Dem Wahnsinn so nah
by Elbenstein
Summary: Aus Liebe geboren, in Hass erzogen, in den Wahnsinn getrieben und aus der Hölle auferstanden. Das Leben des Halbdrow Shar Dyneren. Seine Geschichte wird hier erzählt, vom süßen Anfang bis zum bitteren Ende. Man muss die Vergessenen Reichen nicht kennen.
1. Vorwort

Disclaimer: Drow, Elfen und andere Rassen, Figuren wie Zaknafein Do'Urden, Dantrag Baenre, Gromph Baenre, Jarlaxle und Vhaeraun und andere bekannte Namen, sowie Orte Menzoberranazan, Eryndlyn, Toril und Faerûn und weitere bekannte Orte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören zu den Forgotten Realms.

Aus Liebe geboren, in Hass erzogen, in den Wahnsinn getrieben und aus der Hölle auferstanden. Das Leben des Halbdrow Shar Dyneren ... Seine Geschichte wird hier erzählt, vom süßen Anfang bis zum bitteren Ende.  
Man muss sich nicht zwingend in den Vergessenen Reichen auskennen, um diese Fanfiction zu lesen. Ich habe mich bemüht alles zu beschreiben und zu erklären. Shar ist meine erfundene Figur. Einige wohlbekannte Figuren wie Zaknafein Do'Urden, Dantrag Baenre, Gromph Baenre, Jarlaxle und Vhaeraun sind teilweilse mit von der Partie. Alle weitere Charaktere stammen aus meiner Feder.

* * *

**Dem Wahnsinn so nah**

_**geschrieben von Elbenstein**_

* * *

**Vorwort**

_In den ehemaligen Privatgemächern der einstigen Mutter Oberin Ivonnel Baenre rannten sieben kleine Kinder wie eine wilde Horde durcheinander. Die Eltern dieser Sprösslinge saßen bequem auf einem großen Kissenberg und schienen ganz in ihre eigenen Gespräche vertieft, während sie hin und wieder an einem Becher Wein nippten. Der große schwarze Thron aus Obsidian, einmal der teuerste Besitz der gefallenen Adelsfamilie Baenre von Menzoberranzan, stand in der Mitte des Raumes und diente den Kindern als wunderschönes Spielzeug, indem sie darauf herum kletterten und sich dann von oben in die weichen Kissen stürzten._

_Anwesend war ausschließlich die neue herrschende Schicht von Menzoberranzan. Der berühmte Söldnerführer Jarlaxle saß zusammen mit seiner Frau Felyndiia, eine wunderschöne und äußerst hinreißende Succubus, auf der linken Seite des Thrones. Neben ihnen lehnte ein hübscher Dunkelelf mit Namen Nimor Imphraezl an der Schulter von einer der schönsten Drowfrauen, die das Unterreich kannte. Strahlend blaue Augen, langes weiches Haar und mit dem wohlklingendem Namen Elvanshalee, aus dem Haus Barrison Del'Armgo._

_Eine Menschenfrau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen, die für ihre Verhältnisse als eine der attraktivsten Damen auf der Oberfläche galt, kuschelte sich in den Armen eines Halbdrow, mit weißer Haut, blauen Augen und Haaren so rot wie das Feuer. Bei den beiden handelte es sich um niemand anderen als um Diana, die Adoptivtochter von Artemis Entreri und Drizzt Do'Urden, und der Sohn von Jarlaxle, Curunír. In den Armen Dianas kuschelte ein kleiner Halbdrow. Sein Name war Calimar. Er hatte schwarze lange Haare mit roten Strähnen und besaß die grünen Augen seiner Mutter und die helle Haut beider Elternteile._

_Der kleinen Gruppe gegenüber saß ein Dunkelelf mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und hielt eine wunderschöne Oberflächenelfe in seiner Umarmung. In ihrem Arm lag ein kleiner Säugling, der ruhig schlief. Der muskulöse und äußerst attraktive Drow trug die Kleidung eines Tempelwächsters der Stadt Menzoberranzan und liebkoste seine Frau mit Küssen. Daneben saß ein einzelner Dunkelelf und genauen Beobachtern wäre augenblicklich aufgefallen, dass dieser dem Tempelwächter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Es handelte sich bei ihm um niemand anderen als den Hohepriester des neuen Menzoberranzans. Mit schwarzer Lederkleidung, einer schwarzen Robe aus Samt, dazu lange Haare und bernsteinfarbene Augen, die hinter einem schwarzen Seidenschleier versteckt lagen. Beide waren Zwillinge._

_Ein weiterer Drow war anwesend, doch dieser schien auf jemanden zu warten. Breite Schultern, muskulöser Körperbau und mit einer schönen Rüstung, die für die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten des Kriegers eine Ehre war, sie tragen zu dürfen, lehnte er sich an einen Kissenberg. Lange weiße Haare fielen ihm über die Schultern und der Waffenmeister Zaknafein Do'Urden beobachtete mit rot glühenden Augen das wilde Spiel der Sprösslinge._

_„Mama, Mama, Haldir hat mir wehgetan", klang die laute Stimme des fünfjährigen Drowjungen Ilphrin, der Sohn von Nimor und Elvanshalee. Ilphrin kam angerannt und landete in den beschützenden Armen seiner Mutter._

_„Das stimmt nicht, Tante Elvanshalee", rief ein weiterer Junge und ein hellhäutiges Kind bahnte sich den Weg zu der wunderschönen Drow. Es trug ein kleines Holzschwert in der Hand und es handelte sich um Haldir, ein junger sechsjähriger Halbdrow, aus einer Verbindung eines Halbdrow und einer Oberflächenelfe, mit schwarzen langen Haaren und blauen Augen, so tief wie der Ozean._

_Haldir schloss sich ein kleines Drowmädchen von ebenfalls fünf Jahren an, mit weißen langen Haaren und lavendelfarbenen Augen. Es war Shi'nayne, die Tochter des Hohepriesters von Menzoberranzan. „Ich habe gesehen, dass Haldir überhaupt nichts gemacht hat", mischte sich Shin'nayne ein und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht, um ihren Spielkameraden Haldir zu verteidigen._

_„Ihr solltet euch alle nicht wehtun", klang die besänftigende Antwort der attraktiven Drowfrau Elvanshalee und drückte ihren Jungen sanft an ihre Brust. Haldir machte einige Schritte auf seine Tante zu und auch ihn nahm sie in den anderen Arm und zusammen kuschelten sie liebevoll mit einander._

_Shi'nayne wurde in dem Moment von einem anderen Kind abgelenkt. Ein kleines Mädchen rannte herbei. Es war Jhaelryna, die vierjährige Tochter von Jarlaxle und seiner Frau Felyndiia und somit die jüngere Halbschwester von Curunír und gleichzeitig die Tante von Calimar, der immer noch in den Armen seiner Mutter Diana lag. Jhaerlryna stemmte ihre kleinen Arme in die Hüften, räusperte sich und plapperte munter drauf los, „Ihr seid gemein, immer lauft ihr weg, wenn ich an der Reihe bin." Dann zog sie einen Schmollmund und ähnelte ganz ihrem Vater, der sie einfach nur angrinste._

_Anschließend kamen noch zwei weitere Kinder angerannt, nachdem der Thron plötzlich völlig verlassen war. Beide, Amras und Amrod waren Zwillinge mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und die Kinder des Tempelwächters und ebenfalls Halbdrow. Beide wurden gerade erst sechs Jahre alt und besaßen wie ihr Vater weißes langes Haar._

_Das älteste Kind, bereits schon Zwölf, saß unbeirrt neben dem Thron und schaute nur kopfschüttelnd zu. Es handelte sich dabei um den ältesten Sohn des Tempelwächters und sein Name lautete Feanor._

_Gerade wollte das Stimmengewirr der Kinder ins Unermessliche ansteigen, da wurde es plötzlich still. Ein gutaussehender und großwirkender Drow, mit langen, weißen Haaren und einer dunkelblauen Samtrobe betrat den Raum und von ihm ging eine charismatische, wie auch überaus beherrschende Aura aus und er fesselte augenblicklich alle Anwesenden. Calaunim Zaurahel, der neue Erzmagier von Menzoberranzan hatte soeben die kleine versammelte Runde betreten und lächelte sanft, während die lavendelfarbenen Augen glühten._

_Der muskulöse Krieger, der eben noch in den Kissen lag, richtete sich auf und lächelte Calaunim entgegen. Dieser schmunzelte den Waffenmeister Zaknafein an und beide verstanden sich ohne Worte._

_„Vater, Vater", klang plötzlich die Stimme von Haldir und der Junge entwand sich der Umarmung von Elvanshalee und rannte aufgeregt seinem Vater entgegen. Der Magier strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und nahm seinen Sohn herzlich in die Arme._

_„Erzählst du uns wieder eine Geschichte?", riefen Shin'nayne und Ilphrin gleichzeitig und Amras, Amrod, Jhaelryna und Calimar hinter her._

_„Oh ja, eine Geschichte", meinte nun auch Haldir und ließ seinen Vater durch den Kissenberg warten._

_Dort nahm der Erzmagier Calaunim Zaurahel ebenfalls platz, gleich neben Zaknafein und schaute einmal in die Runde. „Wenn ihr möchtet. Aber ihr müsst leise sein und euch ruhig verhalten", mahnte der Magier die Kinder, die daraufhin alle eifrig nickten, sich in einem Halbkreis um Calaunim versammelten und mit großen Augen einer neuen Geschichte entgegen fieberten. Selbst Calimar krabbelte nun aus den Armen seiner Mutter und schloss sich seinen Freunden an._

_„Wo soll ich denn anfangen?", fragte Calaunim mit listigem Blick zu den um sich versammelten Kindern, legte die Stirn in Falten und hob eine Hand überlegend an sein Kinn._

_„Erzähl' uns von Handir und dem bösen Sklaventreiber", rief Ilphrin eilig hinüber und erntete daraufhin einen Schubs von Haldir, der etwas anders hören wollte. „Von Shar", meinte Haldir hinter her._

_Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Magiers und er bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem wissenden Blick, während er überlegte, wieviel er von den unangenehmen Details dieser Geschichte weglassen sollte. Calaunim, der Vater des jungen Halbdrow beobachtete in jenem Moment, wie dieser gerade beschwingt sein Holzschwert in der Luft kreisen ließ._

_„Seit ihr alle damit einverstanden?", wollte der Erzmagier wissen und erntete darauf bejahendes Nicken aller Kinder und ihre Augen fingen bereits vor Aufregung an zu leuchten._

_„Dann werde ich beginnen", flüsterte Calaunim absichtlich leise damit die kleine Meute auch wirklich schwieg._

_Es wurde still und man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Die Erwachsenen taten es ihren Kindern gleich und hangen wie gebannt an den Lippen des Magiers, auch wenn sie selbst die Geschichte teilweise mit eigenen Augen miterleben durften._


	2. Prolog Der Überfall

**Prolog**

**Der Überfall**

****

Augen. Überall Augen und sie spähten glühend rot aus der Finsternis hervor.

„Drow! Wir werden angegriffen!", erklang ein Schrei durch die finstere Nacht.

„Lauft um Eurer Leben!", ertönte die nächste Stimme.

Handir hörte die lauten Rufe, die das Unheil verkündeten denn sie rissen ihn aus seinem Schlaf. Plötzlich hellwach zog der Elf eilig seine Kleidung über, nahm den Waffengürtel samt Schwert, der über einer Stuhllehne hing und stürmte hinaus ins Freie. Der Mondelf Handir Dyneren stand vor seiner kleinen Behausung mitten im Mondwald. Er schnallte sich den Gürtel um und schaute in das Durcheinander von fliehenden Mondelfen vor sich. Viele Elfen rannten um ihr Leben. Schreie hallten durch die dunkle Nacht. Kinder weinten und wieder ertönte die Warnung. „Wir werden angegriffen. Es sind Drow!"

Der Alptraum hat begonnen, war Handirs erster Gedanke, als er über die Lage nachdachte. Erst in den letzten Zehntagen hatten er, der Hauptmann der Soldaten der kleinen Siedlung und seine Männer, des Öfteren Dunkelelfenaktivitäten in diesem Abschnitt ihrer Heimat entdeckt. Doch niemand, nicht mal die Ältesten und Weisen seines Clans rechneten jemals mit einem Überfall. Sie hatten sich geirrt, das Schreckensszenario fand gerade statt, direkt vor seinen Augen.

„Ihr wolltet mir nicht glauben, jetzt werden die Unschuldigen für eure Nachlässigkeit ihr Leben lassen", fluchte Handir leise vor sich hin.

Er zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide und rannte mitten ins Geschehen. Eine junge Mondelfe schrie neben ihm laut auf. Als sich der Krieger Handir umdrehte, stand vor ihm ein Drow. Unheil verkündend leuchteten dessen Augen rot und er rief etwas, was der Soldat nicht verstand. Offensichtlich in seiner eigenen Sprache. Der Ton und die Art und Weise, wie der Feind sprach ließen die Worte nur eine Aussage zu - Tod. Der Feind zog sein Langschwert aus dem Körper der Elfe heraus, die augenblicklich leblos zu Boden sank und stürzte sich einen Atemzug später auf Handir. Beide Waffen trafen aufeinander. In einem schnellen Tanz wirbelten die Schwerter durch die Luft. Stahl schabte an Stahl und die Funken stoben durch die ungeheure Kraft davon. Einige Minuten gaben sich der Mondelf und der Drow dem Rhythmus des Kampfes hin. Der Takt war ihr eigener Herzschlag als Handir plötzlich durch die Wucht eines gut durchgeführten Schlages das Gleichgewicht verlor. Als nächstes erblickte er über sich die glühenden, vor Mordgier funkelnden Augen seines Gegners, dann raste der Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Etwas Hartes traf den Mondelfen am Kopf. Warmes Blut begann ihm jäh an der Schläfe herunter zu laufen und alles um ihn fing an wie wild zu wirbeln. Dann verblassten die Bilder und Geräusche, während Handir in eine tiefe Ohnmacht fiel.

Schreie, immer wieder Schreie. Sie stürmten von oben, unten, von den Seiten auf ihn herab, drangen beständig auf ihn ein. Handir hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zu. Doch statt zu verebben, wurden die lauten Rufe intensiver. Er schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete sah er vor sich einen hellen Schein. Instinktiv wurde er davon angezogen. Er lief darauf zu ohne zu wissen, was es war. Immer näher kam er dem Schein. Er musste blinzeln.

Handir öffnete seine Augen und rings um ihn herrschte Finsternis. Dann folgte ein heftiger Schmerz. Der Krieger versuchte sich zu bewegen und die Pein durchzuckte seinen Körper und schüttelte ihn. Wenigstens bin ich nicht tot, war der erste Gedanke, der ihn ergriff und so versuchte der Mondelf sich erneut zu bewegen. Doch er konnte es nicht. Einige Augenblicke später wurde er sich bewusst, dass er an Händen und Füßen gefesselt war. Ein Knebel steckte in seinem Mund. Der Kopf schmerzte und er spürte getrocknetes Blut auf der Stirn und an seinen Schläfen. Wo bin ich nur?

Dann erinnerte sich Handir zurück. Unser Clan wurde von Drow überfallen, ich war auf dem Schlachtfeld und dann gab es nur noch Dunkelheit. Durch seine Erfahrungen als Soldat wusste er, dass er zwar nicht tot war, aber im Mondwald schien er auch nicht zu sein. Dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit. Die Dunkelelfen hatten ihn wohl niedergeschlagen, ihn gefesselt und geknebelt und mit ins Unterreich mitgenommen.

Ein Feuerschein kam plötzlich näher und Handir musste kurz die Augen schließen, um sich von der vollkommenen Finsternis an das hell wirkende Licht zu gewöhnen. Als er seine Lider erneut öffnete, stand ein Drow über ihn gebeugt. In seiner eigenen Sprache sagte er etwas zu ihm, was er nicht verstand, kurz darauf war er verschwunden und die brennende Fackel, die dieser gehalten hatte, ebenfalls. Erneut Dunkelheit. Handir versuchte seine Hände und Füßen zu bewegen, doch die Fesseln saßen fest. Alles in ihm fühlte sich taub an. Seine Gedanken schweiften über diese neue, unerwartete Situation, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie ihn höchstwahrscheinlich als Sklave in ihre eigene Stadt bringen würden. Die Panik wollte ihn ergreifen, doch er musste Ruhe bewahren. Wenn er sich ruhig verhielt, dann würde er wenigstens den Weg durch das tiefe Unterreich überleben. Doch wenn er sich zu Wehr setzten würde, dann konnte es ihn sein Leben kosten. Handir wollte nicht sterben, er wollte zurück zu seinem Clan. Er versuchte sich auszumalen, ob die anderen es geschafft hatten, dem Angriff der Dunkelelfen zu entkommen und wenn ja, wo sie sich nun versteckt hielten.

Weitere Tage vergingen, doch für den Elfen schienen Jahre vergangen zu sein. Handir Dyneren wurde zusammen mit einigen anderen Kriegern seines Clans durch das Unterreich gebracht. Die Sklaven, wie er richtig erkannt hatte, waren in einem kleinen Wagen mit Gitterstäben zusammen gepfercht, während die Drow sich durch die finsteren, wilden Wege und große Kavernen bewegten. Sie hielten nur zur Nachtruhe an, wie Handir annahm, denn in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit konnte er nichts erkennen, noch wusste er, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Zur Erleichterung der Mondelfen, trugen einige Drow brennende Fackeln, obwohl dieses Unterfangen gefährlich war, da die Lichtquelle Kreaturen des Unterreiches anlocken konnte, doch die gefangenen Krieger hatten so ein wenig Licht zur Verfügung. Viele von seinen Kameraden überkam eine plötzliche Panikattacke und am Ende lagen sie wie ein Häuflein Elend zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Wagens und jammerten.

Die Reise verlief jedoch ereignislos. Nach über zwei Zehntagen erspähten die Gefangenen die glühenden Lichter einer unterirdischen Stadt. Eine riesige Höhle dehnte sich in der Finsternis aus. Je näher die Drow zusammen mit ihren Gefangenen kamen, desto heller wurde es. Handir, der immer auf dem Glauben war, dass Dunkelelfen in absoluter Dunkelheit lebten, wurde nun eines besseren belehrt. Die zentrale Höhle vor ihnen erstrahlte in einem dämmrig, bläulich-weißen Licht und es erinnerte Handir an den Mond der Oberfläche, der von kleinen Wolken verdeckt werden würde. Drei große Gebäude erstreckten sich im hinteren Teil hoch über die ganze Stadt. Rechts und Links davon ragten große Burgen aus dem Fels der Höhle hervor. Seltsamerweise auch Bäume. Nicht Bäume, wie er sie aus dem Mondwald kannte. Sie wirkten etwas kleiner, trugen glänzende Blätter und leuchteten im Blau der Höhlendecke. Was er nicht wusste, die Drow der Stadt Eryndlyn hatten eine eigene Baumart gezüchtet, die durch magisches Licht und die Wärme des Unterreiches nach oben wuchsen und gediehen. Weiter unten zweigten einige kleinere Höhlen ab, in denen sich einfachere Häuser befanden, wenig prunkvoll wie die auf dem erhöhten Sockel. In der Mitte lagen ebenfalls Behausungen, doch diese ähnelten eher öffentlichen Gebäuden. Die Gruppe aus Drowsoldaten und dem Wagen mit den Sklaven, passierte ein großes, hell erleuchtetes Stadttor, das von mehreren Wachen beschützt wurde.

Wo haben mich die Bestien nur hinverschleppt, dachte Handir, als die vielen, neuen Eindrücke sich in sein Gedächtnis brannten. Je weiter sie in die Stadt vordrangen, desto geschäftiger wurden die Straßen. Vorbei an Tavernen, Gasthäuser und Märkten. Vielerlei Rassen huschten durch die Straßen, Orks, Goblins, Hobgoblins, Grauzwerge, Menschen und sogar einige Elfen der Oberfläche. Doch der größte Teil der Bevölkerung schien, nicht wie in anderen Städten der Drow, aus Dunkelelfen zu bestehen. Noch während sich der Hauptmann Handir darüber Gedanken machte, hielt der Wagen abrupt an und einer der Wachmänner rief einen Befehl. Handir konnte durch die Gitterstäbe erkennen, dass ein schmächtiger Drow, in eine dunkle Robe gehüllt, flankiert von mehreren Kriegern, sich auf den Wagen mit den Gefangenen zu bewegte. In einer Hand hielt er eine magisch erleuchtete Fackel. Die Dunkelelfen sprachen in ihrer eigenen Sprache und nach mehreren Minuten und einer heftigen Diskussion schienen sie sich einig zu sein. Die Elfenkrieger aus dem Mondwald wurden aus dem engen Wagen gescheucht. Jeder der selbstständig laufen konnte, half jemand anderem, der durch die anstrengende Reise keine Kraft mehr besaß, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Alle mussten sich in einer Reihe aufstellen und der Drow mit der Robe stolzierte auf und ab. Beim dritten Mal deutete er mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand auf einige Elfen, zu denen auch Handir gehörte. Verstehen konnte er kein einziges Wort, aber ihm war klar, dass es sich um einen Sklavenhändler handelte. Nachdem er fünf von insgesamt zwanzig Gefangenen ausgesucht hatte, konnte der Elf mit anschauen, wie ein prall gefüllter Beutel mit Edelsteinen den Besitzer wechselte. Während die restlichen fünfzehn Männer zurück in den Wagen getrieben wurden, blieb Handir mit den Ausgesuchten stehen.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte plötzlich hinter ihm und als er sich umdrehte, stand dort ein grimmig aussehender Dunkelelf, mit einer Peitsche in der Hand. Beim nächsten Schnalzen traf er den Rücken des Kriegers. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper, doch er biss sich auf die Lippen, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Nach wenigen Momenten wurden sie in ein nahe stehendes Gebäude getrieben. Das Licht der Decke erschien angenehm und obwohl Handir die Sprache nicht verstand, vermittelte das Leuchten ein wenig seiner geliebten Oberfläche. Die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten lastete seit Anfang der Reise schwer auf ihm und wurde verstärkt, als er sich nun in einer großen, dunklen Zelle wieder fand. Im Gang erhellten zwei Fackeln die Finsternis, Gitterstäbe trennten die Gefangenen von der Freiheit und alle Rassen schienen vertreten zu sein. Handir verkroch sich in eine dunkle Ecke der Zelle und versuchte sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Sein Körper war durch die Strapazen ebenfalls geschwächt, wie bei all den anderen, doch er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und so blieb er noch lange wach, bis die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte. Der Krieger dachte über alles nach, was ihm zugestoßen war, seit der Überfall stattgefunden hatte. Doch eine Tatsache wunderte ihn am meisten, hier gab es mehr Licht als er jemals annahm, wenn es sich auch um magisch erzeugte Helligkeit handelte. Niemand konnte es ihm erklären. Nur eines brachte der Elf in Erfahrung, dass er sich kilometerweit von seiner Heimat entfernt befand, mitten in der unterirdischen Stadt Eryndlyn. Eine der Städte der Drow, die sich im Norden Faerûns befand. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, es war ein traumloser Schlaf, bis ein Drowsoldat mit einer Peitsche knallte und die neuen Gefangenen hinaus auf den Gang und in einen weiteren Raum führte. Dort bekam jeder der Neuen von einem Schmied ein angepasstes Halsband umgelegt und Handir war sich im Klaren, dass nun ein Leben als Sklave soeben den Anfang genommen hatte.

Eine weitere Woche verbrachte der einstige Mondelfenkrieger in dieser stinkenden Zelle, zusammen mit vielen anderen Sklaven, als er an einem Morgen zeitig mit einigen anderen Gefangenen auf den Sklavenmarkt von Eryndlyn gebracht wurde. Die vergangenen Tage verliefen ereignislos und bestanden die meiste Zeit aus Schlafen und Grübeln. Doch von einem seiner Mitgefangenen erfuhr Handir, dass diese Drow ein wenig seltsam gegenüber ihrem großen Konkurrenten Menzoberranzan zu sein schienen. Viele adlige Häuser beherbergten Elfen der Oberfläche, die als Soldaten in die Gemeinschaft eingegliedert werden würden. Diese Neuigkeit versetze den Krieger in Aufregung. Vielleicht lag in dieser Tatsache ja der Weg in die Freiheit.

Auf dem Sklavenmarkt angekommen, verbrachten der Mondelfenkrieger und seine Leidensgenossen, zusammen eingepfercht den Morgen in einem kleinen Käfig, am Rand des Marktes, der kaum genug Platz für die Insassen aufwies. Handir, der nur langsam mit seinem neuen Leben zu Recht kam, jedoch keine Möglichkeit fand, aus dieser Situation zu fliehen, versuchte alles so zu akzeptieren, wie es sich bot. Hatte er überhaupt eine andere Wahl, sich seinem neuen Schicksal zu stellen? Er liebte sein Leben und er wollte es nicht verlieren, nicht als Krieger und erst recht nicht als ein einfacher Sklave. Er machte sich große Vorwürfe, dass er nicht härter bei seinem Clan durchgegriffen hatte, um die unheilvolle Katastrophe zu verhindern. Aber die Zeit ließ sich nicht mehr zurück drehen, jetzt gab es vermutlich kaum noch lebende Elfen in der Siedlung und die, welche es bewerkstelligt hatten sich vor den Drow zu verstecken oder zu fliehen, konnten froh sein, mit dem eigenen Leben davon gekommen zu sein. Niemand seines Clans würde ihn suchen oder befreien, er musste versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen.

Während Handir in den eigenen Gedanken versank, spazierte unbemerkt eine Drowfrau an dem Käfig mit dem Mondelfen vorbei. Es handelte sich um eine hoch gewachsene Frau mit langen, schneeweißen Haaren, die kunstvoll zu Zöpfen geflochten und um ihren wohlgeformten Kopf hochgesteckt waren. Ihre Augen leuchteten in einem sanften Bernstein. Die Lippen schienen voll und glänzend. Chalithra, so hieß sie. Chalithra, die erste Tochter aus dem Haus Myt'tarlyl, zweites Haus in der unterirdischen Stadt Eryndlyn und Anhänger Vhaerauns. Letzteres nichts Ungewöhnliches in der Stadt, in der Lolth- und Vhaeraunanbeter ihren Glauben, anders als in Menzoberranzan – die Stadt Lolths – ausleben konnten. Jedoch für öffentliche Bekenntnisse ein zu prekäres Thema, als dass es den Bürgern von Eryndlyn erlaubt gewesen wäre, frei und ungezwungen ihren Glauben ohne Beobachtung auszuüben. Auch wenn jeder der Adligen und das hohe Konzil wussten, welche Gottheit in der Hauskapelle verehrt wurde, war es Privat und sollte auch so behandelt werden. Einzig und alleine der Zusammenhalt bei etwaigen Überfällen und die gemeinschaftliche Verteidigung wurde groß geschrieben. Die Gottesdienste und Gebete blieben im Inneren der herrschenden Häuser.

Chalithra schlenderte ruhig und gelassen über den Sklavenmarkt, obwohl sie nicht vorhatte, heute einen neuen Sklaven oder andere Dinge für sich selbst zu erwerben. Es war ein Zeitvertreib für sie, so wie manch andere Drowfrauen ihren eigenen Interessen nachgingen. Als sie jedoch am äußeren Bezirk des Marktes ankam, bemerkte sie augenblicklich die gefangenen Mondelfen.

Neue Sklaven, dachte sie sofort und ihr fiel ein, dass ihr Vater letzte Woche von einem Überfall eines Drowkommandos sprach, die Elfenkrieger mitgebracht hatten. Einer von ihnen erregte plötzlich ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Oberflächenelf, mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, breiten Schultern und wohlgeformten Muskeln an Armen, Beinen und Brust erweckte ein Gefühl in ihr, dass sie nur selten anderen Männern, ob Drow oder Elfen entgegen brachte.

Mit ihren 250 Jahren war sie noch jung, aber nicht unerfahren. Besonders die Anhängerschaft von Tarlyn, ihrem Vater, zu Vhaeraun, setzte voraus, dass sie nicht wie andere Töchter zu einer Hohepriesterin Lolths ausgebildet wurde, sondern eher die untergeordnete Rolle einer Tochter des Hauses einnahm, wenn auch die Erste.

Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl, der Patriarch des Hauses Myt'tarlyl. Er herrschte über den Besitz, die Adligen und Bürgerlichen des Hausrates, sowie über die Priesterschaft und Magier, welche ebenfalls ihren festen Bestandteil im Haus innehatten. Die Rolle der Frauen diente lediglich zu einem Zweck, das zweite Haus zu repräsentieren. Da Waerva, die verstorbene Mutter Oberin und Ehefrau von Tarlyn schon vor mehr als 20 Jahren bei einem Überfall auf Eryndlyn nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte, nahm Chalithra die Position ihrer Mutter ein. Ihre jüngere Schwester Iymril, 220 Jahre alt, sowie ihr älterer Bruder Kalanzar, gehörten zur restlichen adligen Familie. Ihr Bruder, bereits 350 Jahre alt, würde dem Vater in der Position des Vaterpatrons folgen, doch dieser sollte sich noch viele Jahrzehnte der Aufgabe als Waffenmeister widmen, bevor ihn dieses Privileg zu eigenen werden würde.

Chalithras Gedanken schweiften plötzlich um die neuen Sklaven dieser Woche und als sie den Mondelfen in dem kleinen Käfig, heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, konnte sie nicht anders, als stehen zu bleiben und aus einer fernen Ecke hinüber zu schielen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mondelfen so attraktiv ausschauen können, schmunzelte sie in sich hinein. Sie beobachtete aufgeregt, wie der Elf still und zurückgezogen in einer Ecke des Pferches auf dem Boden saß und seinen Gedanken nachhing. Einige Zeit verstrich, doch sie verflog wie im Fluge, als Chalithra hinter sich Schritte vernahm. Erschrocken drehte sie sich herum und erkannte einige Meter von ihrem Versteck aus entfernt, wie sechs Soldaten, ein Sklavenaufseher und zwei Gefolgsmänner aus einem kleinen Gebäude spazierten. Einer der Männer trug eine magisch beleuchtete Fackel in der Hand, das bläulich-weiße Licht flimmerte hell, jedoch nicht grell in den Augen der Dunkelelfe. Sie zog sich weiter in ihren Schlupfwinkel zurück, da sie nicht gesehen werden wollte und beobachtete jetzt neugieriger den je, was sich wohl bald abspielen sollte. Lange musste Chalithra nicht warten. Der Sklavenaufseher rief im Oberflächendialekt, den Chalithra so gut wie jeder in ihrem Haus verstand, dass die Mondelfen herausgebracht und aneinander gekettet werden sollten.

Gesagt getan und Handir wurde durch das laute Gebrüll des Drow und dessen dominanten Befehle aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. Die Tür zum Käfig öffnete sich und zwei Dunkelelfen mit Peitschen in der Hand, ließen sie unheilsvoll auf dem Boden knallen. Durch den unterirdischen Fels der großen Höhle von Eryndlyn hallten die Schläge wie Donner in den Ohren Handirs wider. Er wich gekonnt den Hieben aus und raffte sich so schnell wie möglich von dem harten Fußboden auf. Der Elf und seine Mitgefangenen beeilten sich und standen nur kurze Momente später in Reih und Glied vor dem kleinen Käfig. Ihnen wurden Hand- und Fußfesseln angelegt und diese mit einer großgliedrigen Kette aneinander gebunden. Wenn jetzt jemand aus der Gruppe fliehen wollte, dann nur in Begleitung mit den anderen Sklaven und auf Kosten ihres Lebens. Denn niemand konnte ohne den anderen laufen, außer in kleinen, kurzen Schritten.

„Los, ihr Abschaum", trieb sie einer der Gefolgsmänner des Sklavenhändlers an und holte zu einem erneuten Peitschenknall aus, wobei er erneut in der Sprache der Oberfläche redete.

Handir und seine Mitgefangenen zuckten kurz zusammen, dann bewegte sich die kleine Gruppe auf die Mitte des Sklavenmarktes zu.

Chalithra beobachtete immer noch aufmerksam und konnte dabei ihren Blick nicht von dem hübschen Mondelfen mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren lassen. Was ist nur mit mir los, fragte sich die Drow und schüttelte irritiert ihren Kopf. In sicherem Abstand folgte sie dem Sklavenhändler und seiner Ware und kam unmittelbar kurze Zeit später an dem großen Podest an, auf dem die Sklaven zu kaufen sein würden. Chalithra mischte sich unter die anderen Drow, hauptsächlich adlige Männer, die auf der Suche nach geeigneten Arbeitern zu sein schienen oder auf gute Beute aus waren. Die Drowfrau fiel in dieser großen Ansammlung von Bürgern dieser Stadt nicht sonderlich auf.

Angespannt wartete sie mit den restlichen Dunkelelfen, die als mögliche Käufer in Betracht kamen. Sie musterte wie beiläufig auch die anderen Sklaven und bekundete hier, mal da ihr Interesse. Doch der wahre Grund, der schwarzhaarige Mondelf von heute Morgen konnte sie nicht ignorieren und ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Was ist nur mit mir heute los, du bist doch sonst nicht wie eine räudige Hündin?

Nach über einer Stunde im dichten Gedränge auf dem Sklavenmarkt, wurden die Krieger als Letztes nach oben auf das Podest geschleift.

„Adlige, Bürger, hört mich an", übertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Auktionators die laute Geräuschkulisse des Sklavenmarktes und verschaffte sich mit seiner strengen Stimme sofort wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der umherstehenden Käuferschaft. „Hier präsentiere ich Euch Krieger, doch nicht irgendwelche Kämpfer. Nein, meine Mitbürger, es sind Mondelfenkrieger."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und das Interesse richtete sich vollkommen auf die letzte Gruppe von Sklaven, Handir und seine Mitgefangenen. Als die Drow der Stadt Eryndlyn alle begutachtet hatten, wurde auch schon das erste Gebot laut. Ein etwas rundlich wirkender Dunkelelf mit kurz geschorenen Haaren und einer dunklen Tunika bot bereits hundert Goldstücke für Handir. Darauf folgte das nächste Angebot und Chalithra, die ein Leben lang von Diener und Sklaven umgeben war, fühlte sich mit einmal Mal nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Sie wusste jedoch nicht warum. Nur eines schien ihr sicher, sie spürte ein gewisses Verlangen an dem schwarzhaarigen Mondelfen. Eine unerwartete Möglichkeit, ein Gefühl von Intimität rauschte mit einem Mal durch ihre Adern. Ihr Herz raste, wie sie es niemals gekannt hatte. Das Interesse wurde größer und so zog Chalithra eilig ihre Geldbörse hervor und durchsuchte deren Inhalt. Zweihundert Goldmünzen klimperten im Inneren. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und dann zögerte sie auch nicht lange und bot für das Objekt ihrer Neugier. Während der Auktion konnte sie mit ansehen, wie der Mondelf verunsichert das Geschehen verfolgte. Teils aus Grund der sprachlichen Hürden, auf der anderen Seite wohl deswegen, weil eine Drowfrau sich an der Versteigerung beteiligte. Am Ende hatte Chalithra gewonnen und für ihr Gold den Mondelf namens Handir gekauft. Ein ungeheures Glücksgefühl kam ihn ihr auf.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde bezahlte die erste Tochter des Hauses Myt'tarlyl den Preis und hielt unmittelbar danach eine Eisenkette in der Hand, die an dem Halsband des Elfen befestigt war. Seine Kleidung bestand lediglich aus einer schmutzigen, schwarze Lederhose. Weder Stiefel noch Hemd trug er am Leib. Er beäugte mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu, Unverständlichkeit und wohl auch aus Hass seine neue Herrin. In seinem Gesicht stand der Unglaube, wobei er jedoch nicht wie es sich geziemen sollte, den Kopf senkte. Umso überraschter sah er Chalithra an, als sie ihn in einwandfreiem Oberflächendialekt nach seinem Namen fragte und dabei sanft lächelte. Nicht ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, dass zu jemanden ihrer gefährlichen Rasse passen würde, sondern herzlich und freundlich.

„Ich …ich", begann Handir, brach jedoch ab ohne ein weiteres Wort sagen zu können und überlegte. Er hatte das Gefühl nicht zu wissen, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Es erschien ihm alles wie ein Traum, ein Alptraum, aus dem es kein Erwachen gab. Vielleicht bin ich doch schon tot und …, da wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Du wolltest mir deinen Namen verraten, Elf", sprach die Drowfrau mit sanfter Stimme höflich und musterte ihn dabei sorgfältig. In ihrem Gesicht stand geschrieben, dass sie diese Worte bereits schon einige Male wiederholt haben musste ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten.

Betreten und beschämt, sich von ihrem Verhalten aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen, setzte Handir erneut an, „Mein Name lautet Handir. Handir Dyneren, Herrin", flüsterte er mit kalter Stimme, um der Frau nicht gleich einen Grund für eine sinnlose Handlung zu bieten.

„Handir", sann Chalithra nach und erneut huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. „Das ist ein wirklich sehr schöner Name, mein Hübscher. Du hast Glück, dass ich heute hier war, sonst wärst du wohl bei einem dieser Arbeitertrupps wie deine Kameraden gekommen. Krieger sind wohl begehrt und jemanden von deiner Statur kommt denen recht", erklärte Chalithra in einem Plauderton, als würde sie mit einem neuen Freund sprechen.

Handir musterte die Frau aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, während er zwei Schritte hinter ihr herlief und versuchte mit seinen Beinfesseln das Tempo zu halten, um nicht über die eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Die Drow besaß eine äußerst attraktive Figur, wie er bei genauerem Hinschauen bemerkte. Schmale Schultern, einen wohlgeformten Rücken, eine schmale Taille sowie lange Beine, die unter ihrem Gewand hervor lugten. Ihre weißen Haare waren prunkvoll in Zöpfen um ihren Kopf gelegt und wirkten auf Handir mit einmal Mal sehr anziehend.

Was hat diese Dunkelelfe nur an sich, fragte sich der Mondelf, während er immer noch hinter ihr Schritt hielt. Wer ist sie und wo wird sie mich hinbringen? Auf jeden Fall ist sie niemand, der einen Arbeiter sucht, sondern wohl lieber eine der Frauen, die Liebe sucht. Noch viele Fragen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf und er schien überrascht, dass der Weg beide nach oben zu den prachtvollen Adelshäusern, führte. Hinauf auf die Anhöhen dieser Stadt, zu den adligen Häusern von Eryndlyn, wie er nur wenige Tage zuvor erfahren hatte.

Als sie vor einem großen Anwesen standen, hörte er seine neue Herrin etwas in der Sprache der Drow sagen. Die Wachen am Haupteingang machten platz und plötzlich standen die beiden in einem prächtigen Innenhof. Zwei große Gebäude zierten die hintere Wand, sie leuchteten ebenfalls in einem bläulich-weißen Licht und verliehen dem Grundstück eine angenehme und friedliche Atmosphäre. Auf beiden Seiten, rechts und links, erstreckten sich ebenfalls kleinere Häuser, die wie die anderen Gebäude in fluoreszierendes Licht getaucht waren.

Auf schnellem Weg überquerte Handir mit der Dunkelelfe den Hof und verschwand im Schlepptau in einem der hinteren Häuser.

Im Laufe des Tages erfuhr der ehemalige Mondelfen Krieger Handir Dyneren, wer und was die Drowfrau darstellte, die ihn nun ebenfalls auf fremde Weise faszinierte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte er bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt behaupten können, diese Drow hegte anderweitiges Interesse an ihm, mehr als den Mann, als einfachen Sklaven oder Soldaten in den Haushalt des Hauses Myt'tarlyl einzugliedern.

Handir wurde in die Obhut des Dieners Sabrar gegeben, der seinem Herrn Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl loyal und zufrieden stellend folgte, wie auch den anderen Mitgliedern der Adelsfamilie. Der ehemalige Kämpfer wurde in einem Seitengebäude, den so genannten Soldatenquartiere eingebunden und war mehr als nur erstaunt, dass er nicht der einzige Oberflächenelf hier zu sein schien. Einige weitere Goldelfen, sowie auch Wildelfen reihten sich in die kleine Gruppe von auswärtigen Kämpfern ein und ihnen standen sogar eigene Kammern zur Verfügung. Mit diesem überraschendem Anblick hatte Handir nicht gerechnet, noch jemals davon geträumt, als er noch vor einigen Tagen durch das wilde Unterreich hier her gebracht worden war.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Chalithra geduldig vor ihrem Vater, der sie mit argwöhnischen, rot glühenden Augen betrachtete.

„Meine Tochter, seit wann bist du so edelmütig und verständnisvoll, wenn es um die Belange der Soldaten geht?", fragte Tarlyn seine älteste Tochter, die kurz nach ihrem Ausflug vom Sklavenmarkt Bericht erstattete.

„Mein Patron ...", schmunzelte sie ihn an, „man sollte Gelegenheiten beim Schopf packen".

„Dein Bruder Kalanzar könnte sich durchaus freuen."

„Mein Bruder interessiert mich nicht", antwortete Chalithra hitzköpfig und hoffte, schnell aus dem Verhör entlassen zu werden. Auch wenn sie ihrem Vater den gehörigen Respekt entgegen brachte und ihn als Oberhaupt der Familie betrachtete, konnte sie nicht mit seinem manchmal aufbrausenden Temperament umgehen.

Wie auf Kommando oder vielleicht las er auch ihr Unbehangen von ihren Gesichtszügen ab, entließ er sie mit einem Wink. Erleichtert atmete die älteste Tochter auf und verschwand eilig in ihren eigenen Gemächern. Sie wurde von ganz anderen Gedanken beherrscht.

Chalithra öffnete die Tür und betrat ein einladend, großräumiges Wohnzimmer. Auf der Fensterseite, die sich direkt gegenüber dem Eingang erstreckte, stand ein reichlich gedeckter Tisch mit allerlei Speisen aus dem Unterreich, sowie auch Gerichten von der Oberfläche. Eine warme Suppe dampfte in einem Teller und erfüllte ihr Zimmer mit dessen Duft. Eine Dienerin eilte herbei und lud ihre Herrin zum Mahl ein. Kurze Momente später ließ sich die Dunkelelfe nieder, schickte alle aus ihren Gemächern und sann gedankenversunken über den aufregenden Morgen nach.

Handir, wie schön doch sein Name klingt, dachte Chalithra. Wieso hat er mich eigentlich so in Beschlag genommen. Was hat dieser Elf an sich, dass mich andere niemals zuvor sehen gelassen haben? Bei diesen Worten schaute sie auf den vollen Teller, rümpfte ihre Nase und schob ihn zur Seite. In ihrem Inneren entstand das wunderschöne und attraktive Gesicht des Mondelfen. Seine blauen Augen fixierten ihren Körper und ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Ihr Blick aus dem Tagtraum musterte den muskulösen Elfen. Seine Arme, hart wie Stahl und braungebrannt spannten sich an, er rückte näher zu ihr heran und nahm sie in eine sanfte Umarmung. Seine Hände streichelten ihren nackten Rücken und berührten spielerisch ihre langen Haare. Sein Körper schmiegte sich an ihren Leib und beide zitterten vor den intimen Berührungen. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander, seine Zunge spielte mit ihrer und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kehrte Chalithra plötzlich wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Alles nur ein Traum, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Oder vielleicht doch die Wahrheit? Was ist nur los mit mir? So viele Fragen auf einmal und keine Antwort darauf. Heute Morgen bin ich aufgestanden, ein Tag wie jeder andere in dieser Stadt und aus Langeweile heraus, ging ich spazieren. Vielleicht Schicksal, vielleicht aber nur Zufall und mein Weg führte mich zu dem Sklavenmarkt. Niemals zuvor war ich dort alleine und schon gar nicht würde ich für meinen Vater Soldaten erstehen. Was also hatte mich zu Handir gebracht?

Mit einmal kam ihr ein Gedanke, einer, von dem sie nie geglaubt hatte, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich wäre. Erneut stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie rief nach ihren Dienerinnen. Sie wies sie an, sie für einen wunderschönen Abend vorzubereiten. Danach brachte eine ihrer Zofen die Botschaft an den Hauptmann der Soldaten, dass der Mondelf Handir sich später am Abend in ihren Gemächern einzufinden hätte. Als die Vorbereitungen für dieses plötzliche Treffen gerade im vollen Gange waren, überkamen sie neue Gedanken. Ich muss es herausfinden. Doch was ist, wenn er nicht das ist, was mir mein Schicksal vorherbestimmt hat? Was wird mein Vater sagen, wenn ich ihm mein persönliches Interesse an dem Elfen verrate? Aber immerhin war es Tarlyn doch, der ihr schon Jahrzehnte predigte, die Vermischung der Elfenrassen hätte die höchste Priorität. Vhaerauns Dogma und dieses schicksalhafte Treffen müssen vorherbestimmt gewesen sein. Nur das konnte der wahre Grund sein. Je mehr sie diesen Gedanken nachhing, und sich beim Frisieren lassen im Spiegel beobachtete, desto stärker wurde ihre Aufregung vor dem Abend. Was würde der Elf sagen, wenn er von den tiefsten Gefühlen und Wünschen einer Tochter eines Drowadelshauses hörte. Immerhin war er heute Morgen noch ein eingepferchter Sklave und jetzt war er bereits ein Mitglied der Soldaten des zweiten Hauses Myt'tarlyl. Konnte man ihm klar machen, dass ihm hier in diesem Haus nichts passieren würde? Kannte er den Gott Vhaeraun, der Sohn von Corellon – das Oberhaupt des elfischen Pantheons von Arvandor – und der größte Widersacher Lolths? Oder würde er sich verschließen und ihr nicht die Möglichkeit geben, dass sie sich erklären konnte. Vielleicht bin ich auch zu voreilig und überstürze die Ereignisse, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Auf einen Versuch kommt es immerhin an und was wäre das Leben – vor allem das eines Drow – wenn er es zumindest nicht probieren würde. Das Leben steckt voller Geheimnisse, Hindernissen und hohen und tiefen Hürden. Dann erschien wieder sein Gesicht vor ihren Augen und ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Ein Kribbeln schoss durch ihre Adern und ein angenehmer Schauer ließ ihre Haut prickeln. Bald ist es soweit, bald werde ich die Wahrheit wissen, sagte sich Chalithra und ein freudiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Zwei Stunden später war der Augenblick gekommen und Chalithra konnte endlich erfahren, was sie den ganzen Tag so beschäftigt hatte. Sie kannte das Gefühl der Liebe, aber auch das körperliche Verlangen nach einem Mann. Als sie Handir das erste Mal erblickte, war es zuerst ihre Neugier, dann ein Gefühl, dass beide Eigenschaften vermischte. Als es an der Tür zu ihren Privatgemächern klopfte, fing ihr Herz automatisch wie wild an zu rasen. Ihre treuste Dienerin öffnete und herein trat der Mondelf. Sein Aussehen hatte sich verändert, fiel der ersten Tochter des Hauses sofort auf. Seine Hand- und Fußfesseln waren entfernt, lediglich das eiserne Halsband umschloss noch seine Kehle. Die schmutzige Hose von heute Morgen war eingetauscht worden durch eine Uniform des Hauses. Eine schwarze Lederhose, dazu schwarze Lederstiefel und ein schwarzes Hemd zierte jetzt seinen muskulösen Körper. Auf dem Hemd prangte das Haussymbol – ein kreisrundes Symbol mit silbernen und goldenen Runen, in denen ein Langschwert steckte. Seine Haare, ordentlich gewaschen, gekämmt und zu einem strengen Zopf zusammen gebunden, rundeten das äußere Bild des attraktiven Elfen ab. Sein Blick ging zu Boden und obwohl sie seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er hier sollte. Doch er schien sich zu fügen, was würde ihm auch schon übrig bleiben, wenn er überleben wollte.

Als Handir so in der geöffneten Tür stand, befahl sie ihm, sich zu ihr zu begeben und schickte die Bediensten aus ihren Privatgemächern. Chalithra thronte gemächlich auf einem Samt überzogenen Diwan. Dann waren beide alleine und sie beobachtete den Mann nun jetzt genauer.

Die Stille, die sich in diesem Moment in dem Zimmer ausbreitete war zu viel für Handir. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich seit Stunden in diesem Haus aufhielt, statt ein Sklave war er ein Soldat, war gewaschen, gekleidet und letztendlich eingeladen, die erste Tochter des Hauses zu beehren.

Ich dachte immer, ich würde viel über die Drow wissen, aber das ist nicht so, sagte sich der Krieger immer wieder, während er nur da stand und angespannt wartete, dass die Frau vor ihm sich äußerte, was dieses Treffen zu bedeuten hatte.

„Bitte trete näher", flüsterte Chalithra plötzlich und machte den Elfen somit auf sich aufmerksam.

„Meine Herrin", begann Handir zu antworten und konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten, endlich die lang ersehnten Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen.

„Nenn mich nicht Herrin. Mein Name ist Chalithra. Chalithra Myt'tarlyl", sprach sie sanft und musterte dabei mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen ihr Gegenüber.

Handir fühlte sich wie ein Junge. Obwohl ihr Ton sanft und anmutig klang und keine bösen Absichten verbarg, konnte er mit der ungewohnten Situation noch nichts anfangen.

„Bitte, setzt dich, Handir. Krieger der Mondelfen", wies sie den Mann an.

Handir gehorchte und schritt langsam auf die Frau zu, die bequem in dem gepolsterten Diwan ruhte. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann nahm er Platz, wie sie ihn angewiesen hatte.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Heute ist dein Glückstag". Freundlich lächelte sie ihn an und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu aufdringlich wirkte.

Doch was sich in dieser Nacht ereignete, war gerade erst der Anfang. Beide unterhielten sich. Handir erfuhr alles, was er wissen musste, über die Familie und seine neue Position. Des Weiteren lernte er mehr über das Wesen der Drow kennen und staunte über den Glauben des Hauses. Alles was er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt über die Dunkelelfen - seine Verwandten und ruhelosen Mörder wusste - wurde mit einmal auf den Kopf gestellt. Er kannte Lolth und ihre tödlichen Priesterinnen und deren grauenhaftes Matriarchat. Doch hier erfuhr er, dass es auch anders ging. Nachdem die erste Hürde zwischen den Zweien hinter ihnen lag spürten beide eine gewisse Vertrautheit. Er schaute Chalithra an und sie blickte zu ihm herüber und beide tauschten hin und wieder ein freundliches Lächeln aus. Ihre Unterhaltung führte sie zu allen möglichen Themen und immer wieder kamen sie auf die Lebensweise in diesem Haus zurück. Handir konnte spüren, dass ihm hier keine Gefahr drohte und sein Leben, solange er es nicht im Kampf verlor, noch lange weiter gehen könnte ohne als geschundener Sklave eines Tages tot auf dem Boden zu liegen. Ihm wurde der nötige Respekt gegenüber dargebracht, wie er ihn von seinem Clan auf der Oberfläche kannte.

Im weiteren Verlauf des Abends wurde sich Chalithra immer sicherer, dass es das Schicksal gut mit ihr meinte. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass sie diesen Elfen erst heute Morgen kennen gelernt hatte und sich beide bestens unterhielten. Bis spät in die Nacht redeten sie und kamen sich dabei immer näher.

Nicht das man meinen konnte, dass Handir es aus höflicher Ehrfurcht tat, sondern weil diese Frau vor seinen Augen plötzlich eine seltsam anziehende Aura auf ihn wirkte. Das Gleiche spürte auch Chalithra und sie konnte es kaum glauben. Sie hatte sich Hals über Kopf in einen Elfen verliebt und er schien nicht abgeneigt zu sein ihre Gefühle zu erwidern.

In der gleichen Nacht lagen sich beide eng umschlungen in den Armen. Ihre Lippen liebkosten sich gegenseitig. Sie berührten einander zärtlich und streichelten sich sanft. Ihre Küsse wurden intensiver bis sich Chalithra und Handir ihrer plötzlich aufwallenden Leidenschaft hingaben.


	3. 1 Kap Das Jahr der Klinge

**1. Kapitel**

**Das Jahr der Klinge**

Fünf Jahre nach dieser schicksalhaften Nacht lag Chalithra in den Wehen. Sie und Handir verliebten sich an jenem Abend beide Hals über Kopf ineinander und waren seither ein Paar. Man konnte tatsächlich von Liebe auf den ersten Blick sprechen und dazu noch zwischen einer Dunkelelfe und einem Mondelfen. Beide wussten nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber eines konnte ihnen niemand nehmen, ihre Liebe war aufrichtig und ehrlich. Handir schienen dieses seltsame Glück erst mit der Zeit zu verstehen. Die vergangenen Jahre waren wunderschön und der ehemalige Mondelfenkrieger von der Oberfläche gewöhnte sich schneller als gedacht an die neue Umgebung und die Stadt Eryndlyn. Jedoch die Oberfläche, sein früheres Zuhause und vor allem das Sonnenlicht und die Bäume des Mondwaldes vermisste er tief in seinem Herzen. Er war dort geboren und nicht bestimmt für das Unterreich, wer konnte es ihm verübeln. Aber auch mit jedem Tag der verstrich, wurden dem Mondelfen neue Wunder offenbar und die Drow versetzten ihn in Erstaunen, hauptsächlich innerhalb des Anwesens des Vaterpartons und Hohepriesters Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl. Handir wurde der anerkannte Ehemann der ersten Tochter des Hauses Myt'tarlyl. Vhaeraun, der Maskierte Fürst und Verfechter im Pantheon der Drow als Förderer von dunkelelfischen Zielen, Interessen und Macht an der Oberfläche, konnte gegen solch eine Verbindung keine Einwende erheben, wenn er davon erfahren hätte. Wie kann man so etwas besser vereinen als mit einer Heirat zwischen Drow und Feen. Chalithra und Handir versprachen sich gegenseitig, dass sie nach der Geburt des ersten Kindes zusammen auf die Oberfläche wollten, mit dem Segen des Patriarchen des Hauses, der ebenfalls mehrere Male die von der Sonne beschienen Erde von Faerûn besucht hatte. Sogar in den Reihen des Patrons Tarlyn stand Handir in einer guten Position, als einer der Oberflächenkämpfer der Haussoldaten. Der ehemalige Elfenkrieger, der einst zusammen mit seinem Clan im Norden Faerûns mitten im Mondwald lebte, war nun Krieger eines hoch angesehenen Vhaeraunanhängers aus der Stadt Eryndlyn und wartete gerade mit Spannung auf die Geburt seines ersten Kindes.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein lauter Schrei die Stille der Nacht im Jahr 1275 DR, am 19. Eleint kurz nach Mitternacht im Jahr der Klinge.

„Das Kind kommt", hörte Handir Iymril, die jüngere Schwester Chalithras und gleichzeitig seine Schwägerin, aus den Privatgemächern der ältesten Tochter rufen.

Iymrils Stimme klang angespannt, auch wenn er sie nur durch eine geschlossene Tür vernahm. Ein erneuter Schrei ließ den stets so starken und stolzen Elfen erzittern, denn diesmal war es seine Frau, die ihren Schmerzen Ausdruck verlieh. Dann herrschte kurzweilig eine beängstigte Stille und gleich darauf vernahm er ein Weinen durch die Türe zu Chalitras Privatgemächern. Die Aufregung der Geburt nahm jählings von ihm Besitz und er konnte nicht mehr warten und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür. Drinnen bot sich ein Anblick, den er niemals zuvor erwartet hätte. Chalithra lag in ihrem Bett, überall Blutspritzer und Zofen, die aufgeregt versuchten, das Chaos des neuen Lebens zu beseitigen. Doch etwas anderes zog Handir in den Bann. Seine geliebte Ehefrau lag erschöpft in den weichen Kissen ihres Bettes. Auf ihrem Arm thronte ein kleines, zusammengeknülltes Bündel Stoff und sie lächelte. Ihr freudiges Strahlen ging nun auch auf den Mondelfen über und er wurde sich bewusst, dass er soeben Vater geworden war. Aufgewühlt und stolz eilte er zu seiner Frau hinüber, setzte sich behutsam auf die Bettkante und beide lächelten sich an. Sein Blick fiel auf das kleine Bündel und er erkannte darunter einen kleinen Säugling. Helle Haut, fast schon zu farblos für einen Halbdrow, – das Kind ähnelte von der Hautfarbe eher einem blassen Oberflächenelfen – weiße Fingerchen streckten sich müde und abgekämpft in die Luft, während tiefblaue Augen neugierig glänzten und ein weißer Flaum Haare bedeckte das kleine Köpfchen. All das konnte Handir im Schein von vielen Fackeln an den Wänden erkennen und seufzte zufrieden über den schönsten Augenblick in seinem Leben.

Währenddessen zogen sich bis auf Iymril alle aus den Privatgemächern der ersten Tochter des Hauses Myt'tarlyl respektvoll zurück.

„Handir, du bist Vater unseres Sohnes", flüsterte Chalithra leise, als sie ihrem Mann direkt in seine blauen Augen schaute.

Die Geburt hatte sie angestrengt und so ließ sie sich nun endgültig sanft in die Kissen nieder. Das Kind fest an ihre Brust gedrückt.

Das Wort „Sohn" löste bei Handir Freudentränen aus. Ungehemmt flossen sie über seine Wangen und er beugte sich nach vorne, um Chalithra einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

„Wie soll unser Sohn heißen?", fragte der Elf neugierig und beäugte mit stolzer Miene den kleinen Säugling in den Armen seiner Frau erneut.

„Shar. Shar Dyneren Myt'tarlyl aus dem zweiten Haus", murmelte Chalithra aufgezehrt von der Geburt und konnte dabei plötzlich ein Husten nicht unterdrücken.

„Geht es dir gut?", wollte Handir eilig wissen und schaute besorgt auf seine schwache Frau, die erschöpft in den Kissen ruhte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es bestens. Ich bin nur müde von der Anstrengung, das ist alles. Vater wird stolz sein können, es ist ein männlicher Nachfahre."

„Ruh' dich aus, Chalithra. Tarlyn wird es morgen als Erster erfahren, wenn er nicht schon ruhelos in seinen Privatgemächern auf und abläuft", erwiderte Handir nun ebenfalls müde, aber mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die Stunden vor der Geburt hatten auch ihn an den Rand eines nervösen Zustandes gebracht, da er zuvor noch niemals ein Kind mit einer Elfe erwartete. Doch nun lag beides hinter Mutter und Vater. Tarlyn wird wahrlich stolz sein, dachte Handir über den Patron des Hauses nach. Da der Mondelf mittlerweile selbst ein gläubiger Anhänger Vhaerauns und ein ebenso unbeugsamer Kämpfer der Stadt Eryndlyn war, konnten nur männliche Nachfolger im Haus weiter kommen und aufsteigen. Den Frauen war lediglich die repräsentative Rolle eigen. Ganz so, als würde es sich um einen Clan an der Oberfläche handeln mit dem einzigen Unterschied, sie befanden sich im Unterreich und mussten ständig auf der Hut vor neugierigen Priesterinnen und Mutter Oberinnen von Lolth sein.

Zufrieden blickte der Elf auf seine beiden Liebsten, als sich Iymril unerwartet räusperte, ganz so, als hätte sie niemand beachtet.

Iymril, die 30 Jahre jünger Schwester von Chalithra, war ein ganz anderer Schlag einer Dunkelelfe. Verschlagen, hinterhältig und stets auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht, doch das wusste niemand. Auch wenn sie selbst, wie die anderen Familienmitglieder ihrem Gott treu ergeben war, so war sie innerlich aufgerieben und eifersüchtig. Immer schien sie verschwunden und tauchte unvermittelt erst dann wieder auf, wenn man sie vermisste. Neidisch auf ihre ältere Schwester, die ihr Glück bei einem jungen, attraktiven und dazu noch stattlichen Krieger der Mondelfen von 380 Jahren gefunden hatte, eine sehr explosive Mischung. Alles, was sich Iymril immer für sich selbst gewünscht, aber nie bekommen hatte, ging in den letzten fünf Jahren an Chalithra. Iymril blieb nichts anderes übrig als tatenlos zu zuschauen, wie Handir und Chalithra von Tag zu Tag glücklicher wurden, während sie nicht beachtet wurde. Äußerlich gab sich die Drow als zuvorkommend und um das Wohl aller bedacht, aber hinter der Fassade brodelte ein See aus heißer Lava und schürte die Eifersucht. Heute, jetzt in dieser Nacht, schien das Glück der beiden Liebenden ihren Höhepunkt gefunden zu haben. Der Segen ihres Vaters war mit ihnen und nicht einmal ihr älterer Bruder Kalanzar schien gegen diese Verbindung jemals Einwände zu haben. Der Waffenmeister des Hauses Myt'tarlyl freute sich wie der Rest der Familie über den Zuwachs. Auch ihr Bruder hatte bereits das eigene Glück in einer attraktiven Dunkelelfe aus einem niederen Adelshaus gefunden.

„Chalithra, meine Schwester, du solltest etwas trinken und dich ausruhen", gab Iymril ihr freundlich zu verstehen. Dabei schob sie Handir etwas unsanft zur Seite und hielt in ihrer Hand einen Becher kalten Wassers. Vorsichtig hob Iymril das Gefäß an die Lippen ihrer Schwester und half beim trinken. Das Ganze tat sie einige Mal, um sicher zu gehen, dass Chalithra keinen einzigen Tropfen des kostbaren Nasses verschüttete.

„Ich danke dir", antwortete die frisch gebackene Mutter und bedachte ihre Schwester mit einem liebeswürdigen Lächeln.

„Du solltest mir auch danken, Schwester. Du und der Abschaum, der dir den Tod gebracht hat", säuselte plötzlich Iymril und ein argwöhnisches Blitzen in ihren rot glühenden Augen durchbrach die bis jetzt aufrecht erhaltene Fassade der jüngeren Drow und ihrer Schwester.

Beide, Handir wie auch Chalithra blickten überrascht und irritiert zu Iymril hinauf, die sich bereits entfernt und sich einige Schritte von dem Bett aufhielt. Mit einer eleganten Geste stellte sie nun den leeren Becher ab, als wäre nie etwas gesagt worden.

„Ihr beiden glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ein Halbdrow unserem Vater gefallen wird. Doch wisse, du Chalithra hast du mir alles genommen, was ich jemals begehrt habe, nämlich dich Handir", führte plötzlich Iymril ihre seltsamen Anschuldigungen weiter aus und bedachte dabei den Mondelfen mit einer Mischung aus Anziehung und Abscheu.

„Sag' so etwas nicht …", verteidigte sich Chalithra plötzlich, musste aber abbrechen, weil ein erneuter Hustenanfall von ihr Besitz ergriff. Sie begriff nicht was so unerwartete in ihre jüngere Schwester gefahren war. Handir ging es nicht anders.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Chalithra hat gerade ein Kind zur Welt gebracht, es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu streiten und schon gar nicht über solch' ein Thema", brachte sich Handir nun mit ein und versuchte unauffällig seiner geliebten Frau näher zu kommen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn, sie fing leicht an zu zittern und sie starrte erschrocken über die Worte auf ihre Schwester zu der Dunkelelfe hinüber.

Hatte Handir eben richtig verstanden oder war das ganze nur ein Alptraum und er würde gleich in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren und feststellen, dass nichts geschehen war. Was war nur in Iymril gefahren, so etwas hatte sie niemals gesagt, nicht die stets zuvorkommende Drow, die selbst er, Handir, in all seiner Zeit im Unterreich zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

„Du sagt es. Nicht so voreilig ihr beiden", konterte Iymril lässig und selbstbewusst. „Alles hast du mir genommen Chalithra. Nicht nur Handir, nein, selbst die Position in diesem Haus. Ich erinnere mich noch so gut wie heute Morgen an Vaters Worte, dass er stolz sein würde, wenn eine von seinen Töchtern den ersten männlichen Nachfahre auf die Welt bringen würde. Er wäre der rechtmäßige Erbe, wenn Kalanzar versagen sollte. Du hast es nun geschafft und mir jede Möglichkeit genommen selbst aufzusteigen. Dafür hasse ich dich Chalithra und dich ebenfalls Handir, du stinkender Abfall." Die Worte schossen geradezu aus ihrem Mund und sie dachte nicht darüber nach, jetzt noch etwas von ihrer Eifersucht den beiden gegenüber geheim zu halten.

Erschrocken über diese harten Aussagen, rückte Handir nun noch näher an Chalithra heran, die jetzt offensichtlich mehr als zuvor am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub erzitterte und um ihre Fassung rang. Das Bündel mit dem Säugling lag noch in ihrem Armen. Das Kind schien die angespannte Situation zu bemerken, denn es gab einige nervöse Laute von sich und hob hin und wieder die kleinen, noch kraftlosen Ärmchen in die Luft, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Was du mir an den Kopf wirfst ist kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Iymril. lass' Chalithra in Ruhe. Sie ist schwach und hat ein Kind geboren", verteidigte nun der Elf seine Frau mit einer ungeheuren Anspannung in der Stimme. Die Angst, dass hier etwas Schreckliches geschah bemächtigte sich Handirs Herzen und er wusste nicht recht, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Es sollte ein freudiges Erlebnis werden und keines, dass hier in Beschuldigungen und unerwarteter Eifersucht endete.

„Hört auf euch in so einträchtiger Fassung zu zeigen und schließe deine Augen für immer, Chalithra", meinte Iymril böswillig und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Lippe, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie soeben zu viel von ihrem Plan verraten hatte, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt sich wunderbar zusammenfügte.

„Was … was hast du … gesagt", stammelte Chalithra leise bei den Worten ihrer jüngeren Schwester und riss vor Schreck ihre Augen weit auf.

„Hör' endlich mit diesem Unsinn auf", mischte sich nun auch Handir wieder ins Geschehen ein und legte behutsam eine Hand auf die Stirn von Chalithra, um sie zu beruhigen. Er spürte dabei den Schweiß und eine ungewöhnliche Kälte, die sie ausstrahlte. Besorgt beäugte er seine Ehefrau und konnte erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte und es lag nicht an der Geburt des Kindes selbst, auch nicht an der Aufregung, die ihr soeben zu Teil wurde.

„Was …?", setzte Handir gerade an zu sprechen, da durchdrang ein markerschütterndes Gelächter das Zimmer.

„Ich habe dich vergiftet, meine Schwester", lachte Iymril mit voller Überzeugung und ein krankhaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht der Drow. „Du hast mein Wasser getrunken, das dich ins Reich deines Gottes bringen wird."

Handir sprang in jenem Augenblick rasend vor Wut vom Bett auf und blieb kurz vor Iymril stehen. „Sag' mir, dass das nicht wahr ist", forderte er die Drow zornesrot heraus. Die Unverschämtheit der Aussage ging doch über das Eigentliche, was sich bis jetzt die jüngste Schwester erlaubt hatte. Doch bei seinen eigenen Worten wurde er sich mehr als bewusst, dass Iymril soeben die Wahrheit sprach. Er beobachtete aufgewühlt sein Gegenüber und sah sogleich zu Chalithra hinüber, die immer schwächer in die weichen Kissen des Bettes zurücksank. Bei diesem Anblick überkam ihn eine ungeheuerliche Traurigkeit und eine noch viel stärkere Gefühlsregung, Hass. Er konnte jetzt jedoch nicht nachgeben, das Leben seiner Frau stand auf dem Spiel, sie war das Wichtigste, um sie musste er sich als erstes kümmern. Iymril würde ihre Strafe rechtzeitig bekommen, dass schwor er sich, als er plötzlich das vor Schmerz verzerrende Gesicht von Chalithra beobachte. Handir wandte sich hastig von der jüngeren Schwester ab, begab sich zu seiner Ehefrau und setzte sich neben sie. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Atem kam schwer und flach. Shar, seinen Sohn, hielt sie fest in den Armen. Als sie bemerkte, dass Handir sich erneut zu ihr gesellt hatte, öffnete sie ihre Lider und bedachte den stolzen Elfenkrieger mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Vergib' mir. Wenn ich gewusst …", dann brach ihre zittrige Stimme ab und sie holte einmal tief Luft.

Am liebsten hätte Handir ihr gesagt, sie solle nicht reden, aber die Zeichen um sie standen schlecht und wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer. Wenn wirklich Gift im Wasser gewesen war, dann würde sie jeden Moment ihr Leben aushauchen und ihn für immer verlassen. Ein Gedanke, der schmerzlich in seinem Inneren zerrte und Iymril kurzzeitig vergessen ließ. Sollte es niemals mehr eine Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten, ihre Liebe oder Gespräche geben? Nichts, was sie verband würde übrig bleiben, wenn Iymril diese schreckliche Tat nicht nur erfunden, sondern auch umgesetzt hatte. Vielleicht doch nur ein Alptraum und ich werde gleich in meinem Bett neben Chalithra aufwachen und merken, alles ist in Ordnung. Doch die Zeit rann viel zu schnell durch die Sanduhr dahin, alles schien mit einem Mal Falsch zu wirkten. Während Handirs Gedanken und Gefühle wild durcheinander wirbelten, öffnete Chalithra erneut ihre Augen.

„Handir", flüsterte sie leise, „Nimm unseren Sohn und …", dann brach ihre Stimme ab. Ein letztes Mal atmete sie aus und nicht mehr ein.

„NEIN!", schrie Handir im gleichen Moment qualvoll auf. „Chalithra!", rief er lautstark hinter her. Doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie lag reglos in den weichen Kissen des Bettes, der Körper erschlafft und ihr Atem war verstummt.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir", lachte in jenem Augenblick Iymril fröhlich hinters Handirs Rücken und strafte damit das Hinscheiden ihrer älteren Schwester.

„Du elendes Biest", fauchte der Krieger plötzlich wütend. Ein unsagbarer Zorn ergriff jäh von ihm Besitz, alles schien mit einem Mal vergessen und er stürzte sich blindlings auf die Dunkelelfe, die einfach nur dastand und dämonisch grinste.

„Du hast deine Schwester getötet, meine Frau", stachelte Handir sie an und war gerade im Begriff seine Waffe zu ergreifen, als er merkte, dass er keine mitgenommen hatte und er sie in seinem Zimmer gelassen hatte. Im gleichen Moment hörte er Iymrils Stimme rufen, „Wachen! Kommt schnell, Handir hat Chalithra und das Kind …", dann stockte sie abrupt, als Handir geistesgegenwärtig auf die Drow los rannte und sie von den Beinen fegte. Verwirrt landete sie auf dem Boden, über sich der Elfenkrieger bedrohlich ausschauend.

„Wage es nicht", versuchte er sie zu erpressen, doch die Trauer, um den eben geschehenen Tod seiner Frau, nahm überhand und er ließ die Schwester los, während er ungläubig aus seinen blauen Augen blickte und doch nichts wirklich wahrnahm.

Iymril zögerte nicht lange und sah die erst beste Möglichkeit von dem angriffslustigen Krieger zu entkommen. Sie stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen ins Gesicht, drückte den muskulösen Körper von sich und raffte sich geschickt wieder auf die Füße.

Handir landete auf der Seite und schüttelte einen Augenblick verdutzt den Kopf. Dann erhob er sich ebenfalls und sah Iymril am Bett mit seiner toten Frau und dem Bündel mit seinem Sohn stehen. Eilig rannte er hinüber und gleich im nächsten Atemzug trieb Handir der Verräterin seine Faust in ihr Rückgrat. Ein erschreckter Schrei ertönte und die jüngere Schwester fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Handir blickte irritiert auf die liegende Dunkelelfe hinunter und konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, was sich soeben vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte. Ein seltsames Schwindelgefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus und er musste sich zuerst einmal auf das Bett setzen. Seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und er sah entsetzt auf den schlaffen Körper von Chalithra. So verweilte er einige Minuten und versuchte zu realisieren, was passiert war.

Ein leises Wimmern riss ihn ruckartig aus seinen Erinnerungen und der Krieger wurde sich bewusst, dass Shar, sein Sohn noch in den Armen seiner Mutter lag. Zitternd streckte er seine Hände nach vorne und nahm vorsichtig den kleinen Säugling in die eigenen starken Arme.

Das Kind beäugte ihn mit seinen großen, tiefblauen Augen und machte den Eindruck, als ob es wüsste, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war.

„Mein Sohn, so etwas habe ich dir nicht gewünscht", flüsterte Handir dem Kleinen zu und überlegte, was er jetzt als nächstes tun sollte. Sein erster Gedanke war zu Tarlyn zu gehen und ihm von der schändlichen Tat zu berichten, die sich hier abgespielt hatte. Doch er besann sich eilig anders. Wem würde der Patron mehr glauben, einem angeheirateten Elfenkrieger von der Oberfläche oder seiner leiblichen Tochter, die immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden vor dem Bett lag, von ihm niedergestreckt. Der Vorteil lag eindeutig nicht auf seiner Seite. Selbst mit wohl ausgesuchten Worten könnte oder würde ihm niemand Glauben schenken. Die Trauer um den eben entstandenen Verlust verwirrten ihn umso mehr. So schloss er seine Lider und überlegte weiter, während er seinen Sohn Shar fest an die Brust drückte.

Plötzlich sah Handir vor sich den Mondwald. Hohe, grüne Bäume, saftige grüne Wiesen und Blüten, wohin er auch blickte. Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und eine kühle Brise umspielte seine Wangen. Dann sprang Handir abrupt auf, packte das Bündel mit dem Säugling jetzt noch fester in seine Arme und wusste nun, was zu tun war. Ich werde fliehen. Niemand wird mich aufhalten, ich kehre dem Unterreich den Rücken zu und keiner wird mich jemals finden. So lauteten seine Überlegungen und diese wollte er schnellstmöglich in die Tat umsetzen. Ein letzter Blick auf Chalithra, ein zärtlicher Kuss auf ihren Mund und Handir wand sich schmerzlich von dem leblosen Körper ab. Sie hätte es so gewollt, sagte er zu sich selbst, auch um sich Mut zu machen. Er beobachtete die Tür und versuchte zu lauschen, aber kein Ton war zu hören. Eigentlich hatte Handir vor, aus dem Zimmer zu spazieren, aber was, wenn Wachen davor standen und dazu noch treue und ergebene Soldaten von Iymril. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und erspähte letztendlich das Fenster mit dem Balkon. Ich werde klettern, es ist Nacht, die Wachen konzentrieren sich auf Angriffe von Draußen und nicht auf einen Soldaten innerhalb des Adelshauses. Gesagt getan und er schritt eilig auf den Balkon zu. Doch ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Hastig wirbelte er herum und erkannte, dass Iymril im Begriff war, aufzuwachen. Ich muss mich beeilen, drängte er sich selbst zur Schnelligkeit an.

Nach über einer halben Stunde schlich Handir, zusammen mit seinem neugeborenen Sohn durch die dunklen Straßen der Stadt Eryndlyn. Seine Gefühle spielten verrückt und er dachte ständig an Chalithra, wie sie leblos in ihrem Bett lag und er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Er sah Iymril vor sich und hörte ihr wahnsinniges Lachen. Das musste einfach ein Alptraum sein und wenn er es am wenigstens erwartete, würde er in seinem Bett erwachen und später darüber lachen, wie er nur so dumm sein konnte zu glauben, Iymril hätte seine Frau getötet. Aber je länger er sich diese Worte einredete, desto stärker fühlte Handir, dass er in keinem Traum gefangen saß. Er stand mit seinem Sohn mitten in der Wirklichkeit des Unterreiches. Sein neues Leben wurde innerhalb von Minuten zum zweiten Mal auf den Kopf gestellt und Handir hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr zu wissen, was er denken oder was er empfinden sollte. Nur in einem Punkt war er sich sicher, er befand sich auf der Flucht. Er versteckte sich im Schatten der vielen Häuserschluchten und achtete sorgsam darauf, von keinem beobachtet zu werden. Als ob Shar wüsste, dass es um Leben und Tod ging, verhielt sich der Säugling still und lag ruhig in den Armen seines Vaters.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Iymril mitten im Trubel der Nacht auf der Anhöhe des zweiten Hauses Myt'tarlyl auf dem Balkon ihrer eigenen Privatgemächer und belächelte den unerwarteten Tod ihrer Schwester, an dem sie die Verantwortung trug und die Flucht ihres Schwagers.

„Du wirst mir nicht mehr in Quere kommen, Handir. Jetzt bin ich am Zug und alle schenken mir ihren Glauben. Nun kann ich meine Religion leben und führen und eines Tages werdet ihr es bereuen, auf Hieb und Stich, so wahr meine Göttin mit mir ist ", flüsterte die Drow lautlos vor sich hin und beobachtete neugierig, wie ihr Vater im Innenhof alles in Bewegung setzte, um den flüchtigen Handir – den angebliche Mörder seiner ersten Tochter und Entführer seines Enkelsohnes – zu finden und anschließend hinzurichten.

Iymril hatte nach der überstürzten Flucht des Kriegers mit samt seinem Kind, nichts anderes getan, als ihrem Vater und Hohepriester auf schnellstem Wege Bericht zu erstatten. Hinterhältig wie eine Schlange, konnte sie die Verletzungen von Handir vorweisen, der sie bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Den Becher mit Gift übergab sie ebenfalls und ein Erkenntniszauber brachte die schreckliche Wahrheit ans Licht. Man fand schnell heraus, dass in dem einst kühlen Nass ein rasch wirkendes Gift enthalten war. Diese Ausführungen stammten natürlich von Iymril und somit erklärten sie lediglich die Sicht der Dinge, die sie eigens für das Ausgehen ihres verruchten Planes zu Recht gelegt und theatralisch herüber gebracht hatte. Danach verschwand sie recht aufgelöst in ihren eigenen Privatgemächern und gab sich offiziell der plötzlich entstanden Trauer über den Verlust ihrer geliebten Schwester hin.

„Nhaundar, darf ich bitten, Euer Auftritt wird verlangt", murmelte Iymril jetzt einer Gestalt zu, die sich hinter ihr im Schatten des Balkons verbarg. Als der Name der Person erwähnt wurde, trat diese hervor und verbeugte sich respektvoll vor der Dunkelelfe.

Es handelte sich um Nhaundar Xarann, einen Sklavenhändler aus Menzoberranzan und ein guter Geschäftspartner zu der nun seit kurzem ersten Tochter des Hauses Myt'tarlyl Iymril, in der Stadt Eryndlyn. Nhaundar war bereits ein etwas älterer Dunkelelf von ungefähr 550 Jahren mit langen, weißen Haaren und roten Augen, die soeben gefährlich aufglimmten. Er trug schwarze Lederkleidung und darüber eine dunkelrote Tunika. Von der Statur wirkte er normal gewachsen und für sein Alter sogar recht ansehnlich. Kein Gramm zuviel und nur einige Falten im Gesicht.

Dieser Drow grinste bei der Aufforderung von Iymril hämisch und erwiderte kurz und knapp, „Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, wenn Ihr es auch nicht tut. Wir beiden betreiben schon so lange Geschäfte …".

„Ruhe", zischte Iymril plötzlich ärgerlich und brachte somit den Mann zum Schweigen. Sie fühlte sich bei der öligen Stimme des Händlers aus der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin immer unangenehm berührt obwohl er nützlich für sie war. Doch er war es auch, der sie stets mit den neuesten Sklaven, Nachrichten und etwaigen andere Dingen versorgte, die ihren Aufstieg im Haus ihres Vaters sichern sollte. Bereits Wochen vor der Geburt des ersten Kindes ihrer Schwester, hatte sie mit dem Sklavenhändler ein Geschäft abgeschlossen, dass ihr in Zukunft vielleicht mehr bringen würde, als es jetzt den Anschein erwecken ließ. Nhaundar hatte ihr das beste Gift auf dem Markt zu einem guten Preis verkauft. Der Rest war für ihren Geschmack sehr einfach verlaufen. Sie wusste nämlich von dem heimlichen Traum Handirs, dass er sich nach der Oberfläche sehnte. So ging sie auch davon aus, dass er fliehen würde, anstatt sich an ihren Vater zu wenden. Alles lief bestens und vielleicht sogar noch besser, dachte sie.

„Wie schwächlich Handir ist, meine Schwester", sagte sie siegessicher zu sich selbst und musste lächeln. „Beeilt Euch endlich Nhaundar, sonst wird er aus der Stadt verschwunden sein, bevor Ihr Euren neuen Sklaven überhaupt erst in die Hand bekommt", beendete Iymril ihr Gespräch und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Innere des Hauses.

Ein letztes Mal verbeugte sich Nhaundar Xarann vor seiner wehrten Geschäftspartnerin und verschwand im Schatten. So schnell wird dieser Mistkerl nicht entkommen, meine Liebe, ging es nun dem Sklavenhändler durch den Kopf. Die Stadt ist durch meine Soldaten abgeriegelt, er kann nur mit unserer Hilfe fliehen. Bei diesen Gedanken rieb er sich die Hände und lächelte bösartig in sich hinein. In seiner Hand hielt er einen kleinen Samtbeutel, prall gefüllt mit den edelsten Steinen, seine Entlohnung dafür, dass er Handir mit zu sich ins Haus nehmen würde, so lautete die Abmachung. Fort von Eryndlyn und aus den Augen der Tochter des Hauses Myt'tarlyl. Dieser Elfenkrieger wird in Zukunft meine exotische Sammlung vervollständigen und höchstwahrscheinlich meine Schatzkammer füllen. Mit dieser guten Aussicht machte sich der Drow auf zu Yazston, seinen treuen Soldatenhauptmann zu treffen, anschließend den Elfen zu ködern und einzufangen. Seine Hand berührte eine kleine Brosche, die an seiner dunkelroten Tunika prangte. Er konzentrierte sich und sprang von dem Balkon. Der Dunkelelf levetierte nach unten auf den Boden zu. Zum Glück hatte er seinen Magier dabei, der ihm hin und wieder mehr nutzte, als er stets dachte. Denn bei Nhaundar handelte es sich nicht um einen Adligen, aber diese Brosche erfüllte zeitweise den Dienst eines in Menzobarranzans ansässigen Haussymbolen und ihrem Levitationszauber. Unten im Hof blickte er sich kurz um und verschwand auf dem gleichen Weg, wie er sich Zutritt zum Anwesen verschafft hatte. Zurück zu den eigenen Männern und zu seinem neusten Sklaven.

Handir schlich lautlos durch die verlassen wirkenden Straßen der Stadt Eryndlyn. Seinen Sohn fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Er beobachtete aufmerksam jeden Winkel vor, hinter und neben sich, bevor er einen weiteren Schritt unternahm, sich aus der Stadt zu stehlen. Mittlerweile musste Iymril ihrem Vater die Nachricht über Chalithras Tod erzählt haben, überlegte Handir. Bald wird ein aufgeregtes Ausschwärmen der Soldaten ihren Höhepunkt erreichen und mich in den Straßen suchen. Ich muss schneller sein, sagte er zu sich selbst und trieb sich dabei zur Eile. Bald wird Eryndlyn nur noch von den Kriegern des Hauses Myt'tarlyl wimmeln und dann habe ich jede Chance vertan, sicher und heil zu entkommen. Doch wie er das anstellen sollte, war Handir in diesem Moment noch völlig schleierhaft. Sein erstes Ziel vor Augen zeigte ihm, dass er die Stadtmauern von Eryndlyn überwinden musste um sich erst danach weitere Gedanken um die Flucht zu machen. Etwas anderes kam ihm nicht in den Sinn. Da wurde er durch ein Geräusch vor sich aufmerksam gemacht und er hielt abrupt inne. Seine Augen tasteten die Umgebung vor sich ab, doch er konnte nichts ausmachen. Er tat einen weiteren Schritt, da ertönte ein weiterer Laut. Es klang in seinen Ohren wie Schritte von Stiefeln auf dem blanken Felsboden. Handirs Herz stockte einen kurzen Atemzug und er schaute sich nervös um. Haben sie mich bereits gefunden, fragte er sich. Doch dann herrschte nur noch Stille. Einige Sekunden blieb er regungslos stehen und lauschte. Als er nichts mehr hören konnte, setzte sich Handir wiederum in Bewegung. Plötzlich schälte sich nur einige Meter vor ihm eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Schatten eines Hauses und blieb seelenruhig auf der Straße stehen. Im Dunkeln der Nacht beobachtete der Fremde nun ebenfalls seine Umgebung und erspähte den Mondelfenkrieger, der unmittelbar vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Handirs Blut rauschte durch seine Adern und sein Atem kam schnell. Er hielt erneut inne und verfluchte sich selbst, dass er sich ohne eine Waffe von dem Anwesen Myt'tarlyl entfernt hatte und nun wehrlos diesem Fremden – Freund oder Verbündeter – gegenüberstand. Es handelte sich eindeutig um einen Drow, denn die Augen glühten rot auf.

Der Elfenkrieger erkannte nur wenige Sekunden später eine weitere Gestalt, die sich der ersten näherte und in unmittelbarer Nähe ebenfalls zum Halt kam. Darauf folgten nun mehrere andere und ehe sich Handir versah, wurde er von einer dicht gedrängten Traube von Dunkelelfen umstellt. Instinktiv drückte er seinen Sohn fest an die Brust und versuchte so, den Säugling zu schützen, auch wenn es bei einem Angriff schwer möglich gewesen wäre, jemanden auszuweichen. Ihm blieb jetzt nur die Hoffnung, unbeschadet aus dieser Situation herauszukommen, ob nun Freund oder Feind.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", durchbrach eine ölige Drowstimme die Stille der Dunkelheit und schien auf ihn zu zukommen.

Der Krieger schaute zur Seite, wo er soeben die Worte vernommen hatte und war nicht einmal überrascht, dass diese in der Sprache der Oberfläche zu ihm sprach. Doch er kannte sie nicht und er musste sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen. So verharrte er still auf der Stelle.

„Ein Fang in der Nacht, ich scheine heute eine Glückssträhne zu haben", sprach der Fremde weiter, benutzte jedoch nun die Sprache der Drow und näherte sich dabei dem Elfen. „Yazston", kam eine Anweisung hinter her.

„Nicht so schnell", rief Handir in der Aufregung und wollte versuchen Zeit zu schinden und die neue Situation in den Griff zu bekommen, die so unerwartet auf ihn eingestürzte. Vielleicht konnte er verhandeln und mit diesen Dunkelelfen reden und ins Geschäft kommen. Alle Möglichkeiten waren besser, als hier untätig zu stehen und zu warten was sie vorhatten.

„Ich höre", säuselte der Fremde neugierig. Dabei trat er nun direkt vor Handir und beide konnten sich im Schein einer magisch, erhellten Fackel in die Augen schauen. Neben dem Fremden stand unvermittelt ein weiterer Drow. Eine in dunkelblaue Robe gehüllte Person mit zu einem Zopf gebunden, weißen Haar und einem silbernen Diadem auf der Stirn, der das Licht in einer Hand hielt. Ein Magier schoss es Handir durch den Kopf und der Respekt vor dem Unbekannten wuchs. Er konnte es mit Kämpfern aufnehmen, aber nicht mit Magie beherrschenden Dunkelelfen. Die Zeit und die Lage arbeiteten gegen ihn.

„Ich habe nichts zu bieten, nur mich selbst und nicht einmal das", setzte Handir verzweifelt an und musste den Verlauf seiner nächsten Worte genau überdenken. „Ich habe nichts getan, ich will einfach nur nach Hause", log er weiter und hoffte darauf, dass die Fremden den bitteren Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht heraushören würden. Er war niemals ein guter Lügner und schon gar nicht, wenn er dazu gezwungen wurde. Doch diesmal gab er alles, sein Leben und das Leben seines Sohnes Shar standen auf dem Spiel.

„Das sehe ich anders, Elf", kam die nüchterne Auskunft. „Ich habe Euch beobachtet und Ihr scheint aus der Stadt fliehen zu wollen. Des Weiteren habe ich von einem flüchtigen Elfenkrieger gehört, der gesucht wird. Neuigkeiten sprechen sich schnell herum."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Handir nicht gerechnet. Iymril scheint wirklich alles gut geplant zu haben. Doch er wusste nicht recht, was er mit den neuen Informationen anfangen konnte, um seinem Leben keinen sinnlosen Tot zu bescheren oder ob Iymril wirklich hinter alldem steckte.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde Euch nicht verraten, Elf, doch vielleicht können wir ins Geschäft kommen", bot die aalglatte Stimme an.

Handirs Herz raste vor Überraschung und Aufregung über die Worte, die ihm eine Möglichkeit boten, dass noch nichts verloren war.

Eine kurze Pause trat ein und ein jeder schien nachzudenken.

„Mein Name ist Nhaundar Xarann und ich habe kein Interesse daran, Euch auf der Stelle töten zu lassen. Ich bin Händler und immer auf der Suche nach neuen Männern und wertvollen Gegenständen. Vielleicht beweist Ihr mir jetzt gleich und auf der Stelle, dass Ihr würdig seid ein Krieger zu sein und ich werde Euch aus der Stadt bringen. Ein Geschäft, dass Ihr sorgfältig überdenken solltet, aber Euch auch das Leben rettet."

Handir hörte das Angebot und wusste nicht, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Alles hatte sich so schnell verändert. Vor einigen Stunden noch war er nervös auf und abgegangen und wartete gespannt auf die Geburt seines Kindes. Dann musste er tatenlos mit ansehen wie Chalithra seine geliebte Frau vor seinen Augen starb und letztendlich musste er vor Iymril fliehen. Welche Möglichkeiten blieben ihm noch, wenn er selbst am Leben bleiben wollte, nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für Shar. Der unschuldige Säugling regte sich im gleichen Augenblick in seinen Armen. Da traf er eine Entscheidung und hoffte inständig, dass er das Richtige tat. „Ich werde Euer Angebot annehmen".

„Sehr gut", meinte der Drow zufrieden stellend, der sich als Nhaundar bei ihm vorgestellt hatte und wies die Männer um ihn herum an, einen größeren Kreis zu bilden. „Zuerst werden wir Eure Fähigkeiten im Kampf prüfen. Wenn Ihr überlebt, dann werden wir zusammen aus der Stadt gehen".

„Halt", rief Handir jäh, „So hatten wir nicht gewettet".

„Nicht?", fragte der Drow hinterhältig, „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich meinte _‚Wenn ihr würdig seid ein Krieger zu sein'_ gesagt zu haben, also zeigt mir Euer Geschick im Kampf."

Handir vernahm die Worte und musste zugeben, der Fremde hatte Recht. Doch irgendwie schien er sich das anders vorgestellt zu haben. Nun saß er wirklich in der Falle und kam ohne einen Kampf nicht aus dieser auswegslosen Situation. Da fiel ihm etwas ein und wollte damit mehr Zeit schinden. „Ich habe keine Waffe".

„Aber wir haben welche. Welvrin, gib ihm deine", gab Nhaundar die Anweisung an einen seiner Soldaten.

Ein leises, missmutiges Knurren ging von dem Drow aus, der angesprochen wurde, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und lief langsam auf den Elfen zu. Er zog sein Langschwert aus der Scheide und reichte es dem Mondelfenkrieger mit einem ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Handir nahm die Klinge entgegen und musste feststellen, dass er immer noch seinen Jungen auf dem Arm hielt. Er schaute sich einen Moment um und entdeckte eine kleine, geschützte Stelle an der Häuserfront neben ihm und legte das Bündel vorsichtig nieder. Dann erhob er sich und schritt zurück in die Mitte des Kreises.

„Yazston", sprach Nhaundar und darauf folgte ein leises Murmeln.

Als sich der Elfenkrieger umschaute, erkannte er einen großen, gut trainierten Drow, der sich aus dem Gefolge des Händlers herauswand und sich gegenüber Handir, mit gezücktem Langschwert entgegen stellte. Seine Haare waren kurz geschnitten und die Augen funkelten rot und unheilsvoll auf.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Yazston, einer meiner besten Soldaten. Einst ein Meister der Akademie der Krieger. Ich wünsche einen guten Kampf."

Daraufhin beobachtete der Elf, wie sich der Händler zurück zog und die kleine Arena für den Kampf frei gab.

Der Dunkelelf mit dem Namen Yazston hielt ein nachtschwarzes Schwert in die Luft und schwang es mehrere Male von einer auf die andere Seite und versuchte damit seinen Gegner nervös zu machen. So kam es zumindest Handir vor, doch er ließ es nicht zu, denn in den letzten fünf Jahren hatte er mehr von dem Drowkampfstil gelernt, als er sich das jemals vorstellt hatte. Er umklammerte fest das Heft seines geliehenen Langschwertes. Dann erfolgte der plötzliche Angriff. Yazston machte einen langen Ausfallschritt und schoss auf Handir zu. Der Mondelfenkrieger wich zurück und blickte im gleichen Moment in die rot glühenden Augen des Drow, der ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte. Erneut stürmte Yazston nach vorne und ließ sein Schwert durch die Luft wirbeln. Er bewegte sich blitzartig und tänzelte um Handir herum, während er mit der Klinge nach ihm schlug. Dann wich der Drow zurück, ehe der Elf Gelegenheit hatte, den Angriff zu erwidern. Eine Leistung die selbst Handir bewunderte.

Der Dunkelelf ist sehr gut geschult worden, schoss es Handir durch den Kopf. Er selbst besaß genug eigenes Talent, das ihn zu einem guten Schwertkämpfer machte, doch die kleine Demonstration von eben beeindruckte den Oberflächenelf. Zuhause in seiner ehemaligen Heimat zählte Handir bereits zu den Besten seines Clans, sonst wäre er auch niemals zum Kommandant der Krieger aufgestiegen und selbst als er im Haus von Myt'tarlyl seinen Posten als Soldat antrat, gehörte er zu den grandiosen Kämpfern. Vielleicht auch mit ein Grund, dass Handir es fünf Jahre unter den mordgierigen Drowsoldaten überlebte. Der Gegner nun, schien nicht umsonst ein Meister der Akademie gewesen zu sein.

Yazston trat einen Schritt zurück, wirbelte herum und trat Handir mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Handir taumelte nach hinten, seine langen Haare lösten sich von seinem Zopf schwarzen Haares, der nach hinten gebunden war und fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Yazston griff erneut an und setzte wieder sein Schwert ein. Eine Handvoll schwarzer Haare, die der Drow zu fassen bekam, rasierte er mit der messerscharfen Klinge ab und ließ sie zu Boden fallen.

„Das hätte dein Hals sein können, du Abschaum", spuckte der Dunkelelf zu Handir gewandt und hielt ihm das abgeschnittene Haarbüschel hin, „Du kannst aufgeben".

Doch genau das würde Handir nicht tun. Was sind schon Haare, wenn es um einen aufgeschlitzten Hals geht. Die Wut über das unfaire Verhalten seines Kampfgegners ließ den Elfen sofort wieder klar denken. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er im Schatten das Bündel mit Shar, der sich ruhig verhielt und er hoffte, dass das auch so bleiben würde, dann stürmte er übergangslos nach vorne.

Bei den Worten ihres Kameraden erklang erneut lautes Gemurmel der umherstehenden Männer und spornten somit die beiden Kämpfer an.

Angestachelt stieß der Drow einen Wutschrei aus, so schnell würde er sich von einem einfachen Oberflächenelfen nicht der Schmach hingeben, dass dieser nicht bereits jetzt schon genug von dem Schauspiel hatte, und ließ sein Schwert auf Handir niederfahren. Der konnte mit seiner Klinge den Hieb abwehren und es flogen Funken, als Metall auf Metall schlug.

Die Wucht des Aufpralls zwang Handir in die Knie zu gehen.

„Ich will dein Blut sehen, du Missgeburt. Ich werde dich lehren", zischte Yazston ungehalten, als er sich umdrehte und Handir das Heft seines Schwertes gegen die Stirn rammte. Der Elfenkrieger fiel und wurde durch den Dunkelelfen so hart gestreift, dass er am Kopf eine Platzwunde davontrug.

Das alleine war nicht genug. Der Drow wurde wütender, aus keinem unersichtlichen Grund und erhob erneut sein Schwert. Mit einem letzten Blick in die rot glühenden Augen, konnte Handir noch erkennen, wie der Knauf des Langschwertes sich senkte und dann wurde alles um ihn herum finstere Nacht.

Yazston hielt inne und betrachtete den bewusstlosen Krieger, der ausgesteckt auf dem kalten, dunklen Felsenboden lag. Das Schwert von Welvrin war ihm aus der Hand gefallen und lag achtlos neben dem Kämpfer.

„Nehmt ihn mit", erteilte Nhaundar seinen Männern den Befehl und machte sich auf, zusammen mit dem Magier davon zu gehen. Da durchbrach ein seltsames Geräusch die Stille der Nacht, ganz so, als würde jemand weinen. Überrascht schauten sich der Sklavenhändler und die Soldaten um, bis einer von hinten nach vorne rief, „Hier ist ein Säugling".

„Was?", fragte Nhaundar irritiert, bis ihm einfiel, dass Iymril bei ihren Treffen davon gesprochen hatte, dass ihre Schwester ein Kind erwartet hatte. Dies schien wohl der Nachkomme zu sein. Doch in ihrem Plan wurde niemals das Kind erwähnt, so wandte sich der Händler ab und fuchtelte abweisend mit der Hand. Er bedeutete damit, dass der Fund uninteressant zu sein schien, jetzt zählte die kostbare Ware und dieser Mondelf hatte ihm wahrlich gezeigt, dass hier eine Menge zu holen gab. Sein kriegerisches Talent, dazu das muskulöse Aussehen und noch viel mehr würden auf den Sklavenhändler warten. So lief Nhaundar einige Meter gedankenverloren weiter, dann hielt er jählings an. Vielleicht könnte dieser Säugling ihm doch in der Zukunft dienlich sein. Jedes Kind wird einmal erwachsen und er könnte ihn verkaufen. Kinder nahmen die meisten nicht gerne, aber damit hätte er einen Sklaven mehr. Wieso nicht das Glück beim Schopf packen und umbringen kann man das Ding immer noch, lächelte Nhaundar tückisch. Der Elf wird auch nicht ewig leben. Daraufhin drehte sich der Sklavenhändler um und gab die Anweisung, dass Bündel mit dem Baby mit zu nehmen.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen und die ganze Gruppe, bestehend aus dem Sklavenhändler Nhaundar Xarann, dessen Magier und die Drowsoldaten verschwanden hinter den Mauern der Stadt Eryndlyn, direkt im Unterreich. Handir wurde von zwei Dunkelelfen getragen, besser gesagt geschleift, bis sie in einer kleinen, versteckten Kaverne Halt machten. Diese diente nur zu einem Zweck, das Reisen im tiefen und wilden Unterreich leichter zu gestalten. Unter einem Schutzzauber verborgen, lag ein Portal das einem ermöglichte, schnell und bequem viele hunderte von Kilometern zu reisen. So auch vom Süden Eryndlyns bis zur Stadt Menzoberranzan.


	4. 2 Kap Tränen in der Finsternis

**2. Kapitel**

**Tränen in der Finsternis**

„Wach' auf", erklang wie von weitem der scharfe Befehl in der Dunkelheit von Handirs Kopf.

Ranaghar, Drowmagier und Gefolgsmann Nhaundar Xaranns beugte sich in jenem Moment über den noch leicht benommen Elfen, der auf dem kalten Felsenboden lag und sich von dem schweren Schlag von Yazstons Schwertknauf erholte. Der Magier, ein kleingewachsener Dunkelelf von recht zierlichem Körperbau, raffte seine dunkelblaue Robe zusammen, kniete sich auf dem Boden nieder und hielt eine Phiole unter die Nase des Mondelfen. Auf seiner Stirn prangte ein silbernes Diadem, welches ihm ein charismatisches Aussehen verlieh. Seine langen, weißen Haare waren streng zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und dieser fiel ihm über den Rücken.

Ranaghar war ein Zauberkundiger, doch auch gleichzeitig nur ein weiterer Sklave im Haushalt des skrupellosen Nhaundar, ein Sklavenhändler, der sich bereits vor Jahrhunderten die Stadt der Spinnenkönigin Menzoberranzan als Domizil erwählte. Zu Nhaundars Besitz zählten vor allem exotische Waren. Drow, Elf, Mensch oder sogar einige andere Rassen von überwiegend männlichem Geschlechts. Aber auch Gegenstände wie magisches Geschmeide und Waffen, die das Leben erleichterten sowie auch der Dunkelelf Ranaghar. Der Magier stammte aus der Stadt Llurth Dreir, eine verfluchte Stadt im mittleren Unterreich des großen Bhaerynden im Süden Faerûns und er war vor vielen Jahren ein Glücksgriff für Nhaundar gewesen. Der Zauberer befand sich damals auf der Flucht, wie Handir in dieser Nacht. Der Unterschied zwischen Ranaghar und dem Mondelfen bestand darin, der Magier wurde von den Meistern der Akademie aus Llurth Dreir gesucht und fand in den Armen des Sklavenhändlers Unterschlupf. Seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert war Ranaghar eine Bereicherung für Nhaundar. Der Zauberkundige liebte es zu experimentieren und noch mehr wertschätzte er Versuche an lebenden Kreaturen. Er schreckte auch nicht von dem eigenen Volk zurück. Ein leichter Anflug von Wahnsinn könnte es besser beschreiben. Das hatte ihn seine Stelle als Lehrmeister in der Akademie gekostet und ohne die gelungene Flucht höchstwahrscheinlich auch das Leben. Würdiger Ersatz bot ihm der Sklavenhändler aus der Stadt der Spinnekönigin an. Einer Gemeinschaftsarbeit stand seither nichts mehr im Wege. Doch nicht als freier Dunkelelf, sondern er fristete sein Dasein als Sklave im Haushalt von Nhaundar, wie so manch anderer. Ihm standen auf Grund seines Wissens und Status einige Freiheiten zu, die auch die Soldaten des Händlers genossen, aber mit der deutlichen Auszeichnung eines Halsbandes. Genau dieses eiserne Halsband wurde Ranaghar in jenem Moment zum Verhängnis, als der Sklavenhändler nervös daran zog.

„Beeil' dich endlich, ich will zurück in die Stadt. Die Stadtwachen werden bald abgelöst und ich will nicht, dass man uns sieht", zischte Nhaundar hastig.

„Ja, mein Herr", antwortete ihm Ranaghar leise und versuchte dabei ein Husten zu unterdrücken, das die grobe Geste von Nhaundar in seiner Kehle ausgelöst hatte. So oft schon hatte der Zauberkundige überlegt wie er auf dem besten Weg fliehen konnte, aber nichts schien seinem Zweck zu dienen. Wenn er die Flucht antrat, dann unter der Voraussetzung er müsse sich weit entfernen - am besten auf die Oberfläche, eine Welt in der er nicht leben wollte - um den Klauen Nhaundars und dessen Verbündeten zu entgehen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er im Haushalt des Sklavenhändlers ein recht angenehmes Dasein, wenn auch manchmal die Behandlungsmethoden grob wirkten. Er genoss große Handlungsfreiheit, solange er das tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Ansonsten konnte er sich zurückziehen und hier und da für Nhaundar einen Auftrag erledigen.

„Er wird wach, mein Herr", antwortete nun Ranaghar und seufzte erleichtert auf, dass er sich bald wieder ausruhen und er seine Pause für Meditation und Studien widmen konnte.

Handir hörte die Worte, doch ihm war noch nicht bewusst, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Durch seine Ohnmacht, die der Knauf des Schwertes seines Gegners bei ihm auslöste und ihn letztendlich damit niederstreckte, war er in dem Glauben, er wäre tot. Aber Tote hören nicht diese ekelhafte Stimme dieses Dunkelelfen und seiner Kumpanen, dachte der Elf. Genauso wenig schnuppern sie den grauenhaften Gestank von Riechsalz und bei diesem Gedanken kehrten augenblicklich seine Sinne zurück. Handir öffnete die Augenlider und sah über sich gebeugt den Drowmagier, der ihn neugierig mit seinen rotfunkelenden Augen betrachtete.

„Los, steh auf", gab der Dunkelelf Handir den Befehl und erhob sich vom harten Boden. Die Phiole mit dem Riechsalz ließ er in seiner dunkelblauen Robe elegant verschwinden. Ranaghar wollte sich zurückziehen und brachte mit einem Schmunzeln seine Vorfreude zum Ausdruck, dass er bald seine Ruhe genießen konnte. Wahnsinnig eben.

Durch einen nebelhaften Schleier versuchte sich Handir in jenem Augenblick an das zu erinnern, was zuvor geschehen war. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er fühlte sich wie zertreten. Noch etwas mitgenommen raffte er sich langsam vom Boden auf und dann erschrak Handir. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken, doch nur einer nahm plötzlich vollkommen von ihm Besitz, Shar. Wo war sein Sohn? Verwirrt und aufgeregt blickte er sich um, erkannte aber im gleichen Moment, dass sie sich an einem anderen Ort befanden. Doch nur wo? Ängstlich sah er sich weiter um, konnte aber das kleine Bündel mit dem Säugling nicht ausmachen. Die Panik wollte sich schon seiner bemächtigen, da durchdrang ein Weinen die Dunkelheit, die sich um die Gruppe gelegt hatte. Handir wand sich dem Jammern zu und erspähte nur zwei Meter entfernt einen Drowsoldaten, der ein kleines Knäuel Stoff lässig unter dem Arm festhielt. Da war sein Sohn. Eilig versuchte der Mondelf hinüber zu gelangen, doch ein dumpfer Schlag einer Hand auf die linke Schulter ließ ihn stocken, er blieb stehen und blickte sich um.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe", rief Handir Nhaundar zornig zu und versuchte erneut zu seinem Sohn zu gelangen, doch die Hand blieb liegen.

„Nicht so voreilig. Wir sind noch nicht Zuhause", meinte Nhaundar ruhig und grinste breit von einem Ohr zum anderen, so dass dessen Zähne weiß aufleuchteten.

„Gebt mir meinen Sohn", flehte der Elf jäh und realisierte die Antwort und dessen Bedeutung des Dunkelelfen vor ihm nicht. Handir wollte in jenem Moment einzig und allein zu seinem Kind. Für ihn zählte nur noch Shar.

„Er ist nicht mehr eurer Sohn, Elf. Ihr habt verloren, doch nicht euer Leben, höchstens die Freiheit und das Kind. Mein Hübscher, ihr beide gehört nun mir", lachte Nhaundar hämisch und gab flüchtig einem der umherstehenden Dunkelelfen ein Handzeichen.

Handir konnte nicht rechtzeitig handeln und sah sich im nächsten Atemzug in Fesseln. Von hinten wurde ihm ein Knebel in den Mund, sowie ein eisernes Halsband um die Kehle gelegt, während ihm jemand anderer die Hände auf den Rücken band. Der ehemalige Elfenkrieger versuchte sich zu wehren, doch aussichtslos.

Als Handir weder sprechen, noch sich großartig bewegen konnte um eine Flucht anzutreten, wand sich der schmierige Drow namens Nhaundar erneut an ihn. „Willkommen im Haushalt des Sklavenhändlers Nhaundar Xarann", fing der Dunkelelf lässig an zu erklären und zeigte bei dem eigenen Namen mit einem Finger auf sich selbst. „Iymril hat mir einen guten Kämpfer versprochen, den scheine ich auch tatsächlich bekommen zu haben. Großartig, findet Ihr nicht auch, Elf von der Oberfläche?"

Handir schaute Nhaundar mit hasserfüllten blauen Augen entgegen und versuchte laut zu schreien. Doch der Knebel im Mund erstickte jeden Laut und durch die Handfesseln im Rücken, die von einem Soldaten festgehalten wurden, konnte er sich nicht auf den hinterhältigen Dunkelelfen stürzen. Shar darf nichts geschehen. Das wird Iymril bereuen, sie wird dafür sterben, schoss es Handir im gleichen Moment durch den Kopf. Er tobte weiter, aber nichts half um sich zu befreien.

„Wenn wir beide uns erst einmal aneinander gewöhnt haben werden wir eine Menge Spaß zusammen verbringen. Iymril hat mir, wie immer, nicht zu wenig versprochen. Deine Flausen werde ich dir auch noch austreiben. Das zusätzliche Geschenk wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen." Die Stimme des Sklavenhändlers troff dabei vor Spott und er schmunzelte bei jedem Wort fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Niemals!", schrie Handir innerlich vor Wut und versuchte sich erneut zu befreien. Doch es war hoffnungslos. Der Dunkelelf hielt ihn von hinten fest in seinem Griff. Dann wanderte Handirs Blick hinüber zu dem Soldaten, der Shar immer noch unter dem Arm trug. Der Säugling weinte leise, doch niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung. Nhaundar folgte dem Blick und ein listiges Grinsen huschte über die Züge des Sklavenhändlers.

„Ich betrachte dieses Ding hier …", säuselte der Drow in Handirs Ohr, als er sich zu ihm hinüberbeugte und mit dem Finger auf Shar zeigte, „… als kleine Zugabe. Meine Soldaten brauchen hin und wieder ein neues Spielzeug". Danach lachte Nhaundar markerschütternd und wandte sich zum Gehen ab.

Handir schossen im gleichen Atemzug Tränen in die Augen. Er war gefangen, hilflos und zurzeit bestand keine Möglichkeit aus dieser verzwickten Lage zu entkommen. Was ihn jedoch am meisten traf, war die Tatsache, was Nhaundar soeben über seinen paar Stunden alten Sohn sagte und es höchstwahrscheinlich auch so meinte. Chalithra, es tut mir so leid, betete er für sich selbst, ich hoffe, du kannst mein Versagen irgendwann verzeihen. Niemals wollte ich es soweit kommen lassen, ich liebe dich über alles. Mitten in seiner aufkommenden Verzweiflung wurde plötzlich kräftig an seinen Armfesseln gezogen und ein Schubs nach vorne brachte den Elfen in Schwung. Sie machten sich auf den Weg, wohin dieser ihn und seinen Sohn auch bringen sollte.

Die Gruppe von Soldaten, dem Magier, Handir und dem Sklavenhändler wanderte auf kleinen Pfaden und Umwegen durch das nahe gelegene und wilde Unterreich rund um die Stadt der Spinnenkönigin - Menzoberranzan. Eine kleine, hell erleuchtete magische Fackel, die Ranaghar bereits in Eryndlyn in Händen hielt, zeigte kurzzeitig den Pfad, der direkt in die Stadt führte, was Handir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste. Die Fackel diente nur zu einem Zweck, als Erkennungszeichen für die bestochenen Stadtwachen, die den Sklavenhändler und sein Gefolge unbehelligt durchlassen sollten ohne Fragen zu stellen. Als sie die Wachen von Westen her passierten, beäugten diese neugierig die kleine Gruppe, wandten aber sofort ihren Blick ab um nicht mehr zu erfahren, was ihrem Leben hätte schaden können. Dann führte der Weg weiter nach unten, in eine große Höhle, die die Stadt der Spinnenkönigin in all seiner Herrlichkeit beherbergte.

Von weitem thronte das riesige Anwesen des Hauses Baenre über der Stadt, das auf dem Hochplateau Qu'ellarz'orl im südlichen Ende der Kaverne lag. Weitere, großartig angelegte Gebäude erstreckten sich von dieser Anhöhe nach unten. In der Mitte der Höhle, fast zentral gelegen, konnte Handir eine gewaltige Säule erkennen, die senkrecht nach oben in Richtung Höhlendecke reichte. Es handelte sich hierbei um Narbondel, eine sehr kräftige Steinsäule. Ein sanftes Glühen stieg bedächtig nach oben und der Elf nahm an, dass es sich bereits wie in Eryndlyn um eine Art Uhr handelte. Da die Sonne niemals diesen Flecken Fels bescheinen würde, eine sinnvolle Einrichtung sich an einen gewissen Tag- und Nachtrhythmus zu erinnern. Mit Schrecken musste aber Handir feststellen, dass sich beide Städte in der Helligkeit der Feenfeuer ein wenig ähnelten. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur am Schein der fluorizierenden Häuser und Burgen, die ganz anders wie in Eryndlyn nur Boshaftigkeit und Argwohn ausstrahlten. Alles wirkte auf ihn düsterer und abweisend. Je weiter der Mondelf beim rastlosen Hetzen vom Westwall herunter seinen Blick schweifen ließ, desto mehr konnte er erkennen. Die Nacht des Unterreiches stellte schon seit Jahren kein Problem mehr für ihn da. Im Norden erkannte er in den Augenwinkeln eine kleine, etwas abseits gelegene Seitenkaverne. Eine riesige Treppe führte nach oben und dort thronten drei Gebäude. Hierbei handelte es sich um Tier Breche, das stolze Akademiegelände von Menzoberranzan, wo der Turm Sorcere für arkane Magie, Arach-Tinilith die Schule für göttliche Magie und Melee-Magthere für die Krieger untergebracht waren. Wenn er sich weiter umschaute, erkannte er im Osten, im hintersten Teil der Stadt einen großen See mit einer kleinen Insel in der Mitte. Rundherum wuchsen riesige Pilzwälder aus dem Boden und ähnelten ein wenig den Bäumen von Eryndlyn, nur das diese nicht von alleine fluorzierten. Von seiner geliebten Frau Chalithra wusste er von den Eigenschaften der Magie, die jedem Drow eigen war und wie sie es anstellten, ein Feenfeuer zu erschaffen und somit Dinge zum Leuchten brachten. Das ist in Eryndlyn nicht anders, wie hier, wo immer ich mich auch befinde, sagte sich Handir niedergedrückt und seufzte unter seinem Knebel. Doch seine tiefblauen Augen musterten beim Gehen weiter die Umgebung. Sie liefen einige breite Straßen entlang und je tiefer sie ins Innere von Menzoberranzan vordrangen, desto prächtiger wurden die Gebäude. Die Häuser der niedrigen Adligen strahlten eine ruhige, aber auch gefährliche Bedrohung aus. Auch hier glühte der Stein im Schein des Feenfeuers und erhellte die Dunkelheit.

Doch Handir hatte keine Zeit groß darüber nachzudenken welche Unterschiede beide Unterreichstädte besaßen, denn der Soldat in seinem Rücken drängte ihn beständig zur Eile an. Ab und zu konnte der Mondelf wenigsten einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Sohn erhaschen, der achtlos von dem Krieger getragen wurde. Handir seufzte abermals und konnte sich doch nicht äußern. Alles schien so fremd und unwirklich, aber genauso war er hier und jetzt in der Realität gefangen und sein Leben änderte sich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb der letzten Jahre. Ihr Weg führte sie weiter durch die Stadt und über einen großen Basar. Nachts schien er wie ausgestorben, doch hier und da huschten Gestalten durch die Finsternis und sie achteten sorgsam darauf, im Schatten zu bleiben. Es wirkte alles so elend und heruntergekommenen. Der Gestank der Straße stieg Handir in die Nase. Denn wie der Elf erkannte, handelte sich bei diesem Viertel um einen Teil für die Armen und vor allem für die Sklaven und Bürgerliche, fast so wie in Eryndlyn und jeder anderen Stadt in Toril, ob Unterreich oder Oberfläche. Als sie den Basar passiert hatten, wurden die Häuser wieder größer und prachtvoller. Es waren keine Adelshäuser, dafür aber Gebäude von reicheren Drow, das konnte der Mondelfenkrieger erkennen. Sie wirkten kleiner, aber nicht weniger ansehnlich und sendeten ihr sanftes Glimmen hinaus in die Finsternis der großen Höhle. Nhaundar und sein Gefolge kamen zusammen mit seinem neusten Sklaven im Stadtteil Duthcloim an, sein Wirkungsbereich. Ein Distrikt von Menzoberranzan, wo neben wichtigen Händler aller Völker auch gewöhnliche Dunkelelfen mit einer Menge Geld oder einflussreichen Bekanntschaften ihr zu Hause nannten. Dann hielt die Gruppe abrupt an und vor sich erkannte Handir ein Anwesen, das wie viele andere hell erleuchtet vor ihm aufragte. Ein großes Tor aus Eisen hielt den Trubel der Straße ab, während links und rechts steinerne Mauern den Rest des Hauses umgaben, ganz anders wie viele andere Gebäude, die durch einen spinnenartigen Zaun abgegrenzt wurden. Das Tor wurde geöffnet und Nhaundar Xarann und seine Männer betraten einen großen Innenhof. Direkt vor dem Mondelfen erstreckte sich ein großes Gebäude, das aus zwei Etagen bestand und das, wie bereits das Anwesen selbst, von einem Eisentor verschlossen schien. Links und Rechts von sich erkannte er mehrere kleinere Gebäude. Einen Stall, Pferche für Sklaven und Soldatenquartiere, welche die Kämpfer auf den ersten Blick verrieten, die sich lässig draußen vor den Gebäuden aufhielten. Ein separates Haus mit Schornstein und einem offnen Eingang gab einen Einblick in die Küche. Große, gusseiserne Kochtöpfe, mit einem Umfang, den nur zwei Dunkelelfen gemeinsam schaffen konnten, standen bereits teils dampfend oder auch leer und schmutzig davor. Handir konnte sich nicht weiter umschauen, schon wurde er bereits erneut von hinten gedrängt weiter zu gehen. Der restliche Weg über den Hof führte ihn letztendlich ins Innere des größten Gebäudes, das den Hauptteil des Anwesens von Nhaundar Xarann darstellte. In den Fluren waren hier und dort Fackeln an den Wänden angebracht und schienen hell in der Dunkelheit. Eine große Treppe aus Stein führte in die erste Etage und gleichzeitig hinauf zu Nhaundars Privatgemächern.

Was Handir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste waren ganz einfache Gegebenheiten. Der Sklavenhändler verdiente sich seinen Unterhalt nicht nur durch den Handel mit Sklaven aller Art, sondern auch mit dem Geschäft der Liebe. In der unteren Etage waren Zimmer untergebracht, die zum größten Teil nur zu einem Zweck dienten, Kunden, die ihre Bettgefährten nicht mit nach Hause nehmen wollten oder konnten, die Möglichkeit zu bieten ihrem Vergnügen im Bett nachzukommen. Hauptsächlich männliche Kundschaft, die sich für das gleiche Geschlecht interessierte. Im hinteren Teil lagen karge Kammern für die restlichen Sklaven, die als Lustsklaven, Bedienstete und sonstigen Zwecken im Haupthaus lebten. Im oberen Stockwerk gab es ebenfalls viele Zimmer, hauptsächlich die Privatgemächer des Sklavenhändlers selbst. Genauso wie Badezimmer für die Liebessklaven und Räume für wichtige Gäste.

Handir folgte immer noch niedergedrückt Nhaundar in das oberste Stockwerk und verschwand zusammen mit ihm, dem Magier Ranaghar, Yazston und dem Bündel mit dem kleinen Säugling in den Gemächern des Sklavenhändlers.

„Wirst du wohl stehen bleiben", halten die strengen Worte eines Drow nur fünf Jahre später über den Innenhof von Nhaundar Xaranns Anwesen. „Wir wollen doch nur mit dir spielen."

Yazston und sein Kumpan Welvrin folgten einem kleinen Wesen, das zickzackartig über den Hof huschte und dabei flink wie ein Wiesel, zwanzig Meter zu überbrücken versuchte die nötig waren, um vom Hauptgebäude bis zur Küche zu gelangen.

Dieses kleine Geschöpf, mit leicht gräulich-heller Haut, schulterlangen weißen Haaren und tiefblauen Augen, das bei seiner übereilten Flucht auf den Boden starrte, war niemand anderer als Shar, der fünfjährige Halbdrow und Sohn von Handir und Chalithra.

Wieder war es einmal so weit, der Spiesrutenlauf durch den Innenhof begann, wenn der kleine Junge wie jeden Tag aufs Neue dazu eingespannt wurde, frisches Wasser von der Küche ins Hauptgebäude zu schleppen. Keine leichte Aufgabe für einen Fünfjähren, der kaum sich selbst auf den Beinen halten konnte. Stets hatten es die Soldaten auf den Kleinen abgesehen, einfach aus reinem Vergnügen um ihn zu Ärgern und zu Schikanieren. Besonders der Hauptmann Yazston genoss es jedes Mal den Halbdrow zu foppen. Die Schmach im Kampf gegen Handir in Eryndlyn hatte der Dunkelelf niemals vergessen, laut seiner Ansicht eine infame Niederlage, war er doch einst ein Meister der Akademie. Er wollte sich revanchieren und wenn es nur in seinen Augen an dem wertlosen Sohn war. Für Yazston zählte bei diesem Zeitvertreib die Tatsache, dass der Halbdrow es sich gefallen lassen musste und niemand ihn aufhielt. Shar war für viele der Männer hier lediglich das Ergebnis einer geschmacklosen Zusammenkunft eines Elfen und einer Dunkelelfe. In Menzoberranzan eine Abstammung, die nicht akzeptiert wurde.

Von Yazston erklang soeben ein amüsiertes Lachen im Rücken von Shar und trieb ihn gleich noch schneller an. Für den Soldaten Welvrin, ein Freund des Kommandanten, ebenfalls eine kleine Zerstreuung und dieser folgte dem Hauptkommandant auf dem Fuß.

Shar hatte schreckliche Angst. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn zu fassen bekamen schubsten ihn die Krieger hin und her und lachten ihn aus. Ein Lachen, dass sich fest in seine noch so kleine und unschuldige Seele fraß, doch wogegen niemand etwas unternahm, warum auch, der junge Halbdrow war ein Unfreier. Selbst die anderen hier lebenden Sklaven, meist selbst Dunkelelfen, hin und wieder auch Oberflächenelfen oder Menschen hatten mit dem eigenen Schicksal zu kämpfen. Einzig und alleine sein Vater Handir hatte seinem Jungen erklärt, dass er nicht darauf hören sollte was andere zu ihm sagten. Aber wie erklärte man einem Fünfjährigen, der nichts bis auf das Anwesen, die Sklaven, die Soldaten und Spott kannte, es sich nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen. Shars Welt war klein und würde wohl wahrscheinlich auch niemals größer werden bis auf das Haus eines Nhaundar Xaranns. Erschwerend kam Handirs Situation hinzu. Als teuerstes Lustobjekt gehörte er zu den Schätzen des Sklavenhändlers, der in jeder freien Minute ein wachsames Auge auf den Mondelfen hatte. Meist mit einem eisernen Sklavenhalsband an einem Wandhacken in Nhaundars Privatgemächern angekettet, gab es für Handir kein Entkommen, nur die Enge der Gemächer. Er diente auch anderen Drow als Lustsklave und der Sklavenhändler verdiente zusätzlich Geld, wenn er Handir einigen hochbetuchten Adeligen Männern mitgab. Manchmal liebte es Nhaundar aber auch, wenn er Schaukämpfe im Innenhof organisierte und den Mondelfenkrieger gegen einen Dunkelelfen kämpfen ließ. Gelegenheiten, bei denen auch Shar seinen Vater sah und bewunderte. Der kleine Halbdrow wusste ja nicht, dass die Waffen stumpf oder die Kämpfe zuvor abgesprochen wurden, um für den Sklavenhändler das meiste Gold herauszuschlagen. Für Shar zählte in jenen Momenten nur Handir, der als Sieger hervor ging und selbst vor seinem Sohn die Wahrheit nicht aussprach.

Gelegenheiten, wo sich Vater und Sohn alleine sehen konnten und sich heimlich in den Armen lagen, bestanden aus kurzen Momenten, manchmal mit Glück auch einer Stunde. Dann gab es Zeiten, da lagen Tage und Wochen dazwischen und der junge Halbdrow war alleine mit sich und seinen Problemen. Für Handir eine Erleichterung und Qual zu gleichen Teilen, wenn er nicht wusste, wie es Shar erging. Es gab nur eine Person im Haushalt des Sklavenhändlers, die so etwas wie Herz bewies. Dabei handelte es sich um Dipree. Ein bereits älterer Dunkelelf mit einer breiten Narbe über dem ganzen Gesicht. Niemand kannte sein genaues Alter. Er diente Nhaundar bereits seit Jahrhunderten als Leibdiener, Verwalter und kümmerte sich um die Belange im gesamten Haushalt. Natürlich trug er ebenfalls wie fast alle der hier Lebenden ein eisernes Sklavenhalsband und die Freiheit schien für immer verloren, doch er hatte sich verdient gemacht und konnte ein recht ansehnliches Leben führen. Dipree fand sich mit seinem Schicksal ab, aber nicht mit der Ungerechtigkeit, wie Vater und Sohn so grausam entzwei gerissen wurden. Er war es, der Handir und Shar die Möglichkeiten verschaffte sich zu sehen, wenn der Herr nicht im Haus weilte oder mit Dingen beschäftigt schien, die ihn ganz und gar einnahmen. Jedoch heimlich und ohne das Wissen eines Dritten. Dann kam Dipree und verlangte, dass Shar in den Privatgemächern nach leeren Wasserkrügen schauen sollte und die Möglichkeit bekam seinen Vater zu sehen, der meist angekettet in einer Ecke saß und vor sich hin grübelte. Ein Bild, das der junge Halbdrow so und nicht anders kannte, es schien normal zu sein. Nicht immer, dafür immer öfters. Seine Gründe für diese Tat ließ der Leibdiener jedoch ungewiss und erzählte selbst nicht einmal dem Mondelfen davon. Des Weiteren war es auch Dipree, der dem Jungen seine Aufgaben zuwies und von denen er wusste, dass der Kleine sie bewerkstelligen konnte. Shar erledigte Kleinigkeiten wie Wassereimer schleppen und Wasserkrüge auffüllen, dreckiges Essgeschirr einzusammeln und abzuspülen, den Müll zu entsorgen oder den Boden im Haupthaus zu putzen. Einfachere Aufgaben für einen Halbdrow, der selbst unter den Sklaven kein großes Ansehen genoss. Er war ein Kind und damit nicht genug, sondern in den Augen aller, wertlos. Der Sklavenhändler Nhaundar ahnte von alledem nichts, er hatte schlichtweg den Jungen nach der Ankunft und Weitergabe an Dipree vergessen.

„Bleib endlich stehen", ertönte der laute Ruf Yazstons hinter Shars Rücken, der ihn augenblicklich schneller werden ließ. Er musste versuchen sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, sonst würden die beiden Soldaten ihn wieder einfangen und wie eine Marionette über den Hof werfen. Da tauchte vor ihm plötzlich ein Versteck auf, ein gusseiserner Kochkopf, mindestens drei Köpfe größer als Shar und riesenhaft in den Augen des Jungen. Er wollte einfach nur aus der Reichweite von Yazston, der ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen konnte. So rannte Shar auf nackten Füßchen weiter auf den leeren Kochtopf zu, schielte kurz über seine Schultern und beobachtete, dass die beiden Krieger langsamer geworden waren und nun gingen.

Jetzt war ich schneller als sie, dachte Shar und atmete erleichtert aus. Doch die Gefahr war noch nicht gebannt, er brauchte ein Versteck. Der junge Halbdrow beäugte neugierig den großen Kessel auf dem Boden und entdeckte daneben einige kleinere Töpfe, die von der Köchin Taszika zum Trocken vor die Küche in den Innenhof gestellt wurden. Er überlegte nicht lange, nahm sich den ersten, der ihm in die kleinen Finger kam und drehte ihn mit etwas Anstrengung so, dass er sich mit einem seiner nackten Füße darauf stellen konnte. Da merkte Shar, dass er dadurch größer wurde und der Rand des Topfes näher rückte. Ein Lächeln huschte ihm über das von Dreck verschmierte Gesicht und er stieg ab. Eilig suchte er den Boden ab und nahm zwei weitere kleine Töpfe und stapelte sie gefährlich übereinander. Aber durch sein leichtes Körpergewicht schien es jedoch kein Problem, dass die Konstruktion, die Shar aufgestellt hatte, stehen blieb. Er kletterte ungestüm hinauf und blickte aufgeregt in ein dunkles Loch, ins Innere eines leeren, großen Kochtopfs. Doch plötzlich hörte er erneut das hämische Lachen der beiden Dunkelelfen und erschrocken fuhr er herum und erspähte die Soldaten, die hinter ihm standen. Sein Herz klopfte wild und die Angst kroch in seine Glieder. Im gleichen Moment verlor Shar den Halt und stürzte Hals über Kopf in den Kessel hinein. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag landete er im Inneren und blieb für wenige Sekunden regungslos liegen. Der Schreck saß tief.

Der junge Halbdrow kniff die Augen zusammen, einmal wegen des Schmerzes, der soeben durch seinen Kopf raste und auf der anderen Seite, weil er schrecklich erschauderte. Shar hatte sich am Hinterkopf eine Beule zugezogen. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung nun heftiger in der kleinen Brust. Als der Junge sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigte, öffnete er die tiefblauen Augen und schaute nach oben, vom Inneren nach Außen. Zwei rot glühende Augenpaare beäugten ihn interessiert und starrten auf ihn herab.

„Schau dir mal an, was wir hier haben", erzählte Yazston in einem selbstgefälligen Plauderton zu Welvrin, der dabei ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Es scheint ganz so, als hätten wir Halbdrow im Kochtopf."

Bei den letzten Worten brachen die beiden Soldaten in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ich glaube aber kaum, dass man Halbdrow am Stück genießen kann. Vielleicht ist er zäh oder giftig", erwiderte nun Yazston, wobei er Shar mit funkelten Augen angrinste.

„Hier nimm' diese Pilze dazu, dass gibt dem Ganzen mehr Würze", meinte Welvrin tückisch schmunzelnd hinterher, klaubte einige Pilzabfälle vom Boden auf und warf diese unachtsam in den Kessel.

Diese landeten auf dem Kopf von Shar, der erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Doch er war geistesgegenwärtig genug, sammelte die kleinen Stückchen sofort auf und warf sie zurück aus dem Topf, wo sie wieder auf dem Boden lagen.

„Mich kann man nicht essen", kam die piepsige Antwort von Shar aus dem Kochtopf, der es gewagt hatte, den beiden Männern zu antworten, obwohl ihm das Sprechen nur dann erlaubt war, wenn man es ihm ausdrücklich auftrug.

„Habe ich eben etwas gehört?", fragte Yazston in einer hinterhältigen Unschuldsmine.

„Mir war ganz so, als hörte ich ebenfalls etwas", antwortete Welvrin und musste über den Mut des Jungen lachen, der es wagte die Abfälle wieder heraus zuwerfen und eine Antwort zu geben.

Bei ihrem Gespräch, dass sie mit dem Mund führten, gaben sich beide jedoch heimlich Anweisungen in der Zeichensprache der Drow, dass der Kleine für den heutigen Tag zu frech gewesen war und eine Lektion brauchte. Während sie munter darauf los plauderten, nahm ein Plan Form an.

Shar, der von dem Ganzen im tiefen Inneren des großes Kessels nichts mitbekommen hatte, nicht einmal die komplizierten Gesten der Zeichensprache kannte, fühlte sich dafür um so stärker, dass sie ihm hier nichts antun konnten, er hatte ein Versteck gefunden. Ich werde es euch schon zeigen, dass auch ich so groß und stark wie mein Vater bin, sagte sich der Kleine und sein Mut stieg.

„Ihr könnt mich hier nicht holen, das ist mein Versteck", wehrte sich nun Shar erneut in seinem kindlichen Verhalten. Musterte dabei doch etwas ängstlich seine zwei Verfolger, die immer noch bedrohlich über ihn thronten und unheilsvoll anstarrten. Mein Vater ist ein Kämpfer und ich werde auch ein großer Krieger, ihr könnt mir nichts tun, dachte sich der Junge stolz.

„Ein Versteck also", flüsterte Yazston mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht, „dann wird es dir bestimmt auch nichts ausmachen, wenn du dein Versteck genießt, du kleine Ratte."

Im gleichen Moment als der Hauptkommandant der Drowsoldaten seine Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hielt Welvrin einen großen gusseisernen Deckel in der Hand und stülpte diesen über die Öffnung.

Um Shar herum wurde es augenblicklich stockfinster und jeder Hall wurde durch eine undurchdringliche Stille abgehalten. Der Jungen war gefangen.

„Nein!", rief der junge Halbdrow plötzlich aufgeregt und verstand nicht, wieso es düster wurde.

Im Inneren hörte er, wie der Deckel laut aufschlug und der Ton drang in seine empfindliche Ohren, sowie seine eigene Stimme, die als Echo zurückprallte. Shar bedeckte eilig seine schmerzenden Ohren und krümmte sich zusammen. Was ist nur passiert, fragte sich der Junge ängstlich. Sie sollten mich doch hier in Ruhe lassen, dass ist mein Versteck.

Im Hof standen die beiden Krieger Yazston und Welvrin vorne übergebeugt über dem Kessel und versuchten, den Deckel sicher mit einem Seil fest zu zurren. Ein wohlgefälliges Schmunzeln huschte über ihre Gesichter und dann nahmen sie den relativ schweren Kochtopf und legte ihn zur Seite. Sie holten Schwung und fingen an, den Kessel, samt Shar langsam zu rollen.

Ein erstickter Schrei erklang, als der Junge im Inneren merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er versuchte sich aufzuraffen, was ihm mit wackeligen Beinen auch gelang, danach fiel er wieder auf den tiefen Boden und verlor ganz und gar seinen Gleichgewichtssinn. Sein Schlupfwinkel bewegte sich nun schneller und plötzlich schlug er mit Kopf und Körper beständig gegen die eisernen Wände des Topfes.

„Hilfe", rief Shar aus Leibeskräften, doch sein Ruf schmerzte nur erneut in seinen Ohren. Von Außen drang ein Donnern herein, das von dem Rollen auf dem Boden stammte und ängstigte ihn gleich zusätzlich. Der junge Halbdrow hörte hastig auf zu schreien und musste mit der aufkommenden Furcht, völlig orientierungslos und in einer undurchdringlichen Finsternis zu Recht zu kommen. Ich will hier wieder heraus, flehte der Junge stumm, blieb aber wehrlos im Inneren gefangen. Nun flossen Tränen der Hilflosigkeit über seine Wangen, während sein dünner Körper immer wieder hart gegen die gusseisernen Innenwände prallte.

„Habt ihr Männer den Verstand verloren", drang eine barsche Stimme über den Hof und meinte damit die beiden Kämpfer, die wie zwei kleine Kinder mit dem geschlossenen Kessel spielten. Abrupt hielten sie inne und schauten über ihre Schultern. Eine hässliche, untersetzte Orkfrau stürmte aus der Küche und rannte hinüber zu dem verschwunden Kochtopf. „Dieser Topf wird zum Kochen gebraucht damit ihr etwas zu essen bekommt", wehrte sich die Köchin Taszika.

„Pass' auf was du sagst, sonst warst du einmal für das Essen zuständig", schnaubte Yazston gefährlich.

Augenblicklich ließ die Ork in angemessenem Respekt ihren Kopf nach unten sinken und blieb stehen. Mit den Dunkelelfen wollte sie sich nicht anlegen, aber auch nicht tatenlos mit anschauen, wie sie ihre Kochutensilien für einen seltsamen Scherz ausliehen.

„Verzeiht", stammelte Taszika kurz angebunden und verharrte nun abwartend was kommen würde.

Der Kessel lag ruhig zur Seite gekippt neben den Füßen der beiden Krieger. Das Seil, welches den Deckel festgehalten hatte, war durch das heftige herumrollen leicht gelockert worden und würde sich jeden Moment von alleine lösen. Durch die unliebsame Störung der Köchin ließen die Soldaten von ihrem neuen Zeitvertreib ab. Die nächste Gelegenheit den wertlosen Halbdrow zu schikanieren würde kommen, heute, morgen oder immer dann, wenn sie und die anderen Soldaten es wollten.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, du kleine Ratte", rief der Kommandant Richtung Kessel und verschwand zusammen mit seinem Kumpanen.

Zurück blieb jetzt Taszika, die ärgerlich das Geschehen beobachtete und nichts verstand. Dann löste sich das Seil von alleine und der Deckel fiel mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm zu Boden. Das hat mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt, dachte die Ork wütend, als sie jäh den Schopf weißen Haares im Inneren auftauchen sah.

„Was ist das denn?", flüsterte sie leise und ging nun neugierig hinüber um besser sehen zu können.

Shar lag zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite, seine Hände über die Ohren gestülpt und zitterte am ganzen Körper, während die Tränen flossen.

„Wie kommst du denn hier her", fragte Taszika nun aufgeregt und böse zugleich, als sie erkannte, dass es sich um Shar handelte. „Solltest du nicht das Wasser auffüllen? Los raus da."

Doch Shar blieb regungslos liegen. Sein kleiner Körper wurde durch die Angst vor der Dunkelheit und den unbekannten Schmerzen, die er sich soeben zugezogen hatte, gebeutelt. Erst als die Geduld der Köchin ein Ende gefunden hatte, packte Taszika ihn an beiden Armen und zog mit Gewalt daran. Sie schleifte Shar aus dem Kochtopf heraus.

Der Junge brauchte einige Momente, bis er sich bewusst wurde, dass er nicht mehr im Inneren festsaß. Abermals liefen die Tränen ungehemmt über seine Wangen. Erst nach wenigen Minuten fiel der Schock von ihm ab und er schaute sich um. Er blickte in die dunklen Augen von Taszika, die sich ungeduldig über den jungen Halbdrow beugte und wartete.

„Sag' mir, was du hier machst?", fragte sie ungehalten, dann hielt sie inne und meinte unerfreulich hinter her. „Sag' es mir besser nicht was sich in deinem hirnlosen Kopf abspielt. Komm jetzt und erledige deine Arbeit, sonst gibt es heute Abend nichts für dich zum Essen." Bei diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und fluchte einige Worte in ihrer eigenen Sprache, die Shar nicht verstand und ging in Richtung Küche davon.

Der Fünfjährige lag immer noch auf der Seite, beruhigte sich jedoch langsam wieder. Er betastete seinen Kopf, Arme und Beine und konnte feststellen, dass es zwar noch wehtat, aber die Schmerzen allmählich nachließen. Er hatte sich einige blaue Flecken und eine Beule am Hinterkopf zugezogen. Beim nächsten Mal muss ich mir ein anderes Versteck suchen, seufzte er in sich hinein und wischte sich mit den beiden Händerücken über die nassen Wangen. Dann raffte er sich langsam auf die Knie und blickte mit seinen tiefblauen Augen der Köchin hinter her, die gerade im Begriff war in der Küche zu verschwinden.

„Ja", murmelte Shar plötzlich vor sich hin, auch wenn niemand in seiner Nähe war, der ihn hätte hören können und beantwortete die Aufforderung der Köchin für sich selbst.

Augenblicklich erinnerte sich der Junge jedoch an seinen Vater. Er sollte von Dipree aus die Wasserkrüge im Hauptgebäude auffüllen und wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde er Handir sehen. Diese Erinnerung ließ ihn das Schreckliche vergessen und der Kleine stürmte eilig über den Innenhof hinüber zum Haupthaus.

Leise schlichen tapsende, nackte Füße in dem Gang über die steinerne Treppe in das erste Stockwerk des Hauses Xarann nach oben. Hier, wo die Privatgemächern seines Herrn Nhaundar lagen, da wohnte auch sein Vater Handir, dass wusste Shar. Er lebte sogar in dem großen, hübsch dekorierten Raum, wo sich hin und wieder abends viele Drowmänner versammelten und am nächsten Morgen wieder nach Hause gingen. Manchmal wünschte sich Shar, er könnte auch dort wohnen, anstatt bei den anderen Sklaven in einem großen, kargen Saal schlafen zu müssen. Was der junge Halbdrow nicht wusste, Handir war mittlerweile die wichtigste Einnahmequelle für Nhaundar. Ein exotischer Liebessklave mit muskulösem Körperbau und eisernem Willen und für Nhaundars Geschmack ein sehr lohnenswerter dazu. Er hielt den Elfen fest unter seinen Fittichen und brach somit auch nicht das Abkommen mit Iymril, seiner Geschäftspartnerin aus Eryndlyn. Handir wiederum tat alles, um seinen Sohn schützen zu können und wenn es nur daran lag, dass der widerliche Sklavenhändler nicht auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Nhaundar hatte den Säugling von damals schlicht vergessen. Niemand, nicht einmal Handir sprach die Wahrheit aus und sein Sohn würde noch früh genug erfahren, welche grausame Fassade sein Vater heimlich aufrechterhielt, um der unliebsamen Schmach zu entgehen, dass dieses Schicksal niemals für Shar vorgesehen war. Handir hätte sich auf der Stelle selbst getötet, wenn er damit dem Jungen die Freiheit hätte schenken können. Aber selbst dafür konnte sich der Elf nicht durchringen, war er doch die einzige Person, die Shar noch hatte und Handir an seine verstorbene Frau erinnerte. Jedes Mal wenn der Elf in das Gesicht des Jungen blickte, dann sah er dort die sanften Gesichtszüge von Chalithra und es wurde ihm warm ums Herz. Eines Tages jedoch, dass schwor sich Handir, wird der Moment kommen an dem sich das Blatt wenden wird.

Shar blieb stehen und schaute sich verschwörerisch in dem dunklen Gang um. Er konnte niemanden entdecken und das war auch gut so. Er stand vor der Eingangstür zu Nhaundars Privatgemächern und dem Wohnort seines Vaters. Vorsichtig legte er ein Ohr an und lauschte, ob geredet wurde, so wie es Handir ihm vor einige Zeit erklärt hatte, doch alles schien ruhig. Er seufzte kurz und hoffte inständig, dass Handir da sein würde. Dann hob er einen seiner kleinen, dünnen Arme und öffnete behutsam die Tür. Ein heller Lichtschein blendete ihn im ersten Moment und bildete einen harten Kontrast zu dem finsteren Flur, auf den er sich her geschlichen hatte. Er schaute hinein und erkannte augenblicklich Handir, der im hinteren Teil des Zimmers aus dem Fenster blickte. Er ist da, freute sich Shar, sein Herz klopfte vor Freude und er achtete jetzt nicht mehr auf die Heimlichkeit. Eilig huschte er hinein, schloss die Tür lauter, als beabsichtigt und rannte seinem Vater entgegen. Aus einer kleinen Ecke im Gang schauten zwei roten Augen zu Shar hinüber und ein leises Seufzen erklang.

Handir hörte die Geräusche, die ihm so bekannt vorkamen und drehte sich auf der Stelle herum. Er schaute in das freudestrahlende Gesicht seines Jungen und nun huschte ebenso ein fröhliches Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Vater", piepste Shar vor Aufregung und wurde von den starken Armen Handirs in Empfang genommen.

„Shar, was machst du denn hier? Du sollst doch gar nicht hier sein …", die restlichen Worte gingen unter, als er den hageren Körper seines Sohnes festhielt, der lediglich von einer abgeschnittenen und durchlöcherten Wollhose bedeckt wurde und eher froh war, ihn zu sehen, anstatt zu schimpfen. Besonders wenn er an die gefährliche Situation im Hof zurückdachte, die er heimlich aus dem Fenster mit ansehen musste.

„Vater, ich muss dir was erzählen. Ich hatte ein Versteck und …", mit diesen Worten fing Shar unbeirrt an zu erzählen was er im Innenhof mit Yazston und Welvrin erlebt hatte. Dann begann Shar von seiner Angst zu erzählen und das er eines Tages so ein großer Kämpfer sein wollte, wie sein Vater.

Handir hörte den Worten zu, doch seine Gedanken kreisten um die Zukunft des Jungen. Niemals würde er zu dem werden, was er sich wünschte. Seine Herkunft, sein äußeres Wesen und der Stand, den er hier im Haus des Sklavenhändlers innehatte, würden alles zunichte machen. Vielleicht kann ich nur eines tun, sagte der Elf zu sich selbst, dir deine Freude bewahren.

Beide unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit und Handir fühlte sich in der Anwesenheit seines Jungen wieder etwas wohler. Auch wenn die Augenblicke sich recht kurz gestalteten, sie und seine Erinnerungen waren alles, was dem Mondelfen noch von früher geblieben waren. Immer und immer wieder musste der Vater seinem kleinen Jungen von Kriegern und Kämpfern erzählen und versank dabei in den Gedanken an den Mondwald und seinem einstigen Clan. Shar liebte die Geschichten seines Vaters und mit jeder neuen Erzählung glänzten seine tiefblauen Augen voller Freude.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde mussten sich Vater und Sohn voneinander verabschieden, gerade rechtzeitig, als Nhaundar mit einigen seiner Geschäftspartner zurückkam und Shar darüber seine eigentliche Aufgabe vergaß. Eilig huschte der junge Halbdrow in den Flur und entging so den Blicken des Sklavenhändlers. Allerdings musste sich der Kleine von Dipree eine Standpauke anhören, der bei den Gästen Nhaundar nur selbst bediente. Heute Abend würde die Jagd stattfinden, ein Ereignis, worauf jeder der Anwesenden sich bereits ausgiebig freute und Wetten abgeschlossen wurden. Shar musste seinen Dienst in der Küche antreten und bekam von alldem nichts mit.

Handir wirkte nach dem Besuch seines Sohnes etwas geistesabwesend, als er alleine in einer Ecke vor sich hinkauerte und so tat, als würde er niemanden in diesem Raum wahrnehmen. Der eigentliche Grund war einfach, keiner sollte jemals ahnen, dass Shar da gewesen war. Das hinderte die Gäste und ihren Gastgeber aber nicht, sich um ihr eigenes Vergnügen zu kümmern.

Der Fünfjährige tätigte zur gleichen Zeit seine Aufgaben und am Abend kam er erschöpft, aber glücklich, dass er wieder eine neue Geschichte seines Vaters zu hören bekommen hatte, in den Schlafsaal der niederen Sklaven zurück. In diesem großen Raum, der sich im unteren Stockwerk des Hauses Xarann befand, waren all die Sklaven untergebracht, die im Haushalt dienten, so auch Shar. In einer kleinen Ecke im hintersten Teil lag eine durchlöcherte Wolldecke, Shars Schlafsplatz. Hungrig eilte der Junge jedoch erst zu einem großen Kessel mit dampfender Suppe hinüber und erhielt wie fast jeden Abend einen halbvollen Teller. Oft die erste und letzte Mahlzeit des Tages, aber so kannte Shar es nicht anderes. Er schlürfte sie schnell hinunter und wurde dann von einigen der älteren Sklaven – darunter auch der Köchin – zum Schlafen auf seine Decke geschickt, während die anderen ihren Aufgaben für den Abend nachkamen. Kinder hatten nachts nichts mehr auf den Fluren zu suchen, wenn die Kundschaft und Gäste sich hier herumtrieben. Wie immer seit fast fünf Jahren dasselbe, seit sich die Erwachsenen um einen Jungen kümmern mussten, der sie eigentlich nichts anging. Dipree hatte hier ebenfalls seine Finger mit ihm Spiel. Sie waren immer noch alle Sklaven und trugen dasselbe Schicksal. Die Tatsache, dass Shar ein Halbdrow und der Sohn des Lieblingsspielzeugs von Nhaundar war, wussten sie ebenfalls. So verhielten auch sie sich ab und zu dem Jungen gegenüber abweisend, aber immer innerhalb ihrer eigenen Grenzen. Wenn der Leibdiener nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte sich von Anfang an niemand um den Säugling gekümmert. Alles andere ging sie nichts an, weder in der Gegenwart, noch in der Zukunft. So interessierte es sie auch nicht, wie Shar sich hinlegte und von einem großen und stolzen Mondelfenkrieger träumte, der alle Dunkelelfen im Kampf besiegte und dafür von allen bewundert wurde. Des Weiteren schmiedete er Pläne, welches Versteck er sich suchen könnte, um Yazston zu entgehen. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief der junge Halbdrow ein.


	5. 3 Kap Die Botschaft

**3. Kapitel**

**Die Botschaft**

In dieser Nacht schlief Shar sehr unruhig. Schwere Alpträume plagten den kleinen Jungen. Als er mitten in der Nacht erwachte waren alle Feuer erloschen und der Gemeinschaftsraum in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. Nur hier und da erglühten einige warme Körper von Sklaven unter den Decken, die Shar mit seiner weniger ausgeprägten Infravision erkennen konnte. Immerhin hatte er einen Teil der Wärmesicht von seiner Mutter geerbt, die er doch gar nicht kannte. Für Shar war seine Wahrnehmung etwas Normales, denn niemand erklärte dem Fünfjährigen, dass dies eine angeboren Fähigkeit von Rassen im Unterreich war. Da er zur Hälfte ein Drow und zur anderen Hälfte ein Oberflächenelf darstellte, nur ein kleines Dankeschön von Chalithra, um sich in der totalen Nacht zurecht zu finden. Die einzigen Lichtquellen, die Shar kannte bestanden aus Kerzen, Fackeln oder magisch erzeugtem Licht, dass meistens in bläulich-weißen Schein glimmte. Wenn ihm Handir von der Oberfläche, der Sonne und den Bäumen erzählte, dann besaß Shar durchaus Fantasie, dem Unbekannten ein Aussehen zu verleihen, jedoch so wie er es von seiner näheren Umgebung her kannte und mit dem Verstand eines Fünfjährigen. Woher sollte der Junge auch wissen, wie es sein würde, wenn die Sonne schien.

Shars kleiner Körper zitterte leicht und er hörte laute Schnarchgeräusche, hier und da ein Husten und oder schweres Atmen. Die Angst saß plötzlich tief und die Schweißperlen rannen ihm über die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was er im Traum gesehen hatte, aber es schien schrecklich gewesen zu sein. Augenblicklich verkroch er sich tiefer in seine Wolldecke und blickte misstrauisch in den finsteren Raum.

Gerade jetzt wollte er am liebsten in den Armen seines Vaters liegen, der ihn tröstete indem er seinem Sohn Geschichten erzählte. Wunderschöne Erzählungen von Elfen und Kriegern. Da dies nun nicht möglich war, schaute der Junge nur noch verängstigter in die Dunkelheit und versuchte nicht an seinen Traum zu denken. Plötzlich tauchte unvermittelt etwas vor ihm auf. Erschrocken zog Shar seine Decke jetzt weiter nach oben, so dass nur noch seine tiefblauen Augen unter dem Stoff hervor lugten. Dicht neben ihm, keinen Meter entfernt, materialisierte sich eine Person. In der Dunkelheit konnte Shar am Anfang nicht viel ausmachen, da wurde es mit einem Mal heller. Das Licht war geheimnisvoll, seltsam anziehend und doch gefährlich. Der Junge erkannte eine Erscheinung. Es war unheimlich, denn sie schien durchsichtig. Nach und nach formte sich der Körper zu seinem ursprünglichen Aussehen und Augenblicke später stand ein Drow vollständig vergegenständlicht vor der Wand. Shar kannte den Dunkelelfen nicht. Der Fremde, der eben aus dem Nichts durch die Felswand getreten kam hielt eine kleine, runde Kugel in der Hand, die sanft leuchtete. Doch das Unheimliche für den Jungen und an dieser Erscheinung war, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr durchsichtig war. Shar zitterte plötzlich wie Espenlaub und die Angst bemächtigte sich jeder Faser seines Seins. Der Fremde trug eine dunkelblaue Robe während sein Haar ihm zerzaust über die Schultern fiel. Der fremde Dunkelelf schaute sich vorsichtig in alle Richtungen um und bemerkte, dass alle hier Anwesenden wohl schliefen.

„Sehr gut", flüsterte der Fremde zu sich selbst und machte langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Es handelte sich dabei lediglich um den Magier Ranaghar.

Der Zauberkundige tat dies jedoch nicht zum ersten Mal. Immer dann, wenn niemand ihn vermissen würde oder brauchte suchte er sich Opfer aus und heute Nacht war es wieder einmal so weit. Nhaundar war beschäftigt, so wie die meisten seiner Gäste, die er sich zu dem großen Ereignis der Jagd eingeladen hatte. Endlich konnte auch der Magier seiner heimlichen Leidenschaft nachgehen, ohne dass ihn jemand dabei beobachten oder verraten würde.

Shar starrte mit weit aufgerissen Augen hinüber und hatte keine Ahnung was er soeben beobachten durfte. Magier kannte er nicht und diesen Drow auch nicht, da Ranaghar die meiste Zeit in seinen Gemächern alleine zubrachte. Er verstand nicht, wie man einfach aus einer Wand spazieren konnte, die doch aus massivem Fels bestand. Das Einzige über das sich der Junge im Klaren war, schien ganz zu dem Alptraum zu passen, aus dem er erst vor kurzem erwachte. Der Drow musste ein Geist sein, einer der sich die Leute nimmt und sie weit weg bringt, so wie schon einige andere Sklaven verschwunden waren, dachte Shar. Damit erklärte sich der Junge stets selbst, dass in regelmäßigen Abständen junge Sklaven von einer Nacht auf die andere einfach spurlos verschwanden. Das Ganze wurde gesteigert, in dem der Rest der Bediensteten Schauermärchen erzählten um den jungen Halbdrow zu erschrecken. Jetzt kommt er zu mir und will mich holen, überlegte Shar weiter und nun bebte sein Körper immer mehr vor Furcht. Wo war nur sein Vater? Er würde ihn bestimmt beschützen und kämpfen, so wie er es schon sooft mit angesehen hatte. Aber niemand schien da zu sein, alle schliefen. Die Angst nahm förmlich von ihm Besitz und leise begannen die Tränen zu fließen. Der junge Halbdrow versuchte sich ganz klein zu machen und nicht zu bewegen, so könnte ihn niemand sehen.

Als Shar jedoch anfing zu schluchzen wurde Ranaghar zum ersten Mal aufmerksam. Erschrocken blickte er sich um, konnte aber im ersten Moment nichts ausmachen. Dann lauschte er intensiver. Seine Augen tasteten jeden Winkel ab und dann erkannte er die Ursache direkt neben sich auf dem Boden. Er schaute nach unten und fixierte den kleinen Halbdrow, der zusammengekauert in einer durchlöcherten Wolldecke lag. Er weinte leise und schien Angst zu haben.

Wer bist du denn, fragte sich Ranaghar und dachte zu keiner Sekunde an das damalige Erlebnis mit dem Elfen Handir und dem Säugling zurück.

Er starrte noch einige wenige Lidschläge auf das weinerliche Kind, dann wandte er sich desinteressiert ab und schritt langsam und bedächtig durch die Reihen der schlafenden Sklaven. Wenn andere ihren Spaß hatten, dann wollte der Magier ihn auch und hielt Ausschau nach einem geeigneten Kandidaten für seine körperliche Befriedigung. Da erspähte er nach mehreren Runden einen noch recht jungen Drow, vielleicht gerade mal ein paar Jahrzehnte alt, der wie all die anderen zu schlafen schien. Ranaghar trat näher und betrachtete den Dunkelelfensklaven genauer. Du scheinst der Richtige für mich zu sein, ging es dem Zauberkundigen durch den Kopf und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen umspielte plötzlich seine Lippen.

Shar beobachtete neugierig aber auch angsterfüllt was der fremde Geist tat. Durch das Glimmen der Kugel konnte der junge Halbdrow erkennen, wie dieser sich umschaute und nach etwas suchte. Dann schien der Fremde es gefunden zuhaben, denn er blieb stehen. In jenem Augenblick beruhigte sich der Junge ein klein wenig. Der Drow in der dunkelblauen Robe beugte sich über einen jüngeren Sklaven, kniete sich dann neben ihn und hielt daraufhin dem Dunkelelfen den Mund zu. Ein unterdrücktes Gurgeln war zu hören, jedoch niemand schien davon aufzuwachen oder Notiz zu nehmen. Shar starrte nun wieder mit weit aufgerissen Augen auf die Szene, die sich nur wenige Meter von ihm abspielte. Der Sklave versuchte sich zu wehren, aber wurde durch irgendetwas behindert. Dann öffnete der Fremde seine Robe und streifte sie kurzerhand ab, darunter entblößte er seinen nackten Körper. Als Nächstes konnte Shar miterleben, wie der Drow dem Sklaven ebenfalls die Hose herunterriss und ihn brutal auf den Boden drückte. Danach erklangen seltsame Geräusche. Ein Seufzen ging von dem Elf aus, den Shar für einen Geist hielt, während der Junge vor Schmerzen stöhnte. Beide Körper bewegten sich plötzlich, doch nur der ältere Drow schien sich dabei zu freuen. Widerwillig versuchte der Sklave sich aus dieser Schmach zu befreien, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Shar bekam es jetzt noch mehr mit der Furcht zu tun. Ein kalter Schauer rann ihm den Rücken herunter und in seinem Nacken kribbelte es gespenstisch. Durch seine Ängstlichkeit krümmte sich der Fünfjährige weiter zusammen und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Seine Decke zog er jetzt über den Kopf und lugte aus einem der vielen Löcher hervor. Erneut zitterte sein hagerer Körper und er hoffte, dass der Geist bald aufhören und verschwinden würde. Vielleicht holt er mich als nächstes, kam Shar jedoch der Gedanke. Er hatte ihn gesehen und wenn er fertig war, dann würde er wohl zu ihm kommen. Er wusste nicht, dass Ranaghar lediglich Interesse an dem anderen Sklaven hegte, Kinder bedeuteten ihm nichts.

Über eine halbe Stunde vergnügte sich der Magier noch mit dem Sklaven, der nach einiger Zeit eingesehen hatte, dass Wehren ihm nur Schmerzen einbrachten. Als Ranaghar seinen Höhepunkt erlebt und sich zufrieden wieder angekleidet hatte, verschwand er so heimlich wieder, wie er gekommen war. Bevor er sich jedoch entmaterialisierte hielt er bei dem jungen Halbdrow inne, der erneut angefangen hatte zu weinen, als Ranaghar sich ihm näherte. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass ein kleines Kind ihn in seiner ganzen Unschuld an Nhaundar oder jemand anderen verraten würde. So ließ er sich zu Shar hinab, zog die Decke vom Kopf und starrte den Jungen mit rot glühenden Augen an.

„Wenn du jemanden verrätst, dass ich hier gewesen bin, dann werde ich das Gleiche auch mit dir tun und ich kann dir versichern, dass es sehr schmerzlich für dich werden wird. Oder vielleicht sogar noch mehr", flüsterte er dem eingeschüchterten Jungen zu und unterstricht seine Aussage mit einem dämonischen Grinsen.

Shar lag still da und starrte in die funkelnden Augen, die ihn Unheils verkündend anschauten. Der Junge war viel zu verängstigt um zu reagieren. Er blickte nur den Fremden an und bebte.

Für Ranaghar war diese Sache somit abgeschlossen. Niemals hatte er vor etwas von seinen Worten in die Tat umzusetzen, aber er erfreute sich daran, dass man Kinder so wunderschön erschrecken konnte. Als er mit seiner Drohung geendet hatte erhob er sich und verschwand erneut durch die Wand.

Dieser kleine Vorfall setzte sich jedoch so fest in der noch unschuldige Seele von Shar fest, der daraufhin nächtelang wach lag und vor Angst nicht schlafen konnte. Er wirkte noch lange Zeit verstört und drehte sich nach fast jedem Schritt herum. Schaute über seine Schulter und hatte stets das Gefühl der fremde Geist würde hinter ihm stehen und ihm wehtun wollen. Doch niemand achtete auf das ängstliche Verhalten von Shar und erst nach einigen Wochen war die Angelegenheit vergessen.

Aus Wochen wurden Monate, aus Monaten wurden Jahre und Shar wuchs heran. Mittlerweile war er bereits zwanzig Jahre alt, doch sein Leben hatte sich kaum merklich veränderte. Aus dem Fünfjährigen war ein Junge geworden, der auf Grund der schlechten Nahrung klein von Statur und recht kindlich wirkte. Lange, weiße Haare fielen ihm über den Rücken und seine tiefblauen Augen hatten nichts von ihrer Unschuld verloren. Ganz anders wie bei anderen seines Alters. Jeden Tag erwarteten ihn die gleichen Aufgaben, wenn auch hier und da Tätigkeiten dazukamen, die sonst keiner übernahm. Doch für den Halbdrow genau das, um ihm zu zeigen, wo sich sein Platz in der Gesellschaft befand, auf der untersten Stufe. Die neuste Schikane war das Ausleeren der Latrinen aller Gebäude oder das ständige Wischen der Gänge und Flure im Hauptgebäude von Nhaundars Domizil. Für Kunden und Gäste aller Art, hauptsächlich männliche Drow und deren Begleiter, ein Muss, um den wohl gepflegten Standart des Sklavenhändlers gerecht zu werden.

Shar war wie jeden Tag dabei, die Treppe zur ersten Etage auf den Knien eine Stufe nach der anderen zu säubern, als er von Draußen gellende Stimmen vernahm. Eingeschüchtert hielt er inne um zu lauschen. Er konnte Yazston reden hören und noch jemanden, aber der andere war ihm weniger vertraut. Da kamen die Rufe auch schon näher und kurze Augenblicke später betrat Nhaundar rasend vor Zorn das Hauptgebäude, dicht gefolgt von Yazston, dem Hauptkommandanten der Soldaten. Überrascht ertappte sich der junge Halbdrow dabei, das er nicht weiter arbeitete und beeilte sich so schnell wie möglich, seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen ohne dass jemand etwas davon mitbekam. Er wollte jeden Ärger vermeiden, besonders weil es sich in jenem Moment um Yazston und seinen Herrn handelte. Zum Glück für Shar, dass er Nhaundar nur selten sah und wenn, dann nur von weitem. Letztendlich tat der junge Halbdrow so, wie er es stets zu tun pflegte, senkte respektvoll seinen Kopf, beugte sich nach vorne und verhielt sich so, als würde er nichts sehen oder hören und versuchte sich klein und unbedeutend erscheinen zu lassen, fast unsichtbar. Da rauschte auch schon ein aufgebrachter und sehr erboster Herr an ihm vorbei, dicht gefolgt von Yazston. Nur der Soldat würdigte ihn mit einem kurzen, hasserfüllten Blick und eilte dem Sklavenhändler hinter her. Gleich darauf verschwanden beide im ersten Stockwerk und in den Privatgemächern des Händlers und der Junge seufzte erleichtert auf.

Insgeheim freute sich Shar, dass Yazston angeschrieen wurde und er zugegen war um es mitzubekommen. Endlich wusste auch der Soldat wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man einen Fehler machte und man seine Strafe dafür bekam. Bei diesen Gedanken huschte ein kleines Lächeln über das mit Schmutz verschmierte Gesicht des Jungen. Doch die Freude war nur von kurzer Dauer, da tauchte hinter seinem Rücken unerwartet Dipree auf.

„Was brauchst du wieder solange?", schnauzte er ihn an. „Hast du schon das Wasser in den Gemächern des Herrn aufgefüllt?"

Im gleichen Augenblick als Shar die Worte vernahm, verkrampfte er sich innerlich. Jetzt wusste der junge Halbdrow was er den ganzen Tag machen sollte und doch vergessen hatte. Heute wurde er ständig zu etwas anderem abkommandiert und darüber hinweg entfiel ihm diese einfache Aufgabe schlichtweg. Ausgerechnet jetzt war der Herr auch noch nach Hause gekommen, der doch einige Tage außer Haus bleiben wollte. Schuldbewusst und ängstlich zugleich schluckte Shar einen Kloß im Hals herunter und erhob sich langsam. Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt und wartete auf eine Ohrfeige oder Schläge, die er bei Versagen immer öfters zu spüren bekam.

„Nein", stammelte er leise vor sich hin und wartete ungeduldig auf die Antwort.

Ein ärgerliches Knurren erfolgte, dann herrschte ihn Dipree säuerlich an. „Dann beeil' dich, der Herr ist zurück. Nhaundar hat schlechte Laune und du hängst hier nutzlos herum."

Nach den Worten rauschte der Haushaltsvorsteher davon und ließ Shar hilflos auf der Treppe stehen. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein, nicht wenn der Herr und Yazston sich in einem Zimmer aufhielten und beide sehr wütend wirkten. Er sollte sich in die abgrundtiefe Hölle hinein wagen und hoffen unbeschadet heraus zu kommen. Yazston hatte nämlich eine neue Methode gefunden den Jungen zu ärgern. Immer wenn er sich in der Nähe aufhielt nahm er sich den recht mageren Shar zur Brust, stieß ihn gerne durch die Gegend, triezte ihn mit Fußtritten, schlug grundlos auf ihn ein und beschimpfte ihn ebenfalls ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Einfach nur zum eigenen Vergnügen und bei seinem Herrn würde der hinterhältige Drow wohl keine Ausnahme machen, überlegte Shar. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Jetzt gab es auch keine andere Möglichkeit, als das zu erledigen, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Shar seufzte einmal kurz leise auf, dann ließ er den verschmutzten Lappen in den Eimer fallen und holte aus der Küche zwei große Krüge frischen Wassers. Dann lief der junge Halbdrow schweren Herzens zurück ins Hauptgebäude, die Treppe nach oben und stand wenige Minuten später vor der geschlossenen Tür zu Nhaundars Privatgemächern. Dahinter vernahm er die aufgeregte Stimme seines Herrn, Yazston schien zu schweigen. Er überlegte, ob vielleicht sein Vater ebenfalls im Raum sein könnte. Er ist immerhin ein großer Kämpfer und kann mich beschützen. Mit diesem Gedanken wollte Shar groß und stark wirken, ganz wie Handir. Der Junge war fest davon überzeugt und wusste die grausame Wahrheit über die eigentliche Zusammenkunft zwischen dem Mondelfen und dem Sklavenhändler immer noch nicht.

Wie ein eingeschüchterter Junge und Shar war letztendlich nichts anderes stellte er die beiden gefüllten Wasserkrüge auf den Boden und erhob eine Hand um zu klopfen. Es erfolgte keine Antwort. Shars Herz raste plötzlich vor Furcht. Er versuchte es erneut, als unvermittelt jemand die Tür öffnete. Erschrocken fuhr der junge Halbdrow zusammen und vor ihm stand sein Herr, Nhaundar Xarann.

„Was ist?", zischte er ungehalten und seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

Der Junge senkte sofort ehrerbietig seinen Kopf und blickte zu Boden.

„Ich … ich … soll …", stammelte Shar mit zusammengebissenen Lippen hervor und musste abbrechen. Ein kalter Angstschauer jagte über seinen Rücken und er wartete nur noch auf einen Schlag. Aber nichts geschah.

„Jetzt ist es schon soweit, dass ich Sklaven die Tür aufmachen muss. Der Abschaum wird zu gut behandelt", raunzte Nhaundar und gab Shar nun eine schallende Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hatte. Shars Wange glühte vor Schmerzen und er musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um einen keinen Ton von sich zu geben.

Der Sklavenhändler wandte sich ab und lief zurück in den großen Empfangsraum, der auch als Arbeitszimmer und Wohnzimmer gleichermaßen diente. Yazston stand im hinteren Teil und wartete mit säuerlicher Miene auf die Rückkehr des älteren Dunkelelfen, der Halbdrow interessierte ihn zum ersten Mal nicht.

Shar stand vor Angst wie gelähmt immer noch an der offenen Eingangstür.

„Los beeil' dich und erledige was du zu tun hast und schließe die verdammte Tür", kam der laute schreiende Befehl von Nhaundar.

Der junge Halbdrow schluckte kurz, rieb sich einmal die Wange und tat wie ihm sein Herrn geheißen hatte. Kurze Momente später stand er in dem, durch Kerzen erhellten Raum und lief in die Ecke des Zimmers, wo die zwei Wasserkrüge hingebracht werden sollten. Dabei versuchte sich Shar so klein zu machen, wie es nur ging. Seinen Vater konnte er nicht sehen und letztendlich war der Junge froh, dass Handir auch nicht anwesend war. Was für ein jämmerliches Bild hätte ich vor Vater nur abgegeben, sagte sich der Halbelf, ich will doch mal Kämpfer werden und ging ein wenig erleichtert seiner Tätigkeit nach. Dabei versuchte er jedoch seine Ohren zu spitzen und lauschte dem Gespräch, in der Hoffnung, Yazston würde erneut beschimpft werden.

„Yazston, es war eine einfache Aufgabe, eine die jedes Kind hätte erledigen können. Bin ich hier nur von Dilettanten umgeben?", machte Nhaundar seinem Ärger Luft. „Selbst der dümmste Ork hätte das schneller und einfach erledigt als Welvrin."

„Mein Herr", fing der Hauptkommandant an sich zu verteidigen, „Sie müssen es erfahren haben. Niemand hätte davon wissen dürfen."

„Aber dem ist nicht so, Schwächling. Für was erhalten du und deine Männer euren Sold? Für das Nichtstun oder für billige Ausreden?", spie der Sklavenhändler voller Zorn heraus. Danach lief Nhaundar wie eine Raubkatze im Käfig durch das Zimmer und fluchte leise vor sich hin.

Shar lauschte immer noch während er vorsichtig seiner Arbeit nachging. Der Junge freute sich, dass Yazston Ärger hatte. Dabei grinste der junge Halbdrow schadenfroh in sich hinein. Doch plötzlich herrschte Stille, ein unheimlich, bedrückendes Schweigen. Der Junge war in jenem Moment fertig und schlich auf dem gleichen Weg wieder zurück zur Tür. Nur weg hier, dachte er sich und schien froh, lediglich mit einer Ohrfeige davon gekommen zu sein. Gerade wollte Shar den Türknauf ergreifen, da rief es hinter seinem Rücken, „Halt!"

Der junge Halbdrow verharrte wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle und wusste nicht, ob er oder Yazston gemeint war. Wieder durchdrang ihn ein kalter Schauer, wobei er versuchte, sich seine Furcht nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch sein Zittern schien für die beiden Drow in diesem Raum unverkennbar.

„Sklave, komm her", wies Nhaundar den Jungen an.

Wieder erbebte der hagere Körper von Shar. Er konnte sich im ersten Moment nicht bewegen, die Angst vor dem Unbekannten saß tief. Der Junge fragte sich, was sein Herr plötzlich von ihm wollte, er hatte doch gar nichts getan, oder doch? Der junge Halbelf ließ von der Tür ab, drehte sich vorsichtig herum und lief langsam, mit respektvoll gesenktem Haupt zu Nhaundar hinüber. Dabei starrte Shar wie gebannt auf den Fußboden um niemanden anzuschauen, so wie es ihm beigebracht worden war.

„Yazston, wer ist das?", fragte der Sklavenhändler plötzlich mit Interesse und ruhigem Ton, wobei sein öliger Beigeschmack fast schon zu freundlich klang.

„Mein Herr, nur ein Sklave. Wir sollten eher um …", weiter kam der Hauptkommandant nicht mit seiner dürftigen Erklärung, da schnitt ihm Nhaundar bereits das Wort ab.

„Du hast mir nicht zu sagen was ich soll, sondern das zu machen was ich sage. Also, wer ist das, ich habe …", dann hielt der ältere Drow einen Moment inne und musterte Shar von oben bis unten, wusste aber nicht, dass es sich hier um Handirs Sohn handelte. „… ich habe den noch nie hier gesehen. Eine verdreckte Ratte und dazu ein Halbdrow." Mit diesen Worten beendete der Händler seinen Satz und schien über seine eigene Aussage nachzudenken und das tat er wahrhaftig.

Halbdrow, wieso habe ich eine solche Missgeburt in meinem Haus, fragte sich Nhaundar. Einige Minuten grübelte der ältere Drow nach und da fiel es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Handir, das ist Handirs Sohn. Das ist der Säugling aus Eryndlyn und ihm kamen all die Erinnerungen zurück. Er scholl sich selbst, dass er so eine Tatsache ganz vergessen hatte, aber dafür war es eh zu spät oder auch nicht? Unwichtig, sagte er sich und etwas anderes kam ihm in den Sinn.

„Yazston, dieser Abschaum kann es bestimmt besser als deine Männer", fing Nhaundar sachlich an zu erklären. „Wir nehmen einfach den da und keiner wird Verdacht schöpfen." Dann lächelte der Sklavenhändler hinterhältig und entblößte dabei seine makellosen weißen Zähne.

„Herr?", kam die überraschende Reaktion des Drowsoldaten, der sich bei dieser Aussage immer mehr anspannte. Seine Demütigung gegenüber Nhaundar war für ihn schon Schmach genug, jetzt sogar noch vor dem wertlosen Jungen. Das wird er noch bereuen beschloss Yazston.

„Was ist?", zischte der ältere Dunkelelf zurück.

„Er ist nur ein Sklave. Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich so eine wichtige Botschaft so einem …", jetzt beobachtete Yazston Shar sehr genau und überlegte, wie er dem Jungen auf die beste Art beleidigen konnte, „… einem Halbdrow geben. Er ist Abschaum, mehr nicht."

„Ja genau, nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger. Perfekt als Bote", strahlte der Sklavenhändler. „Überleg' doch mal, keiner würde denken, dass er unser Mann ist. Er muss nur von A nach B und wieder zurück und je weniger Hirn der Laufbursche hat, desto sicherer für uns."

Shar hörte zu und verstand doch nichts. Die Worte _Halbdrow_, _Abschaum_, _verdreckte Ratte_ und _Missgeburt_ hallten in seinem Kopf nach. Ich bin der Sohn von Handir, versuchte sich der Junge stumm zu verteidigen. Je mehr er lauschte und auf die Stimmen achtete, desto verwirrter wurde Shar. Den Blick hielt er immer noch gesenkt. Aber eines wusste er, es konnte nichts Gutes sein, denn je weiter der Plan der beiden Männer voranschritt, desto unbehaglicher wurde Shar. Sein Bauch fühlte sich an, als ob jemand sein Inneres umdrehen wollte. Die Angst ergriff bei jedem weiteren Satz von ihm Besitz, dann wendete sich Nhaundar wieder an den Jungen.

„Sklave, schau mich an!", erklang der Befehl.

Nervös erhob Shar den Kopf und tat einen Folgenschweren Fehler. Eigentlich hatte er den Kopf aufzurichten und dennoch auf den Boden zu blicken, doch er schaute Nhaundar direkt in dessen rot glühenden Augen. Der Sklavenhändler war überrascht über diese unvorhergesehene Reaktion und schien einen kurzen Moment wütend über das ungebührende Verhalten dieses Sklaven. Doch die tiefblauen Augen blickten ängstlich und unschuldig in seine Richtung und Nhaundar war von einer auf die andere Sekunde wie gefangen. Er vergaß sogar kurzzeitig, dass es sich um den Sohn seines besten und liebsten Lustsklaven handelte und spürte etwas, dass ungezügelter Lust gleich kam. Dann riss sich der ältere Drow zusammen und musste wieder an das Wesentliche denken, die Botschaft. Erst das Geschäft, alles andere kommt anschließend, schimpfte er sich innerlich und konzentrierte sich erneut.

„Ich erkläre dir jetzt was du tun musst und wenn du es schaffst kommst du wieder zurück …", fing Nhaundar an zu erläutern.

Über eine halbe Stunde verbrachte Shar bei seinem Herrn und Yazston und bekam jedwede Ausführung seines Auftrags erklärt. Er bestand darin, dass der Junge ein bestimmtes Etablissement aufsuchen, eine Schriftrolle zu übergeben und letztendlich auf dem gleichen Weg nach Hause kommen sollte. Das Schwierigste an der Aufgabe bestand nur darin, dass Shar unbemerkt und verhüllt den Basar von Menzoberranzan überqueren musste. Erschwerend hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass Shar bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie das Anwesen seines Herrn verlassen hatte. Doch Nhaundar sah darin die Chance, dass der Plan funktionieren könnte, wer würde schon auf einen Halbdrow achten, bestimmt nicht sein größter Widersacher und dessen Männer. Perfekt.

Shar zitterte vor Furcht und Aufregung wie Espenlaub und sein rechter Oberarm schmerzte, wobei er versuchte die ungewollte Pein zu ignorieren. Sein hagerer Körper steckte unter einem dunkeln Kapuzenumhang aus grober Wolle und dieser sah fast noch schäbiger aus, als die Hose, die er seit Jahren trug. Seine schwarze Wollhose wurde durch eine Schnurr aus Leder um seine dünne Taille gebunden und hielt diese an Ort und Stelle. Sie war von oben bis unten mit Löchern übersät. Seine Füße waren nackt und der Oberkörper frei. Die Kapuze saß tief in seinem Gesicht und er musste aufpassen, wohin er trat, damit er niemanden anrempelte. Ein Gutes hatte diese Aufmachung, man konnte nicht erkennen, wer oder was sich darunter versteckte. Somit sah kein Dunkelelf auf der Straße, dass Shar ein Halbdrow war. Noch zwei Dinge hatten sich seit einer Stunde an dem Erscheinungsbild von Handirs Sohn verändert. Um seinen Hals trug er jetzt ein eisernes Sklavenhalsband. Niemals zuvor zog auch nur einer in Erwägung den Jungen zu kennzeichnen, da man schon auf Grund seiner Herkunft davon ausging, dass Shar ein Sklave war. Außerdem wer hätte jemals gedacht Shar vom Anwesen des Sklavenhändlers zu lassen. Aber der verschlagene Drow wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen und so besaß der junge Halbdrow nun auch obendrein ein Brandmahl. Ein großes N wurde Shar unter höllischen Schmerzen eingebrannt. Furchtbare Qual durchzuckte gerade wieder den dünnen Arm und es brannte bestialisch, während der Junge tapfer versuchte, die Lippen fest zusammen zu pressen um nicht zu jammern.

Yazston hatte ihn festgehalten, während ein anderer Soldat ihm ohne Vorwarnung ein glühendes Eisen einfach auf die Haut drückte. Shar schrie und bekam statt Trost nur zwei schallende Ohrfeigen und die Warnung still zu halten. Die Erinnerung daran ließ wieder die Tränen aufsteigen und über die Wangen laufen. Aber Shar versuchte stark zu sein und sich zusammen zu reißen. Handir, Dipree und auch all die anderen Sklaven, die er kannte trugen ebenfalls dieses Zeichen und sie lebten und weinten nicht. Ich muss nur ein wenig länger die Zähne zusammen beißen und dann wird es vergehen, sagte er zu sich selbst und machte sich mit den Worten gleichzeitig Mut. Handir wird stolz auf mich sein können, jetzt bin ich wie er, lächelte Shar in sich hinein und verstand nicht, welches Schicksal endgültig mit dem Brandmahl besiegelt worden war. Für Nhaundar bedeutete es in jenem Moment, dass es in Zukunft keinen Ärger geben würde, denn sein Eigentum gehörte nun offiziell zu ihm. Einige der übelsten Händler und Ränkeschmiede in Menzoberranzan müssten von dem Jungen ablassen, wenn sie erkannten, dass er einem Herrn diente, der wohlbekannt war.

Shar stand nun eingeschüchtert vor dem eisernen Tor von Nhaundars Anwesen und tat zögerlich einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Er lief geradewegs eine lange, breite Straße entlang und war schon viele Meter weit gekommen. Der Weg führte ihn direkt zum Basar und zu einem der verruchtesten Orte der Stadt. In einer Hand hielt er ein Stück Pergament. Eine Schriftrolle, die wichtige Informationen für zukünftige Geschäfte für Nhaundar und einem seiner vielen Geschäftspartnern enthielt. Geld stand auf dem Spiel, Gold und Edelsteine. Von alldem wusste jedoch der Junge nichts, der tapfer gegen seine innere Angst und die Schmerzen im Arm ankämpfte. Doch auch der Stolz ließ ihn weiter laufen. Sein Herr hatte ihn für eine wichtige Mission ausgeschickt, so wurde es ihm letztendlich erklärt. Dazu kam die Auszeichnung, die der Sklavenhändler ebenfalls in süße Worte kleidete. Denn nichts anderes als dass ihn das Halsband und das Brandmahl vor allen anderen Dunkelelfen schützen würde gab er dem jungen Halbdrow zu verstehen, damit dieser keinen unliebsamen Aufstand machte. Es funktionierte.

Beim Gehen dachte der Junge nach was sich seit heute morgen in seinem Leben verändert hatte und es gefiel ihm im Moment nicht wirklich. Zwar wünschte Shar sich seit langem schon andere Dinge wie Putzen, Wischen und Beschimpft zu werden, doch in dieser unbekannten Gegend und umgeben von so vielen neuen Lebewesen hatte der Junge fürchterliche Angst. So was kannte er nicht. Alles war fremd, groß und ehrfürchtig anzuschauen. Aber er versuchte sich selbst Mut zu machen. Wenn er zur vollsten Zufriedenheit seine Aufgabe erledigte, dann wäre sein Herr stolz auf ihn und was wäre dann erst mit seinem Vater. Er wollte groß und stark werden und irgendwann so kämpfen wie Handir. Gleichfalls hegte er den Gedanken, dass er mit dieser wichtigen Aufgabe mehr Wert war, als alle immer von ihm sagten. Mit diesen und vielen weiteren Gedanken machte sich der Junge immer weiter Mut, während er sich dem Basar und dem eigentlichen Zentrum der Stadt Menzoberranzan näherte.

Ab und zu griff er jedoch zu seinem Hals und an die Wunde an seinem Arm, die noch schmerzte. Das Halsband saß eng um seine Kehle und drückte ihm leicht die Luft ab. Während Shar versuchte nicht an den ungewohnten Schmerz zu denken, redete er sich selbst erneut ein, dass er damit eine Stufe nach oben gestiegen war. Sein Vater trug Halsband wie Brandzeichen und nun gehörte er dazu. Er nahm an, dass Handir glücklich sein würde, wenn dieser es erfuhr, überlegte Shar weiter bis er durch einen lauten Ruf aus den Gedanken herausgerissen wurde.

„Du da, werf' den Ball rüber", rief eine junge Kinderstimme in Richtung Shar.

Der junge Halbdrow blieb abrupt stehen und erkannte vor sich auf dem Boden etwas, dass er niemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Eine kleine runde Kugel aus schwarzem Leder lag vor seinen nackten Füßen. Shar starrte wie gebannt auf den Ball und beugte sich im nächsten Moment nach unten und hob ihn auf, ganz wie ihm geheißen wurde. Das fühlt sich aber komisch an, bemerkte er und beäugte aufgeregt das Ding in seiner Hand. Was ist das?

„Gib' her", erklang erneut die Stimme, die ihm gerufen hatte.

Shar sah auf und dabei rutschte ihm leicht die Kapuze vom Kopf. Jetzt konnte jeder der genau hinschaute erkennen, dass der Junge unter dem Umhang ein Halbdrow war.

„Nadal, komm' mal her, der da ist ein Halbdrow", rief der Drowjunge namens Filraen und deutete dabei mit dem Zeigefinger auf Shar.

„Wo?", kam die neugierige Antwort eines weiteren Jungen.

„Ich bin Shar", antwortete Shar aufgeregt, als er die Kinder reden hörte. Er kannte keine anderen Kinder, da er das Einzige in Nhaundars Haushalt war.

Filraen, der junge Drow der noch eben nach seinem Ball gerufen hatte, schaute plötzlich nicht mehr fröhlich, sondern ärgerlich zu dem jungen Halbdrow hinüber.

„Gib' den Ball her, mit Abschaum spielen wir nicht", antwortete jetzt Nadal, der zu seinem Freund hinüber kam und entriss Shar dabei unsanft den schwarzen Lederball.

Da war es wieder das Wort Abschaum. Er hatte es schon sooft gehört, aber das aus dem Mund von Kinder zu hören verursachte bei Shar ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen. Erneut verkrampfte er sich und schaute traurig zu den beiden Jungen.

„Aber …", wollte sich Shar verteidigen und fragen was die schwarze Kugel darstellte, da spürte er einen Schmerz. Filraen und Nadal hatten ihre Fäuste erhoben und schlugen jetzt auf den jungen Halbdrow ein. Zuerst ein Schlag auf den Kopf, dann folgte der nächste auf den Rücken und zum Schluss kam ein Tritt, der gut gezielt im Bauch landete. Augenblicklich ging Shar zu Boden und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Magen. Im Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass die beiden Kinder kurz darauf verschwanden. Der junge Halbdrow kniete mitten auf der Straße und hielt sich seinen getroffenen Bauch. Mit der anderen Hand versuchte er krampfhaft die Botschaft festzuhalten, die er nicht verlieren durfte.

Überrascht und verwirrt fragte sich Shar, was er nur gemacht haben könnte um die beiden zu verärgern. Des Weiteren wollte er wissen wieso sie sich wie Yazston verhielten. Er wollte doch lediglich erfahren was dieses schwarze, runde Leder war. Während er noch über diese Begebenheit nachdachte, merkte er gar nicht, wie lautlos ein paar Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. Als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und der Schmerz allmählich nachließ, stand er auf. Er musste sich jetzt beeilen, sonst würde sein Herr wütend werden. So versuchte der junge Halbdrow sich erneut voll und ganz auf die wichtige Mission zu konzentrieren, wie Nhaundar es ihm befohlen hatte. Er zog wieder die Kapuze über seinen Kopf, rückte den Umhang zurecht und blickte demütig auf den Boden.

Shar lief die Straße weiter, den Weg den er beschrieben bekommen hatte und schon bald wurde es immer belebter. Viele Drow, männlich oder weiblich, groß und klein, alt und jung befanden sich hier und drängelten über die Straße. Auch andere Rassen waren vertreten, Orks, Grauzwerge, Goblins, Menschen, Elfen, Kobolde oder Shar völlig unbekannte Wesen. Es wirkte alles seltsam und gleichermaßen auch faszinierend. Er wusste gar nicht, dass es hier soviel neues zu entdecken gab und staunte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen unter der Kapuze hervor. Alles wirkte riesig und am Ende huschte ihm ein freudiges Lächeln über die Lippen. Völlig ins Staunen vertieft wurde er plötzlich angerempelt. Erschrocken blickte Shar nach oben und erkannte einen hässlichen, alten Ork, der ihn gefährlich anknurrte. Der Junge hielt augenblicklich das Stück Pergament fester in der Hand und erinnerte sich jetzt wieder an Nhaundars Worte, er solle sich am Rand aufhalten und aufpassen, dass niemand ihn berührte oder Anstoß an ihm nehmen konnte.

„Geh' mir aus dem Weg", grollte die tiefe Stimme des Orks und schob den jungen Halbdrow unsanft zur Seite. Dann schritt er ungehalten davon.

Shar versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, senkte dann seinen Blick erneut und schaute zu Boden. Er ging jetzt an den Straßenrand und somit aus dem Weg aller anderen. Dort angekommen sah er sich um. Er musste überlegen, wo er eigentlich die Nachricht abliefern sollte. Seine Augen schweiften umher und erkannten viele große und kleine Häuser, Händler mit ihren Warenständen und Drowsoldaten, die mit ihren Händen am Knauf ihrer Waffe über den Basar patrouillierten.

Fieberhaft überlegte Shar nach dem Weg, den er beschrieben bekommen hatte. „_Du geht's die Straße immer der Nase nach, dann direkt auf den Basar und an dem großen Platz in der Mitte vorbei, dort findest du am Ende das Schmuckkästchen._ _Es ist ein langer, niedriger Felsvorsprung darin befindet sich die Schenke. Denke daran, es führt eine Treppe nach unten. Es liegt nur eine Handbreit vom Basar entfernt." _So hallten die Worte von Nhaundar ins Shars Gedächtnis nach. Viele Minuten vergingen und Shar suchte die Umgebung ab, bis er das Gebäude gefunden hatte. Er lief unauffällig, so weit das mit der Kapuze über dem Kopf und mit gesenktem Blick möglich war, auf das Haus zu. Er musste acht geben niemanden anzurempeln und allen anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen, dass sich als schwer erwies. Immer wieder wurde er davon geschoben, herumgestoßen oder angeknurrt. Dann war es geschafft, er stand vor dem Schmuckkästchen. Er fand den besagten Ort gleich auf Anhieb, denn außen herum kam nichts der Beschreibung gleich. Dort angekommen gab es tatsächlich eine Treppe, die nach unten führte und er blieb vor einer Kalksteintür stehen. An dem Messsingknauf an der Tür musste Shar klopfen und sollte nach einem gewissen Solaufein fragen und ihm anschließend persönlich die Schriftrolle übergeben. Das Stichwort „Feuertanz" sollte er nennen und der Drow sollte mit „Lichtblick" antworten. Er hoffte, dass dieser Solaufein auch das tat, was Nhaundar ihm erklärte. Aber wieso sollte sein Herr ihn anlügen, er war auf einer wichtigen Mission. Dieser Gedanke erfreute den jungen Halbdrow innerlich noch mehr und er vergaß darüber hinweg seine Angst, die er noch vor Aufbruch vom Anwesen Xarann gehegt hatte. Shar erhob die Hand und klopfte einmal. Im ersten Moment geschah nichts. Dann versuchte es der Junge erneut und eine kleine Schiebeklappe in der Tür wurde geöffnet, heraus schaute ein älterer, mürrischer Drow und riss erstaunt die Augen weit auf, als er den Halbdrow auf der Türschwelle sah.

„Hier ist kein Ort für Bettler und Gesindel", wies er Shar ab und schob die Klappe wieder zu.

„Halt", rief Shar im gleichen Augenblick und die Angst kam zurück. Die Furcht vor dem Versagen und der Bestrafung, die bei einem Fehler auf ihn wartete, trieb ihn an. „Ich habe eine Botschaft für Solaufein", kam es dem Jungen über die Lippen.

Ich gleichen Atemzug fragte sich Shar, ob er das Richtige getan hatte und hoffte inständig, dass die Tür aufgemacht werden würde.

Jetzt ging die Schiebeklappe erneut auf und der Drow von eben beäugte misstrauisch den jungen Halbdrow.

„Wer hat eine Botschaft für Solaufein?", kam die Frage an Shar zurück.

„Mein Herr, Nhaundar Xarann", antwortete der Junge wahrheitsgemäß.

Bei diesen Worten wurde die Klappe wieder geschlossen. Dann hörte Shar ein Schloss und im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Seit wann schickt der stinkende Sklavenhändler seinen Abschaum?", raunzte der fremde Drow Shar an und bedachte den Jungen mit rot glühenden Augen. „Dann komm rein", kam die Anweisung.

Shar wollte schon erwidern, dass er kein Abschaum war, überlegte es sich jedoch schnell anderes. Mit seiner Angst vor dem Unbekannten kam er nicht klar. Niemals hatte er so etwas getan oder jemals gesehen. Im ersten Moment schien alles düster und unheimlich. Der ältere Türvorsteher schickte kurz nach dem Eintreten Shar weiter ins Innere und dort sollte er zu dem Wirt gehen. Der Rest ging ihn nichts an.

Shar hörte genau zu und tat wie ihm geheißen. Der junge Halbdrow betrat einen Raum mit einer niedrigen Decke und es roch nach süßem und leicht berauschendem Weihrauch, den Shar bis dahin nicht kannte. Kurz musste er Husten und hielt sich dann vorsichtshalber die Hand über Nase, weil der Geruch ihm gar nicht behagte. Überall in dem großen Raum brannten Fackeln an den Wänden und erleuchteten den Ort. Viele Tische und Stühle waren hier über den Schankraum verteilt und noch mehr Drow, Männer jeden Alters, saßen wild zusammen gewürfelt an ihren Plätzen. Sie unterhielten sich, tranken oder schienen mit etwas beschäftigt zu sein, dass ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Musik wurde von drei Musikern gespielt und sie brachten eine frische Melodie zu den Gästen. Andernorts warfen Männer mit Dolchen an die Wand und grölten, wenn der Gegner das Ziel verfehlte. Dabei achtete keiner der Spieler darauf, ob sich jemand zwischen den Klingen und der Wand befand. Weiter hinten fielen Würfel, Spielkarten wurden auf den Tisch gedonnert oder Münzen landeten klimpernd auf den Tischen und wechselten den Besitzer.

Der Junge schien fasziniert zu sein, so viel Neues stürmte mit einem Mal auf ihn ein und alles wirkte aufregend. Doch erneut erinnerte sich Shar an die Worte seines Herrn, hier lediglich die Nachricht abzuliefern und auf dem gleichen Weg schnell und unauffällig zu verschwinden, wenn er keinen Ärger oder Schmerzen wünschte. Das Schönste war jedoch, niemand achtete auf ihn. So schritt er vorsichtig und stets darauf bedacht nichts und niemanden zu berühren hinüber zur Theke. Dann schaute ihn ein Drow mit Falten im Gesicht und kurzen, weißen Haaren überrascht an.

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte dieser neugierig.

Shar schluckte kurz bevor er anfing zu erklären.

Nach weiteren Minuten war seine Aufgabe zur Zufriedenheit von Nhaundar erledigt und der junge Halbdrow stand wieder vor der Tür, draußen auf dem Basar. Shar freute sich und sein Herz hüpfte immer noch vor Aufregung wild in seiner Brust. Nun konnte jeder auf ihn stolz sein und er grinste in sich hinein und wand sich dabei um. Er wollte soeben los laufen, da blieb der Junge erschrocken wie angewurzelt stehen, als er gedankenversunken gegen Jemanden prallte.


	6. 4 Kap Die Macht

**4. Kapitel**

**Die Macht**

„Was suchst du hier?", erklang eine tiefe Stimme.

Shar erstarrte und hielt in all seinen Bewegungen inne. Gerade eben hatte er noch erfolgreich und voller Stolz seine Aufgabe erledigt und wollte nur noch zurück zu seinem Herrn, da stand plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung ein Drow vor ihm. Unter der heruntergezogenen Kapuze seines Wollumhangs erspähte der Junge eine schwarze Lederrüstung, einen Waffengürtel mit einem Langschwert und an der Seite prangte eine kleine Armbrust. Bei dem Anblick der Waffen bekam Shar Angst und sie erinnerten ihn an die Krieger zu Hause. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und er schaute jetzt noch ängstlicher nach oben. Ein Paar rot glühenden Augen bedachten den Jungen mit Argwohn. Shars Herz raste plötzlich wild in seiner Brust und der Angstschweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Der junge Halbdrow wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da riss der Drow vor ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Ein Halbdrow?", kam die überraschte Frage des Dunkelelfen.

Der Fremde gehörte zu einer Patrouille, die ab und zu hier am Schmuckkästchen vorbei schaute, um eventuelle Schlägereien oder etwaige andere Vorfälle überblicken zu können. Der Soldat hatte eher einen Dieb oder schmierigen Händler in Verkleidung erwartet, doch der Anblick eines jungen Halbdrow verwunderte ihn doch sehr.

„Was machst du hier? Das ist kein Ort für jemanden wie dich", knurrte der Drow ungehalten, als er erkannte, dass vor ihm ein Sklave stand.

Shar war immer noch wie gelähmt und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er tun sollte. Nhaundar hatte ihm den Auftrag erteilt die Botschaft zu überbringen und danach gleich zurückkommen. Aber von Stadtwachen war niemals die Rede. Sein hagerer Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub und die Furcht vor dem Unerwarteten kroch in seine Glieder. Der eben erst errungene Sieg über die erfolgreiche Erledigung seiner Mission schmolz dahin wie ein Eisberg im Hochsommer. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Das Misstrauen vor dem Soldaten spitzte sich zu, als dieser ihn letztendlich am eisernen Halsband ergriff und Shar bösartig anfunkelte.

„Wird es bald, ich warte auf die Antwort, Sklave", drohte ihm der Fremde.

„Ich … ich", piepste Shar leise und dabei spürte er wie ihm langsam die Luft abgeschnürt wurde.

Der Drow verstärkte seinen Griff und nahm dem Jungen somit weiter in die Mangel, doch seine Geduld war begrenzt. Mit der anderen Hand holte er Schwung und ohrfeigte den Jungen.

Ein glühender Schmerz durchfuhr Shars Gesicht in jenem Moment, als die flache Hand seine Wange traf. Als wäre es nicht genug, erfolgte eine Sekunde später ein weiterer Schlag auf seine andere Wange. Dabei traten Shar die Tränen in die Augen, denn die Stadtwache war nicht zimperlich.

„Antworte Sklave", mahnte ihn der Fremde jetzt mit eiskaltem Ton in der Stimme.

„Ich …", dann brach Shar abrupt ab. Der Drow ließ ihn plötzlich aus noch unersichtlichem Grund einfach los. Der Junge verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und fiel geradewegs mit dem Hintern auf den harten Felsenboden und ihm entwich ein lautes Stöhnen.

Von weitem erklang ein lauter Ruf der immer wieder drei Silben wiederholte, _„Haltet den Dieb"_. Ein Händler aus der Stadt rannte an dem Soldaten vorbei und rief einem Goblin hinterher, der nur kurze Momente zuvor an Shar und der Stadtwache vorüber hechtete.

Diesen kurzen Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit des Dunkelelfen ausnutzend raffte Shar sich eilig auf und rannte was seine Beine und Lungen hergaben. Er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken und der führte ihn schnurstracks über den Basar. Er wollte zurück zu seinem Herr und dies auf dem schnellsten Wege. Nachhause in die Sicherheit von Nhaundars Anwesen. Für einen Tag hatte er eindeutig schon zu viel erlebt. Der junge Halbdrow flitzte die Straße entlang und traute sich nicht ein Mal umzuschauen, ob ihm der fremde Dunkelelf folgte. Er spurtete an den Ständen der Händler entlang und vergaß bei der übereilten Flucht allen anderen Personen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Stattdessen rammte er einige der Passanten, die ihm unliebsame Flüche hinterher schickten und wild mit den Armen fuchtelten. Nach einigen Minuten spürte der Junge wie seine Kräfte nachließen. Seine Lunge brannte wie Feuer, seine Beine fühlten sich taub an und selbst seine Füße brannten auf dem kalten Felsen. Nun schaute er rasch von einer Seite auf die andere und erkannte im Augenwinkel einen kleinen, verlassenen Händlerstand, der abseits der anderen seinen Platz einnahm. Zum ersten Mal blickte der junge Halbdrow auch über die Schultern und konnte erkennen, dass ihm niemand folgte, der Drowsoldat war verschwunden. Erleichtert hielt er an, seufzte auf und lief hinüber zu dem verlassen wirkenden Stand auf dem seltsam aussehende Pflanzen aller Art und Form feilgeboten wurden. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und sein Herz klopfte wild. Shar achtete jedoch nicht darauf, sondern suchte jetzt ein Versteck um sich anschließend kurz auszuruhen. Der Junge konnte kein Lebewesen ausmachen und das war ihm gerade recht. So schlüpfte Shar auf den Knien unter den aufgestellten Wagen, krümmte sich zusammen und zog seine Knie fast bis zum Hals. Er hoffte, dass dieser Unterschlupf vor den Blicken anderer verborgen blieb. Zusammengekauert atmete er tief ein und aus und konnte fühlen wie mit jedem Atemzug das Brennen in seiner Brust nachließ. Selbst seinen kleinen, dünnen Beinen ging es augenblicklich besser.

Zur gleichen Zeit beobachtete der Drowhändler Durdyb - Besitzer jenes Standes - in nur einigen Meter Entfernung, wie eine verhüllte Kreatur sich unter seinen Warenstand zwängte und dort verharrte. Na warte, du Dieb, spornte sich der Händler an. Er ärgerte sich über diesen unliebsamen Zwischenfall, war er doch gerade nur eine Minute verschwunden und bei seinem Wiederkommen fielen die Halunken wie Ungeziefer über ihn her. Durdyb schlich sich leise an seinen Stand heran, blieb dann bedrohlich wirkend davor stehen und ließ den angeblichen Dieb nicht aus den Augen.

Shar bemerkte den Drowhändler erst als es bereits zu spät war. Durdyb riss ihn mit voller Wucht an dem Umhang aus seinem Versteck hervor und baute sich gefährlich vor dem Jungen auf, der nun hilflos auf dem Felsboden lag. Der junge Halbdrow riss vor Schreck seine tiefblauen Augen weit auf. Eben noch erleichtert über seine geglückte Flucht vor dem Soldaten und glücklich ein so gutes Versteck gefunden zu haben, blieb Shar erneut das Herz vor Angst stehen.

„Mit dir mache ich kurzen Prozess, du Dieb", platzte der Drow voller Böswilligkeit heraus und beugte sich nach unten, um dem Langfinger die tief ins Gesicht gezogene Kapuze vom Kopf zu ziehen.

„Ich bin kein Dieb", rief Shar im gleichen Augenblick in Panik dem Dunkelelfen entgegen und versuchte sich so zu verteidigen.

„Das sagen alle", antwortete der Händler erbost über diese billige Ausrede. Doch gleich im nächsten Moment hielt er inne, als er das Gesicht des jungen Halbdrow genauer sah. Dann erkannte er das Sklavenhalsband und war überrascht. Ein Sklave der stiehlt und anscheinend einen Herrn hatte - dem Alter des Halsbandes nach zu urteilen noch nicht lange, denn die Schweißnaht wirkte frisch - das konnte nicht sein. Des Weiteren fiel Durdyb noch etwas anderes auf, das Alter des jungen Halbdrow. Der Händler genoss in Bruchteil von Sekunden plötzlich das blutjunge Aussehen des vermeintlichen Diebes und die tiefblauen Augen, die ihn flehend durch ein mit Dreck verschmiertes Gesicht anstarrten. Das Brandzeichen auf dem Arm bemerkte er dabei nicht, er hatte nur noch ein Interesse und vergaß alles andere um sich herum.

„Du bist also kein Dieb … schön, schön … wer bist du dann?", säuselte der Drowhändler mit einem Mal seinem Gegenüber zu und wirkte viel zu freundlich.

„Ich bin Shar", verkündete der Junge mit einem plötzlich aufkommenden Stolz, dass der Fremde ihm zuhörte anstatt ihn zu schlagen.

„Interessant", kam die knappe Antwort von Durdyb und beäugte den Jungen jetzt eingehender. Dieser Kleine war schmutzig aber dennoch hübsch, ging ihm durch den Kopf und aller Ärger schien vergessen. Wen interessierte es schon, wer dieser Halbdrow war, nur ein Sklave der zurzeit ohne seinen Herrn hier weilte. Einzig und allein das entzückende Alter und das knabenhafte Aussehen zählten nun für ihn und die Gedanken des Händlers wirbelten anregend durcheinander.

„Guldor, komm her", rief Durdyb plötzlich ungeduldig über seine Schultern.

Ein junger Drow kam nur wenige Augenblicke später um eine Häuserecke angeschlurft und blieb vor dem älteren Dunkelelfen stehen.

„Du passt mir jetzt auf den Stand auf, ich bin für kurze Zeit beschäftigt", gab Durdyb die Anweisung an seinen Gehilfen weiter.

Dieser nickte lediglich und machte nicht einmal Anstalten, sich den immer noch auf dem Boden liegenden Shar, eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Der männliche Dunkelelf zog den Jungen auf die Füße, packte ihn unsanft an den Händen und schleifte ihn gleich danach hinter sich her.

„Aber ich muss zu meinem Herrn …", stammelte Shar, der erschrocken feststellte, dass der Fremde ihn kräftig an beiden Händen mit sich zerrte und zwar in die falsche Richtung.

„Nichts aber, du kommst mit und dann werden wir schon sehen", fauchte Durdyb und zog Shar weiter hinter sich her, bis sie nur einige Meter weiter in einer kleinen Kammer verschwanden.

Jetzt hatte der Junge wirklich Heidenangst. Noch niemals zuvor war er in solch eine Situation geraten und der ältere Dunkelelf gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Draußen hatte er ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick angeschaut, der dem Jungen noch mehr Angst einjagte. Wenigstens hatte er ihn nicht geschlagen und mit diesem Gedanken versuchte sich Shar selbst zu beruhigen. Doch nicht genug. Als er mit dem Händler in einem kleinen, dunklen Raum eintrat raste sein Herz schneller und schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wusste sofort, dass er hier nicht bleiben konnte, er hatte auf dem schnellsten Wege zu Nhaundar zurück zu kehren.

„Ich muss zu meinem Herrn", flehte der junge Halbdrow erneut mit zittriger Stimme.

„Bist du jetzt ruhig", schnauzte ihn der Drow ungehalten an. „Dein Pack weiß nie wann es zu schweigen hat."

Daraufhin holte Durdyb mit der Hand aus und verpasste Shar eine schallende Ohrfeige. Ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten drückte er den dürren Körper des Jungen zu Boden und sank ebenfalls nach unten. Mit einem Bein nahm er Schwung und hielt den jungen Halbdrow mit beiden Knien fest in seinem Griff.

Shar war im ersten Moment überrascht doch nicht verwundert, dass er geschlagen wurde. Seine Wange brannte erneut. Dann lag er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und wurde, wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben, von dem schwereren Dunkelelfen mit beiden Beinen auf den harten Felsboden gedrückt. Das gefiel dem Jungen gar nicht und die Panik drohte ihn zu übermannen. Als Shar kurz darauf die funkelnden Augen sah, die ihn mit einem unheilvollen Blick anstarrten, da war ihm klar, dass das nichts Normales zu sein schien. Ein kalter Schauer nach dem anderen jagte über seinen Rücken und Hilfe suchend quiekte er, „Ich muss zu meinem Herrn."

Doch der Drowhändler schien nichts zu hören oder hören zu wollen. Stattdessen ergriff er die hageren Handgelenke Shars, bog sie nach hinten und drückte diese ebenfalls fest auf den Boden. So konnte sich der junge Halbdrow nicht mehr rühren. Shar fühlte sich so elend in seiner Haut, wie niemals zuvor. Er wusste nicht was der Dunkelelf von ihm wollte, aber es war nichts Gutes. Als sich der Kopf des Händlers jetzt direkt über seinen befand, spürte Shar plötzlich, wie sich dessen Mund auf seinen drückte. Ohne Vorwarnung fühlte der Junge gleich danach wie der Drow seine Zunge nach vorne schob und so gewaltsam die Lippen von Shar öffnete. Dann berührte der Mann über ihm seine Zunge und der junge Halbdrow hätte am liebsten geschrieen. Er verstand nicht was mit ihm geschah. Nur eines wusste Shar, er wollte, dass der Dunkelelf über ihn sofort aufhören sollte.

Guldor, der junge Gehilfe des Drowhändlers hörte ganz nebenbei, wie unterdrücktes Gequieke, Stöhnen, Seufzen und Würgen aus der nicht weit entfernten Kammer nach Draußen hallte und freute sich für sich selbst, dass er heute wohl verschont geblieben war.

Nach über einer halben Stunde kam Durdyb mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zurück zu seinem Warenstand. Im Schlepptau hielt er Shar an den Haaren. Der wollende Umhang wies jetzt mehr Risse auf, die Kapuze war achtlos über seinen Kopf gezogen worden und die Hose, die der Junge getragen hatte, war ebenfalls an einigen Stellen weiter zerrissen und wirkte erbärmlicher als zuvor.

„Los hau ab, bevor ich mir das anders überlege", knurrte der Händler Shar an und stieß ihn unsanft auf die Straße, weg von seinem Geschäft und somit auch aus seinen Augen. Dann trat er nach dem Jungen und wand sich ab und kümmerte sich um andere Dinge.

Shar lag einen kurzen Moment noch wie benommen einfach nur da und hörte die Worte kaum, die ihn verjagten. Erst ein Tritt, der ihn an der Schulter traf und augenblicklich anfing zu schmerzen, holte den Jungen zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Seine Lippen taten ebenfalls weh und bluteten leicht. Sein Mund hatte einen schalen Geschmack und seine Kehle schien wie ausgetrocknet. Er wollte gerne einen Schluck Wasser, um den Mund auszuspülen, den der Dunkelelf ihm auf so quälende Weise aufgerissen hatte und ihm daraufhin beständig etwas aufs Neue hinein geschoben hatte. Das Shar zum Oralverkehr gezwungen wurde wusste er nicht. Der Junge spürte jeden Knochen, als sein Körper durch das schwere Gewicht des Händlers auf den harten Boden gedrückt wurde und etwas geschah, dass Shar nicht gekannt hatte und niemals wieder erleben wollte.

Als Durdyb aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, dass der junge Halbdrow immer noch dort lag, wurde er wütend. „Mach' das du weg kommst, Ungeziefer", und kam dem Jungen wieder gefährlich nahe, um ihn zu verjagen.

Wieder ertönte die bösartige Stimme des Dunkelelfen und erst jetzt wusste Shar, dass er auf dem schnellsten Wege von hier fliehen musste. Unter Schmerzen erhob sich der Junge, zog dabei seinen Umhang dicht um seinen gepeinigten Leib und versuchte so schnell es ihm möglich war die Straße zurück zu seinem Herrn zu eilen. Nach vielen Minuten, die dem Jungen wie Stunden vorkamen, stand er vor dem eisernen Tor zum Anwesen von Nhaundar Xarann. Eine Wache die Dienst hatte erkannte den Halbdrow und ließ ihn herein. Erst als Shar sicher hinter den Mauern des Innenhofes war, stolperte er und fiel geradewegs auf die Knie.

Yazston hatte das Ganze von einem Fenster in den Privatgemächern seines Herrn beobachtete und konnte sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Flink berichtete er Nhaundar und beide wurden augenblicklich nervös. Ein Soldat des Hauses schleifte Shar rasch nach oben und nur wenige Minuten später lag ein ängstlicher Halbdrow vor den Füßen Nhaundars.

„Sklave, was ist passiert?", brüllte Nhaundar bösartig, da er davon ausging, dass Shar seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hatte und wohl seinem Widersacher in die Hände gefallen war. Dabei unterstrich er seine Frage mit einem Fußtritt, der direkt in den Magen des Jungen zielte.

Erschrocken, gleichzeitig verwirrt und ängstlich krümmte sich der dürre Körper des Halbelfen zusammen. Dabei entwisch dem Jungen ein leises Stöhnen.

„Wird es bald oder soll ich es dir aus der Nase ziehen, du Abschaum", kochte nun Nhaundar, der es nicht erwarten konnte, welche Antwort er erhalten würde.

Von weiter hinten in dem großen Raum hörte man jemanden erschrocken einatmen und ein Kettenrasseln durchdrang die unheimliche Stille, die sich plötzlich über alle Anwesenden gelegt hatte. Es war Handir, der wie sooft zuvor mit einer Kette an der Wand festgemacht war und nun versuchte, sich loszureißen, um zu seinem Sohn zu eilen. Er wusste nicht was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte, aber sein Kind schien in Gefahr zu schweben. Nhaundar bemerkte es und drehte sich herum.

„Wer wird denn?", meinte er launig, denn den Elfen hatte er über die Rückkehr des Halbdrow ganz vergessen. Dann wurde sich der Sklavenhändler bewusst, dass es sich ja um den Sohn des Mondelfen handelte und überlegte, wie er seinen Lustsklaven dazu bringen könnte einen Fehler zu begehen und er ihn dafür bestrafen konnte. Er musste seinem Ärger Luft machen und am besten an beiden, wenn er zusätzlich gereizt werden würde.

„Dein Sohn hat versagt, mein Hübscher", säuselte der Sklavenhändler zuerst, wandte sich im gleichen Moment Shar zu und brüllte los, „Missgeburt, was ist passiert?"

Shar, der sich mittlerweile etwas gefasst hatte, lugte unter der Kapuze hervor und erkannte seinen Vater, der wie wild an der Kette riss und zu ihm herüber eilen wollte. Der Anblick hinterließ einen seltsamen Stich im Bauch des Jungen. Das Grausen kehrte in seine Glieder zurück, er fing an zu zittern und der ungebändigte Zorn seines Herrn verstärkte nur noch die Furcht des Halbdrow. Zu einem hatte er Angst vor seinem Herrn, der wütend war und auf der anderen Seite konnte sein Vater mit ansehen, dass sein eigener Sohn schwach war. Shar schämte sich jäh vor Handir und der Junge schien der Überzeugung, so niemals ein Kämpfer zu werden. Das und viele weitere Gedanken wirbelten mit einem Mal durch Shars Kopf bis er endlich den Mut fand zu antworten.

„Mein Herr …", erhob der junge Halbdrow seine Stimme und war doch nichts weiter als ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Lauter!", schrie Nhaundar den Befehl.

„Ich … ich habe es geschafft, mein Herr …", erklärte Shar nun und schluckte einmal, bis er weiter sprechen konnte, „… ich habe eure Botschaft übergeben und bin dann gleich wieder zu euch zurückgekommen."

Diese Worte überraschten alle Anwesenden im Raum. Vor allem Handir, der von alledem keine Ahnung hatte. Er war auf dem Glauben gewesen, dass sein Sohn sich irgendwo auf dem Anwesen aufhielt, als er vor nicht weniger als einer halben Stunde mit einem adligen Freier zurückkehrte. Doch was hatte es mit der Botschaft auf sich und wieso sah Shar aus, als wäre ihm etwas widerfahren, das so nicht geplant gewesen war. Die Wut nagte an den Nerven des Mondelfen.

„Ist das so?", säuselte Nhaundar plötzlich wieder freundlich und beäugte aufmerksam das äußere Erscheinungsbild des Halbdrow, das nicht zu den Worten zu passen schien. Er riss in einer abrupten Bewegung mit der Hand den Umhang von Shars dünnem Körper und staunte nicht schlecht, als er einige blaue Flecken und die blutig aufgerissene Lippe sah.

„Und was ist passiert?", wollte jetzt der Sklavenhändler weiter wissen.

Erneut schluckte Shar und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie er erklären sollte was vorgefallen war, dann seufzte er kurz auf und blickte in Richtung seines Vaters. Dieser zerrte immer noch ungehalten an der Kette, aber keiner im Zimmer schenkte ihm Aufmerksamkeit, nur sein Sohn. Die Augen beider trafen sich und Handir hätte am liebsten aufgeschrieen, als er erkannte, dass etwas passiert war, wozu sein Sohn noch viel zu jung war.

„Na wird es bald du Abschaum oder soll ich es aus dir herausprügeln", brüllte Nhaundar boshaft und trat dabei einen Schritt näher auf Shar zu. Am liebsten hätte er im gleichen Moment seinen Worten die Taten folgen lassen, aber da waren sie wieder, die tiefblauen Augen, die ihn so unschuldig anschauten. Was ist nur mit dir los, scholl sich Nhaundar stumm, das hier ist nur ein lächerlicher Sklave. Doch die Augen zogen ihn magisch an, etwas war an ihnen, dass dem Sklavenhändler schon fast die Fassung nahm. Er spürte plötzlich ein Verlangen, dass er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Es war Lust, eine unbeschreibliche Regung auf etwas Neues. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und riss sich von dem Anblick los.

„Antworte, Sklave", schrie er jetzt seinen Frust von der Seele.

Shar zuckte kurz zusammen, schaute ein letztes Mal zu Handir hinüber, der zustimmend nickte, denn auch er war neugierig geworden.

„Mein Herr …", begann Shar zu erzählen und schilderte jedes kleinste Detail, nachdem er die Botschaft abgeliefert hatte, bis er zu der Stelle kam, als der Drowhändler ihn in die kleine Kammer schleifte. „… Dann hat er mir den Mund auf meinen gedrückt und die Zunge hinein geschoben …", und Shar musste eine kurze Pause machen und verzog leicht angewidert sein Gesicht. Alleine schon der Gedanke daran erfüllte ihn mit einem quälenden Schmerz.

„Und was dann?", fragte Nhaundar ruhig und nun neugieriger.

„… Er hat sich nackt gemacht und meinen Kopf gehalten", berichtete der Junge und seufzte, als er daran zurückdachte und ein erneuter kalter Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken.

Nhaundar und Handir überlegten einen kurzen Augenblick, bis ihnen beiden im gleichen Moment klar wurde, dass der Drow Shar genötigt hatte, ihn zwang mit dem Mund zu befriedigen.

Während Handir mit weit aufgerissenen Augen seinen Sohn bedachte und erst einmal diese Nachricht verdauen musste, wurde Nhaundar wiederholt wütend. Doch diesmal aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Dieser schmierige Drow von einem Händler, dachte er sich, vergreift sich einfach an meinem Eigentum und zahlt nicht dafür. Doch halt, vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Bezahlung einzufordern. So blickte der Sklavenhändler erneut zu Shar hinunter, der immer noch vor ihm kniete und fragte im höflichsten Tonfall, der ihm gelang. „Welcher Händler war das? Mit welchen Waren hat er gehandelt?"

Der Junge verstand nicht recht, doch dann entsann er sich, dass es sich um die seltsamsten Pflanzen gehandelt hatte, die er je zu Gesicht bekam. Noch während er nachdachte, kam Shar selbst eine Idee. Vielleicht sollte er auch einmal mit Glück gesegnet sein. Wenn sein Herr den Zorn an dem Fremden ausließ, dann würde dieser für seine Qual die gerechte Strafe bekommen.

„Es waren Pflanzen, mein Herr. Komische Pflanzen am ganzen Stand", berichtete Shar wahrheitsgemäß und war sogar in seiner ganzen Naivität stolz darauf, sich diese wichtige Tatsache im Hinterkopf behalten zu haben.

„Yazston?", erklang daraufhin die fragende Stimme Nhaundars.

„Durdyb, ich werde ihn holen", antwortete der Drowsoldat und die weiteren unausgesprochenen Worte hangen noch einige Minuten im Raum.

Yazston freute sich zwar innerlich über die Schmach des Halbdrow, doch wenn es um die Brutalität gegenüber anderen und sich um dessen Hilflosigkeit handelte, dann überwog diese Tatsache eindeutig. Mit einem Nicken wurde das Wollen von Yazston bestätigt, der kurz darauf aus dem Raum rauschte.

Handir rang innerlich immer noch mit seiner Fassung über die unerwarteten Neuigkeiten über seinen Sohn. Nicht nur die angedeutete Vergewaltigung eines widerlichen Dunkelelfen, sondern auch die Bestrafung von Shar vor seinen Augen schmerzte ihn sehr. Er wollte helfen und konnte es dennoch nicht. Die Schmach saß tief und er wusste, dass Nhaundar gefährlich war. Mit dieser Erkenntnis seufzte Handir und ahnte ebenfalls, was die beiden vorhatten und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben stimmte er dem skrupellosen Sklavenhändler zu. Ein Exempel sollte statuiert werden, doch leider anderes, als sich der Mondelf vorstellte. Shar schien der Einzige in dem Raum, der noch keine Ahnung hatte.

Während Yazston sich auf dem Weg zu dem Drowhändler Durdyb machte, verbrachte Shar die Zeit des Wartens ungewohnter Weise in den Privatgemächern seines Herrn. Nhaundar ließ den Jungen an Ort und Stelle knien und schlenderte hinüber zu Handir. Er war wütend auf Durdyb, der sich einfach an seinem Eigentum vergriffen hatte und gleichzeitig wollte er den Zorn an dem Elfen auslassen. Er dachte darüber nach, wie er die Demütigung Handirs steigern könnte, da erschienen ihm im Geist abermals diese tiefblauen Augen des Halbdrow. Nhaundar schimpfte sich stumm und fragte sich dabei, was nur mit ihm geschah. Doch da waren sie wieder diese Augen, sie leuchteten hell und klar und voller Unschuld. Dann sah er das Blau von Handir und erkannte, dass sich beide ähnelten, mit einem gravierenden Unterschied. Die Augen des Mondelfen wirkten abgestumpft, alt und verbraucht und dabei war er nur vier Jahrhunderte alt. Das einstige Feuer der Wut und des Hasses gegenüber Nhaundar und Iymril war aus ihnen gewichen. Genau das, was den Sklavenhändler an Handir in all den Jahren so angezogen hatte. Selbst der Zorn auf Durdyb, der seinen Sohn genötigt hatte, brachte die Intensität des Aufbegehrens nicht zurück. Enttäuscht, jedoch gleichzeitig auch froh, den kleinen Unterschied durch Zufall entdeckt zu haben, wandte Nhaundar seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Handir zu. Der Drow lief einmal um den Elfen herum und musterte den muskulösen Körper intensiv. Dann blieb er neben ihm stehen und streichelte verträumt das schwarze Haar des Mondelfen, während seine andere Hand über den starken Rücken strich.

„Vielleicht wird eines Tages dein Sohn deinen Platz einnehmen", flüsterte Nhaundar plötzlich dem knienden Handir ins Ohr und dabei huschte ein heiteres Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Handir, der jedes Wort mit Schrecken hörte, verkrampfte sich und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da zog der Sklavenhändler grob an dessen langen Haaren, als er die angespannte Reaktion bemerkte.

„Nicht doch vor deinem Sohn, mein Hübscher. Was soll er nur von seinem Vater denken, wenn ich ihm Schmerzen bereite", säuselte Nhaundar und leckte mit seiner Zunge über die ihm entgegen gestreckte Wange des Mondelfen.

„Niemals", antwortete ihm Handir mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, „Nicht solange ich lebe."

„Man sollte mit seinen Wünschen vorsichtig sein, sie könnten schnell in Erfüllung gehen, mein Hübscher", kam die kalte Antwort des Sklavenhändlers und er zog den Kopf heftig zurück in den Nacken.

Diese Drohung verfehlte in keiner Weise ihre Wirkung. Handirs Herz raste vor Schrecken und Angst und am liebsten hätte er sich auf Nhaundar gestürzt. Doch nur eines hielt ihn momentan noch zurück, sein Sohn. In den Augenwinkeln konnte der Mondelf erkennen, dass Shar immer noch vorne übergebeugt auf den Knien saß und zum Glück für Handir, nichts von den Worten und Reaktionen mitbekam, die er und der Drow aus stritten. Der Junge sollte nicht wissen, dass ihn sein Vater kaum beschützen konnte und er in Gefahr schwebte, solange zumindest nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Der Sklavenhändler erfreute sich in der Zeit des Wartens an seinem Lustsklaven, in dem er ihn demütigend immer wieder vor den Augen seines Sohnes streichelte, leckte und selbst vor dem Schritt nicht halt machte. Die Entwürdigung wurde dadurch perfekt, gratulierte sich Nhaundar dabei selbst und sein Ärger schien zu verrauchen.

Die Zeit verstrich schnell und nur wenig später stand Shar mit Nhaundar, Yazston zusammen vor Durdyb im großen Innenhof des Anwesens Xarann. Handir beobachtete ängstlich und neugierig die Szene vom Fenster und hoffte auf einen guten Ausgang. Die Drohung Nhaundars hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt und der Elf bangte mehr dann je um das Leben seines Sohnes. Das Eigene zählte in jenem Augenblick nicht mehr, nicht solange er die Zukunft von Shar kannte. Mit Schrecken und Tränen in den Augen versuchte Handir sich bei Chalithra zu entschuldigen und wünschte sich die Freiheit für den Jungen, der das Schicksal eines Sklaven tagtäglich lebte. Einst aus Liebe geboren wurde er hier in Hass erzogen und dabei war seine Seele die reine Unschuld. Die Qual, dass sein Sohn nun endgültig ein Sklavenhalsband und das Brandzeichen Nhaundars trug, brachte Handir einen tiefen Stich in seinem Herzen ein. Er beschimpfte sich selbst als Schwächling und feige obendrein und damit bestrafte sich der Mondelf selbst, dass er sich nicht in der Lage sah, etwas an der Situation zu ändern. Handir beobachtete weiter und betete währenddessen zu Vhaeraun und Corellon gleichermaßen. Er musste einfach erhört werden.

„Ist das der Händler, Sklave?", fragte der Sklavenhändler zur gleichen Zeit milde, wobei er genau auf die Reaktion des Drowhändlers achtete, der mit einer blutigen Lippe vor ihm stand und wütend den Dunkelelfen vor sich anfunkelte.

„Ja, mein Herr", piepste Shar und freute sich innerlich, dass der Drow, der ihm erst vor einiger Zeit selbst Leid zugefügt hatte, nun blutete. Jetzt wird es dir mein Herr schon zeigen, sagte sich der Junge und freute sich innerlich auf die Bestrafung des anderen.

„Ich verlange das Geld dafür, dass ihr mein Eigentum ohne mein Wissen angerührt habt", verlangte Nhaundar mit ruhiger Stimme, konnte sich dabei jedoch ein hinterhältiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass ihr meiner Habe nicht mehr angetan habt, dass hätte euch vermutlich den Kopf gekostet."

Durdyb, der über diese Worte offensichtlich überrascht schien, war gleichzeitig auch dankbar, so einfach mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein oder steckte hinter den Worten des Sklavenhändlers mehr als es den Anschein erweckte. Wenn er von vorne herein gewusst hätte, wer der Herr und Meister dieses wertlosen Halbdrow gewesen wäre, vielleicht wäre er niemals auf die Idee gekommen sich von dem Jungen befriedigen zu lassen. Nun war es nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen und er stand hier und schien nervös auf das was nun kommen sollte.

„Verzeiht mir Nhaundar, aber hätte ich es gewusst …", verteidigte sich Durdyb mit schleimiger Stimme.

„Ach, aus eurem Mund höre ich nur Lügen, so wie ihr und all die anderen es stets zu tun pflegt", unterbrach ihn verärgert der Sklavenhändler über den so offen daliegende Gegenschlag des Dunkelelfen, sein wertloses Leben nicht auf schnelle Art und Weise zu verlieren.

„Bezahlt mir eure Schulden und ihr habt heute euren Glückstag", strahlte Nhaundar plötzlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er eindeutig in der besseren Position stand und ohne etwas zu tun seinen Geldbeutel aufstocken konnte.

„Ihr knöpft mir den letzten Rest meines wohlverdienten Lohnes ab, Nhaundar? Es ist doch nur …", versuchte sich Durdyb ein letztes Mal aus der Affäre zu ziehen, obwohl das Risiko hoch war, dass der Sklavenhändler anderes reagieren könnte, als beabsichtigt. Nhaundar war bekannt für seine Launen, die sich gerne von einer auf andere Minute änderten. Aber genauso wusste jeder, dass ein voller Geldbeutel für Nhaundar an erster Stelle stand, wie auch bei Durdyb. Beide kannten sich schon länger und so wussten sie auch, wie weit sie gehen konnten. Nur eines würde der Händler nicht so schnell vergessen, das grobe Verhalten von Yazston, der ihn hier her schleifte und ihn vor vielen Konkurrenten lächerlich machte.

„… mein Eigentum", beendete Nhaundar nun den Satz für Durdyb und riss diesen damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Also, wird es bald oder ich überlege es mir noch anderes."

Shar stand plötzlich wie ein Häuflein Elend im Innenhof und hörte das Gespräch zwischen seinem Herrn und dem Händler mit Entsetzen an. Er verstand nicht, wieso dieser Drow nicht die gerechte Strafe für das bekam, was er ihm angetan hatte. Doch stattdessen verlangte Nhaundar, dass der der Dunkelelf Geld bezahlen sollte. Shar ärgerte es mehr, als er zugeben wollte, dass er zum Schluss wieder als ‚_Wertlos'_ bezeichnet wurde. Vater, dachte Shar, wieso kann ich nicht das sein, was du bist. Doch der Junge, in seiner ganzen freien Naivität, bedachte nicht, was es hieß, bei dem Sklavenhändler ein Lustsklave zu sein, aber die Zeit würde kommen, irgendwann vielleicht.

Als sich Nhaundar und Durdyb geeinigt hatten und dieser dem Sklavenhändler einen vollen Beutel Gold überreichte, verabschiedeten sie sich und jeder ging seines Weges.

Von diesem Moment an veränderte sich Shars Leben allmählich. Er wurde offiziell der Botenjunge für Nhaundar und auch für dessen Soldaten, während er weiterhin für die niedrigsten Arbeiten eingeteilt wurde. Von Früh bis Spät arbeitete er und musste seine Aufgaben liegen lassen, wenn es sich um eine wichtige Nachricht handelte, nur um bis spät in die Nacht die liegen gelassen Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Todmüde fiel er in traumlosen Schlaf, um am nächsten Tag von neuem zu beginnen. Ganz zum Verdruss der anderen Sklaven. Sie ärgerten sich, dass der immer so wertloses Halbdrow plötzlich im Ansehen des Herrn stieg, während sie immer wieder den gleichen Tätigkeiten nachgingen, ob gut oder schlecht. Eifersucht machte sich breit und zeichnete sich von Jahr zu Jahr deutlicher ab. Sie schikanierten Shar nun ebenfalls und nicht nur Yazston und die Soldaten gaben ihm jetzt Fußtritte, Ohrfeigen, Kopfnüsse, von den Beschimpfungen ganz abgesehen, die tagtäglich auf den Jungen nieder prasselten. Shar verstand nicht, wieso die anderen ihm plötzlich so ein seltsames Verhalten entgegen brachten. Dazu kam, dass er Handir kaum noch sah und diese Tatsache machte ihn in den dunklen Stunden der Nacht traurig. Oft weinte er lautlos vor sich hin und wünschte, er könnte wieder Geschichten erzählt bekommen, aber auch das war nicht mehr der Fall.

Nach fast drei Jahren, in denen sich alles wieder in Normalität verlief, hörte Shar eines Tages eine laute Stimme die nach ihm rief. Allerdings handelte es sich nicht um Yazston, der ihn abermals zu einem Botengang herbestellte, sondern um seinen Herrn Nhaundar persönlich. Doch das konnte nicht sein, das war seit dem damaligen Ereignis niemals mehr geschehen. So ging Shar erneut an seine Arbeit, als hätte er nichts gehört und wischte weiter die Treppe. Da hörte er wieder den Ruf und von weitem erkannte er jäh seinen Herrn Nhaundar, der am oberen Treppenabsatz stand und ungeduldig wartete.

„Sklave, hör' auf damit, ich habe eine wichtige Botschaft", drängelte der Sklavenhändler.

Shar war überrascht und hielt augenblicklich in seiner Tätigkeit inne, blieb aber respektvoll auf den Knie sitzen, um niemanden zu verärgern, schon gar nicht seinen Herrn.

„Sklave, komm endlich", herrschte ihn Nhaundar nun mit wütender Stimme an und bedeutete ihm mit einer schnellen Geste sich zu erheben und zu folgen.

Gesagt getan und Shar raffte sich auf und eilte hinterher, hinein in die Privatgemächern des Sklavenhändlers. Dort war der Junge freudig überrascht Handir zu sehen, der jedoch wie stets angekettet im hinteren Teil des Zimmers saß. Schon viel zu viele Tage lagen zwischen ihrem letzten Wiedersehen, das auch nur kurz im Innenhof stattfand, als Handir gerade mit einem Drow durch das Eisentor in den Straßen von Menzoberranzan verschwand. Auch der Elf freute sich seinen Sohn nach vielen Zehntagen wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Beide tauschten heimlich ein Lächeln aus bevor sich Shar ganz seinem Herrn zuwandte, der ihm gerade erklärte, worin seine Aufgabe bestand. Eine leichte Tätigkeit, wie der junge Halbdrow hörte, der daraufhin eilig die Nachricht entgegen nahm und seinen Botengang erledigte.

Zwei Stunden später stand Shar wieder vor Nhaundar und konnte verkünden, dass alles ohne Probleme verlaufen war. Der Sklavenhändler freute sich über seinen Laufburschen und zum ersten Mal seit langem beobachtete er den Jungen genauer. Shar stand vor ihm, den Kopf wie immer zu Boden gerichtet, seine langen, ungekämmten Haare umspielten die hageren Gesichtszüge des Halbdrow, während ein alter, abgetragener Wollmantel und eine noch ältere Hose den Rest des dürren Körpers bedeckte. Er wirkte auf diese Art so unscheinbar und unwichtig und Nhaundar war von sich selbst überrascht, dass ihm diese Tatsache erst jetzt auffiel. Doch durch das Abgemagerte ähnelte er seinem Vater gar nicht, der muskulöse Körperbau des Kriegers fehlte gänzlich und der Sklavenhändler legte seine Stirn in Falter und dachte angestrengt nach was Vater und Sohn verband. Ab und zu wandte Nhaundar kurz seinen Blick hinüber zu Handir, der still und leise auf dem Boden kauerte und heimlich die Szene zwischen Shar und dem Sklavenhändler beobachtete und anschließend nahm er den Halbdrow wieder ins Visier. Nhaundar richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen und musterte ihn eingehend. Der Junge schaute grausam aus, dreckig und verschmutzt. Ob er darunter auch so eine Schönheit wie sein Vater ist, sann der Drow plötzlich nach und erschrak ein wenig über diesen Gedanken. Dann erinnerte er sich an die tiefblauen Augen, die ihn einst so unschuldig anschauten. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich diese Szene noch einmal ab und er konnte spüren, wie ihn wieder diese unbekannte Lust übermannte. Shar versprühte etwas, das den älteren Drow auf magische Weise anzog. Er ist zu jung, mahnte sich Nhaundar, viel zu jung, dünn und dreckig.

Lange sann der Drow noch darüber nach, während Handir bei jeder weiteren Minute in Sorge um seinen Sohn lebte und Shar im Gegenzug ebenfalls nervös wurde. Ab und zu blickte er hinüber zu Handir, der ihn mit einem Lächeln zu verstehen gab, dass er ruhig bleiben sollte. Mehr konnte der Elf nicht tun, auch wenn ihm der Sinn nach mehr stand. Aber das Leben seines Sohnes würde er nicht riskieren und selbst suchte er Trost in den Erinnerungen an Chalithra.

Nach kurzer Zeit von quälenden Selbstzweifeln und eines unbekannten Gefühls der absoluten Lust kehrten Nhaundars Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit und nach des Rätsels Lösung. Mit lauter Stimme rief er nach zwei Dunkelelfensklaven und wies sie an, dass der Halbdrow zu baden und zu kämmen sei. Anschließend sollte er wieder hier her gebracht werden. Während einer der Sklaven mit dem verdutzt dreinblickenden Shar bereits auf dem Gang verschwand, gab er dem anderen eine weitere, geflüsterte Anweisung, so dass diese vor den Ohren Handirs verheimlicht wurde.

Handir spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er war genauso überrascht wie Shar, als Nhaundar diese unerwartete Anweisung gegeben hatte und wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er damit bezweckte. Nur eines schien dem Elfen klar, es konnte in jedem Fall nichts Gutes heißen. Und als hätte der Drow die Gedanken seines Liebessklaven gelesen, schritt er nun bedächtig hinüber und wollte die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen, sich an dem muskulösen Körper des Mondelfen zu erfreuen, der heute in seidene Stoffe gehüllt war.

Über eine Stunde brachten die zwei Sklaven damit auf Shar in kaltem Wasser zu schrubben, zu waschen und die halb verflitzten langen, weißen, Haare in Ordnung zu bringen. Heißes Wasser wollten sie nicht verschwenden, nicht für einen Halbdrow. Dabei waren sie keines Wegs sanft und Shar schrie am Anfang vor Schmerzen auf. Das Wasser brannte auf seiner Haut, genau wie es heißes Wasser getan hätte. Durch das heftige Schrubben wurde sie gerötet, während seine Lippen durch die Kälte blau anliefen. Das Badewasser verfärbte sich dunkel und darunter kam ein junger Halbdrow hervor, der plötzlich ansehnlich wirkte. Doch nun konnte man aber auch die Prellungen, blauen Flecken, Schrammen und Narben erkennen, die er in den letzten 23 Jahren zugefügt bekommen hatte.

Shar, der nicht wusste, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte, ließ die Prozedur nur widerwillig über sich ergehen, besonders weil er in seinem Leben noch niemals zuvor in einem Badezuber gesessen hatte. Das Einzige, das ihm zum Waschen zur Verfügung stand war stets ein Eimer kaltes Wasser. Als die beiden Sklaven fertig waren, hoben sie ihn grob aus der Wanne und trockneten ihn ab. Erneut wurden seine Haare bearbeitet und er hatte das Gefühl, als würden sie ihm die Kopfhaut abziehen wollen. Nach weiteren Minuten begutachteten sie ihr Werk, der eine gab dem anderen ein Zeichen, sie nickten sich stumm zu und ohne ein Wort schleiften sie ihn zurück in Nhaundars Privatgemächern.

Der Junge wollte gerade protestieren, dass er keine Hose anhatte, da war es auch schon zu spät und er wurde durch die Tür zu seinem Herrn hingeschoben und stand plötzlich im Raum. Die Tür fiel geräuschlos hinter ihm ins Schloss. Er sah seinen Vater und Nhaundar auf dem großen Diwan in der Ecke am Fenster sitzen und beide schienen ziemlich beschäftigt zu sein. Eilig senkte er demütig den Kopf, ganz wie er es gewohnt war und wartete ungeduldig ab. Da wurde Shar sich blitzartig bewusst, dass er nackt war und sein Kopf lief vor dem aufkommenden Schamgefühl plötzlich rot an und er fühlte sich hilflos verloren in diesem Zimmer. Mit seinen Händen versuchte er krampfhaft seine intimste Stelle zu bedecken. Da wohl Nhaundar und Handir sein Herbringen nicht mitbekommen zu haben schienen, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als hier ruhig und still auf der Stelle zu verharren. Aber die Neugier war größer und so blinzelte der Junge aus den Augenwinkeln hinüber. Erschrocken riss er seine tiefblauen Augen weit auf und sah zum ersten Mal, wie sich Nhaundar und Handir näher kamen. Er erinnerte sich mit einem Mal an den Geist des Dunkelelfen und den jungen Sklaven von einst. Es ähnelte der Szene von damals und nun tat sein Herr das Gleiche mit seinem Vater. Aber wie konnte das nur möglich sein, fragte sich Shar und eine nie gekannte Angst durchfuhr den hageren Leib des jungen Halbdrow. Er fing augenblicklich an zu zittern und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie, als wäre ein undurchdringbarer Schleier von seinen Augen genommen worden, wurde ihm die Wahrheit in jenem Moment klar, als sein Herr sich von hinten über Handir beugte und sich beide in einem Rhythmus bewegten, vor- und rückwärts. Er wusste noch nicht was sie da taten und hätte es auch nicht in Worte fassen können, aber es schien nicht gut zu sein. Das Gesicht seines Vaters verzog sich dabei zu einer gequälten Fratze. Dies wiederum erinnerte Shar an sein eignes Erlebnis mit dem damaligen Drowhändler, der den Jungen ebenfalls zu etwas gezwungen hatte, das ihm nicht gefallen und gleichzeitig ein ekelhaftes Gefühl hervorgerufen hatte. Shar wusste, dass es nicht schön sein konnte und die Welt, die sich der junge Halbdrow über Handir und sein Leben zu Recht gelegt hatte, zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase mit jeder weiteren Sekunde die verstrich. Shar konnte aber nicht anders und beobachtete weiter. Sein Herz raste und sein Bauch erhielt einen Stich. Tränen traten in seine Augen und ein kalter, Angst einflössender Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken. Mit einem kehligen Schrei von Nhaundar wurde Shar aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und instinktiv schaute er hinüber zu Handir und dem Drow und seufzte.

Beide blickten überrascht auf und erkannten den jungen Halbdrow, der nackt am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand und mit geweiteten Augen ungläubig die beiden Männer anstarrte.

Während Handir schluckte, tief Luft holen musste und im gleichen Moment sich am liebsten vor Scham irgendwo anderes befunden hätte, musste Nhaundar bei dieser Überraschung hinterhältig lächeln. Der soeben erlebte Höhepunkt war dadurch nur noch süßer. Er zog sich eilig aus dem Elfen zurück, streifte flink seine dunkle Robe über und stieß Handir unachtsam zur Seite. Dann richtete er sich zur vollen Größe auf und konnte sich denken, dass der Mondelf diese peinliche Situation in keiner Weise genoss. Ganz anders der Drow. Er hatte schon lange auf eine Demütigung Handirs gewartet und jetzt war sie ganz unverhofft eingetreten. Doch was ihn am meisten erfreute war der junge Halbdrow, der nackt im Raum stand und mit seinen tiefblauen Augen eine unschuldige Erschütterung ausstrahlte und wohl nicht wusste, was er denken sollte.

„Mein Hübscher, dein Sohn ist wieder da", säuselte Nhaundar, als wäre gar nichts vorgefallen, dabei huschte ein dämonisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Er wandte sich seinem Lustsklaven zu und er erkannte wie Handir errötete.

„Aber wer wird denn gleich rot werden, dass ist nur dein Sohn", reizte der Dunkelelf weiter und schien jedes Wort in sich aufsaugen zu wollen.

„Ich …", stammelte Handir leise, doch weiter kam er nicht, als ihm vor Scham die Stimme versagte.

„Ja, mein Hübscher, ich höre", fragte Nhaundar, wohl bewusst über die gebrochene Stimme des Elfen, dann richtete er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Halbdrow zu und vergaß Handir.

Der Sklavenhändler lief hinüber zu dem nackten Shar und seine Augen wurden größer, je näher er dem Jungen kam. Obwohl der Körper dünn, fast schon zu mager wirkte - denn man konnte jede einzelne Rippe mit den Augen erkennen und die Beine wirkten wackelig, so als könnten sie das Gewicht des Jungen kaum halten - war das Gesicht um so hübscher. Es wirkte auf eine gewisse Art und Weise attraktiv, auch wenn es ebenfalls wie der Rest des Körpers zu ausgehungert war. Weiße, lange, und diesmal gekämmte Haare umspielten die sanften Gesichtszüge. Da waren sie wieder, die tiefblauen Augen, die Nhaundar so sehr faszinierten. Sie ließen wieder die unschuldige Seele darin erkennen. Doch der Sklavenhändler erschrak ein wenig, als er die Prellungen, blauen Flecke, Schrammen und Narben sah, die sich über den ganzen Körper erstreckten. Das rundete in seinem Kopf nicht im Geringsten das Bild ab, das allmählich Form annahm. Innerlich ärgerte es Nhaundar, dass er doch nicht so perfekt wirkte, wie er sich das vorgestellte hatte. Sein letzter Blick fiel auf die vorne verschränkten Hände, die der Junge schützend vor seinen Schritt hielt. Zuerst wollte der Drow dem Sklaven den Befehl erteilen sie zu entfernen, entschied sich jedoch gleich dagegen. Wieso soll ich mir alles schon vorher verderben, mahnte er sich selbst. Die Zeit wird noch kommen, doch vorher muss er perfekt werden. Ein Plan nahm Gestalt an und diesen wollte er so dringend erledigt wissen, wie er wusste, was die Zukunft bringen würde.


	7. 5 Kap Das Spiel beginnt

**5. Kapitel**

**Das Spiel beginnt**

„Nhaundar Xarann, eure Seele ist noch charakterloser als euer Ruf", säuselte die sanfte Stimme von Sorn Dalael und bedachte den Sklavenhändler dabei mit einem ehrlich gemeinten Lächeln und trat in die Privatgemächer von Nhaundar ein.

Sorn Dalael, seines Zeichen Drow, Vhaeraunpriester und gelegenlichter Geschäftspartner des Sklavenhändlers war der Aufforderung Nhaundars gefolgt und verbreitete beim Eintreten eine angenehme Aura. In den letzten zehn Jahren tätigten beide Geschäfte, in denen gerne magische Gegenstände und Waffen den Besitzer wechselten, meist in die Hände von Nhaundar. Oder der Sklavenhändler benötigte seine klerikalen Dienste. Und noch etwas verband beide Dunkelelfen, ein Geheimnis das sie teilten und doch nie ansprachen. Der Priester und der ältere Drow hatten sich einst intim genähert. Wenn auch nur ein einziges Mal. Nur Sorns Zwillingsbruder wusste noch davon, Nalfein Dalael. Damals eine eher unfreiwillige Zusammenkunft und im nach hinein eine recht prekäre dazu. Nhaundar verdrängte diese Tatsache viel zu gerne aus seinem Gedächtnis, besonders als er den besagten Dunkelelfen vor sich sah. Beide Brüder waren noch jung, gerade 140 Jahre alt und litten an chronischer Armut.

Sorn Dalael schritt soeben bedächtig durch den Raum. Er trug eine schwarze Lederhose und dazu passende schwarze Lederstiefel. Unter einer dunkelblauen offenen Robe mit silberbesticktem Saum lugte ein schwarzes Hemd hervor. Das gesamte Erscheinungsbild des attraktiven Dunkelelfen hatte etwas Edles und Vornehmes. Sorn hatte die edel aussehende Robe erst vor kurzem einem toten Magier auf den Straßen der Stadt abgenommen und schien stolz zu sein, diese bei dem übereilten Treffen tragen zu können, da sie keine Blutspritzer abbekommen hatte. An seiner Hüfte prangte ein schwarzes Langschwert, während unter seinem Hemd ein Symbol hervorspähte, dass ihn als das auswies, was er war, ein Vhaeraunpriester. Doch er befand sich nun in der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin und auch er musste um sein Leben fürchten, falls einer der fanatischen Lolthpriesterinnen ihn in ihre Hände bekommen würden. Jedoch auf dem Anwesen von Nhaundar konnte er sich sicher sein, nicht entdeckt zu werden. So holte er sein Heiliges Symbol hervor – eine goldene Halbmaske - und ließ dieses samt Kette nun lässig auf seiner Brust baumeln. Seine langen, weißen Haare fielen ihm locker über die Schultern und mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen betrachtete er den nun ebenfalls lächelnden Nhaundar, der zur Begrüßung seines Gastes aufgestanden war.

„Ganz der alte Schurke, niemals um ein freundliches Wort verlegen", grinste der Sklavenhändler und war zum ersten Mal seit Tagen froh, diesen jungen Drow zu sehen.

Nhaundar hatte ihn vor zwei Tagen zu sich bestellt, damit ihm der Vhaeraunpriester bei seinem Plan, den kleinen Halbdrow betreffend, helfen konnte. Das Aussehen des Jungen sollte perfekt werden und nur ein Priester war in der Lage mit seinen Zaubern die Narben zu entfernen und dem Jungen das Bild zu verleihen, das er sich in seinen Träumen wünschte. Daher ließ Nhaundar durch Ranaghar eine dringende Botschaft an Sorn übermitteln, der durch seinen Aufenthalt in der Stadt schnell geantwortet und jetzt vor ihm stand.

„Wo ist euer Zwillingsbruder Nalfein, Sorn Dalael? Ist er nicht mitgekommen?", fragte Nhaundar den Kleriker interessiert und versuchte das Gespräch gleich zu Beginn auf einer kulanten Ebene zu halten, bevor Nhaundar mit seinem unverhofften Vorschlag den Priester behelligen würde. Obwohl er keine Zweifel daran hegte, dass dieser ihm seine Bitte nicht abschlagen würde, solange der Drow die Geldbörse des Klerikers aufstockte. Denn der Priester und sein Bruder nahmen viele Aufträge an, solange die Bezahlung stimmte. Des Weiteren wusste der Sklavenhändler, dass die Zwillingsbrüder sprichwörtlich von der Hand in den Mund lebten.

„Er wartet auf mich in der Stadt, Nhaundar. Doch lasst uns lieber gleich zur Sache kommen, was wünscht ihr von mir? Ich dachte unser nächstes Treffen ist noch einige Zeit hin?", platzte Sorn unbekümmert heraus und strahlte bei diesen einfachen Worten eine herrschende Macht aus, obwohl die Silben in sanftem Ton gesprochen wurden.

Wenn der Sklavenhändler diesen Dunkelelfen nicht kennen würde, dann wäre er misstrauisch geworden, doch er kannte nur zu gut die höfliche Art des Priesters, der durch seine äußere Fassade wie jeder andere männliche Drow wirkte. Doch er konnte auch anderes, was Nhaundar jedoch nicht heraufbeschwören wollte.

„Kommen wir gleich zum Geschäftlichen", antwortete der Sklavenhändler erneut freundlich und wies Dipree an, er solle den Jungen holen.

Es dauerte auch nur einige Minuten und der junge Halbdrow stand ein wenig verdutzt mitten im Zimmer, ließ respektvoll den Kopf gesenkt und wurde von den beiden Drow mit neugierigen Blicken beobachtet.

Sorn wirkte angenehm überrascht einen Halbdrow vor sich stehen zu sehen, was Nhaundar wiederum erfreute. Er hatte gut daran getan einen Vhaeraunpriester zu wählen, obwohl es auch ein Kleriker eines anderen Gottes bei guter Bezahlung wohlmöglich zu Stande gebracht hätte. Aber wer oder was würde sich besser eigenen als ein Priester, der auf Grund seines Glaubens und seiner Gottheit diese Missgeburten förderte und den man bereits kannte. Da der Sklavenhändler nur an sich selbst und an den Profit glaubte und nicht an ein Pantheon, dass einem ständig Vorschriften aufgab, gratulierte er sich innerlich selber für den klugen Schachzug. Ein Lächeln huschte nun den beiden Drow über das Gesicht, als sie Shar ansahen, doch beide aus anderen Gründen.

„Sorn, ich gebe euch einen prall gefüllten Beutel Gold, wenn ihr mir dafür den …", Nhaundar stockte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und überlegte, wie er den Jungen bezeichnen konnte ohne den Kleriker zu beleidigen, dann sprach er weiter. „… den Halbdrow von seinen Narben befreit und ihn ansehnlich macht."

Er hatte sich dafür entschieden den Vhaeraunpriester nicht zu ärgern und den Gebrauch seines sonstigen Wortschatzes gegenüber solchen Missgeburten nicht zu benutzen. Außerdem gab es einen weiteren Grund, wieso er darauf verzichtete. Er konnte sich kaum noch an dem Jungen satt sehen, der immer mehr von seiner Lust in Anspruch nahm. Shar war sein Sklave und sein Eigentum ohne Zweifel, aber zu jung und hübsch, um als Abschaum bezeichnet zu werden. Handir, der Vater von Shar, Oberflächenelf und derzeitiger Liebessklave wurde allmählich aus dem Gedächtnis des Sklavenhändlers verdrängt. Eine neue Leidenschaft begann langsam im Inneren von Nhaundar wie ein Lavastrom zu brodeln. Zum Glück für Handir, dass dieser in jenem Moment nicht zugegen war.

„Eine seltsame Bitte aber keine Unmögliche", zwang sich Sorn zu einer Antwort, wobei er darauf achtete, seinen Missmut gegenüber dem Vorschlag von Nhaundar nicht zu äußern. Er hatte eine wage Vorstellung, welche Absicht der Sklavenhändler dahinter verbarg, jedoch konnte er nichts dagegen sagen. Der Halbdrow wirkte auf den Kleriker jung, fast zu jung und durch den hageren Körperbau eher wie ein heranwachsendes Kind. Wie richtig er mit seiner Vermutung lag, wusste Sorn zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

Shar ähnelte vom Äußeren einem fünfzehnjährigen Knaben und geistig war er auf dem Stand eines Zehnjährigen. Shar konnte weder Lesen noch Schreiben und wusste nicht einmal was ein Buch war. Mit seinen 23 Jahren kannte der junge Halbdrow nicht einmal einen einfachen Ball, ganz zu schweigen von Spielzeug mit denen Kinder großgezogen wurden. Alleine das Wort Spielen schien für Shar niemals existiert zu haben. Er kannte nur die Erwachsenen auf dem Anwesen, die Waffen der Soldaten, seine Arbeit und die Bestrafungen. Einige der Strafen hatten Narben hinterlassen, die nun der Kleriker verschwinden lassen sollte.

Nichtsdestoweniger erahnte Sorn Dalael mehr über die jungen Jahre von Shar, als Nhaundar begreifen könnte. Die Zwillingsbrüder verbrachten selbst eine harte Kindheit und der eingeschüchterte Anblick des Halbdrow erinnerte in jenem Moment den Vhaeraunpriester an die eigene Kindheit. Ein kalter Schauer jagte dem Kleriker über den Rücken, doch er musste versuchen sich zusammen zu reißen. Die Bezahlung für seine Arbeit überwiegte nun mehr. Sorn brauchte das Geld, genauso wie sein Bruder Nalfein, der sich mit seinen kämpferischen Fähigkeiten den Lohn verdiente. Mit einem vollen Beutel hätten beide mindestens zwei Monate ausgesorgt. Der Priester überlegte und dies brachte ihn augenblicklich zur Antwort.

„Ich werde es tun, aber ich brauche Zeit, Nhaundar."

„Kein Problem, so viel wie ihr benötigt", säuselte der Sklavenhändler zu dem Vhaeraunpriester hinüber, der leicht vor Enttäuschung über das Wort _‚Zeit'_ das Gesicht verzog, als der Kleriker nicht hinschaute. Er wäre froh, wenn es schon hinter ihm liegen würde, doch seine Gedanken wurden von dem Priester unterbrochen.

„Dann werde ich es sofort tun und ich benötige einen ruhigen, abgeschiedenen Raum", gab Sorn die Anweisung und schaute nun wieder neugierig zu dem jungen Halbdrow hinüber, der jetzt leicht verschreckt wirkte.

Shar war der Einzige in diesem Raum der gar nichts verstand. Alleine schon die Anwesenheit des fremden Drow brachte dem Jungen ein ungutes Gefühl ein. Es war keine Angst, doch etwas sollte passieren und hatte mit ihm zu tun. Des Weiteren war er enttäuscht, nicht seinen Vater zu sehen und dann kam noch das seltsame Gespräch mit ins Spiel. Es ging um ihn und seine Narben. Was war mit ihnen? fragte sich Shar. Viele von ihnen hatte er schon seit er ein kleiner Junge war und bei den meisten konnte er sich noch nicht einmal erinnern, wann und wie er sie bekommen hatte. Als er den beiden Drow weiter zuhörte wurde er plötzlich ängstlicher, denn der Fremde sprach von Zeit und einem ruhigen Ort. Zusammen ausgesprochen etwas, dass Shar einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen ließ. Das seltsame Aussehen des Dunkelelfen trug nicht förderlich dazu bei, dass der Junge sich besser fühlte. Aber etwas hatte der Drow an sich, das auf bizarre Art und Weise anderes zu sein schien, doch Shar konnte es nicht in Worte fassen.

„Ich stelle euch eines der Zimmer im Erdgeschoss zur Verfügung. Ist das euren Ansprüchen gerecht?", meinte Nhaundar erneut höflich, wobei er seine Nervosität nur noch schwer unterdrücken konnte. Noch während er redete zog er an einer Schnurr. Einen Augenblick später trat ein Sklave ein, der den Priester und den Halbdrow dorthin geleiten sollte.

„Natürlich Nhaundar … und ich möchte etwas zur Stärkung. Ich habe schon seit einigen Stunden nichts mehr zu mir genommen", erwiderte Sorn und berührte nun Shar dabei sanft an der Schulter, um ihn hinaus zu führen.

Der Junge schreckte über die unerwartete Berührung kurz zusammen, entspannte sich jedoch gleich wieder, als er merkte, dass es lediglich dazu diente, dass der Fremde ihn lenken wollte. Aber die plötzlich auftretende Furcht vor dem Unbekannten saß fest verankert in ihm. Er fragte sich, was in diesem Zimmer geschehen sollte und flehte stumm, dass etwas geschah und er nicht mitgehen musste, während er sich weiterhin von dem Mann in der schwarzen Kleidung führen ließ. Die Erinnerungen an Durdyb hatte er niemals vergessen. Dabei konnte Shar nun ein Zittern nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wenn er nicht gehorchte würde sein Herr ihn sicherlich schmerzlich bestrafen. Der Sklave, Sorn und Shar verließen nun zusammen die Privatgemächer des Sklavenhändlers und kurz darauf fanden sie sich im unteren Stockwerk wieder. Der Sklave ging voraus und wies dem Kleriker ein Zimmer mit Bett zu und verschwand eilig, um dem Priester das versprochene Essen zu holen.

Währenddessen grübelte Sorn über das schreckhafte Verhalten und das Zittern des Jungen nach, versuchte sich dabei jedoch nichts anmerken zu lassen. Der Vhaeraunpriester schien in diesem Moment nur froh, dass er mit dem Halbdrow alleine war und Nhaundar keine Ambitionen hegte zugegen zu sein. Der Sklave brachte noch geschwind ein volles Tablett mit allen möglichen Speisen und der Priester lächelte zufrieden. Jetzt werden wir zwei genügend Zeit haben, sagte sich der Drow und verriegelte daraufhin sorgfältig die Tür um alleine mit dem Jungen zu sein.

Shar stand mit gesenktem Haupt in dem Zimmer, schaute zu Boden und fragte sich, wann die Schmerzen anfangen würden, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Lebendig kehrten die Erinnerungen an den Händler auf dem Basar zurück und auch das schreckliche Erlebnis in der Kammer. Die Minuten wurden länger und das Einzige was der junge Halbdrow vernahm war das ruhige Atmen des fremden Dunkelelfen, der sich mittlerweile auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte.

„Wie wirst du denn genannt, mein Junge?", kam die plötzliche Frage an Shar, wobei der Kleriker versuchte, so ruhig wo möglich zu bleiben. Er hatte nicht vor den Jungen noch mehr zu erschrecken, der offensichtlich nicht die geringste Ahnung besaß, was mit ihm geschehen sollte.

Shar, der inzwischen gelernt hatte, schnell zu antworten, wenn er keine Schläge bekommen wollte, piepste mit dünner Stimme. „Shar, mein Herr."

Sorn verstand jedoch nichts und wiederholte seine Frage. „Du musst lauter sprechen, Junge, ich kann dich kaum verstehen. Du brauchst auch keine Angst zu haben, ich möchte mit dir reden. Wie ist dein Name?"

Der junge Halbdrow, der über den Fremden jetzt mehr als verblüfft zu sein schien, fühlte sich mit einem Mal weniger ängstlich. Ob es aber an den Worten oder der Stimme des Dunkelelfen lag, konnte er nicht sagen.

„Schau mich an", forderte Sorn den Jungen gleich darauf auf, achtete aber wieder auf einen freundlichen Tonfall.

Shar tat wie ihm geheißen, hob seinen Kopf und blickte dem Drow in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Obwohl die Augen seines Vaters blau waren, wirkten diese jetzt genauso wie Handirs. Sie strahlten eine ruhige und besänftigende Wesensart aus und in keinem Fall waren sie bedrohlich oder heimtückisch. Wie durch ein Wunder war plötzlich kaum ein Rest seiner Furcht übrig. Verzaubert beobachtete Shar den Elfen und antwortete diesmal lauter, jedoch immer noch mit halb geflüsterter Stimme. „Mein Name ist Shar, Herr."

Es geht doch, gratulierte sich Sorn und war nun ebenfalls von dem jungen Halbdrow fasziniert. Er wirkte so unschuldig. „Shar ist ein schöner Name, mein Junge. Hast du Hunger?", fragte der Kleriker und schaute hinüber zu dem vollen Tablett mit Essen, dass der Sklave zuvor auf einem kleinen Tisch abgestellt hatte. Der Priester wollte versuchen ein Gespräch mit dem Halbdrow anzufangen und vielleicht konnte er dabei einige Informationen herausfinden, warum Nhaundar so versessen darauf war ihn für diese Aufgabe zu gewinnen.

Jetzt war der Junge wirklich überrascht. Solch eine Frage hatte ihm zuvor noch nie jemand in all den Jahren gestellt, noch hatte sich jemand darum gesorgt, ob er etwas zu Essen hatte, außer Handir, dem allerdings im sprichwörtlichen Sinne die Hände gebunden waren. Ohne darüber nachzudenken antwortete er. „Ja, Herr."

„Lass das Herr weg. Nenn' mich Sorn. Einfach nur Sorn", bat der Priester sanft und beobachtete noch interessierter den Jungen.

Der Vhaeraunpriester fragte sich, wie der junge Halbdrow in die Hände von Nhaundar gelangt war. Der Sklavenhändler hatte noch nie etwas übrig für andere und erst Recht nicht für einen Jungen, der zur Hälfte ein Oberflächenelf darstellte. Eigentlich hasste der ältere Dunkelelf alles, was nicht Drow war. Sorn überlegte weiter und kam auf die überraschende Erkenntnis, dass Nhaundars scheinheiliges Interesse nur Profit sein konnte, womöglich Gewinn an dem Jungen. Sorn schien sich sicher, wenn er das Geld hätte, dann würde er den jungen Halbdrow freikaufen und musterte den Kleinen vor sich. Doch das Geld hatte er nicht. Nhaundar plante etwas mit Shar und würde ihn wohl bestimmt nicht so schnell verkaufen. Dafür kannte der Kleriker den schmierigen Sklavenhändler zu gut. Auf der Oberfläche hätte Sorn den Kleinen irgendwo zu den Soldaten stecken können, überlegte der Vhaeraunpriester weiter, bis er merkte, dass er Gedankenversunken den Jungen anstarrte.

„Herr?", fragte Shar plötzlich, der den Drow ebenfalls gemustert hatte und plötzlich bemerkte, dass dieser ihn seltsam ansah. Doch schon im nächsten Moment stockte er, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er den Fremden nicht so ansprechen sollte und verbesserte sich augenblicklich, „Sorn, Herr … ist etwas?" Dann verfluchte sich Shar selbst, dass er wieder das Wort _‚Herr'_ über seine Lippen brachte. Seine Angst schien plötzlich vergessen, weil der Dunkelelf ihn immer mehr an das Wesen von Handir erinnerte.

„Was?", fragte Sorn immer noch ein wenig in Gedanken, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um sich von den lästigen Fragen zu befreien und meinte, „Es ist nichts, ich habe nur an etwas gedacht, Shar. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, hast du Hunger? Wenn ja, dann iss, das ist ganz alleine für dich. Du siehst aus, als hättest du schon lange nichts mehr zu dir genommen und wenn, dann war es nicht viel und nicht besonders nahrhaft."

Der Drow mit dem Namen Sorn wirkte seltsam und faszinierenden zu gleich auf Shar. So höflich und gleichzeitig so anders, als all die anderen die er kannte. Eben hatte er noch furchtbare Angst, doch je mehr er der Stimme und den Worten des Dunkelelfen lauschte, desto ruhiger fühlte er sich. Instinktiv wusste Shar, dass der Drow ihm kein Leid antun wollte, sonst hätte er es bereits getan. Niemals zuvor war ihm so jemand begegnet und die anfängliche Furcht fiel endgültig von dem jungen Halbdrow ab. Er erinnerte ihn so sehr an Handir und die Tatsache, dass der Dunkelelf ihm sogar Essen anbot versetzte ihn in Erstaunen. So ein Verhalten war er von keinem Erwachsenen gewöhnt noch hätte er es jemals erwartet. Außerdem kam hinzu, dass Sorn keine Arglist ausstrahlte, wie all die anderen Dunkelelfen. Es schien alles so zu sein wie er es meinte und das beruhigte den jungen Halbdrow umso mehr. Shar war von dem Vhaeraunpriester bezaubert und alles ohne dass dieser jemals einen Zauber auf ihn geworfen hatte, sondern einzig und alleine auf Grund seiner Wesensart. Der Junge mochte ihn.

„Ihr meint ich soll essen?", fragte Shar jedoch argwöhnisch nach. Obwohl er diesen Dunkelelfen auf eine gewisse Art Sympathien entgegen brachte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob vielleicht doch eine Hinterlist dahinter steckte und er einfach auf ihn einschlagen oder andere Schmerzen bereiten würde.

Ein leises Seufzen erklang von dem Drow auf dem Bett, dann blickte Sorn zu Shar hinüber. „Wenn du keinen Hunger hast, dann musst du nichts essen. Ich bin nur der Meinung das du es tun solltest, bevor du nichts bekommst."

Das Argument hatte gesessen und nahm dem jungen Halbdrow alle Ängste vor einer eventuellen Falle, denn der Hunger war wirklich groß. Das letzte Mahl lag einen Tag zurück und bestand aus einer Suppe. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken darüber zu verschwenden ging Shar hinüber zu dem kleinen Tisch, betrachtete die Speisen und griff zu. Er nahm alles, was seine Hände fassen konnten und so stopfte er sich eifrig den Mund voll. Es schmeckte lecker und so etwas Köstliches hatte er noch niemals zu sich genommen, auch wenn es nur Rothèfleisch, Pilze, Brot und andere Beilagen gab.

Sorn beobachtete den Jungen und musste lächeln als er das tölpelhafte Verhalten des Halbdrow sah. Hungrig war er, dass konnte man auch ohne die nicht vorhandenen Tischmanieren erkennen. Er wirkte wie ein klappriges Skelett. Der Vhaeraunpriester wollte allerdings den Jungen erst etwas essen lassen bevor er sich an die ihm bevorstehende Aufgabe zuwendete. So musterte er den Jungen weiter und konnte sich eine Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Shar, an welchen Gott glaubst du denn?"

Der junge Halbdrow hielt mitten im Kauen inne und schaute verdutzt hinüber zu dem Drow auf dem Bett. „Was ist denn ein Gott?", fragte er mit vollen Backen und unterstrich diese Aussage mit einem naiven Gesichtsausdruck.

Oh Nhaundar, so ungläubig hältst du deine Sklaven, grinste Sorn in sich hinein und wusste sofort, was er als nächstes unternehmen würde.

„Shar, komm hier her und ich werde es dir erzählen, alles was du wissen willst", ertönte die erfreute Stimme des Klerikers, der nichts lieber tat, als das Dogma Vhaerauns unter die Lebenden zu bringen. Dieser Halbdrow war geradezu ideal, spiegelte er doch das wieder, was sich sein Gott für die Zukunft der Elfen erhoffte.

Der Junge tat es, denn die Neugier auf das Unbekannte hatte ihn gepackt. Des Weiteren bot der Drow ihm an Geschichten zu erzählen und er liebte Geschichten. Handir hatte ihm schon lange nichts mehr erzählt und wenn sich beide wirklich ähnelten, dann konnte es nur gut werden. Lange Zeit saßen die beiden zusammen auf dem Bett, während Sorn seiner Pflicht als Priester gerecht wurde und Shar einen Überblick bot, was Gott, sein Glaube und ein Leben für die Ziele Vhaerauns mit sich brachten. Shar schien so fasziniert, dass er alles andere um sich herum vergaß.

Der Vhaeraunpriester wirkte ebenfalls beeindruckt von dem jungen Halbdrow, der solch eine kindliche Unschuld ausstrahlte. Er erfuhr so einiges aus dem Leben des Jungen und sogar wer sein Vater war. Sorn kannte Handir und umgekehrt, auch wenn beide niemals ein Wort miteinander wechselten. Meistens sahen sie sich dann, wenn der Kleriker bei Nhaundar einiges zu Verkaufen gedachte oder wenn das Ereignis der Jagd anstand. Schon immer hatte sich Sorn gefragt, was mit dem Elfen passiert sei und die Erkenntnis, dass dieser einen Sohn hatte, brachte dem Kleriker ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen ein. Als Shar letztendlich von Handir als Mondelfenkrieger sprach und die arrangierten Kämpfe erwähnte, tat ihm der Junge wirklich leid. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung und der Priester ärgerte sich nicht zum ersten Mal über den Sklavenhändler. Der Vhaeraunpriester schimpfte Nhaundar stumm als hinterhältiges und verlogenes Biest und er wusste nun erst recht, dass dieser etwas plante und es hatte eindeutig mit dem Jungen zu tun. Seine Aufgabe bestand lediglich darin Shar von all seinen Narben zu befreien, alles weitere blieb auch ihm verborgen.

Späterhin tat Sorn das, wofür er seinen Lohn erhielt und der Junge blühte anschließend förmlich auf. Doch zuerst ließ Shar kritisch die Prozedur der Heilung über sich ergehen, wobei ihm ein seltsames Gefühl durch den Körper jagte. Es schien wie ein kalter Schauer, der jedoch sanft auf der Haut kribbelte ohne Schmerzen zu bereiten. Shar riss seine tiefblauen Augen weit auf, die selbst den Kleriker am Ende in ihren Bann zogen, als er das Ergebnis begutachtete. All seine Narben waren durch göttliche Magie verschwunden und er hatte keine Angst davor. Nichts von den blauen Flecken, Schrammen und Prellungen auf seinem Körper schienen übrig geblieben zu sein. Dann strahlte der Junge, solch eine Freude aus, die tief aus dem Herzen kam, dass es Sorn beinahe Leid tat, dass er den Jungen schon bald zurück in die Obhut Nhaundars geben musste.

Später am Abend war es dann soweit. Nhaundar lief seit dem Verschwinden des Klerikers nervös auf und ab, während dieser nun zusammen mit seinem neuen Objekt der Begierde in einem der Zimmer im unteren Bereich des Hauptgebäudes verschwand. Dann kam die lang ersehnte Nachricht, dass der Priester mit seiner Aufgabe fertig war. Schade, dass Handir verhindert ist, schmollte Nhaundar in sich hinein, ich hätte zu gerne die Reaktion gesehen. Doch die Zeit wird kommen, schon bald ist er zurück und in dieser Zeit werde ich mir überlegen wie die Zukunft aussehen wird. Dann betrat der Vhaeraunpriester erschöpft von der Heilung in Begleitung von Shar die Privatgemächer.

Nhaundar klappte im gleichen Moment der Kiefer nach unten und er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen, glühenden Augen hinüber zu dem Halbdrow. Wie er da stand, wie er ausschaute, sagte sich der Sklavenhändler und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Ein kleiner Elf, zur Hälfte Drow und zur anderen ein Oberflächenelf, seine tiefblauen Augen schauten sündlos auf den Boden und offenbarten wieder diese seltsame Ausstrahlung der Unschuldigen. Das Gesicht hager, aber kein einziger blauer Fleck, Narben oder aufgerissene Lippen verunstalteten das Äußere. Die Haare frisch gekämmt, lang und fast über den Hintern reichend umspielten die feinen Gesichtszüge. Der Oberkörper zwar immer noch dünn aber jetzt mit einer noch sanfteren Ausdruckskraft, die bei Nhaundar augenblicklich ein Ziehen in den Lenden verursachte. Der Rest wurde durch eine abgetragene und ziemlich durchlöcherte Stoffhose verdeckt, worüber der Drow froh war. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich hätte zurückhalten können. Der Plan, der schon so lange im Inneren des älteren Dunkelelfen schlummerte hatte bei diesem Anblick seine endgültige Form angenommen und in den nächsten Tagen wäre die Zeit gekommen, wo das Leben von Shar sich endgültig verändern würde. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte der Sklavenhändler dämonisch in sich hinein und wurde erst aus seinen Fantasien gerissen, als er Sorns Stimme vernahm.

„Nhaundar, wo ist meine Bezahlung? Ich werde von meinem Bruder Nalfein erwartet und ihr kennt sein aufbrausendes Gemüt wenn etwas nicht nach Plan verläuft."

„Ja, ja natürlich Sorn", kam die knappe und gedankenverlorene Antwort von Nhaundar.

„Kommt wieder zu euch, ihr fangt gleich an zu …", erwiderte Sorn, hielt jedoch inne um nicht seinen Satz zu beenden, amüsierte sich jedoch köstlich über das lüsterne Verhalten des Drow, der eindeutig erregt wirkte. Nur Shar tat ihm in jenem Moment wieder leid und der Priester überlegte, ob er dem Jungen noch etwas Gutes tun konnte.

Währendessen begann Nhaundar sich wieder zu fangen, sein verklärter Blick wurde erneut durch eine stahlharte Miene ersetzt und er ermahnte sich selbst, jetzt nicht die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren. Die Zeit würde früh genug kommen und dann gehörte der junge Halbdrow ganz alleine ihm.

Shar war der Einzige in dem Raum der keinen Anlass hatte sich zu freuen. In den Augenwinkeln konnte er das seltsame Mienenspiel seines Herrn beobachten und verstand nur soviel, dass dieses nichts Gutes mit sich bringen konnte. Er wirkte ganz wie Durdyb damals, als er sich auf grausame Art Shars Körper genähert und ihn späterhin auf eine ekelhafte Art und Weise berührte. Etwas, was der Junge bis heute zwar verdrängt aber nicht vergessen hatte.

„Nhaundar, gebt dem Jungen etwas mehr zu essen, wenn euch das Wohl von Shar am Herzen liegt", unterbrach Sorn jetzt die Stille des Raumes, da alle auf ihre eigenen Gedanken konzentriert waren.

Nun schien plötzlich Nhaundar wieder ganz der alte, schmierige Drow zu sein.

„Ich werde es mir merken, Priester", meinte der Sklavenhändler mit einem wohl wissenden Lächeln im Gesicht, doch in seine Gedanken wiederholte sich beständig ein Wort, _„Shar"_. Bis zum heutigen Tag kannte er den Namen des Jungen nicht. Dass dieser jedoch so einen wunderschönen Namen besaß, überraschte Nhaundar doch sehr. Er war ein wenig überrascht darüber, wenn nicht sogar fasziniert davon. Er schimpfte sich nur kurz selbst, niemals nach dem Namen gefragt zu haben, dann kehrte er zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Der Sklavenhändler griff nach einem Beutel, der prall gefüllt an seinem Gürtel hang. „Hier eure Bezahlung …", dann hielt er Sorn die Börse vor das Gesicht und dieser wollte im gleichen Moment zugreifen, da zog der Händler den Beutel wieder zurück, „… ihr bekommt mehr wenn ihr zur Jagd kommen könntet. So wie immer."

Auf Sorns Gesicht, auf dem sich eben noch der Missmut über die zurückgehaltene Bezahlung abzeichnete, stahl sich ein Unheil verkündendes Grinsen. Der Vhaeraunpriester in ihm kam zum Vorschein und er konnte sich bereits bildlich jede Einzelheit ins Gedächtnis rufen, die von früheren Erlebnissen herrührte, welche Nhaundar tief unter seinem Anwesen veranstaltete. Es zählte in jenem Augenblick nur eins und das war sein Gott.

„Ich werde kommen", war die kurze Antwort des Klerikers und riss dann den Beutel aus Nhaundars Hand. „Wann und Wo?"

„In drei Zehntagen, die Uhrzeit ist die gleiche wie immer und die Losung heißt ‚_Das Spiel beginnt, die Dame schlägt den Turm'._"

„Eine gute Aussage für etwas, dass mir Freude bereiten wird", antwortete Sorn und sein so freundlich wirkendes Gesicht wurde durch einen verträumten Ausdruck seltsam verklärt.

„So habe ich es gerne und ihr werdet eure Freude haben, das verspreche ich euch. Bringt Nalfein mit und ihr erhaltet den doppelten Lohn", köderte Nhaundar den Priester weiter, obwohl er wusste, dass Sorn in jedem Fall gekommen wäre, alleine schon für die großzügige Bezahlung die auf ihn wartete und er sich das Vergnügen nicht nehmen ließ.

Shar hörte zu und verstand nur soviel, dass es wieder einer der Abende werden würde, an denen viele männliche Drow das Haus bevölkerten und das fast eine ganze Nacht lang. Noch nie war er zugegen gewesen, auch wenn er sich fragte, was dort passierte. Der junge Halbdrow würde wohl die Nacht wie immer verbringen, wie auch all die anderen Nächte zuvor alleine auf seine Decke im hinteren Teil der kargen Schlafkammer liegen und von Elfenkriegern träumen. Das nun Nhaundar selbst den Priester eingeladen hatte freute Shar auf eine Gewisse Art und Weise. Vielleicht konnte er heimlich einen Blick auf ihn werfen, wenn er irgendwo arbeitete.

„Wir werden kommen", schmunzelte Sorn Nhaundar entgegen und anschließend verschwand er so geheimnisvoll, wie er gekommen war.

Zurück blieb ein glücklich wirkender Shar, der in seine Träumereien vertieft zu sein schien.

Die Tage gingen ins Land und Handir, der von alldem nichts mitbekommen hatte, kehrte wie schon sooft in den Jahren zurück zu Nhaundar. Zurück von einem Waffenmeister, der sich die neuste Jagd in den nächsten Tagen auch nicht entgehen lassen wollte. Handir war sehr begehrt bei der männlichen Kundschaft des Sklavenhändlers, die sich gerne mit Lustsklaven abgaben. Sein ansehnliches Äußeres steuerte den Rest bei. Ein anmutiges Gesicht, blaue Augen, lange, schwarze Haare, ein muskulöser Oberkörper und mit den Jahren ein williger Sklave im Bett. Doch innerlich stumpfte Handir mit jedem weiteren unfreiwilligen Liebhaber ab. Wenn er sich zuerst noch wehrte, wie es die Dunkelelfen liebten, war er jetzt soweit, dass er alles mit sich machen ließ ohne den geringsten Widerstand zu leisten. Nur eines konnten sie ihm nicht nehmen, die Erinnerungen. Die Bilder seiner Frau Chalithra und ihre gemeinsame Liebe. Shar hatte diese Liebe vereinheitlicht, doch ein Schicksal erhalten, dass ihm niemals zugedacht gewesen war. Im Haus Myt'tarlyl wäre er als das akzeptiert worden, was er war, ein Halbdrow und Sohn eines Vhaeraunsanhängers. Die Zukunft hätte ihn zu einem Kämpfer ausgebildet, wie es Tarlyn, der Vaterpatron des Hauses vorsah. Genau das, was Shar sich so sehr wünschte und wovon er fast jede Nacht träumte. Stattdessen spielte Iymril, die jüngere Schwester Chalithras ein falsches Spiel und verübte einen Anschlag auf die Ältere der beiden Frauen. Handir konnte zusammen mit seinem Sohn fliehen, nur um in die Falle von Nhaundar zu laufen, der gemeinsame Sache mit Iymril machte. Das gehörte nun jetzt 23 Jahre der Vergangenheit an und in diesen Jahren wuchs Shar heran. Für einen Elfen, ob Dunkelelf oder Elf der Oberfläche ein halbwüchsiges Kind. Mit 50 würde er zu einem Jugendlichen zählen und mit 80 als erwachsener Elf gelten. Doch noch war er jung, unerfahren und naiv. Woher sollte er auch sich Wissen aneignen, wenn ihm niemand etwas zeigte, erklärte oder lehrte. Das was Handir unternehmen konnte – in ihren gemeinsamen Stunden, die sie zusammen verbrachten - waren Geschichten und Erinnerungen zu erzählen, vermittelten dem Jungen aber in keiner Weise den Stand eines Elfen in seinem Alter. Er kannte nur eines und das schien unerbittliche Arbeit von Morgens bis Abends, ganz abgesehen von den Strafen bei einem Fehler. Die Botengänge, die sich Nhaundar für Shar heraussuchte ließen keinen anderen Schluss für den Mondelfen zu, dass es der Sklavenhändler nur tat, um Handir zur Weißglut zu bringen. Wenn der Elf nur daran dachte, was alles passieren könnte, lebte er in ständiger Sorge um seinen Sohn. Doch zum Glück für ihn und für den jungen Halbdrow selbst, bewies er Talent sich flink zu bewegen und sich in brenzligen Situation gut zu verstecken bis die Luft rein zu sein schien. Alle Aufträge erledigte er schnell und stets in Erwartung des Sklavenhändlers und großer Erleichterung seines Vaters. Als jedoch Handir jetzt seinen Sohn vor sich sah, der in demütiger Haltung vor Nhaundar stand, überkam den Mondelfen ein Gefühl einer katastrophalen Wendung. Er erkannte die äußeren Veränderungen seines Sohnes sofort und das er plötzlich wunderhübsch aussah. Die Narben waren verschwunden und er wirkte wie ausgewechselt. Eine seltsame Empfindung nahm von Handir Besitz und sein Magen begann sich bei dem Anblick zu verkrampfen. Etwas läuft falsch und völlig aus der Bahn, mahnte er sich selbst und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er musste etwas unternehmen, doch er wusste noch nicht was. Als ob Nhaundar die Gedanken seines Sklaven gelesen hätte, begann dieser mit seiner gewohnt öligen Stimme zu sprechen.

„Mein Hübscher, ich hoffe doch dir gefällt was du da siehst? Er kommt doch ganz nach dir, Elf, findest du nicht auch?", plauderte Nhaundar mit guter Laune.

Alleine die Tatsache Handir ärgern zu können, steigerte die Laune des Drow und seine neu entflammte Lust auf was Neues. Dabei lächelte er hinterhältig den Mondelfen an.

„Lass' ihn in Ruhe. Ich bin derjenige, den du zu demütigen versuchst, du und Iymril. Mein Sohn hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Das war einmal, mein Hübscher, ich habe andere Pläne für die Zukunft und was interessiert mich ein Weib das von Menzoberranzan weit entfernt ist", grinste der Sklavenhändler in sich hinein.

„Das wirst du nicht wagen", versuchte Handir sich und seinen Sohn zu verteidigen, dem bei den Worten des Drow angst und bange wurde.

„Ach, nein? Na wir werden ja sehen", reizte Nhaundar weiter und kam nun auf den an der Wand fest geketteten Mondelfen zu. Die eiserne Fessel gab nicht viel Spielraum und reichte gerade mal einen Meter in den Raum hinein. Shar stand auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und starrte nervös aus den Augenwinkeln zu den beiden Männern. Er verstand nicht über was sie redeten, aber alleine schon der Tonfall von Handir und seinem Herrn sagten dem Jungen, dass sich nichts Gutes ankündigte.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, mein Hübscher", sprach Nhaundar mit süßem Tonfall an Handir gewand und stand währenddessen unmittelbar vor dem Elfen und hielt mit seiner linken Hand das Kinn fest, so dass sich beide in die Augen schauen konnten. Der Dunkelelf spürte dabei, wie Handir sich verkrampfte. Der Sklavenhändler musste Vorsicht walten lassen, denn der Elf war stark und geschickt, auch wenn er mit der Kette nicht viel Bewegungsfreiheit besaß.

Handir schien einen Moment verwirrt über die Aussage, dann fasste er sich wieder.

„Du wirst deinem Sohn zeigen was es heißt ein Liebessklave zu sein und du wirst dabei kein schmutziges Detail auslassen", flüsterte Nhaundar tückisch seinem Gegenüber ins Ohr.

Im gleichen Augenblick riss Handir seine Hände nach oben und stieß den Drow von sich weg. Ein Fehler und ein nicht wieder gutzumachender dazu.

Der Dunkelelf war im ersten Moment überrascht, aber nicht erstaunter als es sich der Mondelf wünschte. Er entfernte sich jäh aus dem Bewegungsfeld von Handir, so dass er ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte und beobachtete mit hinterhältigem Grinsen, wie der Vater des Halbdrow verzweifelt an der Kette riss. Aber seine Kraft reichte nicht aus, die gut verankerte Eisenkette aus der Wand zu reißen. Er würde sich eher selbst erwürgen, anstatt auf Nhaundar los stürmen zu können. Ein Knurren verriet Handirs unbändige Wut auf den Dunkelelfen.

Shar stand immer noch da, fassungslos und von der Angst gebeutelt so etwas zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Herrn mit anschauen zu müssen.

„Du wirst das machen was ich dir sage, Sklave", spie der Sklavenhändler und spuckte dabei Handir vor die Füße.

„NIEMALS!", schrie der Elf plötzlich gellend auf und funkelte den Drow an.

„Das werden wir noch sehen, du spielst mit deinem Leben, Elfensklave", erwiderte Nhaundar nun gereizt und sein hinterhältiges Grinsen wurde durch eine stahlharte Miene ersetzt. „Er ist nur dein Sohn und nicht deine Tochter, was regst du dich also auf, schwanger kann er ja nicht werden", gab Nhaundar danach ruhig zu verstehen und fing augenblicklich an über seinen Witz zu lachen. Ein markerschütterndes Lachen, das durch den ganzen Raum hallte und ließ den Drow dabei noch gefährlicher erscheinen.

Das war zuviel für Handir und er konnte sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen. Er stürmte nach vorne und riss wie ein Besessener an der eisernen Kette. Es war ihm in diesem Moment sogar egal, dass er kaum Luft bekam, er hatte nur ein Ziel, er wollte Nhaundar erreichen. Das Halsband schnitt sich in sein Fleisch, aber er ignorierte jeden Schmerz und versuchte weiter mit bloßen Händen den Dunkelelfen zu attackieren. Er wollte die Kehle des Drow erwischen damit er zudrücken konnte.

Im Gegenzug war Nhaundar jetzt wirklich überrascht und riss vor Schreck die rot glühenden Augen weit auf. Er wollte noch einen Schritt zurückweichen, doch es war zu spät. Handir erwischte ein Stück der Robe des Dunkelelfen und zog ihn so näher zu sich heran. Nhaundar, der im Kampf wenig Geschick besaß und sich eigentlich eher von seinen Soldaten beschützen ließ, war Handirs Kraft unterlegen und so versuchte er sich so gut es ging zu verteidigen. Er zog aus einer verborgenen Scheide im Stiefel einen Dolch hervor. Die Klinge funkelte bedrohlich im Kerzenschein des Zimmers auf. Nhaundar schoss damit nach vorne und streifte die Hand des Elfen, der vor Schmerz kurz zusammenzuckte. Handir knurrte und ignorierte den Schnitt, nur noch eines zählte, den Dunkelelfen zu töten. Die Rache war nun seine und niemand könnte sie ihm jetzt noch nehmen.

Der Drow stand nun direkt vor dem Mondelfen und versuchte zu verstehen, was sich eben zutrug. Dann griff Nhaundar erneut an, hob die Klinge in die Luft und ließ sie auf den rechten Oberarm des Elfen sinken, um ihn kampfunfähig zu machen.

Handir sah aus den Augenwinkeln den Dolch auf sich zukommen und wich im letzten Augenblick nach links aus. Es blieb ihm gerade soviel Zeit wieder auf den Dunkelelfen los zu stürmen, um ihn erneut an der Kleidung zu zerren. Der Drow stolperte und fiel mit heftigem Schwung mit beiden Knien auf den harten Boden auf. Ein Schmerzenslaut erfüllte den Raum. Nhaundar schrie vor Qual und krümmte sich dabei nach vorne. Jetzt blieb Handir nicht mehr viel Zeit, gleich würden die Soldaten kommen und dem Dunkelelfen das wertlose Leben retten. Doch ihnen wollte Handir zuvor kommen. Was mit ihm geschehen würde war ihm zur gleichen Zeit egal, jetzt zählte nur noch Nhaundars Tod.

Der Sklavenhändler hatte bei seinem Sturz den Dolch fallen gelassen und tastete gerade mit zittrigen Händen nach dem Heft, aber der Mondelf kam ihm zuvor. Er stand vorne übergebeugt, ergriff mit der einen Hand die Klinge, während Handir die langen Haare des Drow festhielt. Er riss den Kopf mit dieser Geste weit nach hinten in den Nacken und legte so die Kehle Nhaundars frei. In dieser Position gefangen, bebte der Körper des Sklavenhändlers. Nun hatte der Dunkelelf zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren Angst, Furcht vor einem Elfen, der mit einem geschickten Schwung seines eigenen Dolches ihm das Leben nehmen konnte und mit Wahrscheinlichkeit auch durchführen würde. Nhaundar musste auf Zeit spielen, bis sein Schmerzensschrei, den die Soldaten gehört haben mussten, sie hier her brachten. Die heftigen Schmerzen in den Knien schienen schon fast vergessen. Dann spürte Nhaundar einen kräftigen Ruck und im nächsten Moment fiel sein Kopf nach vorne. Leicht benommen und überrascht zugleich noch am Leben zu sein, fragte er sich, was passiert war. Handir hielt im nächsten Augenblick dem Sklavenhändler ein volles Büschel weißen Haares unter die Nase.

„Deine Schande soll perfekt werden, du ruchlose Bestie", spie Handir mit ungezügelten Zorn dem Dunkelelfen entgegen und wollte gerade den Dolch an die Kehle setzen, da wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Ein kleiner Stich folgte nur eine Sekunde später, als ein mit Schlafgift getränkter Bolzen einer Drowarmbrust den Elfen in den Hals traf. Handir konnte noch das Wort „Nein" schreien, dann versagte ihm seine Stimme und Kraft verließ ihn. Eine Benommenheit nahm von ihm Besitz und er verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht. Er taumelte kurz zurück, dann prallte er mit dem Rücken gegen die harte Felswand und glitt daran hinunter. Im nächsten Moment begann der Schlaf ihn zu übermannen, doch er wollte dagegen ankämpfen. Es gelang ihm nicht und der Elf verlor sich plötzlich in einer traumlosen Dunkelheit.

„Handir", erklang plötzlich ein Schrei durch den Raum.

Es war Shar, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die grausame Szene zwischen den beiden Elfen beobachtet hatte und aus seiner Fassungslosigkeit zurückkehrte. So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, rannte er eilig hinüber zu dem betäubten Elfen, der an der Wand lehnte.

„Handir? Vater, was ist los?", flüsterte Shar mit bebender Stimme, wobei er am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub zitterte. Der Junge beugte sich über den schlafenden Elfen und schien erleichtert, als er sah, dass Handir langsam atmete, also lebte er noch. Doch der Schock über das ebene Geschehne saß tief. Der junge Halbdrow hatte den Kampf mit angesehen aber nicht den Grund verstanden. Im Prinzip wusste er nicht, dass sein Vater das alles nur tat, um ihn zu beschützen und hierbei das eigene Leben außer Acht ließ. Er nahm die erschlaffte Hand seines Vaters in die eigene und streichelte sie beruhigend, dabei flüsterte er immer wieder leise, „Handir, Handir". Allmählich wurden Shars Augen aus Angst und Sorge um seinen Vater feucht und er begann leise zu weinen.

„Ihr elendes Pack, warum hat das so lange gedauert?", schrie zur gleichen Zeit Nhaundar mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme den Soldaten zu, die aufgeregt das Zimmer stürmten. Den jungen Halbdrow neben sich vergaß er bei dem lebensrettenden Anblick gänzlich. Doch ein Zittern am eigenen Leib konnte auch er nicht verstecken. Der Schrecken saß dabei ihm so tief wie bei Shar und ließ den immer so überlegenen Drow plötzlich klein und hilflos wirken. Mit seinem verärgerten Tonfall versuchte er seine eigene Schwäche zu überspielen, die aber für die Soldaten dennoch offensichtlich zu sein schien. Dann kamen die Schmerzen in den Knien zurück und er versuchte sie durch weiteres Anschreien seiner Männer zu vertreiben. „Helft' mir gefälligst und steht nicht nutzlos in der Gegend herum."

Yazston kam hinüber gelaufen und half seinem Herrn aufzustehen, der immer wieder stöhnte. Schwächling, dachte sich der Soldat nur und freute sich heimlich, dass Nhaundar auch einmal eine Lektion lernte; nämlich niemanden zu unterschätzen. Doch gleich darauf war er wieder der Alte, als er Handir bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen sah, daneben den jungen Halbdrow kniend und grinste dämonisch in sich hinein.

„Mein Herr, was wünscht ihr, dass wir tun sollen?", fragte der Hauptkommandant und konnte sich bereits die Antwort denken, auf die er schon viele Jahre gewartete hatte.

„Er soll seine gerechte Strafe erhalten, aber warte bis er zu sich kommt. Er soll es genießen können. Du weißt was zu tun ist, Yazston?", gab Nhaundar Antwort und biss sich noch immer vor Schmerz auf die Lippen. „Und lass' mir Ranaghar bringen, er soll mir was gegen die Schmerzen geben."

Yazston nickte und war gerade im Begriff die Anweisungen Nhaundars auszuführen, da rief dieser ihn zurück. „Warte, nehm' den Jungen mit, bringe ihn Dipree, er soll ihn vorbereiten." Dabei wies er auf den jungen Halbdrow, der immer noch vorne übergebeugt neben seinem Vater kniete und weinte.

Als Shar bemerkte, dass Nhaundar etwas sagte was ihn betraf, wandte er seinen Kopf hinüber und schaute in die rot glühenden Augen seines Herrn, der hasserfüllt auf Vater und Sohn blickte. Mit einem heftigen Ruck an seinem eisernen Halsband wurde der Junge von Handir losgerissen und von Yazston festgehalten. Er zerrte den sich mit Tritten wehrenden Shar hinter sich her. Jeder Versuch sich von dem Drowsoldaten zu befreien wurden vereitelt, in dem der Hauptkommandant den Griff verstärkte bis beide den Raum verlassen hatten.

Aus dem Gang ertönten die Schreie von Shar, der lauthals nach Handir rief, bis auch diese langsam verhallten.

Zurück blieb Nhaundar Xarann der am heutigen Tag Richter über das Schicksal zweier Leben sein würde.


	8. 6 Kap Schrecken einer Nacht

**6. Kapitel**

**Schrecken einer Nacht**

Yazston hielt die Kette von Handir in der Hand und zog ihn grob auf die Beine. Es waren seit dem Zwischenfall in Nhaundars Privatgemächern nun fast zwei Stunden vergangen und der Elf war erst seit kurzem wieder bei Bewusstsein. Wurde auch Zeit, sagte der Drowsoldat zu sich selbst, denn der Spaß hatte noch nicht angefangen. Zuerst hatte Yazston den jungen Halbdrow bei Dipree abgeliefert, im Hof alles für die Bestrafung hergerichtet, dann Wache bei dem schlafenden Mondelfen gehalten, um ihn nun seinem Schicksal zu zuführen.

„Mach' endlich du Abschaum, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zu deiner Bestrafung kommen", schnauzte der Drow mit ungeduldiger Stimme den Elfen an und zog erneut an der Kette.

Handir biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich einen Kommentar zur verkneifen. Er wollte Yazston keinen Grund liefern, ihn zu schlagen oder sonst wie zu demütigen. Diese Genugtuung wollte Handir ihm nicht geben und folgte widerwillig auf zwei wackeligen Beinen dem Soldaten. Yazston zerrte gewaltsam den Mondelf hinter sich her und beinahe hätte dieser das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre der Länge nach auf dem harten Boden aufgeschlagen. Handirs Kopf schwirrte noch vom Schlafgift, das noch leicht durch seine Adern rauschte. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich fangen. Doch ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste riss der Hauptkommandant der Drowsoldaten erneut an der Kette und schleifte Handir hinter sich her. Mit einem wissenden Nicken zur Seite und einem Unheil verkündenden Lächeln im Gesicht, bedachte Yazston beim Verlassen des Zimmers ein letztes Mal seinen Herrn und verschwand mit dem Lustsklaven im Schlepptau im Gang.

Kaum dass er mit seinem Gefangenen einige Schritte durch den Korridor gelaufen war, stand die Kette unter Spannung und der Drow zog zwei Mal heftig daran. Dann wandte er sich herum und sah Handir direkt ins Gesicht, der ihn mit funkelnden Augen anstarrte und ihm widerwillig folgte, in dem er den Spielraum von der einen Meter langen Kette voll ausnutzte. Yazston lächelte wissend und wollte sich die eigene Vorfreude auf das Kommende nicht nehmen lassen. So reagierte er nicht weiter auf das störrische Verhalten des Mondelfen. Er war sich der angestauten Wut und Angst des Elfen wohl bewusst und das dieser sein Schicksal bereits ahnte. Yazston konnte sich schon die Folterung des Mondelfen bildlich vorstellen und bei diesem Gedanken wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter. Nhaundar wollte ein Exempel statuieren und verlangte, dass alle Haushaltsmitglieder bei der Bestrafung dieses aufmüpfigen Sklaven zu gegen sein sollten. So ein Vorfall würde sich nicht noch einmal in den Wänden des Sklavenhändlers abspielen. Was eignete sich da besser als persönliche Rache mit dem Befehl des Herrn zu verknüpfen. Yazston hatte niemals den Kampf in den Straßen von Eryndlyn vergessen. Er war der beste Krieger im Haus und stand neben dem Kampfgeschick eines Oberflächenelfen in keinem guten Licht. Es hatte lange gedauert bis der Drow wieder den alten Ruf unter den Männern innehatte, der ihm gebührte. Seither gab es eine besondere Spannung zwischen Yazston und Handir, die nun ihren Höhepunkt fand.

Dunkelelf und Mondelf traten nur wenige Momente später ins Freie und der Krieger zerrte weiterhin die Kette mit Handir hinter sich her. Der Elf folgte dabei immer noch im größtmöglichen Abstand, wobei er die Spannung der Kette stets bis zum letzten ausreizte. Im Innenhof stemmte sich der Elf plötzlich mit aller Kraft dagegen, was ihm aber nichts weiter einbrachte als einen noch heftigeren Ruck, der ihm nun endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ. Yazston rief schließlich zwei Soldaten zu sich, die Handir grob an beiden Armen packten und ihn dann in die Mitte des Hofes schleiften. An einem großen Steinblock wurde Handir festgebunden. Eiserne Handfesseln sicherten seine Handgelenke, während das Halsband an einer weiteren Kette von oben festgehalten wurde. Anschließend traten alle zurück und keine Sekunde zu spät. Handir versuchte auf die beiden zu zustürmen, dabei verfehlte er sein Gegenüber nur um einige Zentimeter. Vor Handirs Augen blitzte es im selben Augenblick auf, denn die Kette am Halsband hielt ihn zurück und schnürte dabei seine Kehle zu. Die Handfesseln verhinderten alles Weitere. Handir verfluchte sich selbst für sein Missgeschick und für die Dummheit, daran nicht gedacht zu haben. Die Soldaten dagegen lachten hämisch über das einfältige Verhalten des Elfen. Handir war bewusst, das der Schmerz, der ihm das Halsband verursachte nur ein Bruchteil dessen war, was ihm noch bevorstehen würde. Besonders als er jetzt Yazston ins Gesicht schaute und dieser ihn lediglich mit einem bösartigen Grinsen bedachte. Der Hauptmann der Soldaten schien auf irgendetwas zu warten, denn er hielt sich und seine Männer auf ungewohnte Art zurück. In der Zwischenzeit versammelten sich alle im Haus lebenden Sklaven und Bediensten, ganz so wie Nhaundar sich das wünschte. Unruhe machte sich breit, während ein jeder auf die Bestrafung des Mondelfen wartete. Selbst Dipree war zugegen und tauschte mit Handir einen entschuldigenden Blick aus. Der Elf wusste nicht was er damit ausdrücken wollte, aber in jenem Moment tat es gut zu wissen, dass er nicht alleine war.

"Ist er bereit?", erklang eine wohlbekannte, ölige Stimme aus Tür zum Hauptgebäude und schreckte Handir und Yazston aus ihren Gedanken. Der Hauptmann wandte augenblicklich seinen Kopf hinüber zu Nhaundar und verbeugte sich tief. „Ja, mein Herr."

Aus der Dunkelheit kam Nhaundar heraus geschritten. Er trug seine schwarze Lederhose und darüber eine schwarze Tunika, während er nun statt lange, kurze Haare besaß. Der Sklavenhändler strich gedankenverloren einmal über seine neue Frisur und bedachte den angeketteten Elfen mit einem hasserfüllten Blick. Dann änderte sich seine Miene und er stellte ein dämonischstes Lächeln zur Schau. Handir beobachtete ihn genau, um festzustellen, was der Sklavenhändler mit ihm vorhatte. Erschrocken musste der Elf sehen, dass ihn jemand begleitete, als eine weitere Person sichtbar wurde. Zum großen Entsetzen erkannte er seinen Sohn Shar, von oben bis unten verhüllt in einen schwarzen, wollenden Umhang. Der junge Halbdrow wirkte verloren, wie er neben seinem Herrn stand und seine tiefblauen Augen waren vom Weinen noch ganz gerötet.

"Was hast du vor, elender Bastard?", schrie der Mondelf voller Wut.

"Nichts was dich in Zukunft noch betreffen wird. Aber es wäre doch traurig, wenn deine kleine Ratte nicht mitbekommen würde, wie sich sein Vater von uns allen verabschiedet, findest du nicht?", antwortete der Sklavenhändler mit zynischem, ruhigem Unterton in der Stimme und schaute dabei in die weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Liebessklaven und erkannte dort den Zorn und die Angst, die der ehemalige Krieger nicht verbergen konnte.

"NEIN", schrie Handir aus Leibeskräften und zerrte erneut an seinen Fesseln. Das hatte zur Folge, dass ihm erneut die Luft wegblieb und er nicht anders konnte, als wieder einen Schritt nach hinten zu treten.

„Nicht so laut, meine Ohren fangen schon an zu schmerzen", klagte der Sklavenhändler theatralisch und legte mimisch seine Hände auf beide Ohren, um seine Aussage mit dieser Geste zu unterstreichen.

„Du wirst damit nicht durchkommen, du Bestie", spie Handir voller Wut seinem Peiniger entgegen.

„Aber nicht doch. Beleidigungen gehören nicht zu deiner Herkunft, mein Hübscher", erklärte Nhaundar kalt. „Du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel, Elf, aber wem sage ich das, du kennst ja bereits das Urteil, dass du dir selbst gegeben hast, nicht wahr? Dein Sohn wird sicher bei mir aufgehoben sein."

Diese Worte trafen den Mondelfen tief in seiner Seele und am liebsten hätte erneut aufgeschrieen, aber das wäre nur noch mehr Genugtuung für Nhaundar gewesen und diese wollte er ihm bestimmt nicht geben. Handirs Körper fing an zu beben und er hatte es schwer sich zusammen zu reißen. Was ihn in jenem Moment am meisten schmerzte war die Frage, was hatte der gewissenlose Drow mit Shar vor? Der Elf wusste, dass er seinen Sohn in Zukunft nicht mehr beschützen könnte. Bei diesem Gedanken traten Tränen in die blauen Augen Handirs, doch er versuchte sie nach aller Kunst wegzublinzeln, um sich nicht die Blöße zu geben. Dann betete er stumm zu Chalithra und Vhaeraun.

Nhaundar ließ sich währenddessen auf einem großen bequemen Lehnstuhl nieder, den man extra für ihn in den Hof gebracht hatte und nahm gemächlich Platz. Sein Blick schweifte mit rot glühenden Augen über die versammelten Haushaltsmitglieder, die ihrerseits nervös warteten was passieren würde. Dann packte der Sklavenhändler den sich neben stehenden Shar fest am Arm und zwang ihn dazu sich auf den Boden zu knien.

„Schau' genau hin, du kleine Ratte und lerne. Das passiert in Zukunft mit jedem, der versucht sich gegen seinen Herrn zu stellen. Dein Vater hat es getan und nun wird er seine Strafe bekommen", meinte Nhaundar mit kalter Stimme zu Shar und innerlich genoss er jede Sekunde die verstrich. Die Rache wäre nun seine und die Demütigung in seinen Privatgemächern konnte er erst vergessen, wenn die Bestrafung zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit verlaufen würde.

Der Junge war verunsichert, ängstlich und die Furcht vor etwas Schrecklichem saß immer noch tief in seinem Inneren. Er weinte nicht mehr, doch die Augen brannten und taten ihm weh. Shar sah vorsichtig zu seinem Vater hinüber. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was nun folgen würde. Zuerst hatte er den Kampf in den Privatgemächern zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Herrn mit angesehen und jetzt hing Handir festgekettet mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck mitten im Hof. Shar spürte plötzlich einen tiefen Stich im Herzen. Etwas würde geschehen und die Worte seines Herrn trugen nicht zu seinem Wohlbehagen bei.

Der Halbdrow hatte von den vielen Grausamkeiten des Sklavenhändlers bis zum heutigen Abend wenig mitbekommen. Wenn man von den eigenen Schlägen, Tritten und Ohrfeigen in den vergangenen Jahren absah. Im Prinzip harmlose Züchtigungen, um den Jungen zu Recht zu weisen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nhaundars Plan schien ein anderer, der heute seinen Verlauf nehmen sollte. Putzen, Küchendienste, niedrigere Arbeiten und selbst die Botengänge sollten nach diesem Schauspiel von Nhaundars besessenem Willen nicht mehr zu Shars Tätigkeiten gehören. Die Heilung des Vhaeraunpriesters war nur der Anfang. Eine kleine Kostprobe von Nhaundars verrückten Phantasien und sexuellen Praktiken würde der Halbdrow bald kennen lernen.

Jetzt saß Shar hier auf dem Boden und starrte mit großen, fragenden Augen zu seinem Vater hinüber. Bevor sich der Junge noch weitere, unheildrohende Gedanken machen konnte spürte er, wie Nhaundar an dem schwarzen Wollumhang zerrte, den Shar trug. Anschließend kniete Shar nackt neben seinem Herrn und schämte sich. Nhaundar gab in jenem Moment seinem Hauptmann ein Zeichen woraufhin dieser anfing schmierig zu grinsen. Zu dritt stürzten sich die Drowsoldaten auf den Elfen und begannen einen wilden, wenn auch ungleichen Kampf mit diesem. Dabei hörte Shar immer wieder seinen Vater aufschreien, wenn er von den rasenden Drow geschlagen wurde. Der Junge warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf Nhaundar, doch dieser starrte ihn einfach nur mit funkelnden Augen an.

"Sieh' nur gut hin, kleine Ratte", grinste der Sklavenhändler und wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dann erneut dem Spektakel zu.

Doch Shar wollte es nicht sehen. Die Schreie seines Vaters hallten in seinem Kopf nach und er wünschte sich tief im Herzen, dass sie bald ein Ende finden würden. So hob er seine Hände und hielt sich die Ohren zu, um die Geräusche mit dieser Gebärde zu verbannen. Plötzlich spürte er einen starken Griff, der ihn von hinten packte und auf die Beine zerrte. Einer der Soldaten hielt den jungen Halbdrow nun auf Geheiß von Nhaundar fest und drehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken. Mit der anderen Hand nahm der Soldat anschließend den Kopf und richtete diesen auf das Schauspiel vor ihnen. Entsetzt starrte Shar zu Handir hinüber. Jetzt wollte er zu seinem Vater eilen und ihm helfen und so zerrte er am festen Halt des Kriegers. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und hielt den Jungen weiterhin im Griff und wusste, dass dieser ihm körperlich nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Shar versuchte sich dennoch zu wehren, jedoch aussichtslos, er war viel zu schwach für den Dunkelelfen.

Yazston hatte in dieser Zeit Handir seiner Kleidung entledigt und seine eigene Hose geöffnet, während die anderen beiden Soldaten den tobenden Elfen sicherten. Zuvor hatte Handir immer wieder versucht an den Ketten zu zerren, solange bis seine Handgelenke und selbst am Hals Blut hervor trat. Nachdem sie ihn zu dritt verprügelt hatten, nahmen sie dem Mondelfen die Fesseln ab und warfen ihn auf den Bauch und hielten ihn erneut fest. Shar konnte den panischen Blick seines Vaters jetzt sehen.

"Nein ... nein aufhören ...", winselte der Junge mit halbgebrochener Stimme neben seinem Herrn.

"Gefällt dir nicht was du da siehst, kleine Ratte?", antwortete ihm Nhaundar im ruhigen Ton.

"NEIN!", schrie nun Shar auf die Frage seines Herrn, obwohl er wusste, dass es die falsche Antwort war. Bevor der letzte Ton seiner Stimme verebbte war sich der Halbdrow der Konsequenzen bewusst, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Eine heftige Ohrfeige landete auf der Wange des Jungen und ein brennender Schmerz jagte durch sein Gesicht. Die Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Währenddessen lag sein Vater hilflos auf dem Boden des Hofes. Shar fühlte bei diesem Anblick nun die gleiche Angst und Wut, die Handir nur wenige Meter von ihm verspürte.

Doch Nhaundar tat nichts, er lächelte nur infam und ließ seinen Hauptmann mit dem Spektakel fortfahren. Nun beobachtete Shar, wie sich der Soldat zu seinem Vater gesellte und ihn schließlich vergewaltigte. Da wurde dem Jungen bewusst, dass etwas Schändliches vor sich ging. Nur einmal hatte er so etwas gesehen und das lag noch nicht lange zurück. In den Privatgemächern geschah damals das Gleiche, nur zwischen Nhaundar und seinem Vater. Doch was nun viel schlimmer wirkte, das waren die panischen Schreie Handirs. Sie erschütterten Shar bis in den letzten Winkel seiner Seele. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, während er weiterhin beobachten musste, was Yazston tat. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl der Trauer breitete sich nun auch in dem Jungen aus, das seinem Herz einen weiteren Stich versetzte. Das konnten sie nicht mit Handir machen, er war doch sein Vater, einst ein stolzer Elf auf der Oberfläche, wirbelte es ihm durch den Kopf. Kaum das der Gedanke sein Inneres erfüllte, wand sich nun Shar erneut in dem festen Griff des Soldaten und versuchte sich loszureißen. Die Angst um sich selbst oder Schmerzen schienen vergessen, er wollte nur noch zu der grausamen Szene gelangen, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Er musste seinem Vater helfen, mehr zählte in diesem Augenblick nicht. Doch es gab für den jungen Halbdrow kein Entkommen. Er fühlte plötzlich, wie sich Schmerzen in seinen Armen verstärkten, als der Drowsoldat fester zupackte. Shar blieb keine andere Möglichkeit als zuzuschauen und zu beobachten wie sich Yazston von seinem Vater zurückzog und Blut auf seinem schwarzen Glied zu erkennen war. Gemächlich tauschte der Hauptmann mit einem seiner Krieger den Platz und hielt nun Handir fest. Shar musste auch diesmal verzweifelt zusehen, wie sich der Krieger ohne Umschweife auf seinen Vater stürzte. Wieder und wieder schrie Handir auf, als der Soldat in ihn eindrang. Der junge Halbdrow wurde fast wahnsinnig bei diesem Anblick.

"AUFHÖREN!", schrie Shar aussichtslos und seine Stimme drohte zu versagen, während er den Augenkontakt zu seinem Vater aufrecht hielt, der dort vorne auf dem Boden lag und zu seinem Sohn schaute, als würde es ihn diese Tortur besser überstehen lassen.

Nhaundar beobachtete dies mit wachsamen Blicken. Als der dritte Soldat auch endlich seinen Spaß mit dem Elfen gehabt hatte, gab der Sklavenhändler erneut ein Zeichen. Handir wurde wieder an den Steinblock angekettet und hing schlaff und gepeinigt in den Fesseln. Sein Körper schien taub zu sein und überall sah man blaue Flecken, Schrammen und Prellungen. Yazston kam mit einem Eimer kaltes Wasser und schüttete es auf den geschundenen Körper Handirs.

"Los, wach auf du Dreckstück, der Spaß fängt jetzt erst an!"

Der Elf wand seinen Kopf langsam nach oben und der Blick ging zu seinem Sohn hinüber. Darauf hatte Nhaundar gewartet. Er erhob sich und riss den nackten Shar aus den Armen des Soldaten. Ein kurzer kehliger Aufschrei des Jungen zeugte von dem groben Griff des Sklavenhändlers. Handirs Augen weiteten sich, denn er wusste, dass dies nur eins bedeuten konnte. Und er hatte sich wirklich nicht geirrt.

Der Sklavenhändler bedachte seinen frühren Lustsklaven mit funkelnden Augen, während er den Jungen jetzt mit dem Rücken zu sich gewandt vor sich hielt und hob eine Hand. Diese wanderte einige Augenblicke später über Shars nackten Bauch und Nhaundar spürte, wie der junge Körper unter dieser Berührung leicht zusammen zuckte. Das gefiel dem Sklavenhändler. Dieser junge Halbdrow konnte für seine sexuellen Praktiken und Wünsche wunderbar geformt werden. Doch erst wenn dieser sein erstes Mal erlebt hatte. Er holte sich den jungen Halbdrow noch dichter zu sich heran und begann sanft über dessen ganzen Körper zu streicheln. Shars Arme hielt er, wie der Soldat zuvor, hinter seinen Rücken fest und so war der Junge dazu verdammt still zu halten. Ängstlich sah dieser nun zu seinen Vater hinüber. Erschrocken seufzte er plötzlich auf, als Nhaundar begann seine Ohren abzulecken. Diese Situation war für den jungen Halbdrow so irreal, dass er nicht wusste wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

"Hör auf ... hör auf! Du verdammter Drow, nimm deine Hände von meinem Sohn!", schrie der Elf erschöpft und versuchte sich trotz der Schmerzen und den Fesseln zu bewegen, um seinen Sohn vor dem Unausweichlichen zu bewahren.

Nhaundar lachte laut auf und entblößte dabei seine weißen Zähne, die sich von seiner ebenholzfarbenen Haut abzeichneten und ihm einen unheilvollen Ausdruck verliehen.

"Ein elendes Dreckstück wie du, will mir sagen was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe ... ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mich so amüsieren kannst", erwiderte der Sklavenhändler kalt und leckte anschließend über eine Wange des Jungen, der in der gleichen Sekunde bei der Berührung vor Ekel das Gesicht verzog. Dann streichelten Nhaundars Hände weiter über den jungen Körper von Shar und er spürte, wie dieser wieder anfing zu zittern. Das gefiel dem Sklavenhändler wiederum. Der Halbdrow hatte Angst und diese Furcht steigerte seine eigene Lust und ließ jetzt der Fantasie des Drow freien Lauf. Kurze Momente später fuhr Nhaundar mit seinen Händen noch weiter nach unten und berührte die Männlichkeit des jungen Sklaven.

Shar gab in jenem Augenblick einen erstickten Schrei von sich, da die Berührung im extremen Gegensatz zu dem stand, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Sie war sanft und zart, fast spielerisch. Nhaundars Hände waren geschickt und nach weiteren Berührungen konnte dieser fühlen, wie sich Shar anfing zu winden und versuchte seine Hände frei zu bekommen. Er wusste, dem Körper des Jungen gefiel die Berührung auch wenn sein Kopf damit nichts anzufangen wusste, das war Nhaundar klar.

Handir konnte nur hilflos zusehen wie der Sklavenhändler damit begann sein Spiel zu spielen, dessen einziges Ziel darin bestand dem Jungen unter größtmöglichen Schmerzen die Unschuld zu rauben und alles vor den Augen des hilflosen und gepeinigten Vaters. Handir verfluchte sich selbst, dass er vor wenigen Stunden nicht das getan hatte, was der widerliche Drow von ihm verlangt hatte. So wäre Shar vielleicht wenigstens diese Schmach erspart geblieben.

Dann bedeutete Nhaundar dem Soldaten, der den jungen Halbdrow zuvor noch im festen Griff gehalten hatte und meinte zu ihm, dass er Shar auf ein Zeichen hin, mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf seinen Schoß setzen sollte. Dann öffnete der Sklavenhändler seine Hose, ließ diese zu Boden fallen, setzte sich wieder auf den Lehnstuhl um nur Sekunden später Shar auf sich zu spüren.

Shar hatte schreckliche Angst und wollte sich wieder befreien, aber seine Kraft reichte abermals nicht aus. Dann zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als er nackte Haut unter sich fühlte. Mit einem Mal konnte er sich ausmalen, was ihm gleich blühen würde und er versuchte verzweifelte von Nhaundar wegzukommen. Doch dieser packte nur grob seine Hüften. Der Junge kam gegen die Kraft eines erwachsenen Dunkelelfen einfach nicht an.

"Nicht so eilig mein Junge, wo willst du denn hin", knurrte der Drow spielerisch und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Handir beobachte immer noch mit weit aufgerissen Augen die unvermeidliche Szene und versuchte gleichzeitig seinen eigenen Schmerzen keine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, die in ihm brannten und seine Seele aufzerren wollten. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sein Sohn das gleiche Schicksal erleiden sollte wie er. Obwohl sich Handir in diesem Moment eingestehen musste, dass dieser Zeitpunkt eines Tages vielleicht unvermeidlich gewesen wäre. Und jetzt schien der Augenblick gekommen zu sein und er musste hoffnungslos mit ansehen, wie die Unschuld seines einzigen Kindes gleich geraubt werden würde und er hilfloser Zeuge dieser Tat war. Wieder betete er stumm zu Chalithra und Vhaeraun, dass sie ihm vergeben sollten.

Ein letztes Mal betrachtete Nhaundar, den auf seinem Schoss sitzenden Halbdrow ausgiebig. Endlich war es soweit, endlich konnte er dem Jungen die Unschuld nehmen. Sie für sich beanspruchen, wo noch niemals zuvor jemand es gewagt hatte. Alleine dieser Gedanke reichte aus seine Lust zu steigern. Drei Jahre tanzte der junge Halbdrow schon vor seiner Nase herum und machte ihn mit seinem exotischen Aussehen verrückt. Er stellte sich die großen, tiefblauen Augen vor, die ihn in Panik anstarrten, doch die sollten während dem Spaß auf den Vater gerichtet sein. Die Schande für Handir musste perfekt werden. Nhaundar zerrte solange an dem Jungen bis dieser in einer angenehmen Position für den Dunkelelfen auf seinem Schoss saß, mit dem Rücken zu seinem Herrn. Für den Hauch eines Moments überlegte er, ob er nicht doch lieber Öl nehmen sollte, da der Kleine sicher höllisch eng sein dürfte, doch sein erregtes Glied machte ihm deutlich, dass er nicht länger warten konnte. So verstärkte er seinen Griff um Shars schlanke Hüften. Eine Hand ließ er nun an den Hintern von Shar wandern, um so dessen Muskel berühren zu können. Ohne Vorwarnung schob er einen Finger hinein, was den Jungen vor Schmerz aufschreien ließ. Das klang wie Musik in Nhaundars Ohren. Diese Geräuschkulisse steigerte seine Erregung und wie eben zuvor zog er den Halbdrow näher an sich heran und drang nun mit seinem erregten Glied in die Enge ein.

Shar schrie gepeinigt auf. Er hatte das Gefühl innerlich zerrissen zu werden und es brannte höllisch. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Er konnte nicht anders und seiner absoluten Verzweiflung begann nach seinem Vater zu schreien. "Hilf' mir Vater ... hilf mir doch, es tut so weh."

Diese Worte in den Ohren Handirs waren die reinste Folter. Die Soldaten lachten hämisch als sie sahen wie verzweifelt der Elf sich gegen die Ketten warf und ihm dabei Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Yazston packte Handir bei den Haaren und hielt ihn fest, "Wir werden sicher noch viel Spaß mit deinem Welpen haben, Dreckself", versprach er ihm mit einem siegessicheren Ton.

"Dafür werdet ihr eines Tages alle in den Neun Höllen brennen", war die aufgebrachte Antwort des Mondelfen, der somit versuchte seiner Trauer, Wut und Furcht Ausdruck zu verleihen. Gleich darauf hörte er wieder das Schreien seines Sohnes und eine Gänsehaut jagte über den Rücken von Handir. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, wand er sich unter dem Griff des Soldaten und den Fesseln. Aber beides gab nicht nach. Er erntete daraufhin nur noch mehr Spott. Sekunden später fühlte der Mondelf, wie Yazston wie ein Besessener auf ihn einschlug. Die Szene hatte den Hauptmann heiß auf Blut gemacht.

Shar schrie sich derweilen die Seele aus dem Leib. Niemals zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er solche Schmerzen verspürt. Nhaundar hatte ihn oft geschlagen, doch irgendwann hatte er die Schmerzen klaglos hingenommen, doch diese höllische Pein tief in seinem Körper übertraf alles bisher da Gewesene. Es schien so, als wollte es nie enden und mit jedem Stoß Nhaundars hatte Shar das Gefühl der Schmerz wäre heftiger als zuvor.

Der Sklavenhändler genoss jede Bewegung, jede Berührung wie sein Glied sich sein Weg in das Innere des Jungen bahnte. „Darauf habe ich so lange verzichtet", flüsterte Nhaundar leise vor sich hin, wobei er seinen Atem keuchend in Shars Ohr blies. Es hob ihn fast schon in unendliche Höhen und es war ein Gefühl was er schon lange vermisst hatte, jetzt schien er es wieder gefunden zu haben. Der Junge gab ihm das, was sein Vater bereits vor vielen Jahren hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er wollte nur noch Shar und sah keine weitere Verwendung mehr in Handir. Wenn der Mondelf verschwand, dann hatte er dessen Sohn für sich ganz alleine. Keinen aufmüpfigen Sklaven mehr, dafür einen jungen Knaben in all seiner Unschuld. Shar würde sicherlich schnell lernen und war unverbraucht. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte Nhaundar ein bösartiges Lächeln über die Lippen, während seine Ohren die Schreie des Halbdrow erneut vernahmen. Schließlich spürte er wie er seinen Höhepunkt nicht länger hinauszögern konnte. Seine Arme umschlangen den Körper Shars und er biss genüsslich in die Schultern des Halbdrow, während er sich tief in der Enge ergoss. Einen Augenblick später ließ er den Jungen los und stieß ihn von sich herunter. Leidenschaftlich leckte er das Blut von seinen Lippen und beobachtete Shar, wie dieser sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen krümmte. Mit einer einfachen Geste zu Yazston bedeutete er diesem, dass er Handlungsfreiheit besaß und Nhaundar verschwand vom Innenhof, zurück in seine Privatgemächer. Dipree folgte mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck, doch niemand nahm dies wahr. Nhaundar vernahm nochmals laute Schreie und er wusste, es waren die von Handir, die bald verebben würden und er konnte dabei ein dämonisches Lachen nicht unterdrücken, während er in der Finsternis des Gebäudes verschwand.

Durch einen Tränenschleier schaute Shar zu seinem Vater auf, der immer noch an der Kette hing. Verzweifelt versuchte der Halbdrow aufzustehen, doch die Schmerzen in seinem Unterleib waren zu stark und er sackte kraftlos zusammen. Plötzlich spürte er Hände die ihn packten. Verschreckt sah er sich um und erkannte Yazston vor sich.

"Hallo Püppchen ... Zeit dir zu zeigen was wir alles schon mit deinem Vater gemacht haben", meinte er und lachte bösartig, nur um sich direkt vor Handir auf dessen Sohn zu stürzen. Der Elf konnte ihn das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines Kindes blicken, als der Drow ihn ohne Gnade vergewaltigte. Der Mondelf hoffte inständig, dass sein Junge bald ohnmächtig werden würde, damit die Soldaten das Interesse an ihm verloren. In seiner Verzweiflung richtete er ein Stoßgebet an Vhaeraun und bat um Erlösung.

Schmerzen, überall Schmerzen. Das waren Shars erste Gedanken, als er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte. Er schlug verwirrt die Augen auf und bemerkte, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Der junge fragte sich verstört, was geschehen war. Zuerst verstand er nicht warum ihm alles wehtat, doch mit einem Mal stürzten die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene auf ihn ein. Er zitterte plötzlich und dann spürte er erneut die unsagbaren Schmerzen in seinem Unterleib und Gesäß. Shar besaß nicht einmal die Kraft sich zusammen zu krümmen oder zu weinen. Sein Körper schmerzte und fühlte sich dennoch taub an. Er lag einfach nur wie tot da und versuchte zu verstehen, versuchte zu weinen, doch alles in ihm schien auf seltsame Art kalt und leer. Der junge Halbdrow fühlte sich plötzlich nur noch wie ein Ding, das man nach dem Gebrauch achtlos weggeworfen hatte. Sein Vater war der zweite Gedanke, der so ruhelos von ihm Besitz ergriff und augenblicklich versuchte er sich zu bewegen. Doch da kehrte der Schmerz mit geballter Ladung zurück und durchfuhr seinen geschundenen Körper. Wo ist Handir, fragte er sich panikartig. Eine Woge aus Hass, Schmerz, Angst und Verzweiflung begann den jungen Verstand zu übermannen, aber er konnte keine Regung zeigen. Was war mit seinem Vater geschehen, war der dritte Gedanke, der nun langsam Form annahm. Das Letzte was er gesehen hatte, bevor Nhaundar und Yazston ihm seine Unschuld geraubt hatten, war, dass Handir gequält und verletzt im Innenhof fest gekettet war und verzweifelt versuchte seinem Sohn zu helfen. Dann verblassten die Erinnerungen und so blickte Shar sich um und er erkannte, dass er immer noch auf dem Hof lag, an der Stelle, wo Yazston ihm diese unsagbaren Schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Auf dem Boden vor sich, direkt an der Steinsäule erspähte er eine große Blutlache, aber sonst befand sich nichts mehr dort. Sein Vater war verschwunden. Er konnte ihn nirgendwo ausmachen und er fragte sich, wo er nur sein könnte. Doch ein seltsames Gefühl begann an ihm zu nagen, obwohl er dafür keine Erklärung hatte. Etwas Schreckliches schien passiert zu sein. Es war wohl gerade mitten in der Nacht oder früher Morgen, so genau konnte man das nicht sagen. Niemand hielt sich im Hof auf, es gab nur einige Wachen am Tor und die achteten nicht auf den Jungen. Aus dem Haus drang nur Stille, geradezu unheimlich. Shar versuchte verzweifelt auf die Beine zu kommen, doch es gelang ihm lediglich unter Schmerzen im ganzen Körper sich aufzusetzen und gerade noch so einen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

"Na, bist du aufgewacht?", hörte Shar plötzlich eine bösartige Stimme hinter sich.

Der eiskalte Tonfall ließ den jungen Halbdrow augenblicklich zusammen zucken und er wagte nicht sich weiter zu bewegen. Die Angst kroch in jede Faser seines Körpers und diese Furcht von dem Unbekannten und den Schmerzen ließen den Jungen nun wie aus Stein gemeißelt ausharren, in der Hoffnung, dass es doch nur ein schlimmer Alptraum sein musste und er jeden Moment aufwachen würde. Er starrte angestrengt auf den Boden und versuchte so der unvermeidlichen Begegnung mit Yazston zu entgehen. Plötzlich sah er schwarze Stiefel vor sich auf dem Boden.

"Los steh' auf ... Nhaundar hat gesagt, ich soll dir etwas zeigen sobald du aufwachst", befahl Yazston und sein Tonfall verriet nichts Gutes. Unter großer Qual versuchte Shar sich auf die Beine zu zwingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Mit einem Aufschrei brach er wieder zusammen und krümmte sich am Boden. Dann wurde er grob an den Haaren gepackt und auf die Beine gezerrt.

"Komm hoch, du Drecksstück … ", schrie ihn der Hauptmann mit herrschendem Ton an, "… Wir waren doch noch sanft zu dir ... also stell dich nicht so an." Ohne weiter auf Shar zu achten ging Yazston los und schleifte Shar an den Haaren hinter sich her.

Der junge Halbdrow ächzte einige Male vor Schmerz auf. Doch wenn der Drowsoldat das Stöhnen des Jungen vernahm, ließ er es sich nehmen und schlug ihm mit der Hand ins Gesicht, so dass an manchen Stellen die Lippen einige Risse vorweisen konnte, die anfingen zu bluten. Nach einigen Biegungen über das Anwesen wusste Shar wohin ihn Yazston brachte. Es handelte sich um den Weg zu der Abfallgrube. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen was er dort sollte oder was er dort finden würde. Vielleicht wartete auf ihn jetzt ein grauenhaftes Schicksal und der Drow, der ihn immer noch an den Haaren zerrend hinter sich her zog, hatte den Auftrag ihn zu töten. Wenn dem so war, dann hoffte Shar inständig auf einen schnellen Tod. Dann würden auch die unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen ein Ende finden.

Sie blieben an einer großen, geschlossenen Luke stehen, durch die Shar stets die Abfälle in eine Grube warf. Yazston zog Shar sogleich dichter heran, hielt ihn fest im Griff und küsste ihn plötzlich unerwartet gierig auf den Mund. Der Junge spürte, wie die Zunge des Drow die seine berührte und er wollte sich dagegen wehren. Da war es auch schon vorbei und Yazston leckte sich anschließend genussvoll das Blut von den Lippen.

"Jetzt schau' gut hin", sagte der Hauptmann, schlang einen Arm um die Taille des jungen Halbdrow und öffnete die Luke. Shars Herz blieb stehen. Was er sah raubte ihm im gleichen Moment den Atem und er starrte fassungslos in die Grube.

Die tiefblauen Augen des Jungen fixierten wie in einem Alptraum das, was er niemals für möglich hielt. Die Soldaten hatten seinem Vater das Genick gebrochen, in dem sie ihm ohne Skrupel einfach den Kopf nach hinten gedreht hatten. Überall war Blut zu sehen, welches aus unzähligen Schnittenwunden stammte. Der ganze Körper wirkte wie ein einziger Bluthaufen. Shar wollte im gleichen Augenblick seinen Augen von dem Grauen abwenden, doch Yazston nahm den Kopf und riss ihn wieder dem entsetzlichen Anblick in der Grube zu. Die Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen des jungen Halbdrow und er wollte schreien, aber seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Er versuchte sich zu wehren und erneut abzuwenden, doch je mehr er sich gegen den Soldaten stemmte, und sogar die eigenen Schmerzen ignorierte, desto stärker wurde der feste Griff des Dunkelelfen. So blickte er unter einem Tränenschleier wieder auf die Leiche von Handir. Jetzt konnte Shar noch mehr erkennen und eine unsagbare Trauer stieg in ihm auf. Sein Vater lag dort in mitten von Abfällen. Die Arme des einst so stolzen Mondelfen lagen deformiert an dessen Körper an und es schien, als wären ihm die Gelenke herausgedreht. Auf dem Kopf entdeckte der Halbdrow gleich noch etwas Fürchterlicheres. Es hatte nicht gereicht seinem Vater tiefe Wunden, Gelenkbrüche und letztendlich einen Genickbruch zuzufügen, nein, sie hatten sogar die Haut des Schädels entfernt. Durch das getrocknete Blut am ganzen Körper erkannte er dieses Detail erst jetzt und wurde von einer unerträglichen Übelkeit übermannt. Er hustete, würgte und spie Speichel aus. Die Haare, samt der gesamten Kopfhaut waren entfernt. Die Tränen liefen Shar bei diesem grausamen Anblick ungehemmt über die Wangen. Er hustete erneut und stöhnte vor Trauer laut auf und wollte sich erneut aus dem Griff entwinden, aber es gab kein Entkommen.

Diese Mistkerle, diese gnadenlosen Monster hatten Handir Dyneren, Shars Vater, getötet und mit dessen Tod nicht nur seine Würde und Stolz genommen, sondern sogar seinen Skalp. Sie hatten sie als Trophäe für sich behalten und so den stolzen Mondelfenkrieger bis zu seinem schrecklichen Ende gequält.

Dieses grausame Bild brannte sich in das Gedächtnis des Halbdrow ein, so tief, dass es ihn bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen würde. Er begann aus Leibeskräften zu schreien, so laut und heftig, dass Yazston ihn bewusstlos schlagen musste. Anschließend schleifte der Krieger Shar wieder zurück auf den Hof. Als der junge Halbdrow wieder zu sich kam sah er als erstes das Gesicht des Hauptmanns vor sich und das hämische Grinsen darin. Er wollte dem Mann an die Kehle springen, doch als sich sein Körper bewegte, da jagten heiße Schmerzen durch ihn hindurch. Shar fiel zurück auf den Boden und krümmte sich erneut Plötzlich spürte er noch einen heftigen Tritt in den Magen, der ihn fast dazu brachte sich zu übergeben.

"Wenn du mit deiner elenden Vorstellung fertig bist, dann sieh' zu, dass das Blut vom Hof verschwindet. Sehe ich es nachher immer noch hier, dann verspreche ich dir, dass du die ganze nächste Tage das Bett mit den gemeinen Soldaten teilen wirst und zwar jede Nacht aufs Neue. Nhaundar wird es auch nicht erfahren", sagte Yazston mit seiner eiskalten und tödlich klingenden Stimme.

Dieser Tonfall ließ Shar erst einmal ruhig werden, auch wenn er mit den Worten noch nicht viel anfangen konnte. Alles wirbelte in seinem Kopf und die Qual in seinem Inneren schien ihn förmlich zu zerreißen. Er wusste nicht was er denken oder was er fühlen sollte. Auf der einen Seite spürte er die Schmerzen, die immer wieder durch seinen Körper jagten als wollten sie ihn verzehren und auf der anderen Seite war da die Trauer und der Verlust seines Vaters, verbunden mit Hass und Verzweiflung. Er konnte doch nicht das Blut aufwischen das eindeutig das Handirs war. Das konnte niemand von ihm verlangen. Es war ein Teil seines Vaters, so makaber wie sich das auch anhörte. Shar wusste es tief in seinem Herzen, dass Handir bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug versucht hatte ihn zu beschützen. Bei diesem Gedanken rannen erneut die Tränen über Shars Wangen und durch diesen Tränenschleier vernahm er aufs Neue die herrschende Stimme von Yazston.

"Du elendes Stück Fleisch ... tu' was man dir sagt oder war meine Warnung nicht deutlich genug? Aber vielleicht willst du ja auch nur wie dein Vater enden. Er hat übrigens wie eine Menschenfrau um sein Leben gefleht und gejammert."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie Shar aus Leibeskräften.

Der Hauptmann der Soldaten mühte sich ein kaltes Lächeln ab und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Kommentar. Zurück blieb ein verzweifelter junger Halbdrow. Er wollte und würde nicht glauben, was Yazston über seinen Vater gesagt hatte.

"Er hat nicht um sein Leben gefleht ... höchsten um seinen Tod", flüsterte Shar und seine Stimme klang dabei so kalt wie Eis. Eine Weile lag er noch still da und versuchte sich zu sammeln, an irgendetwas zu denken, doch da war nichts, nur Leere und Stille. Er konnte noch nicht einmal mehr weinen. Plötzlich schien es fast, als würde er die Stimme seines Vaters hören, die ihn dazu ermunterte aufzustehen. _"Steh auf Shar ... du musst aufstehen mein Sohn ... bitte, mir zuliebe ... steh auf"_, flüsterte es in Shars Gedanken. Der junge Halbdrow lächelte, doch seine Augen waren starr geradeaus gerichtet. Er war im wie Fieberwahn und begann tatsächlich an die Stimme von Handir zu glauben.

Shar spürte etwas in sich regen doch er wusste nicht was es war. Er fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr leer und hoffnungslos verloren und auch die Trauer und seine Verzweiflung schienen zu verblassen. Der junge Halbdrow vernahm immer noch die Stimme seines Vaters der sein Kind beruhigte und ihm zuversichtliche Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Allmählich wurde der Junge wirklich ruhiger, je mehr er der Stimme zuhörte und er sich dabei Handir vorstellte, der ihm wie sooft zuvor Geschichten über die Oberflächenelfen, seine Mutter und dem Mondwald erzählte. Es schien so schön wie immer und sogar ein Lächeln huschte ab und zu über sein hageres Gesicht. Nach weiteren Minuten schien es fast so, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Wie in einer Trance tat der Junge das, was Yazston ihm aufgetragen hatte. Eine letzte Träne rann über seine Wangen, als er daran dachte, dass die Blutlache im Hof das Blut seines Vaters war, doch dann wurde er durch die Schmerzen in seinem Körper nur allzu deutlich daran erinnert, was Yazston mit ihm machen würde, wenn das Blut nicht bald vom Hof verschwunden wäre. Und so humpelte der Halbdrow los. Shar besorgte sich einen Eimer Wasser und Lappen, um die letzten Reste dieser furchtbaren Nacht zu beseitigen.

Aus einem der Fenster von Nhaundars Privatgemächern schauten zwei paar rot funkelnden Augen hinunter in den Hof. Es war der Sklavenhändler und Ranaghar der Magier. Beide blickten zufrieden auf das Schauspiel herab.

"Er scheint es besser zu verkraften, als ich gedacht hatte", schnurrte der Sklavenhändler und zupfte spielerisch am Halsband des Magiers, bevor er ihn hinter sich her in seine Gemächer schleifte.


	9. 7 Kap Blutige Tränen

**7. Kapitel**

**Blutige Tränen**

Shar war gerade im Begriff den letzten Tropfen getrockneten Blutes vom Boden zu entfernen, da schlich sich Yazston von hinten an ihn heran und begutachtete die Arbeit des Jungen. Zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt wurde. Doch diese Tatsache hielt den Hauptmann der Soldaten nicht auf. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er den jungen Halbdrow an seinen langen Haaren auf die Beine, der dabei erschrocken zusammenfuhr und zerrte den Jungen somit auf die Füße.

„Komm mit, ich bring' dich in dein neues Heim", raunzte Yazston.

Shar gehorchte überraschender Weise ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben und folgte mit schnellen Schritten dem Drow, der ihn fest an den Haaren hinter sich her schleifte. Kurz darauf ging es die Treppe nach oben und keine Minute später stand er mitten im Empfangsraum von Nhaundar. Shar fragte sich, wieso dies sein neues Heim darstellte, wo er doch stets seine Decke im Gemeinschaftssaal bei den anderen Sklaven hatte. Dies hier waren jedoch die Privatgemächer des Herrn und hier wohnte sein Vater. Als er an Handir dachte, kehrte der Stich in sein Herz zurück und er wurde sich wieder bewusst, dass sein Vater nicht mehr da war.

„Los, da rüber mit dir!", herrschte ihn Yazston an, ließ die lange Haarmähne los und stieß Shar von sich fort. Er zeigte dabei auf eine kleine Ecke neben einem, mit rotem Samt überzogenen Diwan und gab ihm einen heftigen Schubs. Shar verlor bei diesem ungestümen Stoß das Gleichgewicht und konnte sich gerade noch unsanft mit beiden Händen abstürzen, sonst wäre er mit voller Wucht auf dem harten Felsenboden gefallen. Ein kurzer, aber heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr die hageren Arme des Jungen, da spürte er auch schon einen Fußtritt. Der Dunkelelfensoldat traf den jungen Halbdrow am Arm und versuchte mit weiteren Tritten den kleinen, eingeschüchterten Halbelfen auf den angewiesenen Platz zu scheuchen. Shar floh halb kriechend, halb aufgerichtet in die ihm zugewiesene Ecke und entkam so wenigstens einigen Fußtritten des Dunkelelfen. Er kauerte sich augenblicklich zusammen. Dabei flehte Shar stumm, dass Yazston verschwinden sollte, er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe. Noch während er schweigsam für sich betete vernahm der Junge ein Geräusch. Erschrocken schaute er auf und erkannte Yazston, der sich über ihn beugte. In der Hand hielt er eine Eisenkette, genauso eine wie sie Handir an seinem Halsband trug, wenn es nicht sogar die Gleiche war. Mit schnellen Handgriffen befestigte der Drowsoldat die Kette an Shars eigenem Eisenhalsband und das andere Ende in einer Verankerung an der Wand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem ungläubigen Blick schaute der junge Halbdrow zu, wie Yazston ihn ankettete und wollte versuchen zu verstehen. Nachdem der Dunkelelf seine Arbeit beendete, bedachte er den Jungen mit einem hasserfüllten Blick, schnaubte verächtlich und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Jetzt war Shar alleine.

Er kannte dieses Zimmer nur zu gut. Seine Dennoch sah er sich ganz genau um. Im sanften Kerzenlicht, das von den vielen Kerzenständern an den Wänden herrührte, wirkte der Raum friedlich. An der Fensterfront, die in den Innenhof wies, entdeckte er die Stelle, an der sein Vater und Nhaundar noch vor weniger als einem Tag miteinander kämpften. Bei diesen Erinnerungen kehrte auch die Trauer zurück und langsam rannen ihm erneut Tränen über die Wangen. Shar fragte sich, wieso sein Vater gehen musste. Er vermisste ihn und noch weniger verstand der Junge, warum Handir ihn nicht mitgenommen hatte. Der Junge jammerte still vor sich hin und sank endgültig in sich zusammen. Er weinte leise und merkte nicht wie er langsam einschlief.

„Wach auf, Sklave", weckten die Worte den Jungen und schreckten ihn aus einem traumlosen Schlaf auf. Sein Herz raste plötzlich wie wild bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er geschlafen hatte.

„Sklave, wach auf", kam die erneute Anweisung und Shar schlug reflexartig seine tiefblauen Augen auf. Verwirrt schaute er sich im Raum um. Vor ihm stand ein bedrohlich wirkender Nhaundar und funkelte ihn mit seinen rot glühenden Augen an. Augenblicklich kroch die Angst in jede Faser seines Körpers und ein kalter, grausiger Schauer übermannte den hageren Halbdrow. Vor ihm stand der Drow, der ihm diese unerklärlichen und entsetzlichen Schmerzen zugefügt und der ohne Gewissen Handir quälen ließ und letztendlich aus Shars Leben gerissen hatte. Der Junge fing im gleichen Moment an zu zittern und die Angst vor neuer Pein breitete sich bei dem Anblick von Nhaundar in ihm aus und er krümmte sich dabei leicht zusammen. Er wollte sich so klein wie möglich machen, damit sein Herr von ihm abließ. Doch da bemerkte der Halbelf jemanden neben dem Sklavenhändler. Shar überlegte fieberhaft und wusste, dass er diese Person schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Robe, seine Haare, weiß und lang fielen ihm streng nach hinten gekämmt über den Rücken und auf seiner Stirn prangte ein silbernes Diadem. Es dauerte einige Momente bis dem Jungen das Erlebnis mit dem damaligen Geist in dem Schlafraum einfiel, dem er als Fünfjähriger in dem Sklavenquartier begegnet war. Als ihm die Erkenntnis über den Fremden bewusst wurde, fing Shar automatisch heftiger an zu zittern und drückte sich Schutz suchend gegen die kalte Felsenwand. Der Geist schien gekommen zu sein, um ihn zu holen, dachte der ängstliche Junge und versuchte dabei immer weiter zurück zu weichen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Was hat er denn plötzlich, Ranaghar? Er wird doch nicht verrückt geworden sein?", fragte ein verwirrter Nhaundar den Magier.

Der Zauberkundige, der sich in keiner Weise an den Fünfjährigen erinnerte zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Dann beeilt euch jetzt, der Abend kommt schnell und bis dahin muss er wieder perfekt sein", gab Nhaundar Ranaghar die Anweisung und verschwand kurz darauf aus dem Zimmer ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Zurück blieben der Magier und ein verwirrter Shar. Ranaghar fragte sich jedoch ernsthaft, was plötzlich in den jungen Halbdrow gefahren sein könnte, da er wie ein verschrecktes Kind wirkte, was er letztendlich auch war. Dass es jedoch an Ranaghar selbst lag, auf diese Idee kam er natürlich nicht. Er zog zwei kleine Phiolen aus einer Innentasche seiner dunkelblauen Robe und kniete sich vor den Jungen auf den Fußboden. Er konnte jetzt deutlicher sehen, dass der Kleine am ganzen Körper zitterte und er vernahm dabei ein leises Schluchzen.

„Hör' mit dem Geflenne auf und trink' das. Nhaundar wünscht das du bis heute Abend gut aussiehst", sprach der Magier den Jungen mit gleichgültigen Ton an.

Doch Shar reagierte nicht, er hatte viel zu viel Angst vor dem angeblichen Geist und wusste nicht, dass es sich lediglich um einen Zauberkundigen handelte. Er kannte auch keine Magier und wusste somit auch nicht, dass sich in den beiden Phiolen ein Heiltrank befand.

Ranaghar wartete zwei weitere Atemzüge ab, doch die Situation veränderte sich nicht. Jetzt wurde er ungeduldig und nahm mit festem Griff das Kinn des jungen Halbdrow in die eine Hand und ließ Shar zu sich aufblicken. Etwas überrascht über den ängstlichen Blick des Jungen, der aussah, als würde er einen Geist sehen, ließ den Magier erneut einen Moment innehalten. Dann nahm er eine der Phiolen, riss mit den Zähnen den Verschluss auf und hob die kleine Öffnung an Shars Mund. Dieser versuchte sich zu wehren, aber er war zu schwach um etwas gegen Ranaghar auszurichten. Nun verlor der Dunkelelf endgültig die Geduld und hielt das Kinn noch fester, setzte die Phiole an den Mund und schüttete dem Jungen den säuerlich schmeckenden Heiltrank in den Mund. Dann ließ er die Flasche in eine Tasche seiner Robe fallen und hielt Shar mit der anderen Hand die Nase zu, dass diesem nichts anders übrig blieb, als zu schlucken. Das wiederholte er mit dem zweiten Heiltrank. Erst dann löste der Magier seinen Griff. Shar fing augenblicklich an zu Husten und zu würgen.

Da breitete sich plötzlich eine wohlige Wärme in Shars Körper aus und er sah überrascht zu dem angeblichen Geist auf. Es tat überhaupt nicht weh, nein, stattdessen fühlte er sich mit einem Mal besser.

Ranaghar beäugte den jungen Halbdrow noch einen Moment, dann stand er auf, strich seine Robe glatt und ging hinüber zu dem großen Tisch, der sich über die Mitte des großen Raumes erstreckte. Shar konnte von seinem Platz in der Ecke aus beobachten, wie er etwas in die Hand nahm, sich herum drehte und zurückkam.

„Hier, iss' und dann schlaf noch ein bisschen. Dipree holt dich später ab und wird dich vorbereiten", ertönte die gelangweilt, wirkende Stimme des Magiers und er warf dabei dem Jungen ein Stück getrocknetes Rothéfleisch und eine Scheibe Brot vor die Füße. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren entfernte sich Ranaghar und verschwand wie Nhaundar zuvor aus dem Zimmer. Zurück blieb ein sehr verdutzt dreinblickender Shar, der abwechselnd das Essen vor sich und die nun geschlossenen Tür beäugte. Er wusste nicht was geschehen war, aber die wohlige Wärme in seinem Körper tat so gut. Nur einige Augenblicke später stürzte er sich auf die unerwartete Mahlzeit und ließ nichts übrig. Es schmeckte einfach viel zu gut und er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas zu sich genommen hatte. Nachdem der Junge alles bis zum letzten Krümel verschlang lehnte sich Shar satt gegen die kalte Mauer. Langsam überkam ihn erneut die Erschöpfung der Ereignisse und seine Augen schlossen sich bis er erneut in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

Der junge Halbdrow verschlief den ganzen Tag und gegen Abend weckte ihn Dipree. Dipree, der Sklave, der für das ansehnliche Wohl von Nhaundar und den Lustsklaven zuständig war, wirkte dabei nicht gerade erfreut den Jungen so zu sehen. Shar lag immer noch in der gleichen Ecke wie zuvor. Verwirrt hob er den Kopf und schaute sich um, wobei er plötzlich erschrak. Es lag an der Tatsache, dass seine Schmerzen wie weg geblasen schienen. Nicht eine einzige Schramme oder Narbe konnte er auf seinem Körper entdecken. Und als er seine Hand an die aufgeschlagene Lippe hob, die ihm Yazston gestern verpasst hatte, spürte er, dass alles verheilt zu sein schien. Doch noch etwas anderes fiel ihm plötzlich auf. Er war nackt. Diese Realität erschreckte Shar nun wirklich. Eilig verdeckte er mit seinen dünnen Händen seine intimste Stelle, zog beide Beine an und schämte sich vor Dipree. Erst dann versuchte er sich langsam wieder zu erinnern, was alles geschehen war. Das Bild seines schändlich zugerichteten Vaters erschien ihm erneut vor dem inneren Auge.

„Steh' auf, du musst baden", ertönte jäh die Stimme des älteren Dunkelelfen und holte Shar zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Der Drow nahm einen Schlüssel, den er um den Hals trug, ging hinüber zu dem Schloss, wo die Kette mit Shars Halsband mit dem Haken in der Wand festgehalten wurde, öffnete es und nahm die Kette in die Hand. Den Schlüssel steckte er sofort wieder ein.

„Mach' schon, wir sind spät dran", drängte Dipree den Jungen.

Spät dran, wiederholte der junge Halbdrow die Worte in seinem Kopf. Für was sind wir denn zu spät? Shar nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und piepste mit leicht zittriger Stimme. „Wieso sind wir so spät?"

„Für die Feier heute Abend", kam die knappe Antwort von Dipree und zog dabei den Jungen auf die Beine. „Der Herr sagte mir, ich soll dich baden, der Rest wird eine Überraschung werden. Jetzt stelle keine dummen Fragen und komm mit."

Shar beäugte den Dunkelelfen misstrauisch und bei dem Wort _‚Überraschung'_ spürte er, wie sein Magen sich automatisch verkrampfte. Er wollte nichts mehr von seinem Herrn oder von irgendjemand anderem wissen, geschweige denn sehen. Am liebsten wäre er einfach hier sitzen geblieben und hätte geschlafen. Aber er musste tun was von ihm verlangt wurde, das war schon immer so und würde auch in Zukunft so bleiben. Ob nun sein Vater noch bei ihm war oder auch nicht. Der Gedanke an Bestrafung brachte den Jungen letztendlich dazu, dass er Dipree freiwillig folgte. So lief Shar hinter dem älteren Dunkelelfen her und verschwand mit ihm in dem großen Badezimmer, das er bereits kannte. Er wurde wieder in kaltem Wasser gebadet und seine Haare zu Recht gemacht. Schließlich kam Shar nackt zurück in Nhaundars Privatgemächer. Doch der Junge erschrak ganz offensichtlich, als er seinen Herrn erblickte, der bereits ungeduldig zu warten schien.

„Was hat da so lange gedauert, du Nichtsnutz", herrschte Nhaundar Dipree an und schlug ihm dabei mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

„Mein Herr, entschuldigt, es wird nie wieder vorkommen", erklärte der Sklave und verbeugte sich tief vor dem Drow, um ihm so Respekt zu zollen.

Nhaundar hörte jedoch schon nicht mehr zu und riss Dipree nervös die Kette von Shar aus der Hand. Der Leibdiener verschwand augenblicklich lautlos aus dem Raum.

„Lass dich anschauen", meinte der Sklavenhändler plötzlich mit ruhigem Tonfall und lief gemächlich einmal um den Jungen rundherum. Dabei musterte er den dünnen Körper ganz genau und schien jede Stelle in sich aufsaugen zu wollen. Der junge Halbdrow stand währenddessen still auf der Stelle und schämte sich in Grund und Boden, da er immer noch keine Hose trug, während die Angst über zukünftige Schmerzen langsam wieder von ihm Besitz ergriff.

„Wer wird denn rot werden?", fragte Nhaundar mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen im Gesicht, wobei er schon zum zweiten Mal vergaß Shar zu beleidigen. Er war so von dem Anblick des jungen Körpers hin und her gerissen, dass er kaum seine Augen von Shar abwenden konnte. Außerdem überwog die Freude von seiner gewaltsamen Entjungferung allen anderen Gefühlen. Dann ohne ersichtlichen Grund fing Nhaundar lauthals an zu lachen und zog den Jungen näher zu sich heran. Er nahm ihn fest an beiden Oberarmen und roch an den glänzend, weißen Haaren des jungen Halbdrow. Er sog regelrecht den Duft in sich ein, den Shar verbreitete. Dann stieß er ihn auf Armeslänge von sich weg und starrte wie ein kleiner Junge in die tiefblauen Augen des Halbdrow. Wieder erkannte der Drow die noch sündenlose Seele eines Kindes, doch die Unschuld war verschwunden.

"Tut dir noch etwas weh?", fragte der Sklavenhändler erneut in ruhigem Ton und wartete auf die Antwort.

"Nein, mein Herr", piepste Shar verwirrt, aber wahrheitsgemäß.

"Gut, gut", schnurrte Nhaundar und grinste zufrieden. Schließlich rief er nach Yazston, der augenblicklich eintrat. Er musste wohl vor der Tür gewartet haben, sagte sich der Junge. "Bring ihn zu den anderen", befahl er dem Soldaten gleichgültig und beide tauschten heimlich einen wissenden Blick aus. Die Drow wussten genau wovon die Rede war und das hinterhältige Glitzern in ihren Augen sagte mehr als Worte.

Wieder spürte Shar, wie ihn der Drowsoldat plötzlich an den Haaren zog und diesmal stieg Zorn ihn ihm auf. Wieso musste dieser Dunkelelf ihn immer wieder an seinen Haaren zerren. Doch er versuchte diese Gefühlsregung nicht zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Er wusste sehr gut, wozu Yazston und sein Herrn in der Lage waren und er wollte keine weiteren Schmerzen verspüren, die während seinem Schlaf auf so seltsame Art und Weise verschwanden. Dabei vergaß er sogar die Worte von Nhaundar ohne sich zu fragen, was diese zu bedeuten hatte.

Yazston führte Shar die große Treppe im Hauptgebäude hinab, dann bogen sie um eine Ecke und Yazston hielt abrupt inne. Nun standen sie vor einer Wand und der junge Halbdrow schien verwirrt. Shar beobachtete den Soldaten ganz genau und wusste nicht, was er vorhatte. Dieser hob eine Hand und tastete die nackte Felswand ab. Dann plötzlich schien er etwas gefunden zu haben und drückte dagegen. Jetzt öffnete sich leise eine Geheimtür vor ihnen. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen starrte Shar hinüber und war erstaunt, dass sich hier eine Tür befand. Dahinter erstreckte sich eine Treppe. Yazston ergriff ihn erneut an den Haaren und zerrte den jungen Halbdrow in die Dunkelheit. Es ging einige Meter nach unten und am Ende standen Shar und der Hauptmann der Soldaten in einem kleinen Gang. Brennende Fackeln steckten in Haltern an den Wänden und beleuchteten lediglich eine eiserne Tür nur einige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Yazston schleifte den Jungen jetzt weiter hinter sich her und blieb dann vor dieser Tür stehen. Unerwartet griff Yazston mit der freien Hand in eine Innentasche seiner Kleidung und zog daraufhin einen Finger mit roter Farbe heraus. Noch vor wenigen Stunden erhielt er ein kleines Gefäß mit diesem Inhalt und wusste, was Nhaundar damit plante. Es handelte sich dabei um einfache Farbe, die lediglich einem Zweck diente, bestimmte Sklaven bei dem bevorstehenden Spektakel zu kennzeichnen, die diese als persönliches Eigentum von Nhaundar auswiesen und somit nicht getötet werden durften. So hob er seine Hand, drückte den mit Farbe getränkte Finger auf Shars Stirn und zog anschließend einen Schlüssel hervor und öffnete das Eisenschloss. Ohne reagieren zu können sah sich Shar bereits im nächsten Moment in ein dunkles Loch gestoßen und die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss zurück. Er drehte sich eilig herum und versuchte sie zu öffnen, jedoch hoffnungslos, von innen gab es keinen Türknauf. Gerade wollte Shar um Hilfe schreien, da hörte er etwas hinter seinem Rücken. Ängstlich wandte er sich wieder dem Raum zu und erstarrte. Er war nicht alleine in diesem dunklen, stickigen Loch. Ungefähr zwanzig weitere Sklaven, die er noch niemals zuvor auf dem Anwesen seines Herrn gesehen hatte, teilten mit ihm den dunklen Raum. Sie saßen wild verstreut auf dem Boden und beäugten den Neuling neugierig. Doch ihr Interesse verebbte bald und alle blickten in eine andere Richtung. Shar wollte sie fragen, wo er sich befand, aber die ablehnende Haltung der Sklaven trug nicht zu seinem Mut bei. Er seufzte und zwängte sich an die nächstgelegene Wand und ließ sich an der kalten Mauer nach unten sinken. Sein Blick hielt er stur auf den Boden gerichtet. Wo bin ich nur? Was hat mein Herr vor? Viele weitere Fragen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf und am liebsten hätte er seiner Angst freien Lauf gelassen, doch er wollte sich vor den fremden Sklaven keine Blöße geben. Sie sind genauso gefangen wie ich und sie weinen nicht. Das ließ den Mut des Jungen wieder steigen und er zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben. Seine eigene Neugier trieb Shar jedoch an, die Fremden genauer zu beobachten. Beschämt stellte er zuerst fest, dass er immer noch nackt war, doch ihm fiel auf, dass es den anderen ebenso erging. Sie schienen unterschiedlichen Alters, wobei die meisten junge Drow oder Oberflächenelfen waren. Die vier jüngsten wirkten wohl kaum älter als er selbst. Nach dieser erschreckenden Erkenntnis wanderte der Blick des jungen Halbdrow weiter und er entdeckte eine weitere Tür. Sie ähnelte der ersten und schien ebenfalls aus Eisen oder Stahl zu bestehen. Der einzige Unterschied bestand lediglich darin, dass sie wie ein schweres Tor aussah, welches einfach nach oben gezogen werden konnte. Ängstlich fragte sich Shar, was sich wohl dahinter befand, doch ein seltsames, mulmiges Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte.

In der Zwischenzeit begab sich Nhaundar ebenfalls nach unten. Sein Weg führte ihn durch finstere Gänge und einigen Geheimtüren in die tieferen Stockwerke und noch weiter hinab in ein großes Kellergewölbe. Durch die dicken, natürlichen Felswände wurde diese Gewölbe von der eigentlichen Stadt Menzoberranzan getrennt. Einst diente dies alles als Kerker bis vor einigen Jahrhunderten Nhaundar den Einfall bekam alles umzubauen. Die Zelltüren wurden entfernt, Wände durchgebrochen oder ersetzt, die Decke abgetragen und oberhalb, rings um das ganze Gelände, Gänge und Sitzplätze in den Fels gehauen. Im unteren Bereich gab es nun ein Labyrinth und die Zuschauer konnten von ihren Plätzen alles überschauen. Viele brennende Fackeln an den hohen Wänden erhellten das ganze Gewölbe. Ein großes Tor, das sich einfach nach oben ziehen lassen konnte und durch eine ausgeklügelte Stahlkonstruktion sehr stabil und standhaft wirkte, prangte an der Stirnseite der rechteckigen Arena. Auf der anderen Seite, genau gegenüber erstreckte sich ein kleiner Felsvorsprung. Auf diesem thronten ebenso Sitzplätze, die aber nur für besondere Drow reserviert waren, wie Nhaundar und einige seiner bevorzugten Gäste.

Unten angekommen verharrte er im Schatten einer Türöffnung, die geschlossen mit dem blanken Felsen verschmolz und man niemals eine Geheimtür dahinter hätte vermuten können. Nun stand sie offen und gab lediglich den Blick auf ein dunkles Loch frei. Sie führte zu der Ehrentribüne, wie er es selbst nannte. Nhaundars Blick schweifte umher. Viele männliche Drow schienen anwesend zu sein, so wie sooft zuvor in all den Jahrhunderten, seit der Sklavenhändler dieses Ereignis abhielt. Vor sich erkannte er drei bekannte Dunkelelfen. Einer von ihnen war groß und wirkte fast wie ein Hüne unter der Rasse der Drow. Langes, weißes Haar reichte ihm über den Rücken bis weit hinunter, während man einige geflochtene Haarsträhnen erkennen konnte, die ihm nach vorne fielen. Er trug eine Rüstung und an seinem Waffengürtel prangten zwei Langschwerter. Seine Hände lagen stets auf den Schwertknäufen seiner Waffen, während sein Blick die Menge beobachtete. Der Name des Dunkelelfen lautete Nalfein Dalael. Sein Zwillingsbruder Sorn Dalael, der Vhaeraunpriester, der noch vor kurzem den jungen Halbdrow mit einem seiner Priesterzauber von Narben und sonstigen unansehnlichen Makel befreit hatte, stand gleich daneben. Sie bildeten wie eh und je ein Team und arbeiteten bei ihren Aufträgen Hand in Hand. Nalfein der Krieger und Sorn der Priester. Beide jung und attraktiv und wie Nhaundar sehr gut wusste, ausgezeichnet in ihrer Arbeit. Sorn war sogar ein ganz besonderes Geschenk, der stets beim Höhepunkt seiner Veranstaltungen eine große Rolle einnahm und seinen Pflichten mit Freude nachkam. Während der Sklavenhändler die Brüder beobachtete, huschte ihm schon alleine bei dem Gedanken auf das spätere Ereignis ein beschwingtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Dann schweifte sein Blick weiter und er erkannte den Drow, der kaum bis niemals fehlte, Dantrag Baenre. Der Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre drehte dem Sklavenhändler genau wie die Brüder den Rücken zu und schaute sich interessiert um.

Die wichtigsten Personen für Nhaundar waren anwesend, das Spiel von Gewalt und Mord konnte beginnen. Er liebte das Spektakel der Jagd, dessen Vorbild nichts anderes war, als die Hetzjagd der Adligen im Armenviertel der Stadt Menzoberranzan, wo jeder mit freudiger Genugtuung den eigenen, mordgierigen Charakterzügen der Drow nachging und Sklaven nach ausgiebigen Saufgelage und ohne Grund zur Strecke brachten. Alle sechs Monate veranstaltete Nhaundar seine eigene Jagd, wo jetzt gleich die Sklaven durch das Labyrinth mit vielen Gängen und dunklen, kleinen Löchern zum verstecken in die Tunnel hineingejagt würden. Adelige wurden durch weitere Geheimtüren in die Arena eingelassen und konnten nach Lust und Laune mit dem wertlosen Pack tun und machen, wie es ihnen beliebte. Auf Wunsch auch töten, nur nicht diese, die als persönliches Eigentum Nhaundars gekennzeichnet wurden. Der Höhepunkt des Abends war jedoch ein ganz anderer. Alle Gäste wollten miterleben wie eine Priesterin Lolths vor ihren Augen zu Tode gefoltert wurde. Nhaundar wusste genau wie er die Männer begeistern konnte, daher kamen sie auch immer wieder zu seinen Veranstaltungen und erfreuten sich stets aufs Neue, auch wenn es für sie alle meist nicht ganz ungefährlich war. Doch der Sklavenhändler schien ein gutes Händchen für alles zu besitzen, das er anfasste, deswegen stieg seine Anerkennung mit jeder weiteren Jagd.

Nun schälte er sich aus dem Schatten der Tür und trat hinaus auf die Tribüne. Sofort bemerkten die Anwesenden das Auftreten des älteren Drow.

Munter schritt er weiter nach vorne. Dabei begrüßte er mit einem Kopfnicken den Waffemeister des Hauses Baenre und unterstrich die Begrüßung mit, „Dantrag Baenre, ich bin erfreut über eure Kommen", und erntete ein bestätigtes Nicken. Dann schritt er weiter und grüßte nun auch die beiden Brüder. Er konnte jedoch ihr Mienenspiel nicht von ihren Gesichtern ablesen, da beide eine schwarze Maske trugen. Zum einen aus Schutz ihres eigenen Lebens, falls jemand unter den Gästen sie erkennen könnte und zum anderen, um das Geheimnisvolle der Folterung zu steigern, wofür Nhaundar beide bezahlte. Dann kam er am Ende des Felssimses an und blieb stehen. Sein Blick schweifte über die Menge, dann erhob er seine Stimme und sprach, wobei sie von den Felswänden mit einem leisen Nachklang widerhallte.

"Seit gegrüßt meine verehrten Gäste, die ihr Euch zu diesem denkwürdigen Spektakel wieder in meinem bescheidenen Zuhause eingefunden habt."

Daraufhin echote freudig, schallendes Gelächter, war doch allgemein hin bekannt, dass Nhaundar der reichste Sklavenhändler in ganz Menzoberranzan war.

"Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich Euch nicht enttäuschen werde ... ich weiß doch was allen gefällt", sprach er nach kurzer Unterbrechung freudig weiter und wieder ertönte nur lautes Gelächter der Anwesenden. Nhaundar bedeutete nach einer erneuten kurzen Pause mit erhobenen Armen um Ruhe und sprach gelassen weiter. "Ich schlage vor, dass ich aufhöre lange Reden zu schwingen und wir mit dem spaßigen Teil des Abends gleich beginnen."

Wiederholt ertönte das Gelächter was jedoch rasch abebbte, denn alle Gäste erwarteten mit Spannung den heutigen Abend. Nhaundar zog sich so dann auf den eigenen Platz zurück und thronte zwischen Dantrag auf der linken und den Zwillingsbrüdern auf der rechten Seite.

„Willkommen verehrter Dantrag Baenre", sprach der Sklavenhändler mit höflichem Respekt den Waffenmeister an. Eigentlich konnte er diesen aufgeblasenen und von sich selbst eingenommenen Drow nicht ausstehen, aber dessen Geld füllte des Öfteren bereits seine Geldbörse. Des Weiteren wusste Nhaundar sehr wohl über die sadistische Ader des zweitältesten Sohn der Oberin Baenre gut genug bescheid, um mit dessen ungezügelten Bereitschaft zur Gewalt die heutige Jagd mit dem berühmten Gast jetzt schon für gelungen zu erachten. Was jedoch das eigentliche Interesse an dem Spektakel zu sein schien, wusste Nhaundar ebenfalls. Die Opferung einer der Spinnenhuren, die man überall in der Stadt der Spinnenküsser antreffen konnte, ganz anders, wie in vielen anderen Städten der Drow im Unterreich. Dantrag war es nämlich, der heute Abend die gefangene Priesterin bis zum Tode foltern durfte. Der Waffenmeister hatte eine Menge Geld dafür hergegeben und Nhaundar hatte im Gegenzug keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um ihm dafür ein besonders prachtvolles Exemplar zu besorgen. Aus einer anderen Stadt versteht sich von selbst.

Mit einer beiläufigen Geste gab der Sklavenhändler nun einigen seiner Soldaten ein Zeichen und diese zogen das Tor auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite nach oben. Die Scharniere quietschten und ächzten und kurz darauf gab es den Blick auf eine kleine Kammer frei, die finster da lag, während die Arena durch Fackellicht erleuchtet war. Aus dieser Kammer rannten nun die Sklaven, wie aufgescheuchte Tiere, direkt in das Tunnellabyrinth hinein.

Dantrag Baenre grinste bei diesem Anblick nur bösartig und beobachtete das Spektakel genau, besonders weil er wusste, was nun folgen würde.

„Nhaundar, sagt mir, wo ist der Elf heute?", wollte der Waffenmeister plötzlich wissen, während er weiterhin seine Augen auf die bevorstehende Jagd richtete.

Der Sklavenhändler schluckte kurz bevor er antworten konnte. Dantrag Baenre meinte Handir, den er sooft an den Drow ausgeliehen hatte und dafür stattliche Summe einheimste. „Wisst ihr Dantrag, ich musste ihn …", dann machte Nhaundar eine kurze Pause und überlegte, ob er die Wahrheit oder nur ein Teil der Geschehnisse preisgeben sollte. Er entschied sich für die Mitte und sprach weiter, „... ich musste ihn fortschaffen", antwortete er letztendlich kühl.

Dantrag wandte bei diesen Worten seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Sklavenhändler zu und dessen bernsteinfarbene Augen glänzten bedrohlich. „Was nennt ihr hier fortschaffen? Nhaundar, ihr habt doch nicht allen ernstes den Elfen getötet?" Dantrag schien empört zu sein.

„Wisst ihr, er hat sich in letzter Zeit zu viel für seinen Stand heraus genommen, der elende Hund", kam die Verteidigung des Händlers und hoffte, dass der Waffenmeister sich nicht noch weiter über diesen bedauerlichen Vorfall mokierte.

„Ich hätte für ihn jederzeit Verwendung gehabt. Er war seit langem einer der Besten. Ich hoffe doch wenigstens, dass ihr einen würdigen Ersatz gefunden habt?", wollte Dantrag wissen, während sein Blick sich nun wieder auf die Jagd richtete.

Mittlerweile schienen alle Sklaven sich in dem Tunnellabyrinth verteilt zu haben, denn die Geheimtüren an den Seiten gingen auf und heraus traten vermummte Adelige. Das Spektakel begann.

„Natürlich", kam die knappe Antwort Nhaundars der verletzten Stolz vorspielte.

Wie auf ein Kommando kam jetzt auch ein sehr ängstlich aussehender Halbdrow aus dem dunklen Loch gegenüber der Ehrentribüne geschlichen. Er verharrte mit kindlich, naiver Miene an der Tür und blickte sich verloren um. Dabei wirkte er so zart, rein und unschuldig wie es nur sein konnte. Es lief alles besser, als es sich Nhaundar zu wünschen gehofft hatte und erkannte selbst von dieser Entfernung den roten Punkt auf dessen Stirn, der ihn während der Jagd als sein persönliches Eigentum kennzeichnen würde und somit nicht getötet werden durfte, das wussten alle Beteiligten und Gäste gleichermaßen. Nur die Sklaven blieben unaufgeklärt.

Jetzt, wo bereits die beste Einnahmequelle des Sklavenhändlers nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, dann zumindest der Sohn und dieser konnte sich im Moment nicht besser verhalten, als er es gerade tat.

Nhaundar bedachte den Waffenmeister neben sich mit neugierigem Blick und erkannte in dessen Gesicht, dass er den Köder gefressen hatte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schien erregt zu sein. Die Augen Dantrags schauten interessiert gerade aus und verharrten auf dem jungen Shar. Ein neckisches Lächeln umspielte dessen Mundpartie.

„Wer ist das?", erklang auch schon die begierige Frage des Drow neben dem Sklavenhändler.

„Das ist der würdige Ersatz, Waffenmeister."

„Das ist eine wahrlich repräsentative Entschädigung, Nhaundar. Soviel Geschmack hätte ich euch nicht zugetraut", erwiderte Dantrag völlig gedankenverloren.

Nhaundar stattdessen wurde sauer. Ständig musste er sich von dem arroganten Drow beleidigen lassen und konnte sich nicht verteidigen, wenn er nicht einem Baenresoldaten gegenüber stehen wollte oder nicht sogar einem deren tüchtigen Meuchelmördern zum Opfer fallen wollte. So schluckte der Sklavenhändler seinen Ärger herunter und antwortete mit gesäuselt, öligem Tonfall, „Das ist Handirs Sohn, Waffenmeister. Sein Name ist Shar."

„Heute scheint mein Glückstag zu sein", grinste Dantrag hämisch und richtete nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nach unten und auf den verängstigten Halbdrow. Der Waffenmeister war von einer auf die andere Sekunde wie gefangen von dem Anblick des jungen Shar und in Gedanken wusste er bereits, welch einen Spaß er mit dem Jungen haben würde.

„Scheint wohl so", erklang wie von weit entfernt die Antwort Nhaundars, der nun ebenfalls sein Augenmerk auf die Jagd richtete. Zum Verhandeln würde später noch genug Zeit bleiben, der Abend war noch jung. Der Plan nahm nach und nach immer mehr Gestalt an und zum Glück für Nhaundar schien Dantrag nichts gegen Missgeburten, wie ein Halbdrow zu haben.

Eine weitere Person verfolgte das Gespräch zwischen Nhaundar und Dantrag Baenre. Sorn Dalael, der Vhaeraunpriester saß neben seinem Bruder Nalfein und hörte jedes Wort mit. Doch der Verlauf der Unterredung der beiden älteren Dunkelelfen gefiel ihm persönlich überhaupt nicht. Es erschreckte ihn zu hören, dass der Mondelf umgebracht worden war und dass er mit seiner Vermutung damals richtig lag. Nun blickte auch er nach unten und erkannte den jungen Shar, der von seinem Herrn an diesem grausamen Spiel teilnehmen musste. Da Sorn nicht das erste Mal dieses Spektakel mit ansah, war ihm auch sofort klar, dass der Junge Hilfe benötigte, wenn er in dieser Nacht ohne viel Schaden überstehen sollte. Auch er kannte das Erkennungszeichen mit dem roten Punkt auf der Stirn, was Shar lediglich vor einem qualvollen Tod, aber nicht vor Schmerzen und Vergewaltigungen beschützen konnte. Der hagere Körper des Jungen würde nur mit Müh und Not den so genannten Spielregeln standhalten. Plötzlich hatte er einen Einfall. Schnell wandte er sich seinem Zwillingsbruder zu und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, „Nalfein, schütze mich für einige Minuten vor den Blicken Nhaundars und des Waffenmeisters."

Nalfein bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem misstrauischen Blick, wusste aber sofort, was Sorn zu tun gedachte. „Wie du meinst, ich hoffe nur, dass wir dadurch keinen Ärger bekommen", murmelte Nalfein seinem Bruder zu und tat sogleich, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Der Kämpfer machte sich etwas breiter und dehnte seine muskulösen Schultern aus und schützte damit den Priester vor unliebsamen Augen. Sorn dagegen konzentrierte sich einen kurzen Moment auf den jungen Halbdrow, der immer noch verloren und ängstlich im Labyrinth stand, dann schloss er die Augen und versank in Meditation. Er betete stumm und hoffte das gewünschte Ziel zu erreichen.

Shar stand währenddessen mit zitternden Beinen am Ausgang des nun hochgezogenen Tores. Er wusste nicht wo er sich befand und was passiert war. Die älteren Sklaven zwängten sich eben schnell durch den schmalen Durchlass und versuchten auf der Stelle wegzurennen. Hinein in ein Gewirr aus spärlich erhellten Gängen. Die Jüngeren sahen sich unsicher an, denn keiner von ihnen wusste, was nun von ihnen erwartet wurde. Dann folgten sie rasch dem Beispiel der anderen und verschwanden ebenfalls in dem Labyrinth. Zurück blieb lediglich Shar. Er schaute nach oben und erkannte im Fackelschein der Arena über sich die Sitzplätze und all die Gäste, die ihn ringsherum mit roten Augen neugierig anstarrten.

„Wer sind die? Wo bin ich? Ich will hier wieder weg", flehte der Junge leise und die Angst kroch noch weiter in seine Glieder. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, alles war so seltsam, dunkel und unheimlich. Dann versuchte der junge Halbdrow einen der anderen Sklaven auszumachen, aber er konnte niemanden entdecken. Seine Augen schweiften vorsichtig von Rechts nach Links, doch er sah lediglich die blanken, nackten Felsmauern. Gänge zweigten in alle möglichen Richtungen ab und über ihm die Dunkelelfen, die ihn beobachteten. Der Junge bettelte flüsternd, dass er hier nicht hingehörte und wollte einfach nur von diesem grausigen Ort verschwinden. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie ihm langsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und ein ungutes Gefühl ergriff von ihm Besitz. Da ertönte ein lauter Schrei und Shar fuhr zusammen. Aufgeregt blickte er sich erneut um, konnte aber nichts ausmachen. Da erklang wieder ein Schrei, ein Schmerzensschrei. Augenblicklich bebte sein dünner Körper heftig und die Tränen flossen ungehemmt über die Wangen.

„Ich will hier wieder weg", rief er plötzlich und versuchte so seiner Furcht Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Ein markerschütterndes Gelächter erklang von oben und Shar erkannte, dass die Drow allesamt sich wohl über ihn amüsierten.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", piepste der Junge und merkte, wie ihm durch die Angst die Zähne klapperten und seine Stimme langsam versagte. Er versuchte sich an der Mauer festzuhalten und zu lauschen. Er traute sich nicht auch nur einen Schritt von dem dunklen Loch hinter sich nach vorne zu machen.

Shar weinte nun bitterlich und die Stimmen der Dunkelelfen machten die ganze Situation noch schlimmer. Doch da, direkt vor ihm stand plötzlich jemand. Er blinzelte durch seinen Tränenschleier hindurch und erblickte sofort eine ihm wohl vertraute Person, Handir! Er wirkte wirklich und auch doch nicht. Sein Körper schien leicht durchsichtig, aber er stand da und schaute mit einem Lächeln zu seinem Sohn hinüber.

„Vater?", flüsterte Shar leise und riss vor Freude und Zuversicht seine Augen weit auf. „Handir, bist du es wirklich?", piepste der Junge mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ja Shar, ich will versuchen dir so gut es geht zu helfen. Komm mit mir", antwortete Handir und lächelte erneut seinen Sohn an.

Shar tat wie ihm geheißen und folgte mit wackligen Beinen seinen plötzlich erschienen Vater. Er fragte sich erst gar nicht, wie er hier auftauchen konnte und vergaß letztlich sogar, dass Handir nicht mehr am Leben war. Die Erscheinung des Elfen gab dem Jungen unverhofft so viel Mut und nahm augenblicklich ein Teil seiner Furcht. Sein Vater würde ihm helfen, nur das alleine zählte. Handir war zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Doch nur zwei Personen konnten ihn sehen. Shar, der plötzlich in all seiner Zuversicht alles um sich herum vergaß und Sorn, der als Vhaeraunpriester die Seele des unglücklichen Elfen zur Hilfe für dessen Sohn herbeigerufen hatte.

Dantrag sah die Szene auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite auf der Ehrentribüne mit an. Er musterte den jungen Halbdrow mit den schönen langen Haaren und einem schlanken Körperbau. Genussvoll leckte er sich gedankenverloren die Lippen und wartete was nun folgen würde, denn es war für den Waffenmeister offensichtlich, dass dieser Junge zum ersten Mal an der Jagd teilnahm und das ihm niemand erklärt hatte was passieren würde, so wie es eben Brauch war. Das alleine steigerte seine Lust. Von der unsichtbaren Erscheinung Handirs hatte er stattdessen keine Ahnung und amüsierte sich letztendlich darüber, wie der Junge kurzzeitig von seiner Angst überwältigt wurde. Daraufhin schien er sich zu beruhigen, wie der Waffenmeister weiter beobachtete und verschwand am Ende in dem großen Labyrinth.

Sorn Dalael kehrte kurz zuvor aus seiner Meditation zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er öffnete langsam seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen und schaute sich um. Niemand schien etwas mitbekommen zu haben, denn keiner der Anwesenden achtete auf ihn. Nhaundar und der Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre waren viel zu beschäftigt und tief versunken in dem Spektakel. Beruhigt und leicht erschöpft versuchte er den Jungen auszumachen und erkannte sofort, dass der Junge nicht mehr alleine war. Handirs Seele gesellte sich zu seinem Sohn und gleich darauf verschwand diese mit dem jungen Halbdrow in den Gängen des Labyrinths. Ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich auf das verhüllte Gesicht des Vhaeraunpriesters und zufrieden gab er Nalfein ein Zeichen, dass dieser sich wieder entspannen konnte. Sorn hatte Shar geholfen, soweit es in seiner Macht stand und jetzt blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als sich entspannt zurück zu lehnen und auf den Höhepunkt des Abends zu warten. Nicht einmal der Gedanke, dass Handirs Seele bei seinem Maskierten Fürsten weilte, konnte ihn verwundern.

Plötzlich hallte erneut ein Schmerzensschrei durch das Labyrinth und Shar fuhr zusammen.

„Komm mit Shar", sprach Handir zu seinem Sohn und winkte ihn mit der Hand in einen der vielen Gänge hinein.

Der Junge folgte ohne Widerrede, zuckte nur hin und wieder zusammen, als die Schreie der anderen Sklaven zunahmen.

„Was passiert hier, Vater?", flüsterte Shar Handir zu, als er ihm dicht in den Gang folgte.

„Nicht reden Shar. Sei leise und versuch kein Geräusch zu machen", antwortete ihm die Seele des Mondelfen und glitt weiter. Hin und wieder blickte dieser über die Schulter und vergewisserte sich, dass sein Sohn ihm wie befohlen folgte.

Shar tat alles, was Handir ihm sagte und so vergingen einige Minuten ohne dass etwas passierte. Dann blieb sein Vater ohne ersichtlichen Grund stehen und wies mit der Hand auf ein kleines Loch in der Wand. „Klettere hier hinein", meinte Handir und verharrte darauf still auf der Stelle.

Shar nickte und gab so zu verstehen, dass er der Aufforderung im gleichen Atemzug nachkam. Er kniete sich hin und wollte gerade im dem kleinen Loch verschwinden, da zischte eine Stimme, „Hau' ab, dass ist mein Versteck", und gab den Worten mit kräftigen Faustschlägen Nachdruck.

Der Junge war verwirrt und gleichzeitig wütend, dass der fremde Sklave nach ihm schlug.

„Hör' auf …", bettelte Shar, wurde jedoch durch seinen Vater mitten im Satz unterbrochen.

„Achtung Shar, hinter dir!"

Es war zu spät. Shar spürte eine Hand, die ihn von hinten an den Schultern ergriff und unsanft auf den Bauch warf. Verwirrt schaute der Junge auf. Vor sich erkannte er Handir, der mit trauriger Miene auf seinen Sohn blickte. Der junge Halbdrow lag auf dem Boden und wollte sich gerade aufrichten, da spürte er, wie zwei Hände seine Hüfte anhoben und eine schreckliche Vorahnung schien von Shar Besitz zu nehmen.

„Nein, lass mich los", drängte der Junge und in seiner Stimme schwang wieder die Angst mit. „Vater, hilf' mir!"

„Bleib ruhig Shar, ich kann dir hierbei nicht helfen, auch wenn ich gerne möchte. Wenn du dich nicht wehrst, dann vergeht der Schmerz", versuchte Handir auf die flehenden Worten seines Sohnes zu reagieren. Auch wenn der Elf als Seele zu Shar kam so empfand er nun den gleichen Schmerz, den er auch als Lebender empfunden hatte. Er konnte nicht anderes tun, als zu zuschauen und seinem Sohn mit seiner Anwesenheit die Furcht nehmen.

Die Hände des Unbekannten hielten den jungen Halbdrow unerbittlich in ihrem festen Griff. Shar begann zu zappeln und zu kämpfen, er wollte ihnen entkommen. Stattdessen ergriff der Fremde sein Haar und schlug den Jungen unsanft, aber nicht zu heftig mit dem Gesicht gegen die Mauer. Ein höllischer Schmerz jagte im gleichen Augenblick durch den hageren Körper. Der Kopf hämmerte und alles begann sich vor Shars Augen zu drehen. Ihm war schwindlig. Und als wäre es nicht genug, durchfuhr den jungen Halbdrow gleich drauf eine erneute Pein. Schlagartig war er wieder in der Realität. Der Junge schrie aus Leibeskräften und spürte wie der Fremde mit größter Brutalität in ihn eindrang, genau wie Nhaundar einen Tag zuvor. Sein Inneres schien in diesem Moment zerreißen zu wollen und die Schmerzen verstärkten sich, als die Qual einige Sekunden verebbte, nur um heftiger wieder zurück zukehren.

Wieder entwich ihm ein Schrei, doch das führte nur dazu, dass der andere wilder wurde. Die Erschöpfung fing schon nach kurzer Zeit an, an Shars jungem Körper zu zerren und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Drow oder was immer es auch war, sein Werk vollenden würde und er einfach nur daliegen konnte und warten, bis er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Der Junge erkannte plötzlich wieder seinen Vater vor sich, der mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihn herunter sah. „Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich helfen", flehte nun Handir Shar an und versuchte einfach nur für den Jungen da zu sein.

Shar war wirklich froh, dass sein Vater da war obwohl er die schmerzliche Situation nicht verstand und sich fragte, wieso Handir ihm nicht half. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf die Tränen in Handirs Augen, dann verschwamm alles in Shars Kopf. Die Qual, Angst und selbst die Enttäuschung über die unterlassene Hilfe übermannten den jungen Körper und er gab sich den Schmerzen hin.

Immer wieder erklangen die Schreie des jungen Halbdrow, dann verebbten sie mit einem Mal, als der Fremde von ihm abließ und im spärlich erhellten Gang verschwand. Der Junge lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem blanken Felsenboden und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Es dauerte eine lange Zeit, bis Shar begriff, dass er hier ohne Schutz auf dem Boden lag und jederzeit ein anderer kommen konnte. So raffte er sich unter Qual auf, versuchte dabei die Pein zu ignorieren und kroch so gut es ging den Gang entlang. Die Seele Handirs folgte ihm und schaute sich nach weiteren Drow um. Da ertönte nach ein paar Metern erneut die Stimme von Handir. „Achtung! Du musst dich verstecken."

Shar kroch unter Schmerzen auf dem harten Boden entlang, um einige Biegungen später im Labyrinth, zusammen mit Handirs Hilfe, ein weiteres, kleines Loch zu erspähen. Es war gerade einmal so groß, dass es den schmächtigen Körper des Jungen fasste und so schnell der junge Halbdrow konnte, verschanzte er sich augenblicklich in der Dunkelheit, aus dem Sichtfeld der vermummten adligen Dunkelelfen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, als ein weiterer, verhüllter Drow den Gang entlang lief und Ausschau nach neuer Beute machte. Handir stand erleichtert vor dem Versteck seines Jungen und seufzte zufrieden in sich hinein. Denn diese Gefahr schien fürs erste gebannt zu sein.

Shar lag ruhig in seinem Schlupfwinkel und sein Herz raste dabei wild vor Angst und Schmerzen. Doch von weitem vernahm Shar plötzlich einen lauten Schrei und erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. Vorsichtig lugte er aus dem dunklen Loch in dem Mauerwerk heraus und erkannte nur wenige Meter vor sich einen der jungen Sklaven, der von einem Dunkelelfen von hinten gepackt und unsanft zu Boden gerissen wurde. Der Drow wirkte bedrohlich und eine Maske über dessen Gesicht verhinderte, dass der junge Halbdrow das hämische Lächeln des Mannes sehen konnte.

Das gleiche Spiel wiederholte sich, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es diesmal nicht Shar, sondern ein fremder Oberflächenelf war. Die Schmerzensschreie des Sklaven hallten durch den Gang und bohrten sich selbst in jede Faser von Shars Körper. Er zitterte in seinem Versteck wie Espenlaub, während der Halbelf spürte, wie ihn seine eigene Pein förmlich zerreißen wollte. Von einer auf die andere Minute kehrten die eigenen Erinnerungen an diese Qual und all seine Schmerzen zurück in den geschundenen Leib des Jungen. Letztendlich lag Shar völlig ausgezerrt und schmerzerfüllt in dem dunkeln Versteck auf dem Boden. Die Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und die Furcht begann ihn zu übermannen. Augenblicklich schrie auch der junge Halbdrow laut auf bis er das Grauen nicht mehr ertragen konnte und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Handir verharrte währenddessen vor dem Versteck seines Sohnes und beobachtete ebenfalls die gewaltsame Szene. Doch er war froh, dass er wenigstens beim zweiten Mal sein Kind vor Schlimmeren bewahren konnte, während er versuchte, sich nicht von der Stelle zu bewegen.

Dantrag stand oben auf der Tribüne und starrte auf das Schauspiel hinunter. Er genoss es, den niederen Adligen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich an den Sklaven vergingen bis diese bewusstlos am Boden lagen, manche sogar tot. Er selbst war sich für diesen Auftritt zu schade, doch heute erregte ein Sklave seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Der Halbdrow hatte es ihm angetan, hauptsächlich die schönen Schreie des Jungen. Er setzte sich wieder zu Nhaundar und für diesen war es unübersehbar wie erregt sein Gast bereits jetzt wirkte. Dass Shar ein Halbdrow war, das schien Dantrag Baenre egal zu sein. Für ihn stand anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen im Vordergrund, ob nun Dunkelelf, Oberflächenelf oder ein Mischling aus beiden Abstammungen.

"Er wird euch gefallen, verehrter Waffenmeister", meinte der Sklavenhändler listig.

Dantrag schaute Nhaundar an und ein Funkeln in dessen bernsteinfarbenen Augen sprach bereits Bände.

"Der Halbdrow, Nhaundar, ich will ihn heute Nacht für mich", schnurrte der Waffenmeister.

Nhaundar lächelte hinterhältig und beide waren sich ohne Worte einig, wo Shar heute die Nacht verbringen würde. Danach wandte der Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf das Spektakel im Labyrinth zu. Von weiten konnte er den jungen Halbdrow ausmachen, der sich geschickt in einem der vielen kleinen Löcher in den Mauern versteckte und ein Schmerzensschrei drang nur wenig später an sein Ohr. Dieser klang für ihn wie Musik und sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter. Er freute sich bereits jetzt schon auf das Kommende, doch zuerst durfte er eine Gotteslästerung begehen, bald würde es soweit sein. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht noch breiter.

Sorn Dalael dagegen beobachtete das Ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen. Auch wenn er derjenige war, der die Seele Handirs heraufbeschworen hatte, wusste er, dass diese lediglich mit Worten dem Jungen helfen konnte, nicht mit Taten. Der Vhaeraunpriester musste mit ansehen, wie der Halbdrow gewaltsam vergewaltigt wurde und sich zum Glück anschließend verstecken konnte. Die Seele des Elfen stand traurig neben dem Versteck und verweilte dort an Ort und Stelle, während plötzlich stumme Tränen über dessen Wangen liefen.


	10. 8 Kap Besessen

**8. Kapitel**

**Besessen**

Shar hatte das Gefühl in der Hölle gelandet zu sein. Der Drow, der ihn brutal vergewaltigt hatte, hatte ihm unerklärliche Schmerzen bereitet. Auch wenn der Junge nicht genau wusste, was überhaupt an diesem unglückseligen Abend bisher alles passierte. Dies alles war zuviel für Shar gewesen und mit einem letzten schmerzerfüllten Aufstöhnen verlor er das Bewusstsein und spürte für kurze Zeit nicht mehr die Qual in seinem geschundenen Körper.

Als Shar versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, bemerkte er, dass er in der kleinen, dunklen Kammer, wo alles seinen Anfang nahm, an der Wand lehnte und vor ihm jemand kniete. Sein Kopf dröhnte qualvoll und alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen. Ein klammes Gefühl erfasste seinen Magen und am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben. Der restliche Körper schien wie taub von Schmerzen zu sein. Besonders sein Gesäß brannte wie Feuer. Shar fühlte, wie er wieder zurück in die sichere Dunkelheit gleiten wollte, doch jemand rüttelte ihn unsanft an den Schultern. Erschrocken öffnete Shar seine Lider erneut und wurde sich wieder bewusst, dass er nicht alleine war. Ein Drow kniete immer noch neben ihm und plötzlich erkannte der junge Halbdrow diesen Dunkelelfen. Es war der Geist von damals in dem Sklavenquartier und aus Nhaundars Gemächern. Nur langsam wurde sich der Junge klar darüber, dass es sich hierbei nicht um eine geisterhafte Erscheinung, sondern um einen echten Drow handelte. Dieser blickte ihn gerade mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Im nächsten Moment spürte Shar eine Phiole an seinen Lippen und wie ihn dieser Dunkelelf dazu zwang, eine sauer schmeckende Flüssigkeit zu schlucken. Den Geschmack kannte er, es war das gleiche Getränk, das er bereits zuvor in den Privatgemächern seines Herrn getrunken hatte. Da wusste der junge Halbdrow, dass es ihm wohl bald besser gehen würde. Er konnte sich gut an die Wirkung beim ersten Mal erinnern. Doch ohne dass Shar etwas daran ändern konnte, fielen ihm die Augen wieder zu und er atmete langsam ein und aus. Allmählich und schleichend kamen seine Lebensgeister zurück. Die dumpfen Kopfschmerzen verschwanden, die Qual in seinem Körper verebbte, bis kaum noch etwas davon übrig war. Nun wurde auch sein Verstand hellwach und er konnte sich an das grausame Spiel erinnern. Wie lange es wohl schon her zu sein schien und was überhaupt mit ihm passiert war, fragte sich Junge. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer kamen die Bilder zurück in sein Gedächtnis. Er sah in Gedanken Nhaundar über sich, seine rot glühenden Augen, die ihn unheilsverkündend anstarrten. Dann erschienen ihm all die anderen Drow, die sich lachend und amüsierend über ihn erhoben und dann die schreckliche Schreie, die durch das Labyrinth hallten. Noch etwas war dort gewesen, Handir, sein Vater. Shar fragte sich, ob er alles nur geträumt hatte. Er öffnete eilig seine Augen und erleichtert konnte er beobachten, dass er nicht träumte. Die Seele seines Vaters stand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der kleinen Kammer und lächelte sanft und beruhigend seinem Sohn zu. Dieser Anblick ließ den Jungen erleichtert seufzen. Ein wohlig, warmes Gefühl breitete sich in dem hageren Körper aus. So lange sein Vater bei ihm war, konnte der junge Halbdrow auch fühlen, wie ihn etwas Angenehmes umgab und er weniger Angst verspürte.

„Geht es dir besser?", riss eine gleichgültig klingende Stimme Shar aus seinen Gedanken und erschrocken blickte der Junge zu Ranaghar hinüber.

„Geht es dir besser?", fragte der kniende Drow neben ihm nochmals, diesmal ungeduldiger.

„Ja, mein Herr", hauchte der junge Halbdrow. Seine Stimme schien heiser vom Schreien.

„Hier, trink' Wasser", befahl Ranaghar dem Jungen, der von dem Nhaundar Xarann die Anweisung erhalten hatte, den Sklaven zu heilen und zu überprüfen hatte, ob es ihm gut ging. Anschließend sollte er auf dem schnellsten Wege den Halbdrow auf die Ehrentribüne bringen. Eine Aufgabe, die der Magier nur missmutig nachkam, besonders wenn der Sklavenhändler die heilenden Fähigkeiten von Ranaghar für solch eine Kreatur missbrauchte. Hatte es nicht schon gereicht den Jungen gestern hinters Licht zu führen, als er einen Zauber wirkte, der die Stimme von Handir in den Gedanken des Sklaven nachahmte, dachte sich der Magier. Für solche einfache Arbeiten fand sich der Zauberkundige zu schade. Ranaghar hielt dem Jungen nun einen Becher mit Wasser entgegen, der ihn sogleich aus der Hand des Magiers riss und den Inhalt in einem Zug leerte. Zufrieden, dass der Halbelf ihm wenigstens keine Schwierigkeiten machte, nahm Ranaghar den leeren Becher an sich riss etwas unsanft an der Halskette des Jungen. „Los' mach jetzt, Nhaundar will dich sehen."

Erst dankbar über das kühlende Nass und dann eingeschüchtert über die Worte des Drow, blickte Shar unsicher zu Handir hinüber. Doch dieser nickte ihm lediglich bejahend zu und gab durch diese Geste seinem Sohn so verstehen, er solle einfach tun, was man ihm sagte. Damit kam jedoch die Angst zurück. Der Junge fragte sich, was wohl sein Herr nun von ihm wollte. Würde er gleich wieder Schmerzen erleiden müssen, die er doch gar nicht wollte? Erneut spürte Shar einen heftigen Ruck am Halsband und so raffte sich der junge Halbdrow so schnell wie möglich auf. Seine Beine zitterten leicht und die Furcht vor Nhaundar tat ihr übriges. Mit einem weiteren Ziehen zerrte jetzt Ranaghar wieder am Halsband und Shar folgte nun ohne Widerstand. Seine Augen jedoch richteten sich Schutz suchend zu Handir hinüber, der dem Jungen folgte. Der Weg ging hinaus zu der Tür, durch die ihn Yazston vor kurzem erst in diese dunkle Kammer schubste, hinaus in den Flur und über die Treppe nach oben. Kurze Augenblicke später standen sie dort, wo sich die Geheimtür befand. Shar folgte mit schnellen Schritten dem Drow so gut es ging. Es waren Wege, die er niemals zuvor gesehen hatte und letztendlich ging es über eine ihm unbekannte Treppe wieder nach unten. Fackeln erleuchteten den Weg und nur ein paar Atemzüge später befand sich Shar zusammen mit Ranaghar in der großen Arena im Kellergewölbe des Hauses Xarann. Jetzt zitterte der Junge abermals am ganzen Körper. Er wusste sofort wo er sich befand und ängstlich blickte er sich um. Zum einen um sich zu vergewissern, dass Handir bei ihm war und zum anderen, weil er hier in dem Teil des Gewölbes stand, den er von den spärlich beleuchteten Gänge des Labyrinths beobachtet hatte. In jenem Moment erinnerte er sich auch an die dortigen Gefahren der finsteren Irrwege, denen er ausgesetzt war und wie jämmerlich klein er sich fühlte, genau wie jetzt. Viele männliche Drow saßen versammelt auf den Rängen und musterten teilweise neugierig oder angewidert Shar. Der Dunkelelf, der ihn hierher brachte, zerrte erneut an der Halskette und ihr Weg führte sie weiter auf die andere Seite. Von weitem konnte er bereits Nhaundar erkennen. Ein kalter Schauer jagte Shar dabei über den Rücken. Er blickte seinen Herrn in dessen Augen, die ständig wild aufblitzten und er dabei ein hinterhältiges Lächeln zur Schau stellte. Jemand stand daneben und schaute ebenfalls unheilverkündend den jungen Halbdrow an. Es handelte sich um niemand anderen als Dantrag Baenre.

„Bleib ruhig, mein Sohn", erklang wie von weit weg die Stimme Handirs und Shar beruhigte sich daraufhin ein wenig. Ob es nun an den Worten oder einfach an der Tatsache lag, dass sein Vater bei ihm war, vermochte Shar nicht zu sagen.

Dann schweiften die Augen des Jungen von Nhaundar und dem Fremden hinüber zu zwei weiteren Personen, ebenfalls Drow. Doch deren Gesichter wurden jeweils von einer schwarzen Maske verborgen und blieben unerkannt. Eigentlich hätte er bei solch einem Anblick von Furcht geschüttelt werden sollen, doch Shar empfand stattdessen etwas wie Erleichterung. Etwas in ihm sagte dem Jungen, dass er vor den beiden keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Wieso und weshalb war ihm völlig unklar.

Kurz darauf kam er zusammen mit dem Magier auf der Ehrentribüne an. Ranaghar zerrte ihn jetzt vor Nhaundar und dessen Gast und schubste den jungen Halbdrow unsanft zu Boden.

Shar wagte weder aufzusehen, noch einen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben und verharrte kniend an Ort und Stelle. Plötzlich, völlig unerwartet spürte er eine Hand unter seinem Kinn, die nachdrücklich seinen Kopf nach oben hob. Er starrte in bernsteinfarbene Augen und jetzt wusste er, dass er niemals in seinem Leben etwas Gefährlicheres gesehen hatte, als diese Augen. Sie strahlten so etwas unendlich Kaltes und Böses aus, dass sein kleines Herz fast stehen blieb. Das Gesicht des Drow näherte sich seinem und er spürte jäh, wie die Finger der anderen Hand des Fremden sanft über seinen Wangen glitten.

"Er ist schön, Nhaundar und jung, fast schon zu jung ...", schnurrte der Dunkelelf ohne Shar auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Außerdem ist er unverbraucht. Nur sein erstes Mal und die Jagd von eben ... ansonsten ist er vollkommen unerfahren", antwortete Nhaundar mit einem schmierigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Dann wird es Zeit, das zu ändern", antwortete Dantrag und ließ spielerisch seine Hand nun durch Shars Haare gleiten. Plötzlich griff er fest und schmerzhaft zu. Der junge Halbdrow konnte ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als dieser ihn an den langen Haaren packte.

Die Worte Nhaundars hallten bedrohlich in Shars Kopf. Er kannte zwar nicht die Bedeutung von den Worten „unverbraucht" und „unerfahren", aber trotz seines Unwissens war sich der Junge sicher, sie bedeuteten für ihn weitere Schmerzen. Augenblicklich musste er an die Nacht von Handirs Qual denken und wie Nhaundar Shar eine unsagbarer Pein zugefügt hatte. Gleichzeitig drängten sich die Bilder von dem Labyrinth in seine Erinnerungen und die Schmerzen, die ihn förmlich von innen zerreißen wollten. Stumm fehlte er, dass niemand ihm das antun durfte und am liebsten wünschte er sich nur, in den sicheren Armen seines Vaters liegen zu können. Handir stand zum Glück und gleichzeitig zur Beruhigung im selben Moment neben seinem Sohn und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du musst versuchen deine Angst zu beherrschen, versprichst du mir das?", flüsterte die Stimme des Elfen in Shars Ohr.

„Ja", piepste die zittrige Stimme des Jungen, wobei Dantrag ihn immer noch zwang, in dessen Augen zu blicken.

Verdutzt schauten Dantrag und Nhaundar im gleichen Atemzug den jungen Halbdrow an und wusste nicht so recht, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ihr scheint ihm wohl gute Manieren beigebracht zu haben", entspannte der Waffenmeister die seltsame Situation, während sich Shar nicht im Geringsten bewusst war, dass bis auf ihn und dem maskierten Vhaeraunpriester niemand Handir sehen, noch hören konnte.

Sorn Dalael beobachtete die angespannte Lage und schluckte einmal ängstlich, weil ihm klar wurde, dass dies auch hätte schief gehen können.

Auch Handir schien sich der unverhofften Reaktion bewusst zu sein und wandte sich schnell seinem Sohn zu. „Du darfst mir nicht antworten, sie wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin. Höre mir zu und sei leise, dann wird …", sprach die Seele des Elfen und brach abrupt ab, als er beobachtete, wie Dantrag mit seinem sadistischen Spielchen anfing. Handir kannte den Waffenmeister so gut wie kaum einer, das konnte man fast behaupten. Ständig war der Sohn des Hauses Baenre wie besessen von dem Oberflächenelfen gewesen, so dass er ihn sogar mehrmals zu sich nach Hause mitgenommen hatte. Dort, allein in dessen Privatgemächern eingeschlossen, ging Dantrag seinen Phantasien der Befriedigung nach und diese schienen mit jedem weiteren Mal in ungewohnte Höhen abzudriften. Nun, da Handir nicht mehr war, hatte der Waffenmeister einen würdigen Ersatz in dessen Sohn entdeckt. Die tiefblauen Augen Shars schlugen Dantrag in ihren Bann. Sie blickten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Unschuld an, die den Drow versessen auf mehr machten.

Genüsslich setzte sich Dantrag wieder hin und lehnte sich nun zurück und öffnete mit einer Hand seine Hose. Shar riss vor Schreck seine Augen weit auf, versuchte aber gleichzeitig seine Haltung zu wahren und seine Angst zu beherrschen. Wenn er eines bis jetzt gelernt hatte, dann war es, nicht zu widersprechen oder Gesten des Unmutes zu zeigen, das brachte ihm nur weitere Schmerzen ein und das war in keinem Fall seine Absicht. So blieb ihm nur der Blick zu dem fremden Drow vor ihm, der sich vor ihn hinsetzte, dabei war die Hose nun ganz nach unten gerutscht und entblößte seine erregte Männlichkeit. Entsetzt darüber konnte der Junge nicht anders, er zitterte plötzlich am ganzen Körper. Es erinnerte ihn an die grausame Szene von einst, als er Nhaundar und seinen Vater beobachtete, wie sie sich in seltsamen Bewegungen vereinten. Keiner, nicht einmal Handir hatte ihm jemals den Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau, geschweige denn erklärt was Beischlaf bedeutete. Shar konnte in diesem Moment lediglich erahnen, dass dies höchstwahrscheinlich so enden würde, wie er es nun schon bereits zwei Mal auf schmerzliche Art und Weise erfahren hatte. Ein kalter Schauer jagte über den angespannten Körper und am liebsten hätte er seine Bestürzung laut herausgeschrieen. Doch da wurde ihm klar, dass sein Vater bei ihm war und diese Tatsache alleine, ließ den Jungen sich in der Gefahr ein wenig beruhigen.

Von der anderen Seite beobachteten Sorn und Nalfein ebenfalls die lüsterne Art des Waffenmeisters und beide blickten angewidert in eine andere Richtung. Vor allem für den Vhaeraunpriester schien es klar, dass dieser junge Halbdrow keine Ahnung von dem Geschlechtsakt besaß. Nur eines konnte er dem Jungen aus dem Gesicht ablesen, dass er schier unendliche Angst hatte. Der Halbdrow schien bisher nur grausame Vergewaltigungen erlebt zu haben und dies würde ebenfalls in einer weiteren enden. Vielleicht wäre es für den Jungen das Beste, wenn er niemals erfahren würde, dass der Akt letztendlich auch Spaß machte, dachte sich Sorn. Für den Halbdrow hatte es in einer grausamen Schmach angefangen und würde wahrscheinlich auch so enden. Leider waren ihm die Hände gebunden ansonsten hätte er Shar geholfen, die Frage lautete nur wie. Schließlich beruhigte sich der Kleriker und sagte zu sich selbst, dass er alles Notwendige getan hatte, immerhin stand die Seele des Vaters dem Jungen zur Seite.

Shar spürte zur gleichen Zeit einen kräftigen Zug in seinem Nacken, der sich verstärkte, als der fremde, bösartig dreinblickende Drow seinen Kopf näher in Richtung seines Gliedes zwang. Der junge Halbdrow wirkte verzweifelt, wusste jedoch nicht, was man von ihm erwartete. Die Stimme seines Vaters hallte ständig in seinem Kopf, die ihm riet, er solle tun was man ihm sagte, dann wären die Schmerzen nicht so schlimm. Aber Shar wollte überhaupt keine Schmerzen, er wollte einfach in ein kleines, tiefes Loch, nichts mehr hören und nichts mehr sehen und dann schlafen. Einfach in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleiten und wenn er aufwachte, dann wäre alles so, wie er es stets kannte.

"Leck' mich", hörte Shar plötzlich den Befehl des Dunkelelfen.

Was wollte der Drow von ihm, fragte sich der Halbdrow im gleichen Moment, als er die Worte vernahm. Der Junge wusste nicht, was von ihm verlangt wurde und keiner schien Anstalten zu machen, auch nur eine Erklärung abgeben zu wollen, nicht mal Handir. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich in dem festen Griff des hinterhältig ausschauenden Mannes zu winden, aber vergebens. Sobald Dantrag spürte, wie der Junge versuchte sich zu sträuben, packte er nur fester zu.

„Leck' mich", ertönte der barsche Befehl erneut.

Der Waffenmeister wurde sich im gleichen Augenblick bewusst, dass der Halbdrow nicht wusste, was er von ihm forderte. Umso besser, grinste Dantrag dämonisch in sich hinein. Er verstärkte nochmals den Griff im Nacken und drückte sogleich den Kopf des Kleinen nach vorne, langsam und genüsslich in Richtung seiner bereits erregten Männlichkeit. Mit funkelnden Augen bedachte er den Halbdrow mit Interesse und ungewohnter Vorfreude und achtete genau darauf, den Mund des Jungen direkt an die Stelle zu führen, wo er dessen Zungen spüren wollte.

Ungekannter Ekel stieg in Shar auf, doch als er den schmerzhaften Griff in seinen Nacken spürte, da war ihm klar, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb. Abermals flüsterte sein Vater neben ihm, er solle tun was ihm befohlen wurde. Doch woher wollte Handir das wissen, fragte sich der Junge, während der Widerwille weiter in ihm aufstieg. Letztendlich blieb ihm jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als seine Lippen dessen Männlichkeit berührten. Eine Welle des Ekels nahm von Shars Körper Besitz und er musste bei der Berührung würgen.

„Hör' auf, du Bastard und sei dem Waffenmeister zu diensten", ertönte von weitem die boshafte Stimme seines Herrn.

Die Worte hallten im Kopf des Jungen nach und erneut kroch die Angst in jede Faser seines hageren Leibs. Er wusste, wenn er nicht das tat was man von ihm wünschte, dann könnte es schlimmere Folgen mit sich bringen und die Erinnerungen an die schreckliche Folter Handirs schlichen sich in diesem Moment durch seine Gedanken. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Shar schloss die Augen um wenigstens nichts sehen zu müssen. Der Griff im Nacken verstärkte sich und dann wurde er so heftig nach vorne gestoßen, dass etwas Hartes seinen Mund automatisch öffnete. Dieses fleischliche Etwas drang in seinen Mund ein und der Junge überkam die Übelkeit. Er wusste nicht was er tat, aber er war sich soweit im Klaren, dass es etwas war, das er sich so niemals erträumte.

Vorsichtig drang die Männlichkeit des Fremden immer wieder in seinen Mund. Es fühlte sich einfach nur widerlich an. Zaghaft strich seine Zunge darüber und ein erneutes Übelkeitsgefühl erfasste sein Inneres. Er kämpfte dagegen an und Shar öffnete erneut seine Augen, als er auch schon spürte, wie der Dunkelelf seinen Kopf an den Haaren nach oben riss. Der Junge begegnete so dem Blick des Drow und dessen bernsteinfarbene Augen durchbohrten ihn förmlich bis auf die Knochen.

"Schau mich dabei an, Sklave", befahl Dantrag mit drohendem Unterton.

Shar stockte der Atem und er zögerte, doch nur solange bis er den heftigen Griff des anderen an seinen Haaren abermals spürte. Mit einem heftigen Ruck wurde er plötzlich wieder nach vorne gezogen und er musste augenblicklich würgen, als das erregte Glied des Drow mit einem Mal ganz in seinem Mund verschwand. Der Blick des Fremden machte Shar im gleichen Atemzug klar, dass dieser nicht vorhatte diese Stellung so schnell wieder aufzugeben. Mit viel Mühe versuchte der junge Halbdrow das immer noch steigende Übelkeitsgefühl und den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, was ihm nur schwer gelang und versuchte mit seiner Zunge weiter das zu tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

Zufrieden beobachtete Dantrag die tiefblauen Augen des jungen Sklaven und die Angst, die er darin entdeckte gefiel ihm außerordentlich. Schließlich dirigierte er den Kopf des Jungen so, dass dieser eine gleichmäßige Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung machte. Der Waffenmeister genoss das Gefühl der Macht über diesen Sklaven voll und ganz. Er freute sich schon sehr auf die heutige Nacht, so sehr, dass er ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Gleichzeitig spürte Dantrag, wie er sich langsam seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Das Gefühl der absoluten Glückseeligkeit fing an von dem Waffenmeister Besitz zu ergreifen und er fühlte die Zunge des jungen Halbdrow auf seinem erregten Glied, wie diese ihm schon fast die Sinne raubte. So etwas hatte er schon lange nicht mehr empfunden und da ihn dieser Junge schon von Anfang an des Abends gefiel, tat diese Befriedigung ihren Rest. Da spürte er bereits wie er jetzt seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und ergoss seine Essenz in dem Mund des Sklaven. Dabei ignorierte er den verzweifelten Blick aus den blauen Augen, die ihn ängstlich und hoffnungslos anschauten und er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ein ersticktes Knurren von sich hören.

„Wage es bloß nicht auszuspucken", drohte der Waffenmeister etwas außer Atem und stieß augenblicklich den Sklaven von sich weg.

Allen Ekel überwindend schluckte Shar das hinunter, was sich in seinem Mund befand. Der Geschmack war seltsam eigenartig aber auch gleichzeitig etwas, dass ihn erneut mit Abscheu übermannte. Letztendlich war alles vorbei. Zitternd wie Espenlaub blieb der Junge nur einige Schritte von seinem Herrn und dem Fremden auf dem Boden liegen und hoffte inständig, dass ihm für diesen Abend weitere Demütigungen erspart blieben. Sein Vater gesellte sich augenblicklich neben ihn und blickte seinen Jungen mit Tränen gefüllten Augen an.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Sohn. Niemals wollte ich, dass es so weit kommt. Ich werde versuchen dir soweit zu helfen, wie es mir möglich ist. Das ist mein Versprechen an dich", versuchte sich Handir zu entschuldigen. Dann versagte seine Stimme.

Shar hörte die Worte seines Vaters und blickte furchtsam auf den kalten Boden. Tief im Herzen wusste der Junge, dass Handirs Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen, aber auch, dass sein Vater nichts ändern konnte. Je mehr Shar darüber nachdachte, desto deutlicher brannte sich die Wahrheit in sein Bewusstsein. Er wusste nicht wieso und weshalb, aber der junge Halbdrow erkannte plötzlich das wahre Leben seines Vaters. Handir hatte das Gleiche durchgemacht wie er. Das war der Grund, wieso Handir ihm niemals davon erzählte. Es schien sein Wunsch gewesen zu sein, dass sein Sohn davon verschont blieb. Doch alles kam anders. Handir hatte versuchte sein Leben zu verschleiern, jedoch vergebens. Diese Erkenntnis trieb dem Jungen die Tränen in die tiefblauen Augen und er konnte nicht anders als leise zu weinen. Eine unsichtbare Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und versuchte eine tröstende Wirkung zu erzielen.

Ohne weiteres Augenmerk auf den Sklaven vor sich zu richten, zog Dantrag seine Hose nach oben und erhob sich. Er sah zu Nhaundar hinüber und ein hinterhältiges Lächeln huschte kurz über die stahlharten Züge des Waffenmeisters.

„Lasst uns nun zur Hauptattraktion dieses Abend kommen, Nhaundar", richtete sich Dantrag an den Sklavenhändler und freute sich innerlich bereits auf den eigentlichen Höhepunkt der langen Nacht.

Nhaundar nickte wissentlich und wandte sich augenblicklich an Sorn und Nalfein.

„Meine Herren, die Zeit ist gekommen, ich wünsche Euch viel Vergnügen."

Die beiden Zwillingsbrüder lächelten dämonisch unter ihrer schwarzen Masken und machten sich sogleich in Begleitung des Waffenmeisters auf den Weg nach unten und verschwanden von der Ehrentribüne.

Zurück blieb Nhaundar mit einem weinenden Shar. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete der schmierige Sklavenhändler, wie seine Männer eine kleine Erhebung errichteten. Eine schwere Eisenplatte wurde über ein Teil des Labyrinths gelegt, darauf eine Bühne errichtet und alle benötigten Dinge für Folter und Tod gut sichtbar aufgestellt.

„Hör auf zu flennen und komm' hier her, Sklave. Heute wirst du Zeuge wahrer Gerechtigkeit und Blasphemie", brummte Nhaundar. In seiner Stimme mischte sich die Wut über Shars klägliches Verhalten und die Vorfreude auf das bevorstehende Ereignis.

Der junge Halbdrow tat schnellst möglichst wie ihm geheißen und kroch hinüber zu seinem Herrn. Er wollte nicht schon wieder Schmerzen erleiden, wobei er nicht einmal wusste, wieso er sie zugefügt bekam.

Nhaundar ergriff die eiserne Kette von Shars Halsband und hielt sie sicher in seinem Griff. Dann nahm er eine Hand und drehte den Kopf des Jungen nach vorne, ausgerichtet auf die Bühne, damit der junge Halbdrow auch nichts verpassen konnte. Dann stand er auf, als er erkannte, dass alles vorbereitet war und sich die Soldaten an den Rand der Plattform drängten.

„Meine verehrten Gäste …", begann der Sklavenhändler zu den versammelten Dunkelelfen zu sprechen, wobei seine Stimme von dem Kellergewölbe laut widerhallte. Augenblicklich wurde es leise und alle Gespräche verebbten. Rotglühende Augen bedachten den Gastgeber und erst als sich Nhaundar aller Aufmerksamkeit gewiss war, sprach er weiter. „… es ist Zeit für den Höhepunkt des Abends. Seit willkommen zu einer Blasphemie in all seiner Herrlichkeit!"

Daraufhin ertönten laute Rufe, Beifallsbekundungen und Lachen. Das schien Musik in Nhaundars Ohren zu sein und ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Sklavenhändlers. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, lasst uns beginnen." Danach bedeutete er mit seiner freien Hand den Soldaten, dass eine der Geheimtüren geöffnet werden konnte und er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Schau genau hin, Sklave. Jetzt erlebst du das Recht der Männer", flüsterte Nhaundar Shar zu, der mit großen Augen das Spektakel beobachtete und nicht wusste, was ihn erwartete. Neben sich stand ein schweigsamer Handir, der seinen Sohn nicht von der Seite wich.

Der junge Halbdrow beobachtete, wie sich seitlich von der Bühne eine Tür öffnete und einige männliche Dunkelelfen, die er als Nhaundars Soldaten erkannte, eine schreiende und keifende Drowfrau hinein zerrten. Sie ketteten sie an den Armen gefesselt an einen Pfahl, der sich nun aus der Bühne erhob. Gleich dahinter befand sich ein Tisch mit allerlei Folterinstrumenten und ein Mann mit einem langen Umhang, eine Kapuze über den Kopf gestreift und einer schwarzen Gesichtsmaske, mit Löchern für die Augen, Nase und Mund, folgte. Es war Dantrag Baenre, der Waffenmeister des ersten Hauses Menzoberranzan, doch nur Nhaundar und die beiden Zwillingsbrüder kannten die wahre Identität des Drow unter der Verkleidung. Dantrag streifte sich augenblicklich den Umhang ab und entblößte seinen nackten Oberkörper, als er sich auch noch das Hemd auszog. Zwei weitere Männer folgten nun und Shar erkannte, dass es sich um die beiden Dunkelelfen von der Ehrentribüne handelte. Sie hielten mit einigen Metern Abstand von der Frau und dem bedrohlich wirkenden Mann mit nacktem Oberkörper an und verharrten still auf der Stelle. Einer der beiden hielt seine Hände wachsam und griffsbereit an seinen Schwertern, die an seinem Waffengürtel prangten.

Der Dunkelelf mit freiem Oberkörper ließ seinen Blick über die anwesenden Gäste schweifen. Mit dieser Geste wollte er sicher gehen, dass das ganze Augenmerk der Versammelten auf ihn und die Priesterin gerichtet war. Die Menge schien fasziniert. Leises Raunen erfüllte die Reihe der Anwesenden. Dantrag vernahm von seinem Standort aus die Stimmen der Männer, die ihre Köpfe zusammen steckten und ihm ihren ehrfurchtsvollen Respekt mit einem zustimmenden Nicken entgegen brachten.

Nhaundar richtete ebenfalls seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das Spektakel. Plötzlich bemerkte er im Augenwinkel den jungen Shar, der versuchte sich heimlich zurück zu ziehen.

„_Oh, so schnell wirst du mir nicht entkommen_", dachte sich der Sklavenhändler und zog grob an Shars Halsband. Dieser erschrak augenblicklich und blickte ängstlich zu seinem Herrn auf.

„Wer wird denn. Du wirst deine Freude haben, du kleiner Bastard. Falls nicht könnte ich mir vorstellten, dich an Stelle der Frau dort vorne zu sehen", schüchterte Nhaundar den jungen Halbdrow ein. Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, ließ er seine Augen unheilsvoll aufleuchten. Niemals würde er das tun, solch eine bevorstehende Blasphemie war lediglich Priesterinnen Lolths vorbehalten, aber er liebte es den Jungen einzuschüchtern und genoss die Überlegenheit über diese unschuldige Seele.

Shar zuckte bei dieser Aussage merklich zusammen und nahm die Warnung seines Herrn für wahre Münze. Verzweifelt blickte er zu Handir hinüber, doch der lächelte ihn nur sanft an.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dir wird jetzt nichts geschehen", beruhigte die Seele des Elfen seinen Sohn.

Alleine die Stimme seines Vaters beruhigte den jungen Halbdrow ein wenig und er versuchte still am Boden sitzen zu bleiben. Er richtete seine Augen erneut auf die Szene auf der anderen Seite der Arena und dem grausamen Spektakel, das soeben seinen Anfang nahm. Er wusste nicht, was jetzt kommen würde, doch er war dankbar dafür, dass es offensichtlich nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand seines Herrn, der ihn gedankenverloren über seinen Kopf streichelte. Leicht angewidert darüber verzog Shar heimlich sein Gesicht und versuchte die Berührungen zu ignorieren. Noch während der Junge sich ärgerte, begann Dantrag mit seinem grausamen Werk.

Der Waffenmeister ging zu den Eisenketten, an dem die Priesterin befestigt worden war und bedachte sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen, das unter der Maske jedoch nicht deutlich zu erkennen war. Dann schritt er gemütlich hinüber zu dem Tisch mit den Folterinstrumenten und überlegte, womit er anfangen sollte. Er grinste erneut für einen Moment und beschloss sich erst mal auf einfache Dinge zu beschränken, schließlich sollte dies ein langer Abend werden und so wählte er eine Peitsche mit kleinen Knoten an jeder Schnur aus. Spielerisch nahm er sie in eine Hand und ließ sie einmal knallen, bevor er sich dann mit einem freudigen Schmunzeln zur Priesterin umdrehte, die ihn gerade in den höchsten Tönen verfluchte. Ein weiterer Schlag ertönte und die Peitsche traf die nackte Haut der Drow, die jedoch lediglich die Zähne zusammen biss, um nicht laut zu schreien. Ein enttäuschtes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen der versammelten Gäste, aber Dantrag bedachte diese nur mit einem diabolischen Lachen, wohlwissentlich, dass dies nur der Anfang der Folter darstellte. Als er dann mehr als zehn Schläge auf die Priesterin niederprasseln gelassen hatte, entlockte der Waffenmeister ihr zum ersten Mal einen lauten Schrei. Ihre Brust war mittlerweile aufgeplatzt und das Blut rann aus den offnen Wunden ihres Körpers. Dantrag hörte hier jedoch auf und nickte dem Priester zu. Als die Dunkelelfe aus zusammengekniffen Augen beobachtete, dass ein Priester Vhaerauns sich um ihre Wunden kümmern sollte, fing sie laut an zu kreischen und zerrte verzweifelt an den Ketten, die sie die ganze Zeit aufrecht hielten. Angestachelt durch die Schreie und unflätigen Beschimpfungen der gepeinigten Priesterin Lolths, begann die Menge zu grölen. Doch der Vhaeraunpriester heilte sie nicht, sondern besah sich lediglich die Wunden, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht zu viel Blut verlor, bevor die Folterung erst richtig begann. Schließlich war der Abend noch lang. Genussvoll drückte der Priester seine schlanken Finger in einen besonders tiefen Riss und die Frau schrie schmerzlich auf.

Dantrag währenddessen genoss den Anblick nur für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er das nächste Folterinstrument wählte und erneut zu der Priesterin schritt.

Von oben schaute Shar mit weit aufgerissen Augen der grausamen Szene zu und verstand nicht, was der Mann mit der Frau tat, außer das sie aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund ausgepeitscht wurde. Eine der anderen Männer quälte die Frau noch mehr, indem er ihr in die bereits offnen Wunden griff. Der junge Halbdrow zuckte bei diesen Berührungen selbst zusammen und konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, welche Schmerzen die Drow erleiden musste. Er empfand so etwas wie Mitleid während der Junge gleichzeitig unendlich froh war, nicht an ihrer Stelle zu sein. Als er weiter beobachtete, erkannte er, wie die Peitsche einfach achtlos auf den Boden geworfen wurde und der Fremde zu einem Kohlenbecken lief, in dem die Glut loderte und sich darin mehrere Eisenstäbe befanden. Die umher sitzenden Zuschauer fingen zur gleichen Zeit an zu jubeln und Shar blickte verwirrt umher. Da spürte er Nhaundars festen Griff in seinem Nacken, der seinen Kopf wieder der Szene vor sich zuwandte.

Dantrag zog sich währenddessen einen schwarzen Handschuh über und griff sich einen der glühenden Stäbe. Dann drehte er sich zur Priesterin herum, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihm entgegen und begann augenblicklich hoch und laut zu kreischen. Sie zerrte heftig an den Ketten, so fest, dass Blut ihre aufgerissenen Handgelenke entlang lief. Langsam näherte sich Dantrag ihr mit dem glühenden Eisen und fuhr erst spielerisch mit einigen Zentimeter Entfernung an ihrem Körper entlang. Ängstlich versuchte die Frau auszuweichen, um der sengenden Hitze zu entgehen. Schließlich ließ der Waffenmeister das glühende Eisen, von ihrem Fußknöchel an, hoch an der Innenseite ihrer Beine vorbeiwandern. Erst als er beim Oberschenkel angelangt war, drückte er das heiße Stück Metall ins Fleisch, so dass es ein widerlich zischendes Geräusch gab. Augenblicklich roch der Waffenmeister den süßlichen Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Die Priesterin schrie gepeinigt auf und neue Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Doch das war dem Krieger nicht genug. Jetzt begann er mit dem gleichen Spiel auf der anderen Seite und als er wieder beim Oberschenkel angekommen war, presste er erneut das glühende Metall dagegen. Vor Schmerzen wurde die Frau fast ohnmächtig, doch nur fast. Dantrag ging genüsslich hinüber zur Kohlenpfanne und holte sich ein neues Eisen. Wieder begann er bei ihren Knöcheln, doch er ging weder am linken noch am rechten Bein entlang, sondern genau in der Mitte mit dem waagerechten gehaltenen glühenden Eisen nach oben. "Nein ... nein ... bitte ... bitte nicht", bettelte die Frau keuchend und von Angst erfüllt. Die staunende Menge um sie herum dagegen lachte lauthals und freudig auf. Spielerisch hielt Dantrag inne und sah ihr in die rot glühenden Augen. Er lächelte sanft und zog das Eisen zurück. Die Frau atmete erleichtert auf. Langsam drehte sich Dantrag um, nur um plötzlich wie ein Blitz herumzufahren und ihr das heiße Eisen genau in den Schritt zu pressen. Die Menge grölte und jubelte bei den Schreien der Frau, die kurz darauf ohnmächtig wurde. Genussvoll grinsend, ließ der Waffenmeister das heiße Eisen wieder in die Kohlen fallen und nickte dem Priester zu, sich um die Frau zu kümmern.

Der Schrei der Frau ließ auch Shar ebenfalls kreischen und er zuckte zusammen. Nhaundar, der eben voller Genugtuung der Folterung zugeschaut hatte, hörte und spürte den Jungen und gab ihm einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

"Schau' gefälligst hin und benimm' dich wie ein Mann ...", schnauzte Nhaundar, beugte sich dann hinunter, so dass er dem Halbdrow ins Ohr flüstern konnte und sprach flüsternd weiter, "… aber vielleicht könnte ich auch etwas ähnliches mit dir tun, damit du gehorchst und machst was man dir sagt."

Bei diesen Worten jagte abermals ein kalter Schauer über Shars Rücken, der durch den Schlag des Sklavenhändlers etwas benommen war, aber die Worte brannten sich in ihm ein. Er litt mit dieser unbekannten Frau. Des Weiteren verfehlte die Drohung des Sklavenhändlers in keiner Weise ihre Wirkung und vergessen schienen sogar die Worte von Handir. Das war also stets das große Geheimnis von langen Nächten, an denen Shar unschuldig auf seiner Decke im Dunkeln lag und sich vorstellte, was die vielen männlichen Drow in regelmäßigen Abständen auf Nhaundars Anwesen trieben. Hätte er es damals bereits nur ansatzweise erahnt, dann wäre er niemals in Träumereien über dieses Ereignis versunken. Er stellte sich vor, wie Männer wie sein Vater, große Kämpfer, gegeneinander antraten und ihr Geschick mit dem Schwert bewiesen. Doch niemals wäre ihm auch nur der Gedanke gekommen, so eine grausige und schmerzerfüllte Folterung, an der er kurz zuvor ebenfalls für die Belustigung der anwesenden Drow beigesteuert hatte, zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Er hatte Angst und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, aus Furcht, sein Herr würde seine Drohung wahr machen. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, was diese Fremde getan haben könnte, dass man ihr solche Schmerzen zufügte. Die Antwort gab er sich selbst, wenn er nur an sein eignes Schicksal dachte. Sie musste nichts getan haben um Schmerzen zu bekommen. Nhaundar und all die anderen Männer brauchten niemals einen Grund. Es reichte ja schon aus, dass er zur Hälfte Mondelfenblut in sich trug und er dafür bestraft wurde, er kannte es nicht anders. Er konnte doch nichts für seine Herkunft, aber da der Junge es von klein auf gewöhnt war, nahm er diese Tatsache einfach hin. Shar hatte seinem Herrn zu dienen und keine andere Denkweise wurde ihm bereits als Kind beigebracht, nicht einmal von Handir selbst. Keine Widerrede und keine unliebsamen Handlungen, die den Sklavenhändler verärgerten. Gehorchen und Leistungen erbringen, daraus bestand schon immer sein Leben und es würde so bleiben, bis er für seinen Herrn nutzlos wurde. Was Shar nun noch erschreckender empfand, war die Tatsache, dass der fremde Mann mit schwarzer Maske und freiem Oberkörper solch einen Spaß an der Folterung zu haben schien. Er wünschte sich, dass er diesem Drow nie in seinem Leben über den Weg laufen würde und mit diesem Gedanken blickte er ungewollt wieder nach vorne. Der Waffenmeister hätte sich insgeheim für seine gute Verkleidung loben können, da ihn Shar nicht erkannte. Ansonsten wäre der Junge froh gewesen auf der Stelle sein Leben auszuhauchen.

Handir stand in der Zwischenzeit immer noch neben seinem Sohn, beobachtete ebenfalls die Folterung. Der Vhaeraunpriester, der ihn beschworen hatte, tat etwas Gutes und er wünschte sich, dass dies noch lange anhalten würde. Doch am nächsten Morgen würde er seinen Sohn für immer verlassen müssen und diese Erkenntnis schmerzte die Seele des Elfen. Handir kannte das grausame Spiel nur zu gut, war es doch nicht die erste von Schmerz gepeinigte Erniedrigung einer Lolthpriesterin, der er in all den Jahren beiwohnte und gleichfalls konnte er die Zukunft für Shar nicht ändern. Er war machtlos und hoffte inständig, sein Sohn würde sich schnellstmöglich den nötigen Panzer gegen seine unschuldige Seele aneignen, ganz egal, wie dieser aussehen möge.

Zur gleichen Zeit erfüllte der Vhaeraunpriester, Sorn Dalael, seine Aufgabe vortrefflich. Sein Bruder Nalfein stand in einigen Metern Abstand daneben und ging stets seiner Arbeit nach, Sorn bei seinen klerikalen Zaubern vor einem eventuellen Angriff von anderen zu schützen. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass der Kleriker in solch einem Fall absolut hilflos den Angreifern ausgeliefert wäre.

Die Wunden der Lolthpriesterin heilten zwar nicht, aber die Frau würde auch nicht daran sterben, signalisierte Sorn soeben dem Waffenmeister. Man brachte einen Eimer Wasser und übergoss den Körper damit. Stöhnend erwachte die Frau und hob langsam ihren Kopf. Dantrag lächelte sie glücklich an, während er hinter seinem Rücken bereits eine kleine Schachtel mit verzauberten Nadeln verbarg. Würde er diese Nadeln in den Körper bohren, so würden sie den zugefügten Schmerz auf magische Art und Weise vervielfachen. Sanft streichelte er ihr Gesicht und beugte sich vor. Verängstigt hielt die Frau still als er schließlich begann sie zu küssen. Er brachte sie sogar soweit, sich auf einen Zungekuss mit ihm einzulassen, doch kaum spürte er ihre Zunge in seinem Mund, da biss er zu. Die Frau schrie erneut auf und Dantrag wandte sich um und spuckte das Stück ihrer Zunge verächtlich ins Feuer. Er reichte schließlich das Kästchen mit den Nadeln dem Priester, der dies für ihn halten sollte. Gleich darauf nahm sich der Waffenmeister eine Nadel und fuhr damit spielerisch über ihren Körper. Dabei vernahm er ein jammerndes Gebet an die Spinnenkönigin, die ihre Dienerin wohl nicht erhörte und ein weiteres Lächeln stahl sich auf die markanten Gesichtszüge des Waffenmeisters. Seine andere Hand drückte gleich darauf eine ihrer Brüste fast schon zärtlich. Dann durchstach er mit der ersten Nadel ohne Mitleid oder Hemmungen ihre Brustwarze. Sie schrie voller Qualen auf und bettelte er möge diese Nadel wieder aus ihr herausziehen. Die Menge tobte vor Begeisterung. Doch der Waffenmeister war noch nicht am Ende angekommen, denn bei der anderen Brust wiederholte er das schmerzhafte Schauspiel. Die Frau schrie und schrie, die Männer tobten und grölten. Dantrag war von einem absoluten Hochgefühl beflügelt während er sich wieder dem Tisch mit den Folterinstrumenten zuwandte.

Shar kniff im gleichen Moment seine Augen fest zu, als der Frau die Zunge abgebissen wurde und der Fremde das Stück davon in die Glut des Feuers warf. Sein Magen drehte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise und er konnte ein Würgen nicht unterdrücken. Diese Vorstellung lag jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft oder der Grausamkeiten, die er gesehen und am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte. Nur sein Vater kannte diese unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen bei dessen Hinrichtung, aber dies war für den kleinen Jungen bei dieser Szene einfach nur eine immer blasser werdende Erinnerung. Als sein Magen sich zum zweiten Mal krümmte und die Übelkeit ihn übermannte, würgte er erneut und musste einfach seinen Kopf von dieser grausamen Szenerie abwenden.

Nhaundar reagierte sofort und zog den Jungen am Arm grob nach oben. "Du willst also nicht hören ... dann werde ich dich Dantrag Baenre gerne als Nachspeise überlassen und du kannst die Schmerzen an deinem eigenen Körper erfahren." Dabei stahl sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf das stahlharte Gesicht des Sklavenhändlers, der dabei lediglich an seine vollen Schatzkisten dachte.

Diese Worte hallten augenblicklich in Shars Kopf wider, er war den Tränen nahe und der Junge begann zu winseln und stammelte immer wieder die Worte _"Nein"_ und _"Ich gehorche"_ hervor. Die Angst kroch ganz tief in seine Glieder und er fing unkontrolliert an zu zittern. Er versuchte sein Gesicht in den Händen zu verstecken, um gleichzeitig die grausame Szene nicht mit anschauen zu müssen. Da verlor der Sklavenhändler endgültig die Geduld und schlug mehrmals heftig auf Shars Kopf, bis dieser fast bewusstlos zur Seite baumelte. Erst dann ließ er den Halbdrow auf die Erde nieder und grinste breit bis über beide Ohren. Er gestand sich ein, dass er Shar wunderbar nach seinen Wünschen formen konnte und er ihm jede Drohung an den Kopf werfen konnte ohne dass dieser jemals herausfand, ob sie ernst oder einfach nur zur Belustigung diente. Aber was ihn am meisten freute war die Tatsache, dass der Waffenmeister vom ersten Haus der Stadt Geschmack an seiner neuen Errungenschaft gefunden hatte, was letztendlich zu viel Gold führen würde. Bei diesem Gedanken rieb er sich gierig die Hände und schaute weiter gespannt auf die Folterung der Priesterin Lolths, ohne weiter auf Shar zu achten, der wie ein Häuflein Elend auf dem Boden kauerte.

Handir blieb nur eine Möglichkeit und er legte erneut seine unsichtbare Hand auf den bebenden Körper seines Sohnes. Er kannte die Methoden von Nhaundar nur zu gut und hoffte inständig, dass er bald von dem Spiel mit den Ängsten ablassen würde. Doch der Abend war noch lang.

Währendessen nickte Dantrag erneut dem Vhaeraunpriester zu, als er sich ein neues Spielzeug aussuchte. Dieser schaute wieder nach der Frau und signalisierte dem Waffenmeister, dass sie es noch aushalten würde. Glücklich über diesen Umstand, nahm sich Dantrag ein gebogenes Messer mit einer feinen scharfen Klinge. Er lief einmal um die Priesterin herum und schnitt ihr die langen Haare ab, denn diese würden ihm bei seinen nächsten Folterungen nur im Weg sein. Er stand immer noch hinter ihr und die Menge war in atemloses Schweigen verfallen, was nun als nächstes Kommen würde. Dantrag begann genüsslich sich an die Frau zu schmiegen und leckte ihr über die Ohren. Wie ein zärtlicher Liebhaber begann er daran zu saugen und zu knabbern. Die Priesterin winselte immer weiter, während er zärtlich ihren Busen drückte und massierte, die Nadeln jedoch im Fleisch beließ. Das Messer wanderte dabei mit der stumpfen Seite sanft über die Arme der Frau, über ihre Schultern und dann am Hals entlang. Schließlich wanderte es weiter zu ihren Ohren. Ganz so, als wollte er eine Frucht schälen, setzte er an und schnitt ihr die Spitze ihres Ohres ab. Die Priesterin kreischte unter höllischen Qualen auf und die Männer grölten und jubelten über Dantrag. Doch der Waffenmeister wartete ab, bis sich die Frau wieder gefangen hatte, bevor er ihr auch die andere Ohrspitze. Genüsslich stolzierte er um sein Opfer herum und suchte sich eine neue Stelle zum foltern aus. Sein Blick viel auf ihre schönen Schenkel und er ging sogar vor ihr in die Knie. Der Waffenmeister setzte das Messer auf der zarten dunklen Haut an und begann ihr bei vollem Bewusstsein die Haut abzuziehen. Wahnsinnig vor Entsetzen und Schmerzen schrie und brüllte die Priesterin. Die gleiche Tortur wiederholte der Mann noch an ihrem anderen Schenkel und auch auf ihrem gesamten Rücken. Stolz betrachtete er sein Werk, bemerkte jedoch, dass die Frau mittlerweile ohnmächtig geworden war. Er nickte dem Priester zu. Zu einem Soldaten gewandt befahl er, "Holt einen Eimer mit Wasser ... mit Salzwasser", und er lachte dämonisch auf. Der Soldat tat wie ihm befohlen und brachte das Gewünschte. Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen goss der Waffenmeister das Wasser über die Priesterin, die vor Schmerzen schreiend kurz ihre Augen aufschlug und dann ziemlich schwach in ihren Fesseln hang. Mittlerweile blutete die Frau schon ziemlich stark und Dantrag gab dem Priester wieder ein Zeichen. Doch diesmal schüttelte dieser mit dem Kopf. Das war das vereinbarte Zeichen, jetzt war eine Heilung notwendig oder die Frau würde führzeitig sterben. Er gab dem Priester ein bestätigendes Nicken und dieser begann ihre schlimmsten Wunden zu versorgen. Danach setzte der Waffenmeister seine Folterung fort bis sich der Abend schließlich dem Ende entgegen neigte und Dantrag die Frau genüsslich mit seinen Schwertern zerhackte, wobei er mit ihren Gliedmaßen anfing und zum Schluss ihr den Kopf abschlug. Allerdings ließ er es sich vorher nicht nehmen ihr noch jeden Knochen einzeln zu brechen. Jetzt fehlte dem Waffenmeister noch ein weiterer Höhepunkt des Abends und er sah zur Tribüne und zu dem Halbdrow hinüber.

Shar hatte die ganze Szene mit solch grausamem Entsetzen mit angesehen und sich bereits mehrmals übergeben. Selbst jetzt, als die Leiche der Frau hinaus gebracht wurde und bis auf das Blut nichts mehr von der Folterung zu sehen war, übermannte ihn abermals die Übelkeit. Gleichzeitig hatte er Angst vor der Drohung Nhaundars. Als Shar das Gefühl hatte, dass sich sein ganzer Mangeninhalt vor ihm ausgebreitete hatte, wagte er zum ersten Mal, seinen Herrn wieder anzuschauen. Erschrocken fuhr er jedoch zusammen, als er erkannte, dass dieser sich erhoben und sich mittlerweile einer anderen Person widmete.


	11. 9 Kap Maske eines Gottes

**9. Kapitel**

**Maske eines Gottes**

Der zweite Sohn des Hauses Baenre und Waffenmeister Dantrag trat einen Schritt auf Nhaundar zu und stand mit blutigen Händen und Oberkörper vor dem noch immer knienden Shar.

„Jetzt habe ich Zeit für dich, Sklave", raunte der Waffenmeister dem jungen Halbdrow zu, wobei seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen vor Erregung aufleuchteten.

Das Herz des Jungen wollte augenblicklich stehen bleiben. Die Angst schlich sich in jede Faser seines Seins und er wünschte sich lediglich ein schnelles Ende. Jedoch nicht auf die gleiche Art und Weise, wie die Frau oder gar noch schlimmer. Die Erinnerungen über Folter, Mord, unsagbarer Pein und absoluter Erniedrigung wirbelten durch seinen Kopf und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Erneut fing der hagere Körper an zu beben und Shar wünschte sich noch sehnsüchtiger, dass er bereits nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Verzweifelt schielte der Junge zu Handir hinüber, der nur mit einem traurigen Blick seinen Sohn bedachte. Dantrag griff schließlich mit einer blutigen Hand nach der Kette von Shars Halsband und zog den eingeschüchterten jungen Halbdrow auf die Beine. Der Junge bekam kurzzeitig keine Luft, als ihm der heftige Ruck den Atem nahm. Dann blickte er nach oben, beide schauten sich Aug in Aug an und Dantrag wirkte bedrohlicher als jemals zuvor. Ein dämonischer Gesichtsausdruck ließ Shar noch mehr erzittern und er schien vor Furcht fast der Ohnmacht nahe.

„Nhaundar, wie immer?", richtete Dantrag überraschend eine Frage an den Sklavenhändler ohne Shar dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ja, Waffenmeister, Dipree hat alles vorbereitet", erklärte Nhaundar und hoffte inständig, dass der Drowsklave seine Anweisungen zur Zufriedenheit des Sohnes aus dem ersten Haus erledigt hatte.

„Komm' mit!", befahl Dantrag herrisch dem jungen Shar, der bei diesem Tonfall nichts lieber getan hätte, als sich irgendwo in einem Loch zu verkriechen. Hilfe suchend sah er zu seinem Herrn hinüber, der ihn lediglich kalt anstarrte.

„Tu was man dir sagt, Sklave", war Nhaundars einzige Erwiderung auf den Blick.

Daraufhin zerrte Dantrag an der eisernen Kette von Shars Halsband und schleifte den jungen Halbdrow mehr oder minder hinter sich her.

Zum selben Zeitpunkt erreichten Sorn und Nalfein Dalael die Ehrentribüne und beide beobachteten, wie der Waffenmeister den Jungen grob hinter sich her zog. Nalfein, der Krieger der Zwillingsbrüder rümpfte leicht angeekelt die Nase. Er selbst fand nur Geschmack an den weiblichen, hinreizenden Formen und verstand nicht, wie man sich dem gleichen Geschlecht zuwenden konnte und dabei Spaß hatte. Obwohl ihm klar war, dass dieser Halbdrow keine Freude dabei empfinden würde. Besonders wenn er an das Alter des Jungen dachte, der seiner Meinung nach kaum die Geschlechtsreife erlangt hatte. Sein eigener Bruder gehörte, wie die meisten hier anwesenden Gästen an dem heutigen Abend zu denen, die das eigene Geschlecht bevorzugten und einer Frau nichts abgewannen. Nun verzog selbst Sorn hinter seiner Maske leicht das Gesicht vor Abscheu, wenn er nur daran dachte, was den jungen Shar diese Nacht erwarten könnte. Lieber hätte er den Halbdrow in die Arme genommen und ihm womöglich gezeigt, dass der Geschlechtsakt auch Spaß und Freude mit sich brachte. Wenn er vielleicht irgendwann nicht mehr von der Hand in den Mund leben musste, könnte sich ihm diese Gelegenheit vielleicht bieten. Doch vorerst musste er sich in Zurückhaltung üben und das tat er sogleich, indem er sich Nhaundar zuwandte.

„Die Bezahlung", erklärte Sorn kurz angebunden und schaute dem Sklavenhändler in das schmierige Gesicht. Dieser schien ganz in Gedanken versunken und der Priester hätte ohne Probleme diese erraten können. Sie drehten sich sicher um das grausame Szenario des Abends oder um die qualvollen Momente zwischen dem Waffenmeister und Shar. Ein kalter Schauer jagte dem Kleriker über den Rücken. Eine Vorstellung, die er sich selbst nicht ausmalen wollte.

„Nhaundar? Die Bezahlung", machte Sorn nochmals auf sich aufmerksam.

Der Sklavenhändler wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und bedachte die beiden Brüder mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. „Natürlich die Entlohnung". Daraufhin griff Nhaundar unter seine Robe, die er über einem schwarzen Hemd und seiner schwarzen Lederhose trug und fischte nach einem Lederbeutel. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, reichte er ihn mit dem gleichen Grinsen Sorn. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr die Nacht noch hier verbringen würdet, Priester. Ihr und euer Bruder könnt eines der Zimmer bekommen."

Die Zwillinge schauten sich bei diesen Worten fragend in die Augen, kannten aber keinen Grund, wieso sie ablehnen sollten. Immerhin würde es sich um eine der Nächte handeln, wofür sie kein Geld ausgeben müssten. Doch waren sich beide im Klaren darüber, dass der Sklavenhändler nicht selbstlos handelte.

„Nhaundar, eure Großzügigkeit in allen Ehren, aber was ist der wahre Grund? Wir besitzen Verstand um zu wissen, dass ihr damit ein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgt", erwiderte Sorn als erster der Beiden.

„Ja, Bruder, die schleimige Schlange besitzt immerhin kein Herz. Obwohl es mich wundert, dass er …", kam Nalfeins Kommentar, der jäh von Sorn mit einem Stoß in die Rippen zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.

„Welche Unhöflichkeit, Brüder Dalael. Aber ich will darüber hinweg sehen. Es gibt tatsächlich einen Grund und der ist soeben in die oberen Stockwerke verschwunden", erwiderte Nhaundar mit vorgespieltem verletzten Stolz. Eigentlich waren ihm die beiden Drow völlig egal, doch heilende Kräfte konnten von Nöten sein wenn der Morgen anbrach.

„Kommt zur Sache, denn der Abend war anstrengend", meinte Sorn, der nun neugierig den Sklavenhändler beobachtete.

„Ich will es kurz machen. Der Waffenmeister ist nicht für seine Zärtlichkeit bekannt und es könnte die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass ich nochmals eure klerikalen Kräfte benötige, Priester. Gegen Bezahlung selbstverständlich."

Sorn und Nalfein schauten sich erneut an und verstanden sich ohne Worte. Eine kostenlose Nacht und wenn Sorn ausgeruht war, dann wäre gegen eine weitere kleine Anrufung seiner göttlichen Kraft nichts einzuwenden.

„Wir nehmen an", willigte der Vhaeraunpriester ein und Nhaundar gab Yazston mit einer Geste zu verstehen, er solle beide nach oben in eines der Zimmer führen.

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass es euch etwas ausmacht in einem Bett zu schlafen?", fragte der Sklavenhändler schmierig und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Kein Problem", kam jedoch die knappe Antwort Sorns. „Eigentlich sind wir beide nur müde."

Nhaundar hatte sich eine eher missmutigere Reaktion vorgestellt und ließ einen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sichtbar werden, aber immerhin hatte er für alle Fälle für den Morgen vorgesorgt. Kurz darauf führte Yazston den Priester und den Krieger nach oben. Zurück blieb ein Sklavenhändler, der inständig hoffte, dass der Waffenmeister den Halbdrow in einem relativ guten Zustand wieder zurückgab. Aber noch etwas regte sich in dem Drow, doch konnte er es nicht beim Namen nennen. Sein Inneres sträubte sich dagegen, dass nicht er es war, der den jungen Sklaven heute bei sich im Bett hatte.

Dantrag Baenre und Shar kamen zur gleichen Zeit ohne Zwischenfälle im ersten Stockwerk an und dort wartete bereits ein sich verbeugender Dipree auf den Waffenmeister. Beide folgten dem Leibdiener und gelangten in eines der Zimmer, die für besondere Gäste und ihre Liebessklaven reserviert waren. Dipree wies höflich mit einer einladenden Geste den Sohn des ersten Hauses ein und bedachte dabei den jungen Halbdrow mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

Shar wurde sich der unerwarteten Gefühlsregung des Dunkelelfensklaven bewusst, doch so recht konnte er mit der neuen Situation nichts anfangen. Die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten saß noch tief und Shar selbst musste sich zu jedem weiteren Schritt antreiben lassen, während er mehr oder minder in das Zimmer geschleift wurde. Der Junge dachte immer wieder an die grausamen Bilder der toten Frau zurück, die dieser Drow ohne Gewissensbisse tötete und Shar wünschte sich erneut ein schnelles Ableben. Das Einzige, was den jungen Halbdrow nicht auf der Stelle völlig verzweifeln ließ, war die einfache Tatsache, dass die Seele seines Vaters seinem Jungen auf dem Fuß folgte. So auch in das kleine, nun hell erleuchtete Zimmer.

Dantrag schob Dipree soeben grob aus dem Türrahmen und verriegelte die Tür. Der Waffemeister warf sein neustes Spielzeug im nächsten Atemzug auf den Boden und musterte dieses mit funkelnden Augen. Der Junge landete auf allen Vieren auf dem harten Boden. Dantrag beobachtete weiter den jungen Halbdrow, der zusammen gekauert vor ihm saß und gerade die Hände schützend über seinen Kopf hielt. Gelassen, ohne auf die verängstigte Haltung des Jungen zu achten, ging Dantrag zu einem kleinen Tisch hinüber und legte seinen diamantenbesetzten Waffengürtel mit beiden Langschwertern darauf ab. Schließlich widmete er sich dem genüsslichen Teil des Abends. Er schritt nun hinüber zu einem großen Sessel und ließ sich hinein fallen.

"Komm her!", knurrte er und Shar hatte keine Wahl als dem Befehl folge zu leisten und rutschte kniend zu dem Sessel hinüber. Er spürte sofort wie die Hand des Fremden sanft durch sein Haar strich und ihn anschließend im Nacken packte und zu sich hoch zog. Fast Aug in Aug konnte so der junge Halbdrow die glühenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Dunkelelfen sehen. Von hinten spürte Shar eine sanfte Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte. Da wurde der Junge etwas ruhiger. Handir war bei ihm.

"Schau' mir in die Augen, Sklave", befahl der Waffenmeister.

Dantrag erfasste in jenem Moment das unschuldige Wesen, das sich hinter den tiefblauen Augen versteckte und die Lust und Leidenschaft nahm von ihm Besitz. Er kannte plötzlich nur noch einen Gedanken, er wollte diesen Jungen für sich, ganz und gar. Alles von dem jungen Körper sein Eigen nennen und seinen Spaß mit ihm haben. Die fehlende Erfahrung reizte dabei den Waffenmeister am meisten. Nhaundar hat wirklich ein Händchen für das Exotische, dachte sich Dantrag und beobachtete wie ein Besessener den jungen Halbdrow.

Zitternd gehorchte Shar. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen starrten ihn immer noch voller Lust und Gier an, so dass der junge Halbelf am liebsten schreiend geflohen wäre.

"Leck' das Blut auf meiner Brust ab", flüsterte der Waffenmeister dem Sklaven zu und dabei huschte ein listiges Grinsen über dessen Gesicht. Einen Augenblick später sah er den Ekel, der sich auf bei den Zügen des jungen Halbdrow abzeichnete und sein Griff in dessen Nacken wurde stärker und verlieh seinem Befehl mehr Ausdruck.

Shar im Gegenzug wollte die Worte nicht glauben, die er soeben vernommen hatte. Der Drow konnte doch nicht wirklich von ihm verlangen. das Blut von dessen nackten Oberkörper zu lecken. Die Übelkeit drohte den hageren Körper erneut zu übermannen, doch er versuchte den Brechreiz so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Der sanfte Druck von Handirs Hand tat sein übriges.

"Mach' schon, Sklave", knurrte Dantrag ungeduldiger und er liebte die blanke Angst in den blauen Augen des Jungen zu beobachten.

Während er den Griff im Nacken immer weiter intensivierte, wanderte seine andere Hand bereits über den nackten Körper seines neuen Spielzeugs und er freute sich schon auf die folgende Nacht.

Zögerlich begann Shar jetzt dem Befehl nachzukommen, um unliebsamen Schmerzen zu entgehen und leckte ganz zaghaft über die nackte, blutige Brust des Dunkelelfen. Er mied den Gedanken, was er gerade tat und versuchte etwas, dass ihm eben sein Vater ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Er leckte den Oberkörper ab wie befohlen, doch er umging die Stellen mit dem Blut.

"Leck' es ab", schnappte Dantrag nun wütend und griff Shar völlig unverhofft in den Schritt. Er packte so fest zu, dass der Junge vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Der Waffenmeister musste laut auflachen, als er die gequälte Stimme des hübschen Sklaven vernahm, was seine eigene Lust noch weiter steigerte.

Dies ließ den dünnen Leib Shars erneut erzittern und er wollte sich aus dem Griff lösen. Er zerrte und riss an Dantrags Armen, der überrascht und dämonisch grinsend den jungen Halbdrow machen ließ. Jedoch nur einige Momente später verstärkte der Waffenmeister wieder den Griff im Nacken und lachte markerschütternd.

„Du willst wohl spielen, mein Hübscher? Dann leck' es ab!", befahl Dantrag und in seiner Stimme lag eine Grabeskälte, die Shar einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Sei nicht so schüchtern, mein Hübscher", schnurrte Dantrag plötzlich milder und begann mit seiner Hand an Shars Männlichkeit zu spielen.

Das wechselhafte Verhalten erschreckte den Jungen zutiefst. Nhaundar schien von seiner Art nicht viel anderes wie dieser Dunkelelf, doch sein Herr wirkte berechenbarer. Shar wusste nur eins, er wollte es nicht und wurde doch gleichzeitig auf eine seltsame Art von den Fingern des Dunkelelfen dazu getrieben, es auf fremdartige Art und Weise gut zu finden. In der Hoffnung weiteren Schmerzen zu entgehen begann der junge Halbdrow nun wieder mit der Zunge über den blutverschmierten Oberkörper zu lecken. Er schmeckte das Blut auf seiner Zunge und der Ekel stieg in ihm auf. Angestrengt versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken.

Mittlerweile war er bei den Brustwarzen angekommen und auch hier leckte er ebenso intensiv wie schon zuvor. Er spürte wie sie unter seiner Berührung erhärteten und der Fremde ein leises Seufzen ausstieß.

"Mach' weiter", stöhnte Dantrag ihm entgegen.

Und gleich darauf tat der Halbdrow, wie ihm geheißen. Nach weiteren Minuten war Dantrag bereits so erregt, dass er nicht an sich halten konnte. Er wollte den Jungen nehmen. So stieß er ihn zuerst von sich weg, stand auf, nur um Shar daraufhin wieder zu packen und schleifte ihn hinüber zu dem großen Bett. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck schleuderte Dantrag den jungen Halbdrow auf das Bett und gesellte sich zu ihm. Das Einzige was man noch in dieser Nacht von Shar hörte, waren seine entsetzlichen Schreie, die über den leeren Flur hallten und ungehört in der Nacht vergingen.

Sorn Dalael und sein Bruder Nalfein bekamen wie von Nhaundar versprochen ein recht ansehnliches Zimmer im Erdgeschoss zugewiesen und begannen gleich damit, jeden Winkel auf das Genauste zu überprüfen. Keine Falle oder derartig andere Gemeinheiten des Sklavenhändlers waren zu finden. Zufrieden über die wohl ruhige Nacht, die sie vor sich hatten, schickten die Brüder sich an, sich schlafen zu legen. Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde und Nalfein Dalael schlummerte friedlich schnarchend in dem kuscheligen Bett. Sorn lag neben ihm und dachte einige Zeit über die Geschehnisse des Tages und den Verlauf des Abends nach. Die Folterung an einer Hohepriesterin Lolths beflügelte sein Herz und er freute sich innerlich wie ein kleiner Junge, seinem Gott so einen großen Dienst erwiesen zu haben. Seine Gedanken wurden kurz unterbrochen, als sein Bruder sich zu ihm herumdrehte und zusammengeknüllt wie ein Wollknäuel neben ihm lag. Die Augen geschlossen jedoch mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sorn konnte sich die träumerischen Phantasien seines Bruders bildlich ausmalen und er schüttelte sich kurz. Lüsterne Phantasien im Traum waren die einzigen Gedanken, die der Vhaeraunpriester bei diesem Anblick in den Sinn kamen. Leise gemurmelte Worte kamen über Nalfeins Lippen und verrieten seinem Zwillingsbruder, dass er wohl von einem Harem voller Frauen zu träumen schien. Da kam Sorn ein ganz anderer Gedanke in den Kopf. Der junge Halbdrow. Wie es ihm wohl gerade erging und was der perverse Waffenmeister mit ihm gerade machen würde? Er wollte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, wenn schon ein Nhaundar seine Gastfreundlichkeit auf diese Weise ihm und seinem Bruder anbot. Er hoffte inständig, dass es morgen kein böses Erwachen für ihn, seinen Bruder und Shar gab. Mit diesen Gedanken kam die Müdigkeit nun auch über den Kleriker und er fiel in einen tiefen, aber traumlosen Schlaf.

Auf der Oberfläche des Kontinents Faerûns hätte es für einen Menschen, Elfen, Ork oder gar einem Goblin nun die Stunde vor der Dämmerung geschlagen. Doch im Unterreich, wo ewige Finsternis die dunklen Gänge, Kavernen und Höhlen in ihren dauerhaften Bann zog, war es nun im Haus Xarann still und leise. Nur die Wachen auf dem Anwesen und an dem großen Eisentor zur Stadt hielten sich auf ihrem Posten mit Spielen oder dummen Geschwätz bei Laune. Hier und da huschten einzelne Personen durch die dunklen Gassen und Straßen von Menzoberranzan oder ruhten wie die meisten zu Hause in ihren Gemächern.

In dem Zimmer der Zwillingsbrüder stattdessen begann sich etwas zu regen. Ein namenloser Schatten durchdrang das Mauerwerk und ein dunkler Nebel erfüllte plötzlich den Raum. Er waberte still auf der Stelle und begann sich allmählich zu einer Form zu verdichten. Der Schatten wirbelte umher und einige Atemzüge später stand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Bettes ein Drow. Eine trug eine schwarze, eng anliegende Lederrüstung, die jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers attraktiv und durchtrainiert erscheinen ließ. Eine flammendrote Robe aus Seide, die an den Rändern mit silbernen Runen gesäumt war, unterstrich die bezaubernde Statur des Körpers. An seinem Waffengürtel prangten sichtbar ein Kurzschwert und ein Dolch mit schwarzen Klingen. Sein Gesicht, von einer goldenen Halbmaske bedeckt, schaute er zufrieden aus und die rot glühenden Augen leuchteten sanft in der schwarzen Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Ein Lächeln zierte nun die attraktiven Züge des fremden Drow, der seinen Blick starr auf die schlafenden Zwillingsbrüder im Bett richtete. Sein weißes, langes Haar fiel ihm locker über die Schultern.

Sorn schlief zuerst tief und fest und dabei hatte er jäh das Gefühl nicht mit seinem Bruder alleine zu sein. Plötzlich wälzte er sich unruhig im Bett hin und her und streifte letztendlich die Bettdecke von sich. Nackt lag er im Bett und schlug wie von einem Blitz getroffen eilig die Augen auf. Sein Herz begann unvermittelt wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen und ein wenig desorientiert wanderte sein Blick als erstes zu seinem Bruder. Nalfein jedoch schlief immer noch selig neben ihm, das Kissen fest an sich gedrückt, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen und schien nichts mitzubekommen. Etwas beruhigter starrte Sorn nun an die Decke. Wieder überkam ihm das Gefühl, als wären er und sein Bruder nicht alleine. Erschöpft raffte er sich auf und sah auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, einen Drow stehen. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, während sein Kiefer aus Fassungslosigkeit nach unten klappte. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er genau, wer sich ihm dort offenbarte, doch konnte und wollte ein Teil von ihm es nicht wahrhaben. So etwas war ihm in all der Zeit als Priester niemals widerfahren und sein Herz raste wie ein aufgestachelter Bienenschwarm in seiner Brust.

„Mein … mein Maskierter Fürst", stammelte Sorn leise und ehrerbietig.

„_Der bin ich. Nicht so schüchtern, Sorn Dalael"_, verkündete der Drow vor ihm in seinen Gedanken und der Priester erkannte im gleichen Augenblick, dass sich die Lippen des Gottes nicht bewegten. Gleichzeitig trat eine einzelne rote Haarsträhne in dessen eben noch weißen Haaren auf. Dies tat er mit Absicht, um den köstlichen Moment eines zutiefst erschrockenen Priesters zu genießen. Er liebte die Gefahr und die Angst zu spüren, die diese Reaktion bei dem Kleriker auslöste.

Sorn erkannte plötzlich, dass der Drow vor ihm tatsächlich Vhaeraun, sein Gott war und merkte, wie ihn die Bestürzung beschlich. Was habe ich nur getan? Kommt er um mich zu bestrafen?

„_Dich bestrafen? Wofür und weshalb? Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu gratulieren, aber vielleicht ist dein Glaube nicht stark genug"_, erklang die nun etwas zornige Stimme im Kopf des Klerikers und für Sorn schien es, als wären es tausend Stimmen gleichzeitig, die zu ihm sprachen.

Nun trat eine weitere rote Haarsträhne in das weiße Haar seines Gottes. Das war ein Zeichen für Wut und ein wütender Gott wünschte sich Sorn jetzt auf keinen Fall. Dann bemerkte der Priester, dass er nackt und ohne Bettdecke im Bett lag und klaubte sich eilig die Decke vom Boden auf, die versehentlich während seines Schlafes nach unten gerutscht war. Er zog sie sich fast bis zur Nasespitze und schämte sich vor Vhaeraun, saß er doch mit nichts an als seine Haut vor seinem Gott.

Diese Reaktion erfüllte Vhaeraun mit Belustigung und er wusste wieder, wieso er diesen Drow in seine Reihen der Priesterschaft aufgenommen hatte. Er war loyal, pflichtbewusst aber auch ein wenig verrückt und dessen Schamgefühl amüsierte ihn nun. Doch er war ein Gott und er spielte auch gerne mit seinen Anhängern und ließ augenblicklich seine Haare flammendrot erscheinen.

Sorn erschrak jetzt endgültig und schien etwas ängstlich überrascht über die Wut, die sein Gott soeben offen darlegte. Wie habe ich ihn erzürnt? dachte er.

Diesen Gedanken erfasste Vhaeraun und ein Lächeln trat auf sein attraktives Gesicht, das stets von der goldenen Halbmaske bedeckt wurde. _„Du amüsierst mich oder bist du der Meinung, ich habe noch niemals einen nackten Drow gesehen?"_

Jetzt war es wieder Sorn, der verblüfft auf die andere Seite starrte und sich wieder bewusst wurde, dass er vor seinem Gott nichts verheimlichen konnte. „Ich wollte nicht vor euch als unwürdig dastehen. Es kommt so überraschend und ich liege hier im Bett während ihr mich mit eurer Anwesenheit ehrt, mein Maskierter Fürst", antwortete Sorn ehrfürchtig.

„Du erheiterst mich wirklich und du bist du mir ein treuer Diener. Dies solltest du wissen", säuselte nun Vhaeraun zum ersten Mal mit seiner Stimme, die von göttlicher Macht erfüllt war und seine Haare wurde plötzlich wieder weiß wie Schnee. Danach ging sein Blick zu Nalfein. Dieser lag wie zuvor im Bett und grinste lüstern im Schlaf. Vhaeraun konnte den Traum bildlich vor seinem inneren Auge sehen und schmunzelte.

Sorn währenddessen schämte sich im gleichen Atemzug für seinen Bruder, der nichts Besseres im Schlaf zu tun hatte, wie die Frauen der Welt zu beglücken. Doch es wunderte ihn, dass Nalfein nicht erwachte, der doch stets bei dem kleinsten Geräusch aufschreckte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, dein Bruder tut das einzig Richtige", lachte Vhaeraun auf und nun waren seine Haare blau und färbten sich dann wieder in ein glänzenden Weiß zurück. „Er wird schlafen solange ich das will."

„Mein Maskierter Fürst, was wünscht ihr von mir?", fragte nun Sorn erleichtert.

„So gefällt mir das Ganze schon besser, Sorn Dalael. Ich bin zu dir gekommen, um dich für die Anteilnahme an der Folterung an der Priesterin zu beglückwünschen. Die Hure meiner Mutter wird ihr endlich im Jenseits zu Diensten sein, wohin ihr wohl bald noch viele folgen werden. Eines Tages werde ich der falschen Schlampe den Kopf eigenhändig ausreißen, ihren stinkenden, Maden zerfressenen Körper wie ein Insekt zertreten und letztendlich auf das Häuflein Scheiße spuken …", suhlte sich Vhaeraun in der Ausführung über die Vernichtung Lolths. Ein dämonisches Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht und er betrachtete schon fast gedankenverloren den Priester vor sich.

Sorn musste bei diesen Worten ebenfalls grinsen, doch gleichzeitig beschlich ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Ob es an der Tatsache lag, dass ein Gott ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte oder an den Schilderungen über die Vernichtung Lolths, das konnte der Kleriker nicht sagen. Als Vhaeraun geendet hatte strahlten seine Augen unheilsvoll in Sorns Richtung. Plötzlich machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und dann noch einen und kam langsam auf den Priester zu.

„Mein Maskierter Fürst, ich danke euch", flüsterte Sorn respektvoll in die Richtung seines Gottes und senkte sein Haupt.

„Dir wird heute eine große Ehre zuteil, Sorn Dalael", meinte Vhaeraun mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen und stand nun unmittelbar vor dem Kleriker, der leicht bebend und noch immer nackt im Bett saß. Vhaeraun erhob eine Hand und strich zaghaft über eine weiße Strähne des langen Haares des Priesters. Er schloss dabei kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Die Strähne verfärbte sich daraufhin flammendrot.

Sorn zitterte leicht bei der Berührung Vhaerauns, aber wusste auch gleichzeitig, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte. Plötzlich durchströmte ihn eine wohlige Wärme und als sein Gott die Hand von seinem Kopf nahm spürte er sich von Glückseeligkeit erfüllt.

„Ich habe dir meinen Segen auf deinem weiteren Weg gegeben. Nutze ihn gut und ich werde dir eines Tages noch mehr zukommen lassen", säuselte Vhaeraun und ging nun einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete mit glühenden Augen sein Werk. Doch etwas anderes drängte sich plötzlich in eine seiner tausend Facetten, die sich mit den Gedanken seines Priesters beschäftigten. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien das Bild eines jungen Halbdrow, nackt und mit eiserner Halskette um den Hals.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Vhaeraun etwas überrascht.

„Wer ist was, mein Maskierter Fürst?", fragte nun Sorn ebenfalls verblüfft und erhob den Kopf wieder.

„Der Halbdrow an den du gedacht hast", brauste Vhaeraun etwas ärgerlich auf.

„Das ist Shar, mein Maskierte Fürst", antworte Sorn schnell, um damit seinen Gott nicht zu verärgern.

Zur gleichen Zeit erschien ein von Vhaerauns Avataren in einem der anderen Zimmer auf dem Anwesen des Sklavenhändlers Nhaundar Xaranns, direkt neben der unglücklich, wirkende Seele von Handir. Der Elf war mehr als überrascht und verwirrt zugleich seinen Gott urplötzlich neben sich zu sehen und neigte demütig seinen Kopf und flüsterte leise. „Mein Maskierter Fürst."

„Sei nicht überrascht …", begann Vhaeraun und versuchte sich nach dem Namen der erst kürzlich verstorbenen Seele zu erinnern. „… Handir, Mondelf und Sohn aus dem Hause Dyneren, einst ansässig in Cormanthor. Mein Priester hat dich zum Schutz gerufen, doch nur für eine Nacht, komm mit mir zurück."

„Mein Maskierter Fürst, meinen Sohn kann ich nicht …", antwortete Handir respektvoll wurde aber von dem aufbrausenden Temperament Vhaerauns augenblicklich gestoppt. „Du kannst und du wirst", ertönte die verärgerte Antwort. Dann schien der Avatar Vhaerauns sich zu konzentrieren und nur wenige Atemzüge später huschte ein freudiges Lächeln über dessen Gesicht.

„Die Zukunft wird großes bringen. Die Aufgaben sind schwierig und vielleicht nicht leicht zu meistern", philosophierte der Sohn Lolths und nahm die Hand von Handir in seine eigene.

Der Mondelf erschrak, blickte jedoch nun ehrfürchtig zu seinem Gott und verstand nicht, was dieser damit meinte. Er wollte nur bei seinem Sohn bleiben, der vor einiger Zeit schreckliche Schmerzen erleiden musste, aber zum Glück für Shar, nun ohnmächtig neben dem schlafenden Dantrag lag. Handir hatte die Vergewaltigung mit Tränen verschleierten Augen mit angesehen und sein Inneres blutete bei dem Gedanken, dass er seinen Sohn niemals mehr schützen konnte.

„Sei nicht traurig, Prüfungen sind manchmal nicht leicht zu verstehen", sprach Vhaeraun plötzlich ruhig.

Daraufhin sah Handir vor sich einen Schleier. Nebel bildete sich um ihn und seinen Gott und im nächsten Moment strömte seine Seele in Begleitung von Vhaeraun durch Alles und Nichts. Die beiden verschwanden im Zimmer, während Shar in dem Bett lag und sich tief in seinem Inneren nichts mehr wünschte, als nicht mehr zu sein.

Sorn, der immer noch in seinem Zimmer zusammen mit Nalfein und Vhaeraun verweilte, bekam von alldem nichts mit. Vhaeraun stand konzentriert vor ihm und bedachte ihn nach einigen Minuten wieder mit glühenden Augen. „Du hast Recht getan, mir dies zu offenbaren. Der Segen wird dich beschützen und ich hoffe, du wirst die Huren des Insekts, das sich meine Mutter schimpft, vernichten."

Dann lächelte Vhaeraun den Kleriker an und augenblicklich umwaberte ihn einen schattenhafter Schleier aus Nebel. Er wirbelte wild durch die Luft und verschwand auf der Stelle im Nichts. Sorn rieb sich die Augen und konnte es nicht glauben, was sich hier zugetragen hatte. Träume ich noch oder bin doch wach, fragte sich der Priester. Dann überkam ihn eine unsagbare Müdigkeit und sein Kopf fiel zurück auf das weiche Kissen. Einen Moment starrte er noch fassungslos an die Decke und versuchte über die Begegnung mit seinem Gott nachzudenken, dann schlossen sich seine Augen und Sorn glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Der Morgen kam und Dantrag Baenre erwachte in den weichen Kissen des Bettes und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er schaute sich um und erkannte den jungen Sklaven neben sich liegen. Er schien noch zu schlafen, denn er rührte sich nicht. Bei diesem Anblick huschte dem Waffenmeister ein weiteres dämonisches Lächeln über das attraktive Gesicht und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten vor Verzückung, während er kurzzeitig in den Erinnerungen der Nacht schwelgte. Doch er war sich auch bewusst, dass er sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren durfte, denn auf ihn warteten die Pflichten eines Waffenmeisters. Eilig raffte er sich aus den weichen Bettlaken und streifte sich seine Kleidung über. Letztendlich nahm er seinen diamantenbesetzten Waffengürtel mit den beiden magischen Klingen und würdigte Shar noch einen Augenblick. Dieser junge Halbdrow zog ihn regelrecht in seinen Bann. Er wirkte einfach viel zu hübsch, als dass er es mit rechten Dingen zuging, sagte sich Dantrag. Aber bald wirst du wieder in meinen Armen liegen, schwor er sich und wusste gleichzeitig, dass er dem Sklavenhändler sobald es seine Zeit zuließ, wieder einen Besuch abstatten musste. Er würde Shar mitnehmen, so wie er es auch mit dem Vater stets getan hatte und dann hätten sie ihren Spaß miteinander. Obwohl eigentlich eher der Dunkelelf seine perversen Phantasien ausleben und ausprobieren würde, als dass der Junge seine wahre Freude an den sexuellen Spielchen des Waffenmeisters hätte. Aber solche Gedanken verdrängte der Drow gerne und dachte jetzt nur noch an seine Pflichten, die er gegenüber dem ersten herrschenden Haus von Menzoberranzan zu erfüllen hatte. Er wand sich um, seufzte kurz auf und verschwand lautlos in den Gängen. Einige Minuten später huschte er durch die Straßen der unterirdischen Stadt, seinen schwarzen Piwafi eng um sich geschlungen und kehrte zurück ins Haus Baenre.

Kurze Zeit später spürte Shar, wie ihn jemand an seinen Schultern rüttelte. Verschlafen und verwirrt versuchte er mit seiner Hand dieses lästige Etwas zu vertreiben. Dann wieder dieses Schütteln. Erst jetzt begriff der Junge, dass er nicht mehr schlief und augenblicklich kehrten seine Sinne zurück. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in die roten Augen von Dipree. Erschrocken darüber war er plötzlich hellwach.

„Los, steh' auf und komm' mit", befahl ihm Dipree mit gleichgültigem Ton.

Shar blickte ihn einfach nur an und je länger er liegen blieb, desto mehr Erinnerungen drangen ihm in sein Gedächtnis. Er bekam es sofort mit der Angst zu tun und er wand sich in dem Bett herum um erleichtert fest zu stellen, dass er mit Dipree alleine war. Der grausame Mann schien verschwunden zu sein und er lag alleine in diesem großen Bett. Ein befreiter Seufzer kam aus tiefsten Herzen und er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Doch da merkte der junge Halbdrow, dass ihm jeder einzelne Muskel und Knochen wehtat. Immer mehr Erinnerungen stürzten auf ihn ein und er begann ohne ersichtlichen Grund zu zittern. Dipree stand währenddessen einfach nur da und bedachte Shar mit ausdruckslosen Augen. Da drängte sich ein anderer Gedanke dem Jungen auf. Handir! Wo war Handir? Mit sehnsüchtigem Blick huschten seine Augen durch das Zimmer und konnten jedoch keine Spur von seinem Vater ausmachen. Eine plötzliche Leere nahm von ihm Besitz und er spürte wie die Tränen langsam in ihm aufstiegen. Kurze Momente später weinte Shar und schluchzte. „Wo ist Handir? Wo ist mein Vater?"

Dipree war überrascht. Was sollte das nun schon wieder. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt seinen Pflichten nachzukommen, die ihm Nhaundar aufgeladen hatte und so sollte er sich ab sofort um das körperliche Wohl des Jungen kümmern. Und eine besondere Aufgabe musste er noch hinter sich bringen, bevor der Abend anbrach. Nhaundar trug Dipree auf, er solle den Halbdrow den Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau erklären und ihm die sexuellen Praktiken für zukünftige Begegnungen mit Dunkelelfen offenbaren. Eine sehr unwürdige Angelegenheit, wie Dipree fand, aber er gehorchte seinem Herrn. Doch die jetzige Reaktion des Jungen schien ganz aus seinem Aufgabenbereich zu fallen.

„Handir ist nicht mehr hier", versuchte er den Jungen zu beruhigen, der immer herzzerreißender weinte. „Beruhige dich doch, er hat es jetzt besser."

Dipree war selbst über seine Worte überrascht, doch auf seltsame Art und Weise berührte ihn die Trauer des Halbdrow. Er hatte sich einst um das körperliche Wohl des Mondelfen gekümmert und beide verstanden sich für ihre unterschiedliche Stellung im Haushalt Xarann doch recht gut, doch Dipree wollte niemals die Plätze tauschen. Auch wenn er manchmal der Meinung war, dass er eine bessere Arbeit verdient hätte, sprach er dies aber niemals laut aus. Jetzt musste er erst einmal versuchen den Jungen zu beruhigen und die lästigen Dinge hinter sich bringen. In wenigen Tagen würde sich Shar an sein neues Leben gewöhnt haben und höchstwahrscheinlich mit der Zeit so abstumpfen, dass man mit ihm alles tun konnte. Ein kleines Stück ins Diprees Herz schmerzte bei dieser Vorstellung, während der Rest so abgebrüht und mitleidslos wie immer erschien.

„Aber mein Vater war doch da", weinte Shar bitterlich und schaute mit einem flehenden Blick zu dem Drow auf. Er verstand einfach nicht, wieso Handir ohne ein Wort spurlos verschwunden war. Als er seine Augen heute Nacht geschlossen hatte, da konnte er ihn doch noch sehen und jetzt nicht mehr. Es schien zu viel für den Jungen zu sein, der nichts von dem Priesterzauber von Sorn Dalael wusste. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seinen Vater zurück, der mit ihm sprach und in den Arm nahm.

„Handir, wo bist du?", schluchzte Shar verzweifelt.

„Beruhige dich endlich", versuchte jetzt Dipree den hoffnungslosen Jungen erneut zu beruhigen. „Handir wird nicht wieder kommen."

„Nein, das ist eine Lüge", verteidigte sich Shar und die Tränen liefen über die hageren Wangen des Jungen ohne an eine Bestrafung zu denken, die diese Worte mit sich bringen konnten. Handir war den Abend und die Nacht über bei ihm gewesen. Dabei verdrängte er alle schlechten Erinnerungen des gestrigen Tages, selbst die Tatsache, dass er die Leiche seines Vaters mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte und er im Hof das Blut entfernen musste. Für ihn gab es in diesem Moment nur noch eine Wahrheit und die bestand darin, dass Handir bei ihm gewesen war. „Er ist nicht weg sondern hier", jammerte Shar und vergrub sein verweintes Gesicht in den Kissen des Bettes.

Dipree seufzte und wusste nicht so recht weiter. Er tat es als etwas Normales ab, dass der Junge sich einfach nicht mit dem Tod seines Vaters abfinden wollte und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass dieser wieder unter den Lebenden weilte. Wohl eine gewöhnliche Reaktion, da Diprre noch niemals um eine Person getrauert hatte. Doch das Schluchzen musste bald ein Ende finden, bevor jemand davon etwas mitbekam, vor allem der Herr selbst. Eine Lösung musste her und ihm fiel nur eine ein. Er hob seine Hand und verpasste Shar eine Kopfnuss. Erschrocken darüber blickte ihn Shar mit weit aufgerissenen und verweinten Augen an.

„Dein Vater ist nicht mehr hier und du sollst aufhören zu jammern, verstanden?", schimpfte Dirpee im schroffen Tonfall.

Shar hörte auf zu weinen, nickte lediglich und schien verwirrter als zuvor. Für ihn war es offensichtlich, dass der Dunkelelf vor ihm log und vergessen war der Schlag auf seinen Kopf. Er redete sich ein, dass Handir bald wieder bei ihm sein würde, so wie es immer der Fall gewesen war. Er schien so fest davon überzeugt, dass er sich sogar langsam beruhigte.

„Vor dir liegt heute noch viel was du lernen musst. Also reiß dich zusammen und dann wird dir auch nichts passieren", meinte Dipree, wobei er versuchte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu machen. Er wollte dem Jungen nicht zeigen, dass er ebenfalls ein wenig über den Verlust des Mondenelfen ergriffen zu sein schien. Aber kein Gefühl der tiefen Trauer rührte sich in ihm, sondern einfach nur die Tatsache, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Daraufhin nahm er die eiserne Halskette des jungen Halbdrow in die Hand und zog daran.

Shar richtete sich auf, rieb sich die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht und seufzte einmal kurz herzzerreißend auf. Doch schien er sich wirklich zu beruhigen. Sein Blick wanderte noch einmal durch das Zimmer, entdeckte Handir aber wieder nicht und dann sagte er sich, er wird später wieder kommen, so wie er es immer tat. Dann erhob Shar sich ganz vom Bett und folgte ohne weitere Widerrede Dipree.


	12. 10 Kap Die Kraft der Erinnerung

**10. Kapitel**

**Die Kraft der Erinnerung**

Eine Stunde später stand ein zitternder, junger Halbdrow nass und nackt vor der noch immer vollen Wanne des großen Badezimmers und wurde von Dipree abgetrocknet. Shar war gebadet und seine Haare gewaschen und nun fühlte sich der Junge ein wenig besser. Mittlerweile hatte er gar nicht mehr so viel gegen solch ein Bad einzuwenden, auch wenn er das kalte Wasser nicht sonderlich mochte. Ein Gutes hatte es zur Folge, Shar war schlagartig wach.

„Wann darf ich wieder meine Hose anziehen?", fragte Shar plötzlich mit bibbernder Stimme und blickte mit einer kindlichen Unschuldsmiene und großen Augen zu dem Dunkelelfen auf.

Der Drow hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und beäugte den Jungen mit verwirrtem Gesichtsaudruck. Anscheinend wusste der Halbdrow wirklich nicht wie seine Zukunft aussah, sagte sich Dipree selbst, sonst wäre niemals solch eine Frage über seine Lippen gekommen. Doch wie macht man einem Jungen klar, dass er ab dem heutigen Tag niemals mehr als ein Liebessklave sein würde und das zukünftige Leben nun darin bestand, hübsch auszusehen und den Mund zu halten, während andere ihrem Spaß mit ihm haben würden. Gleichzeitig erinnerte Dipree diese Frage an die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe.

„Du darfst als Lustsklave deine kaputte Hose nicht mehr tragen. Der Herr wird dir später andere Sachen zum anziehen geben", erwiderte Dipree und wusste nicht so recht, ob diese Antwort den Jungen zufrieden stellen würde. Auf seltsame Art und Weise faszinierte diese kindliche Unschuld den Drow. Dann machte er sich wieder ans Werk und trocknete Shar weiter ab.

„Aber wieso denn das?", kam die verblüffte Frage. „Welche Sachen denn?", piepste der junge Halbdrow und verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr.

Dipree seufzte kurz und wurde leicht wütend, da entsann er sich eines besseren. Er atmete tief durch, legte das Handtuch beiseite und schaute an dem hageren Körper des Jungen auf und ab. Ein Gefühl von Mitleid ergriff den älteren Drow und er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, zu welch einer Marionette Nhaundar den Kleinen formen wollte. Aber ob es gut war ihm das zu offenbaren war eine ganz andere Sache.

„Komm' mit dann erkläre ich dir einige Dinge und später sollst du auch noch etwas essen. Nhaundar wünscht es und vielleicht ist es sogar gut, dass du fragst", wich Dipree dem Jungen aus, nahm dabei die Kette in die Hand und führte den jungen Halbdrow in den Raum neben dem Badezimmer.

Shar runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was es denn sein könnte, dass Dipree so was wie ein Geheimnis daraus machte. Aber die Neugier, dass er bald nicht mehr unwissend bleiben würde, ließ ihn kurzzeitig etwas ruhiger werden. Als er mit dem Drow anschließend in einen angrenzenden Raum eintrat, wusste Shar plötzlich, dass er wirklich nicht alle Zimmer und Kammern des Hauses kannte. Dieses hier war ihm völlig fremd. Auf eine gewisse Art wirkte hier jedoch alles freundlich. Kerzen erhellten das Zimmer, wie fast überall in Nhaundars Räumen und weiche Kissen auf dem Boden und ein einladender Diwan schmückten den Rest der Kammer aus. Ansonsten gab es lediglich einen kleinen Tisch auf dem seltsam aussehende Dinge in einer Schale lagen. Dabei handelte es sich um ganz normales Obst wie Äpfel, Birnen, Orangen und Trauben, die von der Oberfläche den langen Weg bis ins Unterreich überstanden hatten. Für die besten Lustsklaven im Haus eine willkommene Abwechslung für die sich sogar nicht einmal der Sklavenhändler zu schade war. Als der junge Halbdrow sich weiter umschaute, erkannte er eine Menschenfrau, die in einer Ecke kniete und den Boden wischte. So fanden sich Shar und Dipree hier quasi alleine vor, denn die Sklavin war nicht von Bedeutung. Beide Männer liefen an ihr vorbei und der Drow ging mit dem Jungen auf den Diwan zu.

„Setz' dich und ich erkläre dir alles", meinte Dipree mit teilnahmsloser Stimme, ließ Shar sich setzen und hielt dann inne, um über den nächsten Schritt sorgfältig nach zu denken.

Währenddessen wirbelten die Gedanken im Kopf des Jungen wild durcheinander. Er freute sich schon auf die Antworten seiner Fragen und gleichzeitig konnte er es gar nicht abwarten seinen Vater wieder zu sehen. Ab und zu blickte er zu der Tür und hoffte, dass dort jeden Moment Handir herein kam. Doch leider tat er es nicht. Dann nahm sich Shar vor, dass er mit seinem Vater schimpfen musste, dass er ihn so lange alleine gelassen hatte.

„Du kennst doch den Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau?", begann Dipree plötzlich und bedachte den jungen Halbdrow mit einem wohl wissenden Blick.

Shar wurde augenblicklich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und richtete seine ganze Aufmerksam auf den Dunkelelfen vor ihm. Die Frage hatte er nicht verstanden und die Unkenntnis stand förmlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nein", antwortete Shar zögerlich, weil es doch der Wahrheit entsprach. Niemals hatte ihm jemand erklärt wo es einen Unterschied gab, aber er war neugierig diesen jetzt zu erfahren. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was das Ganze mit seiner Hose zu tun hatte.

Dipree seufzte und atmete tief ein und aus bevor er Shar fragen konnte. „Du weißt den Unterschied wirklich nicht?"

„Nein, Herr", piepste der junge Halbdrow erneut, der er es plötzlich erneut mit der Angst zu tun bekam und bereits auf die Schmerzen wartete, die wohl auf Grund seiner eigenen Unwissenheit auf ihn niederprasseln würden. Doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen lief Dipree quer durch den Raum, hievte die Menschenfrau vom Boden auf und schleifte sie mehr oder weniger zu dem Diwan hinüber. Ungläubig beäugte sie die beiden Männer und wusste nicht so recht, was geschah.

„Zieh' dich aus", forderte Dipree zornig die Frau auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten vor Überraschung.

„Wieso, mein Herr?", wagte sie mit leicht bebender Stimme zu fragen.

Eine Ohrfeige ging auf sie her nieder und die Stimme von Dipree erwiderte brummig. „Weil ich es dir sage. Also mach' schon und dann lass' ich dich auch wieder in Ruhe. Ich brauch dich jetzt."

Das ließ die Frau und Shar einen verwirrten Blick austauschen, doch schließlich tat Melian, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Sie war schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre hier in diesem Haushalt und wusste, wem sie zu gehorchen und wem sie weniger Respekt entgegen zu bringen hatte. Dipree gehörte eindeutig zu der ersten Kategorie. Etwas widerwillig zog sie an ihrer zerschundenen Kleidung und stand Augenblicke später nackt, wie die Götter sie schufen, vor den beiden Männern.

Shars tiefblaue Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick. Zuerst fragte er sich ebenfalls was dies Alles bedeuten könnte. Doch er erinnerte sich an den Frauenkörper am Abend zuvor und jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass es tatsächlich einen Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau gab. Der junge Halbdrow schaute an sich selbst auf und ab und dann erneut zu der Frau hinüber.

„Sie sieht ganz anders aus als ich", piepste er froh darüber, den Unterschied erkannt zu haben.

Dipree räusperte sich und meinte ohne Gefühl in der Stimme, „Du bist vielleicht jung, aber wenigstens nicht blind. Der Anfang ist schon mal gemacht. Was du wissen musst…". Da wurde der Drow mitten im Satz von Shar unterbrochen.

„Sie hat gar nicht dieses Ding da", sprudelte es mit einem Mal aus dem Mund des Jungen ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, dass er gerade geredet hatte. Dabei zeigte Shar in kindlicher Unschuld auf sein eigenes männliches Geschlechtsteil und dann auf die nackte Frau vor ihm.

Dipree war jedoch plötzlich über die ungewollte Unterbrechung wütend, wusste er doch selbst noch nicht so genau, wie er den Jungen nach Nhaundars Wünschen aufklären sollte. Er hob im gleichen Moment die Hand und versetzte Shar eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Hör' mir zu oder du erfährst gar nichts", drohte er, auch wenn es nur eine leere Drohung war.

Shar ließ den Kopf kurz sinken, rieb sich mit der Hand die brennende Wange und versuchte sich aber gleich darauf wieder Dipree zu widmen und aufmerksam zu zuhören. Er zog dabei leicht einen Schmollmund, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, vergaß eilig die Ohrfeige und wusste, er sollte eigentlich nicht unaufgefordert sprechen. Auch wenn nur der Leibdiener seines Herrn vor ihm stand, war er dennoch ein Dunkelelf und Shar hatte zu gehorchen.

„Dieses Ding gehört zu dir, weil du ein Mann bist …", meinte Dipree kurzerhand und erklärte daraufhin geduldig die körperlichen Unterschiede beider Geschlechter.

Melian amüsierte sich nun köstlich über den Aufklärungsunterricht dieses Halbelfen und es störte sie jetzt nicht mehr, dass sie nackt vor zwei Männern stand. Sie korrigierte sich selbst, ein Mann und ein halbes Kind. Der junge Halbdrow schien wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben und das alleine bereitete ihr ein wenig Freude. Solange Melian den Mittelpunkt darstellte, konnte sie sich immerhin von der schweren Arbeit erholen.

Shars Augen weiteten sich erneut und er beäugte interessiert die nackte Frau. Sie wirkte allerdings alles andere als schön für ihn und tief im Innern wusste er, dass ihm Frauen nicht gefielen. Sie sahen so seltsam anders aus und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was man denn zusammen mit einem weiblichen Wesen machen konnte. Dann wurde der Junge sogleich eines anderen belehrt, als Dipree zu erklären begann, was es mit der körperlichen Zweisamkeit zwischen Mann und Frau auf sich hatte. Als er noch weitere Details erfuhr, saß Shar eine halbe Stunde später mit hochrotem Kopf auf dem Diwan und schämte sich.

„Hör' auf dich zu schämen", platzte es aus Dipree heraus, der dem Jungen zur Zucht und Ordnung wieder eine Ohrfeige verpasste. „Jetzt weißt du was man mit einer Frau macht oder sie mit dir, doch für dich spielen Männer eine größere Rolle, also höre gut zu", erklärte der Drow nun weiter.

„Männer?", kam die verblüffte Frage von Shar, der sich sogleich mit der Hand auf den Mund schlug, weil er unerlaubt geredet hatte. Doch zum Glück für ihn ließ es Dipree ohne eine Bestrafung durchgehen und musterte ihn lediglich mit einem Mitleid erregenden Blick.

„Ja, Männer oder ist Nhaundar und der Waffenmeister von gestern etwa kein Mann?", konterte Dipree sarkastisch auf die Erwiderung des jungen Halbdrow.

Shar nickte nur mit dem Kopf und fragte sich jetzt mehr denn je, was für schreckliche Dinge auf ihn warteten. Die Erinnerung an die Szenen von Handir und Nhaundar im Innenhof kehrten zurück. Er erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen und an die bösartigen Dunkelelfen von gestern, die ihm die gleiche Pein antaten und besonders an den fremden und äußerst brutalen Drow, der die qualvollen Grausamkeiten die ganze Nacht lebhaft auffrischte und sie sogar noch übertraf. Aber all das wollte Shar nicht mehr erleben, nie wieder in seinem Leben und so fing sein hagerer Körper augenblicklich vor Angst an zu zittern wie Espenlaub. Ein kalter Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken und er konnte regelrecht die Schmerzen spüren, wenn er nur daran dachte. Seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und er wäre jetzt am liebsten in einem dunklen Loch verschwunden, wo ihn niemand finden konnte.

„Sei ruhig", drang wie von weit weg die Stimme Dipree zu Shar vor und er spürte eine kalte Hand auf seiner Schulter. Als erstes dachte der junge Halbdrow es wäre Handir und er blickte froh darüber auf, sah jedoch nur in die rot glühenden Augen des Dunkelelfen.

„Wo ist Handir, Herr? Wann kommt er zurück?", kam plötzlich die völlig überraschte Frage von Shar und er fing wieder an zu weinen. „Wo ist Handir?"

Dipree schien verwirrt und war nicht auf diese Reaktion vorbereitet. Wie konnte der Junge jetzt so abrupt das Thema wechseln und dann auch noch nach dem toten Mondelfen fragen. Ärgerlich glühten seine Augen auf und bedachten den jungen Halbdrow mit stechendem Blick.

„Hör' auf von Handir zu reden, er kommt nicht", schnauzte Dipree Shar an und verpasste ihm gleich darauf eine Kopfnuss. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seinen Aufklärungsunterricht. Er überlegte kurz und vergaß dabei ganz das Jammern des Jungen.

„Bring' mir ein Glas Honig", wandte sich nun der Dunkelelf schnell an die immer noch nackte Frau, die ein wenig verwirrt dreinschaute. „Zieh' dich an, schau nicht wie eine Verrückte und hol' mir Honig", forderte Dipree die Menschenfrau auf und war mit den Gedanken bereits wieder bei seinen Ausführungen. Vor ihm lag noch eine schwere Aufgabe und er wäre erst wieder frohen Mutes, wenn alles hinter ihm lag. Der schwierigste Teil wartete noch und er erhoffte sich mit der Süßigkeit zweierlei Dinge und gratulierte sich bereits jetzt für seinen grandiosen Einfall.

Shar beruhigte sich ein wenig, doch noch immer flossen die Tränen über die Wangen. Er verstand einfach nicht wieso Handir ihn verlassen hatte. Noch in der letzten Nacht stand sein Vater nur einige Meter entfernt von ihm am Bett und jetzt ließ er ihn einfach alleine. Alles schien ihm plötzlich zu viel und dabei wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als seinen Vater zu sehen. Da spürte Shar einen Schlag auf den Kopf und er erkannte, dass Dipree ihm eine Kopfnuss versetzt hatte. Etwas ängstlich schaute der Junge auf.

„Bist du wohl jetzt ruhig. Wenn du nicht aufhörst, werde ich dir gar nichts mehr erklären und Nhaundar wird dann sehr böse auf dich sein", drohte der Dunkelelf dem jungen Halbdrow. Er hoffte damit den Jungen ruhig zu bekommen, hatte er doch keine Ahnung, wie er ihn trösten konnte. Da musste Shar jetzt alleine durch, so wie er in Zukunft auch alles andere über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Nach einigen Minuten kam Melian mit einem Glas Honig zurück und überreichte es Dipree, der schon ungeduldig wartete. Dieser riss ihr förmlich die Süßigkeit aus der Hand und schickte sie zur ihrer Arbeit zurück. Er brauchte sie nicht mehr, jetzt musste er dem Jungen erst einmal klar machen, worauf es bei dem Geschlechtsakt zwischen zwei Männern ankam. So nahm er ohne ein Wort der Erklärung eine Hand des jungen Halbdrow und tauchte einen seiner Finger in das Glas.

Etwas verwirrt schaute Shar einfach nur zu, was der Dunkelelf tat und spürte sogleich die zähflüssige, klebrige Masse an seinem Finger. Dann wurde er wieder herausgezogen und Dipree steckte einfach den mit Honig überzogenen Finger in den Mund des Jungen. Überrascht blickte Shar mit großen Augen erneut zu dem Drow vor ihm auf.

„Das ist Honig, mein Junge. Der kommt von der Oberfläche und wird dir ganz bestimmt schmecken", erklärte nun Dipree ohne Gefühl in der Stimme.

Shar nickte eifrig und war von dem süßlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund mehr als nur erstaunt und abgelenkt zu gleich. So etwas kannte er nicht und er fand, dass er niemals zuvor etwas so köstliches probieren durfte. Bis jetzt bestanden seine Mahlzeiten nur aus altem, steinhartem Brot, wässriger Suppe und hier und da auch mal ein Stück Fleisch. Die Tatsache, dass diese Köstlichkeit von der Oberfläche stammte, stimmte den jungen Halbdrow gleich wieder fröhlicher. Seine Zunge leckte begeistert den Honig von seinem Finger und er nuschelte. „Dasch ischt gutsch."

Das brachte nun Dipree zum lachen, denn sein Plan schien wohl aufzugehen. Melian konnte sich nun auch ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie alles still und heimlich aus der Ecke heraus beobachtete.

„Dann tauche deinen Finger noch einmal in den Honig und lutsche ihn ab", forderte Dipree mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht den Jungen auf.

Shar tat wie ihm geheißen und wusste nicht so recht, womit er die äußerst leckere Köstlichkeit verdiente. Doch noch während er darüber nachdachte, begann der Drow mit seinen Ausführungen.

„Jetzt stell' dir einfach vor du leckst statt deinen Finger mit Honig ein männliches Glied. So zum Beispiel das des Herrn und machst die gleichen Bewegungen mit der Zunge und Nhaundar wird zufrieden sein."

Bei diesen Worten hielt Shar inne und seine Augen schienen ihm förmlich aus dem Kopf zu fallen, so groß und ungläubig wurde sein Blick. Hatte er das eben richtig verstanden oder sich vielleicht doch verhört. Er schaute an sich herunter und auf seine Männlichkeit und dann wieder direkt in die Augen des Dunkelelfen. Doch er sah in dessen Gesicht, dass es kein Scherz war und wenn der Junge ehrlich zu sich war, wusste er auch, dass Dipree das alles nicht tat um seine Freude daran zu haben. Was jedoch Shar am meisten erschreckte, war die plötzliche Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend und die darauf folgende Nacht mit dem bösartigen Waffenmeister. Die Worte und die Handlung passten zusammen und dies schien auch genau das, was der Drow gestern von ihm forderte. Dipree versuchte ihm gerade zu erklären, was bereits schon einmal geschah. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte doch nicht sein und Shar zog eilig seinen Honig überzogenen Finger aus dem Mund.

„Was ist denn? Schmeckt es nicht mehr?", fragte Dipree verblüfft.

Shar schüttelte den Kopf und erntete doch nur wieder eine Ohrfeige. Aber diesmal war es ihm egal. Er wollte nicht mit seiner Zunge die intime Stelle von anderen Männern berühren und sich dabei so schlecht fühlen, dass er sich übergeben musste.

„Du wirst tun was ich dir sage oder was der Herr und all deine Freier von dir wünschen oder …", begann Dipree wütend und wurde von einem Schrei von Shar völlig überrascht.

„NEIN! Ich will das aber nicht, das ist ekelhaft und widerlich!", schrie Shar aus vollem Hals und fiel anschließend regelrecht in sich zusammen. Er kauerte zusammengerollt auf dem Diwan und jammerte plötzlich wie ein Häuflein Elend. Die Gedanken an das Geschehene stürzten förmlich auf ihn ein und er konnte nicht anders, als seiner Wut, Trauer und dem unsagbaren Unrecht, das er empfand, Platz zu machen. Die Tränen flossen erneut ungehemmt über seine Wangen, während sein Körper buchstäblich vor Abscheu und Angst bebte.

Dipree stand im ersten Augenblick hilflos vor dem weinenden Jungen der offensichtlich gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt. Das konnte er nicht zu lassen, nicht solange sein eigenes körperliche Wohl daran lag und so stellte er eilig das Glas Honig zu Seite und packte Shar an beiden Schultern. Er schüttelte ihn heftig und schrie ihn an. Dipree war wütend und gleichzeitig auch ein wenig traurig darüber, dass der junge Halbdrow sein zukünftiges Schicksal nicht akzeptieren konnte. Doch dieser musste es versuchen, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht.

„Was fällt dir ein, du Ratte. Meinst du ich mache das alles nur zum meinem Vergnügen? Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst wirst du noch schlimmere Schmerzen erdulden müssen, als nur einen Schwanz in deinem Arsch."

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sich Dipree und Shar wieder beruhigten. Doch beiden gelang es nur mit mittelmäßigem Erfolg.

Melian hatte sich jetzt wieder ganz der Arbeit gewidmet, sie wollte nichts mit alldem zu tun haben, sie wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe. So beeilte sie sich, damit sie nicht noch für ein ungewolltes Opfer herhalten musste. Während die Elfen ihrem Zorn und Trauer Einhalt geboten, verschwand sie auf leisen Sohlen und ließ die beiden alleine zurück.

Nach fast einer Viertelstunde wurde Shar langsam ruhiger und Dipree bebte nicht mehr wegen dem ungebührlichen Verhalten des jungen Halbdrow am ganzen Körper. Es war auch Dipree, der sich als erster anschickte Shar anzusprechen, doch diesmal mit etwas mehr Gefühl. Er musste versuchen seine eigene Haut zu retten und das ging wiederum nur, wenn der Junge kooperierte.

„Hast du dich endlich wieder beruhigt?", schnaubte der Drow, aber versuchte die Wut dabei herunter zu schlucken.

Bei diesen Worten ließ das Schluchzen nach und Shar schaute mit verweinten Augen zum ersten Mal wieder zu Dipree auf. Seine Nase war rot und geschwollen, während die tiefblauen Augen gerötet leuchteten.

„Komm' schon, ich bin doch gar nicht derjenige, der dir Schmerzen zufügt, ich erkläre es dir einfach, das ist alles", meinte der Dunkelelf und wusste nicht so recht, ob seine Worte klug genug waren, den Jungen dazu zubringen sein jämmerliches Verhalten aufzugeben. Kinder zählten noch nie zu Diprees Stärken und so machte selbst der Dunkelelf jetzt eine ganz neue Erfahrung mit dem jungen Halbdrow.

„Wo ist Handir?", flüsterte Shar plötzlich so leise, dass selbst Dipree sich anstrengen musste den Jungen zu verstehen.

Ein Seufzer entwich dem Dunkelelfen, denn schon wieder griff der junge Halbdrow das Thema über seinen toten Vater auf. Wann wird er endlich verstehen, dass es ihn nicht mehr gibt, stöhnte Dipree und tat etwas, dass er zuvor noch nie in seinem Leben getan hatte. Er setzte sich neben Shar auf den Diwan, nahm eine Hand und legte diese tröstend auf den Rücken des Jungen. Überrascht über seine eigene Tat, spürte er jedoch den zitternden Körper des Halbdrow der offensichtlich wirklich verwirrt schien.

„Dein Vater wird nicht kommen, das musst du verstehen. Sei brav und gehorsam … und wenn du keinen Ärger machst und anständig bist, vielleicht kommt dann Handir wieder", meinte Dipree und staunte selbst über die eigene Aussage. Wieso er das sagte konnte er selbst nicht einmal erklären, aber vielleicht kam es aus der völligen Verzweiflung heraus endlich dieses Thema an den Nagel hängen zu können. Welche Wirkung diese Worte jedoch auf Shar hatten, konnte niemand erahnen.

Shar hörte aufmerksam zu und sein Herz schien einen freudigen Hüpfer zu machen, als er die frohe Nachricht vernahm. Er schaute plötzlich auf und abrupt endete sein Schluchzen. Seine brennenden Augen weiteten sich und ein Lächeln huschte über das hagere Gesicht. Dipree hatte ihm eben zu verstehen gegeben, dass, wenn er brav wäre, sein Vater zu ihm zurück käme und das alleine ließ ihn auf der Stelle ruhig werden. Genau das und nichts anderes wünschte er sich sehnlichst und er würde alles dafür tun. Schon in nächsten Moment setzte er sich gehorsam wieder auf und beobachtete neugierig Dipree.

Etwas überrascht, welche Wirkung seine Aussage auf den Jungen hatte, nahm der Drow mit einem Lächeln das Glas Honig in die Hand und reichte es dem jungen Halbdrow. „Los, tauche deinen Finger rein und lecke es ab."

Shar nickte und tat wie ihm geheißen. Sein einziger Gedanke galt dabei jedoch seinem Vater. Er tat einfach das, was alle von ihm wollten und schon wäre Handir bald wieder bei ihm. Er hätte beinahe angefangen zu lachen wieso ihm das nie jemand vorher gesagt hatte, aber vielleicht wollten sie ihn damit überraschen, redete sich Shar selbst ein und glaubte tief im Herzen daran. Damit begann sich etwas in dem jungen Halbdrow zu regen, dass für alle Beteiligten mit einem mächtigen Blitzschlag enden konnte. Shar selbst wusste nicht was mit ihm geschah, aber die Leere in ihm verschwand augenblicklich. Er steckte sein Finger erneut in die klebrig, süße Köstlichkeit und begann eifrig alles abzulecken. Dipree erklärte ihm hierbei ein- oder zweimal wie er es besser machen könnte und wenn er bei Nhaundar oder anderen Männern wäre, solle er einfach an seinen Finger mit Honig denken. Der Junge nickte aufmerksam bei jeder Ausführung von Dipree bis er von dem Dunkelelfen die weitere Anatomie des Mannes beigebracht bekam und für sein nun gehorsames Verhalten fast das ganze Glas Honig verschlang. Als der ältere Sklave am Ende angekommen war und selbst über die nun brave Haltung des jungen Halbdrow überrascht wirkte, gratulierte er sich für den raffinierten Aufklärungsunterricht.

„_Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, mein Sohn"_, ertönte plötzlich eine geflüsterte Stimme in Shars Ohr. Der Junge erkannte sofort die Stimme und erneut hutschte ein freudiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Handir hatte zu ihm gesprochen. _„Du kannst alles, wenn du es nur willst, mein Sohn. Ich bin bei dir, auch wenn du mich nicht siehst. Gehorche und sei brav und dann werde ich irgendwann zu dir kommen."_

Der Junge strahlte förmlich über das ganze Gesicht und war sich sicher, dass Handir bald sein Versprechen wahr machen würde. Doch der Elf war nicht auf der Materiellen Ebene. Seine Seele wandelte ihm Reich Vhaerauns und hätte er jemals davon erfahren, wäre selbst sein eigener Schatten über den Ausweg von Shars gebrochener Seele zutiefst erschüttert worden. Denn der junge Halbdrow hatte sich mit den Worten von Dipree eine Mauer errichtet durch die zukünftig niemand mehr durchbrechen könnte, außer er wäre ein Gott. Er bildete sich die Stimme seines Vaters ein und war sich dabei völlig sicher, dass nur Handir alleine für gesprochen hatte. Nichts und niemand hätte Shar in diesem Moment vom Gegenteil überzeugen können.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Shar in Nhaundars Privatgemächern und kaute etwas nervös auf dem letzten Rest eines Stück Brotes herum. Das Fleisch, das ihm Dipree dazu gereicht hatte war bereits längst hungrig verschlungen. Der Drow gab Shar die Anweisung etwas zu essen und einfach auf den Herrn zu warten. Doch irgendwie behagte dem jungen Halbdrow diese Situation überhaupt nicht. Er wollte nicht alleine sein, doch niemand kam zu ihm, selbst von Nhaundar schien keine Spur vorhanden zu sein. Handir sprach auch nicht mit ihm und sogar die letzte Möglichkeit sich abzulenken blieb dem Jungen verwehrt. Er wäre gerne ein wenig in dem großen Raum auf und ab gegangen oder hätte aus dem Fenster gesehen, aber da Dipree die kurze Kette mit einem an der Wand steckenden Hacken befestigt hatte, konnte Shar lediglich hier auf dem Boden sitzen und warten. Die Zeit wollte und wollte nicht vergehen und während den Stunden des Wartens fielen dem Jungen letztendlich die Augen zu und er glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf über.

In den frühen Nachmittagstunden des Tages kam ein recht aufgeregt wirkender Nhaundar in sein Empfangszimmer geschritten und erschrak völlig überrascht, als er den schlafenden Halbdrow direkt neben seinem Diwan entdeckte. Den Jungen hatte er seit dem Morgen ganz vergessen. Dipree berichtete ihm, dass alles zur Zufriedenheit verlaufen wäre und als der Sklavenhändler den Vhaeraunpriester und dessen Bruder verabschiedete, schien er ganz in seine Arbeit versunken zu sein. Ein dringender Besuch in der Stadt machte es erforderlich, dass er erst jetzt wieder in seine eigenen Gemächer eintrat. Augenblicklich war Nhaundar wieder ganz angetan von dem hübschen, attraktiven Jungen. Er schlief unbekümmert und unschuldig vor sich hin und schien nichts mitzubekommen. Ein listiges Grinsen stahl sich auf die stahlharten Züge des Sklavenhändlers und er konnte nicht anders, als seine Augen starr und voller Neugierde auf den jungen Halbdrow zu richten. Wieder hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl, dass er nicht kannte und welches langsam von ihm Besitz ergriff. Der Junge gehörte ganz alleine ihm. Doch was machte er nur mit ihm, schimpfte Nhaundar stumm den Halbelfen und gleichzeitig sich selbst. Jeder würde ihn für den hübschen Halbdrow beneiden und alle wollten ihn besitzen, doch er würde ihn niemals hergeben. Das war ein Versprechen, dass er sich selbst gab und Nhaundar musterte den Jungen weiter.

„Mein Herr?", wurde der Sklavenhändler jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und wandte sich gereizt der Person zu, die es wagte, ihn jetzt zu stören. Vor ihm erkannte er jedoch lediglich Dipree, der in geduckter Haltung vor seinem Herrn stand und ausschaute, als wollte er etwas Dringendes ankündigen.

„Was ist?", zischte Nhaundar schroff und seine Augen glühten vor Wut rot auf.

Dipree räusperte sich kurz und antwortete schnell. „Der Schneider ist eingetroffen, so wie ihr es gewünscht habt, mein Herr."

Nhaundar seufzte kurz auf und sann darüber nach, ob er seinem Leibdiener für die Unterbrechung zu Recht weisen sollte, doch er überlegte es sich rasch anders. Denn dieser Besuch war wichtig und diente doch für das Objekt seiner Begierde, Shar.

„Dann soll er schnell kommen, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", knurrte Nhaundar und wandte sich im gleichen Atemzug wieder dem Jungen zu.

Shar erwachte augenblicklich von der tiefen und wütenden Stimme seines Herrn und er schlug die Augen auf. Als er Nhaundar vor ihm erblickte, wollte Shar sofort wieder alleine sein. Doch er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr richtig. Erst wartete er die ganze Zeit, dass sein Herr zu ihm kommen würde und nun wo er vor ihm stand wünschte er sich nichts sehnlichster, dass er wieder verschwand.

„Du bist aufgewacht, mein Hübscher", säuselte Nhaundar zufrieden und streichelte dabei mit einer Hand sanft über die Wange des jungen Halbdrow.

Shar schreckte kurz bei dieser Berührung zusammen, riss sich jedoch gleich zusammen. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte brav und gehorsam zu sein. Nur bei folgsamen Verhalten würde Handir wieder zurückkommen und so versuchte der Junge genau das zu tun. Er hielt still und schluckte seine Furcht vor seinem Herrn herunter.

Nhaundar war wirklich überrascht über die plötzlich gewillte Reaktion des jungen Halbdrow und gratulierte still Dipree für seinen Aufklärungsunterricht. Er hatte eher noch mit einer gesträubten Haltung des Jungen gerechnet, doch so war es ihm nur mehr als Recht. Des Weiteren kam die Freude hinzu, dass der Waffenmeister Dantrag Baenre recht sanft mit dem Jungen umgesprungen war. Er hatte sich für den heutigen Tag das Geld für eine weitere Heilung erspart. Außerdem, je schneller der Sklave einsah, dass er nichts an alldem ändern konnte und sich in seine Rolle fügte, desto eher hätte Nhaundar seine wahre Freude an ihm und würde auch alsbald mehr Gold mit ihm verdienen können.

„Mein Herr, der Schneider ist da", ertönte jäh die gefühllose Stimme von Dipree und schritt mit einem dicklich, kleinen Drow und zwei jungen, dürren Dunkelelfen, die Stoffballen, prall gefüllte Beutel und andere Schneidereiutensilien unter dem Arm trugen, in die Privatgemächer des Sklavenhändlers.

Nhaundar wandte sich abrupt ab und erkannte vor sich seinen altbekannten Geschäftspartner, der in all den Jahren bis jetzt jeden Lustsklaven nach den Wünschen des Sklavenhändlers ausstatte.

„Seit gegrüßt, Szordrin", lächelte Nhaundar den Drow vor sich an und kam auf ihn zu.

„Nhaundar Xarann, seit ebenfalls gegrüßt. Ich bin der Aufforderung so eilig wie möglich nachgekommen. Verzeiht die Verspätung", erklang die ölige Stimme Szordrins und machte Anstalten ebenfalls auf den Sklavenhändler zu zugehen.

Beide Drow umarmten sich herzlich. Ein Anblick den jeden in der unmittelbaren Nähe zum stutzen gebracht hätte, doch Nhaundar und Szordrin meinten es ernst. Selbst Dipree kannte die enge Zusammenarbeit der beiden Dunkelelfen und blickte einfach zwischen den beiden hindurch.

„Kommen wir gleich zum Punkt." Mit diesen Worten löste sich Nhaundar von dem Schneider und wandte seinen Blick Shar zu, der etwas verloren auf dem Boden saß und mit großen Augen das Schauspiel der beiden Männer beobachtete. Ja, so ist es richtig, sagte sich der Sklavenhändler und war selbst mehr als angetan über diese naive Unschuld, die der junge Halbdrow ausstrahlte.

„Immer mit der Tür ins Haus", lachte Szordrin und folgte Nhaundars Blick. „Wen haben wir denn da? Nhaundar, das ist ja eine wahre Augenweide."

Das Grinsen auf Nhaundars Gesicht wurde vor Freude noch breiter und hinterlistiger. Er hatte soeben die erste Bestätigung dessen bekommen, was er sich schon seit Tagen in seinem Kopf abspielte. Der Junge würde ihm mehr Geld einbringen, als alle anderen zusammen und zugleich gehörte Shar ganz alleine ihm. Sein Wille entschied alles, jetzt und in der Zukunft. Da spielten die Ausgaben zuvor nur eine geringe Rolle, wenn er an prall gefüllte Beutel mit Gold und Edelsteinen dachte.

„Zu viel des Lobes, Szordrin", erwiderte Nhaundar ebenfalls mit einem herzlichen Lachen und nahm das Kompliment doch nur zu gerne entgegen. „Kleidet ihn ein und notiert euch die Maße sehr gut … ihr könntet sie öfters als euch lieb ist gebrauchen." Für sich selbst fügte er gedanklich hinzu, _„oder öfters als mir lieb ist"_.

„Natürlich, natürlich", meinte Szordrin lapidar und wies die beiden jungen Dunkelelfen an näher zu kommen.

Währenddessen beugte sich Nhaundar nach vorne, ergriff beide Oberarme von Shar und zog ihn nach oben auf die Füße. „Du wirst still halten damit Szordrin Maß nehmen kann, hast du verstanden, mein Hübscher?", fragte der Sklavenhändler mit eiskalter Stimme, wobei immer noch ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu sehen war.

Der junge Halbdrow nickte lediglich und ein Kloß bildete sich in seiner Kehle. Die Worte und das Aussehen seines Herrn bereiteten ihn Angst. Doch er sagte sich gleich darauf, er müsse brav und gehorsam sein und obwohl sein Körper leicht bebete, blieb er ruhig auf der Stelle stehen.

„So ist es gut, mein Hübscher", säuselte Nhaundar, wandte sich Szordrin zu und meinte, „Ich werde in einer Stunde zurück sein."

„Selbstverständlich", lautete die kurze Antwort und der Schneider war sich mehr als bewusst, dass dies keine Bitte sondern ein Befehl war. So blieben ihm und seinen zwei Helfern eine Stunde um den bereits im Vorfeld ausgearbeiteten Entwurf von Shars neuer Kleidung zu schneidern, lediglich die genauen Maße fehlten noch. Dann nickte Szordrin und sah dem Sklavenhändler hinter her, der mit großen Schritten seine Privatgemächer verließ. Dann wandte sich der Drow augenblicklich dem jungen Halbdrow zu und sagte sich, dass er in letzter Zeit noch nie so viel Freude bei seinen Aufträgen empfand.

Eine Stunde später trat Nhaundar auf die letzte Stufe der großen Treppe im Hauptgebäude nach oben und wandte sich dem Gang zu, der in seine Gemächer führte. Die Vorfreude stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Listig grinsend folgte er den Fackeln im Gang und stand nur wenige Augenblicke später vor seiner eigenen Tür. Er öffnete und trat ein. Vor ihm erblickte er einen herum wuselnden Szordrin, seine beiden Helfer sammelten die Stoffreste ein, während ein Dipree an der Seite stand und alles missmutig beobachtete, damit der Raum so verlassen werden würde, wie sie ihn betreten hatten. Nhaundar wusste, wieso er diesen Drowsklaven so sehr schätze, denn er hielt den Haushalt tadellos in absolut angemessenen Zustand. Doch wo war das Objekt seiner Begierde? Der Sklavenhändler schaute sich neugierig um und erkannte hinter dem dicklichen Schneider eine, in einem dunklen Umhang verhüllte Gestalt. Eilig schritt er darauf zu, wobei ihm alle Anwesenden Platz machten. Unmittelbar davor blieb er stehen und bedachte Szordrin mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Was soll denn der Umhang? Wo ist die Kleidung?", knurrte er ärgerlich den Schneider an.

„Wartet, wartet, die Überraschung sollte doch perfekt werden, Nhaundar", raunte ein aufgeregter Schneider und drückte sich mit seinem dicken Bauch an dem Sklavenhändler vorbei. „Entschuldigt", stammelte er und dann richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Sklaven zu. Nhaundar bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Glühen in den Augen und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, was das Ganze wohl zu bedeuten hätte. Ich warne ihn erst gar nicht, falls die Arbeit nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausfällt, dann wird er es schwer bereuen, sagte sich der Sklavenhändler und knurrte leicht verärgert.

„Darf ich euch präsentieren …", verkündete Szordrin mit freudiger Stimme und riss zur gleichen Zeit den Umhang von Shars Körper. Mit einladender Geste wies der Dunkelelf sofort auf den Sklaven und auf sein eben geschaffenes Werk.

Nhaundar hielt den Atem an. Er hatte mit Ärger gerechnet aber wahrlich nicht mit diesem Anblick. Seine Augen starrten weit aufgerissen auf den jungen Körper des Halbdrow. Shar stand einfach nur da, sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, während die langen Haare sanft über sein Gesicht und Schultern fielen. Am Hals trug er zusätzlich zu seinem eisernen Halsband nun ein Silbernes. Mehrere kleine, silberne Kettchen erstreckten sich von dort nach links und rechts und endeten in silbernen Oberarmreifen an beiden Armen. Von dort führten weitere fein ausgearbeitete Kettenglieder bis zu Handreifen und bedeckten so beide Unterarme. Über die nackte Brust hingen ebenso zwei Ketten, die jeweils von den beiden Oberarmreifen zu dem anderen führten. Als Nhaundars Blick weiter nach unten glitt sah er das blaue Leder, dass er selbst noch herausgesucht hatte. Der Junge trug nun eine sehr knapp genähte Hose, die gerade das nötigste von Shars Geschlechtsteil bedeckte. Drei kleine Silberringe auf beiden Seiten waren in diesem Leder eingearbeitet und hielten blauen, seidenen Stoff, der links und rechts in einem fließenden Hosenbein endete und jeweils von diesen Ringen festgehalten wurde.

Nhaundars Herz machte bei diesem Anblick einen kleinen Hüpfer und er merkte nicht einmal wie ihm sein Unterkiefer leicht nach unten sackte. Er machte einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu und griff ihn am Kinn. Er hob den Kopf nach oben und schaute in die tiefblauen Augen von Shar. Der Sklavenhändler musste schlucken und erkannte wieder diese Unschuld. Er war einfach viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein und dazu noch das kindliche Aussehen. Diese Mischung ließ sogar Nhaundar schwach werden. Wieder regte sich dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihm und er tat dabei automatisch einen Schritt rückwärts. Er nahm seine andere Hand und konnte nicht anders als diese über die Brust des Jungen wandern lassen. Er spürte ein leichtes Beben doch es ärgerte ihn nicht, sondern erregte ihn viel mehr. Nhaundar musste sich zusammen reißen, während ein Ziehen in seinen Lenden ihn völlig aus der Fassung brachte. Augenblicklich ließ er von dem jungen Halbdrow ab und ging einmal um ihn herum. Auf dem Rücken entdeckte er ebenfalls die gleichen Ketten, die über die Schulterblättern reichten. Und wenn die blaue Lederhose vorne noch jemanden der Phantasie freien Lauf gelassen hatte, bot sie hinten nichts weiter als nackte Haut und den Hintern des Jungen. Wieder musste Nhaundar schlucken und beendete seine kleine Runde.

„Szordrin …", begann der Sklavenhändler und stockte einen kurzen Moment bis er sich selbst wieder im Griff hatte. „… ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet. Näht mir das ganze noch in Weiß und Schwarz und vergesst mir die goldenen Ketten nicht."

„Selbstverständlich. Bis wann wünscht ihr es?", erwiderte der dickliche Dunkelelf und der Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit, da der Sklavenhändler nichts zu bemängeln hatte.

„Ihr habt drei Tage Zeit und vergesst mir bloß nicht die anderen", säuselte Nhaundar und konnte einfach nicht seine Augen von dem attraktiven jungen Halbdrow lassen.

Dipree stand einfach nur ruhig da und beobachtete das ganze Geschehen. Auch er war mehr als nur angetan von dem Anblick, der sein neuer Schützling bot. Des Weiteren war sich der Sklave aber auch bewusst, dass Shar keine gute Zeit bevor stand.

Shar selbst fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl. Alle starrten ihn mit sonderbaren Augen an. Die Blicke schienen ihm unter die Haut zu gehen und mit dieser komischen Kleidung hatte er das Gefühl mehr nackt zu sein, als wenn er es wirklich wäre. Er wünschte sich seine durchlöcherte, alte Hose zurück. Doch er sagte sich in Gedanken beharrlich nur die gleichen Worte vor, die er immer und immer wieder stumm wiederholte. _„Du bist brav und gehorsam und Handir ist stolz auf dich und wird wieder kommen."_ Shars Körper zitterte leicht, aber niemand war wütend auf ihn.

„Dipree, bereite alles für den Abend vor und achte auf meinen neuen Schatz wie um dein eigenes Leben", drangen wie von weit weg die Worte seines Herrn an Shars Ohren und er begriff nicht, was sich hinter dieser Aussage verbarg. Doch der Abend würde schnell kommen und sein Leben als Spielzeug für Nhaundar hatte gerade erst den Anfang genommen.


	13. 11 Kap Schuld und Unschuld

**11. Kapitel**

**Schuld und Unschuld**

Nhaundar saß angespannt und in Gedanken versunken auf den weichen Kissen seines Diwans und wartete bereits ungeduldig auf die eingeladenen Gäste. Shar hatte er neben sich auf den Boden drapiert. Der junge Halbdrow kniete mit gesenktem Kopf unmittelbar neben den Füßen seines Herrn und fühlte sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut. Nicht nur alleine wegen der neuen Kleidung, die ihm weder gefiel, noch angenehm zu tragen war, sondern auch wegen dem sonderlichen Verhalten des Sklavenhändlers. Nhaundar streichelte ihm nun schon seit einigen Minuten immer wieder wie einem Tier über den Kopf und bedachte ihn mit durchdringendem Blick, den er am ganzen Leib spürte.

„Mein Herr …", unterbrach gerade Dipree Nhaundars Gedanken, „… vielleicht hätte ich einen Vorschlag für euch."

Der Sklavenhändler sah nachdenklich zu dem Sklaven auf und seine Augen glühten unheilsvoll, weil Dipree es wagte ihn einfach anzusprechen.

„Dann sprich, aber ich warne dich, wenn dein Rat nicht gut ist, lasse ich dir die Haut vom Rücken peitschen."

Der Sklave zuckte kurz zusammen, dann richtete er sich auf und unterbreitete seinem Herrn seinen Vorschlag. „Verzeiht mein Herr, ich habe heute dem Jungen Aufklärungsunterricht gegeben, wie ihr gewünscht hattet …."

„Raus mit der Sprache, die Zeit wird knapp", unterbrach ihn die wütende Stimme Nhaundars und dieser spürte, wie der junge Halbdrow zusammenzuckte.

„… Mein Herr, nehmt' einfach Honig. Lasst ihn vom Finger lecken und ihr seid der vollen Aufmerksamkeit eurer Gäste gewiss", antwortete Dipree rasch und senkte dabei demütig sein Haupt.

Zuerst wirkte der Sklavenhändler zornig und seine Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Er betrachtete Dipree wie ein lästiges Insekt. Nur einen Moment später entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er starrte zwischen Shar und dem Haushaltsvorsteher hin und her. Nhaundar wollte gar nicht wissen wie Dipree auf solch eine Idee kam. Aber je mehr der Sklavenhändler über diesen Vorschlag nachdachte, desto klüger erschien er ihm. Er rätselte bereits mehr als eine halbe Stunde verzweifelt darüber nach wie er seine Geschäftspartner übers Ohr hauen könnte und sie es nicht einmal merken würden. Klare Grenzen ihrer Herrschaftsgebiete in der Stadt mussten neu abgesteckt werden und anderen Einhalt geboten werden. Und da Nhaundar von der Schwäche aller vier Dunkelelfen für junge, attraktive Sklaven wusste, sollte Shar einfach nur dasitzen, gut aussehen und vielleicht etwas tun, dass seine Gäste im vollen Maße verwirrte und aus dem Konzept brachte. Die Idee von Dipree war bis jetzt das Einzige, was brauchbar schien und er versuchte sich gerade vorzustellen, wie die anderen auf den Halbdrow reagieren würden. Er sah Shar, der in all seiner Unschuld mit seinen schönen Augen einfach nur da saß und dabei würde er von seinem Herrn einfach immer wieder ein Finger Honig in den Mund bekommen. Er musste ihn nur ablecken. Selbst er könnte bei diesem Gedanken schwach werden wenn er nur daran dachte, wie der Junge ihm mit der Zunge noch andere Freuden bereitete. Diese Vorstellung war auch genau jene, die Nhaundar jetzt dazu veranlasste hämisch zu grinsen.

„Dipree, das ist ein sehr guter Ratschlag. Bring' mir den Honig und beeile dich, sie müssten bald hier sein."

„Ja, mein Herr", antwortete der Sklave seinem Herrn und verschwand.

Zurück blieben ein völlig in lüsterne Gedanken versunkener Sklavenhändler und ein verwirrter Shar. Der junge Halbdrow hatte alles gehört, aber nicht so richtig verstanden. Doch die Erinnerung an den süßen, klebrigen Honig ließ ihn sich etwas entspannen. Er wusste nun, dass Dipree recht gehabt hatte. Wenn er brav und folgsam war, dann würde es ihm sogar richtig gut gehen. Selbst diese leckere Süßigkeit bekam er ohne viel zu tun.

„_Vater, ich tue was sie zu mir sagen und du kommst zu mir zurück"_, sprach Shar stumm zu sich selbst und dabei leuchteten seine tiefblauen Augen vor Freude auf. Ein Glück für ihn, dass sein Herr es nicht mitbekam.

„_Ja, mein Sohn"_, erklang plötzlich die Antwort in Shars Kopf. Etwas überrascht über die direkte Antwort schaute der Junge nach oben, aber von Handir keine Spur. _„Sei ein braver Junge und ich bin stolz auf dich"_, erklang wieder die Stimme in Shars Kopf. Darauf lächelte der junge Halbdrow und war sich völlig sicher, dass Handir mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„_Ich verspreche es dir Vater"_, bestätigte der Junge gedanklich Handir und wirkte nach diesen Worten wieder etwas entspannter.

In der Zwischenzeit kam Dipree mit einem Glas Honig zurück und reichte es stillschweigend seinem Herrn.

„Du bist ganz sicher, dass es funktionieren wird?", fragte Nhaundar noch etwas geistesabwesend und achtete gar nicht auf den Dunkelelfen vor ihm, stattdessen stellte er sich eher selbst die Frage.

„Mein Herr, probiert es aus und ihr werdet eine Überraschung erleben", kam die leise Antwort von Dipree und dieser zog sich augenblicklich ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor es sich der Sklavenhändler anders überlegte.

Nhaundar nahm den Deckel, der aus einem Stück Stoff bestand ab und hielt das Glas vor seine Nase. Der süße Duft erfüllte den Drow mit einer gewissen Vorfreude und so tauchte er sogleich einen Finger hinein.

„Mein Hübscher, schau' mich an", befahl er gleichzeitig dem jungen Halbdrow, der unmittelbar neben ihm kniete.

Shar tat genau wie sein Herr ihn anwies und sah mit einer absoluten Unschuldsmiene und einem Strahlen in seinen Augen auf. Dieser Anblick versetzte Nhaundar einen Stich in seinen Eingeweiden, der jedoch nicht schmerzte, sondern einfach viel zu angenehm war. Doch der Sklavenhändler ignorierte dieses Gefühl und hielt den mit Honig verklebten Finger direkt vor Shars Mund. „Leck' das ab, aber mach langsam."

Shar nickte eifrig und freute sich schon auf den köstlichen Geschmack und öffnete ohne Umschweife seinen Mund. Schon spürte er Nhaundars Finger und der junge Halbdrow leckte und lutschte genussvoll den Honig ab.

Auf dem Gesicht des Sklavenhändlers zeichnete sich ein wohlig, freudiges Lächeln ab und er genoss das Gefühl gerade zu. Wozu Dipree nicht alles nützlich ist, gratulierte er sich selbst, als wäre es sein eigener Vorschlag gewesen. So musste es funktionieren und Nadal, Baragh, Quevven und Wode unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das Treffen konnte endlich beginnen.

Nur eine Stunde später saßen vier männliche Dunkelelfen in den Privatgemächern des Sklavenhändlers Xarann verteilt auf verschiedenen weich gepolsterten Sesseln und Kissen und unterhielten sich beschwingt bei einem guten Tropfen Wein von der Oberfläche. Nhaundar scheute heute Abend keine Kosten und Mühen, denn immerhin ging es auch um seine Existenz und sein Herrschaftsgebiet, dass er diesen vier schleimigen Drow nicht einfach überlassen würde. Sein Trumpf kniete immer noch gehorsam neben ihm, während Nhaundar wieder damit begann Shars Kopf zu streicheln. Bereits beim Eintreten seiner Konkurrenten hatte Nhaundar ihre lüsternen Blicke gegenüber dem Jungen bemerkt, der in der neuen und recht verführerisch anregenden Kleidung äußerst attraktiv wirkte.

„Ich bin nicht bereit Kompromisse einzugehen, wo ich noch nie Einschränkungen hatte", meldete sich Nadal zu Wort und veränderte mit seiner Aussage schlagartig die fröhliche Stimmung, die seit Anfang des Treffens recht ausgelassen war. Zum einem Teil lag es an der stets direkten Art des Dunkelelfen Nadal und zum anderen sprach bereits der angebotene Wein aus ihm. Nhaundar hatte schon immer ein Händchen für edle Tropfen besessen und wusste stets, wie er seine gehirnlosen Konkurrenten reizen konnte.

Baragh, Quevven und Wode blickten von ihren Gläsern auf und selbst ein Nhaundar hielt inne. Seine Augen glühten rot vor Wut, dass Nadal es wagte, ihm zu widersprechen. Dieser recht kräftige Drow wirkte als Sklavenhändler und heuchelnder Besitzer mehrerer Läden voller kostbareren Waffen, Stoffen und seltenen Lebensmittel fehl am Platz. Er ähnelte eher einem Krieger als einem Händler. Nadal gehörte zu den größten Gegenspieler von Xarann und dieser musste besänftigt oder abgelenkt werden. In früheren Jahren kämpften er und Nhaundar um den ersten Platz am Ort, was gute Sklaven, Waffen und selbst magische Gegenstände betraf. Zum Glück für das Haus Xarann, dass Nhaundar sich gute Geschäftsbeziehungen in anderen Drowstädten aufbaute und stets pflegte. Des Weiteren konnte sich der Sklavenhändler sein Ansehen durch die Jagd vergrößern und reiche, adelige Männer verkehrten in seiner Umgebung. Nadal dagegen hatte es in den letzten Jahren schwer sein Gebiet zu erweitern. Zum Glück wusste dieser Dunkelelf nicht von den Spionen, die Nhaundar Xarann in dessen Haus untergebracht hatte. Um die anderen drei Händler machte sich Nhaundar weniger Gedanken.

Baragh gehörten fast ein Viertel aller Läden auf dem Basar und hinter verschlossenen Türen knüpfte er anderen Dunkelelfen kostbare Waren von der Oberfläche ab. Zum Teil stammten diese Dinge sogar von den Duegar, mit denen er gerne Handel trieb. Die Waren erstand er billig und verkaufte sie für gutes Geld. Nhaundar kannte ihn wirklich sehr gut, doch leider fehlten dem kleinen und ziemlich rundlichen Drow das nötige Wissen Nhaundar übers Ohr zu hauen. Dazu brauchte es eher einen raffinierten Dunkelelfen wie Quevven.

Quevven, ein normal wirkender Drow, von Statur und Größe Durchschnittsmaß, pflegte gerne Geschäfte mit den größeren Adelshäuser zu machen. Zu seiner Kundschaft gehörte niemand anderer wie die Häuser Baenre, Barrison Del'Armgo oder gar das Haus Mizzrym. Selbst einige der höheren Gesellschaft von Ched Nasad zählte zu seiner Kundschaft. Er handelte ausschließlich mit magischen Gegenständen aller Art. Sogar in der Akademie von Sorcere gab es Magier, die von seinen Waren profitierten. Doch Nhaundar traute ihm nur soweit über den Weg, solange er einen Spion bei Quevven unterbringen konnte. Selbst der Verdacht, es sei ein Mann von Bregan D'aerthe unter den Spionen, würde der Sklavenhändler Nhaundar nicht bestreiten, denn dessen Waren wurden hoch geschätzt.

Der letzte in dieser Runde war Wode, ein Hüne unter den Dunkelelfen in der Stadt Menzoberranzan, der alleine schon durch seine Körpergröße zu Spekulationen immer gerne hinhalten musste. Unter vorgehaltener Hand munkelte man, dass er aus dem Haus Barrison Del'Armgo stammte, doch niemand konnte es beweisen. Selbst das Gerücht, er sei ein treuer Diener der Mutter Oberin Mez'Barris wurde gerne erzählt, aber kein Drow kannte letztendlich die wahre Abstammung von Wode. Ihm gehörten die verruchtesten Kneipen und Wirtshäuser der Stadt. Selbst einige der Freudenhäuser zur Befriedigung der männlichen Bevölkerung zählten zu seinen Einnahmenquellen. Nhaundar tätigte mit ihm gerne zu verhandeln und Geschäfte abzuschließen, denn hin und wieder konnten beide von dem anderen profitieren. Wode hatte ihm schon öfters einige Sklaven verkauft, die bei der Jagd ihren Dienst taten und der Sklavenhändler sie sogar danach für einen höheren Preis weiter verkaufen konnte. Leicht verdientes Geld.

„Nadal, wollt ihr den Zorn eines der großen Adelshäuser auf euch ziehen?", kam die überraschende Frage von Quevven, der diese doch recht gut kannte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von Verwirrung, weil er diese Wandlung des Treffens nicht so rasch erwartete.

„Meinen Herren", meldete sich jetzt Nhaundar zu Wort, der am heutigen Abend die besten Karten zu haben schien. Er schaute nun dem muskulösen Nadal direkt in die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, da er bei seinem größten Konkurrenten immer auf der Hut sein musste, selbst ein Sklavenhändler wie Xarann. „Ich gebe Quevven Recht. Wir sollten stets ein wachsames Auge auf die Mutter Oberinnen haben, wir wissen ja was mit Krondorl passierte."

„Er ist spurlos verschwunden und jeder spricht in der Stadt davon, dass er sich den Zorn einer der Mutter Oberinnen auf sich gezogen hat", warf Baragh ein und musterte dabei der Reihe nach alle Anwesenden, wobei er mit einer voller kostbarer Ringe besetzten Hand seine Aussage mit hoch erhobenen Finger noch unterstrich.

„Richtig. Gut gesprochen Baragh", lächelte ihn Nhaundar mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen an. Dabei versuchte sich der Sklavenhändler selbst zu beruhigen, denn diese Tatsache könnte jeden in der kleinen Runde schneller treffen, als ihm lieb wäre. Besonders Nhaundar, der stets aufs Neue das Risiko der Jagd und der Folterung einer Lolthpriesterin auf sich nahm. Jetzt streichelte er ganz in Gedanken versunken den Kopf von Shar.

„Wir müssen zu einer Einigung kommen, ansonsten wird irgendwann jemand uns verraten und wir werden alle, schneller als uns lieb ist, in den Neun Höllen schmoren", brachte sich Wode mit ins Gespräch ein. Dabei huschte ihm ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen über das Gesicht und nippte an seinem Glas. Denn Verrat und Mord waren stets das Merkmal der mordgierigen Rasse des Unterreichs.

„Ich habe nicht vor so schnell mein Tod vor Augen zu haben, das Schicksal liegt in meinen Händen …", meinte Nhaundar und nickte Wode zu, „… unseren Händen, meine Herren. Ich bin trotz allem nicht erfreut, dass jemand der Meinung ist, einfach meine Herrschaftsgrenze zu übertreten und dann glaubt, es bleibe unentdeckt." Bei diesen Worten wanderte Nhaundars Blick zu Nadal der diese Aussage mit einem Zähne bleckenden Lächeln erwiderte.

„Nhaundar, ihr denkt doch nicht an mich?", kam kurz darauf die unschuldig wirkende Antwort von Nadal, der dabei immer noch grinste.

„Ich nenne keine Namen, das müsst ihr wohl am besten wissen. Ich sage nur, dass jemand seine Kompetenzen überschritten hat und ich es nicht dulden werde", erwiderte Nhaundar, der sich wohl bewusst war, dass Nadal dahinter steckte. Gleichzeitig war der Sklavenhändler jetzt der Meinung seinen Trumpf auszuspielen und hoffentlich den gewitzten Konkurrent zu ködern. Er nahm wie unbewusst das Glas Honig vom Tisch und ließ seinen Finger hineingleiten. Dann zog er den klebrigen Finger wieder heraus und sagte ruhig. „Komm' her mein Hübscher."

Shar, der das ganze Gespräch mit anhörte und es zuerst ein wenig langweilig fand, entdeckte jedoch ein paar kleine Details, die ihm ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch einbrachten. Zwei dieser Dunkelelfen kannte er, auch wenn diese sich nicht an ihn erinnerten. Zum Glück, dachte der junge Halbdrow. Als er noch für seinen Herrn Nachrichten überbrachte, gehörten der Drow mit Namen Quevven und Baragh dazu. Des Weiteren war sich Shar bewusst, dass diese Dunkelelfen wirklich gefährlich waren, vielleicht sogar noch bedrohlicher als Nhaundar selbst. Außerdem erkannte der Junge, dass hier keine freundschaftlichen Gespräche ausgetauscht wurden, sondern keiner der Anwesenden sich für einen Mord zu schade war, vor allem nicht sein eigener Herr. Als Shar gerade darüber nachdachte vernahm er die Stimme von Nhaundar. Er schaute sofort auf und erkannte den Finger mit Honig. Plötzlich strahlten seine tiefblauen Augen auf und er freute sich schon auf die leckere Köstlichkeit. Zuvor hatte ihm sein Herr erklärt, dass seine Aufgabe darin bestand, ab und zu die Männer aus den Augenwinkeln anzuschauen und später einfach den Honig genussvoll und langsam vom Finger Nhaundars abzulecken und zu lutschen. Solange er gehorsam das tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde, wurde er auch weder geschlagen oder getreten und die Schmerzen des Geschlechtaktes blieben aus. Etwas, was er sich auch gar nicht wünschte, nachdem ihm Dipree erzählte, was es damit auf sich hatte. So erhob sich Shar ein klein wenig und erreichte augenblicklich den verklebten Finger. Ohne auf alles andere zu achten begann er genüsslich den Honig abzulecken.

Nhaundar spürte die zaghafte Zunge, die über seinen Finger strich und ihn sogar ein wenig kitzelte. Das Gefühl schien das Schönste, was er an diesem Abend empfand und er war mehr als Stolz auf sich selbst, diesen jungen Sklaven sein Eigen zu nennen. Was für ein Glück ich doch habe, gratulierte er sich und bedachte plötzlich gelassenen seine Gäste mit sanftem Blick.

In den Augen von Baragh, Quevven und Wode erkannte der listige Sklavenhändler ihre Lust aufflammen. Doch genauso wusste Nhaundar, dass sie sich ziemlich lange zurückhalten konnten. Ganz anderes Nadal, der gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte und jäh verstummte. Sein Blick wanderte automatisch zu dem jungen Halbdrow und er beobachtete ihn mit glänzenden Augen.

„Noch Wein, Nadal?", fragte Nhaundar lapidar und bedachte den angesprochenen Dunkelelfen nun mit einem wachsamen Blick.

Der Händler nickte und schaute weiterhin auf den Jungen herab.

Ein weiteres Nicken von Nhaundar an Dipree und der eilte mit einer vollen Karaffe Rotwein herbei. Flink und gleichzeitig diskret kam der Diener seiner Arbeit nach und verschwand erneut in der hinteren Ecke, wo er stets bei solchen Gesprächen zu gegen war. Nun schaute auch Dipree auf den jungen Halbdrow und dabei erkannte er, dass seine Lehrstunde von heute Vormittag Früchte trug. Der Junge kam der Aufforderung des Herrn nach und gleichzeitig wirkte er so unschuldig, wie es verlangt wurde. Der Sklave gratulierte sich für den Einfall, der ihm so völlig überraschend kam.

Nhaundar musterte Nadal zur gleichen Zeit jetzt aus den Augenwinkeln und erkannte, wie dieser leicht erregt und etwas nervös auf dem Sessel hin und her rutschte. Aber noch hatte der Sklavenhändler ihn nicht soweit, wo er ihn gerne haben wollte. So zog er den Finger aus dem Mund des jungen Sklaven und sah ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an. Was er jedoch gleich darauf erblickte, nahm selbst Nhaundar fast die Selbstherrschung. Shar schaute mit einem wehleidigen Blick auf den zurückgezogenen Finger und seine Lippen formten sich zu einem leichten Schmollmund. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wirkte im gleichen Atemzug einfach unwiderstehlich. Der Sklavenhändler seufzte einmal leise und bedachte seine Gäste mit demselben Lächeln wie den Jungen. Da erkannte er Nadal, der sich lüstern über die Lippen leckte. Dann wanderte dessen Hand unbewusst oder bewusst hinunter zu seinem Schritt. Oh, du bist so berechenbar Nadal, sagte sich der hinterhältige Sklavenhändler und tauchte seinen Finger erneut in den Honig, um ihn gleich darauf Shar hinzuhalten. Das gleiche Spiel begann von neuem.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen und der junge Halbdrow erregte mehr als Nhaundar lieb war seinen eigenen Herrn. Nadal konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Sklaven lassen. Der Sklavenhändler musste sich sehr zurückhalten und kam zum eigentlichen Thema des Abends zurück.

„Mir käme es sehr gelegen Nadal, wenn ihr euch in Zukunft etwas zurück zieht, so erregt keiner von uns die Aufmerksamkeit der Oberinnen Mütter und erst recht nicht das hohe Konzil und wenn die Sache mit Krondorl abgeschlossen ist, geht alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Wie lautet eure meine Meinung dazu, meine Herren?"

„Ich pflichte euch bei, Nhaundar", meldete sich Baragh zu Wort und nippte nun ebenfalls leicht erregt an seinem Weinglas.

„Ganz eurer Meinung", schloss sich Quevven an und sein Blick wanderte interessiert zwischen Nadal und dem jungen Halbdrow hin und her. Er konnte sich sehr gut denken was Nhaundar vor hatte und vertraute auf seine eigene Schläue, nicht den heimlichen Verführungskünsten zu erliegen. Doch er musste sich wirklich zurückhalten, um kein jämmerliches Bild abzugeben. So griff auch er nach seinem Weinglas und prostete den vier anwesenden Drow zu.

„Ihr tätet gut daran sich dieses warnende Beispiel vor Augen halten. Aber der Spaß soll doch heute Abend nicht zu kurz kommen, oder Nhaundar?", fragte Wode und in seiner Stimme klang seine Erregung mit. Er konnte und wollte den Blick einfach nicht von dem unschuldig aussehenden Shar lassen und seufzte.

„Natürlich, meine Herren", erwiderte Nhaundar kurz und schnippte mit seinem Finger.

Eine Tür wurde daraufhin geöffnet und heraus kamen vier junge Sklaven, alles Dunkelelfen und absichtlich von dem Sklavenhändler dafür auserkoren, seinen Konkurrenten den Abend zu versüßen. Doch Nhaundar fiel auf, das sich Nadal noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Stattdessen konnte er beobachten, wie der Händler auf seinem Sessel saß und sich weiterhin geistesabwesend seinen Schritt massierte. Das dieser nur zu erregt wirkte, konnte man nicht mehr übersehen.

„Nadal ich hoffe ich habe euren Geschmack getroffen", wendete sich Nhaundar an seinen Gegenspieler und winkte einen der Sklaven her, der sich sogleich in gewohnter Manier dem muskulösen Dunkelelfen auf den Schoss setzte.

„Wie immer das Beste vom Besten … ich bin doch nichts anderes gewöhnt von euch", meinte Nadal und griff sich den Sklaven augenblicklich.

Auch die anderen drei Lustsklaven taten das, wozu sie Nhaundar bereits angewiesen hatte und beschäftigten die restlichen Dunkelelfen. Die vier Drow kamen auch gerne dieser Abwechslung nach, doch ihr Blick huschte mehr als allen lieb war auf den jungen Halbdrow, der mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck neben Nhaundar auf dem Boden saß und nun genüsslich an einem weiteren mit Honig verklebten Finger lutschte.

„Ihr seit doch meine Freunde", erwiderte Nhaundar und diese Aussage wurde von einem schallenden Gelächter beantwortet. Jeder hier im Raum, ausgenommen Shar und den anderen vier Sklaven wusste über die Ironie dieses Satzes und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der erste der Anwesenden einen Dolch im Rücken zu spüren bekam.

Shar schleckte gerade den letzten Rest von Nhaundars Finger und schaute erneut mit einem Schmollmund zu seinem Herrn. Dieser beantworte den Blick mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und streichelte daraufhin den Kopf des Jungen, ganz so als würde er einen Hund für seinen Gehorsam danken. Dann lehnte dieser sich gemütlich in dem gut gepolsterten Diwan zurück und genoss das Schauspiel der Verführung. Der junge Halbdrow konnte auch nicht anders und musterte alle vier Dunkelelfen, die von den Sklaven voll in Besitz genommen wurden. Augenblicklich erkannte er, dass diese das Gleiche taten, was ihm selbst bereits widerfahren war. Doch sie schienen keine Angst davor zu haben und gaben auch keine Anzeichen des Widerwillens. Shar verstand es nicht so ganz und gleichzeitig war er einfach nur froh, dass er nicht an ihrer Stelle sein musste. Die Worte von Dipree wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum und insgeheim freute sich der Junge, dass er diese Schmach endlich beim Namen nennen konnte. Immerhin ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer für ihn, auch wenn er sich bewusst wurde, dass der nächste Geschlechtsakt auch auf ihn zukam. Die Frage war nur, wann und wo. Doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte er augenblicklich wieder und schaute jetzt etwas beschämt zu den Drow hinüber, die sich vor allen anderen ihrer Lust hingaben.

Nhaundars Blick huschte ebenfalls hin und her und schien äußerst zufrieden zu sein. Insgeheim freute er sich schon auf die eigene Nacht mit dem jungen Halbdrow. Ab sofort würde er ihn jeden Abend mit zu sich nehmen und ihn ganz für sich alleine haben. Bei dieser Vorstellung spürte der Sklavenhändler erneut ein Ziehen in den Lenden und er streichelte jetzt etwas fester über den Kopf des Sklaven. Er hoffte, dass er bald alleine mit ihm sein konnte und er seine vier Konkurrenten schnell von seiner Meinung überzeugen würde.

Der Abend ging schnell in die Nacht über und mit jeder Stunde die verstrich, wurden Nadal, Baragh, Quevven und Wode ausgelassener. Zum einen durch den guten Tropfen von der Oberfläche und zum anderen durch die Liebessklaven. Jeder der vier Drow hatte jedoch nur einen Gedanken und damit verabschiedeten sie sich auch zu später Stunde bei Nhaundar. Der junge Halbdrow geisterte ihnen im Kopf herum und jeder fragte sich still und heimlich, ob irgendwann sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben würde, Nhaundars neuestes Spielzeug einmal besitzen zu können. Selbst ein Nadal, der bereits zuvor von dem Jungen äußerst angetan war, überlegte fieberhaft, wie er es anstellen konnte. Letztendlich schaffte er es, seinen stärksten Konkurrenten mit der Versprechung auf gutes Geld zu überzeugen, Shar für eine Nacht zu besitzen. Nadal willigte sogar am Ende ein, sich in nächster Zeit etwas im Hintergrund zu halten und somit nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Oberinnen von Menzoberranzan auf sich zu ziehen. Danach verabschiedeten sich alle und zurück blieb ein Nhaundar zusammen mit Shar.

Kaum dass alle gegangen waren, schlenderte Nhaundar zusammen mit Shar in sein Schlafzimmer, das unmittelbar an den großen Empfangsraum angrenzte. Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren erblickte der Junge diesen Raum und schien mehr aus nur positiv überrascht zu sein. Er staunte nicht schlecht und musterte alles mit weit auf gerissenen Augen. Ein riesiges, rundliches Bett prangte an der gegenüber liegenden Wand und wurde durch einen mächtigen Kissenberg bewacht. Rot war die Farbe, die hier dominierte, so auch das Bett samt Kissen. Große Kerzenständer entlang der Wände erleuchteten, wie bereits in fast allen Räumen im Haus Xarann, das Schlafzimmer. Ein Tisch an der Fensterfront thronte erhaben davor und eine Schale mit seltsam aussehenden Speisen war zu erkennen. Hierbei handelte es sich um allerlei Obst von der Oberfläche, die zu der Lieblingsspeise des Sklavenhändlers zählte und er keine Kosten und Mühen scheute, immer frische Trauben, Äpfel, Birnen, Orangen sowie Feigen und Datteln griffbereit zu haben. Des Weiteren waren auch hier zwei prachtvollen Diwans zu finden, die denen im Empfangszimmer ähnelten. Mit rotem Samt überzogen standen sie in unmittelbarer Nähe des großen Bettes. Dann gab es noch eine weitere Tür im hinteren Teil, die allerdings geschlossen war. Shar nahm an, dass es sich um das Badezimmer seines Herrn handelte. Denn immerhin hatte der Junge Nhaundar noch niemals baden gesehen. Alleine schon der Gedanke an ein kaltes Bad ließ ihn frieren und er verbannte die Erinnerung so schnell wie möglich. Bestimmt würde morgen der Drow zu ihm kommen und ihn erneut baden wollen. Solange hatte er wenigstens Ruhe vor dem kalten Nass.

Nhaundar schritt langsam durch das Zimmer. Die Kette von Shars Halsband in seiner Hand und zog den Jungen bedächtig hinüber bis zum Bett. Der Sklavenhändler spürte den Alkohol in seinen Adern und ein herzhaftes Gähnen konnte er nicht unterdrücken, als er sich genüsslich auf das weiche Bett setzte. Shar zog er gleich darauf zu sich herüber und blickte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. Der Junge schaute auf den Boden und wirkte plötzlich wieder etwas ängstlich.

Shar war wirklich fürchterlich zu Mute. Den ganzen Abend über bestand seine Aufgabe darin schön auszusehen und den Honig von dem Finger seines Herrn zu lecken. Aber von der restlichen Nacht war nie die Rede. Doch er konnte sich denken was passieren würde. Die Absichten von Nhaundar zeichneten sich deutlich auf dessen Gesicht ab und die Erinnerung über Diprees Aufklärungsunterricht drangen sich mit Gewalt auf. Shar musste schlucken, um nicht seine Angst zu zeigen, denn das würde höchstwahrscheinlich nur bedeuten, dass die Schmerzen heftiger würden. Er wollte jedoch keine Schmerzen und ohne etwas dazu zu können, fing sein hagerer Körper leicht an zu zittern. Er stand reglos vor seinem Herrn und starrte auf den Boden.

„_Sei brav und folgsam, mein Sohn"_, drängte sich die Stimme von Handir in seinen Kopf, die ihn jetzt aber nicht wirklich beruhigte.

„_Ich möchte es ja, Vater, aber ich habe Angst"_, antwortete er sich selbst.

„Komm zu mir, mein Hübscher", säuselte im gleichen Moment Nhaundar, der das Beben des jungen Körpers ebenfalls wahrnahm. Er wollte seine eigene Freude, ob der Junge jetzt von Angst ergriffen war oder nicht. Der junge Halbdrow musste sich daran gewöhnen und am besten doch, wenn sein Herr es ihm beibrachte, sagte sich der Sklavenhändler und zog dabei erneut an der Kette. Augenblicklich landete der junge Halbdrow auf den Schoss von Nhaundar.

„Du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben, mein Hübscher. Ich bin dein Herr und ich will dir doch gar nichts Böses", beruhigte er den Sklaven und war selbst über seine sanfte Art überrascht. Dabei streichelte Nhaundar zaghaft über die nackte Brust des Jungen. Irgendetwas hatte Shar an sich, das ihn dazu veranlasste und das seltsame Gefühl breitete sich wieder in Nhaundars Eingeweiden aus. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte er in diesem Moment geglaubt, er würde sich verlieben. Aber der Sklavenhändler schob es dem Alkoholgenuss zu und wollte jetzt nur noch seinen Spaß. Nun streichelte seine Hand weiter über den Körper des Jungen, während er in der anderen fest die eiserne Kette hielt. Sanft strich er über das junge Gesicht des Sklaven. Dann wanderte seine Hand über die Haare und letztendlich wieder über den nackten Oberkörper. Es gab keine Stelle die er ausließ und wollte alles in sich aufsaugen.

Unter den Berührungen seines Herrn ging es Shar nicht wirklich besser. Die Worte von Dipree wurden immer deutlicher und da er jetzt verstand, was der Dunkelelf mit ihm vorhatte, wurde das Beben immer schlimmer. Aber er durfte nichts tun was Nhaundar missfiel, nur so würden die Schmerzen erträglich werden. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als einfach nur da zu sitzen und die Hand von Nhaundar auf seiner Haut zu spüren.

Wenige Minuten später lag Shar mit dem Rücken auf dem großen Bett und sein Herr beugte sich bedrohlich über ihn. Dessen Augen glühten rot und unheilsvoll, während er den Jungen an jeder erregbaren Stelle zu küssen begann. Zuerst die Ohren, dann den Mund und dann wanderte Nhaundar weiter hinunter über den Hals und dann den nackten Oberkörper entlang. Je mehr der Sklavenhändler sich dadurch in Extase versetzte und immer gieriger den Jungen küsste, desto mehr verkrampfte sich Shar unter den Berührungen. Er mochte es nicht und er wollte es auch nicht. Immer stärker drängten sich die Erinnerungen von Diprees Worten in seinen Kopf und er bekam es wahrlich mit der Angst zu tun. Doch blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Erneut ertönte die Stimme seines Vaters, die zu ihm sprach. _„Sei brav und gehorsam."_

„Ich will das nicht", schrie Shar plötzlich laut und erschrak dabei selbst.

Nhaundar hörte augenblicklich auf und bedachte den Sklaven unter ihm mit wütend, glühenden Augen und ein zorniger Gesichtsausdruck zeichnete sich auf seinen Zügen ab. Hatte er da richtig gehört?

Jetzt fing Shar an sich unter dem Körper seines Herrn zu winden und zu zappeln und schrie gellend. „Lasst mich los."

Nhaundar spürte die Empörung in ihm aufsteigen und der Ungehorsam schmeckte ihm in keiner Weise. Er richtete sich auf und bedachte den Jungen für einen Moment ganz ruhig. Dann erhob er unvermittelt eine Hand und schlug heftig zu. Ein lauter Knall deutete an, dass er dem jungen Halbdrow eine schallende Ohrfeige gegeben hatte. Der Schlag war sogar so kräftig, dass die Unterlippe des Jungen aufplatzte und ein kleines Rinnsal Blut über das Kinn lief. Daraufhin holte er ein weiteres Mal aus und schlug Shar auf die andere Wange.

Der Junge blieb vor Überraschung ganz still liegen und blickte mit seinen tiefblauen Augen direkt seinen Herrn an. Die Verwirrung stand auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben und er wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, was passiert war. Doch Nhaundar riss ihn sofort aus der Starre heraus.

„Du erbärmliche Ratte. Willst mir erzählen, was ich darf und was nicht?", meinte der Sklavenhändler mit wütender Stimme. „Du bist der Ansicht es gefällt dir nicht? Ja, natürlich bist du das", und beantwortete dabei selbst seine Frage. Der Zorn über den Ungehorsam ließ letztendlich auch Nhaundar erbeben, der den ganzen Abend froh gewesen war, dass der Junge seinen Platz in diesem Haus wohl endlich verstanden hatte. Doch dieses Verhalten deutete auf Widerstand, das Letzte, was der Drow sich wünschte und was er stets hart bestrafte. Handir war bereits tot, doch Shar wollte er eigentlich nicht töten, noch nicht, die Zeit schien dafür noch lange nicht gekommen zu sein. Die Wut griff nun vollends von dem Sklavenhändler Besitz und der Alkohol in seinem Blut half nicht zur Beruhigung bei, sondern verstärkte nur seinen Zorn. Nhaundar richtete sich weiter auf und schlug mehrmals auf den Jungen ein. Er hörte den jungen Halbdrow schreien und winseln, aber das brachte nichts, außer das der Sklavenhändler dieses Verhalten als armselig empfand. Letztendlich zog er an der eisernen Kette, die an Shars Halsband befestig war und zog den weinenden Sklaven nach oben, direkt vor sein Gesicht und flüsterte leise, „Ich bin dein Herr, vergiss das nie. Ich werde dir sagen was du darfst und was nicht, du stinkendes Stück Abfall. Aber vielleicht tun dir einige Tage bei dem Waffenmeister Dantrag Baenre sehr gut. Ich könnte ihm gestatten dir die Haut von deinem Leib zu reißen und den Rest kann er den wilden Tieren zum Fressen geben. Oder ich übergebe dich den Soldaten. Sie spielen gerne, musst du wissen." Dabei huschte Nhaundar ein immer breiteres Lächeln über die wütenden Züge und er genoss es, bei jeder weiteren Ausführung die Angst in den Augen des Sklaven zu erkennen. Niemals hatte er auch nur eines der Dinge vor, aber wenn der Junge nicht bald lernte, wo ein Schlussstrich zu ziehen war, wäre er gezwungen seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen.

Shar zitterte und bebete und das Grauen vor den Androhungen erfasste jede Faser seines Seins und vergessen schien alles, was er heute gelernt hatte, selbst die Worte seines eingebildeten Vaters waren nicht mehr existent. Letztendlich erfolgte ein letzter Schlag von Nhaundar und ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Etwas Warmes lief ihm aus dem Mund und rann ihm an Kinn und Hals entlang. Dann wurde es plötzlich schwarz um Shar und die Stimme seines Herrn klang wie von ganz weit weg.

Shar umfing die Ohnmacht und sein Körper fiel schlaff zurück auf das weiche Bett. Nhaundar war es im gleichen Moment egal. Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und entfernte die knapp genähte Hose des jungen Halbdrow und machte sich daran, den Jungen zu nehmen. Ob nun bei Bewusstsein oder nicht, dass störte den Sklavenhändler nicht mehr. Er wollte seine Befriedigung und das gab ihm Shar nun mal.

Zwischenzeitlich erwachte der Junge und erlebte im Laufe der Nacht, die sich schier unendlich hinzog, was es hieß, seinem Herrn als Liebessklaven zu Diensten zu sein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte der junge Halbdrow in den Armen von Nhaundar, der ihn fest an sich drückte und nicht die Anstalten machte, den Griff um den hageren Körper des Sklaven zu lösen. Shar lag so nun in diesem riesigen Bett, zusammen mit seinem Herrn und die Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen.

„_Vater, ich will das nicht, wieso kann nicht alles so sein, wie es war?"_, flehte er stumm zu Handir, aber es kam keine Antwort. Doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto deutlicher sah Shar seine Zukunft vor sich und sie endete immer gleich. Er starrte mit leerem Blick zu dem Fenster hinüber und erkannte sich selbst, wie er jeden Morgen in den Armen von Nhaundar aufwachen würde oder vielleicht sogar in denen von anderen Männern. Zuvor hatten sie mit ihm ihren Spaß und ansonsten wollten sie nichts von ihm. Je mehr Shar darüber nachdachte, desto größer wurde seine Trauer. Was hatte er nur getan, um dieses Schicksal zu verdienen. Und als hätte er bereits alles andere vergessen, ertönte eine innerliche Stimme und sprach zu dem jungen Halbdrow. _„Mein Junge, das ist dein Schicksal. Niemand kann etwas daran ändern. Sei brav und gehorsam, tue was man dir sagt und die Schmerzen werden verschwinden. Sei sein braver Sohn und füge dich."_

Die Worte überraschten Shar, doch irgendwie schienen sie genau das zu sagen, was er bereits die ganze Zeit vernommen hatte. Das war es, was ihm Dipree versuchte zu erklären. Er dachte über diese Worte ganz deutlich nach und schließlich glitt der Junge erneut in den Schlaf.


	14. 12 Kap Höllenfeuer

**12. Kapitel**

**Höllenfeuer**

Eine Woche war seit jenem Abend mit Nhaundar und den vier Drow vergangen und Shar verbrachte nun jede Nacht bei seinem Herrn. Fast jedes Beisammensein endete damit, dass Nhaundar seinen Spaß hatte, im Gegensatz zu Shar. Aber mit jedem weiteren Mal gewöhnte sich der Junge daran und er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass die Schmerzen nicht als ganz so schlimm waren, wenn er es ruhig über sich ergehen ließ. Somit musste Shar der Stimme seines Vaters und Dipree Recht geben, auch wenn es ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Des Weiteren musste der junge Halbdrow sein neues Leben und die neuen Tagesabläufe kennen lernen und sich daran gewöhnen. Jeden Morgen wurde er jetzt nicht mehr von Dipree im kalten Wasser gebadet, sondern wurde von seinem Herrn mit in dessen eigenes Bad genommen. Dort, im wohlig warmen Wasser musste Shar Nhaundar von Kopf bis Fuß waschen und sein Herr liebte es, wenn er dabei zusehen konnte, wie sich der Junge anschließend vor den Augen des Sklavenhändlers wusch. Dabei fühlte sich Shar wirklich sehr unwohl, aber sobald er widersprechen würde, kämen die Schmerzen und Schläge zurück. Das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Meistens verging sich Nhaundar in jenem Bad an seinem neusten Spielzeug gleich noch einmal, um noch etwas mehr Spaß zu haben.

Die restlichen Tage nahm Nhaundar den Jungen überall im Haus mit, wo er seine Geschäfte erledigte. Dabei trug Shar jetzt seine neue Kleidung, samt Schmuck. Nur wenn der Sklavenhändler sein Anwesen verließ, ging er alleine und ließ den Jungen angekettet in seinen Privatgemächern zurück. Bei den Tätigkeiten seines Herrn lernte Shar auch die Soldatenquartiere von innen kennen und beschloss für sich selbst, er wollte niemals alleine hier sein. Nhaundar schien der einzige Grund zu sein, warum die Drowsoldaten sich nicht augenblicklich auf ihn stürzten, doch nicht um ihn zu schikanieren, sondern um sich an ihm zu vergehen.

Ansonsten saß Shar alleine in den Privatgemächern seines Herrn, angebunden mit der Kette an der Wand und döste vor sich hin. Ab und zu kam Nhaundar vorbei und streichelte ihm, wie einem Tier über den Kopf oder gab ihm etwas zu essen. Doch wie er dies tat, war überhaupt nicht nach dem Geschmack des Jungen. Der Sklavenhändler nahm das Essen in die Hand und fütterte ihn von der Hand in den Mund. Ganz so, als würde Shar wie ein Hund für sein braves Verhalten von seinem Herrn zur Belohnung einige Leckerbissen bekommen. Angeekelt und schamhaft kam er dem nach, denn sein leerer Magen konnte dagegen nicht rebellieren. Nur ab und an, wenn Nhaundar nicht im Haus war, kam Dipree vorbei und gab Shar eine normale Mahlzeit, doch eher selten.

Nach einem Zehntag kam Nhaundar am Vormittag zu dem jungen Halbdrow und verkündete, dass er ihn „verleihen" würde, nur an wen, dass war dem Jungen völlig unbekannt. Sein Herr hatte ihm lediglich aufgetragen hübsch auszusehen und das zu machen, was von ihm verlangt werden würde, also ganz so wie er es in den letzten Tagen gewohnt war. Wenn er sich nicht daran halten sollte, dann wartete bereits bei seiner Rückkehr die schlimmste Strafe auf ihn, die sich nicht einmal Shar in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausmalen konnte.

Nhaundar wusste jedoch, dass er wieder einmal eine leere Drohung aussprach und machte sich insgeheim Sorgen um das Wohlbefinden seines neuesten Spielzeugs. Denn niemand anderer als Dantrag Baenre wies den Sklavenhändler an, den Sklaven zu Recht zu machen und für ein kleines Vermögen ihn einige Tage mit zu geben. Eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches, da es mit Handir genauso gehandhabt wurde, doch dieser war damals von der Gestalt und Körperbau eher den Torturen des Waffenmeisters gewachsen. Die krankhafte Phantasie von Dantrag Baenre sich stets neue Methoden zur eigenen Befriedigung auszudenken, das war nicht dass, was Nhaundar wollte. Aber Geld war Profit und Geschäft sein Glaube. Er musste somit auf die Vernunft von Dantrag Baenre hoffen.

So saß Shar nun da und wartete, dass Nhaundar zu ihm kam. Es verging fast ein ganzer Tag und die Nacht war gerade hereingebrochen und der Junge wartete noch immer alleine angekettet und auf dem Boden kauernd. Er war so ungeduldig und ängstlich, dass ihn bereits jedes kleinste Geräusch nervös aufschrecken ließ und wenn es nur das Trippeln von Spinnenbeinen war, die hier und da über den Boden huschten. Dann endlich, nach einer schier unerträglichen Zeit des Wartens, wurde die Tür geöffnet und herein kam Nhaundar, dicht gefolgt von einem muskulösen Drow. Der Mann trug einen Piwafwi eng um sich geschlungen und dessen gesamtes Gesicht wurde anfänglich von der Kapuze des Umhangs verhüllt. Erst als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel nahm der Mann diese ab und zu Shars großem Entsetzen kam darunter Dantrag zum Vorschein. Dieser Kerl war dem jungen Halbdrow seit ihrer ersten Begegnung ein Graus und er hatte wahnsinnige Angst vor ihm. All die Erinnerungen an die unheilsvolle Nacht und die Folterung der Frau kam Shar in den Sinn und sein Körper fing augenblicklich an zu beben. Eilig sah er wieder zu Boden und versuchte sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Jedoch hatten Nhaundar und Dantrag dies bereits bemerkt und warfen sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu. Freudestrahlend reichte der Waffenmeister dem Sklavenhändler den Beutel mit Gold und Edelsteinen, bevor er zu dem vollkommen verängstigten Shar hinüber ging. Der Halbdrow ließ seinen Kopf gesenkt und versuchte sich auf seine nackten Füße zu konzentrieren.

Dantrag konnte bei diesem hinreißenden und unschuldigen Anblick ein hinterhältiges Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und packte den Sklaven an beiden Armen und zog ihn auf die Füße. Der Waffenmeister erkannte gleichzeitig die neue Kleidung, die der Sklave trug und die ihn auf faszinierende Weise anzog. Es handelte sich dabei um die Kleidung des Schneiders Szordrin, die Shar nun abwechselnd in weiß oder blau trug. Für Dantrag kam heute nur weiß in Frage, wobei der Sklavenhändler bei dem Waffenmeister auf den Schmuck verzichtete. Nhaundar war der Ansicht, dass dieser bei den Behandlungsmethoden des zweiten Sohnes des Hauses Baenre nicht von Nöten war und Shar bereits ohne den Schmuck die Aufmerksamkeit des Waffenmeisters auf sich zog. Mit einem heftigen Ruck zog Dantrag Shar zu sich heran, während Nhaundar die Kette von dem Wandhacken losmachte. Der Junge hielt dabei immer noch ängstlich seinen Blick gesenkt.

"Du siehst hübsch aus, Sklave. Jetzt lernst du mein Zuhause kennen", schnurrte Dantrag und der Junge wusste nicht vor welcher Tatsache er sich mehr fürchten sollte, dem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme des Waffenmeisters oder der Tatsache, dass er diesem Mann tagelang auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert sein würde. Ohne weiter darüber nachdenken, zerrte Dantrag den Jungen plötzlich noch näher zu sich heran und begann den Halbdrow wie wild zu küssen. Verängstigt ließ es Shar geschehen in der Hoffnung, dass der Krieger dann freundlicher zu ihm sein würde. Ebenso plötzlich wie der Kuss begann, endete er auch wieder und Dantrag drehte sich blitzschnell um und zerrte Shar hinter sich her.

"Zeit zu gehen", meinte der Waffenmeister mit vor Freude klingender Stimme.

Im Inneren des Jungen verkrampfte sich jeder Muskel, als er die letzten Worte von Dantrag vernahm, während er an Nhaundar vorbei geschleift wurde, konnte er in den Augenwinkeln dessen verschmitztes Grinsen erkennen, was nichts Gutes verkündete. Lieber seinen eigenen brutalen Herrn ausgeliefert sein, als diesem Drow, dachte sich der Junge und hätte am liebsten aus Angst laut aufgeschrieen. Er konnte es im letzten Moment noch unterdrücken.

Kaum, dass er zusammen mit Dantrag Baenre die Tür zum Hof erreicht hatte, hörte er den Sklavenhändler von oben aus dem Fenster rufen, "Ihr denkt an unsere Abmachung? Heil und Gesund wieder zurück?".

Doch der Waffenmeister schnaubte nur verächtlich bei diesen Worten und zog dafür umso mehr an der Kette von Shar und beide rauschten über den Hof und auf das Eisentor zu, bevor sie hinaus in die Nacht von Menzoberranzan traten. Vor dem Eisentor warf der Waffenmeister dem spärlich gekleideten Jungen noch einen Umhang zu, den er unter seinem Piwafwi versteckt hatte.

"Zieh das über, Sklave", schnappte Dantrag und wartete einen Moment bis Shar vollkommen unter dem weiten, dunklen Stoff verschwunden war, dann ging er mit ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren davon. Ohne auf die Drow auf den Straßen zu achten, lief der Waffenmeister direkt auf das Hochplateau von Qu'ellarz'orl und die Burg vom Haus Baenre zu. Die Wachen am Tor salutierten lediglich, als sie ihren vorgesetzten Offizier sahen und dachten noch nicht einmal im Traum daran, sich zu fragen, wer die verhüllte Gestalt sein könnte. Dantrag war für seine drakonischen Strafen bekannt und sie würden sich hüten, ihn mitten in der Nacht durch unerwünschte Fragen zu belästigen.

Ohne weiter auf die Gemeinen zu achten, schritt Dantrag über das riesige Gelände und zerrte Shar mit sich zu dem Gebäude in dem die Männer des Hauses ihre Gemächer hatten. Durch viele kleine Gänge und Korridore drangen die beiden immer weiter in das Gebäude vor. Abrupt kamen sie zum stehen und völlig überraschend umschloss der Drow Shars Hüfte und hielt diesen fest im Griff. Der junge Halbdrow riss erstaunt die Augen auf und plötzlich fingen beide, wie durch Geisterhand, an zu schweben, immer weiter hinauf. Shar wollte vor Furcht laut schreien, aber die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Dunkelelfen glühten amüsiert auf und so schloss der Junge augenblicklich wieder seinen Mund. Doch die Angst konnte er nicht unterdrücken und so zitterte der Junge erneut am ganzen Körper.

Dantrag spürte dies und eine Vorfreude breitete sich in ihm aus. Das hier war lediglich etwas Normales, obwohl das Levitieren selbst nur Adeligen vorbehalten war. Er musste nur eine Brosche mit dem Hausemblem des Hauses Baenre berühren und anschließend schwebte er schwerelos nach oben oder unten. Wenn das Levitieren in dem Sklaven solch eine Furcht hervor rief, was würde erst geschehen, wenn er seiner Phantasie freien Lauf ließ. Noch hatte er nicht mit seinen Spielchen angefangen.

Wenige Minuten später kamen Shar und der Dunkelelf in den oberen Stockwerken an und Dantrag zerrte den Jungen wieder hinter sich her, hinein in seine Privatgemächer.

Kaum dass die Tür sich hinter dem Rücken des Halbdrow geschlossen hatte, überkam den Jungen ein Unwohlsein. Seine Angst auf dem Weg bis hier her war stetig gewachsen, aber nun schien sie fast ihren Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben. Vergessen waren auch all die Worten, er soll brav und folgsam sein. Als dann der Waffenmeister seinen Umhang abgestreift und Shar den seinen ebenfalls entrissen hatte, ging er davon. Der Halbdrow blieb auf der Stelle stehen, hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und versuchte in den Augenwinkeln die Bewegungen des Drow zu beobachten. Zuerst konnte er sehen, wie dieser von einer Seite des Zimmers auf die andere lief und hier und da Dinge in die Hand nahm und diese dann wo anders hinbrachte.

Schließlich konnte Shar hören wie er stehen blieb und er spürte, dass Dantrag ihn beobachtete und zwar sehr genau.

"Schau' mich an", befahl der Krieger und der junge Halbdrow tat wie ihm befohlen.

Er konnte in den Augen des Dunkelelfen ein boshaftes Leuchten sehen und auch das er eine ziemlich bösartige Peitsche in Händen hielt. Shars Augen weiteten sich vor Furcht und Dantrags Lächeln wurde breiter. Der Junge erinnerte sich an die Drohung seines Herrn, als sie ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht verbrachten. Nhaundar versuchte Shar damals ruhig zu stellen, in dem er ihm versprach, dass der Waffenmeister ihm das Fleisch vom Leib ziehen wollte, mit oder ohne Peitsche. Genau diese Prophezeiung deutete sich vor seinen Augen ab und unter qualvollen Gedanken fragte sich der junge Halbdrow, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Doch der Waffenmeister ließ anfänglich die Peitsche nur lässig auf den Boden baumeln.

"Und jetzt renn!", sagte Dantrag spielerisch, holte aus und schlug in Richtung des Sklaven auf den Boden.

Vollkommen verstört duckte sich Shar zur Seite weg, um dem Schlag zu entgehen und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Renn oder stirb!", schnaubte Dantrag und knallte erneut auf den harten Fels.

Jetzt bekam es der junge Halbdrow, mehr als ihm lieb war, mit der Angst zu tun. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er tat das, was der Waffenmeister von ihm verlangte. Er wollte nur noch weg hier, weit weg und niemals wieder hier her zurückkommen. Shar wandte sich auf dem Absatz um, riss die Tür auf und rannte in den dunklen Gang hinaus. Vor ihm lag der Korridor, den er eben noch zusammen mit dem Dunkelelfen entlang gekommen war. Dann musste er daran denken, dass er den Weg aus dem Gebäude überhaupt nicht kannte. Diese Tatsache vergas er rasch und umso mehr wollte er vor dem gewalttätigen und heimtückischen Drow fliehen, der hinter ihm ab und zu mit der Peitsche auf den nackten Boden schlug und ihn zum wegrennen zwang. Dieses Knallen ließ Shar zusammenzucken und er hoffte inständig, dass er sie niemals auf seiner eigenen Haut spüren musste. So wand er sich dem Gang zu und begann um sein Leben und auch um seine Freiheit zu rennen.

Plötzlich war Dantrag direkt hinter Shar und er konnte spüren wie eines seiner Hosenbeine grob gepackt und daran gerissen wurde. Der empfindliche Stoff gab nach und riss. Der Halbdrow dachte jedoch nicht daran stehen zu bleiben und machte einen Satz über ein näher kommendes Treppengeländer, dessen Treppen nur von Sklaven benutzt wurde, und landete zwei Meter weiter unten. Shar kam hart auf und ein kurzzeitiger Schmerz jagte durch seine Glieder. Anschließend richtete er sich auf, schüttelte sich und lief weiter ohne über den Sprung nachzudenken. Irgendwo in seinem verängstigten Geist wusste der Junge, dass der Ausgang aus diesem Turm unten sein musste und so hetzte er weiter, dicht gefolgt von dem gnadenlosen Jäger in Gestalt eines Drowwaffenmeisters.

Während eben der Stoff zerriss, wusste Dantrag, dass er so viel Spaß schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Er liebte diese Spielchen und wenn er Glück hätte, dann würde wohl alles zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit verlaufen, aber er musste abwarten. So ließ er als erneute Warnung ein Schnalzen seiner Peitsche erklingen und der Halbdrow hechtete über die Treppe weiter nach unten.

Shar war viel zu verängstigt, als zu bemerken, an welchen Gestalten er vorbei kam. Es war ihm egal, nur weg hier, war sein einziger klarer Gedanke. Plötzlich schlug die Peitsche um seinen Knöchel und er knallte unsanft auf den harten Steinboden. Panikartig versuchte er sich wieder aufzuraffen und spürte dabei wie Dantrags Hände erneut an seiner Hose zerrten und nun auch der Stoff des anderen Hosenbeines riss. Der Waffenmeister kam näher und zerrte mit aller Gewalt jetzt noch an dem restlichen Stück Hose, wenn man es überhaupt als solches bezeichnen konnte. Dann war Shar vollkommen nackt. Ohne über diese Tatsache nachzudenken, wand sich der Junge aus dem Griff von Dantrag, raffte sich auf und rannte weiter. Dabei merkte er nicht, dass der Sohn des Hauses Baenre es gar nicht erst versuchte, den Halbdrow festzuhalten. Am untern Treppenabsatz kam die Tür in Sicht. Shar wusste, dass das der Ausgang sein musste und er hielt drauf zu. Jetzt würde er endlich hier heraus kommen und sich irgendwo verstecken können, dachte der Halbdrow verzweifelt.

Nun stand Shar draußen vor dem Gebäude und der Junge schaute sich um, doch das Anwesen schien riesengroß zu sein, größer als er es von seiner Ankunft noch in Erinnerung hatte. Er schaute einmal nach Links und dann nach Rechts und zum Schluss gerade aus. Shar entschloss sich für die direkte Richtung und hechtete über das Anwesen und erkannte ein Gebäude vor sich, dass wie eine umgedrehte Schüssel aussah. Er rannte, was seine Beine noch hergaben, während er bereits Seitenstechen hatte und stand augenblicklich vor einer großen Tür. Er blickte kurz über seine Schulter, konnte aber den Waffenmeister nicht erblicken. So öffnete er die große Flügeltür und stand mit einem Mal in einer gewaltigen Halle. Mit seiner eingeschränkten Infravision erkannte er lediglich viele Reihen von Sitzbänken, doch zu seiner großen Erleichterung musste er feststellen, dass das Gebäude wohl verlassen war, denn keine Fackeln brannten. Hier drin war es dunkel. Zum einen ein guter Ort um sich zu verstecken und zum anderen konnte er nicht weit genug sehen um zu erkennen, ob sich hier tatsächlich niemand aufhielt. Er hoffte inständig, dass er hier alleine war. Doch eigentlich hatte Shar keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Eilig schlüpfte er hinein und schloss so lautlos wie möglich die große Tür. Mit nackten Füßen flitzte er über den Steinboden und suchte nach einem Versteck, denn er war sich sicher, dass der gewalttätige Waffenmeister nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Verzweifelt hechtete der junge Halbdrow durch die vielen Reihen und hielt nach einem zuverlässigen Unterschlupf Ausschau. Dann plötzlich sichtete er etwas, was seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit einnahm. Einige Stühle waren zusammengestellt worden und standen wie ein großer Haufen an einer der Wände.

Eilig flitzte er darauf zu und verkroch sich letzten Endes hinter dieser provisorischen Barrikade und blickte nervös durch die Ritzen hindurch. Und er musste auch nicht lange warten, da öffnete sich die Tür und herein kam der Waffenmeister, seine Peitsche hielt er locker in der Hand, jederzeit bereit wieder zu zuschlagen. Shars Herz schien in diesem Moment stehen bleiben zu wollen und die Schweißperlen traten ihm auf die Stirn.

Lautlos glitt Dantrag durch die Schwärze und wäre er Shar nahe gewesen, so hätte dieser das Blitzen der weißen Zähne sehen können. Der Junge macht es auch einem wirklich zu leicht, dachte der Waffenmeister vergnügt und betrachtete das Wärmebild der Fußspuren auf dem Boden. Es war Nacht und so war die Hauskapelle leer und verlassen, der perfekte Ort für ein böses kleines Spiel, das zu dem noch mehr als gotteslästerlich war. Gemächlich ging der erfahrene Krieger durch den Raum.

"Komm' raus mein Kleiner, ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Du befindest dich im Haus meiner Göttin, hier kannst du dich nicht vor mir verstecken", sagte er ruhig und gelassen, aber laut genug, dass ihn der Halbdrow hören konnte.

Shar zitterte am hinteren Ende in seinem Versteck und hörte die Worte von Dantrag. In seiner Stimme lag soviel Ruhe, dass dem Jungen ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Dann fragte er sich, was die Worte "Haus meiner Göttin" zu bedeuten hatten und plötzlich wusste er, dass dies noch mehr Unglück mit sich bringen würde. Noch konnte er sich darunter nicht wirklich etwas vorstellen, aber er erinnerte sich an die Worte von Sorn, dem Vhaeraunpriester, der ihm von seinem Gott und von einer bösen Göttin erzählt hatte. Aus dem Mund des Waffenmeisters klang dies alles jetzt nach noch mehr Ärger, wenn er sich in einem Haus befinden sollte, dass einer Göttin gehörte.

Dantrag musste beinahe laut lachen als er den Jungen hinter einem Haufen aufgestapelter Stühle entdeckte. Der Halbdrow leuchtete so stark im Dunkeln, dass man ihn unmöglich übersehen konnte. Um falsche Hoffnungen in dem Kleinen zu schüren, ging Dantrag daran vorbei und tat als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Schließlich verschwand er zwischen den Säulen und begann zu levitieren. Er späte hervor und sah, wie Shar aus seinem Unterschlupf geschlichen kam und versuchte sich davon zu stehlen. Lautlos wie der Tod schwebte Dantrag in der Luft und der Junge lief unter ihm hinweg. Im gleichen Moment stürzte sich der Waffenmeister ohne Vorwarnung auf den verängstigen Jungen, der aufschrie und sich augenblicklich in dessen Griff wand. Doch Dantrag packte fest zu und für Shar gab es kein Entkommen mehr.

"Hast du wirklich für eine Sekunde geglaubt mir entkommen zu können, mein Kleiner?", fragte Dantrag und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten, die der Waffenmeister eh nicht erwartete, zog er an der Kette von Shars Halsband und schleifte den Jungen hinter sich her, direkt nach vorne zum Altar. Hinter sich spürte Dantrag jedoch, dass der Halbdrow kräftig an der Kette zerrte und versuchte sich verzweifelt zu wehren. Das wird dir noch mehr Schmerzen bringen, dachte der Waffenmeister und kurz darauf standen beide in der Mitte der Kapelle des Hauses Baenre. Dantrag schleifte den wimmernden Jungen noch weiter nach vorne, denn er wusste, dass der Halbdrow bei weitem nicht so gut im Dunkeln sehen konnte wie er. Ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen des Sklaven verriet dem Waffenmeister, dass er jetzt die Statue Lolths sehen konnte. Einst ein Geschenk von seinem Bruder Gromph an Yvonnel Baenre, Mutter Oberin des Hauses Baenre. Dantrag stellte sich hinter Shar, packte sein weiches Haar und zwang so seinen Blick nach oben in Richtung Statue.

"Ist sie nicht schön?", schnurrte der Waffenmeister sanft in das Ohr des verängstigen Jungen.

"Das ist meine Göttin. Siehst du wie sie sich verwandelt? Das sind ihre Formen, Spinne und Frau. Wenn du nicht tust was ich dir sage, dann wird sie sich vollständig in eine Spinne verwandeln, um dich zu fressen, denn du musst wissen ich bin der Herr ihrer Krieger hier in diesem Haus. Wer mir zuwider handelt ist des Todes. Knie vor ihr, Sklave", befahl Dantrag mit einer Grabeskälte in der Stimme und er musste sehr mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfen um nicht zu lachen. Er sah wie sehr das Zittern des Jungen bei seinen Worten zugenommen hatte. Er konnte das kleine verängstigte Herzchen in der Brust des Sklaven fast schon schlagen hören. Und das erfreute den bösartigen Waffenmeister am allermeisten.

Shar tat augenblicklich wie ihm befohlen wurde. Er fürchtete sich mehr denn je und rief stumm nach seinem Vater. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Dantrag hielt nun mit beiden Händen den Kopf Shars fest und zwang ihn somit auf die Göttin zu schauen. Ein grausamer und gleichzeitig ein wunderschöner Anblick, den der Junge vor sich erkannte. Die Worte hallten in seinen Gedanken nach und er begann sich fast mehr vor dieser unheimlichen Gestalt, als vor dem Waffenmeister hinter ihm, zu fürchten. Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass ihn diese Kreatur fressen würde, wenn er sich jetzt wehren sollte und sein Herz schlug heftiger. Sein Atem ging schneller. Vielleicht würde diese Göttin ihn alleine schon deswegen auffressen, nur weil er unerlaubter Weise in ihr Haus eingedrungen war und der Waffenmeister hätte bestimmt dabei seine wahre Freude. Die Gedanken wirbelten wild durch Shars Kopf.

Dantrag streichelte plötzlich den Nacken des Jungen und beugte sich dann zu ihm hinunter, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern.

"Ich will sehen, wie du dich selbst berührst, wie du dich selbst befriedigst", befahl der Waffenmeister völlig überraschend in einem ruhigen aber gefährlichen Ton. Shar atmete erschrocken ein und bewegte sich im ersten Moment kein Stück.

"Mach schon ... oder sie wird kommen und dich fressen", nötigte der Waffenmeister hinterlistig.

Shar wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Die Schmerzen, die ihm Dantrag bereits zugefügt hatte oder vor einer Göttin zu stehen und sich dabei selbst auf unsittliche Art zu berühren, wie es soeben der Drow hinter ihm verlangte. Doch zum ersten Mal war der junge Halbdrow froh für den Aufklärungsunterricht, den Dipree ihm gegeben hatten. Aber auf der anderen Seite schämte er sich für das, was der Dunkelelf von ihm verlangte, besonders da er es selbst noch nie an sich ausprobiert und es auch niemals vorgehabt hatte. Es war eines, wenn sein Herr oder andere Drow sich für seinen Körper interessierten, aber etwas anderes, wenn er sich selbst berühren sollte.

"Soll sie dich also fressen?", erklang erneut die Stimme des Waffenmeisters, der ihm süßlich ins Ohr flüsterte.

Mit einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens beobachtete der Halbdrow, wie sich vor ihm diese Gestalt immer wieder von einer wunderschönen Drow in eine grässliche Spinne verwandelte und ihn dabei mit ihren Augen fixierte. Ein erneuter kalter Schauer lief Shar über den Rücken und sein Herz schien nun förmlich zu rasen. Doch wenn er jetzt weiter leben wollte und das wollte er mit Gewissheit, dann musste er das tun, was der Waffenmeister verlangte. Er hob langsam eine zittrige Hand und berührte zuerst ganz zaghaft seinen nackten Bauch. Noch überlegte er, ob es aus dieser schamhaften Situation einen Ausweg gab und er musste versuchen, jede sich ihm bietende Gelegenheit nutzen.

"Nicht so schüchtern", schnurrte Dantrag und beobachtete den knienden Jungen unter sich genau, als er genussvoll über dessen schmalen Schultern schaute.

Er konnte die Angst in dem jungen Körper beinahe riechen, aber der Anblick als die Hand des Jungen über den eigenen Körper glitt, erregte ihn. Mehr noch als es die kleine Hetzjagd zuvor es getan hatte. Er sah, wie sich der Sklave über die Beine strich und mit der anderen Hand über die Brust. Schließlich wanderte eine schlanke Hand nach unten und zum ersten Mal berührte sich der Junge an seiner Männlichkeit. Als Dantrag dies beobachtete, überkam ihm das Gefühl einer unbändigen Lust und er konnte nun seinen Blick nicht mehr von dem jungen Körper lassen.

Zaghaft streichelte sich der Junge und schloss dabei seine Augen, er wollte diese grässliche Fratze nicht vor sich sehen. Er versuchte zwanghaft an etwas anderes zu denken und wiederholte instinktiv die Worte von Handir, er solle brav und folgsam sein. Anschließend versuchte er sich an Nhaundars Hände zu erinnern, die ihn mehr als einmal unsittlich gestreichelt hatten.

"Mach sofort die Augen auf, du kleiner Bastard", fauchte Dantrag, als er dies in seinen Augenwinkeln wahrnahm und Shar tat ohne zu zögern wie ihm befohlen. Das Letzte was er wollte, war ein Dunkelelf der wütend auf ihn war. Die Worte von Dipree hallten in seinem Kopf nach und er versuchte sich jetzt intensiv auf das zu konzentrieren, was Nhaundar immer mit ihm tat, wenn sie zusammen in dessen Bett oder im warmen Wasser waren.

Dann versuchte sich Shar auf das angenehme Gefühl zu konzentrieren, das in ihm aufkam, wenn seine schlanken Finger über seine Männlichkeit strichen. Es überraschte ihn etwas, doch diese Empfindung wollte er nicht verlieren, so machte er ohne eine weitere Aufforderung weiter. Nur wenige Augenblicke später spürte der junge Halbdrow nichts mehr, nicht einmal Dantrags gierigen Blick über seiner Schulter, der jede seiner Gesten und Berührungen mit wachsender Lust verfolgt.

Schließlich entsann sich der Junge daran, wie Nhaundar seine eigene Männlichkeit berührte und dabei einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bekam. So tat es nun Shar ihm nach und umschloss sein Glied mit seiner Hand. Ein warmer Schauer durchzuckte seinen Körper und er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Dann fuhr er mit seiner geschlossenen Hand beständig an seinem nun leicht erregten Glied auf und ab. Langsam spürte er die angenehme Empfindung bei jeder Berührung in sich aufsteigen und schon bald erfüllte ihn dieses Gefühl mit einer Glückseligkeit. Je mehr er versuchte sich fallen zu lassen, desto größer wurde auch seine Befriedigung und er konnte spüren, dass seine Männlichkeit immer härter wurde. So etwas hatte er noch niemals getan, immer nur seinen Herrn dabei beobachtet. Nun versuchte er alle Gedanken für diesen Moment aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und sich stattdessen auf seinen Körper zu achten. Schnell begann sich in ihm eine ungekannte Welle der Erregung und Lust aufzubauen. Shar war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er leise seufzte und stöhnte.

Dantrags Augen leuchteten vor Gier und ebenso wie der Sklave wurde auch er immer erregter.

Der junge Halbdrow war sich bis dahin niemals bewusst gewesen, dass es so wundervoll sein konnte sich selbst zu berühren. Er fühlte eine angenehme Wärme in sich, die darauf wartete hervorzubrechen. Nur noch einen Moment, dachte der Junge und lächelte. Darauf hatte Dantrag gewartet. Genussvoll beobachtete der Waffenmeister wie Shars Körper bei seinem Höhepunkt zuckte und der Sklave ein wiederholtes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Doch noch bevor Shar zusammen sinken konnte, packte ihn Dantrag während er mit der anderen Hand bereits seine Hose geöffnet hatte.

"Du hattest jetzt deinen Spaß du unwürdiges Stück, jetzt ist es Zeit, dass die Göttin zu ihrem Spaß kommt und diesen erhält sie durch Schmerzen und Blut." Bei diesen Worten schnitt der plötzlich hervorgezogene Dolch des Waffenmeisters sauber über den Rücken des Jungen und hinterließ eine blutende Schnittwunde, während Shar einen lauten Schmerzensschrei ausstieß.

So schnell wie das wohlige und angenehme Gefühl den Körper des jungen Halbdrow eingenommen hatte, genauso abrupt endete es und Shar hörte zuerst die Worte von Dantrag und spürte gleich darauf eine kalte Klinge, die über seinen Rücken fuhr. Es brannte höllisch und etwas Warmes lief über seine Haut. Auch wenn der Junge es nicht sehen konnte, so wusste er, dass es sein Blut war. Kaum, dass die erste Welle des Schmerzes verebbte, fühlte er wieder die kalte Klinge und ein weiterer Schnitt wurde über seine nackte Haut über den Rücken gezogen.

"NEIN", schrie im gleichen Moment Shar verzweifelt.

"Du wagst es zu widersprechen …", fuhr Dantrag ihn an, doch dann grinste er dämonisch, "… dann wirst du jetzt die Konsequenzen dafür tragen, Sklave."

Bei diesen Worten fügte er dem Jungen einen dritten Schnitt zu, bevor er genüsslich den Dolch ableckte und ihn wegsteckte. Jetzt würde er endlich zu seinem Spaß kommen, dachte Dantrag voller Vorfreude. Dann packte er Shar und drang gnadenlos in den sich windenden Körper ein. Der Junge stieß einen erneuten einen lauten Schrei aus. Der Waffenmeister hielt inne, packte den Sklaven an den Haaren und zwang seinen Kopf nach hinten.

"Wenn du noch einen einzigen Laut von dir gibt's, dann wird sie kommen und deinen wertlosen Körper zerfetzen und über den Raum verteilen, damit sie dir die Seele aus den Eingeweiden reißen und fressen kann", fauchte der Waffenmeister zornig. "Schau sie an, du wertloses Stück Dreck", befahl Dantrag und packte Shar an den Hüften um ihn endlich weiter nehmen zu können.

_"Nein"_, erklang der nun stumme Schrei im Kopf des Jungen. Er kam jedoch sofort der Aufforderung des Dunkelelfen nach. Seine Augen hielt er stur auf die grässliche Kreatur gerichtet, die die Göttin seines Peinigers war und erneut stand ihm der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. Er versuchte sich auf die Lippen zu beißen, denn er wollte nicht sterben. Die Worte des Waffenmeisters verursachten schon fast, dass sein Herz stehen blieb und so versuchte sich Shar so ruhig wie möglich zu verhalten, während er den Schmerz in seinem Unterleib und auf seinem Rücken heftiger wurden.

Dantrag genoss die Enge des Sklaven, wie er es beim ersten Mal getan hatte. Das Blut, welches durch sein Eindringen an dem schlanken Körper hinab lief, machte es herrlich leicht sich immer wieder in den Körper zu versenken. Der Waffenmeister stöhnte und knurrte. Dieser kleine Teufel hatte ihn so heiß gemacht, dass er nun seinen Höhepunkt nicht länger zurück halten konnte. Dafür würde dieser Bastard bezahlen, dachte Dantrag kurz bevor er spürte wie eine heiße Welle der Lust durch seinen Körper jagte und ihn dazu brachte sich fest an dem Jungen zukrallen. Ein wenig erschöpft stützte er sich an ihm ab, was Shar zum Taumeln brachte, er konnte sich jedoch im letzten Moment fangen, während der Waffenmeister das Gefühl für einen Moment genoss, bevor er sich anschließend wachsam im Raum umsah. Es war niemand hier, rief sich der Waffenmeister wieder ins Bewusstsein. Sein Blick blieb an dem Thron der Mutter Oberin hängen und er konnte nicht widerstehen eine weitere Gotteslästerung zu begehen. Er löste sich von dem zitternden Körper des Halbdrow, stand auf und zog diesen sogleich an der Kette hinter sich her.

Sein Weg führte zum dem schwarzen Thron der Oberin Baenre und Dantrag setzte sich genüsslich auf den kalten Stein. Vor ihm lag halb kniend halb liegend der Junge und dieser krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Das jedoch ließ Dantrag lediglich milde lächeln, als er von seinem Sitzplatz den Blick über die Halle der Kapelle schweifen ließ. Er hatte sich solch eine blasphemische Handlung schon immer gewünscht und nun konnte er sie tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen. Alleine schon mit dem Berühren dieses Thrones würde ihm die Mutter Oberin bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen. Doch es war Nacht und selbst seine Schwester Sos'Umptu würde nichts von alledem mitbekommen, da sie sich für gewöhnlich um diese Uhrzeit in ihre eigenen Privatgemächer zurückzog. Hämisch lächelnd fiel sein Augenmerk wieder auf den Jungen. Er zog abermals an der Kette und zwang den Sklaven zu sich, bis er direkt in seine Augen schauen konnte, dann küsste Dantrag ihn genussvoll. Der Waffenmeister beobachtete wie Shar die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und er konnte nicht widerstehen sie abzulecken. Schließlich drückte der Waffenmeister den Kopf des Sklaven nach unten.

Shar kniete nun letztendlich gänzlich vor dem zweiten Sohn des Hauses, denn stehen konnte er nicht mehr, die Schmerzen in seinem Körper waren zu groß. Dumpf hörte er die Stimme des Waffenmeisters und er wollte nicht glauben, was dieser zu ihm sagte.

"Leck' mich, Sklave", knurrte Dantrag.

Dieses Spiel kannte der Junge bereits, doch was blieb ihm schon übrig, als dessen Befehl nach zu kommen. Auf der einen Seite war hier die Göttin dieses schrecklichen Drow anwesend, die ihn auffressen würde und wenn nicht sie, dann würde Dantrag schon für mehr Schmerzen sorgen, als solche, die seinen kleinen geschundenen Körper durchfuhren. So öffnete er den Mund und strich kurz darauf mit seiner Zunge über dessen wieder erregtes Glied, welches mit einer Mischung aus seinem Blut und dessen Samen benetzt war. Angewidert hielt er einen Moment inne und als dies der Waffenmeister spürte, schlug dieser Shar heftig auf den Hinterkopf und riss ihn an seinen Haaren in die richtige Position. Der Halbdrow versuchte die Pein und seine Abscheu so gut es ging abzuschütteln und strich erneut mit seiner Zunge über die Männlichkeit des Drow. Gleich darauf zwang ihn der Waffenmeister sein erregtes Glied in den Mund zu nehmen. Ekel stieg in Shar auf und er konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten, um nicht zu würgen. Nicht einmal der Gedanke an einen mit Honig verklebten Finger konnte ihn ruhig werden lassen. Die Übelkeit kam ihn Shar auf.

"So ist es brav", schnurrte Dantrag und stöhnte leicht auf, als er spürte wie der Junge seine Männlichkeit verwöhnte.

Zu was so ein bisschen Angst den Kleinen nicht alles beflügeln kann, dachte der Waffenmeister hämisch. Genüsslich lehnte er sich auf dem Thron zurück und beobachtete den Sklaven. Das war es, was sich Dantrag immer gewünscht hatte, er genoss jede Sekunde und jede Bewegung, einfach alles. Lust verhüllt in blasphemischen Handlungen und niemand konnte ihm seinen Sieg nehmen.

"Mehr!", forderte Dantrag den Sklaven wenige Atemzüge später auf und Shar hatte sichtlich Mühe dem Folge zu leisten.

Der Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes widerte ihn an. Langsam verebbten die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken zu einem dumpfen Brennen. Lediglich der heftige Griff des Waffenmeisters in seinen Haaren war geblieben. Dantrag hielt den Schopf umklammert und gab sich voll und ganz den Wellen der Lust hin. Genüsslich stöhnte er auf und schließlich spürte er, dass er sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Er hielt Shar fest und ergoss sich in dessen Mund, während er ein tiefes Stöhnen gemischt mit einem animalischen Knurren ausstieß.

Als die Essenz des Waffenmeisters in den Mund des Halbdrow schoss, musste dieser im gleichen Augenblick würgen. Doch Shar versuchte sich auf den Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu konzentrieren. „Sei brav und folgsam", sagte er zu sich selbst. Für ihn gab es nur noch das Überleben. Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit ließ der Drow seinen Kopf los.

Dantrag hörte wie Shar zu husten begann.

"Wage es ja nicht dich zu übergeben, du erbärmlicher Abschaum. Ich werde dich töten, wenn du das tust", knurrte der Waffenmeister zornig, denn er wusste, dass er hier keine Spuren hinterlassen durfte.

Ängstlich schaute der junge Halbdrow beiseite, konnte jedoch sein Husten nicht mehr unterdrücken und ein paar Tropfen Speichel zusammen mit Dantrags Samen fielen zu Boden.

Als der Krieger dies sah, kochte ihn ihm die Wut hoch. Ein heftiger Schlag fuhr auf Shars Kopf hernieder und er wurde zu Boden gedrückt.

"Leck' das sofort auf", schrie Dantrag. Der Waffenmeister stellte einen Fuß auf den Rücken des Jungen und presste ihn damit zu Boden.

Die Schmerzen, die nun augenblicklich wieder durch den Körper des jungen Halbdrow fuhren, ließen ihn schmerzhaft aufstöhnen. Die Absätze von Dantrag gruben sich unsanft in die offenen Wunden von Shar und gleichzeitig dröhnte sein Kopf. Angewidert betrachtete er die Flecken auf dem Felsenboden und bekam erneut diesen Würgereiz. Aber er wollte weiteren Schmerzen entgehen und die Furcht vor diesem dominanten Drow war nun größer als der Ekel. So versuchte er den Anweisungen zu folgen und seine Zunge leckte vorsichtig über die Flecken am Boden. Er versuchte an etwas Schönes zu denken. Aber so sehr sich auch anstrengte, die Bilder von besseren Tagen nahmen keine Form an. Immer noch angewidert leckte er den letzten Rest der Essenz vom Felsen und ignorierte dabei den seltsamen Beigeschmack von Staub und Dreck.

Zufrieden sah Dantrag auf das Schauspiel hinab und genoss es zumindest für einige Zeit der Herr zu sein, hier in dem der Spinnekönigin geweihten Ort. Doch er wusste, dass es nun genug war. Ruhig erhob er sich, zog seine Hose wieder an und zerrte Shar hinter sich her. Plötzlich hörte er das leise Klacken von Absätzen auf dem Steinboden. Das musste seine Schwester Sos'Umptu sein, schoss es ihm augenblicklich durch den Kopf. Ohne die Nerven zu verlieren packte er kraftvoll nach Shars Halsband. Er zog den Jungen hinter sich her und ging zwischen den Bänken hindurch und hielt geradewegs auf eine Nische zu, die normalerweise nur von den verborgenen Leibwächtern der Mutter Oberin benutzt wurde.

Dort angekommen flüsterte Dantrag leise, "Hörst du das?"

Aus der großen Halle schallte es ganz laut KLACK, KLACK, KLACK. "Sie kommt! Die Göttin kommt, um nach ihrem Zuhause zu sehen. Ein einziger Laut aus deinem unwürdigen Mund und meine Göttin wird sich verwandeln und dich fressen", knurrte Dantrag leise und fuhr mit seinen Händen zwischen die Beine des Jungen, um dort mit seiner Männlichkeit zu spielen.

Shar hörte das Geräusch und die Worte des Waffenmeisters verfehlten ihre Wirksamkeit nicht. Der Junge zitterte wie Espenlaub und die erneute Angst stieg ins unermessliche. Diese schöne Frau, die gleichzeitig auch eine Spinne war und ihn soeben noch zusammen mit Dantrag beobachtet hatte, schien nun tatsächlich hier zu sein. Wieder hörte er dieses Geräusch ihrer Absätze.

Dantrag beobachtete währenddessen die tiefblauen Augen des Jungen und sofort nahm seine Erregung wieder zu. Ohne über die möglichen Folgen nachzudenken, öffnete er seine Hose und befreite sein abermals erregtes Glied. Dann hob er den Jungen hoch und zwang diesen die Beine zu spreizen.

"Kein Laut!", knurrte er noch ein Mal, dann presste er sich erneut in den geschundenen Körper des Jungen und begann ihn heftig zu stoßen. Oh wie sehr es Dantrag doch liebte, Dinge zu tun, die verboten waren und bei Entdeckung wohlmöglich mit Folter oder noch wahrscheinlicher mit dem Tod enden würden. Nur noch halbherzig lauschte er auf die Schritte seiner Schwester, denn er genoss das Gefühl viel zu sehr. Mit einem tiefen, heftigen Stoß kam der Dunkelelf wiederholt zu seinem Höhepunkt und nur ein Biss in Shars Schulter rettete ihn davor einen verräterischen Laut von sich zu geben. Erst jetzt, als er von dem Sklaven abließ, wurde sich Dantrag bewusst, das der Halbdrow das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Verweichlichter Bastard, dachte der Waffenmeister nur abfällig und wartete ab, dass seine Schwester endlich gehen würde.

Einige Zeit verging, während Sos'Umptu tatsächlich zu dieser schon recht späten Stunde die Hauskapelle des Hauses Baenre verließ. Und Dantrag atmete ein wenig erleichtert auf. Shar hatte er in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Boden abgelegt und hob ihn sich über die Schulter, um mit dem Sklaven zurück in seine Privatgemächer zu gehen. Dies dauerte erneut einige Minuten und der Waffenmeister war froh, auf dem Weg durch das Haus der Männer niemandem zu begegnen, außer den vereinzelten Sklaven, die hin und her huschten. Oben angekommen hielt er für den Halbdrow eine Überraschung bereit. Diese kleine Ratte wird ihren angestammten Platz in diesem Haus noch kennen lernen solange ich der Herr bin, sann Dantrag nach und musste instinktiv breit grinsen. Achtlos ließ er den Jungen zu Boden fallen, ging zu einem kleinen Schrank und fischte einen starken Heiltrank aus einer der Schubladen. Er packte Shar am Halsband und setzte den bewusstlosen Jungen auf. Mit der anderen Hand klatsche er ihm zweimal heftig ins Gesicht und beobachtete dabei wie die Lider des Kleinen sich ein wenig öffneten.

"Trink, wenn dir dein wertloses Leben etwas bedeutet", knurrte Dantrag und zwang Shar dazu den Heiltrank zu schlucken.

Schließlich schleifte er den Halbdrow zu einem Käfig, der in einer hinteren Kammer seiner Räumlichkeiten aufgehängt war. Dort warf er den Jungen hinein und dieser lag nun auf einem Boden aus Gitterstäben. Genüsslich ließ Dantrag daraufhin seine Nackenwirbel knacken und ging in sein Schlafgemach. Ein paar Stunden Ruhe vor dem morgendlichen Kampftraining würden ihm sicherlich gut tun, dachte der Waffenmeister zufrieden, während er sich von den vergnüglichen Spuren der Nacht reinigte um anschließend in den traumähnlichen Dämmerschlaf der Drow zu gleiten.

Als Shar seine Augen öffnete, war die Welt die ihn umgab verschwommen. Nur langsam wurden aus unklaren Umrissen, die aus hell und dunkel bestanden, Formen, die sich als ein karges eingerichtetes Zimmer herausstellten. Nachdem der Halbdrow endlich seine Sinne wieder soweit im Griff hatte, auch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, richtete er sich vorsichtig auf. Doch was er nun erkannte, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Er lag in einem Käfig der vollkommen aus Gitterstäben bestand und der auf den ersten Blick keinen Ausgang zu haben schien. Als er kurz darauf seine Knochen spürte, während sich die Eisenstäbe in sein Fleisch schnitten, überkam ihm erneut die Angst, wie schon einige Mal zuvor. Der Junge war bisher niemals in einem Käfig gewesen und die Enge und die Schmerzen, die von den Stangen in seinen Körper brannten, machten die ganze Situation noch schlimmer. Er wollte hier raus und er drückte mit all seiner Kraft gegen das Gitter, aber nichts geschah. Während er dabei ängstlich aus seinem Gefängnis schaute, erblickte er den Waffenmeister, der in einem anderen Raum in einem Bett lag und die Tür zu diesem hier offen stehen gelassen hatte. Plötzlich und ohne es zu wollen begannen die Tränen über Shars Gesicht zu laufen. Die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht drangen in sein Gedächtnis und letztendlich fragte er sich, womit er dies alles verdient hatte. Warum hassten ihn alle? Warum mussten sie ihm ständig Schmerzen zufügen? Dies und viele weitere Fragen bohrten sich in seine Gedanken und er fragte sich immer verzweifelter nach den Gründen.

Leise wimmerte Shar und versuchte wieder die Stangen des Käfigs zu bewegen. Er hasste diesen Ort, er hasste Dantrag, er wollte dies alles nicht mehr, er wollte nur zurück zu Nhaundar. In diesem Moment kannte sein Kummer, seine Schmerzen und seine Trauer kein halten mehr und er weinte bitterlich. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie sich Dantrag regte, verängstigt verkroch sich der Halbdrow sofort in die hinterste Ecke des Käfigs und versuchte sich zusammen zu rollen. Einfach nur klein und unscheinbar machen.

Der Waffenmeister sah sich verschlafen um, hatte er nicht gerade etwas gehört, fragte er sich benommen. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf die offene Tür und zu dem Käfig. Der Sklave hatte sich zusammengerollt und versuchte ganz offensichtlich sich zu verbergen. Allein wenn er an Shars Angst dachte, musste Dantrag dämonisch grinsen. Jetzt war seine Welt wieder in Ordnung, denn er hatte noch viele Tage, die er mit dem Kleinen verbringen konnte. Genüsslich stand der Waffenmeister auf und bereitete sich auf seine morgendlichen Pflichten vor. Sklaven brachten schließlich eine Mahlzeit, die er hungrig zu sich nahm, bevor er ohne Shar eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen zu seinem Dienst ging.

Der junge Halbdrow schaute verstohlen zwischen seinen Tränen immer wieder auf und beobachtete in den Augenwinkeln, wie der Waffenmeister sich aus seinem Bett erhob, sich anzog und sogar in unmittelbarer Nähe zu der offenen Tür an einem Tisch Platz nahm. Als dann ein Sklave Essen brachte, betrachtete er dies mit großen Augen und spürte das Loch in seinem leeren Magen. Er sah zu, wie Dantrag sich genüsslich den Bauch voll schlug und kräftige Schlucke eines Getränkes zu sich nahm. Zum Schluss erhob sich der Drow, wobei er nicht in seine Richtung blickte und war plötzlich verschwunden. Der Junge hörte erneut sein Magenknurren und bemerkte gleichzeitig, dass seine Lippen sowie sein Mund völlig trocken waren und er hatte das Gefühl, den Geschmack von letzter Nacht immer noch zu schmecken. Er fragte sich, ob auch er etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken bekommen würde. Bei Nhaundar bekam er stets etwas, auch wenn es nie viel war, aber es reichte um ihn am Leben zu erhalten.


	15. 13 Kap Ein schlimmer Fehler

**13. Kapitel**

**Ein schlimmer Fehler**

Shar wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sekunden schienen zu Minuten geworden zu sein und Minuten zu Stunden. Aber in Wirklichkeit waren gerade mal zwei Stunden vergangen. Der junge Halbdrow hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass mindestens zwei ganze Tage verstrichen wären. Sein leerer Magen knurrte vor Hunger und seine Kehle schien wie ausgetrocknet zu sein. Der schale Beigeschmack von der Tortur der letzten Nacht hatte er immer noch im Mund und er wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher als einen Schluck Wasser. Der Junge kauerte zusammengerollt in der hinteren Ecke des Käfigs, während die eisernen Stangen beständig in seinen Fleisch schnitten. Da er kaum etwas auf den Knochen hatte, war dies eine recht schmerzhafte Art einfach nur warten zu müssen. Vergessen schien auch die Angst vor dem unberechenbaren Dunkelelfen. Jedoch verabscheute Shar, nein hasste sogar mittlerweile den Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre und wünschte sich Nhaundar herbei. Obwohl ihm beide Pein und Qual bereiteten, so behandelte Nhaundar ihn besser und sorgsamer als Dantrag Baenre. Sein Herr wollte ihn stets hübsch und unscheinbar an seiner Seite haben und verhinderte in den letzten Tagen, vor der Zeit mit dem Waffenmeister, dass niemand anderer, außer dem Sklavenhändler selbst, den Jungen anfassen durfte. Während Shar im Halbschlaf in seinem Gefängnis abwartete, sah er vor seinem inneren Auge ständig diesen grausamen und unbeugsamen Drow vor sich und er stellte sich dabei vor, wie er diesen mit den eigenen Methoden foltern und danach mit einem Messer erstechen wollte. Seine Phantasie ging sogar noch weiter, dass er sich seinen Vater Handir herbei sehnte, der Dantrag letzten Endes im Kampf besiegen und ihn auf erbarmungsloseste Weise töten würde. Stumm flehte er Handir um Hilfe, doch es kam keine Antwort. Weitere Minuten verstrichen und noch immer versuchte Shar mit seinem Vater zu reden, da ertönte plötzlich dessen Stimme im Kopf des jungen Halbdrow. _„Deine Rache wird kommen. Habe Zeit und Geduld und eines Tages wirst du dich an Dantrag Baenre rächen._"

Im ersten Moment erschrak Shar, doch dann erkannte er Handirs Stimme wieder. Er hörte sie laut und deutlich. So öffnete er seine Augen und blickte vorsichtig durch den Raum. Aber er konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken. Nochmals ließ der Junge seinen Blick schweifen bis er verstand, dass Handir zwar zu ihm sprach, er ihn aber wie die letzten Male nicht sehen konnte. Nun schien Shar sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Die Erinnerungen an seinen Vater kehrten allmählich zurück und erneut vernahm er dessen Stimme. _„Sei stets brav und folgsam."_

„Aber … aber er ist so grausam, viel schlimmer als Nhaundar", flüsterte der Junge heiser und musste augenblicklich husten. Seine Kehle war immer noch trocken und er hielt inne. Er wollte etwas trinken, aber in diesem Käfig gab es nichts um seinen Mund zu befeuchten und so verfiel er wieder in Gedanken. _„Ich tue doch das, was du mir immer sagst, aber der Mann ist schrecklich und macht mir Angst."_

Shar wartete, aber es kam keine Antwort.

„_Vater? Handir? Wo bist du?"_, flehte der Junge stumm und er spürte dabei, wie ihm allmählich erneut die Tränen in die Augen traten.

Der junge Halbdrow lauschte und dachte sich, vielleicht war er zu laut und hätte deswegen die Antwort von Handir nicht verstanden, aber es kam wieder keine. Er spitze nochmals seine Ohren und versuchte verzweifelt zu lauschen, aber nichts war zu hören. Jetzt schien die Trauer zurück zukehren und der Junge weinte nun vom ganzen Herzen. Die Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und er kauerte sich zurück in die Ecke.

Auf dem Gang draußen schritt zur gleichen Zeit ein junger Drow vorbei und verharrte plötzlich vor der Tür zu Dantrags Privatgemächern. Der Dunkelelf schaute sich leicht irritiert um, dann lief er zu der geschlossenen Tür und legte ein Ohr darauf. Von drinnen vernahm er ein Jammer und leises Geflüster, danach verstummte alles und das Weinen kehrte zurück. Leicht überrascht schweifte der Blick des jungen Dunkelenelfen den Gang auf und ab. Niemand war zu entdecken und auch kein Sklave, der ihn sehen würde, dass er hier stand. Eigentlich hatte Bergin'yon Baenre vor, sich in die eigenen Gemächern zurück zu ziehen, doch diese Geräusche reizten den jüngsten Sohn des Hauses und Bruder des Waffenmeisters ihnen nach zugehen und zu erforschen. Er wusste, dass Dantrag mit den Soldaten im Hof zu Gange war und ihn somit auch nicht erwischen konnte. Denn wenn dies geschah, dann hätte Bergin'yon – der als Schützling des Waffenmeisters galt - keine Sicherheit, dass er das verbotene Eintreten in die Privatgemächer seines älteren Bruders rechtfertigen musste. Geschweige denn den Schutz der Oberin Mutter des Hauses genießen zu können, wenn Dantrag an Bergin'yon bei ihr kein gutes Haar lassen würde. Aber vielleicht würde sogar noch etwas Schlimmeres geschehen und bei dem Gedanken schüttelte sich der junge Drow, um diesem Gedankengang Einhalt zu bieten. Der Bergin'yon konnte seine Neugierde jedoch nicht abstreifen und wollte unbedingt wissen, was der zweite Sohn des Hauses in seinen Gemächern tat. So hob er die Hand und öffnete die Tür zuerst vorsichtig. Er spähte zu aller erst durch einen kleinen Spalt und erkannte dort lediglich das Bett, einen Tisch mit Speisen und all die anderen Habseligkeiten von Dantrag, aber ansonsten nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wieder ertönte das Schluchzen und Bergin'yon öffnete nun die Tür ganz. Mit einem Schritt trat er die Privatgemächer seines Bruders ein. Sein Interesse an dem Unbekannten nahm nun vollends von dem jungen Drow Besitz. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und jetzt stand er im Zimmer des Waffenmeisters. Er lauschte und sofort hörte er wieder das Weinen. Leicht verdutzt runzelte er die Stirn und begann selbstsicher durch den Raum auf das Geräusch zu zulaufen. Sein Blick wanderte dabei aus Wissbegierde hin und her, denn er hatte sich noch niemals in diesen Räumen aufgehalten. Er war schon fast am Ende angekommen, da entdeckte er zu seiner Linken eine Tür und diese stand offen. Doch er wollte nicht einfach hineinlaufen, dass war einst eine Lektion, die ihm der Waffenmeister des Hauses beigebracht hatte und die er stets versuchte zu berücksichtigen. Zucht und Ordnung bestimmten den Tagesablauf und so hielt sich selbst jetzt Bergin'yon an die Regeln. Geschickt presste er seinen Rücken gegen die Wand und lauschte wieder. Lediglich das Jammern war zu vernehmen und der junge Dunkelelf konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sein Bruder hier trieb. Er dachte an ein Drow, der hier gefangen gehalten wurde, doch gab es für den jüngsten Sohn des Hauses keinen Sinn, denn Folterungen wurden doch stets im Kerker vorgenommen. So zog er vorsichtshalber sein Schwert, wobei er darauf achtete, sich nicht mit dem kleinsten Geräusch zu verraten und damit seinen Aufenthaltsort preiszugeben. Mit aller ihm gebotenen Vorsicht spähte Bergin'yon jetzt um die Ecke und hinein in den angrenzenden Raum und öffnete leicht überrascht den Mund. Er erkannte einen Käfig, der mitten im Zimmer an vier eisernen Ketten gehalten von der Decke hing und darin saß lediglich ein weinender Sklave. Irritiert über diese Entdeckung gab jetzt der jüngste Sohn sein sicheres Versteck auf und stand einen Atemzug später mitten im Türrahmen, seine Augen streng auf den weinenden Sklaven gerichtet, der seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. Bergin'yon musterte jetzt genauer den Jammernden und erkannte, dass es sich um einen Halbdrow handelte und bei genauerem Hinsehen wirkte dieser nicht viel älter als er selbst, kaum erwachsen. Erstaunt über diese Tatsache steckte der jüngste Bruder von Dantrag sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und trat einen Schritt auf den gefangenen Sklaven zu. Beim Näher kommen erkannte er ein kleines Detail, dass ihn ein wenig mehr neugierig machte. Denn die langen Spitzohren deuteten auf eine Verbindung zweier Elfen hin, ein Drow mit einer der verhassten Feen der Oberfläche. Er überlegte kurz, wie sich ein Drow nur an einer Elfe mit weißer Haut vergehen konnte, wo sie doch den Feinden angehörte, die seine Rasse einst in die Verbannung des Unterreiches trieb. Aber auch diesen Gedanken versuchte er abzuschütteln und sich stattdessen auf den eigentlichen Aufenthalt des Sklaven im Käfig zu konzentrieren und das auch noch in den Privatgemächern seines älteren Bruders.

Shar vernahm wie von weit her ein Geräusch und blickte auf. Er dachte, dass dies nur der Waffenmeister sein könnte, der gekommen war, um ihn weiter zu quälen. Doch als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er durch einen Tränenschleier einen jungen Drow, der ihn mit rot glühenden Augen einfach nur anstarrte. Erschrocken hörte er auf zu weinen und versuchte sich im gleichen Moment weiter in die Ecke des Käfigs zu drängen.

Als sich Bergin'yon vor Überraschung gefasst hatte, beäugte er schaulustig den Sklaven und merkte auch augenblicklich, dass dieser Angst hatte. Doch es gab nichts, was ihn in Furcht hätte versetzen können. Aber der junge Drow wusste auch über die mächtige Autorität, die sein Bruder ausstrahlte, der grob, skrupellos und grausam sein konnte, selbst ihm gegenüber. Dem jüngsten Sohn kam nur eine Tatsache seltsam vor, wieso sich der Waffenmeister einen Sklaven im Käfig hielt und dazu noch einen nackten Halbdrow. Er vermutete, dass diese Situation nur eines bedeuten konnte, dieser Junge war ein Lustsklave. Der Rest der Familie schien wohl nichts davon zu wissen, sonst hätte es bestimmt einer seiner Schwestern verboten oder vielleicht auch etwas anderes dagegen unternommen. Besonders wenn er an Vendes oder Bladen'Kerst dachte, die nichts lieber taten, als einem Qualen in einer unbeschreiblichen Folter anzutun. Dieser Gedanke konnte aber das Interesse von Bergin'yon nicht stillen und er kam dem Käfig näher.

„Wer bist du, Sklave? Gehörst du dem Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre?", fragte der jüngste Sohn ruhig, wobei er das Wort _Baenre_ besonders betonte. Er war stolz darauf ein Sohn des ersten Hauses der Stadt Menzoberranzan zu sein, wo er in ferner Zukunft selbst den Platz des Waffenmeisters einnehmen würde, wenn das Glück oder auch sein Geschick im Kampf ihm hold sein würden.

Shar war immer noch verängstig und gleichzeitig so überrascht einen jungen Drow vor sich zu sehen, dass er im ersten Moment nicht antworten konnte. Doch die Stimme und die Worte verrieten ihm, dass dieser ihm wohl vorerst nichts antun wollte. So schluckte er einmal kurz bevor er antwortete.

„Shar, mein Herr", piepste der Junge und musste gleich darauf husten, als er merkte, dass ihm das Sprechen mit ausgetrockneter Kehle sehr schwer fiel.

„Shar?", wiederholte Bergin'yon den Namen und schien zu überlegen. Den Namen kannte er nicht.

„Gehörst du dem Waffenmeister?", wollte jetzt der jüngste Sohn wissen, weil dieser ihm den zweiten Teil seiner Frage noch nicht beantwortet hatte.

Shar schüttelte den Kopf, denn das Sprechen fiel ihm immer noch schwer. Doch dem Jungen kam eine Idee. Wenn er zeigte, dass er gehorsam war und sich brav verhielt, vielleicht könnte ihm der Unbekannte etwas zu trinken geben. Erneut schluckte er Speichel hinunter und setzte zum reden an. „W… Wa… sser", stammelte Shar leise und musste wieder husten.

Bergin'yon erkannte im gleichen Moment das Brandzeichen an Shars Oberarm und wusste, dass dieser Sklave nicht zu den ihren gehörte. Ein großes N deutete eher auf einen Sklavenhändler der Stadt hin. Wobei er noch verblüffter über die Tatsache war, dass der junge Halbdrow, der nicht älter als er selbst zu sein schien, nicht dem Haus gehörte. Seit wann umgab sich sein Bruder mit fremden Sklaven? Er konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen und während er noch überlegte, hörte er die geflüsterten Worte des Sklaven der nach Wasser verlangte. Erstaunt musterte er den Halbdrow genauer und erkannte, dass dieser wohl schon längere Zeit nichts getrunken haben musste und seine tiefblauen Augen schienen förmlich darum zu betteln, etwas trinken zu dürfen. Bergin'yon überlegte welchen Grund es gab, um einem eingesperrtem Sklaven überhaupt etwas zum trinken zu geben. Doch seine Neugier siegte und mit dem freundlichen Verhalten konnte er sich die Zuversicht des fremden Halbdrow erkaufen und gleichzeitig vielleicht mehr Informationen über dessen Aufenthalt hier und seinen Bruder zu erfahren. Der junge Drow lief zurück in das Schlafgemach seines Bruders und schaute sich um. Doch von einem Wasserkrug keine Spur. Dann entdeckte er den gedeckten Tisch und einen Krug darauf. Er ging darauf zu und schaute hinein. Wein, Rotwein um genauer zu sein. Nun ja, besser als gar nichts, dachte sich der Drow. Schüttete den Rotwein in einen Becher und lief zurück zum Käfig.

Shar bedachte den Drow mit großen Augen und konnte erkennen, dass dieser mit einem Becher in der Hand zurückkehrte. Der Junge kroch vorsichtig durch den Käfig, wobei dieser an den verankerten Ketten in der Decke hin und her schwankte um am anderen Ende flehentlich eine Hand heraus zustrecken und um den Becher bettelte.

Bergin'yon kam noch näher und reichte dem Sklaven den Becher, der ihn sogleich gierig aus seiner Hand riss. Er konnte beobachten, wie der Halbdrow ihn augenblicklich ansetzte und anfing zu trinken.

Shar war so dankbar, wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben und als er den gefüllten Weinbecher in der Hand hielt, setzte er ihn auch gleich an. Doch er erkannte sofort, dass es sich nicht um Wasser handelte, sondern um etwas anders. Es war ihm jedoch egal, er hätte jetzt alles getrunken, Hauptsache seine Kehle würde nass werden. Nach dem ersten Schluck musste der junge Halbdrow husten und hätte beinahe den Becher fallen gelassen. Er wunderte sich über den Geschmack, denn Wein kannte er nicht. Dann überkam ihm ein seltsames Gefühl. Sein Bauch fühlte sich warm an und noch ungewöhnlicher war, dass es ihm gefiel. So leerte er den restlichen Inhalt mit einem Zug. Zufrieden setzte er den Becher ab und spürte in seinem Kopf plötzlich leichter Schwindel. Aber nicht, dass es sich schlecht anfühlte, sondern eher angenehm.

Bergin'yon musterte den nackten Sklaven im Käfig und mit einem Mal kam ihm eine Idee, die schon des Öfteren in seinem Geist spukte. Er schaute sich einige Momente später in dem kleinen Raum um und erspähte den Schlüssel an der Wand, der wohl offensichtlich zum Schloss am Käfig gehörte. Er nahm ihn ohne Umschweife von der Wand und ging direkt zurück. Der Schlüssel passte und der Drow konnte mit Leichtigkeit den Käfig öffnen. Bergin'yon stand sogleich vor einer offnen Käfigtür und beobachtete den Sklaven ganz genau. Aber eigentlich rechnete er nicht mit Ärger, denn der Halbdrow sah mitgenommen aus und würde es wohl nicht wagen einen Fluchtversuch zu starten.

Shar sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dem jungen Dunkelelfen zu, der jetzt vor der offenen Tür des Käfigs stand und ihn einfach nur anschaute. Der Junge wusste nicht, was dies bedeutete und noch weniger, was dieser für den Dienst verlangen würde. Wahrscheinlich schien ihm jedoch, dass dieser Drow wohl das Gleiche wünschte, wie Nhaundar und Dantrag vor ihm. Angst und Ekel vor dem gewaltsamen Sexualakt griffen von seinem hageren Körper besitz und er konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Wieso musste ausgerechnet er immer das tun, was er doch gar nicht wollte. Er mochte es kein einziges Mal. Nur wenn er sich ruhig verhielt und tat, was die Männer von ihm verlangten, dann bestand die Chance, dass die Schmerzen nicht so heftig wurden. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich zwar daran gewöhnt, nur vor Dantrag und dessen grausame Art, schauderte der Junge zurück. Das war mehr, als er aushielt. Besonders, da ihm der Waffenmeister gestern seine Göttin gezeigt hatte und diese ihn beim kleinsten Vergehen bestrafen oder gar auffressen würde. Dieses Erlebnis steckte noch so tief in ihm, dass er es in den nächsten Jahren nicht vergessen würde. Dantrag hatte den Zwischenfall so echt aussehen lassen, dass Shar die Tatsache nicht erkannte, dass es sich in der Hauskapelle letztendlich um eine Illusion handelte. Doch der zweite Sohn des Hauses spielte so gerne mit den Ängsten anderer und das Verhalten des Jungen hatte ihn gestern mehr als nur beflügelt.

„Los, komm da raus, Sklave", unterbrach der Befehl von Bergin'yon Shars Gedanken und der Drow ging dabei einen Schritt zurück, um Platz zu machen.

Der junge Halbdrow schaute verwirrt auf die geöffnete Tür und dann auf den jungen Dunkelelfen und wurde sich klar darüber, dass ihn nun keine Gitterstäbe vor Qual und Schmerzen schützen würden.

„Mach' endlich, der Waffenmeister wird bald kommen", knurrte Bergin'yon und wollte so den Sklaven weiter unter Druck setzen.

Bei dem Wort „Waffenmeister" begann Shar jetzt noch mehr zu zittern und konnte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Die Angst vor dem grausamen Mann saß so tief, dass alleine das Wort ausreichte, ihn zu erschrecken.

Der jüngste Sohn des Hauses Baenre bemerkte augenblicklich die Reaktion und fragte sich, was sein Bruder mit dem Sklaven angestellt haben könnte, dass er sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte. Je mehr er doch darüber nachdachte, desto weniger wollte er es wissen. Er kannte Dantrag als autoritären, strengen und ganz von sich eingenommenen Waffenmeister, dass selbst er auf der Hut sein musste. Was er dann mit Sklaven anstellte, die kein Wort des Widerwillens gegen ihn äußern konnten, trieb Bergin'yon einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Doch zum Glück für beide, war Dantrag noch einige Zeit mit den Soldaten und den Eidechsenreitern beschäftigt, so dass das Vorhaben des Jüngsten nicht entdeckt werden würde. Aber auch nur so lange, wie das Glück ihm Hold war.

„Los Sklave, komm' da raus!", schnauzte jetzt Bergin'yon wütender und ging wieder auf den Käfig zu, nur um die Eisenkette von Shar zu ergreifen und daran zu ziehen.

Shar konnte nicht anderes, als jetzt auf den Ausgang nach vorne zu kriechen und dem Befehl des fremden Drow nachzukommen. Er kletterte aus dem Käfig heraus und schwankte einige Momente, als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Der Junge blickte demütig nach unten und fragte sich, was dieser Drow mit ihm vorhatte. Aber lang musste er nicht warten, als auch schon der nächste Befehl ertönte.

„Knie dich nieder, Sklave", meinte Bergin'yon mit strenger Stimme, wobei er darauf achtete, die Kette gut in Händen zu halten. Er wollte immerhin auf Nummer Sicher gehen, dass ihm dieser verängstige Halbdrow nicht doch weglaufen würde. Die Reaktion seines Bruders wollte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Stattdessen wuchs das Interesse an dem Jungen vor ihm, der ihn unerwarteter Weise Befriedigung schenken konnte, ohne das Bergin'yon selbst etwas Großartiges dafür tun musste. Immerhin handelte es sich hierbei wohl um einen Lustsklaven. So ging seine Hand an seine Hose, öffnete sie langsam und ließ sie schließlich zu Boden fallen. Mit den Augen bewachte er den Sklaven vor ihm, der kniend und still abwartete.

Aus den Augenwinkeln schaute Shar zu dem fremden Dunkelelfen auf und wusste nun seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Ein leiser Seufzer konnte er dabei nicht unterdrücken, als er sich bereits auf das einstellte, was der Drow von ihm verlangen würde. Er wollte es nicht und verabscheute es gleichzeitig zutiefst und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieser junge Herr niemals aufgetaucht wäre. Vielleicht wäre er bis dahin schon längst verdurstet und hätte bereits alles hinter sich. Dann spürte er eine kräftige Hand in seinem Nacken, die seinen Kopf unvermittelt nach vorne drückte, direkt auf die nackte Männlichkeit des jungen Drow zu.

„Befriedige mich, Lustsklave", befahl Bergin'yon plötzlich mit einem fast so Macht gebietenden Tonfall, wie ihn auch sein Bruder an den Tag legte. Im gleichen Moment fühlte sich der jüngste Sohn des Hauses Baenre auch wie jemand, der hier das sagen hatte und er genoss das Gefühl. Jetzt schien er einmal am Zug zu sein, von niemanden beobachtet und der Herr über sich und den Sklaven. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und schon spürte er, wie der Halbdrow ihn verwöhnte. der jüngste Sohn fand sich gerade im schönsten Tagtraum aller Zeiten wieder. Nur das er nicht träumte, sondern hellwach war. So etwas hatte er bereits schon mit einigen jüngeren Soldaten und Bürgerlichen erlebt, aber hier und jetzt machte es ihm deutlich mehr Spaß. Vielleicht lag es an dem Verbotenen oder einfach nur daran, dass er jederzeit erwischt werden konnte.

Shar kam dem Befehl nach, wenn auch erst widerwillig. Doch er sagte sich stumm, sei brav und folgsam und dann wird nichts passieren. Etwas beruhigten ihn die Worte und das daran verbundene Versprechen, dass sein Vater irgendwann wieder zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Diese Aussage hielt ihn regelrecht aufrecht, während Shar, wie sooft in den vergangen Tagen das tat, was Dipree ihm mit dem Honig erklärt hatte. Der Junge stellte sich wirklich seinen Finger voll geschmiert mit der leckeren Köstlichkeit vor und versuchte zu vergessen, was er da eigentlich wirklich tat. Es funktionierte und für einen kleinen Moment hatte er das Bild von einem Glas Honig vor Augen. Dabei konnte er spüren, wie der junge Drow seinen Griff im Nacken lockerte und hin und wieder leise stöhnte.

Nach einigen Minuten fühlte sich Bergin'yon fast wirklich wie in einem Traum. Der Sklave tat seine Arbeit gut und der Dunkelelf beendete diese Zweisamkeit mit einem lauten Seufzen. Kurz darauf stieß er den Sklaven von sich weg und lehnte sich erschöpft, aber völlig zufrieden gegen die nackte Mauer hinter ihm. Als er seinen Blick auf den Jungen richtete musste Bergin'yon instinktiv lächeln und gratulierte innerlich seinem Bruder für dieses so völlig unverhoffte Zusammentreffen zwischen ihm und dem Sklaven. Währenddessen zog er rasch seine Hose nach oben.

Shar mochte es gar nicht, wenn Nhaundar, Dantrag und jetzt auch dieser Dunkelelf ihm ihre Essenz in den Mund spritzen. Es schmeckte seltsam und gleichzeitig auch abscheulich. Doch bevor der Fremde ihm etwas antun würde, was er nicht wollte, tat er das, was bisher alle von ihm verlangten. Dabei versuchte er den Gedanken an Honig nicht zu verlieren. Shar beobachtete im Augenwinkel, wie der junge Dunkelelf sich wieder anzog und ihn kurze Momente später an der eisernen Halskette nach oben zog.

„Los, geh' wieder in den Käfig zurück", kam der Befehl des zufrieden aussehenden Drow und gab durch einen leichten Fußtritt den Worten mehr Nachdruck.

Der junge Halbdrow kam auch sofort der Aufforderung nach, bevor dieser es sich noch anders überlegte und ihm unter Umständen mehr abverlangte. So kletterte Shar ohne Umschweife zurück in den wankenden Käfig und hörte hinter seinem Rücken wie die Tür zufiel. Während sich der Junge umdrehte erkannte er, wie der Drow mit dem Schlüssel das Eisenschloss verriegelte und anschließend diesen wieder an dem Hacken an der Wand hängte. Ein Gefühl aus Erleichterung und Angst machte sich in Shars Körper breit. Einmal aus Freude, dass nicht mehr von ihm verlangt wurde, aber auf der anderen Seite auch Furcht, dass er so wieder dem gnadenloses und brutalen Waffenmeister auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war. Ohne einen weiteren Blick oder ein Wort verschwand der fremde Dunkelelf aus dem kleinen Zimmer mit dem Käfig und ging durch das Schlafgemach davon. Als letztes konnte der junge Halbdrow die Tür hören, wie sie laut ins Schloss fiel. Da wusste Shar, dass er wieder alleine war und niemand sich um ihn scherte. Der Junge hatte nun erneut keine Chance etwas zu unternehmen und so entschied er sich für das, was ihm übrig blieb. Er legte sich auf den Boden des Käfigs, versuchte dabei die schmerzhaften Gitterstäbe zu ignorieren, schloss die Augen und glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Zwei Stunden später begab sich Dantrag vom Hof aus in das Gebäude der Männerquartiere. Fast schon gemächlich marschierte er durch die Gänge und Flure und levitierte am Ende nach oben. Er freute sich bereits auf den jungen Sklaven, der ihm wieder seine nötige Entspannung nach dem harten Tag bringen würde. Als er kurz darauf in seine Privatgemächer eintrat lauschte er kurz und vernahm kein einziges Geräusch. Er hätte eher darauf gewettet, dass der Halbdrow winselnd und weinend in dem Käfig lag. Stattdessen fand er Shar schlafend wieder. So war es ihm auch recht. Zu aller erst entledigte er sich seiner Lederrüstung samt Waffengürtel und Waffen. Dabei ignorierte er den Ruf von Khazid'hea – seines magischen Dämonenschwertes von der Oberfläche, dem es stets nach Töten gelüstete – und das mal wieder nach Aufmerksamkeit gierte und legte selbst seine Armschützer ab. Danach streifte er sich das Hemd ab und freute sich schon auf die genussvollen Momente mit dem jungen Halbelfen. Er trat in den kleinen Raum ein und beobachtete einige Zeit ganz in Ruhe den schlafenden Jungen und wollte ihn am liebsten aus dem Käfig zerren und sich mit ihm vergnügen. Jetzt allerdings empfand er Freude daran, dem Sklaven zu zuschauen, wie sich langsam sein Brustkorb hob und senkte und er regelmäßig atmete. Zum Glück für Dantrag lag der Junge auf dem Rücken. Leise schlich er sich näher heran und musterte den Halbdrow noch intensiver. Dessen Haut glänzte so hell wie die eines Oberflächenelfen und eine Strähne des weißen, langen Haares lag spielerisch über dem Gesicht des Jungen. Er sah so verführerisch und unschuldig aus und am liebsten hätte er ihn behalten, wenn Nhaundar ihm nicht bereits zuvor zu verstehen gab, dass der Sklave noch nicht zum Verkauf bereit stand. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Dantrag leise seufzen, denn irgendetwas an dem jungen Halbdrow zog ihn auf magische Weise an. Allerdings wusste er nicht was es war. So etwas hatte er in den Jahren davor noch niemals erlebt, bei keinem einzigen Lebewesen. Nicht einmal bei all den Liebhabern und Liebhaberinnen, die er mal hier, mal da für sich gewinnen konnten. Dieser Junge schien etwas Besonders zu sein und genau diese Kleinigkeit war es wohl auch, die der Waffenmeister so anziehend fand. Aber ganz egal was es auch war, er beschloss in diesem Moment, dass der Halbdrow in ferner Zukunft ihm gehören würde. Egal welchen Preis der Halsabschneider Nhaundar auch verlangen würde. Während Dantrag so über seine Gedanken nach grübelte, begann er langsam und gemächlich einmal um die Käfig zu laufen. Er wollte den Jungen von allen Seiten betrachten und um sich selbst wissen zu lassen, welch eine Bereicherung dieser Sklave auf einmal für den Waffenmeister darstellte. Kaum, dass er seine Runde beendete, klapperte es plötzlich laut auf dem Boden. Dantrag sah nach unten und erschrak. Dort lag einer seiner Becher, den er nicht hier hingeworfen hatte. Doch wie kam er dorthin? Irgendjemand musste in seine Privatgemächer gekommen sein, während er unten bei den Soldaten war, schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf. Mit gerunzelter Stirn bückte er sich nach unten und hob den leeren Becher auf. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete stieg ihm der Geruch von Wein in die Nase. Wut kam ihn ihm auf, unsagbarer Zorn auf denjenigen, der es einfach wagte, seine Gemächer ohne Erlaubnis zu betreten. Sein Groll wuchs weiter und sein Blick ging im gleichen Moment zu dem Halbdrow im Käfig. Dantrag zählte Eins und Eins zusammen und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass jemand hier eingebrochen war und dem Jungen im Käfig einen gefüllten Becher Wein gegeben haben musste. Die Wut darüber konnte der Waffenmeister jetzt kaum noch kontrollieren und so schrie er aus Leibeskräften. „Sklave!"

Shar erschrak augenblicklich, als er eine schreiende Stimme vernahm und er schlug die Augen auf. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich daran zu erinnern wo er war. Hastig richtete er sich auf und der ganze Schlaf fiel sofort von ihm ab. Sein Herz begann automatisch wild an zu rasen und seine Augen trafen die glühend bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Waffenmeisters. Shar musste schlucken und ein kalter Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken.

„Sklave!", schrie Dantrag erneut und sein Gesicht schien vor Zorn verzerrt. „Was war hier los? Wer war hier und hat dir Wein gegeben?"

Der junge Halbdrow wusste nicht was er antworteten sollte und spürte zur gleichen Zeit, wie Tränen ihm in die Augen traten. Woher wusste der Waffenmeister das, fragte sich Shar, doch die Antwort folgte auf dem Fuß. Dantrag wedelte aufgebracht mit dem Becher vor Shars Nase und schrie erneut. „Sag' mir sofort die Wahrheit, du dreckiger Hund."

Am liebsten hätte sich der Junge im gleichen Moment irgendwo weit weg in einem dunklen Loch verkrochen und war einfach nur froh, dass sich der Käfig zwischen ihm und dem sehr ärgerlich aussehenden Dantrag befand. Aber um den Waffenmeister nicht noch weiter zu verärgern versuchte er zu antworten, um die Strafe vielleicht damit zu mildern. Shar holte tief Luft und stammelte leise. „Ein … ein Mann war hier. Er hat mir …", der Junge überlegte wie er es am besten erklären sollte und beschloss, dass er die Befriedigung des Fremden weglassen würde und meinte weiter, „… er hat mir einen Becher zu Trinken geben. Dann ist er weg …".

Weiter kam er nicht, da fiel ihm Dantrag wütender als zuvor ins Wort. „Du dumme Ratte. Niemand kommt einfach hier her und gibt einem nichtsnutzigen Stück Made einen Becher Wein. Meine Göttin wird dich holen und bestrafen und zum Schluss zum Nachtisch fressen." Dantrags Stimme troff nur so vor unbändigem Zorn. Der Waffenmeister drehte sich um und wollte gerade den Schlüssel zum aufschließen vom Wandhacken nehmen, da hielt er plötzlich mitten in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Mein Bruder. Du scheinst heute wahrhaft gläubig zu sein, wobei du doch nur an deinen eigenen Stolz und deine Waffenkunst glaubst, Waffenmeister des ersten Hauses", erklang die völlig ruhige Stimme von Gromph Baenre, der im Türrahmen stand und gelassen zu seinem jüngeren Bruder hinüber sah. Seine Arme hielt er verschränkt vor seiner Brust, während die Hände in den weiten Ärmeln seiner roten Erzmagierrobe versteckt waren.

„Was willst du?", kam die schroffe Antwort von Dantrag, der jedoch leicht irritiert zu sein schien. Er fragte sich seit wann Gromph bereits hier stand und wieviel er von dem Zwischenfall und den gesprochenen Worten eben mitbekommen hatte und was dieser mit dieser Information anfangen konnte. Dann kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke, dass es nur Gromph gewesen sein konnte, der dem jungen Sklaven den Wein gegeben hatte, da dieser eben so unvermittelt in seinen Privatgemächern aufgetaucht war.

„Die Oberin Mutter verlangt eure Anwesenheit. Ich bin lediglich der Überbringer der Nachricht", gab Gromph zu verstehen und sein Blick wanderte nun zu dem verängstigen Sklaven im Käfig. Er erkannte, dass dieser am ganzen Körper zitterte und offensichtlich furchtbare Angst vor Dantrag zu haben schien. Der Erzmagier Menzoberranzans wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was der Waffenmeister bereits dem Halbdrow alles angetan, geschweige denn, was er noch mit ihm zu tun gedachte. Das ging ganz gegen seine eigenen Prinzipien und gegen seine Form von Lust und Leidenschaft. Aber dafür Dantrag in einer prekären Situation zu erwischen und ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen, sowie in Unwissenheit zu lassen, was er denn nun alles von dem Zwischenfall wusste oder nicht, ließ Gromph schmunzeln.

„Warum?", fragte der Waffenmeister knapp, ignorierte dabei völlig seine vorherigen Gedanken und wollte zu gerne wissen, wer und wieviel der Haushalt bereits von dem Aufenthalt des Sklaven wusste und wieso ausgerechnet seine Mutter Oberin nach ihm verlangte.

„Das kann ich euch leider nicht berichten. Ich weiß nur soviel, es handelt sich um eine Angelegenheit die Hauskapelle betreffend."

Diese Antwort hatte bei Dantrag gesessen und aus Wut und Angst zugleich, warf er den leeren Becher scheppernd in eine Ecke. Hatte irgendjemand ihn und den jungen Sklaven gestern Nacht gesehen und ihn womöglich verraten? Vielleicht sogar Sos'Umptu selbst? Aber das konnte nicht sein, sie war viel zu beschränkt für eine Frau, die den lieben langen Tag nichts anderes tat, als die Kapelle zu reinigen und auf Hochglanz zu bringen. Doch das war der Gedanke, der ihm plötzlich den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn treten ließ. Wenn sie irgendwelche verräterischen Spuren von der nächtlichen Befriedigung gefunden hatte und diese nun anklagte? Sie musste wohl sofort zu Mutter Oberin gelaufen sein und die blasphemische Tat gemeldet haben. Die Strafe für dieses Vergehen wollte sich Dantrag gar nicht vorstellen.

„Bruder? Ihr seht aus, als ob es euch nicht gut ginge?", meinte Gromph erneut in ruhigem Ton und fragte sich, was den Waffenmeister so plötzlich verstummen ließ, der doch sonst auch nie um ein Wort verlegen war.

„Nichts, nichts", antwortete Dantrag lapidar, doch in seinen Geist sah es ganz anders aus. So trat er eilig auf Gromph zu und schubste diesen etwas unsanft zur Seite und schritt in sein Schlafgemach um sich anzukleiden und seine Waffen wieder anzulegen.

Der Erzmagier runzelte über das grobe Verhalten des jüngeren Bruders leicht verärgert die Stirn, aber sein eigentliches Interesse galt nun dem jungen Halbdrow im Käfig, der immer noch am ganzen Leib bebte. Gromph musterte den Jungen genauer und dann kam ihm eine Idee. Sobald sein Bruder verschwunden war wollte er diese augenblicklich in die Tat umsetzen.

Nur Momente später hörten Shar und der älteste Sohn des Hauses, wie die Tür mit einem heftigen Knall zugeschlagen wurde und danach herrschte Stille. Jetzt hatten die beiden Zeit, denn so schnell würde Dantrag nicht zurückkommen.

Gromph trat jetzt erst näher und schaute dabei dem Sklaven direkt in dessen tiefblauen Augen, die ihn auf seltsame Art und Weise in ihren Bann zogen. Der Erzmagier schüttelte kurz den Kopf und setzte mit seiner ruhigen Stimme an. „Ich kenne meinen Bruder und ich weiß die Wahrheit über die gestrige Nacht in der Kapelle, Sklave. Mein Bruder ist eine dumme Ratte." Dann musste Gromph lachen und fügte kichernd hinzu, „Er stolziert wie ein aufgeblasener Gockel durch die Gegend und leidet an überheblicher Selbstsicherheit und Hochmut. Wie heißt so schön das Sprichwort auf der Oberfläche „Hochmut kommt stets vor dem Fall". Merke dir die Lektion gut."

Shar hörte zu und verstand trotzdem kein Wort. Er fragte sich stattdessen, was dieser elegante und sehr jung wirkende Fremde in der roten Robe von ihm wollte. Doch auf ungewöhnliche Weise strahlte der Drow eine solche Ruhe aus, dass der Junge weniger Angst hatte, als vor Dantrag. Shar seufzte kurz und setzte unaufgefordert zum sprechen an und flüsterte zaghaft. „Herr? Ich kenne diesen Fremden wirklich nicht", und beantwortete dabei die unausgesprochene Frage, die noch von dem Waffenmeister bedrohlich in der Luft hing.

Gromph schien ein wenig überrascht über die plötzliche Antwort des Jungen, aber faste sich gleich darauf wieder.

„Ist es nicht egal wer es war? Hast du Lust auf ein Spiel, Sklave?", fragte der Erzmagier gelassen und begann dem jungen Halbdrow seine Idee zu erklären: „Ich kann meinen Bruder noch weniger leiden als du, auch wenn ich mehr Möglichkeiten besitze ihm Kontra zu geben. Wie dem auch sei, ich werde dir helfen, Sklave. Für Dantrag ist eine Zeit gekommen, wo auch er einmal lernen muss, wo seine Grenzen sind, besonders wenn ich an die Hauskapelle denke …", dann machte Gromph eine Pause und bedachte den Jungen mit einem mitleidigen Blick, „… Schaue nicht so erschrocken, ich kenne die Wahrheit der gestrigen Nacht. Dir wird aber nichts passieren, denn diese Blasphemie ist bei mir gut aufgehoben. Ich werde dir einen Zauber geben, der dir für einen ganzen Tag die Schmerzen nehmen wird. Selbst verletzen kann er dich nicht und Dantrag wird wissen von wem die Botschaft kam. Kannst du mir soweit folgen, Sklave?"

Gromph musste dabei instinktiv schmunzeln und wusste, dass er damit seinen jüngeren Bruder ärgern konnte um ihm gleichzeitig zeigen zu können, dass Dantrag niemals ein Gegenspieler des Erzmagiers sein sollte.

Shar schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Dunkelelf an und hörte auch zu, doch nur die Hälfte dessen, was dieser sagte, konnte der Junge auch wirklich verstehen. An der Stelle mit den Schmerzen hellten sich Shars Gesichtszüge auf und nun nickte er mehrmals mit dem Kopf. Dieser Fremde wollte ihm helfen und gleichzeitig würde der Waffenmeister eine Lektion bekommen. Ja, dieser Gedanke fand der junge Halbdrow mehr als nur amüsant. Leider bedachte der Junge nicht die Konsequenzen, die daraus entstehen würden.

„Gut, dann komm' näher, Sklave", gab Gromph die Anweisung und lächelte verschmitzt, während er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne trat und nun direkt vor dem Käfig stand. Er beobachtete, wie jetzt auch der Halbelf näher kam und ihn mit diesen tiefblauen Augen anstarrte. Erneut überkam den Erzmagier dieses bizarre Gefühl, dass ihn auf noch seltsame Art faszinierte. Wieder musste er den Kopf schütteln und nahm gleich darauf eine Hand aus seinem weiten Ärmel. Behutsam streckte er die zarten, feingliedrigen Finger durch die Gitterstäbe und legte diese auf den Kopf des Sklaven und schloss zur Konzentration die Augen.

Shar war viel zu aufgeregt und hoffte inständig, dass der fremde Dunkelelf ihm auch wirklich die Schmerzen nahm. Er spürte die sanfte Berührung der dünnen Hand auf seinem Kopf und beobachtete, wie der Drow die Augen schloss und plötzlich leise vor sich hinflüsterte. Seltsame Worte kamen aus dessen Mund, die der Junge nicht verstand und dann vollführte dieser mit der anderen Hand Gesten in der Luft. Augenblicklich spürte Shar wie sein ganzer Körper von einer Wärme erfüllt wurde, die sehr angenehm zu sein schien. Sie strömte durch seine Adern und seine Haut fing an zu kribbeln. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich am ganzen Leib des jungen Halbdrow breit und er hatte nicht einmal Angst vor dem, was der Fremde da mit ihm tat. Es folgten auch keine Schmerzen und gerade als Shar sich diesem Kribbeln hingab, war alles vorbei.

Gromph öffnete die Augen und lächelte wohlwollend den Sklaven im Käfig an. „Es ist vollbracht und für die nächsten Zyklus des Narbondel kann man dich weder verletzten, noch wirst du Schmerzen verspüren."

Shar schmunzelte den Fremden an und freute sich. Endlich konnte Dantrag ihm kein Leid antun.

Der Erzmagier vernahm jäh ein Geräusch und er blickte über die Schultern. Er erkannte dort zwei Sklaven, die gerade dabei waren, das Essen für den Waffenmeister zu bringen und stellten dies ordentlich auf den Tisch. So gleich verschwanden sie wieder. Zuerst etwas ungehalten über diese Störung, musste Gromph aber auch erneut lächeln. Die Schmach für Dantrag sollte heute noch kein Ende finden. So wandte er sich auf dem Absatz um und lief zu dem reich gedeckten Tisch mit den Speisen. Er schnappte sich das Essen und zusätzlich den Krug Wein samt einem Becher, balancierte es auf seinen Armen und kehrte augenblicklich zurück zu dem gefangenen Sklaven.

„Dieses Essen ist für dich, Dantrag wird später wohl nicht viel Hunger verspüren. So habe ich beschlossen, dass du die Speisen nötiger haben könntest", erklärte Gromph ruhig und reichte das Essen durch die Gitterstäbe an Shar weiter. Den Krug Wein behielt er für sich selbst und schenkte sich genüsslich einen Becher davon ein. Er roch an dem köstlichen Tropfen und nippte offensichtlich zufrieden an dem Rotwein. Dabei sah er zu, wie der Sklave das Essen geradezu verschlang. Anschließend ließ sich Gromph noch dazu hinab einen Krug Wasser zu holen und schaute zu, wie auch dieser gierig von dem Halbdrow geleert wurde.

Als der Erzmagier den satten Jungen sah und er sich sicher war, dass hier nichts mehr zu holen war, was seiner Rache und Befriedigung hätte dienlich sein können, verabschiedete sich Gromph und verließ so leise wie er gekommen war die Privatgemächer seines Bruders Dantrag. Shar blieb wieder einmal alleine zurück.


	16. 14 Kap Schimpf und Schande

**14. Kapitel**

**Schimpf und Schande**

„Wie kann er es wagen mich so infam zu hintergehen? Das wird Gromph noch büßen, Erzmagier oder nicht", wetterte ein sehr wütender Dantrag Baenre und spukte angewidert auf den Boden seines Schlafgemachs.

Erst vor einigen Minuten kam der zweite Sohn des Hauses von der Oberin Mutter zurück und schien offensichtlich erleichtert, wie auch erbost zugleich zu sein. Er hatte Glück gehabt, denn in der Hauskapelle wurden zwar einige verdächtige Spuren der letzten Nacht gefunden, die jedoch nicht auf den Waffenmeister hinwiesen, sondern eher, dass sich einer der hier lebenden Soldaten vermutlich einer gotteslästerlichen Tat im Haus der Göttin hingegeben hatte. Dantrags Aufgabe sollte nun darin bestehen den Täter zu finden und ihm seinem Schicksal zu überantworten. Kein Problem, wenn man der Hauptmann der Soldaten war. Ein bürgerlicher Dunkelelf würde sich sehr schnell auftreiben lassen um diesen anstatt seiner Stelle hinzurichten. Auf der anderen Seite richtete sich jetzt dafür die unbändige Wut des Waffenmeisters auf den Erzmagier von Menzoberranzan. Für Dantrag konnte es nur Gromph gewesen sein, der ihn bei dem Zwischenfall in der Hauskapelle gesehen haben musste. Sos'Umptu schien nicht gerissen genug zu sein, diesen Affront in die Wege geleitet zu haben, besonders da sie gar nicht die Schläue, noch irgendeinen sonstigen Groll gegen ihn hegte, ganz egal ob sie nun etwas wusste oder nicht. Ganz anders verhielt es sich doch bei dem Erzmagier, der gut und gerne keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um Dantrag seine Machtposition im Haus zu präsentieren und auch durchaus in der Lage war, ihn in eine brenzlige Situation zu bringen. Als wäre dies nicht genug, steigerte sich die Wut des Waffenmeisters auf den älteren Bruder nun gleich noch mehr. Dieser hatte einfach ohne sein Zutun dem gefangenen Sklaven sein Essen gegeben. Der Weinkrug war ebenfalls geleert und Dantrag schien sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies ebenfalls nur das Werk seines Bruders sein konnte. Der Verdacht, dass ihn Gromph mit dieser Tat nur noch mehr seinen Zorn aufflammen lassen wollte, trug nicht besänftigend zu seiner gereizten Stimmung bei. Genauso wusste Dantrag, dass er sich vor dem Erzmagier hüten musste. Alleine schon daran zu denken, was dieser von der Blasphemie wusste oder auch nicht, brachte den Waffenmeister zur Weißglut. Mit wüsten Beschimpfungen und Verwünschungen lief der zweite Sohn nun unbeirrt in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und ließ dabei seiner Wut freien Lauf. Der Waffenmeister wusste genau, dass er gegen den Erzmagier und ältesten Bruder keine Chance hatte. Die besonders hohe Stellung als Mann und Mitglied der Adelsfamilie in der Stadt, wurde Gromph bei der Oberin Mutter daher gerne bevorzugt. Einen Kämpfer konnte Yvonnel Baenre jederzeit ersetzten, einen Erzmagier eher nicht. Dantrag würdigte Shar in all dieser Zeit keines Blickes und er gab lediglich lauthals unzusammenhängende Sätze von sich.

„Eines Tages werde ich auch dich erwischen Gromph und dann wird Khazid'hea dein Blut zu schmecken bekommen", machte Dantrag mit schroffer Stimme seinem Zorn weiter Luft.

Fast eine halbe Stunde brauchte der Dunkelelf um sich wieder zu beruhigen und sich in den Griff zu bekommen. Anschließend kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu dem jungen Halbdrow. Der hatte sich jedoch mittlerweile wieder in der hinteren Ecke des Käfigs verkrochen und tat so, als ob er von alldem nichts hörte oder sah. Dir werde ich noch Gehorsam beibringen, sagte sich Dantrag und ging geradewegs hinüber zu dem Sklaven. Er schloss den Käfig auf und zerrte den Jungen heraus, um ihn anschließend grob hinüber zu seinem Bett zu schleifen.

Shar verbrachte den restlichen Abend und die Nacht mit dem bösartigen Waffenmeister und immer wieder aufs Neue verlangte dieser Befriedigung von dem Jungen. Angewidert, aber stets sich den mit Honig verklebten Finger vorstellend, brachte es der junge Halbdrow übers Herz, ganz nach den Wünschen des Dunkelelfen zu handeln. Obwohl Shar äußerst gehorsam gegenüber Dantrag war, ließ dieser dennoch nicht von den gewohnten Schlägen und dem ruppigen Verhalten ab. Dantrag wunderte sich lediglich in jener Nacht, dass der Sklave kaum einen Ton des Widerwillens und der Qual von sich gab und schob diese Tatsache auch sogleich erneut seinem Bruder zu. Obwohl der Waffenmeister nichts von dem Zauber des Erzmagiers wusste, konnte er es sich denken. Denn dumm konnte man den zweiten Sohn des Hauses nicht bezeichnen, höchstens brutal, aufgeblasen und zu abscheulichen Taten fähig. Letzteres lag mehr an Khazid'hea. Das Dämonenschwert versuchte ohne Unterlass nach Blut zu rufen, indem es nach Töten verlangte und dabei half der Drowwaffenmeister mehr als einmal. Noch während sich Dantrag über den jungen Halbdrow her machte, vernahm er vehement die Rufe seines Schwertes, dass erneut nach Blut gierte und somit instinktiv den Dunkelelfen zur weiterer Brutalität ermunterte. Doch der Zauber von Gromph Baenre tat seine Wirkung und Shar verspürte diesmal keinerlei Schmerzen. Dieses wiederum veranlasste den zweiten Sohn zu mehr Rücksichtslosigkeit ohne dass der Halbdrow Verletzungen davon trug.

Nach dieser Nacht verstrichen die nächsten Tage stets im gleichen Rhythmus. Mit einem Unterschied, der Zauber des Erzmagiers wirkte nur einen Zyklus des Narbondel und verflog sehr rasch. Tagsüber saß Shar nun erneut gefangen in dem Käfig und erholte sich mehr oder minder von den Verletzungen des Waffenmeisters der letzten Nächte, wobei er jetzt einige Heiltränke zu sich nehmen musste. Am Abend erfreute sich Dantang erneut an den körperlichen Freuden des Jungen. Immer Öfters sehnte sich der junge Halbdrow nach seinem Herrn und fragte sich, wann der Zeitpunkt der Rückkehr für ihn kommen würde. Der Sklavenhändler war genauso wie der Waffenmeister brutal und hinterlistig, doch das war eine Eigenschaft der Dunkelelfen im Allgemeinen, aber niemals würde er Shar solche Leiden antun wie Dantrag Baenre. Davon schien der Junge überzeugt. Er wünschte sich so sehr in Nhaundars Sicherheit zurück, dass dieser wohl vor Freude den Glanz der verhassten Sonne auf der Oberfläche verblassen lassen würde, hätte er von den Gedanken seiner neusten Errungenschaft gewusst.

Wieder einmal war es später Abend und plötzlich überkam dem Waffenmeister beim Beobachten von Shar eine Idee. Für ihn sogar eine hervorragende Idee, wenn man die krankhaften Phantasien von Dantrag bedachte. Der Sklave lag gerade in sich zusammen gesunkenen auf dem Rücken neben dem zweiten Sohn des Hauses und schlief. Dantrag musterte währenddessen unablässig Shar und wusste nun, etwas fehlte dem Jungen, etwas an dem hübschen Äußeren. Während Dantrag den Sklaven weiter beobachtete nahm die Idee immer mehr Form an. Plötzlich lächelte der Dunkelelf dämonisch und rauschte gleich darauf aus dem Zimmer. Sein Weg führte ihn nach unten und anschließend in die Soldatenquartiere des Hauses Baenre. Die Drow, die im Moment nicht im Dienst waren, schienen überrascht über das völlig unerwartende Auftauchen des Waffenmeisters, machten ihm aber mit gebührendem Verhalten Platz. Dantrag schritt eilig davon, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen und hielt letztendlich vor einem bürgerlichen Soldaten an, der sich gerade mit anderen Dunkelelfen unterhielt.

„Houndaer, kommt mit", erklang der knappe Befehl des Hauptmannes und er gab keine weiteren Erklärungen ab.

Der angesprochene Soldat war ganz erstaunt, beendete abrupt das Gespräch, schaute seine Kameraden noch verblüffter an und folgte ohne ein Wort des Widerwillens dem Waffenmeister. Während er hinter Dantrag her lief, schossen ihm viele Gedanken durch den Kopf und einer ließ ihn dabei nicht zu Ruhe kommen. Was hatte er sich zu Schulden kommen lassen und was wollte der Waffenmeister von ihm? Hatte er etwas Unbeabsichtigtes getan und würde nun bestraft werden? Als dann Houndaer erkannte, dass der Weg sie direkt in das Quartier der adeligen Männer führte und beide nur kurze Zeit später vor Dantrags Privatgemächern standen, war die Überraschung groß, als der Waffenmeister vor der geschlossenen Tür zum ersten Mal eine Erklärung abgab.

„Ich weiß, ihr könnt tätowieren, Houndaer. Genau aus diesem Grund seid ihr hier. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch und stelle euch in dieser Zeit frei. Kurzum ihr helft mir jetzt gleich jemanden in die Folterräume zu bringen, macht euch sogleich ans Werk und ihr habt mein Wort, eure Belohnung dafür wird hoch ausfallen."

Der Soldat staunte nicht schlecht bei dem ihm dargelegten Auftrag, die freie Zeit und eine Belohnung reichten aus, dass die Ängste, die ihn eben noch beschlichen, plötzlich von ihm abfielen. Tätowieren konnte er tatsächlich und schon einige der Soldaten vom Haus Baenre hatten sich seinen flinken und äußerst geschickten Finger anvertraut und noch nie wurde ein Wort des Missfallens laut. Das nun ausgerechnet der Waffenmeister persönlich zu ihm kam, ehrte ihn zutiefst.

„Selbstverständlich, Hauptmann", antwortete Houndaer, neigte kurz den Kopf und blieb dann stramm vor der Tür stehen. „Doch erlaubt mir zu fragen, welch eine Belohnung auf mich wartet."

Dantrag rechnete bereits mit dieser Frage und hatte sich schon eine gute Entlohnung für diesen Drow ausgedacht.

„Einen Wochenlohn extra aus meiner eigenen Tasche und die freigestellte Zeit", entgegnete der Waffenmeister mit einem Lächeln und führte gleich darauf den Soldaten in seine Gemächer. Hinter seinem Rücken grinste Houndaer zufrieden.

Shar lag immer noch auf dem Bett, so wie ihn Dantrag zurück gelassen hatte und schien zu schlafen. Nun gut, dann würde er es wenigstens einfacher haben den Sklaven zu Fesseln und zu Knebeln, damit er zusammen mit dem Soldaten ungehört bleiben würde. So konnte Dantrag sicher sein, dass ihn niemand erwischen würde und gleichzeitig seltsamen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seine Privatgemächer betraten lediglich die Sklaven und gegen Gromph würde er selbst vorgehen, falls dieser es heute wagte, ihm einen wiederholten Besuch abzustatten. Aber den jungen Halbdrow kannte der Erzmagier bereits, somit blieb niemand mehr übrig, der sich um die Angelegenheiten in dem Gemach des zweiten Sohnes kümmerte. So schlich sich der Waffenmeister an Shar heran, hielt dabei einen Knebel in der Hand und ohne eine Gegenwehr konnte Dantrag den jungen Halbdrow überwältigen.

Houndaer sah dem Ganzen etwas skeptisch zu, wagte jedoch kein Wort zu sagen. Als der Hauptmann mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, packte der Soldat mit an und zusammen schleiften sie den Jungen in die angrenzende kleine Kammer mit dem Käfig und fixierten ihn dort auf dem Boden. An Händen und Füßen konnte er sich anschließend nicht mehr wehren.

So bewegungsunfähig gemacht, konnte Shar sich keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren und sein Schreien wurde durch den Knebel im Mund unterdrückt. Nur leise, gedämpfte Geräusche waren zu vernehmen.

Houndaer holte daraufhin seine notwendigen Utensilien, während Dantrag in dem Raum mehrere Fackeln entzündete, damit der Raum erleuchtet wurde. Anschließend beugte sich der Soldat über den nackten Unterlaib des Halbdrow, neben sich eine Schale mit schwarzer Farbe stehend und in der Hand hielt er eine Adamanditnadel. Er tauchte die Nadel in die Farbe und gleich darauf stach er sie zum ersten Mal in dünne Haut des Gefesselten.

Dantrag sah mit Interesse zu und ließ hin und wieder ein hinterhältiges Grinsen aufblitzen. Er selbst wünschte in jenem Moment diese besondere Tätowierung, die sich jeweils links und rechts von der Männlichkeit des Sklaven ausgehend, schlangenförmig bis zum Bauchnabel nach oben reichen sollte. Für Houndaer kein Problem, wenn es für ihn auch die erste Arbeit in Privatgemächern des Hauptmannes war. Doch er machte sich wenig Gedanken über den Sinn und Zweck, denn zum Schluss zählten alleine für ihn der zusätzliche Sold und die freie Zeit. So versuchte er die Geräusche des geknebelten Sklaven zu überhören und machte sich weiter an die Arbeit.

Eben fand sich der Junge noch schlafend im Bett des Waffenmeisters vor und plötzlich war er überrascht, gleich von zwei Dunkelelfen, in die kleine Kammer geschleppt worden zu sein. Dazu noch in Fesseln und Knebel und Shar dachte, seine letzte Stunde hätte nun endlich geschlagen. Er fragte sich verzweifelt, was er nur getan hatte, um die absolute Grausamkeit von Dantrag hervorzulocken und was dieser mit ihm vorhatte. Der Angstschweiß trat auf seine Stirn und sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Furcht vor dem Unbekannten. Der fremde Drow, der dem Waffenmeister half ihn hier rüber zu bringen, machte dem Jungen nicht wirklich Hoffnung und allmählich traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte hier sofort wieder weg und sah bereits seinen eigenen Tod vor sich.

„_Vater, bitte hilf mir"_, flehte er stumm. Aber es kam keine Antwort, stattdessen spürte er jäh unbekannte Schmerzen und würgte einen qualvollen, geknebelten Schrei hervor.

Irgendwann wurden die Schmerzen so unerträglich, dass Shar vor rasender Angst und der furchtbaren Pein das Bewusstsein verlor. Freudig empfang er die Schwärze, die sich wie ein Schleier um ihn legte.

Am nächsten Morgen schritt ein ungeduldiger Dantrag wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd durch seine Privatgemächer und wartete darauf, dass der Sklave endlich wieder zu sich kam. Seit der junge Halbdrow gestern das Bewusstsein verlor, war er seitdem nicht mehr aufgewacht. Der Waffenmeister war jedoch sehr zufrieden mit der Arbeit von Houndaer, der seinem Ruf wirklich gerecht wurde. Um eventuelle Einwände von Nhaundar machte er sich keine Gedanken, immerhin bezahlte er eine große Menge Gold für diesen Sklaven. So schien der zweite Sohn des Hauses Baenre sich sicher, dass es sein gutes Recht sei, sich auch etwas an dem attraktiven Aussehen des Jungen zu beteiligen. Immer wieder, wenn seine Ungeduld ihren Höhepunkt fand, schritt Dantrag zu dem Käfig hinüber und musterte mit leuchtenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen die Tätowierung. Da der Sklave auf dem Rücken lag konnte er sein ganzes Augenmerk darauf richten und ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Waffenmeisters. Zwei Schlangen, jeweils links und rechts schlängelten sich geheimnisvoll von der Männlichkeit des jungen Halbdrow hinauf bis zu dessen Bauchnabel und gaben einen imposanten Anblick ab. Wieder musste Dantrag grinsen und freute sich über seinen genialen Einfall. In Zukunft wird der Junge immer eine Erinnerung an mich haben und mich niemals vergessen, sagte sich der Drow und schien vor Stolz zu platzen. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und schnallte seinen Waffengürtel um und begab sich zu seiner alltäglichen Arbeit. Dabei kam ein leiser Seufzer über seine Lippen, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass der Junge heute Nacht bereits wieder bei Nhaundar sein sollte. Aber ein nächstes Mal würde kommen, da war sich Dantrag sicher und irgendwann würde er ihm ganz alleine gehören. Eilig schritt der Waffenmeister durch sein Schlafgemach, hinaus in den dunklen Gang und verschwand.

Als Shar im Laufe des Tages wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war er im ersten Moment leicht verwirrt. Als er sich dann umsah, erkannte er sofort, dass er wieder im Käfig lag. Vorsichtig richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf, wobei mal wieder der Käfig gefährlich schwankte und er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was eigentlich geschehen war. Da spürte er auch schon die Schmerzen und ein unheimlich, qualvolles Brennen auf der Haut, direkt an seinem Unterleib. Die Fesselung und die Fackeln kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Dann sah er sich auf dem Boden liegen und ein fremder Drow bereitete ihm Schmerzen. Augenblicklich richtete der junge Halbdrow seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nach unten und erschrak. Shar erblickte die Tätowierung. Er ahnte sofort, dass dies Nhaundar nicht gefallen würde. So konnte er nicht nach Hause und seinem Herrn unter die Augen treten. Wenn er sich noch zuvor auf Nhaundar freute, der ihn zwar zwang Dinge zu tun die er nicht wollte, so war er doch wenigstens nicht so grausam wie der Waffenmeister. Sein Herr steckte ihn auch nicht in einen Käfig und ließ ihn förmlich verhungern und verdursten. Doch die Angst über die Reaktion des Sklavenhändlers ließ Shars hageren Körper erzittern. Was würde Nhaundar mit ihm tun, wenn er das seltsame Bild – und es war nichts anderes als ein Bild mit schwarzer Farbe - auf seiner Haut sehen würde? Außerdem kam hinzu, dass selbst der junge Halbdrow so etwas nie haben wollte. Seine Hand wanderte an das Bildnis der Schlangen und wischte darüber, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie einfach abwischen konnte. Ganz egal wie Dantrag darauf reagieren würde, er wollte es nicht. Shar fuhr ängstlich zusammen, als er merkte, dass das Bild sich nicht entfernen ließ. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, dachte der Junge und versuchte es augenblicklich noch einmal. Diesmal rieb er mit der Hand heftiger über seine Haut und verspürte einen brennenden Schmerz, an der immer noch gereizten Stelle. Wieder passierte nichts und ein Anflug von Panik überkam Shar. Jetzt nahm er die andere Hand und versuchte es auf der anderen Seite. Doch auch hier blieb alles unverändert. Nur das Brennen wurde schmerzlicher.

„_Nein, das darf nicht sein"_, meinte er stumm zu seinem Vater. _„Handir, bitte hilf mir, dass darf der Herr doch nicht sehen. Ich habe Angst. Komm zu mir zurück und hilf mir"_, schrie Shar schon fast förmlich in seinem Kopf und hoffte inständig, dass Handir ihm antworten würde.

Es kam jedoch keine Antwort und die Panik ergriff nun vollends von dem jungen Halbdrow besitz. Verzweifelt spukte er in die Hände und versuchte mit aller Kraft die beiden Bilder von seiner Haut abzuwischen. Doch erneut geschah nichts. Aus Hoffnungslosigkeit und voller Angst vor Nhaundar und einer Strafe, ging der Junge sogar soweit und fing aufgebracht an zu kratzen und vergessenen schienen selbst die Schmerzen dabei.

Shar tat dies solange, bis bereits die Haut aufriss und das Blut tröpfchenweise auf den nackten Felsenboden rann. Die Schmerzen verspürte er nicht mehr und nur noch ein Gedanke beherrschte den Verstand des Jungen. Das Bild musste verschwinden. Bis zur absoluten Erschöpfung kratzte er sich die Haut vom Körper und letztendlich fiel er in eine erneute Ohnmacht.

Als Dantrag am Abend wieder kam, wäre er beinahe rückwärts wieder hinaus getaumelt und wünschte sich, er habe dies alles nur geträumt. Er blinzelte mehrmals mit den Augen, aber immer wieder erschien der gleiche Anblick sich vor ihm aufzutun. Der Sklave lag blutverkrustet an Händen, Armen und am ganzen Unterlaib in seinem Käfig, die Augen geschlossen und die Tätowierung hatte er fast gänzlich aufgekratzt, so dass an manchen Stellen bereits das bloße Fleisch zu sehen war. Eine ungezügelte Wut stieg in dem Waffenmeister auf und er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass der Sklave sich erdreisstete, ihn auf so bloße Art und Weise zu beleidigen. Mal ganz abgesehen von dem Geld, das er dem Soldaten für seine Arbeit gezahlt hatte. Sein Zorn ging sogar soweit, dass er den Käfig aufschloss und mit roher Gewalt den dünnen Körper von Shar herauszerrte. Der junge Halbdrow bekam davon sehr wenig mit, auch wenn ihn das grobe Verhalten von Dantrag ihn kurzeitig aus seiner Ohnmacht riss. Er schien so erschöpft zu sein, dass er keine Kraft fand, sich auf irgendeine Art gegen den unheilvollen Drow zu wehren. Der Waffenmeister dagegen holte mehrmals mit der bloßen Faust aus und schlug dem Sklaven diese ins Gesicht und auf den Kopf. Viele Male traf Dantrag Shar bis dieser nun auch am Mund und an der Nase blutete. Doch das genügte dem zweiten Sohn des Hauses Baenre noch nicht. Er schnappte sich seine Peitsche und hieb schwungvoll zu.

„Ich werde dir deine wertlose Haut vom Leib peitschen, du dreckige Made eines Orks", schrie er seine Wut heraus und ließ seinen Worten Taten folgen. Als er sich nach vielen Minuten endlich wieder beruhigte, lag Shar blutüberströmt und blau geschlagen auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht.

„Das wird mir Nhaundar büßen", schnauzte Dantrag ohne wissen zu wollen, ob der Sklave seine Bestrafung überlebt hatte und holte eine Decke aus seinem Schlafgemach. Darin wickelte er den Jungen ein. Er zog sich seinen Piwafwi über und warf sich Shar über die Schulter. Anschließend lief er ohne jemanden eines Blickes zu würdigen über das Anwesen des Hauses Baenre. Sein Weg führte ihn an den Wachen vorbei und dann verschwand er in den Straßen von Menzoberranzan. Als er nach einer halben Stunde vor dem Tor des Hauses Xarann ankam war seine Wut schon etwas verraucht, aber dem Sklavenhändler wollte er heute nicht mehr begegnen. So beschloss er es sich einfach zu machen und legte den eingehüllten Shar vor dem großen Eisentor ab und schlug mit der Faust heftig dagegen. Danach wandte er sich auf der Stelle ab und verschwand auf dem gleichen Weg zurück, wie er hergekommen war. In Gedanken schwor er sich jedoch Rache an dem Sklavenhändler, der es nicht fertig brachte, seinen Sklaven ihre Pflicht und den dazugehören Gehorsam beizubringen. Der Halbdrow würde beim nächsten Mal ebenfalls seine Rachgier zu spüren bekommen, vorausgesetzt er lebte noch.

„Dann wirst du wissen wo dein eigentlich Platz ist, du elendes Biest", knurrte Dantrag leise vor sich hin, während er um eine Häuserecke huschte.

„Was ist das, Yazston?", kam die etwas ungläubige Frage des Sklavenhändlers, als dieser ihm eben einen, in eine Decke gehüllte Gestalt vor die Füße warf.

„Das ist euer Lustsklave. Er lag so vor dem Tor. Ich habe ihn euch gleich hochgebracht", erwiderte der Hauptmann der Soldaten sogleich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet jedoch, dass er das leblose Bündel am liebsten zurück auf die Straße geworfen hätte, anstatt es nach oben in Nhaundars Privatgemächer zu schleppen. Yazston wollte am liebsten gleich verschwinden, bevor der Herr des Hauses den aufs übelste zugerichteten Sklaven sah und seinen Ärger an ihm auslassen würde. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Nhaundar war von seinem Diwan aufgestanden, hatte sich augenblicklich hinunter gebeugt und die Decke von dem leblosen Körper gezogen. Der Soldat konnte die weit aufgerissenen Augen des älteren Dunkelelfen erkennen, während dessen Kiefer vor Ungläubigkeit nach unten klappte. Nur wenige Atemzüge später schien der Sklavenhändler sich wieder gefasst zu haben, während der Zorn in ihm aufstieg und diesem nun freien Lauf ließ. Dem Drowsoldat klingelten im gleichen Moment von der mächtigen Stimme des Herrn die Ohren.

„DANTRAG!", schrie Nhaundar so laut, wie es seine Stimmbänder hergaben.

„Du perverser Bastard, das wirst du mir büßen", grollte der Sklavenhändler und warf sein volles Weinglas, das er eben noch in Händen hielt, mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

Yazston musste sich ducken, als das Glas im hohen Bogen über seinem Kopf hinwegsauste und dann in tausend kleine Splitter hinter ihm zersprang. Der edle Tropfen floss von der Wand und verteilte sich in einer Pfütze auf dem Boden. Erschrocken beäugte der Soldat die Stelle des Aufpralls und war froh, dass Nhaundar seinen Kopf verfehlt hatte, wobei er erneut einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte.

„Bring mir Ranaghar", befahl der Sklavenhändler wütend und musterte leicht angewidert den ohnmächtigen jungen Halbdrow. Wie konnte Dantrag nur so mit seinem liebsten Eigentum umgehen? fragte sich Nhaundar und hätte dem Waffenmeister am liebsten auf der Stelle einen Dolch in dessen verderbtes Herz gerammt. Außerdem spürte der Dunkelelf etwas, dass ihn tief in seinem eigenen Herzen schmerzte, je länger er sich die schlimmen Verletzungen des Jungen anschaute. Auf der anderen Seite war er auch froh, dass der Sklave wieder zurück war, da er in den vergangenen Tagen merkte, wie sehr ihm der Halbdrow doch fehlte. Als er beim Mustern des ohnmächtigen Shar sich an die schönen Stunden zurück erinnerte, die er mit ihm in den Nächten verbracht hatte, kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke.

„Halt!", befahl er Yazston, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war, die Privatgemächer zu verlassen, um den Magier zu holen. „Sag' Ranaghar er soll nach dem Vhaeraunpriester suchen und er soll es nicht wagen ohne eine Antwort von ihm Meldung zu erstatten. Ranaghar soll sich beeilen" bellte Nhaundar und mit einer heftigen Handbewegung komplimentierte er den Soldaten aus dem Zimmer.

Ein ungehaltenes Murren des Hauptmanns bestätigte den Befehl des Sklavenhändlers, dann verschwand er ohne ein Wort im Gang, um zu dem Magier zu gehen.

Nhaundar wusste sehr wohl, dass Ranaghar sich mit dem Kleriker auf magischem Wege verständigen konnte und genau dies war nun auch die Aufgabe des Magiers. Nicht das erste Mal schienen die beiden Brüder so auffindbar zu sein, denn Nhaundar war sich nie sicher, ob diese auch tatsächlich in der Stadt weilten. Währenddessen blieb der Drow weiter kniend auf dem Boden sitzen und beobachte den jungen Sklaven, der immer noch ohnmächtig vor ihm lag. Hoffentlich beeilte sich der Priester. Der Halbdrow musste wieder in Ordnung kommen und dann würde Dantrag seine Antwort auf dessen Verhalten erhalten. Dabei wanderte der Blick des Sklavenhändlers durch den Raum und blieb an dem zersprungenen Weinglas an der Wand hängen. Plötzlich wurde sich Nhaundar bewusst, wieso er den edlen Tropfen von Dipree sich hatte einschenken lassen. Ein Geschäftspartner war auf dem Weg zu ihm, doch dieser sollte nicht den Sklaven in diesem miserablen Zustand nicht sehen. So nahm der Drow die Decke in die Hand, auf der der hageren Körper des Jungen lag und schleifte diesen neben den Diwan, auf den er eben noch saß, um den Bereich der Eingangstür zu räumen und Shar zu verstecken. Es musste ja niemand unmittelbar mitbekommen, dass er einen fast toten Körper im Zimmer liegen hatte. Dies würde sich sehr schlecht auf sein Ansehen und Autorität gegenüber seinen Kunden auswirken, die doch gerne bereit waren gegen ihn zu intrigieren. Als es geschafft war, setzte er sich augenblicklich wieder auf den Diwan, ließ sich ein neues Glas Rotwein bringen und wartete auf eine positive Meldung des Magiers und auf seinen Kunden.

Nach einer halben Stunde meldete Ranaghar Nhaundar, dass er den Vhaeraunpriester kontaktieren konnte und noch eine weitere Stunde verstrich, bis Sorn in Begleitung seines Bruders endlich durch die Tür in die Privatgemächer des Sklavenhändlers trat. Zum Glück für den Sklavenhändler, dass er das zuvor abgeschlossenen Geschäft mit wenig Aufsehen, aber doch sehr nervös über die Bühne bringen konnte, obwohl seine Gedanken eher bei Shar ruhten.

Der Blick des Priesters wanderte automatisch durch den Raum und im ersten Moment verstand er nicht, wieso der Sklavenhändler und dessen Magier die Angelegenheit so dringend machten, wo er hier niemanden entdecken konnte. Da vernahm er plötzlich ein leises Wimmern und Sorn wurde aufmerksam. Er und sein Zwillingsbruder tauschten misstrauische Blicke aus und dann erklang wieder ein Jammern.

„Steht nicht wie zwei Ölgötzen in der Gegend herum sondern kommt endlich her. Für was bezahle ich euch eigentlich?", schnauzte die Stimme des Sklavenhändlers hinter dem Diwan die beiden Brüder an.

„Noch habt ihr nicht bezahlt", meinte Nalfein mürrisch und erntete doch nur von Sorn einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in dessen Rippen.

„Erklärt euch und sagt mir wo ihr seid, Nhaundar?", wollte jetzt der Kleriker wissen und schaute sich immer noch im Raum um ohne jemanden zu entdecken. Das war gar nicht Nhaundars Art sich unsichtbar zu machen, liebte er doch die großen Auftritte. Und während Sorns Gedanken um das seltsame Verhalten des Sklavenhändlers kreisten erklang erneut ein Wimmern aus dem hinteren Teil des Zimmers.

„Eure klugen Sprüche sind jetzt nicht von Nöten, ich brauche dringend eure Hilfe und schaut hinter das Sofa", meinte nun ein wütender Nhaundar.

Wieder tauschten die beiden Zwillingsbrüder argwöhnische Blicke aus, doch Sorn tat, wie ihm geheißen und ging direkt auf den Diwan zu, dicht gefolgt von Nalfein, der vorsichtshalber seine Hände an dessen Schwertknäufe hielt.

Während die beiden hinüber liefen meinte der Priester, „Ihr habt Glück, dass wir noch einige Zeit in der Stadt zubringen, Nhaundar."

Nur kurze Augenblicke später erkannte er einen knienden Sklavenhändler und einen jammernden, völlig geschundenen Halbdrow, der von Nhaundar an beiden Händen mit offensichtlicher Gewalt festgehalten wurde.

„Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Sorn wissen und ein seltsames Gefühl brachte ihm einen Stich in seinem Herzen ein. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot war alles andere als lustig oder normal, er schien nur grauenvoll zu sein. Denn der Junge versuchte sich wirklich verzweifelt aus dem Griff seines Herrn zu befreien und schien dabei ungeahnte Kräfte entwickelt zu haben. Doch der Sklavenhändler hielt ihn im eisernen Griff und ließ die Arme nicht los. Als Sorns Blick weiter über den Körper von Shar wanderte, sah er die eigentliche Schandtat und riss vor Bestürzung weit die Augen auf.

„Nhaundar, seid ihr denn jetzt völlig verrückt geworden", fing der Priester an zu keifen und seine Stimme wurde plötzlich immer wütender. „Die stinkende Made eurer Mutter hat wohl nicht genug euren Hohlraum ausgelüftet um euch ein Gehirn zu verpassen. Ein Käfer besitzt mehr Intelligenz als ihr …", wetterte der Priester drauf los und wurde von Nhaundar jäh unterbrochen. „Halt, halt, ich war es doch gar nicht. Die Schuld trägt Dantrag Baenre und nicht ich", verteidigte sich der Sklavenhändler.

„Dantrag Baenre? Der Waffenmeister?", fragte Sorn leicht verdutzt und bedachte den Sklavenhändler mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Lügen gehört zum Geschäft, aber diesmal sage ich die Wahrheit oder würde ich sonst um eure Hilfe bitten", rechtfertigte sich Nhaundar und wendete seinen Kopf nun wieder dem wimmernden Jungen zu. „Ihr müsst mir helfen, ich bezahle auch."

Sorn tauschte mit seinem Bruder einen Blick aus und Nalfein meinte lediglich, „Solange es für uns beide reicht, soll es mir Recht sein."

„In Ordnung, dann legt ihn auf ein Bett und Nalfein muss mir helfen", sagte der Vhaeraunpriester immer noch leicht ärgerlich, denn er konnte jetzt den Jungen nicht weiter leiden sehen.

„Natürlich. Später müsst ihr mir bei einem Glas Wein erzählen, woher ein Priester so schimpfen kann", lockerte Nhaundar die ganze angespannte Situation auf und wies daraufhin Nalfein an, den jungen Halbdrow in eines der leeren Zimmer der Lustsklaven zu tragen.

Zehn Minuten später waren die beiden Zwillingsbrüder mit Shar alleine in dem zugesprochenen Zimmer. Der Krieger hielt den Jungen an beiden Armen fest, während ein Seil um die Beine gebunden wurde, damit der Halbdrow nicht aus versehen treten konnte. Mit seinem eigenen Gewicht hielt Sorn Shar anschließend auf dem weichen Bett fest, indem er sich auf die Oberschenkel setzte.

„Nalfein? Bist du bereit?", fragte der Priester seinen Bruder und erhielt als Antwort ein mürrisches Knurren. „Sei nicht so griesgrämig, damit bekommen wir noch mehr Geld", meinte Sorn und lächelte Nalfein zu.

„Du tust das doch auch für dich, Kleiner. Obwohl ich nicht mit Männern intim verkehre, weiß ich aber deine Blicke und dein Verhalten zu deuten. Ich bin nicht blind und das ganze Gerede in den letzten Tagen über Halbdrow war keine Anwandlung von Glauben, sondern die bist verliebt", meinte Nalfein plötzlich zu seinem Bruder und diesmal erschien ein schiefes Lächeln auf dessen jungen Gesicht.

„Hör' auf, das stimmt doch gar nicht", verteidigte sich jetzt Sorn und merkte gleichzeitig, dass er sich bei den Worten seines Bruders seltsam ertappt fühlte.

„Ich habe recht", triumphierte der Krieger und lachte kurz auf, weil er seinen Bruder doch besser kannte, als dieser es sich eingestehen wollte. Denn Nalfein wusste bei der abweisenden Antwort instinktiv, dass er richtig lag.

„Lass' mich anfangen, der Junge hat Schmerzen", erwiderte der Priester leicht verlegen und auch er wusste, dass sein Zwillingsbruder eigentlich im Recht lag. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit über Gefühle zu sprechen und schon gar nicht der geeignete Augenblick um über Sorns Liebesleben zu diskutieren. Dann versuchte sich der Vhaeraunpriester auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und schloss zum Gebet seine Augen. In tiefe Meditation versunken erbat er schweigend um die Hilfe zur Heilung des Jungen und spürte nur wenige Atemzüge später, wie ihn die schon sooft erbetene Kraft durch seinen Körper strömte und von ihm besitz ergriff. Sorn nahm seine Hände und legte sie zuerst auf die Stellen, an denen der junge Halbdrow sich aufgekratzt hatte und ein heilendes Leuchten durchflutete die Verletzungen des Sklaven. Das Gleiche wiederholte er noch mehrere Male und nach getaner Arbeit ließ er erschöpft von Shar ab, der mittlerweile ebenfalls ausgezerrt eingeschlafen war ohne zuvor viel von alldem um ihn herum mitbekommen zu haben.

Nalfein war augenblicklich bei seinem Bruder und fing ihn in seinen starken Armen auf. „Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe!", sagte er ruhig und bestaunte, wie schon sooft zuvor, die vollbrachte Heilung. Sie schien, wie stets, sehr gut verlaufen zu sein und so wusste der Krieger auch, dass es für seinen, gerade mal fünf Minuten jüngeren Bruder, anstrengend war.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur froh, dass der Junge jetzt schläft", antwortete Sorn leicht erschöpft. „Soll er schlafen und ich werde Nhaundar zur Made zerquetschen, weil er es wagte, den Jungen zu dem brutalsten Waffenmeister zu geben, der mir seit langem unter die Augen gekommen ist." Dabei verkrampfte sich die Hand des Priesters zu einer Faust.

„Wie du meinst …", neckte Nalfein Sorn und sprach hastig hinter her, „… Du bist doch verliebt". Dabei kniff er seinem jüngern Bruder spielerisch in den Arm.

„Autsch", erklang die Stimme des Klerikers und dann schaute dieser mit einem Lächeln zu dem Krieger auf. „Na gut, ich gebe es zu. Du hast mich ertappt, aber du wirst nichts erwähnen, oder?"

„Sehe ich so aus?", fragte Nalfein und musterte mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen seinen muskulösen Körper. „Komm' dann mach' Nhaundar zur Schnecke."

Jetzt war es an Sorn zu lächeln und er erhob sich von dem Bett. Bevor die beiden zusammen das Zimmer verließen, befreite er Shar von den Fesseln um die Beine, deckte den Jungen behutsam mit einer Decke zu und schenkte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ohne auf seinen Bruder zu achten, schritt der Kleriker kurz darauf vorne weg und geradewegs auf Nhaundars Privatgemächer zu.

„Nhaundar!", sprach Sorn mit herrischer Stimme und betrat erneut in Begleitung seines Zwillingsbruders die Privatgemächer des Sklavenhändlers.

Nhaundar selbst saß mittlerweile wieder etwas entspannter auf seinem Diwan und genoss in der Zeit des Wartens ein neues Glas des edlen Tropfens Rotweins, den er vorhin so wütend gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte. Als er die Stimme des Vhaeraunpriesters vernahm, richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden kommenden Dunkelelfen und lächelte.

„Ihr seit nichts weiter als ein amputierter Wurzelzwerg, der es nicht einmal verdient hat sich Herr dieses Hauses zu nennen", keifte Sorn augenblicklich los und lief zielsicher und mit großen Schritten hinüber zu dem verdutzten Sklavenhändler. „Ein alter, stinkender Käfer seit ihr, der es nicht Wert ist, dass man auf ihn scheißt."

„Das „alt" nehmt bitte zurück und setzt euch, ihr seht erschöpft aus", konterte Nhaundar gekonnt und erfreute sich an den Beleidigungen des jüngeren Drow, der ihn heute schon zum zweiten Mal in die Schranken verwiesen hatte. Er hegte jedoch gegen diese Beleidigungen überhaupt keinen Groll, wusste er doch selbst ganz genau, dass er eine Teilschuld am Zustand seines neuesten und gleichzeitig liebsten Eigentums hatte.

Nalfein Dalael musste instinktiv grinsen, als er die Erwiderung des stets so schmierigen Sklavenhändlers vernahm und wusste, dass sein Bruder wahrscheinlich noch lange nicht fertig war. Besonders wenn er dabei bedachte, dass Sorn ihm tatsächlich zu verstehen gab, dass er sich in den Jungen verliebt hatte. Ihm war es egal, Hauptsache all die anderen würden ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen.

Die beiden Brüder sahen sich an, nickten und dann nahm jeder von ihnen auf einem der gemütlichen Sessel gegenüber von Nhaundar platz. Mit einem Wink des Herrn des Hauses zu Dipree kam dieser herübergeeilt und reichte den jüngeren Drow jeweils ein volles Glas Rotwein. Dann verschwand er so schnell wie er gekommen war wieder in der Ecke und verschmolz regelrecht mit dem dort herrschenden Schatten.

„Ich nehme an, dass ihr eure Aufgabe nach allen Regeln der Kunst vollendet habt?", fragte Nhaundar, der die Fähigkeiten des Priesters wieder mal sehr wertschätzte.

„Im Gegensatz zu dem Gott „Profit", den ihr als orkgesichtige, wurmzerfressene Kakerlake anbetet, habe ich einen Glauben der stark genug ist, um euer Werk wieder ins rechte Licht zu rücken", fuhr Sorn den Sklavenhändler an und nippte kurz darauf an dem Wein, um seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten.

„Nalfein? Könnt ihr mir erklären, wo euer Bruder so zu schimpfen gelernt hat?", lachte Nhaundar und bedachte beide Dunkelelfen mit einem freundlichen Grinsen. Er genoss es regelrecht von dem attraktiven Priester so in die Mangel genommen zu werden. Immerhin kam es selten bis überhaupt nie vor, dass jemand in seiner Gegenwart genau das aussprach, was er wirklich dachte. Diese Beiden taten es nicht das erste Mal und vielleicht hatten sie manchmal auch Recht, so wie jetzt.

Ein mürrisches Knurren folgte von dem Krieger und dann meinte dieser. „Ich finde ja eher, ihr ähnelt einem madenzerfressenden und impotenten Goblin mit gebrochener Nase. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein und gebe meinem Bruder Recht." Nalfein grinste dabei hinterhältig.

Daraufhin bedachten die Zwillinge sich mit einem wissenden Blick und in den Augen von Sorn lag unendliche Dankbarkeit, da ihm sein Bruder mit dieser Aussage zu verstehen gab, dass sie mit diesen Beleidigungen wohl kaum mit einer Entlohnung rechnen konnten, aber es schien selbst Nalfein egal. Die Beiden hielten stets zusammen und wenn das jetzt auch hieß, ohne Geld für ihre Mühen hinaus geschmissen zu werden. Doch dann staunten die Zwillinge nicht schlecht, als Nhaundar zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ich möchte euch für diese Nacht ein Zimmer anbieten und einen vollen Beutel Gold für die Mühen, die ihr für die Heilung meines Hübschen hattet. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass er bald genesen wird?", meinte der Sklavenhändler und wehrte Sorn mit einer Hand ab, der gerade im Begriff war, Nhaundar ins Wort zu fallen. „Nicht so schnell, Priester. Weitere Beleidigungen können wir uns für ein anderes Mal aufheben. Ich bin mir vollkommen bewusst, dass ich einen Teil der Schuld zu tragen habe und soweit es die Mittel zulassen, wird Dantrag die Konsequenzen für diese Tat tragen. Wartet, bevor ihr beiden etwas erwidert. Ihr wisst dass Dantrag der Waffenmeister und sogar der zweite Sohn der Oberin Baenre ist. Es wird schwer sein, ihm gegenüber mein Missfallen zu äußern. Hinter ihm stehen 2.500 Soldaten, wogegen meine wenigen Männer nichts ausrichten können. Ihr müsst mich verstehen und ich kann euch versichern, dass auch ich Sorge um das Wohlergehen des Sklaven habe."

Nach diesen Worten schauten sich die Brüder erneut an und Sorn spürte die Wut in sich hoch kochen. Aber wenn er wirklich seinem Zorn weiter freien Lauf ließ, würde es höchstwahrscheinlich bedeuten, dass er das Anwesen Xarann das letzte Mal betreten hatte. Wünschte er sich doch nichts sehnlicher, als den jungen Halbdrow wieder zu sehen. Seine Gefühle spielten verrückt und dass er sich in Shar verliebt hatte, konnte er nicht bestreiten. Immer wieder erwischte er sich, wie er an den Jungen dachte, wie er gerne die weiche Haut berühren wollte und sich nichts mehr erträumte, als ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Sobald er genug Geld zusammen hätte, dann würde er ihn von dem schmierigen Nhaundar frei Kaufen und ihn dorthin bringen, wo er akzeptiert werden würde. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee und gegen seinen Vorschlag konnte selbst der Sklavenhändler nichts unternehmen, so hoffte Sorn zumindest.

„Soviel Dankbarkeit sollte uns eine Ehre sein, besonders wenn sie aus eurem Mund kommt. Diese Erkenntlichkeit nehmen wir an. Zum Glück für euch, Nhaundar, dass ich sowieso mich noch ein wenig um die Wunden des Halbdrow kümmern muss", säuselte der Vhaeraunpriester nun und schaute nochmals hinüber zu seinem Bruder. In den Augen von Nalfein stand die Frage geschrieben „Was hast du vor?" und so machte Sorn gleich weiter. „Ich muss heute Nacht nach dem Jungen sehen. Er war wirklich schwer verletzt und obwohl er jetzt schläft, ist er noch lange nicht geheilt. Mindestens einige Tage Ruhe und ordentliches Essen dient zur Stärkung und trägt zur Gesundheit des Halbdrow bei."

Nalfein Dalael verstand augenblicklich und gratulierte stumm seinem Bruder für diesen raffinierten Plan. Die Unwissenheit von dem Sklavenhändler ausnutzend, hatte so Sorn eine Gelegenheit mehr, sich bei seinem neusten Objekt der Begierde aufzuhalten und ihm gleichzeitig auch noch Gutes zu tun. Denn auch der Krieger wusste soviel, dass der Junge äußerlich wieder ganz genesen und die Wunden völlig verheilt waren. Wenn Beide jetzt noch mehr Glück hatten, dann würde vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig Gold mehr für sie herausspringen.

„So schlimm steht es um meinen Hübschen?", fragte Nhaundar erschrocken, während seine Augen vor Wut auf Dantrag Baenre rot funkelten. Wenn er das nächste Mal den Waffenmeister sehen würde, dann gäbe es wahrlich Ärger, schwor sich der Drow. Dann leerte er das Weinglas in einem Zug. „Ich habe soeben beschlossen, ihr erhaltet zwei volle Beutel Gold und das Zimmer für diese Nacht. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch um das Wohlergehen des Sklaven kümmert, Priester", entgegnete der Sklavenhändler und diese Aussage meinte er völlig ernst. Zum Glück für Nhaundar, dass er die List von Sorn Dalael nicht bemerkte, während Nalfein mit einem Lachanfall zu kämpfen hatte und sich auf die Lippen biss.

Der Vhaeraunpriester gratulierte sich selbst für die geschickten Worte und dass der gerissene Drow auf seinen Trick hereingefallen war. Daraufhin leerte auch er sein Glas Rotwein in einem Zug und bat augenblicklich um Entschuldigung, da er so dringend wie möglich zu dem jungen Halbdrow zurück wollte.

Nhaundar wies Dipree an, Nalfein inzwischen ein Zimmer zu geben und er selbst lehnte sich kurze Zeit später auf dem Diwan zurück und sann über die Ereignisse nach, die heute stattgefunden hatten. Er musste sich sogar eingestehen, dass er die beiden Zwillingsbrüder hoch schätzte, besonders den jungen Priester, der ihm wieder einmal aus der Patsche geholfen hatte.


	17. 15 Kap Ausgetrickst

**15. Kapitel**

**Ausgetrickst**

Sorn saß ruhig und mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Bettrand und beobachtete den schlafenden jungen Halbdrow. Von dem Zimmer nebenan hört er gedämpfte Geräusche und er wusste sofort, wer sich dort vergnügte. Niemand anderer als sein eigener Bruder Nalfein. Irgendeine Sklavin stöhnte vor Freude und rief dabei mehrere Mal den Namen von Sorns Zwillingsbruder. Dabei ertappte sich der Vhaeraunpriester wie er darüber schmunzeln musste.

„Wenigstens hat heute Nacht jeder das bekommen, was er sich gewünscht hatte", flüsterte Sorn leise zu sich selbst und schaute erneut auf Shar hinunter. „Schlaf schön und erhole dich", murmelte er und gab dem Jungen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Die Haut ist weich und er so wunderschön, sann Sorn in Gedanken. Er richtete sich wieder auf und beobachte weiterhin den schlafenden Shar und seine Gedanken kreisten um so viele Dinge.

Was ist nur los mit mir und wieso widerfährt ausgerechnet mir das Ganze? Verliebe ich mich in dich? Aber ich werde wohl keine Gelegenheit bekommen, es dir zu sagen noch dass ich hoffen könnte, dass du die gleichen Gefühle für mich hegst. Du bist so jung und unschuldig. Nhaundar hat dich überhaupt nicht verdient. Niemand hat dich verdient. Du solltest dir alleine gehören und nicht so einem schmierigen, alten und dazu stets lüsternen Drow, für den du nur eine weitere Geldeinnahme bist. Ich will gar nicht wissen was er dir bereits angetan hat. Mir reicht es bereits, was ich mit angesehen habe und was dieser Waffenmeister mit dir gemacht hat. Niemand kann für seine Herkunft etwas oder sollte dafür bestraft werden. Jedes mal wenn ich dich sehe bekomme ich einen Stich in mein Herz versetzt und kann nichts dagegen unternehmen. Wenn ich das Geld bekomme, was Nhaundar für dich, mein Schöner haben will, dann kaufe ich dich in die Freiheit und dann bleibst du bei mir. Ganz egal ob du mich nun liebst oder nicht. Hauptsache ich bin in deiner Nähe. Ach, wenn du das nur wüsstest, seufzte Sorn und konnte sich kaum noch von dem Anblick des schlafenden Shars los reißen. Heute Nacht werde ich dich beschützen und eine schmerzfreie Zeit habe ich dir auch verschafft. Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja sogar, dich nochmals zu sehen und dir Freude zu bereiten.

Während der junge Priester über seine Gedanken grübelte, schloss er irgendwann die Augen und fing an zu beten. Sein Glaube war alles, was ihn aufrecht hielt und wurde nur durch die Liebe zu seinem Bruder überboten. Beide hatten nur noch sich selbst und ein traumatisches Kindheitserlebnis schweißte die Zwillinge so fest zusammen, dass nicht einmal der Maskierte Fürst es wohl schaffen würde, sie zu trennen. Als vor gar nicht so langer Zeit Sorn Vhaeraun, seinem Gott persönlich gegenüber gestanden hatte, hoffte er zuvor niemals auf solch eine Begegnung, doch sie bestärkte den Kleriker von Tag zu Tag mehr in seinem Glauben. Obwohl Sorn immer noch der Überzeugung war, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte. Denn Nalfein meinte nach der Erzählung über dieses unverhoffte Zusammentreffen lediglich, dass Sorn vielleicht doch verrückt geworden wäre. Seither gab es aber nichts mehr, dass die Geschichte des Priesters hätte bestätigen können. Die rote Haarsträhne war zwar zuerkennen und die Herzenswärme für Sorns Glaube und dessen Amt als Priester konnte er unter seinesgleichen oder bei seinem Bruder zeigen, wobei Nalfein dadurch immer noch nicht überzeugt wurde. Solange nicht, bis er wahrhaft dem Maskierten Fürsten persönlich gegenüberstand. Er betete zu Vhaeraun, aber ansonsten blieb der Zwillingsbruder Krieger durch und durch.

Nach dem Gebet lehnte sich Sorn gegen die hintere Bettlehne und schlummerte langsam ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war es Shar, der als erster erwachte. Leicht irritiert öffnete er die Augen und schaute sich um. Augenblicklich merkte er, dass seine Schmerzen verschwunden waren. Gleich darauf schien der Junge noch erstaunter, als er den jungen Drow neben sich sah, der wohl schlief. Der junge Halbdrow erinnerte sich sofort an den Dunkelelfen, der sich vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit bei ihm als Sorn vorgestellt hatte. Shar wusste auch noch, dass er es gewesen war, der ihm sogar einst Essen angeboten hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte er, dass sein Magen jetzt auch knurrte. Vergessen schienen augenblicklich die schrecklichen Erlebnisse bei dem Waffenmeister. Doch der Junge versuchte vorerst seinen Hunger zu ignorieren und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er überhaupt hier her gekommen war. Da kam ihm die Erkenntnis und ein unheilvoller Schatten legte sich über die Erinnerungen des Halbdrow. Dantrag Baenre hatte ihn so lange geschlagen, bis ihm Schwarz vor Augen wurde. Als nächstes tauchte das Bild von Nhaundar auf, der ihn gewaltsam festhielt. Danach wurden seine Gedanken verschwommen. Aber der Junge nahm an, dass dieser Dunkelelf neben ihm dafür verantwortlich war, dass er nun keine Schmerzen mehr hatte und er wieder Zuhause bei seinem Herrn sein musste. Erleichtert über diese Erkenntnis seufzte Shar laut auf und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Es fühlte sich wunderschön an.

Sorn spürte, wie sich neben ihm etwas bewegte. Dann erklang ein Seufzen und im gleichen Moment war der Priester wach. Auch er öffnete die Augen und bemerkte, dass er im sitzen geschlafen hatte, denn sein Nacken fühlte sich leicht steif an. Er wand seinen Kopf zu dem Jungen und erkannte, dass dieser wach war. Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des jungen Halbelfen und der Priester bekam erneut einen Stich in seinem Herzen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Sorn leise und bedachte Shar mit einem fragenden Blick.

Ein Nicken schien das Einzige, was der junge Halbdrow im ersten Moment zustande brachte und schaute von unten nach oben in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Dunkelelfen.

Jetzt lag es an dem Vhaeraunpriester zu seufzen und er erwiderte den Blick des Jungen. Die tiefblauen Augen hielten ihn regelrecht gefangen und dabei begann sein Herz auf ungewohnte Art und Weise wild und aufgeregt in seiner Brust zu schlagen. Er spürte ein wohliges Gefühl in sich aufsteigen und ein Kribbeln, dass Sorn am ganzen Körper empfand. Er wand seinen Blick schnell in eine andere Richtung und stand von dem Bett auf.

„Weißt du noch wer ich bin, Shar?", wollte nun Sorn wissen und versuchte sich so gut es ging in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Ja, Herr", flüsterte Shar sofort als Antwort und bedachte den Drow mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Aber du sollst nicht Herr zu mir sagen, mein Name ist …", meinte Sorn und hielt kurz inne, als er wieder einmal das Wort ‚Herr' vernahm und instinktiv dabei leicht zusammenzuckte. Da wurde er von Shar ohne Umschweife unterbrochen der leise piepste, „… Sorn ist euer Name". Danach schämte sich der junge Halbdrow, dass er ohne Erlaubnis einfach zu dem Dunkelelfen gesprochen hatte und erwartete schon gleich darauf die Strafe. Dabei biss er sich auf die Lippen und er senkte demütig den Kopf.

„Du kennst ja tatsächlich noch meinen Namen, Shar. Eine schöne Überraschung", freute sich der Priester. Aber seine Miene verfinsterte sich gleich wieder, als er die Reaktion des Jungen sah. Er nahm eine Hand, schob sie unter Shars Kinn und hob dieses an. „Du hast nichts Falsches gemacht, ich freue mich, dass du dir meinen Namen gemerkt hast. Aber eine ganz andere Frage, hast du Hunger?", lächelte Sorn den jungen Halbdrow an.

Wie auf Kommando fing Shars Magen an zu knurren und der Junge sprach leise, „Ja … ja mein H…", dann stoppte der Halbelf und verbesserte sich augenblicklich, „… ja Sorn."

Dabei trat erneut ein Schmunzeln auf das Gesicht des jungen Priesters und er antwortete. „Dann wartest du hier, ich werde dir etwas zu Essen bringen lassen und anschließend mit Nhaundar reden."

Als sich eben noch Shars Miene über das freundliche Wesen von Sorn aufhellte, verschwand das freudige Strahlen so gleich bei der Erwähnung des Namens seines Herrn. Sorn entging dieses kleine Detail nicht und er beschloss dem Jungen augenblicklich seinen raffinierten Plan zu erklären.

„Shar, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Nhaundar wird dir nichts tun und das wahrscheinlich einige Tage lang. Hast du Lust ein Spiel zu spielen?"

Ein verwirrtes Gesicht von Shar erschien auf diese Aussage hin und er bedachte den Priester mit neugierigem Blick. Er wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte. Doch er fühlte sich bei dem Drow immer wohl und noch nie hatte dieser ihm Schmerzen zugefügt, so nickte der Junge einige Atemzüge später bejahend.

„Gut. Dann höre mir genau zu. Ich habe Nhaundar gesagt, dass es dir sehr schlecht geht und du nicht aus dem Bett aufstehen kannst …", fing Sorn an zu erklären und konnte Shar beobachten, dessen Augen sich ungläubig weiteten, „ … aber du weißt wohl am besten selbst, dass du keine Schmerzen mehr spürst."

Daraufhin folgte wieder ein Nicken des jungen Halbdrow, der immer noch nicht ganz verstand.

„Nun, das Spiel geht so, Shar. Du darfst einige Zeit in diesem Bett liegen und so viel Essen wie du noch nie in deinem Leben zu dir genommen hast. Aber du musst dafür manchmal weinen und jammern und falls dich jemand fragen sollte, dann sagst du nur, dass du noch Schmerzen hast. Wenn ich in ein paar Tagen wieder komme geht es dir besser. Hast du verstanden?"

Shar riss vor Überraschung weit die Augen auf und er merkte nicht einmal, wie sein Mund sich immer weiter öffnete. So etwas hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt, noch hatte es einer der Dunkelelfen gut mit ihm gemeint. Aber diese Worte waren viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Konnte er ihnen Glauben schenken oder würde nur etwas viel Schlimmeres geschehen? Was sollte er darüber denken, fragte sich Shar und war zu keiner Antwort fähig.

Sorn erkannte die Verwirrung des jungen Halbdrow und das ihm dieser Vorschlag wahrscheinlich nicht geheuer vorkam. So schaute er den Jungen freundlich an, lächelte ihm zu und sagte mit liebenswürdigem Ton in der Stimme. „Du kannst mir glauben, Shar. Ich bin der Letzte, der dir etwas antun möchte. Also habe keine Angst."

Ohne ersichtlichen Grund zweifelte Shar plötzlich nicht mehr an den Worten des Dunkelelfen und nickte jetzt wieder bejahend.

„Du hast also verstanden? Du musst nichts weiter tun, als hier zu liegen, dich auszuruhen und zu essen. Ab und zu einmal weinen und jammern und dir wird es gut gehen. Ich werde dir dann sagen, wann du wieder gesund bist", wiederholte Sorn nochmals sein Plan und wieder erhielt er ein Nicken von dem Jungen, begleitet mit einem Lächeln.

„Gut, dann ruhe dich aus. Ich werde jetzt zu Nhaundar gehen und anschließend nach dir sehen", meinte Sorn und ging daraufhin direkt zur Tür. Sein Herz klopfte immer noch wild in seiner Brust und er wusste genau, dass er sich zusammen reißen musste.

Zurück blieb ein verwirrter, aber gleichzeitig glücklich wirkender Shar. Er fing an, den jungen Priester zu mögen und die Vorfreude auf ein Wiedersehen mit diesem Drow ließ ihn unruhig im Bett hin und her rutschen. Er genoss die weichen Laken, dass er endlich ganz alleine war und niemand ihm etwas antun würde. Die Aufgabe, nein das Spiel klang viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Geduldig legte er sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Er würde auf Sorn warten und diese Zeit wollte er abkürzen indem er sich in die weichen Kissen legte und von diesem träumte.

„Ich grüße Euch, Nhaundar", begrüßte Sorn den Sklavenhändler keine fünf Minuten später in dessen Privatgemächern.

„Heute wieder so freundlich", kam die knappe Antwort des Drow und musterte interessiert den Priester.

Sorn ging langsamen Schrittes auf den schmierigen Dunkelelfen zu und bedachte ihn mit einem wohl wissenden Lächeln. „Ihr müsst eurem Sklaven mehr zu Essen geben und er wird erblühen."

„Verschont mich mit euren Worten von der Oberfläche. Ihr werdet euer Geld bekommen und ich will hoffen, dass ihr mir meinen Hübschen wieder in Ordnung bringen werdet."

„Aber immer doch. Geld regiert die Welt und auch mich", erwiderte Sorn sarkastisch und kam direkt vor Nhaundar zum Stehen, der auf seinem Diwan saß.

„Setzt euch doch und leistet mir Gesellschaft", säuselte der Sklavenhändler und gab mit einer Hand Dipree ein Zeichen, er solle Shar etwas zu Essen bringen. Dieser nickte bestätigend und verschwand lautlos aus den Privatgemächern des Herrn.

„Heute nicht mehr, Nhaundar. Ich werde mit meinem Bruder wo anders verlangt", log Sorn und wäre am liebsten den ganzen Tag geblieben, solange er in der Nähe des Jungen gewesen wäre. Aber er konnte es nicht, sonst würde seine Selbstbeherrschung ein jähes Ende nehmen und er hätte sich nicht mehr zurück halten können. „Gebt mir einfach den zugesprochenen Lohn und in einigen Tagen werde ich nochmals kommen und nach ihm schauen."

„Natürlich …", begann Nhaundar zu antworten und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, dann griff er neben sich und hielt gleich darauf dem Vhaeraunpriester die versprochenen Goldmünzen unter die Nase. „ … Hier ist die Entlohnung und ich hoffe sehr, dass eure Arbeit gut verlaufen wird."

„Ich habe noch nie versagt oder habe ich euch je enttäuscht?", fragte Sorn missbilligend und bedachte den Sklavenhändler mit funkelnden Augen, während er Nhaundar seine Entlohnung regelrecht aus der Hand riss.

„Ihr sprecht die Wahrheit. Doch ich freue mich über eure Anwesenheit, wenn ihr versteht?", versuchte Nhaundar zu kontern und erinnerte sich an ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis, dass er mit dem Kleriker teilte und von dem außer Nalfein niemand wusste. „Ich werde warten und auf eure Fähigkeiten zählen", meinte der Sklavenhändler ruhig und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nun seinem Essen zu, das neben ihm auf einem kleinen Tisch thronte.

Sorn erinnerte sich an die Anspielung von Nhaundar und verzog kurzzeitig den Mund. Das Geheimnis sollte gewahrt bleiben und so sprach er dieses Thema auch nicht weiter an und verdrängte den Gedanken. Anschließend erkannte er augenblicklich, dass das Gespräch zwischen ihnen beendet war und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Als er den Raum verließ kam ihm bereits der Sklave Namens Dipree entgegen. Der Kleriker hoffte, dass Shar genug zu Essen bekommen würde und vor allem, dass sein kleiner, raffinierter Plan funktionierte. Bevor er zu seinem Bruder ging, musste er einfach nochmals bei dem jungen Halbdrow vorbei schauen, wie er es versprochen hatte.

Während er von der Tür aus, den Jungen hungrig essen sah, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Mit diesem verabschiedete er sich bei Shar und gelobte ihm, bald wieder zu kommen.

Letzten Endes verließ der Vhaeraunpriester zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder das Anwesen des Sklavenhändlers Xarann und kehrte einige Tage später erst wieder zurück.

Nhaundar hatte in der Zeit des Wartens entdeckt, je mehr Shar sich ausruhte und zu Essen bekam, desto hübscher wurde er. Sein Gesicht wirkte voller Leben und sein neuster Lustsklave erblühte regelrecht. Ab und zu jedoch vernahm der Sklavenhändler das Weinen und Jammern, dass von Schmerzen zeugte. Shar war sogar so gut, dass Nhaundar überhaupt keinen Verdacht hegte, dass der Junge eigentlich völlig genesen war und einfach nur das faule Leben allein in einem weichen Bett genoss. Doch Nhaundar wäre nicht er selbst, wenn das attraktive Äußere des jungen Halbdrow ihn nicht dazu verleiten ließ, sich etwas Neues für diesen einfallen zu lassen. Er brütete lange nach und am Ende gab er sogar Dantrag Recht, dass eine Tätowierung etwas war, das die hübschen Züge des Jungen wahrscheinlich besser zur Geltung bringen würde. Aber die Stelle am Unterlaib eignete sich überhaupt nicht dafür. Ihm schwebte eher der Oberkörper vor Augen, der mehr ansehnlich war und eine gute Anziehung auf all die Feier und natürlich auch auf ihn hatte. So wurde der Beschluss von Nhaundar gefasst, dass Shars Oberkörper beim nächsten Besuch des Priesters verschönert werden sollte. Zusammen mit einem Kleriker ließ sich die Prozedur der Tätowierung bestimmt einfacher regeln. Nhaundar sah nämlich nicht ein, dass er kostbares Geld ausgab und letztendlich hätte der Sklave wieder nichts Besseres zutun, als sich schlimme Verletzungen zu zufügen.

So geschah es auch, dass nur einige Tage später Sorn, in Begleitung seines Bruders, wie versprochen zu Nhaundar und dem Jungen zurückkehrte. Die drei Dunkelelfen saßen gemütlich beisammen und der Sklavenhändler erklärte dem Priester sein Vorhaben.

„Mit eurer Hilfe müsste es doch möglich sein, dass der Junge keinen Aufstand macht oder denke ich in eine falsche Richtung?", fragte gerade Nhaundar mit einer Unschuldsmiene den Vhaeraunpriester und lächelte diesen dabei hinterhältig an.

Sorn und Nalfein tauschten einen misstrauischen Blick aus, wie sie es stets zu tun pflegten. Sorn war ganz und gar von dem Vorschlag Nhaundars überrascht. Jedoch nicht negativ, sondern eher auf eine positive Art und Weise und er versuchte sich Shar mit einer Tätowierung vorzustellen, wie sie dem schmieren Dunkelelfen vorschwebte. Daraufhin bekam er erneut einen Stich in seinem Herzen und das Kribbeln kehrte augenblicklich zurück, wenn er nur an den Jungen dachte. Das konnte sich nur gut an Shar machen und wenn es richtig durchgeführt wurde, dann würde er wunderhübsch aussehen. Zum einen für Sorn selbst, leider aber auch für all die anderen Freier.

„Ich kann ihn schlafen lassen und somit würde er es nicht mitbekommen, wenn ihr das meint, Nhaundar", antwortete der Vhaeraunpriester ruhig und gelassen. „Doch bedenkt, dass ihr ihm erklären solltet, dass es ausdrücklich euer Wunsch ist. Wir wissen mittlerweile ja, was passieren wird, wenn es falsch gehandhabt wird."

„Das übernehmt ihr, Kleriker. Wenn nichts weiter zu besprechen ist, dann könnt ihr euch gleich zu meinem Hübschen begeben, den Tätowierer lasse ich sofort kommen und die Arbeit kann beginnen", erklang Nhaundars freudige Stimme und er konnte es kaum noch abwarten das fertige Ergebnis zu sehen. „Ein voller Beutel und das Versprechen, jederzeit einen Unterschlupf zu finden ist gewiss."

„Diesmal müssen wir anschließend die Stadt verlassen, Nhaundar", mischte sich Nalfein mit rauer Stimme ein.

„Nalfein hat Recht, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren", drängte Sorn seinen Bruder und wollte unnötige Worte vermeiden. Es tat ihm bereits in der Seele weh, dass sie so unverhofft aus der Stadt Menzoberranzan fliehen mussten und er wohl eine lange Zeit dem Jungen keinen Besuch abstatten konnte. Doch dringende Geschäfte und einige der niedrigen Adelshäuser mit bestimmten Absichten hatten ihre Fährte aufgenommen und es war stets sicherer, aus deren Augen zu verschwinden.

Kurz darauf standen die beiden Zwillingsbrüder in dem Zimmer und Shar strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen, als er den Priester wieder sah. Auch er konnte seine Freude nicht verstecken, da er den jungen Dunkelelfen vermisst hatte. Als dann Sorn den Jungen erblickte, freute auch er sich und der Abschied würde gleich viel schwerer ausfallen, als er sich das in seinem Kopf bereits ausmalte. Shar sah gesund und lebhafter aus. Das Essen und die Ruhe hatten seinem Aussehen noch mehr Charisma und Leben geschenkt. Insgeheim wünschte sich der Kleriker, dass dies auch so bleiben würde, wenn er irgendwann in ferner Zukunft zurückkam und dass er bis dahin noch genauso aussah, wie jetzt. So schritt Sorn auf den Jungen zu, während es sich Nalfein in einem Sessel gemütlich machte und mit wachsamem Blick auf seinen Bruder aufpasste.

„Du bist wieder gesund, Shar. Dir scheint die Ruhe und das Essen gut bekommen zu sein", begrüßte der Priester den Jungen und lächelte diesen an.

„Ja, mein …", setzte der junge Halbdrow zur Antwort an und wollte gerade das Wort „Herr" wieder über seine Lippen bringen, als ihm einfiel, dass er diesen Drow beim Namen nennen sollte und stammelte leise hinterher, „ … Sorn."

Diese Reaktion erfreute den Kleriker und er ging näher zu Shar hinüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ich habe ja versprochen wieder zu kommen. Aber ich muss noch etwas mit dir besprechen und dann muss ich mich auf eine lange Reise vorbereiten. Ich werde längere Zeit leider nicht vorbei kommen können …" Dann hielt Sorn inne und wusste nicht, wie er dem Kleinen den Plan von Nhaundar erklären sollte, ohne großartig irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu zerstören oder den Jungen zu verängstigen. Seine eigene Trauer über die Abwesendheit in dieser Stadt reichten ihm persönlich schon mehr als genug. Als er dann auch den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bei Shar bemerkte, versuchte er seine Worte genauer zu wählen. „Dein Herr hat eine Idee, Shar. Aber keine Sorge, es ist nichts Schlimmes …", setzte Sorn von neuem an und erkannte, wie Shar immer mehr sich vor den noch nicht ausgesprochenen Worten fürchtete. „ … Die Bilder auf deinem Körper, die du von dem Waffenmeister bekommen hast waren nicht schön und haben deinem Herrn auch nicht gefallen. Aber andere Bilder auf deinem Oberkörper sehen schöner aus."

Daraufhin weiteten sich die tiefblauen Augen des jungen Halbdrow und er begann plötzlich am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Als Sorn das bemerkte legte er eine seiner Hände beruhigend auf eine Schulter des Jungen. „Ich habe doch gesagt du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Nhaundars Bilder habe ich schon einmal gesehen und sie sind wirklich schön, genauso schön wie du."

Aus der Ecke erklang ein verächtliches Schnauben und Nalfein seufzte theatralisch, als er den weiteren Verlauf des Gespräches verfolgte. Lediglich ein durchdringender Blick von Sorn ließ ihn von einem Kommentar abhalten und ein wissentliches Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Kriegers.

Dann hob der Priester seine andere Hand und wanderte mit ihr über Shars nackte Brust und malte unsichtbare Linien darauf. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er die weiche Haut und dieses Gefühl hinterließ bei dem Drow ein Kribbeln auf dessen Fingerspitzen. Zur gleichen Zeit ertönte ein freudiges Quicken von Shar, als er von Sorn gekitzelt wurde. Das wiederum entlockte dem Vhaeraunpriester ein Schmunzeln.

„Es wird Nhaundar freuen, wenn du hübsch aussiehst, Shar und es tut auch nicht weh, du schläfst ein bisschen dabei. Dann wachst du auf und die Bilder sind jetzt da, wo meine Finger sind", erklärte Sorn Shar. Der Priester war auf ihm unbekannte Weise von der Naivität des Jungen so angetan und gleichzeitig schmerzte es, dass der Halbdrow aufgrund seines Alters und Unwissenheit so hinters Licht geführt werden konnte. Wenn er jemals das Geld zusammen bekommen sollte, dann würde sich das alles ändern, versprach sich Sorn wieder einmal selbst. Dann holte er eine kleine Phiole aus seiner Robe und löste den Stopfen. „Das musst du trinken, Shar. Danach schläfst du ein und wenn alles vorbei ist wachst du wieder auf. Willst du das für mich machen?", wagte Sorn zu fragen und hoffte jetzt mehr denn je, dass der Junge ihn wirklich so sehr mochte, wie er hoffte.

Ein bejahendes Nicken erfolgte und der junge Halbdrow ließ sich die etwas bittere Flüssigkeit von dem Priester geben. Es dauerte keine Minute und Shar schloss die Augen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ruhig auf und ab.

„Er schläft", flüsterte Sorn leise zu sich selbst und bedachte den Jungen mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

„Bei nächsten Mal überlege ich es mir gleich zweimal, ob ich etwas aus deinen Händen zum trinken annehmen werde, Kleiner", erklang die amüsierte Stimme von Nalfein und ein Lachen ertönte. „Du bist hinterhältiger als der ölige Nhaundar."

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Wenn er mir schon vertraut und ich ihn hintergehe, dann muss er davon nicht viel mitbekommen, Nal", schimpfte der Priester mit seinem Bruder. Doch selbst freute er sich auch auf die Tätowierungen von Shar, die ihn nur noch hübscher machen konnten.

Wenig später kam auch Nhaundar zusammen mit dem Dunkelelfen, der den jungen Halbdrow tätowieren sollte, ins Zimmer. Gespannt schauten alle zu, wie sich die schwarze Farbe und das Schlangenmuster auf der weißen Haut des Jungen immer mehr abzeichnete. Der Sklavenhändler freute sich mehr denn je und konnte kaum noch seinen Blick von dem Jungen lassen. Sorn ging es fast genauso und bei jedem weiteren Muster seufzte er innerlich auf. Er hoffte wirklich sehr, dass er ihn bald wieder sehen konnte und bedauerte die übereilte Abreise zutiefst.

Nach vielen harten Stunden hatte der Dunkelelf seine Arbeit zur höchsten Zufriedenheit erledigt und alle verließen den schlafenden Jungen. Dipree wurde dazu auserkoren sich um den Sklaven zu kümmern sobald dieser wieder erwachte. Sorn und Nalfein verabschiedeten sich von Nhaundar und gingen ihrer Wege. Einige Jahre würden ins Land gehen bevor der Priester endlich wieder die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, sich alleine mit Shar in einem Raum aufzuhalten. Bis dahin tröstete er sich selbst mit vielen Bekanntschaften, aber sein Herz gehörte dem jungen Halbdrow. Er konnte den Jungen nicht vergessen und er verbrachte viele Stunden damit, an den Sklaven zu denken. Der Weg der beiden Brüder führte sie zurück an die Oberfläche und dort konnten sie sich vor unliebsamen Augen des Unterreiches verstecken und gleichzeitig in Verkleidungen ein paar Aufträge erledigen. Sorn ging sogar soweit, dass er hin und wieder ein paar Münzen zur Seite legen konnte. Doch er wusste genau, es würden noch einige Jahre ins Land gehen, bis er soviel Geld zusammen hätte, dass er Shar aus Nhaundars Händen freikaufen konnte.

Währenddessen wurde die Zeit in Menzoberranzan für den jungen Halbdrow nach diesem Tag zur Routine. Als er erwachte wurde er augenblicklich von Dipree in Empfang genommen und war traurig den Priester nicht wieder zu sehen. Er hatte das Gefühl ihn regelrecht zu vermissen. Stattdessen musste er sich an die Tätowierungen an seinem Oberkörper gewöhnen, die sich über die Oberarme und seine Brust erstreckten. Doch diesmal überkam ihn keinerlei Panik. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass ihm Sorn von dem Willen Nhaundars erzählt hatte und das alleine hielt ihn davon ab sich die Tätowierung vom Leib zu kratzen. Eine kleine Überraschung wartete jedoch auf Shar. Sein Herr gab ihm mehr zu essen als zuvor. Denn auch der Sklavenhändler hatte eingesehen, dass es sich lohnte den Jungen mit Leckereien und anständigen Mahlzeit zu versorgen. Shar wirkte dadurch und mit den Tätowierungen noch anziehender und ansehnlicher als sonst. Zusammen mit der Naivität und dessen tiefblauen Augen, die jeden gefangen nahmen, die sie erblickten, verdiente Nhaundar mit Shar sehr viel Geld. Doch viel Zeit wollte der schmierige Sklavenhändler zu aller erst mit dem Sklaven selbst verbringen. Shar verbrachte jede Nacht bei seinem Herrn. Die Tage über fing selbst der junge Halbdrow an, sich in der Gegenwart von Nhaundar wohler zu fühlen, als in den Armen und Betten anderer Männer. Immer dann, wenn sein Herr ihn in die Hände von fremden Drow gab, dann wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder zurück zu Nhaundar zu kommen. Auch der Sklavenhändler merkte die Veränderung und ließ ihn stets hinterhältig lächeln. So gefiel ihm dass und nichts anderes hatte er für die Zukunft vorgesehen. Dass alles so reibungslos über die Bühne ging, erfreute ihn sehr. Nur Dantrag, der nach Monaten wieder das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich wieder einmal den jungen Halbdrow zu gönnen, war angenehm überrascht. Nhaundar tat natürlich nichts gegen den zweiten Sohn des Hauses Baenre, denn das Gold war in seinen Augen mehr wert, als das Wohlergehen des Jungen. Erstaunlicher Weise hielt sich aber selbst Dantrag ein wenig zurück. Er schlug Shar, verpasste ihm blaue Flecken und sperrte ihn auch gerne hin und wieder in den Käfig ein, aber er ließ davon ab, den Jungen an den Rand des Todes zu bringen. Wenn Shar wieder zurück bei Nhaundar war, genügten einige Heiltränke von Ranaghar um den Halbdrow wieder fit zu machen. Nhaundar gewöhnte sich auch daran, dass sein liebster Lustsklave nach einigen Tagen Dantrag noch anhänglicher zu sein schien als sonst.

In all der Zeit spürte Shar aber auch, dass seine Angst vor den Männern und vor dem Geschlechtsakt selbst schwand. Er lernte viel und wusste irgendwann sogar, wie man die Männer beglückte bevor diese auf viel schlimmere Ideen kamen. Es wurde zu etwas alltäglichem und es gab kaum etwas, was ihn noch aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Nur außergewöhnliche Dinge ließen den Halbdrow noch erzittern, besonders wenn sie von Dantrag Baenre ausgingen oder auch von anderen Soldaten. Shar vermisste in all der Zeit eine Person jedoch am meisten, seinen Vater. Nach und nach wurde er sich auch bewusst, dass er den Priester zu gerne wieder sehen wollte.

Wenn Shar die Verzweiflung überkam und das kam häufig vor, dann wandte sich der Junge stumm und flehentlich an seinen Vater. Er bekam auch Antwort. Aber keinen in unmittelbarer Nähe des jungen Halbdrow schien es aufzufallen, dass der Sklave im Prinzip mit sich selbst redete. Je öfter er dies tat, desto wirklicher wurde die Phantasie des Jungen. Shar glaubte felsenfest, dass Handir zu ihm sprach und ihm fiel nicht auf, dass dieser ihm immer nur die gleichen Antworten gab. Nach und nach suchte Shar Schutz in seiner eigenen Seele und wurde in den nun vergangenen vier Jahren ein Opfer des leichten Wahnsinns.

An einem Abend saß Shar wie immer, wenn Nhaundar Besuch erwartete auf seinem Platz am Boden neben dem Diwan und wartete geduldig. Dipree hatte ihn wieder eingekleidet und die Kleidung des Schneiders Szordrin stellte sich als äußerst nützlich heraus. In weißem und blauem Leder wurde Shar immer dann gekleidet, wenn der Sklavenhändler ihn verlieh oder ein blühendes Geschäft auf ihn wartete. Die goldenen und silbernen Ketten, die die Aufmachung des jungen Halbdrow perfekt erscheinen ließen, gehörten schon fast wie eine zweite Haut zu dem Jungen. Die Tätowierungen an den Oberarmen und Brust weckten so manch Aufmerksamkeit eines Dunkelelfen. Ansonsten genoss Nhaundar gerne Shar in schwarzem Leder, dass er von dem Schneider extra anfertigen gelassen hatte. Doch stets war es nur so wenig Stoff, dass es gerade so die Geschlechtsteile des Sklaven bedeckte.

Heute trug Shar weiß zusammen mit den goldenen Ketten und Armreifen und kaute etwas nervös auf seinem letzten Rest eines Stück Brotes herum. Er konnte sich beinahe denken, dass es mal wieder soweit war, dass sein Herr ihn mit einem anderen Drow fortgehen ließ. Doch wer es diesmal sein sollte, dass wusste der Junge nicht.

Nur wenige Zeit später saß Nhaundar auf seinem angestammten Platz, genau gegenüber eines jung und gut ausschauenden Dunkelelfen. Wie stets in den letzten Jahren kraulte der Sklavenhändler Shar über den Kopf, richtete aber dennoch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Besucher zu.

„Wie ihr verlangtet …", sprach der Fremde und hielt plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts einen vollen Beutel dem Sklavenhändler unter die Nase. „ … Ein Beutel Gold."

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr es tatsächlich geschafft. Nun denn, ich halte meine Abmachung, wenn ihr die eure einhaltet", antwortete ein völlig gelassener Nhaundar. „Aber denkt daran den Sklaven gesund und ohne bleibenden Schaden zurück zu bringen, stimmt's mein Hübscher?" Daraufhin schaute der Sklavenhändler zu dem Jungen hinunter der ihn mit seinen tiefblauen Augen ausdruckslos anstarrte.

Shar hatte verstanden und wusste nun, dass er für einige Tage mit dem Dunkelelfen mitgehen musste, auch wenn er nicht wollte. Am liebsten hielt er sich in der Nähe seines Herrn auf, ganz egal welche Spielchen er wieder zu spielen pflegte. Und Nhaundar konnte zu weilen auf sehr seltsame sexuelle Befriedigungen zurückgreifen. Aber Shar hatte sich auch daran und an die Schmerzen gewöhnt und äußerte nur noch selten seinen Missmut, was meistens jedoch dazu führte, dass Nhaundar noch mehr gefallen daran fand.

Zur gleichen Zeit, als dem Jungen bewusst wurde, dass er seinen Herrn einige Tage nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde, übergab dieser dem Fremden die Kette, an der Shars Halsband befestig war und nahm einen dunklen Wollhang in die Hand. Er ließ den jungen Halbdrow aufstehen und stülpte ihm diesen über den Körper und die Kapuze über den Kopf.

„Ich halte mich an Abmachungen …", erwiderte jetzt der jung aussehende Drow und nahm die Kette von Nhaundar entgegen, „ … ihr werdet keine Klagen hören, zumindest nicht die, die mir manchmal in letzter Zeit bei der Jagd zu Ohren gekommen sind. Ihm scheint wohl hin und wieder die Ehre zu fehlen."

„Wenn ihr jemand bestimmtes ansprechen wollt, dann würde ich euch raten in Zukunft diesen Angelegenheiten keine Beachtung zu schenken, Patron", konterte jetzt der Sklavenhändler und war sich wohl bewusst, dass der Drow aus einem der oberen Adelshäuser den Waffenmeister aus dem Hause Baenre meinte. Denn es schien kein Geheimnis mehr unter den anwesenden Gästen der Jagd zu sein, dass der zweite Sohn der obersten Familie der Stadt Gefallen an seinem Schatz gefunden zu haben schien. Leider manchmal zum Leidwesen von Nhaundar, der hin und wieder mehr Geld und Zeit für Heiltränke und dessen Beschaffung ausgab, als ihm lieb war. Er hätte es auch von einem anderen Priester als Sorn erledigen lassen können, aber die Bezahlung überstieg manches Mal den Preis für einen Heiltrank. Daher wurde es eine Angewohnheit des Sklavenhändlers den Zustand seines Sklaven extra noch einmal zu betonen. Stets für den Fall, dass jemand sich nicht an die Regeln hielt und dann auf Gedeih und Verderb den Preis in die Höhe schnellen ließ. Zwar für Nhaundar sehr profitabel, doch auch schädlich, denn die Heilung erforderte auch Zeit und Geld.

„Mein Hübscher, ich will keine Klagen hören, du kennst die Strafe." So verabschiedete sich der Sklavenhändler von Shar und warf dem Dunkelelfen einen warnenden Blick zu, den dieser gelassen erwiderte.

Daraufhin verschwand der junge Halbdrow in Begleitung des Adligen über das Anwesen Xarann in den Straßen von Menzoberranzan. Ein wenig Aufregung konnte er nur schwer unterdrücken, denn diesen Dunkelelfen kannte er nicht und fragte sich, ob dessen junges und gutes Aussehen lediglich nur täuschte. Viele weitere Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf bis sie dessen Haus auf der anderen Seite, am Rand der großen Höhle, erreichten. Was Shar dabei nicht wusste, es handelte sich um eines der Qu'ellor'weil-Häuser, die an der Wand von Menzoberranzan lagen, ganz im Gegensatz zu den üblichen Stalagmiten und Stalaktitenresidenzen der Stadt. Der Junge musterte beim Erreichen erstaunt die zwei riesigen Stalagmitensäulen, die als Verankerung für das Tor des Hauses dienten, wo er gleichzeitig erkannte, dass diese von Soldaten und Sklaven bewohnt wurden, wo manche lautlos hin und her huschten ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Beim Weitergehen beobachtete Shar, wie sie beide sich mehr oder weniger an den Wachen am Haupteingang vorbei schlichen und kurze Zeit später über einen Hintereingang das Gebäude betraten, dass in die Wand gehauen schien und ganz anders als die Burg Baenre oder Nhaundars Zuhause glich. Das Haus war zwei Stockwerke hoch und tatsächlich in den Höhlenkomplex der Wand hineingebaut worden, was den Qu'ellor'weil Stil ausmachte. Ihr Weg führte sie weiter durch einen Irrgarten aus Gängen und letztendlich levitierte der Fremde mit Shar in die höher gelegene Etage. Für den jungen Halbdrow nichts neues mehr, kannte er dieses Schweben bereits von Dantrag. Dann liefen sie zusammen durch einen dunklen Gang in den Südflügel weiter und kamen in einem ziemlich spärlich beleuchteten Flur heraus. Etwas nervös schaute sich der fremde Adelige um und dabei konnte nun auch der Junge seine eigene Aufregung nicht unterdrücken. Als beide dann durch mehrere Flure weiter gingen wurde er plötzlich in einem der Gänge überraschend von dem Drow an eine Wand gedrückt und hatte keine Chance, sich aus dem festen Griff des Fremden zu winden. Der Adlige ging dabei so grob vor, dass der junge Halbdrow einige gequälte Seufzer nicht unterdrücken konnte. Letzten Endes wurde der Dunkelelf so gewaltsam, dass Shar sogar einen leisen Schrei von sich gab. Daraufhin folgten ein schmerzhafter Schlag in das Gesicht des Jungen und ein Tritt in seinen Magen. Shar wurde schlecht und langsam schwanden seine Sinne. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er landete mit einem harten Aufprall auf dem Boden. Die Pein wurde noch schlimmer, als er gerade noch spürte, wie der Fremde sich an seiner Kleidung zu schaffen machte und ein letztes Mal Shar mitten auf den Kopf schlug, bevor der Junge in Ohnmacht fiel.


	18. 16 Kap Eine Menge Überraschungen

** All: Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Fanfiction gefällt und freue mich über eure Meinungen**

**16. Kapitel**

**Eine Menge Überraschungen**

Zaknafein Do'Urden hörte in der Nähe seiner Übungsräume ein gequältes Stöhnen und dann etwas Dumpfes aufschlagen. Verärgert über die Störung seines Trainings, steckte er beide Langschwerter zurück in die Scheiden, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und lief durch den Übungsraum in Richtung Tür. Er ging anschließend durch die Gänge und fand zwei Biegungen später schon den Ursprung der Geräusche. In einem dunklen Seitengang sah er eine Gestalt, die halb über eine andere gebeugt am Boden saß. Beim näher kommen erkannte er augenblicklich, dass es sich um Rizzen handelte, der derzeitige Patron des Hauses DoUrden und Ehegatte der Oberin Malice, der sich offensichtlich gerade an jemandem verging. Dieses zügellose Verhalten ärgerte Zaknafein ungemein. Seit der Krieger aus den unteren Reihen der Haussoldaten zum Patron des Hauses Do'Urden geworden war, führte er sich frech gegenüber Untergeordneten auf und nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um sich Zaknafein oder den anderen Männern der Adelsschicht gegenüber aufzuspielen. Der Waffenmeister hatte heute keine gute Laune und das sollte Rizzen ebenfalls zu spüren bekommen. Immerhin unterstand er nicht der Befehlsgewalt des jüngeren Drow. Zaknafein war fast am Ende seines vierten Lebensjahrhunderts angelangt und selbst einmal der Patron des Hauses gewesen. Doch er stieg eine Stufe höher, als Malice Do'Urden ihn zum Waffenmeister ernannt hatte. Er musste sich seither nichts von den anderen Männern sagen lassen. Ärgerlich näherte sich Zak dem Lehnsherr und machte sich dessen Unachtsamkeit zunutze, um ihm mit der Faust einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu versetzen. Der Patron fiel zur Seite und blieb einige Augenblicke leicht benommen liegen. Zaknafein war gerade wieder im Begriff sich umzudrehen, um seine restliche Aggressivität im Übungsraum auszulassen, da schweifte sein Blick ab und er schaute auf die zweite Person am Boden, die dort bewusstlos lag. Während Rizzen sich gerade wieder aufrichtete, um seine Würde zurück zu erlangen und seinem ärgsten Rivalen im Haus nicht die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen, sah Zak immer noch auf die Gestalt auf dem Fußboden. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff Zaknafein nach der schlanken Person und hob sie einfach hoch. Der Körper war leicht und er konnte ihn sich mehr oder weniger über die Schulter werfen. Er warf einen gehässigen Seitenblick auf Rizzen, der offensichtlich widersprechen wollte, doch dieser hielt bei dem bösen Blick des Waffenmeisters inne und überlegte es sich noch einmal anders. Zaknafein wollte den Patron ärgern und das konnte er am besten, wenn er entweder Rizzens schlechte Leistungen in Malice Bett aufbesserte oder aber ihm sein Spielzeug wegnahm. Jeder im Haus flüsterte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass der Patron eigentlich mehr das männliche Geschlecht bevorzugte und sich mit Frauen schwer tat oder überhaupt etwas zustande zu bringen ohne sich nicht einzuschleimen. Oberin Malice hatte es erst herausgefunden, als sie Rizzen zum Ehegatten genommen hatte. Aber um ihr Gesicht zu wahren und sich nicht die Blöße zu geben würde sie Rizzen noch eine Weile behalten. Der Waffenmeister selbst wunderte sich sogar, dass der jüngere Drow zwei männliche Dunkelelfen gezeugt hatte, Dinin und Nalfein. Letzter war erst vor einigen Jahren hinterrücks ermordet worden, durch die heimliche Übereinkunft zwischen Dinin und Vierna, die bis zum heutigen Tage jedoch nichts von dem damaligen Plan preisgaben. Aber der Waffenmeister ahnte dieses Unterfangen schon lange und schwieg für das Wohlwollen aller Familienmitglieder. Zum Glück jedoch für Zaks eigenen Sohn, der durch Fügung des Schicksals und nach allen Regeln der Dunkelelfen genau in jener fernen Minute vor 16 Jahren nicht mehr der dritte, lebende Sohn war. Ansonsten wäre sein Schicksal der Tod durch den Spinnendolch auf dem Opferaltar der Spinnenkönigin gewesen. Zaknafein wusste aber auch, dass sich Rizzen gelegentlich an Männern dieses Hauses verging. Das schändliche Verhalten des Patrons nervte den Waffenmeister ungemein und er tat nichts lieber, als dem Mann, der einstmals sein Schüler gewesen war, eins auszuwischen. Dieser elenden Versager, wie er ihn in seinen Augen sah, würdigte er mit einem letzten Blick und sprach in herrischem Tonfall.

„Die heutige Nacht wirst du wohl doch alleine verbringen."

Dann lächelte Zaknafein hinterhältig und zog sich mit dem Häuflein Elend über der Schulter wieder in seine Übungsräume zurück. Lediglich ein wütendes Schnauben erklang von Rizzen, der sich wie ein geschlagener Hund in die eigenen Privatgemächer zurückzog.

Zum Übungsraum zurückgekehrt ging Zak geradewegs weiter zu seinem Privatraum im hinteren Teil seiner Domäne und schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich ab. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass Rizzen in seiner Schmach nicht doch noch einen Fehler begehen würde und ihm folgte oder dass ungebetene Gäste plötzlich bei ihm auftauchten. Als die Tür sicher verringelt war, ließ er die unbekannte Person auf den Boden gleiten. Als er nochmals seinen Kopf zu der geschlossenen Tür warf, konnte er sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Für den heutigen Abend und die restliche Nacht hatte er Rizzen ein Schnäppchen geschlagen. Doch gleichzeitig ging ihm ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wer oder Was hatte er eigentlich aus den Händen des Patrons befreit? Seine Neugier war größer als das Ärgernis über die unerwartete Störung und er beugte sich vorsichtig nach unten. Es hatte weiße Haare und seinem Körperbau nach zu urteilen war es wohl eine männliche Person. Die Haut war jedoch nicht schwarz, sondern weiß und ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu, als das es sich um einen Halbdrow handelte. Die Haare fielen auf dessen Gesicht, so dass Zak nichts Genaueres sehen konnte. Außerdem sahen die wenigen Kleidungsstücke aus teurem, weißen, fast schon durchsichtigen Stoff nicht gerade nach dem aus, was man im Haus Do'Urden trug. Zak erkannte auch goldene Armreifen und ein goldenes Halsband, sowie ein eisernes Halsband mit Kette. Die Männlichkeit wurde durch ein kleines Stückchen Leder verdeckt, an dem einige goldene Ringe hingen, die den feinen weißen Stoff, wie eine Naht hielten. Verwirrt fragte sich der Waffenmeister, wer diese Person oder besser gesagt Sklave war, den er da gefunden und mitgenommen hatte. Zaknafein wollte dieser Frage auf den Grund gehen und holte aus dem Badezimmer eine Schüssel, gefüllt mit kaltem Wasser. Als er gleich danach wieder über dem Bewusstlosen stand, schüttete er den Inhalt ohne Umschweife über dessen Kopf aus und trat einen Schritt zurück. Mit wachsamen Augen beobachtete er.

Im selben Moment erschrak Shar durch das kalte Wasser und richtete seinen Kopf und Oberkörper auf und schaute sich dabei noch leicht benommen und verwirrt um. Der Junge schüttelte sich von dem Wasser und dann sah er plötzlich nur noch schwarze Stiefel vor sich, genau solche hatte er schon viel zu oft gesehen. Das waren Soldatenstiefel und es gab nur einen Krieger in Shars kurzem und wie er zuweilen fand, recht erbärmlichen Leben, und dieser war Dantrag Baenre. Shars Körper begann zu zittern und alte Ängste stiegen wieder in ihm auf. Er wusste nicht wie er ins Haus Baenre gelangt sein sollte. Eben war er noch mit einem ihm fremden Drow in ein ihm unbekanntes Haus gefolgt und dieser hatte ihn grob behandelt. Doch die Tatsache, dass er hier bei einem Soldaten war, schien plötzlich erschreckend genug. Der Halbdrow wusste, was Dantrag ihm alles antun würde und so floh er augenblicklich in die nächste Ecke des Raumes und krümmte sich zusammen.

Der Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden blickte etwas verwirrt zu dem Halbdrow, als dieser sich plötzlich in eine Ecke verkroch und im nächsten Moment nervös mit dem Oberkörper auf und ab wippte und jämmerliche Laute von sich gab. Er verstand nicht was los war, er hatte ihn doch lediglich vor Rizzen in Sicherheit gebracht und ihn anschließend in seinen privaten Raum mitgenommen und ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit herausgeholt. Natürlich konnte man verwirrt sein, aber doch nur einen Augenblick. Doch diese Gesten sprachen für Angst, aber er hatte dem Halbdrow nichts getan und hatte es auch nicht vor. Die Neugierde packte Zaknafein erneut und so schritt er auf die Ecke zu und blieb kurz davor stehen, dann beugte er sich nach unten. Als Zak das tat, wurde das Jammern mit einem Mal noch lauter. Für den Waffenmeister wurde offensichtlich, dass der Sklave Furcht vor seiner Person hatte. Daraufhin bewegte er sich bewusst langsamer, beugte sich tiefer zu dem Mann hinunter und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Zaknafeins Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er ein sehr junges Gesicht erkannte. Dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen war dieser kaum viel mehr als ein Kind, gerade ein jugendlicher Halbdrow. Bebend versuchte der verängstigte Junge sich wieder hinter seinen langen Haaren zu verstecken, indem er den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand lehnte und seine Haare sich wie ein Schleier auf sein Gesicht legten. Zaknafein wusste nicht was er tun sollte, doch der Hass gegenüber Rizzen stieg bei dem Anblick des Sklaven, der ungeheure Furcht zu haben schien. Außerdem erinnerte ihn der Junge auf ungewöhnliche Weise an seinen eigenen Sohn, den er nur selten zu Gesicht bekam.

"Wer bist du? Du gehörst doch nicht zu unseren Sklaven!", fragte der Waffenmeister leise und richtete sich nun wieder auf. Gespannt starrte er nach unten und wartete auf die Antwort. Aber es kam keine, nur das Wimmern des jungen Halbdrow, dem nun sogar die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Frustriert schüttelte Zaknafein den Kopf und ging davon. Er würde warten bis sich der Junge beruhigt hatte und begann schließlich damit seine Rüstung auszuziehen.

Shar beobachtete durch sein dichtes, langes Haar, wie der schemenhafte Umriss von Dantrag sich durchs Zimmer bewegte. Er sah, wie der Krieger seine Rüstung auszog und sich schließlich seinen Schwertern widmete. Plötzlich beobachtete Shar, wie der angebliche Dantrag nach seiner Peitsche griff und diese in seinen Händen hielt. Dieses brutale Spiel kannte er doch nur zu gut und ein Angstschauer jagte ihm dabei über den Rücken, als die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten.

Nachdenklich schaute Zaknafein derweilen auf seine Peitsche und überlegte, ob es nicht mal an der Zeit wäre sich eine neue anzuschaffen. Die alte Peitsche hatte in der letzten Schlacht ziemlich gelitten. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich einen Aufschrei und sah wie der junge Sklave zur Tür rannte und verzweifelt versuchte sie zu öffnen. Dieser Sklave schien verrückt zu sein, war der erste Gedanke, der dem Waffenmeister in den Sinn kam. Was hat er nur vor? Doch der Halbdrow durfte keinen Lärm machen, die anderen Mitglieder des Hauses sollten besser nicht auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Das würde für Zak jede Menge Ärger bedeuten, dem er zu gerne aus dem Wege ging. So rannte er schnell hinüber und zerrte den Jungen von der Tür weg. Dieser wehrte sich in seinem starken Griff sehr kläglich. Er wand sich hin und her, hatte allerdings keine Chance gegen den muskulösen Waffenmeister anzukämpfen und schrie daraufhin noch lauter. Zaknafein wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen und warf sich mit samt dem Sklaven zu Boden. Der Junge lag nun auf dem Rücken, der Drow über ihm gebeugt und Zak hielt den Schlägen und Tritten stand, die der verzweifelte Halbdrow gegen ihn tätigte ohne ihm weh zu tun. Doch plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, spürte der Waffenmeister an seinem Handgelenk die Zähne des Jungen, die er eben in sein Handgelenk vergrub und ihn biss. Zaknafein knurrte mehr vor Überraschung, als vor Schmerz. Der Halbdrow wollte sich offensichtlich nicht beruhigen, na gut, dann würde er mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen, dachte der Krieger mürrisch und versetzte dem Jungen eine so heftige Ohrfeige, dass dieser augenblicklich wieder bewusstlos wurde. Langsam erhob sich Zaknafein und sah auf den Bewusstlosen hinab. Im Stillen fragte er sich, was den Jungen so sehr in Panik versetzt hatte, um so zu reagieren. Er hatte ihm überhaupt nichts getan. Wieder schüttelte er nur den Kopf, nahm sich ein paar alte Kleidungsstücke und fesselte den Sklaven damit an Armen und Beinen, damit er nicht weglaufen konnte. Schließlich stopfte er ihm auch noch einen Knebel in den Mund, auf diese Weise konnte er dessen Geschrei unterdrücken, wenn er aufwachte, um nicht doch noch jemanden aufmerksam zu machen.

Es dauerte über eine halbe Stunde bis Shar wieder seine Augen öffnete. Augenblicklich spürte er die Fesseln an seinen Armen und Beinen und den Knebel in seinem Mund. Zuerst wollte er sich bewegen, aber er wusste, wenn er das tat, wären die folgenden Schmerzen noch größer, als wenn er sich wehrte. Dantrag spielte gerne Spielchen und je mehr er sich bei dem Waffenmeister ängstlicher gab, desto schlimmer wäre das Ende für ihn. Aber in all der Verwirrung verstand der junge Halbdrow einfach nicht, wie er in das Haus des gefährlichen Waffenmeisters gelangt war. Er lag auf dem Boden und konnte in seiner Position den ganzen Raum überblicken. Seine Augen wanderten zuerst auf die Seite und er erkannte dort ein Bett, aber es sah ganz anderes aus als beim letzten Mal. Selbst das Zimmer schien ein ganz anderes zu sein. Er beobachtete weiter und Shar wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass dies hier wirklich ein anderes Zimmer zu sein schien, als das im Haus Baenre. Alles wirkte viel kleiner und schlichter. Unsicher fragte er sich, ob Dantrag ihm einem der niederen Soldaten überlassen hatte. Ängstlich wanderte der Blick durch den Raum, doch er stellte fest, dass er allein zu sein schien. Etwas beruhigt blieb Shar liegen und hoffte, dass er noch lange allein sein würde. Die Position war zwar keineswegs angenehm, doch immer noch besser als misshandelt zu werden. Plötzlich hörte er jedoch Schritte und sein ganzer Körper gefror augenblicklich zu Eis und er blieb starr liegen.

"Na, bist du endlich aufgewacht?", fragte eine tiefe, dem Halbdrow vollkommen unbekannte Stimme.

Etwas in dem Tonfall des Drow war seltsam, fiel Shar auf. Nicht dieser schleimige oder der Angst einflössende Unterton schwang mit den Worten mit und er fragte sich, was dies alles sollte. Dantrag oder dessen Soldaten im Haus Baenre hätten ihn nicht einmal gefragt, ob er aufgewacht wäre. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass er nach oben blicken konnte und schaute in das Gesicht eines ihm völlig fremden Drow, der nun ihn mit einem schräg angewinkelten Kopf anschaute und einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag legte. Der Fremde beugte sich zum ihm hinunter und legte die Hand auf den Knebel.

"Pass' auf, Sklave. Ich nehme dir jetzt den Knebel aus dem Mund, also rate ich dir nicht mehr das gleiche Theater zu veranstalten wie zuvor. Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte Zaknafein friedlich aber im ersten Ton den Jungen.

Shar nickte nur verstört, da er nicht so recht wusste, was er von der ganzen Sache zu halten hatte. Der Drow entfernte den Knebel und strich sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht des jungen Halbdrow. Er schien zu warten wie Shar wohl reagieren würde, doch dem Jungen war nicht nach irgendwelchen Gefühlsausbrüchen zumute. Schnell senkte Shar seinen Blick, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er den Fremden schon die ganze Zeit in die roten Augen gestarrt hatte und er hoffte, dass er für dieses ungebührliche Verhalten nicht bestraft werden würde. Doch nichts geschah, so musste der Mann es wohl nicht bemerkt haben, seufzte der Junge erleichtert.

"Wenn ich dir auch die anderen Fesseln abnehme, wirst du dann auch ruhig bleiben und nicht wie eine wild aufgestachelte Horde Rothé zur Tür rennen und daran zerren? Die Tür ist sowie so abgeschlossen", sagte Zak erneut leise und beruhigend.

Daraufhin folgte wieder ein Nicken des Sklaven. Für Zaknafein machte es keinen Sinn, den Jungen geknebelt auf dem Boden liegen zu lassen, da er in jedem Fall sowie so der Überlegene der beiden war.

Shar schien erstaunt, als ihm der Fremde die Fesseln tatsächlich abnahm, doch er wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern und so blieb er ganz still liegen. Der Drowkrieger stand sogleich auf und ging davon. Shar war ganz gleich wo er hinging. Seine Chance nutzend sprang er auf und kroch augenblicklich in die nächste Ecke und hoffte, dort sicher zu sein.

Zaknafein drehte sich erstaunt um, als er die Bewegung bemerkte, um zu sehen, wie der Junge sich erneut verkroch. Wieder hörte er nur das leise Winseln und der Waffenmeister musste sich ernsthaft fragen, ob der Kleine ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte. So wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut dem Jungen zu.

"Kannst du sprechen?", fragte er den Halbdrow, denn es konnte durchaus die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass dessen Herr ihm die Zunge herausgeschnitten hatte, was hin und wieder Eigentümer zu tun pflegten, um jede Möglichkeit auszuschließen, eine private Informationsquelle gleich im Keim zu ersticken. Informationen waren das A und O und Sklaven bekamen doch schon sehr viel mit, wenn der Zyklus des Narbondel verstrich.

Ängstlich nickte Shar, als er die Worte hörte, behielt aber seinen Blick gesengt. Er fragte sich, was er hier sollte, dieser Fremde wirkte so eigenartig und seltsam. Außerdem wunderte es ihn, dass dieser noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn hier und gleich auf dem Boden zu schänden. Das war doch immer das, was alle von ihm wollten. Shar lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er fragte sich, was der Drow mit ihm vorhatte und er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was wohl auf ihn zu kommen würde. Weitere Erinnerungen an Dantrag drangen sich ihm auf und er wusste immer noch nicht, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Vielleicht wäre dies auch seine letzte Stunde in der er noch leben durfte. Aber im Gegenzug passte das Verhalten des Fremden nicht dazu. So verkrampfte er sich weiterhin und versuchte sich ganz klein und unscheinbar in die Ecke zu drücken.

Zaknafein ärgerte sich mehr über sich selbst, als über den verstörten Jungen. Was hatte er sich da nur wieder für Ärger eingehandelt, fragte sich der Waffenmeister. Er entschied, dass es im Moment wohl das Beste sein würde, den Jungen dort zu lassen wohin er geflüchtet war. So wandte sich der Drow ab und setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch im Raum und begann ihn aller Ruhe, die dort bereitgestellten Speisen zu essen. Wieder hörte er nur das Wimmern des Jungen, das ihn so langsam zu nerven begann. Er fragte sich, warum der Halbdrow einfach nicht verstehen wollte, dass er ihm nichts tat. Zak gab ein resigniertes Knurren von sich und aß weiter, während er immer im Augenwinkel die armselige Gestalt beobachtete.

Shar tat es Zaknafein unbewusst gleich und betrachtete sich den fremden Dunkelelfen. Er erkannte, dass dieser an einem kleinen Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes Platz nahm und aus einer Schüssel etwas zu sich nahm. Der Anblick irritierte ihn, denn der Mann schien in Seelenruhe etwas zu essen und nicht auf ihn zu achten. Doch während er den Blick von dem Mann zu der Schüssel wandern ließ, spürte Shar augenblicklich den eigenen Hunger. Aber der Junge versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Unbewusst jedoch hatte der Halbdrow aufgehört zu Wimmern und reckte seinen Oberkörper etwas nach oben, so, dass er den direkten Blick auf den Waffenmeister hatte.

Plötzlich sahen ihn die rot glühenden Augen des Fremden Shar an und er fuhr augenblicklich wieder zusammen.

Natürlich war Zaknafein der Blick des Jungen aufgefallen, doch er hatte ebenso gemerkt, dass das Wimmern aufgehört hatte. Zum Glück für seine Nerven. Er sah kurz in seine Schüssel und überlegte, dass es dem dürren Halbdrow wohl nicht schaden könnte, etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Dem Waffenmeister selbst war der Appetit längst vergangen, wenn er auch nur daran dachte, dass Rizzen den Kleinen vor nicht mal einer Stunde im Flur zu vergewaltigen versuchte. Er legte den Löffel zurück in die Schüssel und schob sie in die Mitte des Tisches. Dann schaute er den Halbdrow an.

"Hier, du kannst den Rest haben, wenn du hungrig bist", sagte er gelassen und wartete ab, was nun passieren würde.

Doch Shar bewegte sich nicht. Er verstand nicht, wieso der Fremde die Schüssel auf den Tisch stellte. Bei Nhaundar oder auch bei anderen Freiern durfte er nur auf dem Boden essen oder das, was sie ihm in die Hand gaben. Dieses Verhalten von dem Fremden bedeutete für den Jungen nur, dass dieser Dunkelelf ihn womöglich ärgern wollte oder vielleicht auch, dass er ein Fehler begehen sollte, damit dieser dann ohne Vorwarnung sich auf ihn stürzen konnte. Aber der Geruch des Essens wehte durch den Raum und drang in die Nase von Shar. Es duftete einfach wunderbar. Sein Magen fing an zu knurren, aber die Angst hielt ihn zurück und so blieb er unbeirrt in der Ecke sitzen und senkte etwas enttäuscht seinen Blick.

Zaknafein stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, als er bemerkte, dass der Junge sich kein Stück bewegte. Er schien offensichtlich zu verängstigt. So blieb dem Krieger nichts anderes übrig, als die Schüssel zu nehmen und sie in die Mitte des Zimmers auf den Boden zu stellen. Dann zog er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück und beobachtete weiter. Er sah, wie die Augen des Halbdrow gierig auf die Schüssel starrten und dann wieder ängstlich zu ihm aufblickten. Es waren wunderschöne tiefblaue Augen, in denen der Waffenmeister die Unschuld und die Angst vor Schlimmeren abzulesen verstand. Er machte auf den erfahrenen Soldaten den Eindruck, als sei der Junge ein verängstigtes und zutiefst misstrauisches Tier. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der junge Halbdrow sich soweit beruhigen würde, um Zaknafein schließlich ein paar Fragen zu beantworten. Mittlerweile war dieser sehr daran interessiert zu erfahren, wer der Junge war und woher er überhaupt kam. Denn an dessen Arm konnte man deutlich ein Brandzeichen erkennen, dass ihm jedoch nichts sagte. Er konnte sich denken, dass er nicht aus diesem Haus stammte. Genauso wenig würde Malice keine Mischlinge dulden und zum Glück für ihn und den fremden Jungen wusste sie nichts von dessen Aufenthalt.

Shar beäugte das Essen und wieder kam der leckere Geruch der Mahlzeit zu ihm herüber geweht. Einige Minuten verstrichen und er überlegte, ob er schnell zu der Schüssel kriechen sollte oder ob er es lieber sein lassen sollte. Die Furcht, dass dieser Fremde etwas vorhatte, konnte er nicht abschütteln. Er sah mit dem muskulösen Körperbau gefährlich aus, jedoch anderes als Dantrag. Er wirkte auf seltsame Art und Weise freundlich und weniger hinterhältig, als manch ein anderer. Fast so, als würde er Sorn vor sich haben. Dieser Krieger strahlte etwas Freundliches aus, doch der junge Halbdrow konnte es nicht einordnen oder dem einen Namen geben. Nachdem er über die Unterschiede zwischen Dantrag, Sorn und dem Fremden nachsann, war der Hunger größer als die Angst gleich gewaltsam genommen zu werden und so kroch er blitzschnell hinüber zu der Schüssel, schnappte sie sich und verschwand gleich darauf erneut in der Ecke des Zimmers. Shar zögerte nicht lange und begann augenblicklich soviel er konnte von dem Inhalt der Schüssel hinunter zu schlingen, bevor es sich der Drowkrieger anders überlegte und ihm das Essen wieder wegnahm. Seine Finger griffen schnell nach dem Inhalt der Schüssel und es schmeckte besser als alles, was er jemals gegessen hatte. Es war zwar nicht besonders viel übrig, da der Fremde bereits die Hälfte selbst gegessen hatte, doch der Junge war nicht wählerisch. Shar leckte die Schüssel mit seiner Zunge bis auf den letzten Rest aus. Er hatte zwar Zuhause etwas zu sich genommen, aber wer wusste schon, wann er das nächste Mal etwas zu Essen bekommen würde. Dantrag ließ ihn immerhin gerne einige Tage in den Käfig einsperren und hungern. Als sich nichts mehr in der Schüssel befand, beäugte Shar misstrauisch wieder den fremden Dunkelelfen. Dieser machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen und so kroch er vorsichtig zurück in die Mitte des Raums, um die Schüssel dort wieder abzustellen. Der Junge rechnete jetzt jeden Augenblick damit, dass der Drowkrieger genug mit ihm gespielt hatte und das nun die Stunde seiner Schmerzen gekommen sein musste.

Zak beobachte in Seelenruhe den Jungen und musste mit ansehen, wie er das Essen gierig herunter schlang. Als dieser dann gleich darauf die leere Schüssel erneut auf den Boden abgestellte, stand er auf und holte sie zurück und ließ sich augenblicklich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. Seinen Blick hielt er dabei stets auf den Sklaven gerichtet.

"Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Zaknafein nun und wartete gespannt, als er währenddessen erkannte, dass die Schüssel blitzblank geleckt worden war.

Doch der Junge gab keine Antwort, sondern sah nur skeptisch zu ihm hinüber und versteckte sich dann wieder hinter seinen langen Haaren. Zaknafein blieb nichts weiter übrig, als theatralisch zu seufzen. Er sah schließlich zu dem Stück Brot und dem Krug Wasser, dass beides noch auf dem Tisch stand. Der Waffenmeister nahm beides und stellte es nun ebenfalls in die Mitte des Raums.

"Hier nimm' ...", sagte Zak ruhig und zog sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück in der Hoffnung, dass der junge Halbdrow nach einer ausreichenden Mahlzeit endlich seine Stimme wieder finden würde.

Shar blickte durch den Schleier seines Haares und erkannte sofort das Brot und das Wasser. Ohne weiter nachzudenken schoss er nach vorne, schnappte sich beides und verschwand wieder in der Ecke. Gierig schlang er das Stück hinunter und trank fast den ganzen Krug leer. In diesem Moment hatte sein Hunger gänzlich über die Angst gesiegt und er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken fürs erste. Als er mit allem fertig war, kroch er erneut in die Mitte des Raumes und stellte den Wasserkrug ab, um gleich wieder zu verschwinden.

Zaknafein hob nur eine Augenbraue und schaute dem verstörten Jungen hinterher. "So und jetzt sag' mir deinen Namen, Kleiner", forderte der Waffenmeister den Halbdrow energischer auf.

Shar schien noch ein wenig ängstlich zu sein, aber da er eben das Essen des fremden Drow verspeist hatte, nuschelte er mit vorgehaltener Hand und piepsender Stimme ganz leise. "Shar, mein Herr."

Der Waffenmeister beugte sich nach vorne, um besser zu verstehen und wiederholte seine Frage von eben, doch als Antwort kam eine Reaktion mit der Zaknafein nicht gerechnet hatte.

Shar glaubte zu verstehen, dass es nun an der Zeit war für das erhaltene Essen zu bezahlen. Die Schmerzen würden so oder so folgen, doch wenn er es freiwillig tat, dann wären sie erträglicher, das wusste der Junge. Er kroch aus seinem Versteck hervor, direkt zu dem Fremden hinüber, kniete auf dem Boden und streckte sich anschließend dem Fremden entgegen und begann ihn sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen, während der Krieger immer noch nach vorne gebeugt auf dem Stuhl saß.

Erschrocken drückte Zak den Halbdrow fort und ein barsches "Nein" entfuhr dem Waffenmeister.

Verwirrt blickte Shar mit unschuldigen Augen zu ihm auf. Also nicht küssen, dachte er und da er sowieso schon auf den Knien war und vor dem großen Krieger saß begann er augenblicklich dessen Beine entlang zu fahren, wie er es in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte. Das war das, was alle immer von ihm verlangten. Wenn es freiwillig geschah umso besser für ihn.

Der Waffenmeister war nun noch verwirrter wie am Anfang und erneut stieß er den jungen Sklaven von sich weg. Dann senkte er seinen Blick und schaute mit rot glühenden Augen in dessen tiefblauen Augen, die ihn verdutzt ansahen und gleich darauf waren dessen Hände gleich an dem Saum seiner Hose. Was wird das, dachte der Waffenmeister missmutig und spürte bereits die schlanken Hände des Halbdrow, die ihm die Hose öffnen wollten. Grob packte er die schlanken Gelenke und knurrte. "Ich hab NEIN gesagt, Sklave." Doch abermals bereute er seine Worte, denn obwohl er den Jungen immer noch fest hielt, versuchte dieser sich sofort zusammen zu krümmen und wieder in seine Ecke zu verschwinden. Die Angst in den Augen des Halbdrow war zurück, der das seltsame Verhalten des Soldaten nicht verstand. So ließ Zak ihn los und der Junge kroch augenblicklich zurück in die schützende Ecke des Raumes. Der Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden war jedoch in diesem Moment verstörter als der Junge, aber das konnte er schlecht zeigen. So beschloss er das Beste zu tun, was er nun überhaupt machen konnte, er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl gemütlich zurück und beobachtete den Halbdrow weiter neugierig aus seiner entfernten Position.

Shar war vollkommen verschreckt, denn er verstand nicht, warum der Fremde seine Annäherungsversuche abgelehnt hatte. Doch dann kam ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke, sicher wollte der Drow seinen Spaß mit ihm, nur auf viel brutalere Weise. So wie ein Dantrag auch gerne seine Spiele mit ihm spielte und man nie wusste, was als nächstes kam. Da half nur eins, gehorsam zu sein und dem Drowkrieger zu zeigen, dass er selbst keine Angst hatte und für die Schmerzen bereit zu sein schien. Traurig seufzte der Junge auf und schluckte seine aufkommenden Tränen hinunter. Langsam erhob er sich, strich sein Haar zurück und gab sich Mühe, so verführerisch wie möglich auszusehen. Dann begann er langsam damit sich lustvoll vor den Augen des anderen auszuziehen. Viel gab es da ja nicht, denn er hatte ja noch nie viel an. Shar rekelte sich langsam und erotisch am Bett entlang und versuchte die Reaktion des Fremden einzuschätzen.

Zaknafein riss erschrocken die Augen weit auf und wollte nicht glauben, was sich dort abspielte. Was hatte er sich nur selbst eingebrockt, ging ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf und etwas ärgerlich seufzte er auf. Jedoch bevor der junge Sklave den letzten Rest von einem Hauch aus Nichts von sich werfen konnte, stand er auf und lief die kurze Strecke zu seinem Bett mit schnellem Tempo hinüber. Gerade noch konnte der Waffenmeister erneut den verdutzten Blick des Halbdrow erkennen, dann packte er unsanft nach dessen beiden Händen, damit dieser in seinen Verführungskünsten innehielt. Ihm gelüstete es in keinem Fall nach Zärtlichkeiten und erst recht nicht nach Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten. Und schon gar nicht mit einem Jungen, der gerade mal ein paar Jahre älter war als sein Sohn.

Shar war verwirrt und verängstigt, doch da er nun so nahe bei dem Fremden stand, wagte der Halbdrow es nicht mehr, sich auch nur ein Stückchen zu bewegen.

"Was verlangt Ihr von mir, mein Herr?", fragte der Junge stattdessen mit zittriger Stimme, wobei diese kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war. Shar hatte zuviel Furcht davor noch mehr falsch zu machen und dann dafür bestraft zu werden, daher überwand er sich und fragte, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er hierfür ebenso betraft werden könnte. Denn es gehörte zu den Aufgaben eines Lustsklaven, die Wünsche seines Herrn an dessen Augen abzulesen und nicht zu fragen. Doch Shar musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er in dieser Hinsicht noch nie eine besondere Begabung besessen hatte.

Nun schien der Waffenmeister wieder verdutzt. Überrascht schaute er den jungen Halbdrow an und rief sich nochmals die Frage in sein Gedächtnis. Er fand die Worte überflüssig, da er eigentlich einen ruhigen Abend und seine Neugier über den fremden Sklaven befriedigen wollte.

"Du kannst ja auch richtig sprechen, leise, aber man versteht dich", sagte Zak kurz darauf. "Sag mir deinen Namen", forderte er gleich hinterher nochmals den Jungen auf, da er ihn vorhin nicht verstanden hatte.

"Shar, mein Herr", antwortete der Halbdrow widerstandslos. Shar hatte nach den Worten des Fremden beschlossen einfach abzuwarten und zu sehen was dieser letztendlich von ihm wollte. Bisher hatte er ihm nichts außergewöhnliches getan und so nahm der Junge an, dass dies wohl wieder einer der Abende werden würde, an denen er am Ende vor Schmerzen schrie bis er ohnmächtig werden würde, genau wie bei Dantrag. Starr richtete er seine Augen auf den Boden und hoffte einfach, dass er heute Abend schnell bewusstlos werden würde.

"Shar also", sprach Zaknafein leise vor sich hin und wiederholte gleich nochmals den Namen. Der Waffenmeister hob eine Hand an sein Kinn und rieb darüber, während er nachdachte, was er mit diesem Sklaven jetzt anstellen sollte. Der Sklaven hatte einen Herrn und das war nicht Rizzen und dass dieser ihn gekauft hatte, ohne dass die Oberin davon wusste, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Da wurde seine Grübelei plötzlich von einem Magenknurren unterbrochen und er sah wieder zu dem Sklaven, der seinen Kopf auf den Boden gerichtet hielt. Der Junge konnte auf jeden Fall noch etwas zu essen vertragen.

"Hast du noch Hunger?", fragte auch schon Zak darauf.

Doch Shar wagte nichts zu sagen, niemals hatte ihn jemand gefragt ob er irgendetwas wollte, außer Sorn, der allerdings weit entfernt von ihm war. Der junge Halbdrow war immer nur derjenige, der zu gehorchen hatte und so verharrte er regungslos und starrte weiter nach unten.

Als Zaknafein keine Antwort bekam, fragte er nochmals ruhig, "Hast du noch Hunger?"

Er wartete ab, aber erneut kam keine Reaktion. Wieder seufzte der Waffenmeister auf, doch ihm kam eine Idee.

"Sklave, du bleibst hier, von mir aus setze dich in die Ecke, ich bin gleich wieder zurück", sagte Zak, drehte sich augenblicklich zu der Tür und ging davon.

Hinter sich schloss er sorgfältig ab, damit der Junge nicht im Haus herum laufen konnte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Sein Plan beinhaltete, wenn der Junge etwas zu sich genommen hätte wäre er wohl kompromissbereiter als jetzt und höchst wahrscheinlich bestechlich und er konnte für diesen Abend dann endlich seine Neugier befriedigen, bevor er sich von dem anstrengenden Tag ausruhte.

Verwirrt blieb Shar zurück und erst als er das Schloss schließen hörte, wagte er es seinen Blick zu heben. Der Fremde war merkwürdig, ging es dem Jungen durch den Kopf. Neugierig wanderte sein Blick in dem Raum umher und sein Blick fiel sofort auf die Schwerter, die in dem Schwertständer hingen. Einmal hatte er versucht eine dieser Waffen gegen Dantrag zu erheben und war kläglich gescheitert, schlimmer noch, er war dafür sogar hart bestraft worden. Die Schwerter waren einfach zu schwer für seinen zierlichen Körper. Doch er sah dort auch die Armschienen der Rüstung hängen, wo sich mehrere kleine scharfe Messer abzeichneten. Ängstlich fragte sich der Junge, ob er tatsächlich einen Fluchtversuch wagen sollte. Noch nie in seinem Leben waren Waffen so nah bei ihm und er alleine mit ihnen. Mit diesen könnte er fliehen. Entkommen von dem Fremden und freikommen. So stand Shar auf und ging langsam zu der Rüstung hinüber und schaute sie sich genauer an. Obwohl er in Dingen wie Waffen, Kettenhemden und allem anderen was Kampf und Kriegskunst anging, nicht bewandert war, viel ihm auf, dass diese Rüstung edler wirkte, als die von Dantrag. Sie passte zu dem Dunkelelfen, der mehr Muskel besaß, als Dantrag, Yazston und selbst sein Vater. Er wirkte durchtrainiert und wie ein wahrhafter Krieger aus Shars Träumen aus früheren Tagen. Des Weiteren erinnerte er sich an Handir, wie dieser auf dem Anwesen von Nhaundar sich beim Kampf verhielt. Einst hatte Shar geträumt ein Elfenkrieger wie Handir zu werden und hier hangen vor seinen Augen die Dinge, die dafür nötig waren. Neugierig wanderten seinen Augen von den Schwertern, über die Rüstung und erneut zu den kleinen Messern. Während sein Blick dort haften blieb, kam ihm wieder der Gedanke, er könnte sich so eines nehmen und versuchen zu fliehen. Er würde diesen fremden Dunkelelf damit drohen können und dann musste dieser ihm die Tür öffnen und er wäre frei. Vorsichtig zog er eines der Messer aus der Armspange und betrachtete es. Es sah sehr scharf aus und war federleicht. Eilig versteckte er es hinter seinem Rücken und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und legte sich einen Plan zurecht. Einige Minuten später hörte er wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und der Fremde mit zwei Schüsseln wieder zurückkehrte. Shars Herz schlug nun bis zum Hals und der Griff um das Messer verstärkte sich. Er dachte erneut an Handir und wie dieser immer mit dem Schwert umging und versuchte dieses Bild festzuhalten.

Zaknafein betrat sein Zimmer, schloss erneut die Tür und verriegelte sie wieder. Jedoch in den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass der Junge zum einen auf dem Stuhl platz genommen hatte und gleichzeitig etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte. Er fragte sich, welche Dummheit nun auf ihn zukommen würde und rechnete vorerst einmal mit allem. So ging er hinüber zu dem Tisch, um das Essen darauf abzustellen und beäugte dabei den Sklaven mit seinen rot glühenden Augen.

Shar lächelte sanft und stand auf, drückte sich an den Fremden und versuchte schnell ihm das Messer an die Kehle zu drücken. Dies gelang ihm sogar, doch und der Drow wehrte sich nicht und starrte ihn lediglich an.

"Gib mir den Schlüssel", flüsterte Shar und konnte die Angst nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen, denn sie begann zu zittern.

Wenn das Messer nicht an seiner Kehle gelegen hätte, dann hätte Zaknafein gelacht, doch die Situation war auch so amüsant genug für ihn, denn er wusste, dass das Wurfesser nur auf einer Seite scharf war und Shar es genau verkehrt herum, mit der stumpfen Seite an seine Kehle hielt. Doch er beschloss dem Jungen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Langsam zog er den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn hoch. Schnell grabschte Shar danach. Doch dann machte der Waffenmeister eine schnelle Bewegung und schlug dem Jungen das Messer beiseite, nur um sich dann den Arm zu greifen, sich um den Jungen herum zu winden, das Messer nebenbei vom Boden zu fischen und es an dessen Hals zu halten, diesmal mit der scharfen Seite an der richtigen Stelle.

Shar war wie gefroren, niemals hätte er gedacht, dass jemand so schnell sein konnte, denn er hatte die Bewegungen des andern nur schemenhaft wahrgenommen. Ängstlich lag er nun in den Armen des Fremden und spürte dessen muskulösen Körper in seinem Rücken.

"Nächstes Mal, mein Junge, nimm' einen richtigen Dolch. Das hier sind nur Wurfmesser", sagte Zaknafein eiskalt und warf das Messer blitzschnell vor, so dass es sich in die Tür bohrte und dort vibrierend stecken blieb.

Shar starrte mit aufgerissen Augen auf die Tür und nahm die Schwingungen der Waffe in sich auf. Sein Herz raste wie wild und er verfluchte sich selber für seine Dummheit. Wie konnte ihm so ein Fehler nur unterlaufen, er hätte vorher besser nachdenken sollen. Aber immerhin war es das erste Mal in seinem Leben, das er solch eine Waffe in der Hand hielt und dabei an eine Flucht dachte. Nun wartete er auf die Schläge und Schmerzen, die auf seinen Fluchtversuch kommen würden und blieb still und ruhig. Währenddessen spürte er, dass der Drow hinter ihm zuerst seinen Arm los ließ und sich dann komplett löste. Shar kniff die Augen zu und wartete weiter und erwartete entweder den ersten Peitschenhieb oder Schläge auf seinen Kopf, doch nichts geschah. Es war in diesem Moment totenstill im Zimmer und er vernahm nur seinen eigenen Atem, der laut aus seinen Lungen entwich.

Zaknafein starrte einen Moment nachdenklich auf den Rücken des Jungen und fragte sich, ob er ihn für diese Dummheit bestrafen sollte, doch er erinnerte sich an dessen verstörtes Verhalten und verwarf diesen Gedanken gleich wieder. Der Halbdrow hatte sicherlich schon genug mitgemacht für einen Tag und Zaknafein war es leid, um sich jetzt noch darüber aufzuregen. Erschöpft ging er zum Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Es reichte ihm für heute. Neugierig beobachtete er den Halbdrow und da dieser sich nicht bewegte sprach er ihn gelassen an.

"Willst du nichts essen? Ich habe dir mehr als genug mitgebracht. Iss solange es noch warm ist", sagte Zaknafein trocken und wartete ab.

Verwirrt hörte Shar die Worte und wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Er wurde für sein Vergehen nicht bestraft, noch wollte der Dunkelelf andere Dienste von ihm. Er erwähnte nicht einmal mehr den Vorfall. Dafür standen zwei Schüsseln auf dem Tisch und der Duft des Essens stieg erneut in die Nase des jungen Halbdrow. Einen Moment überlegte Shar noch, was er machen sollte, aber letztendlich siegte sein Magen über die Angst einer Bestrafung und er griff sich die erste Schüssel. Kaum, dass er sie in der Hand hielt, kniete er sich auf den Boden und verschlang den Inhalt so schnell, dass er sich beinahe verschluckt hätte. Danach folgte die zweite Portion und langsam kehrte etwas mehr Leben in seinen Körper und er fühlte sich plötzlich stärker als zuvor. Erst als er alles aufgegessen hatte, da fielen ihm mit einem Mal die gemeinen Tricks von Nhaundar wieder ein. Der Sklavenhändler hatte Shars Essen gelegentlich vergiften lassen und so Shar mit Aphrodisiakum dazu gebracht sich lüstern zu windenden, sich vor ihm zu erniedrigen und zu betteln genommen zu werden. Ängstlich wandte er seinen Blick dem Drow auf dem Bett zu, der ihn gelassen beobachtete. Der Verdacht verstärkte sich zusehends, dass in dem Essen wohl etwas gewesen sein könnte. Langsam erhob sich der junge Halbdrow und ging zu dem Fremden hinüber. Dort setzte er sich ans Fußende und wartete, wann die Wirkung des Gifts wohl kommen würde. Er hatte nicht vor lange zu betteln, sollte der Fremde doch mit ihm machen was er wollte. Wahrscheinlich die beste Bestrafung für den Versuch einen Dunkelelfen mit einem Messer zu bedrohen. Der schlechteste Einfall, den der Junge haben konnte, scholl er sich dabei selbst. Shar wusste, dass er sowieso keine Möglichkeit hatte den starken Krieger daran zu hindern.

Als nach einer langen Zeit keine Wirkung einsetzte, war der Halbdrow erneut verwirrt. Bei ihm Zuhause passierte alles innerhalb von Minuten, doch er kniete hier am Fußende des Bettes und konnte nichts spüren. Seinen Blick hielt er jedoch auf dem Boden gesenkt. Lange musste er nicht mehr grübeln, da hörte er ihn sagen.

"Ich will jetzt schlafen, vielleicht tust du es besser auch."

Und kaum dass er die Worte vernommen hatte, flog eine Decke auf ihn zu und landete ungeschickt auf seinem Kopf. Verdutzt zog Shar die Decke herunter und sah den Fremden an. Er bemerkte, dass der Dunkelelf sich hingelegt hatte und unter dem Kopfkissen schimmerte etwas Silbernes hervor. Der junge Halbdrow nahm an, dass dies als Warnung für ihn gedacht war keinen Unsinn in der Nacht zu machen. Sein Glück nicht weiter herausfordernd, zog er sich schnell in die Ecke des Raums zurück, wickelte sich in die Decke ein und versuchte es sich so gut es ging auf dem Boden bequem zu machen. Der Schlaf kam überraschend schnell und Shar glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	19. 17 Kap Erkenntnisse

**17. Kapitel**

**Erkenntnisse**

Am nächsten Morgen gab es ein seltsames Erwachen für den Waffenmeister. Zaknafein öffnete die Augen und merkte, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Bett lag. Jemand umklammerte seinen rechten Arm und krallte sich dort fest. Verdutzt wandte er den Kopf zur Seite und entdeckte den jungen Halbdrow in seinem Bett. Als erstes wollte er seine Stimme heben und schreien, was der Sklave hier zu suchen hatte, doch im nächsten Moment hielt er bereits inne. Er zog die Decke vollständig von sich und erkannte, dass der Junge wie ein kleines Knäuel sich neben ihn gelegt hatte und schien friedlich zu schlafen. Instinktiv erinnerte ihn der Junge erneut an seinen eigenen Sohn und eine wunde Stelle tief im Inneren von Zaknfafein tat sich auf. Drizzt war gerade mal 12 Jahre alt und er bekam ihn nur selten zu sehen. Und wenn es einmal geschah, dann versetzte ihm die Begegnung meist einen Stich ins Herz. Der einzige Trost für den Krieger in dieser Hinsicht war, dass sich Vierna, ebenfalls eine Tochter von seinem Blut, die Erziehung des Jungen übernommen hatte und er nicht unter Brizas boshafte Hand kam. Denn wie Zaknafein erst vor kurzem erfuhr, war die älteste Tochter des Hauses nur allzu gerne bereit, Drizzt als dritten Sohn zu opfern, obwohl dies zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr nötig war. Zum Glück für alle Beteiligten schien Vierna in der Vergangenheit und dem Jetzt in vielerlei Hinsicht nach dem Vater zu kommen und wohlmöglich auch sein heranwachsender Sohn. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich Zaknafein bei den Erinnerungen und er fragte sich, ob die Zukunft für Drizzt schrecklich sein würde. Doch erst die Zeit konnte es offenbaren und ihm selbst als Vater waren die Hände gebunden. Wenn er sich so den jungen Halbdrow betrachtete, dann wusste er, dass dieser Junge es schwerer hatte und das wohl bereits sein ganzes Leben lang. Aber bevor er sich jetzt in weitere melancholische Gedanken verlor, musste etwas erledigt werden. Der stolze Krieger hatte beschlossen Rizzen einen Besuch abzustatten. Die unbekannte Herkunft und der eigentliche Grund, wieso der junge Sklave vom Patron des Hauses ihn hier herbrachte, lastete ungewollt schwer auf seiner Seele, besonders wo der Junge gerade so friedlich neben ihm schlief. Wenigstens wusste der Waffenmeister, dass er den jüngeren Lehnsherrn der Oberin Malice in Angst und Schrecken versetzen konnte, da er mehr Einfluss auf die Mutter Oberin besaß.

„Mal sehen, welche Informationen es von dir gibt, Shar", flüsterte Zak leise und entwand vorsichtig seinen Arm aus der krampfhaften Umklammerung des Jungen.

Schlaf einfach weiter, dann gibt es in dieser Zeit auch keinen Ärger, dachte der Drow und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Nach einigen Minuten war Zaknafein vollständig angezogen und mit einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Halbdrow machte er sich aus seinen Privatgemächern davon. Die Tür schloss er hinter sich, jedoch verzichtete er darauf, diesmal abzuschließen. Immerhin schlief der Sklave und so schnell würde er wohl nicht erwachen und erneut schwerwiegende Fehler begehen, sagte sich Zak. Ob dies letztendlich eine gute Idee war, konnte er nicht sagen. Er vertraute auf den Jungen. Dann begab er sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Rizzens Räume.

„Wach auf, Feigling", schrie Zaknafein und schwang dabei die Tür zu Rizzens Schlafgemach weit auf. Er trat ein und ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen wieder ins Schloss zurück fallen.

Vor ihm schrak der Patron des Hauses Do'Urden auf und richtete sich augenblicklich in seinem Bett auf. Als der Waffenmeister dabei einen Drow neben dem Lehnsherrn entdeckte, schnaubte er verächtlich.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr einen Ersatz für die Nacht gefunden", spie Zaknafein voller Hass gegen den jüngeren Dunkelelfen aus.

Rizzen brauchte einige Momente, um sich von dem Schrecken und dem ungewollten Besucher zu erholen und setzte dann zu einer Antwort an. „Raus hier, ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen." Dabei versuchte er seine Nacktheit durch das Laken zu verdecken.

Zak jedoch schritt geradewegs auf das Bett zu, ging herum und fischte unter der Decke den jungen Dunkelelfen hervor, der ebenfalls unbekleidet war. Der Waffenmeister zerrte den überraschten Drow aus dem Bett, warf ihn etwas unsanft zu seinen Kleidern am Boden und rief ihm zu. „Zieh dich an und verschwinde, augenblicklich!"

Der Junge, Zak kannte ihn vom Haushalt, tat wie ihm geheißen und keine Minute später waren Waffenmeister und Patron alleine im Raum.

„So, jetzt erzählt ihr mir möglichst genau wer der Sklave von gestern Abend ist und ich warne euch, keine Lügen. Ich könnte sonst dazu geneigt sein Oberin Malice einen Besuch abzustatten."

Rizzen schluckte merklich und zog sich das Laken noch höher und versuchte grimmig und voller Hass zu dem Krieger aufzuschauen.

„Wird es jetzt bald oder soll ich …", warnte ihn Zaknafein erneut und wurde jäh von dem Patron unterbrochen. „Ich habe ihn von Nhaundar Xarann, dem Sklavenhändler."

„Von wem?", wollte der Drowkrieger neugierig wissen.

„Von Nhaundar Xarann. Er ist einer der größten Sklavenhändler in Menzoberranzan und er hat mir den Halbdrow für fünf Tage überlassen", verteidigte sich Rizzen und wurde wütend darüber, dass er sein ganzes Geld in diese Vereinbarung gesteckt hatte.

„Er ist vermutlich teuer gewesen …", begann Zaknafein in schroffem Ton und wollte gerade noch erwidern, dass er es widerlich fand, entschied sich doch kurzfristig diese Tatsache nicht zu erwähnen. Er konnte jetzt den Patron des Hauses verärgern und jede Gelegenheit nutzen, den Drow zu Recht zuweisen und sprach hastig weiter. „… Ich werde ihn für diese fünf Tage bei mir behalten. Ich wäre euch eigentlich zu Dank verpflichtet, aber solch ein Kompliment scheint mir zu gut für jemanden wie euch. Ich werde ihn nach der abgelaufenen Zeit in eure Obhut zurück bringen."

Daraufhin konnte der Waffenmeister ein siegessicheres Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und erkannte, wie Rizzen vor Wut über seine Demütigung ihm am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen wäre.

„Vergesst niemals, ich könnte jederzeit die Mutter Oberin auf eure Eskapaden aufmerksam machen, mir würde dabei wenig passieren", drohte der Drowkrieger ein letztes Mal und rauschte augenblicklich aus den Privatgemächern. Er hätte sich gerne noch ein letztes Mal umgeschaut, nur um das zur Fratze verzogenen Gesicht von Rizzen zu beobachten, aber das wäre zu viel des Guten gewesen. Freudestrahlend über seinen kleinen, errungenen Sieg stolzierte der Waffenmeister zurück zu seinen eigenen Gemächern und wollte die letzten Informationen von dem Jungen persönlich erfahren. Vielleicht würden die Erklärungen aus dem Mund des Sklaven wohl mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit mehr Wahrheit beinhalten, als die Ausführungen des Patrons. Vorher würde er jedoch noch versuchen einige alte, abgetragene Kleidung zu finden, die der Junge während seines Aufenthaltes im Haus Do'Urden tragen konnte. So halbnackt fühlte sich selbst Zaknfafein bei dessen Anblick nicht wohl. Vielleicht könnte er auch in der Küche noch etwas an Essen abstauben, dass der junge Halbdrow durchaus gebrauchen könnte. Seine schlanke Figur machte nicht gerade den Eindruck auf den Krieger, als würde der Junge reichlich zu Essen bekommen. Zumindest gerade soviel, wie er zum Überleben benötigte.

Kaum dass Zaknafein Do'Urden sein Zimmer verließ erwachte auch Shar aus seinem Schlaf. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und erkannte augenblicklich, dass er in dem Bett des Kriegers lag. Doch er war alleine. Dann kamen allmählich die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend und die Nacht zurück. Der Junge hatte versucht in der Ecke auf dem Boden zu schlafen, aber er fühlte sich dort viel zu alleine. Schon jahrelang verbrachte er die Nächte in den Armen von Dunkelelfen. Wenn es nicht sein eigener Herr war, dann Freier. So wachte er mitten in der Nacht auf und eine ungewohnte Panik ergriff von seinem Körper besitzt. Lange musste Shar nicht überlegen und er beschloss sich zu dem Krieger ins Bett zu schleichen. Die Angst vor eventuellen Strafen schien zwar groß, aber er wollte vor dem Erwachen des Drow sich schnell wieder in die Ecke zurückziehen, ehe dieser von der Tat Shars etwas mitbekommen hätte. Als der junge Halbdrow nun jedoch im Bett erwachte und der Fremde nirgendwo zu sehen war, bekam Shar Furcht. Vielleicht war der muskulöse Dunkelelf gerade auf dem Weg sich eine geeignete Strafe für seinen Ungehorsam auszudenken oder sogar Nhaundar davon zu berichten. Bei diesem Gedanken fing der Junge automatisch an zu zittern und er konnte bereits die unerbittlichen Schläge auf seinem Körper spüren. Das durfte aber nicht sein. Allmählich begann Shar sich noch an etwas anderes zu erinnern und der Gedanke an eine Flucht nahm erneut von ihm besitz. Jetzt wäre die beste und vielleicht auch einzige Möglichkeit von hier zu fliehen. Ganz egal wohin, nur weg von den bösen und hinterhältigen Drow und vor allem weit weg von seinem Herrn Nhaundar. Er würde sich verstecken und niemand würde ihn finden. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an jedwede Konsequenzen zu verschwenden, wand er sich aus dem Bett, schaute sich ein letztes Mal um und schlich dann heimlich zur Tür hinüber. Eigentlich hatte selbst Shar damit gerechnet, dass sie verschlossen war, aber der Fremde hatte sie diesmal nicht verriegelt. Ein freudiges Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des jungen Halbdrow und er schlich sich leise hinaus. Endlich schien im das Glück hold zu sein.

Shar betrat einen großen Raum und gleich auf der rechten Seite entdeckte er einen großen Vorhang, der die ganze Wand verhüllte. Ansonsten wirkte alles recht kahl. Nur mehrere, recht ungewöhnlich aussehende Figuren standen einfach verteilt im Raum da und der Junge wusste nicht, dass diese Übungspuppen darstellten. Er beachtete sie jedoch nicht weiter und auf leisen Sohlen schlich er quer durch das Zimmer auf eine Tür zu. Der Junge erschrak jedoch plötzlich, als diese weit aufgerissen wurde und ein junger Drow mit schnellen Schritten hinein eilte. Shar blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte mit angsterfülltem Ausdruck zu dem Fremden hinüber. Dabei handelte es sich nicht um den Krieger, bei dem er die Nacht verbrachte und auch nicht um den Dunkelelfen, der ihn erst in dieses Haus gebracht hatte. Aber dessen rot glühenden Augen funkelten gefährlich auf und mit einer hasserfüllten Miene schritt er geradewegs auf den jungen Halbdrow zu. Shar bekam es augenblicklich mit der Angst zu tun und konnte sich keinen Millimeter mehr regen.

„Wer bist du?", erklang zur gleichen Zeit die herrschende Stimme des Fremden der Shar entgegen kam und direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete Dinin Do'Urden den jungen Sklaven von oben bis unten, während er anschließend den verlassenen Raum musterte und nach dem Waffenmeister Ausschau hielt. Innerlich gratulierte Dinin dem auserlesenen Geschmack des älteren Kriegers und ging gedanklich auch über die Tatsache hinweg, dass der plötzlich auftauchende Sklave ein Halbdrow war.

„Sag' mir, wer bist du? Wo ist der Waffenmeister?", fragte Dinin und ließ seinen Blick nicht von dem Halbdrow ab.

Shar fing im gleichen Moment wieder an am ganzen Körper zu zittern. So hatte er sich seine Flucht nicht vorgestellt und dieser Dunkelelf machte auf ihn keineswegs den Eindruck auf einen wohl gestimmten Krieger. Wo der andere Soldat von heute Nacht geblieben war, wusste der Junge selbst nicht, kannte er ja nicht einmal dessen Namen. Doch die Erkenntnis, dass der fremde Dunkelelf diesen als Waffenmeister betitelte, gefiel Shar noch weniger. Die Erinnerungen an Dantrag waren bereits so fest in ihm verankert, dass der Schauder zunahm.

„Antworte mir gefällst, Sklave!", schrie Dinin und funkelte ihn erneut mit rot glühenden Augen an.

„Mein Name ist Shar, mein Herr", flüsterte Shar leise und senkte respektvoll seinen Kopf, während er nur den ersten Teil der Fragen beantworten konnte. Er wartete nun auf die Schläge, die folgen würden. Lange musste er auch nicht warten und er spürte die Faust des anderen auf seinem Kopf. Der Junge musste sich zusammenreißen, dass ihm nicht schwarz vor den Augen wurde und so schwankte er einige Sekunden, bis er das Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Bevor jedoch der Fremde erneut seiner Wut Ausdruck verlieh, begann Shar zu stammeln. „Ich … ich weiß nicht … wo der Waffenmeister ist."

„Hmmmm", meinte Dinin daraufhin und beobachtete den jungen Halbdrow jetzt genauer. Er fragte sich gleichzeitig, wo dieser Junge so plötzlich herkam und was der stolze Zaknafein mit diesem unscheinbaren Etwas zu tun gedachte oder bereits getan hatte. Aber eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht wirklich, sollte sein ehemaliger Lehrer tun und lassen was er wollte, solange er für die Konsequenzen nicht den Kopf hinhalten musste. Dinin war schon immer ein Feigling und das war auch der Grund, wieso er zur damaligen Zeit, beim Angriff auf das Haus DeVir, seinen älteren Bruder nur hinterrücks erstach, anstatt ihm dabei in die Augen zu schauen und sein siegessicheres Grinsen dem sterbenden ersten Sohn zu präsentieren. Doch Dinin schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und betrachtete sich den Halbdrow genauer.

Innerlich ärgerte ihn die einfache Tatsache, dass er statt des Waffenmeisters nur diesen nichtsnutzigen Sklaven vorfand, obwohl er in dringender Angelegenheit Zaknafein sprechen musste. Des Weiteren störte ihn die Antwort des Halbdrow und augenblicklich ließ Dinin seiner Wut freien Lauf. Mit erhobener Hand holte der Dunkelelf aus und schlug Shar erneut auf den Kopf. Anschließend folgten heftige Ohrfeigen und einer der Schläge traf den Jungen an der Lippe, die daraufhin aufplatzte und ein kleines Rinnsal über dessen Kinn lief. Um die restliche Frustration loszuwerden, erhob Dinin ein Bein und trat mit voller Wucht gegen die Hüfte und Shar brach unter Stöhnen und Schnaufen auf dem Boden zusammen.

Zaknafein war gerade im Begriff mit einer abgetragenen Hose und einer Schüssel mit Essen zu seinen Privatgemächern zu gelangen. Als er im Übungsraum ankam sah er bereits von weitem eine Gestalt, die soeben versuchte in einer Ecke sich vom Boden zu erheben. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und stand kurz darauf unmittelbar vor Shar, der mit seiner dürftigen Kleidung auf dem Steinboden saß und ein wenig zerstreut und mitgenommen ausschaute ohne genaueres zu erkennen. Der Waffenmeister fragte sich, was nun wieder passiert sein könnte und ob dem Jungen etwas Schlimmeres passiert sei. Die aufkommende Wut, dass der junge Halbdrow einfach ohne Erlaubnis blindlings aus seinem Zimmer geschlichen war, vergaß er augenblicklich, ebenso, dass jemand von den anderen Mitgliedern des Hauses den Jungen gesehen haben musste. Wenn irgendjemand unangenehme Fragen stellen wollte, konnte er vorgeben, dass der Junge zu Übungszwecken und für eine neue Kampftechnik sein Leben geben musste. Nun erkannte der Krieger die blauen Flecke an dessen Armen und Beinen, die nicht von ihm stammten. Es war gerade mal eine halbe Stunde vergangen, als er diesen Halbdrow allein gelassen hatte und auf eine seltsame Art begann Zaknafein ihn in sein Herz zuschließen. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn an manch einen Schüler, den er während des Trainings und den vielen Übungsstunden mit solchen kleinen Verletzungen entlassen hatte. Aber dies hier war etwas anderes als ein Kampf mit Waffen gewesen zu sein. Zaknafein wusste instinktiv, dass hier etwas stattgefunden haben musste, was er nicht gut hieß. Shar wirkte so jung und unschuldig wie Drizzt und diese Tatsache musste wohl der Auslöser für seine Gefühle sein, dachte er sich. Als Zak sich aus seinen Gedanken riss und wieder nach unten blickte, war der Junge immer noch dabei, sich langsam aufzuraffen. Zaknafein hielt ihm unbewusst einen freien Arm entgegen, wobei er mit dem anderen die Kleidung und das Essen balancierte. Die Hilfe wurde von dem Sklaven gerne angenommen, auch wenn er ihn im ersten Moment verdutzt ansah. Der Drow wollte wissen was sich hier ereignete hatte, während er bereits so früh auf den Beinen nach Antworten suchte. Der Drowkrieger nahm jedoch an, dass der junge Halbdrow mal wieder, wie schon gestern Abend, versuchte hatte, zu fliehen. Zu keinem anderen Schluss kam er, doch da entdeckte Zak etwas und sein Blick blieb starr auf dem Steinboden haften. Auf dem Boden klebte ein kleiner Fleck frischen Blutes und als er Shar auf die Beine gezogen hatte, da konnte er nur einen einzigen Schluss daraus ziehen. Jemand war hier gewesen und hatte den Halbdrow brutal geschlagen. Mitleid zeichnete sich in den Augen des Waffenmeisters ab und gleichzeitig wurde er unglaublich wütend. Sogleich sah er aber auch die blutige Lippe und die glühenden Wangen.

"Wer war das?", fragte Zaknafein mit einem Anflug von Zorn in der Stimme und musste sich zusammen reißen, damit er nicht seine Erbitterung darüber an Shar ausließ. Dieser Junge war kein freiwilliges Opfer gewesen. Doch die Reaktion des Jungen war eine ganz andere, als sich der stolze Drow vorstellte.

„Ich … ich weiß nicht ... ich kannte ihn nicht, mein Herr", antwortete der Halbdrow mit brüchiger Stimme und humpelte einfach davon, genau in die Richtung von Zaknafeins Privatgemächern, so als wäre es etwas Alltägliches.

Der Waffenmeister sah ihm leicht verdutzt hinter her und nun bekam er die Bestätigung, die er noch gebraucht hatte. Der Junge war ein Lustsklave, doch diese waren ihm eher fremd. Er kannte die Sklaven des Hauses, die als Schwertfutter oder im Haushalt eingesetzt wurden. Zak erinnerte sich aber an die Worte von Rizzen, der den Sklavenhändler Nhaundar erwähnte und nach den Reaktionen und der Kleidung zu urteilen, konnte dies nur ein Lustsklave sein. Einen anderen Schluss gab es nicht für ihn. Gleichzeitig wurde er behandelt wie alle anderen, sich schlagen lassen und alles ohne ein Wimpernzucken hinzunehmen, das war das Los eines Sklaven. So folgte Zaknafein dem jungen Halbdrow, der im Zimmer zum stehen kam und sich dann auf die Knie fallen ließ. So verharrte er ruhig und schien auf etwas zu warten. Doch der Krieger wusste nicht so genau auf was und so schloss er zunächst einmal sorgfältig die Tür hinter beiden ab. Er brauchte niemanden der sie überrascht störte oder noch jemanden, der sein kleines Geheimnis herausfand, wenn schon Rizzen und vermutlich einer der Soldaten dies nun bereits kannten. Dann begab sich Zaknafein zu dem Tisch, stellte die Schüssel mit Essen ab und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Die abgetragene Hose hielt er immer noch in Händen und betrachtete sich dabei den jungen Halbdrow näher. Er weinte nicht, er schrie nicht, er zeigte überhaupt keine Reaktion auf die eben stattgefundene Brutalität, erkannte der Waffenmeister. Auf ungewohnte Art und Weise entsetzte es ihn zu sehen, wie gleichgültig der Junge damit umging. Was mochte mit ihm geschehen sein, dass er so abgestumpft war, fragte sich Zaknafein. Es war etwas, was ihn plötzlich noch wütender machte. Für ihn schien es etwas anderes zu sein, andere Drow und vor allem Mütter Oberinnen und Hohepriesterinnen Lolths zu töten. Sie starben schnell, manchmal auch grausam, aber sie hatten danach ihr Leben ausgehaucht und mussten nicht mit einer Schmach weiter leben, als wäre nie etwas passiert, wenn sie überhaupt jemals über solche Dinge nachgedacht hatten.

Stattdessen blieb Shar einfach in seiner Position ohne zu klagen oder zu murren, ganz so, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Zaknafein sah ihn wieder an und konnte nicht glauben, dass der Junge überhaupt keine Reaktion auf das Geschehene zeigte. Er selbst rutschte leicht nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her und schaute den Jungen an.

"Geht es dir gut? Bist du schlimm verletzt?", fragte er den Halbdrow doch neugieriger als beabsichtigt.

Im ersten Moment machte es den Eindruck als wollte Shar überhaupt nicht antworten, doch dann wand er sich Zaknafein zu und blickte ihn mit großen, traurigen Augen an.

"Nein ... aber es ist doch normal, mein Herr", antwortete er lediglich im Flüsterton. Am liebsten hätte er noch hinzugefügt, dass er die Schmerzen aber nicht mochte und wusste nicht, wieso er dem Krieger das sagen wollte. Doch er schluckte die Worte ungesagt hinunter und schaute weiter zu dem Dunkelelfen hinüber, der seinen Blick nur unruhig erwiderte.

"Etwas Normales? So etwas ist nicht normal. Ein Drow tötet schnell und skrupellos, aber niemand hat das Recht einen Jungen, Sklave oder nicht, zu verprügeln", antwortete der Waffenmeister dröhnend und musste aufpassen, dass er diese Worte nicht schrie, um seine Aufgebrachtheit, die nun fast ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, Platz zu machen. Aber sein Tonfall war laut genug gewesen, dass Shar etwas zusammen zuckte.

Wieder saß der Halbdrow einfach nur da und beobachtete Zaknafein. Er fragte sich worüber der Waffenmeister sich so aufregte, denn für ihn war das gerade Geschehene vollkommen normal in den letzten Jahren geworden. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass der Fremde von vorhin sehr grob mit ihm ungegangen war. Innerlich ärgerte sich Shar lediglich, dass er zu dumm schien, um vorher zu fliehen.

"Wer tut dir so etwas an?", fragte Zaknafein erbittert.

"Ich … ich kannte ihn nicht und auch von den anderen Dunkelelfen kenne ich nicht alle Namen, aber einen gibt es, den ich niemals vergessen werde ... Dantrag Baenre", flüsterte Shar leise, aber laut genug, um sich erschrocken aufzurichten, da er diesen Namen nur mit Furcht aussprechen konnte.

Bei dem Namen Dantrag Baenre horchte der Waffenmeister auf. Hatte er soeben die Worte richtig verstanden oder hatte er sich nur verhört und fragte ohne Umschweife, "Hast du eben wirklich den Namen Dantrag Baenre gesagt? Meinst du den Waffenmeister des ersten Hauses Menzoberranzans?"

Der junge Halbdrow schaute leicht überrascht über diese Frage hinüber und nickte. Doch ihn brannte etwas ganz anderes auf der Seele und so nahm Shar all seinen Mut zusammen und wagte es den Blick aufrecht zu erhalten. Er wollte so gerne eine Frage stellen, auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er mit Schlägen für seinen Ungehorsam rechnen musste.

Zak entging während seiner Grübelei über Dantrag der Blick des Jungen nicht.

„Was willst du?", erklang die freundliche Frage des Waffenmeisters.

„Mein Herr …", begann Shar leise und schluckte kurz, dann setzte er von neuem an. „… Mein Herr, darf ich euch etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich, mein Junge", kam die Antwort und ein Lächeln huschte ganz unbewusst über Zaks Gesicht, denn er begann den Sklaven zu mögen.

„Danke, mein Herr …", setzte der junge Halbdrow an. „… Mein Herr, ist es nicht normal, was der Fremde gemacht hat?"

Diese Frage überraschte den Krieger mehr, als er zugeben wollte, obwohl sich seine Augen dabei weit öffneten. Er verkrampfte sich automatisch und so viele Gedanken auf einmal gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Eine zügellose Brutalität von seinem größten Konkurrent und selbst ernannten Feind Dantrag Baenre, machte ihn nun auch neugierig, ganz zu schweigen von all den unbekannten Drow. Des Weiteren musste er an die einfache Tatsache denken, dass der Halbdrow auch noch ein Lustsklave war. Vielleicht konnte er im Laufe des nun folgenden Gesprächs noch viele weitere Informationen in Erfahrung bringen. Der Kleine hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, sonst hätte er niemals gefragt, das wusste Zaknafein. Bevor er jedoch eine Antwort gab, stand er auf, ging langsam zu dem Sklaven hinüber und zog ihn auf die Beine. Dann nahm er ihn mit zum Tisch und ließ ihn neben sich, auf einem Stuhl Platz nehmen. Anschließend nahm Zak Platz. Der Waffenmeister spürte in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Jungen sein Zittern und so verhielt er sich recht ruhig, um den jungen Halbdrow nicht weiter zu verängstigen. Das war das Letzte was er wollte. Er wünschte sich Antworten und die konnte er durch geschicktes Fragen erhalten.

Zur gleichen Zeit wusste Shar nicht so recht, ob er die falsche Frage gestellt hatte oder was der Drow von ihm mit dem freundlichen Verhalten bezwecken wollte. Doch in seiner kleinen Welt, wo nur Gewalt und Vergewaltigungen stattfanden, ging er nun davon aus, dass der Waffenmeister sich jetzt das holte, was er die ganze Zeit über nicht getan hatte. Dabei bebte der Körper des Jungen leicht und er hoffte, dass die Schmerzen nicht allzu schlimm werden würden. Doch Shar erschrak auf überraschende Weise, als er die Stimme des Dunkelelfenkriegers vernahm.

"Das was gerade mit dir geschehen ist, ist nicht normal. Eigentlich darf so etwas niemals geschehen, denn es ist absolut schändlich und unter jeder Würde. Was hat Dantrag mit dir gemacht? Würdest du mir davon erzählen?", fragte Zaknafein ruhig den Jungen. Er musste wissen zu welchen Schandtaten sich der Waffenmeister des ersten Hauses hinreißen ließ und er somit etwas gegen ihn in der Hand haben konnte. Vielleicht könnte er die Information für die Zukunft nutzen.

Verwirrt über den Mann und dessen Reaktion schaute Shar zu Boden und musste die Worte erst einmal verdauen. Der Krieger hatte soeben erklärt, dass die Schmerzen nicht normal waren und es schändlich wäre, aber wieso taten es dann Nhaundar und all die anderen Drow mit ihm? Der junge Halbdrow verstand dies alles nicht und schien verstört, wollte sich jedoch nichts anmerken lassen. So versuchte er sich zusammen zu reißen und sagte sich, dass er diesem Dunkelelfen wohl Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte, wie auch Sorn. Und während er an den Priester dachte, da wurde Shar bewusst, dass der Krieger auf gewisse Art und Weise dem jungen Drow glich. Er hatte bis jetzt nichts von ihm gewollt, außer Antworten und er redete einfach nur mit ihm. Vielleicht brauchte er vor dem Krieger wirklich keine Angst empfinden. Er musste es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Wenn der Soldat etwas anderes beabsichtigte, dann würde er es sowie so tun, früher oder später. Shar holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann dann zu erzählen.

"Mein Herr … Dantrag holt mich manchmal zu sich. Dann bleibe ich bei ihm. Er sperrt mich in einen Käfig ein. Manchmal ist er sehr seltsam und spielt noch seltsamere Spiele. Mein Herr Nhaundar will aber immer, dass ich wieder gesund nach Hause komme. Dantrag behandelt mich immer sehr schlecht, er schlägt mich viel und macht immer viele Schmerzen. Es macht ihm Spaß zu sehen wenn ich schreie und Angst habe. Einmal hat er mich sogar fast seiner Göttin übergeben, dass diese mich auffrisst. Sie stand genau vor mir und sah mich an. Dabei verwandelte sie sich von einer Frau in eine Spinne, immer und immer wieder", murmelte Shar und hoffte, dass alles richtig zu erzählen. Denn Nhaundar hatte ihm stets gesagt, dass er nicht Lügen durfte. Aber der junge Halbdrow wusste nicht, dass diese einfache Drohung seines Herrn eher dazu diente, dass der Sklave ruhig blieb und nichts von den privaten Gesprächen und Handlungen von Shars Freiern preisgeben sollte. Daran dachte Shar aber nicht, er schien eher stolz darauf, soviel auf einmal erzählen zu dürfen, auch wenn die Erinnerungen schmerzten.

Die letzten Worte ließen Zaknafein aufhorchen, wusste er doch, das Dantrag nichts von Lolth hielt.

"Göttin? Meinst du Lolth, die Hure von einer Spinne?", spie der Waffenmeister voller Hass aus, wobei er sich zusammen reißen musste, wieder seine Haltung zu bewahren. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, wobei sich die Knöchel bereits deutlich abzeichneten und ließ das eben gesagte einen kurzen Moment auf sich wirken und wartete gleichzeitig auf die Antwort des Jungen.

Shar riss die Augen weit auf und starrte den Krieger mit offenem Mund an. So was konnte er doch nicht sagen, jetzt würde die Göttin kommen und ihn holen. Er musste ganz dringend etwas unternehmen und so sprang er vom Stuhl auf und drückte dem Waffenmeister zwei Finger auf die Lippen.

"Nicht mein Herr ... so etwas dürft ihr nicht sagen, sonst kommt sie und holt euch ... so wie sie mich fast geholt hat, weil ich nicht gemacht habe was Dantrag wollte", flüsterte Shar mit zittriger Stimme und begann zu lauschen, ob er verdächtige Schritte draußen wahrnehmen konnte.

"Sie holt mich?", fragte der Waffenmeister verdutzt und war kurz davor in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, auch wenn die Situation eigentlich schlimm genug war, um zu weinen. Er konnte das eben Gesagte kaum glauben, Dantrag hatte den Kleinen mit Religion verängstigt und gehorsam gemacht und gleichzeitig seine blasphemische Neigung zur Spinnenkönigin zum Ausdruck gebracht, Dantrag war nämlich genauso ungläubig wie Zaknafein. Aber noch was lag ihm auf der Zunge und so fragte er den Jungen, "Shar, weißt du denn überhaupt wer die Göttin ist?"

Die Ironie des Ganzen gefiel Zaknafein und jetzt konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und musste lauthals lachen ohne auf Shars Antwort zu warten. So einen guten Witz hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehört und dies alles sollte von Dantrag selbst eingefädelt worden sein. Leider musste Zak sich gleichzeitig selbst auch eingestehen, dass sein Konkurrent seinen Einfluss benutzte und dem unwissenden Jungen eine gute Märchengeschichte aufgetischt hatte, die wohl seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben schien. Zaknafein war niemals in seinem Leben in der Kapelle vom Haus Baenre gewesen. Aber wie die meisten adeligen Drow in der Stadt wusste er, dass es sich um die eben erwähnte Gestalt nur um das Geschenk von Sos'Umptu, einer Tochter des Hauses, handelte, die der Erzmagier Gromph mit einem Zauber belegte. So verwandelte sich das Abbild von Lolth in einem gleich bleibenden Rhythmus von Frau zur Spinne, immer und immer wieder. Als sich Zaknafein wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, schaute er den Jungen an, der etwas eingeschüchtert vor ihm stand und den Mund vor Angst weit geöffnet hatte, als wollte er schreien.

"Ganz ruhig, mein Junge. Setz' dich wieder, es wird nichts passieren, das kann ich dir versprechen. Erzähl' mir genau, was Dantrag dir gesagt hat, Shar. Denn ich glaube er hat dich angelogen", meinte der Waffenmeister beruhigend und hoffte so den Jungen dazu zu bringen etwas mehr von sich und seinem Leben zu erzählen und lächelte ihn ohne Hinterlist freundlich an.

Shar war immer noch geschockt, tat aber was der Krieger von ihm verlangte und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

"Herr, einmal da hat mich der Waffenmeister gejagt. Das war das erste Mal als ich bei ihm war. Er sagte einfach nur ich sollte losrennen … ", und der junge Halbdrow begann alles zu erzählen, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Am Ende stockte die Stimme Shars und drohte zu versagen, wenn er sich an diese schrecklichen Abende mit Dantrag zurück erinnerte.

Zaknafein riss im gleichen Moment seine Augen vor Schreck auf. Seine Augen glühten rot vor Wut auf. Dantrag war, wie er selbst, ein tödlicher Waffenmeister und sein größter Konkurrent, aber das er zu solchen Taten im Stande war, überstieg nun auch Zaks Fassungsvermögen. Dantrag hatte mit dieser grausamen Schändung sein eigenes Leben und das unschuldige Leben des Jungen riskiert, der vollkommen ahnungslos schien. Er verstand Shar, da dieser nicht wusste was dort vor sich ging, bis auf die Schmerzen, die er wohl bei der Vergewaltigung empfunden haben musste. Bei diesen Gedanken holte der stolze Drowkrieger einmal tief Luft und schlug einen Arm über die Schultern des jungen Halbdrow, um ihm so zu zeigen, dass er in diesem Moment nicht alleine war und er keine Angst haben musste.

Verwirrt über diese Geste zuckte Shar zusammen. Sein Körper versteifte sich unter der Berührung des Kriegers. Der Junge war solche Gesten nicht gewöhnt und bekam plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Vielleicht wollte dieser Drow nun doch mehr, als er am Anfang zugegeben. Doch da erklang erneut die Stimme des Waffenmeisters. "Du kannst mich Zaknafein nennen, wenn du willst, Shar. Sag nicht „Herr" zu mir, ich mag das nicht besonders."

Mit großen Augen schaute Shar den Dunkelelfen an, denn niemals zuvor hatte ihm einer seiner Freier gestattet ihn mit Namen anzusprechen. Es gab nur eine Person und diese war Sorn. Den Vergleich, den der Junge zuvor noch gezogen hatte, schien sich in diesem Augenblick zu bestätigen und die Angst schwand.

Zaknafein neigte zur gleichen Zeit leicht den Kopf und musterte das junge Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

"Sag mal Shar, wie alt bist du eigentlich?", wollte der Krieger neugierig wissen.

Erneut blickte der junge Halbdrow überrascht zu dem Drow und versteckte seine Unsicherheit nicht. Gleichzeitig konnte er auf die Frage von Zakanafein nicht antworten. Er wusste selbst nicht wie alt er war. Unsicher sah Shar zu Boden.

"Ich weiß nicht wie alt ich bin mein H ... Zaknafein", dann schwieg er betroffen und sah gänzlich zur Seite weil er sich für seine Dummheit schämte. Aber auf der anderen Seite, woher sollte er es denn wissen, niemand hatte ihm zählen beigebracht, geschweige denn lesen und schreiben. Doch plötzlich gab es einen Lichtblick in seinen getrübten Erinnerungen. Er erinnerte sich daran wie sein Vater einst zu ihm sagte, dass er im Jahr geboren worden war, dass sich „das Jahr der Klinge" nannte. Ein wenig schüchtern sah er den Krieger an.

"Ich wurde im Jahr der der Klinge geboren. Das hat mir mal mein Vater erzählt", sagte der Junge ganz stolz und seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten.

Zaknafein musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln, doch dann begann er auch schon zu überlegen und zu seinem großen Entsetzen musste er erkennen, dass der Junge gerade 34 Jahre alt war. Nur knapp 20 Jahre älter als sein Sohn Drizzt. Bei dieser Erkenntnis krampfte sich alles in Zaknafein zusammen. Das hier war wahrlich ein junger Halbdrow, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sein Verstand konnte es im ersten Moment nicht wirklich fassen und begreifen, dass man Freude daran empfinden sollte, ein Elf in diesem Alter zu schänden. Unbändige Wut begann ihn ihm aufzusteigen und am liebsten hätte er jetzt Dantrag und diesem Nhaundar ein Schwert für die abscheulichen Verbrechen in die Rippen gestoßen. Und ein weiterer Gedanke ging ihm durch den Kopf. Der Junge hatte soeben von seinem Vater erzählt. Er dachte an einen Drow, der wohl eine Oberflächenelfe gewaltsam genommen hatte, wie es viel zu oft der Fall war und so sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Shar. "Deine Mutter tut mir Leid bei so einem Vater."

Plötzlich wurde der Junge wütend über diese Worte und ungewollt platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Über meine Mutter könnt ihr sagen was ihr wollt, doch über meinen Vater sagt ihr nicht schlechtes. Er war ein großer Krieger der Mondelfen, ein stolzer Kämpfer und er hat immer auf mich aufgepasst", schrie Shar und ballte dabei seine Hände zu kleinen Fäusten. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und Shar überkam eine plötzlich aufwallende Wut.

Der Waffenmeister sah den Jungen mit großen Augen an und plötzlich wurde es dem Halbdrow bewusst, was er da gerade getan hatte. Aus reinem Reflex legte er sich selbst die Hand auf den Mund und starrte Zaknafein erschrocken an. Shar konnte es nicht fassen, dass er gerade diesen Drowkrieger angeschrieen hatte, sicherlich war dieser jetzt sehr zornig, dachte er ängstlich.

Verwirrt über die Aufgebrachtheit des Jungen und über die Tatsache, der Vater sei ein Kämpfer der Mondelfen, schien Zaknafein nicht richtig verstehen zu wollen. Diese Worte aus dem Mund des jungen Halbdrow zu hören, war etwas völlig anderes, als er soeben noch gedacht hatte und was er sich kaum vorstellen konnte. Normalerweise waren es doch stets die Männer, die die Väter solcher Halbdrow waren, selten umgekehrt. Doch Zaknafein nahm an, dass sich der Kleine vor ihm wichtig tun wollte, da er von einem Krieger sprach und sich wohl einen Waffenmeister als Vorbild dafür genommen hatte. Den Wutausbruch von Shar nahm er ihm auch nicht übel, immerhin wusste er nun auch, dass der Junge nicht so schüchtern war, wie er sich stets gab. So stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Zaknafeins Gesicht und er sprach ruhig. "Schon gut, Shar. Das ist eine Seltenheit, mein Junge ... du musst wohl sehr stolz auf deinen Vater sein, wenn er ein Krieger der Oberflächenelfen ist?" Doch der ironische Unterton in der Stimme des Waffenmeisters war unüberhörbar.

"Ja, er ist ein Krieger der Mondelfen...", murmelte Shar leicht verstört und dachte überhaupt nicht an die Tatsache, dass er von Handir erzählte, als wäre er noch am Leben. Doch für den Jungen selbst gab es keine andere Wahrheit als die, dass sein Vater noch lebte und sich ihm in Zukunft offenbaren würde. Ganz so, wie er es ihm bei ihren geheimen Gesprächen im Kopf versprach. Dann sah der Junge zur Seite und eine ungeahnte Trauer überkam ihn.

Nachdenklich musterte Zaknafein den Halbdrow und er erkannte, dass es eigentlich keine wirkliche Rolle spielte, ob der Kleine die Wahrheit über seinen Vater erzählte oder nicht. Behutsam legte er erneut seinen Arm um Shars Schulter, als er bemerkte, dass der Junge weinte. Die Tränen flossen aus seinen blauen Augen und auf eine seltsame Weise fühlte er plötzlich mit ihm. Nach einiger Zeit, während sich der Halbdrow wieder langsam beruhigte legte er ihn behutsam auf sein eigenes Bett und holte kurz die Decke, die der Junge in die Ecke des Raumes mitgenommen hatte, und deckte ihn damit zu. Während er zuschaute wie Shars Augen sich schlossen und er einschlief, machte sich Zaknafein gedanklich bereits auf, gleich in den Übungsraum zu gehen.


	20. 18 Kap Bestrafung & der Retter id Not

**Ich wünsche allen Lesern meiner Fanfiction schöne Weihnachtsfeiertage und natürlich einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2007!**

**18. Kapitel**

**Bestrafung und der Retter in der Not**

Die restlichen Tage verliefen für Zaknafein und Shar recht ereignislos. Zaknafein Do'Urden erfuhr noch einige Details aus Shars Leben und vor allem viele Informationen über Dantrag Baenre und den bis dahin für ihn unbekannten Nhaundar.

Vielleicht waren diese Berichte noch so einiges wert, dachte sich Zak immer wieder und erfreute sich an den Erzählungen des Jungen.

Shar dagegen blühte regelrecht auf. Er verstand allmählich, wie der Waffenmeister in diesem Haus wirklich war. Der Vergleich mit seinem Vater und Sorn, brachte den jungen Halbdrow dazu, Zaknafein zu mögen, als wäre dieser Handir selbst. Shar verstand auch die Aufgaben des Waffenmeister, denen dieser nachging, während der Junge zur gleichen Zeit im Zimmer von Zaknafein verweilen musste und nervös auf dessen Rückkehr wartete, dabei jedoch keinen Mucks von sich geben durfte. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er daher mit schlafen oder mit dem erforschen von einigen Messern und Dolchen, die Zak nur aus einem Grund da gelassen hatte, damit Shar sich mit den Waffen vertraut machen konnte. Dass der Junge einen weiteren Fluchtversuch oder eine erneute Bedrohung sein könnte, verwarf der Krieger. Denn in Zaknafeins Augen schien Shar wie ein zweiter Sohn zu sein und schlicht und einfach ein ahnungsloser Sklave.

Auf der anderen Seite stellte sich für den jungen Halbdrow der stolze Krieger als jemand heraus, der ihm vermutlich niemals ein Leid antun wollte, sondern ihn etwas lehrte. Da Zak auch keinerlei hinterhältige oder gewaltsame Absichten hegte, freute sich Shar umso mehr, hier in diesem Haus und in den Privatgemächern des Waffenmeisters zu leben. Für seinen braven Gehorsam bekam Shar reichlich zu Essen, sogar mehr als bei Nhaundar selbst und so merkte er auch nicht, wie die Zeit verflog. Viel zu schnell für jemanden, der sich wohl fühlt.

Zaknafein entging in diesen Tagen nicht, wie der Junge auflebte. Die Angst schien fast gänzlich von ihm gewichen zu sein und er empfand die Gesellschaft des Halbdrow als angenehm. Eine nette Abwechslung im gewohnten Alltagstrott. Mit all den neuen Informationen war es auch für den stolzen Krieger eine schöne Zeit ohne unnötige Gedanken an die Zukunft zu verschwenden. In dieser Zeit hatte der ältere Drow sogar dem Jungen gestattet, dass beide sich nur noch mit Vornamen ansprachen. Der junge Halbdrow sah darin und in dessen Handlungen so etwas wie einen Freund in Zaknafein, der er vermutlich auch war. Der Krieger selbst fand es mehr als Recht, da er sich nicht zum Adel zählte und so geschah es aus gegenseitigem Respekt vor dem anderen, soweit es zwischen einem Verhältnis eines Dunkelelfen und Sklaven möglich zu sein schien. Doch als der Waffenmeister am heutigen Morgen erwachte, wusste er, dass der Sklave heute gehen musste.

Als nun Zaknafein am Abend den Jungen anwies, er solle die geliehene Hose ausziehen und wieder die Fetzen überstreifen, die er getragen hatte, als er das Haus betrat, da wusste Shar, dass die schöne Zeit bald der Vergangenheit angehören würde. Der junge Halbdrow hatte sich so wohl in der Gesellschaft des Waffenmeisters gefühlt, dass er nur widerwillig den Worten seines neuen Vertrauten nachkam und dabei wie ein geprügelter Hund den Kopf hängen ließ. Zak konnte die Traurigkeit in Shars Gesicht ablesen, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Jeder gehörte dort hin, wo er gewesen war, alles andere schien unakzeptabel. Zum Schluss half Zaknafein beim anziehen und streifte dem Jungen noch den dunklen Wollmantel über, den er zuvor von Rizzen in die Hand bekommen hatte. Zu aller letzt nahm der Krieger die Kette von Shars eisernem Halsband in die Hand und zusammen machten sich beide auf den Weg zu Rizzens Privatgemächer. Zaknafein versuchte sich dabei so gut es ging zusammen zu reißen. Der Patron des Hauses war der Letzte der adligen Familie, den er zu Gesicht bekommen wollte. Aber es half nichts, der jüngere Drow musste den Sklaven an dessen ursprünglichen Herrn übergeben.

Shar trottete mehr Schlecht als Recht hinter dem Waffenmeister her und er spürte, wie langsam die Tränen in ihm aufstiegen. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als hier bleiben zu dürfen, bei seinem Freund Zaknafein, wie er ihn nannte. Er wollte nicht zurück zu Nhaundar und all den anderen bösen Dunkelelfen. Das hieß auch gleichzeitig für ihn, dass niemand mehr ihm zuhörte. Stumm flehte er Handir in Gedanken an, er solle ihm helfen. Aber die einzige Antwort auf seine Bitte war stets die Gleiche. Shar hörte die Stimme seines Vaters im Kopf, die ihm sagte, er solle brav und gehorsam sein. So versuchte der junge Halbdrow zu gehorchen, aber es gelang ihm nur schwer. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt spürte er, dass er zurück zu seinem Herrn gebracht wurde. Letzten Endes bekam Shar mit, wie Zak die Kette an den jüngeren Dunkelelfen übergab und diese kurze Worte wechselten. Rizzen Do'Urden brachte dabei seinen Missmut zum Ausdruck, wurde aber von Zaknafein augenblicklich in seine Schranken verwiesen. Dann verabschiedete sich der Krieger von dem Sklaven und schaute den beiden beim Fortgehen hinter her. Der jüngere Adlige wandte sich von dem Waffemeister ab und lief ohne große Umschweife mit Shar im Schlepptau wieder durch unbekannte Gänge zur Hintertür zu. Jetzt konnte der Junge seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und er fing an zu weinen.

„Zaknafein, du hast gesagt du bist ein Freund", schluchzte Shar und schaute dabei immer wieder über die Schulter, weil er hoffte, der Krieger würde ihnen folgen. Der Junge stolperte dabei und bekam kein Mitleid des Patrons, der ihn einfach weiter hinter sich her zog und so tat, als hätte er nichts vernommen. Shar musste bitterlich weinen und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als hier bleiben zu dürfen.

Von oben beobachtete Zaknafein kurze Zeit später, wie die beiden verhüllten Gestalten über das Anwesen liefen. Danach verschwanden sie durch das Tor in den dunklen Gassen der Stadt Menzoberranzans. Der Waffenmeister hatte jedoch von seinem Platz aus das Weinen des Jungen vernommen und fühlte, wie er traurig wurde. Aber nicht weil er den jungen Halbdrow vermisste, sondern weil er sich über sich selbst ärgerte. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und in den letzten Tagen so etwas wie Hoffnung in dem Sklaven wecken? Er wusste von Anfang an, dass Shar zurück zu seinem Herrn musste, aber durch seine freundliche Art schien er wohl eher eine Vaterfigur und Freund gewesen zu sein. Zaknafein konnte sich ohrfeigen für seine Gedankenlosigkeit und wand sich um.

Langsam ging er den Flur entlang, während er gedankenversunken zu seinen Privatgemächern gelangte. Dort setzte er sich auf sein Bett und grübelte lange über das Geschehene nach. Er hatte Shar gegenüber Vertrauen geweckt. Er hatte ihm die Angst genommen, die der Junge jedoch haben musste, um bei seinem eigenen Herrn stets auf der Hut zu sein. Vermutlich würde dieser Drow namens Nhaundar die Furcht in Shar auf brutale Art wieder erwecken und dies alleine ließ den Krieger sich erneut gedanklich ohrfeigen. Instinktiv ahnte er, dass der Sklavenhändler sehr gefährlich und rücksichtslos sein würde. Zaknafein fragte sich, was er nun tun sollte. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Langsam nahm sie Gestalt an und nach über einer Stunde selbstquälerischem Überlegen hatte der Krieger einen Plan. Bei der sich ihm nächst besten Gelegenheit wollte er einem alten Freund einen Besuch abstatten und ihn um einen Gefallen bitten. Denn Zak brauchte für seine Idee Geld, Geld das er nicht besaß, welches seinem Freund jedoch im Übermaß gehörte. Das einzige Problem war nur an ihn heran zu kommen. Aber auch dafür wusste der Drow einen Ausweg. Jetzt zahlte es sich doch aus, dass er jeden einzelnen Soldaten im Haus Do'Urden kannte und er wusste auch, dass einer davon ein Spion von Bregan D'aerthe war. Ab morgen würde Tebryn, ein noch recht junger aber kämpferisch begabter Soldat sich mit Jarlaxle in Verbindung setzten müssen. Ganz egal ob er sich damit Ärger mit Jarlaxle einheimste oder nicht. Nicht umsonst lohnte sich nun die jahrelange Freundschaft Zaknafeins mit dem Ränke schmiedenden und gewieften Söldnerführer.

Rizzen Do'Urden und Shar kamen nur kurze Zeit später bei Nhaundar an. Der Sklavenhändler schien hocherfreut zu sein, denn der Patron hatte sich an die Abmachung gehalten und der junge Halbdrow kam unversehrt zurück. Nur einen Kritikpunkt beanstandete Nhaunder, Shars Kleidung. Oder besser gesagt, dass was von der Kleidung noch übrig geblieben war. Rizzen kommentierte es lediglich mit einem Knurren und verschwand auf schnellstem Wege wieder in den Straßen der Stadt.

„Ich habe wohl gut daran getan, die Unversehrtheit meines Eigentums ausdrücklich zu erwähnen", schmeichelte sich Nhaundar selbst, als er seinen liebsten Schatz wieder bei sich hatte. Mit einem Wink zu Dipree signalisierte er dem älteren Sklaven, er solle sich um den Jungen kümmern und für die kommende Nacht fertig machen.

„Solange habe ich jetzt auf dich gewartet", flüsterte der Sklavenhändler Shar hinterher und rieb sich bereits vor Gier die Hände.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später wurde der junge Halbdrow von Dipree zurück zu seinem Herrn gebracht. Die Tränen über den Verlust seines Freundes Zaknafein waren aus Shars Gesicht verschwunden, aber er vermisste ihn. Der Junge verstand einfach nicht, wieso er wieder nach Hause musste und das, obwohl ihm der Krieger vor einigen Tagen erst erzählte, dass es falsch von Nhaundar und den anderen Dunkelelfen wäre, ihn so zu behandeln. Diese Worte schwirrten in seinem kleinen Kopf herum und gaben ihm keine Ruhe.

Nhaundar bekam zuerst gar nichts davon mit, er freute sich viel zu sehr, dass diese Nacht ihm und seinem liebsten Lustsklaven galt. Er nahm Shar mit sich in sein Schlafgemach und augenblicklich machte er sich mit heißen Küssen, intimen Berührungen und unflätigen Bemerkungen über den jungen Körper her. Doch dann erschrak der Sklavenhändler. Der junge Halbdrow zierte sich plötzlich und versuchte sich aus dem Griff seines Herrn zu entziehen. Erschrocken riss Nhaundar seine Augen auf und bedachte den unter ihm liegenden Sklaven argwöhnisch.

„Was ist los, du Dummkopf?", schnauzte der Drow den Kleinen an und unterstrich die Frage mit einem Glühen seiner Augen.

Shar schreckte instinktiv zurück und wusste nur eines, er wollte das nicht. Noch immer erinnerte er sich an die Worte von Zaknafein und das sein Herr das nicht tun sollte. Der Junge versuchte dem Mund und den Fingern von Nhaundar zu entgehen, doch der Sklavenhändler war dem schwächeren Halbdrow haushoch überlegen.

„Hör' auf dich zu zieren! Du bist meins und so hast du dich auch zu verhalten, kleiner Bastard", raunte Nhaundar wütend und verpasste dem Sklaven augenblicklich eine Ohrfeige.

Shar spürte das heiße Brennen auf seiner Wange, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren. Er fühlte tief in sich drin, dass es einfach falsch war und dass er es nicht wollte. All die Jahre über hatte er es über sich ergehen lassen, weil es sonst nichts anderes gab. Doch der Aufenthalt bei dem Waffenmeister schien den jungen Halbdrow wahrlich verändert zu haben. Die Lähmung vor dem Unvermeidlichen, die Zaknafein dem Jungen genommen hatte, schien tatsächlich verschwunden. Verschlimmert wurde das Ganze nur noch dadurch, dass der Krieger Shar einen Floh ins Ohr setze, in dem er erzählte, dass es ungerecht war, ihn auf solch schändliche Weise zu missbrauchen. Alles falsche Gedanken, die der Sklave gegenüber seinem Herrn und den Freiern nicht empfinden sollte. Shar hatte zu gehorchen, das zu tun was man ihm sagte und nicht die Autorität von Nhaundar zu untergraben. Aber genau das tat der junge Halbdrow in jenem Moment mit seinem Verhalten.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte der Sklavenhändler eigentlich eher zu sich selbst und riss vor Verwunderung weit die Augen auf, als Shar ihm auf diese Frage tatsächlich eine Antwort gab. „Ihr dürft das nicht, mein Herr. Das ist F… "

Weiter kam der Junge nicht mehr, da hatte ihm Nhaundar bereits die zweite Ohrfeige verpasst und drohte mit funkelenden Augen von oben herab dem Sklaven unter ihm.

„Was hast du gesagt?", wollte jetzt Nhaundar wissen, denn er dachte doch wirklich, er habe sich verhört.

„Das … das dürft ihr nicht, mein … mein Herr", flüsterte Shar und merkte erst jetzt, dass er gerade einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte. Denn das, was Zak ihm in den letzten Tagen erzählt hatte, war etwas anderes, als dem eigenen Herrn diese Worte direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Doch es schien zu spät und schon im nächsten Moment landete Nhaundars Faust direkt in Shars Gesicht. Die Lippe platzte auf und der Junge fühlte sich für einige Sekunde ganz benommen.

Der Sklavenhändler richtete sich auf und ließ von dem Sklaven ab. Die Wut stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was ich darf und was ich nicht darf, dass hat mir niemand zu sagen", wetterte Nhaundar mit aufgebrachter Stimme und lief jetzt völlig vor Zorn bebend in seinem Schlafgemach auf und ab. „Ich muss mir nicht von einem Abschaum wie dir erzählen lassen, dass ich das nicht darf", machte der Sklavenhändler seinen Aggressionen weiter Luft. Dabei überlegte er fieberhaft, was er gegen den Ungehorsam unternehmen konnte. Er fühlte sich genau so, als wäre er im Moment zur falschen Zeit am falschen Platz. Wie konnte der Halbdrow zu ihm nur sagen, dass es nicht in Ordnung war, was er tat. Niemals hatte sich jemand erdreistet, ihn, den schlausten Sklavenhändler der ganzen Stadt so zu demütigen.

All die Zeit und seine Investitionen, dass der Junge zu einem attraktiven Lustobjekt wurde und damit seinen Geldbeutel füllte, dachte Nhaundar, machte dieser eben zunichte. Er sprach von unerwünschten Worten des Widerwillens. Etwas das nicht in sein Bild passte und was nie wieder geschehen durfte. Die Wut kochte in dem älteren Drow und er musste sich stark zusammen reißen, dass er den Jungen nicht jetzt hier und auf der Stelle einen Dolch zwischen die Rippen stieß. So einfach wollte es er ihm nicht machen, schimpfte Nhaundar gedanklich mit sich selbst und raste wie ein aufgestacheltes Raubtier im Käfig weiter hin und her. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Shar auf dem Bett lag und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ja, zittere nur und habe Angst, so viel Angst vor mir, das wird dir auch nicht mehr helfen, dachte Nhaundar und griff jetzt nach der Peitsche auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett. Ohne an jedwede Folgen zu denken, begann der Sklavenhändler den jungen Halbdrow zu schlagen, denn der Ungehorsam musste aus ihm heraus geprügelt werden. In jenem Moment schienen die Methoden dafür dem älteren Dunkelelfen egal.

„Wer hat dir diesen Unsinn in den Kopf gesetzt?", schrie nun Nhaundar und ließ dabei die Peitsche unheilsvoll auf dem Boden knallen.

Shar zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen und scholl sich stumm für seinen Fehler. Er wusste nun erst recht, dass er die Worte niemals hätte sagen dürfen. Die Strafe folgte auf dem Fuß. Das und noch viel mehr wurde Shar bewusst und die Angst nahm überhand von seinem Körper und er schauderte nur noch mehr.

„Die Angst wird dir jetzt auch nicht helfen, du stinkende, kleine Made eines Hurenbocks. Du bist doch genau wie dein Vater. Er hat den Arsch hingehalten um sein Leben zu retten. Aber ich warne dich, das werde ich dir nicht so einfach machen. Oh nein, dir nicht", drohte Nhaundar und bei jedem Wort spie er die Wut und Verabscheuung hervor, die er gegenüber Handir immer noch empfand.

Immerhin war der Oberflächenelf derjenige gewesen, der ihm seine Haare abschnitt und nicht nur dadurch, sondern auch durch das aufmüpfige Verhalten gegenüber anderen ihn damals demütigte. Das war die größte Schmach, die er in all den Jahren erlitten hatte und die Wut darüber nahm erneut von dem Sklavenhändler besitz. Wenn er schon in diesem Moment nicht mehr Handir bestrafen konnte, dann würde er es jetzt an dessen Sohn tun und ohne sich weiter Gedanken zu machen, schritt er geradewegs auf das Bett zu. Nhaundar vergaß alles um ihn herum, jetzt zählte nur noch seiner Vergeltung freien Lauf zu lassen.

Bedrohlich schnell sprang die Peitsche herab und mit einem lauten Knall traf diese die Haut von Shar. Ein Schrei folgte dem Peitschenhieb und trieb den Sklavenhändler nur noch weiter an. Erneut traf Nhaundar den Jungen und er wiederholte es unzählige Male. Die Schreie hallten durch das Schlafgemach des Dunkelelfen. Nach einigen Minuten verebbten diese langsam und auch die anfängliche Entrüstung des Drow verblasste. Doch noch war dies nicht alles und so rief er nach Dipree.

Als der ältere Sklave augenblicklich das Schlafzimmer seines Herrn betrat, riss dieser vor Schreck und Bestürzung weit die Augen auf. Bereits draußen hatte er die Schreie beider vernommen und fragte sich schon, was geschehen sein könnte. Doch als er nun den Raum betrat, erblickte er etwas Grauenhaftes. Mit ganzer Kraft hatte Nhaundar mit der Peitsche auf den Lustsklaven eingeschlagen, der wie ein winselndes Etwas zusammen gekauert auf dem Bett lag und über und über am ganzen Leib Einschnitte hatte die bluteten. Die Striemen der Peitsche hatten sich tief ins Fleisch gefressen und es gab kaum eine Stelle, die unversehrt zu sein schien. Es sah fast schon so, als wäre Shar über das Stadium, Schmerzen zu empfinden, hinaus, denn er blieb starr liegen.

„Dipree, bring ihn zu den Soldaten. Sollen sie mit ihm machen was sie wollen. Nur nicht umbringen, das wäre für das Stück Dreck eine Wohltat. Der Halbdrow soll leiden", schnauzte Nhaundar den verdutzten Sklaven an und wedelte wie wild mit der Hand. „Wenn du das gemacht hast, dann bring' mir einen der anderen."

Dipree schluckte einmal und empfand so etwas wie Mitleid für Shar. Der Junge hatte sich doch erst so gut in seine Rolle eingefügt und schien auch endlich verstanden zu haben, dass er ohne Widerwillen besser behandelt wurde. Was war nur geschehen? Fragte sich der Sklave, während er den leichten Körper von Shar auf seine Arme hob und versuchte, nicht in die bereits vorhandenen Wunden zu greifen und noch mehr Schmerzen dadurch zu verursachen. Mit einem Nicken bestätigte er lediglich dem Herrn, dass er die Anweisungen verstanden hatte und rauschte so schnell wie möglich davon. Als er vor den Gemächern von Nhaundar stand, hörte er das Winseln des jungen Halbdrow, doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen.

„Komm' schon, hör' auf zu Winseln oder Schlaf einfach ein. Das wird nicht angenehm für dich", versuchte Dipree zu beruhigen.

Der ältere Sklave wusste sehr gut, zu was die Soldaten auf dem Anwesen in der Lage waren. Und wenn Yazston den Jungen sehen würde, dann hielt diesen wohl kaum etwas auf, nicht einmal der Befehl von Nhaundar persönlich. Doch Dipree wollte jetzt keinen weiteren Ärger herauf beschwören und sich gegen Nhaundars Anweisungen stellen, denn innerlich war Dipree ein Feigling wie viele andere, die auf die eigene Unversehrtheit Wert legten. Doch noch bevor er nach unten ging, machte er bei einem der jüngeren Lustsklaven halt, der den geprügelten und ausgepeitschten Sklaven auf den Armen des Drow misstrauisch betrachtete. Widerwillig folgte dieser dann den Anweisungen von Dipree und machte sich schweren Herzens zu dem Herrn des Hauses auf.

Derweilen kam der Sklave mit dem jungen Halbdrow in den Soldatenquartieren an. Die staunten nicht schlecht, als Dipree den Jungen ächzend auf dem Boden ablegte und ihnen von Nhaundar berichtete. Die Aufforderung, den Lustsklaven jedoch nicht zu töten, betonte er gleich mehrmals, wenn dieser nicht bereits auf Grund der schweren Verletzungen von alleine starb.

Yazston Gesichtsausdruck, der eben noch finster und undurchdringlich wirkte, strahlte plötzlich in aufbegehrender Freude vor dem neuen Gast. Er zögerte auch nicht lange und schritt durch die dichte Traube der Männer auf Shar zu, der auf dem Boden lag und sich noch immer nicht rührte.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Eine Überraschung zu so später Stunde", lachte der Hauptmann der Soldaten und grinste schmierig in sich hinein. Aber der zugerichtete Körper, der blutete und viele geschundene Stellen aufwies, wirkte auch auf ihn im ersten Moment etwas abstoßend.

„Holt einen Eimer Wasser oder besser gleich zwei", gab Yazston den Befehl an seine Männer und sogleich kam auch jemand mit dem gewünschten Wasser herbei geeilt.

„Gießt es darüber. Wir … eher ich will doch kein Blut an mir kleben haben. Die kleine Ratte bekommt jetzt ihre Lektion", verkündete der Hauptmann und sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter. Die restlichen Dunkelelfen fielen in das Gelächter mit ein. Yazston trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete, wie der Soldat beide Wassereimer über den nackten Halbdrow ausschüttete, der kurzzeitig durch die Kälte zusammenzuckte. Dann gab Shar ein ächzendes Stöhnen von sich, machte aber keine weiteren Anstalten noch etwas anderes zu tun. Er blieb einfach liegen.

Umso besser, dachte sich Yazston und kniete sich jetzt nieder. Dir werde ich deinen Platz schon noch zeigen. Nhaundar scheint wohl endlich klar denken zu können und dir deinen Stand in der Gesellschaft gezeigt zu haben, überlegte der Drowsoldat. Dann begann er langsam und vor allen Männern seine Hose zu öffnen und befahl zwei seiner Krieger den Jungen auszustrecken und dann festzuhalten. Gesagt getan und kaum eine Minute später verging sich Yazston auf brutale Weise an dem bereits schmerzen Körper des Jungen. Das einzige was Shar von sich gab waren ein paar Tränen und hin und wieder leid erfülltes Stöhnen bis ihn endlich die Bewusstlosigkeit einholte.

Zaknafein ahnte von alldem nichts und wenn er es gewusst hätte, dann würde er schwer an der Schuld zu tragen haben. Doch er machte sich noch immer Selbstvorwürfe, wie er dem Jungen solch einen Floh ins Ohr setzten konnte. Er war sich wohl bewusst, dass es sich bei dem Halbdrow um einen Sklaven, besser gesagt um einen Lustsklaven handelte, aber das junge Alter erinnerte den starken Waffenmeister doch stets an seinen Sohn Drizzt. Dabei überlegte Zak, wie es seinem Jungen erging, den er nur selten in den Fluren des Hauses Do'Urden erblickte. Wenn Nalfein nicht durch die Waffe Dinins den Tod gefunden hätte, dann wäre Drizzt augenblicklich nach seiner Geburt als Opfer der Spinnenhure getötet worden. Doch zum Glück für Vater und Sohn, dass dieser Fall niemals eingetreten war. Doch seine Gedanken wirbelte weiter durch Zaknafeins Kopf und erneut erblickte er vor seinem inneren Auge den jungen Halbdrow. Er begann ihn tatsächlich zu vermissen. In den letzten fünf Tagen bot der Junge ihm so etwas wie ein Ruhepol und durch dessen Verhalten fühlte sich der Waffenmeister gleich ein wenig besser. Seine eigenen Probleme vergaß er kurzzeitig und erfreute sich an der kindlichen Weise des Sklaven. In Ordnung, sagte er sich, der Junge war noch ein Kind. Allerdings eines, dass von Geburt an in Unwissenheit groß wurde und von dem eigentlichen Leben keine Ahnung besaß. Schrecklich, sagte sich Zaknafein und schien ein wenig erleichtert, dass Drizzt niemals solch eine Erfahrung machen musste. Obwohl das nicht hieß, dass ein Adliger selbst manchmal eine schwerere Bürde zu tragen hatte, verglichen mit dem Leben eines Sklaven. Die Unfreien wussten wenigstens von ihrem Schicksal und dass der Gehorsam ihr Leben bestimmte, ganz offen und für jeden sichtbar. Aber wussten diese auch, dass man als männlicher Adliger genauso ein Sklave seiner Familie darstellte? Vermutlich nicht und wenn sie es ahnten, dann würde wohl niemand mit ihnen tauschen wollen, nicht einmal mit Zaknafein Do'Urden. Mit diesen Gedanken dämmerte der Waffenmeister in den Schlaf und erwachte aus einer traumlosen Ruhe am nächsten Morgen. Augenblicklich stand er auf und zog sich an. Seine Rüstung und sein ganzer Stolz an eigenen Waffen befestigte er mit seinem Waffengürtel an der Taille und begab sich nach unten zu den Soldatenquartieren. Er musste Tebryn finden und ganz dringend mit ihm reden. Tebryn würde wahrscheinlich so tun, als wüsste er nicht wovon sein Vorgesetzter sprach, so wusste Zak gleichzeitig, dass er vorsichtig sein musste.

Und es kam genauso, wie es sich der Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden dachte. Tebryn bedachte ihn mit einer Unschuldsmiene, als hätte er den Namen Bregan D'aerthe niemals zuvor gehört. Erst durch den Einsatz eines von Zaknafeins Langschwerter an der Kehle des jungen Soldaten löste dessen Zunge. So verbrach der junge Dunkelelf den Waffenmeister ihn zu seinem Anführer zu geleiten. Doch so ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken fühlte sich Tebryn ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte die Wahl, sein eignes Leben zu behalten oder den Verrat an der Söldnertruppe zu wagen. Der junge Soldat entschied sich für das Erste und kämpfte nun mit der Angst, was Jarlaxle mit ihm machen würde. Womöglich konnte diese Untreue nur mit dem Tod enden, wobei ihm das Versprechen des älteren Kriegers, dass dieser ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen wollte, Tebryn nicht wirklich beruhigten. Auch nicht, als der stolze Krieger ihm erklärte, dass eine lang bestehenden Freundschaft zwischen Zaknafein und Jarlaxle bestand. Am Ende schlichen jedoch beide wie zwei Raubtiere durch die Straßen der Stadt, immer auf der Hut, als hätten Jäger bereits ihre Spur gewittert, bis ihr Ziel abrupt am Klauenspalt endete. Tebryn riet dem älteren Krieger in der Zeichensprache, er solle hier auf ihn warten während er dem Anführer das Kommen des Waffenmeisters ankündigte, danach verschwand er spurlos vor den Augen des Dunkelelfen. Nur wenige Minuten später stand der junge Soldat erneut vor Zaknafein und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Beide schlichen in den Schatten eines großen Felsens und erst dort entdeckte der Krieger eine Öffnung, die sich in den Klauenspalt erstreckte. Jetzt hieß es klettern, doch nicht weit. Einige Meter unter ihnen erschien eine weitere Öffnung und davor standen zwei Wachen. Misstrauisch beobachten sie den starken Krieger und Tebryn mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck. Doch der junge Krieger signalisierte ihnen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre und so folgte Zaknafein dem jüngeren Dunkelelfen durch viele, dunkle Gänge. Dann hielten sie vor einer sehr merkwürdigen, runden Türöffnung an. Sie wirkte in Zaks Augen blau und zähflüssig.

„Ihr müsst hier hindurch, Waffenmeister. Der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe erwartet euch", folgte die Anweisung von Tebryn und wies dem älteren Krieger den Weg, wobei in der Stimme die Angst heraus zu hören war.

Nun ebenfalls etwas misstrauisch beäugte der Waffenmeister die Barriere und meinte trocken. „Nach euch, Tebryn."

Daraufhin weiteten sich die Augen des jungen Drow etwas, doch er nickte lediglich und schritt zielsicher durch die blau wirkenden Masse. So konnte sich auch Zaknafein sicher sein, dass er nicht in eine Falle gelockt wurde. Er seufzte auf, holte tief Luft und ging hinter Tebryn her. Er spürte die dicke Flüssigkeit, als wäre sie zähflüssiges Wasser und nur zwei Schritte weiter, fand sich der Waffenmeister in einem hell erleuchteten Raum wieder. Leicht irritiert schaute sich Zaknafein um und erkannte zu seiner Rechten den jungen Drow stehen und eine weitere Gestalt mit einem breitkrempigen Hut auf dem Kopf vor sich sitzend, hinter einem Schreibtisch aus massivem Stein versteckt, die Rückenlehne auf die beiden Ankömmlinge gerichtet.

„Welch ein unverhoffter Besuch hat sich denn in meinem bescheidenen Haus angekündigt", ertönte eine für Zak wohl vertraute Stimme und gleich darauf drehte sich der Stuhl. Der Waffenmeister konnte das verschmitzte Lächeln seines alten Freundes Jarlaxle erkennen.

„Immer noch ganz der alte Schuft von damals", erwiderte Zaknafein trocken und ein Lächeln huschte über seine sonst so stahlharten Züge.

Jarlaxle, der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe erwiderte die Geste und tippte sich mit der Hand an den Hut. „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass mein Spion auffliegt…", dabei schaute der Söldnerführer mit glühenden Augen zu Tebryn hinüber und verzog über die unerwartete Offenbarung die Mundwinkel, anschließend richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Waffenmeister zu, „… und das mich Zaknafein Do'Urden in meinem Unterschlupf beehrt?"

Auf diese Erwiderung verzog nun der ältere Krieger ebenfalls die Mundwinkel um seinem Missmut über die Betonung seines Namens Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er mochte seinen Adelstitel nicht und er hatte ihn nur behalten, weil Oberin Malice es ihm gestattete, als sie sich einen Nachfolger als neuen Patron wählte.

„Es reicht wenn du mich Zaknafein nennst, Jarlaxle", meinte der Drow und legte im Gegenzug auf den Namen des Söldners viel Wert.

Es entstand eine knisternde Stimmung, die selbst der junge Spion spüren konnte und sich immer noch die gleiche Frage stellte, was mit ihm geschehen würde.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag zur Güte, lassen wir die Formalitäten und lass' dich herzlich begrüßen", posaunte Jarlaxle schmunzelnd, erhob sich dabei von seinem Stuhl, umrundete den Schreibtisch und öffnete die Arme zu einer Umarmung.

Im ersten Moment zögerte Zak, tat es jedoch seinem Freund gleich und beide umarmten sich herzlich und ohne jedweden Groll oder Ärger. Als sich die Freunde von einander lösten, war die Stimmung gelassener.

„Bevor wir uns unterhalten habe ich eine Bitte an dich, Jarlaxle. Tebryn hat mein Versprechen, dass er unter meinem Schutz steht. Eine Bestrafung ist somit hinfällig. Ich möchte, dass er draußen auf mich wartet und ich später mit ihm zusammen zum Haus Do'Urden zurückgehen kann", meinte Zaknafein und in seiner Stimme schwang die Ernsthaftigkeit der Worte mit.

Jarlaxle runzelte kurz die Stirn, denn er war ganz und gar nicht davon angetan, als vor wenigen Minuten sein Spion hier her kam ihm erzählte, dass der Waffenmeister ihn als das entlarvt hatte, was er letztendlich darstellte. Nur die Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem Mitwissenden um seinen alten und wohlbekannten Freund und ehemaligen Schulkamerad handelte, rettete Tebryn vor einer Strafe. Als der Söldnerführer jetzt den Vorschlag von Zaknafein vernahm, wusste er wieder, wieso der Krieger zu seinen Freunden zählte. Er bürgte für den jungen Soldaten und das bedeutete sehr viel in Jarlaxles Augen. Also entschied sich der Söldner für das Wort des Waffenmeisters und nickte diesem zu.

Ein erleichtertes Ausatmen des jungen Soldaten Tebryn war zu hören und Zaknafein schien ebenfalls beruhigt. Mit einem Nicken bedachte dieser dann Jarlaxle und beide schickten den Soldaten mit der Anweisung zu warten nach draußen. Das ließ sich Tebryn nicht zweimal sagen und er hoffte, dass er nicht noch einmal in solch eine verzwickte Situation geraten würde, aus der er eben noch so glimpflich davon gekommen war.

„So, dann sind wir endlich alleine. Mich interessiert es mehr denn je, wieso du mich hier im Hauptquartier von Bregan D'aerthe aufsuchst? Gibt es eine Intrige oder eine Information, die ich noch nicht weiß?", fragte Jarlaxle spitz und konnte sich ein süffisantes Lächeln nicht erwehren. „Aber setz' dich doch erst mal, alter Freund."

Zaknafein kam der Aufforderung nach und nahm gegenüber dem Söldnerführer Platz. „Es gibt vielleicht wirklich etwas, dass dir nicht bekannt sein dürfte, du alter Schurke", meinte der Krieger und musste ebenfalls schmunzeln.

Dem Waffenmeister fiel auf, dass sich Jarlaxle kaum verändert hatte. Sie beide kannten sich schon fast vier Jahrhunderte, aber die Zeit schien an dem Drow vor ihm auf unerklärliche Weise spurlos vorbei gegangen zu sein. Er wirkte immer noch jünger als er selbst. Aber auch Dunkelelfen altern, wenn auch nur langsam. Des Weiteren fiel ihm auf, dass das Verhalten oder besser gesagt der Charakter sich im Gegensatz dazu nicht verändert hatte. Jarlaxle weckte in Zaks Augen immer noch den Eindruck wie der hinterhältige, gewitzte, talentierte, bösartige, intrigante und draufgängerische Drow zu sein, den er bereits in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in der Akademie gekannt hatte. Viele Jahre waren seither ins Land gegangen, als sich die beiden das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, aber dennoch war der Söldner der Gleiche geblieben.

Jarlaxle lächelte und lehnte sich gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute seinen alten Freund neugierig in die Augen. „Mein Freund, Informationen die ich nicht kenne, wo gibt es so etwas?", fragte er und lachte dabei laut auf.

Zaknafein fiel in das Gelächter mit ein und blickte nun jetzt ebenfalls verschmitzt zu dem Anführer von Bregan D'aerhte hinüber. „Das gibt es tatsächlich. Doch du wirst sie erst bekommen, wenn du mir ein Versprechen gibst und dich daran hältst."

Der Köder verfehlte bei Jarlaxle in keiner Weise sein Ziel. Der kahlköpfige Dunkelelf richtete sich augenblicklich in seinem Stuhl auf und bedachte Zak mit geweiteten Augen. „Interessant … gib' mir mehr und das Versprechen ist dein."

„Nicht so schnell. Ich kenne deine Methoden und kann schweigen, alter Herzensbrecher."

Jarlaxle versuchte enttäuscht auszusehen, doch dabei freute er sich viel zu sehr über die hinterhältige Art und Weise, wie Zaknafein ihn bei der Stange hielt. Doch Jarlaxle wäre nicht Jarlaxle und der Anführer einer Söldnertruppe, wenn er nicht wenigstens versuchen würde, seinem Ruf gerecht zu werden. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er aber auch, dass der Waffenmeister der einzige Dunkelelf war, den er durchschauen konnte, und gleichzeitig, dass dieser wirklich Informationen besaß und sich an die eben gesprochenen Worte halten würde. So versuchte es Jarlaxle ein letztes Mal, bevor er sein Versprechen gab.

„Jetzt bist du der alte Halunke, mein Freund. Mir so leichtfertig ein Versprechen entlocken, wenn ich nicht einmal einen Anhaltspunkt bekomme."

Zak lächelte erneut und wusste genau, was Jarlaxle vorhatte, doch so schnell würde er nicht an sein Wissen gelangen. Dem Krieger schwebte etwas anderes vor und nur damit konnte er sich mit reinem Gewissen nach Hause begeben. Er hatte immerhin den Fehler bei dem Sklaven begangen und er würde sich erst wieder beruhigen können, wenn er dafür etwas in der Hand hielt, das diesen wieder gut machte.

Die Neugier von Jarlaxle schien größer und wenn da nicht ihre alte Freundschaft bestehen würde, dann hätte derjenige, der sich auf die gleiche Art und Weise vor dem Söldnerführer aufspielte, bereits den Weg zu Tür gezeigt bekommen oder vielleicht auch noch etwas anderes. Doch nicht so Zaknafein und der Söldner ließ es sich nicht nehmen das Versprechen abzugeben.

„Auf unsere Freundschaft, du hast mein Wort darauf. Aber sag' mir, um was es sich handelt."

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich auf dich zählen kann …", begann Zak und grinste zufrieden. „… Ich brauche von dir Geld und im Gegenzug kann ich dir Informationen über Dantrag Baenre liefern."

Jarlaxles Gesicht wirkte überrascht und er riss vor Verwunderung die Augen weit auf. „Dantrag Baenre? Der Waffenmeister?", wollte der Drow wissen, denn er dachte, er hätte sich verhört.

Zaknafein nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Sag' mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass ihr beide den lang ersehnten Kampf ausgefochten habt und ich habe ihn verpasst. Das wäre eine Schande. Aber halt, das kann nicht sein, denn Dantrag lebt und du auch. Bei diesem Kampf hätte er von deinen Schwerter gekostet."

Der Waffenmeister musste auf dieses Kompliment hin lächeln und nickte dem Söldner anerkennend zu.

„Spann' mich nicht auf die Folter, mein alter Freund", ergriff Jarlaxle erneut das Wort. „Was ist so interessant, dass du es verkaufst um an Geld zu kommen?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich will dein Versprechen, dass ich das Geld von dir bekomme und ich dafür die wichtigen Informationen liefere. Sobald ich das Geld habe, werde ich es bis zur letzten Münze an dich zurückzahlen."

Nun war es an Jarlaxle anerkennend zu lächeln. Jetzt wusste er wieder, was ihre Freundschaft wirklich zu dem machte, was sie all die Jahre war. Es lag an der Ehre von Zaknafein. Jarlaxle wusste nur zu gut, dass es sich wohl um einen verzweifelten Akt handelte, sich bei ihm Geld zu leihen. Gleich danach das Versprechen, es bis zur letzten Münze zurückzubezahlen, obwohl beide wussten, dass dies nie eintreten würde. Doch dem Söldner reichten die Worte seines Freundes aus und so zögerte er nicht.

„Ich habe dir das Versprechen gegeben und ich werde es halten. Sag' mir wie viel du benötigst und es gehört dir."

„Mein Freund, ich werde es dich wissen lassen, doch das wird nicht jetzt sein. Ich werde Tebryn zu dir schicken und ihm einen Brief mit den Angaben und den versprochenen Informationen mitgeben. Das muss für den Anfang reichen. Ich bedanke mich", meinte Zaknafein und schmunzelte nun zufrieden Jarlaxle an.

Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln und sprach amüsiert. „Der Dank gebührt nicht mir, sondern deiner Ehre."

„Hör' auf mir zu schmeicheln. Das steht dir nicht und auch nicht einem so hinterlistigen Drow den du darstellst."

„Bleib' noch ein wenig und lass' uns über die alten Zeiten reden. Ich würde ja zu gerne wissen, wie es unserem Lieblingsmagier geht", kam die Einladung von Jarlaxle, der sich jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor an die gemeinsame Schulzeit erinnerte. Darauf lehnte er sich gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ein wenig kann ich bleiben, doch auf mich warten die Pflichten eines Waffenmeisters. Du spielst doch aber jetzt nicht auf Calaunim Zaurahel an, oder mein Freund? Wann wirst du es lernen, auch wenn es schon über drei Jahrhunderte her ist, dass der Magier eine Nummer zu hoch für dich ist? Erklär' mir das doch mal, ich warte gespannt."

Der Söldnerführer von Bregan D'aerthe schmunzelte wieder süffisant und konterte augenblicklich. „Eines Tages, das habe ich mir geschworen, werde ich Calaunim einmal schlagen …"

So unterhielten sich die beiden Freunde noch über eine halbe Stunde lang und erzählten sich alte Geschichte von früher. Dann musste sich Zaknafein sputen, denn seine Abwesenheit im Haus Do'Urden würde nicht ewig unentdeckt bleiben. So verabschiedeten sich die beiden Drow von einander und zusammen mit Tebryn machte sich Zak auf nach Hause. Der Krieger fühlte sich befreit, als habe er heute mehr geleistet, als jemals zuvor. Er hatte das Versprechen des Söldners höchstpersönlich, dass dieser ihm helfen würde. Die Zeit würde kommen, früher oder später und dann konnte Zaknafeins Plan in die Tat umgesetzt werden.

Zur gleichen Zeit erwachte Nhaundar in seinem Bett. Sein Kopf dröhnte und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst sein wollte, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie er in sein Bett gelangt war. Er öffnete die Augen und erblickte zwei leere Flaschen auf einem Tisch stehen. Dieser Anblick brachte ihm einen unliebsamen Gedanken zurück. Er hatte diese wohl bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgetrunken, was auch das Summen und Hämmern in seinem Schädel erklären würde. Als er seinen Kopf zur Seite wand, erkannte er einen jungen Sklaven neben sich, der noch zu schlafen schien. Allerdings handelte es sich dabei um einen Oberflächenelfen und nicht um seinen Schatz, den jungen Halbdrow. Krampfhaft versuchte Nhaundar sich den letzten Abend zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch gelang ihm das bei diesen rasenden Kopfschmerzen nicht wirklich. So wartete er nicht lange und mit lauter und herrschender Stimme rief er nach Dipree. Doch er bereute es im gleichen Moment, als sein Kopf zu Platzen drohte.

Dipree trat auch nur wenige Augenblicke später ein und schaute zu einem ziemlich mitgenommen Sklavenhändler hinüber, der nackt vor ihm im Bett lag und sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen rieb. Das geschieht dir recht, schmunzelte Dipree innerlich. Er erkannte auch, dass der junge Lustsklave von gestern Abend durch das laute Gebrüll des Herrn erwachte und so schnell es ihm möglich war, sich aus den Bettlaken wand und an Dipree vorbei aus dem Zimmer schlich. Nhaundar achtete nicht darauf, sondern hatte nur Augen für den älteren Drowsklaven.

„Wo ist der Halbdrow?", kam die schlichte Frage des Sklavenhändlers, der sich versuchte dabei im Bett aufzusetzen.

Dipree schaute etwas ungläubig, aber er erinnerte sich noch gut an gestern Abend. Nachdem Nhaundar dem Jungen fast den ganzen Rücken blutig gepeitscht hatte und er selbst den Halbdrow laut dessen Befehl zu den Soldaten gebracht hatte, ließ es sich Nhaundar nicht nehmen eine ganze Flasche kostbaren Rotweins mit einem Zug zu leeren. Danach folgte Branntwein und der Rest entzog sich Diprees Wissen. Aber der Sklave wusste, er sollte möglichst zügig und der Wahrheit entsprechend Antworten, was er auch tat.

„Mein Herr, ihr habt mir den Befehl erteilt den Halbdrow zu den Soldaten zu bringen. Aber ihr habt mir auch befohlen ihnen auszurichten, dass sie ihm am leben lassen sollten."

„Was?", fragte Nhaundar böse. „Wieso weiß ich das nicht mehr?"

Ein Räuspern von Dipree folgte und er zeigte mit einem Finger auf die leeren Flaschen. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, dass er nicht laut lachte. Es war ein viel zu seltener Anblick, dass Nhaundar soviel trank, um sich nicht mehr erinnern zu können.

„Ich brauche niemand der mir erzählt, dass ich getrunken haben", log der Sklavenhändler schnell, um seine Unwissenheit vor dem Sklaven zu verdecken. „Bring mir den Halbdrow!"

Dipree nickte kurz und verschwand im nächsten Atemzug aus dem Schlafzimmer seines Herrn. Er eilte hinunter zu den Soldatenquartieren. Er hoffte, dass die Männer den Jungen wirklich am Leben gelassen hatten, dachte der Sklave, während er die Treppe hinunter und dann über den Hof huschte. Eilig kam er bei den Drowsoldaten an und erkannte ein blutiges, ohnmächtiges Etwas, dass achtlos in einer Ecke lag. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Trauer machte sich einen kurzen Augenblick in ihm breit, dann verflog es rasch wieder.

„Ich soll den Halbdrow zu Nhaundar zurück bringen", erhob Dipree plötzlich laut seine Stimme und machte so auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam.

Yazston reagierte als erster der Männer, stand von einem Tisch auf und trat vor den Sklaven. „Da hinten ist er", dabei wedelte er mit der Hand in die besagte Richtung.

Dipree nickte zur Bestätigung und eilte hinüber. Tatsächlich, da lag der Junge, über und über mit Blut verschmiert. Viele Wunden erstreckten sich über den geschundenen Körper von den Peitschenhieben. Er selbst wollte gar nicht wissen, was die Soldaten des Hauses noch mit dem Jungen getan hatten. So schnappte er sich möglichst schnell eine Wolldecke, die in unmittelbarer Nähe lag, wickelte den jungen Halbdrow darin ein und hob ihn sich so auf die Arme. Er wog so gut wie gar nichts und nicht einmal ein Laut konnte Dipree vernehmen. Er hoffte sehr, dass er noch lebte. Doch es half alles nichts, er musste den Jungen zu Nhaundar bringen und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Auf dem gleichen Weg machte sich der Drowsklave auf den Rückweg und stand einige Minuten später vor Nhaundar. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile etwas übergezogen und nippte an einem Becher Wasser. Doch als der Sklavenhändler sah, was er da gebracht bekam, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck.

„Mein Herr, hier ist der junge Halbdrow."

Nhaundars Unterkiefer klappte nach unten und er musste zweimal hinschauen, um den Jungen unter dem verkrusteten Blut wieder zu erkennen.

„Dipree? Was ist passiert?", brachte der Sklavenhändler kurz angebunden hervor und die Überraschung über diesen Anblick schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Mein Herr, ihr wart gestern wütend und habt den Jungen ausgepeitscht. Dann gabt ihr mir den Befehl ihn zu den Soldaten zu bringen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen ihn am Leben lassen."

Dass die Drowsoldaten den Jungen nicht umbringen sollten wollte Dipree nochmals extra betonen, falls Nhaundar seine Wut oder auch den Schrecken über sich selbst nicht bändigen konnte. Somit wäre wenigstens er aus der Sache heraus.

„Geh' zu Ranaghar und sag' ihm, er soll dringend den Priester finden", brachte Nhaundar heraus und fragte sich wirklich, ob er das getan hatte. Der junge Halbdrow war sein Schatz, seine beste Einnahmequelle seit langem und jetzt sah er aus, als wäre er auf einem Schlachtfeld zu Tode getrampelt worden. Der Vhaeraunpriester musste dies wieder in Ordnung bringen, schimpfte sich Nhaundar selbst in Gedanken, ganz egal wo dieser sich gerade befand. Dafür müsste er allerdings wieder mehr Geld ausgeben, als ihm lieb war. Viele weitere Gedanken wirbelten durch den schmerzenden Kopf des Sklavenhändlers, während er ungeduldig auf den Kleriker wartete.


	21. 19 Kap Eine Nacht wie keine andere

**19. Kapitel**

**Eine Nacht wie keine andere**

Ranaghar, der Drowmagier, schimpfte und brach in wüsten Beleidigungen aus, als er von Nhaundar nicht zum ersten Mal den Auftrag erhielt, sich mit dem Kleriker in Verbindung zu setzen. Er ärgerte sich über den älteren Dunkelelfen, der ihm zwar stets Schutz und Unterschlupf bot, aber der auch manchmal zu weit über die Strenge schlug, damit anschließend andere seine Fehler wieder ins Reine bringen mussten. So nun auch er, der gerade über einem wichtigen Experiment brütete, dass auch bereits seit Tagen, und er niemals zu einem Abschluss kam, wenn er ständig wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten alles stehen und liegen lassen musste. Zum Glück für ihn, dass der Priester sich tatsächlich in der Stadt aufhielt. Zum Nachteil jedoch für den Magier, er konnte keine magische Verbindung zu ihm herstellen. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas behinderte seine arkane Macht, wenn nicht sogar der Kleriker selbst, der wie er keine Lust und Zeit hatte, erneut für Nhaundar in die Breschen zu springen. So blieb dem Magier nichts anderes übrig, als seine Beine zu benutzen und auf dem üblichen Weg durch die Straßen Menzoberranzans zu wandern. Ranaghar kannte den Weg und auch das Gasthaus, in denen der Vhaeraunpriester und dessen Zwillingsbruder immer Unterschlupf fanden. Fast hätte man meinen können, sie wären dort zu Hause.

Es war nicht weit, denn die beiden Zwillingsbrüder wohnten in der Nähe von dem Anwesen Xarann. Keine Viertelstunde später und Ranaghar stand vor dem Schild mit der Aufschrift „Zur Henkersmahlzeit". Misstrauisch beäugte der Magier die Umgebung, aber ihm fiel niemand Verdächtiges auf und so betrat er ohne Umschweife den Schankraum. Vom Wirt erfuhr er, dass sich die Brüder im zweiten Stock ein Zimmer teilten. Verdrießlich über die unliebsame Aufgabe blieb Ranaghar nichts anderes übrig, als die Treppen zu erklimmen und dann erst einmal leicht außer Atem vor der geschlossenen Tür zu verhaaren. Er lauschte aufmerksam, konnte jedoch keinen Ton vernehmen. So runzelte der Drow die Stirn und hoffte inständig, dass der Kleriker in der Zeit der Ausspähung bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt das Zimmer nicht verlassen hatte.

Sorn schlief währenddessen in seinem Bett, dass er mit einem Liebhaber teilte. Nalfein kam gerade kurz vor der Ankunft des Magiers in ihrem Zimmer an. Der Krieger störte es herzlich wenig, dass sein Bruder in der heutigen Nacht einen Mann bei sich gehabt hatte. War auch sein gutes Recht, denn der muskulöse Dunkelelf war in dieser Nacht auch nicht alleine gewesen. Er teilte sein Liebesnest mit einer Priesterin der Stadt, um sie anschließend um den eigenen Schmuck und Goldstücke zu erleichtern. Eigentlich hatte Nalfein nur vor gehabt, seine Beute siegessicher im Zimmer zu verwahren und es sich dann im Schrankraum gemütlich zu machen, bis sein Bruder wieder erwachte, da klopfte es plötzlich an Tür. Der junge Krieger runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, wer ihn und seinen Bruder stören wollte. Vielleicht war es die Stadtwache, die von seinen Eskapaden in der Nacht erfahren oder jemand, den Sorn übers Ohr gehauen hatte. Alles in allem kein gutes Zeichen, wenn jemand völlig unverhofft an ihre Tür klopfte. Er lief zur Tür hinüber und zog dabei eine seiner Waffen, die er gut platziert und griffbereit hinter dem Rücken hielt. Mit einem kurzen Blick beobachtete er die beiden schlafenden Dunkelelfen, zuckte kurz die Schulter, da sie sich nicht rührten und öffnete anschließend die Tür. Nalfein staunte nicht schlecht, als er einen Drow in dunkelblauer Robe, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenes Haar und ein Silberdiadem auf dessen Stirn erblickte. Er erkannte ihn als Ranaghar, Nhaundars liebstes Spielzeug für Magie. Doch alleine der Gedanke an den Sklavenhändler verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", raunte der Krieger mürrisch und behielt den Neuankömmling vorsichtig im Auge.

„Nhaundar schickt mich. Ich soll den Priester holen. Seit ihr das?", antwortete Ranaghar leicht irritiert, da er die Zwillinge kaum unterscheiden konnte. Er selbst sah sie nur selten, wieso sollte er sich dann auch die Mühe machen, die Brüder genauer zu betrachten. Doch Ranaghar war auch überrascht, denn der barsche Tonfall des Jüngeren gefiel ihm nicht. Aber er versuchte so gut es ging sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen suchte er in seinem Gedächtnis nach einem Zauberspruch. Nur für den Fall, das etwas schief gehen würde.

„Nein, sehe ich so aus als wäre ich ein Kleriker", murrte Nalfein, sah an sich auf und ab und entspannte sich jetzt dabei ein wenig. Obwohl er sich insgeheim ärgerte, dass der Sklavenhändler mal wieder nicht alleine aus der Scheiße kam, die er sich wohl selbst eingebrockt hatte. „Mein Bruder schläft, ich werde ihn wecken."

Ranaghar bestätigte es mit einem Nicken, blieb allerdings vor der Türe stehen und beobachtete in sicherer Entfernung das Geschehen.

Nalfein ging zu einer Kommode, legte sein Schwert beiseite und leerte in eine Waschschüssel kaltes Wasser hinein. Diese nahm er dann mit hinüber zu dem Bett, in dem Sorn und sein Liebhaber immer noch in aller Seelenruhe schliefen. Mit einem Schwung kippte er den Inhalt der Schüssel aus und direkt über die Schlafenden. Ein lautes Kreischen ertönte plötzlich und die Stimme gehörte keinem anderen als Sorn.

„Was soll das? Bist du jetzt total verrückt?", rief er erschrocken und richtete sich augenblicklich in dem nassen Bett auf.

Auch der jung aussehende Dunkelelf neben ihm ließ einen kurzen Schrei der Überraschung hören und war ebenfalls wach.

„Die These über den Wahnsinn überlasse ich gerne dir Sorn, aber wenn du schon wach bist, dann sage ich dir, du hast Besuch", schmunzelte Nalfein und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten vor Freude auf, während er mit der Hand auf den in der Tür stehenden Magier zeigte.

„Nhaundar schickt mich, Kleriker. Ihr sollt mit mir kommen", erklärte im gleichen Moment Ranaghar und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Denn auch ihn amüsierte die ungewöhnliche Weckmethode.

„Verdammt, bekommt die stinkende Made denn niemals genug?", fing Sorn an zu fluchen, während er sich aus dem nassen Laken kämpfte und nach den auf dem Boden liegenden Kleidungsstücken fischte. „Was ist es denn diesmal? Ach, ihr braucht mir nichts zu erklären, es dreht sich wohl um den jungen Halbdrow …", wetterte der Priester weiter, wobei er dabei sich die schwarze Lederhose, das schwarze Hemd und seine Stiefel überzog. Insgeheim wünschte sich Sorn nichts sehnlicher, als das es sich diesmal um jemand anderen handeln würde. Aber die Gelegenheit den Jungen wieder zu sehen, damit hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gerechnet und jetzt kam sie unverhofft zu ihm. Es würde ihm jedoch das Herz brechen, wenn es Shar schlecht ging. Zum Schluss griff er sich seine dunkelblaue Robe und seinen Waffengürtel mit seinem Schwert und Dolch.

„Wartest du auf mich?", fragte der Kleriker an seinen Liebhaber gewandt, der sich zur gleichen Zeit um seine Nacktheit gekümmerte hatte.

„Nein, du weißt wo du mich findest", kam die Antwort des jung aussehenden Drow, der weder Nalfein noch den fremden Dunkelelf an der Tür mit einem Blick bedachte. Eilig schlüpfte er hinaus und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Flur des Gasthauses.

„Ich hoffe für Nhaundar, dass es einen guten Grund gibt, dass er mich jedes Mal dann zu sehen wünscht, wenn es mir nicht passt", schimpfte Sorn weiter. Doch der Gedanke an Shar ließ ihn immer unruhiger werden. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich auf den Jungen, der so unverhofft sein Herz eroberte hatte ohne es zu wissen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er Angst, dass es dem Halbdrow wirklich schlecht ging. Dann bedachte Sorn seinen Bruder mit einem Lächeln, dass dieser wissentlich erwiderte und der Kleriker meinte zum Abschluss an Ranaghar gewandt. „Ich bin bereit."

„Dann lasst uns gehen. Von Nhaundar werdet ihr alles Nötige erfahren."

Der Magier und der Priester traten beide zusammen in den Flur und stiegen anschließend die Treppe hinab. Zurück blieb ein lächelnder Nalfein, der sich gemütlich auf sein eigenes - trockenes Bett – niederließ und sich für seinen Bruder freute und auf der anderen Seite hoffte, dass er nicht enttäuscht werden würde. Die Gefühle für den jungen Halbdrow waren seit vier Jahren stetig gewachsen, dass wusste Nalfein sehr wohl. Immerhin hatte ihn Sorn in all der Zeit immer und immer wieder von Shar erzählt. Doch letztendlich musste sein Bruder alleine damit zu recht kommen, er würde sich erst einmal von seinem nächtlichen Abenteuer ausruhen und später versuchen, die Beute zu einem anständigen Preis unter die Leute bringen. Das Zimmer und ihre Verpflegung mussten auch noch bezahlt werden. So schloss Nalfein die Augen und döste vor sich hin.

Keine Viertelstunde später wurde Sorn von Ranaghar verabschiedet und er machte sich alleine auf den Weg nach oben zu Nhaundars Privatgemächern. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung. Er freute sich jetzt mehr denn je Shar endlich wieder zu sehen, doch das seltsame Gefühl von Gefahr wurde er nicht los. Dabei bemerkte er gar nicht, wie er still und heimlich die ganze Zeit betete.

Oben vor Nhaundars Privatgemächern atmete Sorn noch ein letztes Mal tief ein und aus und öffnete die Tür ohne sich anzukündigen. Er trat hinein und erkannte einen zusammengesunkenen Sklavenhändler auf dem Diwan sitzen, der sich den Kopf hielt. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag ein blutiges Etwas auf einer Decke und rührte sich nicht. Aber Sorn wusste augenblicklich, dass es sich hierbei nur um Shar handeln konnte und erschrak. Der Anblick war grauenhaft. Der hagere Körper war überall mit getrocknetem Blut beschmiert, darunter konnte der Priester die offenen Wunden erkennen, die sich deutlich als Peitschenhiebe abzeichneten. Was hatte Nhaundar nur wieder getan? Fragte sich Sorn und kämpfte dagegen an, sich gleich auf den alten Drow zu stürzen und ihn zu erwürgen. Sein Herz bekam ein Stich und er fühlte sich elend. Für den Priester hatte der Junge solch ein Schicksal niemals verdient. Darüber hinaus wurde Sorns Wut auf Nhaundar so groß, dass der Zorn in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen glänzte.

Jetzt hob auch zum ersten mal Nhaundar selbst den Kopf, der immer noch dröhnte und hämmerte, als würde jemand versuchen das Innere nach außen zu klopfen. Er sah den Kleriker an der Tür stehen und nun schien auch der Sklavenhändler froh über dessen Anwesenheit zu sein. Doch er wurde sogleich eines besseren belehrt.

Sorn zog sein Dolch aus der Scheide, hielt den Griff krampfhaft umklammert, dass die Knöcheln zum Vorschein kamen und schritt mit großen Schritten auf Nhaundar zu. „Du hinterhältige, stinkende Made eines Spinnen zerfressendes Insekts", schrie Sorn wie von Sinnen.

Nhaundar riss vor lauter Überraschung die Augen weit auf und erkannte die funkelende Klinge des Dolches, die sich direkt in der Hand des Priesters befand und dieser geradewegs damit auf ihn zu stürmte. Mit einer Hand hielt sich der ältere Dunkelelf die pochende Schläfe und die andere führte er weiter nach unten zu seinem Stiefel, um im Notfall seinen eigenen Dolch ziehen zu können. So aufgebracht hatte der Drow den Kleriker noch niemals erlebt und dass dieser ihn mit einer Waffe bedrohte ebenfalls noch nicht.

„Was fällt euch ein? Nhaundar ihr seit der größte Fehler eures Vaters und ein widerlich, schleimiges Arschloch. Selbst Ghaunadaur ist nicht so schleimig wie ihr", machte Sorn weiter seiner Erbostheit Luft und hielt augenblicklich vor dem Sklavenhändler an.

„Nicht so laut, mein Kopf", brachte der nun ebenfalls aufgeregte Nhaundar hervor.

„Ich kann noch lauter", schrie der Vhaeraunpriester und unterstrich mit seinem Tonfall seine Aussage.

Nhaundar zuckte merklich bei dem Schreien zusammen und presste augenblicklich seine Hand mehr an dessen Schläfe, ganz so, als würden dadurch die Kopfschmerzen verschwinden.

„Ich werde euch eure Männlichkeit abschneiden, sie garen lassen und den Eidechsen zum Fraß vorwerfen", drohte Sorn weiter und hielt nun seine Klinge direkt auf Nhaundars Schritt. Doch er fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, die Klinge in warmes, lebendes Fleisch zu stoßen, obwohl ihn seine Wut fast dazu trieb. Es war etwas anderes, jemanden durch einen Zauber umzubringen, als die scharfe Waffe in einen Körper zu treiben und dann das Blut am Dolch und an den Händen kleben zu haben. Seine Zauber gewährten Sorn wenigstens ein bisschen Abstand zu seinen Opfern, die auch nicht wenige waren, vor allem Priesterinnen, Stadtwachen oder hin und wieder auch Räuber und dessen Tiere im Unterreich oder auch auf der Oberfläche.

„Ich bitte euch", fing Nhaundar an sich zu verteidigen und zuckte zusammen, als er die Spitze der Waffe an seinen Weichteilen spürte. Er wurde sich bewusst, dass der Kleriker nicht spaßte und vergessen schienen für diesen Moment auch seine Kopfschmerzen. „Nehmt den Dolch weg und ihr bekommt alles vorn mir", versprach der Sklavenhändler in all seiner Verzweiflung und dachte bereits daran die Soldaten zu rufen, wobei er immer noch versuchte den Knauf des eigenen Dolches zu ergreifen.

Als ob Sorn die Gedanken gegenüber seinem Opfer gelesen hätte antwortete er immer noch im lauten Tonfall, in dem seine Wut mitschwang. „Denkt erst gar nicht daran eure Wachen zu rufen. Mein Bruder wartet vor der Tür und wird sie in portionsgerechte Stücke schneiden."

Nhaundar schluckte – er wusste ja nicht, dass es eine Lüge war - und versuchte weiterhin an seinen eigenen Dolch zu gelangen, doch die Waffe an seinem Schritt ließ ihn förmlich erstarren. Er blickte in die funkelnden Augen des Priesters, die dessen Aufgebrachtheit noch verstärkten.

„Erzählt mir, alter Hurenbock, was ist hier passiert?", verlangte Sorn im gebieterischen Ton zu wissen und gab seinen Worten mit einem sanften Druck des drohenden Dolchs weiter Nachdruck.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, aber lasst mir meine Männlichkeit, Priester", versuchte Nhaundar sich zu retten. Aber der stahlharte Gesichtsausdruck des Klerikers verriet ihm erneut, dass mit diesem zurzeit nicht zu spaßen war. So seufzte Nhaundar kurz und erzählte Sorn alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte. Nachdem er geendet hatte, ließ der Druck des Dolches nach und schließlich nahm der Priester ihn wieder ganz zu sich. Erleichtert seufzte der Sklavenhändler auf.

Sorn dachte wirklich er hätte sich verhört, aber nachdem er zuerst die Waffe zurückzog und anschließend zu dem geschundenen Körper hinunter sah, wusste er, dass er es richtig verstanden haben musste. Wie konnte Nhaundar nur so mit dem Jungen umgehen? Dann kam dem Vhaeraunpriester eine Idee und nur diese beruhigte ihn im Augenblick ein wenig.

„Nhaundar, ich verlange einen vollen Beutel Gold von euch und ich werde mir den Jungen für mein eigenes Vergnügen zu mir nehmen, allerdings ohne Bezahlung."

Der Sklavenhändler riss seine Augen weit auf, machte jedoch keine Anstalten zu widersprechen. Immerhin entkam er nur knapp einer gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzung mit einem gläubigen Vhaeraunanhänger, der seine Sache als Priester stets zu vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen welche Kraft in dem Kleriker steckte, wenn dieser einen Angriffszauber auf ihn werfen würde. Des Weiteren erhielt er das wieder, was er selbst augenscheinlich zu einem leblosen Etwas geschlagen und wobei die Soldaten ihren Teil dazu betrugen hatten. Sein liebster Schatz und beste Einnahmequelle wollte er unbedingt unversehrt zurück erhalten. Seinen eigenen Fehler hatte er bereits durch die Bedrohung Sorns eingesehen. Gegenüber seinem Leben schien ein Beutel Gold und den Jungen an den Priester mitzugeben, nur ein kleines Opfer. So blieb Nhaundar nichts anderes übrig als einzuwilligen.

„Ihr werdet das Gold und den Jungen für einige Tage bekommen, doch beruhigt euch endlich wieder", sprach der Sklavenhändler in einen für ihn ungewohnt ruhigen Tonfall. Dann spürte er die Kopfschmerzen mit einem heftigen Hämmern zurückkehren und er lehnte sich auf dem Diwan zurück.

Sorn dagegen beobachtete Nhaundar misstrauisch. Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass der alte, hinterhältige Schurke so schnell in seinen Vorschlag einwilligte ohne irgendwelche Einwände zu bringen und er freute sich über seinen kleinen, errungenen Sieg. Doch zuerst musste er sich um den kleinen Halbdrow kümmern.

„Dann ist gut, Nhaundar. Ich werde mich um die Verletzungen des Jungen kümmern und dann möchte ich das Gold bereits griffbereit wissen. Ich habe es nämlich langsam satt immer euch aus der Scheiße zu ziehen. Ich werde dann selbst herausfinden ob meine Mühen die Arbeit bei dem Halbdrow überhaupt wert sind", log Sorn und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als den Jungen in die Arme zu nehmen. Die Worte schienen viel zu hart für das, was er für Shar wirklich empfand. Er hatte sich in den Kleinen verliebt, aber er musste vor dem Sklavenhändler sein Gesicht bewahren. Niemand durfte davon jemals etwas erfahren.

So war der Vhaeraunpriester lange Zeit mit der Heilung des jungen Halbdrow beschäftigt und lehnte sich am Ende leicht erschöpft gegen den Diwan in Nhaundars Privatgemächern. Die Verletzungen waren verschwunden und es sah alles wieder so aus, wie es sein sollte. Die Tätowierungen an Shars Oberkörper konnte Sorn auch soweit retten, dass es aussah, als wäre tatsächlich nie etwas geschehen. Der Junge schlief und das war auch gut so. Als der Priester sich dann zu Nhaundar wandte, hielt dieser ihm bereits die Entlohnung entgegen und Sorn befestigte den Beutel eilig an seinem Gürtel. Dann verabschiedete er sich von dem Sklavenhändler, wickelte Shar in die Decke ein und nahm trotz seiner Erschöpfung den Jungen auf die Schulter.

„In zwei Tagen oder vielleicht auch in drei werde ich ihn wieder bringen, ich wünsche keine Widerrede, wenn ihr keinen weiteren Ärger wünscht", drohte Sorn ein letztes Mal und genoss die Überlegenheit gegenüber dem älteren Drow.

Etwas widerwillig nickte Nhaundar zur Bestätigung und schaute den beiden hinterher, als diese sich aus seinen Privatgemächern davon machten. Er sagte sich, dass in spätestens drei Tagen alles wieder in Ordnung wäre und wollte sich selbst erst einmal um seine Kopfschmerzen kümmern und rief nach Dipree.

Sorn kam mit Shar in den Armen total erschöpft in ihrem Gasthaus an. Mit den letzten Kräften kämpfte er sich nach oben und im Zimmer ließ er den Jungen auf Nalfeins Bett nieder. Geschwind überprüfte er, ob sein Bett noch nass war und konnte zufrieden feststellen, dass es in seiner Abwesenheit getrocknet war. Es wunderte den Priester auch in keiner Weise, dass sein Bruder sich nicht hier aufhielt und verlagerte erst einmal Shar in sein eigenes Bett. Der Priester warf die dreckige Decke unachtsam in eine Ecke und bedeckte den Jungen mit seiner eigenen. Erleichtert seufzte Sorn auf und holte sich einen Stuhl, den er neben den schlafenden Halbdrow platzierte. Dort ließ sich der Kleriker müde nieder und beobachtete den Jungen, wie er ruhig atmete. Jetzt geht es dir besser und so schnell wird dir auch Nhaundar nichts mehr Unrechtes antun, sann Sorn nach und musste über sich selbst schmunzeln. Wie er eben bei dem Sklavenhändler auftrat, so hatte er sich nur selten erlebt und es freute ihn, dass er den alten Dunkelelfen in die Schranken verwiesen hatte. Während er über die Geschehnisse weiter nachdachte, merkte Sorn nicht, dass er einschlief und sackte auf dem Stuhl zusammen.

„Brüderchen, wach auf", vernahm der junge Kleriker plötzlich eine Stimme. Erschrocken öffnete Sorn die Augen und schaute direkt in das Gesicht seines Bruders Nalfein. Froh über diesen Anblick, fiel der Schreck von ihm ab.

„Was … was ist los?", flüstere der Priester dagegen noch leicht benommen, bis ihm augenblicklich einfiel, was geschehen war. Eilig raffte er sich in dem Stuhl auf und schaute zu dem schlafenden Jungen. Sorn erkannte, dass der Halbdrow aber nicht mehr schlief, sondern wach in seinem Bett lag. In seinem Gesicht stand die Verwirrung geschrieben und das konnte der Kleriker durchaus nachempfinden.

„Wie ich sehe hast du Besuch mitgebracht. Praktisch, dass ich an das Essen gedacht habe", schmunzelte Nalfein und reichte seinem Zwillingsbruder einen vollen Teller mit lecker, duftenden Braten und Brot darauf. Den ganzen Tag hatte er in der Stadt verbracht und den Schmuck versetzt, um jetzt endlich seinen hungrigen Magen zu füllen. Solange hatten Sorn und Shar geschlafen.

Für einen Augenblick schien Sorn ganz wo anderes zu sein und kam erst wieder in die Realität zurück, als er den Arm seines Bruders spürte, der ihn an der Schulter rüttelte. Daraufhin wand sich der Priester an den Krieger und bekam einen voll beladenen Teller mit Essen in die Hand gedrückt.

„Hier, iss' was und der Kleine könnte bestimmt auch Hunger haben", meinte Nalfein jetzt teilnahmslos und begab sich nun zu seinem eigenen Bett.

„Danke", meinte Sorn leise und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Shar zu.

„Hast du Hunger, Shar?", fragte der Priester mit einem Lächeln und wurde nun ebenfalls mit einem freundlichen Lächeln belohnt.

Shar war nur kurz vor dem jungen Kleriker erwacht und hatte sich verwundert umgeschaut. Er wusste nicht wo er sich befand, doch als er den Priester erblickte, fühlte sich der Junge im selben Moment sicher. Außerdem schien Nhaundar nirgendwo anwesend zu sein, was den jungen Halbdrow noch mehr beruhigte. Auch die Schmerzen von gestern waren verschwunden. Doch die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht saßen tief in Shar verankert und als ihm die grausamen Bilder und die qualvolle Pein wieder einfielen, fing sein Körper an zu zittern. Er schimpfte sich in Gedanken selbst, dass er sich so ungeschickt angestellt hatte. Niemals, aber wirklich nie hätte er so zu seinem Herrn reden dürfen. Wieso er trotzdem so handelte, das wusste Shar nicht mehr. Aber was jetzt zählte war einzig und alleine die Tatsache, dass der Priester in seiner Nähe weilte. So lange schon hatten sich die beiden nicht mehr gesehen und er freute sich riesig darüber. Erst durch Nalfeins Eintreten wurde auch der junge Halbdrow aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und beobachte neugierig und mit großen Augen das Geschehen. Der Krieger wirkte nicht gefährlich, während dieser hier und dort einige Dinge abstellte oder verlegte, bis dieser sich zu Sorn begab. Als nun der Priester ihm ein Lächeln zeigte, konnte der Junge nicht anderes, als es zu erwidern.

„Hier, nimm' etwas davon", ertönte Sorns Stimme und reichte dem Halbelfen ein Stück des Bratens.

Zufrieden musterte der Priester, wie der Junge nickte und augenblicklich über das Essen herfiel. Er selbst hatte kaum Hunger, er weidete sich lieber an dem gesunden Appetit seines Herzallerliebsten und das dieser sich wohl von den schlimmen Verletzungen gut erholt zu haben schien, obwohl erst einige Stunden vergangen waren.

So verstrichen die Minuten wie im Flug bis sich Nalfein von seinem Zwillingsbruder verabschiedete und sich erneut auf Beutezug in die Stadt begeben wollte. Vielleicht könnte er aber auch bei einer Partie Sava etwas Geld in ihre Kasse bringen. Hauptsache war jedoch, er wollte die beiden alleine lassen. Er selbst stand nun überhaupt nicht auf Männer und wünschte auch nicht, die Annäherungsversuche von Sorn mit ansehen zu müssen.

Glücklich darüber versuchte der Priester im Gegenzug jetzt mit Shar ins Gespräch zu kommen. Tief im Inneren verlangte es ihm nach mehr, aber er wollte es in keinem Fall erzwingen.

„Geht es dir wieder besser, Shar?", fragte Sorn ruhig und strahlte den Jungen an.

Shar nickte und sah mit seinen tiefblauen Augen in die bernsteinfarbenen des Priesters. Ein Glitzern war bei beiden zu erkennen.

„Ich muss dir noch sagen, dass du jetzt drei Tage bei mir bleiben wirst und erst dann werde ich dich zu deinem Herrn zurück bringen", erklärte Sorn und wurde augenblicklich betrübt, als er Nhaundar erwähnte. Für einen Moment spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken Shar für immer zu behalten. Doch der darauf folgende Ärger würde verheerend enden und die Zwillinge wären wohl nirgendwo im Unterreich mehr sicher. Nhaundar hatte seine Leute überall und man wusste nie, wer denn dazu gehörte. So verwarf er den kurzen Hoffnungsschimmer und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den jungen Halbdrow. Als er das enttäuschte Gesicht des Jungen erkannte, blutete Sorns Herz und es tat ihm wahrlich in der Seele leid, dass es noch keine andere Lösung gab. Das Ersparte des Priesters reichte noch lange nicht aus, dass er Shar die Freiheit erkaufen konnte. Diese Tatsache behielt der Kleriker aber für sich. Sanft strich er über den Kopf des jungen Halbdrow.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Shar. Ich will versuchen, soweit es mir möglich ist, in Zukunft auf dich aufpassen. Leider habe ich noch keine Lösung gefunden, aber ich arbeite noch daran."

Sorn log dabei nicht, fühlte sich aber nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Was würde nur geschehen, wenn er das Geld niemals zusammen kommen würde. Da riss ihn Shar unverhofft aus den Grübeleien.

„Jetzt seht ihr traurig aus …", flüsterte der Junge leise.

Sorn lächelte und erwiderte, „Sage _„Du„_ zu mir. Und traurig bin ich, weil ich dich mag, Shar. Es ist so ein Gefühl, als wärst du wie ein Teil von mir. Du bist wie ein allerbester Freund und ich mag dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich mag dich sogar so sehr, dass es in meinem Bauch kribbelt, wenn ich an dich denke."

Innerlich spürte der Vhaeraunpriester, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, als er endlich gegenüber dem jungen Halbdrow die Wahrheit aussprechen konnte ohne sich zurück halten zu müssen.

Shar schaute unsicher und mit großen Augen zu Sorn und verstand im ersten Moment nicht ganz. Auf der einen Seite freute sich der Junge, dass er den jungen Drow, den er wirklich sehr mochte ihm das „Du" angeboten hatte Außerdem wieso kribbelte es in seinem Bauch? Da Shar das Gefühl des Verliebtseins nicht kannte, durchaus eine normale Reaktion.

„Shar, schau …", begann Sorn zu erklären, der sich bei dem Jungen jetzt nur noch schwer im Griff hatte und nahm einen Finger und drückte ihn sanft auf Shars Bauch, „… genau hier kribbelt es bei mir, wenn ich dich sehe."

Das entlockte dem jungen Halbdrow ein Lachen, denn das kitzelte. So etwas hatte früher Handir manchmal bei ihm getan und da stellte Shar mit einem Mal fest, dass er Sorn auch lieb hatte, vielleicht sogar mehr als seinen Vater. Konnte es möglich sein? Möglicherweise sogar wie etwas, dass mehr bedeuten konnte, als das schönste auf Erden, doch er wusste es nicht so recht einzuordnen. Immerhin hatte er ihn lange Zeit vermisst und mehr als nur einmal an ihn gedacht. Fast schon sooft wie an seinen Vater selbst.

„Schau, genau da", wiederholte der Vhaeraunpriester seine Worte und Gesten und erntete wieder ein Lachen des Jungen. Dabei blühte nun wiederum sein Herz auf.

„Sorn, du …", fing Shar zögerlich an, doch es kam keine Widerrede auf seine Anrede und so sprach er leise weiter, „… das kitzelt."

Das entlockte Sorn ein herzliches Schmunzeln und er meinte spielerisch, „Das sollte es ja auch."

„Das macht Spaß …", freute sich plötzlich Shar und hob nun ebenfalls seinen Finger und tippte mit diesem nun in den Bauch des neben ihm sitzenden Dunkelelfen. Im ersten Moment war er erschrocken, dass er einfach Sorn ohne Erlaubnis anfasste, doch wieder erschien daraufhin nur ein Grinsen des Drow.

„Jetzt hast du mich gekitzelt", lachte Sorn und tat das Gleiche wieder bei Shar.

Viele Male wiederholten sie das Spiel und der Priester merkte, dass Shar sich immer wohler fühlte und absolut keine Angst zu verspüren schien. Doch innerlich wünschte sich Sorn nichts sehnlicher, als dass er den Halbdrow küssen konnte. Aber er wollte vorsichtig bei der Annäherung bleiben, denn Shar sollte es freiwillig wollen. Es reichte bereits, dass Nhaundar eher das Gegenteil bevorzugte.

„Magst du mich auch so sehr, wie ich dich?", konnte Sorn die Frage nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Ich mag dich, aber ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich habe dich vermisst und habe immer an dich gedacht. Ich glaube, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dann habe ich dich sogar lieber als Handir", erklärte Shar vorsichtig und hoffte, dass der Dunkelelf es verstehen würde. Denn Zaknafein, der Waffenmeister den er erst vor kurzem kennen gelernt hatte, schien er ebenfalls so lieb wie seinen Vater zu haben.

„Handir?", fragte Sorn leicht verdutzt, bis ihm einfiel, dass dies der Oberflächenelf von einst gewesen und gleichzeitig Shars Vater war. Die Tatsache, dass der Junge von dem Elfen in der Gegenwart und nicht in der Vergangenheit sprach, überging er einfach. „Handir", wiederholte der Priester zum Verständnis. Anschließend entschloss er sich, nun voll und ganz die Wahrheit zu sagen, was sollte er jetzt noch großartig verlieren? „Shar, ich muss gestehen, ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Aber verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich bin nicht wie dein Herr und all die anderen Männer. Diese widerlichen Monster kann ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, weil sie dir wehtun. Ich mag dich, weil du ein braver, netter Junge bist, Shar."

Daraufhin lächelte Shar und freute sich über die Worte, die er eben vernahm. Alles schien plötzlich wunderbar zu sein und vergessen waren die grausamen Stunden der letzten Nacht. Genau diese Aussage war es wohl auch, die dem Jungen jeden restlichen Funken von Furcht nahm.

„Darf ich dir einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben?", fragte Sorn vorsichtig und war sich im gleichen Moment sicher, dass das Eis zwischen ihnen gleich zerbrach, wenn es nicht schon geschmolzen war.

„Ja", meinte Shar schüchtern und spürte im nächsten Augenblick die zärtlichen Lippen des Priesters. Das fühlte sich wunderschön an, gestand sich der junge Halbdrow ein und wusste, dass dieser Drow etwas besonders war. Ganz tief in sich wuchs dieses Gefühl an.

„Darf ich dich noch einmal küssen? Diesmal auf die Wange?", spielte Sorn mit dem Jungen und hoffte inständig, dass er den Halbdrow gleich in die Arme schließen konnte.

„Ja", erklang die glückliche Antwort von Shar und erntete darauf zwei Küsse jeweils auf der linken und rechten Wange. Die Berührungen waren so zärtlich und liebevoll und der junge Halbdrow spürte, wie sein Körper bei den Küssen leicht erbebte.

„Das ist schön", meinte der Junge in seiner kindlichen Naivität und freute sich über die zarten Körperkontakte. Es schien so völlig anderes zu sein, als wenn sein Herrn oder einer der anderen Männer ihn küssten. Er verspürte kein Unbehagen und immer mehr genoss er die Berührungen.

Nun konnte aber Sorn beim besten Willen nicht mehr seine Gefühle zurück halten und ließ ihnen freien Lauf. Ohne eine weitere Frage zu stellen beugte er sich nach vorne und berührte mit den Lippen die des Jungen. Einen Atemzug lang dachte der Priester, Shar würde sich zurückziehen, doch er tat es nicht. Sorn drückte nun die Lippen fester auf den Mund des Halbdrow. Dann nahm er eine Hand und legte diese behutsam auf die Schulter von Shar. Der Junge zog sich immer noch nicht zurück.

Beide öffneten die Lippen ein Stück weiter und drangen jeweils mit der Zunge in den Mund des anderen. Sie küssten sich innig und Sorn fing an, Shar herzlich in die Arme zu schließen. Die Gesten wiederholte der Halbdrow instinktiv bei dem jungen Dunkelelfen und beide lagen einige Minuten später eng umschlungen in dem Bett.

Sorn strich mit den zarten Händen über die nackte Haut von Shar. Seine Hände wanderten über den Rücken hinauf zum Nacken und letztendlich zu den empfindlichen Ohrspitzen. Innig spielte er damit und entlockte dabei Shar einige, wohl gestimmte Seufzer.

So etwas hatte der Junge zuvor noch niemals bei der Vereinigung zweier Körper empfunden. Ein Gefühl der absoluten Glückseeligkeit überschwemmte ihn plötzlich wie eine riesige Welle. Sorn war so hübsch anzuschauen, die Hände zart und weich und sie liebkosten ihn auf völlig unbekannte Art und Weise. Niemals zuvor schenkte ihm jemand solch eine liebenswürdige und innige Zuneigung, von der Freude auf die Zweisamkeit ihrer Körper ganz zu schweigen. Die Lust nach mehr griff von seinem Körper besitzt, während der Sorn immer noch an seinen Ohren spielte und so wissentlich die Leidenschaft in dem Jungen weckte. So fing auch der junge Halbdrow an, seine Hände über den Oberkörper von Sorn wandern zu lassen.

Zur gleichen Zeit wirkte der Priester wie im Paradies. Er hatte den Jungen ganz für sich und dass auch noch freiwillig und ohne Gewalt. Sein Herz klopfte vor Begehren und Empfindungen, die Sorn selbst nur einmal erlebt hatte. Seine erste große Liebe zu einem Mann lag bereits schon viele Jahre zurück. Und nur diese entlockte ihm damals solche Gefühle und das unbändige Verlangen mit Shar jetzt und auf der Stelle zu Schlafen. Sorn spürte die Hände des Halbdrow, wie sie über seinen Rücken strichen und ihn damit fast wahnsinnig machten. So gab er nur kurz den Mund des Jungen frei und lächelte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an, während er eilig seine Robe, Hemd, Stiefel und sogar die Hose abstreifte. Shar musste sich nicht mehr ausziehen, er hatte sowieso nichts an.

Die tiefblauen Augen des Halbdrow beobachteten neugierig das Geschehen und er stellte fest, dass der Dunkelelf nackt sehr attraktiv auf ihn wirkte und die Lust wurde dadurch nur noch intensiver. Die Leidenschaft übermannte Shar. Das Blut strömte wild durch seine Adern und brachte ihn augenblicklich zum kochen. Kaum dass Sorn nichts mehr am Leib trug schlang er seine dünnen Arme um den schlanken Elfenkörper und zog den Priester wieder zu sich heran. Er wollte wieder die heißen Lippen des Mannes spüren und eroberte auch sogleich den Mund seines Gegenübers.

Sorn schien im ersten Moment leicht überrascht über die Entschlossenheit Shars, doch er war im keinem Fall enttäuscht darüber. Es freute ihn und auch ihn überkam von neuem die Lust nach mehr. So erwiderte er die innigen Küsse von Shar, spielte mit dessen Zunge und ließ wieder die Hände über den zarten Oberkörper streichen.

Viele Minuten verstrichen und hin und wieder entlockten ihre gegenseitigen Berührungen ein Stöhnen und Seufzen, bis Sorn den Mund erneut freigab. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er über die empfindlichen Ohren und spielte mit den Fingern an den Brustwarzen des Halbdrow. Dieser bäumte sich leicht vor Erregung unter ihm auf. Seine Zunge wanderte weiter über das zarte Gesicht des Jungen, wobei er absichtlich den Mund nicht berücksichtigte. Er küsste den Hals, die Schultern und zum Schluss die leicht erregten Brustwarzen. Da ertönte ein lautes Seufzen von Shar und Sorn machte augenblicklich weiter. Während er die Brust mit der Zunge liebkoste, wanderten die Hände über den Bauch und schließlich auch zu der Männlichkeit von Shar. Ein leises Stöhnen erklang und Sorn wusste, dass der Junge gerade eine Erfahrung machte, die er so noch nie kennen gelernt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln rutschte der Priester weiter nach unten und gab Shar einen Kuss auf die leicht erregte Männlichkeit. Seine Zunge liebkoste sie und seine Hände massierten die weiteren Weichteile.

Shar fühlte sich im gleichen Moment wie von Sinnen. Niemals zuvor hatte ihm jemand solch ein Gefühl der absoluten Glücks geschenkt. Er spürte die Erregtheit und die Lust nach mehr, sie wurde fast schon krankhaft. Mit jeder weiteren Berührung von Sorns Zunge wallte sein Blut in seinen Adern und sein Herz klopfte wild vor Verlangen. Er streckte sich instinktiv dem Dunkelelfen entgegen und wollte nur noch, dass er niemals mehr aufhörte. Beide Hände vergrub er in das Bettlaken, denn er brauchte etwas, woran er sich festklammern konnte.

Sorn spürte dies und das weckte noch mehr die Leidenschaft in ihm. So ließ er abrupt von dem jungen Halbdrow ab, der dabei ein enttäuschtes Seufzen von sich gab.

Beide schauten sich in die Augen und daran erkannten sie das Verlangen noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Der Blick von Shar verriet Sorn sogar, dass dieser nur mehr als bereit dafür zu sein schien. Mit einem Lächeln hob der junge Dunkelelf die Beine von Shar an und legte sie sich vorsichtig auf die Schultern. Nur einen kurzen Moment später erklang ein lautes Stöhnen und schon im nächsten Augenblick drang Sorn langsam und mit ihm aller gebotenen Vorsicht in Shar ein. Er spürte die Enge, die sich um sein Glied legte und schob sich noch mehr hinein. Sein Blut rauschte und Lust und Leidenschaft erfüllte seine Adern und schien ihn in eine andere Welt zu versetzen. Dabei trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Liebenden und auf ihren Gesichtern zeichnete sich jeweils ein wohliges Lächeln ab. Dann begann Sorn erst langsam, dann etwas schneller sich im gleich bleibenden Rhythmus zu bewegen. Immer und immer wieder stöhnten die beiden unter dem Gefühl der Zweisamkeit auf.

Der junge Halbdrow wollte sein Glück von dieser zärtlichen Leidenschaft nicht mehr hergeben wollen und entspannte sich unter dem jungen Drow. Seine Hände hielten sich jetzt an den Oberarmen von Sorn fest und so konnte er auch selbst ein wenig mitbestimmen.

Überglücklich und erschöpft fielen die beiden Liebenden nach langen Minuten in die Kissen und atmeten vor Anstrengung schwer. Sorn nahm seine Arme und schlang sie liebevoll um den Oberkörper von Shar und küsste ihn noch einige Male auf den Mund. Der Halbdrow erwiderte nur zu gerne die Küsse und ein wenig später lagen sie eng umschlungen im Bett des Priesters und schliefen beruhigt ein.


	22. 20 Kap Liebe geht seltsame Wege

Weiter geht es ... ich freue mich über euere Meinung und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**20. Kapitel**

**Liebe geht seltsame Wege**

Erst spät in der Nacht kehrte auch Nalfein zurück ins Gasthaus. Es überraschte ihn in keiner Weise, seinen Bruder und den Halbdrow eng umschlungen in dessen Bett wieder zu finden. Er war innerlich sogar froh, dass die beiden ihr Glück gefunden zu haben schienen, wobei ihm gleichzeitig bewusst wurde, dass diese Liebe wohl kaum bestand haben konnte. Ein Vhaeraunpriester und ein Sklave. Die seltsamste Beziehung von der Nalfein jemals wusste. Aber vielleicht besaßen sie den Segen des Maskierten Fürsten. Wenn ja, dann hoffte er, dass dies noch eine längere Zeit so bleiben würde. Des Weiteren erinnerte ihn der Anblick der beiden Schlafenden an frühere Zeiten. An eine Welt, wo alles noch Ordnung und Sinn besaß und die Zwillinge sich nicht verstecken mussten. Doch Nalfein schüttelte diese Gedanken von sich und seufzte leise auf. Anschließend begab er sich zu seinem eigenen Bett. Er legte seine Waffen und Hemd ab, zog die Stiefel aus und machte es sich in den weichen Laken bequem. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf den immer so mürrischen Gesichtszügen des jungen Kriegers aus, als er sich an die Nacht in der Stadt erinnerte. Er hatte in den vergangenen Stunden ein gutes Händchen für Sava gehabt und kam mit einem vollen Beutel Gold zurück. Die nächsten Tage schienen dadurch wieder gesichert, um das Zimmer und Essen zu bezahlen. Zusammen mit der Entlohnung des Sklavenhändlers, die sein Bruder höchstwahrscheinlich für den Jungen bekomme hatte, reichte es wohl für mehrere weitere Tage. Müde schloss Nalfein die bernsteinfarbenen Augen und wurde vom Schlaf übermannt.

Gegen morgen vernahm er leise Geräusche und wusste augenblicklich, dass dies nur Sorn und der Junge sein konnten und ließ ein abfälliges Knurren von sich hören und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um nichts sehen zu müssen. Dann herrschte wieder Ruhe, doch nicht für lange. Ein erneutes Murren half diesmal nichts mehr und so blieb Nalfein nichts anderes übrig, als sich das Kissen über die Ohren zu stülpen und bei nächst bester Gelegenheit seinen Bruder mit dem eben stattfindenden Liebesspiel aufzuziehen, da dieser sich wohl nicht beherrschen konnte und anscheinend auch ganz vergaß, dass er mit dem jungen Halbdrow nicht alleine war. Auch wenn der junge Krieger in jenem Moment etwas ungehalten über die Situation war, so liebte er es aber auch seinen Bruder aufzuziehen. Solange er und Sorn sich nicht irgendwie in der Wolle hatten, fühlten sich die beiden Dunkelelfen, als würde etwas fehlen. Schon als Kinder hatten die Zwillinge nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich zu kabbeln. Aber genauso hielten sie unbestreitbar zusammen, egal was auf sie zukam.

Am späten Morgen erwachte Sorn als erster wieder und sein Blick huschte augenblicklich hinüber zu Shar, der ruhig atmete und anschmiegsam in seinen Armen schlief. Der Priester war überglücklich und konnte die Freude über die nächtliche Leidenschaft kaum glauben, noch in Worte fassen. Er war über beiden Ohren in den Halbdrow verliebt und betete sogar still und heimlich für das Glück, dass ihm beschert wurde. Einige Zeit lag er da, beobachtete den schlafenden Jungen und ließ seine Hand dabei durch das lange, weiße und überaus weiche Haar von Shar wandern. Dann konnte er nicht anders und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.

Shar selbst war wach, tat aber so, als würde er schlafen, um die sanften Liebkosungen intensiver spüren zu können. Er fühlte die zarten Streicheleinheiten auf seinem Kopf, während er gleichzeitig sich wünschte, Sorn würde niemals damit aufhören. Es war wunderschön und zugleich auch seltsam unwirklich. Wenn er seine Gefühle hätte beschreiben müssen, dann hätten ihm im wahrsten Sinne die Worte gefehlt. Doch er wollte nichts von der letzten Nacht missen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gab es jemanden, der ihm solche Freuden bereitete, körperlich, wie auch seelisch. Gefühle von unbekanntem Ausmaß und der junge Halbdrow war sich sicher, dass es wohl nichts Vergleichbareres geben konnte. Sein Körper schien zu schweben und überall durchströmte ihn eine Wärme und ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Shar war verliebt und wusste noch nicht, was es bedeutete. Niemand hatte ihm bisher etwas davon erzählt, nicht einmal sein Vater. Eigentlich wusste der junge Halbdrow überhaupt nichts vom Leben und was dieses mit sich brachte. Ihm wurde lediglich von Kindesbeinen eingebläut, was er war, ein Sklave. Ein Sklave hatte seinem Herrn zu dienen, er musste arbeiten. Am Ende musste Shar mit ansehen, wie Handir auf grausame Weise sein Leben verlor und er selbst büßte seine Unschuld ein. Shar nahm es hin, was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig? Dann erinnerte sich der Junge an den Aufklärungsunterricht von Dipree und was die Worten und Taten der Offenbarung des Wesentlichen mit den Jahren mit sich brachte, Angst und Schmerzen und das er diese nur ungern auf sich nahm. Aber auch hier blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit. Dann zwang Nhaundar ihn zu Dingen, die kaum einer freiwillig gemacht hätte und Shar musste sie tun. Trost fand er schließlich bei seinem toten Vater. Durch den tragischen Tod von Handir wurde etwas in Shar zerstört, doch niemand interessierte es. Nhaundar und all die anderen Dunkelelfen schienen blind dafür zu sein. Keiner sprach mit ihm über den schrecklichen Verlust, warum auch, er war für sie lediglich ein Sklave mit bezaubernden Reizen zur eigenen Befriedigung. So geschah es auch, dass der junge Halbdrow sich einredete, dass Handir nicht tot war, nein, er schien lediglich spurlos verschwunden, bis er eines Tages wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Wann und wo das lang ersehnte Treffen stattfinden würde, war egal, es zählte nur das Wiedersehen. Als Shar in schweren Zeiten der absoluten Not und völlig angsterfüllt nicht mehr weiter wusste, dann redete er mit Handir. Für ihn war sein Vater bei ihm. Ja, Handir gab ihm Ratschläge und die Antworten auf seine Fragen. Doch eigentlich gab sich der Junge selbst die Antworten und ahnte davon nichts. Ihm fiel auch nicht auf, dass die ihm so vertraute Stimme im Kopf stets das Gleiche wiederholte: _„Sei brav und gehorsam und ich werde zu dir zurückkehren."_ Durch sein junges Alter, der Stand als Sklave, die Lebensumstände und seine kindliche Naivität konnte er nicht begreifen, dass er sich das alles nur einbildete. Dass letztendlich Sorn, der Dunkelelf neben ihm, seinen Teil zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation beigetragen hatte, dass der junge Halbdrow am Ende zwischen Wunsch und Realität nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte, dass ahnte keiner. Immerhin wollte Sorn für Shar in der schicksalhaften Nacht nur das Beste und rief damals die Seele des verstorbenen Mondelfen an die Seite seines Sohnes. Er wollte ihm damit Trost spenden, aber nicht, dass Shar dem Glauben verfiel, sein Vater rede mit ihm aus dem Jenseits oder von Shars Sicht, aus dem Diesseits, um sich schließlich in der Zukunft wieder mit seinem Sohn zu treffen. Doch die Seele Handirs verschwand an jenen Ort, der seine Bestimmung war.

Nur ein Lebewesen auf Faerûn kannte das volle Ausmaß dessen, was in den vergangenen Jahren vor sich ging. Dieses Geschöpf beobachtete neugierig aus dem Schatten heraus, was passiert war und konnte sich eines siegessicheren Lächelns nicht erwähren. Diese Person kannte die starke und unbeugsame Seele Handirs, genauso fühlte er die unbestreitbare Willensstärke und die unschuldige Naivität des jungen Halbdrows. Er konnte die Zukunft vor sich sehen und wusste von der Wirkungsfähigkeit aller Beteiligten, die seine Instrumente der Macht darstellten.

Doch gerade jetzt, wo Sorns Hände über Shars Kopf streichelten, sprach der Junge erneut stumm zu seinem Vater und der Schatten hörte von einem unbekannten Ort aufmerksam zu. _„Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber es so wunderschön, wenn ich mit dem jungen Dunkelelfen zusammen bin. Er ist ganz anders, als all die anderen. Er mag mich. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt und wenn er mich berührt, dann wünsche ich mir, er würde nie wieder damit aufhören. Hörst du Handir, er hat mir auch gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Er wird mir nicht wehtun wie Nhaundar, oder Vater?" _Darauf folgte lange keine Antwort ins Shars Kopf. Doch der Junge wartete geduldig und sehnte sich nach der Stimme von Handir. Dann, ganz plötzlich, vernahm der Halbdrow die Antwort, die wie tausend Stimmen auf einmal in seinem Kopf widerhallte. _„Sei brav mein Sohn, gehorche ihm und dir wird nichts Schlimmes zustoßen."_ Nun war Shar überzeugt. Denn das, was sein Vater sagte, konnte nur die Wahrheit sein. _„Ja Handir, ich werde es tun. Ich warte auf dich."_

Shar spürte jäh die sanften Lippen von Sorn und öffnete die Augen. Vergessen schien in jenem liebevollen Moment die Tatsache, dass der Tonfall seines Vaters plötzlich so seltsam anders klang. Viel zu laut und ungewöhnlich. Shar blickte in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Dunkelelfen. Sorn ließ von dem Jungen ab und lächelte ihn an. Der Halbdrow tat es ihm gleich und dann lagen beide umschlungen in dem weichen Bett.

„Ich muss dir was sagen, Sorn", flüsterte Shar leise.

Sorn runzelte einen Moment etwas überrascht die Stirn und fragte sich, was der Junge ihm wohl zu sagen hatte. Die Neugier war groß und so nickte er als Bestätigung.

„In meinem Bauch kribbelt es, genau hier", meinte Shar und tippte mit einem Finger auf Sorns Bauch.

Dieser kicherte kurz auf und freute sich mehr denn jäh. Nicht nur er schien sich in Shar verliebt zu haben, sondern auch der Halbdrow in ihn.

„Dann kribbeln jetzt unsere beiden Bäuche", lachte Sorn leise und tippte den Jungen zaghaft in dessen Bauch.

Ein Quicken der Freude ertönte und beide kitzelten sich gegenseitig.

Als Nalfein am späten Morgen zum zweiten Mal durch das erneute Liebesspiel seines Bruders und dessen neuen Geliebten erwachte, zeigte ein Murren an, dass er es mitbekommen hatte. Na warte, mein Kleiner, das gibt irgendwann noch Rache, grinste er schadenfroh in sich hinein und machte Anstalten, sich aus dem Bett zu zwingen. Schlafen konnte er jetzt sowie so nicht mehr.

Nalfein zog sich an und begab sich erneut auf Beutefang, während er Sorn und Shar alleine zurück ließ. Er wusste, dass bald alles vorbei sein würde und das wahrscheinlich für lange Zeit. Solange wollte er ihnen ihr Glück lassen, denn auch unter seiner stahlharten Fassade steckte ein weicher Kern.

Am dritten Tag zog sich Sorn gerade seine Kleidung über und streifte sich zum Abschluss seinen Waffengürtel, samt Dolch und Langschwert, um. Heute war es soweit, Shar musste zurück gebracht werden und ein Plan für die weitere Zukunft der beiden Liebenden musste her. Langsam schlichen sich die ersten Ansätze dabei in Sorns Verstand.

Der Kleriker dachte in den letzten Tagen angestrengt nach, nicht nur über die ungewöhnliche Liebe der beiden, sondern auch, wie sie kein abruptes Ende nehmen musste. Er und der junge Halbdrow schienen sich wahrhaftig in einander verliebt zu haben und konnten sich nur schwer mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass sie es nicht weiter ausleben durften. Die bald folgende Trennung laste vor allem schwer auf Sorn, der Shar in der kurzen Zeit näher kennen gelernt hatte. Doch auch etwas anderes konnte der Vhaeraunpriester nicht außer Acht lassen. In ruhigen Momenten merkte der Kleriker, dass mit Shar etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein schien.

Es war nicht das Verhalten eines unterwürfigen Sklaven, dass der junge Halbdrow gewohnt war und das er vermutlich so schnell auch nicht ablegen konnte. Immerhin schien Shar unter den Fittichen der Zwillinge, vor allem bei Sorn, regelrecht aufzublühen und sich freier und ungezwungener zu geben. Doch bei Fehlern verfiel er sogleich in seine vorherbestimmte Rolle zurück. Dann nahm sich der Kleriker augenblicklich die Zeit und erklärte dem Jungen, dass er hier keine Angst haben musste und dass niemand ihm ein Leid antun wollte. Daraufhin war dann alles wieder in Ordnung. Der junge Halbdrow lernte schnell und machte auch wieder einen glücklichen Eindruck.

Stattdessen fiel dem Kleriker auf, dass der Junge für jemanden in seinem Alter, ob Sklave oder freier Bürger dieser Stadt, zurückgeblieben wirkte. Sorn wusste, dass es teils auf die Lebensumstände von Shar zurück zu führen war, wer hätte ihm auch schon die Feinheiten des Lebens erklären sollen So erfuhr Sorn auch durch geschicktes Fragen, dass Handir einst die einzige Bezugsperson in Shars jungen Leben darstellte, doch dieser war nun tot. Die nächste wichtige Person war nun Nhaundar und der behandelte ihn wie ein Schosstier, dass bei Ungehorsam vom Herrn auf grausame Art bestraft wurde. Von ihm konnte Shar nichts lernen. Für den Priester war somit klar, er musste sich wirklich um Shar kümmern. Dabei überkamen Sorn die eigenen Kindheitserinnerungen. Er und sein Zwillingsbruder wurden auch als Waisen groß, doch mit einem Unterschied, sie beide waren nicht alleine. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig, halfen sich gemeinsam aus allen Schwierigkeiten heraus und sie waren Dunkelelfen in einer Welt von Dunkelelfen. Einst lebten beide als Straßenkinder in den Straßen von Eryndlyn, Shars Geburtsstadt. Aber ihnen war das Glück hold und sie lernten einen Drow kennen, der sich ihrer annahm und ihnen eine Welt gezeigt hatte, die geradezu für sie geschaffen war. Er nahm die Zwillinge mit an die Oberfläche, sie lebten bei dessen Clan und wuchsen im Glauben von Vhaeraun auf.

Wenn Sorn daran dachte, wusste er, er musste versuchen einen Weg zu finden, Shar zu helfen, ohne dass der Sklavenhändler verdacht schöpfte und sich seiner annehmen. Nicht nur als Priester und Liebhaber, sondern auch als wahrer Freund. Gar nicht so einfach, denn auch Nhaundar konnte sehr gerissen sein. So konnte er Shar nicht alleine lassen, der als Halbdrow nirgendwo eine Chance für weitere Zuneigung oder Akzeptanz finden würde, außer in den Armen des Priesters selbst. Das Schlimmste an der ganzen verzwickten Situation bestand jedoch darin, Shar soweit zu beruhigen, dass er weniger Angst vor der Rückkehr hatte. In den letzten Tagen schien er regelrecht aufgeblüht zu sein. Der Priester nahm sich sogar die Zeit, um Shar vor den Gefahren zu warnen, wenn er etwas tat, dass Nhaundar erneut zur Weisglut treiben könnte. In keinem Fall würde er wieder so zugerichtet werden, wie erst vor einigen Tagen. Des Weiteren erklärte Sorn ruhig, dass er ein Plan hätte, dass sich beide öfters sehen würden. Das Problem bestand lediglich darin, dass der Kleriker noch keine richtige Ausführung parat hatte. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu lügen, was er sehr gut konnte. Aber wenn ihm nicht bald eine Lösung in den Sinn kam, dann hätte er später größeren Ärger am Hals, als er sich wünschte. Von der Angelegenheit wusste auch Nalfein und aus diesem Grund begleitete er die beiden am Abend der Rückkehr zu Nhaundar. Im Notfall konnte der junge Kämpfer immer noch sein Schwert und die Muskelkraft einsetzen und für sich und seinen Bruder einen Weg aus jedweden Schwierigkeiten bahnen. Ob da nun der Halbdrow mit inbegriffen war, dass wusste selbst der Krieger noch nicht. Doch in jedem Fall mussten sie alle vorsichtig sein.

Sorn war fertig angezogen und Shar ebenfalls. Er trug eine abgetragene Hose und einen noch älteren Umhang des Klerikers. Denn als er ihn zu sich holte, da war der Junge lediglich in die verdreckte Decke eingepackt und hatte ansonsten nichts weiter am Leib getragen. Eigentlich wäre Sorn in der Versuchung gewesen, Shar schöne Kleidung zu geben, aber Nhaundar würde ihn sowieso wieder nach seinen Vorstellungen herrichten lassen. So musste das alte Zeug herhalten.

Zusammen mit Nalfein machten sich die Zwillinge mit dem Halbdrow auf den Weg zu dem Sklavenhändler.

Die Strecke war nicht weit und es dauerte nicht lange und die drei standen vor dem Anwesen Xarann.

„Shar", wendete sich Sorn augenblicklich an den Jungen, der ihn daraufhin mit offener Neugier ansah. „Du wirst das tun was ich dir gesagt habe und nichts anderes." Die Aufforderung gab dem Priester eine gewisse Sicherheit, denn die Angst um mögliche schwere Verletzungen und der Zorn von Nhaundar selbst, kannte Sorn bereits gut genug und Shar musste diese Erfahrung nicht zum wiederholten Male erleben müssen.

„Ja, das hast du mir erklärt", wisperte Shar leise und bedachte den jungen Drow mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln und beugte sich vor, nur um gleich Sorn einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.

Der Priester erwiderte die Geste und als sich beide von einander lösten, ertönte ein leises, jedoch tief aus dem Herzen kommendes Seufzen.

„Bitte denke daran, Shar. Es ist wichtig …", sprach der Kleriker wieder auf den jungen Halbdrow ein und wurde abrupt von Nalfein unterbrochen. „Er hat dir jetzt schon zum wiederholten Mal gesagt, dass er es weiß. Es reicht jetzt, lasst uns lieber das Ganze hinter uns bringen."

Dieser Kommentar brachte Nalfein einen drohenden Blick seines Bruders ein, der diesen aber nicht aufrechterhalten konnte. Sorn stimmte innerlich dem Krieger zu, dass sie dieses Gespräch mehr als einmal in den letzten drei Tagen geführt hatten, aber er wollte sicher gehen, dass Shar es nicht vergaß. Die Angst um ihn ergriff Sorn und ab sofort würde ihn der Halbdrow nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, geschweige denn aus seinem Herzen verschwinden.

Die Drei schritten kurze Augenblicke später durch das Eisentor und über den Hof von Nhaundars Anwesen. Shar wurde rechts und links zwischen den Zwillingen flankiert, wobei Sorn aufpasste, dass er unter den Blicken der hier patrouillierten Soldaten des Sklavenhändlers nicht die Hand seines Liebsten in die eigene nahm. So gingen sie, jeder für sich über den Innenhof. Nalfein hielt seine Hände auf den Schwertknäufen seiner Waffen, während Sorn instinktiv unter seinem Hemd das heilige Symbol Vhaerauns hervor holte und es mit der gleichen Hand fest umklammerte. Still und heimlich betete er, dass ihm jetzt und auf der Stelle ein Plan in den Sinn kommen möge, dass er Shar Helfer, Geliebter und in naher Zukunft sein Retter sein konnte.

Sie gelangten ins Hauptgebäude, wobei allen drei ein Seufzer entfuhr, aber niemand merkte es, waren sie doch in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft, jeder für sich alleine. Dann schritten sie die Treppe nach oben und begaben sich in den Gang, der wie stets zu dem Empfangszimmer, Arbeitszimmer und zu etwaigen anderen Zwecken genutzte Privatgemach des Sklavenhändlers führte. Sorn war so in sein Gebet vertieft, dass er erst jetzt sein heiliges Symbol freigab und es dann über der Brust offen baumeln ließ. Vor Nhaundar selbst musste er sich nicht verstecken und auch keine gefährliche Lage erwarten müssen, weil er in aller Öffentlichkeit seinen Glauben präsentierte. Genauso musste er die anderen im Haushalt nicht fürchten, die ihn eventuell verraten könnten.

Der Priester hielt als erster an, dicht gefolgt von Shar und kurz darauf Nalfein. Ein letztes Mal tauschten alle einen wissenden Blick aus und schweren Herzens näherte sich Sorn der Tür. Gerade wollte Sorn anklopfen, da wurde sie plötzlich von innen aufgerissen und die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Klerikers weiteten sich vor Staunen und Entsetzen zugleich. Vor ihm stand, nicht zu verkennen, eine Dunkelelfe und Hohepriesterin eines Adelshauses. Ihre weißen, langen Haare hingen ihr wie glänzende Silberfäden über die Schultern, sie trug ein edles Gewand, das ihren attraktiven Körper mit all den dazugehörigen Kurven deutlich hervor brachte. An ihrer Taille hang schlaff eine der bedrohlichen Peitschen der Lolthpriesterinnen und auf ihrer Brust prangte ihr Symbol der Spinnenkönigin selbst. Ihr Gesicht verriet ihre Überraschung und bedachte die vor ihr stehenden drei Gestalten mit unverhüllter Neugier. Hinter ihr stand ein ebenfalls verdutzter Sklavenhändler, der im gleichen Augenblick die Zwillinge und den Halbdrow erkannte. Nhaundar sah in jenem Moment noch etwas anderes, das heilige Symbol des Vhaeraunpriesters auf dessen Brust.

Er hatte gerade ein wunderbares Geschäft mit einem niederen Adelshaus abgeschlossen und dafür eine Menge Gold und Edelsteine versprochen bekommen. Seine Freude darüber wich augenblicklich und wurde durch die Angst um sein Leben ersetzt, denn wenn Dhaunae Yauntyrr Sorn als das erkennen würde, was er tatsächlich war und das in Zusammenhang mit dem Sklavenhändler brachte, dann wäre der Ärger nicht fern. Ausnahmsweise besaß Nhaundar gerade jetzt die Geistesgegenwart und machte sich den Überraschungsmoment zu Eigen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er an der Priesterin Yauntyrr vorbei und direkt auf Sorn und Nalfein zu.

„Meister Philiom, ihr seit wieder da und habt mir beide unversehrt zurückgebracht", meinte Nhaundar in ruhigem Ton, wobei er versuchte die eigene Aufregung zu unterdrücken und wand sich dabei mit den Worten zu Nalfein, um die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Krieger zu lenken. „Ich hatte euch noch nicht so schnell wieder bei mir erwartet, hatten wir nicht fünf Tage ausgemacht?"

Währenddessen gab der Sklavenhändler in der Zeichensprache dem Priester zu verstehen, der mit weit aufgerissen Augen und verblüfftem Gesicht still auf der Stelle verharrte, dass er sein Symbol wegstecken sollte. Aber Sorn schien im ersten Moment nicht zu verstehen.

Dhaunae Yauntyrr stand unmittelbar auf der Türschwelle und schaute zu dem muskulösen Krieger hinüber, der direkt vor ihr stand.

Zur gleichen Zeit verstand Nalfein umso mehr. Denn er sah den Blick des Sklavenhändlers zu seinem Bruder und dessen heiliges Symbol auf seiner Brust. Das bedeutete Schwierigkeiten wenn sie nicht aufpassten und er spielte das Spiel unverzüglich mit. Der Krieger richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit an die Priesterin, die ausschaute, als würde sie nichts verstehen, was auch durchaus der Fall war und tat einen Schritt auf den Sklavenhändler zu.

„Nhaundar, dringende Geschäfte zwingen mich früher zu kommen. Ich hoffe doch sehr, mein Auftauchen ist nicht unpassend?", meinte Nalfein und bedachte dabei die Priesterin mit schönen Augen."

Der einzige der Anwesenden, der jetzt gar nichts verstand war Shar, der jedoch klug genug war, sich aus der Schusslinie zu begeben. Er zwängte sich an die Mauer, machte sich etwas kleiner und verfolgte das Schauspiel in den Augenwinkeln. Es amüsierte ihn, wie alle so plötzlich anderes zu sein schienen und das sein Herr so freundlich wirkte. Dabei entging dem Jungen aber nicht die Tatsache, dass sich alle wegen der unbekannten Frau so seltsam verhielten. Wenn er sich recht an die Worte von Sorn erinnerte, dann hatte er ihm einst erklärt, dass man Drowfrauen in der Stadt nicht trauen durfte und nie etwas gegen sie sagen sollte. So beobachtete er gespannt weiter.

Nalfein war in der Zwischenzeit näher an die Priesterin herangetreten und verbeugte sich respektvoll und schirmte dabei Sorn und Nhaundar mit seinem eigenen Körper ab. „Herrin, meine unterwürfige Aufwartung eines unbedeutenden Mannes."

Dhaunae wirkte sehr beeindruckt und noch mehr schien sie den Krieger recht attraktiv zu finden, denn sie erhob ihre Hand und reichte sie ihm zu Gruß. „Meister Philiom, wie ich annehme?", fragte sie neugierig nach.

Nalfein nahm ihre Hand entgegen und sein Augenmerk galt sofort einem Edelstein besetzten Goldenen Ring an einem ihrer Finger und so schickte er sich an, ihr, für Drow recht ungewöhnlich, einen Handkuss zu geben. Dabei entfernte er das Schmuckstück noch geschickter von ihrem Finger und ließ ihn in der Handfläche verschwinden. Dhaunae Yauntyrr bemerkte davon nichts, nur dass ihr der Krieger schmeichelte. Sie selbst war noch jung und unerfahren, aber niemals verlegen eine günstige Gelegenheit in Anspruch zu nehmen, die sich ihr gerade bot.

Während alldem kam der Priester zu Verstand und so ließ Sorn sein heiliges Symbol unter dem Hemd verschwinden. Dann spürte er starke Arme, die ihn zu sich zogen und die Finger sich in seinem Haar vergruben.

Es handelte sich hierbei um niemand anderen als Nhaundar selbst, der die Gelegenheit nutzte, sich dem hübschen und äußerst attraktiven jungen Dunkelelfen mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu nähern.

Wenn ein Spiel, dann auch richtig, sagte sich der Sklavenhändler und kam dabei mit dem Gesicht immer näher an Sorns heran.

Ein erneut überrascht aussehender Priester blickte in die rot funkelnden Augen des Sklavenhändlers und schon im nächsten Moment spürte er dessen Lippen auf den eigenen. Als sein Gegenüber den Kuss intensivierte versuchte sich Sorn aus der Berührung und dem starken Griff zu lösen.

Doch Nhaundar ließ es nicht zu und packte nur umso fester zu. Er schob seine Zunge in den Mund des Priesters und genoss den Kuss. Viel zu lange schien es her zu sein, als die beiden dies in der Vergangenheit schon einmal taten.

Dhaunae Yauntyrr dagegen war ebenfalls verdutzt, wie angetan von dem schmucken Verhalten des Kriegers, als dieser seine Begrüßung mit einer erneuten Verbeugung beendete. Dabei hatte sie immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass ihr der Ring an der Hand fehlte. Dann wand sie sich an Nhaundar und erblickte diesen, als er sich gerade von den Lippen des jungen Drow löste.

„Ich bitte aufrichtig um Verzeihung für die unliebsame Störung, Herrin Yauntyrr. Doch Meister Philiom hat mir meine liebsten Schätze nach Hause gebracht", säuselte Nhaundar und lächelte hinterlistig und ölig zu der Dunkelelfe hinüber. Wie wahr doch seine Worte waren, dachte er sich dabei und hob einen Arm auf Sorns Schulter. Mit Druck versuchte er den Priester auf die Knie zu zwingen, der nur mit einem leisen Murren dem Befehl des Sklavenhändlers nachkam. Dann kniete er auf dem Boden und spürte, wie Nhaundar ihm über das Haar fuhr, ganz so, als wäre er Shar.

Shar tat es Sorn unbewusst gleich, doch für ihn war es eine normale Reaktion und nichts Erzwungenes.

Dhaunae Yauntyrr betrachtete den älteren Dunkelelfen mit einem verachteten Blick, aber erinnerte sich daran, dass beide soeben ein gutes Geschäft abgeschlossen hatten. Für einige Atemzüge wanderten ihre Augen zu dem knienden Sorn hinunter und sie dachte sich, dass dieser ganz und gar nicht wie ein Sklave ausschaute. Dann bedachte sie Shar einen Moment lang und erkannte, dass sie einen Halbdrow vor sich hatte. Sie verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht, wollte aber weiter nichts mit dem Sklavenhändler und dessen Vorlieben zu tun haben. Es war ganz alleine seine Entscheidung. Ganz anders verhielt es sich bei dem Krieger, der vor ihr stand. Der Name sagte ihr nichts, aber der Titel „Meister" versprach ihr wohl einen der Soldaten aus der Akademie von Malee-Magthere vor sich zu sehen. Mit glühenden Augen bedachte sie Nalfein und wünschte sich, dass sie irgendwann und irgendwo ihm nochmals über den Weg laufen würde. Aber ihr Weg führte sie erst einmal nach Hause. Die Oberin Mutter des Hauses Yauntyrr musste sofort in Kenntnis über den erfolgreichen Abschluss des Geschäftes mit Nhaundar gesetzt werden, der ihr nicht minder als zehn gute Sklaven zu geringem Preis versprochen hatte.

Nach einigen Worten ging die Priesterin ihres eigenen Weges und zurück blieben die Zwillinge, Shar und ein wirklich gut gelaunter Nhaundar.

„Ich wusste gar nicht welch' angenehme Qualitäten ihr besitzt, Priester", säuselte der Sklavenhändler und bedachte dabei Sorn mit funkelenden Augen, der soeben im Begriff war, sich wieder zu erheben.

„Ich weiß genau, ich sollte euch Dankbarkeit heucheln. Ich bin vielleicht auch versucht dankbar zu sein, doch versucht mich nie wieder zu küssen", schnauzte ein verärgerter Sorn zurück und versuchte mit dem Handrücken seinen Mund sauber zu wischen. „Ich brauche dringend etwas zu trinken, am besten was Starkes um meinen Mund zu säubern."

Nalfein lachte daraufhin herzhaft und schritt auf seinen Bruder zu. „Ich gebe es ja nicht gerne zu, aber Nhaundar hat uns aus der Situation heraus gehauen, aber dafür habe ich unser Abendessen gesichert." Dann öffnete der Krieger seine Hand und hielt den edlen und wertvoll aussehenden Ring unter Sorns Nase.

„Immer wieder gerne geschehen und willkommen in meinem Reich", schmunzelte Nhaundar und konnte kaum die Augen von dem attraktiven, jungen Kleriker lassen. Ein wunderbar, erfrischendes Gefühl strömte durch seinen Körper und er fühlte sich wie neu geboren. Nachdem die offensichtliche Gefahr vorüber war, freute sich der ältere Drow wonnetrunken und hätte gerne noch weiter mit Sorn sein nettes Spielchen gespielt. Doch genauso wusste er, dass der Priester, heute in Begleitung mit seinem Zwillingsbruder nicht zum Spaßen aufgelegt zu sein schien. Kein Problem, dachte sich der Sklavenhändler, ich kann mich auch an seinem jungen Körper mit den Augen satt sehen. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Shar hinüber, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete und das Haupt gesenkt hielt. Mit einem weiteren Lächeln im Gesicht richtete er sich erneut an den Kleriker. „Wie ich sehe sieht mein Schatz aus, wie ich ihn kenne und liebe."

„Vorsicht Nhaundar, falls ihr euch daran erinnert was ihr vor einigen Tagen getan habt", erinnerte Sorn ihn an die Misshandlung des jungen Halbdrows.

„Ja, ja", tat Nhaundar diese Anschuldigung lapidar ab und wusste dabei genau, dass der Priester Recht hatte. Die Ironie des Ganzen amüsierte den Sklavenhändler jedoch. Eben noch stand der Kleriker in seiner Schuld, wobei er zuvor bei seinem eigenen groben Verhalten gegenüber Shar die Hilfe des Vhaeraunanhängers in Anspruch genommen hatte. Nun waren sie quitt.

„Lasst uns doch bei einem guten Schluck eines edlen Tropfens weiter reden", wechselte der Sklavenhändler das Thema überaus freundlich, ging dabei jedoch einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu. Er griff nach unten und hob das Kinn von Shar an. Dann zog er ihn mit Druck nach oben bis der Junge vor ihm stand. Nhaundars Blick prüfte die hübschen Züge des jungen Halbdrow. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er Shar durch die Haare und wusste, dass alles in bester Ordnung war. Heute Nacht gehörst du wieder mir, mein Schatz, versprach sich der Sklavenhändler selbst und rief laut nach Dipree. „Dipree, wasch ihn mir und ziehe ihn an. Mit dieser Kleidung sieht er ja schrecklich aus."

Sorn fing bei diesen Worten vor Zorn an zu beben, denn immerhin handelte es sich hierbei um seine Hose und seinen Umhang. Nalfein bemerkte die Reaktion seines Bruders und legte ihm beschwichtigten einen Arm auf die Schulter.

Der Priester spürte die beruhigende Wirkung seines Bruders und wurde augenblicklich etwas friedlicher. „Das habe ich ihm gegeben und ich möchte die Kleidung wieder haben", konnte Sorn nicht anders und richtete sich damit an Nhaundar.

Dieser runzelte kurz die Stirn, betrachtete sich die abgetragene Kleidung nochmals und ihm wurde bewusst, dass die Zwillinge von der Hand in den Mund lebten. „Selbstverständlich", meinte Nhaundar mit abfälligem Tonfall und nickte dann Dipree zu, dass er den Worten des Priesters folge leisten sollte.

Dipree nickte ebenfalls und nahm sich Shar mit und verschwand kurz darauf mit ihm in dem Badezimmer.

Zurück blieben ein wütender Kleriker und ein leicht verärgerte Krieger. Denn Beleidigungen egal welcher Art, die ihn und seinen Bruder betrafen, brachten auch Nalfein zu einer Gefühlsregung.

„Dann lasst uns etwas trinken, meine Herren", sprach Nhaundar, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wies mit einer Hand die Brüder in seine Privatgemächern.

Nach wenigen Minuten saßen Nhaundar, Sorn und Nalfein gemütlich auf Diwan und Sessel. Die Zwillinge wie stets dem schleimigen und äußerst hinterhältigen alten Drow gegenüber.

„Ich hoffe, der Tropfen mundet euch?", fragte Nhaundar beifällig und wartete nur darauf, dass der Priester oder auch der Krieger etwas zu ihm sagten. Lange musste er auch nicht warten, da erhob Sorn auch schon seine Stimme.

„Wir lassen das Wortgeplänkel und kommen am besten gleich zur Sache."

Der Priester leerte daraufhin sein Glas in einem Zug und versuchte sich durch den Alkohol den Kuss des Sklavenhändlers wegzuspülen und auf der anderen Seite sich dadurch Mut zu machen. Der ursprüngliche Plan kam ihm in den Sinn, damit Shar und er sich häufiger und dafür auch intensiver sehen konnten.

„Ich rate euch vorsichtig zu sein …", mischte sich Nalfein ein und grinste fast schon so verschlagen wie Nhaundar selbst, „… aber mit meinem Bruder würde ich mich nicht anlegen."

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus und Sorn dankte innerlich Nalfein für dessen Unterstützung, die er eben ihm erneut zugesichert hatte.

„Nhaundar", begann Sorn mit ärgerlichem Unterton, „Was ich euch schon des Öfteren sagen wollte, ich bin es leid immer dann von euch gerufen zu werden, wenn ihr euch selbst in die Scheiße geritten habt. Des Weiteren …", der Priester machte seiner Wut weiter Luft und er hob zur Warnung einen Finger und richtete diesen direkt auf Nhaundar, „… ihr seit solch' eine schmierige Ratte, dass es mich wundert, dass ihr auf eurer schleimigen Ölspur euch noch nicht alle Knochen gebrochen habt." Darauf erhob sich Sorn von seinem Sessel und kam direkt auf einen verdutzt aussehenden Sklavenhändler zu. Der junge Drow versuchte nun noch durch weitere Gesten seine Aussage und die darauf folgende Bedingung seines Planes zu unterstreichen. Er tippte mit dem Finger auf Nhaundars Brust, ganz so, als würde er dem Dunkelelfen eine Waffe dagegen drücken. „Die Frage lautet hier, wer braucht hier wen? Könnt ihr mir die Antwort geben?" Daraufhin bohrte Sorn mit seinem Finger immer fester auf Nhaundars Brust und sprach weiter. „Ich kann euch die Antwort ausführlich liefern. Denn ihr braucht mich und meine Kräfte. Für die Jagd wie auch für eure Spielzeuge." Bei dem Wort „Spielzeug" bekam Sorn ein Stich ins Herz und er sah vor sich Shar, der in aller Unschuld immer wieder unter den Qualen all der Dunkelelfen zu leiden hatte, vor allem vor seinem Herrn selbst. „Da dies geklärt ist", sprach Sorn weiter ohne Nhaundar zu Wort kommen zu lassen, „habe ich ein Angebot für euch. Ich werde weiterhin meine heilenden Kräfte euch gegen eine ausreichende Bezahlung zur Verfügung stellen. Das sogar in regelmäßigen Abständen, wenn es sein muss, doch dafür bekomme ich hin und wieder den Halbdrow für mich selbst." Sorn holte tief Luft und bohrte zum Abschluss nochmals den Finger fester in Nhaundars Brust.

Die Überraschung stand dem älteren Drow wahrlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Zum einen über die Worte des Priesters und zum anderen wegen der doch recht schmerzhaften Berührung. Wenn dies, wie bereits vor einigen Tagen geschehen, der Dolch des Klerikers gewesen wäre, dann würde Nhaundar eingestehen müssen, er hätte ein Problem. Vielleicht würde aber noch eins auf ihn zukommen, denn ihm gegenüber saß der muskulöse Bruder von Sorn.

„Bitte seit gnädig mit mir", witzelte Nhaundar kurz, doch der Ernst der Sache konnte er nicht ignorieren. Ohne den Priester müsste er sich für die Jagd jemand anderen Suchen müssen und Vhaeraunpriester gab es im Unterreich nicht wie Sand am Meer. Er war sich auch bewusst, welch ein Glück er mit den Brüdern Dalael hatte. So beschloss er, sich den Vorschlag des Klerikers genauer anzuhören. „Erklärt mir das ein wenig genauer. Man sollte stets alle Einzelheiten eines Geschäftes kennen und sie von allen Seiten aus abwägen."

Nun nahm Sorn erneut seinen Finger und bohrte wieder in Nhaundars Brust, als hätte er immer noch einen Dolch in der Hand. „Der Deal ist ganz einfach. Alle drei Zehntage werde ich kommen und mich um das körperliche Wohlbefinden aller Sklaven kümmern. Je nachdem ob mich nicht gerade ein anderer Auftrag abhält. Für meine Dienste erhalte ich einen prall gefüllten Beutel mit Gold und den Halbdrow für eine oder mehrere Nächte. Bevor ihr antwortet, überlegt es euch gut, denn ansonsten werdet ihr mich und meinen Bruder das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Wir beide schlagen daraus Gewinn, denn wer möchte nicht einen Lustsklaven mit einem narbenfreiem Körper sein eigen nennen."

An dieser Aussage war tatsächlich etwas wahres dran, dass konnte Nhaundar in keinem Fall leugnen. Doch der Preis schien hoch. So dachte der Sklavenhändler wirklich gut nach. Ein Beutel Gold für die Heilung aller Sklaven, auch die, die er als Arbeitskräfte verkaufte, ganz zu schweigen von den Lustsklaven, die ihm fast das meiste Geld einbrachten. Des Weiteren kam hinzu, dass sein bester Besitz durch die regelmäßige Kontrolle des Priesters vielleicht noch hübscher und attraktiver werden konnte, was war also schon dabei, wenn der Kleriker ihn einmal im Monat für sich alleine hatte. Zwar ohne zu bezahlen, aber dies war zu verkraften. Der Vorschlag schien durchaus lukrativ zu sein und höchstwahrscheinlich würde sein Ruf in der Stadt steigen, wenn es sich herum sprach, dass er gute Ware an den Mann brachte.

„Ich willige ein. Ein Beutel Gold und jeweils eine Nacht oder auch Nächte mit dem Halbdrow. Ihr scheint einen guten Geschmack zu haben, Priester", antwortete Nhaundar und konnte ein schmieriges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sorn ließ den Finger sofort von der Brust des Sklavenhändlers gleiten und wirkte innerlich überrascht, jedoch äußerlich versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Still und heimlich sendete er ein Stoßgebet an Vhaeraun und dankte ihm dafür, dass sein Plan auf fruchtbarem Boden gefallen war. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet Nhaundar so zu ködern, doch es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert und er konnte Shar sehen und helfen. Sein Herz raste vor Freude schneller und er merkte, dass er sich setzen musste. Ohne eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen, ging er eilig auf den Sessel zu und setzte sich.

„Das wird ein gutes Geschäft", murmelte Sorn leise und griff nach seinem, wieder gefüllten Glas und leerte auch dieses mit einem Zug.

„Dieser Vorschlag hätte von mir stammen können", meinte Nhaundar freudig und versuchte damit selbst die Lorbeeren einzuheimsen.


	23. 21 Kap Versprechen werden eingelöst

**21. Kapitel**

**Versprechen werden eingelöst**

Nervös verlagerte Tebryn sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Der junge Soldat und Spion von Bregan D'aerthe war soeben aus dem Haus Do'Urden zusammen mit einer Nachricht des Waffenmeisters zum Anführer der Söldnertruppe gekommen.

Es waren nun schon einige Wochen vergangen, als Zaknafein Do'Urden sich mit seiner ungewöhnliche Bitte um Geld, im Austausch für Informationen, zu Jarlaxle begeben hatte. Die Gründe waren eigentlich bescheiden. Zum einen wollte der stolze Krieger für den jungen Halbdrow Shar etwas tun, einfach nur deshalb, weil ihn der Junge an seinen eigenen Sohn erinnerte und der ihm Leid tat und den er in der Zeit nicht vergessen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er die wertvolle Informationen des Jungen über Dantrag Baenre an den Söldnerführer verkaufen, um Shar zu helfen. Zaks Glück ging sogar soweit, dass Jarlaxle diesem Geschäft zum damaligen Zeitpunkt zügig zustimmte und dem Waffenmeister im Gegenzug die angeforderte Summe Gold für Zaknafeins weitere Pläne liefern würde. Der weitere Vorteil in dem Deal des Kriegers und dem Söldner lag darin, dass Zak sich gegenüber Jarlaxle zu dem prekären Thema über den Erhalt der Berichte über Dantrag nicht äußern musste, obwohl Zak sehr wohl wusste, dass sein alter Freund schier vor Neugier fast zu platzen drohte. Um auch in Zukunft nichts über Shar zu erwähnen, wählte Zaknafein Do'Urden seine Worte geschickt und hielt die Nachricht an den Söldnerführer von Bregan D'aerthe recht kurz, aber auf den Punkt genau.

Diese Botschaft öffnete soeben Jarlaxle in der Hand und las interessiert. Er fragte sich welche Informationen er über Dantrag Baenre erhalten würde.

„_Mein alter Freund,_

_wie ich dir vor einiger Zeit angekündigte, erhältst du mit diesem Schreiben die von mir versprochenen Auskünfte Dantrag Baenre entsprechend. Am Ende meiner Mitteilung findest du diese aufgelistet._

_Um dich bezüglich deiner Worte zu erinnern, erbitte ich einen vollen Beutel Goldstücke, den du Tebryn geben sollst. Eine Versicherung meinerseits ist, dass ich dir in näherer Zukunft wohl noch mehr detailreiche Informationen liefern werde, unter den gleichen Bedingungen, die diesem Schreiben unterliegen._

_Zaknafein"_

Jarlaxle las den letzten Satz und sein Blick wanderte so gleich nach unten zu der angegebenen Auflistung. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er erfuhr, dass der Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre ein regelmäßiger Gast bei einem Sklavenhändler namens Nhaundar Xarann sein sollte. Der Name sagte ihm nicht viel, außer, dass er von ihm wusste, doch er den Sklavenhändler niemals persönlich begegnet war, bis jetzt noch nicht. Als der Söldner die Information erhielt, dass Dantrag eine blasphemische und doch recht klug ausgedachte Handlung in der Hauskapelle des Baenreanwesens getätigt hatte, konnte sich Jarlaxle ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Ich habe dich wahrlich niemals so gerissen eingeschätzt, Dantrag, überlegte der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie Zaknafein an solch ein heikles Wissen gelangte, da der Waffenmeister keine Wort von einem jungen Halbdrow geschrieben hatte. Doch die Nachrichten stimmten den hinterhältigen Drow freudig, vielleicht konnte er diese Informationen in näherer oder ferner Zukunft tatsächlich gegen den zweiten Sohn der Oberin Baenre verwenden. Ein Lächeln huschte ihm über das Gesicht und er legte das Schreiben zur Seite.

„Tebryn, überbringe dem Waffenmeister das Geld und einen Gruß. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du dem Krieger folgst. Heimlich und auf leisen Sohlen. Wir wollen doch nicht wieder eine Situation heraufbeschwören, in der die Ehre von Zaknafein Do'Urden dein Leben rettet, oder Tebryn?", meinte Jarlaxle und erinnerte den jungen Soldaten augenblicklich an das damalige Treffen.

Tebryn, der wiederholt nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen wippte ohne dass er es merkte, wurde plötzlich bei diese Aussage gewahr, wie recht der Anführer hatte. Wäre damals nicht der Waffenmeister gewesen, dann hätte er sein Leben verloren. Seither gab es zum Glück für ihn keinen weiteren Zwischenfall und da Tebryn so schnell wie möglich sich der Aufgabe im Haus Do'Urden widmen wollte, nickte er lediglich als Antwort.

„Hier hast du einen Beutel, übergib ihn dem Waffenmeister und beobachtete ihn. Danach erstatte mir Bericht." Dabei fischte der Söldnerführer einen Beutel wie aus dem Nichts an der Innenseite des Schreibtisches heraus und reichte ihn dem jungen Soldaten.

„Ich werde nicht versagen", entgegnete Tebryn und nahm das Geld an sich. „Ihr werdet alles erfahren was ich sehe und höre."

Daraufhin verbeugte sich der Soldat vor Jarlaxle, drehte sich um und verschwand augenblicklich durch die blau schimmernde Barriere, die die Tür zu Jarlaxles Büro darstellte.

Zurück blieb ein schmunzelnder Jarlaxle, der sich bequem in seinem Stuhl nach hinten lehnte und es kaum erwarten konnte, welche Erkenntnisse Tebryn bringen würde. Zaknafein, verzeih' mir, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl, sinnierte der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe nach und viele weitere Gedanken folgten.

Ein wenig später im Haus Do'Urden hielt Zaknafein den prall gefüllten Beutel Gold in der Hand und schien nun genauso nervös wie Tebryn kurze Zeit zuvor zu sein. Am Abend würde ein wichtiges Treffen stattfinden und ihm schien die ganze Sache nicht geheuer, je länger er darüber nachdachte. Zak fragte sich ständig, was er eigentlich da tat. Aber er musste irgendetwas tun, sonst würde er sich als Feigling fühlen. Vor einigen Wochen hatte er Shar kennen gelernt, ihm Hoffnung gemacht, um ihn anschließend seinem Elend wieder zu übergeben. Zaknafein wusste, es war einzig und alleine sein Fehler gewesen. Rizzen - der damals Shar seinem eigentlichen Herrn übergeben hatte - war es aber auch, der für Zak für den heutigen Abend ein Treffen mit Nhaundar Xarann arrangiert hatte. Der stolze Krieger konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er durch seinen geschickten Umgang mit Waffen eine Bedrohung für Rizzens Leben darstellte, so dass alles ohne Probleme und ohne das Wissen von Malice Do'Urden nach Plan verlief. Der Waffenmeister würde als potentieller Kunde zu einem Sklavenhändler gehen, sich einen Überblick über die Situation des Jungen verschaffen und wenn ihm das Glück hold blieb, anschließend den Halbdrow zu sich nach Hause holen. Nur leider nicht für längere Zeit, dafür reichte das Geld niemals aus, geschweige denn um Shar zu kaufen. Doch über eine Lösung für das Problem konnte er sich später immer noch Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit wäre.

Zuvor musste erstmal die Heimlichkeit gewahrt bleiben und er konnte Shar nur ein paar Tage Ruhe und Frieden von seinem eigentlichen Leben schenken, genau wie beim ersten Mal.

Bald war es soweit und Zaknafein verstand immer noch nicht so recht, wie er sich auf solch ein abenteuerliches, wie auch gefährliches Ereignis einlassen konnte. Alles nur wegen einem Sklaven, der vor einiger Zeit tief in ihm etwas auslöste, was er selbst nicht verstand. Er sagte sich, dass es an der einfachen Tatsache lag, da Shar ihn an seinen Sohn Drizzt erinnerte und er Ungerechtigkeit in Bezug auf unschuldige Kinder auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Wenn er diese Gedanken auch nur irgendjemandem mitgeteilt hätte, wäre er wohl mit schallendem Gelächter bedacht worden und jeder hätte ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt. Er war immerhin ein großer Waffenmeister. Ein exzellenter Kämpfer, der sein Talent tagtäglich zur Schau stellte. Ein Drow, der es liebte Priesterinnen Lolths ihrem frühzeitigen Schicksal zuzuführen und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er es mit einer absoluten Hingabe tat. Doch als er Shar begegnet war, wusste auch Zak wieder, dass er selbst nichts weiter war, als ein Sklave der adeligen Frauen. Vielleicht würde er mit seiner Tat endlich jemandem helfen können, der genauso hilflos wie jedes Kind in der Stadt war, während seine eigene Seele bereits jetzt schon verdammt zu sein schien, eines Tages in dem Abgrund zu fahren, um im ewigen Höllenfeuer zu brennen. Wenn er es bei dem jungen Halbdrow schaffen würde, dann stünde nichts mehr im Wege, dass er auch Drizzt auf den rechten Pfad leiten konnte. Vorausgesetzt, die Oberin Do'Urden würde es zulassen. Viele weitere Gedanken gingen Zaknafein durch den Kopf und am Abend stand er, geleitet von einem älteren Dunkelelfen vor einer Tür und wartete darauf, dass dieser sie öffnete.

Nervös, recht ungewöhnlich für den Waffenmeister, wartete er und hatte nicht einmal auf dem Weg hierher zu Nhaundar Xarann bemerkt, wie Tebryn ihm still und heimlich folgte. Draußen vor dem Tor verkroch sich der junge Soldat wie von Jarlaxle angewiesen und vertrieb sich die Zeit des Wartens mit eigenen Gedanken.

„Nhaundar ist soweit euch zu empfangen, mein Herr", erklang von der Seite die dünne Stimme von Dipree an Zaknafeins Ohr. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich schneller und er schluckte. Bloß kein Fehler machen, sagte er sich und schickte sich dabei an, dem Drow zu folgen.

„Seit gegrüßt, Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden. Der Patron hat mir euer Kommen mitgeteilt", begrüßte Nhaundar den Krieger mit einer öligen Stimme und erhob sich dabei sogar von seinem Diwan. Blieb jedoch stehen und wartete darauf, dass der Besucher sich ihm näherte.

Zak versuchte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, ganz so, als würde er mit Freuden dieses Treffen und vor allem den Grund des Zusammenkommens, genießen. Doch innerlich war es überhaupt nicht der Fall. Er wollte wieder zurück in seine Privatgemächern und das am besten zusammen mit Shar, ohne großartig sich mit dessen eigentlichen Herrn zu unterhalten. Auf ungewöhnliche Weise fühlte sich der Krieger plötzlich wie ein Feigling. Doch Zaknafein musste das Unliebsame über sich ergehen lassen und schritt vorwärts. Er ließ beim Hineintreten seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er erkannte als erstes einen älteren Dunkelelfen und schätzte diesen auf ungefähr 600 Jahre. Womit er fast ins Schwarze traf. Dieser trug schwarze Lederkleidung, die durch eine rote Robe vervollständigt wurde. Sein Gegenüber besaß kurz geschnittenes Haar und funkelte ihn mit rot glühenden Augen neugierig an. Ein breites, selbstgefälliges Grinsen zierte dessen Gesicht. Als Zak sich weiter umschaute entdeckte er die Person, weswegen er überhaupt erst auf die Idee gekommen war, sich mit dem Sklavenhändler zu treffen, Shar. Der Junge saß auf dem Boden, direkt neben dem Diwan des Dunkelelfen und schaute ihn mit großen, tiefblauen Augen verwundert an. Man konnte ihm regelrecht die Überraschung vom Gesicht ablesen, jedoch eine positive Überraschung. Er trug die gleiche Kleidung, wie Zak ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte, nur dass sie diesmal schwarz war. Schwarzes Leder, das gerade mal das Nötigste der Intimitäten verdeckte und schwarzer Seidenstoff bedeckte die dünnen Beine. Goldketten an Hals, Arm und Handgelenken schmücken den Rest. Die langen, weißen Haare hingen wunderschön anzuschauen über die Schulter. Mit einer Eisenkette, die mit einem eisernen Halsband verbunden war, schien der Junge an einem Haken in der Wand angekettet zu sein. Leicht angeekelt durch diese ihm völlig ungewohnte Situation versuchte sich Zak zusammen zu reißen und ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen. Doch gleichzeitig fragte er sich plötzlich, ob es den Sklaven im Hausen Do'Urden genauso erging. Dann ließ er den Blick von dem Jungen auf den Sklavenhändler zurück gleiten.

„Seit ebenfalls gegrüßt …", begann der Waffenmeister im ruhigen Ton und versuchte sich an den Namen des Sklavenhändlers zu erinnern. Doch dieser schien wie weggeblasen und er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Nhaundar schien dies augenblicklich zu merken und half sogleich nach, „Nhaundar Xarann ist mein Name."

„Selbstredend", kam die knappe und sehr sarkastisch klingende Antwort von Zaknafein, der diesem Dunkelelf am liebsten auf der Stelle die Kehle durchgeschnitten hätte. Alleine schon wegen dieser schmierige Art und Weise, die er an den Tag legte. Dabei versuchte der stolze Krieger seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf die schleimige Ratte eines Sklavenhändlers zu richten ohne selbst auf Shar zu achten, der vielleicht durch unbedarfte Gesten zu erkennen geben konnte, dass beide sich kannten und auch achteten, ein Blick könnte bereits mehr verraten als beabsichtigt. Immerhin wusste niemand, dass er und der Waffenmeister sich kannten und gegenseitig als Freunde schätzten. Des Weiteren ertrug Zaknafein den Anblick des Halbdrow kaum, der anscheinend wie ein Tier behandelt wurde, alleine schon durch das Anketten an der Wand.

Shar war sichtlich verblüfft und traute kaum seinen Augen. Er erinnerte sich an die Tage im Haus des Waffenmeisters und wie beide sich auf ungewöhnliche Weise anfreundeten. Dann kamen ihm die Erinnerungen an ihre Gespräche. Jetzt schien für den jungen Halbdrow der Zeitpunkt gekommen zu sein, dass der Waffenmeister seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen würde. Vergessen schien im gleichen Moment auch Sorn, den Shar über alles liebte, abgesehen von seinem toten Vater.

Im Gegenzug beobachtete auch Nhaundar den Neuankömmling und holte lautlos tief Luft. Das Auftreten war nicht ganz so wie das des Waffenmeisters Dantrag Baenre, erkannte Nhaundar, doch sie glichen sich auf eine andere Weise. Auch dieser Drow hier hatte zwei prachtvolle Schwerter links und rechts im Waffengürtel griffbereit und eine sehr gute Rüstung rundete das kraftvolle Äußere ab. Der muskulöse Körper versprach Stärke und strahlte einen ungeheuren Stolz auf die Stellung aus, die der Fremde innehatte. Seine Wesensart glich eher einem freundlicheren, aber durchaus tödlichen Drow, der in keiner Weise vor dem Gebrauch seiner Schwerter halt machen würde. Nhaundar kannte die Rivalität zwischen Dantrag Baenre und Zaknafein Do'Urden, wer in der Stadt kannte sie nicht, und insgeheim war er froh, dass der Waffenmeister des ersten Hauses nicht mit ihnen das Zimmer teilte. Aber ein Kampf von geschickten Stößen, flicken Schritten und gut ausgebildeter Schwertkunst reizte auch ihn. Was würde Nhaundar nicht alles tun, wenn die beiden Waffenmeister einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod, auf Ehre und Hass auf seinem Grundstück abhalten könnten. Nun ja, es gab ja genug Zeit und wenn er es jetzt geschickt anstellte, dann würde vielleicht der berühmte Waffenmeister bald zu seinen Kunden gehören. Der Rest käme nach und nach, genauso wie das Geld.

„Setzt euch doch, Waffenmeister. Wollt ihr etwas Wein zur Entspannung?", fragte Nhaundar mit säuselnder Stimme und lud den Krieger mit einer einladenden Handbewegung dazu auf, sich in einem ihm gegenüberstehenden Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Dazu kam das stets hinterhältige und selbstgefällige Grinsen, dass er immer dann aufzusetzen pflegte, wenn er ein gutes Geschäft witterte.

Zaknafein war jedoch nicht dumm und konnte den Gesichtsausdruck deuten, war er von vorne rein gewarnt gewesen, um welch widerliche Kreatur es sich bei dem Sklavenhändler handelte. Doch er musste versuchen mitzuspielen, ansonsten könnte er es gleich sein lassen. Aus seiner neu empfundenen Freundschaft zu dem Jungen wollte er den Eindruck erwecken, er wäre wie all die anderen Männer, die in Shar nichts weiter sahen, als ein Objekt zu ihrer eigenen Befriedigung. Eine lebende Hülle die weder zu denken, zu sprechen noch eigenständig zu handeln hatte.

„Ich danke euch", antwortete Zaknafein kurz und nahm die Einladung mit einem ebenso tückischen Lächeln an und setzte sich auf den ihm angewiesenen Sessel. Von der Seite huschte der ältere Drow herbei, der ihn schon unten im Hof nach oben und zu Nhaundars Privatgemächern geführt hatte und reichte dem Waffenmeister ein gefülltes Glas Rotwein. Er nahm es ohne weitere Reaktion entgegen und nippte aus Höflichkeit daran. Vergiftet konnte es nicht sein, dachte der Krieger sich, dass würde Nhaundars Geschäfte ruinieren, obwohl ihm kurz dieser Gedanke in den Sinn kam.

„Ein edler Tropfen, den ich regelmäßig von der Oberfläche beziehe", meinte der Sklavenhändler lapidar und versuchte den Waffenmeister noch besser einzuschätzen, aber dessen Mienenspiel verriet nichts von dem, was sich im Kopf des Kriegers abspielte. So ergriff Nhaundar die Initiative und begann das Gespräch.

„Wie ich den Worten des Patron eures Hauses entnommen habe, habt ihr Interesse an meinen Sklaven", fragte Nhaundar vorsichtig nach.

Zaknafein schien die Worte zu hören, aber er konnte nicht anderes und schaute just in diesem Moment zu dem auf dem Boden sitzenden Shar, der in mit unverhohlener Neugier anschaute und ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln schenkte. Der Waffenmeister musste all seine Geduld zusammen nehmen, um nicht Nhaundar die Wahrheit über sein widerliches Geschäft mit der käuflichen Liebe an den Kopf zu werfen, das Wohlbefinden des Jungen hatte Vorrang.

Doch der Sklavenhändler bemerkte diesen Blick sofort und auch wenn er nicht vorhatte den Halbdrow für diese Nacht an jemand anderen zu verleihen, lag darin wohl aber das Geschäft des Abends. Er dachte sich, wenn es ihm gelinge den Krieger auf den jungen Sklaven weiter aufmerksam zu machen, dann würde er ein gut verdientes Geschäft für diese Nacht abschließen. Ein anderer Sklave könnte für sein körperliches Wohl ebenso dienen wie sein selbst erwählter Schatz, der Gold, Edelsteine und wertvolles Geschmeide in einem darstellte. So hob Nhaundar wie beiläufig seine Hand und ließ diese über den Kopf von Shar streichen, ganz so, als würde er ein Tier kraulen.

Zaknafein sah diese Geste und empfand sie als abstoßend. Als er dazu jedoch keine Regung des Jungen beobachtete, sagte er zu sich selbst, er muss dies wohl tagtäglich über sich ergehen lassen und kennen – was tatsächlich der Fall war. Dann fiel ihm das Alter von Shar ein und ein Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken. Nicht viel Älter als mein eigener Sohn, dachte der Krieger. Ich werde ihn hier rausholen, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Tage sein sollte. Dann fühlte sich Zak das erste Mal bereit, auf Nhaundars Worte zu antworten.

„Das habt ihr richtig vernommen. Ich sah genau jenen Halbdrow, als der Patron ihn zu sich holte. Doch lasst uns gleich zum Wesentlichen kommen, ich schätze keine Verzögerungen."

„Ganz wie ihr wünscht", erwiderte der Sklavenhändler und konnte erneut beobachten, wie der Blick seines Gegenübers zu dem Sklaven neben ihm wanderte. So ergriff Nhaundar die Chance und redete mit ruhiger, gleichzeitig geschäftlicher Stimme weiter. „Ihr scheint nun selbst Interesse an dem Halbdrow zu besitzen, wie ich aus eurem Blick schließen kann. Mit der nötigen Bezahlung kann ich auch euch diesen Jungen anbieten. Doch wenn ihr eine andere Rasse oder Alter bevorzugt, seht darin kein Problem."

Zaknafein hatte allerdings ein Problem. Es lag an den Worten des Sklavenhändlers und dessen schleimige Art zu handeln. Er sah in Shar nur das Geld, wovon der Junge nie etwas sehen würde. Von der Behandlung ganz abgesehen. Der Waffenmeister sagte zu sich selbst, _„Lieber würde ich einer bedrohlichen Priesterin der Spinnenhure gegenüberstehen, als einem Sklavenhändler, der als seinen Gott den Profit ansieht."_ Dann zwang sich Zak zu einer Antwort. „Ihr habt eine gute Auffassungsgabe, Nhaundar Xarann."

Nhaundar sah diese Worte als Kompliment an, obwohl sie eher sarkastisch gemeint gemeint waren. Es störte ihn aber nicht und meinte, „Ich überlasse ihn euch gerne. Rizzen Do'Urden zählt zu meinen Kunden. Ihr seid aus dem gleichen Adelshaus und ein großartiger Waffenmeister. Alleine auf Grund eures Rufes wäre es für mich eine Ehre, wenn auch ihr an meiner Ware gefallen findet."

So hatte es sich Zaknafein überhaupt nicht vorgestellt, zumindest nicht soweit, dass Shar einfach so als Ware angepriesen wurde. Dann noch die Erwähnung des Patrons des Hauses. Dies alles entsprach nicht der Vorstellung des Waffenmeisters, aber seine Gedanken wurden durch Nhaundars Stimme unterbrochen. „Für einen Beutel voller Gold gehört er auch euch einige Tage. Wie es ausschaut hat Rizzen Do'Urden euch von den Qualitäten des Halbdrow überzeugt?"

Zak schluckte schwer und wieder wanderten seine Augen auf den sitzenden Jungen. Der strahlte immer noch über das ganze Gesicht und wenn er nicht bald damit aufhörte, dann würde es schwer werden, dass der Waffenmeister seine Maskerade aufrechterhielt. So holte der Krieger tief Luft und antwortete. „Genau wie ihr sagtet. Ich bin einverstanden. Fünf Tage und einen Beutel Gold." Daraufhin fischte Zaknafein den von Jarlaxle erhaltenen Beutel hervor und ließ ihn in seine Handfläche wandern.

Nhaundar staunte nicht schlecht und freute sich, dass der Waffenmeister so schnell in sein Angebot eingewilligt hatte. Wenn die Glückssträhne weiterhin anhielt, dann saß ein neuer Kunde ihm im selben Augenblick gegenüber. Bevor er eine Antwort gab schaute nun auch er zu Shar hinunter und entdeckte dort das Lächeln des Jungen. Stutzig über diese Reaktion runzelte Nhaundar plötzlich die Stirn. So etwas hat er niemals getan. Er schien regelrecht von dem Waffenmeister begeistert zu sein. Einen Atemzug später fragte sich der Sklavenhändler, ob etwas anderes hinter der seltsamen Gefühlsregung stecken könnte. Das war aber leicht heraus zu finden.

Nhaundar wäre nicht Nhaundar, wenn er nicht stets einen Plan im Hinterkopf haben würde. Seine Räume waren gut geeignet wartende Gäste zu belauschen, bevor er eintrat. Schon lange hatte er von den verborgenen Spionen keinen Gebrauch mehr gemacht, denn es gab keinen Anlass dazu. Aber nun wäre es wohl angebracht, er brauchte lediglich einen guten Grund um sich kurzzeitig zurück zu ziehen. Doch diesen hatte er bereits in den Augenwinkeln erspäht und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Dipree. Zak beobachtete im selben Moment Shar ohne etwas mitzubekommen. Mit schnellen Bewegungen in der komplizierten Fingersprache der Drow, wies er den Dunkelelf an, ihn gleich mit einer wichtigen Nachricht aus dem Zimmer zu lotsen.

Diprees Gesicht wirkte im ersten Moment überrascht, doch als guter Beobachter war auch ihm das seltsame Verhalten von Shar aufgefallen. Allerdings interessierte es ihn nicht im Geringsten. Nhaundar sah es anders. So nickte Dipree verstehend, wartete kurz und trat aus der Ecke hervor und verbeugte sich höflich und respektvoll vor seinem Herrn.

„Mein Herr, ich störe nur ungern", und verbeugte sich auch leicht vor dem Waffenmeister als Entschuldigung. „Doch Yazston braucht dringend euren Rat."

Nhaundar verzog angewidert das Gesicht und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Er weiß doch ganz genau, dass ich Kundschaft habe. Um was handelt es sich? Sag' es eilig, ich möchte den Waffenmeister nicht warten lassen", antwortete der Sklavenhändler in gespielter Aufgebrachtheit und bedachte Zaknafein mit einem Blick, der sagen sollte, dass er nur von Dilettanten umgeben war und wollte sich gleichzeitig damit für die Störung entschuldigen.

Zaknafein reagierte im ersten Moment nicht, doch plötzlich kam auch ihm die Erkenntnis, dass die Worte irgendwie nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Er wusste nicht wieso und weshalb, ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins stieg in ihm auf. Es konnte wohl nur an dem Verhalten des Jungen liegen und am liebsten wäre Zak aufgesprungen und hätte ausnahmsweise Shar zu Recht gewiesen. Es lag so viel an diesem Gespräch und an der Glaubhaftigkeit, denn Nhaundar musste überzeugt von seinen Absichten sein.

Zur gleichen Zeit seufzte der Sklavenhändler und bedachte Shar und sein Gegenüber mit einem Schmollmund. Dabei erkannte er immer noch das Lächeln auf dem zarten Gesicht des jungen Halbdrow, während der Waffenmeister seine strenge Miene beibehielt. Aber er musste wissen, was sein liebstes Eigentum zu solch einem Verhalten führen ließ und richtete die nun folgenden Worte an Zaknafein Do'Urden.

„Bitte entschuldigt mich. Es ist besser wenn ich mich augenblicklich um diese Situation kümmere. Nehmt noch ein Glas des edlen Tropfens und bevor ihr denkt ich wäre fort, bin ich gleich wieder bei euch."

Zak hätte beinahe bei dieser Aussage ein Lachanfall bekommen. Nhaundar schauspielerte schlecht und die Worte kamen gekünstelt aus seinem Mund. Doch der stolze Krieger versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Dann beeilt euch gefälligst …", antwortete Zak stattdessen barsch ohne dass er irgendjemanden im Raum etwas vormachen musste. Er wollte dringend die Angelegenheit erledigt wissen und auf schnellstem Wege mit Shar in seinen eigenen Gemächern ankommen. „Ich werde warten, aber nicht lange, Nhaundar Xarann. Andere, wichtigere Dinge benötigen heute noch meine Aufmerksamkeit. Denn sonst könnte ich mich gezwungen sehen, dass ich das Treffen vorzeitig beenden muss."

Shar hörte die Worte im gleichen Moment und sein Lächeln verschwand sofort. Auch wenn er eine wage Ahnung davon hatte, dass sein Freund Zaknafein hier ein Spiel spielte, glaubte er innerlich aber den Worten. Er konnte doch nicht einfach verschwinden und ihn hier alleine zurücklassen. Das durfte nicht sein. So zog er wie ein geschlagner Hund den Kopf ein, verkroch sich in der Ecke und wartete darauf, was sein Herr nun darauf antworten würde.

„Aber nicht doch, Waffenmeister. Gebt mir eine Minute, ihr werdet nicht bemerken, dass ich verschwunden bin", versuchte Nhaundar die Situation zu retten und scholl sich innerlich selbst für den missglückten Plan. Aber nun gab es kein zurück und gleich wäre er auch wieder da und würde höchstwahrscheinlich ein gutes Geschäft beenden. Dann stand der ältere Dunkelelf auf, widerstand währenddessen der Versuchung nochmals zu dem jungen Halbdrow zu blicken, um sich selbst nicht zu verraten und ging in Begleitung von Dipree hinaus.

Zurück blieben Zaknafein mit einem Glas in der Hand und Shar auf dem Boden sitzend.

„Sei nicht traurig, mein Junge", flüsterte der Krieger kurz, nachdem beide Drow aus dem Zimmer verschwunden waren. Das Gefühl, dass der Sklavenhändler etwas ganz anderes zu tun gedachte, nagte immer noch an ihm. Und falls der ältere Dunkelelf beabsichtigte, sie beide auszuspionieren, musste er den kurzen Augenblick nutzen, um schnell Shar einige Anweisungen zu geben, bevor Nhaundar sich ihnen widmen konnte.

Shar hörte die Worte und schaute jetzt wieder nach oben. Er beobachtete, wie die stahlharten Gesichtszüge verschwanden und Zaknafein bedachte ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Du darfst nichts verraten und vor allem nicht lächeln. Sei so, wie du es immer bist und ich verspreche dir, wir werden gleich zusammen hier verschwinden."

Mehr Zeit gab es nicht, schon vernahm der Waffenmeister mit seinem geschulten Gehör plötzlich ein verräterisches Klicken. Er wurde starr und nur noch seine Augen bewegten sich und suchten instinktiv den großen Raum ab. An der ihm gegenüberliegenden Wand, links und rechts, hangen eine Menge Bilder und alle darauf zu sehenden Personen schauten in den offenen Raum hinein. Dann, seinen Verdacht bestätigt, erkannte er auf einem der hinteren Gemälde, dessen Augen lebendig rot leuchteten. Er wusste sofort, dass es sich hierbei nur um Nhaundar Xarann handeln konnte und er verfluchte innerlich die schleimige Kröte eines Dunkelelfen. Zaknafeins Miene verfinsterte sich sofort wieder, er lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück und nippte an dem Glas Rotwein. Den Jungen bedachte er nun nicht mehr und versuchte so zu tun, als würde er ungeduldig auf den Sklavenhändler warten.

Shar stattdessen beobachtete neugierig, wie sich sein Freund wieder veränderte. Aber diesmal wusste er wieso und tat es instinktiv dem Krieger gleich und saß ohne Regung auf dem Boden und wartete nun ebenfalls.

Nhaundar verschwand in dieser Zeit eilig in einem Nebenzimmer, das unmittelbar an das Empfangszimmer angrenzte. Er lief schnurstracks auf eine kleine, geheime Ecke zu, in dem er die Möglichkeit besaß, die Geschehnisse Nebenan zu verfolgen. Er wollte ganz sicher sein, dass hier alles mit rechten Dingen zuging.

Nach etlichen Minuten kam nun endlich wieder Nhaundar herein, der so tat, als wäre er immer noch über die unliebsame Störung ganz Fassungslos. Doch in Wahrheit war er eher enttäuscht gewesen. Irgendwie hatte er etwas anderes bei seiner Ausspähung erwartet, aber nicht ein Bild, das ihm überhaupt nichts Verräterisches zeigte.

Das weitere Gespräch verlief nun jetzt wieder wie am Anfang und am Ende einigten sich Nhaundar und Zaknafein darauf, dass er den jungen Halbdrow für fünf Tage zu sich nehmen konnte.

Der stolze Krieger hatte den schmierigen Sklavenhändler überzeugen können und das Geschäft abgeschlossen. Anschließend wurde Shar von dem Wandhacken losgemacht, von Dipree in einen Wollumhang gesteckt und Zak bekam die Kette in die Hand. Das Geld wechselte den Besitzer und der Waffenmeister verlies mit Shar das Anwesen.

Endlich waren beide alleine und Shar lächelte zufrieden und stolz zu seinem Freund hinauf, der sich ein Schmunzeln ebenfalls nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Dann werden wir mal nach Hause gehen, mein Junge", versprach Zaknafein und der junge Halbdrow gehorchte ohne etwas zu antworten.

Zusammen liefen sie durch die nächtlichen Straßen der Stadt und gelangten am Ende ohne Zwischenfälle in Zaknafeins privaten Räumen an. Augenblicklich schloss der Krieger die Türe sorgfältig hinter sich ab. Von heute an durfte der Junge endlich ein ganz normaler Junge sein und Zak wollte diese Zeit sorgfältig nutzen. Der Waffenmeister hatte sich sehr wohl auf dem Weg nach Hause überlegt, was er Shar sagen und beibringen wollte. Zum einen gehörte dazu, dass er den Jungen wie beim letzten Mal als Freund ansehen wollte. Vielleicht könnte er ihm auch Verteidigungskampf lehren, damit dieser in Zukunft sich selbst wehren konnte. Diese und noch viele andere Gedanken wirbelten wild durch seinen Kopf und letzten Endes verging die Zeit wie im Flug.

Zur gleichen Zeit begab sich Tebryn zu seinem Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe und erstattete ausführlich Bericht. Jarlaxle staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Ereignisse vor und nach dem Besuch des Waffenmeisters bei Nhaundar Xarann berichtet bekam. Das sein alter Freund Zaknafein sich tatsächlich zu einem Sklavenhändler begeben hatte und das der gleiche Dunkelelf war, zu dem auch Dantrag Baenre ging, verwunderte den stets hinterlistigen Drow doch sehr. Er überlegte fieberhaft, welche Vorteile er aus diesem Wissen ziehen konnte und welche Informationen für die Zukunft nützlich zu sein schienen. Dabei versuchte er jedoch den Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden in all seinen Gedankenspielen auszugrenzen. Er sollte der einzige in diesem ganzen Spiel bleiben, auf den niemals der Verdacht fallen durfte. Jarlaxle freute sich so sehr über die neuen Nachrichten, dass er gedankenverloren sogar dem jungen Soldaten Tebryn Geldstücke zusteckte. Das einzige was jetzt für ihn zählte war lediglich die Tatsache, die sich um den Waffenmeister Dantrag Baenre drehte. Was Zaknafein genau mit Nhaundar Xarann zu schaffen hatte, dass spielte vorerst einmal eine unwichtige Rolle, die erpresserischen Neuigkeiten aus dem Brief an ihn schienen das Wesentliche zu sein. Viele weitere Gedanken folgten und er spann seine kleinen Intrigen, während er breit und zufrieden grinsend sich auf dem Stuhl zurück lehnte.

Die Tage gingen ins Land und Zaknafein kümmerte sich fünf Tage freundschaftlich um einen Liebessklaven, der ihn immer wieder aufs Neue an seinen Sohn Drizzt erinnerte. Shar schien es bei dem Waffenmeister wirklich gut zu gehen. Denn innerlich fühlte sich der Junge, als wäre er mit Sorn zusammen. Der Unterschied zwischen dem jüngern und dem älteren Dunkelelfen bestand nur darin, dass Shar kein kribbeliges Gefühl bei Zak empfand. Für ihn war der Krieger lediglich ein Freund und einer von der Sorte, die ihn gerne viel zu Essen gaben und nichts von ihm forderten. Der junge Halbdrow freute es sogar sehr, dass der Waffenmeister ihn gerne erzählen hörte und so gab Shar unbewusst alle geheimen und unliebsamen Informationen preis, die sich rund um die Kundschaft von Nhaundar Xarann drehte. Natürlich hatte auch das geschickte Fragen von Zaknafein damit zu tun. Wenn dies jemals Nhaundar erfahren würde, dann wäre Shar vielleicht tot, der diese Nachrichten einfach so bereitwillig Zak erzählte. Doch Nhaundar selbst war niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass er bei Geschäften, die sich innerhalb des Hauses abspielten oder bei Freiern, er den Sklaven bei sich hatte, der jedes Wort und jede Handlung mitbekam. Für ihn schien Shar lediglich ein Objekt der Begierde, etwas das ihm und anderen Freude bereitete Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Shar jemals Informationen, die er zufällig mitbekommen hatte, weitererzählen würde. Zaknafein freute sich umso mehr darüber, auch wenn er einige der von dem Halbdrow genannten Personen nicht kannte, aber das machte nichts. Er konnte jede Information an Jarlaxle verkaufen und so Shar wieder zu sich holen, um ihm ein Freund zu sein. Wenn jemand den raffinierten Plan gewittert hätte, dann wäre Ärger vorprogrammiert gewesen, aber der Waffenmeister wusste bestens, dass der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe niemals seine eigene Quelle verriet. Alles schien also sicher und das blieb auch so.

Nach den bezahlten fünf Tagen brachte Zaknafein den Jungen schweren Herzens zurück zu seinem Herrn. Es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl und selbst Shar hatte diese Tatsache eingesehen, auch wenn er traurig wirkte. Zak versprach aber, dass er es bald wiederholen würde, sooft wie es ihm möglich war. Doch in nächster Zeit musste der stolze Krieger erst einmal selbst mit sich ins Reine kommen. Sein Sohn Drizzt brauchte ihn wohl auch sehr bald, wie er anhand der Gespräche mit der Oberin Malice Do'Urden entnehmen konnte und Shar musste die Zeit bei Nhaundar alleine durchstehen. Drizzt hatte Vortritt und es dauerte nur einige Monate und es trat das ein, was Zaknafein vorher gesehen hatte, sein Sohn wurde sein Schüler.

Doch Shar ging es in den nächsten Jahren nicht so schlecht, wie der Waffenmeister annahm. Sorn hielt ebenfalls seine Versprechen und die Geschäfte mit Nhaundar blühten. Der Priester kam einmal im Monat, hielt die Abmachung ein und kümmerte sich um das körperliche Wohl der Sklaven und verhalf somit Nhaundar zu noch mehr Geld. Wie der Sklavenhändler vorhersah, wurde er tatsächlich der angesehene Händler in der Stadt Menzoberranzan und verkaufte nur gute Sklaven im besten Zustand. Sorn erhielt dabei stets den angemessenen Anteil. Der Priester bekam auch stets wie versprochen Shar für eine Nacht und die beiden konnten es kaum abwarten, bis sie alleine waren. Und sie waren tatsächlich unbeobachtet. Denn Nhaundar hegte bei dem Vhaeraunpriester keinen Verdacht und so hatte er auch kein Bedürfnis danach sie auszuspionieren. Lieber vergnügte er sich selbst an irgendeinem der jungen Sklaven.

Sorn und Shar genossen das Alleinsein und liebten sich mit solch einer Intensität, dass für lange Zeit niemand mehr den Weg in Sorns Herz fand. Dass der Priester jedoch hin und wieder auch mal die körperlichen Freuden mit anderen teilte, erzählte er nicht dem jungen Halbdrow. Aber selbst wenn er es getan hätte, wäre Shar wohl kaum eifersüchtig gewesen. Er selbst hatte so viele Freier, dass diese Tatsache wohl nicht ins Gewicht fiel. Außerdem, wer in der Gesellschaft der Drow war in seinem Leben jemals treu geblieben?

Nach fast fünf Jahren war auch Zaknafein wieder in der Lage Shar zu sich zu nehmen. Er hatte einige Jahre mit Drizzt verbracht, ihn ausgebildet, ihm alles versucht beizubringen was er dem Jungen auf den weiteren Lebensweg mitgeben konnte. Doch sein Herz blutete nun. Er hatte Drizzt einer Welt übergeben müssen, die aus seinem unschuldigen Wesen einen mörderischen Dunkelelfen machen würde. Aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Viele Monate schienen nun schon vergangen, dass Zak seinen Sohn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Erst jetzt erinnerte sich der Waffenmeister wieder an den jungen Sklaven, der mit kindlicher Naivität durchs Leben wandelte und dabei noch unfreier war als er und Drizzt. Um das eigene Gewissen zu beruhigen oder vielleicht auch aus anderen Gründen ging Zaknafein wieder ein Geschäft mit Jarlaxle ein und erhielt das benötigte Geld unverzüglich. Damit machte er sich zu Nhaundar auf und diesmal verlief alles ganz nach dem Geschmack des Kriegers.

Ein weiterer Aufenthalt stand vor der Tür und Shar, mittlerweile bereits 40 Jahre alt, während seit dem damaligen Kennen lernen der beiden sechs Jahre verstrichen waren. Shar freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, dass Zaknafein sein Freund ihn nach langer Zeit zu sich holen wollte. In einer Nachricht hatte dieser sein Kommen angekündigt und der Junge wusste, dass sein Herr Zak geantwortet hatte. Er selbst erinnerte sich an jeden einzelnen Tag mit dem Waffenmeister und wie er noch genau wusste, wollte Zak ihm diesmal auch Waffen zeigen. Etwas, wovon der Junge schon sooft träumte und immer in Gedanken an Handir versank. Heute Abend war es soweit und Shar musste sich zusammen reißen, dass er gegenüber Nhaundar und selbst Dipree nichts verriet. Besonders nicht Dipree, der ihn wie immer für solch ein Ereignis herausputzte. Danach blieb dem Jungen nur noch still zu sitzen und zu warten. Zum Glück kam der Zeitpunkt schnell. Zaknafein übergab Nhaundar die von ihm geforderte Summe, verhüllte den jungen Halbdrow unter einem Wollumhang, nahm die Kette in die Hand und verabschiedete sich. In einigen Tagen würde Shar erneut zurück sein, so wie beim letzten Mal vor fünf Jahren. Eilig huschten die beiden auf der Treppe hinunter, über den Hof und dann durch das große Eisentor von Nhaundars Anwesen.


	24. 22 Kap Eine ungewöhnliche Begegnung

**22. Kapitel**

**Eine ungewöhnliche Begegnung**

Shar und Zaknafein hörten wie das eiserne Tor mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihnen zufiel und beide standen unmittelbar vor dem Anwesen von Nhaundar Xarann. Der Abend war angebrochen und nur noch wenige Passanten schienen sich auf den Straßen aufzuhalten, sie wirkte fast wie ausgestorben. Shar seufzte erleichtert auf und freute sich bereits auf die schönen Tage, die er zusammen mit dem Waffenmeister und Freund verbringen durfte. Für ihn hatte der stolze und muskulöse Krieger schon immer etwas von Handir besessen und die Begeisterung mit Zaknafein einige Tage zusammen zu sein, ließ ihn jetzt schon vor Freude unruhig werden. Zum wiederholten Male war Zak gekommen, hatte seine Versprechen eingehalten und sich auf den Handel mit Nhaundar eingelassen, den Halbdrow für nicht weniger als ein paar Tage ganz für sich alleine zu haben.

Der Waffenmeister warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und lächelte flüchtig. Er freute sich auf den jungen Halbdrow, lenkte er ihn von den eigenen Sorgen um seinen Sohn etwas ab und er konnte etwas Gutes leisten. Die Unschuld und dieses freundliche, zerbrechliche Wesen, das der Krieger immer wieder aufs Neue versuchte zu schützen, war für ihn der einfachste Grund seine Handlung zu erklären. Entschlossen lief er mit dem Jungen die Straße entlang, nur um gleich hinter der nächstbesten Häuserecke zu verschwinden. Vorsichtig zog der Waffenmeister Shar die Kapuze des umgelegten Wollumhangs vom Kopf und begann sich dann gleich darauf an der Kette zu schaffen zu machen. Zaknafein mochte weder das Sklavenhalsband noch die Eisenkette, doch er wusste, dass er dem Jungen ersteres nicht abnehmen konnte, ganz im Gegensatz zur Kette. Flinke Finger fanden den Verschluss und klirrend verschwand die Metallkette in einer Tasche am Gürtel des Waffenmeisters.

"So ist es besser", flüstere Zaknafein Shar ins Ohr und tätschelte den Kopf des jungen Halbdrow, wobei er wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf stülpte, damit niemand seinen Begleiter auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte.

"Ja", antwortete die freudige Stimme des Jungen und er lächelte seinen Freund mit seiner kindlichen Unschuld an.

"Dann werden wir mal losmarschieren. Bleib' aber dicht neben mir", erklärte Zaknafein und fühlte sich mal wieder wie ein stolzer Vater. Ein kurzer Gedanke ging dabei an Drizzt, der nun seit einiger Zeit in der Akademie war und von Dinin hörte er glücklicherweise immerzu positive Berichte seiner Weiterentwicklung. Ein Lächeln huschte bei der Erinnerung an den jungen Drow über sein Gesicht und er schaute Shar tief in seine blauen Augen. Dir werde ich das kämpfen in dieser grausamen Welt auch noch beibringen, sagte sich der Waffenmeister. Stumm dankte er noch Jarlaxle, der ihm wie schon die anderen Male zuvor mit einem Beutel voller Gold geholfen hatte und konzentrierte sich erneut auf den bevorstehenden Weg durch die Straßen von Menzoberranzan.

Shar trottete hinter seinem Freund her, als plötzlich eine Bewegung auf der anderen Straßenseite seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Der junge Halbdrow wand seinen Kopf unter der Kapuze und erkannte sofort eine wohl vertraute Gestalt. Dort, keine zehn Schritte vor ihm, lief Sorn, sein Liebster, ganz vertieft in Gedanken versunken. Allein der Anblick erfüllte das Herz Shars mit solch einem Freudentaumel, dass er gar nicht mehr auf Zaknafein achtete und augenblicklich zu dem Drow auf der anderen Seite der Straße eilte.

"Sorn, Sorn!", rief der junge Halbelf und sprang dem verdutzen Priester förmlich um den Hals.

Vollkommen überrascht fing Sorn den Kleinen in seinen Armen auf und schloss reflexartig seine Arme um ihn.

"Shar, was machst du hier und wie ...", doch weiter kam er nicht, da der Junge bereits mit einem gierigen Kuss die Lippen seines Liebsten erobert hatte.

Verwundert stand Zaknafein auf der anderen Straßenseite und beobachtete das Schauspiel mit unverhohlener Neugierde. Das Gefühl von Gefahr nahm jedoch gleichzeitig von ihm besitz und er schaute sich um, ob auch niemand sie beobachtete.

"Nicht ... hier, ... Kleiner", nuschelte Sorn unter den verlangenden Küssen von Shar. Mit Müh und Not konnte er seine Lippen von dem Jungen lösen und blickte mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen in dessen tiefblauen Augen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Erstaunen musterten.

"Wir dürfen doch nichts riskieren, das weißt du doch", flüsterte der Vhaeraunpriester in das Ohr seines Liebsten und setzte den leichten Körper Shars wieder ab, bis dieser erneut festen Boden unter den Füßen spüren konnte.

"Schau' mich nicht so an, sag' mir lieber was du hier machst?", wollte der Kleriker wissen, obwohl sein Herz schneller schlug, als er den Jungen ansah. Eigentlich war er selbst auf dem Weg zu Nhaundar, nachdem er mehrere Tage nach einem triftigen Grund gesucht hatte, seinen Liebsten vorzeitig sehen zu können und die schleimige Ratte eines Sklavenhändlers keinen Verdacht hegen würde. Dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel lief ihm Shar genau in die Arme. Etwas an dieser Tatsache konnte jedoch nicht stimmen und ließ Sorn misstrauisch drein blicken.

Eine plötzliche Stimme riss beide aus ihren Gedanken.

"Shar, würdest du mir das erklären?", fragte Zaknafein streng hinter dem Rücken des Jungen und augenblicklich drehte sich der Halbdrow zu seinem Freund um, der direkt hinter ihm stand.

"Das ist Sorn, mein ...", der Rest des Satzes wurde von einem Nuscheln verschluckt, weil Sorn eilig seine Hand auf den Mund von Shar drückte.

"Wir kennen einander lediglich", beendete der Priester den Satz und beobachtete den plötzlich auftauchenden und mächtigen Krieger vor sich mit wachsamem Blick. Das musste ein Waffenmeister sein, schoss es Sorn augenblicklich durch den Kopf. Der Dunkelelf trug eine prunkvolle Rüstung und darunter schien sich ein ebensolch prachtvoller Körperbau zu verbergen. Sorn konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken, jedoch zitterte er nicht vor Angst, sondern ein kurzer Schauer heißen Verlangens wanderte seinen Rücken entlang. Das Gesicht des Drow war eine Maske, doch eine, die es wert war bestaunt zu werden. Ebenmäßige Züge, durchdringende Augen, langes Haar und wundervolle Lippen, die sehr weich sein mussten, wie der Priester annahm und in jenem Moment vergas er sogar Shar.

"Wer ... wer seit Ihr?", brachte Sorn mühsam zwischen all dem Staunen hervor und versuchte dem durchdringenden wilden Blick des Kriegers standzuhalten.

"Jemand, dessen Namen euch nichts angeht", antwortete Zaknafein mit scharfem Tonfall. Er war mehr als nur überrascht über das seltsame Verhalten seines kleinen Schützlings und noch verblüffter war er über den fremden Dunkelelfen. Beide schienen sich zu kennen und wohl auch zu mögen, das zeigte ihm das Verhalten der beiden. Niemals hätte Shar innig diesen Fremden aus eigenem Antrieb geküsst. Doch die Gedanken des Waffenmeisters wurden jäh unterbrochen und er konnte einem inneren Drang nicht widerstehen und musterte den Fremden nun sehr genau.

Der Dunkelelf war wenige Zentimeter kleiner als er selbst, schlank und ahnsehnlich, und ein gut gebauter und attraktiver Mann. Dessen schwarze Lederhose und ein einfaches schwarzes Hemd lugten unter einer blauen Robe hervor und betonten den Körper des Drow. Die weißen, langen Haare fielen spielerisch über dessen Schultern, während der Blick aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen an seinem eigenen hing. Was Zaknafein noch mehr beeindruckte war das wirklich junge Aussehen des Fremden. Er konnte nicht älter als 150 Jahre sein, schloss der Waffenmeister und spürte plötzlich unwiderstehliches Verlangen, mehr von dem Mann wissen und auch sehen zu wollen. Die Angst vor einer unausweichlichen Gefahr schmolz wie Eis in der Sonne und die Neugierde siegte über die Gefühle von Zaknafein.

"Nun wenn das so ist ... Ihr ... Ihr solltet jetzt lieber den Jungen nehmen und gehen ... nicht ... nicht das Euch noch jemand sieht", erwiderte Sorn stammelnd, obwohl er es bereits jetzt bedauerte, dass er es gesagt hatte. Denn zu gern würde er mehr von diesem Drow erfahren und näher kennen lernen. Die Tatsache, dass dieser seinen Liebsten von Nhaundar geholt und wohlmöglich auch dafür bezahlt hatte, wie all die anderen Freier, entging ihm völlig. Er empfand kein Gefühl der Angst, denn viel zu sehr war er von dem stolzen Krieger in den Bann gezogen worden.

"Warum gehen wir nicht ein Stück zusammen, ich denke wir haben einige Gemeinsamkeiten über die es sich zu reden lohnt", äußerte Zaknafein plötzlich etwas sanfter und tat dabei einen Schritt auf Sorn zu. Das Interesse an dem Fremden nahm nun ganz und gar von ihm besitz. Er wollte mehr erfahren und am besten alles.

Allein die pure Anwesenheit ließ den Kleriker beinahe schwach werden. Die Nähe des anderen war in eine Aura der Erhabenheit gehüllt, der sich der Vhaeraunpriester nicht entziehen konnte. Ohne es zu merken zog er scharf die Luft in die Lungen ein und starrte in die glühenden Augen des Waffenmeisters. Ein unbeherrschtes Feuer brannte darin.

"Ja, ich denke, wir sollten wirklich ein Stück zusammen gehen und uns unterhalten. Vielleicht sogar auf einen Becher Wein. Ich hab mein Zimmer nicht weit von hier", flüsterte der Priester und sein Verlangen wuchs dabei mit jeder weiteren Silbe ohne einen Gedanken an mögliche Gefahren zu verschwenden.

Zaknafein betrachtete den jungen Dunkelelfen und konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihn plötzlich berühren wollte. Er verspürte das Gefühl das weiche Gesicht zu berühren. Er betrachtete die leuchtenden Augen und den schlanken Körper und zusammen brachte ihn der Anblick dazu alles um sich herum zu vergessen, selbst den kleinen Shar, der ein wenig teilnahmslos neben den beiden stand und sie verwundert anstarrte.

"Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte der junge Halbdrow mit leiser Stimme und zog dabei einen Schmollmund. Er konnte mit ansehen, dass beide sich seltsam anstarrten, aber niemand mehr auf ihn achtete. Alle Drei standen mitten auf der Straße und einige Zeit verstrich, ohne das jemand Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, noch sich zu bewegen. Shar blickte aufgeregt zwischen Sorn und Zaknafein hin und her und merkte nicht, wie zwischen den Drow sich eine knisternde Atmosphäre bildete. Sorn fand als erster seine Stimme wieder und wurde sich gewahr, dass Shar etwas gesagt hatte. Wehmütig ließ er den Blick von dem gestählten Körper des Waffenmeisters zu seinem Liebsten wandern. Als er in dessen tiefblauen Augen schaute und den süßen Schmollmund erkannte, konnte der Priester nicht anders als lächeln.

"Wir gehen jetzt zu mir nach Hause, Shar", kam die doch recht kurze Antwort Sorns und nahm eine der zarten Hände des Jungen in die eigene. Auch wenn er gerade im Begriff war, den Halbdrow zu betrügen, war seine Liebe zu Shar immer noch die Gleiche und er wollte ihm so wenig wie nötig wehtun. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was im letzten Monat wieder einmal vorgefallen war, die der Kleine mit seinem liebenswürdigen und doch naiven Gemüt überstehen musste. Während er die warme Haut seines Geliebten spürte, fühlte Sorn jedoch erneut, dass er seine eigentliche Aufmerksamkeit zurzeit auf den fremden Drow richten musste, der ihn auf bizarre Art und Weise so ihn seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Dann liefen sie ohne weitere Erklärungen einfach los, durch die Straßen von Menzoberranzan.

Zaknafein hielt etwas Abstand und folgte langsam den beiden und betrachtete dabei den schlanken Rücken des Dunkelelfen. Alles war vergessen, nur der junge Drow zählte plötzlich für ihn. Er schätzte, dass dieser Mann ein Magier sein musste, doch eigentlich kümmerte es ihn nicht. Der Waffenmeister wusste nur eines, dass dieser Mann namens Sorn heute seinen Namen schreien würde, wenn er ihn zu immer neuen Höhen treiben würde. Bei diesem Gedanken jagte dem Waffenmeister ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken und brachte sein Blut in Wallung. Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt gleich hier auf der Straße Sorn zu packen und hinter der nächsten Ecke in einer dunklen Gasse hochzunehmen. Doch er hielt sich Shar zuliebe zurück, der öfters auf ihrem Weg den Kopf nach hinten drehte und Zaknafein mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht anschaute. Er konnte warten. Des Weiteren erwartete ihn niemand im Haus Do'Urden, er hatte genügend Zeit und die würde er nicht sinnlos vergeuden.

Sorn spürte die Augen auf seinem Rücken, diese herrische Präsens und er wollte nichts lieber tun, als sich dem Waffenmeister an den Hals zu werfen. In seinen Gedanken gruben sich die rauen Hände des Kriegers bereits in seine Haut und rissen ihn zu Boden. Er spürte die Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen, dieses heiße Verlangen seiner Lenden, dass gestillt werden wollte und das so bald wie möglich. So beschleunigte er seinen Schritt.

Zaknafein blieb das nicht verborgen und mit unverhohlener Gier starrte er weiter auf den Rücken des Mannes, den er gleich haben würde, nein über den er gleich herfallen würde wie ein Tier, korrigierte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Dieser Drow würde heute Seins werden und die Vorfreude darauf, drückte bereits gegen die Innenseite seiner Rüstung und das heiße Brennen in seinen Lenden machte ihm das ebenso schnell klar.

Shar spürte den sanften Druck, den sein Liebster unbewusster Weise auf den Händedruck ausübte. Die Vorfreude auf das Bevorstehende, musste Sorn auf diese Art loswerden. Nach mehr als einer Viertelstunde kamen die Drei auch an dem Gasthaus an, in dem sich die beiden Zwillingsbrüder einquartiert hatten.

"Wir wohnen im zweiten Stock", meinte Sorn plötzlich, als sie vor dem Eingang standen und drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Waffenmeister lediglich grinste und ein wissentliches Lächeln auf den Lippen zur Schau stellte.

Jetzt, wo sie kurz vor dem Ziel waren, hatte Zaknafein schwer mit seiner Beherrschung zu kämpfen. Er lief kurzerhand hinter den beiden jungen Weggefährten die Treppe hinauf. Währenddessen kam ihm jedoch ein Gedanke, der ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Was würden sie eigentlich mit Shar machen? Sie konnten ihn nicht einfach in Luft auflösen und ihm selbst würde es weniger behagen, wenn der junge Halbdrow zuschaute, wie er und der Fremde ihrer Lust freien Lauf ließen.

Oben angekommen klopfte Sorn leise an einer Tür und öffnete diese. Wie er erwartete hatte lag sein Zwillingsbruder im Bett und döste, öffnete jedoch sofort die Augen, als er die Anwesenheit der anderen bemerkte.

"Wer ist der Fremde, Sorn?", fragte er neugierig und erhob sich von seinem Schlafplatz. Sein Blick blieb dabei sofort an dem Krieger hängen, von dem hier ganz eindeutig die größte Gefährdung ausging, das verrieten ihm seine Kriegerinstinkte.

"Ähm ... na ja ... ja also das ist ...", stotterte Sorn leicht verlegen.

"Ich will gar nicht wissen wer das ist. Deine Freude für die kommende Nacht wie ich annehme", fauchte Nalfein ungehalten. Denn er hasste es, wenn sein Bruder unerwartet fremde Männer mit nach Hause brachte, die er nicht kannte. Zum einen lagen darin ungeahnte Gefahren, wenn dieser herausfand, dass beide gläubige Vhaeraunanhänger waren. Auf der anderen Seite mochte er nicht so überraschend von seinem Bruder vor vollende Tatsachen gestellt werden. Nicht weil er die Vorlieben seines Bruder verachtete, keineswegs, er mochte es nur nicht, wenn diese Männer meistens davon ausgingen, dass er die gleichen Vorlieben teilte, wie Sorn. Wütend funkelte er den fremden Mann an ohne den jungen Halbdrow zu beachten.

"Nal könntest du bitte Shar nehmen und dich mit ihm beschäftigen", fragte Sorn gutmütig, da er schon mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hatte.

"Und was soll ich mit ihm?", knurrte Nalfein wütend und ließ dabei beide Augen aufleuchten, während er den Begleiter seines Bruders eingehend musterte. Die Müdigkeit von eben war vollends von ihm abgefallen.

Zaknafein hatte sich die ganze Diskussion angehört und war belustigt, doch jetzt reichte es ihm, er wollte seinen Spaß und dieser eigensinnige Jungspund war ihm im Weg. In einer schnellen fließenden Bewegung packte er sich Nalfein, schneller noch als dieser reagieren konnte und schubste ihn durch die offene Tür nach draußen auf den Gang. Dessen Waffengürtel, der auf dem Bett lag, reichte er ihm sofort nach, nur um gleich darauf Shar vorsichtig hochzuheben und dem wütenden, aber vollkommen verdutzten Nalfein in die Arme zu drücken.

"Geht spielen, Kinder", beendete der Waffenmeister das erste Kennen lernen ungeduldig, schlug die Tür zu und verriegelt sie von innen. Wie ein Tier fuhr er herum und starrte mit rot glühenden Augen auf sein Opfer.

"Und jetzt zu uns beiden", murmelte er, bevor er sich auf Sorn stürzte und diesen mit seinen starken Armen umschloss.

Gierig fielen beide Drow übereinander her und eroberten die Lippen des anderen. Zaknafein war der Erste der beiden, der seine Zunge wild und rücksichtslos in den Mund des anderen schob. Sorn blieb dabei nicht untätig und tat nun das Gleiche auch bei seinem Gegenüber. Beide verschlungen sich regelrecht. Er schmeckt so gut, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, dachte sich Zaknafein und seine muskulösen Hände wanderten lüstern über die dunkelblaue Robe des jungen Dunkelelfen. Noch während er begierig sich mit dem Mund des anderen beschäftigte, riss er die Robe über dessen schmalen Schultern und war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass dieser noch ein Hemd trug. Immer noch eifrig saugte Zak an den Lippen und machte sich sogleich ans Werk. Doch diesmal noch etwas heftiger, er konnte den Stoff des Hemdes fassen und riss es einfach entzwei. Ein lüsternes Knurren ging von dem jungen Dunkelelfen aus, der nun dabei half den restlichen Stoff zu entfernen.

Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Sorn daran, dass er noch sein heiliges Symbol um den Hals trug, welches er sonst vor dem Geschlechtsakt immer ablegte. Erschrocken hielt er inne.

Diese Bewegung ließ Zaknafein aufmerksam werden und er richtete seinen Blick auf den Drow. Ein Vhaeraunsymbol prangte an einer Kette um seinen Hals. Der Dunkelelf ist ein Priester und kein Magier, schoss es Zaknafein durch den Kopf.

Unsicher schaute Sorn zu dem Krieger auf, doch auf dem Gesicht des Fremden zeigte sich nur ein unheimliches Lächeln und den Grund erfuhr der Kleriker sofort. Zaknafein war das Symbol egal, auch die Tatsache, dass dieser Mann ein Priester war, er wollte nur seinen Spaß, egal wie und mit wem. Daher war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er einfach weitermachte und seine Hand in den Schritt seines Liebhabers wandern ließ, nur um dort grob zuzupacken, so dass dieser nicht wusste, ob er schreien oder stöhnen sollte.

Zaknafein erhaschte einen Blick auf das Gesicht des jungen Drow und ein anzügliches Schmunzeln huschte über seine, sonst so stahlharten Gesichtszüge. Augenblicklich eroberte er wieder die weichen Lippen seines Gegenübers und sie machten an der Stelle weiter, wo sie eben noch stehen geblieben waren.

Während sich beide innig küssten und förmlich dabei verschlangen wanderten die Hände des Waffenmeisters an die Hose des Priesters. Kaum dort angekommen vernahm er erneut ein Knurren, dass die Vorfreude auf das Kommende ankündigte. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete Zak dessen Lederhose und riss diese nur ein Stück weit herunter. Beide Hände wanderten automatisch an den nackten Hintern, der sich unter seinen Berührungen bereits heiß anfühlte.

Zur gleichen Zeit kämpfte Sorn mit seiner Beherrschung. Nur selten in den letzten Jahren hatte er solch eine sexuelle Erfahrung machen dürfen und er wollte plötzlich alles, gleich und auf der Stelle. Dann strichen dessen Hände über die muskulösen Oberarme des Waffenmeisters und er fühlte die gestählten Muskeln, die sich darunter bewegten.

"Zieh die Rüstung aus!", bettelte Sorn, denn er wollte jetzt unbedingt die Haut des anderen spüren. Zaknafein ließ sich nicht lange bitten. So schnell man eine Rüstung ausziehen konnte, hatte er sie sich vom Körper gerissen und die Reste seiner Kleidung folgten gleich darauf. Nackt stand er jetzt vor Sorn. Dieser näherte sich ihm auf Knien, um seine Männlichkeit mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen, doch Zaknafein hielt ihn zurück, indem er sich sofort wieder auf seinen Gespielen stürzte.

"Lassen wir das Vorspiel", knurrte der Waffenmeister und hob den Priester wieder auf den Beine und riss ihm nun ganz und gar die Hose von den langen schlanken Beinen. Dann schob er den schlanken Körper mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Zak blickte auf Sorns Rücken und nur einen Moment später konnte der jüngere Drow die Männlichkeit des anderen spüren und er wusste, dass dieser ihn nehmen würde ohne vorher sich mit irgendeinem Vorspiel abzugeben, genau so, wie er es ihm eben schon angekündigt hatte. Morgen bin ich wund, war sein letzter Gedanke, dann fühlte er das heftige Eindringen des Kriegers und er schrie im ersten Moment gepeinigt auf. Doch verebbte das erste Gefühl schnell und wich reinem Verlangen, das sich aus einer Mischung von Lust und Schmerz zusammensetzte und ihn stöhnen ließ, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Zaknafein spürte sogleich die heiße Enge des jungen Priesters und diese steigerte sogleich das eigene Verlangen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er sich im Paradies befinden würde. Augenblicklich hob er den willigen Gespielen wieder von neuem an und dessen Stöhnen, Seufzen und heftiges Atmen spornten den Krieger noch mehr an.

"Ja, ich will mehr", japste Sorn plötzlich und schien selbst in einer anderen Welt zu sein.

Jetzt wurde Zaknafein ungeduldiger. "Du willst mehr, kleiner gieriger Teufel, du sollst mehr bekommen." Mit diesen Worten ließ sich der Waffenmeister auf den Boden sinken, Sorn folgte und lag am Ende mit dem Rücken auf dem Holzboden. Ohne Umschweife griff sich der Waffenmeister die Beine des Priesters und legte sie sich auf seine Schultern, nur um dann mit dem nächsten Stoß noch tiefer in diesen einzudringen und ihm zum Schreien zu bringen.

Sorn hatte wirkliche Probleme, nicht zu laut aufzuschreien ohne dass jedermann im Gasthaus sofort von ihrer gemeinsamen Befriedigung erfahren würde, aber es gelang ihm kaum und letztendlich war es ihm sogar egal. Er stöhnte und fühlte sich bei jedem Eindringend des Kriegers immer befreiter. Seine Hände mussten sich an etwas festhalten und sogleich fanden sie Halt an den gestählten Oberarmen des anderen. Die Finger spürten die heiße Lust und den Schweiß, der sich mittlerweile auf deren beider Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

Diese Tortur aus Lust und Schmerz konnte keiner der beiden lange durchhalten. "Komm, komm für mich mein Teufel", knurrte Zaknafein und bei jedem weiteren Stoß wurde er heftiger und traf jedes Mal die empfindlichen Nerven tief im Innern von Sorns Körper.

Diesmal war es vorbei mit der Beherrschung des Priesters. Aus vollem Hals schrie er seine Lust hinaus und sein Höhepunkt war so heftig, dass sich sein Körper anspannte wie ein Stahlseil.

Zaknafein genoss die Enge, die sich um ihn herum zusammenzog und er kam heiß und heftig in seinem Gespielen, nur um sich dann langsam ein wenig zurückfallen zu lassen, um dem Priester die Möglichkeit zu geben, seine Beine von den Schultern des Waffenmeisters zu nehmen. Ihre Körper schwitzten und ihr Atem kam heftig und stoßweise, so dass keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort hervorbringen konnte.

Die Tür schloss sich gerade vor Nalfeins und Shars Augen und beide hörten nur noch, wie diese eilige von innen verriegelt wurde. Verdutzt schaute der junge Halbdrow auf die geschlossene Tür und zog wieder einmal einen Schmollmund. Jetzt verstand er überhaupt nichts mehr. Zuerst freute er sich, dass sein Freund Zaknafein ihn abholte, dann traf er überraschend seinen Liebsten, nur um dann hier her zukommen und anschließend setzten beide ihn und Nalfein einfach vor die Tür. Der Junge schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und bedachte Sorns Bruder mit einem fragenden Blick. Augenblicklich fiel dem jungen Halbdrow wieder auf, dass dieser Mann namens Nalfein, genauso wie sein Liebster aussah. Nur das dieser seine Haare anders trug, viel stärker gebaut war und auch einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag legte. Bisher hatte er nur Augen für Sorn gehabt und so war ihm diese kleine Tatsache auch nie so wirklich aufgefallen, obwohl es bereits Jahre her war, als sich der Priester und der Halbdrow verliebt hatten. Doch jetzt starrte Shar verwirrt den Zwillingsbruder an.

"Was ist?", brummte Nalfein schlecht gelaunt, der es augenblicklich bemerkt hatte.

Dies ließ den Jungen im gleichen Moment zusammenzucken.

"Los komm', es hat keinen Sinn hier vor der Tür herumzustehen und sich das da drin jetzt anzuhören. Lass' uns etwas zusammen essen", murmelte der Krieger, der keine andere Möglichkeit sah. Er umfasste behutsam Shars Arm, um ihn sanft hinter sich her zu ziehen.

"Du siehst aus wie Sorn, weißt du das?", fragte der Junge etwas schüchtern und fügte sich dem Griff von Nalfein. Mit dem etwas muskulöseren Bruder seines Liebsten war er zuvor niemals alleine gewesen und fühlte sich dabei etwas unwohl. Aber das Wort „Essen" ließ ihn doch ein wenig ruhiger werden, denn das gehörte bei Sorn und selbst sogar bei Zaknafein zu Shars Lieblingsbeschäftigung, wenn er mit einem von beiden alleine war.

"Das wird wohl daran liegen, dass wir Zwillinge sind", murrte Nalfein.

Die beiden verließen die obere Etage. Shar trottete einfach hinter her. Beide begaben sich auf der Treppe hinunter in den Schankraum. Beim Laufen beruhigte sich Nalfein über den unsanften Rausschmiss.

Als sie unten ankamen, wurden sie augenblicklich der Blickfang aller anderen Anwesenden. Allerdings nicht für lange, denn ein finsterer Blick des Kriegers genügte, um die Gäste eines besseren zu belehren und sich um die eigenen Probleme zu kümmern. Zusammen mit dem immer noch verhüllten Halbdrow, der seinen Wollumhang mit Kapuze trug, setzte Nalfein sich an einen Tisch, Shar gegenüber und bestellte augenblicklich zwei Mahlzeiten bei einer jungen Magd.

Nachdenklich nahm Nalfein seine Spielkarten aus der Tasche und überlegte, ob er heute ein Spielchen wagen und damit seinen Anteil am Einkommen der beiden Brüder beitragen sollte. Auch wenn sie augenscheinlich vielleicht viel Gold besaßen, hauptsächlich die Entlohnungen des Sklavenhändlers, so blieb nie viel davon übrig. Zum einen musste ihr Zimmer, das Essen und sonstige Dinge wie Waffen stets aufgebessert oder neu gekauft werden. Auf der anderen Seite benötigte Sorn auch teure Zutaten für seine Tränke und Salben, die er zusammenbraute. Doch Shar würde beim Spielen sicher im Weg sein, kam ihm der Gedanke. Allerdings erinnerte sich Nalfein plötzlich daran, wie hübsch der Junge doch war, hatte er ihn doch bereits einige Male zu Gesicht bekommen. Ein listiges Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Dunkelelfen und er ersann einen Plan, den er nach dem Essen unbedingt in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Denn wie Nalfein schon bereits wusste, spielten hier viele der männlichen Drow eines der beliebtesten Spiele, nämlich Sava. Er selbst war einer der Besten, geschlagen nur von noch älteren und erfahrenen Spielern. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann würden die hier Anwesenden vermutlich spielen wollen, wer der Männer lehnte schon ein Sava-Spiel ab, und eine kleine Ablenkung würde ihn, Nalfein Dalael, etwas reicher machen.

Shar war in all der Zeit immer noch verdutzt über das Wort "Zwilling" und verwirrt über die neu entstandene Situation. Bis heute hatte er noch niemals von einem Zwilling gehört. Während er dem Krieger still folgte, überlegte er jedoch fieberhaft, was es bedeuten könnte. Etwas ängstlich betrat er zusammen mit Nalfein den Schankraum und spürte, wie die Blicke der Anwesenden sich auf sie richteten. Zum Glück ist Nalfein bei mir, dachte sich Shar, der froh war, nicht alleine hier sein zu müssen. Als kurz darauf beide an einem Tisch platz nahmen, das Essen bestellt wurde, ging dem Jungen die Antwort des jungen Kriegers immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf. Es half alles nichts und Shar nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte mit leiser Stimme. "Was ist ein Zwilling?"

"Zwillinge sind zwei Brüder oder Schwestern, die zur gleichen Zeit auf die Welt gekommen sind und daher meist gleich aussehen", erwiderte Nalfein und lächelte den Kleinen dabei an und seine Wut schien nun ganz verraucht. "Doch sag mal Shar, willst du ein Spiel mit mir spielen? Keine Sorge, keins von denen, wie du sie kennst. Ich mein ein richtig lustiges Spiel, so wie du sie mit Sorn manchmal machst, wenn ihr Nhaundar ärgert?", fragte der Krieger auf einmal den Halbdrow und lächelte dabei ebenso freundlich wie sein Bruder es stets zu tun pflegte.

Einen Moment runzelte Shar die Stirn, war er doch mehr als verblüfft über die Antwort des Drow über das Thema Zwilling. Er hatte keine Geschwister und wusste nicht mal richtig, was dies mit sich brachte. Aber ohne weiter darüber nachdenken zu können, hörte er die Stimme von Nalfein erneut. Der Krieger erwähnte das Wort „Spielen" und das kannte er nun von Sorn sehr genau. Immer wenn sein Liebster zu ihm kam und beide alleine waren, dann erklärte Sorn ihm ein neues Spiel. Das hieß meistens, Nhaundar ärgern ohne dass er Shar dafür bestrafen konnte und das gefiel ihm. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er freute sich bereits jetzt schon, auch wenn er nicht wusste, um was es sich eigentlich handelte. "Was spielen wir denn?", fragte Shar neugierig.

Nalfein lächelte zurück und war mehr als zufrieden. "Ganz einfach, du setzt dich rittlings auf mein Bein, nimmst deine Kapuze ab und machst einfach ein verführerisches Gesicht. Du siehst einfach nur nett aus. Ich werde derweilen mit den anderen Sava spielen und sie ein wenig um ihr Geld erleichtern. Und je mehr wir beide gewinnen, desto mehr Süßigkeiten bekommst du dann von mir. Einverstanden? Du brauchst übrigens keine Angst vor mir zu haben, ich fass' dich nicht an. Du bist Sorns Liebster, daher bist du für mich tabu, außerdem werde ich dich vor den anderen Männern am Tisch mit meinem Schwert beschützen. Du brauchst also absolut keine Angst zu haben", erklärte Nalfein dem Jungen und hoffte ihn so für seinen dreisten kleinen Plan zu gewinnen.

Die Aussage gefiel Shar und seine Aufgabe war leichter, als er sie manchmal von Sorn erhielt. Als dann als Belohnung Süßigkeiten winkten, strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht und die Frage, warum Sorn und Zaknafein nicht bei ihnen waren, schien mit einem Mal ganz vergessen. Er liebte die leckern Köstlichkeiten, die er stets von seinem Liebsten bekam. Mit einem erneuten Nicken willigte der junge Halbdrow augenblicklich ein und seine Augen glänzten bereits vor Begeisterung. Nun hatte er überhaupt keine Angst mehr vor Sorns Bruder, der ihm soeben sogar versprochen hatte, ihn mit seinem Schwert zu beschützen. So rutschte Shar jetzt schon etwas ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und konnte erstens kaum das Essen und zweitens danach die leckeren Süßigkeiten nicht vergessen.

Zaknafein und Sorn lagen ausgestreckt auf dem Boden des kleinen Gastzimmers der Zwillingsbrüder und erholten sich schwer atmend von ihrem lüsternen Abenteuer. Dabei strich der junge Drow mit seiner Hand etwas gedankenverloren über die nackte Brust des Waffenmeisters und schien glücklich.

"Verrätst du mir jetzt deinen Namen, Fremder?", flüsterte Sorn leise und war gespannt auf dessen Antwort, die ihm der Dunkelelf auf der Straße verweigert hatte.

Zaknafein lächelte den zierlichen Drow, der seine stürmische Annäherung so willig genossen hatte, sanft an. "Das wäre wahrscheinlich angebracht, mein Schöner", flüsterte er ebenfalls und beugte sich hinüber, um den anderen liebevoll auf die Lippen zu küssen. "Mein Name ist Zaknafein, Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden", erwiderte er im gleichen ruhigen Tonfall, bemerkte jedoch sofort die angespannte Veränderung in seinem Gegenüber, bei der Erwähnung seines Namens.

So froh wie er über die Antwort des Dunkelelfen war, umso enttäuschter fiel für den Kleriker die Antwort aus. Sein Name verriet augenblicklich dessen Abstammung. Ein Adelshaus der Stadt Menzoberranzan. Somit war dieser Drow ein Adliger und Waffenmeister dazu und Sorn war seit seiner Kindheit schlecht, wenn überhaupt nicht auf adlige Dunkelelfen gut zu sprechen. Er und sein Bruder teilten diese Meinung und ein gemeinsames Erlebnis aus der Kindheit hatte den Hass nur noch mehr geschürt.

"Was ist?", fragte Zaknafein vorsichtig und streichelte seinem feurigen jungen Liebhaber sanft über die Wange. "Du machst einen unglücklichen Eindruck. Es scheint so, als wäre mein Name nicht der, den du hören wolltest", murmelte er sanft und drückte sich fester gegen den Körper des jungen Dunkelelfen, um die weiche Haut zu fühlen.

"Es ist nicht der Name, es ist deine Abstammung", meinte Sorn kurz angebunden und versuchte sich im gleichen Moment zusammen zu reißen, denn ihre heiße, sexuelle Befriedigung wollte er nicht durch irgendetwas stören, besonders nicht durch seine Vergangenheit.

Zaknafein begann augenblicklich zu grinsen und ließ seine Hand über die weiche Brust hinunter zum Bauch des anderen wandern. "Meine Abstammung ... das ich nicht lache, nur weil ich den Namen des Hauses trage macht mich das nicht zu einem Adligen und Waffenmeister bin ich auf Grund meiner Fähigkeiten geworden. Ich habe der Schlampe, die sich Oberin nennt, jahrelang als Patron gedient und das ist auch der einzige Grund warum ich den Hausname trage. Ich bin genauso bürgerlich wie die meisten anderen Drow auch." Dann grinste er noch breiter und seine Hand kraulte Sorns Männlichkeit so sehr, dass dieser Mühe hatte nicht aufzustöhnen.

Die Worte ließen die unerwartete Anspannung von dem Kleriker abfallen und die darauf folgende Berührung des Dunkelelfen ließ ihn erneut sein heißes Verlangen von neuem entfachen. Er versuchte alle Gedanken an die eben gesagten Worte zu vergessen. Sorn hob den Kopf nun leicht an und drückte dem Krieger einen Kuss auf dessen Mund, um gleich eine weitere Frage zu stellen, die ihn noch beschäftigte, bevor er sich wieder ganz der Leidenschaft hingab. "Woher kennst du überhaupt Shar? Es sah nicht so aus, als wärst du der Typ, der sich gerne junge Lustsklaven holt, wenn er jeden anderen haben kann?"

Gierig erwiderte der Krieger den Kuss und als er sich wieder von den Lippen löste, seufzte er auf. "Shar wurde vom derzeitigen Patron der Oberin ins Haus geholt. Ich habe ihm den Jungen weggenommen und mich ein wenig mit ihm ... sagen wir mal angefreundet. Seit diesem Tag, versuche ich mich so gut es eben geht, hin und wieder ein klein wenig um den Jungen zu kümmern", flüsterte er betrübt und schaute dabei tief in die Augen des Priesters. Zum Reden würde später noch genug Zeit bleiben, sagte er sich.

Ein Stirnrunzeln folgte auf diese Aussage auf Sorns Gesicht. "Davon hat er mir nie etwas erzählt. Na, der wird noch was zu hören bekommen, mir so einen gut aussehenden Dunkelelfen vorenthalten zu haben." Dann grinste der Kleriker.

"Doch jetzt genug davon ... ", unterbrach Zaknafein seinen grüblerischen Geliebten und fing erneut an ihn stürmisch und gierig zu küssen, ganz so, als wollte er das heiße Erlebnis von eben mit gleicher Intensität wiederholen. Doch Sorns wollte gerne auch eine weichere Position, vor allem, weil beide auf dem Boden lagen.

"Z ... Zaa ... Zaknafein ... lass uns besser einen weichen Platz finden", brachte er mühsam unter Keuchen und Stöhnen hervor, während sich der Waffenmeister lüstern an seinen Ohren und anderen empfindlichen Stellen zu schaffen machte.

Keine Minute später lagen beide auf dem weichen Bett und Zaknafein verwöhnte jeden Zentimeter Haut, die sich unter ihm lustvoll entgegenstreckte. Seine Hände spielten dabei wieder mit der erregten Männlichkeit seines jungen Gespielen und dabei entlockte er Sorn ein lüsternes Stöhnen.

Der Waffenmeister leckte genüsslich über die Brust und den Bauch des Priesters und kostete dabei jeden salzig schmeckenden Zentimeter aus. Schließlich grub er seine Zähne in die weiche Haut, so dass Sorn vergnügt quiekte und sich wild wand, um den anderen abzuschütteln. Zaknafein ließ seine Hände weiter nach unten wandern und zwei seiner schlanken Finger fanden ihren Weg in sein Gegenüber. Überrascht keuchte der Priester auf, doch gleich darauf versuchte er nicht mehr zu stöhnen und biss in ein Kissen. Zaknafein hatten die empfindlichen Nerven des jungen Drow gefunden und genoss es immer und immer wieder darüber zu streichen und Sorn mit dieser lustvollen Tortur schlichtweg verrückt zu machen. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen huschte kurz über Zaks Gesicht bevor er nur wenige Augenblicke später seine Finger wieder zurückzog. Er wollte die Reaktion des Dunkelelfen testen und hoffte inständig, dass dieser betteln würde, dass unweigerlich sein eigenes Verlangen steigerte. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da schauten ihn zwei enttäuschte, bernsteinfarbene Augen an und die Aufforderung nach mehr stand ihn dem hinreißenden Blick geschrieben.

"Nicht aufhören, ich ... ich will mehr", stöhnte Sorn und wollte den Drow wieder in sich spüren.

Doch der Waffenmeister hatte Zeit und wollte das grausame, kleine Spielchen weiter treiben. Langsam wanderte wieder seine Zunge über den Körper und schließlich bis hinab zur heißen Männlichkeit des anderen. Genussvoll leckte er darüber um schließlich dem Drow die innige und umarmende Wärme seiner Lippen und seines Mundes zu teil werden zu lassen. Sorn schrie auf, doch Zaknafein hielt den jungen Dunkelelfen mit einer Hand in den Kissen, während er die zwei Finger seiner anderen Hand wieder in den Körper gleiten ließ, so dass Sorn fast die Sinne schwanden, so heftig war diese Erfahrung für ihn. Der Waffenmeister konnte spüren, wie sehr es sein Liebhaber genoss und das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis dieser zu seinem Höhepunkt kommen würde. Doch so wollte Zaknafein es nicht beenden. Geduldig und aus reiner Lust am Spiel, quälte er Sorn immer weiter, bis dieser bereits kurz vor dem alles erlösenden Höhepunkt stand. Doch in diesem Moment beendete der Krieger seine liebevolle Qual und zog sich plötzlich von Sorn zurück. Genüsslich lehnte sich Zaknafein zurück und betrachtete den nackten schwitzenden Körper und die vor Erregung, Gier und Lust leuchtenden Augen, die ihn fragend und bettelnd zugleich ansahen.

"Du willst mehr? Was wärst du bereit dafür zu tun?", fragte der Krieger listig und schaute grinsend in das hübsche Gesicht des anderen.

"Alles", keuchte Sorn und spürte das fast schon unerträgliche Verlangen nach Befriedigung. "Ich ... ich tue ... alles", flüsterte der Dunkelelf dem Waffenmeister zu und seine Hände wanderten über den eigenen Körper. Sorn spürte den Schweiß und die Hitze, die er ausstrahlte und konnte im Blick des anderen sehen, dass dieser den Anblick genoss. Dann nahm er eine Hand und griff besitzergreifend nach einem der muskulösen Arme von Zak und wollte ihn zu sich herunter ziehen.

Zaknafeins böses Lächeln wurde breiter, als er Sorns Versuche sah, sich an ihn zu drücken, um ihn so dazu zu bewegen, endlich dieser süßen Qual ein Ende zu bereiten.

"Was willst du wirklich?", knurrte der Waffenmeister und leckte über die empfindlichen Ohren des Elfen.

"Verfluchter Bastard", schimpfte Sorn und wand sich unter den Berührungen. "Ich will dich tief in mir spüren und das du mich nimmst bis ich bewusstlos werde", platzte es aus ihm heraus, doch gleich darauf bereute er seine Worte, als er das diabolische Leuchten in Zaknafeins Augen sah. Ohne zu Zögern griff der Waffenmeister zu, packte den schlanken Körper und rollte ihn auf den Bauch. "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", flüsterte der Krieger, als er Sorns Hüften ein Stück nach oben hob, nur um sich mit seinem erhitzten Glied gleich darauf den Weg in die heiße Enge des jungen Drow zu bahnen.


	25. 23 Kap Sündigen

**23. Kapitel**

**Sündigen**

Während oben im Zimmer die beiden Dunkelelfen ihren fleischlichen Gelüsten frönten, hatten die beiden "Verlassenen" unten nicht weniger Spaß. Nalfein und Shar saßen an ihrem Tisch und genossen, für die doch recht bescheidenen Verhältnisse des Gasthauses, ihre Mahlzeit.

Während Nalfein dem kleinen Halbdrow bei seiner Mahlzeit beobachtete überlegte er, woher er denn nun die versprochenen Süßigkeiten für den Jungen nehmen sollte. Eilig winkte er sich die Magd herbei und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Könntet ihr mir einige Süßigkeiten besorgen?"

Ein paar Münzen, ein dankbares Lächeln und der eindeutige Blick der Frau in Nalfeins Schritt, mit dem Versprechen des Kriegers auf eine heiße Nacht, waren Bezahlung genug, um an diese vortrefflichen Sachen zu kommen.

Die Drow nickte, eilte davon und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit einer Schale voller kleiner Küchlein zurück, die mit einer Zuckerglasur überzogen waren.

Als Shar die Schale mit den köstlich aussehenden Süßigkeiten sah, staunte er nicht schlecht. Er blickte wie gebannt auf die Leckereien und seine tiefblauen Augen glänzten bereits vor Vorfreude. Eilig, so als würde er gleich alles weggenommen bekommen, verschlang er erst seine warme Mahlzeit. Hin und wieder beobachtete der junge Halbdrow dabei die Schale. Als der Junge den letzten Löffel zu sich nahm, schaute er den Krieger mit leuchtenden Augen an.

"Ich erklär' dir jetzt die Spielregeln, mein Kleiner, damit wir beide was zu Lachen haben", erwiderte Nalfein freundlich und gab dem Jungen ein Küchlein aus der Schale.

Gierig ließ Shar die Köstlichkeit in seinem Mund verschwinden und nickte eifrig, während der Krieger mit ruhiger Stimme und immer mit der Betonung, dass er nichts von dem Halbdrow wollte, die "Spielregeln" für ihren kleinen Betrug festlegte.

Keine Vierteilstunde später schien der Junge das ungewöhnliche Spiel verstanden zu haben und wartete gespannt darauf, dass es endlich losging, besonders die Belohnung spielte eine große Rolle für ihn. Für jede gewonnene Runde würde er auf ein Zeichen Nalfeins hin einen Mund voll Süßigkeiten bekommen, bis alles von neuem begann. Der Krieger saß bereits etwas ungeduldig am Tisch und beobachtete die anwesenden Gäste mit wachsamen Augen. Von seinem Bruder kannte er die deutlichen und manchmal recht anzüglichen Blicke und Versuche, der Männer, die die gleichen sexuellen Vorlieben teilten, wie Sorn. So tat es ihm nun Nalfein gleich und gab sich reichlich Mühe die männlichen Dunkelelfen im Schankraum zu mustern und eventuelle Spielpartner zu finden, die für seinen raffinierten Plan richtig erschienen. Nur kurze Zeit später erfreuten sich die ersten beiden am Nachbartisch über den Anblick des Kriegers. Innerlich verzog Nalfein angeekelt das Gesicht, doch nach Außen hin lächelte er freundlich wie die Sonne selbst, das war eben die Art der Drow. Mit fließenden Bewegungen, die den anderen einen perfekten Blick auf sein Muskelspiel gaben, erhob er sich, nahm die Schale mit den Küchlein in die Hand und ging zusammen mit dem verhüllten Halbdrow zum Nachbartisch, der ihm widerstandslos folgte.

"Darf ich mich dazu gesellen und mitspielen?", fragte der Krieger mit samtener Stimme, die bezüglich des Tonfalls keinen Zweifel zuließ, dass dieser Mann ernste Absichten hegte. Nalfein war ein guter Beobachter und in seinem Bruder hatte er den besten Lehrer in Bezug auf solch eine Situation gefunden. Den beiden Männern schien zu gefallen, was sie da sahen und sie nickten freudig, bedachten jedoch den verhüllten Begleiter mit verwunderten Blicken. Genüsslich und mit einer eleganten Bewegung setzte sich Nalfein auf einen der freien Stühle, während die anderen beiden damit begannen das Spielbrett vorzubereiten. Wie beiläufig griff der junge Krieger nach Shar, setzte ihn auf sein Bein und zog die Kapuze des Umhangs vom hübschen Kopf des Kleinen, worauf man ein verblüfftes Luftholen der Männer vernehmen konnte. Das Spiel kann beginnen, dachte sich der Krieger böse und stellte die Schale voller Süßigkeiten neben sich.

Während die anderen mit ihren Spielzügen begannen, konnte es sich Nalfein nicht nehmen lassen, die Überraschung der beiden Männer zu steigern und streifte letzten Endes den Umhang ganz von dem zierlichen Körper des Jungen. Er ließ ihn auf einer Stuhllehne verschwinden und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Sava-Spiel. Es lief wie geschmiert. Die Drow rissen ihre Augen weit auf und beinahe hätte der Krieger lachen müssen, als sich einer der beiden bei dem Anblick fast an seinem Glas Wein verschluckte. Und das Glück blieb ihnen hold, denn nach und nach leerte sich der Schrankraum und nur noch Betrunkene waren anwesend, die sich eher um ihre eigenen Probleme kümmerten.

Shar saß einfach nur da und sah wirklich verführerisch aus. Mit seiner weißen Hose, wenn man diesen Fetzen Leder so bezeichnen konnte, der feine Seidenstoff der die Beine dazu bedeckte, betonte dabei jede Kurve des jungen Körpers. Am Oberkörper prangten die Goldenen Ketten, die er dazu immer trug und die ihm Dipree noch heute Mittag sorgfältig anlegt hatte. Das im Zusammenhang mit dem hübschen Gesicht, seinen blauen Augen und den langen, weißen Haaren, ließ ihn umso auffallender erscheinen und störte erheblich die Konzentration von Nalfeins Spielpartnern. Shar saß dabei unschuldig am Tisch und tat das, was Nalfein ihm gesagt hatte. Er sollte still sitzen, das Spiel beobachten und auf die Anweisungen von Sorns Zwillingsbruder warten.

Für die anderen Spieler am Tisch sah es wohl so aus, als würde der Drow den Rücken des Jungen wie beiläufig streicheln, doch in Wirklichkeit gab Nalfein mit sanftem Tippen und Drücken auf dem Rücken, dem Halbdrow Zeichen, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Und so rutschte Shar mal ein Stück vor und wieder zurück, lächelte den einen Mann an und schmunzelte dabei sanft, um dann nur einen Augenblick später ganz unschuldig, aber interessiert auf das Spielbrett zu schauen. Die beiden Männer vergaßen fast vollkommen das Spiel, als Nalfein damit begann, Shar nach und nach Süßigkeiten zu geben, sobald er einen Spielzug gewann. Genüsslich leckte der Junge die mit Zuckerguss verklebten Finger des Kriegers ab und sah dabei so verführerisch aus, dass die Männer den Eindruck hatten die Temperatur im Raum entspräche der in der Hölle.

Nalfein hingegen blieb von dem ungerührt. Ihm machte das erotische Gehabe des Jungen nichts, für ihn war Shar nur eine Spielfigur, die er nach belieben einsetzen konnte. Ohne das die beiden sich dessen gewahr wurden, verloren sie ein Spiel nach dem anderen gegen den Drowkrieger und dessen erotisches Spielzeug, das nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als sie mit jeder seiner Bewegungen heißer zu machen.

Nach über eine Stunde waren die beiden Dunkelelfen ihre ganzen Goldmünzen los und Nalfein bekam einen vollen Beutel in die Hand gedrückt.

"Ihr spielt gut, Krieger", meinte der Erste der beiden und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

"Das war mein ganzer Wochenlohn", seufzte der Zweite der Drow und tat es seinem Begleiter gleich.

"Aber vielleicht könnten wir noch ins Geschäft kommen", ertönte wieder die Stimme des Ersten in einem buhlerischen Tonfall und bedachte dabei Nalfein mit einem viel sagendem Blick. "Ihr und euer ...", säuselte er weiter und bedachte dabei Shar von oben bis unten, der jedoch immer noch genüsslich mit dem letzten Küchlein beschäftigt war, "... Begleiter könnten noch viel Spaß mit uns haben. Was sagt ihr?"

Daraufhin schauten sich die beiden Dunkelelfen an und nickten sich wissend zu, um die Antwort des Kriegers abzuwarten.

"Vielleicht könnten wir das, doch ich darf leider nicht. Ich bin, wenn ihr so wollt im Dienst und passe für meinen Herrn auf dessen Sklaven auf. Aber ich denke mir, dass ihr sicherlich keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten haben dürftet den Waffenmeister eben bei seinem Schäferstündchen zu stören, um ihn zu fragen, ob er seinen Sklaven mit euch teilt, von der Vernachlässigung meiner Pflicht mal ganz zu schweigen", schnurrte Nalfein verführerisch und bemerkte sogleich den entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht der beiden Männer. Eigentlich hatte Sorns Bruder keine Ahnung mit wem er dort oben im Bett war, doch der Mann hatte auf Nalfein den Eindruck gemacht, als sei er mehr als ein einfacher Krieger, also warum sollte er nicht diese Vermutung in Erwägung ziehen und sie als Alibi verwenden dürfen. Mit einem finsteren Blick zogen sich die beiden anderen zurück und überließen Nalfein sich selbst und Shar seinen Süßigkeiten.

"Na, dir scheint es geschmeckt zu haben?", fragte der Krieger, nahm dabei Shar von seinem Schoss und setzte sich auf einen anderen Stuhl am Tisch in der hinteren Ecke.

Ein bejahendes Nicken von Shar folgte auf die Frage und er schluckte den letzten Bissen genüsslich hinunter. Sein ganzer Mund war ringsherum mit Zuckerglasur verschmiert, ganz zu Schweigen von den Fingern. Dann wendet sich der Junge augenblicklich seinen verklebten Fingern zu und leckte den Zucker ab.

Oben im zweiten Stock lagen zwei völlig erschöpfte Dunkelelfen im Bett und küssten sich innig. Zaknafein war der erste der beiden, der wieder zur Besinnung kam und sich von den zarten Lippen des Jüngeren lösen konnte.

"Ich sage es ja nicht gerne, aber ich glaube wir sollten langsam mal nach unten gehen."

Sorn ließ ein enttäuschtes Seufzen hören und wäre am liebsten noch länger mit dem muskulösen Krieger in den weichen Laken liegen geblieben.

"Wenn es sein muss", kam seine kurze Antwort und er beobachtete dabei den Waffenmeister, als dieser sich langsam im Bett aufrichtete.

Beide machten sich daran sich anzukleiden, wobei Sorn nur einen enttäuschten Blick auf sein Hemd warf, dass unter dem wilden Krieger sehr gelitten hatte. Das werde ich wohl nicht mehr anziehen können, dachte er traurig und begnügte sich lediglich damit seine Lederhose, Stiefel und seine Robe überzuziehen. Als er und Zaknafein ihre Sachen wieder am Leib trugen, küssten die beiden sich noch einmal innig, bevor sie den Raum verließen. Erst jetzt beim Laufen merkte der Priester, dass auch er ein wenig unter dem wilden Waffenmeister gelitten hatte, doch für einen Heilzauber war es jetzt zu spät. Priesterzauber in der Öffentlichkeit waren eine gefährliche Sache, denn man konnte nie wissen wer gerade zusah. So versuchte Sorn sich zusammenzureißen und sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, während er und Zaknafein über die Treppe hinunter in den Schankraum gingen. Unten angekommen bot sich den beiden Drow ein seltsamer, wie auch belustigender Anblick. In einer hinteren Ecke thronte Nalfein auf einem Stuhl und hielt immer und immer wieder einen Beutel hoch, ganz so, als wolle er dessen Gewicht abschätzen. Direkt neben ihm saß Shar, jedoch ohne Umhang und nur bekleidet mit den aufreizenden Fetzen und den Goldketten und schleckte gerade an etwas, dass einer Zuckerstange gleichkam.

"Was treiben die denn?", fragte Sorn und richtete die Worte eher an sich selbst, als an Zaknafein. Währenddessen versuchte er verzweifelt seine Robe zuzuknöpfen und musste von dem Vorhaben letztendlich ablassen, da der Waffenmeister die meisten der Knöpfe beim herunterreißen der Kleidung, abgerissen hatte. So blieb ihm nichts übrig, als mit halb geöffneter Robe durch den Schankraum zu spazieren, wobei er seine Arme benutze, nicht alles von seiner Brust den Gästen zu zeigen. Einige Blicke der anwesenden Gäste waren ihm dabei gewiss. Zaknafein lief dabei voran und näherte sich den beiden zuerst und musterte sie ebenso neugierig wie Sorn.

"Na, wie habt ihr euch die Zeit vertrieben?", fragte der Waffenmeister neugierig und runzelte dabei immer noch verwirrt die Stirn. Daraufhin erntete er ein selbstgefälliges freches Grinsen des jungen Kriegers.

"Wir haben gespielt", war dessen sarkastische Antwort und er ließ den Beutel in seiner Hand wippen, so dass die vielen Münzen darin klirrten.

"Gespielt?", fragten Sorn und Zaknafein zur gleichen Zeit, die nun nebeneinander am Tisch standen und bedachten Shar mit einem neugierigen Blick, der völlig abgelenkt tatsächlich an einer Zuckerstange schleckte, die nur einigen Minuten zuvor Nalfein von der Magd im Gasthaus bekommen hatte. Der junge Halbdrow war so sehr beschäftigt mit der neuen Süßigkeit und machte keine Anstalten irgendjemand eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dafür schmeckte es viel zu gut.

"Das ist übrigens Zaknafein", stellte Sorn den Waffenmeister seinem Bruder vor und beide Krieger nickten sich höflich zu. „Doch verrate mir lieber was ihr denn gespielt habt?", wollte Sorn anschließend wissen und lud den Waffenmeister zu einem freien Stuhl am Tisch ein. Er selbst ging zwar auch näher heran, verspürte jedoch nicht den Drang sich unbedingt setzen zu wollen. Die Schmerzen, die er verspürte, reichten aus, dass er wohl in der nächsten Zeit sich nicht auf den Hintern niederlassen wollte, außer er würde einen stillen und abgeschiedenen Ort finden und sich selbst Linderung verschaffen.

"Wir haben Sava gespielt ... und wir haben ein paar Tricks angewendet", verkündete Nalfein stolz und stupste Shar an. "Komm, sei lieb und zeig Sorn wie du die Männer ausgetrickst hast", forderte der Krieger den zufrieden lächelnden jungen Halbdrow auf, der erst bei Nalfeins Stimme eine Reaktion zeigte.

Shar setzte sich wieder rittlings auf das Bein des Dunkelelfens und begann augenblicklich damit das Spiel zu wiederholen. Niedlich gucken, Finger lecken, mit den Wimpern klimpern und ein wenig herumrutschen und dabei noch gut aussehen. Nalfein lachte zufrieden, als er die Gesichter der beiden anderen sah. "Er hat abgelenkt und ich habe gewonnen, zusammen haben wir gespielt", sagte der Krieger schmunzelnd und zwickte Shar leicht in die Seite, so dass der Junge vergnügt quietschte.

"Ihr zwei seit schlimmer als ein Haufen wuselnder Ratten", lachte Sorn und bedachte seinen Bruder, wie auch seinen Geliebten mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Aber du sollst mir doch nicht den Kleinen zu Schandtaten verleiten, Nal. Sonst wird er irgendwann wie du und zwei wie dich könnte ich nicht ertragen", neckte der Priester und bestellte mit einem Wink zu der Bedienung zwei Becher Wein.

"Was habt ihr gemacht?", kam die völlig überraschte Frage von Shar, der sich riesig freute, Sorn und Zaknafein wieder zu sehen, wobei er sich jetzt erneut auf den eigenen Stuhl setzte, um genüsslich an der Zuckerstange weiter zu schlecken.

Perplex schauten der Priester und der Waffenmeister den Jungen an. Über eine solche Frage und deren Antwort hatten sich beide noch keine Gedanken gemacht, so dass es an Nalfein war zu antworten. Mit einem dämonischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht schaute er Sorn und den Waffenmeister an. "Sieht man das nicht, mein Kleiner? Sie haben zusammen eine Menge Spaß gehabt", meinte der Krieger und dabei fing er augenblicklich die zornigen Blicke der beiden auf, die ihn am liebsten in Stücke gerissen hätten. "Sie haben zusammen gebetet, Shar, und sich dabei sehr in die Materie und ihre Glaubenssätze vertieft", schloss der Krieger den Satz und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen damit auf den Zustand seines Bruders anzuspielen, der noch immer stand und musste schmunzeln, weil dieser nicht wagte sich zu setzen.

Ein letzter, böser Blick zu Nalfein und Sorn hatte sich wieder im Griff.

"Darf ich mich auf deinen Schoß setzen?", drängelte gleich darauf Shar, der dabei aufstand und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sich an den Arm des Klerikers krallte. Erst erschrocken, dann leicht erschöpft, ließ Sorn die Zärtlichkeiten des Jungen zu, aber wie sollte er ihm klar machen, dass er nicht sitzen wollte.

"Ja, setz' dich doch zu uns an den Tisch", war es plötzlich Zak der sich an den Priester wandte und ihn mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen bedachte.

Ein Seufzen erklang aus dem Mund von Shars Geliebten und er dachte sich nur noch, das wirst du mir vielleicht irgendwann bereuen, Zaknafein.

"Ich will kuscheln", drängelte dann schon der junge Halbdrow zum zweiten Mal und Sorn nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und versuchte sich langsam und sehr vorsichtig auf einen leeren Stuhl am Tisch zu setzen.

Plötzlich spürte er die Hand seines Bruders auf der Schulter, die in mit einem einzigen kräftigen Ruck nach unten drückte.

"Setz' dich endlich Bruder", brummte Nalfein gehässig, denn er wusste genau wie es Sorn in diesem Moment erging.

Dieser saß nun auf dem Stuhl, doch er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzustöhnen, noch dazu weil Shar sofort auf seinen Schoß krabbelte und er somit noch fester auf den Stuhl gedrückt wurde. Die beiden Krieger lachten erheitert auf, doch nicht zu sehr um Shars Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

"Jetzt musst du mir allerdings eines noch erklären, was ist zwischen dir und dem Kleinen?", fragte Zaknafein wissbegierig, während er Sorn und Shar zusah und sich beide ganz so verhielten, als wären sie ein Paar.

Derweilen lehnte sich Nalfein mit seinem Becher Wein genüsslich zurück und beobachtete stillschweigend die Runde und nippte hin und wieder an dem gut schmeckenden Tropfen.

„Zaknafein …", begann Sorn zu erklären und war sichtlich bemüht sich nicht ganz von den Küssen des Jungen einnehmen zu lassen. „… Shar und ich … wir … sind …"

„Sorn und ich lieben uns, wir sind jetzt ein Paar", beendete der junge Halbdrow die Erklärung des Priesters und bedeckte sogleich wieder den Mund, Wangen, fast das ganze Gesicht mit den zarten Lippen. Die Zuckerstange war völlig vergessen, obwohl er sie krampfhaft in einer Hand festhielt. Er war mehr als zufrieden mit der eigenen Antwort, die er von Sorn gelernt hatte und er lediglich seine Worte wiederholte.

Zaknafein runzelte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Stirn, dann huschte ein Lächeln über seine Miene und bedachte die beiden mit neugierigem Interesse. „Du hast mir niemals etwas von Sorn erzählt", meinte der Waffenmeister mit ruhiger Stimme und wartete gespannt auf Shars Antwort.

Der Junge unterbrach das Küssen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Brust des Priesters und wurde von Sorn liebevoll dabei umarmt. Die gleiche Frage beschäftigte auch den Kleriker und so schloss er sich Zaknafein an. „Wieso hast du mir niemals etwas von Zaknafein erzählt, Shar?"

Der junge Halbdrow erhob seinen Kopf, bedachte jeden der Anwesenden am Tisch mit einem Schmollmund, schüttelte überrascht sein Haupt und meinte dann mit leiser aber bestimmter Stimme. „Ihr habt mich nie gefragt."

Gelächter erklang als Antwort und jeder schaute zu Shar, sogar Nalfein. Der Junge selbst wusste nicht so recht, was jetzt daran lustig zu sein schien, aber er konnte nicht anders und grinste.

„Schlaues Bürschchen", kicherte der junge Krieger und bedachte dabei Sorn mit einem Lächeln.

„Das muss ich zugeben", erwiderte der Kleriker und tat es Nalfein gleich.

„Ich auch. Aus ihm wird noch ein richtiger Drow", scherzte Zaknafein und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Becher Wein, der mittlerweile die Magd gebracht hatte.

„Ich bin kein Drow, ich bin ein Elf, so wie Handir", schmollte daraufhin Shar und vergrub den Kopf augenblicklich an Sorns Brust.

Der Waffenmeister musste kurz überlegen, dann war er sich wieder bewusst, was Shar ihm einst über den Oberflächenelfen namens Handir erzählt hatte. Angeblich ein stolzer Krieger der Mondelfen, der in einer anderen Stadt eine Drow geliebt hatte und dann von dort verschwinden musste. Eine nette, kleine Lügengeschichte, dachte Zak damals und tat es auch jetzt. Vielleicht war es die Hoffnung an die Wahrheit, die der junge Halbdrow damit verband, um in seinem Dasein als Sklave besser zu Recht zu kommen.

„Du bist sowieso ein Elf, mein Kleiner", lachte Zaknafein und lehnte sich jetzt ebenfalls auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

Nalfein enthielt sich eines Kommentars und Sorn strich nur sanft mit der Hand über Shars Kopf. Er und sein Zwillingsbruder kannten die Wahrheit und das der Junge diese Geschichte sich nicht ausgedacht hatte. Aber da der Priester nichts von den Gedanken des Waffenmeisters wusste, sah er sich nicht dazu veranlasst, eine Erklärung abzugeben. Er verstand nur, dass Shar stolz auf Handir war, der auf brutale Art und Weise aus seinem Leben gerissen wurde und Sorn wusste, Shar konnte sehr stolz sein.

Nach weiteren Bechern Wein und ausgelassenen Gesprächen spürte Zaknafein, dass er sich bei den beiden jungen Zwillingsbrüdern richtig gut amüsierte. Das war schon lange nicht mehr der Fall gewesen und da nun auch sein Sohn zur Akademie ging, hatte der Waffenmeister keinen richtigen Spaß mehr. Er konzentrierte sich hauptsächlich auf seine Waffenkunst, aber diese schien nicht alles zu sein. Auch aus diesem Grund war er froh, den jungen Halbdrow einige Tage bei sich zu haben. Gedankenversunken lauschte er den Brüdern und beobachtete dabei den jungen Priester. Die Lust und das Verlangen nach dem attraktiven Körper kamen zurück und je länger er ihn musterte, desto mehr fühlte er auch wieder das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich jetzt hier wieder auf den Drow gestürzt. Noch einmal rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er im Haus Do'Urden vor morgen früh nicht erwartet wurde und Shar hatte sich schon einmal bestens mit dem jungen Krieger verstanden. Somit stand einem weiteren Abenteuer nichts mehr im Weg. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein dämonisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er schaute Sorn in dessen bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

Der Kleriker bemerkte den Blick und erwiderte ihn nur zu gern. Er schien zu ahnen, was nun kommen würde und auch er konnte sich eines wissenden Lächelns nicht erwähren.

„Ich muss ein Geständnis machen", meinte plötzlich Zaknafein in die kleine Runde und erhielt im gleichen Moment die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller.

„Ein Bekenntnis, sehr interessant", erwiderte Sorn lapidar, doch innerlich merkte er, wie die Lust und Leidenschaft zurückkehrte.

„Ich habe noch einige Sünden zu beichten, mein lieber Sorn", äußerte der Waffenmeister todernst und schaute dabei direkt in das Gesicht des Priesters. Dabei konnte er beobachten, wie dessen Augen zu glänzen anfingen. Zaknafein musste sich anstrengen, den ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, um sich nicht durch ein unverhofftes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zu verraten und letztendlich doch über die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte in Lachen auszubrechen.

„Das ist meine Rede von vorhin, ihr habt aber eine Menge Vergehen, Waffenmeister", mischte sich Nalfein mit einem Lachen ein und erntete daraufhin nur einen bösen Blick von seinem Bruder.

„Ich werde dir die Beichte abnehmen, Zaknafein", aber zuvor sollte ich für mein eigenes Seeleheil beten", sprach Sorn leise und wandte seinen Kopf wieder dem muskulösen Krieger zu.

„Solltest du nicht damit warten bis du ihm die Sünden abgenommen hast?", warf erneut sich Nalfein in das Gespräch der beiden Drow ein und grinste jetzt ebenfalls wissentlich.

„Wann ich zu beten habe und wann nicht ist meine Entscheidung", sagte Sorn leicht säuerlich und bedachte erneut seinen Zwillingsbruder mit einem giftigen Blick. Doch dieser hielt nicht lange stand und er musste daraufhin lachen.

„Dann hast du aber viel zu lobpreisen, mein Brüderchen", schmunzelte Nalfein und konnte in den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie selbst der Waffenmeister sich kaum noch vor Lachen zurückhalten konnte.

„Sorn, dann muss ich aber auch Sünden beichten", antwortete Shar überraschend dazwischen und bedachte zuerst Sorn und dann Zaknafein mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, wobei er sich gleich darauf auf die Lippe biss.

„Shar …", begann der Priester ruhig auf den Einwurf zu antworten, „… du hast überhaupt nichts zu offenbaren. Du bist ein lieber Elf ohne Fehler."

Ein Seufzer kam von dem jungen Halbdrow, der immer noch auf dem Schoss des Klerikers saß. Er wusste nicht um was es überhaupt in diesem Gespräch ging, dennoch schienen alle es wirklich lustig zu finden, besonders da er bei allen drei Dunkelelfen ihr Grinsen beobachtet hatte. So tat er es ihnen unbewusst gleich und freute sich gleichzeitig, dass er nichts falsch machte.

Auf diese wunderschöne Erklärung an Shar erhielt Zak von dem Kleriker einen noch liebenswürdigeren und verführerischeren Blick.

„Ja, Sorn hat recht, mein kleiner Schützling. Du bist ein kluger Junge", meinte Zak anschließend und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Shar.

Währenddessen streichelte Sorn seinen Liebsten nochmals über den Kopf bevor er ihm einen Kuss gab.

Der Junge erwiderte diesen mit Leidenschaft und schon schien alles vergessen zu sein.

„Shar, wenn du möchtest, könnten wir zwei noch etwas spielen und du bekommst später auch noch ein paar Süßigkeiten von mir", ertönte Nalfeins amüsierte Stimme und winkte bereits die Magd zu sich.

Diese Worte ließen den jungen Halbdrow augenblicklich aufmerksam werden und er blickte mit seinen tiefblauen Augen flehentlich zu Sorn.

Der Priester antwortete mit einem Nicken und einem Streicheln auf die Wange. „Geh' du mit Nalfein spielen und ich werde mit Zaknafein beten gehen. Sei aber brav."

Nun erhielt Sorn im Gegenzug ein Schmunzeln von Shar und ein eifriges Nicken. Der Junge rutschte von dem Schoss seines Geliebten, hielt die Zuckerstange noch fester in der Hand, die er jetzt erst wieder wahrnahm und eilte hinüber zu dem jungen Krieger.

Der Waffenmeister lachte laut auf und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben. Mit einem einzigen Schluck leerte er den Becher Wein und dann funkelten seine Augen rot glühend auf. „Ich habe sehr große Sünden zu beichten, Sorn", meinte Zaknafein im gesäuselten Tonfall und wartete, bis auch der Priester sich erhob.

Sorn machte es dem Krieger nach, wobei er wusste, dass dies noch eine sehr lange Nacht werden könnte. Doch bevor diese ihren Anfang nahm müsste er sich tatsächlich erst einmal um sich kümmern, damit der Spaß richtig Anfangen konnte.

Beide Dunkelelfen, der Kleriker sowie der Waffenmeister lächelten sich wissentlich an, schauten ein letztes Mal zu Nalfein und Shar hinüber, die bereits dabei waren einen Schlachtplan für ihr Spiel auszuarbeiten und ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkten. Dann wies Zak den jungen Drow mit einer einladenden Handgeste ein, nach vorne zu gehen. Sorn wusste, dass dies beabsichtig war, denn dieser wollte ihn beobachten und wohl jedes bisschen von seinem Körper bereits mit den Augen aufs neue ausziehen. Na warte, das wirst du diesmal bereuen, dachte der Priester und lächelte dabei hinterhältig, wobei er genau darauf achtete, dass Zaknafein ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

Die Nacht ging für alle, Sorn und Zaknafein, sowie für Shar und Nalfein schnell vorbei. Das lag wohl an dem berühmten Phänomen, dass die Zeit schnell verstreicht, wenn man sich gut amüsiert. Keiner der Vier konnte sich am frühen Morgen beschweren, wobei Sorn eher widerwillig seinen muskulösen Gespielen gehen ließ. Aber sie versprachen sich ein nächstes Mal, auch wenn sie beide bereits ahnten, dass es kein weiteres Mal geben würde. So verabschiedeten sie sich und Sorn versprach Shar, dass er bald wieder kommen würde, freute sich aber gleichzeitig für den Jungen, dass er einige Tage bei dem Waffenmeister verbringen durfte. Tief im Inneren spürte der Priester so etwas wie Eifersucht und er wünschte sich, er könnte die Plätze tauschen. Doch der Kleriker sagte sich, man sollte immer dann aufhören, wenn es am schönsten war und genauso schien es am Ende gewesen zu sein.

Nalfein gewann in dieser Nacht ein Spiel nach dem anderen und das nicht nur auf Grund seines Geschickes bei Sava. Shar hatte viel dazu beigetragen und bekam auch die versprochenen Süßigkeiten des jungen Kriegers. Immerhin war die Aufgabe des jungen Halbdrow einfach und es freute alle beide, wenn Nalfein ein geschickter Zug nach dem anderen gelang.

Zaknafein schien sich ebenfalls etwas wehmütig von dem jungen, attraktiven Priester zu verabschieden. So viel Spaß hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt und er vergaß sogar in dieser Nacht die eigenen Sorgen. Doch es half nichts, er musste dringend zurück ins Haus Do'Urden bevor seine Abwesenheit tatsächlich noch auffiel. So nahm er Shar und versuchte sich beim Hinausgehen nicht.

Während Sorn und Nalfein sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzogen, vor allem der Priester, kamen nach einer halben Stunde Zaknafein und der junge Halbdrow im Anwesen der Familie Do'Urden an. Heimlich schlichen sich beide über den Hof und Zak bescherte Shar das Vergnügen mit ihm nach oben zu levitieren. Der Junge wirkte aufgekratzt und freute sich riesig darüber, dass er jetzt einige Tage bei seinem Freund Zaknafein verbringen durfte. Er tapste eilig dem Krieger hinter her und durch die viele Gänge des Hauses kamen sie endlich dort an, wo Shar sich tatsächlich wohl fühlte. Beide durchquerten den großen Raum mit den Übungspuppen und zielgerichtet auf die Privatgemächer des Waffenmeisters zu. Kaum das sie hinein geschlüpft waren, verriegelte Zak die Tür und beide holten erleichtert tief Luft. Eine Stunde wollte sich der Krieger ausruhen, bevor die Pflicht rief und er Shar für den Tag alleine lassen musste. Er legte seinen Waffengürtel samt Waffen auf den Tisch in seinem Zimmer ab. Er brauchte sie später wieder, wieso sich dann erst die Mühe machen alles an den richtigen Platz zu verstauen. Danach folgte die Rüstung und er öffnete eine Schnalle nach der anderen und versuchte dabei nicht an das Abenteuer mit Sorn zurück zu denken.

Shar beobachtete den muskulösen Krieger sorgfältig dabei und streifte sich nun den Wollmantel ab, den er hier nicht benötigte. Er schaute mit großen Augen auf den Waffengürtel von Zaknafein und erinnerte sich an dessen Worte, dass er ihm den Umgang mit einer Waffe lehren wollte. Ganz so, als würde es Handir tun, so kam es Shar zumindest vor. Deswegen oder einfach nur auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sich der Waffenmeister so um ihn kümmerte, freute sich der junge Halbdrow schon begierig darauf. Doch die Augen konnte er in diesem Moment nicht von den Schwertern lassen, die so verführerisch auf dem Tisch lagen. Langsam näherte er sich diesen und schaute aus den Augenwinkeln auf Zaknafein, der gerade im Begriff war, seine Rüstung auszuziehen. Die beiden Langschwerter prangten bedrohlich wirkend in den Scheiden und der Griff glänzte, ganz so, als würde er Shar rufen. Der Junge beugte sich nach vorne und musterte den Knauf und das Heft mit prüfendem Blick. Er spürte den inneren Drang, eines dieser prachtvollen Waffen in die Hand zu nehmen und so fragte er neugierig und mit kräftiger Stimme. „Zaknafein, darf ich ein Schwert in die Hand nehmen?"

Zak hört die Frage und in diesem Moment war es ihm sogar egal. Er hatte sowieso vor, dem Jungen den richtigen Umgang mit einem Schwert, Dolch und Messer zu zeigen. Wenn er es denn unbedingt mal halten wollte, dann schien ihm in jenem Moment nichts Falsches daran. So antwortete er ruhig und gelassen. „Ja, nimm' ruhig, aber pass' auf, sie sind scharf."

Shar vernahm die Worte von Zaknafein und grinste über beide Ohren. Langsam, fast schon wie in Zeitlupe, hob der Junge einen Arm und streckte die rechte Hand nach vorne. Wie in einen Traum kam er dem Griff immer näher und letztendlich schloss er seine Hand fest um den Knauf. In diesem Moment hatte er schon fast das Gefühl er wäre wie Handir, ein großer und stolzer Krieger. Er zog am Griff, doch es rührte sich nicht. Shar nahm seine zweite Hand und legte sie an die Scheide. Dann zog er noch einmal kräftiger, aber es ließ sich nur wenige Millimeter herausziehen. Ein kleiner Seufzer kam über die Lippen des jungen Halbdrow und er versuchte es von neuem. Mit aller Kraft, die Shar mit seinem dürren Körper aufbringen konnte, zerrte er am Griff und schaffte es nach mehreren Versuchen das Langschwert aus der Scheide zu ziehen. Er taumelte einige Schritte nach hinten.

Zaknafein war gerade im Begriff sein Hemd abzustreifen und wollte sich ein wenig auf dem Bett ausruhen. Plötzlich hörte er das gewohnte Geräusch, wenn ein Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen wird und gleich darauf folgte ein Klirren und ein dumpfes „DONG".


	26. 24 Kap Neue Erfahrungen

**24. Kapitel**

**Neue Erfahrungen**

Zaknafein Do'Urden drehte sich um und da, wo eigentlich Shar hätte stehen sollen, sah er nur leere Luft. Der Waffenmeister runzelte die Stirn und fragte leise. „Shar, wo bist du?"

„Hier", piepste der junge Halbdrow und seufzte laut auf.

Die Stimme kam vom Fußboden. Er schaute nach unten und erkannte den Jungen auf dem Boden sitzen, ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht schaute ihn an und neben ihm lag das gezogene Schwert.

„Shar, was machst du auf dem Boden?", fragte Zaknafein verdutzt, doch als er den süßen Schmollmund des Halbdrow erkannte, musste er sich zusammen reißen, um nicht laut los zulachen. Stattdessen hielt er seine Hand Shar entgegen und deutete dem Jungen mit dieser Geste an, ihm beim aufstehen zu helfen. Alleine schon die ganze Situation war in jenem Moment lustig anzuschauen.

Shar, der noch total überrascht auf dem Hosenboden saß, erkannte den leicht amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Kriegers und er merkte, wie auch seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten. Doch der Schmerz vom harten Aufprall auf dem Steinboden spürte der Junge entsetzlich in seinem Hintern. Eben noch hatte er das Schwert in der Hand gehalten, dann taumelte er jedoch nach hinten und verlor durch das überraschend schwere Gewicht der Waffe das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Hosenboden, samt dem Langschwert. Dann ergriff Shar die helfende Hand des Kriegers und ließ sich beim Aufstehen helfen. Als er wieder auf beiden Beinen stand, musterte er das am Boden liegende Schwert argwöhnisch.

Wieso ist das nur so schwer?, fragte er sich. Alle anderen sehe ich sooft, wie sie eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen und dabei nicht das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Gedankenverloren rieb er sich das leicht schmerzende Hinterteil und beobachte, wie Zaknafein das Schwert ohne Probleme aufhob. Danach steckte er es in den Waffengürtel zurück und wand sich dem Jungen zu.

„Heute Abend werde ich dir zeigen wie das geht, wenn du mir versprichst leise zu sein und dich ruhig verhältst", schmunzelte der Waffenmeister und musste immer noch versuchen nicht laut zu lachen. Es war ein fiel zu amüsantes Bild gewesen, wie der Halbdrow auf dem Boden saß und verdutzt drein schaute. Doch daraufhin bemerkte Zak, wie der Schmollmund auf Shars Gesicht zurückkehrte und er wollte eigentlich den Jungen nicht auslachen. Aber es war auch kein Wunder, dass Shar nicht in der Lage war, die Waffe zu heben, an ihm schien alles hauptsächlich Haut und Knochen zu sein, obwohl er nicht mehr so dürr wie einst war.

„Komm' einmal zu mir herüber", forderte Zaknafein den Jungen auf.

Shar tat, wie ihm geheißen und lief immer noch schmollend zu dem Krieger hinüber. Er wollte doch so gerne genauso wie Handir sein, ein Kämpfer mit dem Schwert in der Hand. Als er bei Zak stand, drehte dieser Shar zu dem Spiegel an der Wand um und stellte sich hinter ihn.

„Schau' mal Shar …", begann der Waffenmeister und nahm mit einer Hand den dünnen Oberarm des jungen Halbdrow und hob diesen etwas an, wobei sich beide im Spiegel anschauten, „… du hast hier Muskeln, genau wie jeder andere Elf. Du besitzt sie schon seit deiner Geburt, aber noch sind sie nicht so kräftig wie meine." Dabei zog Zaknafein seinen eigenen Oberarm etwas nach oben, so dass sein Bizeps hervor trat und musste dabei leicht Schmunzeln. Der Unterschied zwischen den beiden war in jenem Moment so deutlich zuerkennen, wie die der Gegensatz zwischen Tag und Nacht. Der muskulöse Oberarm von Zaknafein war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem dürren, schlaffen Oberarm des kleinen Halbdrow. Seine Augen glänzten und er erklärte weiter. „Ich werde mit dir üben und dann, irgendwann, hast du so kräftige Muskeln wie ich, siehst du das?"

Shar beobachte alles ganz genau im Spiegel und bei diesen Worten verschwand das schmollende Gesicht und wurde durch ein Grinsen ersetzt. Er musterte aufgeregt das Muskelspiel von Zaks Körper und freute sich, dass er diese eines Tages auch besitzen würde.

„Dann müssen wir heute Abend aber ganz viel üben", schmunzelte der junge Halbdrow und mit einem Mal war die Niederlage vergessen.

„Das werden wir, aber erst einmal will ich mich ausruhen und du auch, die Nacht war lang."

Shar nickte und drehte sich zu Zaknafein um. Er richtete seinen Kopf nach oben und beide Blicke trafen sich. Auf ihren Gesichtern huschte ein Lächeln und dann machten sich Dunkelelf und Halbdrow auf, in Richtung Bett zu gehen um sich auszuruhen.

Zaknafein Do'Urden hielt sein Versprechen, auch wenn es ziemliche Anfangsschwierigkeiten gab. Erst einmal musste eine Waffe gefunden werden, die der Junge auch halten konnte. Keine leichte Aufgabe bei dem Fliegengewicht von Shar. Doch nach dem zweiten Tag schaffte es auch der junge Halbdrow ein Schwert in der Hand zu halten und dieses sogar nach oben zu heben, auch wenn die Arme zitterten. Anschließend lernte er von Zaknafein wie man einem Schlag auswich, um kurz darauf in der Lage zu sein, dem Gegner die eigene Waffe entgegen zu halten. Auch wie man einen Dolch richtig hielt und führte, lernte Shar recht schnell. Zum Schluss konnte der junge Halbdrow sogar ein Wurfmesser so schleudern, dass es zumindest in der Nähe des eigentlichen Zieles traf.

Den Muskelkater, den Shar nach dem ersten Tag hatte, hinderte ihn jedoch nicht wirklich daran, wie besessen seinem Vater Handir und Zaknafein nachzueifern. Der Junge war so sehr von dem Gedanken beflügelt, endlich ein Krieger zu werden und daher kaum zu bändigen. Zaknafein war auch der beste Lehrer, den man sich vorstellen konnte.

Doch viel zu schnell vergingen die schönen Tage und wieder einmal mussten sich beide schweren Herzens von einander trennen. Zak versuchte Shar mit den Worten zu trösten, dass Sorn so bald als möglich zu Nhaundar kommen würde und er sich selbst anschickte, ihn bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit abermals zu sich zu holen. Der Waffenmeister versprach ebenfalls, dass er dann mit dem Kampfunterricht weiter machen würde und das ließ Shar am Ende doch noch strahlen.

Nur wenig später war der junge Halbdrow wieder alleine bei Nhaundar und dieser gab sich so wie immer. Launisch und gnadenlos und erfreute sich an den körperlichen Freuden seines liebsten Schatzes. Des Weiteren schloss der Sklavenhändler immer mehr gute Geschäfte ab und das Geld floss nur so in Strömen.

In den nächsten sechs darauf folgenden Jahren änderte sich nicht viel im Leben des jungen Halbdrow Shar. Die Jagd fand regelmäßig statt und anschließend graute es dem Jungen stets vor Dantrag Baenre, der danach seinen Spaß forderte. Meistens nahm er auch Shar, gegen prall gefüllte Beutel mit Gold als Bezahlung für Nhaundar selbstverständlich, mit zu sich nach Hause. Doch auch dort, im ersten Haus von Menzoberranzan, änderte sich kaum etwas an den Behandlungsmethoden. Dantrag liebte es sein Spielzeug zu quälen und sorgte schon im Vorfeld für Heiltränke. Er sperrte den Jungen tagsüber in den Käfig ein und genoss seine abscheulichen Zeitvertreibe mit Shar. Der Leidtragende dabei war stets der junge Halbdrow. In diesen Tagen sehnte sich der Junge mehr denn je nach seinem Herrn, nach Sorn und selbst nach Zaknafein. Trost fand er in den Selbstgesprächen mit dem eingebildeten Handir, der ihm immer in solch schweren Zeiten beistand. Und wieder interessierte es keinen Drow, dass Shar mit seinem Vater sprach, der schon seit vielen Jahren tot war. Für Shar lebte er unbeirrt weiter und immer wieder aufs Neue bekam der Halbdrow das Versprechen, _„Wenn er brav und gehorsam sei, dann würde Handir zu ihm zurückkommen"_.

Der Priester kam immer noch regelmäßig vorbei, der von den Selbstgesprächen nichts ahnte. Sorn erledigte seine Arbeit wie gewohnt und erhielt eine gute Bezahlung des Sklavenhändlers. Einige Münzen, die ihm privat zustanden und nicht in die gemeinsame Kasse der beiden Zwillingsbrüder flossen, zweigte er ab und sparte diese. Er hatte schon einiges zurückgelegt, aber es reichte immer noch nicht dafür, den Jungen freizukaufen. Doch der Kleriker gab die Hoffnung nicht auf und freute sich fortwährend aufs Neue, wenn er Shar zu Gesicht bekam und dieser keine Narben im vergangenen Monat von der schlechten Behandlung der Freier davon getragen hatte. Die beiden Liebenden bekamen auch stets die von Nhaundar versprochene gemeinsame Nacht, wobei der Sklavenhändler eher davon ausging, er würde nur Sorn ein Gefallen erweisen. Das Glück blieb dem Priester hold, genauso auch Shar. Aber der Kleriker bedauerte es zutiefst, dass er Zaknafein nicht mehr begegnet war. So blieb Sorn nur die Schwärmerei. Seine Gefühle galten dennoch nur dem jungen Halbdrow.

Zaknafein Do'Urden hielt ebenfalls seine Versprechen und während er immer mehr Informationen von dem Jungen über all die Geschäftspartner seines Herrn erfuhr, desto öfter konnte er auch den Kleinen zu sich nehmen. Die Abmachung mit Jarlaxle blieb weiterhin bestehen und dieser schien sich in keiner Weise in die Angelegenheiten des Kriegers einzumischen, zumindest nicht offenkundig. Doch hinter dem Rücken des stolzen Waffenmeisters versuchte der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe seinen alten Freund zu schützen, stets heimlich und durch Spione wie Tebryn. Zum einen wegen einer so wunderbaren Informationsquelle, die Zak gefunden zu haben schien und zum anderen, weil er die Ehre des Kriegers nicht besudeln wollte.

In den Tagen, in denen Shar bei dem Waffenmeister bleiben durfte, war das Glück selbst bei den paar Stunden Kampftraining ihnen wohl gesonnen und es klappte alles wie geschmiert. Irgendwann gestand sich Zaknafein ein, dass der Junge vielleicht jung und naiv war, aber nicht dumm. Alles was er ihm erklärte verstand er auch sofort und setzte es augenblicklich in die Tat um, so gut es auf Grund der körperlichen Konstitution ihm möglich war.

Wenn der Junge frei und wahrscheinlich ein gutes Zuhause bekommen würde, dann würde Shar eines Tages wahrlich ein guter und sogar sehr geschickter Kämpfer werden, sann der Waffenmeister über die Fortschritte nach. Und im Laufe der Zeit nahm ein neuer Plan in dessen Kopf Form an. Wenn es ihm gelingen würde, das benötigte Geld zusammen zu bekommen, dann könnte er Shar frei kaufen, ihn unter den Kriegern unterbringen und aus dem Jungen einen grandiosen Soldaten machen oder ihn vielleicht in Sorns Obhut übergeben. Doch gerade als alles reibungslos verlief, passierte etwas, womit niemand rechnete oder besser gesagt, das Zaknafein so nicht beabsichtig hatte. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt musste der Waffenmeister vorsichtiger werden und die Pläne wurden vorerst auf Eis gelegt.

Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, an dem Zaknafein Shar zu sich holte. Dieses Treffen war von einem weiteren Ereignis überschattet, dass dem Waffenmeister zusätzlich das Herz schwer machte. Drizzt, Sohn des stolzen Kriegers, kam bald zurück ins Haus Do'Urden, wo er an der Akademie große Taten vollbracht hatte und als Bester aus der Klasse hervorgegangen war. Zak war stolz auf Drizzt, aber gleichzeitig würde er in näherer Zukunft sich wieder um den eigenen Sohn kümmern und konnte danach nicht mehr seine Versprechen gegenüber dem Halbdrow so einhalten, wie es in den letzten sechs Jahren der Fall gewesen war. Er hatte es sich schon alles im Kopf zu Recht gelegt. Shar würde vorerst die letzten Übungsstunden von ihm erhalten, während Zaknafein gestehen musste, dass er danach nicht mehr so viel Zeit wie früher besaß. Doch dies musste der junge Halbdrow hinnehmen, ob er wollte oder nicht, sagte sich der Krieger, auch wenn er Shar wie seinen Sohn tief ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Zum Glück für beide gab es da aber noch Sorn und dieser kam laut Shars Aussage wirklich regelmäßig und hielt seine Versprechen. Das erleichterte zum einen Zaknafeins Gewissen und auf der anderen Seite würde es wohl auch den jungen Halbdrow beruhigen, der gar nicht so alleine war, wie man hätte meinen können.

Bereits heute Morgen wurde Shar gebadet, frisch frisiert und bekam neue Kleidung angezogen. Jetzt saß er wie üblich in einer Ecke des Empfangszimmers von Nhaundar und wartete gespannt auf seinen Freund Zaknafein. Sein Herr stattdessen lief etwas nervös hin und her und wirkte aufgekratzt und ignorierte den Halbdrow völlig. Plötzlich hörte man das Klopfen an der Tür und dies konnte nur Dipree in Begleitung des Waffenmeisters sein, dachte Shar. Die Tür öffnete sich und die Vermutungen des Jungen wurden augenblicklich bestätigt und Zaknafein trat ein. Er trug seinen schwarzen Piwafi, doch selbst dieses Kleidungsstück konnte seine imposante Größe und seinen gestählten Körper nur dürftig verbergen. Darunter lugten seine prachtvolle Rüstung und die beiden wunderschön anzuschauenden, aber genauso tödlichen Langschwerter hervor. Nhaundar hielt in seinem nervösen „Hin-und-Her-Gerenne" inne und schaute den Waffenmeister an, ehe er ihn mit einer tiefen Verbeugung begrüßte.

"Seit gegrüßt Waffenmeister", schnurrte der Sklavenhändler und lief dabei direkt auf den muskulösen Drow zu. "Wir haben euch erwartet."

Zaknafein stattdessen sah sich in dessen Zimmer um, in dem er schon öfters zu Gast war und hielt Ausschau nach Shar. Dieser kniete auf dem Fußboden und fing sofort an zu strahlen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Der Waffenmeister gab dem Halbdrow mit einem Fingerzeig zu verstehen, dass er sich bedeckt halten und sich nicht verräterisch benehmen sollte, wie schon einige Male zuvor.

"Kann ich ihn mitnehmen?", fragte Zaknafein tonlos und reichte Nhaundar einen Beutel mit Gold, den der Sklavenhändel sofort gierig annahm.

"Nehmt ihn nur mit ... Ihr kennt ja die Regeln, so wie er von mir ging, muss er auch wieder zurückkommen."

Der Waffenmeister musterte den widerlichen Drow kalt und nickte verstehend, bevor er Shars Kette nahm und ihm den Wollumhang überstreifte, den der Sklavenhändler bereits fröhlich grinsend unter Zaknafeins Nase hielt. Der Junge verschwand fast vollständig unter dem Stoff und im nächsten Moment zog der Krieger ihn hinter sich her. Im Hof tat der Waffenmeister nochmals einen prüfenden Blick zu seinem Schützling, lächelte kurz und beide liefen hinaus in die bereits angebrochene Nacht.

Kaum das sie durch das Tor schritten konnte Shar sich kaum noch zurückhalten und wäre seinem Freund vor Freude beinahe an den Hals gesprungen, doch als Zaknafein die Hand des Jungen auf seinem Arm fühlte, warf er ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Seine rot glühenden Augen sagten dem jungen Halbdrow sofort, dass sie ihre Freundschaft auf der Straße nicht zeigen durften und so verzog sich Shar wieder unter seine Kapuze und lief hinterher. Bald, das wusste der Junge nur zu gut, durfte er sich freuen, sobald beide in den Privatgemächern des Kriegers verschwunden waren.

Aus einer dunklen Seitengasse heraus wurden beide jedoch beobachtet. Es war Dantrag Baenre, der gerade auf dem Weg zu Nhaundar Xarann gewesen war, als er seinen Erzrivalen Zaknafein erspäht hatte. Das war auch der Grund, wieso der Sklavenhändler den ganzen Tag so nervös wirkte. Nhaundar wusste, dass zum einen der Waffenmeisters des Hauses Do'Urden zu ihm kommen würde und zum anderen, dass sich der Waffenmeisters des ersten Hauses der Stadt angekündigt hatte. Zum Glück für Nhaundar ging es bei dem Treffen mit Dantrag diesmal nicht um Shar, sondern um eine Rücksprache für die neue Jagd, die in einigen Monaten stattfinden sollte.

Dantrag liebte es, die gefesselten und für Wut und Angst schreienden Priesterinnen zu foltern, solange, bis diese unter unsagbarer Todesqual unter seiner Hand starben. Viele Besucher würden wieder kommen und der Waffenmeister aus dem ersten Haus bezahlte gut, damit er derjenige sein durfte, der dieses Werk vollbrachte.

Dantrag Baenre lief gerade einige schnelle Schritte und er war gleich darauf in der dunklen Gasse verschwunden, in der eben noch Zaknafein gestanden hatte. Zorn brodelte in ihm, als er erkannte, wer da an der Seite seines Feindes ging. Shar war sein Spielzeug und nur seins, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wenn ihnen schon durch die Mutter Oberinnen der Stadt der Kampf verwehrt blieb, dann dufte Dantrag nicht zulassen, dass dieser Rivale ihm nicht nur den Titel des besten Waffenmeisters der Stadt streitig machte, sondern ihm auch noch sein liebstes Sexspielzeug wegnahm. Die Wut machte sich in dem Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre breit und er musste sich zusammen reißen, dass er nicht auf der Stelle die nächst beste Person zu Kleinholz verarbeitete. Dabei wanderten seine Hände gefährlich nahe an die Schwertknäufe seiner beiden Waffen. Doch bevor er sich zu unüberlegten Handlungen hinreißen ließ, kam Dantrag ein hervorragender Gedanke, wo er seinen Frust über dieses unerwartete Zusammentreffen ablassen konnte. Er lief zu dem Haus des Sklavenhändlers und wollte gerade hinein gehen, da stellte sich eine Wache vor ihn und bedeutete, dass er sich zu erkennen geben sollte. Jetzt wurde Dantrag von noch unbändigerem Zorn gepackt. Er riss seine Kapuze seines Piwafis zurück und starrte den Soldaten finster an.

"Was denkst du wohl wer ich bin, du unwürdiger kleiner Wurm. Dein Herr kennt mich gut und er täte auch besser daran, wenn er mich sofort vorließe. Jetzt geh' mir aus dem Weg, denn ich bin Dantrag Baerne, Waffenmeister des ersten Hauses der Stadt und so eine bemitleidenswerte Kreatur wie du stirbt unter meinen Schwertern schneller als _„ES"_ den Angriff kommen sieht."

Noch bevor der verwirrte Drowsoldat irgendetwas antworten konnte, schoss die Faust des Waffenmeisters blitzschnell nach vorne und schlug ihn links und rechts ins Gesicht, bevor er sein Knie in dessen Unterleib stieß. Benommen fiel der Soldat zu Boden und nur eine Sekunde später fixierte Dantrag die andere Wache, die nach ihrem Schwert greifen wollte, sich aber bei dem finsteren Blick des Kriegers eines besseren besann. Kurz darauf schoss Dantrag durch die Tür zu Nhaundars Empfangsraum, der dort endlich in aller Seelenruhe, im Glück dem heiklen Treffen entgangen zu sein, sich gerade mit einem anderen Sklaven beschäftigte. Mit erschrockenem Blick schaute der ältere Dunkelelf auf und erkannte den Besucher. Überrascht stieß Nhaundar den Liebessklaven mit einem Ruck von sich weg, der daraufhin unachtsam auf dem Boden landete und der Sklavenhändler ihn absichtlich in eine Ecke trat.

"Waffenmeister ... was verschafft mir schon so früh am Abend die Ehre eures Besuches? Ich dachte, dass ihr erst zu später Stunde in mein bescheidenes Haus kommen wolltet?", schnurrte Nhaundar und versuchte Dantrag anzulächeln und sich nichts von dem vorhergehenden Besucher anmerken lassen wollte, der nur wenige Minuten zuvor sein Haus verlassen hatte.

Doch als Antwort traf ihn erstmals die Faust des Waffenmeisters in den Magen und der Sklavenhändler krümmte sich unter Schmerzen zusammen. Der Krieger griff sich die Haare Nhaundars, die nach der Schmach durch Handirs ungewollten Kurzhaarschnitt vor vielen Jahren wieder lang waren, und riss seinen Kopf nach oben, woraufhin Dantrag ein Knurren ausstieß.

"Wie könnt ihr es wagen meinen Sklaven an Zaknfein Do'Urden zu geben?", fauchte Dantrag böse.

"Entschuldigt ehrenwerter Waffenmeister ... aber Zaknafein Do'Urden hat gutes Gold für den Sklaven bezahlt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr ihn heute mitnehmen wolltet, hätte ich natürlich euch den Vortritt gegeben", stammelte Nhaundar leise und war gerade im Begriff nach einem Dolch in seinem Stiefel zu greifen. Doch schnell ließ er von dem Vorhaben ab, als er sich erinnerte, wer hier vor ihm stand. Stattdessen versuchte er einen Plan zu schmieden, um seinen Kopf zu retten. Nhaundar sagte im besänftigten Tonfall. "Vielleicht möchtet ihr für heute Nacht einen der Kleinen ... sie sind nicht älter als zwanzig Jahre, noch neu und unverbraucht ... ich schenke sie euch auch."

Innständig hoffte er nun, damit den Waffenmeister ruhig zu stellen und seine Haut zu retten, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, diese Gelegenheit erst in Erwägung ziehen zu müssen, aber sein Leben war ihm doch mehr als lieb.

Plötzlich schnellte Dantrags Hand nach vor und schloss sich um die Kehle des Sklavenhändlers.

"Gut, ich werde mich mit den Kleinen zufrieden geben", knurrte er gefährlich und Nhaundar wurde bereits schwindlig durch die unzureichende Luftzufuhr, doch er wagte nicht sich zu regen, „Und ich werde den Halbdrow bei seiner Rückkehr für zwei Wochen bekommen, sobald er wieder da ist und zwar umsonst", fügte er noch hinzu und sein Blick sagte dem schmierigen Drow, dass er besser keine Widerworte geben sollte. Dann ließ Dantrag den Sklavenhändler auf den Boden fallen und schaute angewidert auf ihn herab.

"Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, dann komme ich wieder", sagte der Waffenmeister knapp, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und eilte hinaus.

Dantrag Baenre lief schnellen Schrittes über den Hof und stand kurz darauf vor dem Tor des Sklavenhändlers. Ein kurzer Blick und er überprüfte die Umgebung nach ungebetenen Zuschauern. Dann schritt er in die gleiche Richtung, in der vor wenigen Minuten zuvor sein größter Rivale mit seinem Sklaven verschwunden war.

Zaknafein wanderte derweilen durch die dunklen Straßen und Gassen von Menzoberranzan. Hinter ihm trottete der kleine Shar. Weit war es nicht mehr bis zum Anwesen des Hauses Do'Urden und beide freuten sich schon darauf alleine zu sein. Zak warf einen Seitenblick auf den Jungen und lächelte, als er die strahlenden Augen schaute, die unter der Kapuze hervorlugten und ihn bewunderten.

Gerade wollte Shar etwas zu seinem neuen Freund sagen, da hörte er hinter sich einen lauten Ruf und er kannte diese Stimme. "Zaknafein ... Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden, so sieht man sich wieder."

Beide, der junge Halbdrow, sowie Zaknafein blieben auf der Stelle stehen und drehten sich um. Sie sahen einen Drow auf sich zu kommen. Breite, muskulöse Schultern, einen Waffengürteln mit Diamanten besetzt und dessen Haaren waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz hinter dem Kopf zusammen gebunden und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit gefährlich auf.

Dantrag Baenre, schoss es Zaknafein und Shar durch den Kopf. Zak wendete sich augenblicklich von Shar ab und seine Hände wanderten zu seinen Waffen. Der junge Halbdrow drückte sich im gleichen Moment zitternd an eine Hauswand und die Angst vor dem Dunkelelfen mit dem bösartigen Wesen überkam ihn schlagartig.

Mit einem wilden Aufschrei zog Dantrag seine beiden Schwerter und stürzte sich auf Zaknafein. Ihre Waffen schlugen aufeinander und Funken sprühten. Shar schrie auf und verkroch sich noch tiefer in die nächste, schützende Ecke des Hauses, die er finden konnte und verbarg sich unter seinem Umhang. Zaknafein parierte die schnellen Schläge seines Gegners gekonnt, doch plötzlich stockte Dantrag und zog sich unerwartet zurück. Er sah auf seinen Arm und entdeckte dort einen kleinen Bolzen. Mit einem Mal spürte er, wie ihm die Sinne schwanden und seine Welt langsam dunkel wurde.

"Zaknafein, du verfluchter Feigling", versuchte der Waffenmeisters des ersten Hauses zu schreien, aber es war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, während er zu Boden sank.

Zaknafein war im ersten Moment genauso verwirrt, als er sich den Bolzen in Dantrags Arm näher betrachtete. Doch seine Vermutung wurde sogleich bestätigt, es handelte sich eindeutig um einen Pfeil einer Armbrust, der, wie bei den Drow üblich, zuvor in Schlafgift getränkt worden war. Er beobachtete, wie sein Rivale auf der Straße lag und sichtlich Mühe hatte, gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen. Noch während er zusah, überkam Zaknafein ein ungutes Gefühl. Was würde passieren, wenn irgendjemand die beiden Kontrahenten kannte und nun aus diesem Zusammentreffen einen Vorteil ziehen wollte. Nervös blickte er um sich, als seine Mutmaßung bestätigt wurde.

Der Waffenmeister hörte nur das Klacken von Stiefeln auf dem Pflaster und aus der vollkommenen Finsternis näherte sich eine ihm wohlbekannte Gestalt.

"Ich grüße dich, mein Freund", sagte Jarlaxle elegant und gleichzeitig amüsiert und tippte sich grüßend an den Hut, während er mit der anderen Hand eine kleine Armbrust in seinem Umhang verstaute. Zaknafein nickte lediglich und beobachtete Jarlaxle wachsam.

"Also habe ich meine ungewöhnliche „_Erlösung"_ dir zu verdanken", antwortete Zaknafein plötzlich sarkastisch, wobei er das Wort Erlösung besonders betonte.

"Aber, aber ... begrüßt man denn so einen Freund?", antwortete der Söldnerführer von Bregan D'aerthe und ging noch einige Schritte auf den Waffenmeister zu.

Als sich beide gegenüber standen, umarmten sich die zwei Drow jedoch herzlich, ließen jedoch kurz danach wieder los und Zaknafein schaute sich um, auf der Hut, von niemand anderem gesehen zu werden. Die Erinnerungen an ihre Abmachung kamen im in den Sinn und er hoffte nicht, dass ausgerechnet jetzt Jarlaxle irgendein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen wollte, bei dem er eine Rolle spielte.

"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, einige meiner Männer halten Wache", sprach nun Jarlaxle ruhig. Ich habe unsere kleine Abmachung nicht vergessen und sie wird auch weiterhin bestand haben. Deine Informationen und vor allem die Quelle sind mehr Wert als ein Drachenschatz. Ich scheine nur zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Platz zu sein."

Zakanfein kam es so vor, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen und schien leicht überrascht über die Worte, wie auch über das Auftauchen des Söldnerführers. Es war Glück im Unglück.

Der Söldner warf einen Seitenblick auf den Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre. "Da kam ich genau zur rechten Zeit, mein Freund", meinte dieser lapidar, doch Zaknafein zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stellte ein wissendes Lächeln zur Schau. Jarlaxle wusste doch sowieso alles, somit musste er sich auch nicht verstellen.

"Vielleicht hat er ja zuviel getrunken und er ist wie sooft mit sich unzufrieden", sagte Zaknafein schließlich im gleichen unwichtigen Tonfall, als würden sie sich über etwas ganz banales unterhalten.

"Natürlich ...", schnurrte Jarlaxle und man konnte bereits jetzt an seinem Grinsen und dem ironischen Unterton in seiner Stimme erahnen, dass er vielleicht mehr wusste als der Krieger. Aber nur eines zählte in jenem Moment, die Gefahr durch Dantrag Baenre war vorerst einmal gebannt.

Shar dagegen saß immer noch zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden an einer Felsenwand gelehnt und beobachtete aus der Kapuze heraus das seltsame Treiben. Zuerst sah er, wie Dantrag Baenre sich auf seinen Freund gestürzt hatte, danach kämpften beide und zum Schluss fiel der Waffenmeisters des Hauses Baenre um und lag keine zehn Schritte von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Plötzlich überkam den Jungen eine wahnsinnige Angst und er wusste nicht, was er von all dem halten sollte. Der einzige Trost in diesem Moment war die Tatsache, dass Zaknafein in seiner Nähe war und somit ihn vor allem beschützen konnte. So kroch er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihm und seinem Freund hinüber und hielt neben dem Waffenmeister inne. Mit einer Hand berührte er sanft ein Bein und spürte die Stiefel von Zak, was ihn im gleichen Augenblick etwas beruhigte.

Jarlaxle warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf die kleine Gestalt des Jungen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, gab ihm einer seiner Leute ein Zeichen, dass sie nicht mehr sehr lange allein sein würden. So wand sich Jarlaxle um und ging zu Dantrag hinüber.

"Tja, dann werd' ich ihn mal ins Haus Baenre bringen, nicht das man ihn noch vermisst."

Er winkte sich mit einer Handbewegung zwei seiner Leute herbei, die den Bewusstlosen wegtrugen. Zum Abschied tippte er sich noch einmal gegen den Hut und lächelte Zaknafein zu, bevor er in den Schatten verschwand ohne eine weitere Erklärung seines Handels oder seiner Anwesenheit zu erklären.

Der Waffenmeister atmete einmal erleichtert auf und blickte seinem Freund kurz hinter her. Gleich danach schaute er nach unten und lächelte Shar an.

"Da haben wir zwei aber Glück gehabt ... komm' lass uns schnell verschwinden, für eine Nacht gab es schon genug Ärger."

Dann griff er nach der Kette des Jungen und lief davon, Shar folgte ihm und beide verschwanden, wie Jarlaxle ebenfalls, in der Dunkelheit.

Nach einigen Stunden war auch dieses Erlebnis wieder vergessen und beide verbrachten noch eine schöne Zeit. Leider rückte aber der Abschied immer näher und Zaknafein versuchte so diplomatisch wie möglich Shar die Situation zu erklären. Zum Erstaunen des Waffenmeisters nahm der Junge die Nachricht gut auf. Shar tröstete sich tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, es gab Sorn, sein ein und alles und sobald sein Freund Zak es wieder bewerkstelligen konnte, dann würde er ihn wieder sehen. Was sind schon ein oder zwei Jahre im Leben eines Elfen.

Nach der abgelaufenen Zeit kam Shar zurück zu Nhaundar. Hin und wieder erschienen die Geschäftspartner des Sklavenhändlers in dessen Haus und im Leben des jungen Halbdrow veränderte sich kaum etwas. Alles blieb beim Alten.

Doch an einem Tag, kurz vor dem 19. Eleint passierte etwas, dass womöglich das weitere Leben Shars für immer verändern würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte niemand etwas davon, weder Nhaundar Xarann, noch der Halbdrow. Es waren nur noch zwei Tage bis zu dem besagten Datum. In zwei Tagen wurde der Junge 49 Jahre alt, doch Shar verspürte keinerlei Freuden oder sonstige Gefühle, die vielleicht ein Menschenkind auf der Oberfläche empfinden würde, wenn der Geburtstag immer näher rückte. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass überhaupt niemand wusste, dass der junge Halbdrow am 19. Eleint im Jahr der Klinge zur Welt gekommen war. Für Shar war jeder Tag wie der andere. Hin und wieder kamen Männer die er auf seine ganz spezielle Art und Weise in seinen Bann zog und schenkte ihnen die körperliche Befriedung, nach denen sie gierten. Mittlerweile schien selbst Shar so abgestumpft, dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte. Es gehört zu seinem Leben, wie die Luft zum atmen, wie Wasser zum trinken oder Essen, um den Hunger zu stillen. Auch wenn letzteres bei Bestrafung öfters einmal zu kurz kam.

Gerade heute, am Abend des 17. Eleint des Jahres 1324 TZ in der Stadt der Spinnekönigin erhielt Nhaundar von einem Kurier eine Nachricht, die er mindestens drei Mal von neuem Lesen musste. Ein großes Geschäft winkte ihm und das mit einer Geschäftspartnerin, der er schon seit fast mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Doch mit dieser Drow Geschäfte zu machen war stets lukrativ. Es handelte sich um niemand anderem als Iymril Myt'tarlyl, die Tante von Shar. Gleichzeitig die Schwester von Chalithra Myt'tarlyl und die Schwägerin von Handir Dyneren, Shars Vater.

Shar kannte, bis auf Handir natürlich, niemanden aus seiner Familie. Diese hatten sich in all den Jahren inzwischen zum ersten Haus der Stadt Eryndlyn erhoben.

Zum einen durch die geschickte Politik, die in dieser unterirdischen Stadt herrschte und durch die großartigen Taten, die der Vaterpatron Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl an den Tag gelegt hatte. Letzten Endes schaffte dieser Drow es bis an die Spitze der Mächtigsten. Da in Eryndlyn nicht der gleiche Hass und die unsägliche Rivalität zwischen Lolth- und Vhaeraunanhängern vorherrschte, war es ein ganz normaler politischer Aufstieg. Beide Parteien lebten einigermaßen friedlich nebeneinander und wurden nicht auf Grund ihres Glaubens verfolgt, ausgestoßen oder gar vernichtet. Jedoch blieb es eine Stadt bevölkert von Dunkelelfen, die nicht anders wie in Menzoberranzan ihrem mörderischen und manchmal auch überheblichen Gemüt den Vorzug gaben.

Nhaundar Xarann kannte diese Verhältnisse und schien stets auf dem neusten Stand der Informationen zu sein. Kein Wunder, hatte er doch selbst einige gute Geschäftsbeziehungen in andere Städte. Doch nur selten bekam er eigenhändig die Gelegenheit die Möglichkeiten auszuschöpfen und dort hin zu reisen, zumal Reisen im Unterreich nicht unbedingt ungefährlich waren. Jedoch in Karawanen oder gut bewachten Gruppen wurde die Lebensgefahr etwas gebannt.

Der Sklavenhändler las nun schon zum wiederholten Mal die Botschaft und allmählich huschte ein selbstzufriedenes und hinterhältiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Die Nachricht enthielt den sofortigen Befehl von Iymril Myt'tarlyl, dass Nhaundar so schnell wie möglich zu ihr zu kommen habe. Sie benötige gut ausgebildete und kräftige Sklaven, die unter Umständen bereits im Kampf ausgebildet waren. Dafür winkte eine Kiste voller Gold, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass er persönlich sich auf den Weg machte und nicht irgendeinen Handlager schickte.

Das letzte Treffen lag nun schon ein halbes Jahrhundert zurück, überlegte der Sklavenhändler nach. Damals bekam er den stolzen Mondelfenkrieger Handir in seine Arme gespielt und kassierte nicht viel weniger, als das nun auf ihn wartende Gold. Seine Augen begannen zu glänzen und obwohl er Shar direkt neben sich auf dem Boden sitzen hatte und gerade gedankenverloren dessen Kopf wie ein Tier streichelte, entging ihm ganz und gar die einfache Tatsache, dass Shar der Sohn des damaligen Kriegers war. Viel zu sehr war er mit der Vorstellung seiner Bezahlung beschäftigt und diese Gelegenheit wollte er sich in keinem Fall selbst verbauen. Er rollte die Nachricht eilig zusammen und rief lauthals nach Dipree.

„Beeil' dich, packe meine Sachen zusammen, ich werde verreisen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich Yazston davon berichten, er muss fähige Krieger zusammentrommeln."

Dipree nickte, dass er verstanden hatte und war gerade im Begriff in Nhaundars Schlafzimmer zu spurten, da hörte er hinter sich erneut seinen Herrn.

„Halt, warte …", begann der Sklavenhändler und der Drowsklave blieb stehen, wand sich um und erkannte den Dunkelelfen, wie er Shar betrachtete. „… Packe auch seine Sachen ein, ich werde den Halbdrow mitnehmen."

Shar und Dipree rissen im gleichen Moment die Augen vor Überraschung weit auf. Wer von den beiden verwirrter war, konnte niemand sagen. Doch Dipree handelte lediglich nach den Befehlen seines Herrn, nickte erneut und machte sich sogleich an seine Aufgabe.

Shar saß währenddessen auf dem Boden und blickte mit großen, tiefblauen Augen einfach nur geradeaus und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Nhaundar hatte eben deutlich gesagt, dass er ihn mit auf Reisen nehmen wollte. Etwas, dass sein Herr noch niemals zuvor getan, noch in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Ein Gefühl aus Freude und auch Angst vor dem Unbekannten begann sich augenblicklich in seinem Körper auszubreiten. Shar war plötzlich nervös.

Nhaundar erkannte die Reaktion des Jungen und war innerlich mehr als zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung. Er konnte den jungen Halbdrow nicht zurücklassen, wo bliebe denn sein eigener Spaß. Selbst der schmierige Dunkelelf hatte sich so sehr an die Anwesenheit des Jungen gewöhnt, dass dies ihm als die vernünftigste Entscheidung vorkam. Außerdem wusste man nie im Voraus, ob sich nicht doch noch ein anderes Geschäft in der Stadt Eryndlyn abschließen ließ und er hatte sogleich den eigenen Trumpf mit dabei. Erneut entging Nhaundar jedoch die Tatsache, dass er genau in das Haus bestellt wurde, in dem Shar vor fünfzig Jahren geboren wurde.

„Sklave, hör' mir gut zu. Ich werde dich mit auf meine Reise nach Eryndlyn mitnehmen. Ich verlange von dir absoluten Gehorsam oder ich werde dich mitten im Unterreich zurücklassen, wenn du nicht folgst. Im finsteren Unterreich lauern gefährlichen Monster, die nichts lieber fressen als junge Halbdrow, hast du verstanden?", fragte Nhaundar und hätte beinahe selbst über seine Drohung lachen müssen. Doch er wusste genau, dass der Junge keine Ahnung von dem Gesagten besaß und diesen Worten glauben schenken würde.

Genauso verhielt es sich auch. Shar lauschte seinem Herrn und die erste Euphorie über das Bevorstehende verflog so schnell, wie sie in erfasst hatte. So schluckte der Junge ängstlich und nickte brav und anständig, dann senkte er respektvoll den Kopf und gab so seinen Gehorsam zu verstehen. Währenddessen erkannte er in den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Nhaundar in Richtung Tür davon machte und gleich darauf wild hinausrauschte und bereits im Gang lauthals nach Yazston rief. Dann war Shar alleine und die Gedanken wirbelten wild durch seinen Kopf.

Er wusste sehr wohl von der Stadt Eryndlyn und er konnte beinahe Handir reden hören, wie er ihm von seiner Geburtstadt erzählte. Dort kam er auf die Welt und dann hatte Handir ihn mit nach Menzoberranzan genommen. Seither lebte sein Vater mit ihm zusammen bei Nhaundar Xarann. All diese Informationen kannte der Junge, nur die Umstände blieben ihm verschleiert. Weitere Worte von Handir schwirrten plötzlich in Shars Kopf, so auch der Name seiner Mutter, Chalithra. Er kannte seine Mutter nicht, nur noch der Namen war ihm geblieben, obwohl Handir mehr als einmal von ihr erzählt hatte. Zu viele Jahre lagen zwischen den damaligen Geschichten und dem heutigen Tag.

Dann folgte eine weitere Erinnerung und dem jungen Halbdrow fiel das Versprechen von Handir ein. Das Gelöbnis des Mondelfen hatte Shar niemals vergessen und fast schon zu lange versuchte er brav und gehorsam zu sein und wartete auf die Rückkehr des Elfen. Gleichzeitig sagte sich Shar gerade selbst, dass er diese Reise wohl nur seinem folgsamen Verhalten zuzuschreiben hatte, ansonsten wäre Nhaundar wohl niemals auf die Idee gekommen ihn mit zu nehmen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste der Junge lächeln und schon schien die Angst um die Monster des Unterreiches zu verblassen. Auf einmal zählte nur das Neue und höchstwahrscheinlich würde er eine Menge davon sehen. Schade fand er nur, dass er Sorn dies alles nicht erzählen konnte. Sein Liebster war erst vor einigen Tagen bei ihm gewesen und das nächste Mal lag noch viele Tage entfernt. Ein kleiner Seufzer entwich Shar, doch er richtete danach seinen Oberkörper auf und versprach sich selbst, dass er gehorsam sein würde. Seine erste Reise stand unmittelbar vor ihm. Insgeheim hatte der junge Halbdrow sogar das Gefühl, als würde auch ein Teil des Mondelfen mit auf die Reise gehen. Wenn das Glück ihm wohl gesonnen war, vielleicht würde Handir sogar sein Versprechen endlich einlösen und zu Shar zurückkommen.


	27. 25 Kap Familienbande

**25. Kapitel**

**Familienbande**

Gleich am nächsten Morgen ging die Reise nach Eryndlyn sehr früh los. Nhaundar saß auf seiner Reitechse und ein kleiner Shar kauerte etwas verängstigt vor ihm im Sattel. Noch niemals in seinem Leben zuvor war der Junge auf solch einem Tier geritten und jetzt als er es tat, wünschte er sich, er würde es nicht tun. Es war hoch und er schaukelte immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere. Gleichzeitig hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus der Schritte des Tieres Shars Magen, der sich dabei verkrampfte und ihm wurde ein wenig übel. Nhaundar hielt die Zügel in der einen Hand und mit der anderen fixierte er den jungen Halbdrow vor sich auf dem Sattel, damit dieser nicht hinunter fiel. Yazston und noch weitere zehn fähige Soldaten begleiteten den Sklavenhändler.

Doch jetzt zählte erst einmal das Neue und die absolut aufregende Reise nach Eryndlyn. Darüber vergaß Shar auch bald die aufkeimende Übelkeit.

Ihr Weg führte durch die noch nicht sehr belebten Straßen von Menzoberranzan und schließlich hinaus in den Mantel, der die Stadt mit seinen vielen Gängen und kleinen Kavernen umgab. Erst dahinter erstreckte sich das weite Unterreich und dessen Gefahren, die jedem Lebewesen drohte, dass sich alleine hinaus wagte.

Shar saß tapfer vor Nhaundar und beobachtete alles sehr genau. Er trug seinen Wollumhang, doch der Sklavenhändler verzichtete zu dieser frühen Stunde darauf, die Kapuze über den Kopf des Jungen zu stülpen. So hatte der junge Halbdrow eine gute Übersicht über die Soldaten und den Weg, der sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Die dunklen Gänge bereiteten Shar etwas Angst, denn hier gab es kein Licht mehr. Keine Fackel oder eine Kerze und selbst das fluorzierende Leuchten der Häuser von Menzoberranzan existierte hier nicht mehr. Übrig blieb nur die angeborene Wärmesicht, die bei Shar weniger ausgeprägt war, als bei dem Sklavenhändler und seinen Männern. Eingehüllt in die Finsternis ritten Nhaundar und der Junge flankiert von Soldaten in Richtung des Portals, das sie bis kurz vor die Stadtmauern von Eryndlyn bringen würde. Genau wie damals, als Handir von dem skrupellosen Sklavenhändler in die Stadt der Spinnenkönigin verschleppt wurde.

Kaum war die Gruppe im Mantel angekommen führte ihr Weg durch verlassene Gänge und einige Minuten später erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Das Portal stand in einer kleinen Nebenhöhle. Es maß einige Meter im Durchmesser. Zwei in die Höhe erstreckende Säulen umrahmten das Portal, so dass es als solches zu erkennen war. Viele unbekannte Runen waren in die Steinsäulen gemeißelt und deren Erschaffer lebten schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr.

Nhaundar ritt zusammen mit Shar darauf zu. Die tiefblauen Augen des Jungen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, denn niemals zuvor hatte er so etwas gesehen. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung wild in seiner Brust, der Atem kam vor Nervosität schneller und er konnte kaum den Mund vor Staunen schließen. Der Sklavenhändler war jedoch nicht blind, noch konnte man ihm nachsagen, dass er nichts von der Gefühlsregung seines liebsten Schatzes spürte. Innerlich amüsierte sich der schmierige Dunkelelf über die kindliche Freude und dessen offensichtliche Aufgeregtheit, die der Halbdrow versprühte. Er streichelte kurzerhand den Kopf des Jungen, um ihn anschließend wieder an der Hüfte festzuhalten. Shar schien dies gar nicht wahrzunehmen, so fasziniert war er über das Neue. Was würde erst geschehen, wenn sie in Eryndlyn ankommen, dachte der Dunkelelf und musste instinktiv grinsen. Kurz wartete Nhaundar noch ab, vergewisserte sich, dass alle Männer um ihn herum versammelt waren und sprach die Worte, die er von Ranaghar gelernt hatte, um das Portal zu aktivieren. Ein blaues Glimmen erschien und wurde allmählich zu einem blau-weißen Leuchten. Mit einer kurzen Geste gab er den Soldaten das Kommando und unbeirrt schritten alle durch das Glühen hindurch, gefolgt von Nhaundars Reitechse. Ein kurzes Ziehen und eine Art Druckgefühl lastete für einige Sekunden auf der Reisegruppe, doch bevor diese erst einmal das Gefühl einordnen konnten, wurde es plötzlich wieder dunkel und es wirkte alles so, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Nhaundar und seine Männer waren plötzlich viele hunderte Kilometer von Menzoberranzan entfernt und standen unmittelbar in einer kleinen Seitenhöhle in der Nähe der Stadtmauer von Eryndlyn.

„Männer, haltet die Augen und Ohren offen. Ich möchte nicht eine unliebsame Überraschung erleben", gab Nhaundar kurz angebunden den Befehl an Yazston und seine Männer.

Der Hauptmann antwortete mit einer kurzen Geste in der Zeichensprache der Drow und bestätigte damit die Anweisungen seines Herrn. Nur einige Momente später erteilte er an seine Soldaten weitere Befehle, sie sollten ausschwärmen und die vor ihnen liegende Umgebung genau auskundschaften, bevor sie weiter reisten.

Währenddessen verharrte Nhaundar zusammen mit Shar auf der Reitechse und beide mussten geduldig abwarten, bis Yazston den Weg freigab. Shar verstand nicht viel davon. Doch das auch ihm Gefahr bei einem möglichen Überfall drohte, dass war ihm klar. Er wünschte sich bereits jetzt schon, dass sie endlich weiter reiten konnten, vor allem aber auch, weil er wieder festen Boden unter seinen nackten Füßen spüren wollte. Er fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute unbehaglicher auf diesem Tier und das Staunen über die Reise durch das Portal war bereits wieder vergessen. So gut es ging, versuchte er sich an diese ungewöhnliche Fortbewegung zu gewöhnen und war innerlich froh, dass Nhaundar ihm half, dass er nicht aus dem Sattel rutschte.

„Bald haben wir es geschafft, mein Hübscher", flüsterte sein Herr in sein Ohr und küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

Die Reaktion des jungen Halbdrow bestand lediglich in einem Nicken.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen die Späher zurück zu Nhaundar Xarann und berichteten, dass der Weg bis in die Stadt frei und ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle verlaufen würde. So setzte sich die kleine Reisegruppe erneut in Bewegung und einige Gänge später kamen sie aus der Finsternis des Unterreiches zu der Stadtmauer von Eryndlyn.

Shar erspähte schon von weitem die glühenden Lichter der unterirdischen Stadt. Eine riesige Höhle dehnte sich vor ihren Augen aus. Je näher sie kamen, desto heller wurde es. Die zentrale Höhle erstrahlte in einem dämmrig, bläulich-weißen Licht.

Drei große Gebäude erstreckten sich im hinteren Teil hoch über die ganze Stadt. Sie erinnerten Shar an Menzoberranzan, wo es fast so ähnlich ausschaute. Rechts und Links davon ragten große Burgen aus dem Fels der Höhle hervor. Seltsamerweise auch etwas, dass er niemals zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Es waren Bäume, aber nicht Bäume, wie sie jedermann von der Oberfläche kannte. Sie wirkten etwas kleiner, trugen glänzende Blätter und leuchteten im Blau der Höhlendecke. Die Drow der Stadt Eryndlyn hatten eine eigene Baumart gezüchtet, die durch magisches Licht und der Wärme des Unterreiches wuchsen und gediehen. Shar wusste nicht recht, was dieses Etwas darstellte, denn er kannte ja keine Vegetation von der Sonne beschienen Oberfläche. Er erinnerte sich lediglich an die Erzählungen von Handir und genau jetzt wurde er sich bewusst, dass sein Vater genau diese hier in seine Geschichten mit einfließen gelassen hatte. Sooft erzählte Handir damals von dem Reich über dem dunklen Felsen und von Shars Geburtsstadt und jetzt konnte er es endlich mit eigenen Augen erblicken. Der junge Halbdrow staunte nicht schlecht, aber sein Blick glitt unbeirrt über die fremde Stadt. Weiter vorne zweigten einige kleinere Höhlen ab, in denen sich einfachere Häuser befanden, wenig prunkvoll wie die auf dem erhöhten Sockel. In der Mitte lagen ebenfalls Behausungen, doch diese ähnelten eher öffentlichen Gebäuden. Die Gruppe aus Drowsoldaten und der Reitechse passierte ein großes, erleuchtetes Stadttor, das von mehreren Wachen beschützt wurde und sie ungehindert durchließen. Je weiter sie in die Stadt vordrangen, desto geschäftiger wurden die Straßen. Vorbei an Tavernen, Gasthäuser und Märkten. Vielerlei Rassen huschten durch die Straßen, Orks, Goblins, Hobgoblins, Grauzwerge, Menschen und sogar einige Elfen der Oberfläche, die meisten davon Sklaven oder Händler. Es schien fast so, als hätten sie nie Menzoberranzan verlassen.

Ihr Weg führte sie tief in die Stadt hinein und letztendlich kamen sie vor einem Gasthaus zum stehen.

„Yazston, du wirst für die Echse sorgen. Ich werde für mich und für euch einige Zimmer organisieren. Lesaonar Rrostarr hat bis jetzt immer ein Platz für mich frei gehalten", lächelte Nhaundar schmierig und begann von der Reitechse abzusteigen. Dann gab er Shar das Zeichen, er solle es ihm nach machen und schon kurz darauf wurde der Junge in den Armen seines Herrn gehalten, der ihn auf den Boden absetzte. Zufrieden seufzte der Junge und schien froh, dass der Ritt zu Ende war.

Zur gleichen Zeit begab sich Yazston mit einigen Männern zu dem angrenzenden Stall und erledigte wie schon sooft die Befehle seines Herrn. Immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er zusammen mit dem Sklavenhändler in diese Stadt reiste. An den letzten Aufenthalt konnte er sich sehr gut erinnern. Fünfzig Jahre lagen dazwischen und damals kämpfte er mit Handir in einer dunklen Gasse. Doch jetzt zählte die Gegenwart und von Nhaundar winkte für diese besondere Reise ein höherer Wochenlohn als sonst. Yazston vergaß schnell alle Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit und machte sich mit seinen Männer an die bevorstehende Aufgabe.

Nhaundar Xarann war währenddessen bereits im Gasthaus „Schattentänzer" verschwunden und erhielt, wie er es bereits voraussagte, drei Zimmer von dem Wirt Lesaonar Rrostarr, den er von seinen früheren Aufenthalten noch gut kannte. Eines der Zimmer war allein für ihn und seinen jungen Halbdrow zugedacht. Diesen ersten Tag ließ der Sklavenhändler ruhig verstreichen, denn erst am nächsten Vormittag wurde er von Iymril Myt'tarlyl erwartet und so lange konnte er seinen eignen Gelüsten frönen, was er auch zum Missmut des Jungen augenblicklich in die Tat umsetzte.

Am nächsten Morgen war es endlich soweit. Shar wurde von Nhaundar höchstpersönlich zu Recht gemacht, nachdem dieser seinen Herrn wie fast jeden Morgen in einer Badewanne wusch. Der Junge trug anschließend die schwarzen Lederfetzen, die der Sklavenhändler als Hose bezeichnete. Der schwarze Seidenstoff umspielte die dünnen Beine des jungen Halbdrow, nicht zu vergessen die goldenen Ketten, die den Hals, Ober- und Unterarme zierten. Seine Haare waren ordentlich gekämmt und Nhaundar konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinen liebsten Schatz wie sooft zuvor mit der Hand zu füttern. Nachdem alles zur vollsten Zufriedenheit des Sklavenhändlers verlief, verließen er, in Begleitung des Liebessklaven, Yazston und zwei weitere Wachen das Gasthaus. Shar trug nicht seinen Wollumhang, denn Nhaundar wusste nur zu gut, dass hier der Anblick eines Halbdrow weniger für Aufregung sorgte, als in der Stadt der Spinnenküsser. So bekleidet trottete der Junge seinem Herrn hinter her, der ihn an der eisernen Kette zog. Nicht nur einmal wurde der Kleine von Passanten beobachtete und angestiert. Bei dieser äußerst reizvollen Kleidung auch kein Wunder. Doch der Junge kannte diese Blicke nur zu gut und schenkte ihnen keinerlei Beachtung. Der Sklavenhändler dagegen freute sich innerlich darüber, denn so wusste er, dass er hier und da im Anschluss an das Treffen mit Iymril Myt'tarlyl noch weitere Geschäfte abschließen konnte. Ihr Weg führte sie hinauf zu den Anhöhen dieser Stadt, zu den prachtvollen, adligen Häusern von Eryndlyn, wie Shar von Nhaundar unterwegs erfuhr.

Als sie vor einem großen Anwesen standen, hörte der Jungen seinen Herrn etwas sagen, aber verstand es nicht wirklich. Viel zu aufgeregt war Shar, denn solch eine Pracht zu erblicken war dem Halbdrow nicht jeden Tag vergönnt. Gegen das Anwesen der Familie Baenre in Menzoberranzan wirkte die Burg des Vhaeraunpriesters Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl wie blank poliertes Silber, dass sich herrisch und mächtig von allen anderen Gebäuden ringsherum hervor hob und eindeutig viel luxuriöser war. Die Wachen am Haupteingang gaben den Weg in den Innenhof frei, als Nhaundar ihnen zuvor die Einladung der Tochter des Hauses gezeigt hatte und Herr und Sklave liefen anschließend über einen glanzvollen Innenhof, gefolgt von Yazston und dessen Männer. Shar trottete immer hinter Nhaundar her. Zwei große Gebäude zierten die hintere Wand, sie leuchteten ebenfalls in einem bläulich-weißen Licht und verliehen dem Grundstück eine angenehme und friedliche Atmosphäre. Auf beiden Seiten, rechts und links, erstreckten sich ebenfalls kleinere Häuser, die wie die anderen Gebäude in fluorzierendem Licht gehüllt waren.

Auf schnellem Weg überquerte Nhaundar Xarann mit dem jungen Halbdrow den Hof und verschwand in einem der größten Häuser. Yazston und die beiden Soldaten blieben im Innenhof zurück und warteten geduldig auf die Rückkehr ihres Herrn.

Shar war in diesem Augenblick überwältigt von dem Glanz und all den schön anzuschauenden Dingen, die er bisher gesehen hatte. Sein Herz pochte vor Aufregung wild in seiner Brust und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund beobachtete er neugierig alles und jeden. Nhaundar und er wurden kurz nach dem Eintreten in das Hauptgebäude von einem jungen Dunkelelfen in Empfang genommen. Dieser Diener war kein Sklave, er trug kein Halsband und bewegte sich frei und ungezwungen auf die Gäste zu. Nhaundar zeigte auch diesem Drow das Schreiben von Iymril und nach einem prüfenden Blick und einem Nicken wies der Diener den Sklavenhändler und den Sklaven an, ihm zu folgen.

Überall wo Shar hinschaute, erstreckten sich große Flure und Gänge, alle hell erleuchtet durch Fackelschein. Roter Samtstoff fiel von den Wänden nach unten, goldene- und silberne Verziehrungen prangten von den Decken und stellten noch nie gesehene Runen und sonstige Verziehrungen dar. Große Kerzenständer, Statuen mit seltsamen Formen säumten den Weg und schließlich ging es eine breite Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Solch eine Pracht hatte Shar in seinem Leben niemals erblickt, nicht einmal im Haus Baenre und Innen war alles noch wundervoller als von Draußen. Oben angekommen zweigten zwei Gänge zu beiden Seiten ab. Der Diener wendete sich nach links und beobachtete ständig mit einem Blick über die Schulter, dass der ältere Dunkelelf samt Anhang auch folgten, während es den beiden Neuankömmlingen beim Gehen so vorkam, als würden sie einmal im Kreis laufen. Gleich darauf hielten sie vor einer großen Doppelflügeltür mit Goldverzierungen inne und der jüngere Drow bat Nhaundar hier zu warten. Dann verschwand er durch die Tür und kam nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder heraus.

„Die Herrin erwartet euch, mein Herr. Hier herein", meinte der junge Diener höflich und machte dem Sklavenhändler daraufhin Platz, in dem er selbst von der geöffneten Tür zur Seite huschte.

Nhaundar nickte nun wiederum höflich dem Dunkelelfen zu, zog kurz an der Kette und gab so Shar den Befehl, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Ohne den Diener dann noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, schritt der Sklavenhändler mit erhobenem Haupt in den Raum dahinter und achtete darauf, dass der junge Halbdrow dicht hinter ihm blieb. Dann vernahm er das Schließen der Tür.

Shar wiederum überkam plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl. Eine ungewöhnliche Woge der Erleichterung übermannte ihn, begleitet von einem Empfinden, dass er hier gar nicht fremd war. Leicht irritiert über die unbekannte Sinneswahrnehmung schüttele Shar sie augenblicklich ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf alles Neue, dass sich vor ihm abspielte.

Dieses wunderschöne Stadt, die hell erleuchteten Gebäude und jetzt diese prachtvollen Flure und Gänge und gleich darauf stand er mitten in einem Raum, der nicht minder mit kostbarem Wandschmuck verziert wurde. Eine riesige Fensterfront gab den Blick nach Draußen frei und man konnte von hier aus die Stadt überblicken. Shar erkannte die weit entfernten Gebäude und die seltsam, glühenden Bäume wieder. Auch hier waren die Wände mit rotem Samtstoff verhangen, Gold und Silber zierte die Decke und mehrere große und kleine Sofas standen im Halbkreis um einen riesigen Teppich, auf dem ein großer Tisch aus schwarzem Marmor prangte. Auf einem dieser Diwans sahen Nhaundar und Shar eine jung aussehende Dunkelelfe sitzen, die sich genüsslich auf dem weichen Polster räkelte. Es handelte sich um Iymril Myt'tarlyl, die einzige noch lebende Tochter des Hauses und um Shars Tante. Doch von alldem wusste der Junge nichts und selbst dem Sklavenhändler war diese Tatsache in jenem Augenblick nicht bewusst.

Nhaundar ließ die Kette von Shars Halsband los, verbeugte sich tief und marschierte gleich darauf zielstrebig auf die Frau zu. Diese brachte sich in der Zwischenzeit in eine sitzende Position und ihre roten Augen glühten erwartungsvoll auf, als sie ihren Gast erkannte.

„Nhaundar, ihr seit pünktlich", säuselte Iymril und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen huschte über die sanften Gesichtszüge.

„Immer ganz zu euren Diensten, meine Teuerste", erwiderte der Sklavenhändler im gleichen Tonfall und blieb unvermittelt vor der Drowfrau stehen. Auch auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich der Hauch eines Lächelns, während seine Augen bei dem Anblick der attraktiven Gestalt der Dunkelelfe sich weiteten.

Iymril trug ein dunkelblaues Gewand aus Seide, das sich leicht um ihren Körper legte. Es enthüllte ihre wohlgeformten Schultern und gab auch einen Blick auf den Ansatz ihres Busens frei. Das Kleid endete in fließenden Bewegungen an ihren Knöcheln, betonte den schlanken Körper, während es auf den Seiten links und rechts durch Schlitze die langen Beine freigab. Ein Anblick, den Nhaundar schon viel zu lange vermisst hatte und den er schon mehr als einmal bewundern durfte.

Iymril erhob sich vom Diwan und schritt auf den älteren Drow zu. Dann breitete sie ihre Arme aus und schloss den Dunkelelfen seltsamerweise in ihre Arme. Nicht zum ersten Mal spürte Nhaundar ein Ziehen im Unterleib. Jetzt wusste er auch wieder, warum er gerne Geschäfte mit der tückischen Dunkelelfe abschloss. Sie war sich nicht zu schade, ihre körperlichen Reize einzusetzen, um dass zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Nhaundar fügte sich in jenem Moment einfach viel zu gerne.

Doch augenblicklich löste Iymril sich von Nhaundar und stieß ihn auf Armeslänge von sich zurück. Ihre Augen glühten plötzlich vor Ärger auf und funkelten unheilsvoll.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie ungehalten und schnaubte verächtlich in Shars Richtung. „Ihr habt einen eurer Sklaven mitgebracht?" Dabei starrte Iymril wütend auf Shar, der immer noch an Ort und Stellte weilte, wo ihn sein Herr zurückgelassen hatte.

Der Junge verstand nicht ganz, war es doch immerhin erst die zweite Frau, die er in seinem Leben näher zu Gesicht bekam. Des Weiteren war es die erste Drow, die so auf ihn reagierte. Sein Herz raste plötzlich vor Angst und ihn durchfuhr ein kalter Schauer, der nicht nur durch die Reaktion, sondern auch durch den gefährlichen Tonfall der Dunkelelfe ausgelöst wurde. So tat er einfach nur das, was er auch bei jemand anderen tun würde, er senkte seinen Kopf und machte sich so klein und unscheinbar, wie nur möglich.

Nhaundar beobachtete alles genau und wusste augenblicklich, dass er Shar hätte vor der Tür lassen sollen. Iymril war leicht zu reizen und einen ungebetenen Gast wollte sie eindeutig nicht dulden, zumal dieser auch noch ein Sklave war. Noch immer erinnerte er sich nicht daran, dass es sich bei Iymril um eine Verwandte seines liebsten Lustsklaven handelte. Bevor jedoch die Stimmung seiner Geschäftspartnerin sich verschlimmern würde und er die Reise womöglich umsonst in Kauf genommen hatte, schritt der Sklavenhändler ein. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie besänftigten auf eine der nackten Schultern der Dunkelelfe, die kurz zusammenzuckte, aber die Hand des unverschämten Mannes nicht entfernte.

„Iymril, bitte verzeiht mir, aber ich habe nicht mehr an meinen Sklaven gedacht. Ich wollte ihn nur nicht bei den Soldaten lassen, sie würden nur Unsinn mit ihm anstellen."

Iymril schnaubte verächtlich und wand sich dem Drow zu. „Dann bringt ihn weg, ich will nicht, dass er hier zugegen ist, macht schon!"

Nhaundar kam dieser Aufforderung sogleich nach, hechtete hinüber zu Shar und schnappte sich dessen Halskette. Eilig zog er den jungen Halbdrow zur Tür hinüber und ging mit ihm hinaus auf den Flur. Dort drückte Nhaundar den Jungen gegen die Wand und flüsterte leise.

„Du bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht von der Stelle. Hast du verstanden?"

Shar nickte und blickte nervös zu Boden.

„Es wird etwas länger dauern, ich hole dich dann hier ab", meinte der Sklavenhändler und ließ die Kette los. Dann schlüpfte er wieder durch die Tür und Shar blieb ganz alleine und verloren im Gang zurück.

Der Hohepriester Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl aus dem ersten Haus in der Stadt Eryndlyn saß zur gleichen Zeit, als Shar zusammen mit seinem Herrn das Haus betrat, vertieft in seine Arbeit an seinem Schreibtisch aus Obsidian und las eines der vielen Schreiben, die er für den heutigen Tag durcharbeiten musste. Da verspürte er plötzlich etwas. Es schien ein Gefühl oder sogar eine Ahnung zu sein, doch er vermochte es nicht einzuschätzen. Mitten im Satz eines Schreibens, dessen er sich eben noch gewidmet hatte, hielt er inne und schaute auf. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen glühten und sein Blick richtete sich starr geradeaus auf die geschlossene Tür. Eine Hand wanderte an sein Heiliges Symbol – eine goldene Maske an einer goldenen Kette - und er umklammerte es fest.

„Mein Maskierter Fürst, ich erbitte deinen Rat", flüsterte er leise und wartete geduldig, ob eine Antwort erfolgen würde.

In der Zeit eines Lidschlags hallte die Stimme seines Gottes in seinem Kopf wider. _„Gelobe mir deine Treue."_

Verwirrt durch die Antwort sah Tarlyn hinab zu seinem Heiligen Symbol, dass er immer noch fest umklammerte und verstärkte den Griff darum. Er fragte sich, welch einen ungewöhnlichen Befehl er soeben erhalten hatte.

„_Was wünscht Ihr, mein Maskierter Fürst?"_, betete er stumm. _„Ich habe euch mein Leben geschenkt, ich gelobe meinen Dienst in all der Zeit, in der ich lebe um nur euch zu dienen, mein Fürst."_

Doch diesmal bekam der Hohepriester keine Antwort. Stattdessen überkam Tarlyn erneut eine seltsame Empfindung und er verspürte den Drang, dass er sich eilig in den Tempel begeben sollte. So erhob er sich eilig von seinem gepolsterten Stuhl aus Mahagoniholz, umrundete den Schreibtisch und eilte hinüber zur Tür.

Shar hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Boden gesetzt und hatte sich alles in unmittelbarer Umgebung angesehen. Doch nachdem es nichts mehr Neues zu entdecken gab, wurde ihm recht schnell langweilig. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit bereits verstrichen war, seit Nhaundar ihn hier zurück gelassen hatte. Für ihn schienen viele Stunden vergangen zu sein obwohl gerade erst eine halbe Stunde durch das Stundenglas der Zeit gerieselt war. Hin und wieder huschte sein Blick durch den Gang auf und ab und er bewunderte den schönen Stil des Hauses. Alles wurde hell erleuchtet und selbst von den Verziehrungen der Decke wurde das Licht der Flammen reflektiert. Nicht einmal bei Nhaundar brannten so viele Kerzen und Fackeln, die gleich alles in freundlicherem Licht erschienen ließen. Aber gerade diese Tatsache zog Shar in Bann. Er dachte an Handir und an all seine Geschichten, die der junge Halbdrow von ihm erzählt bekommen hatte. Sie handelten von der Oberfläche und der Sonne, die der Junge noch niemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Shar erinnerte sich auch daran, wie sein Vater ihm einst erklärte, dass diese so genannte Sonne heller schien als manch eine Kerze, viel viel heller. Er versuchte sich das vorzustellen, doch scheiterte kläglich und ein Schmollmund breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen aus. Dann kamen ihm die Geschichten über den Mondwald in den Sinn. Wie Handir mit leuchtenden Augen von den Bäumen und Wiesen erzählte, die Shar selbst nicht kannte. Der junge Halbdrow konnte tief in seinem Inneren seinen Vater sehen, wie er ihn in den Arm nahm und dann von der alten Heimat sprach. Doch mit einem Mal wurde sich der junge Halbdrow wieder bewusst, dass Handir auch von seiner Mutter und der Stadt Eryndlyn erzählt hatte. Genau von dieser Stadt, wo er sich gerade befand und wo er geboren wurde.

„_Überall erheben sich Häuser vom Boden in die Höhe, Große und Kleine. Alle Gebäude leuchten in einem weiß-bläulichen Licht und hüllen einen Fremden in die eigene Phantasie ein, mein Sohn. Wundervolle Bäume erglimmen in der Finsternis dieser Stadt und machen sie zu einer Augenweide. Eines Tages wirst auch du diese Schönheit sehen, das weiß ich." Daraufhin gab Handir Shar einen Kuss auf die Stirn und begann weiter zu erzählen. „Doch weißt du Shar, deine Mutter war noch viel schöner als alles andere in Eryndlyn. Sie überstrahlte alles und jeden und aus unserer Liebe wurdest du geboren. Wir beiden lieben dich und auch wenn Chalithra nicht bei uns sein kann, weiß ich dennoch, dass sie dich stets in ihrem Herzen trägt."_

Auf Shars Gesicht trat ein Lächeln und eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange, als ihm die längst vergangene Erinnerung überkam. Er konnte Handir sehen und fühlen und war der Meinung, er würde hier bei ihm sitzen, ganz so, wie er es immer im Haus seines Herrn getan hatte. Der junge Halbdrow fühlte einen Stich in seinem eigenen Herzen und er fragte laut in die Stille hinein. „Handir, kommst du bald? Ich vermisse dich so sehr."

Daraufhin kam keine Antwort und die Vision verblasste. Plötzlich erregte eine Bewegung Shars Aufmerksamkeit und aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte der Junge, dass jemand den Gang entlang schritt. Die Neugier siegte über die Angst vor dem Unbekannten und so hob der junge Halbdrow leicht seinen Kopf und erkannte von weitem eine Gestalt. Sie lief den Flur geradewegs auf ihn zu und dieser jemand hatte graue Haut und weiße lange Haare. Je näher die unbekannte Person kam, desto mehr konnte Shar erkennen und erschrak. Dieser jemand war ein Halbdrow, genauso wie er. Nur das Shar selbst eine viel hellerer Haut besaß, während der Fremde grauer wirkte und auch älter zu sein schien. Der unbekannte Halbdrow ließ sich von nichts beirren und beachtete nicht einmal den am Boden sitzenden Shar und lief ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen einfach weiter. Shar drehte den Kopf und musterte neugierig den Fremden und konnte gerade noch so dessen lilafarbenen Augen erkennen. Er trug eine wunderschöne dunkelrote Robe. Die Überraschung stand Shar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dem fremden Halbdrow hinter her und sein Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Die Neugier wurde in dem Jungen geweckt und dabei vergaß er völlig seinen Herrn Nhaundar, der hinter der verschlossenen Tür mit irgendeiner Dunkelelfe zusammen saß. Shar war so fasziniert, dass er sogar vergaß, dass er als Sklave nicht das Recht besaß einen wildfremden Mann einfach anzusprechen. Er wollte gerade dem Fremden hinterher rufen, da entdeckte er eine weitere Person.

Ein Drow bog gerade in den Gang ein in dem Shar saß. Er trug eine schwarze Robe, die vorne offen war und darunter lugte eine schwarze Lederrüstung hervor. Die Ränder der Robe waren mit silbernen Zeichen gesäumt und dadurch wirkte die Kleidung so edel, dass Shar noch niemals zuvor jemand so ehrenwert gekleidetes gesehen hatte und sein Mund blieb offen stehen. Nicht einmal Sorn schaute so aus, obwohl ihm dieser augenblicklich in den Sinn kam, denn auch sein Liebster trug solche Kleidung gerne. Der Fremde besaß lange Haare, wirklich sehr lange Haare, wie der Junge erkannte, und zwei Strähnen fielen ihm vorne über die Brust und reichten bis zu den Knien. Sie strahlten rot. Über dem Kopf trug er ein schwarzes, dünnes Seidentuch, das zwar das Gesicht des Fremden verhüllte, aber dennoch durch das Fackellicht dessen Züge erkennen ließ. Je näher der fremde Drow auf Shar zukam, desto mehr erkannte er von diesem. Auch diesmal siegte die Neugier über die Angst über eine Bestrafung, die auf Grund seines ungebührlichen Verhaltens folgen würde und der junge Halbdrow starrte mit weit aufgerissen Augen diesen unbekannten Dunkelelfen an.

Der Junge erkannte, wie der andere Halbelf am Ende des Ganges plötzlich stehen blieb, sein Haupt senkte und wartete, bis der Drow in der edlen Kleidung an diesem vorbei geschritten war. Dann richtete sich der Halbdrow in der roten Robe wieder auf und lief um die Ecke davon. Der Dunkelelf dagegen tat gar nichts, er ging einfach weiter und schien dabei ständig auf den Boden zu schauen. Er schritt geradewegs auf Shar zu und unmittelbar bevor dieser den Jungen erreichte, erkannte Shar etwas auf dessen Brust, was sein Herz höher schlagen ließ, ein Heiliges Symbol. Es handelte sich um eine goldene Halbmaske, die an einer Kette baumelnd um den Hals hing. Das gleiche Zeichen, dass auch Sorn trug und das dieser immer gerne fest in seinen Händen hielt. Des Weiteren kam hinzu, dass Shar bei dem fremden Drow überhaupt keine Angst verspürte. Er fühlte eine Art Vertrautheit und so konnte der junge Halbdrow auch nicht seinen Blick senken.

Tarlyn beachtete stattdessen niemanden. Weder den Halbdrow auf dem Flur, noch etwas anderes oder jemanden, der ihm begegnete. Er war so in ein stummes Gebet vertieft, dass er nichts um sich herum wahrnahm. Das einzige Anliegen, dass der Hohepriester gerade jetzt empfand, war sich in den Tempel zu begeben. Es schien schon fast so, als würde ihn der Maskierte Fürst selbst zu sich rufen. So schritt Tarlyn andächtig an Shar vorbei und merkte dies nicht einmal.

Shars Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, als der Fremde an ihm vorbei lief und sein Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust. Er musste immer wieder an Sorn denken und dass er ihn vermisste. Gleichzeitig spürte der junge Halbdrow, dass er seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden konnte. Irgendetwas oder Irgendjemand schien ihn dazu zu zubringen, dass er den Dunkelelfen nicht aus den Augen ließ. Der Fremde schritt an dem Jungen vorbei und ging den Flur weiter. Doch dann passierte es. Shar starrte immer weiter auf den Mann in der schwarzen Robe und dessen lange Haare und als dieser schon fast das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatte stand dort Handir. Ein hoch gewachsener Oberflächenelf mit schwarzen, langen Haaren, blauen Augen und gekleidet in eine schwarze Lederrüstung. Er lächelte und schaute direkt in Shars Richtung.

„Komm zu mir", flüsterte Handir und winkte mit einer Hand seinen Sohn zu sich hinüber, der die Worte deutlich in seinem Kopf wahrnahm.

Im ersten Moment schien Shar wie von einem Blitz getroffen. Sein Unterkiefer klappte vor Erstaunen nach unten. Sein Herz raste immer schneller und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Verwirrung. Der kleine Körper des Jungen zitterte und bebte und er dachte in jenem Moment, dass er dies alles nur träumte.

„Shar, komm zu mir", flüsterte Handir erneut in Shars Kopf und die Worte hallten wie von tausend Stimmen gleichzeitig gesprochen laut nach.

„Handir?", wisperte der Junge leise. „Handir, bist du endlich zu mir zurückgekommen?" Shars Stimme zitterte.

Der Mondelf am anderen Ende des Ganges lächelte erneut freundlich und winkte abermals dem jungen Halbdrow zu. „Ich bin gekommen, so wie ich es dir immer versprochen habe, mein Sohn. Sei brav und gehorsam und ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen."

Shar konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er vernahm die Worte und er wusste augenblicklich, dass waren genau jene, wie sie Handir sprach, wenn er ihn in seinem Kopf hörte. Der Junge sprang hastig vom Boden auf, schaute ein letztes Mal zu der Tür, in der Nhaundar verschwunden war und rannte, so schnell er konnte, den Flur entlang und auf Handir zu.

Kaum das Shar dort ankam, wo er eben noch seinen Vater gesehen hatte, war dieser plötzlich verschwunden und der Junge blickte sich traurig um.

„Shar, komm mit mir", hörte der junge Halbdrow wiederholt die Stimme von Handir und als der Junge in den abzweigenden Gang zu seiner rechten schaute – der gleiche Flur übrigens, indem soeben auch Tarlyn verschwunden war – da stand am Ende der Mondelfenkrieger und winkte Shar zu.

„Vater ich komme. Ich war immer gehorsam und jetzt bist du zu mir zurückgekehrt", antworte der junge Halbdrow laut und lächelte bis über beide Ohren. Dann rannte er auch diesen Flur entlang.

Viele Male wiederholte sich das Gleiche und Shar drang dabei immer tiefer in das Haus des Hohepriesters Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl ein. Doch der Junge bekam von alldem nichts mit. Er lief seinem Vater hinter her, der mal hier und mal dort auftauchte und ihn somit über Abkürzungen und sogar Geheimgängen bis in den Vhaerauntempel im Innern des Hauses führte. Dieser lag im Herzen des Anwesens. Schließlich kauerte Shar hinter dem Altar des Tempels und bekam von Handir die Anweisung, er soll hier warten. Der junge Halbdrow vertraute seinem Vater, was sollte dieser auch böses von ihm wollen, besonders wenn nun schon fast dreißig Jahre seid dem Tod des Kriegers lag und dieser eben sein Versprechen der Wiederkehr in die Tat umsetzte. So versteckte sich der Junge brav und starrte mit vor Freude glänzenden Augen nach oben und dort auf eine riesige, goldene Halbmaske, die von der Decke in den Raum darunter hing. Es wirkte schon fast so, als würde diese schweben. Shars Herz pochte und pochte und der Junge konnte es kaum noch abwarten Handir endlich in die Arme zu schließen.

Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl befand sich währenddessen noch auf dem Weg in den Tempel und immer noch schien er so tief im Gebet versunken, dass er niemanden auf dem Weg wahrnahm. Er verstand die Botschaft des Maskierten Fürsten immer noch nicht und er fragte sich, ob er etwas getan haben könnte, dass Vhaeraun verärgert hatte. Vielleicht würde er im Innern des Heiligtums mehr Antworten erhalten, beruhigte sich der Hohepriester selbst und trat auch schon wenige Momente später durch eine große, bis an die Decke sich erstreckende Doppelflügeltür in den Vhaerauntempel ein. Die Tür selbst war aus Gold und glänzend spiegelte sie das Fackellicht der Wände wider. Tarlyn verriegelte eilig hinter sich den Eingang, denn er wollte alleine sein. Alleine für sich und ebenfalls alleine mit seinem Gott. Er wand sich um und erkannte viele Meter vor sich die große, ebenfalls aus Gold bestehende Halbmaske, das Heilige Symbol, wie sie über dem Altar schwebte, wo sie durch Vhaerauns Magie festgehalten wurde. Bei dem Anblick entglitt dem Hohepriester ein leichtes Seufzen. Tarlyn schaute zu den Wänden, wie auch zur Decke und diese waren schwarz, so schwarz und dunkel wie ein Schatten nur sein kann. Der Boden bestand aus nacktem Fels, während sich an den Seiten links und rechts Stuhl an Stuhl anreihte. Der Tempel war groß, doch nicht so groß, wie es sich Tarlyn immer gewünscht hatte. Doch er musste schon einige Schritte zurücklegen bis er an dem schwarzen Altar aus Obsidian ankam. Neben ihm stand ein mit rotem Samt überzogener und sehr bequem aussehender Stuhl, doch diesen ignorierte er geflissentlich. Er stellte sich vor den Altar, schloss die Augen und breitete seine Arme zu beiden Seiten aus, als wolle er seinen Gott in die Arme schließen.

Shar kauerte immer noch hinter dem Altar und vernahm nicht einmal das Geräusch einer Person, die zuerst die Tür verriegelte und dann zum Altar schritt. Er schien nur noch Augen für die wunderschöne, schwebende Maske zu haben. Doch dann trat plötzlich jemand mitten in sein Blickfeld. Shar schaute daraufhin genauer hin und er erkannte dort, wo Tarlyn verharrte, Handir, der ihn anlächelte und gleichzeitig hallten die Worte in seinem Kopf. „Komm zu mir und umarme mich. Ich habe dich so lange vermisst."

Ich habe dich auch so sehr vermisst, dachte der junge Halbdrow, sprang im gleichen Moment aus seinem Versteck hervor und über den Altar hinüber. Shar landete direkt am Hals des Hohepriesters Tarlyn, der vor Schreck vergaß zu atmen.


	28. 26 Kap Schatten

**26. Kapitel**

**Schatten**

Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl, der Hohepriester aus dem gleichnamigen Haus erschrak und hielt in jenem Moment, als ihn jemand ansprang, den Atmen an. Sein Herz raste mit einem Mal wild in seiner Brust und wäre auch beinahe stehen geblieben, doch er konnte sich fassen. Aber der Schreck saß tief. Instinktiv schlangen seine Arme sich um den fremden Körper, der an seinem Hals hing und ihn innig festhielt. Tarlyn wollte die Person von sich stoßen und hielt für einige Sekunde inne, als er eine aufgeregte Stimme vernahm. Sie plapperte begeistert in der Sprache der Drow. „Vater, Vater! Hier bin ich!"

Unter dem schwarzen Schleier, den Tarlyn trug, erkannte er in jenem Moment nur, dass sich die Person auf ihn gestürzt hatte und spürte weiterhin die feste Umklammerung. Doch kaum hatte sich der erste Schock gelegt, merkte er, wie er durch die fremde Last langsam ins trudeln geriet. Der Hohepriester verlor plötzlich das Gleichgewicht und versuchte seinen Sturz abzufangen. Aufgeregt und wild ruderte er mit den Armen in der Luft und dann fiel er geradewegs nach hinten auf den harten Boden. Der Schmerz des Aufpralls jagte augenblicklich durch seinen ganzen Körper.

„_Was ist nur passiert, mein Maskierter Fürst?"_, rief er stumm zu Vhaeraun. Dann spürte er wieder die fremde Person, die mit ihm zusammen umgefallen war und dessen Hände und Arme ihn immer noch fest umklammerten. Eilig versuchte er den Griff des anderen zu lösen, was ihm mit Leichtigkeit gelang. Denn auch der Fremde schien durch den Fall kurzzeitig irritiert zu sein. Er stieß die Person zur Seite, die darauf unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam und raffte sich schnell auf. Nachdem Tarlyn stand ignorierte er die Schmerzen und wollte gerade nach seinem Dolch im Stiefel greifen, um sich dem unerwarteten Gegner Mann gegen Mann entgegen stellen. Da drang ein klirrendes Geräusch einer Eisenkette und wieder die Stimme an sein Ohr. Diesmal sagte sie lediglich weinerlich. „Aua."

Der Hohepriester runzelte die Stirn während sich seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. „Wer seit ihr?", fragte er und richtete seinen Blick auf den angeblichen Angreifer. Doch was er sah, ließ seine Wut über diesen Angriff verpuffen und selbst den Dolch zog er nicht mehr hervor. Er erkannte vor sich auf dem Boden einen Halbdrow sitzen. Dieser besaß sehr helle Haut und weiße lange Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Dazu trug das Halbblut nicht viel am Leib, wie Tarlyn bemerkte. Eine Art Hose aus schwarzem Leder, die gerade mal das nötigste bedeckte, dazu schwarzer Seidenstoff an den Beinen. Die Füße waren nackt und am Oberkörper prangten überall goldene Ketten unter denen eine Schlangentätowierung an Brust und beiden Oberarmen hervor lugten. Dazu gesellte sich ein eisernes Halsband und obendrein eine passende Kette, die das klirrende Geräusch verursacht hatte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Tarlyn verwirrt und verzichtete diesmal auf die Höflichkeitsform, denn das Halsband verriet ihm augenblicklich, dass es sich um einen Sklaven handelte, doch keinen den er kannte. Es folgte jedoch keine Antwort, stattdessen hörte er etwas, dass einem Weinen gleichkam.

Wieder runzelte der Hohepriester die Stirn. Er fragte sich, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Ärgerlich über diesen Zwischenfall, den er so schnell wie möglich erledigt wissen wollte, beugte er sich nach unten und strich dem Halbdrow eine lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, um diesen besser sehen zu können. Denn Gefahr konnte er hier nicht erkennen. Dann stockte Tarlyn und die Wut wisch der völligen Verwirrung. Er musste feststellen, dass der Halbdrow noch jung war. Der Hohepriester schätze den Jungen auf nicht mehr als fünfzig Jahre, was er spontan nicht wirklich einzuschätzen wusste und lag damit nicht einmal falsch.

Shar wurde am heutigen Tag, dem 19. Eleint 1324 TZ, 49 Jahre alt.

Tränen rannen dem jungen Halbdrow über die Wangen und dann trafen sich plötzlich ihrer beider Blicke.

Tiefblauen Augen blickten hinauf und sahen dort bernsteinfarbene Augen hinter einem schwarzen Seidenschleier versteckt. Sie glühten, jedoch nicht unheilsvoll, sondern neugierig. Das war nicht Handir, wie Shar schmerzlich feststellte und bei dieser Erkenntnis liefen die Tränen ungehemmt weiter. Vor ihm stand ein Drow, allerdings ein wirklich sehr gut gekleideter und hübscher noch dazu. Dann kam dem Jungen die Erleuchtung, dass es sich um den Dunkelelfen im Gang handelte. Der Gleiche, der andächtig an ihm vorbei ging, genau dort, wo er nur kurz danach Handir gesehen hatte. Dieser Gedanke drohte Shar zu übermannen und er wusste, dass sein Vater nicht wie versprochen zu ihm zurückgekommen war.

„Hör' auf zu weinen, es ist ja nichts passiert", begann Tarlyn leise auf den wimmernden Jungen einzureden und hätte beinahe lachen müssen, als er sich über den Sinn seines Satzes klar wurde. Natürlich war etwas passiert, aber zum Glück für beide schien der überraschte Angriff und der darauf folgende Sturz keine Auswirkungen gehabt zu haben, zumindest nicht auf ihn, wenn er seinen augenblicklich schmerzenden Körper außer Acht ließ. Des Weiteren ging von dem jungen Halbdrow keine Gefahr aus. Aber die Neugier nagte nun an dem Vaterpatron und Hohepriester des Hauses Myt'tarlyl.

„Du musst nicht weinen. Stehe auf, ich helfe dir", meinte Tarlyn freundlich und streckte sogar dem Jungen eine helfende Hand entgegen. Das _„Wie"_ und _„Warum"_ dieser unbedarften Geste konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären, er tat es einfach.

Shar musterte die Hand mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Verzweiflung, sowie aus Neugier und Dankbarkeit. So hielt er tatsächlich in seinem Weinen inne und hob leicht den Kopf. Vor sich erkannte er wieder das verschleierte Gesicht, das sich zu ihm vor beugte, doch dahinter verbarg sich kein fürchterliches Monster, wie all die Männer, die Nhaundar immer auf ihn hetzte. Der Dunkelelf schien seine Aufforderung ernst zu meinen und die Hilfe ähnelte dem freundlichen Wesen von Sorn und Zaknafein. Dann kam Shar in den Sinn, dass auch dieser Drow hier das gleiche Symbol wie sein Liebster trug. Und tatsächlich, auf der Brust baumelte immer noch die goldene Halbmaske und der Junge wusste, dass jeder, der so etwas um den Hals hängen hatte, ihm noch niemals etwas zu leide getan hatte. Er vertraute dem Fremden einfach, auch wenn es sich in jenem Moment nicht um Handir handelte. So griff er nach der helfenden Hand und Shar zog sich auf die Beine. Augenblicklich konnte er die aufkommende Neugier nicht mehr verbergen und blinzelte aus den Augenwinkeln den fremden Drow an.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Tarlyn, denn auch seine Wissbegier schien auf seltsame Art und Weise geweckt worden zu sein und vergessen schien sogar das Gebet, in dem er noch vor wenigen Momenten so vertieft gewesen war.

„Shar, mein Herr", kam die leise Antwort.

Ein schöner Name, dachte der Hohepriester und überlegte, wie der Junge überhaupt erst in den Tempel und vor allem wie er in dieses Haus gekommen war. Ein Sklave vom Haus Myt'tarlyl war er nicht. Besonders nicht, weil es sich nach der Kleidung des jungen Halbdrow um einen Liebessklaven handeln könnte, das verriet Tarlyn dessen Aufmachung.

„Wie bist du in mein Haus gekommen?", wollte Tarlyn weiter wissen und seine Stimme klang sehr interessiert.

Shar schluckte und wusste ja selbst keine richtige Antwort auf diese Frage. Dann verspürte er eine Vertrautheit, die er immer dann empfand, wenn er mit Sorn oder Zaknafein sprach. So hob er den Kopf, strich sich instinktiv die langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und blickte mit seinen tiefblauen Augen zu dem Drow. Eine Hand wanderte plötzlich nach oben und er zog das schwarze Seidentuch von dem Kopf des Fremden. Darunter lugten die glänzenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen und ein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck hervor.

„Du bist nicht mein Vater", wisperte Shar und wurde wieder traurig, da er insgeheim doch gehofft hatte, dass Handir hinter dem Schleier versteckt gewesen sein könnte, um ihm einen Streich zuspielen.

Tarlyn war so verwirrt, dass er sogar vergaß, dass er hätte wütend werden sollen, bei solch einem ungebührlichen Verhalten eines Sklaven. Doch er konnte es nicht, denn die Neugier war größer. Der junge Halbdrow zog ihn in seinen Bann und es schien etwas an ihm zu sein, dass er kannte. Aber er wusste nicht, was. Es war fast schon so, als würde er seinen Sohn vor sich sehen oder gar seinen Enkeln. Aber Kalanzar, der älteste Sohn des Hauses Myt'tarlyl, Waffenmeister des Hohepriesters, besaß lediglich zwei Töchter. Seine verstorbene Tochter Chalithra hatte zwar ein Kind, doch der Vater Handir war schon vor Jahren mit dem Säugling verschwunden, gleich nachdem er seine Frau ermordet hatte. Der Vaterpatron wusste bis zum heutigen Tag nicht einmal, ob sein Enkelkind weiblich oder männlich war und ob es denn überhaupt noch lebte. Die einzig verbliebene Tochter Iymril hatte keine Kinder.

„_Oh mein Maskierter Fürst, was ist es, was ich tief in mir fühle? Ich sehe etwas und sehe es doch nicht!"_, flehte Tarlyn stumm zu Vhaeraun, während er seinen Blick nicht von dem jungen Halbdrow lassen konnte. Die Antwort blieb allerdings aus.

„Kommt mein Vater zu mir, mein Herr?", riss die Stimme von Shar den Hohepriester aus seinen Gedanken und erntete daraufhin einen noch unverständlicheren Gesichtsausdruck des fremden Dunkelelfen.

„Ich glaube kaum", antwortete Tarlyn lapidar und war noch viel zu tief mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt anstatt zu fragen, wer denn der Vater des Jungen sein sollte. Hätte er es getan, dann wäre die Überraschung über das eben Geschehene noch größer gewesen.

„Ihr tragt das gleiche Symbol wie Sorn, Herr", meinte Shar auf einmal, als der andere nichts weiter sagte und wurde sich im gleichen Moment bewusst, dass er den Namen seines Liebsten niemand anderem, außer gegenüber Zaknafein erwähnen durfte. Erschrocken über seine unbedarften Worte biss er sich auf die Lippen und schlug sich sogleich mit den Händen darauf, damit er nichts mehr sagen konnte.

Dadurch wurde jedoch Tarlyn endgültig aus den eigenen Gedanken gerissen und er musterte den jungen Halbdrow vor sich. Was hatte er eben gehört, jemand namens Sorn trug ebenfalls das Heilige Symbol von Vhaeraun. Bei dieser Erkenntnis huschte ein freundliches Lächeln über die Gesichtszüge des Hohepriesters und es freute ihn, dass der fremde Junge einen Vhaeraunpriester kannte. Gleichzeitig amüsierte ihn der Junge, der so unverhofft in sein Leben getreten war. Vielleicht ein Zeichen des Maskierten Fürsten, sagte er zu sich selbst und kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende geführt, spürte er die Antwort in seinem Herzen. Doch er verstand sie nicht. Aber eines schien ihm sicher, dieser Halbdrow stellte keine Gefahr dar, sondern glich einem kleinen heranwachsenden Kind, das sich vermutlich verlaufen hatte. Er wollte mehr erfahren und vor allem wer der Herr dieses Sklaven war. So entschied sich Tarlyn dafür, dass er den Jungen mit in seine Privatgemächer nehmen wollte, wo auch er sich frei und ungezwungen geben konnte und vor allem ihn niemand störte.

„Diesen Sorn kenne ich nicht, aber er scheint ein Priester unseres Gottes zu sein", gab Tarlyn zu verstehen und schmunzelte leicht.

Diese Antwort beruhigte Shar und in seiner Naivität überkam ihn das unbestreitbare Gefühl, dass er doch nichts verraten hatte, denn die Worte weckten eine gewisse Vertrautheit mit Sorn. Sogar die Ähnlichkeit der Worte und das ruhige Sprechen nahmen Shar die Angst und so antwortete er leise. „Er ist Priester und er hat meine Wunden verschwinden lassen und mir die Schmerzen genommen. Er betet auch viel, immer nachts und ich habe schon zugeschaut und auch gebetet."

„Er scheint in der Gunst unseres Gottes, dem Maskierten Fürsten, wirklich hoch zu stehen, wenn er es vermag dich zu heilen", lächelte Tarlyn, freute sich über diese positive Antwort und wartete ab, was der junge Halbdrow antworten würde. Er wollte versuchen den Jungen zu locken und wenn er dessen Vertrauen besaß, vielleicht erfuhr er dann sogar noch mehr über ihn, seine Herkunft, dessen Herrn und mit Glück mehr über diesen Sorn.

„Ja, ja, ja", bestätigte Shar eifrig und wirkte erfreut, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag und dieser ganz wie Sorn zu sein schien. Die Furcht wich aus seinem Körper und nun war auch der Junge neugierig geworden. Vielleicht konnte er dann auch seinem Liebsten viel über dieses Gespräch berichten, wenn er zusammen mit Nhaundar wieder Zuhause war. „Aber ihr müsst wissen, dass Sorn ihn immer anders nennt. Sorn sagt immer zu ihm Vhaeraun, wenn er mir von ihm erzählt. Maskierter Fürst sagt er nie, aber dafür trägt er so ein hübsches Symbol wie ihr, Herr."

Nach dieser Antwort konnte Tarlyn nicht anders und musste laut lachen. Der junge Halbdrow war so jung, so naiv und gleichzeitig ein spitzfindiges Kind dazu. Des Weiteren ein wirklich hübsches Kerlchen, wenn auch ein wenig zu schlank. Insgeheim war der Hohepriester auf den unbekannten Sorn neidisch, denn er spürte, dass die Seele des Jungen unschuldig, voller Wissensdrang und Glaube war. Einfach jemand, der es verdiente einen Vhaeraunpriester an seiner Seite zu wissen, der ihn leitet und unterstützt.

„Da stimme ich dir zu, mein Junge. Der Maskierte Fürst ist Vhaeraun. Er ist der Herr der Schatten und der Nacht. Aber wisse, dass man ihn so als auch so nennen kann. Doch ein anderes Anliegen ist mir jetzt wichtiger. Möchtest du dich mit mir weiter unterhalten und vielleicht hast du ja auch Hunger? Wir könnten in meine Privatgemächer gehen und uns lange und intensiv unterhalten. Du kannst etwas essen und mir alles erzählen was du möchtest. Auch über unseren Herrn, der über uns Gläubige wacht", versuchte Tarlyn den jungen Halbdrow zu ködern und musste weiter lächeln. Seine Worte und seine Gesichtszüge waren sanft, entspannt und ehrlich.

Shar hörte die Worte und fühlte sich immer mehr an Sorn erinnert. Er nickte und die Aussicht auf Essen erfreute ihn mehr, als ein Gespräch mit dem fremden Drow, dessen Namen er noch nicht kannte. Während er den Dunkelelfen mit großen Augen anschaute, fragte er sich, ob er nach dessen Namen fragen konnte und biss sich nervös auf die Lippen.

Tarlyn sah dessen Verhalten. „Was hast du? Hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Doch … ich … ich würde … „ begann Shar zu stammeln und dann platzten ihm die Worte einfach so heraus ohne daran zu denken, dass seine Haltung nicht der eines Sklaven entsprach. „Ich kenne euren Namen aber nicht, mein Herr."

Der Hohepriester war jedoch nicht wütend darüber, sondern lächelte weiterhin. Irgendwie fand er Gefallen an dem unbedarften und gutgläubigen Charakter des Jungen. Immerhin befand er sich in seinem eigenen Haus und vor ihm stand ein junger Halbdrow der nicht wusste, wo er eigentlich zu sein schien. Aber es sprach nichts dagegen, dass er nicht seinen Namen nennen sollte.

„Ich heiße Tarlyn, Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl und ich bin der Vaterpatron und Hohepriester des ersten Hauses Myt'tarlyl von Eryndlyn, mein Junge."

Shar musste daraufhin schmunzeln und verstand lediglich eines, dass der Drow vor ihm Tarlyn hieß und dieser ein Priester und gläubiger Mann wie Sorn war. Alles andere interessierte ihn wenig.

Ohne weitere Ausführungen streckte nun Tarlyn dem Jungen seine Hand erneut entgegen und zeigte so an, dass dieser ihm begleiten und führen wollte. Dann ergriff der Dunkelelf die Hand des Halbdrow, wie ein Vater die Hand seines Sohnes. Keiner von beiden machte sich über ihre Stellung Gedanken und so schritten sie aus dem Tempel, durch viele Gänge und einige Treppen durch das Haus und kamen nur wenig später in Tarlyns Privatgemächern an.

Der Hohepriester rief eilig nach einem Bediensten, der sollte beiden ein großes Tablett mit Essen bringen und gab dem Diener gleichzeitig die Anweisung, er solle keinem Auskunft über seinen Gast weitergeben, falls sich jemand meldete, der reinzufällig einen jungen Halbdrowsklaven vermisste. Zuerst wollte Tarlyn seine eigene Neugier in aller Ruhe stillen.

Während beide auf das Essen warteten wies der Hohepriester den Jungen einen Platz an einem großen Tisch aus Mahagoniholz zu. Dieser war mit seltsamen Schnitzereien und kostbaren Verziehrungen aus Silber verfeinert, die den Tisch glänzen ließen. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Shar. Doch die Ähnlichkeit die zwischen dem Fremden und Sorn bestand überzeugten den jungen Halbdrow letztendlich und er nahm auf einem weichen, mit rotem Samt überzogenen Stuhl Platz und fühlte sich wie ein König auf einem Thron. Ein Lächeln huschte über das junge Gesicht und er spürte, dass er hier nicht mehr so schnell wegwollte. Vergessen war Nhaundar und auch die Erinnerung an eine Strafe, wenn dieser herausfinden sollte, dass sein liebster Schatz einfach verschwunden war. Für Shar zählte in diesem Moment nur Tarlyn, der sich gleichzeitig in den Bann des Jungen gezogen fühlte. Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte der Diener mit einem vollen Tablett zurück. Dieser drapierte das Essen sorgfältig auf dem Tisch, an denen beide Platz genommen hatten und verschwand lautlos.

„Greif' zu und iss, mein Junge", meinte Tarlyn höflich und unterstrich die Einladung mit einer Handgeste.

Shar blickte mit großen, tiefblauen Augen auf und erkannte in dem Drow keine hinterlistigen Gedanken. Eilig hob er eine Hand und griff sich alles, was er fassen konnte. Gutes Essen war immerhin selten und meistens bekam der Junge auch nur etwas köstliches, wenn er von Sorn und Zaknafein etwas angeboten bekam. Er stopfte sich frisch gebackenes Brot, Fleisch und auch Pilze in den Mund und achtete überhaupt nicht mehr auf den Dunkelelfen.

Tarlyn schaute von der gegenüberliegenden Seite aus zu und amüsierte sich über die nicht vorhandenen Tischmanieren und über den guten Hunger, den der junge Halbdrow an den Tag legte. Er selbst nippte gelegentlich an einem Tropfen Elfenwein von der Oberfläche.

Der Junge scheint nicht oft so etwas gut zubereitetes zu bekommen, kam dem Hohepriester der Gedanke und beschloss erst einmal abzuwarten, bis der Sklave zu Ende gegessen hatte. Dabei beobachtete er ihn mit unverhohlenem Interesse.

Shar verschlang fast alles und verspeiste gerade den letzten Rest des Rothèfleisches, da fiel ihm ein rotes Etwas auf, das er auch schon des Öfteren bei seinem Herrn gesehen hatte. Es handelte sich um einen roten Apfel, der mit weiterem Obst in einer Schale lag, welches meistens nur die wohlbetuchten Drow im Unterreich sich leisteten.

Tarlyn erkannte den Blick des jungen Halbdrow und er empfand es lustig zu sehen, wie dieser mit unverkennbarer Neugier auf das Obst starrte. Dabei kam dem Vaterpatron ein weiterer Gedanke, einer, wo er das Gespräch weiter führen wollte. Denn der Junge schien nicht einmal zu wissen, was er da erspähte. Durch geschicktes Fragen und bei der jugendlichen Naivität müsste es einfach sein, ihm auf freundliche Weise alles Wissenswertes zu entlocken. Des Weiteren fragte sich Tarlyn immer mehr, wer denn der Herr des ihm zugelaufenen Halbelfen war und das dieser nicht viel von Ernährung verstand. Denn obwohl Shar sehr hübsch und äußerst attraktiv anzuschauen war, nicht zu vergessen die aufreizende Kleidung die er trug, war er sehr dünn. Er besaß äußerlich keine ausgeprägten Muskeln. Wenn er mehr zu Essen bekommen würde, dann wäre er wirklich einer der schönsten Jungen, die der Vaterpatron je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dann bemerkte Tarlyn beim Mustern, dass der junge Halbdrow immer noch das Obst beäugte.

„Das ist Obst von der Oberfläche. Möchtest du das auch essen?", fragte der Hohepriester freundlich und beobachtete das Verhalten des Jungen genau.

Shar nickte, schluckte den letzten Rest des Fleisches hinunter und sein Blick blieb starr auf dem roten Apfel haften.

„Das ist ein Apfel. Greif' zu und lass' es dir schmecken", meinte Tarlyn und unterstützte die Erklärung, indem er den Apfel ergriff und ihn Shar in die Hand legte.

„Wie isst man den? Ich habe schon so etwas bei meinem Herrn gesehen, aber nicht, wenn er es isst", fragte der Junge leise, weil er sich über seine Dummheit schämte.

Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl bemerkte es augenblicklich, musste darüber schmunzeln und gab die Anweisung, er solle einfach zubeißen und es sich schmecken lassen.

Dies ließ sich Shar nicht ein zweites Mal sagen und schon im nächsten Moment kostete er von dem aller ersten Apfel seines Lebens. Er schmeckte köstlich und süß und selbst das frische Brot von eben schien vergessen. Das hier war einfach das Beste.

„Wie mir scheint schmeckt es dir", erklang die ruhige Stimme des Hohepriesters der daraufhin ein eifriges Kopfnicken seines Gegenübers erhielt.

Jetzt schien der geeignete Moment zu sein, um seine Befragung weiter zu führen. Der Junge war beruhigt und die Angst war auch völlig von ihm abgefallen. Wieder verspürte Tarlyn diese Vertrautheit und konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

„Wo kommst du denn eigentlich hier her? Wer ist denn dein Herr und wo wohnst du mit deinem Herrn?", wollte der Vaterpatron des Hauses Myt'tarlyl wissen und sah Shar dabei direkt in die Augen.

„Menzoberranzan, mein Herr", brachte der junge Halbdrow unter dem Kauen hervor und schluckte dann den letzten Bissen hinunter. „Mein Herr heißt Nhaundar, Nhaundar Xarann."

Tarlyn runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, wer dieser Drow denn sein sollte. Irgendwie kam ihm der Name bekannt vor oder auch nicht. Doch die Nennung des Heiligen Ortes der Spinnenhure Lolth ließ ihn verächtlich schnauben.

„Wieso bist du hier?", wollte jetzt Tarlyn weiter wissen. „Menzoberranzan liegt viele hunderte Kilometer entfernt von hier."

„Mein Herr …", begann Shar zu erzählen, „… Nhaundar, hat mich auf seine Reise mitgenommen. Meine erste Reise in eine andere Stadt und wir haben in einem Gasthaus übernachtet und dann sind wir wieder gegangen und …." Dann stockte Shar einen Moment und überlegte, wie er weiter dem Fremden begreiflich machen sollte, wieso er überhaupt in diesem Haus war, was er ja selbst nicht richtig verstand.

Tarlyn dagegen war der Meinung, dass der Junge nichts mehr weiter sagen wollte, während er die Informationen zusammensetzte. Doch aufschlussreich waren sie nicht. Für den Vaterpatron wirkte die Situation so, als wäre der Junge weggelaufen. So unterbrach der Hohepriester den jungen Halbdrow mit einer weiteren Frage.

„Du warst auf der Suche nach deinem Vater und hast dich verlaufen und bist geradewegs im Tempel von Vhaeraun raus gekommen, stimmst? Dann hast du mich für deinen Vater gehalten", meinte Tarlyn und wollte eigentlich damit nur behilflich sein.

Shar vergaß Nhaundar und erinnerte sich augenblicklich an die Erscheinung von Handir und wie dieser ihn zu dem freundlichen Drow, der ihm nun gegenübersaß und aufmerksam zuhörte, gebracht hatte und dann wieder verschwunden war. Die Worte entsprachen der Wahrheit und so nickte der Junge bejahend.

Im Verlauf des weiteren Gespräches erfuhr Tarlyn so manch einen Namen und dessen Tun und Handeln und selbst die geheimsten Geschäfte des Drow, der sich Nhaundar Xarann nannte. Doch mit diesen Informationen konnte Tarlyn nichts anfangen. Alle Personen, so entnahm er aus den Worten des jungen Halbdrow, waren in Menzoberranzan sesshaft und dies war nicht wirklich der Ort, den er besuchen wollte, schon gar nicht, um irgendwelche Machenschaften zu unterbinden oder sich selbst darin groß hervorzutun. Durchaus ein lukrativer Gedanke, denn die Quelle saß direkt vor ihm und erzählte und erklärte alles sehr eifrig, aber dennoch nichts für Tarlyn. Durch geschicktes Fragen wurde immer mehr offenbart und der Hohepriester fand es äußerst interessant. Bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser Nhaundar wohl niemals daran dachte, was für eine Gefahr dieser junge Sklave für ihn darstellte, eine recht amüsante Unterhaltung noch dazu. Wenn es den Hohepriester nun gelüstete, einen Aufstand oder andere etwaige Dinge anzuzetteln, dann würde er sich jetzt alles genau notieren und Pläne schmieden. Doch er begnügte sich vorerst einmal mit den Ausführungen von Shar. Alleine diese reichten ihm erst einmal aus, um sich einen Rundumblick zu verschaffen. Vielleicht fand er später für die Informationen Verwendung, denn die Berichte über zwei Waffenmeister weckten seine Neugier und aufmerksam hörte er zu.

So verstrich die Zeit wie im Flug und noch nicht einmal der junge Halbdrow bemerkte es. Dann führte die Unterhaltung zu Sorn, Shars Liebsten. Durch die ungewohnte Vertrautheit dem fremden Dunkelelfen gegenüber, dessen Verbindung zu Sorns Gott und gleichzeitig die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Sorn Dalael und Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl, erzählte nun Shar auch mehr von ihm. Er berichtete von den Heilungen, wie späterhin die beiden sich gut verstanden und raffinierte Spiele spielten und sich beide dann letzten Endes immer näher kamen. Was Shar jedoch nie erwähnte war Handir.

So, wie sich die Situation zwischen dem jungen Sklaven und dem jungen Priester sich für Tarlyn anhörten, schien der Kleriker mit allen Wassern gewaschen zu sein. Wenn der Vhaeraunpriester in Menzoberranzan überlebt und selbst einen Sklavenhändler so geschickt an der Nase herum führen kann, dann scheint er sehr viel Talent zu besitzen, dachte Tarlyn. Dabei huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Des Weiteren war der Hohepriester sehr an der Tatsache interessiert, dass es sich um Sorn und einem Drow namens Nalfein, es sich um Zwillingsbrüder handelte. Er erinnerte sich einst an seinen jüngeren Bruder, der vor über einem Jahrhundert durch einen hinterhältigen Verrat aus den eigenen Reihen seiner Familie das eigene Leben verlor und das ganze Haus ausgelöscht wurde. Er hatte einst auch Zwillinge gehabt.

Shar kam gerade zum letzten Teil seiner Ausführungen und meinte, „… und dann haben Sorn und ich manchmal viel Spaß." Der Junge griff zu seinem Becher Wasser um die Kehle zu befeuchten. So viel und so lange hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geredet und nahm bei seinen Erzählungen den gefüllten Becher des älteren Dunkelelfen gerne an. Gerade nahm er den letzten Schluck, während der Hohepriester auf die Worte hin die Stirn runzelte.

„Spaß? Welch' ein Spaß habt ihr beiden denn?", fragte der Vaterpatron des Hauses Myt'tarlyl verwirrt, denn darunter konnte man sich eine Menge bis gar nichts vorstellen.

Shar sah verdutzt aus. Er verstand nicht, wieso so ein Drow wie Tarlyn so etwas nicht wusste und wiederholte einfach seine Worte von eben.

Erneut schien der ältere Dunkelelf überrascht und wusste nicht, was der Junge damit meinte. Denn bis jetzt kannte er von Sorn nur, dass er dem Halbdrow behilflich zur Seite stand ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Freude, die auch mir gefällt", ertönte Shars naive Antwort, der immer noch verdattert überlegte, wieso ein Drow nicht wusste, dass Mann und Mann im Bett auch viel Spaß haben konnte. Doch diese Worte sprach der Junge nicht aus, sondern er musterte Tarlyn lediglich mit seinen großen tiefblauen Augen.

Der Hohepriester nickte, meinte aber gleich darauf ganz unbedarft. „Shar, kannst du mir vielleicht zeigen was du meinst? Ich habe es nicht verstanden."

Jetzt war es an Shar der mit dem Kopf nickte und keinerlei Berührungsängste gegenüber dem Dunkelelfen ihm gegenüber hegte. Der junge Halbdrow hüpfte von dem bequemen Sessel, tappte um den Tisch herum und blieb vor einem verwirrten Vaterpatron stehen.

Ehe sich Tarlyn versah war der Junge nach vorne gegangen, drückte dem Dunkelelfen einen Kuss mit geschlossenen Lippen auf den Mund, zog sich zurück und lächelte. Bevor er es noch vergaß nahm Shar darauf schnell einen Finger und tippte mit diesem auf den Bauch des Drow. „Das ist Spaß. Sorn sagt, dass wir uns lieben", erklärte er noch hinter her und sein Schmunzeln wurde breiter.

Tarlyn schien im selben Moment mehr als überrascht, jedoch nicht böse. In keinem Fall wütend, sondern völlig überrumpelt. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu fassen, als er kurz darauf sogar den Finger fühlte, der ihn im Bauch kitzelte. Nun wusste er, was mit der Freude gemeint war und wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie naiv der junge Halbdrow war, kein Wunder über diese seltsame Erklärung. Gleichzeitig wurde sich Tarlyn bewusst, dass sexuelle Befriedigung für andere darzustellen nicht das Gleiche für Shar war, wie sich jemandem mit Glückseeligkeit und aus freien Stücken hinzugeben. Der Geschlechtsakt war das, was der Junge tagtäglich beschäftigte ohne jedwede Gefühle oder anderweitigen Empfindungen in Betracht zu ziehen, abgesehen von Schmerzen, wie er aus den Worten und Gesichtsmimik des jungen Halbdrow aus dessen Erzählungen entnahm.

Tarlyns eigene Liebschaften, ob Frau oder Mann, taten alles aus freien Stücken. Aber während er sich dessen bewusst wurde, spürte der Vaterpatron etwas, dass ihn erschrocken innehalten ließ. Er dachte einige Sekunden noch darüber nach und wusste, dass der junge Halbdrow schändlich missbraucht wurde. Innerlich verkrampfte er sich, während er äußerlich ein freundliches Lächeln aufsetzte.

Shar kicherte darüber und wusste nichts von den Gedanken des Hohepriesters. Er war überhaupt nicht verwirrt, sondern fragte daraufhin fröhlich. „Jetzt wisst ihr was Spaß ist, mein Herr?"

Tarlyn nickte lediglich als Antwort. Jetzt wollte er noch mehr wissen und dieser Junge sollte ihm alles freiwillig erzählen.

„Setzte dich doch wieder und erzähle mir mehr von deinem Zuhause, mein Junge", fragte der Hohepriester freundlich und seine Neugier musste er nicht spielen, als seine Augen voller Wissbegier aufleuchteten.

Shar schien plötzlich ganz aufgekratzt zu sein. Er wusste nicht so recht wieso, aber ihm gefiel das Gespräch. „Wenn ihr es wissen möchtet, mein Herr", meinte der Junge daraufhin gutgläubig und lächelte.

Shar setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und sprach mit seinem Gegenüber noch über eine Stunde lang. Dabei ließ er erneut die Tatsache aus, wer sein Vater war und dass dieser ihm schon oft von Eryndlyn Geschichten erzählte hatte.

Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl hörte aufmerksam zu und versank dabei in eigene Gedanken und Erinnerungen.

Er beobachtete dabei eingehend den jungen Halbdrow. Er, der immer so stolze Hohepriester des Hauses Myt'tarlyl, ein starker und gläubiger Anhänger Vhaerauns hatte plötzlich unverhofftes Interesse an dem Leben des fremden Sklaven. So etwas war ihm noch niemals zuvor passiert. Eilig versuchte er sich wieder zu konzentrieren und dem Jungen zu zuhören. Dabei machte er eine sehr merkwürdige Entdeckung. Tarlyn ertappte sich, als er an seine verstorbene Tochter Chalithra dachte und sagte sich, dass der junge Halbdrow ein wenig seiner Ältesten glich. Die Gesichtszüge ähnelten sich und dazu die tiefblauen Augen, die dem einstigen Ehemann seiner Tochter sehr ähnlich waren. Alles in allem wirkte es fast so, als hätte er seine Tochter vor sich.

Du könntest mein Enkelsohn sein, mein verlorenes Kind, kam Tarlyn in den Sinn. Anschließend übermannten ihn die Erinnerungen an den schmachvollen Tod von Chalithra. Wieso habe ich damals der Heirat zwischen Chalithra und Handir erst zugestimmt? Aus welchem Grund musste sie sterben und warum hat Handir die Flucht ergriffen? Darauf habe ich schon so viele Jahre keine Antwort und nicht einmal Vhaeraun selbst konnte mir meine Fragen beantworten. All dies ging dem Vaterpatron soeben durch den Kopf. Dabei stahl sich ein trauriges Lächeln über das Gesicht des Hohepriesters.

Seine Gedanken schweiften weiter ab und schon hörte er die Stimme von Shar nicht mehr.

Was wäre eigentlich, wenn ich dich für immer bei mir behalte und so tun würde, als wärst du mein Enkel? Tarlyn überlegte und fand diesen Gedanken im ersten Moment wirklich für vorstellbar. Doch dann wurde er sich bewusst, er gehörte bereits Jemandem. Dieser Jemand war niemand anderer wie Nhaundar Xarann, den der Junge Halbdrow als sein Herr bezeichnete. Wenn es jedoch nicht so wäre, was konnte er mit dem Jungen anstellen. In ihrem vorangegangen Gespräch wirkte der junge Halbdrow ganz so, als wäre er nicht er selbst. Nein, dass waren die falschen Worte. Er sprach offen und ehrlich, etwas dass unter Drow nicht auf der Tagesordnung stand und des Weiteren war er einfach ein Kind. Was war dem Sklaven nur passiert, dass er so leichtgläubig und zurückgeblieben zu sein schien. Etwas Schlimmes stellte sich Tarlyn vor, ein Ereignis, dass die Entwicklung ins Gegenteil verwandelte und vielleicht lag es ja mit dem Vater zusammen. Bei ihrem Treffen im Tempel fragte der Junge nach diesem. Womöglich ein Dunkelelf, wie es sehr oft der Fall war. Drow vergewaltigten Oberflächenelfen und fühlten sich als die Stärksten. Vielleicht hatte der junge Halbdrow einst eine starke Bindung an die Mutter gehabt und er musste mit ansehen wie diese auf grausame Art starb. So ein Erlebnis wäre für ein Kind ein Trauma und vielleicht wurde er so stark an den Vater gebunden, dass er nicht anders handeln konnte. Das könnte womöglich der Grund sein. Vielleicht war sogar dieser Nhaundar Xarann der Vater von Shar. Dann kehrten Tarlayns Gedanken erneut an den Punkt zurück, wo er sich fragte, ob er den Jungen bei sich im Haus aufnehmen könnte. Womöglich eine Überlegung wert, selbst einen überteuerten Preis könnte er zahlen, aber was dann mit ihm tun. Ihn zum Krieger ausbilden lassen? Nein, das schien nicht Richtig zu sein. Er wirkte so schwach. Dann eventuell eine Laufbahn als Magier? Auch diese Möglichkeit machte ihm nicht gerade Hoffnung. Zauberer begannen früh mit der Ausbildung, brachten ein helles Köpfchen und noch viel mehr Talent mit. All dies konnte er an Shar nicht entdeckten. Vielleicht als Kleriker? Die Grundzüge des Glaubens an Vhaeraun kannte der junge Halbdrow bereits. Aber auch diesen Gedanken verwarf er augenblicklich wieder. Wenn der fremde Junge doch nur sein Enkel wäre, seufzte Tarlyn. Es wäre wohl das Beste für alle, wenn jeder dort bliebe, wo sein Platz war. Der Junge kannte nichts anderes. Er war und blieb ein Leben lang ein Sklave. Shar hatte immerhin diesen fremden Priester, der sich Sorn nannte. Sollte dieser sich um das Kind kümmern und nichts würde verändert werden. Wenn der Junge Glück hatte, dann stirbt er eines Tages schnell und ohne große Schmerzen, sagte sich Tarlyn. Im Reich des Maskierten Fürsten konnte er vielleicht von neuem beginnen, wenn er bis dahin einen festen Glauben fand. Dieser Sorn würde höchstwahrscheinlich diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Nach diesen Gedanken konnte Tarlyn sich endlich wieder ungestört und voller Faszination den Worten von Shar lauschen. Alles würde beim Alten bleiben.

Ein plötzlicher Schrei riss den Hohepriester plötzlich aus der Konzentration und Tarlyn setzte sich erschrocken auf. Der junge Halbdrow zuckte vor ihm zusammen und blickte ängstlich zu dem Vaterpatron.

Eilig wand sich Tarlyn aus dem gepolsterten Stuhl, zog sich seine Robe zu Recht. Zum Schluss kam sein Heiliges Symbol, dass er instinktiv fest umklammerte.

„Bleib hier, mein Junge. Verhalte dich ruhig. Ich werde nachsehen was dieser Schrei zu bedeuten hat", gab der Drow dem Jungen den Befehl und sah wehleidig hinüber. Viel zu gerne hätte er sich weiter an Shars Erzählungen ergötzt, doch mit der Ruhe schien es vorbei zu sein. Erneut erklang eine laute, aufgebrachte Stimme und der Hohepriester schritt zügig zu der Tür seiner Privatgemächer hinüber. Er schlüpfte hinaus und vor ihm stand sein Freund und Verbündeter Sabrar.

Sabrar war mit seinen 550 Jahren der treuste Diener und Berater, den sich Tarlyn vorstellen konnte. Sie kannten sich bereits aus frühster Jungend, als noch der Vaterpatron des Hohepriesters über das Haus Myt'tarlyl herrschte und Sabrar war auch dabei, als Tarlyn der neue Herr und Führer des damaligen zweiten Hauses der Stadt Eryndlyn wurde. Privat waren sie Freunde, wenn man bei Dunkelelfen von solch einer Verbindung sprechen kann und in der Öffentlichkeit gaben sich beide als das, was ihre Stellung ihnen vorschrieb, Berater und Herr. Sabrar trug eine schwarze Lederrüstung und darüber prangte eine rote, aus Samt bestehende Robe, die vorne offen stand. Darunter lugten ein Langschwert, wie auch ein Dolch an seinem Waffengürtel hervor. Er war ein guter Kämpfer, aber in aller erster Linie blieb er der Ratgeber von Tarlyn. Doch im Kampf hatte er sich schon immer bewährt. Sein Haar trug er offen, aber recht kurz geschnitten und so fielen ihm die Strähnen gerade mal bis über die Schulter. Mit rot glühenden Augen stand er nun vor Tarlyn und sprach hastig. „Du wirst gebraucht, Tarlyn. Ein Drow macht einen Aufstand. Er kam aus den Gemächern von Iymril und verlangt seinen Sklaven zurück. Dieser Drow schimpft wie ein Ork und bezichtigt das ganze Haus des Verrates."

Tarlyn brachte auf diese Worte hin nur ein Lächeln zustande. „Wenn er der Meinung ist, dann soll es so sein. Aber ich besitze wohl des Rätsels Lösung, vermute ich. Dieser Dunkelelf heißt nicht zufällig Nhaundar Xarann?"

„Doch, woher weißt du das?", fragte Sabrar verwirrt.

„Weil mir sein Sklave im Tempel an den Hals gesprungen ist", lachte Tarlyn laut auf und erkannte dabei den verdutzten Blick seines Freundes.

„Deine Anwesenheit wird von Nöten sein, um diesen aufgebrachten Idioten zu besänftigen, Tarlyn. Falls es dich interessiert, er war den ganzen Tag über bei deiner Tochter Iymril."

Diese Nachricht versetzte dem Hohepriester einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Diese Neuigkeit war erschreckend und verwirrend zugleich. Seine Tochter war in letzter Zeit sowieso seltsam und zurückgezogen und wenn er den Worten des jungen Shar glauben schenken sollte - und das tat er tatsächlich - was hatte Iymril mit einem Sklavenhändler aus Menzoberranzan zutun? Eilig machte er sich auf den Weg von seinen Privatgemächern, den Gang entlang zu dem aufgebrachten Nhaundar. Dicht gefolgt von Sabrar, in dessen Gesicht immer noch der Unglaube von Tarlyns Worte zu erkennen war.


	29. 27 Kap Urteil über Leben und Tod

**27. Kapitel**

**Urteil über Leben und Tod**

„Ich bin Gast in diesem Haus und werde vor meinen Augen bestohlen. Bodenlose Frechheit!", erklang eine laute und hysterische Stimme im Gang, den Tarlyn und Sabrar entlang kamen und augenblicklich vor einem aufgeplusterten Dunkelelfen Halt machten. Beide sahen nur seinen Rücken.

„Gäste dieses Hauses wissen sich zu benehmen und werden nicht ausfallend", äußerte der Hohepriester seine Meinung und beobachtete, wie der Fremde sich umdrehte.

Beide schauten sich in die Augen. Während bei Nhaundar der Zorn von ihm Besitz ergriff, blieb der Vaterpatron ruhig und gelassen und versuchte sich gleichzeitig das Gesicht einzuprägen und herauszufinden, ob er dieses jemals gesehen hatte. Er hätte schwören können dies schon einmal in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben, die Frage lautete nur _„Wo und Wann?"_. Wenn er an Shars Worte zurückdachte, dann war dies Nhaundar Xarann, ein Sklavenhändler aus Menzoberranzan und zu dieser Stadt pflegte er keinerlei Beziehungen. Im Blick der rot glühenden Augen seines Gegenübers erkannte er einen reiferen Dunkelelfen, komplett in schwarzes Leder gekleidet, dazu kurze Haare und ein Gesicht, das vor Wut verzerrt war. Vielleicht ist dieser ungehobelte Drow ohne jedwedes Benehmen sogar der Vater von Shar?, fragte sich Tarlyn nun zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag und hielt dem eisernen Blick des Fremden stand. Doch er hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ein Vater seinen Sohn so schlecht behandeln würde. Drow hin oder her.

„Mein Sklave ist mir gestohlen worden und das in diesem Haus", erwiderte Nhaundar aufgebracht ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wer soeben vor ihm aufgetaucht und zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

Der Hohepriester ließ kurz seinen Blick über die Szene schweifen und musterte die unmittelbare Umgebung. Vor ihm stand dieser Sklavenhändler, dahinter lungerte Iymril in der Tür und schien aufmerksam zuzuhören ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich einzumischen. Dann erkannte Tarlyn noch einige seiner Bediensten, die etwas irritiert und unruhig auf die Ankunft ihres Herrn gewartet und es nicht geschafft hatten den Fremden im Zaum zu halten. Darüber konnte er sich jedoch später Gedanken machen, stattdessen wand er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Drow und seiner Tochter zu. In den Augenwinkeln erkannte er noch ein hinterhältiges Grinsen von Iymril und fragte sich, was dies wohl bedeuten konnte. Aber erst einmal galt es, hier für Ruhe und Frieden zu sorgen. Er brauchte sich solch einen Aufstand in keinem Fall gefallen zu lassen.

„Hier werden keine Sklaven gestohlen …", begann Tarlyn in ruhigem Ton zu antworten und tat dabei so, als wüsste er nichts von Shar und dessen Existenz.

„Nhaundar Xarann ist mein Name", erwiderte der Sklavenhändler stattdessen, um sich angemessen dem ihm unbekannten Hohepriester vorzustellen, jedoch machte er keine Anstalten sich zu verbeugen. Bestätigte jedoch gleichzeitig Tarlyns Vorstellung eines widerlichen Sklavenhändlers, dieser Dunkelelf war arrogant und plump.

Der Vaterpatron war nicht zornig über die fehlenden Höflichkeiten, denn sein Gegenüber wirkte wie ein Tölpel und mit solchen Individuen wollte er nichts zu schaffen haben.

„Dunkelelfen mit Verstand überdenken gerne ihre Situation und wahrscheinlich wird sich bald der Sklave wieder einfinden, Nhaundar Xarann", sprach der Hohepriester mit sanfter Stimme und konnte dabei ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Hinterlistig musterte er den Sklavenhändler, der endlich aufgehört hatte, wie wild durch die Gegend zu schreien.

Sabrar versuchte nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, denn er verstand die Beleidigungen des Vaterpatrons sehr wohl.

Nhaundar bemerkte von der spitzfindigen Beleidigung nichts und war zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass die Diebe mit dieser Beschimpfung gemeint waren und nicht er selbst. Damit bestätigte Nhaundar Xarann instinktiv das Bild von Tarlyns Vorstellung eines Dummkopfes. So erwiderte er das Grinsen des Vaterpatrons und sprach etwas ruhiger. „Dürfte ich erfahren mit wem ich es zu tun habe?"

Jetzt war es Sabrar, der nach vorne trat und laut an der Stelle von Tarlyn antwortete. „Ihr sprecht mit dem Hohepriester und Vaterpatron Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl aus dem ersten Hause von Eryndlyn und Herr dieses Anwesens, Nhaundar Xarann." Bei den Worten hob der Berater stolz den Kopf und schien absolut zufrieden mit seiner eigenen Aussage zu sein.

„Schon in Ordnung Sabrar", meinte daraufhin Tarlyn freundlich, legte Sabrar beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und näherte sich dann dem Fremden.

„Aber, aber mein Herr …", flüsterte Sabrar leise, aber immer noch hörbar dem Hohepriester zu und erkannte in jenem Moment, dass Tarlyn etwas plante. In den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er dabei das schiefe Grinsen auf Iymrils Gesicht, das nicht gerade seine Abneigung gegen sie und den Sklavenhändler schmälerte. Denn er hatte von einem loyalen Diener des Hauses berichtet bekommen, dass die beiden – Iymril und Nhaundar - den ganzen Tag in den Privatgemächern der Tochter verbracht hatten. Aus seiner Sicht keine gute Nachrichten.

Nhaundar bekam von alldem nur wenig mit, obwohl ihm die Vorstellung vom Herrn des Hauses kurz schlucken ließ. Er befand sich bereits in der Höhle des Löwen - ein altbekanntes Sprichwort von der Oberfläche - und so ruhig wie sich der Hohepriester bei ihm gab, so stellte er sich auch einen Löwen vor. Selbst einen gesehen hatte er nie, aber die Autorität spürte er jetzt recht deutlich, denn nun machte niemand Anstalten einen Laut von sich zu geben. Gefahr lag unsichtbar in der Luft und ließ ihn kurz innehalten. Er wusste, auf Iymril konnte er jetzt nicht zählen. Dann beobachtete Nhaundar sein Gegenüber eingehender und er erkannte das Heilige Symbol – eine goldene Halbmaske – die an dessen Brust prangte. Wieder musste der Sklavenhändler schlucken und konnte sich recht gut an die Auseinandersetzungen mit Sorn Dalael zurück erinnern. Nur das dieser Hohepriester weit über dem jungen Priester in den Rängen von Vhaeraun stand. Somit auch höher in der Gunst des Maskierten Fürsten und wohl kaum so bestechlich wie Sorn. Nhaundar hatte hier einen angenehmen Tag verbracht, geschäftlich wie privat, und eine Menge Informationen und Geld in Aussicht gestellt bekommen, so dass er jetzt Vorsicht walten lassen musste. Er setzte von neuem an und sprach diesmal höflicher, aber dennoch mit seiner gewohnt blasierten Art.

„Mein Sklave ist mir abhanden gekommen. Ich hatte ihn hier zurück gelassen, weil ich aus Sorglosigkeit ihn an diesen wundervollen Ort mitgenommen habe", dabei unterstrich Nhaundar seine Worte mit einer Geste und verwies auf den leeren Flecken, wo er Shar zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. „Ich möchte ihn allerdings wieder haben, denn er gehört mir. Er ist mein Eigentum!"

Tarlyn erschrak ein wenig über dass, was er da hörte, denn die selbstgefällige Stimme des Sklavenhändlers gefiel ihm nicht. Auch nicht, wie er über den jungen Halbdrow sprach, der oben in seinen Gemächern wartete und nichts von alledem mitbekam. Bei solch einem Herrn, sagte sich der Vaterpatron, kann ich durchaus das verstörte Verhalten des Jungen verstehen. Außerdem musste er dafür sorgen, dass Shar keine unnötige Bestrafung zuteil wurde, an der _er_ und wirklich nur _er _alleine die Schuld trug. Immerhin nahm Tarlyn selbst den Halbdrow mit zu sich.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich der Schuldige bin …", begann der Hohepriester mit der Erklärung und schaute dabei Nhaundar direkt in dessen immer noch rot glühenden Augen. Dann begann Tarlyn hinterlistig zu lächeln und erzählte weiter. „… als ich heute Morgen zum Tempel ging habe ich ihn gesehen und mich gefragt, wer dies sein könnte. Wir sprechen doch von einem jungen Halbdrow mit Namen Shar, oder nicht?"

Nhaundar nickte daraufhin eifrig und wollte dringend die weiteren Erklärungen über das Verschwinden seines Eigentums erfahren.

„Gut, ich will immerhin sicher gehen, dass nicht noch jemand hier in meinem Haus auftaucht und laut nach Vergeltung ruft. Wie schon erwähnt, Dummheit tut keinem gut. Wenn ihr euch nicht zu benehmen wisst, dann seit ihr in meinem Haus unerwünscht."

Erneut beleidigte Tarlyn sein Gegenüber ohne dass dieser es zu merken schien. Die angedeutete Drohung in seinen Worten über den bevorstehenden Rauschmiss schien der Sklavenhändler genauso wenig wahrzunehmen und Tarlyn sprach einfach weiter. „Nun, ich habe mir den Jungen näher angesehen und aus diesem Grund ist er auch in meinen Privatgemächern."

Sabrar?"

Der Berater wand sich dem Hohepriester zu. Er verstand noch nicht ganz und wartete auf die nun folgende Anweisung. „Sabrar, hole den Sklaven hier her. Du findest ihn in meinem Gemächern, wie ich bereits sagte."

Sabrar nickte kurz, schaute einmal noch zu Iymril hinüber, deren Mundwinkeln plötzlich verächtlich zuckten und ihre Schultern spannten sich leicht an. Ob sie etwas mit dem Ganzen zutun hat?, fragte sich der Drow, doch für Spekulationen blieb noch später Zeit. Erst einmal wollte er seinen Auftrag erledigen. Sabrar drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg, den Halbdrow wie befohlen zu holen. Dabei versuchte er sich vorzustellen, warum Tarlyn den ganzen Tag mit einem Sklaven verbracht hatte.

„Ihr verzeiht mir hoffentlich meine Sorglosigkeit, Nhaundar Xarann?", entschuldigte Tarlyn sich währenddessen und beäugte den Fremden dennoch skeptisch.

Der Sklavenhändler hätte auf diese Frage hin am liebsten verächtlich dem Hohepriester vor die Füße gespuckt, aber wenn er aus dieser Situation mit heiler Haut herauskommen wollte, konnte es nur eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben. Nhaundar schluckte noch einmal seine Wut hinunter und meinte erneut freundlich und höflich. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr es wart, dann wäre ich niemals …", dann brach er ab. Denn er wusste nicht mehr weiter.

„Kein Problem, ich hoffe nur, dass ihr als bald wieder in gewohnter Umgebung seit", dabei sprach Tarlyn erneut aus, dass er diesen Dunkelelfen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen wollte und dieser dringlich von seinem Anwesen zu verschwinden hatte.

Nhaundar war zornig über diese Drohung hinter schönen Worten versteckt und hegte plötzlich andere Gedanken. Was wäre, wenn sich dieser Vaterpatron an seinem Eigentum vergriffen hatte ohne zu bezahlen. Immerhin war der junge Halbdrow Gold wert und auf dieses wollte er nicht verzichten. Der Profit stand doch stets an erster Stelle. Seine Überlegungen standen ihm jedoch ins Gesicht geschrieben und augenblicklich wurde er von dem Hohepriester erneut angesprochen.

„Welch ein Gedanke plagt euch, dass ihr so ein missmutiges Gesicht macht? Ich dachte, ihr würdet euch doch gerne von hier entfernen?", versuchte Tarlyn seine Neugier zu befriedigen.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dieser Sklave ist ein ganz besonders Geschenk und eigentlich bereits jemanden versprochen. Dieser hat im Voraus einen vollen Beutel Gold und Edelsteinen in meine Obhut gegeben. Es wäre ein Verlust an den Freuden des anderen, wenn er nicht das bekommt wofür er bereits bezahlte." Damit hoffte Nhaundar den Hohepriester die passende und Antwort gegeben zu haben.

Tarlyn stattdessen durchschaute sehr wohl die Finesse seines Gegenübers und glaubte kein einziges Wort davon. Genauso wie er ahnte, dass dieses schmierige Insekt eines Sklavenhändlers auf dem Glauben war, er hätte den jungen Halbdrow angefasst und dafür nun das Geld verlangte. Doch bevor er weiter handelte, schickte er zu aller erst die Bediensteten weg, beobachtete noch einmal seine Tochter, die weiterhin nur da stand und der Szene schweigsam zusah. Irgendwie wirkte sie auf ihn plötzlich aufmerksamer als zuvor. Mit ihr würde er sich später noch ausreichend unterhalten können. Dann zum Glück für alle Beteiligten kam Sabrar den Gang entlang, im Schlepptau Shar. Der Vaterpatron wand seinen Blick den Schritten zu, die sich ihm näherten und erkannte auf dem Gesicht des Jungen dessen Angst. Er rechnete wahrscheinlich mit einer Strafe und bei dem Verhalten seines Herrn war das wohl auch nicht auszuschließen, sagte sich Tarlyn. Er musste versuchen Nhaundar zu beruhigen und damit gleich sein eigenes Gewissen rein zu waschen.

„Nun ist euer Ärger in Freude verwandelt worden, seht doch nur. Nun könnt ihr euch mit gutem Gewissen euren Aufgaben und Geschäften widmen. Zuvor muss ich wohl aber noch etwas erklären", kamen die Worte über die Lippen des Hohepriesters und nahm dabei die Kette von Shars Halsband selbst in die Hand. Zum einen wollte Tarlyn gegenüber dem Sklavenhändler klar stellen, wer hier der Herr des Hauses ist und das dieser mit seinem arroganten und selbstgefälligen Verhalten im Moment nicht weit kam. Gleichzeitig wollte Tarlyn Shar beruhigen und er überdachte sorgfältig die nächsten Worte.

Shars Blick richtete sich währenddessen auf den Boden, doch aus den Augenwinkeln musterte er seinen Herrn sehr genau. Diesen Ausdruck von unsäglichem Zorn kannte er nur zu gut und wenn bisher die Reise eine wundervolle Erfahrung in seinem kurzen Leben darstellte, entwickelte sie sich gerade in die größte Katastrophe. Er fühlte bereits die Schläge und Peitschenhiebe, die nur der Anfang der Bestrafung waren.

Auch der Vaterpatron merkte die Anspannung des Jungen und setzte vor seinem Rausschmiss zu seiner Erklärung an. Er wollte nicht, dass der Junge eine Strafe erhielt und redete ein letztes Mal den Sklavenhändler an.

„Den Sklaven trifft keine Schuld, wie ich bereits erwähnte. Ich habe ihn sorglos einfach mitgenommen und dann pflegten wir eine theologische Unterhaltung zu führen und dabei erzählte ich ihm über den Maskierten Fürsten."

Die Stimme des Hohepriesters klang dabei aufrichtig, immerhin handelte es sich um die Wahrheit.

Sabrar biss sich bei der Aussage auf die Lippen, damit er nicht lachen musste. Als er den jungen Halbdrow abholte, waren die Überreste eines ausgiebigen Mahles nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Des Weiteren sprach alles für einen sehr unterhaltsamen und informationsreichen Nachmittag, in der sich Tarlyn ungewohnter Weise um einen schmächtigen Sklaven gekümmert und ihn mit guten Essen aus dem Haus genährt hatte.

Nhaundar glaubte Tarlyn jedoch kein Wort, aber für seine Frustration blieb späterhin immer noch Zeit. Er verzog das Gesicht und wollte zum Ausdruck bringen, dass er schon für diese Lüge eine Bezahlung wünschte.

Der Vaterpatron, Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl, schürzte die Lippen, griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Heiligen Symbol und die andere legte er auf seine Schläfe, um Konzentration vorzuspielen. Auch er erkannte sehr wohl, dass ihm dieses widerliche Exemplar von einem Dunkelelfen keinen Glauben schenkte. Jetzt blieb ihm noch eine Möglichkeit ohne diese wirklich ausführen zu müssen, aber gleichzeitig den nervigen Sklavenhändler in die Schranken zu verweisen. Denn wenn die Erzählungen von Shar stimmten, dann kannte Nhaundar die Geflogenheiten eines Priesters oder eines Klerikers wie Sorn Dalael, und was diese zu tun pflegten, wenn sie in der Konzentration um göttliche Kraft baten. Genau das wollte Tarlyn tun, aber nicht ausführen, es sollte nur so aussehen als ob. Denn außer Heilung kamen auch weitere Zauber in Betracht, die alles andere als zur körperlichen Unversehrtheit bestimmt waren.

Nhaundar erkannte diese Zeichen sogleich, ganz wie Tarlyn es sich wünschte und auch inständig erhoffte und ließ augenblicklich ein freundliches Gesicht erscheinen und tat so, als ob er mitten im Spruch innehielt.

„Ich bin euch zu Dank verpflichtet, Hohepriester", versuchte der Sklavenhändler seine Haut zu retten und erntete darauf ein galantes Lächeln des Hohepriester, der aus seiner angeblichen Anspannung augenblicklich in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte.

„Euer Sklave ist sehr gelehrig und hört aufmerksam zu. Ihr habt ihn wirklich sehr gut erzogen. Verzeiht mir nochmals, dass ich diesen Halbdrow einfach mitgenommen habe und ihm die Lehren des Glaubens erklärte. Immerhin ist es mein Haus und ihr seid der Gast", erwiderte Tarlyn autoritär.

Nun wurde Nhaundar zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst, dass er in diesem Haus unerwünscht war. Erneut schwang die deutliche Warnung mit, dass nun der Augenblick gekommen war, wo Nhaundar das Anwesen von Myt'tarlyl zu verlassen hatte und das wollte er jetzt nur um so gerne. Dazu kam nun das gehorsame Verhalten des Jungen, der aussah, als wäre er nie angefasst worden und bestätigend nickte. Auf eine Bezahlung konnte Nhaundar nun auch nicht mehr hoffen.

„So hat alles ein gutes Ende genommen", meinte Nhaundar etwas ehrfürchtig und zog Shar näher zu sich heran, das er ihn, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn, in die Arme nehmen konnte. „Eine wahre Freude für meinen Schatz, denn er hat heute viele neue Erfahrungen gemacht. Dann werde ich meines Weges ziehen und bitte euch aufrichtig um Verzeihung", schmunzelte der Sklavenhändler und wollte endlich diesem seltsamen Treffen entfliehen.

„Ihr müsst euch nicht zu einer Entschuldigung herunter lassen, denn hier gibt es nur Tatsachen und keiner der Beteiligten hat Schaden genommen", antwortete Tarlyn darauf. Dabei bedachte er Shar ein letztes Mal und versuchte jede Gefühlsregung auszuschließen, die ihn überkommen mochten. Da der Junge auf den Boden sah, ein leichtes für den Vaterpatron, dessen Blick auszuweichen. Dann wand sich der Hohepriester im gleichen Atemzug um, drehte Nhaundar den Rücken zu und begann sich zu entfernen.

Sabrar tat es seinem Herrn und Freund gleich und folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Einige Fragen mussten dringend im Stillen geklärt werden.

Jetzt blieben nur noch Iymril, Nhaundar und der junge Halbdrow übrig. Gerade wollte der ältere Drow sich von der hübschen Dunkelelfe und ihrem äußerst attraktiven Äußeren verabschieden, da wurde ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeworfen. Shar schaute währenddessen in die Richtung in die Tarlyn soeben verschwand und murmelte kaum hörbar, „Du bis genauso nett wie Handir und Sorn".

Dumme Gans, dachte Nhaundar zur gleichen Zeit und nahm die Kette von dem Jungen in die Hand, marschierte los und zog den Halbdrow hinter sich her. Nur heraus hier, sonst werde ich noch genauso verrückt wie all die anderen, dachte er sich und trieb sich dabei selbst zur Eile an. Ich brauche meine Ruhe und am besten genieße ich diese mit meinem Sklaven alleine und ungestört.

Shar freute sich mehr, als er zugeben würde, dass nichts weiter geschah. Er kam mit Nhaundar zusammen in dem Gasthaus „Schattentänzer" an, wo sie schon eine Nacht verbracht hatten und keine Bestrafung folgte. Sein Herr verlangte nur nach körperlicher Befriedigung. Ein wenig wehleidig dachte er an den Drow mit Namen Tarlyn zurück und dass beide wirklich sehr viel Freude zusammen gehabt hatten. Doch er tröstete sich damit, dass er Sorn bei seinem nächsten Besuch alles davon berichten konnte und so versuchte er sich innerlich auf seinen Liebsten zu konzentrieren.

Fast zur gleichen Zeit, kaum dass Nhaundar zusammen mit dem jungen Halbdrow aus Tarlyns und Sabrars Sichtsfeld verschwunden war, gaben beide das Getue zwischen Herr und Diener auf und schritten wie zwei Freunde, die sie waren, nebeneinander her und gingen direkt zu Tarlyns Privatgemächern. Erst nachdem der Vaterpatron die Türe geschlossen und beide sich sicher sein konnten, dass niemand sie störte, machten sie es sich gemütlich. Tarlyn setzte sich auf ein bequemes Sofa und Sabrar nahm auf einem der vielen weich gepolsterten Stühle Platz.

„Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung, Tarlyn", begann Sabrar als erster.

„So wie es scheint, gibt es viele Fragen zu klären", lächelte der Hohepriester, gab aber Sabrar ein Zeichen, er solle beginnen.

„Wir pflegten eine theologische Unterhaltung zu führen", wiederholte Sabrar die Worte des Hohepriesters, die eben noch sein Freund zu Nhaundar Xarann gesprochen hatte. Anschließend lachte er und schaute auf das Tablett mit Essen, das immer noch auf dem Tisch stand. „Solch eine Ausrede sollte ich mir für zukünftige Begegnungen im Gedächtnis behalten. Du hast einen unbekannten Sklaven, an dem nicht viel dran ist, zu Essen gegeben. Wie kommt es, dass du so etwas tust, was du noch niemals zuvor getan hast?"

Tarlyn lachte ebenfalls und fand diesen Geniestreich über seine gut gewählten Worte wirklich gut gelungen, obwohl sie ja auch teilweise der Wahrheit entsprachen. „Tu das, merkte dir meine Worte gut, aber frage mich nicht nach dem weichen Herz, das heute in meiner Brust geschlagen hat. Ich habe den Sklaven gesehen und wusste, dass ich mit ihm reden musste. Er hat mich einfach neugierig gemacht", schmunzelte er. „Ich danke dir jedoch, dass du den Jungen ohne Fragen zu stellen schnell hergebracht hast." Dabei ließ Tarlyn erstmal die Tatsache außer Betracht, auch von dem unverhofften Zusammentreffen im Tempel zu erzählen.

„Was ich nicht alles für dich mache, Tarlyn", meinte Sabrar fröhlich und dann brachen beide erneut in Gelächter aus.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie sich wieder im Griff, um auch ihre Unterhaltung weiter zu führen. Erneut war die Reihe an Sabrar, der als erster sprach.

„Jetzt machst du mich allerdings neugierig. Ich möchte alles erfahren", wollte der Jüngere der beiden jetzt wissen.

Tarlyn lächelte. „Es ist alles so passiert, wie ich gesagt habe. Zuerst war ich in meine Arbeit vertieft, dann überkam mich ein plötzlicher Drang in den Tempel zu gehen. So bin ich in Gedanken versunken und in den Tempel gegangen. Mitten im Gebet vertieft springt mich der Junge an, schlang beide Arme um meinen Hals und wir sind unglücklich umgefallen. Zuerst wollte ich ihn angreifen, bis ich bemerkte, dass es sich um ein Kind handelte, dazu noch um einen Halbdrow."

Sabrar erwiderte nun das Lächeln, doch der Unglaube stand förmlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. „Könnte es vielleicht ein Zeichen von Vhaeraun sein? Doch wie kam der Junge überhaupt in den Tempel? Hast du denn nichts gesehen oder gehört?", versuchte der Berater seine Neugier zu befriedigen.

„Ein Zeichen des Maskierten Fürsten?" fragte Tarlyn und überlegte kurze Augenblicke und schüttelte anschließend den Kopf um gleich darauf zu antworten. „Wenn ich es dir sage, nichts von alledem kann ich erklären, noch weiß ich genug. Er ist diesem Nhaundar einfach davon gelaufen und wohl hier im Haus herum geirrt und ist irgendwie in den Tempel gekommen, obwohl ich mich wundere, dass niemand ihn dabei gesehen hat. Um zum Wesentlichen zurück zu kommen, Sabrar", begann Tarlyn nun mit ruhiger Stimme weiter zu erklären. „Er sprang mir an den Hals und rief nach seinem Vater. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich es nicht bin, dann weinte er und sah selbst seinen Fehler ein. Letztendlich nahm ich ihn hier hin mit, habe ihm etwas zu Essen gegeben und der Junge hat mir eine Menge von den Machenschaften aus der Stadt der Spinnenhure erzählt."

Daraufhin lachten beide laut auf und anschließend berichtete der Hohepriester weiter und Sabrar beugte sich nun in seinem Stuhl nach vorne, um so seine Neugier zu unterstreichen.

„Sehr interessante Dinge passieren an dem verfluchten Ort der Spinnenhure. Du kannst mir glauben. Der Sklave kennt sogar einen Vhaeraunpriester. Er nennt sich Sorn Dalael und hat einen Zwillingsbruder namens Nalfein. Angeblich ist dieser Sorn in Shar verliebt. Shar ist übrigens der Name des Halbdrow. Beide sind heimlich ein Paar. Den Rest kannst du dir vielleicht denken."

Den Rest konnte sich der Jüngere der beiden Dunkelelfen tatsächlich bildlich ausmalen und nickte als Bestätigung. Doch die weiteren Informationen klangen viel versprechend. Aber auch er hatte Neuigkeiten zu berichten und begann sogleich seine Erlebnisse zu erzählen.

„Ich habe heute beobachtet, dass dieser schmierige, alte Kerl sich den ganzen Tag bei Iymril aufgehalten hat. Von Imyrils Diener, Lyme, habe ich in Erfahrung gebracht, dass sie zusammen Gegessen und Getrunken haben und sogar das Bett teilten", dabei verzog Sabrar etwas angewidert sein Gesicht und Tarlyn tat es ihm gleich. Dann sprach er in ruhigem Tonfall weiter. „Nun gibt das ganze auch viel mehr Sinn. Ich weiß sogar, dass es Iymril war, die Nhaundar den Befehl gab, dass er den Halbdrow vor die Tür setzen sollte. Angeblich weil sie ihn nicht ausstehen kann. Doch bedenke, Ilbryn, Mourn und Elenschaer gehören zu den engsten Bediensten deiner Tochter und alle sind Halbdrow. Lyme hat diesen Nhaundar zusammen mit dem Jungen zu Iymril gebracht und von ihm stammen auch meine Informationen. Als er das Essen servierte, hatten beide sich über einen Halbdrow unterhalten, doch ihre Stimmen waren gedämpft, damit niemand sie hörte. Zum Glück für uns, dass Lyme jung und ein gutes Gehör besitz. Er schwört auf den Maskierten Fürsten, dass sich beide um diesen Shar unterhielten, den der ölige Kerl nun seit 50 Jahren in seinen Fängen hat. Leider konnte er mir sonst nichts weiter berichten. Doch bedenke einmal die Situation", meinte Sabrar zu dem Vaterpatron.

Tarlyn runzelte die Stirn und dachte tatsächlich angestrengt nach. Aus diesem Grund war Iymril auch zugegen, als er den unbeliebten Gast hinausgeworfen hatte. Reine Neugier war dies auf keinen Fall, sagte sich der Hohepriester, sie wollte sicher gehen, dass Nhaundar kein Wort über etwas verlor, was wohl für beide und höchstwahrscheinlich auch für den Jungen fatale Folgen haben könnte. Doch nur welche?

„Antworten werde ich wohl nur bei meiner Tochter finden und ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass diese nicht positiv ausfallen werden", meinte nun der Hohepriester angespannt und stellte sich dabei das Gesicht des jungen Halbdrow vor. Immer noch beschlich ihn die Ahnung, dass ihm die Gesichtszüge bekannt vorkamen, doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Ich werde dich begleiten und am besten gehen wir gleich, Tarlyn. Denn ich fühle mich plötzlich nicht wohl. Ich erinnere mich, dass Iymril vorhin ihre Mundwinkel auf seltsame Art verzog, als ich mit dem Sklaven zu dir kam. So etwas hat sie niemals getan. Es kam mir so vor, als wollte sie diesen Shar nicht in ihrer Nähe wissen."

Daraufhin sprangen beide auf und liefen eilig zu Tür. Dort schauten sich die Freunde in die Augen und in ihren Blicken erkannten sie die Furcht des anderen vor dem was vielleicht noch kommen würde.

„Du beschuldigst mich, Vater?", erklang die etwas leicht nervöse Stimme von Iymril, die nur wenig später unruhig auf einem Diwan saß und ihre Hände in das weiche Polster grub. Von ihrer gelassenen und stets überlegenen Art war in jenem Moment kaum was zu erkennen. Gegenüber hatten Tarlyn und Sabrar Platz genommen und beide musterten die jüngste Tochter äußerst genau. Sie trug immer noch den aufreizenden Stoff, der mehr von ihrem Körper preisgab, als dass er etwas verhüllte.

„Wer hier die Schuld zu tragen hat, meinte ich nicht. Dieser Nhaundar Xarann legte ein schlechtes Benehmen an den Tag, doch das steht nicht zur Debatte, Iymril. Er ist für das ungehobelte Verhalten selbst verantwortlich und das lege ich in keinem Fall dir zur Last. Ich will einfach nur die Wahrheit erfahren. Lyme erzählte, dass dieser widerliche Sklavenhändler den Tag bei dir verbrachte", erwiderte der Hohepriester seiner Tochter. Dabei spitzte er seine Lippen, um sein Unmut gegenüber seiner Tochter zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Den Umgang mit diesem Dunkelelfen wollte er nicht billigen noch wollte er, dass dies noch einmal geschieht.

„Verraten von dem eigenen Diener", flüsterte Imyril und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ist das ein Gespräch oder ein Verhör Vater?" entgegnete Iymril anschließend lauter und wirkte plötzlich nervöser. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich in die Enge getrieben und aus einem unerklärlichen Impuls heraus redete sie weiter ohne eine Antwort ihres Vaters abzuwarten. Ein Fehler, denn Tarlyn wollte gerade erwidern, dass er doch einfach nur wissen wollte, was sich zugetragen hatte.

„Die Wahrheit kannst du gar nicht sehen, Vater. Die Maske deines Gottes blendet dich und hat dich blind vor jedem und allem gemacht", meinte Iymril plötzlich wütend. Denn die Dunkelelfe fühlte sich mehr oder minder in der Falle. Als vor wenigen Minuten ihr Vater und sein treuster Berater vor ihr auftauchten, da wusste sie bereits, dass Ärger ins Haus stand. Doch sie versuchte sich ruhig zu geben, denn ihren Verrat von einst und den, den sie für die Zukunft plante, musste im sicheren Hafen weilen. Nhaundar spielte dabei eine große Rolle. Aber ihre Nervosität stand ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Erneut gruben sich ihre Hände fester in das Polster des Diwans.

„Iymril!", rief Tarlyn laut, um seine Tochter zur Vernunft zu bringen und gleichzeitig darüber nachzudenken, was sie eben von sich gegeben hatte.

Doch die Drow dachte nicht daran. Ihr Zorn nahm unvermittelt überhand und schon immer hatte sie ihren Vater gehasst. Eigentlich verachtete sie alle in diesem Haushalt, selbst ihre verstorbene Schwester Chalithra. Denn was keiner wusste, jemals noch ahnte, Iymril Myt'tarlyl war seit vielen Jahrzehnten gläubige Anhängerin Lolths, mitten in einem Haus des Vhaerauns. Schon vor Ewigkeiten entdeckte sie ihre wahre Liebe zu der chaotischen Göttin der Spinnen und pflegte ihren Glauben still und leise in ihren Gemächern auszuführen. Ganz so, wie Lolth es ihr in ihren Gebeten und Visionen lehrte und befahl. Kurz vor der Geburt des jungen Shars erhielt Iymril den Auftrag ihre Schwester zu töten und den Oberflächenelfen samt dem unbeliebten Nachwuchs zu beseitigen. Das hatte die jüngste Schwester soweit auch getan. Alles verlief nach Plan. Dann, nach und nach wurde ihre Aufgabe komplizierter, denn ihre Familie sollte ganz ausgelöscht werden. Das Haus des Vhaerauns sollte eine Hochburg von Lolthanhängern werden. Der erste Versuch vor ungefähr 150 Jahren scheiterte. Damals wurde ebenfalls durch Imryls Verrat der Bruder von Tarlyn und dessen Familie ermordet. Das war alles der Wille ihrer Göttin und somit auch Iymrils Wunsch. Doch der Fall des eigenen Hauses sollte nach der Vision Lolths langsam stattfinden. Der erste Schritt war taugliche Sklaven zu bekommen und die fand man am besten in Menzoberranzan. Das war auch der einfache Grund, wieso Iymril mit Nhaundar ins Geschäft kam. Außerdem konnten Sklaven aus Menzoberranzan keine Details preisgeben, da sie die Verhältnisse in Eryndlyn nicht kannten. Nhaundar bekam viel Geld von Iymril versprochen, wo der gierige Dunkelelf nicht lange überlegen musste. Doch den eigentlichen Plan kannte auch er nicht. Sein Auftrag lautete nur, er sollte diese Sklaven beschaffen und am besten Krieger, die sich im Kampf auskannten. Als Nhaundar dann am heutigen Vormittag vor Iymril stand, hatte sie Shar nicht erkannt, da sie nicht wusste, dass der Junge noch am Leben war. Dass es sich bei diesem Sklaven um einen Halbdrow handelte und sie Halbdrow innerlich verabscheute, wie Vhaeraun persönlich, ließ sie dazu veranlassen, dass sie Shar nicht in ihrer Nähe wünschte. Sie musste schon die Tage hier mit ihren engsten Dienern Ilbryn, Mourn und Elenschaer zubringen und das alleine war bereits schwer für sie zu ertragen. Doch der Wille der Göttin verlangte von ihr dieses unliebsame Opfer. Erst im Laufe des Gespräches mit Nhaundar erfuhr sie, wer der Halbdrow vor der Tür wirklich war. Doch niemand, weder Imyril noch Nhaundar selbst, gingen davon aus, dass der Junge sich von der Tür davon stehlen würde. Der Sklavenhändler überzeugte seine Geschäftspartnerin, dass Shar sehr gehorsam war und die Angst vor einer möglichen Bestrafung bei Missachtung der Befehle, würden Shar bleiben lassen wo er war. Als sie nach dem befriedigten Nachmittag jedoch das Verschwinden bemerkten, war Iymril nervös und malte sich bereits das Schlimmste aus. Als jedoch ihr Vater den jungen Halbdrow einfach wieder in die Obhut von Nhaundar übergab schien sie sich sicher, dass alles wieder beim alten war. Aber nun änderte sich das Gefühl der Sicherheit durch die Anwesenheit von Tarlyn und Sabrar erneut in Unsicherheit. Innerlich betete sie zu Lolth, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Ab da wusste Iymril, es gab so schnell keinen Ausweg aus ihrem Dilemma. Das Vernünftigste schienen Lügen zu sein und genau das tat sich auch. Doch die Fragen des Hohepriesters waren geschickt gewählt und brachten die heimliche Lolthanhängerin zum Schäumen.

„Ich hasse dich, Vater", spie Iymril plötzlich voller Abscheu heraus. Dann stand sie eilig von dem Sofa auf und funkelte den Vaterpatron mit rot glühenden Augen an. Mit der anderen Hand tastete sie nach hinten, um dort den versteckten Dolch in ihrem Gewand jederzeit angriff- oder auch abwehrbereit ziehen zu können.

Tarlyn erschrak und schien im ersten Moment sich nicht wirklich über die Situation im Klaren zu sein.

Sabrar verstand augenblicklich und erhob sich von dem Sessel. Er griff nach dem Schwertknauf seiner Waffe und schaute zu dem Hohepriester, der immer noch neben ihm saß und nicht in der Lage zu sein schien, etwas zu antworten.

„Nehmt das zurück, Iymril, ihr sprecht hier mit eurem Vater", knurrte Sabrar und wand sich währenddessen der Dunkelelfen zu.

Ihre Augen verzogen sich in jenem Moment zu engen Schlitzen und dann schrie sie den Jüngeren der beiden Männer an. „Haltet den Mund, Sabrar. Euch fragt hier keiner. Ihr wackelt doch nur eurem Herrn hinter her, ganz so wie ein Hund hinter seinem Herrchen."

Diese Aussage war nun für Tarlyn, wie auch für Sabrar, zuviel.

Der Hohepriester sprang von seinem Sessel auf, umklammerte mit festem Handgriff den Schwertarm seines Freundes, damit dieser die Waffe nicht ziehen und er sich gleichzeitig abstützten konnte und richtete dann seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Iymril, deren Worten ihn wie ein Dolch im Herzen traf.

„Diese Worte sind nicht im Ernst gesprochen, sondern im Zorn. Aber antworte mir meine Tochter, was hat dies alles zu bedeuten? Wieso bist du plötzlich so wütend?", wollte jetzt der Vaterpatron wissen, wobei seine Stimme etwas brüchig von der eben getätigten Aussage Iymrils klang. Er wollte und konnte es nicht glauben, was er hörte. Dabei spürte er, wie er ganz langsam zu zittern begann.

Eine Welle aus Hass und Eifersucht, Angst und Wut und unsäglicher Hysterie brach über Iymril zusammen und sie schrie aus Leibeskräften alles heraus, was sie in all den Jahren im Verborgenen gehalten hatte. Sie vergaß ihre Lügen und der Schleier des Wahnsinns ergriff von ihr Besitz.

„Ich habe euch alle angelogen. Ich diene Lolth, der Spinnenkönig. Vater, glaube nicht dass du mich aufhalten kannst. Denn ich habe es schon einmal geschafft. Zuerst habe ich Chalithra umgebracht und dann habe ich Handir nach Menzoberranzan verkauft. Damit habe ich dir deinen Traum von der Vermischung der Rassen zunichte gemacht und es hat mir unglaubliche Freude bereitet. Du wirst der Nächste sein. Nein, ihr alle werdet Lolth als Opfer dienen und auf alle Ewigkeiten dazu verdammt sein im Reich meiner Göttin zu winseln und zu jammern." Iymril brach anschließend in irres Gelächter aus und ihre Augen glühten dabei brennend auf. Doch in ihrem Gesicht machte sich der Ausdruck des absoluten Wahnsinns breit.

Tarlyn und Sabrar holten beide gleichzeitig tief Luft und dachten, sie hätten ihren Ohren nicht getraut. Sabrar wollte erneut sein Schwert ziehen, doch der Griff von seinem Freund wurde stärker. Dabei spürte er jedoch, wie Tarlyn immer mehr zitterte.

Der Hohepriester war geschockt und wütend zu gleich. Sein Herz raste wild und in seinem Kopf hallten die Worte von Iymril nach. Was hatte sie nur getan? Nicht seine Tochter, das konnte einfach nicht die Wahrheit sein? Doch tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass das eben Gesprochene keine Lügen waren. Tarlyn versuchte sich so ruhig wie möglich zu verhalten und dabei half ihm Sabrar, an dem er sich zum einen festklammerte und ihn von einer unüberdachten Handlung abhielt.

„Sag' … sag' mir, dass du …", stammelte der Hohepriester, bis ihm die Stimme versagte.

„Du bist eine elende Lolthhure", mischte sich jetzt Sabrar ein, machte jedoch nun keinen Versuch mehr, sich auf die jüngste Tochter des Hauses zu stürzen. Er wusste, dass nur Tarlyn alleine ein Urteil darüber fällen konnte und durfte. Aber seinen Mund würde er sich nicht verbieten lassen und so fuhr er ungehindert fort. „Was dein Vater für dich alles getan hat. Welche Wünsche und welche Zukunftspläne er für dich hatte. Doch du prostituierst dich in der Öffentlichkeit und alles wegen einer achtbeinigen Schlampe, die nichts weiter als ihren eigenen Vorteil in allem und jedem sieht. Du bist genauso verblendet wie alle Priesterinnen der Hure aus dem Abgrund. Dort erfährst du niemals Erlösung sondern nur ewiges Leid."

„Es reicht!", herrschte plötzlich eine Stimme neben Sabrar ihn mit rauem Tonfall an. Tarlyn hatte sich wieder im Griff, ließ nun auch den Schwertarm von Sabrar los und begann einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf Iymril zu zugehen.

Iymril dagegen stand immer noch überheblich vor dem Diwan, ihre eine Hand sicher an dem Dolch in ihrem Rücken und die andere zu einer Faust geballt, während sie mit irrem Blick zu den beiden Drow hinüber schaute.

„Erzähle mir nun auch den Rest und dann nimm' deine Strafe für dieses Vergehen an", forderte Tarlyn seine Tochter auf und hielt plötzlich inne. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er sich ihr nicht weiter näher sollte, denn Iymril hatte womöglich und mit aller Voraussicht eine Waffe genau da, wo ihre eine Hand hinter dem Rücken verschwand.

Erneut lachte die Dunkelelfe auf und schien in ihrer Hysterie die Überlegenere zu sein. „Du wirst heute Derjenige sein, der sterben wird und zwar im Namen Lolths", schrie Iymril voller Inbrunst. „Aber ich werde dir erzählen, alles was ich weiß und dann wirst du mit diesem Wissen deine Reise zur Göttin antreten und in ewiger Verdammnis im Nebel des Nichts gleiten. Denn ich will dir berichten, dass ich auch Mutter auf diese Reise geschickt habe. Genau wie Chalithra."

Kurzzeitig herrschte absolute Stille. Diese benötigte Tarlyn auch, um sich über diese Aussage im Klaren zu werden, während er tief Luft holte. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten nun unglücksträchtig auf, aber er versuchte Herr der Lage zu werden. Für alle weiteren Gedanken gab es später die benötigte Zeit, erst einmal galt es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

„Chalithra habe ich mit vergiftetem Wasser zur Göttin gesandt. Dieses Wasser gab ihr Handir, der von alldem nichts ahnte …", erklärte Iymril weiter und musste erneut laut und schrill auflachen. „… Dann habe ich mit Handir gekämpft und dieser Trampel eines Orks schaffte es mich zu überrumpeln und konnte fliehen, zusammen mit seinem Sohn, deinem Enkelkind. Doch nicht, dass ich das nicht vorher geahnt hätte, denn Nhaundar nahm sich Handir an und brachte diesen nach Menzoberranzan. Heute erfuhr ich glücklicherweise, dass der Elf schon fast seit 30 Jahren nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt."

Tarlyn schluckte bei den Worten merklich und allmählich gab alles Sinn. Er erinnerte sich an die Informationen und Berichte, die mit dem damaligen Tod seiner ältesten Tochter ihm zugetragen wurden. Es passte wie die Faust aufs Auge und er verstand zum ersten Mal, dass Handir nicht der Schuldige dieses Mordes war. Doch dann musste auch das Kind leben, doch wo war es, fragte er sich gleichzeitig. Als ob Iymril die Gedanken des Vaterpatrons gelesen hatte, folgte die Antwort auf dem Fuße.

„Du, mein verehrter Vater …", machte die Jüngste des Hauses ihrem Wahnsinn weiter Luft und strafte mit diesen Worten dem Hohepriester lügen. „… Du hast vorhin deinen Enkelsohn aus den Händen gegeben und ihn wieder dem Dunkelelfen überreicht, der ihn schon seit 50 Jahren in seinen Fängen hält." Lautes Gelächter ertönte durch die Privatgemächer, die Iymril bewohnte.

Dieser Schlag saß und traf Tarlyn mitten ins Herz. Selbst Sabrar erkannte mit einem Mal die Wahrheit, die in diesen Worten lag. Der Hohepriester fing plötzlich wieder an zu zittern und all die Gedanken und Gefühle, die er dem jungen Halbdrow gegenüber hegte und verspürte, waren wahr. Das konnte, nein, das durfte nicht sein! Verzweiflung und Wut drohten ihn zu übermannen und er konnte die Anwesenheit seiner Tochter nicht mehr ertragen. In diesem Moment hatte er sein Urteil gefällt. Tarlyn verlangte es nach Gerechtigkeit und Vergeltung und wand sich zu Sabrar um und riss unverhofft dessen Schwert aus der Scheide.

Im Bruchteil von Sekunden holte der Hohepriester mit einen kräftigen Schwung aus. Die Klinge zerteilte die Luft von rechts nach links in der Höhe des Kopfes seines Gegenübers. Doch auch Iymril blieb nicht untätig. Zuvor hatte sie den Dolch hervor gezogen, schoss mit dem Arm nach vorne und traf den Vaterpatron am Arm, während dieser die Waffe schwang. Allerdings hielt sie plötzlich in der Bewegung inne, ihre Augen weiteten sich und bereits im nächsten Moment verschwand der Glanz darin, der Mund noch geöffnet vor Lachen und Schrecken zugleich. Eine unheimliche Stille legte sich mit einem Mal über das Zimmer. Weitere Sekunden vergingen und die Sandkörner rieselten in aller Unschuld im Stundenglas hernieder und nicht einmal ein Atmen war zu hören. Dann plötzlich ertönte ein matschiges Geräusch. Der Dolch in Iymrils erschlaffter Hand fiel klirrend zu Boden und schon folgte der Körper. Der Kopf klatschte mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Teppich. Das Gesicht der körperlosen Frau schaute die beiden Drow mit einer überraschten Fratze an und der Mund würde nie wieder einen Ton von sich geben.


	30. 28 Kap Der Zorn des Gottes

**28. Kapitel**

**Der Zorn des Gottes**

Sabrar riss vor Bestürzung die Augen weit auf. Sein Mund klappte vor Verwirrung nach unten. Doch er gab keinen Ton von sich. Nicht, nachdem sein Freund und Herr soeben die eigene Tochter mit seinem Schwert enthauptet hatte. Genauer gesagt, nicht nachdem Tarlyn das tödliche Urteil über den schmachvollen Verrat seines eigenen Blutes so abrupt in die Tat umsetzte.

Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl ließ währenddessen den Arm samt Schwert kraftlos nach unten sinken und verlor den Halt um dessen Knauf. Mit einem klirrenden Geräusch fiel die Klinge zu Boden. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich die unfassbare Erschütterung über die abtrünnige Iymril ab und der eben noch aufsteigende Zorn verrauchte schlagartig und wurde durch eine Miene der Fassungslosigkeit ersetzt. Er wirkte plötzlich leer und blieb regungslos stehen. Wie eine Seele, deren Körper zu Asche verbrannte und lediglich ein Hauch seiner selbst in der Luft übrig ließ. Der Schmerz der blutenden Stichwunde am Arm verspürte Tarlyn nicht einmal, wo ihn Iymril mit dem Dolch einen nicht allzu tiefen Schnitt zugefügt hatte. Es blutete nur leicht, dennoch tropfte das Blut langsam an seinem Ärmel und Arm herunter und vermischte sich dort mit dem Muster auf dem Teppich unter seinen Füßen. Er hatte soeben seine einzig noch lebende Tochter getötet. Nein, nicht nur ermordet, sondern er wollte damit Schlimmeres verhindern, bevor noch mehr Unschuldige ihr Leben verloren.

Kurz bevor er sein Urteil fällte, erkannte er die grausame Wahrheit, die mit den Worten von Iymril einhergingen. Tarlyn begriff die Tatsache über all das, was geschehen war. Alles was er einst so sehr liebte, all das was seinem Leben einen Sinn gab, das war schon vor Jahrzehnten verblasst, um heute noch entsetzlicher von ihm gerissen zu werden und einen Scherbenhaufen übrig zu lassen. Nur eines konnte ihm niemand nehmen, seinen unerschütterlichen Glauben an den Maskierten Fürsten, trotz des Verlustes seiner geliebte Ehefrau Waerva und seine Tochter Chalithra. Die Realität erschien ihm plötzlich verdreht und doch auf grausame Art richtig. Weitere Gefühle und Gedanken bemächtigten sich plötzlich seiner.

Er wurde nach Strich und Faden belogen, tagtäglich und über so viele Jahre hinweg. Iymril, eine Priesterin Lolths und gleichzeitig die Mörderin seiner Familie. Sie hatte die Familie seines Bruders getötet und dem Mondelfen Handir so viel Unrecht angetan. Selbst vor ihrem Neffen, seinem Enkelsohn, schrak sie nicht zurück. Sein Enkel, einer der zwei männlichen Nachfahren des Hauses Myt'tarlyl, dachte sich der Hohepriester. Und während er sich den kopflosen Körper der Toten näher betrachtete, erschien das Bild von Shar vor seinem inneren Auge. Der Blick in die tiefblauen Augen, die ihn mit Respekt und kindlicher Naivität anschauten, das herzliche Lächeln auf dem hübschen Gesicht und die Gesichtszüge, die ihn so sehr an Chalithra erinnerten.

Er selbst hatte den Jungen zu sich genommen, gab ihm Essen und dann … . Diesen Gedanken wollte er nicht weiter ausführen, denn dieser brachte einen nicht wieder gutzumachenden Frevel mit sich und ließ sein Herz bluten. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, aber noch vor einer Stunde hatte er Shar seinem brutalen Häscher wieder zurück in dessen Hände gegeben und sich einfach abgewandt. Der Sklave, der sich als sein Enkel entpuppte und darauf spurlos aus diesem Haus verschwunden war. Oh nein, noch viel schlimmer, der sich jetzt abermals in der Gesellschaft des widerlichsten Dunkelelfen des ganzen Unterreich befand. Was soll ich tun? Wohin führt mich dies alles?

„Tarlyn? Herr, bist du in Ordnung?", unterbrach Sabrar die Gedanken und Erinnerungen des Vaterpatrons und legte dabei beschwichtigend eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Sag doch etwas", bat er ruhig.

Tarlyn drehte den Kopf und schaute mit leeren Augen in denen des jüngeren Drow. Er sah Sabrar vor sich und doch wieder nicht. Alles schien sich wie ein Gewitter über ihm zusammen zubrauen und prasselte eben mit einem gewaltigen Regenschauer auf ihn hernieder.

„Du hast das Richtige getan …", versuchte Sabrar auf den Vaterpatron einzureden, „… du brauchst dir keine Schuld geben, denn einzig und allein war es das Wesen der Spinnenhure Lolth, die ihre Finger im Spiel hatte."

Plötzlich begriff Tarlyn und das Leben kehrte in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen zurück. Er wurde sich bewusst, dass er ein Urteil über Leben und Tod vollstreckt und damit der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan hatte. Doch noch war nicht alles beendet, eine große Aufgabe lag noch vor ihm. Er musste seinen eigenen Fehler aus der Welt schaffen und gleichzeitig der Spinnenkönig im Namen seines eigenen Gottes – der Maskierte Fürst der Nacht - einen Schlag versetzen.

„Ich muss in den Tempel, um mich zu sammeln und ich muss Shar finden, Sabrar", antwortete der Hohepriester und konnte nun zum ersten Mal wieder normal sprechen.

„Shar?", kam die etwas ungläubige Frage des Beraters, als ihm plötzlich wieder der Name des Jungen einfiel.

„Shar, meinen Enkel. Sein Name … er heißt Shar und er ist mein … mein Fleisch und Blut", stammelte Tarlyn und hielt sich das Gesicht des Jungen vor Augen. „Shar, der Halbdrow den ich aus meinen Händen gegeben habe, der Sklave der mit Nhaundar verschwunden ist. Der Junge der mich …", dann beendete Tarlyn abrupt den Satz und schwieg, weil ihm die Stimme erneut versagte.

Sabrar verstand und er musste schlucken, um die gesprochenen Worte zu ordnen und selbst zu verdauen. Sein Freund hatte den vermissten Enkel in den Händen gehabt, er war bei ihm gewesen und Tarlyn hatte ihn einfach wieder diesem seltsamen Subjekt von Drow aus Menzoberranzan übergeben. Ebenso wurde sich der Jüngere der beiden bewusst, dass Tarlyn auch mit diesem Jungen seine innersten Sehnsüchte nach einer Familie gehen gelassen hatte. Es gab nur noch Tarlyn, Shar und Kalanzar. Doch dafür konnte sich niemand die Schuld geben, am wenigsten sein Freund, denn keiner kannte bis vor wenigen Minuten die ganze Wahrheit. Nur Iymril wusste alles, die ihr Wissen im Wahnsinn und Einfluss von Lolth keinem anvertraute und nun ihrer wahren Bestimmung überantwortet worden war. Iymril würde der Spinnenkönigin in ihrem verfluchten Elysium dienen.

„Ich verstehe", flüsterte Sabrar leise und hob dann, die mit dem Blut einer Verräterin beschmierten Klinge auf, wischte sie an dem Kleid von Iymril ab und verstaute sie wieder in der Scheide seines Waffengürtels.

In einer geheimnisvollen Finsternis waberte roter Nebel in einer Schwärze der Leere. Er schwebte in Allem und Nichts und bildete eine nicht zu erkennende Form. Darin schmolz soeben das letzte Bild von Tarlyn und Sabrar dahin, wie Eis in der Sonne und zurück kehrte die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Ein undurchdringlicher Nebelschleier schwebte regungslos davor, wo eben noch die Abbilder der beiden Dunkelelfen aus Eryndlyn zu sehen waren. Der Nebelschauer wurde plötzlich zu einem Schatten und wirbelte wie ein Sturm um sich selbst und verdichtete sich langsam zusehends. Anschließend war eine Silhouette eines Dunkelelfen sichtbar. Nach weiteren Atemzügen stand dort ein Drow. Er trug eine schwarze Lederrüstung. Darüber konnte man eine flammendrote Robe erkennen, die mit silbernen Runen an den Säumen abgesetzt war. Darunter lugte ein Waffengürtel hervor. An dem prangten ein Dolch und ein Kurzschwert mit schwarzer Klinge. Das attraktive Gesicht des Dunkelelfen wurde durch eine goldene Halbmaske verdeckt und nur die roten Augen funkelten und leuchteten daraus hervor. Weiße, lange Haare fielen über die Schultern.

„Habt ihr es gesehen?", erklang die erhabene und gleichzeitig all durchdringende Stimme des Dunkelelfen und schien förmlich überall und nirgendwo zu sein.

Ein weiterer, kleinerer Schatten näherte sich dem Drow. Dieser schwebte über dem Boden, der genauso gut die Decke hätte sein können. „Ja, mein Herr …", begann der Schatten zu flüstern und wurde von dem Dunkelelfen mit der goldenen Halbmaske abrupt unterbrochen.

„Schweigt! Ich habe großes vor, die Zukunft wird mir zu Füßen liegen und ein neues Faerûn wird sich erheben. Ich werde auf der Welt wandeln und nichts und niemand wird mich aufhalten. Doch wenn ich bedenke, dass ich von Idioten und Wichtigtuern umgeben bin, dann wird mir schlecht."

Der Dunkelelf mit der flammendroten Robe lief plötzlich nervös und gedankenverloren auf und ab. Er murmelte in einer unverständlichen Sprache vor sich hin und schien niemand mehr um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Dann hielt er jählings an, versank tief in seiner Selbst und er konzentrierte sich auf Worte, die jenseits seines Aufenthaltsortes an ihn gerichtet wurden. Eine seiner vielen Facetten beschäftigte sich mit diesem Gebet und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen entblößte weiße Zähne.

Der Schatten der untergebenen Seele, der eben noch aufmerksam den Ausführungen über die Zukunft des Maskierten Fürsten lauschte, schwebte näher heran und erhaschte in diesem Moment seinen Herrn dabei, wie seine Mundwinkel sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

„Bald wird es geschehen", sprach der Drow in der Robe und blickte den Schatten an. Auf dessen durchscheinenden Gesichtszügen konnte er plötzlich auch den Hauch eines Schmunzelns erkennen.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Taryln Myt'tarlyl vor dem schwarzen Obsidianaltar im Tempel des Vhaerauns und war vertieft in sein Gebet.

Sabrar, der Berater des Vaterpatrons, hielt sich etwas abseits im vorderen Teil des Gebetortes auf, ganz in der Nähe der Tür, falls jemand versuchen sollte, unangekündigt den Hohepriester zu stören. Er versank ebenfalls in Andacht. Doch ein seltsames Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen und er schaute sich um. Automatisch wand er sich zur Eingangstür zu, aber von dort erklang kein Ton. Niemand war zu sehen und keiner des Hauses begehrte Einlass. So versuchte Sabrar seine Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne zu lenken. Er erkannte Tarlyn am Altar stehen, doch auch dieser schien sich nicht gerührt zu haben. Tief ins Gebet versunken, wirkte er mehr einem Schatten gleich, als einem Dunkelelfen, so reglos stand der Hohepriester da.

Sabrar schüttelte kurz irritiert den Kopf. Doch da bewegte sich etwas. Eilig richtete er die roten Augen auf eine dunkle Stelle am Altar, als auch schon im nächsten Moment etwas Schwarzes auf Tarlyn zuraste.

Der Vaterpatron des Hauses Myt'tarlyl erbat gerade ehrfürchtig um eine Antwort des Maskierten Fürsten, da spürte er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wie sich Jemand oder Etwas um seinen Hals und Nacken legte. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, ähnelte dies doch der Situation von heute Vormittag und erkannte plötzlich alles um sich herum in absolute Finsternis getaucht. Er drohte plötzlich das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Mit den Händen fuchtelte er wild in der Luft herum, konnte sich jedoch nicht fangen und fiel schließlich auf den Boden. Er landete auf dem Hinterteil und der Schwung des Schattens zwang ihn dazu, am Ende auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt am Tempelboden zu liegen. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper und wurde von einer unbeschreiblichen Pein erfasst. Dann lag er einfach nur still da und sein Blick traf rot glühende und von Gefahr gezeichnete Augen eines Drow. Dieser Dunkelelf trug eine goldene Halbmaske. Eine schwarze Lederrüstung schütze den schlanken, aber dennoch durchtrainierten Körper und Tarlyn wusste in diesem Moment, wer ihn an diesem langen und nervenaufreibenden Tag in diese unwürdige Position gebracht hatte. Niemand anderer als Vhaeraun ließ soeben den Hals und Nacken los, nur um auf seinem Oberkörper zu sitzen und mit beiden Knien den Brustkorb des Hohepriester einzuklemmen. Die Augen des Gottes richteten sich dabei stur auf den wehrlosen und überrumpelten Tarlyn. Dieser keuchte auf und versuchte zu atmen und die Schmerzen im eigenen Leib zu ignorieren. Er hatte zwar um eine Antwort gebeten, doch wer hätte damit rechnen können, dass ein Avatar des Maskierten Fürsten in seinen Tempel kam. Doch etwas stimmte an der Situation nicht und auch gleich im nächsten Moment konnte dies Tarlyn auch spüren. Der Avatar zog seinen Dolch und setzte ihn an die Kehle des Hohepriesters.

Sabrar, der alles mit Angst und absoluter Neugier verfolgte, fing am ganzen Körper an zu zittern. Noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er seinen Gott von Angesicht zu Angesicht angetroffen und bei dem ungewöhnlichen Angriff auf seinen Freund spürte er jetzt absolute Demut. Aus Ehrfurcht über die Ankunft des göttlichen Wesens, wich er einen Schritt nach dem anderen nehmend, ganz langsam nach hinten aus. Er wollte zur Tür gelangen. Entweder die Flucht ergreifen oder versuchen, niemanden hier hinein zu lassen. Die Furcht vor dem unbändigen Zorn Vhaerauns ließ jedoch kaum eine Möglichkeit einer größeren Wahl zu.

„Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl, ihr seit nichts weiter als eine der vielen Marionnetten, ein Spielball der Götter. Was kam euch eigentlich in den Sinn …", begann der Avatar Vhaerauns mit herrschender Stimme zu sprechen, wobei der Hohepriester das Gefühl verspürte, er würde sie als tausend Stimmen gleichzeitig wahrnehmen. „… Ihr hattet die Zukunft in der Hand und lasst sie so einfach durch eure Finger gleiten. Der Halbdrow war und ist die seltene und äußert rar gesiedelte Spielfigur im Spiel der großen Macht!" Diese Aussagen unterstrich Vhaeraun mit der kalten, schwarzen Klinge des Dolches – Nachtschatten genannt - und ritzte die Haut des Hohepriesters leicht. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut floss daraus hervor und Tarlyn konnte den warmen Lebenssaft spüren, wie er an seinem Hals herunter rann.

„Was … was habe ich getan … mein … mein Maskierter Fürst", stammelte der Vaterpatron ängstlich und erhaben zu gleich. Die Überraschung und Verwirrung stand auf sein Gesicht geschrieben. Genauso wie die Qual von Vhaerauns nicht sanften Behandlungsmethoden und so verzogen sich seine Gesichtszüge zu einer schmerzenden Fratze.

Der Avatar Vhaerauns drückte die Knie nun heftiger in die Seiten von Tarlyns Brustkorb, so dass dieser laut aufkeuchte und verzweifelt nach Atem rang. Die Klinge des Dolches am Hals des Gottesdieners half ihm dabei, der Drohung mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Sabrar war währenddessen an der Tür angelangt und lehnte mit dem Rücken dagegen. Instinktiv ging eine Hand in Richtung Türknauf und er suchte verzweifelt danach. Doch im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er etwas auf sich zuschießen. Mit einem plötzlichen Aufprall fühlte er sogleich kalten Stahl, der hauchdünn sein Ohr streifte. Starr vor Schreck verharrte Sabrar auf der Stelle und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Nur seine Augen wanderten zur Seite und in den Augenwinkeln erkannte er einen Dolch mit schwarzer Klinge in der Tür stecken, der bedrohlich hin und her wippte. Nur ein Millimeter weiter und die Waffe Vhaerauns hätte in der Ohrspitze des Dunkelelfen gesteckt. So tat Sabrar das einzige, was ihm seine Vernunft und der absolute Überlebenswille rieten, er blieb einfach still stehen.

„Ihr werdet als Zeuge benötigt, Sabrar", sprach der Vhaeraunavatar in aller Seelenruhe, während er eben noch den Dolch blind ohne zu zielen nach vorne warf und gleichzeitig die Hände um Tarlyns Kehle legte und drohend den gestürzten Drow anfunkelte.

„Benutzt ausnahmsweise euer Gehirn, anstatt Spiele zu spielen, Tarlyn! Ich könnte euch auf der Stelle erwürgen, doch ich brauche euch noch", flüsterte nun der Avatar leise und schaute mit rot glühenden Augen in die bernsteinfarbenen des Hohepriesters, der reglos, jedoch nun zitternd auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht wehrte.

„Mein Maskierter Fürst", wisperte Tarlyn und bedachte den Avatar mit Ehrfurcht. Er fühlte die unglaubliche und kaum fassbare Präsenz göttlicher Macht, die ihn und alles um ihn herum umgab. Ebenso spürte er Vhaeraun, der auf ihm saß und somit die Unfähigkeit einer Reaktion noch verstärkte.

„Der Wunsch, nein, der absolute Befehl an euch lautet: Finde den Halbdrow, euren Enkel mit Namen Shar. Nehmt ihn auf und bildet ihn aus. In der weiteren Zukunft soll mein Triumph völlig ausgereift und einsatzbereit sein!"

Die befehlende Stimme des Vhaeraunavatars hallte durch den Tempel und in Tarlyns Kopf nach. „Des Weiteren werden eure Zauber vorerst verweigert bleiben. Ihr werdet euch auf euren Verstand und Geschick berufen und den Halbdrow mit dem euch zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln suchen und finden. Wenn ihr dies zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt habt, dann seien euch eure Kräfte wieder gewiss. Wenn nicht, dann werdet ihr, Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl 100 Jahre als normaler Drow auf der Materiellen Ebene verweilen ohne einen Zauber benutzen zu können. Ich habe stets ein Auge auf euch und natürlich auf eure Diener. Versagen werde ich nicht dulden!"

Diese Aussage traf den Vaterpatron wie ein Dolchstoß in sein Herz. Bevor er nochmals seine Gottheit ansprechen konnte, da war er plötzlich verschwunden. Der Dolch in der Tür war nicht mehr da und der Avatar auf Tarlyns Brust hatte sich förmlich in Luft aufgelöst. Der Druck, der ihm eben noch das Atmen schwer machte, war nicht mehr zu spüren und da wusste Tarlyn, er und Sabrar waren wieder alleine. Doch der Hohepriester blieb einfach auf dem Boden liegen und erinnerte sich lebhaft an das eben Geschehene. Wie konnte ihm nur solch eine Strafe auferlegt werden?

„Tarlyn?", kam die plötzliche Frage von weiter her. „Tarlyn, lebst du noch?", wollte Sabrar wissen und stand nur einige Momente später über dem Hohepriester gebeugt und schaute ihn ein verwirrtes Gesicht und in leeren Augen. „Sag' etwas", versuchte es der Jüngere der beiden erneut.

Der Vaterpatron schien in einem schlechten Alptraum gefangen zu sein. Rings um ihn herum entwickelten sich die Dinge weder zum Schlechten, noch zum Guten, sondern sie waren ihm einfach völlig entglitten. Sein Leben lang lebte er für sich, den Status des Hauses und für den unangefochtenen Glauben an den Maskierten Fürsten. Doch hier und jetzt war er plötzlich niemand anderer als ein ganz normaler Dunkelelf. Ein gewöhnlicher Elf aus dem Unterreich ohne die Gunst eines Gottes und dessen Segen. Die göttliche Magie, die ihn stets streichelte und seine Adern hindurch strömte, war zusammen mit dem Vhaeraunavatar verschwunden. Sein Kopf fühlte sich leer und dumpf an und all das, was er in den sechshundert Jahren um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, wurde mit einem Schlag von Vhaeraun zerschmettert. Ein Hohepriester ohne die von dem Maskierten Fürsten gewehrten Zauber und bestraft mit der absoluten Demütigung, die einem Priester jemals auferlegt werden konnte. Wie sollte er jetzt und bei seinem Versagen der Befehle nur ein Jahrhundert ohne seine Kräfte leben, all das, was ihn in so vielen Dingen stets hilfreich zur Seite stand. Das Nichts erfasste jede Faser seines Körpers und er begann erneut am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

„Tarlyn, steh' auf", erklang wie von einer anderen Ebene eine Stimme und Tarlyn erkannte sie als die von Sabrar. Plötzlich kehrte er in die Wirklichkeit zurück und erkannte seinen Freund, der absolut besorgt aussah.

„Ich lebe noch", hörte sich der Vaterpatron selbst sarkastisch antworten, aber die Leere ihn ihm war ein seltsames Gefühl und so schwieg er darauf. Ob er sich jemals an das Nichts gewöhnen würde, fragte er sich. Er musste so schnell wie möglich den Auftrag erledigen, außerdem stand das Leben seines Enkels Shar auf dem Spiel. Die Worte des Vhaeraunavatars über _„Spielball der Götter", „Zukunft", „Halbdrow"_ und _„Spiel der großen Macht"_ vergaß er vorerst völlig ohne sich zu Fragen, was der Herr der Nacht überhaupt damit meinte. Alleine die Erinnerung an den Jungen beherrschte ihn nun und ließ Tarlyn sich aufrichten, wobei er die hilfreiche Hand Sabrars gerne in Anspruch nahm. Der Vaterpatron ordnete seine Kleider, schaute an sich herab und dann blickte er in die Augen seines Freundes.

Mit ausdruckslosem Tonfall begann Tarlyn zu erklären. „Ich habe meine Kräfte verloren. Vhaeraun hat mich bestraft. Ich spüre seine Macht nicht mehr und ich werde sie erst wieder bekommen, wenn ich meinen Enkel gefunden habe. Wir müssen dringend den Sklavenhändler finden. Nhaundar muss sich noch in der Stadt aufhalten. Stelle kleine Gruppen zusammen, lasse die Männer alle Gasthäuser und Schänken durchsuchen und bringe mir die unwürdige Kreatur eines Dunkelelfen und Shar, Sabrar." Dann schlug die Stimme in ein Flehen um. „Ich bitte dich, du musst dich beeilen. Ich will meinen Enkel bei mir wissen und erst dann werde ich wieder der Hohepriester des Hauses Myt'tarlyl sein. Bei Versagen ist meine Strafe hoch …", dann konnte er nicht weiter reden. Der Schock saß tief und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Shar im Arm zu halten und gleichzeitig wieder in der Gunst Vhaerauns zu stehen.

Sabrar hörte aufmerksam zu und sein Mienenspiel verriet die Verwirrung über die Worte, die er soeben vernahm. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Wenn er nicht selbst um Haaresbreite den Dolch neben sich gesehen und gefühlt hätte, dann würde er wohl in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Aber er war wahrlich ein Zeuge der Dinge, die sich in der heutigen Nacht hier abspielten. Mit eigenen Augen sah er den Avatar Vhaerauns, wie er in seine Seele geblickt und Tarlyn am Boden gedroht hatte. So blieb selbst dem Berater keine Wahl als eilig Folge zu leisten, denn die Treue zum Haus Myt'tarlyl kam aus dem Herzen. Sabrar nickte Tarlyn zu, wand sich um und verschwand durch die Eingangstür des Tempels.

Zurück blieb der Vaterpatron. Allmählich begriff er, welche Ausmaße die ganze verzwickte Situation mit sich brachte und er hoffte inständig, dass die Soldaten nicht zu lange brauchten, um den Auftrag auszuführen. Mit einem letzten Blick schaute er über die Schulter zur schwebenden, goldenen Halbmaske hinauf, seufzte und drehte sich der Tür zu. Mit eiligen Schritten lief er hinaus und machte erst wieder Halt vor seinen Privatgemächern. Er brauchte Ruhe. Der Tag war lang gewesen und mit unglaublichen Nachrichten gefüllt. Zuerst das Treffen mit Shar, dann der zügellose Sklavenhändler und nicht so zu vergessen die abtrünnige und nun tote Tochter und ihre Geständnisse. Darauf folgte Vhaeraun. Dies alles musste verarbeitet werden und so schloss sich Tarlyn letztendlich ein und niemand sah ihn bis zum Morgen.

Andernorts, in der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin, lief ein recht nervöser Sorn gerade die Straße entlang. Er kam direkt von dem Anwesen Nhaundar Xaranns und erfuhr dort, dass dieser nicht hier verweilte, sondern auf Reisen war. Als er als Vorwand die Heilung des jungen Shars vorschob, um wenigstens ihn sehen zu können, lautete die Antwort nur, dass dieser mit auf Reisen gegangen war. Ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Omen war, genau darüber grübelte Sorn Dalael jetzt nach. Ihn quälte die Vorstellung, dass Nhaundar den Jungen vielleicht in einer anderen Stadt verkaufen könnte und er dann niemals erfuhr, wo sich Shar aufhielt. Noch schlimmer war aber der Gedanke daran, dass sein Liebster nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Nein, sagte sich der Priester und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Das würde ich tief im Herzen spüren. Doch die unvorhergesehene Situation ließ ihn zur Ruhe kommen. Sie nagte an seinen Nerven und so versuchte er eilig zurück ins Gasthaus zu kommen. Er brauchte etwas Hochprozentiges, etwas, dass seine Sorgen wegspülen vermochte. „Von mir aus auch Zwergenschnaps", flüsterte Sorn leise vor sich hin und merkte nicht einmal, dass er laut sprach. Dabei umklammerte er im Inneren seines Hemdes sein Heiliges Symbol ohne dies jedoch hervor zu holen. Ein wenig Beistand konnte niemals schaden.

Über ihm schwebte ein schwarzer Schatten. Niemand schien ihn zu bemerkten, nicht einmal der Vhaeraunpriester selbst. Aus der dunklen Finsternis zeichnete sich ein Gesicht mit einer goldenen Halbmaske ab. Mit vor Abscheu verzerrtem Gesicht schaute der Schatten sich in Menzoberranzan um und hätte am liebsten auf einen Misthaufen gespuckt, wenn solch einer vorhanden gewesen wäre.

Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den jungen Priester. _Du bist mir ein nützlicher und vor allem treuer Diener, Sorn Dalael_, grinste das Gesicht aus schwarzem Nebel in sich hinein. _Wenn Tarlyn versagt, dann wirst du mein Trumpf im Spiel der Götter sein. Nichts und niemand wird dich und deinen Bruder aufhalten. Ein Versprechen, dass ich mir gebe_, gratulierte sich der Schatten selbst und löste sich wabernd wieder auf, schoss auf die Straße hernieder und verschwand spurlos in den Straßen von Menzoberranzan.

Der Vhaeraunpriester hing immer noch den eigenen Gedanken nach und spürte plötzlich einen kalten Schauer hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte er sich herum, die Hand schon am Schwertknauf, doch er sah niemanden. Erleichtert atmete er tief durch und dann begann er seinen Rückweg mit noch schnelleren Schritten zurück zu legen.

Der Schatten bewegte sich stattdessen auf eine, von fluorizierendem Licht überflutete Burg am Rand der Stadt zu. Das Anwesen erhob sich über die übrigen Häuser und umfasste ein riesiges Arsenal. Der Schatten wirbelte um die eigene Achse. Allmählich formte sich daraus eine Silhouette und sichtbar wurde ein Dunkelelf. Die weißen Haare fielen ihm locker über die Schultern und wurden durch mehrere blutroten Strähnen durchzogen. Das Gesicht durch eine goldene Halbmaske verdeckt. Genau jener Drow schwebte mitten in der Luft und blickte über die Stadt der Spinnenkönigin hinab.

_Du wirst eines Tages mir gehören. Nicht mehr lange und die Hure, meine Mutter, wird in alle Ewigkeiten im Abgrund zu Grunde gehen und ihre Anhänger gleich mit_, grinste der Dunkelelf verschlagen.

Dann wand sich der Maskierte um, schaute zu dem Haus Baenre herab und beschloss, einer gewissen Yvonnel Baenre, Mutter Oberin des gleichnamigen Hauses, einen Besuch abzustatten. Vielleicht würde er auch seinen Sohn Jarlaxle dort antreffen, denn von ihm und Yvonell könnte er in Zukunft noch Unterstützung benötigen. Ein listiges Schmunzeln begleitete ihn, während er sich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste entmaterialisierte und im Innern der Burg Baenre wieder auftauchte.

Hinweis: Vorgeschichte geschrieben in der Fanfiction „A Past and Future Secrets"

Inzwischen marschierte Sabrar mit mehreren Drowsoldaten aus dem Haus Myt'tarlyl durch die Straßen von Eryndlyn und durchsuchte jedes der Gasthäuser, die sich hier wie Sand am Meer fanden. Mehrere andere kleine Gruppen eilten durch andere Bezirke. Mit dem ausdrücklichen Befehl, einen Sklavenhändler mit Namen Nhaundar Xarann einzufangen, in dessen Händen sich ein Halbdrow namens Shar befand. Doch kein leichtes Unterfangen. Denn bisher war die Suche nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Die Nacht neigte sich langsam dem Ende und der Morgen brach an und damit strömten mehr Einwohnern auf die Straßen und engen Gassen, somit auch unliebsame Zuschauer. Diese würden hinter vorgehaltener Hand reden und vermutlich auch erkennen, dass das erste Haus von Eryndlyn einem Sklavenhändler auf der Spur war. Schlechte Nachrichten verbreiteten sich im Unterreich genauso rasend schnell wie in einer Menschenstadt an der Oberfläche. Klatsch und Tratsch, davon lebten die einfachen Bürger und auch die Drow aus Eryndlyn. Gar nicht auszudenken, was mit Tarlyn geschehen würde, wenn jemals jemand erführe, dass der einstige Hohepriester die Gunst Vhaerauns verloren hatte. So war Eile mehr als angebracht und noch zehn weitere Gasthäuser mussten untersucht werden.

In keinem einzigen winkte der Erfolg und Sabrar schien schon der Verzweiflung nahe, besonders wenn er an die Ereignisse zurück dachte, die alles Mögliche hinter sich her zogen. Dann plötzlich hörte er vor sich die Antwort eines gewissen Lesaonar Rrostarr, Besitzer des Gasthauses „Schattentänzer", der gegen eine Handvoll Gold einem der Soldaten erzählte, dass hier ein Sklavenhändler mit Namen Xarann mit seinen Männern und einem Halbdrow abgestiegen waren. Doch vor ungefähr einer Stunde hatte sich die Gruppe verabschiedet und wäre ihres Weges gegangen.

Verdammt und Zugenäht, schimpfte Sabrar stumm, das konnte einfach nicht sein. So nah waren sie dem Ziel schon und nun begann die Suche von neuem. Eilig kehrte der Berater zurück ins Haus Myt'tarlyl und stand wenig später vor Tarlyn.

„Er ist abgereist. Sie sind bei Lesaonar Rrostarr untergekommen. Was gedenkst du zu tun?", fragte Sabrar im Tonfall eines Offiziers, kalt und blasiert.

„Nhaundar wird zurück nach Menzoberranzan gereist sein, wohin sollte er auch sonst gehen", meinte der Vaterpatron müde und versuchte sich die Verzweiflung über die schlechte Nachricht so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen. „Sabrar, suche die fähigsten Männer des Hauses, stelle eine kleine, unauffällige Gruppe zusammen und wir werden dem Sklavenhändler einen Besuch abstatten", erklang der Befehl von Tarlyn, der sich seiner Sache nun wirklich sicher schien.

„In die Stadt der …", erwiderte Sabrar, wurde aber jäh von dem älteren Drow unterbrochen. „… Spinnenhure, ganz Recht. Ich will meinen Enkel bei mir wissen und ich werde die Aufgabe Vhaerauns mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen zur seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigen. Für das Seelenheil Shars und unser eigenes."

Danach wand sich Tarlyn ab, winkte einem Diener zu und befehligte diesem, ihm seine Reisekleidung und auch seine Waffen bringen zu lassen. Nur mit der richtigen Ausrüstung, dem einwandfreien Auftritt und den dazugehörigen Männern könnte es ihnen gelingen den Halbdrow aus Menzoberranzan herauszuholen. Außerdem mussten sie aufpassen, dass sie dort nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Ein Vhaeraunpriester in der dazu gehörigen Aufmachung würde nur bei der Mission hinderlich sein.

Sabrar nickte kurz, verstand den Befehl und verschwand augenblicklich.

Nur eine Stunde später kam der Vaterpatron des Hauses Myt'tarlyl aus der Tür in den Hof geschritten. Er trug eine neue Lederrüstung. Darüber einen schwarzen Samtumhang mit Kapuze. Seine langen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. An der Hüfte prangte der Waffengürtel samt Schwert und Dolch. Unter seinem schwarzen Hemd, das unter der Rüstung hervorlugte, befand sich das Heilige Symbol. Nun war er reisefertig und begierig darauf, diesen Drow namens Nhaundar die Kehle eigenhändig aufzuschlitzen und seinen Enkel zu befreien.

Sabrar, Tarlyns wahrer Freund und Helfer stand neben zehn fähigen Drowsoldaten, die die Rüstungen des Hauses trugen. Das Hausemblem wurde durch ein Stück Stoff verdeckt und sie waren mit Umhängen ausgestattet, dass die Männer nicht auf dem ersten Blick als das erscheinen ließ, was sie eigentlich darstellten. Ihre Waffen wie Schwerter, Dolche, Messer oder auch die berühmten Drowarmbrüste mit Bolzen ließen sich wunderbar unter dem Umhang verstecken und die kleine Privatarmee nicht offensichtlich erkennen. Sabrar trug noch die gleiche Kleidung wie schon in der Nacht zuvor und nach einigen Worten des Vaterpatrons gab es keine Fragen mehr bezüglich der Mission. Proviant benötigten sie nicht, denn sie gedachten, wie so viele vor ihnen, durch das Portal in den äußeren Mantel von Menzoberranzan zu gelangen und von dort aus das Haus des Sklavenhändlers zu finden.

Eigentlich ein leichtes, doch niemand hatte mit der Instabilität oder man konnte auch sagen mit der Unfähigkeit von Zauberlehrlingen mit der arkanen Magie gerechnet. Denn just in diesem Moment gab es eine laute, markerschütternde Explosion, die sich über die ganze Höhle von Eryndlyn erstreckte. Fast ein jeder brach erschrocken auf dem Boden zusammen, hielt sich schmerzlich die Hände über die Ohren oder zitterte am ganzen Körper. Große und kleine Felsenteile lösten sich von der Höhledecke und fielen in die Straßen von Eryndlyn herab. Nach einigen Minuten begann ein wildes Treiben in den Straßen und aus der Ferne konnte man vom Anwesen der Familie Myt'tarlyl Gebäudetrümmer, Feuer und Rauch erkennen. Das Feuer kam aus den Fenstern der Akademie der Magier.

„Verdammt, beim Maskierten Fürsten, was war das?", fluchte Tarlyn laut und schrie dabei über den ganzen Hof.

Wildes Hin-und-Her-Gerenne setzte ein und eine Viertelstunde später, als immer noch niemand wusste, was sich in der Stadt zugetragen hatte, da kam ein Bote angerannt und rief nervös von einem zum anderen, um die Nachricht über die Ursache des Aufruhrs eilig zu erzählen. Er kam auch zu dem Vaterpatron, der mit säuerlicher Miene immer wieder hinüber zur Akademie schielte und überhaupt nicht über die Störung begeistert war. Eine wichtige Mission lag vor ihm und er musste dringend nach Menzobarranzan. Unliebsame Steine, die ihre Reise jetzt behinderten, das durfte nicht sein.

„Mein Herr…", begann der Bote zu erklären und musste erst noch nach Luft schnappen, „… die Prüfung von einigen Zauberlehrlingen endete in einer riesigen Explosion." Dann holte er nochmals Luft und sprach weiter. „Viele sind bei der Detanation gestorben. Einige Gebäude sind eingestürzt und selbst einige Tunnel ins Unterreich nach Norden wurden durch herabfallende Steine aus der Höhlendecke verschüttet. Jetzt versuchen die Überlebenden das Chaos unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die überlebenden Magier, Priester und Priesterinnen eilen herbei, um mit ihren Kräften Unterstützung zu leisten, und um zu verhindern, dass das Feuer auf die Stadt übergreift. Die Magie ist instabil und es scheint einen Riss im Gewebe zu geben. Die Meister versuchen das noch herauszufinden."

„WAS?", schrieen Tarlyn und Sabrar gleichzeitig. „Das kann nicht sein, wir müssen dringend durch das Portal, eine äußerst wichtige Reise steht uns bevor", machte der Vaterpatron seiner Überraschung mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Entsetzen Luft.

„Die Magie ist instabil? Das Gewebe hat einen Riss?", fragte Sabrar leise, doch bei dem Tumult hörte ihn niemand.

„Wir müssen aus der Stadt verschwinden, wir müssen nach …", begann Tarlyn erneut zu schreien, brach jedoch ab, denn keiner sollte das Ziel der Reise kennen. Außerdem konnte er sich vor der Bevölkerung von Eryndlyn keine Blöße geben, indem er jedem offenbarte, dass er ein Priester ohne Heilkräfte war.

Der Berater hörte zu und seine Gedanken wirbelten durch den Kopf. Doch da kam ihm eine Idee, eine die nicht das war, was man sich wünschte oder erhoffte, doch so kämen sie wenigstens voran.

„Wir marschieren über die nicht verschütteten Tunnel an die Oberfläche und gelangen so zumindest nach Norden. Auch so werden wir ihn finden, auch wenn es längere Zeit in Anspruch nimmt", erklärte Sabrar eilig seinen Vorschlag.

Tarlyn runzelte die Stirn, schickte den Boten mit einem unwirschen Wink davon und überlegte sorgfältig, was diese Reise bringen möge. Aber eigentlich sprach nichts dagegen. Schon mehr als einmal waren seine Soldaten auf der Sonnen beschienen Oberfläche gewesen, er und Sabrar ebenfalls. Wenn sie warten würden, bis irgendjemand sich den Trümmern und dem Portal zuwendet, hätten sie in dieser Zeit wohl längst Menzoberranzan erreicht und könnten ihre Mission erledigen. Da Tarlyn auch keine Zauber zur Verfügung standen, der wohl einzig vernünftige Vorschlag in jenem Moment.

„Wir werden auf der Oberfläche unseren Weg beginnen, Sabrar. Lasst Proviant und Schlafsäcke packen. Männer, leider wird es eine längere Reise, als ihr dachtet, doch das Ziel naht."

Damit versuchte sich Tarlyn, wie Sabrar und den Soldaten Mut zu machen. Denn den würden sie durchaus benötigen, wenn sie sich auf die gefahrvolle und dicht bevölkerte Oberfläche wagten, um bis nach Menzoberranzan zu gelangen. Zum Glück kam kein Widerwort auf, womit auch niemand wirklich rechnete. Die Dunkelelfen waren ihrem Herrn treu ergeben.

Gesagt, getan und es dauert nur eine Stunde und alle waren erneut zum Aufbruch bereit. Einige Echsen wurden bepackt, die kurz vor dem Ausgang ins Reich der Sonne zurückgelassen werden mussten und von dort aus ging es zu Fuß über Gras, Hügel, Berge oder was sonst noch auf ihrer Reise auf sie wartete.

Die ganze Zeit über schwebte ein schwarzer Schatten über dem Hof und schaute neugierig dem geschäftigen Treiben zu. Überall wuselten Drow, Elfen, Orks und andere Rassen durch die Straßen und Gassen von Eryndlyn. Fast alle mit einem Ziel, die Katastrophe in der Akademie weiter einzudämmen. Priester und Priesterinnen zu gleichen Teilen eilten zu den Verletzten, prüften ob noch ein Lebensfunke in den manchmal zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannten Opfern steckte und heilten oder halfen nach, das Schicksal der Unglücklichen in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen.

Aus dem Schatten, der mehr einem schwarzen Nebel glich, formte sich das Gesicht eines attraktiv aussehenden Dunkelelfen und grinste von einem zum anderen Ohr. Die zwei Löcher in der goldenen Halbmaske gaben rot glühende Augen preis, die glänzend aufleuchteten. Er wirkte amüsiert und verärgert zugleich über die Geschehnisse, die er dennoch mit Neugier verfolgte. Doch noch mehr interessierte ihn das Tun und Handeln eines bestimmten Einwohners dieser Stadt und dieser war niemand anderer als Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl. Aufmerksam beobachtete er von seinem erhöhten Standort und hörte die Worte des Drow und selbst an den Gedanken des Vaterpatrons hatte der Avatar Vhaerauns teil. Er schlug sich trotz des Rückfalls gut und das Spiel wurde dennoch in Position gebracht, es fehlten nur noch der König und die Königin und das Schachspiel würde bald den richtigen Verlauf nehmen.

_So ist es Recht, nur dann wirst du wieder einer meiner liebsten Diener auf der Materiellen Ebene sein_, lachte der Avatar stumm in sich hinein. _Nichts und niemand soll dir und deinen Männern im Land der Sonne in den Weg kommen und du wirst deine Aufgabe hoffentlich zur Zufriedenheit erfüllen. Du hast die Bestimmung angenommen, du führst sie trotz widriger Umstände augenblicklich aus und darauf kommt es an._

Daraufhin verschwand das Gesicht. Der Nebel waberte noch einige Sekunden auf der Stelle, dann löste sich der Vhaeraunavatar in Nichts auf und kehrte somit auf die Schattenebene zurück, zurück zu seinem Herrn und Meister und wurde wieder Eins mit ihm.


	31. 29 Kap Hexentanz mit List und Tücke

**29. Kapitel**

**Hexentanz mit List und Tücke**

Von allem, was sich in Eryndlyn und im Haus Myt'tarlyl ereignete, war Nhaundar einer der Drow, die weder etwas wussten oder ahnten, dass Ärger und womöglich auch der Tod auf ihn warteten. Der Sklavenhändler suhlte sich auf seiner Rückreise am frühen Morgen in seiner eigenen Schläue und Gerissenheit. Er hatte eines der besten Geschäfte seines bisherigen Lebens abgeschlossen und dieses würde ihn auch für die Zukunft noch mehr viel bringen. Gold, Edelsteine, aber auch neue, hochbetuchte Kundschaft warteten auf ihm und allem voran ein höherer Status als Sklavenhändler mit Stärke und Einfluss und das alles in der Stadt Menzoberranzan. Er könnte alle anderen Händler für immer von ihrem hohen Thron stoßen, Geschäfte mit den mächtigen Adelshäusern abschließen und Nhaundar wäre reich. Hohepriesterinnen würden ihn besuchen und die besten Sklaven im ganzen Untereich bei ihm kaufen. Iymril war seine Rückversicherung, denn auch sie war, wie er wusste, eine Priesterin Lolths und sie hatte ihn auserkoren, dass er für sie arbeiten durfte. Einen besseren Status würde er nie wieder bekommen. Für alles was sie auch plante, es wären seine Sklaven und sein Name, der für ihren Erfolg sorgte.

Nach kurzer Reise kamen Nhaundar, Shar, Yazston und seine Männer unbeschadet Zuhause an und augenblicklich ging der Sklavenhändler an seine Arbeit. In den nächsten zwei Zehntagen verbrachte er mit Verhandlungen, Bestechungsversuchen, Drohungen und pflegte seine alten Geschäftsbeziehungen, um an das zu kommen, was Iymril ihm aufgetragen hatte. Er fand gute Sklaven, doch sie waren immer noch nicht genug. Doch er wusste er hatte Zeit. Im Hammer des Jahres 1325 TZ war ein erneutes Treffen mit der Tochter aus dem Haus Myt'tarlyl anberaumt und bis dahin lagen noch Monate dazwischen, um für seinen versprochenen Lohn den Auftrag zu erfüllen. Nhaundar scheute keine Kosten und Mühen, denn er hielt sich stets seinen größten Traum vor Augen und wie er anschließend in Gold baden würde. Wenn es einen Gott für nie enden wollenden Geldgier und von sich selbst eingenommen Sklavenhändler gegeben hätte, dann wäre Nhaundar höchstwahrscheinlich sehr gläubig geworden. Da dies nicht der Fall war und er noch nie in seinen 650 Jahren einem Glauben verfallen war, genoss er einfach seine Überlegenheit und die Aussicht auf Reichtum, zusammen mit seinem allerliebsten Schatz, Shar.

Er beschloss sogar einen Boten zu Iymril Myt'tarlyl zu schicken, um ihr im Vorfeld von dem guten Voranschreiten ihrer kleinen Privatarmee zu berichten. Denn Nhaundar war und blieb guter Dinge und von ihrem vorzeitigen Ableben wusste der Sklavenhändler nichts. Durch den Unfall in Eryndlyn und dem Riss im Gewebe war auch das Portal von Menzoberranzan nicht zu gebrauchen. So musste Nhaundars Bote wie alle anderen nun über die üblichen Wege, in Begleitung einer großen Karawane, nach Süden durch das Unterreich reisen. Der Sklavenhändler Xarann schien der Letzte gewesen zu sein, der auf magische Weise schnell zwischen beiden Städten reisen konnte. Die Magier arbeiteten fieberhaft an diesem Problem, aber Nhaundar interessierte es wenig bis gar nicht, es war nicht sein Problem. Außerdem warteten andere Dinge auf ihn. Er musste nicht nur für gute Sklaven sorgen, sondern allem voran gute Sklaven mit Kampferfahrung finden.

Der junge Halbdrow hatte ebenfalls keine Ahnung was sich alles seit dem Verlassen des Anwesens des Hauses Myt'tarlyl in Eryndlyn und innerhalb der Familie zugetragen hatte. Alles blieb beim Alten. Der einzige Unterschied bestand lediglich darin, dass nun fast jeden Tag mehr Besuch und Geschäftsleute kamen, doch weniger wegen ihm, sondern zu seinem Herrn und die Gespräche zogen sich dann stundenlang dahin. Wenn Nhaundar nicht auf die Anwesenheit des Jungen gepocht hätte, so wäre Shar in den nun folgenden Wochen niemals Zeuge solcher Treffen gewesen. Und der junge Halbdrow war schlau. Er wusste, er konnte Zaknafein wieder neue Dinge erzählen, die er doch so gerne mochte. Vielleicht sogar Sorn, der hin und wieder auch nach den Besuchern und deren Unterhaltungen mit seinem Herrn nachfragte. Für Zaknafein und Sorn war Shar die geeignete Quelle an Informationen, die unbezahlbar war. Zum Glück fehlte Nhaundar in dieser Hinsicht die Weitsicht ohne dass er sich seinem Fehler bewusst war.

Manchmal nachts, wenn Nhaundar sich an Shar erfreute und meistens betrunken neben dem jungen Halbdrow einschlief, da tauchte der Junge in seine eigene Welt ab. Er träumte von der Reise und den vielen neuen und auch unbekannten Schönheiten, die er sehen durfte. Er schwelgte in Erinnerungen an das Haus Myt'tarlyl. Shar erinnerte sich lebhaft an die Erscheinung von Handir, an den Tempel und alles was sich um den Glauben an Vhaeraun drehte. Denn diese Dinge wollte er seinem Liebsten berichten und dann würde Sorn mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr stolz auf ihn sein. Bald, das wusste der junge Halbdrow, wäre die Zeit gekommen, wo der Priester Nhaundar besuchte, sie sich endlich wieder in die Armen schließen konnten und beide wieder eines ihrer Spiele spielten. Manchmal, doch nicht immer, konnte es passieren, dass Sorn Shar mitnehmen und am nächsten Morgen zurückbrachte. Oder aber sie blieben auf dem Anwesen Xarann und bekamen eines der vielen Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt. Nhaundar ahnte nichts von der heimlichen Zweisamkeit ihrer beider Herzen und ging wie stets von der reinen Befriedigung seines besten und wertvollsten Geschäftspartners aus. Der Priester war und blieb für Nhaundar ein Glücksgriff, den er so schnell nie wieder hergeben wollte.

Doch dann kam alles ganz anders. Nach drei Zehntagen, nach der Abmachung mit Iymril Myt'tarlyl, stand Nhaundar zusammen mit Shar im Hof seines Anwesens und wartete ungeduldig auf die Begutachtung der neuen Ware, die soeben eingetroffen war. Laut Yazstons Bericht zur Folge, alles recht junge und kampftaugliche Dunkelelfen und auch Oberflächenelfen von überall her. Keiner sollte über 300 Jahre alt sein und vielleicht, so dachte sich Nhaundar, könnte er auch neues Frischfleisch für seine eigene Kundschaft herausfischen.

Der junge Halbdrow stand etwas verloren hinter seinem Herrn, schielte ab und zu aus den Augenwinkeln hinüber und erkannte vor sich Wagen, auf denen Sklaven eingepfercht herein gebracht wurden. Nhaundar hielt dabei die Kette von Shars Halsband in der Hand und achtete immer sorgfältig darauf, dass sein Schatz allzeit in seiner Nähe weilte. Seit der Reise nach Eryndlyn wollte er nicht noch einmal riskieren, dass der Junge wie aus heiterem Himmel verschwunden war.

„Endlich sind alle eingetroffen!", ertönte jäh die Stimme des Sklavenhändlers über den Hof und dabei machte er einige Schritte nach vorne.

Shar, der überrascht nach oben blickte, wurde an der Kette mitgezogen und wäre beinahe gefallen, als Nhaundar so unvermittelt losmarschierte. Er war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er im letzten Augenblick sein Gleichgewicht zurück gewann und tappte eilig hinterher und erkannte vor sich Sorn, seinen Liebsten.

„Meint ihr, ich würde mir euer Geld so einfach durch die Hände gleiten lassen", begrüßte der Priester sein Gegenüber und lächelte dabei hinterlistig. Endlich war der Tag gekommen an dem Sorn Shar wieder sah und so war er eilig der Aufforderung des Sklavenhändlers gefolgt. Außerdem ergab sich dadurch eine weitere Chance ein Teil des Kaufpreises für Shar zu erwerben und die Ironie bestand darin, dass Nhaundar selbst dazu beisteuerte. Sorn musste an sich halten, dass er sich in der Nähe seines Liebsten nicht verriet und starrte unablässig den schmierigen, alten Dunkelelfen ins Gesicht. Selbst die Angst um eventuelle Verletzungen des Jungen, die er auf den ersten Blick erkennen könnte, schluckte er nach unten und sprach weiter.

„Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass ihr auf Reisen wart."

„Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich schnell, Priester", antwortete Nhaundar überaus freundlich und lächelte sein Gegenüber an. „Wer hat schon wieder geredet?"

„Eigentlich habe ich es durch Zufall erfahren, denn ich wollte schauen, ob vielleicht Arbeit auf mich wartet", versuchte Sorn zu erklären. „Ihr habt doch keinen Unsinn angestellt?", wollte der Kleriker wissen und schaute endlich über die Schultern des Dunkelelfen und erkannte dort einen schmunzelnden Shar. Sein Herz raste plötzlich wild und voller Leidenschaft in seiner Brust und auf den ersten Anschein schien der Junge keine Verletzungen davon getragen zu haben. Auch wenn er gerne das Lächeln erwidert hätte, so musste er wie stets die Fassade aufrecht erhalten und sah bar jeden Gefühles zurück. Doch wer in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen von Sorn gesehen hätte, dem wäre das Glänzen von unglaublicher Freude und Erleichterung aufgefallen. So sehr liebte Sorn Dalael den jungen Halbdrow.

„Falls ihr auf die Unversehrtheit des Halbelfen ansprecht, dem geht es nach wie vor gut, aber lasst uns lieber über wichtigere Dinge sprechen. Etwas Großes steht mir und vielleicht auch euch bevor. Geld, wenn ihr versteht", säuselte Nhaundar schleimig und legte bei seinen Worten sogar einen Arm auf die Schulter des jungen Priester, drehte so den Kleriker in die gegenüberliegende Richtung der Sklaven und nahm Sorn jede Möglichkeit, mit Shar noch einmal Blickkontakt zu halten.

„Ihr müsst mir die neue Ware begutachten und notfalls auch von Verwundungen heilen, denn ich brauche kampffähige und starke Sklaven. Ein weiterer Beutel Gold gehört euch, wenn ihr sogleich anfangen könnt. Ich werde die erste Auswahl treffen und ihr könnt euren Glauben aufs Neue ausüben. Gefällt euch der Vorschlag, Sorn Dalael?" Die Stimme des Sklavenhändlers kündete von Begeisterung aber ließ auch gleichzeitig keinen Widerspruch gelten.

Der Vhaeraunpriester verstand augenblicklich. Denn Freude verband Nhaundar stets mit Profit und damit wuchs auch der Geldvorrat von ihm und seinem Bruder. Für Shar blieb später auch noch Zeit und vermutlich auch eine ganze Nacht. Sorn lächelte den Sklavenhändler verschlangen an, legte nun seinerseits einen Arm auf die Schulter von Nhaundar und man hätte meinen können, zwei Freunde schritten davon. Doch für den Kleriker schien diese Geste äußerst wichtig, denn man wusste ja nie, was der Sklavenhändler in seinem Kopf ausheckte und ob er Verdacht von Sorn und Shars gemeinsame Liebe hegte.

Für Shar blieb nur das etwas langweilige hinter her Trotteln, wobei er jedoch seine Neugier weiter befriedigte und sich all die neuen Sklaven in den Wagen hinter den Gitterstäben anschaute. Er beobachte sie aus den Augenwinkeln, damit sein Herr ihn nicht wegen ungebührendem Verhalten bestrafen konnte, denn Nhaundar schlug nach der Reise aus Eryndlyn gerne und äußerst kräftig zu, mit der Peitsche oder auch mit der Faust. Doch die Freude über Sorns Besuch spielte bei Shars braven Verhalten eine viel größere Rolle und es war viel zu lange her, seit er seinen Liebsten in die Arme schließen durfte. Die Ungeduld vertrieb sich Shar, als er sich in den Gedanken vorstellte, er wäre hier und jetzt der Herr des Hauses und würde all die Ware beurteilen und entscheiden, was andere zu tun hatten. Derweilen wurden die neuen Sklaven in mehreren Reihen aufgestellt und auch hin und wieder mit kräftigen Peitschenhieben oder Faustschlägen auf ihren Platz getrieben.

Wenige Minuten verstrichen und Nhaundars prüfender Blick brachte die ersten, lohnenswerten Sklaven zum Vorschein, während der Vhaeraunpriester sich etwas abseits bereits an die Arbeit machte. Der Sklavenhändler ging weiter eine Reihe nach der anderen entlang und noch weitere Sklaven entsprachen den Vorstellungen Nhaundars. Dabei zog er Shar wie ein Hund hinter sich her. Dieser merkte davon recht wenig, war er doch viel zu beschäftigt sich all die Worte und Gesten seines Herrn genau einzuprägen und in Gedanken der Herr des Hauses zu spielen. Ein interessantes Spiel für den jungen Halbdrow.

Nach über einer halben Stunde war endlich ein Ende in Sicht und der Sklavenhändler kam zu den letzten fünf Sklaven. Alle wirkten recht jung, fast im gleichen Alter wie Shar und alle waren Dunkelelfen. Wie Nhaundar von Yazston erfuhr, alles Drow aus Ched Nasad und aufgelesen auf der Straße. Perfekt, dachte sich der schmierige Händler und beäugte nun die Ware genauer.

Shar spielte unablässig weiter und war ein wenig traurig, dass er mit sich alleine spielen musste, aber vielleicht könnte er ja später mit Sorn weiter machen und ein verstohlenes Schmunzeln zeigte sich auf dem hübschen Gesicht.

Nhaundar stand da, musterte einen Drowsklaven vor sich, wobei sein Blick von oben nach unten über dessen Körper glitt. Verfilzte weiße Haare, ein markantes Gesicht, aber ein dürrer, fast schon zu ausgemergelter Körperbau offenbarten sich ihm. Wenn dieses Ding vor seinen Augen nicht aus Haut und Knochen bestanden hätte, wäre er eine Bereicherung seiner eigenen Liebessklaven geworden, doch Nhaundar erkannte den Zeitaufwand und das herausgeschmissene Geld, denn man musste ihm zu Essen geben, viel mehr als üblich. So etwas begehrte der Sklavenhändler nicht. Er blickte zu Yazston, der neben dem Sklaven stand, hob die Hand und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger von links nach rechts über seinen Hals. Der Kommandant der Soldaten nickte wissend, zog einen Dolch aus der Scheide und im nächsten Augenblick glitt die scharfe Klinge durch das dünne Fleisch über die Kehle des unschuldigen Sklaven. Dieser starrte überrascht zu dem älteren Dunkelelfen hinüber, ließ ein Gurgeln hören, zitterte kurz und heftig am ganzen Körper und fiel schlaff auf den Boden. Aus dem Kehlenschnitt rann Blut und floss auf Nhaundar zu, der das Spektakel mit Neugier verfolgte. Doch als der Lebenssaft die Stiefel des Sklavenhändlers fast berührte, trat dieser einen Schritt zurück. Dann kam der nächste Sklave an die Reihe.

Shar, der immer noch hinter Nhaundar herlief und seinen Herrn in Gedanken mimte, berührte diese Aktion viel weniger, als man hätte meinen können. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt schon grausamere Szenen bei der Jagd beobachtet, die jedes halbe Jahr in Nhaundars Kellergewölbe stattfand und Dantrag vollführte dort durchaus brutalere Tötungsmethoden. Schon lange musste sich Shar nicht mehr beim Anblick der gefolterten Lolthpriesterinnen übergeben. Wobei sein Herr ihn immer gern dazu zwang, alles genau anzuschauen, in dem er den Kopf von Shar festhielt und erst wieder losließ, wenn die Priesterin tot war. Der junge Halbdrow tat ebenfalls einen Schritt nach hinten und achtete darauf, dass das Blut nicht seine nackten Füße berührte.

Beim nächsten Sklaven geschah das Gleiche. Dieser eignete sich ebenfalls nicht für Iymril Myt'tarlyl, geschweige denn für ihn selbst. Auch ihm wurde die Kehle durchgeschnitten und nun blieben noch drei weitere junge Drowsklaven übrig, die allesamt nervös und ängstlich wirkten. Nhaundar wollte die Musterung nun endlich hinter sich bringen. Noch andere Dinge mussten erledigt werden und Vorbereitungen zu einem ganz besonderen Ereignis planten sich nicht von alleine. Dann blieb der schmierige Sklavenhändler plötzlich stehen, riss die Augen weit auf und dachte, er würde träumen. Vor sich erkannte er einen jungen Dunkelelfen. Geschätzt, höchsten dreißig Jahre alt, langes Haar und ein überaus attraktives Gesicht. Der Körper schlank, jedoch nicht ausgezehrt wie bei den beiden vorhergehenden. Die roten Augen strahlten Zorn und Unschuld zu gleichen Teilen aus. Nhaundar erkannte im ersten Moment noch nicht einmal, dass ihn der Sklaven unverblümt und direkt ins Gesicht schaute. Fesseln an den Handgelenken, die auf den Rücken gebunden waren, verhinderten, dass sich dieser Dunkelelfenjunge sofort auf den Sklavenhändler stürzte. Nhaundar konnte einfach nicht den Blick abwenden und beäugte mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrtheit und einem unbekannte Verlangen den Körper vor sich. Das Gesicht wirkte hübsch, wenn auch hier und da ein paar Narben von dem Leben auf der Straße zeugten. Genau das, was ich mir wünsche, dachte Nhaundar und musste lächeln. Doch er wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er etwas in der Hand hielt und als er hinsah, da erkannte er die Kette von Shars Halsband, wie er diese festhielt. Nhaundar wandte sich dem jungen Halbdrow zu, der augenblicklich den Blick senkte und den Boden anstarrte. Der Sklavenhändler hob die andere Hand, schob sie unter das Kinn von Shar und zwang ihn so, direkt in das Gesicht seines Herrn zu blicken. Da waren sie wieder, die tiefblauen Augen des Halbdrow. Sie leuchteten hell und klar, doch etwas fehlte. Was war es, grübelte Nhaundar. Dann schaute er wieder in die roten Augen des Drowsklaven und ihm fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Unschuld. Er sah in beiden ein Kind, das man nach Belieben formen und für sich gewinnen konnte, doch während der eine durch Zorn und der noch nicht genommen Unschuld ihn anfunkelte, war in Shar nichts von alldem übrig. Das einstige Feuer in seinen Augen war mit der Zeit gewichen und hatte der Resignation Platz gemacht. Wie alt ist der Halbdrow eigentlich schon, erwischte sich Nhaundar bei dem Gedanken. Er wusste es nicht. Erneut schaute der ältere Drow in die tiefblauen Augen von Shar und plötzlich spürte Nhaundar, dass er nicht mehr den begehrenswerten Jungen vor sich hatte, der schon so lange ein attraktiver Ersatz für den Mondelfenkrieger war. Er konnte sich an die damaligen Pläne erinnern, als er den Vater des Halbdrow mit der Vergewaltigung die größte Schmach antat. Doch Shar war für ihn lediglich ein Sklave, wie Handir und viele andere zuvor, der von den vielen Männern verbraucht wurde. Irgendwann, wenn nicht sogar bereits hier und heute war er nichts weiter, als all die anderen Lustsklaven, die sich um das Wohl der weniger betuchten Gäste von Nhaundar kümmerten. Dann musste der Sklavenhändler wieder zu dem Drowjungen schauen. Er war jung und alles andere als verbraucht. Lediglich das Leben auf der Straße hatte sein Wesen gezeichnet, doch dieses unliebsame Detail ließ sich mit der richten Behandlung herausprügeln und willig machen.

Ein gefährliches Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Herrn des Hauses und die Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Hatte Dantrag nicht immer schon hohe Summen für den Halbdrow geboten und fragte dieser nicht öfters nach dem derzeitigen Kaufpreis des Sklaven. Vielleicht könnte er nun endlich ein vernünftiges Geschäft aushandeln, wobei Nhaundar vermutlich gutes Geld machen würde. Ferner traf es sich gut, dass der Priester wohl auch noch morgen mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt sein würde, bei so vielen geeigneten Sklaven, dass dieser sich auch um diesen Straßenjungen aus Ched Nasad kümmern konnte. Denn das Gefährliche an dem neuen Drowsklaven schien der ungezügelte Charakter zu sein. Doch wenn man sich seiner annahm, dann würde er genauso ein weiches Kätzchen, wie der Halbdrow werden, der ihn immer noch verwirrt anblickte. Nhaundar ließ das Kinn los, wand sich Yazston zu und meinte streng. „Bringt diesem Drowsklaven Gehorsam bei, ihr braucht keine Zurückhaltung üben, der Priester ist ja da", dann lachte der Sklavenhändler laut und überaus erfreut.

Der Kommandant der Soldaten fiel in das Gelächter mit ein und nickte seinem Herrn wissentlich zu und zog den jungen Sklaven aus der Reihe und in die Arme einer seiner Männer. „Du hast Nhaundar gehört, bring' ihn zur Säuberung und sperre ihn anschließend ein. Er braucht ein wenig Fügsamkeit." Der Krieger nickte ebenfalls und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sorn hörte von weiter weg den alten Dunkelelfen lachen und dieser Ton gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Doch er wollte sein Gebet jetzt nicht unterbrechen und musste sich Nhaundar später widmen, wenn der Sklave vor ihm die nötige Behandlung bekommen hatte.

Shar ahnte von alledem nichts, denn es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn sein Herr so genau in Augenschein nahm. Er hielt dem Blick von Nhaundar stand und schaute in seiner gewohnt kindlichen Naivität hinauf und wollte einfach nur weiter spielen. Denn die Musterung der neuen Sklaven war auch für Shar ein ungewohntes Erlebnis und eine Abwechslung vom Alltag, wo er doch die meiste Zeit in den Privatgemächern seines Herrn verbrachte und langweiligen Dingen zuhören musste. Als dann auch schon kurz darauf Nhaundar wieder wie gewohnt sprach und handelte, schien für den jungen Halbdrow alles wieder interessant. Und während der Sklavenhändler noch die übrig gebliebenen Sklaven beäugte und eine Entscheidung traf, konnte Shar mit dem Gedankenspiel weiter machen. Dabei schaute er zu, wie einer der Dunkelelfenjungen ebenfalls zu den Quartieren der Soldaten gebracht wurde und sich auch heftig im Griff des Kriegers wehrte, aber für Shar durchaus etwas normales. Der andere bekam die Kehle durchgeschnitten.

Kaum, dass Nhaundar mit der Prüfung der Ware geendet hatte, ertönte von der Eisentür am Hofeingang eine, für viele wohl vertraute Stimme herüber. „Nhaundar Xarann."

Der Sklavenhändler wirbelte auf der Stelle herum. Dabei riss er so heftig an der Kette von Shars Halsband, dass der Junge diesmal nicht mehr das Gleichgewicht halten konnte und fiel auf die Knie. Ein plötzliches Jammern entwich dem jungen Halbdrow, als die Schmerzen kurz, aber heftig durch seinen Körper fuhren. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er nun Dantrag Baenre. Der Schreck saß tief und Shars Herz klopfte wild vor Angst und sein Körper zitterte leicht. Ob er sich alleine durch die Anwesenheit von Dantrag so fühlte oder es gleichzeitig an dem unverhofften Sturz lag, das wusste Shar nicht, aber er traute sich nicht zu bewegen und so verharrte er regungslos und kniend auf dem Boden.

Glück oder auch Unglück lagen dicht beieinander. Denn Dipree stand ebenfalls im Hof und hatte sich um die Aufenthaltsorte für die Sklaven gekümmert. Er musste versuchen die neuen Sklaven für Eryndlyn von den restlichen irgendwo getrennt unterkommen zu lassen. Doch nun hatte Dipree auch seine Arbeit beendet und stand nur wenige Meter entfernt, als er Shar fallen sah. Mit einem Seitenblick erkannte er den Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre und er spürte den Ärger bereits in der Luft liegen. Innerlich wollte er nicht, dass Dantrag den jungen Halbdrow sah und vermutlich seinen Spaß forderte, so tat er das, was er für richtig hielt. Er eilte mit schnellen Schritten zu dem immer noch knienden Jungen, nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Da Nhaundar zwischenzeitlich auch die Kette losgelassen hatte und sich ganz auf den Besuch konzentrierte, nahm Dipree die Chance wahr. Schnell sprach er einige Worte zu seinem Herrn, dass er den Sklaven in die Privatgemächern bringen würde und bekam ein beiläufiges Nicken geschenkt. So lief Dipree zusammen mit Shar davon.

All dies bekam nun auch eine weitere Person mit und dabei handelte sich um niemand anderen als Sorn Dalael. Gerade hatte er einen der Sklaven von einer Schnittwunde am Arm geheilt, die sich bereits entzündet hatte. Lediglich ein Stück Stoff war um die Wunde gewickelt gewesen und die Entzündung hätte sich wohl in einigen Tagen auf den ganzen Arm auswirken können. Doch die kurzen Momente, in denen auch der Kleriker sich erholen musste, blickte er nun mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu Nhaundar hinüber. In seinem Blick konnte man Zorn und Hass ablesen, der von der Behandlung des Jungen her rührte. Auch Sorn hörte den Besucher den Namen des Sklavenhändlers rufen, sah augenblicklich Dantrag und seine Brust schien sich zusammen ziehen zu wollen. Dann musste der Priester mit ansehen, wie Shar das Gleichgewicht verlor und hinfiel. Zuerst wollte der Kleriker aufspringen und hinüber rennen, doch wie hätte das in den Augen von Nhaundar und Dantrag Baenre ausgesehen? So verharrte er stillschweigend, aber voller Furcht um Shar auf der Stelle und beobachtete alles genau, vor allem aber den Waffenmeister. Als er dann erkannte, wie Dipree, der alte Drowsklave, sich um den jungen Halbdrow kümmerte und ihn von Dantrag wegbrachte, huschte ein kleines „Danke" über seine Lippen und die Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit.

Doch plötzlich fühlte Sorn etwas, etwas dass er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Es kam dem Gefühl der Angst um Shar sehr nahe und er wusste nicht wieso, doch irgendwie ahnte er, dass es mit dem unerwarteten Auftauchen des Waffenmeisters zusammen lag. Sorn spürte, dass hier etwas absolut nicht Richtig zu sein schien und das es vielleicht auch mit seinem Liebsten zu tun haben könnte. Aber was war es nur, fragte sich der Priester nervös.

Er schaute sich um, konnte aber bis auf Nhaundar, Dantrag und hier und da noch einige Soldaten nichts weiter erkennen. Die Empfindung wurde stärker und er bekam das Gefühl, er würde von irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas beobachtete werden. Es ließ sich nicht in Worte kleiden, sondern hatte seinen Ursprung mitten im Herzen. Was ist nur los mit mir?, dachte Sorn ruhelos. Ob es an diesen zwei äußerst brutalen und verschlagenen Drow lag, die wie zwei alte Verbündete wirkten? Er wusste es nicht, stattdessen beobachtete er erneut Dantrag und den Sklavenhändler. Auf beiden Gesichtern erschien ein gefährliches Lächeln, das alleine kündete keine frohe Botschaft an. Ob es mit Shar zu tun hat, wollte der Priester jetzt doch zu gerne wissen. Dann wurde Sorn Dalael abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und Nhaundar rief ihn zu sich herüber, er solle sich den beiden anschließen. Der Kleriker starrte wie gebannt zu den zwei Dunkelelfen und nickte. Er schüttelte sich kurz, um die unliebsamen Gefühle von sich zu werfen und lief hinüber.

„Ich grüße euch, Waffenmeister", begann Sorn im höflichsten Tonfall, doch dieser klang eher nach einer Grabeskälte.

Dantrags Augen funkelten bedrohlich und er blickte den Kleriker etwas abstoßend an. Dann schien er sich wieder gefangen zu haben und fragte. „Ihr seid wohl erschöpft, Priester?"

Sorn nickte als Antwort und bedachte danach Nhaundar mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was wünscht ihr von mir, Nhaundar?"

„Eigentlich nicht viel, denn ich wollte euch zu einem kleinen und ganz privaten Fest einladen. Der Waffenmeister und ich …", dabei deutete der Sklavenhändler nacheinander einmal zu Dantrag hinüber und letztendlich auf sich, „… haben dieses Ereignis schon länger geplant und er ist der große Geldgeber. Für eure hervorragenden und äußerst nützlichen Dienste …"

„… Wollte ich euch und natürlich auch euren Bruder herzlich einladen", beendete der Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre den Satz und starrte verheißungsvoll den Vhaeraunpriester an.

Doch dieser behielt seine ausdruckslose Miene bei und so versuchte Dantrag noch ein Lob hinter her zu schicken, was ihm nicht wirklich leicht fiel. „Ich bin jedes Mal aufs Neue begeistert über eure guten Heilungskünste …", hierbei hielt sich der Waffenmeister offen, ob er damit die Verwundungen von Shar oder die Verletzungen der Priesterinnen meinte und sprach ungehindert weiter. „… Auch ihr verdient einmal eine Pause oder man könnte es auch Anerkennung für eure Dienste nennen. Überlegt es euch, eingeladen seid ihr, es liegt nun an euch, ob ihr dem Fest beiwohnen wollt."

„Welch ein Grund gibt denn Anlass zum feiern?", wollte Sorn eilig wissen, bevor er sich entschied.

„Aber mein Junge …", mischte sich nun Nhaundar wieder ein und Dantrag ließ ihn gewähren, „… man braucht kein Grund um ein wenig Spaß zu haben, nicht wahr? Kommt zusammen mit Nalfein und die Freude wird auf eurer Seite sein. Ich zähle auf euch Zwillinge", säuselte der Sklavenhändler.

Sorn nickte lediglich als Antwort und fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Eine Einladung auf ein Fest hatte er noch niemals erhalten. Die Jagd zählte er nicht mit, wobei seine Heilkünste dort stets auf geschäftlicher Basis basierten. Doch das diese zwei niederträchtigen Dunkelelfen ihn und sein Bruder einfach so auf ein Fest einluden passte nicht zu ihnen. Doch das ungute Gefühl, wenn er an Shar dachte, kehrte zurück. Die beiden heckten etwas aus, nur was, fragte sich der Priester erneut. In ihren Augen konnte man die Gefahr bereits erkennen, doch mehr ließ sich nicht entschlüsseln. Er musste das Spiel mitspielen, ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht. Sie sollten keinen Verdacht schöpfen. So versuchte Sorn sich am Riemen zu reißen, setzte das tückischste Grinsen auf, das er zustande brachte und antwortete begeistert, was seinen Empfindungen Lügen strafte. „Ich danke für die Einladung. Ich werde wohl anwesend sein, doch Nalfein muss dies selbst für sich entscheiden, somit spreche ich erst einmal für mich."

Dantrag und Nhaundar nickten und wandten sich augenblicklich dem Hauseingang zu. Doch der Sklavenhändler wandte sich noch einmal um und meinte dann fröhlich grinsend zu Sorn. „Kommt morgen wieder. Für heute ist eure Arbeit getan. Yazston soll euch das Geld für die heutige Arbeit geben und ruht euch aus. Morgen sehen wir uns um die gleiche Zeit wieder."

Diese Worte trafen den Kleriker wirklich hart. Eigentlich hatte er heute mit einem privaten Treffen mit Shar gerechnet, doch Nhaundar ließ keine Möglichkeit zu, dass er jetzt noch etwas erwidern konnte. Vielleicht gab es morgen die Chance, endlich seinen Liebsten liebevoll in die Arme zu schließen. Doch nur zu gerne wäre Sorn dem Sklavenhändler soeben an die Kehle gesprungen und hätte ihm diese mit seinem Dolch aufgeschlitzt. Der Vhaeraunpriester hielt sich jedoch zurück, lächelte zufrieden, obwohl innerlich ein loderndes Feuer brannte und nickte lediglich. Dann war Nhaundar auch schon gleich darauf verschwunden und mit ihm Dantrag. Zurück blieb ein von Furcht und Sorge nervöser junger Dunkelelf, der plötzlich die Welt aus den Fugen gleiten sah. Nichts passte mehr zusammen, wie es sooft der Fall gewesen war und alles schien sich plötzlich auf das Fest, die unverhoffte Einladung und das Gefühl der Angst um Shar zu konzentrieren und seine Gedanken wirbelten wild herum. Er musste ganz dringend mit Nalfein sprechen, er brauchte jetzt die Stütze seines Bruders, der ihm helfen würde. So eilte Sorn zu Yazston, der übergab ihm wie von Nhaundar versprochen das Geld und dann machte auch der Priester sich auf den Weg nach Hause ins Gasthaus.

„Ich habe jetzt 480 Goldmünzen zusammengespart, Nalfein. Ich muss es einfach versuchen", redete Sorn einige Stunden später auf seinen Bruder ein, der ruhig auf seinem Bett lag, beide Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und den Neuigkeiten über Nhaundar lauschte. Dabei starrte er stur zur Decke, als ob sie die ungeklärten Fragen und die Gefühle seines Bruders beantworten könnte.

„Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass Nhaundar vorhat den Kleinen zu verkaufen, Sorn?", wollte der junge Krieger wissen.

„Es war nur ein Gefühl, beide haben nichts von verkaufen oder sonstigem erwähnt. Aber ich habe so eine Ahnung, die ich nicht erklären kann, doch möglich wäre es. Ich habe auf dem Weg hierher alles genau überdacht und je früher Shar aus den Händen der schleimigen Orkfratze kommt, desto besser. Die Verschlagenheit liegt im Wesen unserer Rasse, das solltest du doch am besten wissen", erwiderte Sorn darauf.

„Das Töten auch", meinte der Zwillingsbruder des Vhaeraunpriesters trocken. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass wir auf dieses Fest eingeladen sind, Bruder", und mit diesen Worten sprach er die sehr seltsam wirkende Einladung erneut an. Doch alleine bei dem Gedanken verzog Nalfein leicht angewidert das Gesicht, wenn er sich vorstellte, was bei diesem angeblichen Fest den Hauptgrund darstellte. Viele Männer würden anwesend sein, ihrem Verlangen nach Lust und Laune frönen und Frauen wären mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit nicht erwünscht. Für den Krieger nicht einladend genug.

„Ich habe dir doch alles bereits erzählt, was ich weiß. Nhaundar hat die Sklaven begutachtet, ich habe sie geheilt und dann kam Dantrag hinzu. Wenn beide nicht so widerlich gelacht und mir nicht eine innere Eingebung weiß gemacht hätte, dass Shar in Gefahr ist, wäre ich jetzt sonst dabei mein Geld immer und immer wieder zu zählen?" Die Stimme von Sorn klang brüchig und am liebsten hätte sich der junge Priester in eine dunkele Ecke verkrochen und seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen. Alles schien so irrational und unwirklich und so hatte ihn sein Gedankespiel auf dem Nachhauseweg nur eines geraten, er musste versuchen mit dem bereits vorhanden Geld seinen Liebsten in nächster Zeit frei kaufen. Denn wenn der Waffenmeister aus dem Haus Baenre seine Finger im Spiel hatte, dann konnte es nicht gut ausgehen. Immer und immer wieder grübelte er über die Szenen im Hof nach und letztendlich war Sorn überzeugt davon, dass der junge Halbdrow mehr in Gefahr schwebte, als man glauben sollte, auch wenn jedweder Beweis fehlte. Ein Gefühl, wie durch eine höhere Macht verliehen, nagte an seinen Nerven und stahl sich in sein Herz und beruhigen könnte er sich erst wieder, wenn er Shar in Sicherheit wusste.

„Ja, du hast mir von deinen Ängsten bereits zum zweiten Mal erzählt. Ich komme mit, Brüderchen, ich lasse dich nicht alleine in die Hölle spazieren", beruhigte Nalfein seinen Bruder. Die Worte waren ernst gemeint und um diese zu unterstreichen, wand der Krieger seinen Kopf in Richtung Sorn, der auf einem Stuhl am Tisch im Zimmer saß und gerade von neuem zu zählen begonnen hatte. Das Klirren von Geldmünzen hallte durch den Raum.

Der Priester spürte die Bewegung seines Zwillings und schaute im gleichen Moment hinüber und ihrer beider Blicke trafen sich.

Nalfein erkannte in den Augen seines Bruders die Angst und auch wenn der junge Krieger nach außen hin kalt und abgebrüht wirkte, so konnte er Sorns Gefühle sehr gut verstehen. Die Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Kindheit waren wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer als diese verzwickte Situation. So erhob sich Nalfein, ging dann hinüber zu dem zweiten Stuhl und setzte sich.

„Wie viele Münzen hast du?", wollte der Kämpfer wissen.

„480 und wenn ich die heutigen Münzen dazurechne, dann bin ich bei 500 Goldstücke", erwiderte Sorn nervös. „Doch mir fehlen mindestens 100 Stück um wenigstens einen normalen Drowsklaven kaufen zu können. Nhaundar verlangt wahrscheinlich mehr. Du kennst ihn doch."

Nalfein nickte bejahend, denn er kannte den Sklavenhändler durchaus, der wie all die anderen nur dem Profit seinen Glauben schenkte. Sein Bruder schien mit seiner Aussage durchaus Recht zu haben und so entschied sich der Ältere der beiden für etwas, dass alle Nerven beruhigte. Er griff in sein Hemd und fischte dort seine eigene Geldbörse hervor. Ein letztes Mal wog er das Gewicht ab und nickte zufrieden. Dann nahm er den Beutel aus Leder, setzte ihn auf den Tisch und schob diesen seinem Bruder zu.

„Hier, nimm' diese noch und du dürftest ein bisschen mehr haben", sagte Nalfein wohl gesonnen und lächelte den Jüngeren an.

Sorn riss vor Überraschung die bernsteinfarbenen Augen weit auf. Der Mund öffnete sich leicht, doch sagen konnte er nichts. Er war sprachlos und schaute wie gebannt auf den Geldbeutel seines Bruders, ganz so, als würde er eine Illusion betrachten. Nachdem der Priester sich nach wenigen Atemzügen wieder gefangen hatte, schaute er zu Nalfein hinüber und sah dort das freudige Gesicht seines Bruders.

„Aber … aber … das …", stammelte der junge Vhaeraunpriester.

„Das ist mein Geld und ich schenke es dir. Keine Widerrede Brüderchen. Ich habe den Kleinen auch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise lieb gewonnen, auch wenn er ein wenig verrückt ist", antwortete Nalfein keck. „Aber mit ihm steht man durchaus auf der Gewinnerseite." Dann lachte der Krieger laut auf und konnte sehen, wie der Unglaube aus Sorns Gesicht wich und er freudig strahlte. Gleich darauf musste auch der Priester herzlich lachen.

Als beide sich wieder beruhigt hatten, stand Sorn auf, ging einmal um den Tisch herum und schlang beide Arme brüderlich über Nalfeins Schultern. Von hinten umarmte er ihn und dankte ihm von ganzem Herzen.

Wenige Minuten später beugten sich beide Brüder über den Tisch und schauten sich die, zu kleinen Häufchen, aufgetürmten Goldmünzen an und seufzten.

„Um mindest die 600 voll zubekommen fehlen noch 20 Goldmünzen. Von der Bezahlung morgen haben wir aber noch nicht das Zimmer und Essen bezahlt. Ganz zu schweigen von den Zutaten, die ich benötige, um neue Tränke gegen Schmerzen zuzubereiten", klagte Sorn und die eben noch empfundene Freude war völlig von ihm gewichen.

„Ich werde heute Abend spielen gehen und …", begann Nalfein, wurde aber von seinem Bruder jäh unterbrochen. „Nein, das darfst du nicht, das hier wäre dein Wetteinsatz." Die Worte unterstrich er, wobei er mit ausladender Geste auf die Münzen zeigte.

Der Krieger seufzte und musste Sorn Recht geben. Schon begannen die Sorgen von neuem.

„Zak", flüsterte der Vhaeraunpriester und ein Lächeln umspielte plötzlich sein von Trauer gezeichnetes Gesicht. „Ich werde Zaknafein fragen, das ist es!"

„Brüderchen, wie willst du zu dem Waffenmeister gelangen? Ich denke wohl kaum, dass einer einen Fremden und dazu einen Kleriker so einfach ins Haus Do'Urden einlassen wird. Zaknafein hat damals gesagt, er muss auf der Hut sein, besonders wegen der Mutter Oberin", gab Nalfein zu bedenken. Dann verfiel er wieder ins Grübeln.

Viele weitere Minuten verstrichen, aber der geeignete Plan wollte nicht reifen. Doch dann kam dem Krieger einen Einfall in den Sinn. „Was würdest du von Bregan D'aerthe halten? Sie kommen bestimmt an den Waffenmeister heran. Immerhin kannst du dir bei keinem Mann in der Stadt sicher sein, dass es sich nicht um ein Spion von der Söldnertruppe handelt."

Sorn seufzte herzzerreißend, aber konnte die Aussage seines Bruders nicht bestreiten. „Doch auch das wird etwas kosten", meinte der Priester mit aussichtsloser Miene.

„Ja, aber mein Plan würde lediglich beinhalten, dass ein Mann von Bregan D'aerthe eine Nachricht an Zaknafein übergeben soll. Einfach eine kurze Botschaft und vielleicht ein verschlüsselter Treffpunkt mit Uhrzeit und das dürfte nicht allzu viel kosten." Nalfein schien sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Idee von Erfolg gekrönt sein könnte.

Sorn überlegte fieberhaft, aber dieser Vorschlag klang vernünftig und könnte durchaus weiter helfen. Sogar ein weiterer Einfall steuerte der Vhaeraunpriester bei. „Ich werde morgen versuchen einen der Soldaten bei Nhaundar über Bregan D'aerthe auszufragen. Der dürfte mehr wissen als wir und den Rest überlasse ich gerne den Kriegern mit dem Schwert. Doch die Botschaft schreibe ich." Sorn lächelte und nun schien er erneut guter Dinge zu sein.

Nalfein schloss sich seinem Zwilling an und nickte bejahend.


	32. 30 Kap Segen und Fluch

**30. Kapitel**

**Segen und Fluch**

Segen und Fluch liegen nah beieinander. Schwarz und Weiß sind so unterschiedlich, wie der Himmel und die Hölle, aber dennoch gehören sie zusammen. Beide Seiten einer Münze ergeben ein Ganzes. Andere würden vielleicht sagen ohne Licht gibt es keinen Schatten und viele weitere Beispiele könnte man hier erwähnen. Nichtsdestoweniger, egal wie man es betrachtet oder darstellt, das eine existiert ohne das andere nicht. Nur schwer kann man beides voneinander trennen und vielleicht sollte man das auch nie.

Segen kann die Unwissenheit vor der Zukunft sein. Wagnisse, die die Zukunft mit sich bringt, könnten sich als Fluch herausstellen. Beides bedrückte Sorn Dalael und lastete schwer auf seiner Seele. Aber niemand wusste was der Vhaeraunpriester wirklich empfand. Sein Geist war im Aufruhr. Seit gestern wagten die Zwillingsbrüder ein gefährliches Spiel.

Am heutigen Morgen entwickelte sich alles zur vollsten Zufriedenheit. Sorn kam eilig seiner Arbeit bei Nhaundar nach und erhielt die Gelegenheit mit einem der wachhabenden Soldaten zu sprechen. Durch geschicktes Fragen, gemischt mit purer Neugier, die der junge Kleriker nicht spielen musste, erfuhr er vielerlei über Bregan D'aerthe, ihre Methoden und ihren Einfluss in der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin und doch war es fast noch zu wenig. Keiner kannte oder würde jemals die Macht und Reichweite der Söldner im Unterreich verstehen, außer vielleicht ein Mann und dieser war ein größeres Geheimnis als der Anfang der Welt selbst, Jarlaxle - Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe. Am Ende des Gespräches wurde Sorn sogar Hoffnung gemacht, dass sich in einem gewissen Etablissement mit Namen „Schmückkästchen" wahrscheinlich höchstpersönlich der Anführer Jarlaxle antreffen lassen könnte. Der Soldat hegte keinen Verdacht gegenüber der Fragerei des Klerikers in Bezug auf die Söldnertruppe und schob es der natürlichen Wissbegier des jungen Dunkelelfen zu. Viele ausgestoßene Drow schlossen sich den Söldnern gerne an und insgeheim war er auf dem Glauben, dass der Priester und dessen Zwilling vielleicht genau diesen Plan verfolgten. Wer wollte nicht wissen, was die Zukunft ihm bringen mag, wenn man so einen Schritt wagt. Innerlich sann er darüber nach ohne Fragen zu stellen und er sagte sich, dass die Brüder sich gut in den Reihen von Bregan D'aerthe machen würden. Aus diesem Grund ging der Soldat des Sklavenhändlers einen Schritt weiter, indem er Sorn erzählte, dass er selbst Bregan D'aerthe noch etwas schulde ohne näher darauf einzugehen. Falls es zu einem Gespräch zwischen Sorn und der Söldnertruppe kommen sollte, dann sollte der Kleriker den Namen „Ellaniath" erwähnen. Das Gleiche galt für den Besitzer des Schmuckkästchens, der eine Nachricht durchaus weiterleiten würde, natürlich gegen entsprechende Bezahlung verstand sich von alleine. Doch dem Soldaten konnte es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes egal sein, denn ihn beschäftigten die eigenen Probleme und Wünsche mehr, wie so viele andere vor und nach ihm war er doch nur auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht.

Sorn seufzte mehrmals bei diesen Auskünften, teils aus Erleichterung und teils wegen dem eh schon wenigem Geld, das ihm zur Verfügung stand, aber er tat es einzig und allein für Shar. Selbst zwei Goldmünzen aus seinem soeben wohl verdienten Geld wanderten in die Hand des Drowsoldaten und jetzt beherrschte ihn nur noch ein Gedanke, er wollte seinen Liebsten unverzüglich sehen. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte der Priester zu dem Sklavenhändler und dem jungen Halbdrow hinauf. Sorns Glück blieb ihm hold und seine Angst um den Jungen vom Vortag stellte sich als unbegründet heraus, denn Shar saß fröhlich grinsend neben dem Diwan seines Herrn, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er den jungen Drow erblickte und nichts deutete auf eine Verletzung hin. Selbst Nhaundar wirkte wie eh und je. Schleimig freundlich und Nhaundar redete kurz über seinen zukünftigen Profit aus den von Sorn geheilten Sklaven und das seine Geschäfte seit seiner Rückkehr bestens vorangingen. Der Priester hörte höflich zu und wechselte schnell und geschickt das Thema. Denn einen Vorwand für Sorns Erscheinen gab es auch und so konnte der Kleriker mit ruhigem Gewissen erzählen, dass Nalfein mit ihm gemeinsam auf das Fest kommen würde.

Nhaundar schmunzelte über diese positive Antwort und versprach Sorn auch aus dem Grund für die gute Arbeit den Halbdrow für den restlichen Tag. Der Sklavenhändler erklärte sich bereit, dem jungen Priester Shar dessen Obhut zu überlassen, um nach Belieben mit ihm zu verfahren. Mit den Worten, er hätte eh noch viele Vorbereitungen zu treffen, entließ der alte Drow den Priester mit dem Lustsklaven. Er verriet gerade mal soviel, dass das Kellergewölbe ein wenig verändert werden müsste und übergab danach die Kette von Shars Halsband in Sorns Hände. Der Vhaeraunpriester bedankte sich mit einem listigen Lächeln und einem Nicken und nur wenige Augenblicke später waren die beiden Liebsten endlich in einem der vielen Zimmer des Hauses alleine.

Shar fiel über Sorn her, hüpfte an ihm auf und ab und überschüttete den jungen Drow mit Küssen. Dabei verspürte der Kleriker die gleiche Freude. Beide umarmten sich anschließend lange und liebevoll und späterhin lagen sie zusammen auf dem Bett, eng umschlungen und erzählten. Man sollte eher sagen, Shar redete die ganze Zeit und Sorn hörte aufmerksam zu. Der junge Halbdrow berichtete von der Reise, wie er auf einer Echse geritten war, wie er in die Stadt Eryndlyn kam und wie schön doch dort alles war. Da gab ihm Sorn innerlich Recht, denn nicht nur Shar wurde dort geboren, sondern auch er und sein Zwillingsbruder. Dann plapperte der Junge von dem großen Haus Myt'tarlyl, dem Hohepriester und dem Tempel. Alles was er sich gemerkt hatte wurde von Shar ausgeschmückt und Sorn hörte immer aufmerksamer zu. Doch etwas erwähnte Shar nicht, er ließ die Tatsache aus, dass er Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl den Namen des jungen Priesters verraten hatte. Zum einen, weil er nicht den Zorn des Klerikers auf sich ziehen wollte, der ihm immer und immer öfters einbläute, dass Shar es einfach nicht durfte, sonst wären beide Zwillinge in großen Schwierigkeiten und zum anderen, weil er sowieso nicht mehr genau wusste, was er dem freundlichen Hohepriester über seinen Liebsten überhaupt erzählt hatte. Dafür war der jungen Halbdrow klüger und nannte im Gegenzug seinem Liebsten den Namen Tarlyn. Der Vhaeraunpriester dachte einige Zeit über alles nach und dann wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass Nhaundar mit dem Jungen in einem der hohen Adelshäuser der Stadt gewesen war. Was der alte Sklavenhändler nur dort wollte, fragte sich Sorn und dachte sorgfältig über diesen Vornamen nach. Er kam ihm durchaus bekannt vor, aber ihm wollte nicht einfallen, wie er alles in Einklang bringen konnte. Sorns Gedanken kreisten anschließend wieder um Nhaundar und er überlegte, dass er wegen dieser Reise nach Eryndlyn vielleicht auch die vielen Sklaven brauchte. Der Sklavenhändler hatte ihm selbst einige eher unwichtigen Details erzählt. Aber einen Reim konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht machen, doch diese Informationen wollte er sich gut im Hinterkopf behalten. Man wusste ja nie, wann er sie gebrauchen könnte.

Am Abend kehrte ein überglücklich wirkender Priester Vhaerauns zurück ins Gasthaus „Zur Henkersmahlzeit" und fand dort auch sogleich Nalfein vor. Eilig erzählte Sorn alles, was er in Erfahrungen bringen konnte, selbst das, was er von Shar erfahren hatte. Der Krieger überdachte alle Informationen und der Kleriker gab sich erst einmal seinem Gebet an den Maskierten Fürsten hin. Ruhe und Nachdenken waren nun angebracht, dann folgte der etwas schwierigere Teil des wohl noch langen Abends.

Man sollte es kaum glauben, aber der Soldat von Nhaundar hatte Recht behalten. Gegen eine Bezahlung von 20 Goldstücken, gegen die sich Sorn am Anfang vehement geweigert hatte zu zahlen, konnten die Zwilling mit einem der Männer von Bregan D'aerthe im „Schmuckkästchen" Kontakt aufnehmen. Der Namen „Ellaniath" öffnete ihnen sprichwörtlich Tür und Tor. Einen Abend später fand ein weiteres Treffen statt und der endgültige Preis für das Vorhaben wurde festgelegt und erneut waren die Zwillinge weitere 30 Goldstücke los und die verschlüsselte Nachricht an den Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden in den Händen des Kontaktmannes, der für sich selbst auch noch 10 Gold forderte. Sorn, der am liebsten auf der Stelle zu seinem Dolch gegriffen und seinem unverschämten Gegenüber für seine Impertinenz und die hohe Geldsumme, wie der Priester fand, die Klinge ins Herz gestoßen hätte, blieb Nalfein ruhig und gelassen. Er erinnerte seinen Bruder daran, dass sie durch die unliebsame Bezahlung an die Söldner Zaknafein treffen würden und dieser sich wohl durchaus in der Lage sah, zu helfen. Wenn es sich nicht um Shar gehandelt hätte, dann wäre aus dem Geschäft von Seiten Sorns nichts geworden.

Der Plan funktionierte und niemand schöpfte Verdacht, doch seither fühlten sich die Brüder beobachtet, auch wenn sie nie jemanden sahen. Einen Zehntag später wartete ein ungeduldiger Sorn im Schankraum ihres Gasthauses und rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl in einer geschützten Ecke hin und her. Nalfein lehnte sich stattdessen gemütlich zurück und genoss einen Becher Wein, während er die Gäste musterte. Zusammen hofften sie darauf, dass die Nachricht ihren Empfänger erreicht, dieser die Verschlüsselung verstanden hatte und nun mussten sie auf die Ankunft von Zaknafein Do'Urden ausharren.

„Wen sehen meine Augen denn da?", erklang eine Stunde später plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme durch die Schankstube und die Zwillinge wanden sich dieser freudig zu.

Sorn strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er sah nicht nur Zaknafein - dessen muskulöser Körper in einer schwarzen Rüstung steckte, beide Langschwerter im Waffengürtel an der Hüfte prangten und dazu das markante Gesicht, das eine ungewöhnliche Autorität versprühte – sondern auch, dass der Plan seines Bruders wirklich Erfolg hatte und endlich jemand gekommen war, der ihnen weiter helfen konnte. Sorns Glaube schien in jenem Moment unerschütterlich.

Nalfein lächelte galant und zollte dem hochrangigen Waffenmeister auf seine ganz private Art und Weise seine Anerkennung. Er stand auf, verbeugte sich vor Zaknafein, der noch am Eingang stand, und dann setzte er sich wie gewohnt auf seinen Stuhl und wartete.

Der ältere Krieger schmunzelte, als er die beiden jüngeren Drow sah, kam zu ihnen eilig hinüber gelaufen und erwiderte augenblicklich die ehrenwerte Geste vor Nalfein. Innerlich hatte er niemals damit gerechnet, den gerissenen Brüdern jemals wieder Aug in Aug gegenüber zu stehen, aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass dies im Moment der Fall war und er freute sich herzlich. Zaknafein erinnerte sich an ihre letzte Begegnung, die schon einige Jahre zurücklag und auch den damaligen Anlass, der sie überhaupt erst zusammen führte. Shar war der Hauptangelpunkt und von dort zweigte sich ihr Tun und Handeln gewollt und ungewollt ab. Aus diesem Grund war er ein wenig verwundert den jungen Halbdrow nicht bei ihnen vorzufinden. Aus der Botschaft, die ihm von Bregan D'aerthe überbracht wurde, entnahm er lediglich die Namen von Sorn und Nalfein, den Treffpunkt und die Uhrzeit, alles verschlüsselt natürlich. Eigentlich hatte er sich sogar auf den kleinen Jungen gefreut, der hin und wieder ruhig, aber sehr quirlig durch die Gegend lief. Schon lange konnte er ihn nicht mehr zu sich holen. Drizzt, sein Sohn war aus der Akademie zurückgekehrt und die allgemeine Lage des Hauses Do'Urden stand auch nicht zum Besten. In diesem Wirrwarr konnte Zaknafein sich nicht um Shar kümmern, auch wenn er es sich gerne wünschte. Doch diesem unverhofften Treffen mit den Zwillingen, die keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut hatten mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, konnte und wollte er nicht fernbleiben.

Als er sich nun Sorn anschaute, der von seinem Platz aufgestanden war, da wusste der Krieger, was er damals so an dem jungen Drow fand. Seine Augen wanderten von oben nach unten und wieder zurück. Ein Lächeln umspielte dabei die attraktiven Züge von Zaks Gesicht. Die bersteinfarbenen Augen des jungen Sorn leuchteten. Er trug wie beim letzten Mal eine schwarze Lederhose, dazu schwarze Lederstiefel. Ein schwarzes Hemd war oben leicht aufgeknüpft und am Halsansatz sah er den Ansatz einer Kette, wo am Ende unter dem Hemd versteckt, das Heilige Symbol baumelte. Eine dunkelrote Robe hatte er sich über geworfen, doch auch sie war vorne nicht geschlossen. Der Waffengürtel mit Schwert und Dolch lugten leicht hervor. Dann erkannte der Waffenmeister die Brustmuskeln, die er einmal in voller Pracht bewundern durfte, aber die durch den Stoff nur leicht sichtbar wurden. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Priester heute noch hübscher sein, als damals.

„Zaknafein!", lächelte Sorn und öffnete die Arme, um den älteren Krieger zu umarmen und holte ihn gleichzeitig aus seinen Erinnerungen heraus.

„Ich freue mich sehr dich und auch deinen Bruder wieder zusehen", erwiderte Zak und drückte den Priester herzlich. Dann ließ er ihn los und schaute sich etwas irritiert in der kleinen Runde um.

Sorn setzte sich derweilen und bestellte bei einer herbeigeeilten Bedienung einen weiteren Becher Wein.

Nun setzte sich auch der Waffenmeister und blickte nochmals verunsichert von einem zum anderen.

„Falls du auf Shar wartest, der ist bei seinem charakterlosen Herrn, Nhaundar", beantwortete Nalfein den fragenden Blick des Kriegers.

Zaknafein wirkte überrascht, denn er konnte sich einfach nicht den Grund für dieses ungewohnte und vor allem übereilte Treffen vorstellen, oder doch? Wenn Shar nicht hier war, dann könnte der junge Halbdrow der Grund dazu sein und vielleicht in Gefahr schweben und das war niemals gut. Aber etwas anders musste noch dringend geklärt werden, bevor sie sich dem eigentlichen Thema zuwenden konnten.

„Bevor ich den Anlass unserer Zusammenkunft erfahre, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass wir einen Zuhörer haben. Aber stört euch nicht daran, Tebryn ist zwar einer der Spione von Bregan D'aerthe und zufällig Agent im Haus Do'Urden, doch ich habe ein Auge auf ihn, wie er auf mich", erklärte der Waffenmeister ruhig und in den Augenwinkeln erkannte er, wie Tebryn am Nebentisch platz nahm und eingeschüchtert wirkte.

„Was?", fragten beide Brüder überrascht und ärgerlich zu gleich, schielten nun aber wie Zak hinüber zu dem jungen Soldat am Nachbartisch, der ihren Blicken jedoch auswich.

„Jarlaxle wäre nicht Jarlaxle, wenn er nicht wüsste, wie er an Informationen kommen würde, die kleine hinterlistige Wanze", setzte Zaknafein von neuem an und sprach gelassen weiter. „Profit und Informationen sind sein Geschäft und er bleibt stets auf dem Laufenden. Da er hörte, dass ihr mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen wolltet und er euch beide nicht kennt und ihr noch nicht einmal aus Menzoberranzan stammt, hat er sich jedoch zurückgehalten und nicht seine Männer auf euch gehetzt, doch sie waren stets in eure Nähe und haben euch beobachtet", lachte Zaknafein laut und konnte sich den überraschten Ausdruck auf Tebryns Gesicht gut vorstellen, dem er nun den Rücken zuwandte, weil der Waffenmeister so unverblümt in der Öffentlichkeit die Wahrheit aussprach.

Sorn und Nalfein schauten verunsichert drein, versuchten jedoch ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern und versuchten dem Waffenmeister zu trauen. Jedoch Nalfeins Hand ging instinktiv zum Knauf seines Dolches, während er den weiteren Worten lauschte.

Dass sie sich jedoch in Gefahr befanden, das gefiel beiden überhaupt nicht. Außerdem hatten sie noch nie jemanden über den Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe so reden hören. Dann war es Sorn, der als erster wieder seine Sprache fand. „Ist das aber nicht gefährlich, so in der Öffentlichkeit den Söldnerführer zu beleidigen? Ganz zu Schweigen von einem Spion der dir so offen folgt und uns jetzt zuhört? Und wieso wollte er seine Männer auf uns hetzen? So hatte ich mir das Ganze nicht vorgestellt."

„Du hast Recht, Sorn, aber ich will es dir erklären", erwiderte Zak. „Für mich ist es nicht gefährlich und für euch nun auch nicht mehr. Unser kahlköpfiger und extravaganter Söldner und ich sind alte Freunde und unsere gemeinsame Zeit in der Akademie hat uns gewissermaßen zusammen geschweißt. Ich könnte euch Geschichten erzählen, die diesen Abend sprengen würden. Aber lasst euch eins gesagt sein, ihr beiden, Jarlaxle ist zwar im wahrsten Sinne eine Ausgeburt der Hölle …", dann musste Zaknafein erneut lachen und als er sich beruhigt hatte, versuchte er Tebryn noch weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen und seine jungen Freunden zu beruhigen. „Aber Jarlaxle ist gläubig und genauso verschwiegen, wie er gefährlich ist. Ja, er ist ein gerissener und äußerst schlauer Drow, der die Intrigen der Stadt besser beherrscht wie kein anderer. Sein einziger Fehler ist, er denkt einfach zu viel mit seinen männlichen Hormonen und er spielt gefährliche Spiele mit den Mutter Oberinnen der Stadt. Dies könnte ihm eines Tages noch zum Verhängnis werden. Aber um zum Thema zurück zukommen, ich verspreche euch mit meinem Ehrenwort, ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Die Informationen des heutigen Abends sind sicher und Tebryn ist eher eine Begleitung als ein Spion."

Sorn riss erstaunt die Augen auf, runzelte kurz die Stirn und bedachte Nalfein mit einem ängstlichen Blick. Nalfein jedoch verstand augenblicklich, dass Zaknafein etwas getan haben musste, was der Waffenmeister jetzt verschwieg, um dieses Treffen heimlich stattfinden zu lassen und tatsächlich nur dieser Tebryn hier im Auftrag von Bregan D'aerthe anwesend war. Genauso wusste der jüngere Krieger, dass Zaknafein diesen kleinen Spion im Griff hatte und ihre Angst unbegründet war. Seine Hand ließ den Dolchgriff los und entspannte sich. Daraufhin lächelte Nalfein seinen Bruder an und sofort beruhigte sich auch Sorn, der absolutes Vertrauen in seinem Zwilling hatte und beide lachten munter darauf los.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten sich alle wieder beruhigt und Sorn ergriff als erster die Initiative und erzählte Zaknafein alles, was sie zu diesem Treffen geführt hatte. Als er endete, waren die Wut über die dreiste Bezahlung und der Verlust des kostbaren Geldes wieder ganz frisch in seinem Gedächtnis und er ballte die Fäuste auf dem Tisch.

„Ich möchte meinen Betrag zu diesem Treffen beisteuern", meinte Zak mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen, denn er verstand Sorns Wut genau und holte wie einst Nalfein einen Lederbeutel hervor und platzierte diesen Mitten auf dem Tisch, so dass beide Zwillinge ihn sehen konnten. „Das hier ist für euch, nehmt es an, sonst besudelt ihr noch meine Ehre", versuchte Zaknafein Sorn dazu zu bringen, die in der Geldbörse steckenden 60 Goldstücke anzunehmen.

Was die beide nicht wussten, dass ihr eigenes Geld darin lag. Denn als der Waffenmeister die Botschaft und die dazugehörige Methode der Kontaktaufnahme erfuhr, war es niemand anderer als er selbst, der Jarlaxle um die Rückgabe des Geldes bat. Schon immer hatte ein gut gezielter Wurf mit einem der vielen kleinen Wurfmesser Wunder vollbracht, besonders bei der einstig hitzigen Freundschaft, die der Waffenmeister und der Söldner in der Akademie teilten. Jarlaxle war sehr kooperativ und Zak verstand sich schon immer auf gute Überredungskünste. Bei diesem Gedanken konnte der Krieger nicht anders und musste innerlich schmunzeln.

Anschließend legte Zaknafein noch einen drauf. Er zog einen weiteren Beutel hervor und legte auch diesen in die Mitte. „Ich möchte auch, dass ihr dieses Geld nehmt. Weitere 150 Goldmünzen und ihr dürftet den Kleinen kaufen können", griente der Waffenmeister glücklich.

Sorn und Nalfein schauten sich an. Der Priester entspannte sich und konnte das Glück kaum fassen. Eilig griff er nach den beiden Beuteln und öffnete diese. Mit prüfendem Blick kam der Kleriker auf 630 Münzen und strahlte plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wir haben das Geld, ich danke dir Zaknafein", entfuhr es Sorn und am liebsten hätte er den Waffenmeister herzlich in seinem überschwänglichen Glück umarmt und gleichzeitig geküsst. Shar schien schon fast in Freiheit zu sein. Doch dies hier war nicht der Ort seiner Freunde in großem Ausmaß Ausdruck zu verleihen, so begnügte er sich, Zak mit leuchtenden Augen und einer vor Begeisterung überschäumender Miene anzulächeln.

Auch Nalfein konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mittlerweile war selbst Tebryn am Nachbartisch vergessen, der gemütlich an einem Becher Wein nippte und so gut wie gar nichts von dem Gespräch verstand. Auch Sorn hatte endgültig den unliebsamen Zuhörer vergessen und war froh, dass der Plan seines Bruders den gewünschten Effekt erzielt hatte. Jetzt konnte das Fest stattfinden und der Kleriker würde endlich seinen Liebsten zu sich holen können.

Aber Nalfeins Gedanken kreisten trotz des informationsreichen und freudigen Treffens weiter und nagten an ihm. Er wollte nur ungern die Freude ruinieren. Doch man sollte jeden Aspekt betrachten und dann zur Ausführung übergehen. So räusperte sich Nalfein und gewann dadurch die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Drow.

„Was ist denn?", wollte Sorn nervös wissen.

„Euch ist wohl klar, wir reden hier über Nhaundar, der Raffinierteste unter den Sklavenhändlern und ein wirklich geldgieriger Ork, oder?" gab Nalfein zu bedenken.

„Dann sag' uns, was dir durch den Kopf geht", forderte nun der Waffenmeister den jüngeren Krieger unverzüglich auf.

„Was tun wir, wenn er mehr Geld verlangt. Ein normaler Drowsklave kostet schon 600 Goldstücke. Es könnte sein, dass er gut und gerne mehr verlangt, meint ihr nicht auch?", und Nalfein runzelte die Stirn.

„Da hat dein Bruder recht", warf Zaknafein ein und legte nun ebenfalls seine Stirn in Falten und dachte nach.

„Ich weiß aber eine Lösung", meinte Sorn nach kurzer Pause glücklich. „Wenn er mehr verlangt, dann wirst du Zak …", und dabei zeigte der Vhaeraunpriester mit dem Finger auf den Kämpfer und redete fröhlich weiter, „… ihn kaufen und zwar zum verlangten Preis. Er wird keinen Verdacht hegen und vor allem dann nicht, weil er dir eindeutig unterlegen ist und das weiß er sehr genau. Wir müssen nur versuchen, dass uns Dantrag nicht zuvor kommt, wenn meine Vorahnung nur annährend der Wahrheit entspricht."

Der ältere Haudegen überlegte kurz, fand diese Idee jedoch vernünftig und wusste augenblicklich auch, woher er das restliche Geld bekam. Er konnte kurzfristig das Geld von Jarlaxle ausleihen und bei diesem Gedanken wanderten seine Augen hinüber zu Tebryn, der immer gelangweilter an einem Becher nippte und man auf dem Gesicht ablesen konnte, dass er sich auf ein viel interessanteres Gespräch gefreut hatte. Allerdings nicht auf eine Unterhaltung, wo es darum ging, wie man einen Sklaven zu günstigem Preis erstand und innerlich freute es ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Jarlaxle hätte nichts in der Hand und konnte keine Verbindungen herstellen, aber helfen würde er ihm trotzdem. Dann bedachte er wieder die Zwillinge mit einem Blick und stimmte mit einem Nicken den Worten Sorns zu. Einzig und alleine das Wohl des Jungen zählte nun und er selbst wäre frohen Mutes, wenn er Shar in sicheren Händen wusste. Alles kam schnell und übereilt, doch eine andere Möglichkeit sahen die drei Dunkelelfen im Moment nicht. Zum Abschluss besiegelten sie ihren Plan mit einem kräftigen Handschlag.

Ein wenig später genossen Zaknafein, Sorn und Nalfein einen weiteren Becher Wein, besiegelten ihren cleveren Plan zusätzlich mit dem besten Tropfen und unterhielten sich über andere, weit unwichtigere Dinge. Jedoch das Thema Halbdrow und die eigene Situation des Hauses Do'Urden wurde geschickt ausgelassen. Jetzt stand einfach die Freude über dieses unverhoffte Treffen im Vordergrund und hin und wieder warfen sich der Vhaeraunpriester und der Waffenmeister verstohlene Blicke zu und erinnerten sich noch gut an ihre Zweisamkeit. Dann huschte bei beiden ein wissendes Lächeln über die Lippen und Nalfein musste über die unausgesprochenen Worte ebenfalls schmunzeln.

Der Abend wurde spät und man sollte immer aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist. Dieses Motto nahmen sich die drei Drow zu Herzen und verabschiedeten sich nach insgesamt drei Bechern Wein von einander. Vorher wurde jedoch ein weiteres Treffen mit Datum und Uhrzeit vereinbart. Wenn etwas aus der Bahn geraten sollte, dann wäre Zaknafein am Zug. Es sollte der Morgen nach dem besagten Fest sein, so dass der Waffenmeister schnell und vor allem geschickt Nhaundar um den Finger wickeln konnte, um Shar vordergründig für sich zu beanspruchen. Gesagt, getan und dann konnte sich zum Abschluss Sorn doch nicht mehr zurückhalten und küsste Zak berauscht. Der Krieger schien im ersten Moment überrascht, doch die Verwirrung verflog so schnell, wie sie ihn übermannte und er erwidere nur zu gerne die Leidenschaft. Nalfein verzog leicht das Gesicht, denn alleine schon der Gedanke, dass auf dieser Feier nur Männer anwesend sein würden, die sich gerne mit dem eigenen Geschlecht vergnügten, da wurde ihm bereits schlecht.

Nachdem Zaknafein durch die Eingangstür verschwunden war, beeilte sich auch Tebryn dem Waffenmeister zu folgen. Sorn konnte sich bei dem Anblick des jungen und recht nervös aussehenden Soldaten, der angeblich ein Spion von Bregan D'aerthe darstellte, nicht zurückhalten und rief laut hinterher. „Auch euch einen angenehme Nacht. Passt mir auf ihn auf, nicht dass ihr mit einem blauen Augen zurückkehrt. Ärger wollen wir in jedem Fall vermeiden."

Nalfein grölte laut auf und auch Sorn fiel danach in das Gelächter mit ein. Tebryn dagegen wurde rot, auch wenn man es auf seiner ebenholzfarbenen Haut kaum bis überhaupt nicht erkennen konnte, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihn. Dann wand er sich eilig der Tür zu und verschwand.

Zurück blieben die beiden Zwillingsbrüder. Sie wollten auf ihr Glück noch etwas trinken und dann begann die lange Zeit des Wartens. Noch einige Zehntage und dann würde Sorn endlich und für immer seinen Liebsten in die Arme schließen können, frei und ungezwungen. Shar wäre frei und er malte sich gedanklich längst aus, wie er dem Jungen Lesen und Schreiben beibrachte. Selbst Nalfein erklärte sich bereit, dem Kleinen den Umgang mit Waffen zu lehren.

Zur gleichen Zeit waren ebenfalls zwei Dunkelelfen mit ihren Gedanken und Wünschen beschäftigt. Es waren Tarlyn My'tarlyl und Sabrar aus Eryndlyn. Ihre, mit Anfangsschwierigkeiten gepflasterter Reise, verlief etwas anders als geplant. Auch wenn Tarlyn Sabrar und die zehn Soldaten aus dem Haus auf die Oberfläche schickte, um den Gefahren des Unterreiches zu entgehen, lauerten hier ganz andere Wagnisse. Denn was niemand zuvor bedachte, war nur eine kleine Winzigkeit, das Wetter. Im Eleint brachen sie von Eryndlyn auf, jetzt war es fast schon Ende Marpenot und sie befanden sich im Norden von Faerûn. Der kurze Herbst begann bereits in den Winter umzuschlagen und in dieser Nacht sah sich die kleine Gruppe von Dunkelelfen gezwungen einen windgeschützten Unterschlupf zu finden. Das Glück war ihnen Hold und in der späten Abenddämmerung fanden sie eine verlassene Höhle, irgendwo in der Nähe des Hochwaldes. Es war eiskalt und mitten in der Nacht fiel der erste Schnee für dieses Jahr. Obwohl Drow sehr resistent gegenüber den kalten Temperaturen waren, spürte die Gruppe um Tarlyn dennoch den schnellen Wetterwechsel und die Kälte. Die anfängliche Überschwänglichkeit, dass sie über die Oberfläche schneller die Stadt der Spinnenkönigin erreichen würden, anstatt eine Ewigkeit warten zu müssen, bis die Magie des Portals wieder hergestellt wäre, schlug in Depressionen seitens Tarlyn um. Sabrar hatte seine liebe Müh und Not seinen Freund vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, wobei der Jüngere der beiden sich selbst noch dazu überreden musste. Nun saßen beide um ein kleines Feuer herum, während die restlichen Männer entweder schliefen, sich unterhielten oder Wache hielten.

„Du wirst sehen, Tarlyn, noch zwei Monate und du kannst deine Rache an dem Sklavenhändler ausüben", meinte Sabrar in aller Seelenruhe, wobei er an einer Tasse mit heißem Wasser schlürfte, um der von draußen herein strömenden Kälte etwas zu trotzen.

Der Vaterpatron seufzte tief, starrte dabei unentwegt ins Feuer, ganz so, als wolle er die Flamme dazu benutzen, ihre Wärme über den kargen Ort auszubreiten, die auch sein Herz erhitzen könnte.

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, Sabrar …", antworte Tarlyn und sein Freund beendete für ihn den Satz, „… dann würdest du es dennoch schaffen."

Das ließ den Älteren aufblicken und Sabrar wurde mit einem ehrlich gemeinten Lächeln belohnt. Aber etwas anders nagte immerfort an den Nerven des Hohepriesters.

„Aber sag' mir, was wird geschehen, wenn der Maskierte Fürst seine Drohung wahr macht und ich meine Kräfte für ein Jahrhundert verliere? Was für ein Vaterpatron gebe ich ab, wenn ich meinem Enkel sagen muss, dass ich ein Priester ohne Macht und Segen bin, geschweige denn der ganzen Stadt", seufzte Tarlyn.

„Wenn du weiter so redest, dann nehme ich dir wirklich noch jedes gesprochene Wort ab." Sabrar wurde wütend, denn nicht zum ersten Mal schien sein Freund der Verzweiflung nahe und lag ihm damit in den Ohren. Doch diesmal hatte der Berater einen Vorschlag, der ihn schon den ganzen Tag über beschäftigt hatte. „Wie wäre es, wenn du ein paar Magier oder niedriger Priester anheuerst? Sie könnten auch wo anders angesetzt werden und schaden würden sie in keinem Fall. Sie müssen beim Maskierten Fürsten schwören niemanden Auskunft über die Lage des Hauses zu geben und niemand würde Verdacht schöpfen", meinte Sabrar frohen Mutes, endlich seinen Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen. „Außerdem bedenke, niemand, außer die Haushaltsmitglieder würden das Geheimnis kennen. Sie glauben an dich. Die jüngeren Priester in deinem Haus gibt es da auch noch und haben bereits viel von dir gelernt."

Tarlyn blickte ihn erstaunt an. Über solch eine Möglichkeit hatte er bisher nicht nachgedacht, denn immer schon hatten seine Kräfte ausgereicht. Doch der Vorschlag klang vernünftig und änderte auch nichts an seinem Glauben. Für größere Dinge könnten Magier durchaus hilfreich sein und er blieb weiterhin der Hohepriester des Hauses Myt'tarlyl. Vaterpatron und Herr war er trotz seiner klerikalen Kräfte und würde dies bis zu seinem Tod auch bleiben. Daraufhin huschte ein Lächeln über seins, in letzter Zeit von Sorgenfalten durchfurchtes Gesicht, und er dankte Sabrar, indem er ihm die Hand lobend auf die Schulter legte.

„Shar wird der nächste Hohepriester, dafür werde ich Sorge tragen", schmunzelte nun Tarlyn und schaute jetzt wieder ins Feuer.

Sabrar hustete kurz, denn er hatte sich an dem Wasser verschluckt und blickte seinen Freund verwundert an. „Dein Enkel soll der nächste Hohepriester werden?", fragte der Berater etwas skeptisch. „Du warst doch die ganze Zeit der jenige, der mir erzählte, dass Shar ein wenige zurückgeblieben und verrückt wirkte."

Tarlyn sah weiterhin ins Feuer und bekam von dem Mienenspiel des Jüngeren nichts mit, höchsten der etwas überraschte Tonfall ließ die Verwirrung erahnen. „Sabrar, du hast richtig gehört. Was soll schon heißen, dass der Kleine verrückt ist. Wenn ich bei solch einem ekelerregenden Drow mit Orkfratze aufgewachsen wäre und er mich als seinen Schatz bezeichnen würde, dann würde ich wohl auch dem Wahnsinn nahe sein. Shar hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ein wenig über den Maskierten Fürsten versteht. Dieser junge Priester, wie hieß er gleich noch mal?", grübelte Tarlyn nach und dabei konnte ihm Sabrar zur Hilfe eilen, denn den Namen hatte er sich für alle Fälle sehr gut eingeprägt und antwortete pflichtbewusst. „Sorn Dalael, ist sein Name."

„Ich danke dir, ich habe so viel in meinen Kopf, dass ich mir den Namen einfach nicht merken kann", erwiderte der Vaterpatron und erzählte weiter.

„Dieser junge Kleriker, Sorn Dalael, vermag zu Heilen und steht somit in der Gunst unseres Gottes. Ein gutes Vorzeichen und ich möchte gerne mein Erbe in guten Händen wissen. Niemand verbietet mir, dass nicht Shar mein Nachfolger werden kann. Er wird von mir persönlich unterrichtet und vielleicht von diesem Sorn Dalael."

Als Tarlyn geendet hatte, lächelte er zufrieden und versank in Gedanken und Erinnerungen über das Damals, Hier-und-Jetzt und was die Zukunft bringen konnte. Sabrar saß währenddessen am Feuer und versuchte sich so gut es ging zu wärmen und über das eben gesagte nachzudenken.

Tarlyn malte sich alles genau aus. Sobald er wusste, dass Shar in Sicherheit war, würde er sich auf die Suche nach diesem Sorn machen. Er wollte mehr über den Kleriker erfahren und wer einst sein Lehrmeister gewesen war. Dann versuchte er sich den jungen Halbdrow in Kleidung vorzustellen, die ein Priester trug. Schwarze Lederrüstung oder auch nur eine einfache schwarze Lederhose mit den passenden Stiefeln, ein dunkles Hemd und eine extra nur für Shar angefertigte rote oder schwarze Robe aus Samt. Dazu das Heilige Symbol. Ein Schüler der es wert sein würde, dass Tarlyn ihn höchst persönlich unter seine Fittiche nahm. Dann könnte der Vaterpatron ihm auch Lesen und Schreiben beibringen und wenn dies wirklich die Zukunft war, die er sich vorstellte, dann würde er selbst seinem Enkel die Feinheiten der von Vhaeraun gewährten Zauber zeigen. Die heiligen Riten und Feiertage und alles was mit dem Glauben anheim fiel. Glücklich strahlte Tarlyn und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass er endlich mit einer Klinge in der Hand die Kehle von Nhaundar Xarann aufschlitzte.

Noch jemand anderer ließ sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen. Derjenige entblößte dabei seine weißen Zähne in einem ebenholzfarbenem Gesicht, dass von einer goldenen Halbmaske verdeckt wurde. Die Haarfarbe wechselte dabei zwischen Gold, Blau und einem normalen Weiß immer hin und her und der Triumph mischte sich mit Vergnügen. Der Avatar Vhaerauns zeigte somit seine Stimmung an und saß im hinteren Teil dieser Höhle und niemand schien von seiner Anwesendheit etwas zu spüren. In schwarzen Nebel gehüllt beobachtete er den Hohepriester und hatte selbst an seinem Gedankenspiel teil. Ja, die Vorstellung des immer so treuen Dieners des Maskierten Fürsten könnte die Zukunft sein. Aber er versuchte sich bildlich vor Augen zu halten, was nicht nur das Unterreich, sondern auch die Oberfläche zu bieten hatte. Licht und Sonne, Wolken und ein nicht enden wollender Himmel. Berge, Hügel, Täler und auch Schluchten. Saftige Wiesen und Wälder. Große Waldflächen mit Bäumen, die hoch in den blauen, unendlichen Himmel wuchsen. Häuser, ganz aus Natur und Magie erschaffen. Schattenspendende Baumkronen, Brücken über Flüsse und Seen, die zum Verweilen einluden, wie es in der Vergangenheit einst war. _Romantisch_, grinste der Avatar Vhaerauns und teilte diese Gedanken mit seinem Gott.

_Ich werde das Machtspiel der Götter gewinnen und diesmal hält mich nichts und niemand davon ab. Keiner wird mir in die Quere kommen, nicht einmal die Hure meiner Mutter. Soll sie in ihrem ewigen Abgrund verrotten, doch ich werde nicht mehr verbannt sein. Ich werde die Spinne eigenhändig zwischen meine Finger zerquetschen und ihr Kadaver den Dämonen zum Fressen geben. Die Möglichkeiten sind unendlich und doch einzigartig._

Er waberte noch einige Atemzüge auf der Stelle und dann wirbelte der schwarze Nebel schnell und immer schneller um die eigene Achse und verschwand völlig im Schatten.

Einige Wochen später bekamen Sorn und Nalfein Dalael ein Schreiben von Nhaundar per Kurier überbracht. Etwas überrascht über diese seltsame Form mit den beiden in Kontakt zu treten, wurde ihre Verblüffung noch gestärkt, nachdem sie den Inhalt der Botschaft lasen. Nhaundar lud hochoffiziell zu dem Fest ein, das in einem Zehntag um die Zeit, wenn Narbondel seinen Tiefstand erreichte, beginnen sollte. Jeder Gast hatte sich entsprechend des Anlasses zu kleiden und eine Menge Spaß mit zu bringen. Doch diese Nachricht verbreitete bei den Zwillingen eher Unwohlsein anstatt Freude. Solange bekam Sorn nicht einmal die Gelegenheit Shar wieder zusehen, denn es gab keinen Anlass, dass der Priester sich in das Haus des Sklavenhändlers begeben konnte. Außerdem würde ein unverhoffter Besuch Nhaundar unter Umständen auch misstrauisch machen. So entschieden die beiden Brüder die Zeit mit kleinen Aufträgen zu überbrücken und nervös auf den Tag zu warten, an dem der junge Kleriker endlich seinen Liebsten frei und ungezwungen in die Arme nehmen konnte.

In all dieser Zeit bekam so Sorn auch nicht die Wandlung auf dem Anwesen Nhaundar Xaranns mit. Nach dem besagten Tag, als Nhaundar diesen jungen Drow aus Ched Nasad zu sich holte, entpuppte sich dieser zum großen Erstaunen des Sklavenhändlers als äußerst attraktiver Junge. Unter all dem Dreck und Schmutz, der sein Körper überzogen hatte, kam darunter ein hübscher Sklave zum Vorschein. Doch an das wunderschöne Aussehen Shars reichte er noch lange nicht heran. Aber Nhaundar hatte sich selbst so entschieden und genoss diese Wahl in vollen Zügen.

Der einzige, der von alldem keine Ahnung hatte, war der junge Halbdrow, der einfach nicht verstand, was vor sich ging. So viele Jahre war er es immer gewöhnt bei seinem Herrn zu sein, mit ihm die Nächte zu verbringen und auch mit Nhaundar zu baden, zu essen oder bei Besuchern anwesend zu sein, da es ihm sprichwörtlich ins Blut überging. All dies brach nach Sorns letztem Besuch von einem Tag auf den anderen ab. Stattdessen verbrachte Shar nun seine Tage meist alleine in den Gemächern der anderen Lustsklaven, wo auch Dipree lebte, der sich wie immer um ihr Wohl kümmerte. Sie teilten sich einen großen, mit Kissen und Matratzen ausgestatteten Raum. Hierhin wurde Shar einfach abgeschoben, weil alle ihren Aufgaben nachgingen, nur er nicht. Der junge Halbdrow wusste nicht, was dies alles bedeutete. In all seiner Verzweiflung hatte er auch schon Dipree gefragt, aber niemals eine Antwort erhalten. Nur eines hatte sich nicht verändert. Noch immer kam Stammkundschaft und verlangte nach Befriedigung von Shar.

Je mehr Tage in dem Leben des jungen Halbdrow verstrichen, desto öfter flüchtete er in sich in sein Inneres ohne es zu merken. Er redete mit Handir und erhielt Antworten, die ihn wieder von neuem beruhigten. Außerdem dachte er an Sorn und wie sehr er ihn vermisste und er sich schon freute, wenn sein Liebster wieder vorbei kommen würde. Doch zu Shars großer Enttäuschung geschah auch dies nicht und er weinte manchmal heimlich und leise. Zum Glück für den Jungen, dass nie jemand etwas mitbekam und Fragen bezüglich dieses Verhalten stellen konnte, dass ungewöhnlich war.

Der Tag des Festes rückte immer näher. Schon einen Zehntag zuvor begannen alle Sklaven und Bediensten des Hauses herum zu eilen, hier und dort Dinge zu erledigen und dabei ignorierten ihn fast alle, bis auf Dipree. Der ältere Drow hielt meist kurz inne, beäugte den jungen Halbdrow dann etwas seltsam, seufzte und machte sich sogleich wieder an seine Arbeit.

Am heutigen Morgen – der Tag des Festes - waren schon alle viel früher als sonst auf den Beinen. Shar verbrachte wieder eine der Nächte, wo er bei Dipree und den anderen schlafen musste. Doch er konnte kaum ein Auge zumachen. Irgendetwas schien nicht in Ordnung zu sein, er spürte es tief in seinem Herzen. Noch schlimmer war für ihn, wenn er Handir fragte, kam keine Antwort. Der Abend brach schnell an und niemand ließ sich blicken, bis plötzlich Dipree hereinkam. Er hatte etwas fremdartig Aussehendes über dem Arm hängen und schaute nicht wirklich froh drein. Er sah auch sonst nie wirklich glücklich aus, aber heute machte der ältere Drow eine Miene, als hätte er etwas Schreckliches erfahren.

„Komm' Shar, du musst baden", erklang der Befehl an den jungen Halbdrow, der von seinem Sitzplatz in der hintersten, dunklen Ecke des Raumes aufstand und hinüber trottete.

Nur Momente später verschwanden beide im Badezimmer. Shar wurde wie jeden Tag gebadet, danach abgetrocknet und frisiert. Seine langen weißen Haare, die mittlerweile weit bis zu den Kniekehlen reichten, brauchten ihre Zeit und heute sollten sie besonders zu Recht gemacht werden. Denn der Junge bekam kleine Zöpfe links und rechts geflochten, während des restliche Haar über den Rücken fiel, dabei schaute er sogar noch verführerischer aus als sonst. Als Dipree letztendlich an der Kleidung ankam, da wurde Shar misstrauisch.

„Was ist das, Dipree?", wollte er wissen und schaute mit tiefblauen Augen auf etwas Weißes mit schwarzen Streifen. „Das ist aber nicht meine Hose."

Der ältere Drow seufzte und blickte zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag dem jungen Halbdrow direkt in die Augen. Doch er war nicht böse über die Frage. „Ganz genau, mein Junge. Das ist nicht deine Hose, sondern ein Lendenschurz", erklang die kurze Antwort von Dipree.

Der treuste Sklave von Nhaundar stöhnte und innerlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass er die Fragen des Kleinen vermissen könnte. Denn die jetzige Kleidung hatte Dipree kurz zuvor vom Sklavenhändler in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, mit dem Befehl den Halbdrow damit einzukleiden. Was der Junge nicht wusste, heute morgen musste der ältere Drowsklave den neuen Liebling von Nhaundar die Kleidung von Shar anlegen. Dipree wusste, was dies bedeutete und das Shar wohl bald nicht mehr unter diesem Dach leben würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Waffenmeister aus dem Haus Baenre endlich seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch von Nhaundar erfüllt bekommen und für eine viel zu hohe Summe den Halbdrow gekauft. Nichts anders ließ sich aus dem Verhalten seines Herrn und auch aus Dantrags Baenres Miene schließen, der seit Wochen fast täglich Besucher des Anwesens Xarann war und ständig gefährlich grinste. Doch Dipree versuchte nichts über seine Gedanken preiszugeben und sprach stattdessen ruhig und so gelassen wie möglich.

„Diesen Lendenschurz tragen Barbaren auf der Oberfläche, musst du wissen."

„Dipree, was sind Barbaren?", klang die naive Frage des Jungen.

„Das sind Krieger auf der Oberfläche", meinte Dipree etwas gelangweilt und hoffte, dass er damit die Neugier von Shar befriedigen konnte.

Tatsächlich, der junge Halbdrow strahlte plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht und alles nur wegen einem Wort, „Krieger". Das erinnerte ihn an Handir, der ebenfalls ein Krieger gewesen war und sein Sohn ihn schon immer nacheifern wollte. So einfach war Shar zufrieden zu stellen.

Doch Dipree machte einfach weiter ohne noch etwas sagen zu wollen und der Junge beäugte alles aufmerksam. Der Dunkelelf hatte plötzlich zwei braune Lederbänder in der Hand und jeweils eins schlang sich nur wenige Minuten später ganz in der Art von Barbaren über die Waden Shars bis hinauf zu den Knien. Allerdings nur zur Zierde.

„Was ist das?", wollte Shar erneut wissen.

„Das sind Bänder, wie sie Barbaren tragen", antwortete Dipree lapidar und achtete nicht auf seine Antwort und wollte sie auch nicht weiter ausbauen, da er selbst keine richtige Ahnung besaß.

Der junge Halbdrow schaute aufgeregt auf die beiden Lederbänder an seinen Unterschenkeln und freute sich. Er fühlte sich mehr und mehr als Krieger und er überlegte sich fieberhaft, dass Nhaundar dies alles nur tat, weil er seinen Liebling endlich zu einem wahren Kämpfer ausbilden lassen würde. Ein wenig Ahnung in Waffenkunde besaß er bereits durch Zaknafein. Die Freude über solche Kleidung und was diese mit sich brachte, auch wenn sie jedem anderen seltsam vorgekommen wäre, nahm von ihm Besitz. Shar war der Meinung, er würde jetzt ein großer Krieger werden und die Erinnerungen an seinen Vater nahmen immer mehr Gestalt in seinem Kopf an und er vergaß alles um sich herum. Obwohl der Junge nun nichts weiter am Leib trug, als einen kurzen Lendenschurz aus weißem Tigerfell und die Zierbänder an den Unterschenkeln. Nachdem der ältere Drow sein Werk genausten musterte und zufrieden nickte, ließ sich Shar letztendlich ohne Murren von Dipree hinausbringen.

Ihr Weg brachte sie in das Kellergewölbe, wo schon sooft in Shars kurzem Leben, die Jagd stattfand und erfreute sich an dem Gedanken, dass er dort das Kämpfen gelernt bekam. Doch der Junge wurde von einem Anblick überrascht, dem sein kleines Herz einen Schock versetzte.


	33. 31 Kap Bernstein und Stahl

**31. Kapitel**

**Bernstein und Stahl**

Zur gleichen Zeit, als Shar von Dipree für das Fest gebadet wurde, hatten auch die beiden Zwillinge alle Hände voll zu tun sich für den Abend und die kommende Nacht zu wappnen. Auch sie mussten sich ankleiden. Etwas freizügig und ungezwungen durfte es sein und dies nahm sich besonders der junge Kleriker zu Herzen. Er stand abends vor den wenigen Kleidungsstücken, die er sein eigen nennen konnte und wühlte aufgeregt in einer kleinen Kleiderkiste herum. Dann hatte er einen Einfall und eine halbe Stunde später waren die Zwillingsbrüder angezogen und nahezu bereit sich den Gästen des Festes und Nhaundar zu stellen.

Sorn Dalael trug eine schwarze, wirklich sehr eng anliegende Lederhose. Darüber hatte er ein dunkelblaues Hemd gezogen, vorne aufgeknöpft und das Ende in die Hose gesteckt. So konnte man deutlich die Brust und den ansehnlichen Körper wunderbar in Augenschein nehmen. Auch wenn er über weniger Muskeln wie sein Bruder verfügte, war er doch recht attraktiv. Auf sein Heiliges Symbol verzichtete er bei dieser Aufmachung. Kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, so lautete die heutige Divise. Sein Haar ließ er offen und es fiel seidig über die Schultern. Zum Schluss band er sich die Geldbörse mit dem Kaufpreis für Shar an den Hosenbund und steckte sich seinen Dolch in einen der Stiefel. Anschließend betrachtete er sein Äußeres in einem kleinen Spiegel und drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, um sich richtig zu mustern. Ein wenig Eitelkeit durfte an diesem Abend wohl gestattet sein, sagte der Priester zu sich selbst und vernahm plötzlich die Stimme seines Bruders.

„Ich bin fertig!", verkündete Nalfein Dalael mürrisch und stand in der Mitte ihres Zimmers und schaute an sich selbst hinunter. Sein Gesicht verzog sich dabei angewidert.

Nalfein trug ebenfalls eine sehr enge Lederhose, allerdings seine eigene aus braunem Wildleder. Darüber hatte er nur eine schwarze Weste angezogen, die aus dem Kleiderschatz seines Bruders stammte. Sorn passte sie ausgezeichnet und er konnte sie vorne ohne Probleme zuschnüren, doch da der Krieger mehr Muskeln als dieser besaß, lugten am Oberkörper die gestählten Brust- und Bauchmuskeln hervor und da sie keine Ärmel hatte, auch noch die muskulösen Oberarme. Mit einem schwarzen Lederband wurde sie geschlossen, doch bei Nalfein gab es einige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen die dafür vorgesehen Schlaufen und so lag die Weste hauteng an und gab mehr preis, als es dem jungen Krieger lieb war. Er sah wirklich sehr reizvoll aus. Dazu trug er schwarze Lederstiefel, die bis über die Knie reichten. Das Haar fiel ebenfalls wie bei Sorn lang und gekämmt über die Schultern. In Nalfeins Schuhwerk versteckte er einen Dolch, für den Fall der Fälle.

„Mach' nicht so ein Gesicht, Nal", antwortete der Jüngere, als er sich umdrehte, die Augen von oben nach unten und wieder zurück wandern ließ und höchst zufrieden grinste.

„Grins' mich nicht wie ein lüsterner Sklavenhändler an, die Ausgeburt der Hölle werde ich noch den ganzen Abend ertragen müssen und dieses seltsame Subjekt eines Waffenmeisters mit seinem hemmungslosem Wesen ebenfalls", beschwerte sich Nalfein und beäugte dabei seinen Bruder. Er gestand sich in jenem Moment ein, das Sorn wirklich hübsch anzusehen war, eigentlich viel zu bezaubernd für solch einen Anlass, doch er verkniff sich jedes Kommentar. Streit konnten beide jetzt nicht gebrauchen und in diesem hätte wohl das Gespräch geendet, wenn der Ältere sein Missmut und die eigenen Ängste geäußert hätte.

„Etwas fehlt noch", meinte Sorn dann plötzlich und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu.

„Da fehlt nichts, es ist höchsten ein wenig zu eng", machte Nalfein seinem Ärger Luft.

„Warte kurz", antwortete der Priester knapp ohne auf seinen Bruder zu achten und lief hinüber zu einer kleinen Holzkiste und kramte gleich darauf aufgeregt darin herum. Kurz darauf erklang ein Freundensschrei und eilig kam er zu dem Krieger zurück.

„Ziehe noch mal die Weste aus", befahl Sorn und hielt ein Fläschchen mit Öl in der Hand. Die Der Inhalt strahlte im Kerzenschein des Zimmers hell und zähflüssig.

„Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht", ärgerte sich der Ältere augenblicklich und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf.

„Stell' dich nicht so an, es muss sein oder sollen wir heute Abend auffliegen? Je perfekter unser Auftritt, desto glaubwürdiger", meinte Sorn brüsk, gab Nalfein einen leichten Klapps auf die Schulter und betätigte sich anschließend an der Weste seines Bruders, die eigentlich ihm gehörte.

„Lass' das, wenn dann kann ich das schon selbst", beschwerte sich Nalfein lautstark und konnte in den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie sein Bruder plötzlich zufrieden lächelte und sich nun zum zweiten Mal wieder seiner eigenen Aufmachung zuwenden wollte.

„Damit wir das gleich am Anfang festhalten, Brüderchen, das sind deine Kleider und ich ziehe sie nur an, weil ich dir helfen möchte. Genauso wie ich jetzt dieses Öl an mich lasse. Es ist alleine nur für dich und zum Wohl des Halbdrow", sprach der junge Krieger, konnte nun aber selbst ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als er geschäftig die geliehene Weste nochmals auszog. Sorn blieb daraufhin vor dem Spiegel stehen und betrachtete sich erneut ohne auf Nalfein zu achten, während dieser beim einölen in Gedanken versank.

Sein Bruder schien plötzlich so voller Eifer und Sehnsucht, dass es ein wenig auf den abgehärteten Kämpfer abfärbte. Selten in ihrem Leben hatte er Sorn so emsig, aufgeregt und absolut überzeugt erlebt. In ihrer Vergangenheit gab es wenig, dass den zehn Minuten jüngeren Zwilling so begeistert in Anspruch nahm, außer vielleicht damals ihr Ziehvater Solafein Dalael, der sich ehrlich, voller Herz und Hingabe zwei verwahrlosten Straßenkindern annahm, die Jahre zuvor mit knapp sechs Jahren nur haarscharf der brutalen Vernichtung ihres Hauses entkamen. Nichts und niemand stand vor dem Zusammentreffen mit Solafein Dalael zu ihnen, außer einige gefährliche Diebe, die ihr eigenes Spiel mit den Kinder trieben und sie unter unglücklichen Umständen sogar als Sklaven verkaufen wollten. Ihr Ziehvater, ein Priester des Maskierten Fürsten bekam davon Wind, half den Zwillinge bewusst oder unbewusst und nahm die, zum damaligen Zeitpunkt Vierzehnjährigen, unter seine Fittiche, brachte sie auf die Oberfläche und nahm sie als die eigenen Söhne in seinen Reihen auf. Niemand kannte das Geheimnis, nur Sorn, Nalfein und der seit einigen Jahrzehnten verschwundene Solafein Dalael, der den verwaisten Kindern den eigenen Nachnamen und damit eine Herkunft gab. Ihre wahre Abstammung kannten sie nicht, nur ihren Geburtsort, ihre Vornamen und den Tod beider Elternteile. Solafein brachte ihnen alles bei, was er den Zwillingen für ihr Dasein mitgeben konnte, auch die Schläue und Gerissenheit, die ein Drow zum Überleben brauchte. Der Rest stammte von der Straße, wurde aus Instinkt und Glaube geboren und war ihnen schon immer hilfreich im Unterreich unter ihresgleichen zu leben. Als Nalfein gerade darüber nachdachte, vergaß er so gut es ging seine Aufmachung und konzentrierte sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe und die Befreiung des Halbdrow.

Sorn war mit dem eigenen Äußeren zufrieden und half nun Nalfein, der immer noch ölte und bekam nichts von dem Gedankenspiel seines Bruders mit. Anschließend erlaubte der Priester dem jungen Krieger, dass dieser wieder die Weste überziehen durfte und beide waren fertig. Der Kleriker schien ganz stolz auf sein Werk zu sein.

„Dann lass' uns losgehen, aber vergiss den Umhang nicht. In dieser Aufmachung muss uns niemand sehen", befahl nun der Ältere der Zwillinge, nahm im gleichen Moment seinen Mantel in die Hand und öffnete die Tür.

„Warte, ich bin gleich da", rief die nervöse Stimme des jungen Klerikers und dieser eilte erneut zu der kleinen Holzkiste zurück, aus der er eben noch die Flasche Öl heraus gefischt hatte. Er kramte erneut darin herum und fand ein schwarzes Seidentuch. Wenigstens etwas musste er mitnehmen, dass ihn als das auswies, was er war, ein Priester Vhaerauns, wenn auch kein Hohepriester. Als er gerade das Tuch aufhob, fiel ihm plötzlich eine kleine Phiole in die Hand.

„Wo kommst du denn her?", flüstere Sorn leise und schaute sie nur kurz an. Das musste Schmerzmittel sein, meinte der Kleriker zu sich selbst, denn er hatte bis vor kurzem mehrere besessen und einige selbst hergestellt. Er hätte auf der Stelle wetten können, dass alle verbraucht waren und vor allem gingen die meisten an Shar. Nun ja, vielleicht kann ich dich gebrauchen, dachte Sorn und stopfte die Phiole in den Hosensaum. Dann ging er zu seinem Bett, hob ebenfalls seinen Umhang auf, schlang ihn um die Schultern und das Seidentuch hielt er fest in der rechten Hand.

„Jetzt bin ich fertig", verkündete der Jüngere und gesellte sich zu Nalfein.

Dieser war schon unter seinem Umhang unauffällig genug versteckt, um nichts von der reizvollen Kleidung preiszugeben und so machten sich die Zwillinge auf ihren Weg zum Anwesen Xarann.

Dort wurden sie von einem der vielen herumwuselnden Diener begrüßt, die Umhänge wurden abgelegt und dann wies der Drow den Zwillingen den Weg.

Sorn lief neben seinem Bruder Nalfein die Treppe hinunter. Vor ihnen der Diener, der sie oben bereits in Empfang genommen hatte. Wie beide erkannten, handelte es sich um den gleichen Weg wie in das tiefe Kellergewölbe, in dem von Nhaundar regelmäßig veranstaltet, die Jagd stattfand. Doch von diesem Spektakel hatte der Sklavenhändler Sorn nichts berichtet, so runzelte er misstrauisch die Stirn. Bevor er sich weitere Gedanken über den bevorstehenden Abend machen konnte, erreichten die Brüder auch schon ihr eigentliches Ziel. Ein großer Saal erstreckte sich vor den Blicken der Zwillinge und sie staunten nicht schlecht über den Umbau des ehemaligen Kerkers. An den Wänden hingen Fackeln, die ihr Licht in den Raum sendeten. Kerzenständer und große Kohlenpfannen taten das Restliche, um diese neue Kulisse zu erhellen. In diesem Licht sah man den Boden, wo sich vor noch einigen Monaten das Labyrinth befunden hatte. Jetzt war es völlig mit Brettern zugenagelt und bildete so eine glatte und ebene Fläche. Der Priester nahm an, dass die Irrgänge dennoch vorhanden waren und durch entfernen des neuen Holzbodens augenblicklich zum Vorschein kamen. Ringsherum erstreckten sich die Zuschauerränge, auf denen sich die Dunkelelfen normalerweise zur Jagd niederließen und der brutalen Hetze ihre Zustimmung mit lautem Gegröle zu riefen. Beide Brüder tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus und ihren Augen konnte man die Überraschung, sowie die Verwirrung wieder erkennen. Als Sorn sich weiter umsah schien es so, als wären sie die letzten Gäste, die sich diesem Fest anschlossen. Überall wo man seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte waren Trauben von männlichen Drow auszumachen. Alle fröhlich grinsend, lachend und in Gespräche vertieft. Hier und da wuselten Sklaven in einem Hauch von Nichts durch die Reihen und bedienten die Dunkelelfen mit Getränken. Erschreckend für den Priester war jedoch die Tatsache, dass hier Diwans, hohe Kissenberge und auch bequeme Stühle zum Sitzen und Liegen einluden. Somit waren die eigentlichen Zuschauerreihen leer. Verteilt über den neu erschaffenen Raum sah man Liebessklaven an Ketten. Sie wurden an einem im Boden steckenden Haken festgehalten und trugen allesamt seltsame Kleidung. Für den Kleriker und den Krieger, die in ihrer Jugend auf der Oberfläche lebten, ein Anblick, der sie an Barbaren erinnerte.

"Das glaub ich jetzt einfach nicht", murrte Nalfein und schüttelte sich angewidert.

Es war genau so wie der junge Krieger erwartet hatte. Ein Raum voller lüsternen, gieriger Drow, die nichts Besseres zu tun gedachten, als sich gegenseitig aufzuhetzen und sich schließlich an einer Orgie zu erfreuen. Hilfe suchend schaute er zu Sorn, doch dieser hatte sich mittlerweile hinter einem Schleier versteckt, wozu er sein schwarzes Seidentuch einfach über den Kopf zog und ähnelte, abgesehen von der anzüglichen Kleidung, einem ungewöhnlichen Hohepriester. Nalfein konnte dessen Augen und Gesichtszüge nicht deutlich erkennen und so blieb er mit seinem unruhigen Gefühl in seinem Inneren vorerst alleine.

Sorn ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und atmete erleichtert auf. Shar war nirgends zu sehen, also nahm der Priester an, dass sein Geliebter bei Nhaundar in Sicherheit zu sein schien, so sicher wie man es eben bei diesem alten schmierigen Kerl sein konnte. Das Herz des Priesters wäre vor Entsetzen zersprungen, wenn er bemerkt hätte, dass der junge Halbdrow sich nicht bei dem Sklavenhändler befand, wie er annahm, sondern in Wirklichkeit in der Nähe der großen Ehrentribüne angekettet auf dem Boden hockte und von einer Traube männlicher Drow verdeckt wurde.

Die Brüder schauten sich noch einmal an und wagten sich schließlich in die Höhle des Löwen, wobei sich sofort die Blicke, der in der Nähe befindlichen Dunkelelfen auf sie richteten. Geweitete Augen, von Gier erfüllt und sehr überraschte Gesichter folgten den Zwillingen, als sie sich schließlich bis in die unmittelbare Nähe der Ehrentribüne vorgekämpft hatten. Sorn konnte Nhaundar nirgendwo ausmachen, wollte er doch viel zu gerne seinen Liebsten wenigstens sehen. Doch der junge Vhaeraunpriester spürte die lüsternen Blicke, die auf Nalfein und ihn lagen, welche durch ihre anzügliche Kleidung noch heraus gefordert wurden und vergaß kurzzeitig seinen Liebsten. Während der junge Kleriker so etwas mehr gewöhnt war wie sein Bruder, versuchte er ihn mit einer, auf der Schulter ruhenden Hand zu beruhigen. Anschließend beugte er sich zu ihm hinüber und Sorn flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. "Ich danke dir. Ich weiß, dass es eine große Überwindung für dich ist."

Plötzlich spürte Sorn, wie sich die Muskeln seines Bruders augenblicklich anspannten. Gleich darauf wusste er auch den Grund dafür. Er schaute nach oben und erkannte, dass Nhaundar den Raum betreten hatte, zusammen mit Dantrag Baenre. Der Sklavenhändler trug eine dunkle Lederhose und eine seidig blaue Robe und wirkte damit so schleimig und überheblich wie ihn die beiden Brüder kannten und hassten.

Dantrag hingegen hatte sich in enges schwarzes Leder gezwängt, dass mit roten Säumen verziert war, darüber trug er ein weißes Hemd, sein Haar zu dem üblichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und sein Gesicht lächelte dämonisch mit dem für ihn so typischen selbstgerechten Blick.

Beide Männer machten einen selbstzufriedenen Eindruck, so dass die Brüder sich beherrschen mussten, um nicht angewidert ihre Gesichter zu verziehen oder gar den beiden auf der Ehrentribüne an die Kehle zu springen.

Während die Menge unruhig wartete und Nhaundar seinen Blick erwartungsvoll schweifen ließ, spürte Sorn wie sein Bruder noch angespannter wurde. Der Grund dafür stand hinter Nalfein in Form eines weiteren Drow, der sich offensichtlich nicht beherrschen konnte und seine Hände bereits über das Leder der Hose des jungen Kriegers gleiten ließ. Doch noch ehe der Priester etwas sagen konnte, schoss Nalfeins Hand nach hinten und packte den aufdringlichen Kerl bei seiner empfindlichsten Stelle, so dass dieser ein Winseln von sich gab. Das brachte Sorn dazu breit zu grinsen, denn er wusste, dass dieser Mann sich ganz sicher nicht mehr seinem Bruder nähern würde. Dann konzentrierten sich beide Brüder auf den Gastgeber.

Kurze Augenblicke später breitete Nhaundar, wie ein Priester zum Segen, seine Arme zu beiden Seiten aus und der Stoff teilte sich vorne ein wenig. Darunter lugte nackte Haut des Sklavenhändlers hervor. Zum großen Erstaunen der beiden Zwillinge sah Nhaundar für sein Alter noch recht beachtenswert aus. Doch Sorn wollte bei diesem Anblick nicht näher ins Detail gehen und verdrängte jeden weiteren Gedanken daran. Er konzentrierte sich auf den tückischen Drow und wartete nur noch darauf, dass er Shar hinter seinem Rücken erspähen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Nhaundar holte tief Luft und dann sprach er mit öliger und lauter Stimme und begann mit seiner Eröffnungsrede für diesen Abend.

"Meine Gäste! Unsere Gäste müsste ich sagen, denn niemand anderer als der bekannte Waffenmeister Dantrag Baenre hatte die Idee für dieses Fest ..."

Dann wurde der Sklavenhändler von der Beifall spendenden Menge unterbrochen und Nhaundar musste sich erst wieder Gehör verschaffen, bevor er in der Lage war, weiter zu sprechen. Er grinste gefährlich, bedachte kurz Dantrag mit einem weiteren Lächeln, breitete wieder die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus und redete im gleichen aalglatten Tonfall weiter.

"Wir begrüßen Euch herzlich in meinem bescheidenen Haus ..."

Abermals ertönte die Menge, die lachend und brüllend diesen Satz aufnahm und gleich darauf wieder still wurde.

"Wie ich mir sagen gelassen habe, würde man in manchen Teilen der Oberfläche sagen, man feiere das Fest Sylvester. Das alte Jahr wird verjagt und das neue Jahr wird begrüßt. Ein schöner Anlass auch für uns, Freunde. Lasst uns diese lange Nacht genießen und wir haben keine Kosten und Mühe gescheut. Greift zu und erfreut euch über das euch Dargebotene."

Dann zeigte Nhaundar auf einige Sklaven, die etwas weiter hinten ängstlich und verstört auf dem Boden saßen, wo sie durch die dort steckenden Eisenketten an Haken festgehalten wurden. Die Menge verfolgte aufgeregt seiner Geste und wand sich dann wieder den Gastgebern zu. Der Sklavenhändler holte nochmals Luft und dann meinte er mit einem Lachen. "Das Fest ist eröffnet!"

Die umherstehenden männlichen Dunkelelfen klatschten abermals Beifall, riefen durch die umherstehende Menge und dann begann für alle der Spaß. Aber wirklich für alle?

Sorn und Nalfein hörten zu und sahen es mit eigenen Augen und wollten ihnen dennoch nicht trauen. Während sie eben noch einen Ekel bei dem Anblick von Nhaundar und Dantrag empfanden, war dies doch zuviel für die Nerven beider. Besonders der Priester schien plötzlich in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein. Sein Atem kam heftig und stoßweise und sein Herz machte einen Aussetzer. Denn kaum, dass der Sklavenhändler geendet hatte, zog er an einer Kette und zum Vorschein trat ein Dunkelelfenjunge. Wo war Shar? Der junge Drow trug die Kleidung des Halbdrow, aber es war nicht Shar. Er hatte vielleicht das gleiche Alter, doch mit der ebenholzfarbenen Haut, den weißen Haaren und den roten Augen unverkennbar ein Dunkelelf.

Eine plötzliche Berührung am Arm schreckte den Priester auf. Er starrte in das Gesicht seines Bruders, der ihm mit einer Hand den Blick in eine Richtung wies. Dort erkannte Sorn den jungen Halbdrow, der wenige Meter von der Ehrentribüne entfernt, verstört am Boden saß und ebenfalls von einer Kette an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde. Shar schaute zu Nhaundar auf und schien die Welt nicht zu verstehen. Sorns Herz schmerzte und sein Bauch fühlte sich an, als ob jemand all seine Eingeweide fraß. Er wollte jetzt nichts lieber, als bei seinem Geliebten sein, doch wie sollte er das nur bewerkstelligen ohne dass der Sklavenhändler Verdacht schöpfte und der ursprüngliche Plan gefährdet wurde. Sorn wusste, dass Shar sich augenblicklich an ihn klammern würde, wenn er sich zu ihm gesellte und er wäre wohl selbst nicht in der Lage sich zurückzuhalten ohne Nhaundar und Dantrag nicht zu verletzen.

"Geh' zu Nhaundar, noch ist er nüchtern und du kannst mit ihm übers Geschäftliche reden. Ich behalte von hier aus alles im Auge", murmelte Nalfein hinter dem Rücken seines Bruders.

Sorn nickte lediglich, holte tief Luft und machte sich gleich auf den Weg in Richtung Tribüne.

Shar indes, war der Blickfang aller, auch wenn das dem jungen Halbdrow plötzlich sehr unangenehm war. Er wollte zu Nhaundar und zu Sorn, doch beide schienen für ihn unerreichbar. Sooft wurde er schon von zu vielen männlichen Drow angestarrt und er hätte daran gewöhnt sein müssen, aber hier und jetzt wollte er einfach nur zu seinem Herrn. Sich hinter ihm beschützend verstecken und darauf hoffend, dass dieser ihm vor Schlimmeren bewahrte. Doch heute wirkte alles anders. Shar war ganz allein, umgeben von Dunkelelfen, denen es offensichtlich um das reine Vergnügen ging, egal in welcher Form. Mit einem verzweifelnden, Hilfe suchenden Blick schaute er fortwährend zu seinem Herrn auf, doch dieser sah nicht einmal in seine Richtung, sondern schien ganz und gar mit dem anderen Jungen an seiner Seite beschäftigt zu sein. Lediglich die dämonischen Augen von Dantrag, starrten zu Shar herab und bescherten ihm augenblicklich einen eiskalten Schauer.

Sorn kam währenddessen unmittelbar an die Ehrentribüne heran gelaufen und beobachtete durch den schwarzen Schleier die beiden widerlichen und umso gefährlicheren Drow und war schon der Versuchung nah, den Maskierten Fürsten um einen bedrohlichen Zauber anzubeten, der beide in einen Haufen Asche verwandeln würde. Doch er schluckte das eben aufkommende Gefühl herunter, seufzte einmal auf und dann näherte er sich dem Sklavenhändler vorsichtig. Dabei konnte er den Blick nicht von dem jungen Drowsklaven lassen, der genauso verstört wie einst Shar, neben Nhaundar kniete und dieser dem Jungen abwesend den Kopf streichelte.

Die Kleidung gehört meinem Liebsten, dachte Sorn und nahm nicht mal die Ironie in seinen Gedanken wahr. Dann spielten seine Gefühle weiterhin verrückt und er hätte sich am liebsten auf den Jungen gestürzt und ihm den Hals herum gedreht, wenn er nur Shar an dessen Stellen sehen würde. Der Priester konnte es nicht glauben und hoffte, dass der Alptraum sich als harmlos herausstellte und er gleich schweiß gebadet in seinem Bett aufwachte und er anschließend darüber lachen konnte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah und schon stand Sorn direkt vor Nhaundar, den Blick weiterhin auf den knienden Jungen gerichtet und erschrak, als die Stimme von Dantrag an sein Ohr drang.

"Ah, ihr seid es, Sorn", begann Dantrag freudig und richtete nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Priester. "Ich freue mich sehr euch zu sehen und natürlich, dass sich euer Bruder euch angeschlossen hat", schloss der Waffenmeister und seine Blicke wanderten dabei zuerst über Sorns Körper und dann genauso anzüglich über den seines Bruders, welcher ein wenig entfernt wartete. "Meint ihr nicht, dass eure Kleidung vielleicht ein wenig zu förmlich ist für diesen Anlass, verehrter Priester", fügte Dantrag noch mit einem lüsternen Grinsen hinzu, das wohl ganz und gar darauf abzielte, dass er die beiden Zwillinge am liebsten völlig nackt sehen wollte.

"Zu förmlich?", fragte Sorn etwas irritiert und kaum dass die Frage über die Lippen kam, wusste er, was der Waffemeister meinte. "Ich wäre auch in meiner gewohnten Priesterkleidung gekommen, doch man sollte sich eher den Geflogenheiten anpassen, findet ihr nicht auch?" Dabei versuchte der junge Kleriker ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern und nahm vorerst Dantrag Baenre den Wind aus den Segeln und strafte gleichzeitig mit den Worten seinem innerem Aufruhr Lügen, die so gar nicht mit den an ihm nagenden, ängstlichen Gefühlen in Einklang zu bringen waren.

Langsam und gefährlich wie ein Raubtier schlich sich der Waffenmeister zu dem Priester heran, bis beide die Nähe ihrer Körper fühlen konnten. Einen Moment lang musterten sie sich lediglich mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Doch plötzlich schoss Dantrags Hand hoch, riss das Seidentuch von Sorns Gesicht, schlang seinen Arm um den schlanken Körper und presste ihn gegen sich. "Wie ihr sagtet, man sollte sich den Geflogenheiten anpassen", und noch ehe der Priester etwas erwidern konnte spürte er, wie Dantrag ihn küsste und seine Zunge erbarmungslos zwischen Sorns Lippen schob.

Nalfein atmete nur zischend ein und brachte in diesem Moment all seine Beherrschung auf, um sich nicht augenblicklich auf Dantrag zu stürzen und ihn in Stücke reißen zu wollen.

Doch so schnell und heftig der Kuss Sorn übermannte, ebenso schnell war er wieder vorbei. Siegessicher grinste der Waffenmeister und ließ den jungen Kleriker los.

"Wir werden uns später sicher wieder sehen", sagte Dantrag grinsend, ließ das schwarze Seidentuch zu Boden fallen und schlenderte von dannen, um sich den Vergnüglichkeiten des Abends zu widmen. Den vollkommen geschockten Priester ließ er einfach stehen.

Nhaundar hatte das kleine Stelldichein aufmerksam beobachtete und musste über die immer so direkte Art von Dantrag Baenre lächeln. Sein Schmunzeln wurde breiter, als er den verwirrten Sorn Dalael anschaute, auf dessen Gesicht sich die Wut abzeichnete. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und die Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten zusammen, ganz so, als wollte er den Waffenmeister augenblicklich schlagen. Doch so schnell wie der Zornausbruch aufkam, verging er wieder und Sorn versuchte unter allen Umständen seine Fassung zu wahren. Er bückte sich, hob das Tuch auf und verstaute es in seinem Hosensaum. Anschließend setzte er ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf und wand sich dem Sklavenhändler zu. Beide Augenpaare glühten und sprachen Bände für sich.

"Nhaundar ...", begann der Priester noch etwas unbeherrscht, schluckte kurz und meinte dann etwas freundlicher, "... ich muss mit euch reden. Jetzt!"

"Kommt Sorn, setzten wir uns dort drüben hin. Bei einem Becher Wein und angenehmer Gesellschaft redet es sich gleich entspannter", antwortete der Sklavenhändler fast schon zu charmant.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging Nhaundar zu einem Diwan hinüber und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken, wobei sein neues Spielzeug sich neben dem Sofa auf den Boden kniete, ganz so, als wäre er Shar. Der Priester folgte nur einige Momente später und der ältere Dunkelelf zerrte Sorn unverhofft und direkt an seine Seite in das weiche Polster, damit er seine Hände über dessen Körper wandern lassen konnte. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehörte nun dem Kleriker. Sorn war erneut geschockt, versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Der Vhaeraunpriester saß da und sah aus den Augenwinkeln in den Augen des neuen Sklavenjungen Ekel und Angst. Der Kleine ist genauso zu bedauern wie mein Geliebter, dachte der Dunkelelf plötzlich und warf eilig einen Blick in Richtung Shar, nur um gleich darauf festzustellen, dass das keine gute Idee war.

Der junge Halbdrow wurde just in diesem Moment von Dantrag bedrängt, eine Tatsache, die weder Sorn noch Nalfein jetzt ändern konnten, wenn sie ihrem Plan treu bleiben wollten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen richtete der Priester wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Sklavenhändler und verdrängte den eben gesehenen Anblick.

"Ich kürze das Gespräch ab und will euch gleich sagen was mir auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich möchte den jungen Halbdrow kaufen, dass Geld habe ich ebenfalls schon dabei und wir können den Handel sofort abschließen", begann der Kleriker eilig zu sprechen, ganz so, als würde ihm die Zeit davon laufen. Dann holte er tief Luft und starrte Nhaundar mit besänftigen Blick an.

Der Sklavenhändler hörte sich die Worte an und überlegte einen kurzen Moment, während auch er seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen ließ und anschließend die Szene zwischen dem Waffenmeister und dem Halbdrow beobachtete.

"Was seid ihr bereit zu bezahlen, Sorn? Ihr wisst sicherlich, dass der Junge mehr wert ist, als der normale Preis für so einen Sklaven, sehr viel mehr wert", antwortete Nhaundar tückisch und schaute wieder zu dem Priester hinüber.

Sorn Dalael schluckte merklich und nun fand er sich in der verzwickten Situation wieder, wovor ihn Nalfein einst gewarnt hatte. So versuchte der junge Kleriker es mit seiner gewohnt freundlichen Art und rekelte sich außerdem etwas auf dem weichen Polster, so dass all seine wirklich begehrenswerten Körperstellen hervortraten. Dann begann er mit kriecherischem Unterton in der Stimme zu sprechen. "Das ist mir bereits klar gewesen, bevor ich diesen Gedanken hegte. Ich war auch froh, dass ihr mir den Halbdrow stets zur körperlichen Befriedigung überlassen habt, das ist natürlich nicht immer selbstverständlich." Dann brach Sorn kurzweilig ab, schloss die Augen, um innerliche Kraft zu sammeln und sprach dann mit hinterhältigem Tonfall weiter. "Ich habe 630 Goldmünzen, mehr als der eigentliche Preis für einen Dunkelelfensklaven. Das wäre doch ein lukratives Geschäft für euch, Nhaundar." Daraufhin schaute der Priester direkt in die rot glühenden Augen des Sklavenhändlers, um seine Worte mit eisernem Willen zu unterstreichen, der nun darin loderte.

Nhaundar musterte Sorn interessiert und wusste, dass der junge Mann ihn ein wenig mit seinen Reizen, von denen er wahrhaft viele hatte, betören wollte. Ohne auf den bösen Blick, des anderen Zwillings zu achten, streichelte der ältere Drow sanft über das Bein des Priesters und genoss dabei jeden Zentimeter.

"Ihr seid wirklich bereit sehr viel für den jungen Halbdrow zu investieren, doch leider ist der Preis bei weitem höher. Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, mein lieber Sorn. Ich wäre natürlich nicht abgeneigt ein Geschäft mit euch einzugehen, allerdings ist der Junge mehr als 630 Gold wert. Oder wollt ihr mir vielleicht mehr anbieten als das Gold", fragte Nhaundar leicht erregt und seine funkelnden Augen fielen dabei für einen Moment auf Nalfein, bevor sie zu Sorn zurückkehrten und dem Priester somit eindeutig zu verstehen gaben, worauf Nhaundar mit dieser Andeutung anspielte.

Nun saß der Vhaeraunpriester wahrlich in der Falle. Was sollte er nur tun, fragte er sich immer und immer wieder, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt in der Brust, er musste sich zusammen reißen, dass er nicht am ganzen Körper zitterte und dabei auch noch die widerlichen Berührungen von Nhaundar über sich ergehen lassen. Jetzt und auf der Stelle wollte er Shar in die Arme nehmen, ihn von hier fortschaffen und niemals wieder zurückkehren. Doch das würde auch bedeuten, dass er sich dem alten Sklavenhändler anbieten musste. Doch wenn er dies tatsächlich tat, dann wäre Nhaundar auch vorgewarnt, dass mehr dahinter steckte und wer weiß, was er mit seinem Liebsten anstellen würde, wenn Sorn nicht in dessen Nähe weilte. Und noch weitere, aus Angst geborene Gedanken wirbelten wild in Sorns Kopf herum. Er musste versuchen sich absolut nichts anmerken zu lassen und an ihrem geschmiedeten Plan festhalten. Zaknafein tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Morgen waren sie mit ihm verabredet und dann musste der starke Waffenmeister sich wohl doch der Aufgabe des Kaufs widmen. Der Krieger musste dafür sorgen, dass Shar den Weg in die Freiheit fand. Doch dafür benötigten sie alle den genauen Kaufpreis, um einem weitere Niederlage ausschließen zu können. So schmiegte sich der junge Priester noch ein wenig an Nhaundar heran, dem das Spiel sehr zu gefallen schien. Dessen Gesicht sprühte nun vor Gier und er fummelte mit den Fingern an dem offenen Hemd des jüngeren Zwillings herum. Sorn verdrängte alle Berührungen und dann säuselte er in einem verführerischen Tonfall dem Sklavenhändler ins Ohr. "Wieviel müsste ich aufbringen, wenn ich den Halbdrow mein Eigen nennen wollte?"

Nhaundar genoss das Gefühl der weichen Haut unter seinen Fingern und erhoffte sich schon eine zweite Chance bei dem jungen Priester. Er näherte sich weiter und seine Lippen fanden Sorns Hals, um diesen zu liebkosen. Heute werde ich mich nicht so blamieren, wie schon einmal, dachte sich Nhaundar und ließ seine Zunge bis hinauf zu dem weichen, spitzen Ohr seines vermeintlich neuen Gespielens wandern.

"750 Goldmünzen würdet ihr wohl aufbringen müssen, aber für euch, mein lieber Sorn, könnte ich mich auch auf 700 herunterhandeln lassen", flüsterte Nhaundar lüstern und seine Hand streichelte in diesem Moment den Schritt des Priesters.

Sorn erschrak und seine Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten des älteren Dunkelelfen, sowie bei dem eindeutigen Griff. Zum Glück, das dieser es nicht sehen konnte, war er doch immer noch mit Streicheln, Fummeln und seine lüsternen Gedanken beschäftigt. Doch wie sollte Sorn nun aus solch einer auswegslosen Situation herauskommen.

Der Sklavenhändler schien im gleichen Moment zwar der Ansicht, dass der Preis eigentlich zu hoch sein könnte, doch wenn Sorn sich so dafür anbot, dann wäre er, der ach so gerissene Nhaundar, der Letzte, der nicht bei diesem Spielchen mitmachen würde. Schließlich ließ er vom Hals des jungen Dunkelelfen ab und widmete sich seinem hübschen Gesicht. Der Sklavenhändler wollte jetzt unbedingt die zarten Lippen des Priesters kosten und nicht länger an Geschäfte denken.

Doch da hatte Nhaundar die Rechnung ohne den Vhaeraunpriester gemacht. Während Nhaundar soeben dabei war, Sorn zu küssen, ließ dieser seine Hand über den Körper des Sklavenhändlers wandern und kam an eine Stelle, wo Nhaundar plötzlich laut aufstöhnte. Ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung packte der junge Kleriker zu und damit in die männlichen Weichteile seines Gegenübers. Er drückte fest zu, während er sich nun ein Beispiel an Nhaundar nahm und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. Leise, aber noch verständlich genug.

"Ich danke euch für diese Auskunft. Doch bei diesem Preis werde ich einen anderen und vielleicht auch besseren Halbdrow in einer anderen Stadt erweben können. Obwohl ich mich immer viel zu gern an eurem Schatz geweidet habe."

Dann unterstrich Sorn seine Worte mit einem weiteren Zudrücken und hörte Nhaundar vor Schmerzen aufstöhnen. Auch wenn ihm seine eigene Aussage das Herz bluten ließ, musste er den äußeren Schein wahren. Abschließend küsste er den Sklavenhändler auf die Stirn, entfernte die Hand und stand eilig auf. Er drehte sich nicht einmal um und schritt eilig zu Nalfein hinüber. Er brauchte Unterstützung und das nicht zu viel.

Doch hätte er sich die Mühe gemacht, doch einen Blick auf Nhaundar zu werfen, dann wäre wenigstens ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschienen. Denn der alte Drow hielt sich den Schritt, verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Selbst der junge Drowsklave neben ihm, konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, während von irgendwo her ein ebenfalls grinsender Dipree zu seinem Herrn eilte, um nach dem Rechten zu fragen.

Zur gleichen Zeit kam Sorn bei seinem Bruder an und schleifte diesen unvermittelt am Arm durch die Menge hindurch, nur um ein kleines Fleckchen zu finden, wo man ungestört und vor gierigen Blicken verschont blieb. Aber auch nicht all zu weit weg, damit er Shar nicht aus den Augen verlor. Noch immer traute sich der Priester nicht die Szene genauer zwischen seinem Liebsten und dem gefährlichen Waffenmeister genauer zu mustern. Alleine das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit machte ihn träge und vor weiteren Handlungen brauchte er dringend Trost.

Während Nhaundar seine Geschäfte mit dem Priester regelte, war Dantrag zu seinem Lieblingssklaven und wie er hoffte, baldigem Eigentum hinüber geschlendert. Den aufdringlichen Drow, der sich bereits an dem Jungen gütlich tun wollte, hatte er dabei mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt verjagt. Jetzt stand er vor einem knienden Shar, hatte eine Hand unter dessen Kinn geschoben und weidete sich an dem Anblick des Halbdrow, der mit seinem kindlichen Blick aus diesen traumhaften blauen Augen zu ihm aufschaute.

"Lass uns zusammen das Fest genießen, mein Kleiner, denn es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass du an so etwas teilhaben wirst", flüsterte Dantrag dem Junge zu und weidete sich dabei an dem ängstlichen Ausdruck in Shars Gesicht bei dieser Aussage.

Der Junge verstand nicht ganz, konnte sich jedoch im letzten Moment zusammen reißen, denn die Frage nach dem "Wie" und "Warum" brannte in seinem Inneren. Er verstand nicht einmal, wieso Nhaundar ihn weder zu sich holte und wieso der Drowjunge vom Hof plötzlich neben seinem Herrn saß. Alles wirkte so irrational und falsch und innerlich verkrampfte sich alles in dem hageren Körper von Shar. Er zitterte leicht und das Auftreten seines schlimmsten Peinigers verstärkte die Gefühle nur noch.

Dantrag zerrte Shar am Halsband zu einem Kissenberg, der sich direkt in der Nähe des Jungen befand und schubste ihn darauf, bevor er sich auf die schmalen Hüften des jungen Halbdrows setzte. Mit ungewohnter Sanftheit streichelte Dantrag sein Spielzeug und in seinem Kopf tanzten bereits die lüsternen Phantasien auf und ab. Was kann ich nur alles mit dir machen, wenn du endlich mir gehörst, dachte der Waffenmeister und kraulte verträumt das weiche Fleisch unter seinen Händen. Dann legte er sich gemütlich zurückgelehnt auf die weichen Kissen, Shar neben sich liegend. Schließlich nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Becher Wein, den er neben sich abgestellte hatte und bemerkte, dass er keinen weiteren Ersatz für seine trockene Kehle hatte. Mit einem Fingerzeig winkte er sich einen der bedienenden Sklaven heran, der ein Tablett mit Weinbechern trug. Der Waffenmeister griff sich einen weiteren Kelch, wies den Drow an hier auf der Stelle zu verharren und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er dabei, wie Shar versuchte auf allen Vieren davon zu kriechen. Dantrag setzte den Becher ab und genoss die Aussicht, die sich mit den nackten Hintern des Halbdrows bot. Denn der Lendenschurz den Shar trug, verdeckte nichts, erst recht nicht in dieser Position. Flieh du nur, weit wirst du eh nicht kommen, dachte der Krieger und lächelte dabei böse, denn die Kette bot höchstens eine Reichweite von drei Metern. Während Shar seine Flucht antrat, trank der Waffenmeister den Becher mit einem zweiten Schluck leer, nur um dann nach der Kette zu greifen und sich den Halbdrow mit einem kräftigen Ruck wieder zurück zu holen. Ohne auf seine Umgebung achtend, zerrte er Shar so zu sich heran und begann ihn rücksichtslos zu küssen und zu beißen, nur um ihn dann wieder loszulassen und nach einem weiteren Kelch mit köstlichem Wein zu greifen.

Shar versuchte es gleich noch mal davon zu kriechen. Normales Denken schien unmöglich, denn die Angst vor der Brutalität und dem gefährlichen wie auch unvorhersehendem Tun und Handeln des Waffenmeisters hatte den Verstand des Jungen völlig eingenommen. Er wollte nur noch weg, ganz egal wohin. Selbst die Kette an seinem Halsband hatte er vergessen und das diese ein Fortkommen unmöglich machte. Auf allen Vieren kroch Shar davon. Nur noch Flucht beherrschte den jungen Halbdrow, ganz egal wohin und zu wem, solange er nicht in den Armen von Dantrag Baenre landete.

Der Waffenmeister genoss das Spiel und zerrte den Jungen noch ganze zwei Mal in seine Umarmung zurück, dann hatte er genug. Der Wein begann seine Sinne zu vernebeln. Jetzt hast du mich genug angeheizt indem du mir deinen blanken Hintern präsentiert hast, du kleiner gieriger Bastard, dachte der Krieger mit einem finsteren Lächeln im Gesicht und als er Shar dieses Mal zu sich zog, beschloss er ihn bei sich zu behalten und sich seine wohlverdiente Befriedigung zu holen. Schließlich hielt er den Jungen in seiner eisernen Umarmung fest. Die schlanken Hände Shars stemmten sich gegen die breite Brust des Waffenmeisters und die furchtsamen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen schauten mit Entsetzen zu ihm hin. Genau so wollte ich dich immer sehen, schoss es dem rücksichtslosen Drow durch den Kopf und ein kleiner kranker, durch Alkohol geborener Gedanke nahm Form an.

"Shar, sag _„ich liebe dich, mein Gebieter"_ zu mir", forderte Dantrag sein Spielzeug auf und verstärkte in dem Moment dabei den Druck, den seine Arme auf den Körper des Jungen ausübten noch ein wenig.

Der Junge wusste nicht recht, ob er sich vielleicht verhört hatte oder ob ihm die Sinne doch nur einen Streich spielten. Aber es schien die Wahrheit zu sein, denn der Griff an seinen Armen wurde so stark, dass er unter Schmerzen kurz aufstöhnte. Die Worte konnte er nicht sagen, niemals und zu niemand, außer zu Sorn. Nur der junge Dunkelelf hätte in Shars armseligen Leben diese Aussage verdient, aber selbst der Priester hatte die Liebesbekennung niemals verlangt und sprach sie nur in Form von Gesten, Blicken und Berührungen aus. Irgendwie wusste der junge Halbdrow, wenn er diese Worte sprach, wären sie Verrat an Sorn und gleichzeitig der Verrat an seinem eigenen Herzen gewesen. Auch aus einem weiteren Grund heraus, konnte er diese Aussage niemals laut aussprechen, denn Shar verstand mit seinem zurückgebliebenen Verstand die Bedeutung von _"Ich liebe dich"_ einfach anderes, als wie sich das zwei Liebende gerne zuflüstern würden. Durchaus, er empfand die Gefühle des Verliebtseins im ganzen Körper. Aber niemand anderer durfte solche Worte hören, wenn es nicht so war. Wenn er es jetzt tat, so wie es Dantrag von ihm verlangte, dann fühlte Shar plötzlich, er könnte Sorn niemals wieder unter die Augen treten. Außerdem kam hinzu, dass der junge Halbdrow nicht verstehen konnte, wieso der gefährliche Dantrag Baenre die Worte _„mein Gebieter"_ hören wollte. Sein Herr und Meister war und blieb Nhaundar. Fieberhaft überlegte Shar, was er tun sollte und schaute dabei in die funkelnden bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Waffenmeisters, der ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

"Sag' es", knurrte Dantrag erneut und drückte Shar noch ein wenig fester bis ihn plötzlich eine Hand auf der Schulter inne halten ließ.

"Aber nicht doch, großer Waffenmeister, ihr zerbrecht das dürre Ding ja gleich", klang eine sanft säuselnde Stimme in das Ohr des Kriegers. Durch die Überraschung ließ sein stählerner Griff nach und gewährte dem Halbdrow einen Moment des Luftholens. Dantrag, schaute plötzlich in bernsteinfarbene Augen und erkannte das Gesicht des Priesters. Nein, dass war nicht der Vhaeraunkleriker, das hier war sein Zwillingsbruder, begriff der weinumnebelte Verstand des Waffenmeisters. Er spürte immer noch die Hand auf seiner Schulter, die diese sanft streichelte. Das schien das beste Angebot bis jetzt, kam es ihm in den Sinn und er richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den jungen Elf und ließ ganz von Shar ab ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

So sehr es auch Nalfein ekelte sich mit einem Mann einzulassen, ja auch nur dessen widerliche Berührung ertragen zu müssen, so sehr wusste aber der junge Krieger, dass sein Bruder diese Ablenkung für seinen neuen Plan brauchen würde, den sie zusammen still und heimlich ausgeheckt hatten. Mit sanften, ja schon fast lockenden Berührungen brachte er Dantrag dazu sein Interesse auf ihn allein zu richten. Nalfein riss sich zusammen und näherte sich dem gefährlichen Waffenmeister noch weiter, bis ihre Gesichter nur ein winziges Stück voneinander entfernt waren und sie gegenseitig ihren Atem spüren konnten.

"Wollt ihr nicht lieber mit jemandem spielen, der eurer Stärke und eurer Macht gewachsen ist, verehrter Waffenmeister?", schnurrte Nalfein und presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen, während er sich innerlich wünschte diesem Mann im gleichen Moment einen Dolch ins Herz stoßen zu können.

Dantrag nahm diese Annäherung mit großer Leidenschaft auf und erwiderte den gierigen Kuss des jungen Mannes, während er ihn rücklings in die Kissen drückte. Keiner der beiden bemerkte daher wie sich Sorn dem verängstigten und in Flucht begriffenen Shar näherte.

Der junge Priester musste behutsam vorgehen. Zum einen versuchte er Nalfein freie Bahn zulassen, der sich bereit erklärte den Waffenmeister nach aller ihm bekannten Liebeskunst abzulenken, damit er sich wiederum seinem eigenen Liebsten kümmern konnte. Ein wirklich großes Opfer des Kriegers. Dann versuchte Sorn Shar zu fassen und von dem Kissenhaufen zu entfernen. Kurz darauf ließen sich beide abseits und verdeckt durch die Kissen auf dem Boden nieder, auf dem Nalfein Dantrag betörte.

Sorn umarmte den jungen Halbdrow herzlich und vergessen war auch die Gefahr, falls Nhaundar sein Augenmerk hier her richten sollte. Der Kopf des Jungen lag auf Sorns Brust und seine Arme hielten den zitternden Körper seines Liebsten fest. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Shar begriff, was passiert war. Dann schaute er auf und erkannte den Kleriker. Seine tiefblauen Augen sprachen von Angst und Unglauben, aber auch von der unendlichen Erleichterung endlich den jungen Drow wieder zu sehen. Sorn konnte sich die Gedanken des Jungen durchaus vorstellen und bei der Erinnerung an Dantrag schüttelte es den Vhaeraunpriester überall, denn die Furcht saß auch in seinen Gliedern.

"Shar, du musst mir zuhören. Machst du das für mich?", flüsterte der Jüngere der Zwillinge eilig und erhaschte ein Nicken des jungen Halbdrow. "Ich gebe dir etwas zu trinken und dann hast du keine Schmerzen mehr. Wirst du das für mich machen?", wollte Sorn aufgeregt wissen, denn die Zeit verstrich wie im Fluge. Wer wusste schon, wie lange sich ein Dantrag von Nalfein ablenken lassen oder wieviel sich der junge Krieger von dem Waffenmeister gefallen lassen würde.

"Ja", erklang die leise Stimme von Shar und dieser wollte seinen Liebsten nicht mehr loslassen.

Das spürte der Kleriker genau und auch er wollte den Jungen nicht mehr aus seinen Finger geben müssen. Aber der Zeitpunkt war noch nicht gekommen. Eilig griff Sorn Dalael in den Saum seiner Lederhose und fischte dort die kleine Phiole heraus. Deren Inhalt leuchtete grünlich und einen Moment stockte der Vhaeraunpriester. Sah das Schmerzmittel nicht immer anders aus, fragte er sich. Aber das konnte nicht sein, er hatte immerhin dieses Fläschchen durch Zufall noch in einer seiner Roben gefunden und hatte es für den Fall der Fälle mitgebracht. Vielleicht lag es an der defusen Beleuchtung des großen Festsaales, dass der Inhalt grünlich schimmerte, sagte sich der Kleriker und schob den Gedanken beiseite. Zum Glück jedoch für Shar, dass Sorn an alles gedacht hatte. Der junge Drow nahm den Verschluss ab, hielt die Phiole an den Mund des Halbelfen und ließ ihn den kompletten Inhalt trinken. Kaum war die Flüssigkeit verschwunden, verzog Shar leicht angewidert den Mund und meinte leise. "Das schmeckt nicht gut."

Diese Aussage zauberte ein Lächeln auf die ängstlichen Züge von Sorn und er konnte nicht anders und gab seinem Liebsten einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Alles was nicht gut schmeckt tut dir aber gut. Ich habe dich doch so gerne und bald werden wir zusammen sein." Daraufhin nahm er Shar ein letztes Mal herzlich in seine Umarmung und musste danach los lassen, bevor er es nicht mehr konnte. "Du bist brav und bleibst gehorsam, versprichst du es mir?", vergewisserte sich der jüngere Zwilling bei dem jungen Halbdrow und erntete daraufhin ein Lächeln.


	34. 32 Kap Liebesspiel der Macht

**32. Kapitel**

**Liebesspiel der Macht**

Während Sorn mit Shar beschäftigt war, stürzte sich ein betrunkener Dantrag Baenre auf Nalfein Dalael. Beide lagen ausgestreckt in den Kissen und der Waffenmeister streichelte sanft, aber bestimmt mit seinen Händen gierig über den muskulösen Körper des Jüngeren. Er spürte die stahlharten Muskeln. Das wiederum brachte sein Blut in Wallung und die Lust nach unendlicher Befriedigung strömte durch seine Adern. In Dantrags vernebeltem Verstand tauchten Bilder von ausschweifender Zweisamkeit auf und er klebte regelrecht an Nalfeins Lippen.

Der junge Krieger stattdessen kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit und dem innerlichen Drang an, den Waffenmeister nicht gleich und auf der Stelle zu erdolchen. Auch wenn es der Plan des Älteren gewesen war, den Sohn des ersten Hauses genau auf diese Weise abzulenken, so dachte er nun, dass Sorn ihm etwas schuldete. Erinnerungen an Kindheitstage wollten sich seiner bemächtigen, doch er versuchte sie niederzuringen. Ohne großen Erfolg. Während Nalfein mit diesen Gedanken focht und sie als eine unausgesprochene Warnung in sich aufsteigen fühlte, spürte Nalfein sogleich, wie die Annäherungsversuche von Dantrag heftiger und unkontrollierter wurden. Die Hände seines Gegenübers wanderten unermüdlich über seinen Körper und rissen letztendlich an den langen Haaren. Jetzt reichte es dem jungen Krieger eindeutig und er wollte mit den Händen den Waffenmeister von sich stoßen. Überrascht bemerkte er allerdings, dass der gefährliche Dunkelelf mehr Kraft besaß, als es immer den Anschein erweckte. Obwohl er betrunken war, drückte er nun Nalfein fester in die Kissen. Der ältere Zwilling musste seine ganze Muskelkraft aufwenden und schaffte es gerade mal soweit, den muskulösen Leib seines immer unbeherrschenderen Gegenübers wenige Zentimeter von sich zustoßen. Der junge Krieger versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie der kleine Shar sich dabei fühlen musste und kämpfte gegen eine ungewohnte Panik an.

„Es gibt kein zurück mehr", flüsterte plötzlich Dantrag in Nalfeins Ohr und leckte anschließend genüsslich darüber.

Vor Ekel verzog der junge Krieger das Gesicht und startete einen erneuten Versuch, sich von dem immer gierigeren Waffenmeister zu befreien, aber leider wirkungslos.

„Du gehörst mir, wie all die anderen", hauchte Dantrag und diesmal unterstrich er seine Aussage, indem er mit einer Hand in Nalfeins Schritt griff und zudrückte.

Der Zwilling keuchte gepeinigt auf und der Sohn des Hauses Baenre fasste dies als Aufforderung auf. Gerade wollte Nalfein nach dem versteckten Dolch im Stiefel greifen, da gab es einen dumpfen Knall und im nächsten Moment landete der erschlaffte Körper Dantrags in Nalfeins Armen. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf doch begriff schnell, dass dies seine Chance zum Entkommen war. Er schubste den wehrlosen Leib des Waffenmeisters von sich und direkt in den hohen Kissenberg. Dann schaute er auf und erkannte ein verschmitztes Lächeln seines Bruders.

„Ich dachte, du könntest Hilfe gebrauchen", meinte der junge Priester mit heiterer Stimme und reichte Nalfein eine helfende Hand.

Der Krieger nahm die Hilfe an, ließ sich nach oben ziehen und murrte dann leise vor sich hin. „Ein nächstes Mal wird es nicht mehr geben, das schwöre ich dir. Der Kerl hat sogar im besoffenen Zustand mehr Kraft, als ich mir gedacht habe."

Die Augen von Nalfein wanderten dabei auf den bewusstlosen Körper und anschließend zu Sorn hinüber. Der Priester hielt in der anderen Hand einen Kerzenständer, den er sogleich mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden warf. Bei dem Lärm und Gewusel ringsherum fiel es nicht auf.

„Nal, ich danke dir und Shar sicherlich auch", antwortete der Kleriker und schaute über die Schulter, um den jungen Halbdrow hinter sich noch einmal anzuschauen. Ein weiteres Lächeln seines Liebsten ließ ihn dabei leise seufzen und er wandte sich erneut seinem Bruder zu. „Übrigens, ein nächstes Mal wird es nicht geben. Unser Plan hat funktioniert, davon bin ich absolut überzeugt."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, denn ich tue es nie wieder", ärgerte sich Nalfein, auch wenn er wusste, dass diese Idee immerhin seinem Kopf entsprungen war. „Dann will ich dir noch sagen, du schuldest mir etwas."

„Kein Problem, alles was du willst", schmunzelte Sorn und sein Gesicht wirkte von den Sorgenfalten der letzten Tage befreit.

„Du hast es also geschafft, Shar den Schmerztrank zu geben?", wollte Nalfein neugierig wissen und kam auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. Obwohl ihm das Ganze Schauspiel viel Mühe und Überwindung gekostet hatte. Innerlich war er jedoch glücklich, dass alles anscheinend ohne Probleme verlief.

„Alles erledigt …", erklärte der junge Priester, doch plötzlich sah er wieder traurig aus.

Das konnte der Ältere der beiden Zwillinge deutlich erkennen und vergessen schien in diesem Moment der eigene Ärger und er legte besänftigend eine Hand auf Sorns Schulter. „Es wird alles gut werden, du wirst sehen. Deine Tränke helfen auch mir. Außerdem, wird Zaknafein sich um den Rest kümmern und dann können wir dieses Anwesen und vor allem die schleimige Goblinfratzen wie Nhaundar vergessen und von hier für immer verschwinden." Die Stimme von Nalfein klang beruhigend, doch auch in ihr schwang eine Spur Angst mit.

Sorn sah seinem Bruder in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen und dann nickte er einfach. Die ungesagten Fragen und deren unerfreulichen Antworten blieben daraufhin unausgesprochen.

„Wir werden gehen", beschloss der junge Krieger plötzlich. „Du kannst für den Kleinen nichts mehr tun. Shar ist stark und schafft es, daran musst du denken. Jetzt heißt es abwarten und der Morgen kommt schnell, die wirst sehen." Damit versuchte Nalfein Sorn zum Gehen zu überreden. Seine Worte waren sehr gut gewählt, denn der Priester nickte erneut. Dann liefen beide davon, wobei Sorn es nicht übers Herz brachte, sich zu Shar umzudrehen. Er benötigte alleine seine ganze Kraft, um sich überhaupt von dem jungen Halbdrow zu entfernen und verschwand ungesehen in der Menge.

Kurze Zeit später waren die Zwillinge wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und unauffindbar. Aber niemand der Gäste, noch Nhaundar suchte nach ihnen. Dieser vergnügte sich zur selben Zeit blendend mit seinem neuesten Spielzeug und schaute hin und wieder tiefer ins Glas, als er vertragen hätte. Zurück blieb nur ein ängstlicher Shar, der immer wieder skeptisch zu dem ohnmächtigen Dantrag schielte, der reglos in den Kissen lag und hoffte, dass dieser niemals wieder erwachte. Auch wenn die Kette dem Jungen gerade mal drei Meter Abstand gewehrte, so nutze er diese voll aus und näherte sich dem Kissenberg nicht. Das Problem an der Sache lag jedoch eindeutig auf der Hand. Denn versteckt in den Polstern wäre Shar aus dem Sichtfeld der meisten hier anwesenden Drow gewesen, doch so saß er nun mitten auf dem Boden und wurde nur wenige Minuten später von drei angetrunkenen Dunkelelfen erspäht und sofort belagert. Bei ihnen handelte es sich um ältere Adelige aus einem der niederen Häuser der Stadt.

„Schau' dir das mal an, Alak", lispelte einer der unbekannten Männer angetrunken und kam zu Shar hinüber gewankt. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er bereits weit mehr über den Durst getrunken hatte, als ihm bekam.

„Ein feines Kerlchen, sich für uns hier her zu setzen", äußerte der Angesprochene bleiern und näherte sich seinem Freund. Er hatte ebenfalls eindeutig dem Alkohol zu viel zugesprochen.

Zusammen standen beide nun vor dem auf dem Boden knienden Halbdrow und ihre Augen leuchteten gefährlich rot.

„Was habt ihr denn gefunden?", ertönte nun eine dritte Stimme und Ghaundan gesellte sich zu seinen zwei Kameraden Alak und Vorn.

„Ein neues Spielzeug", erklärte der angetrunkene Vorn und hielt dabei einen der herumwuselnden Sklaven mit einem Tablett an, wo gefüllte Weinbecher standen. Er griff sich einen neuen Becher und reichte dann jeweils einen weiteren Alak und Ghaundan.

Währenddessen wurde Shar von der Angst geschüttelt. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, fühlte sich alleine gelassen und hörte die Worte der drei Dunkelelfen, die ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Dantrag war er los, dafür gesellten sich andere Männer, dazu betrunkene Drow, zu ihm. Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer sein sollte, aber er würde es herausfinden. Eigentlich wollte er gerne zu seinem Herrn Nhaundar hinüber, der ihn beschützen würde oder zu Sorn, der aber mittlerweile spurlos verschwunden war. Sein Liebster hatte ihm kurz vor seinem Verschwinden erklärt, dass die Gefahr für den Priester zu hoch wäre, wenn er sich ständig um den Jungen kümmerte. Nhaundar wäre wohl sehr böse, wenn er davon erfuhr und dann könnten sich Sorn und Shar niemals wieder sehen. Shar glaubte diese Lüge, die mehr Wahrheit besaß, als allen Beteiligten lieb gewesen wäre. Anschließend erinnerte sich der junge Halbdrow an das abscheuliche Mittel, was er von seinem Liebsten bekommen hatte und wusste, dass dies immer half. Es schmeckte zwar widerlicher als sonst, dazu machte es seine Zunge etwas taub, aber es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm Sorn komische Sachen zum trinken gab. Der Junge war gutgläubig, aber das durfte er durchaus, denn der Vhaeraunpriester hielt stets sein Wort und wollte ihm niemals schaden.

Da Shar jetzt aus dieser auswegslosen Situation nicht weglaufen konnte, versuchte er sich so klein und unscheinbar zu machen, wie er es immer tat.

„Hey du, komm' her!", klang plötzlich wieder die angetrunkene Stimme von Vorn, der sich dabei in den Kissenhaufen warf. Den immer noch bewusstlosen Waffenmeister ignorierte er völlig. Alak und Ghaundan hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit die restlichen Weinbecher vom Tablett gefischt, den Sklaven fortgeschickt, ihm aber dabei den Auftrag erteilt etwas zu Essen zu bringen. Danach gesellten sich die zwei anderem Drow zu ihrem Kameraden und kuschelten sich gemütlich zurückgelehnt in die bequemen Kissen.

„Wird es bald!", machte Vorn seinem Ärger über den Ungehorsam von Shars Verhalten Luft und er musste sich etwas erheben, um an die Kette zu kommen. Etwas mühsam und schwankend griff er zu und zog einmal kräftig daran.

Der junge Halbdrow erschrak. Er wollte nicht zu den Dreien hinüber, denn nur noch ein Gedanke erfasste ihn in diesem Moment, Nhaundar. Sein Herr würde niemals zulassen, dass diese Dunkelelfen ihn zu sich nahmen. So sah er ganz kurz auf, schaute zu der Ehrentribüne und Nhaundar, der auf einem Diwan sich mit dem anderen Jungen vergnügte. Er beachtete Shar überhaupt nicht. Dann senkte der Junge eilig wieder die tiefblauen und krampfte sich zusammen. Mit den Knien auf dem Boden und den Kopf darauf, während er einige Tränen niederkämpfte. In seiner Position ähnelte er eher einem Knäuel und zitterte weiter. Die Tränen übermannten ihn schließlich, bis er nach einigen Sekunden ein paar geradeso wegblinzeln konnte. Die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten hatte ihn erneut eingeholt.

„Ein freches Ding", knurrte Vorn jetzt ungehalten und diesmal riss er heftiger an Shars Kette.

Der junge Halbdrow verlor durch den Ruck plötzlich das Gleichgewicht und wurde zur Seite gerissen. Dann lag er so auf dem Holzfußboden und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen.

„Sieh' dir das mal an, Ghaundan", ertönte die Stimme von Alak, der gerade dabei war, sich mit einer Fleischergabel ein Stück gebratenes Fleisch von dem Tablett zu angeln, dass der Sklave gebracht hatte und schleunigst davon gehuscht war.

„Du denkst auch nur ans Essen", erwiderte Ghaundan amüsiert, griff nun aber nach einer weiteren Fleischgabel und nahm sich sein Anteil vom Essen.

„Ich meine doch nicht das Essen, das Ding ist ein Halbdrow", meinte Alak wütend und schubste seinen Kameraden unsanft zur Seite.

Ghaundan erschrak, kippte um, rappelte sich schleunigst auf und starrte Alak anschließend böse mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Hört auf, alle beide!", schimpfte der betrunkene Vorn, der mittlerweile seine beiden Begleiter doppelt sah und sich nun selbst an dem Fleisch bediente und die dritte Fleischergabel samt Fleisch zu sich nahm.

Kauend und schmatzend taten sich die drei Dunkelelfen an dem Essen gütlich, während Shar vor Angst zitternd immer noch regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Er fragte sich ständig, wieso Nhaundar nicht kam und ihn holte. Mittlerweile musste er doch sehen, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Vielleicht hat er aber gerade etwas anderes zu tun, redete sich der junge Halbdrow ein. Die Antwort beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

„Wisst ihr …", begann Alak seine beiden Kameraden mit vollem Mund anzusprechen und spukte hier und da einige Brocken Fleisch aus, kaute dennoch genüsslich beim Reden weiter. „… ich habe mich gefragt … wie kann ein Drow von reinem Blut … mit einer Oberflächenschlampe … so etwas zeugen?"

Vorn und Ghaundan verschluckten sich beinahe und husteten, als sie die Worte von Alak hörten und auch bei ihnen flog so manches Fleischstückchen unappetitlich davon.

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas erwähnen", beschwerte sich Vorn als Erster und musterte nun den jungen Halbdrow auf dem Boden vor sich.

„Dann zeig' dem doch, wo sein Platz ist … hat der Vater von diesem Ding wahrscheinlich auch getan", lachte Ghaundan und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Shar. Dabei gingen alle davon aus, dass Shars Vater ein Dunkelelf gewesen sein musste. Woher sollten sie auch die Wahrheit kennen.

Innerlich verkrampfte sich der junge Halbdrow immer mehr und der Wunsch endlich in Nhaundars fester Umarmung zu liegen, begehrte er plötzlich mehr als alles andere. Selbst Sorn schien vergessen und er würde sogar die Schläge und Tritte seines Herrn haben wollen, solange die fremden Drow einfach nur ganz weit weg wären. Doch dann tat Shar einen Fehler, den er so eigentlich nicht gewollt hatte, doch es war zu spät. Denn trotz der Furcht bekam er jedes gesprochene Wort mit und die Männer sprachen Unrecht. Handir war ein Krieger und seine Mutter eine wunderschöne Dunkelelfe. Zumindest lauteten so die Erzählungen von seinem Vater. Die Drow durften nicht so über seinen Vater sprechen. Daraufhin erhob Shar den Kopf, blickte zu Alak, Vorn und Ghaundan hinüber und sagte leise und mit zittriger Stimme. „Das stimmt nicht."

Die drei Dunkelelfen horchten sofort auf und schauten sich mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen an.

„Hat das Ding da gerade etwas gesagt?", fragte Alak laut und tat so, als würde er sich umschauen, wer denn eben noch gesprochen haben könnte.

„Mir war auch so", erwiderte Vorn in aller Unschuld.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann hat dieses Ding da gesprochen. Klang wie _„stimmt nicht" _oder ich habe mich verhört", ertönte die Stimme von Ghaundan, der dabei den eigenen Tonfall anhob und damit Shar versuchte nachzuäffen.

Alle drei brachen in lautes Gelächter aus und beendeten es jeweils mit einem Rülpser.

Shar wurde wütend. Niemand durfte Handir beleidigen und gleichzeitig spürte er, dass die Fremden auch ihn mit den Worten verspotteten. Das hätte Nhaundar niemals zugelassen, sagte der junge Halbdrow zu sich selbst und richtete sich nun auf, bis er erneut kniete. Mit wässrigen Augen blickte er zu den Dunkelelfen hinüber und flüsterte leise, aber immer noch hörbar. „Mein Vater ist ein Krieger der Mondelfen. Mehr als ihr jemals sein werdet."

Alak, Vorn und Ghaundan verstummten augenblicklich, wobei sie sich beinahe an ihrem Essen verschluckten und trauten ihren Ohren nicht. Nicht das Gesprochene ließ sie innehalten, sondern das ungehorsame Verhalten des Sklaven.

„Das Ding hat es schon wieder getan …", ärgerte sich Alak und Ghaundan beendete für ihn den Satz, „… das trägt eine Strafe mit sich, nicht wahr, Vorn?"

Der betrunkene Vorn grinste tückisch und riss als Antwort abermals an Shars Kette.

Der Mut des Jungen schlug augenblicklich in Angst um. Der junge Halbdrow verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel längs auf den Boden. In diesem Moment begriff Shar, dass er eine nie wieder gutzumachende Übertretung des Gehorsams begangen hatte. Hilfe suchend schaute er auf und suchte ängstlich nach Nhaundar, doch nun schien auch dieser spurlos verschwunden zu sein. Dann wanderten die Augen eilig durch den Raum und er hoffte, doch noch Sorn und Nalfein irgendwo zu sehen. Aber auch diese konnte er nicht ausmachen. Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich und er wurde von einer unbeschreiblichen Angst ergriffen, die nicht einmal Dantrag bei ihm hätte auslösen können. Vater hilf mir! Mein Herr, Sorn wo seit ihr, flehte Shar stumm aber er bekam keine Antwort. Sein hagerer Körper zitterte unkontrolliert und schon einen Atemzug später riss Vorn wieder an der Kette und zog so den leichten Körper auf dem Fußboden zu sich und seinen Kameraden hinüber.

„Welche Strafe passt denn zu einem _sprechenden_ Halbdrow?", fragte sich Vorn, wobei seine Betonung auf dem Wort „sprechenden" lag, als ob so etwas unmöglich wäre. Er runzelte die Stirn und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer staunenden Maske, als wäre alles ein Wunder. Währenddessen schaute er mit rot glühenden Augen zu Shar hinunter. In einer Hand hielt er die Fleischergabel und fuchtelte wild mit ihr durch den Luft.

„Pass' auf, allgegenwärtiger Richter", platzte es Alak amüsiert heraus, „… sonst tust du der Kreatur noch weh." Daraufhin wieherte der Dunkelelf los und stach selbst mit seiner Fleischergabel Shar in den Oberarm.

„Ob man das Essen kann?", fragte nun Ghaundan scheinheilig und auf seinem Gesicht trat ein tückisches Grinsen. Auch er holte mit der Gabel aus und tat es Alak gleich, nur das er in den Oberschenkel traf.

Shar schrie im gleichen Moment gepeinigt auf. Zum einen vor Überraschung und zum anderen, weil es ihm schrecklich wehtat. Kleine Wunden bildeten sich und aus denen rann Blut. Es waren eindeutig Verletzungen und er spürte Schmerzen. Doch wie konnte das sein, wenn ihm Sorn doch, wie schon sooft, ein Schmerzmittel gegeben hatte, um genau das zu verhindern. Schon immer hatte er funktioniert, doch diesmal schien es anders zu sein. Flehentlich hob der junge Halbdrow seinen Kopf, denn er lag immer noch auf dem Boden, vor ihm die drei Dunkelelfen und er versuchte einen Blick auf den nicht vorhandenen Sorn zu erhaschen. Nirgendwo war sein Liebster zu sehen und die Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, zu einem wegen der Qual des Fleisches und zum anderen wegen der Enttäuschung in seinem Herzen.

Ohne Vorwarnung piekste nun auch Vorn zu und traf den Jungen am anderen Oberarm. Erneut schrie Shar auf und augenblicklich wollte er jetzt einfach nur weit weg. Der Gedanke an Flucht nahm völlig von ihm Besitz, vergaß kurzzeitig alles um ihn herum. Eilige rappelte er sich auf, dann krabbelte er, wie schon zuvor bei Dantrag, auf allen Vieren davon.

Schallendes Gelächter ertönte, als Alak, Vorn und Ghaundan den Fluchtversuch des Halbdrow beobachteten und dabei eine nette kleine Aussicht auf Shars nackten Hintern erspähten.

„Das nenne ich mal einen hinreißenden Anblick", lachte der betrunkene Vorn und riss unverzüglich an der Kette des Jungen, um ihn so zurück zu ziehen.

Kurz danach landete Shar wieder vor den drei fremden Dunkelelfen und abermals spielten sie ihr Spiel. Sie stachen mit den Fleischergabeln zu und trafen den jungen Halbdrow noch an anderen Stellen. Auch diese fingen augenblicklich an zu bluten und schmerzten, während Shar jammerte. Er weinte herzzerreißend und die Tränen röteten die immer sonst so schönen tiefblauen Augen. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich, denn die Gabeln waren nicht spitz, sondern eher stumpf. Den Drow gelang es nur durch kräftige Stöße sie in das Fleisch des Jungen zu rammen. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass es niemanden kümmerte, was die Männer mit dem Sklaven taten. Jeder schien mit sich selbst oder anderen beschäftigt zu sein und so konnten Alak, Vorn und Ghaundan ungehindert ihrem Spaß freien Lauf lassen. Ganz zum Leidwesen des Jungen, der bei weiteren Treffern aufschrie und sich krümmte, während die Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

Nach wenigen Minuten bereitete das Pieksen den drei Dunkelelfen keine Freude mehr und so ließen sie von dem jungen Halbdrow ab, legten sich gemütlich in die Kissen und ein jeder trank einen weiteren Becher Rotwein.

Doch je höher der Alkoholpegel in Vorns Blut stieg, desto geschwätziger wurde er und gleichzeitig wütend auf jeden und alles.

„Habe ich dem Ding überhaupt gesagt, dass es Weinen darf?", lallte Vorn seine Frage seinen beiden Kameraden zu.

Diese fingen an zu lachen und leerten ihren Becher daraufhin in einem Zug. „Nicht das wir wüssten", erklang es ihm Chor und alle drei amüsierten sich abermals.

„Also eine neue Strafe", warf Vorn grinsend in die kleine Runde und schaute sich plötzlich um. „Aber mit was?"

„Wenn ich behilflich sein dürfte", erklang plötzlich eine weitere Stimme und Alak, Vorn und Ghaundan blickten sich überrascht um.

Ein Dunkelelf in Lederrüstung, Schwert und mit funkelnden Augen trat zu ihnen vor und hatte ein gefährliches Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Ich kann euch gerne meine Dornenpeitsche zur Verfügung stellen. Strafen sollten doch stets gleich erfolgen, nicht wahr meine Herren?", meinte der Neuankömmling.

Shar hörte die Worte und erkannte die Stimme sofort wieder. Wenn ihn Nhaundar schon nicht sah und Sorn nirgendwo zugehen war, dann war Yazston eindeutig der Letzte, dem der Junge begegnen wollte. Die Angst vor dem Kommandanten der Soldaten saß tief, genauso wie der Hass. Yazston war dafür verantwortlich, dass sein Vater nicht mehr bei ihm weilte, obwohl er ihm in seinem Kopf stets versicherte, dass er zurückkommen würde. Dass Handir eigentlich tot war, das begriff der junge Halbdrow in seiner langjährigen Trauer und dem anwachsenden Wahnsinn ohnehin nicht mehr. Vermutlich nicht einmal, wenn es jemand wie Sorn ihm genau erklärt hätte. Nun fasste sich der Junge ein Herz und schaute mit verweinten Augen auf. Tatsächlich, die Stimme gehörte Yazston und dieser lächelte heimtückisch nach unten.

„Die Hilfe nehme ich doch gerne an", lallte in diesem Moment Vorn und versuchte aufzustehen. Dabei kippte er mehrmals wieder zurück in die Kissen und sah nicht, wie der Kommandant der Soldaten angewidert den Kopf schüttelte.

Doch für Yazston war endlich die Zeit der Rache gekommen. Vor Jahren hatte er sie sich bei Handir für seine damalige Schmach in Eryndlyn bereits mit dem Tod gerächt, jetzt kam die Reihe an den Sohn. Yazston konnte niemandem verzeihen, noch vergaß er eine Erniedrigung. Im Falle von Shar war es lediglich dessen pure Anwesenheit, genauso wie seine Abstammung. Der Soldat griff an den Gürtel und machte dort die Dornenpeitsche los. Er drückte sie dem erst besten der Drei in die Hand und dieser war niemand anderer als Alak.

Die Dornenpeitsche machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Sie sah aus wie eine ganz normale Lederpeitsche. Doch im regelmäßigen Abstand der Lederstränge waren Dornen befestigt, die sich bei einem kräftigen Hieb ins Fleisch gruben und es aufrissen. Ein Züchtigungsmittel, um besonders widerspenstige Arbeitersklaven zu Recht zu weisen, anzutreiben oder … . Gerne wurde sie von Yazston als Bestrafung von äußerst widerspenstigen Sklaven eingesetzt.

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall, ein Schrei folgte und in diesem Moment landete die Dornenpeitsche auf Shars Rücken. Alak hatte zugeschlagen und schien mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erstaunt, dass sie sich so leicht führen ließ. Denn er dachte, die Stacheln könnten den Schwung behindern, taten sie aber nicht. Schon holte er von neuem aus und diesmal traf der Schlag die Schulter des Jungen, der auf dem Boden lag und gepeinigt aufschrie.

„Nicht nachlassen, meine Herren", lachte Yazston und bedachte Shar mit rot glühenden Augen und einem sardonischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann schlenderte er einfach davon ohne den jungen Halbdrow eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Ihn beflügelte das Gefühl der befriedigten Rache, auch wenn sie von anderen, betrunkenen Männern ausgeführt wurde. Jetzt wollte er sich lieber seinen eigenen Spaß gönnen, egal wo und mit wem und dabei das Gefühl der erfüllten Rachgier genießen.

Der junge Halbdrow empfand unbeschreibliche Qualen und immer wieder flehte er stumm, dass Nhaundar und Sorn ihn Retten kommen sollten. Aber niemand der beiden ließ sich blicken. Die Tränen rannen im ungehindert über die Wangen und das Ziehen und Brennen am ganzen Körper tat das Restliche, so dass Shar einfach liegen blieb und sich nicht mehr rührte. Er konnte nicht aufstehen, auch wenn er gewollte hätte. Wieso hilft der Trank nicht gegen die Schmerzen, seufzte der Junge beständig und wartete sehnsüchtig auf das Eintreten der Wirkung, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Nun war Ghaundan an der Reihe, der Alak die Dornenpeitsche aus der Hand riss und mit vollem Schwung auf den am Boden liegenden und jammernden Sklaven einschlug. Die Stacheln trafen ein weiteres Mal den Rücken und ein Reißen zog Shar an der getroffenen Stelle die Haut ab. Unsagbare Pein durchströmte den jungen Halbdrow, es blutete und dann fühlte er, wie ihm Übel wurde und Sterne flimmerten vor seinen Augen.

Noch einige Male schlug Ghaundan zu und die Reihe kam schließlich an den mittlerweile stockbetrunkenen Vorn. Er war kaum in der Lage, die Peitsche zu halten, seine Kameraden erschienen ihm plötzlich dreifach, doch er ließ sich diesen Spaß ebenfalls nicht nehmen. Glück oder Unglück für Shar, denn diese Peitschenhiebe gingen mehrmals knapp an ihm vorbei. Doch der Junge lag winselnd auf dem Holzfußboden und blutete aus vielen kleinen und großen Wunden. Die Ohnmacht wollte ihn nicht einholen, stattdessen spürte er etwas anderes. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchströmte seinen geschundenen Körper und alles fühlte sich plötzlich so taub an. Doch es kam nicht von den schweren Verletzungen, sondern tief aus seinem Inneren. Der junge Halbdrow wusste nicht was es war, doch es machte ihm keine Angst.

Mittlerweile hatten die drei Dunkelelfen auch genug von dieser Bestrafung und Vorn allen voran, war der jenige, der sich kaum noch in der Lage sah, überhaupt noch etwas zu machen. Schlaff sank er in die Kissen zurück und die Peitsche knallte dabei dumpf auf dem Boden auf.

„Ghaundan, ich will meinen Spaß", murrte Alak seinem Kameraden zu und beide tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus, bevor sie beide Vorn mit verächtlicher Miene musterten und beschlossen, ihn einfach hier zurück zu lassen.

„Der wird heute nichts mehr machen", lachte Ghaundan und winkte dabei einen der vielen Sklaven mit einem Weintablett heran. Er nahm zwei Becher, reichte einen Alak hinüber und sie leerten ihn mit einem Schluck. Danach warfen sie die Becher unachtsam davon.

„Ich lasse dir den Vortritt", säuselte Ghaundan seinem Kameraden zu und lächelte hinterlistig, denn er wollte sich gerne Appetit beim Zuschauen holen.

Alak ließ sich nicht lange bitten, wuchtete sich schwerfällig aus den Kissen auf und als er stand, schwankte er leicht. Dieser Becher Wein schien wohl auch für den zweiten Dunkelelfen einer zuviel gewesen zu sein. Doch dadurch ließ er sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Langsam und bedächtig tat er einige Schritte zu dem jammernden und blutenden Halbdrow hinüber und kniete augenblicklich neben ihm.

„Lebst du noch?", lallte Alak und tippte mit dem Finger an die Schulter von Shar.

„Du Idiot, na klar lebt der noch oder würde er sonst weinen?", hörte er von hinten Ghaundan wütend rufen. „Beeil dich gefälligst, ich will nämlich auch mal."

„Ja, ja, nur nicht hetzen, ich will genießen", flüsterte Alak und rülpste laut auf. Doch der Alkohol hinderte ihn nicht daran, dass er noch in der Lage war, sich seines Hemdes zu entledigen. Dann machte er eine kurze Verschnaufpause, wobei er bemerkte, dass er den Sklaven plötzlich doppelt sah. Er griff daraufhin nach Shar und als erstes fasste er daneben. Beim zweiten Anlauf konnte er den Jungen an der Schulter anpacken und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

Shar spürte die Berührungen sehr wohl und als er auf den offenen Wunden lag stöhnte er laut auf. Schreien konnte er nicht mehr, denn er schien irgendwie nicht er selbst zu sein und seine Zunge war mit einem Mal unendlich schwer. Fast schon hätte Shar sagen können, er schaue auf sich selbst hinab. Sah sich dort im eigenen Blut liegen und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Alaks Finger griffen zur gleichen Zeit an den Lendenschurz des Jungen und rissen diesen mit einem Ruck weg. Dann war Shar nackt und die Augen des Drow über ihm leuchteten unheilsvoll auf. Alak öffnete die eigene Hose und zog sie ein wenig nach unten.

Der junge Halbdrow spürte zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings überhaupt nichts mehr. Werder die Berührungen, noch irgendwelche Schmerzen. Aber die Anstrengung nahm er dennoch wahr. Er stöhnte langsam auf und plötzlich wurde seine Zunge ganz pelzig und seine Augen sahen alles durch einen leichten Schleier. Das Gefühl, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, wuchs in ihm. Eine nie gekannte Übelkeit ergriff von ihm dennoch Besitz und mit ihr kamen nun schwarze Flecken, die von seinen Augen wild tanzten. Allmählich wurde der Kreislauf des Jungen schwächer. Das Atmen, sowie der Herzschlag und Puls wurden stetig langsamer. Kopfschmerzen begannen plötzlich wie wild zu pochen und Schweiß trat auf Shars Stirn. Irgendwo zwischen Wachsein und der herannahenden Ohnmacht erkannte der Junge, dass Alak von ihm abließ und sich an dessen Stelle Ghaundan gesellte. Dieser ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter. Ghaundan strich mit einer Hand über den blutenden Körper und verteilte Shars Lebenssaft über den geschundenen Jungen und lachte gierig auf. Dann nahm der junge Halbdrow nichts mehr wahr. Im gleichen Atemzug schloss Shar die Augen und er glitt in eine ferne und unwiederbringliche Dunkelheit entgegen.

Alles um ihn herum war schwarz. Shar hörte von weitem ein lautes Durcheinander von Stimmen. Gelächter dröhnte schallend in seinem Kopf und nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit meinte er zu schweben. Sein Körper verspürte keine Schmerzen mehr. Stattdessen breitete sich eine angenehme und wohlige Wärme aus. Jemand schien ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn nicht mehr loszulassen. Shar konnte allerdings niemand erkennen. Der Fremde ließ auch nicht los und irgendwann merkte der junge Halbdrow, dass er unendlich Müde wurde. Shar war schlaff und er wollte nur noch schlafen. Shar wollte erst wieder aufwachen, wenn alles vorbei war. Aber wann hatte diese Pein ein Ende? Shar wusste es nicht und in Bruchteilen von Sekunden schien es ihm plötzlich egal. Dann tauchten mit einem Mal Bilder vor ihm auf. Er sah Handir und Sorn, Nalfein und Zaknafein und alle lächelten ihn an. Der Junge lächelte zurück. Die Müdigkeit nahm plötzlich überhand und selbst in diesem Traum – war es überhaupt ein Traum - schloss er die Augen und dann fühlte er nichts mehr.

Im Verlauf der langen Nacht wurde es allmählich Morgen. Viele Gäste waren bereits gegangen, nur noch vereinzelt fanden sich betrunkene Drow, die auf Grund ihres vernebelten Verstandes sich nicht mehr in der Lage sahen, von ihren Sitz- und Liegegelegenheiten aufzustehen. Außerdem bot sich jedem, der wach und einen klaren Kopf besaß ein Bild des absoluten Chaos. Durch dieses Durcheinander warteten einige Soldaten von Nhaundar, zusammen mit Ranaghar und Dipree. Der Magier, sowie der ältere Drowsklave wurden einen Abend zuvor dafür auserkoren, wieder für Ordnung zu sorgen. Für beide nicht die Arbeit, die sie sich wünschten, aber wer würde schon Widerworte in Gegenwart von Nhaundar laut aussprechen. Die Verstärkung bildeten die Krieger, die auf Anordnung der beiden Dunkelelfen die Betrunkenen und die Toten in getrennte Ecke des riesigen Saals zu schleifen hatten. Die noch vorhandenen Gäste schienen alle von zu viel Alkohol bewusstlos zu sein und wurden mehr oder weniger unvorsichtig auf einige Kissen gelegt, wo sie ihren Rausch ausschliefen und hoffentlich auch irgendwann wieder erwachten. Die Leichen, meistens unglückliche Sklaven, warf man einfach in die gegenüberliegende Ecke und sollten im Anschluss beseitigen werden.

Alak, Vorn und selbst Ghaundan gehörten zu den Elenden, die durch den übermäßigen Weingenuss von drei Soldaten gerade aufgehoben wurden. Gerade wollte Dipree zu der nächsten Gruppe gehen, da entdeckte er einen leblosen Körper, der nur zum Vorschein kam, weil ein Krieger gerade den schweren Leib von Ghaundan anhob. Der ältere Drowsklave riss vor Überraschung seine Augen weit auf, während der Unterkiefer vor Verblüffung nach unten klappte. Dipree erkannte diesen Körper augenblicklich unter all den hier weit verstreuten Sklaven sofort wieder. Er beugte sich hinab und schien selbst erstaunt über seine Reaktion. Überall um den Bewegungslosen klebte Blut am Boden und bei genauerem Untersuchen wusste Dipree wieso. Der Körper war über und über mit Wunden übersäht und selbst jetzt bluteten sie noch leicht. Selbst das weiße lange Haar und die Zöpfe, die er eigenhändig geflochten hatte, waren mit Blut verschmiert. Langsam wanderte die Hand des Drowsklaven zu dem Kopf und er drehte ihn so, dass er das Gesicht sehen konnte. Jetzt erschrak Dipree wirklich. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, es handelte sich um Shar, den kleinen Halbdrow, um den er sich immer gekümmert hatte. Die Wangen waren durch vergossenen Tränen und getrocknetem Blut verschmiert, die Augen geschlossen, doch auf dem Mund zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Das seltsame Gefühl des Verlustes ergriff den immer so unempfindungsarmen Dunkelelfen und er schluckte merklich. Mit solch einer Begegnung hatte er wahrlich nicht gerechnet. Er nahm an, dass Shar bei Dantrag wäre, den er bisher noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Dipree holte tief Luft und dann tastete er mit einem Finger nach dem Puls des Jungen. Er konnte keinen finden. Aber als er seinen Blick auf die eigenen Hände warf, erkannte er, dass sie zitterten. Reiß dich zusammen, Dipree, schimpfte er sich selbst und wollte einen zweiten Versuch wagen. Doch noch immer konnte er nicht mit dem Zittern innehalten.

„Ist was?", klang von hinten die neugierige Stimme des Magiers Ranaghar.

„Nein", antwortete Dipree eilig und richtete sich wieder auf. „Er ist …". Dann brach die Stimme des Dunkelelfen unvermittelt ab und er verstand nicht wieso. Ohne ein weiteres Wort kam ein Soldat herbei, betrachtete sich kurz den geschundenen jungen Körper, hob ihn ohne Kommentar auf und trug ihn in die Ecke mit den Leichen.


	35. 33 Kap Grauenhafte Morgenstunden

**33. Kapitel**

**Grauenhafte Morgenstunden**

In den frühen Stunden des neuen Tages saßen zwei Dunkelelfen an einem kleinen Tisch im Gasthaus „Zur Henkersmahlzeit". Es waren Sorn und Nalfein Dalael. Beide kehrten nach dem übereilten Abschied bei Nhaundar in ihre bescheidene Unterkunft zurück, doch seitdem waren die Brüder völlig rastlos, nervös und ängstlich. Daher beschlossen sie gemeinsam die Zeit des Wartens im Schankraum zu verbringen, um sich wenigstens abzulenken. Gegenseitig sprachen sie sich Mut zu, aber die Schrecken der letzten Nacht nahmen die Zwillinge ziemlich mit.

Seit drei Stunden nun kämpfte der junge Vhaeraunpriester gegen ein felsenfestes Gefühl an, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war. Genau zu jener Zeit spürte er einen tiefen Stich im Herzen und ähnelte seither einem Nervenbündel, das keine Sekunde still sitzen bleiben konnte. Er rutsche hin und her, blickte jede Minute zur Tür und hoffte, dass dort ein Wunder geschah. Nalfein wollte ihn wenigstens zu einem Glas Wein zwingen, aber der Kleriker lehnte jedes Angebot von Essen und Trinken ab. Er fand einfach keine Ruhe. Erst mit dem Eintreffen des Waffenmeisters Zaknafein Do'Urden wirkte er plötzlich ein wenig ruhiger.

„Wie ich sehe, seit ihr alleine", erklang die leicht bedrückte Stimme Zaks, der bis eben die Hoffnung gehegt hatte, der Junge sei bei den Zwillingen.

„Ganz recht", antwortete Nalfein enttäuscht, während der junge Priester mit flehendem Blick den muskulösen Waffenmeister beobachtete, der sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesellte.

„Setz' dich und wir …", wies der Ältere der Brüder den Drow an und blickte trübselig zu seinem nervösen Bruder hinüber, der nicht in der Fassung war, zu Reden und meinte, „… oder sagen wir mal besser ich werde dir alles erzählen, was du wissen musst."

Zaknafein setzte sich ohne eine Wort zu sagen, legte Sorn besänftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Nalfeins Schilderung.

Bei jeder Einzelheit der vergangenen Nacht, verspürte der ältere Krieger nun ebenfalls ein seltsames Gefühl, dass sich in seine Eingeweide fraß.

„Nhaundar ist schlauer, als ich ihm zugetraut hätte", flüsterte Zak und sein Blick ging von einem Zwilling zum anderen. „Aber ich werde all meine Überredungskünste zum Besten geben. Im schlimmsten Fall kann ich nur auf Dantrag treffen und mit dem werde ich fertig werden." Dann lachte Zaknafein, doch es klang eindeutig nach einem erzwungenen Lachen.

Sorn und Nalfein versuchten zu schmunzeln, aber es gelang ihnen nicht recht.

„Du … du wirst aufpassen, oder?", wollte sich der Vhaeraunpriester noch einmal vergewissern, bevor sich der stolze Kämpfer in die wahrhafte Hölle wagte.

Zaknafein zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute mit einem ehrlichen Gesichtsausdruck seinem einstigen Liebhaber in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Ich passe immer auf, sonst wäre ich womöglich schon lange nicht mehr am Leben. Wir überleben hier in der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin. Unsere Kunst besteht darin, sein eigenes, unwürdiges Dasein vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren", erwiderte der Waffenmeister und wusste, wie recht er mit den Worten der Wahrheit kam.

Die beiden Zwillinge nickten zustimmend. Zak überprüfte den Geldbeutel mit den Goldmünzen und stand auf. „Ich komme auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück. Und Sorn …", erklang die ruhige Stimme des Kämpfers und dabei bedachte er den Priester mit warnendem Blick, den dieser nur viel zu genau wahrnahm. „Ich bitte dich, gehe auf dein Zimmer, lege dich hin und ruh' dich aus. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig hier zu warten bringt uns nicht weiter und was soll Shar nur denken, wenn er dich so sieht?"

Der junge Vhaeraunanhänger erschrak über die Worte, aber konnte ihnen nicht widersprechen.

„Wenn du der Meinung bist", antwortete Sorn ein wenig trotzig.

„Ich schließe mich dem großen Waffenmeister an", stimmte Nalfein Zaknafein zu und erntete daraufhin nur ein Schmollmund seines Jüngeren Bruders.

Dann brachen alle drei in ein schwaches Gelächter aus und sie fühlten sich der bevorstehenden Aufgabe gewachsen. Das Lachen stimmte sie wenigstens ein bisschen fröhlicher und nur mit positivem Denken sollte man sich an gut ausgeheckte Pläne wagen.

„So, dann spreche ich als der Ältere und als jemand, der mehr Erfahrung hat, als ihr beide. Ihr wartet hier auf mich und ich werde bald mit Shar zurück sein. Sorn, du geht's aufs Zimmer und Nalfein kann auch von mir aus im Schankraum warten", befahl Zaknafein herrisch, was er sonst nur bei den Soldaten des Hauses Do'Urden zutun pflegte.

Die Zwillinge nickten erneut und anschließend verschwand der Waffenmeister aus dem Gasthaus. Er trat hinaus auf die Straßen von Menzoberranzan und lief eilig den Weg zu Nhaundar Xaranns Anwesen entlang. Die Gedanken und ein beklemmendes Gefühl begleiteten ihn, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber genauso wusste er, dass er diese Empfindungen so schnell nicht von sich abwerfen konnte. So beschleunigte Zak seine Schritte und kam nach einiger Zeit am Ziel an.

Nhaundar spürte plötzlich pochende Schmerzen an den Schläfen. Er wurde sich bewusst, dass er wach war. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und im ersten Moment sah er alles seltsam verschwommen. Schleppend, um keine falsche Bewegung zu machen, hob er beide Hände an seinen schmerzenden Kopf und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, er hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken. Am liebsten wünschte er sich zurück in tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf. Aber die Pein in seinem Schädel wollte das verhindern und wie aufs Stichwort fing nun auch sein Magen an zu rebellieren. Oh nein, sagte sich Nhaundar und wusste, dass er dringend ein Schmerzmittel benötigte. Sein letzter ausschweifender Alkoholgenuss lag schon ein wenig zurück und er konnte sich durchaus an den unglücklichen Tag erinnern. In diese Erinnerung mischte sich plötzlich ein junges Gesicht, das ihm bekannt vorkam. Noch während er nachgrübelte, fing sein Herz an zu rasen und es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Shar! Er drehte den Kopf langsam zur Seite, doch dort lag nur der junge Dunkelelfenjunge. Wo hatte er denn den Halbdrow das letzte Mal gesehen? Ein Bild des großen, umgebauten Saals im Kellergewölbe huschte ihm durch seinen leicht vernebelten Verstand und er sah den Jungen unmittelbar vor der Tribüne am Boden angekettet. Stimmt, sagte sich Nhaundar, da hatte er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen und dort würde er wahrscheinlich auch noch sitzen und auf ihn warten. Zum Glück für den Halbdrow, dass Dantrag am Abend zuvor bereit war, soviel für ihn zu bezahlen, mehr als der Priester, lachte der Sklavenhändler in sich hinein, hielt aber augenblicklich inne, als die pochenden Schmerzen zurückkehrten. Der eigentliche Kauf würde in den nächsten Tagen abgewickelt werden, jetzt benötigte Nhaundar erst einmal Linderung für die Nachwehen seines Rausches.

„Dipree! Komm hier her!", rief er laut, bereute doch sogleich seinen Tonfall, als sich der Kopf mit quälendem Hämmern zurück meldete. Hatte er einen Zwergenschmied verschluckt?

Der ältere Drowsklave eilte in seiner gewohnt schnellen Art herbei und stand augenblicklich vor seinem Herrn. In den Augenwinkeln erhaschte er einen Blick auf den unglückseligen jungen Dunkelelfen, der durch das Geschrei nun ebenfalls wach wurde. Aber dieser interessierte ihn nicht, auf Dipree wartete zurzeit eine wirklich wichtige Aufgabe. Dabei nagte das seltsame Gefühl des Verlustes an seinen Nerven. Er musste seine Entdeckung über den jungen Halbdrow Nhaundar erklären, alles andere war belanglos, er wusste nur noch nicht wie.

„Dipree, du musst mir Ranaghar holen. Er soll ein Schmerzmittel mitbringen", flüstere Nhaundar leise und rieb sich dabei die schmerzenden Schläfen. „Und bring mir ein Glas Wasser oder besser noch einen ganzen Krug. Ich könnte den See mit einem Zug leeren."

Der Sklave verbeugte sich und führte die Anweisungen sofort aus. Dipree huschte davon und kam nur wenige Minuten später in Begleitung des Magiers und einem Tablett samt Becher und Krug mit kaltem Wasser zurück. Er stellte alles auf den nahen Tisch, füllte für seinen Herrn das kühle Nass in einen Becher und reichte es ihm.

Ranaghar kam nun ebenfalls näher und drückte Nhaundar eine kleine Phiole mit Schmerzmittel in die Hand. „Trinkt das und wartete ab", meinte der Magier und als er sich umwand, stahl sich ein verächtliches Lächeln über seine Lippen. Der Grund war einfach. Ranaghar hatte dem älteren Dunkelelfen sehr wohl einen schmerzlindernden Trunk überreicht, doch diesen hatte der Magier so entwickelt, dass die Wirkung langsam und sehr schleichend ihren Weg nahm. Die ganze Zeit hatte er schon ein Opfer gesucht und nun musste der Sklavenhändler für die Experimente des etwas verrückten Zaubererwirkers herhalten.

Nhaundar verzog angewidert das Gesicht, spülte den widerlichen Geschmack des Mittels mit Wasser hinunter und richtete sich in dem großen Bett auf. Dann bedachte er die beiden vor ihm stehenden Drow mit fragendem Blick und als niemand Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, ergriff er seufzend das Wort.

„Habt ihr die Aufgaben schon erledigt, die ich euch gestern erteilt habe?", fragte der schmierige, alte Sklavenhändler und nahm daraufhin erneut einen Schluck kaltes Wasser.

Dipree räusperte sich und begann als erster der beiden zu sprechen. „Mein Herr, wir haben alles zu eurer vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigt", meinte der Drowsklave ruhig und musste eine Pause machen, um nach den richten Worten zu suchen.

Nhaundar sah ihn interessiert an und wartete ungeduldig, was da noch kommen sollte. Dann hörte er Dipree etwas nervöser weiter berichten.

„Dantrag ist übrigens in einem der unteren Zimmer untergebracht, mein Herr. Er sah aus, als hätte er dem Alkohol zu viel gefrönt. Doch ich muss euch noch etwas weit aus Wichtigeres melden …", dann brach der Drow abrupt ab und schluckte merklich.

Nhaundar nickte anerkennend den beiden zu, obwohl niemand ahnte, dass Dantrag Baenre eher dem gut gezielten Schlag von Sorn zum Opfer gefallen war.

„Spann' mich nicht so auf die Folter, sag' was du noch zu sagen hast und dann will ich meine Ruhe", machte Nhaundar daraufhin seinem Ärger Luft und wartete gespannt auf die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels. Das Hämmern schien nicht aufhören zu wollen, stattdessen überkam ihn der Gedanke, dass der Zwergenschmied in seinem Kopf nur noch stürmischer zu schlug.

„Mein Herr, ich muss euch sagen, dass … nun … der … der …", stammelte Dipree und hielt einen kurzen Moment inne und holte einmal tief Luft. Aber noch bevor Nhaundar ihn erneut auffordern musste weiter zu sprechen, fasste er sich ein Herz und beendete seinen Satz. „Der Halbdrow wurde von den Soldaten zur Beseitigung mit den anderen Leichen fortgebracht." Dipree biss sich anschließend nervös auf die Unterlippe.

Nhaundar riss seine Augen weit auf, sein Unterkiefer klappte nach unten und ihm entglitt bei dieser Aussage der Becher mit dem kalten Wasser aus der Hand. Er goss den restlichen Inhalt über sich und die Bettdecke. Erschrocken schrie er auf, riss sich die Decke vom Leib und kullerte dabei unsanft auf die Bettkante und letztendlich aus dem Bett. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schlug er auf dem harten Boden auf.

Dipree und Ranaghar sahen sich augenblicklich an, schmunzelten und dann eilte Dippre zu dem Sklavenhändler hinüber und versuchte ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen. Selbst der junge Liebessklave im Bett musste lächeln. Nhaundar fuchtelte wild mit den Armen um sich und nach einigem Durcheinander saß er auf der Bettkante, die Decke über seine Hüften geschlungen und sein Gesicht war vor Überraschung, Ärger und unendlichem Zorn zu einer grotesken Fratze verzogen.

„Geht es euch gut?", erkundigte sich Dipree, erntete daraufhin nur eine schallende Ohrfeige und gellende Worte von Nhaundar. „Sehe ich so aus, als ob es mir gut geht?", schrie er.

„Verzeiht", brachte Dipree mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen heraus und wäre am liebsten versucht gewesen, diesmal dem Dunkelelfen einen Schlag zu versetzen.

„Berichtet mir beide in Ruhe von dem Halbdrow. Dantrag hatte ihn doch die Nacht über bei sich, das kann doch gar nicht sein", meinte Nhaundar zornig. Alle anderen Gedanken versuchte er hierbei aus seinem schmerzenden Kopf zu verbannen und erkannte nicht die Ironie in seinen Worten. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass der Waffenmeister seinem ungezügelten Wesen freien Lauf gelassen und Shar schlimme Verletzungen zugefügt hätte, die selbst zum Tod führen konnten.

Ranaghar, wie auch Dipree, erzählten rasch alles was sie wussten. Darüber hinaus gab es keine Anzeichen, dass Alak, Vorn und Ghaundan die Schuldigen waren.

Alle drei schliefen zur gleichen Zeit nichts ahnend ihren Rausch aus.

Viele Minuten verstrichen und die Sandkörner in der Sanduhr rieselten herunter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Das Gleiche wünschte sich auch Nhaundar Xarann, der einfach nicht verstand, wie der unglückliche Unfall mit dem Halbdrow passieren konnte. Eigentlich lautete doch die Abmachung, dass Dantrag Baenre den Jungen bis zum Ende der vergangenen Nacht ohne jedwede Bezahlung benutzen durfte. Davon war auch Nhaundar die ganze Zeit über ausgegangen, seit der Waffenmeister ihn schon ziemlich früh verlassen hatte. Stattdessen erfuhr der Sklavenhändler, dass Dantrag seinen Rausch in einem der Gästegemächern ausschlief und er, laut Aussage von Dipree, nicht aussah, als hätte er von der Nacht viel mitbekommen. Nhaundar konnte sich einen Reim darauf bilden, wer für diese schreckliche Tat, außer Dantrag natürlich, begangen haben könnte. Der Waffenmeister wollte Shar für sich selbst und zwar äußerst lebendig und stets bereit dem Sohn aus dem Haus Baenre Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Der eigentliche Kauf von Shar sollte in den nächsten Tagen abgewickelt werden. Das Geld spielte bei ihrer Abmachung nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. Der Preis war eh viel zu hoch angesetzt, obwohl der Vhaeraunpriester ebenso tief in den Geldbeutel gegriffen hatte. Also, was konnte der Grund für diesen Unglücksfall gewesen sein und wieso störte Nhaundar die plötzliche Abwesenheit des Halbdrow?

Trotz dröhnendem Schädel ließen ihm seine Gedanken keine Ruhe, während er kurze Zeit später nervös in seinem Arbeits- und Empfangszimmer hin und her lief. Er trug seine gewohnte Kleidung, eine dunkelrote Robe und dazu seine schwarzen Lederstiefel. Aber irgendwie störte ihn der Stoff an seiner Haut und er hätte sich die Robe am liebsten gleich wieder vom Leib gerissen. Nhaundar schwitze und der Schweiß rann ihm regelrecht von der Stirn ins Gesicht und er schimpfte laut über die bisher nicht eingetretene Wirkung des Schmerzmittels vor sich hin. Kurz hielt er inne, griff zu einem weiteren Becher mit kaltem Wasser, trank diesen in einem Zug völlig leer und fing augenblicklich wieder mit dem fahrigen Hin-und-Herr-Gerenne an.

Der Sklavenhändler dachte an den einstigen Mondelfenkrieger Handir, wie er ihn von Iymril Myt'tarlyl durch ihre gut ausgeheckten Plänen in die Finger bekam. Selbst an den schreienden Säugling erinnerte sich der Drow mit einem Mal zurück. Er sah einen verängstigten jungen Halbdrow, der für ihn Botschaften auslieferte und selbst den Jungen, wie er mit ihm zusammen das Bett teilte. Wieso hatte er Shar überhaupt erst vernachlässigt, tadelte sich Nhaundar, doch ein leises Klirren ließ ihn aufhorchen und sofort erkannte er den Grund. Der neue Liebessklave saß, wie einst Shar, in der Ecke, mit eisernem Halsband und Kette und wirkte bei dem aufgeregten Umherlaufen seines Herrn unruhig. Er veränderte kurzzeitig seine Sitzposition, blickte Nhaundar dabei jedoch nicht an. Stimmt ja, sagte sich der Dunkelelf und wirkte plötzlich leicht niedergedrückt. Nie wieder würde er die tiefblauen Augen sehen können, die piepsende Stimme des jungen Halbdrow vernehmen und ihn in den Armen halten. Der Sklavenhändler verstand sich selbst nicht und konnte es nur als Empfindung des Verlustes verbuchen. Was würde erst Dantrag Baenre beim Erwachen denken? Vermutlich wäre er noch weniger erfreut über diese Neuigkeiten als er und dass wusste er nur zu gut, doch das versuchte er geflissentlich zu ignorieren.

Plötzlich unterbrach Diprees Stimme Nhaundars Gedankengänge und verkündete, dass der Waffenmeister Zaknafein Do'Urden ihn zu sprechen verlangte. Ein wenig ärgerlich über die Störung gab der Sklavenhändler jedoch die Erlaubnis zum Eintritt und fragte sich, was der unerwartete Besuch zu bedeuten hatte.

„Seid gegrüßt", hallten Zaks Worte sogleich in Nhaundars Ohren und er spürte, wie die Kopfschmerzen mit heftigen Pochen zurückkehrten.

„Setzt euch", machte es der Drow kurz und tat es der eigenen Aufforderung nach und nahm auf dem bequemen Sofa Platz. Ihm gegenüber setzte sich der Waffenmeister in einen Sessel.

„Entschuldigt mich, es war eine lange Nacht für mich. Was ist eurer Begehren?", äußerte Nhaundar und versuchte dabei seine allseits bekannte hinterlistige Miene aufs Gesicht zu zaubern.

Zaknafeins Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich und eine Augenbraue hob sich verächtlich, während er dem Dunkelelfen zuschaute, wie dieser im gleichen Atemzug zum Geschäftlichen überging. Dann konnte der Krieger nicht anders und suchte Shar, der ihn stets mit einem herzlichen Lächeln begrüßte und ihm das nun Folgende deutlich leichter machen würde. Zaknafains Augen blickten ungläubig zu dem am Boden sitzenden Drowjungen, der ganz wie der junge Halbdrow, an dessen Stelle saß, von Nhaundar geistesabwesend gegrault wurde und aus den Augenwinkeln den Neuankömmling anstarrte. Was sollte das alles nur, fragte sich der Waffenmeister und das ungute Gefühl, das etwas gewaltig nicht mit rechten Dingen vorging, beschlich ihn immer mehr. Er konnte sich den überraschenden Schrecken der Zwillinge aus den vorangegangenen Erzählungen jetzt viel besser vorstellen, denn ihm ging es genauso.

„Nhaundar, eigentlich interessiert mich nur eines …", begann Zak mit mehr Selbstbeherrschung zu antworten, als er sich im Stande sah. „Mein Begehren ist das Geschäft und dieses lautet ohne große Worte zu verlieren, ich möchte den Halbdrow hier und auf der Stelle für gutes Gold mein Eigen Wissen." Noch während er sprach, holte er die prall gefüllte Geldbörse hervor und ließ sie in die offene Handfläche fallen. „Mit 750 Goldstücken müsste ich doch einen teueren, aber doch guten Kauf erzielen, nicht wahr?"

Wenn Nhaundar in diesem Moment ein Oberflächenelf gewesen wäre, dann hätte ein jeder beobachten können, wie er erbleichte. Da der Sklavenhändler jedoch ein Dunkelelf war und somit ebenholzfarbene Haut besaß, wirkte er mit einem Mal gräulich.

Im ersten Moment dachte er, er hätte sich verhört, aber das konnte nicht sein, oder vielleicht doch? Gestern erst der Priester und heute bot der Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden sogar noch einiges mehr, als nötig waren, an. Dagegen waren die 650 Goldstück von Dantrag absolut lächerlich. Schön und gut, sagte sich Nhaundar und versuchte die Fassung zu wahren. Aber was sollte er nur tun? Der Halbdrow war laut Dipree und Ranaghar nicht mehr am Leben. Das konnte, oh nein, das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Er schien in einem schlechten Alptraum gefangen zu sein und würde hoffentlich gleich aufwachen, oder nicht? Das musste einfach die Antwort sein, er schlief friedlich im Bett und träumte einen der verrücktesten Träume, die er jemals hatte, redete sich der tückische Drow ein und schluckte mehrmals über den zweiten verpatzten Kauf des Jungen. Seine Stimmung schien gestern noch guter Hoffnung gewesen zu sein, jetzt war er zornig und fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut, was er gleichzeitig dem Kater zuschrieb, und er ärgerte sich maßlos und zwar über niemand anderen, als über sich selbst.

„Was ist?", unterbrach Zaknafein den etwas seltsam wirkenden und noch dazu plötzlich krank aussehenden Nhaundar mit funkelnden Augen. Etwas musste passiert sein, sonst wäre der der Sklavenhändler augenblicklich drauf angesprungen, dass wusste der Krieger und innerlich nagte eine plötzlich aufkommende Furcht an ihm.

„Nun … ähm, ja, nun …", begann Nhaundar zu stottern und schluckte einen Kloß im Hals herunter. „Ein … ein wirklich … sehr anständiger Preis", stammelte er leise weiter und holte anschließend tief Luft. Er überlegte, ob er lügen sollte, aber sah darin absolut keinen Sinn. Unbeholfen und mit schwacher Stimme beendete er die Erklärung. „Es ist so … nun … wie erkläre ich es … der Halbdrow … der Halbdrow ist tot."

Zaknafein hörte immer wieder das Wort _„tot"_ in seinem Kopf nachhallen und war völlig der Meinung er hätte sich verhört. Obwohl die Worte und der etwas niederschlagende Gesichtsausdruck von Nhaundar in jenem Moment die Wahrheit sprachen. Als dieser auch noch ungewöhnlich beschämt den Kopf hängen ließ wusste Zak, er hatte alles richtig verstanden. Er riss die Augen vor Bestürzung weit auf und fühlte, wie sein Herz rasend schnell in der Brust schlug. Der Puls pochte aufgewühlt und seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich im gleichen Atemzug. Zaknafein öffnete leicht den Mund und sein Atem kam heftig und stoßweise. Wie konnte dies nur passieren? Shar, der unschuldige Junge durfte nicht sein Leben ausgehaucht haben, das war einfach nicht möglich. Auch wenn Zak sich selbst manchmal bei dem Gedanken erwischt hatte, dass es für Shar vielleicht einige Male besser gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht mehr lebte, so sah es der Krieger nun aus einer völlig anderen Sicht. Er hörte die Wahrheit und doch schien er sich sicher, dass es einfach nicht die Wirklichkeit sein konnte.

„Shar tot?", fragte Zaknafein leise mit leicht brüchiger Stimme in den Raum hinein.

„Ja", erwiderte Nhaundar noch tonloser und hielt den Blick weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet.

Der Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden seufzte einige Male, holte dann tief Luft und sagte zu sich selbst, dass dies nicht das Letzte war, was zu diesem Thema gesagt oder getan wurde. Im Sekundenbruchteil schnellte er aus dem Sessel hoch, zog eines seiner Langschwerter und eines der Messer, das in seinem Stiefel steckte und raste zu dem sitzenden Nhaundar hinüber. Genug der Maskerade, meinte Zak und schnappte sich den überraschten Nhaundar. Er hielt ihn Fest im Griff seiner muskulösen Oberarme. Das Messer an der Kehle und das Schwert gefährlich in Richtung männliche Weichteile gedrückt. Ein undeutlich ängstliches Jammern erklang von dem Sklavenhändler.

„Nhaundar, ihr seit eine widerlich, stinkende Wanze eines ausgeschissenen Orkhaufens! Der einzige Wert den ihr Besitz und noch euer Eigen nennen könnt, ist euer erbärmliches Leben. Und in euch steckt nicht mehr Gehirn, wie in einem Stück Brot, das seit Jahren im Abgrund verschimmelt. Ihr schafft es gerade noch mit eurem Gewinsel Kreaturen des Unterreichs anzulocken, um gefressen zu werden", machte Zaknafein seiner unbändigen Wut über diese unfassbare Nachricht Luft und ergänzte mit zittriger Stimme. „Ihr pisst euch in die Hose wie ein kleines Kind. Aber lasst euch eines gesagt sein. Kinder haben mehr Mut und Tapferkeit, als was ihr in eurem ganzen langen und sehr erbärmlichen Dasein jemals besessen habt."

Anschließend fuhr er mit der kalten Klinge des Messers über Nhaundars Hals und ritzte nur leicht dessen Haut an. Die Wunde ließ ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut erkennen.

Nhaundar keuchte auf, anschließend jammerte er in schrillen Tönen wie ein Säugling, der die Windel voll hatte. Bewegen konnte er sich auch nicht, denn die Angst saß tief in seinen Gliedern.

Zaknafein ließ den Sklavenhändler los, spuckte angewidert auf den Boden und steckte das Messer wieder ein, aber das Schwert hielt er fest umklammert in der Hand. Er schaute sich im Raum um. An der Tür stand plötzlich ein sehr verwirrter und nervöser Drowsoldat, der ungläubig die Augen weit aufriss. Es war Yazston, wie der Waffenmeister wusste. Der wiederum kam selbst auf Geheiß von Nhaundar, der vor der Ankunft des großen Kämpfers nach ihm suchen gelassen hatte. Ein weiterer Dunkelelf tauchte unvermittelt hinter Yazstons Rücken auf. Es war Dipree. Doch Zaknafein wusste, von beiden drohte keine Gefahr und in den Augen des Leibdieners bemerkte Zak sogar eine unendliche Erleichterung und den Hauch von Zustimmung über sein derzeitiges Verhalten. Beide rührten sich aber nicht.

Yazston nicht, weil er vor dem Können des Waffenmeisters Respekt hatte und Dipree nicht, weil er es nicht wollte. Außerdem kündeten die rot glühenden Augen des Waffenmeisters von keinem Scherz, sondern von Gefahr.

In Sekundenbruchteilen hatte Zaknafein eine Entscheidung gefällt. Er steckte nun auch das Langschwert zurück in die Scheide und stieß den immer noch winselnden Nhaundar von sich. Dieser taumelte zurück und noch während dieser versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, traf ihn die rechte Faust des Waffenmeisters mit Schwung und Kraft am Unterkiefer. Ein hässliches Knacken hallte durch den Raum. Danach folgte ein schriller Schrei, ein dumpfes Knallen und der hinterliste Dunkelelf namens Nhaundar Xarann fiel mit gebrochenem Unterkiefer zu Boden und heulte vor Schmerzen auf, während er sich hin und her wälzte.

Zaknafein blickte hinunter und erkannte lediglich ein jammerndes Stück alten Fleisches und sammelte ein wenig Speichel im Mund. Dann spie er Nhaundar direkt ins Gesicht, um sein Werk zu vollenden und wand sich von ihm ab. Jedes weitere Wort war reine Vergeudung und das war bei solch einer widerlichen Kreatur auch nicht erforderlich. Mit eiligen Schritten eilte er zu dem Soldaten und dem Drowsklaven hinüber, die ihn jetzt mit offenen Mündern anstarrten, doch auch sie würdigte er keines weiteren Blickes mehr. Nie wieder in seinem Leben würde er dieses Haus betreten, es sei denn, er wollte Nhaundar doch noch töten. Aber in erster Linie brauchte er Luft und wenn es nur der stinkende Atem der Straßen von Menzoberranzan war. Einfach hier raus und dann zu den beiden Zwillingen.

Kurze Augenblicke später stand Zaknafein tatsächlich vor dem großen Eisentor vor Nhaundars Anwesen und starrte hinaus in die dunklen Gassen, auf denen bereits geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. Er wollte niemanden sehen und auch nicht von irgendjemand erkannt werden. Die aufkommende, tiefe Trauer über den kleinen Jungen namens Shar zerriss ihm fast das Herz in zwei Stücke. Diese Gefühlsregung und sein Zorn war nichts für die widerlichen Dunkelelfen dieser Stadt. Er zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief ins Gesicht und tat anschließend wie betäubt einen Schritt nach dem anderen.

Zak wusste, dass er die Brüder unterrichten sollte, aber erstmal brauchte er Zeit für sich und seine Gedanken. So wählte er einen kleinen Umweg und verschwand unmittelbar in der Dunkelheit. Zaknafein lief langsam, aber dennoch wachsam davon und erinnerte sich an die Tage mit Shar zurück. Egal wo er hinschaute sah er vor sich das lächelnde Gesicht des jungen Halbdrow. Auch ein weinender Shar konnte er nicht aus seinen Erinnerungen vertreiben. Der Halbelf war noch jung, viel zu jung und ein so unschuldiges Wesen, sagte sich der Waffenmeister. Drizzt, sein Sohn war nur ein paar Jahre jünger als Shar. Shar hatte all dies niemals verdient. Je mehr der Krieger daran dachte, desto schneller überkam ihn das Gefühl der Trauer. Seine Augen wurden feucht, aber er kämpfte nicht dagegen an. Der Verlust musste verarbeitet werden, sonst könnte er den Zwillingen niemals die Wahrheit sagen, besonders nicht Sorn. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es der junge Drow aufnehmen würde und allein dieser Gedanke ließ ihn langsamer werden. Er brauchte noch ein wenig mehr seine Ruhe und vor allem Zeit, um die richtigen Worte für das schreckliche Unglück zu finden. Die Nachricht war schon schlimm genug, doch vielleicht konnte sie durch sorgfältiges Überlegen wenigstens ein bisschen abgemildert werden, was die Tatsache dadurch auch nicht besser machte.

Nach einigen Minuten rannen Zaknafein die Tränen ungehemmt über die Wangen und er gab seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Nie wieder in seinem Leben könnte er sich an der kindlichen Art des Jungen erfreuen. Nie wieder sein Lächeln sehen. Nie wieder seinen unbedarften Worten lauschen. Nie wieder ihn über den Krieger reden hören, der er so gerne werden wollte. Nie wieder würde er ihm die Feinheiten des Kämpfens erklären können. Und was ihm am meisten schmerzte, er konnte Shar nicht mehr ein Freund und Vater sein. Die Empfindungen wurden immer stärker und der Drang nach Rache wurde stärker. Eines Tages würde für Nhaundar Xarann der Tag kommen, an dem er seinen Platz im Abgrund der Dämonennetze einnahm und vor der Spinnengöttin um seine jämmerliche, kleine Seele flehte. Aber Lolth würde ihm diesen Gefallen niemals tun. Sie würde ihn wie einen stinkenden Wurm zerquetschen und ihn dem Nichts überantworten. Ja, Zaknafein tröstete dieser Gedanke und vielleicht war er auch zum ersten Mal wirklich froh, die Hure einer Spinne im Abgrund zu wissen. Der Zeitpunkt würde kommen, früher oder später.

Der Waffenmeister ballte plötzlich eine Hand zu einer Faust und reckte sie in die Luft. Mit den Augen sah er an seinem Arm nach oben und dann sagte er laut, so dass ihn durchaus auch andere Drow hätten hören können: „Ich schwöre, bei den Göttern dieser Welt, dass ich im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten der Gerechtigkeit genüge tun werde. Nhaundar, dein Leben ist verwirkt und wenn du nicht damit rechnest werde ich dein erbärmliches Leben im Rachen eines Dämons enden lassen!"

Daraufhin ließ Zak seine Faust sinken und sackte wie ein Häuflein Elend in sich zusammen. Er kniete auf dem Boden und weinte bitterlich. Es gab nur eine Hölle und die war Menzobarranzan, sagte er sich und er brauchte einige Minuten bis sich der stolze Krieger wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte. Das Glück lag auf seiner Seite und er wurde von keiner Seele gestört bis er sich von neuem erheben konnte. Das Schrecklichste, was ihm jetzt noch widerfahren könnte und er hoffte dabei inständig, dass dies niemals eintrat, war, dass man ihm Drizzt wegnehmen würde oder er sich in größter Gefahr befand. Doch soweit würde er es nicht kommen lassen. Lieber würde er sein Leben für das seines Sohnes geben und diesen Schwur gab er sich stillschweigend. Anschließend holte er tief Luft, ließ sie in einem langen Zischen aus den Lungen weichen und fühlte sich endlich so stark, den Rückweg ins Gasthaus anzutreten. Die beiden Brüder mussten endlich die Wahrheit erfahren.

Während Zaknafein Do'Urden sich seiner Trauer hingab, lag ein winselnder und jammervoller Nhaundar Xarann auf seinem Diwan und wurde von Dipree gepflegt und bewacht. Yazston hatte Ranaghar geholt, der für seinen Herrn nicht viel mehr tun konnte, als schon am heutigen morgen. Der Magier verabreichte Nhaundar zwei seiner Phiolen mit dem neuen Schmerzmittel und hatte erklärt, dass ein Priester von Nöten war. Er alleine hatte nicht die Macht, einen Kieferbruch heilen zu lassen. Nicht einmal der stärkste Heiltrank, der sich sowieso nicht in Ranaghars Besitz befand, würde ausreichen, den Sklavenhändler von den Schmerzen zu befreien.

Nhaundar befand sich nicht unbedingt in der Lage, sich wortgewaltig zu äußern und mit Handzeichen gab er gerade zu verstehen, dass Ranaghar so bald wie möglich mit dem jungen Vhaeraunpriester in Kontakt treten sollte. Zu all dem Unglück gesellte sich sogleich ein weiterer Drow, zu diesem bunt zusammen gewürfelten Haufen eines gepeinigten Sklavenhändlers, dessen Soldatenhauptmanns, Leibdieners und Hausmagiers, hinzu. Es war niemand anderen als Dantrag Baenre.

Der Waffenmeister des ersten Hauses war erst vor kurzem erwacht und durch einen Sklaven von Nhaundar unterrichtete worden, wo er sich befand und dass er die Nacht und auch fast den ganzen Vormittag hier verschlafen hatte. Leicht irritiert und mit Kopfschmerzen kämpfte sich der zweite Sohn von Yvonnel Baenre aus dem Bett und staunte noch mehr, als er sein liebstes Lustobjekt Shar nirgendwo antraf. Als sich Dantrag dann so einigermaßen erholt hatte - so gut es unter dem wohl schicklichen Schlag von Sorn Dalael eben ging – und angezogen war, und sich in der Lage sah, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, brachte ihn der erste Weg zu Nhaundar Xarann. Der Waffenmeister konnte gar nicht verstehen, wieso er durch den noch recht wenigen Alkoholgenuss für so lange Zeit das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Doch er staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Bild eines klagenden Sklavenhändlers erblickte.

„Was ist mit euch geschehen? Ihr seht einer zertreten Kröte nicht unähnlich", wollte Dantrag neugierig wissen und unterdrückte dabei ein Lächeln.

„Mein Herr…", mischte sich Dipree ein und erntete dabei ein zustimmendes Nicken von Nhaundar und fuhr fort, „… das ist das Werk von Zaknafein Do'Urden."

Der Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre riss im gleichen Moment die Augen vor Unglauben weit auf und kaum dass er sich gefasst hatte, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Yazston, Dipree und selbst Ranaghar konnten sich dabei ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Was … gibt es … hier … zu lachen", nuschelte der Sklavenhändler unter Schmerzen und hielt sich den Unterkiefer.

„Man sollte sich nicht mit Zaknafein anlegen, außer man heißt Dantrag Baenre", schleimte der Waffenmeister und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Doch abgesehen von eurem Leid, was mich nicht wirklich interessiert, wo ist der Halbdrow?"

Kaum das Nhaundar die Worte vernommen hatte, ergraute er schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein, sagte er zu sich selbst und verdrehte herzhaft die Augen. Wenn ihm der Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden schon den Unterkiefer gebrochen hatte, was würde dann erst geschehen, wenn nun Dantrag die Wahrheit erfuhr. Nhaundar begann augenblicklich am ganzen Körper zu zittern und krallte sich mit einer Hand instinktiv in das weiche Polster des Diwans. Er versuchte von irgendwoher einen Halt zu haben, doch es brachte ihm nicht im geringsten Trost ein.

„Ich habe euch eine Frage gestellt. Wo ist der Halbdrow?", knurrte Dantrag nun ein wenig ungehaltener und verlagerte dabei sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Geduld war noch niemals eine Tugend des gefährlichen Waffenmeisters, der bereits bewusst oder auch unbewusst seine Hände an die Schwertknäufe seiner beiden magischen Waffen legte.

Yazston, Dipree und Ranaghar beobachteten die Situation genau und sie entschieden sich augenblicklich dafür, das Feld zu räumen. Immerhin betraf diese Angelegenheit nur die beiden Dunkelelfen und man konnte sich sicher sein, dass die Strafe von Zaknafein Do'Urden lediglich der Anfang war.

Der Soldat, der Leibdiener und selbst der Magier machten vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen und wichen so immer weiter nach hinten aus und kamen der Tür immer näher. Stattdessen lief Dantrag zum Diwan hinüber und zu dem ängstlich aussehenden Sklavenhändler.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern und das ist jetzt das dritte Mal, Nhaundar. Wo ist der Halbdrow?", zischte der Waffenmeister wütend und seine Augen glühten vor Zorn.

Der Drowhändler schluckte merklich und sah sein Ende schon unmittelbar vor sich. Doch er wollte wenigstens noch ein wenig Anstand wahren, denn immerhin schien er der Ansicht, dass er nicht alleine die Schuld an dem unglücklichen Vorfall trug. Er war sich seiner Sache plötzlich völlig sicher. Doch wie erzählte man einem, in allen Maßen wirklich nachtragenden Sohn des Hauses Baenre, den Verlust seines zukünftigen Liebessklaven?

„Wird es bald?", rief nun Dantrag laut und wurde nur noch aggressiver. Mit schnellen Schritten überbrückte er den restlichen Abstand zu Nhaundar, schnellte mit einer Hand nach vorne und packte den nun wieder winselnden Sklavenhändler am Kragen. „Raus mit der Sprache!", klang die Drohung gefährlich durch den Raum.

„Nun … nun ja …", fing Nhaundar an zu erklären, musste jedoch innehalten, weil ihn eine erneute Schmerzenswelle übermannte und er die Zeit nutzte, die richtigen Worten zu finden. Doch augenblicklich wurde der Griff kräftiger und er beeilte sich lieber hastig seine Erklärung zu beenden. Er schluckte und dann berichtete er alles, was er selbst erst am heutigen Morgen erfahren hatte und was er bereits Zaknafein berichtete.

Kaum hatte der Sklavenhändler seine Ausführungen beendet, blickten ihn zwei, vor Zorn überschäumende Augen an und der Griff am Kragen wurde intensiver.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte Dantrag mit knurrender Stimme und sein Gesicht schien sich im gleichen Moment zu einer unheilsschwangeren Fratze zu verziehen.

„So wurde es mir berichtet", versuchte Nhaundar sich zu verteidigen und versuchte dabei die Schmerzen seiner aufgeritzten Haut und im Unterkiefer zu unterdrücken, die ihm gleichzeitig die Tränen in die Augen trieben.

„Ihr habt absolut den Verstand verloren", gellte der Waffenmeister laut durch den Raum und ließ dabei die Ohren seiner Zuhörer klingeln. „Ihr habt nicht einmal den Verstand eines Scheißhaufens. Ich will die Leiche des Jungen sehen, habt ihr gehört! Am besten noch heute", brüllte Dantrag und ließ von dem Sklavenhändler ab.

Nhaundar nickte ängstlich und versuchte seine drei Männer auszumachen, die sich jedoch ganz hinten an der Tür aufhielten, bereit, jederzeit die Flucht zu ergreifen. Feiglinge, schimpfte er stumm, wurde jedoch in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen. Von einem Atemzug zum nächsten sah er plötzlich Dantrags Faust bedrohlich in die Luft über ihm kreisen und im nächsten Moment sauste sie mit Schwung auf ihn herab und auf sein Gesicht zu. Es folgte ein knackendes Geräusch, Blut troff aus Nhaundars Mund und es ertönte ein lauter, markerschütternder Schrei.

Dantrags Faust hatte soeben den Oberkiefer des Sklavenhändlers gebrochen und ließ den fast ohnmächtig werdenden Dunkelelfen unachtsam in das Polster des Sofas sinken.

„Ich komme wieder, Nhaundar. Ich will die Leiche sehen oder ihr seit des Todes!", schrie der Waffenmeister erzürnt. Dann wand er sich um und sah mit wutentbranntem, verzerrtem Gesicht die drei staunenden Diener des Sklavenhändlers an und tat es Zaknafein gleich. Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen schritt er an ihnen vorbei und eilte hinaus in den Gang. Er wollte nur noch in sein eigenes Haus zurück und in seine Gemächer. Sobald er sich von den Kopfschmerzen erholt hatte, dann würde er Nhaundar einen erneuten Besuch abstatten. Dann Gnade ihm die Götter, wenn sich denn ein Gott auf Toril die Mühe machen sollte, die flehenden Worte eines Sklavenhändlers hören zu wollen oder er würde seine Drohung Wahrheit werden lassen.

Zurück blieb ein wirklich erbärmliches Bild eines jammernden Nhaundars, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Diwan lag und die Tränen ungehemmt über dessen Gesicht lief. Wie kann mir nur so etwas passieren, fragte er sich selbst, badete in Selbstmitleid und gab sich ganz und gar der Pein hin.

Dipree verdrehte aus Verzückung über das eben Geschehene die Augen und schmunzelte in sich hinein. Ich danke dir Vhaeraun, bettete er stumm und hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Doch das konnte er sich nicht leisten, so blieb ihm erst einmal nur eines zu tun. Er lief zu seinem Herrn hinüber, wobei er sich nicht wirklich beeilte und versuchte diesen ein wenig zu beruhigen. Endlich hast auch du das verdient, was dir schon viel zu lange erspart geblieben war, dachte sich Dipree und weidete sich heimlich an den Schmerzen von Nhaundar.

Yazston fühlte sich auch nicht unbedingt gewillt, seinem Herrn helfend zur Seite zu stehen. Er erinnerte sich an die drei betrunkenen Dunkelelfen von letzter Nacht und das er ihnen seine Dornenpeitsche überlassen hatte. Nun, er wusste sehr wohl, woran der Halbdrow wahrscheinlich gestorben war. Aber er gab sich keine Schuld, denn er hatte es ja so gewollt. Außerdem würde ihn sowieso niemand verraten und insgeheim schwelgte er in seiner Freude. Zum einen wegen seiner Idee mit der Peitsche und zum anderen, weil er Nhaundar leiden sah. So wand er sich einfach von dem jämmerlichen Bild eines vor Qualen leidenden Sklavenhändlers ab und tat es dem Waffenmeister Baenre gleich. Er trat in den dunklen Gang hinaus, grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und dann führte ihn sein Weg geradewegs in die Quartiere der Soldaten. Vielleicht könnte er ja seine neuesten Informationen mit den Männern teilen und diese würde ihm wohl aufmerksam zuhören.

Ranaghar war der Letzte in der kleinen Runde, der mit sich kämpfen musste, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Er genoss es, dass er zumindest den zweiten Kieferbruch an diesem Tag miterleben durfte, wenn er schon den gut gekonnten Treffer eines Zaknafein Do'Urden verpasst hatte. Doch er wollte ja nicht unendlich schadenfroh sein, aber ein wenig Schmerzen konnten oft Wunder bewirken. Wieso sollte es bei Nhaundar anders sein. So verabschiedete sich der Magier mit den Worten, er wolle sich um weitere Schmerzmittel kümmern und auch in dieser Zeit den Priester ausfindig machen, aber er hatte keinen genauen Zeitpunkt genannt. Ein wenig Ausruhen könnte Ranaghar nur gut tun, um sich dann frisch und fröhlich von neuem an die Arbeit zu machen. Auch er trat in den dunklen Flur hinaus, ließ somit den Sklavenhändler und Dipree alleine und konnte sich danach nicht mehr in Zurückhaltung üben. Ranaghar fing lauthals an zu lachen und lief dann gemächlich zu seinen eigenen Gemächern entgegen.

Zurück blieben ein winselnder Nhaundar mit zwei Kiefernbrüchen und ein in sich fröhlich wirkender Dipree.


	36. 34 Kap Schlag auf Schlag

**34. Kapitel**

**Schlag auf Schlag**

Zaknafein Do'Urden stand vor der Tür zum Gasthaus „Zur Henkersmahlzeit". Hier warteten die beiden Zwillinge wohl schon mehr als ruhelos auf seine Rückkehr und erst Recht auf die Ankunft des jungen Halbdrow. Selbstverständlich galt ihre Hoffnung in erster Linie dem Eintreffen von Shar. Einstweilen hatte sich der Waffenmeister einigermaßen wieder im Griff und wollte nicht alles und jeden zu Kleinholz verarbeiten, was den Jungen letztendlich auch nicht zurück brachte. Seine Augen jedoch waren immer noch feucht und seine Seele litt vor Schmerz und Trauer. Stattdessen musste er versuchen einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, um die grauenhafte Nachricht dem jungen Vhaeraunpriester zu offenbaren. Dies allerdings stellte zurzeit das größte Rätsel dar, denn er wusste nicht wie. Genauso konnte er sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Sorn anschließend nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne sein und vielleicht durchdrehen würde.

Zaknafein seufzte tief bei diesem Gedanken, schluckte merklich, bis er die Kraft fand, das Unmögliche seinen jungen Freunden erklären zu können. Einen Moment später berührte er den Türknauf. Er öffnete und trat ein.

Nalfein Dalael saß am selben Tisch, wie bei Zaknafeins Verschwinden und nippte soeben an einem Becher. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als er den Waffenmeister erkannte, allerdings ohne Begleitung von Shar. Der ältere Krieger las augenblicklich die Verwirrung in der Miene des jungen Kämpfers ab und er war gerade sehr froh, dass der Kleriker tatsächlich seinem Befehl nachgekommen und nirgendwo zu entdecken war. Vermutlich lag er oben in seinem Bett und das schien nicht das Schlechteste zu sein.

Zak ging nicht sofort zu Nalfein hinüber, sondern sein Weg führte ihn zuerst an den Schanktisch. Der Wirt namens Relonor eilte schnell herbei - der von dem Zwilling im Schankraum kurz zuvor erfahren hatte, dass bald wieder der Waffenmeister zu ihnen stoßen und er diesen zuvorkommend behandeln sollte. Der Krieger bestellte zwei Becher und dazu den besten Zwergenschnaps, den der Gastwirt besaß. Relonor nickte bestätigend, holte die Bestellung aus seinem Lager, während Zaknafein nach einer Silbermünze kramte und diese dann auf die Theke knallen ließ. Der Wirt schob sie jedoch weg ohne das Geld anzunehmen, nickte Nalfein zu und verschwand einfach wieder. Da der Waffenmeister mit ganz anderen Gedanken beschäftigt war, zuckte er daraufhin nur mit den Achseln, steckte die Münze ein und schritt langsam hinüber zu Nalfein, zusammen mit dem Schnaps und den Bechern.

Ohne ein Wort nahm Zak gegenüber des Dunkelelfen Platz und schenkte sich und dem Kämpfer jeweils voll ein. Dann schob er den Becher mit Schnaps dem älteren Zwilling hinüber und leerte seinen in einem Zug. Seine Augen wurden augenblicklich wieder feucht und sein Rachen fühlte sich an, als hätte ein Wyrm ein Inferno entzündet. Er benötigte allerdings die feurige Wirkung, um sich zu beruhigen und sich zu sammeln. Daraufhin holte er erneut tief Luft und schaute Nalfein an, der ihn bereits mit ruhelosem Gesichtsausdruck musterte ohne aber selbst von dem Zwergenschnaps zu trinken.

„Ich …", begann Zaknafein und merkte augenblicklich, wie ihm die Stimme versagte. Wiederholt griff er nach dem Schnaps und leerte einen weiteren Becher, um sich für die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu wappnen.

„Ich denke, du musst mir nichts sagen", erwiderte ein plötzlich ziemlich bedrückter Nalfein. „Nicke einfach, wenn Sorn mit seinem Gefühl richtig lag", nahm der junge Krieger dem Waffenmeister ein wenig von der unbeschreiblichen Last ab.

Mit einem leichten Nicken und einem Seufzen aus tiefsten Herzen dankte Zak ihm. Dennoch konnte er sich selbst erst wohl fühlen, wenn er wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben die schreckliche Nachricht aussprach und so versuchte Zaknafein es gleich noch einmal. Seine Stimme klang brüchig, aber gefasster als zuvor. „Shar …", meinte der Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden und schluckte kurz, wobei er eine besänftigende Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er musterte Nalfein anerkennend, denn die Berührung sprach mehr aus, als es tausend Worte hätten tun können. Eine kurze Pause trat ein und die beiden schauten sich wissend in die Augen. Anschließend räusperte sich der ältere Dunkelelf. „Der Junge … Shar ist … der Kleine ist … tot."

Nach diesen Worten brach die Stimme des Waffenmeisters erneut und ihm stiegen ungehemmt die Tränen in die Augen.

Nalfein, der bereits diese fürchterliche Botschaft erahnte, schnappte laut nach Luft und ließ den Kopf sinken. Er schloss seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen und vor sich sah er den jungen Halbdrow, wie er mit ihm zusammen am Spieltisch saß und sich ein kleines Stückchen Kuchen nach dem anderen hinein stopfte und dabei so fröhlich und lebhafte wirkte, wie eh und je. Auch wenn Nalfein wusste, dass der Junge auf seltsame Art und Weise ein wenig verrückt war, so war Shar aber auch die große Liebe seines Bruders. Seine eigene Bruderliebe ließ ihn die Gefühle von Sorn und Shar spüren und ein ungeahnter Schmerz drohte ihn zu übermannen. Nalfein lag das Glück von Sorn sehr auf dem Herzen, ein Glück, dass mit diesen Worten verschwinden und vermutlich nie wieder so sein würde, wie in den letzten Jahren. Bei alledem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er Shar als Freund in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Er war eine kleine Bereicherung in der eh schon kleinen Familie, die die Zwillinge bildeten. Nalfein schüttelte den Kopf und wollte es für sich selbst nicht wahrhaben. Wie konnte Nhaundar soweit gehen? Dann öffnete Sorns Bruder die Augen und tat es Zaknafein nach. Er griff nach dem Becher Zwergenschnaps und leerte diesen mit einem Zug. Anschließend schaute er den Waffenmeister an und erkannte die Trauer, die sich unverschleiert auf dessen Gesicht abzeichnete. Ein weiterer Gedanke ließ ihn plötzlich erschauern. Wie sollte sie beide Sorn die Nachricht vom Tod seines Liebsten erzählen und wie würde der jüngere Bruder reagieren? Hilfe suchend jagte ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wir zwei werden es Sorn zusammen sagen. Ich lasse doch so einen guten Krieger nicht alleine in die Schlacht ziehen", meinte der Waffenmeister besänftigend, der die unausgesprochene Frage erraten hatte und brachte ein warmes Lächeln zustande. Tief in seinem Innern war jedoch Zakanfein froh, dass Nalfein bei ihm saß.

Nur wenige Minuten und einem klärenden Gespräch später hatten die zwei Kämpfer sich selbst soweit im Griff, dass sie sich einer schwerwiegenderen Aufgabe widmen konnten. Nalfein erfuhr alles, was Zaknafein von Nhaundar wusste und ihr gemeinsamer Hass auf den Sklavenhändler, Dantrag Baenre und all die anderen Drow, veranlasste sie, sich endlich vom Tisch zu erheben. Zusammen wollten sie Sorn die Nachricht so schonend wie möglich mitteilen. Vorsichtshalber hatten sich beide ein Seil von Relonor geliehen. Nur für den Fall, dass der junge Priester durchdrehte und auf dumme Ideen käme. Mit dem Seil konnten sie ihn wenigstens fesseln und auf ihn aufpassen. Zaknafein ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und hielt einen Knebel hinter dem Rücken versteckt. Danach stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf und machten erst vor dem Zimmer der Zwillinge Halt. Nalfein tauschte mit dem Waffenmeister einen letzten wissenden Blick aus und der ältere Bruder betrat als erster den Raum.

Sorn lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett, trug noch die Kleidung von letzter Nacht und starrte an die Decke, als würde sie alle Probleme lösen können. Als er Schritte vor der Tür vernahm und diese sogleich eintraten, erhob er sich eilig und saß kerzengerade auf der Bettdecke. Mittlerweile lag auch sein Heiliges Symbol auf der Brust, das ihm ein wenig Trost in der langen Zeit des Wartens spendete. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen weiteten sich in der Vorfreude seinen Liebsten gleich zu umarmen. Doch er erkannte nur Nalfein und Zaknafein. Sorn vermutete, dass Shar sich wahrscheinlich hinter den beiden versteckt hatte, wahrscheinlich um ihn zu erschrecken und er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Doch die Tür fiel ins Schloss und keine weitere Person, außer den dreien, war in diesem Zimmer. Der junge Vhaeraunpriester ließ sich dadurch aber nicht aus der Fassung bringen und wollte stark bleiben. Sein erster Gedanke galt einzig und allein seinem Liebsten und vielleicht wartete er ja auch vor der Tür oder noch einfacherer, unten im Schankraum, wo ihm Nalfein, wie schon sooft mit Süßigkeiten voll stopfte. Sorn zauberte ein weiteres Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und dann sprach er leise, aber recht zuversichtlich und sogar mit einer Spur Zorn in der Stimme. „Shar wartet unten, stimmt's? Relonor hat ihm wohl wieder Kuchen gegeben. Dann isst er doch später nichts mehr, dass wisst ihr beide doch genau."

Damit hatte Sorn nicht einmal Unrecht - das kam in den vergangenen Jahren, wo er und Shar zusammen waren, öfters vor. Relonor, der Wirt des Gasthauses, war wie ein Freund zu den Zwillingen und gewehrte ihnen gerne ein Unterschlupf. Natürlich gegen Geld und durch das gegenseitige Geben und Nehmen von Informationen. Aber er würde wie ein Grab schweigen, wenn jemand nach Sorn und Nalfein fragen sollte. Gleichzeitig kannte er ihr kleines Geheimnis und sah die beiden Brüder fast wie sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut an und selbst den jungen Halbdrow hatte Relonor in sein Herz geschlossen. Außerdem, was niemand anderer wusste, er stammte einstmals aus Eryndlyn und war ein stolzer Anhänger Vhaerauns.

Die Miene von Nalfein verfinsterte sich leicht und er wirkte auf einmal traurig und wütend zugleich. Zum Glück für ihn, dass er diese Aufgabe nicht alleine bewerkstelligen musste, denn Zaknafein stand neben ihm. Wie auf Kommando seufzten beide tief und voller Sorge auf.

„Was ist denn jetzt?", wollte Sorn wissen und schien plötzlich ärgerlich zu werden. Dabei wanderte eine Hand automatisch an das Heilige Symbol Vhaerauns und er schaute die Krieger mit unverhohlener Neugier an. Denn der Kleriker ahnte, dass er die eben gesprochenen Worte sich einzureden versuchte, und zugleich wurde ihm bewusst, dass seinen Befürchtungen sich höchstwahrscheinlich bewahrheitet hatte – etwas Schreckliches war geschehen.

„Ich … ich …", begann Nalfein, brach jedoch ab und musste einen Moment innehalten.

„Sorn, dein Bruder möchte dir etwas sagen", versuchte Zaknafein beide zu beruhigen, während Sorns Finger nervös mit der Halbmaske an seiner Kette spielten.

Die beiden Krieger tauschten erneut einen wissenden Blick aus, nickten sich zu und schritten langsam hinüber zu dem Bett, auf dem der Priester still verharrte und mit den Augen nach Antworten suchte.

„Spannt mich doch nicht so auf die Folter. Wo ist Shar?", fragte Sorn, doch dabei spürte er, wie seine Stimme immer klangloser wurde. Eine schlimme Vorahnung begann an ihm zu nagen und er schaute mit feuchtem Blick zuerst Nalfein und dann Zaknafein an.

„Shar … Shar?", rief Sorn mit einem Mal laut in den Raum, aber keine Antwort erfolgte. „Shar? Kommst du jetzt oder soll ich wirklich wütend werden?", lockte Sorn ein zweites Mal, aber diesmal wusste er, dass der junge Halbdrow nicht antworten würde. Im gleichen Atemzug überbrückten der Waffenmeister und der ältere Bruder die letzten zwei Meter zum Bett des Klerikers und machten sich auf einen Nervenzusammenbruch des Zwillings gefasst. Nalfein setzte sich zu seinem Bruder auf den Bettrand, während Zak ruhig daneben stand und beobachtete.

„Sorn, ich möchte … nein ich muss dir etwas sagen. Shar … Shar ist tot", flüsterte der junge Krieger und schaute dabei direkt in das Gesicht von Sorn.

„Ha, ha, ha, das ist ein guter Streich. Shar, kommt doch gleich zu mir, dass weißt du doch", lachte der junge Priester plötzlich, wobei ihm die Tränen in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen traten und er damit seinen Worten Lügen strafte.

Zaknafein schloss die Augen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, dass es sich hier tatsächlich nur um einen schlechten Scherz handelte. Doch sein Herz verspürte die Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit wieder und wieder. Er holte tief Luft und danach versuchte er sich auf alles, was nun kommen sollte, gefasst zu machen.

„Sorn, mein Brüderchen. Ich …", begann Nalfein, wurde jedoch im gleichen Augenblick von seinem jungen Bruder unterbrochen.

„SHAR! SHAR!", schrie Sorn gellend auf. Mit einem heftigen Ruck wollte der Kleriker vom Bett aufspringen, landete aber unvermittelt in den Armen von Nalfein und dieser ließ ihn nicht los.

„Shar, wo bist du?", ertönte erneut die laute Stimme des Priesters und dabei klammerte er sich an die muskulösen Schultern seines Bruders.

Sorn schloss die Augen und tief in seinem Herzen zerbrach plötzlich die ganze Welt in Millionen Scherben. Ein schwarzer Abgrund öffnete sich gähnend vor ihm und er fühlte, dass alles falsch und leer war. Noch bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, versuchte er sich von Nalfein zu lösen und wollte aufstehen. Doch dieser ließ es nicht zu und hielt seinen Bruder fester. Sorn hob seine Hände und schlug mit ungewohnter Kraft gegen die Brust seines Bruders, so dass dieser kurz nach Atem ringen musste. Dabei rief der Kleriker: „Shar, komm zu mir! Wo bist du? Das ist nicht lustig!"

Zum Glück, dass die beiden Krieger nun rechtzeitig reagierten und sich auf den Körper des Vhaeraunpriesters stürzten. Nalfein, der für einen Sekundenbruchteil überrascht über die plötzlich auftretende Muskelkraft seines Bruders war, fischte das geliehene Seil hinter seinem Rücken hervor und band, so schnell es ihm gelang, Sorns Hände auf dem Rücken. Zaknafein angelte währenddessen den Knebel hervor und musste aufpassen, dass der junge Drow beim Anlegen ihn nicht biss.

Kaum war der Kleriker gefesselt und geknebelt und vorsichtig auf den Rücken ins Bett gelegt worden, wälzte er sich aufgebracht und mit tränennassen Augen hin und her und versuchte sich befreien. Der Waffenmeister und Nalfein setzten sich, jeweils auf eine Seite des Bettes und beide probierten mit beruhigendem, aber kräftigen Händedruck, Sorns Köper auf dem Bett zu fixieren. Überraschender Weise mussten sich die Kämpfer gleich darauf mehr anstrengen, als gedacht. Der immer so zaghafte und nicht so muskulöse Körper des Vhaeraunpriesters, entwickelte eine ungeahnte Stärke und stemmte sich mit voller Kraft gegen die beiden, während sie versuchten, Sorn im Zaum zu halten. Letztendlich begann der Kleriker sich aus der Not heraus mit den Füßen zu wehren und trat aus. Dabei traf er Nalfein am Kinn und als Zaknafein einschreiten wollte, wurde er von dem Stiefelabsatz am Auge getroffen. Ein kurzer Moment der Verwirrtheit zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern der Krieger ab und schon folgte die Lösung. Der Waffenmeister setzte sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste einfach auf die Beine von Sorn. Dieser währte sich weiterhin, doch das Gewicht von Zak machte die plötzlich auftretende Stärke des Priesters wett und er konnte nur noch den Kopf und Oberkörper von einer Seite auf die andere werfen. Dazu gesellten sich Rufe des Klerikers, die durch den Knebel im Mund nur dumpf durch den Raum hallten.

Nach wenigen Minuten schien die Kraft von Sorn nachzulassen und er lag mit zusammen gebundenen Händen auf dem Rücken, dem Knebel im Mund und unter der eisernen Zange des Waffenmeisters auf dem Bett und weinte hemmungslos. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zu gleich und sein Gesicht glühte wie von Fieber. Aber er war ruhiger geworden.

„Dein Bruder hat Mut", entgegnete Zaknafein, der sich die getroffene Stelle an der Augenbraue rieb und bedachte Nalfein mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Der jüngere Kämpfer schaute zu dem Waffenmeister hinüber und antwortete leise. „Mich hat er direkt am Kinn getroffen. Ich werde in Zukunft wohl aufpassen müssen und darf ihn nicht unterschätzen."

„Ich werde noch ein wenig warten", meinte Zak etwas aufmunternd, „Doch leider muss ich euch beide bald verlassen. Meine Abwesenheit wird nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben. Du wirst sehen, er beruhigt sich irgendwann wieder und wenn wir Glück haben ist er bald so erschöpft, dass er einschläft." Leider brachte er diesmal kein Lächeln mehr zustande und alle Anwesenden fielen in trauerndes Schweigen.

Sorn bekam von all dem Gesprochenen nicht viel mit. Er lag einfach hilflos im Bett und gab hin und wieder ein tiefes Grollen von sich ohne es zu merken. Er war wütend auf Nalfein und Zaknafein, aber dennoch froh, dass beide bei ihm waren. Nachdem die erste Welle des Schocks allmählich nachließ, schloss Sorn seine Augen und gab sich ganz den Erinnerungen und Trauer hin.

Vor sich sah er Shar, seinen Liebsten, wie er ihn anstrahlte und sich lächelnd an die Brust des Klerikers schmiegte. Die dünnen Ärmchen des Jungen legten sich um Sorn und er konnte die Berührung förmlich spüren. Er glaubte daran, dass er nicht träumte. Er erkannte die sanften Gesichtszüge von Shar und seine tiefblauen Augen, die ihn mit solch einer Intensität fesselten, dass er sich darin gefangen sah. Sorn drückte den jungen Halbdrow fest an sich und wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen. Er hörte sich sagen, dass nun alles in Ordnung sei und Shar niemals wieder in seinem Leben Angst haben musste, denn jetzt wäre der Junge in Freiheit. Nhaundar und kein anderer Dunkelelf würde dem jungen Halbdrow jemals mehr ein Leid antun können. Dabei stiegen dem Kleriker weitere Tränen in die Augen und er fühlte einen tiefen Stich im Herzen. Sein Innerstes drohte zu zerspringen und nichts konnte es aufhalten.

Dann sah Sorn Shar erneut, wie er ihn anlachte. Denn der Gedanke an ihre erste wirkliche Annäherung kehrte zurück in die Seele des jungen Priesters. Er erkannte den Halbdrow in seinem Bett liegen und ihn neugierig mustern. Sorn hob die Hand und mit einem Finger streichelte er sanft und behutsam den Bauch von Shar.

„Hier spüre ich dich, immer und überall. Du bist ein Teil meiner Selbst und ich habe dich viel zu gern, um dich gehen zu lassen."

Der Junge strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und ein Finger drückte sich zaghaft in den Bauch von Sorn und beide fühlten sich mit einmal ungezwungen und absolut frei.

Wie sehr er Shar liebte und wie sehr er sich wünschte, seinem Liebsten ein besseres Leben schenken zu können. Ihm die Oberfläche zu zeigen, Lesen und Schreiben beizubringen und zusammen mit Nalfein auf Abenteuer zu gehen. Alle drei wollten sie die Welt auf den Kopf stellen, so, damit sich ein jeder an sie erinnern sollte.

Doch kaum hatte Sorn den Gedanken beendet, spürte er, wie eine neue Welle des unbeschreiblichen Kummers ihn zu übermannen drohte. Er öffnete die Augen und ein erstickter Schrei wurde unter dem Knebel hörbar. Erneut versuchte er sich unter den Griffen seines Bruders und Zaknafein zu wehren, doch beide ließen ihn nicht los. Der junge Priester drehte und wendete sich, aber er gestand sich ein, dass keine Möglichkeit bestand, aus dem gnadenlosen Bewachen der Krieger zu entkommen. Sie gaben keinen Zentimeter nach. Stattdessen fühlte Sorn nun die Hände von Nalfein, die sich tröstlich auf die Schultern des jüngeren Bruders legten und ihn so auf den weichen Kissen hielten. Zaknafein blieb auch nicht untätig und legte eine Hand besänftigend auf die Brust des Priesters. Dabei erlebte er, wie der Körper unter ihm leicht zitterte und bebte, als würde es keinen weiteren Morgen mehr geben.

Sorn wusste, er war nicht alleine. Doch leider konnte ihm niemand den unsäglichen Schmerz nehmen, der sich immer weiter durch seine Adern rauschte und jede Faser seines Seins berührte. Das Herz klopfte laut und immer heftiger. Der Puls hämmerte wild und letztendlich drehte der Kleriker den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere.

Alles nur ein Alptraum, ein schlimmer Traum aus einer fernen Welt. Gleich würde er aufwachen und nichts von alldem wäre jemals passiert, sagte sich Sorn. Doch schon redete er sich dies ein, da traten ihm neue Tränen in die Augen.

NEIN, schrie er innerlich und sah Shar erneut vor sich. Gestern Abend hielt er ihn in einer sanften Umarmung fest und dann hatte er den Jungen einfach zurück gelassen. Wieso war er nur so ein Feigling? Wenn er auf Nhaundars Spiel eingegangen wäre, dann würde Shar noch Leben. Er war Schuld und niemand anderer. Er hatte Shar einer aufgestachelten Horde eigenhändig in die Arme gespielt und sich nicht weiter um ihn gekümmert, schimpfte sich Sorn. Wie konnte er nur? Er war selbstsüchtig, wollte kein Risiko eingehen und alleine wegen seiner Angst war Shar für immer von ihm gegangen. Was hatte er nur getan, brüllte der junge Priester sich gedanklich an und dann fühlte er, wie er allmählich zusammenbrach. Mit heftigem Atmen wand er sich noch einige Male in den starken Griffen der beiden Krieger und wurde schwächer. Er ließ sich in das Bett drücken und blieb letzten Endes ruhig liegen. Mit einem Schluchzen liefen Sorn nochmals die Tränen über die Wangen. Seine Haut glühte vor Qual und Anstrengung und er sank alsdann kraftlos in einen leichten Schlaf. Die Trauer und Erschöpfung hatte sich ganz seiner bemächtigt. Der Körper erschlaffte und der Kopf legte sich zur Seite.

Zaknafein und Nalfein beobachteten den jungen Kleriker ganz genau und als sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass Sorn vor Entkräftung und Kummer eingeschlafen war, rührten sie sich wieder. Der Waffenmeister stand auf und ließ dabei den Blick auf dem ruhenden jungen Drow liegen. Nun tat es Nalfein dem älteren Kämpfer gleich und erhob sich nun ebenfalls von dem Bett seines Bruders. Er seufzte laut und schaute anschließend zu Zak hinüber.

„Ich danke dir", flüstere der ältere Zwilling und bedankte sich freundschaftlich.

Der Waffenmeister erwiderte die Geste und sprach im gleichen Tonfall, leise und bescheiden. „Ich habe euch zu danken. Tut ihr mir einen Gefallen? Aber erst, wenn es Sorn besser geht?"

Nalfeins Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, doch dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff und schenkte dem stolzen Krieger seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ihr solltet aus der Stadt verschwinden. Kehrt erst zurück, wenn es deinem Bruder besser geht. Erst dann, wenn er über den Verlust des Herzens hinweg gekommen ist. Wir sind Drow, doch im Gegensatz zu manch anderen unserer mörderischen Rasse haben wir Gefühle und sind nicht so herzlos wie sie. Wir verstecken sie nicht, aber wir verstecken uns. Genau das solltet ihr tun, euch einen guten Unterschlupf suchen und abwarten und die Wunden heilen lassen. Ich fürchte, dass Nhaundar nach euch suchen lässt. Doch der widerlichen Wanze begegnet ihr besser nie wieder. Geht und versucht in die Zukunft zu schauen." Dann stoppte Zaknafein einen kurzen Augenblick, wagte einen Blick auf den schlafenden Priester und wendete sich erneut Nalfein zu. „Natürlich will ich euch keine Vorschriften machen, aber es ist eine Möglichkeit von vielen. Wenn ihr nach Rache sinnt, dann erst, wenn eine Menge Zeit vergangen ist. Vergesst dabei aber nicht, der Junge hat endlich seinen Frieden gefunden und vielleicht ist es auch das Richtige." Der Waffenmeister schluckte und noch während er redete, hatte er selbst mit den Tränen zu kämpfen.

Nalfein hörte sehr interessiert zu und erkannte die Wahrheit in den Worten. Denn auch er verspürte die kurzzeitige Leere, die Sorn fühlte. Genauso wusste er, dass sie beide nur mit offenen Augen in eine neue Zukunft gehen konnten. Gemeinsam könnten sie irgendwann wieder durch Dick und Dünn gehen und die Zeit sollte angeblich alle Wunden heilen. So ging Nalfein einmal um das Bett herum und umarmte den Waffenmeister herzlich. Zaknafein erwiderte nur zu gerne die Geste und wusste, er war nicht alleine und hatte wohl gut gesprochen. Wenn er auch nur die Zwillinge in Gefahr sehen würde, dann hätte er selbst auch kein ruhiges Leben mehr. Wie sollte er am Ende dann den eigenen Sohn schützen?

Einige Minuten brauchten beide und erst dann ließen sie von einander ab.

„Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Gute. Wenn ihr wieder in der Stadt seid, dann wisst ihr ja, wie man mich erreichen kann", versuchte der stolze Krieger sich mit einem Lächeln zu verabschiedenden.

Nalfein nickte anerkennend und wohlwissentlich und hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass dies hier womöglich ihr letztes Treffen gewesen war. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und setzte sich nun auf sein eigenes Bett.

Zaknafein Do'Urden verabschiedete sich still und leise von dem Vhaeraunpriester und prägte sich das junge Gesicht ein. Er legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz und diese anschließend auf das des Klerikers. Um nicht mit einem weiteren Gefühlsausbruch, den schlafenden Kleriker zu wecken, drehte er sich langsam um, blickte ein letztes Mal zu dem Kämpfer hinüber und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen durch die Tür. Die Zwillinge blieben alleine zurück.

Viele Stunden später. Die Nacht war bereits in der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin herein gebrochen und das Licht von Narbondel neigte sich allmählich seinem niedrigsten Stand. Nalfein Dalael lag auf seinem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seit Zaknafeins Verschwinden versuchte er über seinen jüngeren Bruder zu wachen, so gut es ihm möglich war. Seit Sorn eingeschlafen war, war er jedoch nicht mehr erwacht und das konnte nur gut sein. Allerdings forderten nun die eigene Erschöpfung und die schlechten Nachrichten des Tages ihren Tribut. Nalfein glitt langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf, doch zuvor betete er stumm für sich, seinen Bruder und selbst für Shar.

„_Vhaeraun. Mein Maskierter Fürst. Ich war dir nie ein so treuer Diener wie mein Bruder gewesen. Doch erhöre mich und helfe ihm. Gewähre Sorn die innere Ruhe und stütze ihn in seinem Verlust. Nimm' dich der Seele des Jungen an …"_, dann übermannte ihn plötzlich die Müdigkeit und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er augenblicklich ein.

Sorn Dalael, der junge Priester erwachte im selben Moment aus seinem Schlaf. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob ihn blitzartig eine höhere Macht gewaltsam aus dem Abgrund gezogen hätte. Als er die Augen öffnete war alles um ihn herum dunkel und ohne Leben. Lediglich das leise Ein- und Ausatmen von Nalfein kündigte davon, dass der Kleriker sich nicht alleine in ihrem Zimmer befand. Schleppend wand sich Sorn einige Male auf der Matratze hin und her und spürte, wie all seine Glieder durch die Fesseln und dem Liegen taub waren. Der Knebel saß noch an der Stelle, wo ihn der Waffenmeister gut festgezurrt hatte. Was auch der junge Drow anstellte, er konnte ihn sich nicht abstreifen. Er drehte den Kopf mehrmals hin und her und rutschte auf und ab. Doch Zaknafein schien wirklich vortreffliche Arbeit geleistet zu haben. So verhielt es sich auch mit den Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken, die ihm Nalfein verpasste. Etwas entmutigend seufzte Sorn leise vor sich hin und fühlte die Leere in seinem Herzen wiederkehren. Erneut sah er einen schmunzelnden Shar vor sich, der ihn einfach ohne jedweden Groll mit den tiefblauen Augen anschaute. Doch mit einmal empfand der Vhaeraunpriester etwas, dass ihm vertraut vorkam. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er nicht ohne Grund aus dem Schlaf zurück geholte wurde. Noch bevor er sich seinen Instinkten stellen konnte, glimmte mit einem Mal eine Kerze auf dem Tisch in dem kleinen Zimmer der Zwillinge auf. Erschrocken sog Sorn die Luft durch die Nase ein und blieb wie erstarrt auf der Seite liegen. Mit den Augen verfolgte er aufmerksam den Rauch, der sich langsam und gemächlich in die Lüfte erhob. Dann weiteten sich seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen und er erkannte einen Schatten in der Ecke, der immer mehr an Masse gewann.

„_Es freut mich, dass du erwacht bist"_, hallte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme in Sorns Kopf und es fühlte sich an, als würden tausend Stimmen gleichzeitig zum Sprechen ansetzen.

Der geschwächte Körper des Priesters zuckte zusammen und nun spürte er jäh eine göttliche Macht, die sich in diesem Zimmer befand. Sie ergriff von ihm Besitz und die Tränen der Erhabenheit traten ihm in die Augen. Daraufhin versuchte er den Schatten in der Ecke, den er zuerst als Einbildung abtun wollte, besser erkennen zu können. Doch was sich vor ihm auftat, brachte sein Herz erneut zum rasen.

Ein attraktiver Dunkelelf schritt soeben von der Finsternis in den Schein der Kerze. Er trug eine schwarze Lederrüstung, während ein Waffengürtel mit Kurzschwert und Dolch an der Hüfte prangten. Weiße Haare fielen ihm spielerisch über die Schultern und auf dessen maskiertem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.

„_Vhaeraun, mein Maskierter Fürst"_, dachte Sorn bei diesem Anblick und er spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper vor der Größe seines Gottes zu zittern begann.

„_Sei mir gegrüßt, mein treuer Diener"_, lächelte Vhaeraun verschmitzt und bedachte den gefesselten Kleriker mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und ehrlichem Respekt. _„Die beiden scheinen gute Arbeit geleistet zu haben"_, hallte die göttliche Stimme durchs Sorns Kopf und schritt dabei weiter auf das Bett des Priesters zu.

„_Was er nicht sagt"_, dachte sich der junge Drow und musste augenblicklich wieder seufzen. _„Mir würde es wohl eindeutig besser gehen, wenn ich nicht wie eine kostbare Ware sicher verschnürt wäre."_

„_Eine kostbare Fracht, die man hüten und beschützen sollte"_, lachte die Stimme Vhaerauns in Sorns Kopf, während der Avatar unmittelbar vor dem Bett des jungen Dunkelelfen zum Stehen kam.

Der Kleriker riss erschrocken beide Augen auf und wurde sich im gleichen Moment bewusst, dass er seinem Herrn nichts verheimlichen konnte, nicht einmal seine Gedanken.

„_Verzeiht"_, flüsterte der Vhaeraunpriester und wieder flossen die Tränen über seine Wangen. _„Aber sagt mir, dass ist doch nur ein Traum. Ein Trugbild, das mir schon einmal zum Verhängnis wurde. Mein Maskierter Fürst, seit ihr das wirklich?"_ Sorn spürte die Antwort, bevor er die Frage überhaupt beendet hatte. Dennoch gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass ihm sein Verstand auf Grund der Trauer einen Streich spielen wollte.

„_Ein Hirngespinst deiner Seele?"_, fragte der attraktive Dunkelelf und ließ ein weiteres Lächeln auf seinen Gesichtszügen erscheinen. Dann erschallte lautes Gelächter und erschütterte dabei den Kleriker in Mark und Bein. Als der Avatar sich langsam wieder beruhigte, blickte er mit rot funkelnden Augen zu dem gefesselten jungen Drow hinunter und setzte sich ohne Umschweife auf die Bettkante. _„Sorn Dalael, du bist mir ein treuer Diener, aber lass' dir eines gesagt sein, ich bin dein Gott, so wahr wie du mich sehen willst."_

Was Sorn allerdings in diesem Blick erkannte schien in jenem Moment mehr zu sein, was ein Gläubiger sich jemals vorzustellen vermag. Die roten Augen ähnelten einem Ozean aus Millionen und Abermillionen von Himmelskörpern. Wellen aus Sternenlicht wogten nach oben und nach unten und dahinter erstreckte sich ein unendliches Universum aus Allem und Nichts. Eine schwarze Leere aus Finsternis brach sich an der aufsteigenden Sonne und überflutete sein Herz mit Wärme und Geborgenheit. Sorn spürte, wie er in ein Nebel aus Erregung eintauchte und dass er wahrhaft seinen Gott vor sich sah. Wieder und wieder befeuchteten sich seine Augen und sein Puls raste vor Aufregung und Angst.

„_Du erkennst die Wahrheit, mein Diener. So wie einst dein Vater und dein Onkel vor dir"_, antwortete Vhaeraun verschmitzt und hob dabei eine Hand und legte sie auf den Kopf des Priesters.

Erschrocken über die Erkenntnis und der absoluten Erhabenheit, die sich seiner bemächtigte, beobachtete er aufmerksam die Hand des Gottes und bei der Berührung begann er erneut zu zittern.

„_Mein Maskierter Fürst, was wünscht ihr von mir?"_, dachte sich Sorn und fuhr zusammen, als plötzlich der Knebel in seinem Mund verschwunden war. Eilig holte er tief Luft und seufzte, schloss dann seine Augen und verstand nicht, ob er vielleicht nicht doch schlief und träumte oder wach war und sich alles nur einbildete.

„Nun kannst du von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit mir sprechen", meinte Vhaeraun amüsiert und kannte die Gedanken des jungen Drow nur zu gut.

„Aber … aber … mein Bruder", stammelte Sorn leise und schaute nervös zu Nalfein hinüber, der jedoch friedlich zu schlafen schien.

Der Avatar Vhaerauns folgte dem Blick und kicherte.

Der junge Priester wand erschrocken seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem göttlichen Besucher zu und sagte sich stumm: _„Er wird noch wach."_

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Sorn Dalael", entgegnete der Maskierte Fürst und wusste, dass er wirklich klug gewählt hatte. Sorn lebt sein Leben für seinen Glauben und das alles mit Witz und Humor. „Dein Bruder wird so lange schlafen, wie ich es für wünschenswert halte. Nalfein wählt sich gerade die schönsten Frauen von Toril in seinen Träumen aus."

Sorn wurde bei diesen Worten rot und war in diesem Moment froh, dass man es ihm bei der Dunkelheit, sowie aufgrund der ebenholzfarbenen Haut, nicht ansehen konnte. Doch leicht irritiert weiteten sich seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen und er schämte sich.

„Wer wird denn … wer wird denn …", mahnte der Avatar Vhaerauns ruhig und konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwähren. „Ihr beiden seid mutig und trotz vielen Gefahren, dann darf der Geist sich auch erholen."

Doch diese Worte bewirkten bei Sorn statt Aufmunterung eher Betrübnis. Er war nicht mutig, denn er war ein Feigling. Augenblicklich kamen die Erinnerungen und all die trauernden Gefühle um Shar in ihm hoch. Er sah den Jungen vor sich, wie er weinte und von neuem schien ihn der Verlust übermannen zu wollen.

Nun schwieg auch Vhaeraun, denn er teilte mit Sorn in diesem Moment alles. Die Gedanken und selbst die maternden Gefühle. Doch er kannte ein Geheimnis, dass der junge Diener nicht einmal erahnte.

„Die Dunkelelfen in dieser Stadt sind Feiglinge! Sie bekämpfen sich, anstatt sich gegen die eigene Bedrohung zu wenden", sagte Vhaeraun ärgerlich und schnaubte verächtlich. Seine Haare verfärbten sich plötzlich rot und seine Augen glühten gefährlich auf. „Diese Stadt, die dem stinkenden Insekt dienlich ist!" Dann erklang von dem Avatar ein Geräusch, das einem Seufzen gleichkam und die Haare wurden wieder weiß. „Doch die Zukunft wird vieles offenbaren …", flüsterte Vhaeraun nun ruhig vor sich hin und bedachte den jungen Priester mit einem wissenden Blick.

Sorn hatte kurzeitig Angst, die rasch wieder verflog. Dann schämte er sich mehr denn je und wurde sich schlagartig bewusst, dass er vor dem Maskierten Fürsten nichts verheimlichen konnte. „Aber Shar hatte …", warf der jüngere Zwilling ein und es schien ihm sogar egal, dass er seinen Gott unterbrochen hatte.

„Shar lebt!", erwiderte der Avatar scharf und erhob sich plötzlich vom Bett.

Sorn erschrak und wenn er nicht schon auf dem Bett gelegen hätte, dann wäre er womöglich umgefallen. Seine Beine fühlten sich schwach und unendlich taub an und sein Herz begann wie wild zu rasen. „Er … er lebt?", stammelte der Kleriker ungläubig und beobachtete dabei Vhaeraun aufmerksam. Wie war das Möglich? Was war geschehen?

Der Maskierte Fürst drehte dem Priester den Rücken zu und wirkte ganz in Gedanken versunken. Dann wand er sich abrupt um und die roten Augen glühten mit einem hellen Licht auf. „Der Junge lebt und das wird er wohl noch viele Jahrzehnte tun. Aber merke dir, die Zukunft bringt ihn in sein eigenes Leben. Aufgaben warten auf ihn und …", dann brach Vhaeraun mitten im Satz ab.

Sorn starrte voller Staunen zu seinem Gott hinüber und spürte, wie sein Blut in den Adern vor Aufregung rauschte. Ein unheimliches Glücksgefühl nahm von ihm Besitz und er hätte in diesem Moment die ganze Welt umarmen können. Wenn Shar lebt, sagte sich der Priester, dann muss ich ihn finden. Zusammen mit Nalfein und Shar gehen wir auf die Oberfläche und …

„Das wirst du nicht tun!", unterbrach der Avatar Sorns Gedanken barsch.

„WAS?", rief der Kleriker aufgebracht und war der Meinung, er hätte sich verhört.

„_Bleib ruhig, Sorn Dalael. Ich werde dir nur soviel verraten, dass Shar dir auf ewig dankbar sein wird, auch wenn er es noch nicht weiß."_ Die Stimme des Gottes hallte plötzlich erneut wie Tausende in Sorns Kopf wider und so wusste der Drow, dass nur er die Worte Vhaerauns vernehmen konnte. _„Auf dich und dein Bruder warten große Aufgaben. Ich kenne dich, mein Diener, du wirst sie meistern. Du hast alles im Leben erreicht, was sich manche in jungen Jahren nicht einmal erträumen können. Frage nicht nach dem „Wie" und „Warum", denn mein Wille wird unergründlich bleiben."_

Sorn hörte aufmerksam zu, obwohl er wütend wurde und nicht einmal wusste warum. Wie konnte das alles nur wahr sein, fragte er sich. Er wollte Shar retten, ganz egal ob es nun der Wille seines Gottes war oder nicht. Daraufhin erschien ein Schmollmund auf dem Gesicht des jungen Klerikers und dann versuchte er Vhaeraun mutig anzuschauen.

„Du hast ihn bereits gerettet. Erinnerst du dich an die Phiole von gestern Nacht?", wollte der Avatar wissen.

Sorn nickte und wusste nicht, was diese Frage nun zu bedeuten hatte.

„Das war kein Schmerzmittel, sondern ein Mittel um den Scheintod herauf zu beschwören. Seine Lebensfunktionen wurden auf das Niedrigste herunter gesetzt und jeder denkt, der Köper wäre tot", lachte Vhaeraun.

„WAS?", rief der Priester nun zum zweiten Mal und wieder zitterte er am ganzen Leib. „Aber … aber …", stammelte er und fühlte, wie ihm langsam die Sinne schwinden wollten. Zuviel Aufregung auf einmal und eine unerwartete Nachricht jagte die nächste.

Der Avatar hob die Hand und bedeutete so, dass Sorn Schweigen sollte.

„Diese Phiole habe ich dort platziert, wo du sie finden solltest. Der Junge wird in Sicherheit sein und du warst es, der ihn gerettet hat. Er kehrt niemals wieder zu Nhaundar zurück, denn das Leben im Unterreich ist ihm nicht vorherbestimmt. Irgendwann werdet ihr euch wieder sehen."

Sorn wusste nicht, was er denken, noch was er fühlen sollte. Diese Nachrichten, ob positiv oder negativ glichen einem brodelnden Vulkan und einer unendlichen Leere, die wieder von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte. Wieso durfte er Shar nicht auf der Stelle wieder sehen und was hatte es mit dem Unterreich auf sich? Die Gedanken wirbelten wild durch seinen Kopf und er musste erneut die Augen schließen.

Vhaeraun lächelte abermals und wusste, dass er wirklich den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Doch wichtig war nun, dass alles von alleine seinen Verlauf nahm. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass er in der Tat einen wahren Diener des Glaubens besaß, jemand der seine Aufgaben mit Herz und Verstand erledigen würde. Für ihn gab es vorerst nichts mehr zu tun. Einfach nur beobachten und abwarten.

Während Sorn immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag, näherte sich der Gott dem jungen Priester und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. _„Schlafe und erwache mit neuem Lebensmut. Mein Segen begleitet dich."_

Mit einem letzten Gedanken löste Vhaeraun die Fesseln um die Handgelenke des Drow und dann wand er sich von ihm ab. Langsam und bedächtig schritt er daraufhin zu der dunklen Ecke des Zimmers hinüber. Der Körper löste sich allmählich auf und verwandelte sich in schwarzen Schatten. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde verschwand der Gott und zurück blieben die beiden Zwillinge.

Sorn spürte kaum die Berührung der göttlichen Macht auf seinem Kopf und schon wurde sein Körper leicht und frei. Ein Gefühl der absoluten Glückseeligkeit nahm ihn gefangen und zum ersten Mal, seit den Stunden der Schreckensnachricht, wusste der junge Priester, er konnte zufrieden sein. Er glitt in den Schlaf über und erwachte erst wieder am Morgen.


	37. 35 Kap Aug um Aug, Zahn um Zahn

**35. Kapitel**

**Aug um Aug, Zahn um Zahn**

In der gleichen Nacht, nur einige Straßen vom Gasthaus der Zwillingsbrüder entfernt, bekam auch ein anderer Dunkelelf Besuch.

Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl, Sabrar und die zehn Soldaten trafen vor einer Stunde in der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin ein. Zusammen hatte die kleine Gruppe aus Eryndlyn allen Gefahren getrotzt, mehr als vier Monate einen harten Weg auf der Oberfläche hinter sich gebracht, um am Ende nun endlich das Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Sie waren erschöpft, ausgelaugt, doch der Vaterpatron trieb alle zur Eile an. Tarlyn ließ keine Beschwerden zu und durch geschicktes Fragen, was Sabrar gerne übernahm, erfuhr die Gruppe recht schnell, wo sich das Anwesen des Sklavenhändlers Nhaundar Xarann befand.

Tarlyns Herz raste vor Aufregung und bei dem Gedanken seinen lang ersehnten Enkel in die Arme schließen zu können - nachdem er dem widerlichen Dunkelelfen die Kehle eigenhändig mit dem Dolch aufgeschlitzt hätte - huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. So beschleunigte er seine Schritte und die Soldaten waren verblüfft, dass der Hohepriester solch ein schnelles Tempo vorlegte.

Schließlich standen sie vor dem großen, eisernen Tor des Hauses Xarann. Allen voran war es der Vaterpatron, der ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen, dagegen hämmerte, um Einlass zu erhalten. Lange Momente tat sich nichts, doch plötzlich wurde eine Luke geöffnet. Heraus schaute ein verärgerter Drowsoldat und musterte zur späten Stunde die ungebetenen Gäste auf der Straße.

„Ich begehre augenblicklich Einlass", fauchte Tarlyn ungehalten und konnte kaum noch abwarten, endlich dem Sklavenhändler persönlich gegenüber zu stehen.

„Es … es ist Nacht", erwiderte der wachhabende Dunkelelf stockend.

Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Soldat von etwas hinter der Tür instruiert wurde.

Bei diesem Jemand handelte es sich um Yazston. Zusammen hatte er sich mit einigen seiner Kämpfer, auf Grund des unerwarteten Lärms, am Tor versammelt und rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Immerhin bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass Dantrag Baenre, wie versprochen, mit Soldaten des Hauses Baenre wiederkommen konnte. Doch trotz der Abwesenheit des Waffenmeisters, erkannte Yazston den Hohepriester aus Eryndlyn wieder. Er fragte sich fieberhaft, was dies bedeutete und bevor jemand aus den umliegenden Gebäuden mehr von dem Krach auf der Straße mitbekam, beschloss der Hauptmann der Soldaten, dem Vaterpatron und seinem kleinen Gefolge Einlass zu gewähren.

Keine Minute später standen Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl, Sabrar und die Gefolgsmänner des Hohepriesters im Innenhof des Sklavenhändlers. Alle hatten ihre Hände an den Schwertknäufen ihrer Waffen und es entstand eine knisternde Atmosphäre, wo keiner wagte sich zu rühren.

Nhaundar bekam den Lärm selbst in seinen Privatgemächern mit. Dipree und Ranaghar warteten bei ihm, um den Sklavenhändler nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu versorgen. Der Leibdiener aus reiner Schadenfreude und der Magier, um die Fortschritte seines neusten Schmerzmittels hautnah verfolgen zu können. Nhaundar lag auf dem Diwan, der junge Dunkelelfensklave war mittlerweile weggebracht worden, damit er den Herrn des Hauses nicht störte. Der Sklavenhändler hielt sich unter den unerträglichen Schmerzen seiner beiden gebrochenen Kiefer wacker und bediente sich zum Sprechen der Zeichensprache der Drow.

„_Was ist da los? Ist es endlich der Priester?"_, wollte Nhaundar wissen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass der jungen Vhaeraunpriester vor ihm stand, um ihn von den qualvollen Schmerzen zu befreien. Bei diesem Gedanken verzog sich sein Gesicht gleich erneut vor Qual und erst recht, wenn er sich an die Umstände zurück erinnerte.

„Mein Herr …", antwortete Ranaghar und schmunzelte in sich hinein. „Ich konnte den Kleriker immer noch nicht finden, wie ich bereits berichtete. Es scheint ganz so, als würde er sich schützen, um nicht gefunden zu werden."

Dipree konnte dabei ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und wünschte sich, dass der junge Drow Nhaundar keinen Besuch mehr abstatten würde. Er sollte aus der Stadt verschwinden und nie wieder einen Fuß nach Menzoberranzan setzen.

„_Dann sagt mir, was da unten geschieht?"_, fragte der Sklavenhändler gereizt mit den Händen und riss vor Neugier oder auch aus Angst weit die Augen auf, als er plötzlich laute Stimme im Gang hörte. Sogleich wurde dann auch noch die Tür zu seinen Gemächern aufgerissen.

Dipree und Ranaghar sprangen im selben Augenblick auf und dachten beide an Dantrag Baenre. Sie stellten sich unverzüglich und so unauffällig wie möglich, mit viel Abstand zum Diwan ihres Herrn, in einer Reihe auf. Egal, was nun kommen sollte, sie wollten sich in Sicherheit bringen können, um bei einem eventuellen Kampf eilig das Weite zu suchen. Doch herein kam nicht der Waffenmeister, sondern Yazston. Der stolperte und wäre beinahe der Länge nach auf dem Boden gelandet. Dicht dahinter drängte ein wutentbrannter Tarlyn herein. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen glühten bedrohlich in dem dämmrigen Kerzenlicht auf und er stieß sein Langschwert gefährlich dem Hauptmann der Soldaten in den Rücken.

„Was?", brachte Nhaundar schmerzerfüllt und mit zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, brach allerdings sofort wieder ab, als ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Der Vaterpatron des Hauses Myt'tarlyl schubste Yazston nochmals mit der Waffe an und trieb ihn damit zu einem staunenden Dipree und einen verblüfften Ranaghar hinüber. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den liegenden Nhaundar, der auf seinem Diwan lag und überrascht drein schaute.

„Sabrar, nimm' diese Gestalten und bringe sie hinaus. Die Soldaten sollen warten bis ich fertig bin. Das hier geht nur dieses Insekt und meine Wenigkeit etwas an", zürnte Tarlyn böse und unterstrich seine Aussage, indem er nun auch noch den Dolch aus seinem Waffengürtel zog.

Sabrar verstand und nickte seinem Freund mit allem ihm gebotenen Respekt zu. Dann erhob er seine Stimme und bat den Leibdiener, Magier und den Hauptmann hinaus auf den Flur. Die zehn Soldaten folgten auf dem Fuß und erkannten ihren Herrn kaum noch wieder. So aufgebracht hatten sie ihn noch niemals erlebt, aber waren froh, selbst ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen und kümmerten sich stattdessen um die drei restlichen Dunkelelfen.

Augenblicklich waren Nhaundar und der Hohepriester alleine.

„Ich will den Halbdrow! Jetzt!", schrie Tarlyn zornig und trat einen Schritt auf den überraschten Sklavenhändler zu.

Nhaundar zuckte zusammen und wirkte im ersten Moment verwirrt, wusste er ja nicht einmal, wer gerade vor ihm stand. Gleichzeitig war er froh, dass dieser Drow nicht Dantrag Baenre war. Dann, ganz plötzlich, erkannte er durch den Schleier der Schmerzen, den Vaterpatron des Hauses Myt'tarlyl, Vater von Iymril, seiner tückischen Geschäftspartnerin wieder. Doch was wollte der Hohepriester hier in Menzobarranzan, fragte sich Nhaundar nervös und verstand plötzlich die Welt nicht mehr. Hatte er womöglich von dem Handel zwischen Iymril und ihm erfahren? Wieso wollte der Hohepriester überhaupt den Halbdrow?

„Ihr seit die anstößigste Kreatur, die mir nach meiner Tochter unter die Augen gekommen ist", spie Tarlyn voller Hass dem ungläubig drein schauenden Sklavenhändler entgegen, der sich mittlerweile in eine sitzende Position gezwungen hatte. „Das Geschäft mit meiner Tochter ist hinfällig. Mein Fleisch und Blut weilt nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Das Urteil, dass ich meiner Tochter auferlegt habe, wird auch euch strafen. Es lautet: TOD!", bellte der Vaterpatron feindselig auf Nhaundar ein und unterstrich seine Aussage mit heftigem Fuchteln des Dolches und betonte das Wort „Tod" besonders laut. „Meine Tochter dient nun der verräterischen Hure im Abgrund und auf diese Reise werde ich auch euch schicken, wenn ihr mir nicht unverzüglich den Halbdrow namens Shar herausgebt." Der Vaterpatron hatte sich so in seine Wut hineingesteigert, dass er vor lauter ungezügeltem Zorn nach Luft schnappte.

Nhaundar riss vor Schreck die Augen auf und dabei verzerrten sich seine Gesichtszüge zu einer qualvollen Fratze. Erneut fühlte er, wie er zum dritten Mal, an einem nie enden wollenden Tag, in einem schrecklichen Alptraum gefangen zu sein schien. Er ergraute und musste sich an dem Polster des Sofas festhalten. Die gebrochenen Kiefer machten ihm zu schaffen und die Aussage des Vaterpatrons trug nicht förderlich zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei.

Fieberhaft durchdachte Nhaundar die Worte und ihm war plötzlich egal, ob Iymril tot war. Doch ihr folgen, dass wollte er nicht. Wieso wollte der Hohepriester den Halbdrow für sich beanspruchen, den er ja gar nicht mehr besaß? Es ergab für ihn alles keinen Sinn und seine Gedanken wirbelten wild herum. Just in jenem Moment erkannte der Sklavenhändler, dass er sich mit dem aufgebrachten Adeligen alleine und ohne Schutz in seinen Gemächern befand. Die glühenden Augen des Vaterpatrons funkelten ihn unheilsvoll an und wieder tat dieser einen Schritt auf den verwirrten Sklavenhändler zu. Die Angst kroch Nhaundar in die Knochen und er zitterte. Er war völlig hilflos.

„Gebt mir meinen Jungen und zwar sofort!", wiederholte Tarlyn seine Forderung und fand sich nun in der Versuchung, dem unwürdigen Dunkelelfen die Kehle auf zu schlitzen, wie er es schon seit Monaten Sabrar predigte. Doch etwas hielt ihn plötzlich zurück. Er fragte sich, warum er sich die Hände mit dem Blut eines solch widerlichen Subjekts beschmutzen sollte? All die Mühe und Not für jemanden aufbringen, der sich vor seinen Augen gleich in die Hose machen würde? Alles für jemanden, der unwürdiger war, als sein hilfloser Enkel, der sich in den Fängen dieses Drow befand? Oh nein, so einfach wollte er es dem Sklavenhändler nicht machen, schwor sich Tarlyn. Er überdachte kurzerhand seine Drohung.

Nhaundar überlegte währenddessen erschüttert, was er tun könnte. Die Schmerzen ließen ihn jedoch nicht klar denken. Aber eines wusste er, der zornige Vaterpatron befand sich eindeutig in der besseren Position, als er. Genauso wie er wusste, dass der Hohepriester nicht zögern würde, seine Drohung wahr werden zu lassen. Ebenso hätte er nun gerne doch gewusst, wieso Iymril tot war. Eines stand allerdings klar auf der Hand. Er musste die eigene Tochter umgebracht und sich unverzüglich auf die Suche nach ihm und Shar gemacht haben. Aber wieso eine Suche nach dem Jungen, grübelte Nhaundar nach. Da fiel es ihm mit einem Mal wie Schuppen von den Augen. Viele Jahre lagen dazwischen, aber so manch eine Schreckensvision kann auch einen schleimigen Sklavenhändler zum Nachdenken anregen, der doch eigentlich nur Profit kannte. Iymril war die Tante von Shar, dann war der Hohepriester der Großvater des jungen Halbdrow. Handir war verheiratet mit der älteren Schwester und der tote Junge somit der Enkel von Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl. Das konnte einfach nicht sein, schimpfte sich der Sklavenhändler. Wieso passierte so etwas ihm und warum hatte er all die Jahre niemals darüber nachgedacht? Nhaundar hob beide Hände an seine Schläfen, während er versuchte seinen Geist zu ordnen. Das erwies sich jedoch als schwierig, denn sein Kopf hämmerte plötzlich los. Er spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide verkrampften, während der Drow ihm mit Dolch und Langschwert drohte.

„Vielleicht verschone ich euer erbärmliches Leben, ihr minderwertiger Käfer", wütete Tarlyn finster und stand jetzt unmittelbar vor dem Sklavenhändler, der die Kraft fand, im Angesicht des Ernstes, aufzustehen. „Ihr widert mich an, genauso wie meine Tochter es getan hat", keifte der Vaterpatron weiter und dessen bernsteinfarbenen Augen glühten vor Zorn erneut auf.

„Ich … ich …", stammelte Nhaundar und hielt sich die beiden schmerzenden Kiefer. „Der Junge …", versuchte er es abermals und wusste nicht, wie er seinem aufgebrachten Gegenüber, und unter der Schonung seines eigenen Lebens, die Nachricht über den Tod des Halbdrow beibringen sollte. Lügen würden ihn nicht weiter bringen, wenn ihm überhaupt irgendetwas helfen könnte. Aber eines war sicher, er hatte die Aussagen von Dipree und Ranaghar und im Notfall würde sie ihm helfen. Das hoffte er zumindest.

„Ich mache euch ein letztes Angebot, um eurer lächerliches Leben zu schonen", unterbrach Tarlyn Nhaundar bei seinen Überlegungen. „Eine Kiste Gold und ich werde eure Fratze nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Junge kommt auf der Stelle mit mir und ihr werdet ihn nie wieder mit euren dreckigen Händen anfassen oder sonst überlege ich es mir doch noch anders." Der Hohepriester schoss daraufhin dem Sklavenhändler entgegen und hob einen Fuß in die Luft. Er nahm Schwung, traf Nhaundars Bauch und dieser fiel auf den Diwan zurück, wo er jämmerlich und winselnd sich im Polster festkrallte und nach Luft schnappte.

„Wird es bald!", forderte Tarlyn nun mit mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme den Drow auf und hielt den Dolch jetzt bedrohlich vor dessen Gesicht. Die Klinge schimmerte kalt vor den roten Augen Nhaundars.

Der Sklavenhändler schreckte zurück und wünschte sich in jenem Moment, es wäre bereits alles vorbei. Hatten denn nicht schon die beiden Attacken der Waffenmeister ihm eine Strafe zukommen lassen? Musste nun auch noch ein überaus mächtiger Hohepriester Vhaerauns ihm so zusetzen? Diese und viele weitere Fragen kreisten in seinem Kopf, aber er erhielt keine Antwort. Doch für welches Handeln er sich auch entschied, er wollte auf jeden Fall sein Leben retten. Aber wie, wenn das eingeforderte nicht in greifbarer Nähe war und es auch nie wieder sein würde? In Bruchteilen von Sekunden schien das ganze bisherige Leben von Nhaundar Xarann plötzlich vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei zu ziehen. Er spürte die Falle zuschnappen und nach Luft ringen. Es gab kein Entrinnen und Nhaundar entschied sich für die unverblümte Wahrheit. Mit so viel Würde, die ihm in diesem qualvollen Moment zur Verfügung stand, hob er den Kopf, die roten Augen glühten auf und langsam begann er unter Schmerzen zu sprechen.

„Ich … würde gerne …", nuschelte der Sklavenhändler und musste eine kurze Pause einlegen. Das Sprechen war die reinste Folter. Doch er sammelte sich rasch wieder, schluckte merklich und holte tief Luft. „Der Halbdrow … ist … zum großen Bedauern …", und wieder brach Nhaundar ab. Zum einen, weil ihn eine neue Schmerzwelle überkam und zum anderen, weil er so Zeit schinden wollte, um die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Sagt es oder ich werde mich noch vergessen", drohte Tarlyn und hielt den Dolch nun mittig vor die Augen des Sklavenhändlers, so dass ein Riss auf der schwarzen Haut entstand, wo ein kleines Rinnsal Blut über die Nase floss.

„Der Halbdrow … ist tot", flüsterte Nhaundar leise, zitterte und staunte über sich selbst, dass er den Mut aufbrachte, die Nachricht so flüssig ausgesprochen zu haben.

Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl erstarrte augenblicklich. Der Dolch sank schlaff in der Hand nach unten. Selbst das Langschwert war plötzlich zu schwer, um es überhaupt anheben zu können. Hatte er soeben richtig verstanden? Fassungslos schaute der Hohepriester zu der jämmerlichen Gestalt des Drow auf dem Sofa.

„Wiederholt es nochmals", argwöhnte Tarlyn tonlos und wollte diesmal genauer hin hören.

Nhaundar schluckte merklich und spürte seinen eigenen Tod immer näher rücken. Doch wenn ihm schon durch einen zornigen Hohepriester seinem Leben ein Ende bereitet würde, dann nur mit Stolz. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und erhob die Stimme. „Der Halbdrow ist tot."

„NEIN!", schrie Tarlyn unter unglaublicher Qual auf und vergaß wer er war und wo er sich befand. Ein gähnender Abgrund tat sich vor ihm auf und er stürzte hinein. Er beobachtete, wie Nhaundar zusammen fuhr und tiefer in das Sofa einsank. Die Gedanken des Hohepriesters rasten dahin und er erkannte unter Schock, dass er zu spät kam. Er hatte Shar nur kurz kennen gelernt, hatte ihn lieb gewonnen und plötzlich ergriff eine unbeschreibliche Leere von ihm Besitz. Er hatte den Jungen in Händen gehalten und er hatte ihn wieder gehen lassen. War das seine Strafe? Welche Buße wurde ihm auferlegt? Wie konnte so etwas nur geschehen?

Schneller und immer schneller wogten die Gedanken umher und ohne dass er wusste was er tat, ging Tarlyn zum Angriff über. Der Vaterpatron sprang auf einen verdutzten Nhaundar zu, zog ihn am Kragen seiner Robe nach oben und beide blickten sich in die Augen. Bereits im nächsten Moment riss der Hohepriester sein Knie nach oben und rammte es ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in die Familienjuwelen des Sklavenhändlers.

Es gab einen lauten Aufschrei und Nhaundar krümmte sich unter neuen Schmerzen nach vorne. Doch noch war nicht alles getan. Tarlyn machte seinem Zorn weiter Luft und kaum stand das eine Bein wieder fest auf dem Boden, hob er das andere an und mit dem Knie verpasste er dem winselnden Sklavenhändler eine gebrochene Nase. Es tat einen lauten Knack, ein Schrei von wilder Qual scholl durch die Gemächer und Nhaundar drohte in diesem Augenblick zusammen brechen zu wollen. So schnell hatte aber Tarlyn nicht vor, das niederträchtige Subjekt aus seinen Fingern gleiten zu lassen. Mit kräftigem Schwung drehte er den stöhnenden Dunkelelfen herum, nahm den Dolch fest in die Hand und drückte die kalte Klinge gegen den entblößten Hals des Sklavenhändlers.

„Ihr werdet büßen und im Abgrund der Spinnehure für alles bezahlen, das schwöre ich", drohte Tarlyn kalt. „Aber das wird nicht heute sein, denn ich beschmutze meine Hände nicht mit euerem habgierigem und verruchtem Blut", flüsterte der Vaterpatron in Nhaundars Ohr. „Buße tun, das werdet ihr ganz alleine und die Spinne wird es euch für alle Ewigkeiten zürnen."

Daraufhin ließ er den Dolch langsam, aber nicht tief, über die dünne Haut am Hals des Dunkelelfen fahren, ritzte ihm eine blutige Linie ein und tat es unbewusst dem Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden gleich. Nun besaß der Sklavenhändler zwei Narben.

Nhaundar jaulte angsterfüllt auf und die Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er dachte, er würde sterben, hielt die Luft an und hoffte, dass doch alles nur ein Alptraum war. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde er unvermittelt losgelassen und fiel ungebremst auf den steinharten Boden vor dem Diwan. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete er auf seinem Hinterteil, verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und knallte sogleich mit dem Kopf an eine der Sofalehnen auf, kippte zur Seite und anschließend auf den Rücken. Tausende, blickende Sterne flimmerten plötzlich wie Feuer in seinem Inneren auf, während sein Kopf dröhnte, als wäre der Zwergenschmied zurück. Er spürte etwas Warmes aus der Nase fließen, sein Hals tat ihm weh und das Hämmern vernebelte ihm allmählich die Sinne. Nur noch am Rand des Bewusstseins nahm er etwas Feuchtes wahr, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Nhaundar versuchte sich wacker zu halten und nicht in einen tiefen, aber immer näher kommenden Abgrund hinab zu gleiten.

Tarlyn hatte in diesem Moment einen Schwall Spucke auf den am Boden liegenden Sklavenhändlers niederprasseln lassen und dann stellte er einen Fuß bedrohlich auf die Brust des winselnden Dunkelelfen.

„Selbst die Gnade eines Gottes kann euch nicht mehr retten, weder heute, noch in der Zukunft. Ihr seid einfach nur stinkender Abschaum einer armseligen Hure", knurrte Tarlyn und ließ abrupt von Nhaundar ab. Er konnte den Anblick des Drow nicht mehr ertragen und spürte, dass er gehen musste, bevor er doch noch seinem maßlosen Zorn freien Lauf ließ. Aber der Sklavenhändler war es nicht wert, sagte er sich und wandte sich der Tür zu. Er brauchte Ruhe und Zeit diese Nachricht für sich selbst zu verstehen und zu verarbeiten.

Zur gleichen Zeit warteten vier nervöse Dunkelelfen und die zehn Soldaten aus Eryndlyn vor der Tür und vernahmen deutlich die gellenden Worte zu ihnen durchdringen. Sabrars Herz rutschte nach unten, als er mit anhörte, dass der junge Halbdrow tot sein sollte. Er kannte ihn eigentlich nicht, doch die kurzen Momente, die er in Gegenwart des Jungen verbrachte, machten auch ihn betroffen. Genauso wie er wusste, dass die verstorbenen Chalithra die Mutter dieses unschuldigen Halbdrow gewesen war. Aber letztendlich blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als abzuwarten und mit Tarlyn über all das, was hinter der geschlossenen Tür vonstatten ging, anschließend zu besprechen. Während er so den Gedanken nachhing, beobachtete Sabrar neugierig Yazston, Ranaghar und Dipree. Die Drei standen gleich neben der Tür und man konnte an ihren Gesichtern ablesen, dass sie nicht unglücklich über den Besuch des Hohepriesters waren. Sie schienen Schadenfroh zu sein. Er selbst fühlte sich nicht Wohl in der Nähe eines Sklavenhändlers von niedrigem Rang, wie Nhaundar, sagte sich der Freund und Berater von Tarlyn und vernahm plötzlich, wie sich eilige Schritte der Tür näherten.

Der Vaterpatron des Hauses Myt'tarlyl stand plötzlich in der aufgerissenen Eingangstür zu den Privatgemächern des Sklavenhändlers und blickte mit glühenden Augen zu seinen Gefolgsmännern hinüber. Dann trat er in den spärlich erleuchtenden Gang hinaus und schloss augenblicklich die Tür hinter sich. Tarlyn sah Sabrar an, dann kam die Reihe an die treuen Soldaten, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Freude ihren Respekt zollten. Sie standen zusammen in der Nähe zur großen Treppe und wartete auf Befehle, die da kommen sollten.

Der Hohepriester wand seine Aufmerksamkeit der fremden Drow (Dipree, Ranaghar und Yazston) zu, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass er vor ihnen nichts zu befürchten hatte. Mit einer Hand winkte Tarlyn Sabrar zu sich und sprach laut und deutlich zu den drei Gefolgsleuten von Nhaundar Xarann. „Euer Herr dürfte Hilfe benötigen …", dann bedeutete er den drei umherstehenden Männern, sich ihm zu nähern und gab gleichzeitig Sabrar zu verstehen, dass er etwas aus seiner Robe holen sollte. Der stets treue Berater nickte und griff tief in die Tasche hinein. Währenddessen sprach der Hohepriester weiter. „Aber euer Herr kann bis morgen früh warten und dies wird euere Entschädigung sein", lachte Tarlyn plötzlich laut auf und im selben Moment fischte Sabrar einen prall gefüllten Geldbeutel heraus. „Dieses Gold gehört euch und ich lasse jeden am Leben. Überlegt es euch gut", und dann huschte ein hämisches Grinsen über das Gesicht des Vaterpatrons.

„Ich brauche keine Bedenkzeit", erwiderte Yazston augenblicklich und bedachte seine beiden Mitstreiter mit einem wissenden Blick.

Ranaghar nickte stumm und Dipree zögerte ebenfalls nicht.

Tarlyn bedeutete Sabrar das Geld zu übergeben und wand sich dann zum Gehen ab. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, denn in der Aufregung hatte er eines vergessen. Er drehte sich erneut zu den drei Dunkelelfen um. Alle hielten in ihrem Tun inne.

„Eines möchte ich gerne noch wissen. Wo ist die Leiche des Jungen?"

Dipree, Ranaghar und Yazston runzelten verdutzt die Stirn. Der Soldatenhauptmann war der Erste, der darauf antwortete. „Wir haben nach der Leiche gesucht, Priester. Doch nichts mehr gefunden."

Tarlyn wurde blass und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Nicht nur, dass sein Enkel tot war, nein, jetzt gab es nicht einmal mehr die sterblichen Überreste von Shar.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte der Vaterpatron rasch wissen.

Wieder antwortete Yazston. „Die Leiche wurde mit anderen zur Beseitigung fortgeschafft. Als wir hinkamen, um den Halbdrow zu holen, da war sie verschwunden. Wir nehmen an, dass sie womöglich von einer Echse gefressen wurde. Denn auch noch weitere Leichname waren verschwunden." Der letzte Satz war jedoch eine Lüge, um den Hohepriester zu besänftigen.

Tarlyn schluckte merklich und spürte, wie sein Herz anfing zu rasen. Der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn und er überlegte, was dies alles bedeuten konnte. Aber eigentlich benötigte er keine weiteren Worte mehr. Viele Tote wurden entweder verbrannt oder von wilden Tieren gefressen. Das Letzte schien nun mit Shar geschehen zu sein. Die Traurigkeit wollte ihn übermannen, aber noch konnte er es nicht zu lassen. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Enkel mitgenommen und anständig beigesetzt. Aber diese Möglichkeit gab es nun nicht mehr. Den Umstand des Todes wollte er lieber nicht wissen. Tarlyn schluckte nochmals, holte tief Luft und nickte dem Soldatenhauptmann zu.

„Ich verstehe", antwortete der Hohepriester. „Wir werden gehen und nicht länger bei der stinkende Wanze von Nhaundar Xarann bleiben." Anschließend wand er sich um, winkte Sabrar ihm zu folgen und schritt davon. Einige Soldaten folgten auf den Fuß, der Rest wartete auf Sabrar, der dem Soldatenhauptmann das Gold übergab. Er nickte kurz und tat es Tarlyn nach. Anschließend kamen die Soldaten des Hauses Myt'tarlyl und zusammen verließen sie das Anwesen von Nhaundar Xarann.

Kaum dass niemand mehr zu sehen war, öffnete Yazston die Geldbörse und staunte nicht schlecht. Doch als er aufblickte, da erkannte er zwei paar glühende Augenpaare, die ihn warnend anstarrte.

„Schon gut, schon gut … kommt doch beide mit und wir werden auf Nhaundars Unwohlsein anstoßen", lachte Yazston den beiden zu und meinte die Worte ernst.

Ranaghar und Dipree schauten sich kurz an, dann richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder an den Hauptmann, nickten und schmunzelten.

Zusammen gingen sie davon und auf ihren Gesichtern wurde mit jedem Schritt ihr Lächeln breiter und sie dachten gar nicht mehr daran, sich um ihren Herrn zu kümmern. Die Schadenfreude, über den immer so überheblichen Sklavenhändler, wurde mit dem Besuch des Vaterpatrons zum krönenden Abschluss des langen Tages gebracht. Mit dem Geld und gefüllten Gläsern würden sie nun ihr eigenes Fest feiern.

Der Einzige unter ihnen, Yazston, dachte noch über etwas anders nach, was bisher nur er und Nhaundar wussten. Die Leiche von Shar war verschwunden, das stimmte. Allerdings nur der Körper des Halbdrow, alle anderen toten Sklaven lagen noch so da, wie sie von den Soldaten am Morgen in eine Abfallgrube hineingeworfen wurden. Aber wieso fehlte der Halbdrow? Es gab dort keine Echsen oder sonstige Kreaturen, die sich an den Leichen weideten, außer vielleicht kleine Aasfresser. Doch diese könnten so schnell keine Leiche verspeisen oder doch? Morgen sollte Yazston nochmals nach Shar suchen und hoffentlich gute Nachrichten mitbringen. Zum einen für den Sklavenhändler und zum anderen, weil Dantrag Baenre den Körper des Halbdrow ebenfalls verlangte.

Nhaundar Xarann lag derweil immer noch auf dem Boden seiner Privatgemächer und hatte mittlerweile das Bewusstsein verloren. Ein gähnender Abgrund bemächtigte sich seiner Sinne und hüllte ihn in einen Alptraum aus unsagbaren Schmerzen ein. Erst am nächsten Morgen sollte er erwachen und feststellen müssen, dass sich sein Leben für immer verändert hatte.

Der Morgen brachte viel und auch gar nichts. Nhaundar fand sich in einem Nebel aus Schmerzen wieder und wurde durch Ranaghar mit Schmerzmittel behandelt, das einfach nicht helfen wollte. Der Vhaeraunpriester, Sorn Dalael, war immer noch nicht auffindbar und es würde Zeit und Mühe kosten, einen geeigneten Ersatz für den Kleriker zu bekommen. So blieb Nhaundar nichts anderes übrig, als im Bett liegen zu bleiben, während Dipree sich von neuem um das leibliche Wohl seines Herrn kümmerte.

Yazston hatte sich mit einer weiteren Gruppe auf die Suche nach der Leiche des Halbdrow gemacht, auch wenn ihm diese Aufgabe nicht schmecken wollte. Doch der unerwartete Geldsegen und eine berauschende Nacht hatten ihn etwas milder gestimmt. Aber wieder einmal blieb die Suche erfolglos. Insgeheim argwöhnte Yazston, dass der Junge vielleicht gar nicht tot war.

Tarlyn und Sabrar hatten mittlerweile auch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise Ruhe gefunden. Sie entdeckten nicht weit von dem Anwesen von Nhaundar Xarann ein kleines Gasthaus, das etwas versteckt, sich mitten in der ansonsten so verhassten Stadt der Spinnenkönigin befand. Doch Vorsicht musste die oberste Priorität bleiben. Auch wenn der Hohepriester sich nicht zu erkennen gab, so sollte keiner der Oberinnen Mütter aus Menzoberranzan unnötig von dem Aufenthalt des Vaterpatrons erfahren. Diese Angelegenheit ging nur Tarlyn und Nhaundar etwas an.

Von einem gewissen Relonor, der Wirt des Gasthauses „Zur Henkersmahlzeit", konnte sich die Reisegruppe einige Zimmer mieten und sich vor der Rückkehr ausreichend erholen. Ganz zum Wohlgefallen der Soldaten des Hauses Myt'tarlyl, denen die Belastung des schwierigen Weges am meisten anzusehen war.

Zu ihrem Glück erfuhr die Gruppe von Relonor - der durch geschicktes Hinterfragen den Ausgangspunkt der neuen Gäste herausfand - dass das Portal nach Eryndlyn wieder funktionierte und sie nicht mehr über die mittlerweile schneebedeckte Oberfläche wandern mussten. Die restliche Nacht verbrachten sie sodann alle auf den ihnen zugewiesenen Zimmern und Tarlyn und Sabrar tauchten erst am Morgen in der Schankstube auf. Die ganze Zeit hatten die beiden mit Reden überbrückt. Vor allem ein Thema stand ganz oben. Was würde mit einem Hohepriester passieren, der keine göttliche Macht mehr von Vhaeraun bekam? Natürlich ging es auch um die Trauer und den Verlust eines neuen Familienmitglieds, dass der Vaterpatron erst vor einigen Monaten kennen lernen durfte. Am Morgen kannte niemand, außer Sabrar, die Gefühle, Ängste und Sehnsüchte von Tarlyn und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Soldaten, drei an der Zahl, waren zum Wachdienst ihres Herrn verpflichtet und saßen nun abseits, aber zum ständigen Eingreifen bei Gefahr, ganz in der Nähe des Hohepriesters.

„Wir werden heute abreisen, Sabrar", flüsterte Tarlyn leise und nippte dabei an einem Becher Wein, der bei ihm neue Lebensgeister wecken sollte. „Ich möchte wieder an den Ort, wo ich mich Wohl fühle. Außerdem sollten wir uns auf die Suche nach den Zwillingen machen. Ich will diesen … diesen Priester …", meinte er weiter und erneut stockte er. Wie schon sooft zuvor, war ihm der Name des Dunkelelfen entfallen und er bedachte seinen Freund mit fragendem Blick.

„Sorn Dalael", lächelte Sabrar, der es lustig fand, dass Tarlyn sich den Namen nicht merken konnte und wahrscheinlich auch nie merken würde.

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte", grinste der Vaterpatron zurück und legte dankend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren.

„Ich helfe dir gerne. Aber bevor wir gehen, sollten wir versuchen, auch hier etwas herauszufinden. Schau' dich um, Tarlyn. Eine Spelunke wie diese und dazu ein Wirt, der mehr weiß, als andere und auch mehr weiß, mir lieb ist. Aber bedenke, er konnte uns auch über andere Dinge Auskunft geben", erwiderte Sabrar und erkannte schon beim Reden, dass sein Freund abgelenkt wurde und gar nicht richtig zuhörte. Er folgte dem Blick und sah, wie ein junger Krieger mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen sich zu dem Gastwirt namens Relonor begab. Doch die Entfernung war zu weit, um ein deutliches Wort der beiden zu verstehen.

Bei dem Krieger handelte es sich um niemand anderen als Nalfein Dalael, der vor kurzem erwacht und über Sorn mehr als erstaunt war. Sein Bruder hatte nicht nur die Fesseln lösen können, sondern am Morgen saß dieser sogar munter auf dem Bett, lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen und erzählte, er würde Shar finden wollen. Der Priester meinte, er hätte heute Nacht eine Vision gehabt – denn von dem göttlichen Gespräch mit Vhaeraun bewahrte er Stillschweigen - und sein Herz würde ihm fühlbar sagen, dass der junge Halbdrow lebte und irgendwo sich in der Stadt aufhielt. Das er damit gegen die ausdrücklichen Befehl des Gottes verstieß, das war ihm egal. Er hatte nur noch ein Wunsch, ein Traum und dieser beinhaltete Shar zu finden und anschließend nie wieder loszulassen. Nur leider gab es keinen Anhaltspunkt und so wollte Sorn den Morgen mit Erkenntniszaubern verbringen. Eine Diskussion über den Gemütszustand von Sorn führte zum Streit und letztendlich war es Nalfein, der sich vorerst geschlagen gab und alleine sein musste. Aber nur so lange, bis sein Bruder eingesehen hatte, dass er im Unrecht war. Vorsorglich versuchte Nalfein sich somit erst einmal zu stärken und sich anschließend von Relonor zu verabschieden. Der Kleriker stattdessen verschwand über eine Hintertreppe des Gasthauses auf der Straße und suchte mit neuem Mut nach seinem Liebsten. Worüber sich jedoch beide zum Glück einig wurden - und das bei den hitzigen Charakterzügen der Brüder - stand klar auf der Hand. Eine neue Umgebung könnte durchaus nicht schaden, egal wohin, nur weit weg von Nhaundar Xarann, Dantrag Baenre und all den anderen widerlichen Kreaturen von Menzoberranzan. Genau dies war auch Zaknafein Do'Urdens Wunsch.

„Relonor, wir reisen ab. Ich warte nur auf meinen Bruder", meinte Nalfein soeben, als er an dem Schanktisch ankam und schaute dem Wirt direkt in die roten Augen.

„Werdet ihr wieder kommen?", erkündigte sich der bereits etwas ältere Dunkelelf, der die beiden Zwillinge fast wie seine eigenen Söhne ansah. Das war mitunter auch der Grund, dass er das Zimmer der Brüder stets einzugsbereit hielt und ihnen gestattete, auch die Hintertür zu nehmen. Seit gestern, seit der stolze Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden zum zweiten Mal hier ankam, herrschte nur noch eine niederdrückende Stimmung, wie der Wirt deutlich erkannte. Er wusste immerhin soviel, dass es sich um den jungen Halbdrow handelte, der hier lange Zeit nicht mehr mit Sorn aufgetaucht war. Relonor machte ein unglückliches Gesicht, legte Nalfein eine Hand auf die Schulter und holte tief Luft.

„So schnell wohl nicht", erklang dabei die etwas traurig klingende Stimme des jungen Kriegers, der nach dem Geldbeutel fischte.

„Heute bist du eingeladen", schmunzelte Relonor verschmitzt und seine glühenden Augen wanderten hinüber zu zwei, am hinteren Ende sitzenden Dunkelelfen, die beide neugierig Nalfein und den Wirt anstarrten.

„Wer ist das?", wollte der Zwilling wissen und musterte dabei den Hohepriester und dessen Berater mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. Dabei fielen ihm auch die drei Soldaten am Nebentisch auf.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie sind heute Nacht hier angekommen. Angeblich kommen sie von Eryndlyn und wollen bald wieder abreisen", erzählte Relonor lapidar und schenkte dabei nun Nalfein einen Becher Wein ein, setzte ihm frisch gebackenes Brot und getrocknetes Fleisch auf einem Teller vor. Die Tatsache, dass einer der Fremden ein Hohepriester des Vhaeraun war, verschwieg er vorsichtshalber.

Der Kämpfer nahm nur kurz von dem Essen Notiz und griff gedankenversunken danach. Kauend und aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, beobachtete Nalfein den Priester und musste immer wieder darüber nachdenken, dass ihm das Gesicht bekannt vorkam. Irgendwie erinnerten ihn die Züge an Jemanden, er wusste nur nicht an wen. Genauso beschäftigte ihn die Tatsache, dass die Gruppe aus Eryndlyn stammte, auch die Geburtstadt der Zwillinge, und das zusammen brachte Nalfein zum Überlegen. Trotzdem und vielleicht genau deswegen, beschloss er, den Fremden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zuviel war in den letzten zwei Tagen passiert, dass die Gefahr über einen weiteren, unliebsamen Zwischenfall recht ungünstig sein könnte. Außerdem wollten er und Sorn für längere Zeit verschwinden. Sollte sein jüngerer Bruder ruhig den Morgen auf die hoffnungslose Suche gehen, wenn es ihm bei seiner Trauer helfen würde. In dieser Zeit konnte er sich ungestört den eigenen Interessen widmen und in Ruhe nachdenken. Vielleicht würde ihr Weg sie auf die Oberfläche oder gar in eine völlig andere Drowstadt im Unterreich führen.

Währenddessen beäugte Tarlyn den jungen Krieger immer wieder und hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn vielleicht kannte. Der Dunkelelf erinnerte ihn an seinen verstorbenen Bruder, der schon über hundert Jahre nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Seltsamer Weise konnte er seine Argwohn nicht in Worte fassen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sitzen zu bleiben und sich umzuschauen. Mittlerweile kamen noch mehr Gäste herein und die Spannung im Raum lockerte sich ein wenig auf. Der Vaterpatron aß zusammen mit Sabrar etwas, auch wenn es ihm nicht wirklich schmeckte und grübelte angestrengt über die neuen Verhältnisse nach. Sie sollten sich dringend auf die Suche nach den Zwillingen machen und mit genügend Geld ist jeder Dunkelelf bestechlich, kreisten die Gedanken in Tarlyns Kopf hin und her. Als er abermals den Blick zu dem jungen Kämpfer richtete, ging dieser gerade zur Treppe hinüber und verschwand spurlos nach oben.

„Oh nein", flüsterte der Hohepriester und wurde von Sabrar mit krauser Stirn angestarrt.

„Was ist denn?", erkündigte sich der Berater und folgte nun dem Blick von Tarlyn. „Was wolltest du denn mit dem?"

„Nicht was ich mit ihm wollte, sondern vielleicht hätte er etwas für uns tun können. Ich fürchte, ich habe ihn schon einmal gesehen. Aber ich erinnere mich nicht an den Ort", antwortete der Vaterpatron bedrückt, der immer noch leicht verwirrt über die Ereignisse war.

„Dann gehen wir zu diesem Wirt, fragen und verschwinden endlich von hier. Ich halte es keine Minute länger in der stinkenden Stadt der Spinnen aus. Lass' uns nach Hause gehen. Und wie ich schon einmal sagte, wir schmieden in Ruhe Pläne und du wirst sehen, wir werden Erfolg haben." Dabei wurde Sabrar nun ein wenig lauter als beabsichtigt und einige der Gäste warfen ihnen einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Sei leise", beschwerte sich Tarlyn und wirkte mit einmal verblüfft, dass er sich eher wie ein kleines Kind, als ein herrschender Drow eines großen Hauses von Eryndlyn, benahm. Daraufhin schob er den noch halbvollen Teller von sich und überlegte, was sie tun könnten. Viele Minuten verstrichen im Sandglas.

Da wurden plötzlich all seine Sinne alarmiert und als Tarlyn zum wiederholten Mal die Augen durch den Schankraum wandern ließ, kam durch die Eingangstür ein junger Dunkelelf herein. Augenblicklich erkannte er den Mann wieder, der doch eben noch im oberen Stockwerk verschwand. Aber dieser Drow – hier und jetzt - war weniger muskulös, sondern schlanker, wirkte traurig und trug eine dunkle Robe, wie ein Priester oder gar ein Magier. Er verspürte wieder diese Ahnung, dass er den Fremden bereits woanders her kannte, aber er schaffte es nicht, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen. Tarlyn beobachtete fieberhaft den Dunkelelfen, der ebenfalls etwas aß, sich kurz mit dem Wirt unterhielt und sich verabschiedete. Anschließend verschwand er wie der Erste am Treppenaufgang.

Nun hielt es Tarlyn nicht mehr aus. Er stand auf und wartete ungeduldig, dass sein Freund es ihm gleich tat.

Beide liefen durch den Schankraum. Die Soldaten blieben vorsichtshalber sitzen, doch ihre Hände lagen an den Schwertknäufen und sie warteten ab, was ihr Herrn tat oder ihnen befehlen würde. Tarlyn und Sabrar standen schließlich kurz darauf an derselben Stelle wie Nalfein und Sorn und Relonor kam herbei geeilt.

„Meine Herren, haben sie einen Wunsch?", erkündigte sich der Gastwirt höflich und grinste tückisch von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Den haben wir tatsächlich", erwiderte Tarlyn und schaute zu dem Treppenaufgang hinüber, wo der Kämpfer und soeben der andere junge Dunkelelf verschwunden war.

„Was kann ich tun?", wollte Relonor wissen und verfolgte den Blick des seltsamen Gastes. Ob es nun ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen zu sein schien oder nicht, Vorsicht sollte nun an oberster Stelle stehen.

„Der …", begann Sabrar den Wirt abzulenken, der nervös neben Tarlyn stand und sich wünschte, er wüsste, was sein Freund vorhatte. Da wurde er auch bereits von dem Hohepriester unterbrochen. „Waren das nicht eben Zwillinge?", fragte Tarlyn mit offener Neugier und blickte wieder einmal zu dem dunklen Gang und der hinaufführenden Treppe.

Nun lag es an Relonor die Stirn in Falten zu legen und er überlegte, was der Hohepriester in Verkleidung von den beiden Brüdern zu wissen verlangte. Zum Glück für ihn und die Zwillinge, wusste der Wirt, dass Sorn und Nalfein sich wohl jetzt bereits über die Hintertreppe in die Straßen der Stadt gestohlen hatten. Nicht zu letzt, weil Relonor es Sorn im Gespräch riet. Nun versuchte der Besitzer des Gasthauses weiter an der nichts ahnenden Fassade festzuhalten und setzte ein ungläubiges Gesicht auf. Dabei zuckte er kurz mit den Schultern und blickte unschuldig den Vaterpatron direkt in die Augen.

Tarlyn griff wie beiläufig unter sein Hemd und holte dort einen Geldbeutel hervor. Er öffnete ihn und suchte etwas. Danach legte er zwei Silberstücke auf die Theke und holte tief Luft. „Diese gehören euch, wenn ihr mir Informationen verkauft."

Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen von Relonor, doch innerlich musste er sich fassen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Die Ironie, dass ein getarnter Hohepriester wie ein gewöhnlicher Schurke sich Neuigkeiten beschaffen wollte, konnte nur amüsant und gleichzeitig bereichernd für die eigene Geldbörse werden. Er musste dabei versuchen den Zwillingen noch etwas Vorsprung zu verschaffen und der gerade erst beginnende Tag könnte viel versprechend werden.

„Nun, wenn mich meine Augen nicht getäuscht haben, dann könnte in euren Worten mehr Wahrheit stecken, als die, die mir manchmal in meinem bescheidenen Haus lieb wären", antworte Relonor gelassen und streckte die Hand nach den Silbermünzen aus.

„Nicht so schnell", warf sich Sabrar in die Unterhaltung mit ein und bedachte Tarlyn mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck, wobei er eine Hand auf die Münzen legte. „Erst die Informationen, dann erhaltet ihr das Geld", meinte der Jüngere der beiden Drow aus Eryndlyn.

Dies entsprach gegen die Taktik, die der Hohepriester versuchen wollte, auch wenn er sich bewusst war, dass er im Feilschen nicht wirklich ein festes Standbein besaß. Heimlich und ohne großes Aufsehen, kniff Tarlyn Sabrar dabei in die Hand, um anzuzeigen, dass er diesmal nichts sagen sollte.

Mit einem Knurren ließ der Berater die Silbermünzen los, drehte seinen Kopf von seinem Freund weg, blieb aber stehen, um weiter zuhören zu können.

„Ich habe Augen und kann sehen …", versuchte der Vaterpatron von neuem mit dem Gespräch zu beginnen und wurde von Relonor mit spitzer Zunge unterbrochen.

„Was ihr nicht sagt, ich hätte ansonsten gedacht, ihr wäret blind", und der Wirt brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Seit ruhig und benehmt euch", konnte sich Sabrar nun nicht zurückhalten und bedachte Tarlyn mit wütendem Blick.

„Ich will Informationen und hört auf, mich mit eurem Hohn zu beleidigen. Ihr könnt froh sein, dass wir in Eile sind. Nehmt daher noch zwei Silberstücke und sagt mir, was ihr wisst", wurde der Vaterpatron jetzt zornig und wusste, dass er sich wie ein kleiner Junge aufführte.

Relonor genoss das Spiel der beiden Fremden, doch wenn er so weiter machte, konnte er es sich selbst verscherzen und die Gefahr für die Brüder würde vermutlich wachsen. So beschloss er sich normal mit den Drow zu unterhalten.

„Ja, es waren Zwillinge", kam die knappe Antwort des Wirtes und dabei nahm er die herumliegenden vier Silbermünzen an sich und ließ sie in der eigenen Geldbörse verschwinden.

„Wo kommen sie her und wo wollen sie hin?", versuchte Tarlyn es gleich noch mal und schien sich sicher, dass das Gespräch nun endlich einen vernünftigen Anfang gefunden hatte.

„Ihr seit neugierig", meinte Relonor daraufhin und lächelte besänftigend.

„Das sind wir alle. Zwei weitere Silbermünzen und ich bekomme die Information", ließ Tarlyn nicht locker und fischte weiteres Geld hervor.

Sabrar stand nebenan, seufzte einige Male und es blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als zuzuschauen, was sein Freund da tat.

„Das kostet einiges mehr", schmunzelte der Wirt siegessicher und erhielt daraufhin nun zwei Goldmünzen. Die Gesichtszüge von Relonor hellten sich weiter auf und dann begann er zu erzählen. Nicht viel und auch nicht detailreich. Aber nach einigen Minuten war der Gastwirt um acht Silbermünzen und zwei Goldmünze reicher. Gut verwahrt im Geldbeutel kam die abschließende Frage von Tarlyn, dessen Miene sich endlich selbst etwas aufhellte.

„Wohin wollten sie verschwinden?", wollte der Hohepriester zum Abschluss wissen und sich dann anschließend dringend mit den beiden unterhalten. Der Verdacht, dass es sich um die gesuchten Zwillingsbrüder aus Shars Erzählungen handelte, verdichtete sich für ihn zusehends.

„Mein Herr", säuselte Relonor tückisch und bedachte sein Gegenüber mit stahlhartem Blick. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Ich kann euch selbst nichts berichten, wenn ich die Information gar nicht kenne. Wenn ihr mir aber euer Ziel sagen würdet, könnte ich dem Nächsten zumindest verraten, wo ihr mit eurem Gefolge zu finden seit."

„Werdet nicht frech", mischte sich endlich wieder Sabrar in das Gespräch ein. „Zeigt uns das Zimmer und dann wollen auch wir verschwinden."

Tarlyn und Sabrar sahen sich an und zum ersten Mal seit Minuten schienen sie wieder einer Meinung zu sein. Dann nickten sie sich zu und bedachten den Wirt mit fragenden Gesichtern.

„Mindest zwei Silbermünzen und ich führe euch auf ihr Zimmer", grinste Relonor und hielt bereits die Hand auf.

Der Vaterpatron seufzte, griff in den Beutel und fischte zum letzten Mal Geld daraus hervor, dann verbarg er den Lederbeutel unter seinem Hemd. Die Münzen fielen dumpf in die hohle Handfläche und auch sie verschwanden unauffällig in Relonors Versteck.

„Dann folgt mir, meine Herren", wies der Besitzer des Gasthauses die beiden Dunkelelfen an.

Alle drei liefen hinüber zu dem dunklen Treppenaufgang, die Soldaten folgten im sicheren Abstand nach oben und dann standen alle vor der geschlossenen Tür von Sorn und Nalfein Dalael. Tarlyn hielt sich jetzt jedoch nicht mehr zurück. Eilig stürmte er in das Zimmer und war überrascht, als sich niemand hier aufhielt. Die Betten wirkten unordentlich, doch alle Habseeligkeiten waren verschwunden. Das Zimmer war leer und unbewohnt.

„Wir kommen zu spät, Sabrar. Wir müssen sie finden", rief der Hohepriester deprimiert und schien der Verzweiflung nahe. Endlich hatten sie einen guten Hinweis erhalten und sogleich wurde alles mit einem Schlag vernichtet.

„Ich werde mich um die restlichen Gäste kümmern", ertönte plötzlich die fröhlich klingende Stimme von Relonor und er freute sich, dass die beiden Brüder zum eigenen Glück, nicht mehr hier verweilten.

„Wir müssen zum Portal", meinte Sabrar. „Sie werden vielleicht auch den …", dann unterbrach sich der jüngere der beiden Dunkelelfen und schwieg. Doch er musste nicht weiter reden, Tarlyn verstand ihn auch so.

„Das Geld für die Zimmer hattet ihr bereits gestern erhalten. Wir werden abreisen", kürzte der Vaterpatron das Gespräch ab und sah, wie ein lächelnder Gastwirt sich höflich verneigte und ohne Umschweife den Raum verließ.

„Wenn du recht hast, Sabrar, denn werde ich bald meinen Frieden finden", flüsterte Tarlyn und holte tief Luft. „Es ist nicht das Jahr der großen Taten, aber vielleicht wird es das Jahr eines Neubeginns."

Der Berater und Freund des Vaterpatrons verstand nicht und sein einziger Wunsch war nun, endlich Menzoberranzan zu verlassen und in Eryndlyn all die Dinge zu überdenken. „Dann lass uns gehen", murmelte Sabrar, um seine Unwissenheit zu verstecken und tat es Relonor gleich. Anschließend gestand sich Tarlyn innerlich die neuste Niederlage ein und fühlte sich wie ein geschlagener Hund.

Während der Wirt, der Vaterpatron aus dem Haus Myt'tarlyl, Sabrar und die Soldaten das Zimmer der Zwillinge verließen, standen Sorn und Nalfein Dalael vor dem Portal, dass sie hinaus aus der Hölle von Menzoberranzan bringen sollte. Wie Relonor bereits vermutete, hatten sich die Brüder über die Hintertreppe weggeschlichen und sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg mit unbekanntem Ziel begeben.

Sorn seufzte herzzerreißend und Nalfein bedachte den Jüngeren mit runzliger Stirn. „Lass' uns den Streit vergessen, Nal?", fragte der Priester leise und traute sich kaum, seinem Bruder in die Augen zu schauen.

Sorn hasste Streit mit seinem Bruder. Genauso hasste Sorn die Wahrheiten, die er am Morgen herausgefunden hatte. Er hatte einige Erkenntniszauber gewirkt, aber nirgendwo schien Shar zu sein, nicht einmal einen leblosen Körper konnte er entdecken. Dass Vhaeraun log kam natürlich auch nicht in Frage. Stattdessen waren die Worte des Gottes allgegenwärtig in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sorn vermutete, dass Vhaeraun den Jungen abschirmte. Somit lebte sein Liebster tatsächlich und alleine diese Nachricht war vorerst Balsam für seine Seele. Vielleicht würde dem Kleriker auch bald eine neue Methode einfallen, um Shar zu finden, ohne Erkenntniszauber. Dazu gab er Nalfein wiederum Recht, dass er Ruhe und Abstand benötigte, um nachzudenken. Ebenso, wie ihn diese Umgebung anekelte und wäre Nalfein nicht gewesen, würde er verzweifeln.

Der junge Kämpfer erkannte seinen Bruder nicht wieder, doch er riss sich zusammen und trauerte ja selbst um den Jungen. An die Visionen von Sorn glaubte er allerdings immer noch nicht. Aber gleichwohl war viel passiert und die Zeit heilte bekanntlich alle Wunden. So legte er besänftigend eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter von Sorn und sprach leise. „Vergeben und vergessen. Du hast viel durchgemacht und eine neue Umgebung wird uns beiden gut tun. Wir werden nach Eryndlyn gehen und neue Kräfte sammeln und hier und da ein paar Leute über den Tisch ziehen. Was meinst du?"

Sorn fing an zu lächeln und schaffte es, Nalfein direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Das werden wir, aber nicht nach Eryndlyn. Auf die Oberfläche oder nach Ched Nasad", wandte der junge Kleriker ein und fühlte sich plötzlich etwas freier. Obwohl die Last über das Verbleiben von Shar wohl noch lange Zeit anhalten würde. Aber vielleicht könnte er jemand anderen zu Rat ziehen und mit dessen Hilfe mehr Nachforschungen über den unbekannten Aufenthaltsort seines Liebsten erfahren. Außerdem gelüstete es ihn, sich in einen Tempel seines Gottes zu begeben.

„Ganz wie du meinst", unterbrach Nalfein die Gedanken von Sorn und zog seinen Bruder herzlich in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

Der jüngere Zwilling seufzte erleichtert auf und erwiderte nur zu gerne diese Geste. Vergessen war ihr Zwist.

Anschließend wurden sie sich rasch über die neue Heimat einig, nahmen sich beide an den Händen, wagten gemeinsam einen Blick zurück und dann schritten sie auf das Portal zu. Nur wenige Minuten später erglimmte ein weiß-bläuliches Licht und verschwunden waren Sorn und Nalfein Dalael.

Wären Tarlyn und Sabrar, zusammen mit den Soldaten, nur wenige Sandkörner des Stundenglases vorher an Ort und Stelle gewesen, dann wären sie auf die Zwillinge gestoßen. Doch just in jenem Moment, als sich das Portal hinter den beiden Drow schloss, kam die kleine Reisegruppe aus Eryndlyn um die Ecke gebogen. Alles war dunkel. Niemand hielt sich hier auf und das war wohl auch ganz gut so.

Tarlyn wirkte niedergeschlagen, müde und hätte viel zu gerne seinem Enkel in der Familiengruft beigesetzt. Doch Sabrar half ihm, sich nun auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Zuhause wollten sie sich auf die Suche nach den Zwillingen begeben und hoffentlich dann alles über den jungen Halbdrow erfahren. Ebenso alles über Handir, seine verstorbene Tochter Chalithra und noch vieles mehr herausfinden. Diese Vorstellung beruhigte den Hohepriester etwas.

Dabei entkam Nhaundar nur haarscharf seiner eigentlichen Bestrafung und Tarlyn wollte den Sklavenhändler für immer aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen.

Die Soldaten und selbst Sabrar schritten an ihrem Herrn vorbei und direkt auf das Portal zu. Tarlyn schaute ein letztes Mal in die Richtung, wo sich die Stadt der Spinnenkönigin befand und schloss kurzzeitig die Augen. Die anderen warteten mit allem nötigen Respekt. Immerhin lebten sie schon viele Jahrzehnte mit einem Hohepriester zusammen und wussten, wann man nicht stören sollte. Solch ein Zeitpunkt trat eben ein.

Der Vaterpatron, Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl schätze es sehr und plötzlich spürte er, wie sich etwas seiner bemächtigte. Er hatte versagt und die Worte des Maskierten Fürsten schwebten durch seine Erinnerungen, die ihn mehr als vier Monate begleiteten. Er hatte seine Aufgabe nicht zum Wohl seines Gottes erledigt und wenn er nun nach Hause zurückkehrte, dann lediglich als ein gefallener Gläubiger, der nichts weiter war, als der Repräsentant seines Hauses. Doch sein Glaube an Vhaeraun konnte dadurch nicht erschüttert werden. Nicht nachdem er über sechs Jahrhunderte sich mit Leib und Seele dem Maskierten Fürsten verschrieben hatte. Die Strafe sollte kommen, er wäre bereit. Neues erwartete ihn und die Zukunft ist immer das, was man daraus machen möchte. Ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft, öffnete die Augen und kam seinen Gefolgsmännern hinter her. Langsam und bedächtig schritt er zu dem Portal hinüber und einen Atemzug später waren Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl, Sabrar und die zehn Soldaten des ersten Hauses aus Eryndlyn verschwunden.

Zurück blieb eine gähnende, schwarze Leere des Unterreiches. Stille legte sich nieder, während in einer Ecke zwei rote Augen vor Freude aufglühten. Die Kinder der Nacht würden bald in ihre Zukunft sehen und das Spiel der Macht nahm in jenem Moment ihren Verlauf.


	38. 36 Kap Versteckt

**36. Kapitel**

**Versteckt**

Stimmen, Gelächter und Schmerzen. Plötzlich herrschte Stille. Shar umgab eine drohende Finsternis und die Schwärze wirkte so unendlich und tief. Von irgendwoher vernahm der Junge plötzlich einen Schrei und er zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er öffnete die Augen und wollte sich umschauen. Doch auch jetzt erkannte er überall um sich herum Nichts und Niemand. Eine gähnende Leere umwaberte ihn und sein Körper fing an zu zittern. Die Angst vor dem Unbekannten kroch in jede Faser seines Seins und in diesem Moment durchzuckten ihn qualvolle Schmerzen. Shar wollte sich bewegen, er wollte einfach weg, doch er konnte es nicht. Alles wirkte taub und haltlos und er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand. Er versuchte zu schreien und öffnete den Mund. Aber kein Ton entwich seiner Kehle. Die Panik begann sich seiner zu bemächtigen und abermals wollte er rufen, aber wieder kam kein Laut. Shars Herz begann plötzlich wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen und er spürte, wie ihn etwas anfasste, sah jedoch nichts als weite Leere und die undurchdringliche Finsternis. Da blitzte vor ihm ein helles Licht auf und ließ ihn erbeben. Die Helligkeit schien warm und freundlich zu ihm herüber und in seinem Kopf formte sich nur noch ein Gedanke, er wollte zu dem Licht und die Schwärze hinter sich lassen. Erneut versuchte er sich zu bewegen und zu seiner großen Überraschung spürte er, dass er zu schweben begann. Die Angst ließ von ihm ab und dann bewegte der Junge sich immer weiter auf die Quelle des Leuchtens zu. Je näher er kam, desto schneller wurde er und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben empfand Shar etwas, dass von ihm völlig und ganz Besitz ergriff. Ein Gefühl der absoluten Geborgenheit durchströmte ihn und niemals wieder wollte er diese Empfindung missen wollen. Das Licht wurde daraufhin hell und heller, doch plötzlich stoppte er. Er hang mitten in der Luft aus Nichts und als er den Kopf nach unten wand, erstreckte sich am Boden ein großer, schwarzer Abgrund. Shar schrie erneut und diesmal hörte er seine Stimme laut und widerhallend auf sich eindringen. Dann fiel er hinab und eine undurchdringliche Nacht raste auf ihn zu.

Shar erwachte im gleichen Moment schweißgebadet und schien augenblicklich wieder von Dunkelheit umgeben zu sein. Eine allgegenwärtige Angst griff nach seinem Körper und Geist und der Junge versuchte die Augen aufzuschlagen. Nur langsam und unter höllischen Schmerzen schaffte er es die Lider zu öffnen. Aber alles was Shar sah, war so, als würde ihn ein undurchdringlicher Schleier umgeben. Dann flimmerten Sterne auf und schossen auf ihn zu. Eilig schloss er die Augen wieder und kehrte in die Nacht zurück.

Erst einige Stunden später machte Shar abermals die Augen auf. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm und er sah alles wie durch einen Nebel hindurch, den er nicht kannte. Er konnte nichts erkennen.

Wo bin ich nur, fragte sich der Junge verzweifelt.

Im gleichen Atemzug wurde sein Körper von einer gewaltigen Schmerzenswelle erfasst. Sein dünner Leib, über und über mit offenen Wunden versehen, schmerzte.

Was war passiert, wollte der Halbdrow wissen und konnte sich an nichts erinnern.

Er versuchte diesmal nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, obwohl eine unendliche Müdigkeit weiter an ihm zerrte und versuchte ihn zurück in die Finsternis zu ziehen. Shar begann sich innerlich zur Wehr zu setzen und je länger er einfach nur still liegen blieb und gegen die Dunkelheit ankämpfte, desto mehr kehrten seine Sinne zurück. Allmählich klärte sich auch seine Sicht und die blitzenden Sterne vor den Augen begannen zu schwinden. Zurück blieben Kopfschmerzen, die wie kräftige Faustschläge von Innen und Außen auf ihn einschlugen. Nach einer schier unendlich langen Zeit spürte er auch wieder seine Finger. Danach konnte er fühlen, wie auch seine Arme, Beine und der restliche Körper ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehrten. Shar bewegte seine Glieder und wurde überraschend von einer immer heftiger werden Pein erfasst.

„_Handir? Vater? Wo bist du?"_, rief er stumm und zum ersten Mal seit er wach war, konnte er wieder etwas richtig erkennen. Doch was er sah, ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren. Er wand den Kopf langsam von einer Seite auf die andere.

Um ihn herum lagen tote Körper von Dunkelelfen, Elfen, Orks und anderen Lebewesen, die er noch niemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Von den meisten Leichen hang das kalte Fleisch in Fetzen herunter, ausdruckslose Augen starrten ins Leere, falls sie noch Augen besaßen, abgenagte Knochen lagen wild verstreut herum, weiße Schädel mahnten gefährlich mit offenen Mündern und überall klebte alles von getrocknetem Blut und Ungeziefer. Shars Körper bebte und er wollte nur von hier verschwinden. Er versuchte den Kopfschmerzen keine Beachtung zu schenken und hob als erstes den Kopf an. Da wirbelte plötzlich die Welt um ihn herum und beinahe hätte er von neuem das Bewusstsein verloren. Doch er behielt die Augen offen und je mehr er den Toten seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete, desto dringender überkam ihn das Bedürfnis fortkommen. Schleppend richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf bis er letztendlich saß. Dann drehte der Junge sich mühsam und schaffte es, auf den Knien Halt zu finden. Kriechend, dabei von unsagbaren Schmerzen im ganzen Körper erfasst, schwankend und mit pochenden Schlägen im Kopf, schleppte sich Shar wie ein geschlagener Hund davon.

Was der junge Halbdrow nicht wusste, er befand sich auf einer alten, wohlbekannten Müllgrube in einem Außenbezirk des Stadt Menzoberranzan. Erst vor wenigen Stunden wurde der für tot gehaltene Junge, zusammen mit weiteren Leichen, auf einem Karren hier her verfrachtet und achtlos liegen gelassen. Für Bestattungen gab es im Unterreich keine Verwendung. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn man keinem Adelshaus angehörte, denn sonst wäre er vielleicht in einer Familiengruft beigesetzt worden. Die Leichen hier waren für Aasfresser oder sonstige, gefräßige Geschöpfe liegen gelassen und verwesten. Restliche Abfälle aller Art gesellten sich zu den Kadavern.

Viele bürgerliche Dunkelelfen, ausgestoßene oder herumlungernde Drow der untersten Schicht der Stadt, aber auch Schurken, Diebe, Söldner, Arbeiter und niedere Mitglieder anderer Völker, selbst Sklaven bewohnten die nähere Umgebung und plünderten regelmäßig den Abfall und Dreck nach allem Verwertbarem. Sogar Essen konnte man bei genauem Durchsuchen finden. Um die verwesenden Körper machte sich niemand sorgen. Die Aasfresser kamen zwar, doch bei diesen handelte es sich meistens um eine Käferart, die die Toten für sich beanspruchten und die Lebenden nicht beachteten. Eine Symbiose innerhalb des ärmlichsten Stadtteil Menzoberranzan, Braeryn.

Genau hier war Shar aus seinem todesähnlichen Schlaf erwacht und konnte sich glücklich schätzen, nicht unter den anderen toten Körper begraben zu liegen. Mitten von einem Leichenberg rutschte der Junge nach unten und fiel schwach und fast mit den Kräften am Ende auf den felsigen Boden. Erschöpft, aber von dem Willen besessen, zu verschwinden, kroch der junge Halbdrow auf allen Vieren davon. Wohin, dass wusste er nicht.

Da tat sich plötzlich nach einer kleinen Biegung eine seltsame Weite vor ihm auf. Abfall türmte sich an den Seiten auf und formte eine kleine, jedoch sehr widerlich riechende Gasse. Es wirkte irgendwie eigenartig, aber besser als die Toten hinter sich im Rücken zu wissen und er kroch weiter.

Nicht, dass es die ersten Leichen gewesen wären, die er gesehen hatte, aber hier und jetzt war Shar alleine, hatte Schmerzen und niemand konnte ihm sagen, wo er war. Nicht einmal seinen Herrn sah er, der ihn doch stets seit Jahren beschützte. Der junge Halbdrow wusste ebenfalls, an diesem unbekannten Ort drohte ihm Gefahr und das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, schien allgegenwärtig. So versuchte der Junge erstmal immer weiter vorwärts zu kriechen und mit viel Glück ein anderes Lebewesen zu finden. Egal wohin ihn die Gasse nun auch führen mochte, Shar tat einfach beharrlich eine Bewegung nach der anderen, kam aber nur langsam voran. Dann, nach nur wenigen Metern, doch für den verletzten jungen Halbdrow eine halbe Ewigkeit, klaffte ein Loch vor ihm auf. Er wollte noch innehalten, seine Glieder zitterten, aber letztendlich holte ihn die Erschöpfung ein und Shar verlor das Gleichgewicht. Eine schwarze Leere umfing ihn, er fiel und wurde abermals ohnmächtig.

Shar war in einen kleinen, nicht auf den ersten Blick sichtbaren Höhleneingang gestürzt, der ihn einfach hineinzog. Am unteren Ende landete der dürre Körper über eine leicht absinkende Rampe auf dem Boden und Shar blieb reglos liegen.

Der Sturz blieb jedoch nicht ungehört. Auch wenn so manch einer sich hier mit Dingen zum Überleben versorgte, kam es in seltenen Fällen vor, dass ein Lebewesen freiwillig an diesem unwirtlichen Ort verweilen wollte. Daher hatte eine Person auf der Müllhalde den perfekten Unterschlupf gefunden. Es handelte sich um eine uralte Dunkelelfe. Ihr Alter wusste sie selbst nicht mehr. Das Gesicht war überall mit tiefen Falten und Furchen zersetzt. Die einst roten Augen waren in die Augenhöhlen eingefallen und hatten ihren Glanz bereits vor Jahrhunderten verloren. Die Haut war eine trockene Hülle und das Haar schien grau und von dem einstig, weißen Glanz gab es nur noch vereinzelte Strähnen. Die Lippen waren gesprungen und gerade als die alte Drow vor Staunen den Mund öffnete, hätte jeder sehen können, dass sie kaum noch Zähne besaß und diese leuchteten gelb und verfault. Der restliche Körper war abgemagert und dünne Stofffetzen bedeckten gerade einmal das nötigste ihres Leibes.

Bei der alten Drow handelte sich um Zarra. Ihren Familienname wusste sie nicht mehr, aber diese Tatsache störte sie nicht. Sie lebte, solange Zarra sich erinnern konnte, ein ganzes Leben hier unten in Menzobarranzan, im ärmlichen Teil Braeryn und von hier aus würde sie für immer ins Reich der Göttin eingehen. Zurückgezogen und versteckt hatte sie in der Nähe der eigentlichen Müllgrube eine kleine Höhle entdeckt und wohnte nun bereits seit Jahrzehnten ihr einsiedlerisches Leben tagein und tagaus. Viele wussten um die Anwesenheit der Dunkelelfe, aber den meisten war auch bekannt, dass sie ihren Verstand verloren hatte. Selbstgespräche, Wutausbrüche und eigentümliche Rituale mit ungewohnten Worten und Gesten, sowie seltsame Gerüche begleiteten Zarra, in der Höhle, wie auch außerhalb. Dies und noch andere Gründe hielten die anderen Bewohner dieses Viertels und näheren Umgebung ab, sich mit Zarra einzulassen.

Genau in Zarras Höhle hatte es Shar nun verschlagen, der bewusstlos am Boden lag und die Lider geschlossen hatte.

Die alte Drow kam herbei geschlurft und betrachtete durch trübe Augen den unbekannten und dazu noch uneingeladenen Besucher und staunte nicht schlecht, als es sich hierbei um einen jungen Halbdrow handelte. Irgendwo, in ihrem noch vorhandenen Verstand, erkannte Zarra, dass der Junge nicht freiwillig gekommen war. Dann bemerkte sie die Wunden überall an dem schlanken Körper und das diese erst vor kurzem aufgehört haben mussten zu bluten.

„Der Halbdrow braucht Hilfe", sagte sie sich und zog den erschlafften Leib hinüber zu einer dunklen Ecke ihres Zuhauses, was man ihrem schwachen Körper gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Augenblicklich machte die Dunkelelfe sich ans Werk. Eines konnte man Zarra nämlich nicht nachsagen, dass sie Lebewesen, egal welcher Rasse, einfach ihrem Schicksal übergeben würde, was sie in frühen Jahren schon oft in Gefahr brachte. Außerdem überkam die Drow plötzlich das Gefühl, dass nur sie dem Jungen helfen konnte. Wenn sie es nicht tat, dann würden sich die offenen Wunden entzünden, eitern und eine Blutvergiftung mit sich ziehen. Sogleich holte sie Wasser und einige Lappen herbei und säuberte die Verletzungen. Anschließend fischte sie eine gräuliche und widerlich riechende Paste aus einem Versteck und behandelte die offenen Verwundungen mit der Salbe. Irgendwann hatte sie es geschafft und freute sich über das heutige Werk. Zum Abschluss fand Zarra noch eine uralte Decke und zog diese über den nackten, jungen Körper ihres Patienten.

In all der Zeit hatte Yazston vergeblich mit seinen Männern nach der Leiche des Halbdrow gesucht und kehrte zum zweiten Mal unverrichteter Dinge zurück zu seinem Herrn. Mehrmals auf dem Weg zu Nhaundar Xarann befragte er die Soldaten, ob sie sich sicher seien, dass die Leiche auf dieser Müllkippe gelandet war. Doch stets erhielt er die gleiche Antwort, die mit „Ja" anfing und mit „Ja" endete. Frustriert und ärgerlich, dass eine Leiche sich nicht einfach in Luft auflöste, außer man berücksichtigte magische Fähigkeiten eines anderen, blieb allen nur zu berichten, dass Shar zwar tot, doch der Körper nicht aufzufinden war.

Schlechte Nachrichten für den Sklavenhändler und sein Leid. Ober- und Unterkiefer gebrochen, die Nase hing schief im Gesicht und dazu kam die Angst um sein Leben. Der Vaterpatron aus Eryndlyn, einst der Vater seiner schönen, wie auch tückischen Geschäftspartnerin Iymril Myt'tarlyl, verpasste dem stets immer so selbstsicheren Dunkelelfen eine Lektion in Demut, woran er noch lange zu knappern hatte. Sein Selbstbewusstsein schien im Keller zu sein und die Angst, dass vielleicht noch jemand käme, um sich an ihm zu rächen, erhöhte Nhaundars Schmerzen gleich um ein Vielfaches.

Als dann auch Dantrag Baenre zum zweiten Mal auftauchte, konnte dieser sich bei Nhaundar wegen der Schadenfreude eines schallenden Gelächters nicht erwähren. Die Sache mit Shar stattdessen war für den Waffenmeister noch nicht geklärt. Er lauschte den Ausführungen von Yazston, Dipree und Ranaghar, doch auch ihm kam es seltsam vor, dass eine Leiche ohne Zutun eines magisch begabten Individuums, wie vom Erdboden verschwinden konnte. Dantrag war es auch, der den Gedanken hegte, dass der junge Vhaeraunpriester zur gleichen Zeit spurlos aus Menzoberranzan verschwand und seither verschwunden blieb. Von dessen Bruder gab es auch keine Spur. Alles im Allen, äußerte Dantrag gegenüber Nhaundar, dass der Kleriker den toten Körper des Jungen ausfindig gemacht und anschließend mitgenommen haben musste, wer würde sonst eine Verwendung für einen minderwertigen Liebessklaven hüten, als ein Mann des Glaubens. Schleierhaft war nur noch eine Sache, was wollte der junge Dunkelelf mit Shar? Ihn begraben? Da aber niemand eine Antwort wusste, blieb dieses Thema vorerst ungeklärt.

Nhaundar, der trotz seiner Schmerzen auf Heilung warten musste, hing dabei einem weiteren Gedanken nach. Sorn Dalael war immer noch ein Priester und dazu ein recht fähiger. Was wäre, sagte er sich, wenn der Kleriker den jungen Halbdrow zurück ins Leben gebracht und anschließend mit diesem aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Keine gute Vorstellung, wie der Sklavenhändler wusste, wobei weiterhin etwas anderes an seinen Nerven nagte, er konnte nur nicht sagen was. Er musste versuchen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, um klarer denken zu können und vor allem war es die oberste Priorität, einen Priester oder auch Priesterin zu finden, die sich mit viel Geld und Überredungskunst, um das leibliche Wohl eines Sklavenhändlers kümmerte.

Dies alles lag nun zwei Tage zurück und der verschwundene und nicht auffindbare junge Shar schlief immer noch in der dunklen Ecke von Zarras Zuhause, wo sie ihn hingeschleift hatte. Die alte Dunkelelfe sorgte sich um den Jungen, wie um den eigenen Sohn. Gab ihm auch zu trinken, wenn er kurz mal die Augen aufschlug, um dann gleich wieder fest einzuschlafen und so nahm er nicht wirklich etwas um sich herum wahr. Zarra selbst, erinnerte sich an ihren eigenen Sohn, den sie einst gebar – zudem einen Drow - doch zu ihrem größten Bedauern verweilte er nun nicht mehr auf Toril, sondern war bereits ins Reich der Göttin eingezogen. Zarra schien jedoch der Meinung zu sein, dass es sich bei dem jungen Halbdrow um ihren Sohn Nym handelte. Für sie und ihr bereits hinsiechender Verstand bedeutete die helle Hautfarbe nichts. Außerdem besaß der Junge die gleichen langen Ohrspitzen, die für einen Mondelf, Dunkelelf sowie ein Halbelfen aus beiden Abstammungen, so typisch waren. Überglücklich, dass ihr angeblich verlorener Sohn nach Hause zurückkehrt war, kümmerte sie sich gleich noch fürsorglicher um den Jungen.

In den frühen Morgenstunden des zweiten Hammer, 1325 TZ im Jahr der großen Ernten, erwachte Shar aus seinem Schlaf. Er spürte, dass er auf dem Rücken lag, sein ganzer Körper zitterte und schmerzte seltsam dumpf. Ferner empfand er wieder die pochenden Kopfschmerzen, die ihn augenblicklich einholten. Der junge Halbdrow öffnete langsam die Augen und erschrak einen Moment später, als er zu einer dämmrig beleuchteten Decke starrte, wo sich in allen Ecken Spinnennetze erstreckten, ihre Bewohner wild herumwuselten und hier und da seltsam schwarze Käfer herumkrochen. Shar stöhnte kurz auf und wollte sich erheben. Das ließ sich nicht so einfach bewerkstelligen, wie er sich das dachte, denn mit den Schmerzen kehrte auch der Schwindel zurück. Von einem zum anderen Atemzug schloss er kurz die Lider und konzentrierte sich, dann versuchte er es von neuem und siehe da, der Schwindel schien ein wenig zu schwinden. Der Junge hob den Kopf, anschließend stützte er sich mit beiden Ellenbogen ab und dabei durchfuhren ihn Schmerzen, die seine Arme erfassten. Brennendes Feuer schoss durch seine Glieder und wiederholt stöhnte er auf. Doch er musste versuchen alles zu ignorieren, denn er wollte wissen, wo er sich befand. Zuhause bei seinem Herrn auf jeden Fall nicht. Alles wirkte so fremd und die Luft, die er einatmete, roch nach ungewöhnlichen Gerüchen, die süß aber auch stechend in seine Nase stiegen.

Schleppend gelang es dem jungen Halbdrow sich in eine sitzende Position zu kämpfen und mit dem Rücken konnte er sich an einer kalten Felswand abstützen. Dann wanderte sein Blick durch eine kleine, dämmrige Kammer. Von weitem erkannte er mehrere Kerzen brennen, die ihr Licht bis zu ihm hinüber warfen. Überall lag Dreck, Abfall und Sonstiges, Shar unbekannte Dinge, herum, die teilweise sehr alt und abgenutzt aussahen. Eindeutig ein Zeichen, dass er sich nicht auf dem Anwesen von Nhaundar befand, wo alles immer sauber und ordentlich war.

„Wo bin ich hier?", flüsterte der Junge leise und erforschte die fremde Umgebung mit den Augen. Doch er konnte auf den ersten Blick kein weiteres Lebewesen ausmachen, das ihm diese Frage hätte beantworten können.

Letztendlich sah er an sich selbst herunter und erschrak von neuem. Seine helle und vor allem immer gewaschene Haut war mit schwarzem Dreck überzogen, etwas Graues klebte an vielen Stellen seines Körpers, die immer noch schmerzten und er roch unangenehm. Und zum Abschluss bemerkte er, dass er mit einer schmutzigen Decke bedeckt war. Bevor er sich weiter ein Bild von der seltsamen Umgebung machen konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein Schlurfen und Schnaufen durch den Raum. Eilig schaute er sich um und erkannte jemand, der geradewegs auf ihn zulief. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte so besser sehen zu können. Doch das, was er entdeckte gefiel ihm überhaupt und er verzog leicht angewidert seine Mundwinkel.

Eine alte, abgemagerte und dazu äußerst hässliche Dunkelelfenfrau bewegte sich lahm auf ihn zu und schaute ihn mit eingesunkenen Augen und offenen Mund an.

„Nym, du bist wach?", erklang die fremde Stimme der Drow. Die Frau machte erst Halt, als sie auf den sitzenden Halbdrow hinunter sehen konnte. Die Fremde klang schwächlich, aber durchaus noch befehlend.

„Nym?", wisperte Shar kaum hörbar. Er bedachte die Drow mit großen, tiefblauen Augen und fragte sich, wer oder was war Nym und wer war diese Frau?

„Du musst noch liegen bleiben, Nym. Du bist verletzt und musst dich ausruhen. Dann wirst du schneller genesen und kannst in den Kampf ziehen", plapperte Zarra ungeachtet des überraschenden Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen einfach los.

Shar verstand immer noch nicht und vor allem wusste er nicht wo er war. Diese Frau hatte er zuvor in seinem Leben niemals gesehen, nicht bei seinem Herrn Nhaundar, Sorn oder dessen Bruder und auch nicht bei Zaknafein. Der gefährliche Waffenmeister Dantrag Baenre kam ebenfalls nicht in Erwägung. Eine unbekannte Sklavin von Nhaundar konnte es auch nicht sein, denn dieser umgab sich lieber mit Männern, als mit Frauen, ob Dunkelelfen oder Oberflächenelfen und sie waren eindeutig hübscher als die hässliche Frau vor ihm. Noch während er darüber nachdachte, bemächtigte sich plötzlich eine Erinnerung im Gedankenspiel des Jungen. Alle, selbst sein Herrn, hatte ihm öfters als ihm lieb gewesen war, eingebläut, dass man sich mit Frauen nicht abgab. Weibliche Drow sollten gefährlich sein und er sich nicht in ihrer Nähe aufhalten. Sorn, sein Liebster, hatte ihm viel über Priesterinnen erzählt und das man immer auf der Hut sein musste. Aber was der junge Dunkelelf vergaß, dass Shar in seinem ganzen Leben nur zwei Drow jemals von Nahem erblickt hatte, die Priesterin Dhaunae Yauntyrr und Iymril Myt'tarlyl. Beide Male keine zu große Lebensgefahr für Shar. Männer schienen für ihn gefährlicher und erbarmungsloser zu sein. Kein Wunder, wenn man fünfzig Jahre unter einer Männerherrschaft großgezogen wurde und dort alles vom männlichen Geschlecht beigebracht bekam. Fast fünfzig Jahre Isolation auf dem Anwesen Nhaundar Xaranns, das manch einem vielleicht wie ein Gefängnis vorgekommen wäre. Somit stellte diese neue Situation eine neue Erfahrung im Leben für den Jungen da. Doch als er gerade darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm das Bild des Klerikers ein. Shar fragte sich sogleich, wo Sorn war und vergessen schienen die Worte und Erinnerungen über Frauen. Das letzte Treffen der beiden Liebenden fand auf dem Fest im Kellergewölbe seines Herrn statt und nachdem der Junge die bittere Flüssigkeit getrunken hatte, verschwand sein Liebster spurlos. Danach verschwammen die Bilder mehr und mehr hinter einem dunklen Schleier. Er erinnerte sich lediglich an Schmerzen, Blut und Gelächter.

Ein Glück für das schwache Seelenleben des Jungen, der nach der brutalen Bestrafung und von der anschließenden Vergewaltigung durch drei Dunkelelfen, nichts ahnte, und schließlich nach alldem, als angebliche Leiche mitten auf eine Müllhalde gebracht wurde.

Noch während er überlegte, sagte er sich, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn er einfach fragen würde. Ganz so, wie er es bei Dipree, Sorn, Nalfein und Zaknafein stets getan hatte. Shar blickte dabei immer wieder zu der alten Dunkelelfe auf und fragte dann leise. „Wo bin ich?"

Zarra schaute den Jungen ungläubig an, ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht und dann beugte sie sich nach unten. „Du bist Zuhause." Ihre Stimme klang mit einem Mal klar und kräftig.

„Zuhause? Wo … wo ist Nhaundar?", wollte Shar wissen, dessen Mut auf die seltsame Antwort hin plötzlich schwand. Noch nie war der Junge völlig alleine gewesen. Immer schien jemand in seiner Nähe gewesen zu sein - Nhaundar, Dipree, andere Sklaven und Bedienstete und selbst bei Dantrag Baenre hatte er sich noch nie so einsam gefühlt. Außerdem sprach Handir oft mit ihm. Zum Vorteil für ihn, wirkten die Worte der Fremde wenigstens nicht bedrohlich.

„Nym, sei nicht so dumm", schimpfte Zarra und bedachte Shar mit einem wütenden Blick.

Shar erschrak plötzlich und sah mit tiefblauen Augen eingeschüchtert nach unten auf den Boden. Er fragte sich wieder einmal, wer oder was Nym war. Doch noch verblüffter wurde der junge Halbdrow, als er die magere Hand der Dunkelelfe an seinem Kinn spürte und sie seinen Kopf anhob, damit sich beide direkt in die Augen blicken konnten.

„Mein Sohn. Nym. Du bist zu mir nach Hause gekommen, kannst du dich nicht erinnern? Die Göttin hat dich zu mir geschickt und zusammen werden wir herrschen. Menzoberranzan wird uns zu Füßen gelegt." Zarras Stimme schwoll dabei immer weiter an und es wirkte geradeso, als wollte sie sich in Extase reden.

„Ich bin nicht euer Sohn …", unterbrach Shar schnell. „Mein Name ist Shar und mein Herr ist Nhaundar", sprach er weiter und verspürte dabei eine unerwartete, aufkommende Angst vor der fremden Frau. Er war von einem auf den anderen Moment noch verwirrter als zuvor. Augenblicklich begannen auch wieder die Kopfschmerzen hämmernd auf ihn einzuschlagen und sein Herz raste vor Überraschung.

„Nym …", begann Zarra von neuem und schaute nun wieder mit trüben und eingefallenen Augen auf den jungen Halbdrow herunter. „Du bist gefallen und hast dich überall verletzt. Ich habe dir Salbe auf deine Wunden getan und sie heilen jetzt. Aber jetzt wird alles wieder gut, denn du bist wieder bei mir."

Shar riss bei diesen Worten die Augen weit auf. Was hatte die Fremde gesagt, er war gefallen und er wäre jetzt wieder bei ihr? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Wo waren Nhaundar und Dipree? Sein Herr suchte ihn bestimmt schon. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es wohl eine Bestrafung und dazu eine wirklich besonders schmerzende Strafe für sein Verschwinden geben würde, spürte Shar tief in sich, dass er nach Hause wollte. Nhaundar war sein ein und alles und sein ganzes Leben kreiste um den Sklavenhändler. Er wuchs immerhin bei ihm auf, lebte dort, in dem Haus wollte Handir wieder zu ihm zurückkommen und genau in diese gewohnte Umgebung wollte er dringend wieder zurück. Außerdem würde bei Nhaundar auch gewiss Sorn warten und ihn dann in einer ruhigen Minute sicher in die Arme nehmen und trösten. Diese seltsame Gegend, wo er sich gerade aufhielt, fand er stattdessen erschreckend und es roch widerlich. Aber wenn er eines gelernt hatte, ob nun von dem Sklavenhändler, dem Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre, Zaknafein, Sorn oder Nalfein, er musste versuchen abzuwarten. Vielleicht könnte er ja durch geschicktes Fragen herausfinden, wo das Hier und Jetzt war und dann eilig zu Nhaundar zurück rennen. Das schien ein guter Plan und höchstwahrscheinlich würde dann auch die Angst vor dem Unbekannten schwinden. So schluckte Shar kurz, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach die Fremde an.

„Wie heißt du? Wo ist denn mein Zuhause?", fragte er leise, aber immer noch recht hörbar.

Zarra seufzte, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und antwortete mit abfälligem Unterton in der Stimme. „Nym, was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht? Die Göttin kann es nicht gewesen sein, denn ich bin ihr immer treu ergeben bis in alle Ewigkeit. Ich bin es doch Zarra, deine Mutter. Aber ich muss dir recht geben, dass ist nicht unser Haus. Ich habe es verloren, irgendwelche Goblins sind in unser Zimmer gekommen und haben mich verjagt, nachdem du nicht mehr da warst. Doch jetzt bist du zurückgekehrt und wirst sie verjagen." Danach grinste Zarra von einem Ohr bis zum andere und entblößte dabei den fast zahnlosen Mund.

Shar verzog leicht angewidert die Mundwinkel und sagte sich, dass die Frau mit dem Namen Zarra wirklich hässlich war. Aber er sprach es nicht laut aus. Alles andere verstand er überhaupt nicht. Handir hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass seine Mutter wunderhübsch und jung aussah, somit war diese Dunkelelfe nicht seine Mutter und er hieß auch nicht Nym. Diese Drow vor ihm war alt, verbraucht und wenn er sich das recht überlegte, verrückt. Außerdem fragte er sich, wieso er Goblins verjagen sollte, die er nicht einmal kannte und nicht mal wusste wie. Letztendlich zuckte der junge Halbdrow mit den Schultern und blickte leicht betrübt wieder zu Boden. Der Wunsch hier zu verschwinden wurde dabei immer größer.

„Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, mein Sohn?", fragte Zarra plötzlich, diesmal mit krächzender Stimme, drehte sich augenblicklich herum und schlurfte davon ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Ja", piepste Shar, sah Zarra hinterher und spürte, dass sein Bauch wie aufs Stichwort anfing zu knurren. Er fragte sich, wann er das letzte Mal etwas zu sich genommen hatte und was es gewesen war. Doch seine Erinnerungen verschwammen und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Aber gegen ein Stück Brot hätte er auf jeden Fall keine Einwende zu bringen.

„Nym, warte hier", rief Zarra dem Jungen über die Schulter zu und schon schien sie im Nichts verschwunden sein.

Shar seufzte und ließ den Kopf wieder hängen. Das Bild von Handir erschien ihm vor seinem geistigen Auge und sein Vater lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Ohne dass er es wusste, schmunzelte der junge Halbdrow zurück und freute sich, dass Handir wieder bei ihm war. Dann passierte es, zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod des Mondelfenkriegers, antwortete dieser ohne vorher gefragt zu werden.

„_Mein Sohn, habe keine Angst denn du bist in Sicherheit"_, klang eine Stimme im Kopf des Jungen.

„_Aber was ist mit dieser Frau?"_, fragte Shar zurück und zog plötzlich einen Schmollmund. _„Ich möchte hier nicht bleiben, ich will zurück zu Nhaundar."_

„_Mein Sohn … Nhaundar ist nicht da. Zarra hat dich gefunden und dich versorgt. Mach dir keine Sorgen"_, antwortete die Stimme.

„_Handir?"_, entgegnete Shar schüchtern. _„Ich habe Angst."_

„_Mein Sohn … habe keine Angst. Ich bin bei dir, solange du das möchtest. Niemals würde ich von deiner Seite weichen. Erinnere dich daran, was ich dir immer gesagt habe, tust du das?"_, erwiderte der Mondelf in Shars tiefsten Gedanken und diesmal spürte der Junge das erste Mal, dass die Stimme wie Tausend gesprochene Stimmen auf einmal klang. Seltsam, denn das war ihm vorher niemals aufgefallen.

Der Junge nickte und flüsterte leise ein „Ja".

„_Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben und zurückkehren. Sei brav und gehorsam. Befolge alles und nie wieder wirst du dich fürchten müssen"_, dabei klang diese Aussage plötzlich wie ein nicht zu ändernder Befehl.

Ein weiteres „Ja" beantwortete die Worte und tatsächlich, der junge Halbdrow fühlte sich etwas erleichtert.

Plötzlich riss das erneute Schlurfen von Zarras Füßen über den verdreckten Höhlenboden, begleitet von aufgeregtem Piepen und Fiepen, den verwirrten Jungen aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht schaute er auf und erkannte die alte Drow, wie sie auf ihn zukam. Sie hielt etwas in der Hand. Zuerst konnte Shar nichts erkennen, doch je mehr sie sich ihm näherte, desto erschreckender wurde der Anblick. In ihrer Hand hielt sie etwas, dass wie ein Bündel aus Stofffetzen und etwas Unbekannten an ihre abgemagerte Brust drückte. Ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr eingefallenes Gesicht.

„Hier hast du etwas zu essen, du siehst aus, als könntest du etwas vertragen", grinste Zarra und hielt dem Jungen das Etwas vor die Augen.

Erschrocken riss Shar dabei seine Augen weit auf und versuchte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand zu drücken. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesem Anblick. Die Dunkelelfe hielt ihm ein Nest entgegen, darin lagen kleine, fast noch nackte Rattenjungen, die schrieen und dabei über ihre Geschwister hinweg krochen.

„Was … was …", begann Shar schaudernd zu fragen, musste jedoch einen kurzen Augenblick innehalten, um sich von dem Schrecken zu erholen. Mit zittriger Stimme sprach er weiter. „Das … sind Ra … Ra … Ratten."

„Greif' zu, sie sind erst ein paar Tage alt und schmecken gut", wies Zarra auf die Tiere und hielt ihm das Nest direkt unter die Nase.

„NEIN!", rief Shar laut, hob die Hand und schob die Tiere so gut es möglich war von sich fort.

„Was ist denn?", fragte die alte Drow ungläubig und war überrascht über den entsetzen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres, in ihren Augen, angeblichen Sohnes. „Du hast gesagt du hast Hunger, also wird auch gegessen", befahl Zarra und ihre Augen glühten mit einem Mal gefährlich rot auf.

Shar lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter und sein Herz raste vor Furcht. Wie konnte man nur lebendige Ratten essen? Er kannte Fleisch lediglich gebraten oder als Trockenfleisch, aber niemals, das man es Lebend verspeiste. Das konnte er nicht essen und allein schon bei diesem Gedanken verkrampften sich seine Eingeweide zu einem festen Knäuel zusammen. Die Übelkeit breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und er versuchte dabei mit beiden Händen seinen Bauch zu halten und gleichzeitig noch weiter nach hinten auszuweichen.

Zarra sah das seltsame Verhalten des Jungen und verstand nicht, wieso er sich sträubte. Vielleicht ging es ihm schlechter, als sie angenommen hatte, sagte sie zu sich selbst und beschloss, dass er später etwas zu sich nehmen sollte. Aber sie spürte, dass ihr eigener Hunger nahte und ohne eine Vorwarnung griff sie mit einer Hand in das Nest hinein. Zarra zog ein nacktes Rattenjunge am Schwanz heraus, balancierte es direkt über ihren Mund und öffnete diesen. Lautes und hilfloses Fiepen setzte ein, doch die Drow ignorierte alles, ließ das Junge in ihrem Mund verschwinden und schluckte es bei lebendigem Leib hinunter.

Shar wurde bei diesem Anblick tatsächlich übel. Sein Magen drehte sich im selben Moment um, als er die grausame Szene beobachtete und in den Augenwinkeln erkannte er noch, wie der Rattenschwanz als letztes verschwand. Der Junge beugte sich nach vorne und leerte seinen eh leeren Magen. Schleim brach aus ihm heraus und er wünschte sich, dass dies eben nur ein schlimmer Traum war.

„Nym?", fragte Zarra und beäugte den jungen Halbdrow misstrauisch, als sie ihre Mahlzeit verschlungen hatte. „Dir geht es wohl wirklich nicht gut. Bleibe liegen und ruhe dich aus. Später kannst du immer noch Essen. Ich nehme alles mit." Dabei lächelte Zarra mit wirrem Blick.

Shar vernahm die Worte irgendwo von weit her, konnte jedoch nicht antworten. Dies alles wurde ein wenig zu viel für sein schwaches Gemüt und sogar die Schmerzen begannen wieder von ihm Besitz zu nehmen. Er legte sich zur Seite und blieb dort regungslos liegen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da schloss Shar die Augen und versuchte alles was ihm lieb war, sich in seinem Geist vorzustellen. Er dachte an Sorn, Nalfein, Zaknafein und selbst an Nhaundar. Bei ihnen gab es immer etwas zu Essen. Bei seinem Herrn zwar nie viel, aber immerhin handelte es sich selbst dort um Mahlzeiten, die schmeckten und was ganz wichtig war, das Essen war bereits tot und gekocht. Mit diesen Erinnerungen glitt der junge Halbdrow langsam in den Schlaf.

Als Shar wenige Stunden später erwachte, fühlte er sich bereits ein wenig besser. Doch vergessen schien die grausame Szene von heute Morgen deswegen nicht. Zum Glück für ihn, dass Zarra sich gerade eben nicht in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Zumindest nicht unmittelbar, wo der Junge sie sofort hätte sehen können. Noch erschrocken, schwach und von Schmerzen erfüllt, versuchte Shar sich wieder aufzurichten. Der Gedanke, hier so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, wurde größer, je schneller der Sand in der Sanduhr verstrich. Außerdem wusste er, dass sein Magen dringend eine Mahlzeit benötigte. Alles, aber keine Ratten. Vielleicht ließ sich ja irgendwo in der Nähe etwas finden und das wollte Shar direkt in die Tat umsetzen. Schleppend und energielos versuchte sich der Junge wieder aufzurichten, lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Wand und schaute sich um. Immer noch schien die fremde Drow mit Namen Zarra nicht in seiner Nähe zu verweilen. Erleichtert atmete er bei dieser Erkenntnis auf.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er es geschafft und stand auf wackeligen Beinen. Da er keine Kleider besaß, sondern lediglich die verschmutzte Decke, band er sich diese um seinen Körper. Er schnürte sich zwei Enden oben an der Schulter zusammen, den Rest um sich herum. So wirkte es fast so, als würde er eine Tunika tragen, wobei die andere Schulter nackt blieb. Den seltsamen Geruch, der von seiner neuen Kleidung ausging, ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich, er hatte ja keine andere Wahl. Genauso konnte er ja nicht einfach ohne Kleidung durch die Gegend laufen, auch wenn seine ursprüngliche Bekleidung weit mehr enthüllte, als jetzt.

Wie es wohl einer der Teufel in den Neun Höllen so wollte, kam in diesem Moment Zarra herbei gehumpelt. Shar verzog erneut angewidert das Gesicht und hatte sich schon gefreut, die Drow nicht zu sehen.

„Dir geht es wohl besser?", erkundigte sich die alte Dunkelelfe und entblößte wie schon zuvor ihren fast zahnlosen Mund.

Der Junge schluckte und nickte lediglich als Antwort.

„Komm herüber zum Feuer, das wird dir helfen", bat Zarra freundlich und lud Shar mit einer Geste in eine weit entfernte Ecke der Höhle ein.

Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun könnte und beschloss, sich doch erst einmal noch etwas auszuruhen. Eine Möglichkeit, hier herauszukommen musste sich finden lassen. So lief er langsam hinter Zarra her und nahm auf dem Boden an einem kleinen Feuer Platz.

Beide verbrachten fast den ganzen Tag hier und von der Fremden erfuhr Shar alles und nichts. Sie erzählte von früher, von diesem unbekannten Nym und von ihrem Zuhause. Der Junge verstand nun auch endlich, dass der so genannte Dunkelelf mit Namen Nym der Sohn von Zarra war. Doch alles, was Shar unternahm, um die Drow davon zu überzeugen, dass er der Falsche war, machte seine ungewöhnliche Retterin wütend und sie bedachte den Jungen stets mit einem zornigen und gleichzeitig verwirrten Blick.

Shar fühlte sich unwohl und allmählich wurde der Hunger immer größer. Er wünschte sich, dass die Frau hoffentlich einmal schlief und dann konnte er versuchen, sich die nähere Umgebung genauer anzuschauen. Alles wurde immer fremder und unheimlicher und der Wunsch nach seinem Herrn und Sorn wurde von Minute zu Minute größer.

„Morgen werden wir der Göttin unseren Dank aussprechen", unterbrach Zarra die Gedanken des Jungen und er blickte verblüfft vom Feuer auf und bedachte die Drow mit seinen tiefblauen Augen, worin sich die Flammen gespiegelten.

„Aber doch nicht die Göttin", wand der junge Halbdrow bestürzt ein.

Lolth, ja so hieß sie, war doch böse. Alleine schon die Erinnerung an die Kapelle des Hauses Baenre ließ ihn plötzlich erzittern. Er konnte die Statue sehen, die sich von Spinne in eine Frau verwandelte und das immer und immer wieder. Auch wenn ihm Zaknafein damals erklärte, dass nichts dahinter steckte, fürchtete sich Shar schon alleine bei diesem Gedanken. Außerdem kam hinzu, dass Sorn immer von seinem Gott erzählte. Ein Gott, der sich für ihn und auch für alle anderen, nur das Beste wünschte und der die Göttin hasste. Ganz so, wie es sein Liebster immer tat. Außerdem wusste der jungen Halbdrow, dass er sich vor Sorns Gott nicht fürchten musste.

„Das ist aber doch ein Mann und keine Frau", warf Shar anschließend ein und bedachte Zarra mit konsterniertem Blick.

„Lolth ist unsere Göttin, unser Leben. Sie wacht über uns und eines Tages wird sie über jeden und alles herrschen", raunte die Drow entrüstet ein und ihre Augen glühten mit einem Mal unheilsvoll auf.

„Lolth ist aber böse …", flüsterte Shar hastig und überlegte, wie er denn der Dunkelelfe am besten erklären konnte, was Sorn ihm mit solcher Hingabe erzählte, wobei er stets aufmerksam zugehört hatte. Manchmal waren die Worte seines Liebsten besser als die besten Geschichten. Er grübelte angestrengt darüber nach, legte die Stirn in Falten und ihm kamen die Worte wieder in den Sinn. Daraufhin berichtete Shar mit lauter Stimme. „Vhaeraun ist unser Gott. Sorn hat es immer gesagt. Vhaeraun ist der … der …", und Shar kam erneut ins Stocken. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie der junge Dunkelelf seinen Gott immer nannte und ärgerlich schüttelte der Junge den Kopf, weil es ihm nicht gleich einfiel. Zarra ignorierte er dabei völlig, die mit entsetztem Gesichtsausruck ihren angeblichen Sohn musterte. Doch da erhellte sich das Gesicht des jungen Halbdrow plötzlich, als ihm die Worte wieder einfielen und inbrünstig sprach er weiter. „Vhaeraun! Ja Vhaeraun, der Maskierte Baron. Nein, ich meine, Vhaeraun, äh, der Maskierte König. Jawohl, so hieß er, oder nicht?", und erneut schien Shar kurz vor der Verzweiflung, denn irgendwie klang das nicht richtig. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegte weiter bis seine Augen aufleuchteten und dann sprach er wieder. „Vhaeraun, der Maskierte Kaiser. So hat mir Sorn es immer erzählt." Anschließend strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht.

„WAS?", schrie Zarra und wirkte von einer Sekunde auf die andere geschockt und bebte am ganzen Körper. „Nenne diesen Namen niemals hier oder sonst wo. Sakrileg! Nym! Wie kannst du es wagen?", rief die alte Drow immer hysterischer und schien vor Zorn zu zittern.

In einer undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit irgendwo und nirgendwo huschte ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln über ein maskiertes Gesicht eines Dunkelelfen.

Shar erschreckte sich und verstand nicht. Hatte er schon wieder etwas Falsches gesagt? „Ist … ist er denn nicht der Maskierte Kaiser? Vhaeraun heißt er doch, das weiß ich ganz genau", erwiderte der Junge direkt und erkannte die Gefahr über seine Worte nicht.

Zarra sprang hastig auf. Ein Bild, das man bei ihrem Alter und ihrem Körperbau nicht erwartet hätte, hastete zu Shar hinüber und schlug den Jungen mehrmals ins Gesicht.

Die Hand traf den jungen Halbdrow blitzschnell und heftig, so wild, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. In einem Moment wirkte er verwundert, dann ärgerte er sich kurzzeitig bis er schließlich beschämt den Kopf senkte und den Mund hielt. Immerhin war es nicht das erste und wohl auch keinesfalls die letzte Gelegenheit, dass ihn jemand schlug. Ob nun Zarra vor ihm, Nhaundar oder eine andere Person. Nur die Tatsache, dass die Drow so aufgebracht über Vhaeraun zu sein schien, erschreckte ihn ein wenig. Was war an dem Namen und dem Gott so schrecklich, dass er geschlagen werden musste? Selbst sein Herr hatte den Gottesnamen mehrmals in den Mund genommen und niemand wurde darüber wütend. Verzweifelt kaute er auf der Unterlippe und dachte darüber nach. Aber eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Stattdessen wünschte er sich sehnsüchtig, dass Zarra einfach einschlafen und er von hier verschwinden könnte. Sein Magen knurrte dabei immer noch hungrig vor sich hin.

Die alte Drow ignorierte Shar nun und zog sich nach seinem Glaubensbekenntnis auf ihren Platz zurück. Dort bebete sie vor Aufregung zu Lolth und flüsterte plötzlich seltsame Worte vor sich hin, die niemand verstand.

Shar wagte aus Neugier einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln und erkannte, dass Zarra irgendwie mit sich selbst sprach und fand dieses Verhalten verrückt. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte erst mal still sitzen zu bleiben.

Nach langen Minuten des Wartens wurde es dem jungen Halbdrow langweilig und das monotone Singen der unverständlichen Sätze der Dunkelelfe taten ihr übriges, dass sich Shar immer sehnlicher wünschte, dass Zarra schlafen würde. Der innige Wunsch wurde immer dringlicher, dass er sich sogar an seinen Vater wandte.

„_Vater?"_, fragte er sich selbst und hoffte, dass eine Antwort kam.

„_Mein Junge"_, ertönte es in seinem Kopf, wie tausend Stimmen auf einmal.

„_Kann Zarra nicht schlafen? Bitte, ich habe doch Hunger und ich esse keine Ratten"_, flehte Shar stumm, versuchte aber stets ein wachsames Auge auf die Frau vor ihm zu haben.

Ein Lachen dröhnte durch ihn hindurch und es wirkte ganz so, als würde Handir sich köstlich amüsieren. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis das Gelächter verebbte und Handir erneut dem jungen Halbdrow antwortete. Die Stimme klang abermals wie tausende Stimmen auf einmal von überall her und obwohl Shar so etwas nie von Handir kannte, spürte er dabei keine Angst, sondern Ehrfurcht. _„Wünsch es dir aus tiefsten Herzen, schaue Zarra an und sie wird schlafen."_

Der Junge riss die Augen weit auf und freute sich über die Hilfe seines Vaters. Er nickte kurz mit dem Kopf, so als würde er Handir sehen können und dann konzentrierte er sich auf die alte Dunkelelfe. Als Beispiel nahm er sich Sorn. Er erinnerte sich daran, was sein Liebster stets zu tun pflegte, wenn er ihn von den Schmerzen befreite und ahmte den junge Priester auf unheimliche Art und Weise genau nach. Shar raffte seinen Oberkörper auf und hob eine Hand an die Brust, direkt an sein schlagendes Herz. In seinem Kopf stellte er sich vor, dass dort die schöne Kette seines Liebsten hing. Er sammelte seine Gedanken, hielt den Blickkontakt zu Zarra nun aufrecht und sagte sich stumm und aus tiefstem Herzen: _„Ich wünsche mir, dass Zarra schläft und ich keine Ratten essen muss."_ Danach huschte augenblicklich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen.

Unerwartet strömte ein seltsames, aber dennoch angenehmes Gefühl durch Shar hindurch. Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt, ein Kribbeln schoss durch seine Adern und dann schien es so, als würde ein inneres Feuer brennen. Es glühte alles um ihn herum auf und so schnell wie es kam war es auch schon zu Ende zu. Aufgeregt musterte der junge Halbdrow Zarra und kaum hatte er sich ein Bild gemacht, erkannte er, dass du Dunkelelfe ihre Augen schloss, ihr Kopf sank schlaff auf ihre Brust und im Bruchteil einer weiteren Sekunde schlief sie. Erstaunt beäugte Shar sein Gegenüber und ein weiteres Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Vater, Vater?", rief er laut und überlegte gar nicht erst, dass Zarra dadurch hätte aufwachen können.

„_Ich bin hier"_, erklang die Antwort in seinem Kopf.

„Hat es funktioniert? Vater, kann ich es? Bin ich jetzt wie Sorn?", fragte der junge Halbdrow hastig und konnte sein Blick nicht von der schlafenden Zarra nehmen und sein Werk bestaunen.

Ein erneutes Lachen durchströmte den Kopf des Jungen, doch diesmal nicht so laut und widerhallend, sondern gedämpfter. _„Nein, du bist noch nicht wie Sorn, aber vielleicht kannst du es eines Tages so werden"_, bemerkte Handirs Stimme.

Shar strahlte und wirkte überglücklich, dass alles zur vollsten Zufriedenheit verlaufen war und wie er noch so darüber nachdachte, meldete sich sein Magen zu Wort.

„Oh", flüsterte er leise. „Ich muss etwas essen. Handir, kann ich gehen?", wollte sich Shar vergewissern und versuchte dabei langsam vom Boden aufzustehen.

„_Geh' und kehre nicht wieder zurück. Ich werde wieder kommen und zusammen werden wir in der Zukunft viele Dinge bewirken."_

Doch der junge Halbdrow hörte nur noch mit einem halben Ohr zu. Der Hunger bemächtigte sich seiner ganz und gar und ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, wanderte er durch die kleine Höhle und suchte den Ausgang. Er musste auch nicht lange forschen und fand die Rampe, durch die er erst hier her gelangte. Shar sah kurz an sich herab, seufzte über die stinkende Kleidung und begann letztendlich mit dem Aufstieg. Nach nur wenigen Metern erreichte er den Einstieg und krabbelte auf allen Vieren heraus. Ohne sich genauer umzuschauen, drehte er der verrückten Dunkelelfe hoffentlich für immer den Rücken zu und lief los. Er irrte über die Müllhalde, an dem Ungeziefer, Spinnen und Abfall vorbei und versuchte erst einmal die Straße zu finden. Dort gab es lebende Wesen und hoffentlich auch Essen.

Glühend, rote Augen beobachteten Shar bei seiner Suche. Schallendes Gelächter hallte über den verlassenen Ort der Abfallgrube und dieser jemand hatte Schwierigkeiten, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. Es war ein attraktiver, maskierter Dunkelelf mit schwarzer Lederrüstung, einem Waffengürtel mit Kurzschwert und Dolch. Lange, weiße Haare fielen ihm über die Schultern.

„Lauf, mein Junge. Lauf der Zukunft entgegen und vielleicht wirst du am Ende der Zeit deinem Vater begegnen", schmunzelte der Dunkelelf und wand sich ab. Dabei schien er der Meinung einen der vergnüglichsten Tage auf der Materiellen Ebene verbracht zu haben.

Ein schwarzer Nebel umwaberte ihn wie ein Wirbelwind und drehte sich rasend schnell auf der Stelle. Dann war er verschwunden und zurück blieb nichts als Leere und Schatten.


	39. 37 Kap Ein neues Leben beginnt

**37. Kapitel**

**Ein neues Leben beginnt**

Shar verlor sich in den nächsten zwei folgenden Tagen und Nächten mit jedem Schritt mehr in den gefährlichen Straßen des Braeryn, mitten in der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin.

Kaum setzte der Junge einen Fuß auf die verschmutzen Gassen des härtesten Pflasters dieses bedrohlichsten Stadtteils, fühlte er sich plötzlich wieder alleine, hilflos und verloren. Alles wirkte befremdlich und so unwirklich, wie in einem schlimmen Traum. Doch immer noch besser, als bei der alten Drow Zarra zu bleiben, sagte er sich und versuchte sich damit Mut zu machen, was nicht so einfach war. Shar wanderte allerorts und nirgendwo hin und irrte ohne Anhaltspunkt durch Braeryn. Überall erstreckten sich kleine Passagen und Sackgassen, die von einer großen Hauptstraße nach links und rechts abbogen. Es stank erbärmlich und fast noch entsetzlicher als auf der Müllhalde. Diese Straße wurde nicht umsonst von den Bewohnern Menzoberranzans „Straße des Gestanks" genannt. Heruntergekommene Wohnhäuser und stinkende Tavernen reihten sich aneinander. Lautes Stimmengewirr, Gelächter und Schreie hallten von allen Seiten auf die Straße und Shar begegnete hier mehr Lebewesen, als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Hinzu gesellten sich lungernde Handwerker, Arbeiter, Hausierer, Schurken und viele Mitglieder von anderen, niederen Völker bewohnten den Straßenrand. Selbst elternlose, kleine Drowkinder tummelten sich hier oder da in Ecken herum.

Der junge Halbdrow erinnerte sich plötzlich an früher. Schon einmal, vor vielen, vielen Jahren musste sich Shar durch die Stadt Menzoberranzan kämpfen. Zu dieser Zeit schaute alles völlig anders aus, wunderte sich der Halbelf. Was der Junge jedoch nicht wusste, dass er für Nhaundar seine Botendienste im Stadtteil Ostmyr tätigte und Shar somit noch niemals in seinem Leben einen Fuß nach Braeryn gesetzt hatte. Woher sollte der Junge es auch wissen, nach fünfzig Jahren Isolation auf dem Anwesen Xarann.

Shar trug immer noch die zu einer Tunika zusammen gebundene Decke über der Schulter. Die Haut verdreckt, die Haare klebten vom getrocknetem Blut und die gräuliche Paste bedeckte beharrlich die Wunden, die langsam verheilten. Auch wenn Zarra an einem, milde ausgedrückt, schwachen Verstand zu Grunde ging, so besaß sie dennoch segensreiches Heilwissen. Shar hatte sie damit vor dem Schlimmsten gerettet.

Dies alles wusste Shar jedoch nicht, sondern empfand alles an sich einfach abstoßend. Er wollte sich waschen, andere Kleidung anziehen und was ihn schier verzweifeln ließ, war der unerträgliche Hunger und Durst. Sein Magen knurrte unablässig und nichts und niemand konnte er ausmachen, der ihm freiwillig etwas zu essen gab. Überall wo er hinkam sah man ihn seltsam und bedrohlich an. Er musste sich mehr als einmal verstecken, man fluchte oder stieß ihn unsanft weg. Shars Kehle war trocken, doch auch kein Wasser war in Sicht. Das einzige Nass was hier existierte, war ein kleines Rinnsal, das sich am Straßenrand seinen Weg bahnte. Hin und wieder, wenn er dachte, er würde verdursten, kniete er sich nieder und befeuchtete seine Lippen. Trinken wagte er das faule und vor allem dunkle Wasser nicht.

Shar stellte sich seinen Herrn vor, wie er ihn schlug, weil er stank und verschmutz war. Ihm kam alles in den Sinn, was Nhaundar niemals geduldet hatte. Doch wo konnte der Sklavenhändler nur sein, fragte er sich jede Minute aufs Neue. Die Umgebung wirkte so fremd und die Angst hier für immer alleine sein zu müssen, ergriff von Shar Besitz. Seine tiefblauen Augen huschten von einer Seite auf die andere und so versuchte er, unliebsame Begegnungen mit Dunkelelfen, Orks oder andere Lebewesen zu verhindern. Denn wenn er sich an eines erinnerte, dann war es die einfache Tatsache, dass es für ihn als Halbdrow und ohne Nhaundar auf der Straße gefährlich war. Im fielen die Worte seines Herrn ein, der ihn warnten, dass er niemals jemand auf der Straße anschauen durfte, stets zur Seite ausweichen und allem voran mit niemanden sprechen sollte, wenn er das doch tun würde, könnte es tödlich enden. Bei diesen Gedanken erschrak Shar innerlich, denn wie fand er dann nach Hause ohne nach dem Weg zu fragen? Es musste aber doch eine Möglichkeit geben, tröste sich der junge Halbdrow selbst, blieb dabei aber stets auf der Hut. Erschwerend kam hinzu, wenn er Handir fragte, kam keine Antwort.

Mittlerweile brach die zweite Nacht für den Jungen in den Straßen von Braeryn an. Noch immer quälte ihn der anhaltende Hunger und seine Augen trübten sich vor Erschöpfung. So hatte er sich seine Flucht von Zarra nicht vorgestellt und beinahe sehnte er sich nach der Gesellschaft der alten und hässlichen Dunkelelfe. Shar fühlte sich schwach, kraftloser als jemals zuvor und der Durst wurde beißend. Sehnsüchtig schaute er sich um und erkannte die vielen Fremden, die ihn hin und wieder mit einem abfälligen Blick bedachten. Aber niemand kümmerte sich um ihn oder machte Anstalten sich ihm auch nur zu nähern. Für die Bewohner dieses Stadtteils, ob Drow, Ork, Goblin, Grauzwerg oder eine andere Rasse, war Shar nur ein unbedeutender und verwahrloster Halbdrow. Aber der gerade mal 1,50 m große Halbelf hatte auch Glück. Er stank entsetzlich nach Abfall und trug sein Sklavenhalsband. So wollte auch niemand etwas von ihm. In ihren Augen stellte er niemanden da, der es wert wäre, dass man sich mit ihm beschäftigte.

Von Stunde zu Stunde schwanden dabei Shars Energiereserven und der Junge wagte es nicht einmal sich in eine dunkle Ecke niederzulassen. Er schien der Überzeugung, dass ihn an solch einem Platz Nhaundar niemals finden konnte und so beschloss der Junge, immer auf der Hauptstraße und bei den seltsamen Bewohnern zu bleiben.

Während er die Straße entlang lief riss ihn plötzlich lautes Rufen und Gerangel aus seiner verzweifelten Angst und er wurde neugierig. Eilig schaute sich der junge Halbdrow um und erkannte wenige Meter vor sich drei kleine Dunkelelfenkinder, die sich anschrieen und miteinander kämpften. Selbst in dieser auswegslosen Situation begann die Wissbegier an Shar zu nagen. Vielleicht haben sie Essen und Trinken, sagte er sich gutgläubig und schlich sich vorsichtig am Straßenrand entlang. Unmittelbar vor den Kindern blieb der Junge stehen und beobachtete die Szene.

„Vlondril, das habe ich gefunden", beklagte sich eine dünne Kinderstimme eines Dunkelelfenjungen, der mit der Faust soeben nach einem kleinen Mädchen schlug.

„Nilomim hat Recht. Das ist unser Essen, Vlondril. Wir haben es gefunden", warf ein zweiter Drowjunge ein.

Das kleine Mädchen - mit langen und verfilzten Haaren, die ihr über die Schultern fielen - trug am Leib nichts weiter, als ein dünnes und sehr zerschlissenes Kleid mit vielen kleinen Löchern, und stürzte sich in jenem Moment auf die beiden kleineren Jungen. Sie krallte sich an dessen Armen und Beinen fest und zusammen verloren sie alle das Gleichgewicht und fielen mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den felsenharten Boden. Ein undefinierter Schrei erklang aus dem umgestürzten Haufen.

„Ilmryn und Nilomim, das ist mein Essen und das nehmt ihr mir nicht. Nicht ihr", schrie das Mädchen aufgebracht, dass beide Jungen mit Vlondril angesprochen hatten, und dabei begann sie nun mit den Fäusten auf die zwei unter ihr liegenden Dunkelelfenkinder einzuschlagen. Dabei flog etwas aus dem Knäuel der drei miteinander Kämpfenden heraus und landete in unmittelbarer Nähe vor Shars Füßen.

Der junge Halbdrow riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Shar blickte aufgeregt von den Kindern zu Boden und wieder zurück. Hatte er eben etwas von Essen gehört, fragte er sich und schritt auf das heruntergefallene Etwas zu. Vorsichtig ohne dass ihn jemand gleich bemerken konnte, beugte er sich nach unten, klaubte das Verlorenengegangene auf und hielt es sich direkt vor das Gesicht. Er hatte sich nicht verhört, denn in seiner Hand hielt er ein Stück Brot.

Shars tiefblaue Augen leuchteten vor Freude hell auf und er beäugte das Essen mit strahlendem Gesicht. Wie auf Kommando begann sein Magen zu knurren und er wollte schon herzhaft hinein beißen, hielt jedoch inne. Das war nicht sein Brot, das gehörte eigentlich den drei Dunkelelfen vor ihm, fiel ihm ein. Aber sie könnten ja teilen, überlegte der junge Halbdrow leichtgläubig und musterte augenblicklich die am Boden kämpfenden Kinder.

Vielleicht hätten einst Sorn, Nalfein oder Zaknafein, sogar Nhaundar dem Jungen erzählen sollen, dass es niemals gut sein konnte, gestohlenes Essen nicht zu teilen, stattdessen lieber seine Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und eilig zu fliehen. Aber Shar wusste es nun einmal nicht anders und solange er denken konnte, wurden seine Mahlzeiten immer geteilt. Entweder er bekam die Reste, wurde zwischendurch gefüttert oder das Essen wurde ihm einfach in die Hand gedrückt. Letzteres ähnelte doch sehr seinen Gewohnheiten und so versuchte Shar geduldig zu sein. Shars Warten schien sich zu lohnen. Nach einigen Minuten verebbte der Straßenkampf.

Der junge Halbdrow blieb auf der Stelle stehen und beobachtete stillschweigend weiter. Ilmryn, Nilomim und auch Vlondril standen auf, hatten einige Kratzer und Schrammen davon getragen, schienen jedoch keinen weiteren Groll gegeneinander zu hegen.

„Wo ist das Brot?", fragte Ilmryn plötzlich und schaute sich hektisch um, weil er sich sicher war, dass das gestohlene Brot hier unmittelbar auf der Straße liegen musste.

„Du Idiot!", fauchte Nilomim seinen Kumpan an, tat es ihm aber gleich nach und suchte fieberhaft nach ihrer Beute.

„Da ist es!", rief Vlondril aufgeregt zu den beiden Jungen und deutete dabei auf Shar, wobei ihre Augen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten.

Der junge Halbdrow lächelte vorsichtig und hielt das gefundene Essen in der Hand nach oben, damit es alle sehen konnten. Er schluckte kurz und antwortete vorsichtig und mit leiser Stimme. „Es ist euch runter gefallen. Ich habe es aufgehoben und jetzt können wir teilen."

Die drei Dunkelelfenkinder schienen ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu wollen. Vor Unglauben blickten sie sich gegenseitig an, schüttelten verblüfft ihre Köpfe, ihre roten Augen funkelten gefährlich auf und ihre Münder öffneten sich kurz bevor sie sie gleich wieder schlossen.

„Hat der Halbdrow etwas gesagt?", fand Ilmryn seine Sprache als erster wieder und näherte sich langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen Shar.

„Er hat unser Brot gestohlen", platzten Nilomim und Vlondril gleichzeitig heraus und sie folgten ihrem Kumpan.

Shar spürte die plötzliche Gefahr und das seine vorgeschlagene Idee wahrscheinlich doch nicht so gut war, wie gedacht. Sein Lächeln verschwand und stattdessen lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Herz begann schneller zu klopfen und er schaute sich vorsichtshalber einmal kurz um, ganz so, als ob noch andere Drow sich ihm nähern würden. Zum Glück war dies nicht der Fall. Dann schluckte er merklich und überlegte, was er jetzt tun könnte. Die Kinder wirkten bedrohlich und ähnelten in jenem Moment Yazston, der mit Gewalt alles bekam.

„Das … das … ich meine …", stammelte der junge Halbdrow mit ängstlicher Stimme und fühlte sich unwohl.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?", wollte die zornige Vlondril wissen und stand nun unmittelbar vor Shar und starrte leicht nach oben in seine tiefblauen Augen, der ein Stück größer war als sie.

„Mein Name ist Shar", wisperte der Junge kaum hörbar und vergaß dabei sogar, dass er das gestohlene Brot immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Nilomim ergriff seine Chance, hechtete eilig an dem Dunkelelfenmädchen vorbei und entriss dem jungen Halbdrow die Beute.

Erschrocken riss Shar die Augen auf und verfolgte nervös, wie der Drowjunge zu seinem Kumpan zurücklief.

Vlondril wurde zornig und wollte sich keineswegs vor ihren Mitstreitern verspotten lassen. Immerhin überlebten alle Drei gemeinsam bereits einige Jahre auf den verschmutzen und äußerst gefährlichen Straßen von Braeryn und abgesehen von kleinen Zankereien hielten sie immer zusammen. Schon gar nicht durfte sie sich erlauben, sich von einem niederen Wesen wie einem Halbdrow, der mehr als erbärmlich ausschaute und am Halsband eindeutig als Sklave erkannt werden konnte, hier zu blamieren. Auch wenn sie nur ein Straßenmädchen war, so galten doch die gleichen nicht vorhandenen Rechte und rauen Sitten, wie in jedem anderen Armenviertel in jeder Stadt, ob im Unterreich oder auf der Oberfläche – Drow oder nicht. Das sich nun der fremde Halbdrow so ungeschickt einmischte, ließ sie immer wütender werden.

„Du bist ein Sklave", zischte Vlondril und bedachte kurz Nilomim und Ilmryn mit einem kurzen Blick, die mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gaben, dass sie machen sollte, was auch immer sie zutun gedachte.

„Habe ich dir erlaubt zu sprechen, Sklave!", spie Vlondril nun ungehalten Shar entgegen und erntete einen ängstlichen Blick ihres Gegenübers.

Der junge Halbdrow spürte die Gefahr nun immer näher rücken und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das sein Herr ihn beschützen würde. Er war so in seinem zwanghaften und demütigen Verhalten gefangen, dass er wusste, dass er nichts machen durfte. Auch wenn vor ihm Kinder standen, die eindeutig kleiner und vor allem jünger an Jahren waren, waren sie dennoch Dunkelelfen. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er den Elfen mit der schwarzen Haut gedient und gehorcht, getan was sie wünschten, dass er selbst jetzt nicht wusste, wie er handeln sollte. So senkte er seinen Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Sklave", sprach Vlondril nun mit mehr Hass in der Stimme, als Shar es von Nhaundar oder Dantrag her kannte.

Der junge Halbdrow seufzte und sagte sich, dass er doch nur etwas zu Essen wollte und sie dabei das Brot teilen konnten. Doch plötzlich schien ihm alles über den Kopf zu wachsen und sein hagerer Körper fing an zu zittern.

Im selbem Moment hob Vlondril ihre kleine Hand und schlug mit ihrer ganzen Kraft Shar mitten ins Gesicht.

Einen Augenblick war der Junge überrascht und fühlte ein feuriges Brennen auf einer Wange, genau dort, wo das Mädchen ihn getroffen hatte. Furchtsam schaute er aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem Drowkind hinunter und wünschte sich, dass er ganz alleine sein könnte. Dann seufzte Shar leise und versuchte sich wenigstens zu entschuldigen. „Ich … ich … wollte …"

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stürzte sich Vlondril jedoch auf den schwachen Leib von Shar und ihr Schwung tat den Rest, dass beide das Gleichgewicht verloren und zusammen auf dem harten Boden aufkamen. Shar spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz und dann trommelten bereits schlagkräftige Fäuste auf ihn ein. Das Mädchen schlug ihn mehrmals ins Gesicht und auf die Brust und von weitem konnte der junge Halbdrow hören, wie die beiden Jungen sie dabei anfeuerten.

„_Vater, Vater? Wo bist du?"_, flehte Shar stumm in seinem Geist und wusste nicht, ob er sich nun verteidigen oder doch lieber einfach liegen bleiben sollte. Noch während er eindringlich auf eine Antwort hoffte, erklang ein lautes Geräusch. Ein Ton von einem Horn hallte unheilsvoll durch die Straßen. Das Drowmädchen ließ augenblicklich von Shar ab, riss ihre Augen vor Schrecken weit auf und einer der Junge schrie bange auf.

„Die Jagd!", drang eine unbekannte Stimme an das Ohr des jungen Halbdrow.

Vlondril sprang hastig auf, würdigte den Sklaven keines Blickes mehr und eilte zu den beiden Jungen hinüber. Sie flüsterten sich etwas Undeutliches zu und sofort rannten sie gemeinsam in die gegenüber liegende Richtung davon.

Zurück blieb ein ängstlicher, auf dem Boden liegender Shar, der gar nichts verstand.

„Vater, wo bist du?", fragte der junge Halbdrow flüsternd und setzte sich etwas schwerfällig auf den harten Felsenboden auf.

Er wartete verzweifelt auf eine Antwort, aber Handir blieb stumm. Seine Augen wanderten nervös von einer Seite auf die andere, doch was er erblickte, ließ ihn gleich von neuem erzittern. Ein Bild aus früheren Tagen schien sich vor ihm abzuspielen.

Alle hier lebenden Geschöpfe auf den Straßen stoben plötzlich wild auseinander. Sie drangen aus Sackgassen und Häuserecken. Dunkelelfen, Orks, Goblins, Menschen, Zwerge und andere, Shar unbekannte Wesen, schälten sich aus den Schatten und rannen in höchster Eile davon. Viele stürmten in Häuser und verriegelten die Türen. Andere, die zu spät kamen trommelten ängstlich gegen geschlossene Fenster und Hauseingänge und schrieen, man solle sie einlassen. Wenn das nichts brachte hasteten sie zum nächsten Haus und immer so weiter. Andere wiederum kletterten an Häuserwänden nach oben und versuchten in den oberen Stockwerken ihr Glück oder stiegen selbst auf die Dächer der herunter gekommenen Wohnungen. Lautes Aufschreien breitete sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer weiter aus, bis Shar es nicht mehr aushielt und beide Hände auf die Ohren legte und wirr das aufgeregte Treiben beobachtete.

Erneut brandete ein Ton eines Horns über die Straße und dann konnte der junge Halbdrow selbst durch die zugehaltenen Ohrmuscheln Rufe von Männern vernehmen.

Die ganze Situation erinnerte ihn lebhaft an die vielen Feste seines Herrn Nhaundar. „Die Jagd" hatte der Sklavenhändler das Spektakel genannt und selbst Shar nahm einmal mit eigenem Leib daran teil. Er dachte nach und ihm kamen all die längst vergessenen Bilder in den Sinn.

Erst eingeschlossen in einer dunklen Kammer, dann freigelassen und der junge Halbdrow rannte um sein Leben und seine Seele. Mehrere Dunkelelfen konnten ihn jedoch zu fassen bekommen und bemächtigten sich seiner. Vergewaltigt, geschlagen und mit unsäglichen Schmerzen entkam er der Jagd und hatte seither zusammen mit Nhaundar und dessen Gästen bei jeder neuen Veranstaltung zugeschaut. Der Höhepunkt war jedoch stets etwas ganz Besonders. Eine Priesterin Lolths wurde vor allen Augen – auch vor Shars zaghaftem Gemüt – zu Tode gefoltert. Niemand anderer als Dantrag Baenre übernahm dies gerne und ergab sich in all seinen krankhaften Fantasien dem Sakrileg hin. Anschließend war es Shar, der sich um das leibliche Wohl des Waffenmeisters des ersten Hauses zu kümmern hatte, ob freiwillig oder gewaltsam.

Die Jagd in Braeryn war ein Beispiel für Nhaundars eigene Pläne gewesen, um sich mehr Kundschaft und Verbindungen zu Adelshäusern zu verschaffen, ob niedrig, mittel oder gar der Adel eines hohen Hauses in Menzoberranzan. Brutal und abwechslungsreich sollte es sein, wie bei jeder offiziellen Jagd in den Slums. Hier, mitten im Armenviertel der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin, stellte die Jagd ein traditionelles Ereignis da, dass dem Adel, vor allem den jungen männlichen Dunkelelfen aus hohen Häusern, einen Zeitvertreib gab. Der Unterschied hieran bestand in der Gefahr für alle. Die jungen Adeligen tranken und feierten und anschließend begaben sie sich bewaffnet, betrunken und zu allem fähig auf die Straßen des Braeryn und schlachteten gnadenlos alles und jeden ab, der sich vor ihre Waffen stellte. Jeder fiel einem Drow zum Opfer, selbst vor Dunkelelfen wurde bei der Jagd keine Rücksicht genommen. Zu Beginn ertönte stets ein lautes Hornsignal und danach sollte ein jeder um sein Leben rennen.

Shar beobachtete immer nervöser und besorgter, wie jeder davon rannte. Sein hagerer Körper bebte und die grausamen Szenen von Nhaundars Jagd liefen vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Die Gefahr breitete sich allgegenwärtig um ihn herum aus und der junge Halbdrow begriff, dass er hier nicht bleiben konnte. Eilig versuchte der Junge auf die Beine zu kommen und blickte sich um. Nur wo sollte er sich verstecken? Damals bei seinem Herrn hatte er versucht in ein kleines Loch zu kriechen. Genau das sollte er nun auch tun. Shars Augen wanderten die Straße hinauf und hinunter und die Männerstimmen näherten sich seinem Standort. Dann, ohne groß nachzudenken, wand er sich nach vorne und rannte dicht am Straßenrand davon, so schnell, wie ihn seine schwachen Beine trugen. Viele Meter legte er zurück, wobei er öfter hastig über die Schulter schaute, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde.

Nach qualvollen Minuten, die Shar wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, erreichte er eine Stelle, wo sich zwei Hauptstraßen kreuzten. Eine führte in den nächsten Ortsteil Ostmyr und zum Basar – und wenn der junge Halbdrow es gewusst hätte, sogar noch weiter, direkt in die Arme von Nhaundar Xarann nach Duthcloim. In die andere Richtung bahnte sich der Weg noch tiefer in die dunklen Gassen des Braeryn, bis zum See Donigarten. Die Zeit wurde knapp. Da rief plötzlich ein Drow laut hinter ihm auf.

„Da ist ein Halbdrow!"

Shar erschrak und rannte los ohne sich umzusehen. Der Junge dachte an das unterirdische Labyrinth von Nhaundar und an einen Unterschlupf. Er überquerte die Straße von links nach rechts und vor ihm tat sich plötzlich ein kleines Loch mitten in der Häuserwand auf. Es schien winzig, fast schon zu eng für ein Lebewesen wie den jungen Halbdrow. Doch er gab nicht auf. Die Angst um sein Leben begann im Inneren an ihm zu nagen und er wollte einfach in Sicherheit sein. Sich schon vorzustellen, hier alleine und ohne seinen Herrn bleiben zu müssen, niemand der ihm Hilfe anbot, ließ ihn schneller werden. Er erreichte das Versteckt, kniete hastig auf alle Viere nieder und kroch hinein. Es passte, Shar kam Stück für Stück vorwärts und wohl auf Grund seines mageren Körperbaus saß er plötzlich mitten in einem dunklen Loch in einer Häuserfront am Boden, umgeben von Schwärze und Kälte und konnte nach draußen schauen.

Shars Atem kam stoßweise und heftig von der schnellen und anstrengenden Flucht. Er versuchte seine Beine anzuwinkeln und rückte soweit zurück, bis er die Wand an seinem Rücken spürte. Doch er wurde immer noch nicht verschont. Glühend rote Augen näherten sich bedrohlich dem Loch und spähten hinein.

„Hier ist er verschwunden, Gelroos", rief der Jemand und Shar erkannte, dass sich der Drow nun ebenfalls auf den Knien befand und zu seinem Opfer kriechen wollte.

Der Leib des Jungen begann erneut vor Angst zu beben und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Dunkelelf ihn niemals erreichen würde.

„Komm' raus, du elende Ratte!", ertönte es von der Lochöffnung und der Fremde streckte sein Schwert bedrohlich Shar entgegen, aber zum Glück fehlten noch einige Zentimeter, um den Jungen treffen zu können.

„Verschwinde!", schrie Shar aus Leibeskräften und zitternder Stimme und drängte sich immer dichter an die blanke Wand im Rücken.

Ein Lachen ertönte von dem Dunkelelf vor ihm und dieser begann sogleich noch schneller mit dem Langschwert den versteckten Halbdrow zu erreichen.

Noch während die Verzweiflung immer weiter von Shar Besitz ergriff, erinnerte er sich an den Wunsch, den er bei Zarra ausgesprochen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er ein zweites Mal sein Glück herausfordern, fragte er sich und ließ seinen Gedanken augenblicklich Taten folgen. Von Angst ausgezerrt, versuchte er dennoch die Augen zu schließen, legte sanft eine Hand an die Brust und bat stumm und eingehend: _„Handir? Vater, hörst du mich? Ich wünsche mir, dass dieser fremde Dunkelelf verschwindet und nie wiederkehrt."_

Bereits wie beim ersten Mal durchströmte den jungen Halbdrow augenblicklich ein Gefühl von unbekanntem Ausmaß. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, sein Blut floss schnell und immer schneller durch ihn hindurch und ein angenehmes Kribbeln ließ seine Haut aufgeregt prickeln. Ein inneres Feuer brannte mit einem Mal aus ihm heraus und loderte wild und heftig bis Shar von einer fremden Macht erfüllt wurde. Mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Ehrfurcht und absoluter Faszination musterte der Junge, wie ein helles Licht sich vor seinen Augen formte ohne ihm zu schaden, der Fremde jedoch im selben Moment geblendet aufschrie und sich eilig zurückzog.

Shar verfolgte alles neugierig und schien dennoch überrascht, als das Schwert verschwand und die rot glühenden Augen nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

„_Vater? Hast du ihn vertrieben?"_, fragte Shar stumm und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„_Mein Sohn"_, erklang plötzlich die Antwort und dabei huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln dem jungen Halbdrow über das ganze Gesicht.

„Vater!", rief er nun laut, wurde jedoch abrupt von der inneren Stimme unterbrochen, als diese stürmisch und dröhnend in seinem Kopf widerhallte. _„Sei still, kein Ton und warte hier, bis alles vorbei ist."_

„Ja", wisperte Shar eingeschüchtert und hielt sich von der Heftigkeit der Antwort den Kopf.

Über zwei Stunden verharrte der Junge unter der Anweisung der inneren Stimme in seinem kleinen Versteck und rührte sich nicht. Auch wenn sein Wunsch in Erfüllung ging, die Heidenangst um sein Leben war dabei jederzeit allgegenwärtig. Sein Körper erschauerte stetig und es wirkte fast so, als würde er jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren. Dies ließ er selbst jedoch nicht zu. Shar wusste durchaus, dass die Gefahr noch lange nicht gebannt war. Von Draußen hörte er lautes Gegröle, scheppernde Geräusche und immer wieder schrille und sterbende Schreie. Weitere Minuten verstrichen und wirkten auf den furchtsamen Halbdrow wie Tage und Wochen. Irgendwann vernahm er keinen Laut mehr von der Straße und er erschrak innerlich über die plötzlich eingetretene Stille.

„Vater?", murmelte der Junge leise und wollte sicher gehen, dass Handir noch bei ihm war.

Ein gähnendes Schweigen breitete sich jedoch in seinem Geist aus und nichts und niemand machte Anstalten etwas sagen zu wollen.

„Vater?", versuchte es Shar wiederum, doch erneut blieb die Stimme die Antwort schuldig.

Der junge Halbdrow seufzte und schaute nach links und rechts. Doch nur die Schwärze des Verstecks umgab ihn. Vor seinen Augen erstreckten sich der Ausgang und ein glimmendes Licht, das herein drang. Fieberhaft überlegte Shar, was er tun sollte und entschloss sich, einen Blick nach draußen zu wagen. Außerdem musste er doch nach seinem Herrn suchen und das würde ihm nicht gelingen, wenn er einfach hier wartete und nichts tat. So stöhnte der Junge ein letztes Mal auf und kroch Zentimeter für Zentimeter auf den Ausgang zu. Kurz davor hielt er jedoch inne und lauschte vorsichtshalber, dass er auch nichts überhört hatte. Aber wieder nur Stille.

Shar kam aus dem Loch in der Häuserwand gekrochen und landete als erstes mit dem Bauch in etwas Feuchtem. Erschrocken blickte er auf die Stelle mit dem plötzlichen Nass und erkannte im selbem Moment was der Grund dafür war. Eine große Blutlache breitete sich vor ihm aus und er schien mitten drin zu liegen.

„Nein!", schrie der junge Halbdrow bestürzt auf und versuchte eilig aufzustehen. Doch dies gelang ihm nur schwer, denn das immer noch frische Blut hatte sich über seinen ganzen Körper verteilt und machte seine Hände, Knie und letztendlich die Füße glitschig.

Nach mehreren Versuchen hatte es Shar endlich geschafft und stand auf zwei schwankenden Beinen und suchte nach Halt. Als er sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte, trat er hastig zur Seite und auf den kalten Boden. Seinen Kopf wand er zu der Blutpfütze hin und er fragte sich, ob es sein eigenes sein könnte. Aber das schien nicht möglich, denn immerhin war er die ganze Zeit über in seinem Versteck geblieben und selbst das Schwert hatte ihn nicht berührt. Doch von wem konnte es stammen? Doch er riss sich selbst aus seinem Starren und Wundern heraus. Seine tiefblauen Augen wanderten von einer Seite auf die andere, um irgendwo ein Anzeichen eines Lebewesens zu entdecken. Er seufzte auf und die Stille und Ruhe machte Shar nur noch mehr Angst. Er war alleine. So versuchte der junge Halbdrow seinen ganzen Mut zusammen zu nehmen und tat langsam und bedächtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Immer auf der Hut, dass niemand ihn überraschend von hinten packen konnte.

So lief er bis zur Mitte der Kreuzung zurück und wohin er auch blickte war keine Seele zu finden. Alles wirkte wie ausgestorben. Seltsam, sagte sich Shar und blieb letztendlich stehen und überlegte, welche Richtung er nun einschlagen sollte. Auf der einen Seite ging es zurück zu den stinkenden Gassen mit den herunter gekommenen Häusern und den drei Dunkelelfenkindern. Wenn er in die gegenüber liegende Richtung sah, wirkte es freundlicher. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht schwer und er machte sich auf den Weg in das Stadtviertel Ostmyr. Doch kaum war er einige Meter dem neuen Ziel entgegen gelaufen, stockte er plötzlich. Ein Stöhnen bedeutete ihm, dass er nicht so alleine war, wie er annahm. Nervös tastete der junge Halbdrow die nähere Umgebung mit den Augen ab und erkannte vor sich etwas liegen. Obwohl es eine Gefahr darstellen konnte, nahm die Neugier überhand und er lief vorsichtig auf das Geräusch zu. Gleich darauf erschrak Shar wiederholt. Vor ihm lagen drei Drowkinder auf dem Felsenboden. Zwei davon wirkten seltsam verdreht, über und über mit Blut verschmiert und rührten sich nicht mehr. Von einem dieser Kinder erklang erneut ein Stöhnen und Röcheln. Überrascht erkannte der Junge, dass es sich hierbei um das Mädchen handelte, welches ihn nur wenige Stunden zuvor auf den Boden geworfen und rücksichtslos geschlagen hatte. Das Stück Brot lag in unmittelbarer Nähe ihres Körpers.

Mit mattem Blick bedachte Vlondril den vor ihr stehenden Halbdrow und begann abermals auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ihr ganzer Körper wirkte taub und kalt und sie fühlte eine unerklärliche Angst. Schwach hob sie ihre kleine Hand und versuchte diese nach dem Jungen auszustrecken, damit er ihr helfen sollte.

Doch Shar sah im ersten Moment verwirrt und teilnahmslos zu. Er erkannte die Blutlache, die sich um das Dunkelelfenmädchen ausbreitete und wusste augenblicklich, dass sie im sterben lag. Denn nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er solch einen Anblick mit ansehen müssen und das Ende war immer gleich. Nur wenige Monate zuvor stand Shar noch zusammen mit Nhaundar im Hof des Anwesens Xarann, als sein Herr Yazston die Befehle erteilte, alle unbrauchbaren Sklaven auf der Stelle die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Diese Situation glich der damaligen. Wenn er sich noch weiter zurück erinnerte, dann erzeugten die grausamen Folterungsszenen von Dantrag Baenre zwar noch Entsetzen, aber Shar kannte sie viel zu gut am eigenen Leib, um jetzt Furcht um sein Leben zu hegen. Das Mädchen hatte mehrere große und kleine Schnittwunden an den Gliedmaßen, sowie im Gesicht und am Kopf davon getragen und verblutete langsam. Selbst wenn Shar es gekonnt hätte, wusste er nicht, ob er helfen sollte. Die Erinnerungen an sein unerträglichen Hunger und das Brot bemächtigten sich seiner und dieses Kind hatte ihm nichts gegeben. Aber Shar wäre nicht Shar, wenn er nicht wenigstens kurz darüber nachdachte. Hilfe holte er sich dabei bei Handir, den er stumm befragte.

„_Handir? Vater? Was soll ich machen?"_

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann plötzlich hallte die Stimme Handirs wie Tausende unter einer durch den Kopf des jungen Halbdrow und er musste sich beide Hände auf die Ohren legen, so laut dröhnte es in seinem Inneren. _„Nimm das Brot und gehe. Verschwinde von hier und lasse das Kind liegen."_

Einen Moment wirkte Shar erschrocken, lauschte jedoch aufmerksam den Worten seines Vaters. Dann nickte er lediglich und hielt sich an die Anweisungen. Eilig beugte er sich nach unten, klaubte das Stück Brot vom Boden auf und achtete sorgfaltig darauf, dass er dem Blut des Mädchens nicht zu nah kam.

Vlondril riss ihre Augen ungläubig auf. Eben dachte sie noch, der Halbdrow wolle ihr helfen, bereits eine Sekunde später achtete er nicht mehr auf sie und griff stattdessen nach der ergatterten Beute und missachtete sie völlig. Bereits einen Moment später wurde es Vlondril immer kälter. Alles um sie herum wurde dunkel und alsdann tat sie ihren letzten Atemzug.

Shar hatte jetzt nur noch Augen für das Brot. Augenblicklich begann sein Magen so laut zu knurren, dass er selbst darüber zusammenfuhr. Der Junge machte nun einen Schritt vorwärts, starrte fasziniert das Essen an und entfernte sich dabei immer mehr und mehr von den drei Kinderleichen. Ohne es zu merken überquerte er nun ohne Angst vor weiteren Gefahren die Straße.

Die Ruhe währte jedoch nicht lange. Er schlich gerade um eine kleine Häuserecke herum, da spürte er etwas an seinem Fuß. Alarmiert blieb der junge Halbdrow abrupt stehen, hätte nahezu seine Beute fallen gelassen und sein Blick schweifte suchend nach der Art der Behinderung hin und her. Erleichtert musterte der Junge doch nur eine weitere Leiche, die im Gesicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Auch hier war Blut auf der Straße zu erkennen und im ersten Moment konnte er nicht sehen, ob es sich um einen Mann oder Frau handelte. Die schwarze Haut wies den Toten allerdings als Dunkelelf aus und bei näherem mustern sogar als ein Soldat. Angewidert, hier wohl niemals mehr dem Ekel und Gestank entkommen zu können, rümpfte Shar die Nase. Immerhin war er selbst noch überall am ganzen Körper mit dem fremden Blut beschmiert und die gräuliche Paste, wie die abgenutzte Decke, die er als Kleidung trug, stank unangenehm. Gerade als Shar sich eilig davon stehlen wollte, um endlich das heiß begehrte Brot gierig hinunter zu schlucken, kam ihm eine Idee. Er wand sich noch einmal dem Leichnam zu, fixierte die Kleidung genauer und erkannte, dass es sich hierbei um eine schwarze Lederhose, wie ein schwarzes Hemd handelte. Ganz ähnlich der Kleidung, die Nalfein gerne trug. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er wollte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen. Shar beugte sich nach unten, achtete jedoch sorgsam darauf, dem Blut nicht so nahe zu kommen und fingerte mit seinen Händen an dem Hemd herum. Problemlos ließ es sich öffnen und bei näherem betrachten schien es gar nicht so beschmutzt zu sein. Der rote Lebenssaft strömte aus einer Kopfwunde und floss in die andere Richtung davon. Nun legte er das Brot vorsichtig, aber dennoch gleich griffbereit neben sich und zog dem toten Drow das Hemd aus. Danach tat er es mit der Hose gleich und am Ende hielt der junge Halbdrow beides vor sich in die Luft.

„_Zieh' es an, nimm' das Brot und verschwinde"_, ertönte plötzlich Handirs Stimme in dem Kopf des Jungen.

Shar wurde einen Moment völlig überrascht, dass er sich hektisch umschaute, bis er bemerkte, dass es sein Vater gewesen war, der ihm mit seiner Idee Recht gab. Der Junge nickte kurz und machte sich rasch daran, sein Urteil zu verwirklichen. Er riss sich regelrecht die Decke von Leib, schleuderte sie dabei unachtsam auf den toten Körper und streifte sich das Hemd über. Anschließend tat er das gleiche mit der Hose. Was er jedoch nicht bedachte, die Kleidung war zu groß. Die Ärmel des Hemdes ragten um eine Handlänge über seine Fingerspitzen darüber und die Hose schleifte ebenfalls viel zu lang auf dem Boden, dass er nicht einmal seine nackten Füße sehen konnte. Die Rettung schien aber nicht weit. Aus den Augenwinkeln erspähte Shar etwas Glänzendes. Ein Dolch war beim Ausziehen der Kleidung auf den Boden gefallen ohne dass der junge Halbdrow es mitbekommen hatte. Jetzt lag er unmittelbar in der Nähe des Brotes und schien ihn geradezu zu rufen. Eilig griff er danach und hielt ihn sich vor Augen. Die Klinge leuchtete und sobald er mit den Finger über die glatte Oberfläche strich durchströmte ihn ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Ob es nun von der Waffe herrührte oder durch die Euphorie, die sich in seinem Körper breit machte, das wusste er nicht. Zum ersten Mal seit dem grauvollen Erwachen bei der alten Dunkelelfe Zarra fühlte sich Shar weder schwach noch ängstlich, denn nun hatte er Kleidung am Leib und einen Dolch in der Hand.

Mit der Klinge schnitt er die Hemdsärmel und die Hosen kürzer und seine tiefblauen Augen leuchteten stolz, als er sein Werk musterte. Er fühlte sich wie Sorn und Nalfein, die mit ihrer Kleidung immer hübsch ausschauten und mit diesen Sachen kam er sich schon fast wie sein Liebster vor. Wenn das Nhaundar und Sorn nur sehen dann können sie stolz auf mich sein, sagte er zu sich selbst und nahm wieder sein Essen in die Hand. Der nackte, tote Körper unter ihm interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Jetzt musste er eilig verschwinden, wie es Handirs und auch sein eigener Wunsch war. Gerade wollte er einen Schritt tun, da glänzte es erneut. Verblüfft schaute Shar nochmals zur Leiche. Da lag tatsächlich noch etwas auf dem Boden. Es handelte sich um ein Schwert, genauer gesagt um ein Langschwert. Solch eines kannte er nur zu gut. Es ähnelte von der Machart denen, die Zaknafein stets zu tragen pflegte und schien ihm regelrecht zu zurufen. Schnell ging er darauf zu, versuchte das Schwert aufzuheben und merkte, dass es schwer war. Sogar fast zu schwer, als dass er es aufheben konnte. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun, fragte sich der junge Halbdrow und überlegte fieberhaft.

„_Wickel es in die Decke und ziehe es hinter dir her. Es kann dir nützlich sein"_, klang plötzlich der Rat in seinem Geist. Doch diesmal schrak Shar nicht zurück.

„Ja Vater", antwortete er hastig und tat wie ihm befohlen.

Anschließend konnte der junge Halbdrow den Weg in sein neues Leben antreten. Doch dies wusste er nicht und schien der Überzeugung, dass er alsbald wieder zu seinem Herrn Nhaundar Xarann zurückkehrte.

Was sich in Wahrheit ereignete verbarg sich gänzlich vor Shars Kenntnis. Er gehörte an diesem Abend, mitten im gefährlichsten Stadtteil Braeryn, zu den wenig Überlebenden auf der Straße. Shar hatte es geschafft durch einen innigen Wunsch den bedrohlichen Dunkelelfen vor seinem Versteck in tausend kleine Teile zu zersprengen ohne zu ahnen, was wirklich geschah. Selbst einem toten, adligen Soldaten aus dem Haus Barrison Del'Armgo nahm er dessen Kleidung, Dolch und Langschwert ab und verschwand unwissentlich in einer kleinen Seitenstraße im Händlerviertel Ostmyr.

In einer kleinen Häuserecke fand Shar einen ruhigen und dennoch nicht abgeschiedenen Platz, wo er die entlang ziehende Hauptstraße überblicken konnte und verschlang gierig seine Mahlzeit. Sein Magen beruhigte sich und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte sich Shar endlich wohler und sogar die Erschöpfung holte ihn in jeder Beziehung ein. Das Langschwert hielt er dabei sicher verwahrt in der Decke neben seinem Körper und legte sorgsam eine Hand darauf. Niemand sollte ihm seinen Schatz wegnehmen dürfen.

Nur wenige Stunden Schlaf gönnte sich der junge Halbdrow selbst und schon schlich Shar erneut am Straßenrand davon, doch in eine andere Richtung. Sein Weg führte ihn weit von Braeryn fort. Er durchstreifte Ostmyr. Die Häuser wirkten weniger herunter gekommen, schienen gepflegt und alles in allem war alles freundlicher. Am Morgen erreichte er etwas, dass er niemals zuvor zu Gesicht bekam, noch dass er geahnt hätte, dass sich so etwas Wunderbares in Menzoberranzan befand. Seine Augen öffneten sich vor Unglauben und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.


	40. 38 Kap Unberechenbarkeit oder Schicksal

**38. Kapitel**

**Unberechenbarkeit oder Schicksal**

Shar fand sich am Rand eines gähnenden Abgrunds wieder, der unendlich in der Tiefe des Unterreiches zu versinken schien. Seine Augen schauten in die Finsternis hinab und schon nach einigen Metern war alles nur schwarz in schwarz. Shar versuchte dennoch etwas zu erkennen, denn seine Neugier war geweckt. Er beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne und unmittelbar unter sich erstreckten sich spitze Felsvorsprünge in die Tiefe und alles wirkte sehr gefährlich. Anschließend ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und jeweils zu beiden Seiten bemerkte der junge Halbdrow, dass sich dieses Etwas – ein anderes Wort fiel ihm in jenem Moment nicht ein – die Straße entlang zog, genau jene Straße, die ihn zurück zu den Häusern und der Bevölkerung brachte.

Die Lösung lag klar auf der Hand, denn nichts anderes als den Klauenspalt hatte Shar entdeckt. Er stand zurzeit vor dem größten Ausläufer der drei Abgründe, die sich durch die Stadt Menzoberranzan zogen und in Ostmyr der Gruppe von Söldnern von Bregan D'aerthe als Hauptquartier diente. Der voluminöse Spalt, den Shar mit weit aufgerissenen Augen bestaunte, war der Teil, wo die gut bezahlte Söldnerarmee des Legionärs Jarlaxle ihren Eingang besaß.

Der junge Halbdrow war so fasziniert, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Niemals zuvor hatte er jemals so etwas Großartiges oder besser gesagt, so ein beeindruckendes, wie auch lebensbedrohliches Naturschauspiel zu Gesicht bekommen. Er hielt vor Verzauberung den Atem an. Erst als er leicht schwankte und Sternchen vor seinen Augen tanzten sah, nahm er einen kräftigen Atemzug, und lachte über sich selbst. Einige Male seufzte er herzzerreißend auf und wäre für ewig hier stehen geblieben. Der Klauenspalt zog ihn unmittelbar in seinen Bann, als wäre er das Tor zu einer anderen, neuen Welt.

Das musste er Nhaundar und Sorn erzählen. Zaknafein wollte er es am liebsten auf der Stelle zeigen. Alle konnten stolz auf ihn sein, dass er diesen fantastischen Ort entdeckt hatte. Genauso wie Zaknafein stolz auf ihn sein konnte, da er ihm das Schwert schenken wollte. Auf dem Weg hierher war dieser letzte Entschluss gefallen. Er selbst war zu schwach die Klinge zu heben, wenn das Ziehen alleine schon mehr Kraft erforderte, als ihm lieb war. Somit musste der gefundene Schatz in Hände, die es ehrwürdig zu führen verstanden. Der Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden stellte in Shars Augen den perfekten Krieger da. Jemand, der trotz der obsidianen Hautfarbe, im Wesen Handir so sehr glich, als irgendein anderer Drow in der unterirdischen Stadt der Spinnenkönigin. Manchmal war Zaknafein auch wie ein Vater zu ihm gewesen und dieses Geschenk war gemacht für einen Freund und Vater. Ein weiterer Grund waren die Lektionen des Waffenmeisters, der dem jungen Halbdrow einiges beigebracht hatte. Zum einen hatte er gelernt, wie er einen Dolch richtig hielt und man sich damit verteidigen konnte. Da das Schwert für Shar zu schwer war, schien die Entscheidung absolut die Richtige zu sein.

Noch während der Junge in seine Gedanken versank und staunend die neue Umgebung musterte, bemerkte er nicht, dass er gegenwärtig gar nicht so alleine war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Die Soldaten von Bregan D'aerthe patrouillierten den Klauenspalt entlang und ab und an mischten sich andere, zwiespältige Dunkelelfen in das Geschehen dieses Ortes mit ein. Sie alle schlichen still und heimlich - auf der Art der Drow – herum. Manche zogen sogar Verkleidungen vor, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Die hier lebenden Drow – ein bunt zusammen gewürfelter Haufen von Dunkelelfen – arbeiteten mit den Söldnern und Händlern Hand in Hand. Adlige Häuser beteiligten sich ebenfalls an den Geschäften, die in diesem Teil der Stadt abgewickelt wurden, dazu zählte hin und wieder auch Nhaundar Xarann. Der Klauenspalt und der dazugehörige Teil dieses Sektors galten nämlich oft als Schlupfloch und Sprungbrett für verschiedene Intrigen und Machenschaften der Hohen Häuser.

An diesem Morgen schob der noch junge Drowkrieger Quev'eaonar zusammen mit seinem älteren Kumpan Valas Hune, einer der Späher der Söldner, Wache am Rand des Versteckes von Bregan D'aerthe. Gemeinsam, wie bereits viele lange Tage und Nächte in den Jahren zuvor, kamen sie ihrer Pflicht nach und hielten immer einsatzbereit ihre Augen offen und die Hände an den Waffen. Beide Krieger der Söldnertruppe waren loyale Untergebene von Jarlaxle.

Einst wurde Quev'eaonar bei einem Häuserkampf, an dem das Adelshaus Barrison Del'Armgo beteiligt gewesen war, von Bregan D'aerthe angeheuert und lebte seither unter den freien Männern in der Matriarchalisch geführten Stadt Menzoberranzan. Zurück zu der Muttermatrone Mez'Barris Barrison Del'Armgo zog ihn nichts mehr und ihn schien seit damals auch niemand zu vermissen. Stattdessen erfreute er sich an seinem neuen Leben und vor allem an den Möglichkeiten, die ihm die Söldnertruppe in der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin eröffnete.

Valas Hune war lange vor ihm einer der Männer unter dem Kommando des Drow Jarlaxle und öfters mitten im Unterreich unterwegs, um verschiedene Aufträge oder anderweitig Geheimnisvolles zu erledigen. Wo sein Weg ihn hinführte erfuhr nie jemand, aber es interessierte auch keinen der Männer. Sie waren ein abgestimmtes Netz aus gefährlichen Dunkelelfen, die überall gefürchtet, aber genau auch deswegen angeheuert wurden.

Beide Drow patrouillierten eben ihren gewohnten Weg entlang, da hörte Quev'eaonar etwas Ungewöhnliches. Es klang nach einer Stimme, die zu lachen schien. Der junge Soldat hielt abrupt inne, ließ seinen Blick über die nähere Umgebung wandern, konnte jedoch niemand ausmachen.

„Was ist?", flüsterte Valas im gleichen Moment seinem Kumpan zu, blieb ebenfalls stehen und tat es dem Jüngeren gleich und lauschte.

„_Mir war so, als hätte ich etwas gehört"_, gab Quev'eaonar mit den Handzeichen der Drow seinem Wachkollegen zu verstehen und horchte dabei weiter in die Stille hinein.

„_Bestimmt wieder Ratten oder Kobolde, die hier durch die engen Gänge huschen und sich verstecken"_, entgegnete Valas flink mit seinen Fingern und ein Lächeln huschte dabei über die Gesichtszüge des etwas älteren Drow.

„_Du wirst recht haben"_, meinte Quev'eaonar und schloss sich dem Schmunzeln seinem Gefährten an.

Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Nur einen Unterschied gab es zu zuvor, ihre Blicke schweiften jetzt noch aufmerksamer über die gerade erst erwachende Umgebung des Klauenspaltes.

Shar bekam von alldem nichts mit, sondern stand immer noch am Abgrund und freute sich über seine Neuentdeckung. Die eingewickelte Klinge hielt er dabei etwas schwerfällig neben sich und versuchte sie, so gut es ihm nun aufgrund seiner körperlichen Verfassung gelang, fest zu halten. Doch so einfach wie es bei den Soldaten immer wirkte, schien Shar doch offensichtlich einige Probleme zu haben. Er schwankte immer wieder nach vorne und hinten und stöhnte auf, wenn das Gewicht des Langschwertes ihn zu übermannen drohte. Mehr als einmal, wäre er fast auf den Hosenboden gefallen, weil der Junge beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, es aber stets im letzten Moment verhindern konnte.

„_Mein Sohn"_, erklang plötzlich die Stimme im Geist des jungen Halbdrow, der augenblicklich verstand, dass Handir mit ihm sprach.

„Vater?", flüsterte er leise und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, dass Handir seit neustem ohne sein Zutun mit ihm redete.

„_Shar, du musst dich verstecken und ausruhen"_, verkündete die all über alle laute und gesichtslose Stimme im Kopf des Jungen und im Tonfall schwang eine gewisse Dringlichkeit mit. _„Schau' über deine Schulter und begebe dich zu dem kleinen Höhlenloch neben dir."_

Shar nickte, tat wie ihm geheißen und entdeckte sogleich das Versteck, dass er eben geraten bekam. Es handelte sich um eine kleine Felseinbuchtung, die mehr in die Höhe, als in die Breite ging und für einen erwachsenen Drow nur schwer passierbar aussah. Doch für den hageren Körper des jungen Halbdrow kein allzu großes Problem. Dennoch wirkte er etwas wehleidig, den düsteren aber dennoch schönen Ort so schnell verlassen zu müssen. Shar seufzte kurz auf, zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt beide Hände fest um die Decke mit dem Schwert. So schnell es ihm möglich war, zog er mit aller Kraft daran und gelangte nach nur wenigen Metern zu der kleinen Höhle. Shar blickte nochmals über die Schulter, damit er sich sicher sein konnte, dass niemand ihn beobachtete und ging in die Knie. Alsbald kletterte er auf allen Vieren hinein und zog Stück für Stück die Klinge mit sich. Zum Schluss saß er auf dem kalten Felsenboden, staunte mit seinen tiefblauen Augen durch den engen Eingang hinaus und fragte sich, was sein Vater wollte. Verstecken schien eine gute Idee, aber wieso? Niemand hatte sich ihm genähert, genauso wenig gab es Anzeichen, dass er Gesellschaft bekam. Doch augenblicklich wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Kaum machte sich Shar Gedanken huschte etwas an ihm vorbei. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen und ein kalter Schauer wanderte vom Nacken durch den ganzen Körper. Was war das, wollte er wissen und fingerte zur gleichen Zeit nach seiner neusten Beute, den gestohlenen Dolch. Zittrig hielt er ihn sich vor das Gesicht und musterte ängstlich, jedoch wachsam alles, was er mit seiner nicht so gut ausgebildeten Wärmesicht in diesem Unterschlupf und unmittelbar davor fassen konnte. Doch er sah nichts, alles wirkte verlassen und er selbst saß zwischen kalten Felswänden und zwar alleine.

„_Vater?"_, versuchte er im Geist Handir anzurufen.

„_Mein Sohn, bleibe hier und ruhe dich aus. Du bist nicht mehr lange alleine. Habe jedoch keine Angst, denn hier wird dir nichts geschehen"_, ertönte die Antwort und so abrupt wie sie kam, verklang sie wieder.

„_Handir?"_, fragte Shar sogleich hinter her.

Doch nichts geschah und der junge Halbdrow fühlte, dass er nun keine Antwort erhalten würde. Nach dieser Erkenntnis wirkte plötzlich alles unheimlicher und gefährlicher. Die Furcht bemächtigte sich seiner, ganz egal ob er auf das Urteil seines Vaters zählen konnte oder nicht. Mit einmal Mal war er wieder ganz auf sich gestellt, saß in einem finsteren Loch und nichts zeugte hier von Freundlichkeit oder Wärme.

Zur gleichen Zeit waren die beiden Männer von Bregan D'aerthe am Ende ihres Rundgangs angekommen und erreichten ihren Ausgangspunkt, unmittelbar in der Nähe von Shars Versteck.

„Ich halte noch ein wenig meine Augen offen", sprach Quev'eaonar zu Valas gewandt, der ihn daraufhin ungläubig beäugte.

„Wieso denn das?", wollte der Späher wissen, nichtsdestoweniger konnte er sich die Antwort bereits denken und sprach leise und gelassen weiter. „Lass' mich raten, du bist nervös. Es ist wegen ihm, oder liege ich falsch?"

Ein schiefes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren Soldaten aus und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hab' ich es doch geahnt. Ihr junges Frischfleisch solltet nicht so viel denken, dass bekommt euch nicht gut", lachte Valas plötzlich leise auf und klopfte freundschaftlich Quev'eaonar auf die Schulter.

„Verspotte mich nicht, denn vielleicht würde es dir genauso gehen, wenn deine Vergangenheit plötzlich hier herein spaziert", erwiderte der Jüngere in gespielter Gekränktheit, konnte jedoch nicht aufhören zu Schmunzeln.

„Meine Vergangenheit existiert nicht", antwortete Valas mit der Weisheit seines Alters und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. „Auch deine nicht mehr. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Bleib' nicht so lange, sonst sind nachher die besten Bissen weg."

„Hungrig bin ich nicht, aber schaden kann es nicht, wenn ich ein wenig alleine sein kann und mir neue Energie aneigne."

Valas lachte und beide liefen zusammen einige Meter weiter. Direkt vor Shars Schlupfloch kamen sie zum Stehen.

Shar war gut versteckt, aber dennoch nicht taub. Sobald die zwei Dunkelelfen sich keine drei Meter vor ihm aufhielten, vernahm er ihre Stimmen deutlich und klar. Erschrocken riss er beide Augen weit auf, den Dolch immer noch zur Verteidigung oder auch zum Angriff erhoben und seine Hand zitterte dabei unkontrolliert. Also hatte Vater Recht, sagte sich der junge Halbdrow und beschloss niemals mehr an den Worten von Handir zu zweifeln. Darüber hinaus bemerkte der Junge nicht, wie erst ein Lachen erklang und plötzlich unvermittelt verstummte.

Quev'eaonar und Valas hielten abrupt in allem inne, tauschten fragende Blicke aus und rümpften plötzlich die Nase.

„_Hier ist etwas? Riechst du es?"_, signalisierte der Jüngere dem Älteren zu und deutete dabei auf das Versteck des jungen Halbdrow.

Valas nickte bestätigend, machte sich jedoch keine große Sorgen. _„Das wird ein Kobold sein, genau wie vorhin. Die Viecher sind doch überall."_

„_Ich werde nachschauen"_, entgegnete Quev'eaonar und wandte sich im gleichen Moment bereits um.

Der Späher von Bregan D'aerthe zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss, dass er lieber gehen wollte. Die Jugend von heute schien auch immer seltsamer zu werden. Valas verschwand augenblicklich neben dem kleinen Felssprung im Felsen und von einer auf die andere Sekunde schien er wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

Stattdessen freute sich der Soldat Quev'eaonar alleine zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur etwas gebraucht, um in Ruhe und ohne das zutun von anderen nachdenken zu können und er vergaß in jenem Moment die Gedanken an Kobolde und Ratten. Ihn beschäftigte eher der Besuch des Waffenmeisters Uthegental Barrison Del'Armgo, der dem Söldnerführer Jarlaxle einen Besuch abstattete und das zum Leidwesen des Gemüts eines ehemaligen Mitglieds des zweiten Hauses. Nun ja, solange Quev'eaonar keine Aufmerksamkeit verursachte, würde er nichts vor dem Waffenmeister befürchten müssen. Aber die Vorsichtig ist nun mal die Mutter der Porzellankiste und Uthegental war alles andere als feinfühlig. Noch während Quev'eaonar überlegte, stieg ihm plötzlich wieder dieser seltsame Geruch in die Nase. Es roch nach Abfall, gemischt mit Unrat und Blut. Hatte sich hier ein nichtsnutziges Tier versteckt oder ist es sogar so dumm gewesen, in ein Loch zu klettern ohne wieder herauskommen zu können, um dort elendig zu verwesen. Typisch für Kobolde, sagte sich der junge Soldat. Doch der Gestank war wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern und je länger der Duft durch die nähere Umgebung wehte, desto mehr konnte er andere, nicht wirklich wählerische Rassen auf den Plan rufen. Menzoberranzan war sicher, ja, aber nicht von allen Seiten. Der Klauenspalt klaffte neben ihm auf und was alles in der Tiefe der Spalte hauste, wollte der Dunkelelf gar erst nicht wissen. So beschloss er nach dem Etwas zu suchen und vielleicht konnte man es ja ohne große Probleme beseitigen. Eine gute Ablenkung für Quev'eaonar.

Der Drow schlich vorsichtig, einen Schritt nach dem anderen, am Rand der Felsspalte entlang. Seine Augen tasteten jeden Zentimeter ab. Mit jedem Schritt kam er besser voran und stand am Ende wieder am Ausgangspunkt, unmittelbar vor dem Versteck, in dem ein ängstlicher Halbdrow saß und verzweifelt versuchte, nicht laut mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

Quev'eaonar rümpfte erneut die Nase, vernahm ein seltsames Geräusch, wie von einem ängstlichen Tier, und blickte in den engen Eingang der kleinen Höhle hinein und erkannte vor sich zwei Augen, die nicht einem Dunkelelfen noch einem Kobold gehörten. Sie erstrahlten im Spektrum der Wärmesicht, doch die Intensität eines Drow fehlten ihr zum Teil. Was war das? Der Soldat von Bregan D'aerthe starrte gebannt in die Felsspalte und ließ eine Hand an den Knauf seines Schwertes wandern.

Erneut erklang ein kläglicher Laut aus der Höhle und der Drow ahnte plötzlich, dass hier keine Gefahr drohte.

„Wer ist da?", rief er leise, aber dennoch gut hörbar hinein.

Shar bebte am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub und traute sich nicht zu bewegen. Besser gesagt er konnte es nicht. Die Angst vor dem Fremden, die alles umgebende Schwärze und das Auslassen von Handirs Worten ließen den jungen Halbdrow fast versteinern. Einzig und alleine schlug sein Herz wild in der Brust, das Blut raste durch seine Adern und ein kalter Schauer jagte den anderen.

„_Vater, Vater, hilf' mir!"_, flehte Shar stumm, doch die Antwort blieb, wie zu erwarten, aus.

Quev'eaonar staunte stattdessen nicht schlecht, als er von einem auf den anderen Atemzug erkannte, was sich hier versteckt hielt. Kein Kobold, keine toten Ratten oder anderes Ungeziefer, sondern lediglich ein zitternder Junge und dazu noch ein äußerst erbärmlich ausschauender Halbdrow. Überrascht von seiner Entdeckung ließ er von der Klinge ab und starrte ins Innere.

Shar wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Er spürte nichts weiter als eine Heidenangst um sein Leben.

„Wer bist du?", wollte Quev'eaonar nun wissen und wirkte mit dieser Frage, noch mit seinem Tonfall bedrohlich noch angst einflössend, sondern aufrichtig neugierig.

Doch der Junge erkannte nur die direkte Gefahr, die von diesem Drow ausging. Zuviel und zu oft spürte er sie doch am eigenen Leib und die Erlebnisse in den letzten Tagen brachten Shars Nerven endgültig zum Flattern. Hier galt es sein Leben zu verteidigen. In einem Anfall von Heldenmut schloss er seine Finger fester um den Griff des Dolches, reckte die Hand mit der Klinge nach vorne und stieß als Drohgebärde mehrmals in die leere Luft.

„Weg … du musst weg gehen", warnte er mit piepsender Stimme, die nicht zu seiner Herausforderung passte und fuchtelte weiter ungehalten mit dem Dolch hin und her.

Quev'eaonar biss sich bei dem Anblick auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut zu lachen, und beobachtete wissbegierig, was der Junge vorhatte. Allein das Zuschauen war amüsierend genug. Auf Anhieb fielen ihm mindestens zehn Arten der Verteidigung ein, wenn der Halbdrow seine Drohung in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Die einfachste davon schien auch die vernünftigste, denn er würde ein oder zwei Schritte zurücktreten, sein Schwert ziehen und den Fremden einfach nur anschauen, vorschnellen und zustechen.

Shar überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte. Da erinnerte er sich an die eingewickelte Klinge und an die Erklärung, als Zaknafein ihm einmal sagte, dass alleine schon die Waffe eine Bedrohung darstellen konnte ohne sie benutzen zu müssen. Seine körperliche Verfassung vergaß er in jenem Moment völlig. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde tastete der junge Halbdrow nach dem Langschwert, versuchte dabei jedoch stets den Fremden im Auge zu behalten, der seltsamer Weise gar nichts tat und wickelte etwas umständlich die Decke von der scharfen Schwertklinge.

Er musste aufmerksam bleiben, sich verteidigen und dabei tapfer bleiben. Er musste beweisen, dass er sich nicht wehtun ließ oder töten lassen wollte. Zak hatte ihm viel gezeigt, um annähernd zu wissen, was er da tat. Und noch während er die Decke von dem Langschwert löste, fiel ihm das Mädchen von der Straße ein. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Schlage und sie hatte es unbewusst Dantrag gleich getan. Aber diesmal würde Shar sich nichts gefallen lassen.

Sein Mut stieg von Atemzug zu Atemzug und er wusste selbst nicht, was ihm so einen Anflug von Tollkühnheit verlieh. Mit der einen Hand den Dolch fest im Griff, gelang es ihm mit der anderen ungeschickt nach dem Knauf des gestohlenen Schwertes zu gelangen. Dann war es vollbracht und die Klinge aus dem Haus Barrison Del'Armgo lag in Shars Griff. Er raffte sich umständlich in eine gebückte Haltung. Doch mit dem Gewicht hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er schwankte plötzlich wieder bedrohlich vor und zurück und musste versuchen seine ganze Willenskraft aufzubringen, dass er nicht rückwärts zu Boden kippte. Ihm fiel eine Lösung ein. Er steckte eilig den Dolch in den Hosenbund, umklammerte schnell mit beiden Händen den Schwertknauf und balancierte anschließend schaukelnd nach vorne und hinten. Vor dem Eingang blickten ihn immer noch vor Verblüffung und Unglauben rote Augen neugierig an.

„Komm' mir nicht so nahe", drohte Shar, diesmal mit festerer Stimme und versuchte das Langschwert anzuheben, doch es war zu schwer, so dass die Spitze immer noch den Boden berührte.

Quev'eaonar biss sich weiterhin auf die Unterlippe und hatte Probleme, nicht gleich und auf der Stelle in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Es schaute schon sehr merkwürdig aus. Vor ihm, in der kleinen Höhle, hockte ein jämmerlich aussehender Halbdrow, wirkte von Kopf bis Fuß rundweg einschüchtert, doch bewies Tapferkeit. Als der junge Soldat allerdings die glänzende Klinge eines Langschwertes erspähte, hatte auch die Lustigkeit ein Ende. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Der hagere Leib des Jungen schwankte und selbst ein Blinder hätte erkennen können, dass der Kleine vor ihm zwar mutig, aber in keinem Fall bereit zu sein schien, ihm auch nur einen Kratzer antun zu können.

„Kleiner, lass' das oder willst du dich selbst verletzten?", fragte Quev'eaonar plötzlich und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Waffen wollte er nun gar nicht mehr benutzen, sondern die Spannung vor der unerwarteten Entdeckung nahm von ihm Besitz.

„Lass' mich in Ruhe!", drohte Shar erneut und keuchte unter dem schweren Gewicht des Schwertes, konnte es nicht heben, auch wenn er sich noch so viel Mühe gab.

„Schau' mal, ich habe keine Waffe gezogen und ich sage dir, ich will dir überhaupt nichts tun", beruhigte Quev'eaonar den Jungen und hielt dabei beide Arme von sich gespreizt, um seine Worte glaubwürdiger wirken zu lassen. Er wollte wissen ob das alles hier ein Scherz oder vielleicht doch die Realität war. Dass dahinter sein Kumpan Valas stecken konnte, kam ihm in den Sinn und das könnte auch für sein übereiltes Verschwinden ein Hinweis gewesen sein. Doch was wollte der Späher damit bezwecken? Natürlich hätte ihm jeder andere der Männer einen Streich spielen können. Aber wieder die Frage, zu welchem Zweck sollte dieser dienen?

„Ich … ich … warne dich …", stotterte Shar plötzlich und riss damit Quev'eaonar aus seinen Gedanken.

„Mein Kleiner, mach' dich nicht lächerlich und hör' mit dem Spielen auf", mischte sich der junge Soldat nun ein und schaute dabei mehrmals über die Schulter, ob nicht doch einer seiner Kumpanen hinter ihm auftauchen und verkünden würde, es sei alles nur ein Scherz. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. So richtete der Drow seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Halbdrow.

„Ich spiele nicht …" verteidigte sich Shar tapfer und sein Mut stieg, in dem er sich langsam an das schwere Gewicht des Langschwertes gewöhnte. Auch wenn er es nicht heben konnte, so drehte er den Knauf relativ sicher in den Händen und versuchte so zu zeigen, dass die Waffe scharf und er bereit war. Vergessen schien in diesem Moment sogar Handir und er fühlte sich, als würde er zusammen mit Zaknafein in der Übungshalle stehen und jeden Angreifer abwähren können, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Ich möchte nach Hause zu meinem Herrn und zu Sorn und seinem Bruder", sagte der junge Halbdrow unverzagt und versuchte einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf sein verschmutztes Gesicht zu zaubern.

Dies brachte Quev'eaonar ein breiteres Grinsen ein. Es sah viel zu komisch aus. Doch die Tapferkeit gefiel ihm. Bloß nicht unterbuttern lassen und sich verteidigen. Dies und ähnliche Charakterzüge waren wichtige Merkmale der Soldaten von Bregan D'aerthe und der Junge schien diese in jenem Moment wirklich gut umzusetzen. Er musterte nun sein fremdes Gegenüber näher und was er erkannte, ließ ihn staunen. Nicht nur, dass der Halbdrow vor ihm verdreckt war und der Geruch eindeutig von ihm stammte, zudem trug er auch noch Kleidung eines Soldaten. Schwarze Lederhosen, die an den Fußknöcheln abgeschnitten waren, jedoch keine Schuhe und die nackten Füße schauten hervor. Dazu kam das Hemd, das an den Ärmeln ebenfalls gekürzt war. Obendrein erkannte er die langen verklebten, weißen Haare mit dem Blut und an den Stellen, wo die Haut hervorlugte, erspähte Quev'eaonar etwas Gräuliches, sowie einige Verletzungen, die dabei waren zu verheilen. Außerdem entdeckte er, dass der Junge ein eisernes Sklavenhalsband trug. Das Merkwürdige jedoch war das Schwert. Am Knauf prangte das Hausabzeichen von Barrison Del'Armgo. Unter allen hier lebenden Adelshäusern war es genau jenes, was er niemals wieder vergessen konnte, gewollt oder ungewollt. Doch wo hatte dieses Kind die Waffe her und hatte es damit tatsächlich noch etwas vor? Auch wenn der Halbdrow mit leeren Worten drohte, hatte der Junge auch Angst und die veranlasste jemanden zu vielen Dinge und verlieh manchen auch ungeahnte Kräfte. Aber gleichzeitig war es auch so deutlich, dass der Junge einen viel zu schwachen Körper besaß, um alleine schon gegen einen nicht trainierten Dunkelelfen zu verlieren. Da fiel es Quev'eaonar wie Schuppen von den Augen, er schien es fast vergessen zu haben, aber der Waffenmeister des Hauses Barrison Del'Armgo hielt sich in unmittelbarer Nähe auf. Nur wenige Meter unter ihm, irgendwo in den Privaträumen des Anführers Jarlaxle von Bregan D'aerthe. Vielleicht war der Junge vor dem Hünen geflohen und suchte hier Schutz. Wenn er Recht hatte, dann war das gar nicht gut.

„Lass' uns von vorne an anfangen …", begann der junge Soldat auf den Jungen einzureden, während der Halbdrow mittlerweile tapfer aufrecht stand und mit hervortretenden Handknöcheln den Knauf des Schwertes hielt. „Sag' mir deinen Namen", forderte Quev'eaonar sein Gegenüber auf und hoffte, dass er vielleicht Erfolg haben könnte, zu erfahren, was sich wirklich hier abspielte. Er wollte versuchen von dem Halbdrow mehr Informationen heraus zukitzeln, die er vielleicht später in einen Vorteil verwandeln konnte. Und außerdem faszinierte ihn das Halbblut, da er gegen dessen Abstammung überhaupt keinen Groll oder Hass hegte.

Shar sah verdutzt zu dem Dunkelelfen hinaus. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander und irgendwie wusste er, dass hier momentan keine Gefahr auf ihn wartete, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein erweckte. Doch man konnte nicht vielen Dunkelelfen trauen, eigentlich keinem, wie er wusste, und sein Vertrauen besaßen nur Sorn, Nalfein, Zaknafein und seltsamerweise auch Nhaundar.

Bei letzterem, Nhaundar Xarann, war der Junge seit dem Erwachen auf der Müllhalde fest davon überzeugt, dass er eigentlich nie etwas Böses tun wollte. Außerdem hatte der Sklavenhändler gut für ihn gesorgt und die grausame Folter und den Tod seines Vaters hatte er dabei schon längst verdrängt. Doch dass Nhaundar sich mit Shar lediglich eine Menge Gold und Ansehen verschaffte, zählte für den Jungen nicht. Nhaundar gab ihm den Schutz, den er benötigte und am liebsten wollte er augenblicklich zurück zu seinem Herrn. Wenn das nicht geschah, würde er wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen schwach, wenn nicht sogar tot in einer Ecke, irgendwo auf den Straßen liegen und niemand interessierte es.

Noch während der Junge überlegte, wurde das Gewicht der Waffe immer schwerer und lange konnte er seine Verteidigung nicht mehr aufrechterhalten. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass sein Vater ihm keine Antworten lieferte, er schien ganz und gar verschwunden und Shar somit unabdingbar auf sich alleine gestellt.

„Na komm' schon, du kannst sprechen und mir deinen Namen verraten", meinte Quev'eaonar freundlich und musterte den Jungen immer interessierter.

„Ich kann sprechen und habe auch einen Namen", entgegnete Shar entrüstet, weil er immer wieder als dumm dargestellt wurde. „Ich bin nicht blöd und jeder muss doch einen Namen haben."

Ein herzliches Lachen erklang von dem jungen Soldaten und er war wahrlich überrascht über die kindliche, wenn auch logische Antwort, des fremden Jungen. Auf den Kopf schien er somit nicht gefallen zu sein und sein Mut, so offen und ehrlich mit einem Söldner zu reden, beeindruckte Quev'eaonar mehr, als er sich das einzugestehen wagte. Falls das tatsächlich ein Scherz der Männer von Bregan D'aerthe war, dann hatte er soeben seinen Spaß daran entdeckt.

„Du darfst nicht lachen", schmollte Shar plötzlich über die Belustigung des Drow und verengte schließlich seine Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander. Er musste immer noch versuchen bedrohlich auszusehen.

Quev'eaonar verkniff sich das nächste Lachen und versuchte ernst auszuschauen. „Ich lache nicht, wenn du mir deinen Namen verrätst und lass' das Schwert sinken, ich tue ich dir nichts."

Shar runzelte die Stirn und hörte sich die Worte genau an. Eigentlich hatte der Fremde sogar Recht, denn wenn er ihn umbringen wollte, dann hätte er es wohl schon längst getan und er konnte nur froh sein, wenn er sich von der Anstrengung des schweren Haltens etwas erholen konnte. Aber ohne Verteidigung durfte er nicht bleiben. Zum Glück für den jungen Halbdrow gab es immer noch den Dolch im Hosenbund. Eilig legte er das Schwert auf den Boden, griff schnell nach der kleinere Klinge und zog diese blank.

„Mein Name ist Shar und ich werde nicht sterben", warnte der Junge stolz, „denn mein Vater ist ein Krieger und Zaknafein hat mich kämpfen gelernt."

Quev'eaonars Augen weiteten sich und er schien nun mehr als verblüfft, was der Kleine hier so selbstsicher von sich gab. Jetzt war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass es sich hierbei um eine Narretei seiner Kameraden handelte. Dazu wirkte der Halbdrow zu verängstigt und wusste instinktiv, dass die Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Die Männer von Bregan D'aerthe waren Soldaten, Mörder und ein Intrigen spinnendes Netz aus Machenschaften, aber keinesfalls dafür bekannt einen verängstigten Jungen für die Unterhaltung eines Einzeln für sich zu gewinnen.

„Mein Name lautet Quev'eaonar", antwortete der Dunkelelf und versuchte es diesmal mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Dabei kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke. Er könnte versuchen den Jungen zu ködern. Der Halbdrow wirkte abgemagert, schwach war er sowieso und je mehr Vertrauen er seinem Gegenüber entgegen brachte, desto schneller und wohl auch besser käme er an Informationen heran. So sprach er eilig weiter. „Hast du Hunger? Möchtest du etwas Essen?"

Das Wort Hunger und alleine der Gedanke an seinen leeren Magen ließ den hageren Körper erzittern. Er würde alles essen, wie er sich selbst eingestand – außer Ratten natürlich, tot oder lebendig. Die letzte Mahlzeit war das Brot gewesen und dies hatte nicht wirklich gestillt. Der Junge versuchte erneut seinen Vater zu fragen, aber es kam keine Antwort. Leicht verunsichert musste Shar versuchen sich seine Entscheidung selbst zu Recht zu legen. Wenn der Fremde ihn vergiften wollte, dann gab dies zumindest im ersten Moment keinen Sinn. Das Schwert erledigte so etwas schneller und präziser. So siegte innerhalb von Sekunden der Hunger über die Angst und Shar nickte, wobei er aber den Dolch vor sich hielt.

Erleichtert atmete Quev'eaonar aus und freute sich über seine klug gewählten Worte. Fürs erste galt ein Vertrauen aufzubauen. „Dann musst du hervor kommen und ich gebe dir von meiner Ration etwas ab", forderte der Soldat den Jungen auf und winkte mit einer Hand in die eigene Richtung, genau dorthin, wo er jetzt stand.

„Der Dolch und das Schwert sind aber mir", murmelte Shar leicht bedrohlich und entschloss sich dafür, die große Waffe in der Höhle zu lassen und nur die kleine Klinge mit nach draußen zu nehmen. Denn immerhin konnte er sich schnell wieder in die Höhle verkriechen, während der Fremde zu groß und breit war, um sich hier schnell hinein zu zwängen. Das erschien ihn als vernünftig genug. Anschließend nickte der Junge und deutete an, dass er nun heraus kommen würde.

„Beide Waffen sind deins und ich hege kein Interesse daran", entgegnete Quev'eaonar und lachte leise in sich hinein. Der Halbdrow besaß Schläue und vor allem Mut. Seine eigene Neugier beschränkte sich auf den Jungen und nicht auf die Waffen, die trug er selbst am Leib. Sogar mehr, als der Kleine vor ihm ahnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Quev'eaonar und Shar immer noch zusammen neben dem Höhleneingang und unterhielten sich. Der Soldat verdrängte dabei den Geruch des Jungen, dafür erhielt er Informationen. In dieser Zeit hatte der Junge seine ganze Ration wegputzt.

Der junge Halbdrow hatte schnell gemerkt, dass der Soldat weder gefährlich noch so Angst einflössend war, wie es anfänglich den Anschein hatte. In seiner ganzen Art schien er Nalfein, dem Zwillingsbruder seines Liebsten zu ähneln und das brach rasch das Eis.

So erfuhr der junge Söldner von Bregan D'aerthe, dass der Junge überhaupt nicht aus dem Haus Barrison Del'Armgo stammte, stattdessen einen Sklavenhändler gehörte, der sich Nhaundar Xarann nannte. Ein unbekannter Name für den Krieger, der Sklavenhändler überhaupt nicht mochte und er nicht jeden in der Stadt kannte. Dafür gab es zu viele Dunkelelfen in Menzoberranzan. Doch dass Shar nach seinem Herrn suchte und sogar davon überzeugt schien, dass dieser ihn bald finden würde, entschied sich Quev'eaonar, nicht mehr alles zu glauben, was seine Ohren vernahmen. Das war unrealistisch. Anschließend folgten noch viele weitere, kuriose Dinge und eins nach dem anderen klang haarsträubender als das Vorangegangene. Shar, wie sich der jungen Halbdrow bei ihm vorstellte, machte aber keinen so verwirrten Eindruck, wie die Worte aus seinem Mund. Als die Sprache auf einen Vhaeraunpriester gelenkt wurde, klang es schon etwas anders. Dennoch konnte er nicht richtig glauben, dass der Maskierte Fürst hier mitten unter den Muttermatronen einen Kleriker haben sollte, dem es gelang, sich vor ihren Blicken zu verstecken. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit oder auch nicht? Das Gespräch wurde plötzlich wieder interessanter. Er forderte Shar auf, alles zu erzählen, was er wusste. Doch so einfach gab der junge Halbdrow keine Informationen preis, besonders nicht wenn er daran dachte, wie Sorn ihn immer aufs Neue bedrängte, er dürfe nichts sagen. Shar hatte es versprochen und Versprechen musste man halten.

Etwas frustriert über die nun dürftigen Aussagen des Jungen, überlegte Quev'eaonar angestrengt weiter. Was würde geschehen, wenn er den Jungen mitnahm, bei der Söldnergruppe um Erlaubnis bat, um ihn in der Truppe aufzunehmen? So etwas gab es bisher noch nie und keiner würde auch nur im Ansatz erahnen können, dass ein Halbelf zu den gefährlichen Männern von Bregan D'aerthe zählte. Unschuldig und heimlich könnte er ausspionieren, ob nun mit klaren Erinnerungen an sein eigentliches Leben oder nicht. Ein Versuch schien es wert zu sein und wert auch die Gunst des Augenblicks.

„Möchtest du noch mehr Essen?", fragte Quev'eaonar aufrichtig, als er Shar beobachtete, wie er den letzten Rest seiner Ration verschlang, Brot und Trockenfleisch und dazu einen ganzen Schlauch Wasser trank. Es musste schon einige Zeit her sein, dass der Halbdrow so viel auf einmal zu sich genommen hatte. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um eine Zweitagesration.

Shar nickte eifrig und schaute mit seinen tiefblauen Augen den Soldaten wie ein unschuldiges Kind an.

„Warte hier. Ich werde dir noch etwas bringen und wir unterhalten uns weiter. Machst du das für mich?", fragte der Söldner vorsichtig. Obschon er davon ausging, den Jungen für sich gewonnen zu haben, musste er einfach fragen. Außerdem konnte er nicht einfach einen Halbdrow mitbringen, solange er noch keine Antwort auf seine Idee hatte. Hinzu kam, dass er sich absolut selbst davon überzeugen musste, ob er hier das Richtige tat. Wenn ja, dann würde er wahrscheinlich derjenige sein, der das Leben des Kleinen auf sich nehmen musste, der in jenem Moment von all seinen Gedanken nicht die geringste Ahnung besaß.

Daraufhin verabschiedete sich Quev'eaonar, stand auf, blickte über die Schulter um sicher zu gehen, dass Shar sitzen blieb und verschwand so eilig, wie Valas Hune zuvor in einer kleinen Felsspalte, dem Eingang zum Hauptquartier von Bregan D'aerthe.

Zurück blieb ein ungeduldiger junger Shar, der mit sich selbst zufrieden war.


	41. 39 Kap Geben und Nehmen

**39. Kapitel**

**Geben und Nehmen**

Während Quev'eaonar am Rand des Klauenspalts sich mit Shar unterhielt, saß ein sehr gelangweilter Söldnerführer – Jarlaxle Baenre von Bregan D'aerthe - in seinen Privatgemächern und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder alleine zu sein. Der Anführer lehnte sich lässig in seinem Plüschsessel nach hinten, beide Beine auf der Schreibtischkante übereinander geschlagen und schaute mehr desinteressiert als neugierig zur steinernen Decke, die in einem sanften, roten Glühen flimmerte. Vor ihm stand groß und breit, in seinem maßgeschneiderten schwarzen Plattenpanzer, den er als Rüstung trug, der Waffenmeister Uthegental Barrison Del'Armgo. In seiner Hand hielt er seine Waffe, den schwarzen Dreizack. An seinem Gürtel prangte stets griffbereit ein Netz, wo jeder Drow in der Stadt munkelte, es wäre magisch, aber Beweise gab es bisher nie. Der exotische Drow maß fast an die zwei Meter und der muskelbepackte Körper wog gut und gerne hundert Kilogramm. Mit diesem Aussehen war er der größte Dunkelelf in Menzoberranzan und gleichzeitig wohl auch der Ungewöhnlichste der unterirdisch lebenden Rasse. Mit diesem Wissen, vermischt mit dem bizarren Auftreten, gehörte Uthegental nicht zu den Lieblingen des Söldnerführers, wobei sich Jarlaxle selbst unsicher schien, ob der Waffenmeister überhaupt ein Drow war. Das Haar des Kriegers war weiß, jedoch kurz geschoren. Er formte es mit Hilfe eines dicken, gelartigen Extraktes aus Rotheeutern zu vielen Spitzen zusammen und sah aus wie ein Barbar der Oberfläche. Durch seine kantige Nase hatte er einen Mithrilring durchgezogen und in jeder Wange ragte ein Schmucknagel hervor. Dies ließ ihn gleich gefährlicher ausschauen. Zum Glück hatte der Waffenmeister - der auch gleichzeitig der Patron der Muttermatrone Mez'Barris Barrison Del'Armgo war – heute auf seine übliche Kriegsbemalung verzichtet. Zickzackstreifen aus seltsamer Farbe, die in der Infravision, sowie in der normalen Sicht in der gleichen Farbe leuchtete.

Uthegental schaute Jarlaxle in jenem Moment mit rot glühenden Augen drohend an und wartete auf eine Antwort, dabei legte er die Stirn in Falten und sah gleich noch bedrohlicher aus. Als der Waffenmeister keine Antwort erhielt wurde er zornig und wiederholte seine Frage nun mit knurrender Stimme. „Ich warte, Jarlaxle. Die Zeit läuft mir davon und wieder werden Jahre vergehen. Ich bin der Ultrin Sargtlin!" (Anmerkung: Sprache der Drow Größter Kämpfer) Bei diesen Worten klopfte sich der protzige Dunkelelf mit der Faust auf die vor Stolz geschwellte Brust, um die Aussage noch zu unterstreichen.

Der Söldner verdrehte bei dieser Aussage herzhaft die Augen und konnte nicht verstehen, wie ein Mann von einem Tier, was Uthegental Barrison Del'Armgo nun einmal war, es einfach nicht sein lassen konnte, immer wieder mit der gleichen Frage zu ihm zu kommen und immer mit derselben Antwort nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Doch mit der Antwort ließ sich Jarlaxle gerne Zeit und dachte nach.

Vielleicht lag die Hartnäckigkeit des Waffenmeisters an dessen kleinen Verstand und er war somit zu keinen einfachen Gedankengängen fähig. Als Beispiel könnte man Folgendes erwähnen: Uthegental machte aus einer Kleinigkeit – wie gelange ich von Punkt A zu Punkt B – eine wissenschaftliche Studie, wo andere einfach nur von Punkt A zu Punkt B gingen und das gradlinig und Schritt für Schritt.

Während Jarlaxle über den Intellekt seines Gegenübers nachsann und schmunzelte, sprach der Koloss abermals, aber der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu. Er verabscheute allmählich diese Fragerei. Obwohl der Grund dafür durchaus lohneswert und vor allem anschauungswert gewesen wäre. Der Waffenmeister wünschte sich ein Zusammentreffen mit Dantrag Baenre, wozu es jedoch wahrscheinlich niemals kommen würde. Zumindest so lange nicht, wie die Muttermatronen ihre Familienmitglieder siegessicher unter Verschluss hielten und einem Kampf nicht zustimmten. Jarlaxle sollte in diesem Fall für ein heimliches Treffen sorgen, was er jedoch aus vielerlei Gründen nicht wollte.

„Jarlaxle?", riss Uthegentals mürrische Stimme den Anführer der Söldnertruppe wiederholt aus seinen Überlegungen und wirkte nur noch bedrohlicher.

„Ich habe euch schon einmal gesagt, dass eurer Vorhaben nicht im Bereich des Möglichen liegt, Waffenmeister. Dantrag Baenre wird sich niemals auf solch ein Wagnis einlassen", wehrte Jarlaxle die Frage ab und wirkte dabei eher gelangweilt als gefesselt. Wollte der Hornochse denn niemals aufgeben, schloss der hinterliste Drow seinen Gedankengang und lächelte über das ganze Gesicht, was Uthegental gleich noch wütender machte.

Jarlaxle interessierte das Gehabe des Waffenmeisters nicht und wollte es sich gerade auf seinem Plüschsessel richtig gemütlich machen und den Drow vor sich reden lassen, da spürte er etwas. Etwas, dass sich in dem Raum ausbreitete und alles in eine machtvolle, göttliche Aura hüllte. Eine Sekunde später schauderte der durchtrainierte, aber dennoch anmutige Körper des Söldners und er riss vor Überraschung seine roten Augen weit auf. Vor ihm waberte ein schwarzer Nebel. Er verdichtete sich rasend schnell und bereits beim nächsten Lidschlag saß ein attraktiver Dunkelelf auf der Schreibtischkante. Er trug eine schwarze Lederrüstung. Kurzschwert und Dolch prangten jeweils links und rechts in dem Waffengürtel und die Haare waren weiß mit roten Strähnen. Eine goldene Halbmaske verdeckte die obere Hälfte des Gesichtes.

Der plötzlich auftauchende Drow saß Jarlaxle gegenüber und bedachte den Söldner mit einem strahlend, weißem Lächeln und wirkte dabei charmant und gewissenlos zugleich. Mit beiden Armen stützte sich der Maskierte auf der Kante des Tisches ab, während die Beine nach unten baumelten und er mit ihnen vor und zurück schlenkerte. Zwei glühende Augen blickten durch die Löcher der Halbmaske und strahlten göttliche Macht aus. Dabei blitzte das Augenpaar rot und bestimmend zu dem Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe hinüber.

Jarlaxle hielt vor Staunen einen Moment laut die Luft an, sein Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust, während ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken lief. Zum einen wegen dem überraschendem Auftauchen und zum anderen, weil er mit allem, aber nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht und das Erstaunen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Zum Glück für den Anführer, dass Uthegental im selben Augenblick immer noch mit vor Stolz aufgeblähter Brust da stand, nach oben sah ohne Jarlaxle direkt anzuschauen und mit seiner Rede beschäftigt war.

„_Ich grüße dich, mein Sohn" _(Anmerkung: Nachzulesen in der Fanfiction „A Past and Future Secrets" über Jarlaxle), verkündete der Maskierte Fürst auf dem Schreibtisch in Jarlaxles Gedanken und sein Schmunzeln wuchs von einem Ohr zum anderen. _„Mach' den Mund zu, sonst krabbelt noch etwas hinein. Du könntest dich vermutlich daran verschlucken und ich bin nicht bereit dir zu helfen."_

„Aber …", begann Jarlaxle leise zu stottern, hielt allerdings inne und starrte wie gebannt auf den maskierten Drow. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War etwas geschehen?

„_Wie wahr, mein Sohn, es ist etwas geschehen und wenn ich auftauche hat es immer etwas zu bedeuten. Wo bleiben dein Anstand und deine Selbstsicherheit? Du wirkst wie ein gewöhnlicher Dunkelelf oder willst du sagen, du seiest überrascht mich zu sehen. Du weißt, dass mich niemand sehen kann und das Großmaul hinter mir kann nicht einmal alleine pissen ohne Anweisung"_, lachte Vhaeraun laut in Jarlaxles Geist auf und schaute sich anschließend gemächlich in dem Raum um, wo sein eigen Fleisch und Blut noch immer im Sessel saß, aber recht angespannt und durchaus überrascht wirkte. Wenigstens saß Jarlaxle auf seinem Stuhl, ansonsten wäre er womöglich wegen seiner Verblüffung umgefallen und das Ansehen des Anführers hätte darunter leiden können.

Stattdessen versuchte er nun unauffällig an dem Maskierten Fürsten vorbei zuschielen, um beobachten zu können, was der Waffenmeister des Hauses Barrison Del'Armgo eben zu tun gedachte, auf dessen Worte achtete er schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr. Doch jedes Mal wenn Jarlaxle den Kopf auch nur leicht zur Seite neigte, folgte Vhaeraun dem Söldner und runzelte leicht verärgert die Stirn.

„_Ich habe jetzt keine Lust auf Spielchen, mein Sohn. Du bist ein Halbgott also benehme dich auch so. So bist du eine Schande und dabei war ich immer der Meinung Selvetarm käme der Intelligenz meiner Mutter gleich, nun du auch noch. Konzentriere dich gefälligst"_, äußerte Vhaeraun säuerlich, wackelte dabei jedoch gelassen mit den Beinen in der Luft.

„_Mein Maskierter Fürst, Vater …"_, begann Jarlaxle gedanklich zu antworten und unterbrach das Ausspähen des Waffenmeisters vor ihm und tat wie ihm geheißen. Sein Schwerpunkt verlagerte er dabei auf den Maskierten Fürsten, während er mit halbem Auge den Waffenmeister im Blick behielt, der soeben mit einem Bericht über seine bereits hinter ihm liegenden Kämpfe und Siege anfing. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass sein Gott und Vater mit seinen Worten im Recht lag, doch noch niemals zuvor hatte ihn Vhaeraun in solch eine prekäre Lage gebracht. Es war ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis, das schon seit Jahrhunderten erfolgreich verschleiert wurde und das in der Zukunft auch so bleiben sollte. Einzig und alleine die wahren Zukunftspläne des rachsüchtigen Sohnes der Spinnenkönigin blieben selbst für den leiblichen Sohn – Jarlaxle Baenre, dritter Sohn der Oberin Yvonnel Baenre, Halbgott und Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe, ein ewiges Mysterium.

„_Du bist doch nicht so dumm wie ich eben noch dachte …"_, mischte sich der Maskierte Fürst ein und beendete damit den Gedankengang von Jarlaxle.

„_Also reiß dich zusammen oder ich bin jederzeit gerne bereit dir einen Besuch in den Neun Höllen zu verschaffen. Meinen Ärger möchtest du doch nicht auf dich ziehen." _Das war jedoch keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung._ „Ich benötige deine Hilfe auf der Materiellen Ebene"_, kam Vhaeraun gleich auf den Punkt und genoss recht begeistert das Verhalten seines Sohnes, den er mit seinem Auftauchen aus seinem Konzept gebracht hatte. Er überlegte, ob er das nicht öfters tun sollte, denn hin und wieder konnte ein Schock durchaus Wunder bewirken. Allerdings waren weitaus wichtigere Dinge der Anlass für sein Erscheinen und so erfreute er sich nur kurz über seinen grandiosen Auftritt.

„_Ich danke dir für dein außerordentliches Angebot, mein Maskierter Fürst"_, entgegnete Jarlaxle sarkastisch und verzog dabei die Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Die Erinnerungen an den Abgrund ließen ihn kurz erschauern, doch nicht lange genug. Lieber versuchte er die heimlichen Gedanken zu verdrängen, aber was konnte man schon von einem Gott verheimlichen und so beschloss er nicht ausschweifend zu werden.

„_Eine große Aufgabe wartet auf dich, mein Sohn. Es gibt eine Zukunft die viel versprechend wird und ich zähle auf dich. Das Spiel wird beginnen und wir zwei werden den ersten Zug machen"_, sprach Vhaeraun und sah dabei Jarlaxle direkt in dessen rote Augen in denen die Verwirrung zu erkennen war.

„_Wir spielen jeden Tag aufs Neue, mein Vater"_, erwiderte der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe demütig und versuchte zu ergründen, welche Bedeutung diese Worte haben könnten. Doch dem immer so tückischen Drow blieben die Ideen aus und so versuchte er es mit direktem Fragen. _„Ich verstehe es nicht, mein Maskierter Fürst, doch ich möchte es gerne. Ich bin bereit alles zu tun, so wie ich es jede Minute auf der Materiellen Ebene in eurem Namen zu tun pflege."_

Schallendes Gelächter dröhnte durch Jarlaxles Geist. _„Du bist wahrlich ein Sohn aus meinen Lenden"_, grinste Vhaeraun. _„Eines Tages wirst du vielleicht bereit sein noch gläubigere Anhänger deines Gottes kennen zu lernen. Ein junger Priester könnte dir gefallen, aber alles zu seiner Zeit"_, erklärte der Maskierte Fürst und rief sich dabei das Gesicht von Sorn Dalael ins Gedächtnis und legte dabei eine Hand an sein Kinn. Dann schmunzelte Lolths Sohn keck und kehrte wieder zum eigentlich Thema zurück. _„Der Priester und du seit gesegnet, jeder auf seine eigene Art und ihr werdet großes Vollbringen. Doch wisse, eine besondere Waffe wartet auf Fügung und Führung. Sie wird mir meine Herrschaft auf der Oberfläche sichern und dann endlich können meine Anhänger auf ganz Faerûn, selbst auf ganz Abeir-Toril ihren angestammten Platz in der Hierarchie der Dunkelelfen einnehmen. Dann werde ich der Spinnenhure jedes Bein einzeln ausreißen. Jedes werde ich bis zur Unkenntlich zerquetschen. Das Gleiche werde ich mit ihrem Körper tun und zermalmen wie eine Kakerlake und als Abschluss zerdrücke ich ihren Kopf zu einer weichen Masse und lasse das Ungeziefer davon fressen."_

Jarlaxle schluckte merklich, doch nicht aus Angst sondern allein auf Grund der Vorstellung des eben Gehörten, und er wusste, dass der Maskierte Fürst irgendwann diesen Worten tatsächlich Taten folgen lassen würde. Schon der Gedanke an dieses unappetitliche Szenario ließ auch ausnahmsweise seinen Magen sich verkrampfen.

So war nun mal das unergründliche und wechselhafte Wesen Vhaerauns, der seine Emotionen manchmal nur schwer in den Begriff bekam. Es gab niemanden, der ihn daran hindern würde oder der es überhaupt erst versuchen könnte, abgesehen von anderen Göttern des großen Pantheons in Abeir-Toril, die bisher aber auch nichts taten. Nicht einmal einer der leiblichen Söhne, wie Jarlaxle, widersetzte sich.

„_Du wirst dich dieser Aufgabe augenblicklich zuwenden"_, verkündete der Maskierte Fürst machtvoll dem Söldnerführer von Bregan D'aerthe und schaute gefährlich in die roten Augen seines Sohnes und unterstrich damit seine Aussage.

„_Wo ist diese Waffe?"_, wollte nun der kahlköpfige Dunkelelf wissen, der in jenem Moment seinen Hut vom Kopf nahm und sich gedankenverloren darüber strich. Dabei wirkte er einen Augenblickt nicht begeistert von dieser Aussicht sich als Wache für Etwas oder Jemanden abstempeln zu lassen.

„_Es ist ein Junge und er wartet am Eingang zum Klauenspalt. Du sollst ihn ausbilden"_, erörterte Vhaeraun herablassend, da er die Gedanken von Jarlaxle nur zu gut kannte.

Ein Gott kennt seine Gläubigen und so wusste er, dass sein Sohn die nötigen Voraussetzungen mit sich brachte, Shar auf die bevorstehenden Aufgaben bestens vorzubereiten. Obwohl es natürlich auch noch andere Möglichkeiten gab, zog er diese allen anderen vor. Wie Jarlaxle das bewerkstelligen würde, war dem Maskierten Fürsten egal. Es galt nur sein Ziel und Vhaerauns Geheimnis absoluter Macht und so lange das Rätsel wohl gehütet in seinem Kopf ruhte, würde bis dahin Shar am Tag des Gerichtes bereit sein. Viele Jahre wären von Nöten. Aber was bedeutet schon Zeit im Leben eines Gottes, der bereits Äonen wartete oder auch die Zeit eines Halbgottes, der die volle Gunst seines Herrn genoss und noch lange auf Toril weilen würde.

Jarlaxle nickte verstehend, verkniff sich weitere, nicht herablassenden Kommentare und wurde augenblicklich von der lauten Stimme des Waffenmeisters Uthegental Barrison Del'Armgo aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Als der Söldnerführer beim nächsten Lidschlag auf den Maskierten Fürsten blicken wollte, war nichts weiter zu sehen als Luft. Vhaeraun war von einer auf die andere Sekunde verschwunden und alles wirkte so, als wäre er nie anwesend gewesen. Die göttliche Aura im Raum existierte nicht mehr und so wusste der Söldner, er war mit dem protzigen Krieger abermals alleine.

„Ihr beleidigt mich erneut, Jarlaxle", schnaubte der Waffenmeister ungehalten und kam ein Schritt auf den heimtückischen Dunkelelfen hinter dem Schreibtisch zu.

„Was?", fragte der Anführer irritiert und musste versuchen wieder ganz der Alte zu sein ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, was geschehen war.

„Ich werde wieder kommen", verkündete Uthegental ärgerlich und stellte wie ganz nebenher einen Kristall zurück auf den Schreibtisch, den er während seinen Ausführungen über die Kriegskunst und Kampfstile an sich genommen und bewundernd gemustert hatte.

Der Hornochse fasst aber auch alles an was nicht gut für ihn ist, wurmte sich im Gegenzug Jarlaxle. Denn der Kristall war äußert wertvoll und zwar so edel, dass er als Briefbeschwerer herhielt. Einer der wenigen Gegenstände, die nicht von magischer Natur, aber dafür von einer der seltenen Höhlen aus dem Hohen Norden stammte und gut und gerne den Preis für eine große Oberflächenstadt wie Mirabar erzielte. Noch während der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe über Uthegentals fehlende Sitten schmollte, war der Waffenmeister bereits herausgerauscht und zurück blieb der immer so pfiffige Drow und versuchte angestrengt über die Worte des Maskierten Fürsten nach zu denken. Er sollte sich wohl am besten gleich auf den Weg machen, egal was ihn erwartete. Beschweren könnte er sich danach immer noch, falls er es denn überhaupt tun sollte. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung was die Zukunft bringen mochte, aber sie versprach eindeutig Aufregung und hoffentlich Profit. Nur eine Tatsache ärgerte ihn ein wenig. Er sollte Kindermädchen für einen Jungen spielen, der sich hier unter der Söldnertruppe im Namen Vhaerauns verstecken sollte. Welch seltsame Pläne, sinnierte der kahlköpfige Dunkelelf und rückte dabei seinen breitkrempigen Hut zurecht und überprüfte den Sitz seiner Augenklappe. Zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem Plüschsessel nach vorne, seufzte kurz auf und stand auf. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten tat er es Uthegental Barrison Del'Armgo nach und trat durch das außerdimensionale Portal, das den Eingang und Ausgang zu seinen Privatgemächern darstellte und gelangte so auf den finsteren Gang des Hauptquartiers im Klauenspalt. Links und rechts salutierten zwei Soldaten, doch eher halbherzig statt mit voller Inbrunst.

Was für ein Morgen, sagte sich Jarlaxle und würdigte die beiden Männer keines weiteren Blickes. Er hoffte, dass für seine eigenen Pläne durchaus noch Zeit und vor allem Spaß zu holen war. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen schlenderte er eher gemächlich, als schnell, den gleichen Weg entlang, den der der exotische Krieger einige Minuten vor ihm genommen hatte und lief dem Ausgang entgegen. Er verschwand hinter einer dunklen Ecke.

Oben wartete ein ungeduldiger Shar und fragte sich, wann der junge Drowkrieger endlich zu ihm zurückkam. Er gestand sich selbst ein, dass er klug gehandelt hatte. Denn immerhin sprang hier Essen heraus und wo sonst würde er so schnell eine weitere Mahlzeit finden können. Solange ihn Nhaundar nicht gefunden hatte oder er nicht den Weg zu seinem Herrn kannte, musste er damit nun einmal vorlieb nehmen. Ein wenig ärgerte er sich sogar über die Tatsache, dass der Soldat mit Namen Quev'eaonar nicht Nhaundar kannte. Außerdem wollte Shar zu gerne wissen, wieso sein Vater sich nicht meldete. Mehrfach, seit der Junge nun wieder alleine hier am Höhleneingang vor seinem Versteck verbrachte, rief er geistig nach Handir, aber es folgte keine Antwort. Ein leichtes Unwohlsein bemächtigte sich seiner und der eben noch vorhandene Heldenmut bröckelte langsam dahin, wie die Fassade eines baufälligen Gebäudes.

Plötzlich wurde der junge Halbdrow aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen und erschrak über stampfende Schritte, die sich schnell und bedrohlich von der Seite her näherten. Shars Blick wanderte eilig dorthin und er versuchte zu erkennen, welche Gefahr auf ihn zukam. Erst überlegte er, ob es nicht der Soldat sein könnte, aber der ging anders, leichter und vorsichtiger. Der Körper des Jungen begann augenblicklich wieder wie Espenlaub zu zittern und ein kalter Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken. Hatte heute denn niemand etwas besseres zu tun, als sich ihm zu nähern und zu Tode zu ängstigen, schmollte Shar, der sich damit neuen Mut verschaffen wollte. Aber die Schritte kamen rasch näher und sein Puls begann zu rasen. Was sollte er tun, fragte er sich. Verschwinden, ja, und verstecken, so dass ihn niemand sehen konnte, entschied er. Er griff nach seinem Dolch, den er neben sich gelegt hatte, stand auf und schaute über die Schulter. Die Höhle wollte er nicht nutzen, dort war er leicht zu finden. So musste eine andere Richtung her und er entschied sich für die, woher er gekommen war. Das Geschenk an Zaknafein könnte er später immer noch holen, solange es auf dem Höhlenboden lag und solange niemand von seiner Statur sich durch den engen Durchgang zwängte, würde es sicher verwahrt sein. Stolz darauf, dass Shar alles alleine und sorgfältig überdachte, schmunzelte er kurz, eilte aber sogleich davon. Die stampfenden Schritte schienen wie aus dem Nichts zu kommen und näherten sich rascher, als er floh. Er lief schneller, aber nicht schnell und weit genug. Eine Felswand war zu seiner Linken und gleich würde er die Straße in die Stadt erreichen, aber kurz zuvor tauchte plötzlich ein äußerst erschreckender Drow auf. Er wirkte bedrohlich und abstoßend und nicht gewillt sich von irgendetwas aufhalten lassen zu wollen.

Der junge Halbdrow hatte Glück, denn im gleichen Moment als Uthegental Barrison Del'Armgo aus dem geheimen Ausgang des Hauptquartiers von Bregan D'aerthe trat, hielt Shar nur zweit Meter von ihm entfernt abrupt an. Ein Felsen versperrte die Sicht des Waffenmeisters, der sich prompt beim Hinaustreten umschaute.

Der Junge erkannte die gerunzelte Stirn, das grimmige Gesicht sowie den Schmuck in Nase und Wangen des Dunkelelfen und schauderte. Die stacheligen Haare trugen nicht zum ansehnlichen Aussehen des Fremden bei. Dazu kam erschwerend hinzu, dass die Kleidung und dessen Waffen alleine schon auf einen Dunkelelfen mit normaler Statur unheimlich wirken konnten und Shar dabei in Angst und Schrecken versetzten. Dass der Waffenmeister allerdings keine geistige Größe war, das entzog sich aus der Kenntnis des Jungen. So hielt Shar vor Schreck die Luft an und schlug sich dabei die Hand auf den Mund, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Fast schon zuviel, denn das Geräusch ließ den Krieger aufmerksam werden. Sein Blick wanderte in Richtung des jungen Halbdrow und dabei grunzte er verächtlich. Als Uthegental nichts ausmachen konnte wandte er sich jedoch gleich ab. Er wollte einfach nur nach Hause und über das Gespräch mit Jarlaxle nachdenken. Eines Tages würde er den Söldnerführer soweit haben, wie er wollte, und höchstwahrscheinlich auch das Geld besitzen, um sich mit dem großen Dantrag Baenre in einem Zweikampf beweisen zu können.

Wohlan, Dantrag war der Schnellere der beiden, aber er, als der Größere, besaß durchaus mehr Muskeln und Stärke. Gegen Zaknafein Do'Urden hatte er bereits verloren, auch wenn es nur ein Gerücht unter all dem Gerede war. Doch Uthegental Barrison Del'Armgo kannte die Wahrheit. Seine kurzen Haare rührten daher, weil der Gewinner dieses Duells damals verlangte, dass der Verlierer sich die Haare abrasieren musste. Der Sieger war niemand anderer als der Waffenmeister aus dem neunten Haus Do'Urden. Seither lief der exotische Krieger nur noch mit dieser Frisur durch das Unterreich und schwor eines Tages Rache an beiden Konkurrenten. Jarlaxle selbst hatte damals dafür gesorgt, dass der Kampf heimlich und in aller Stille über die Bühne gehen konnte, so sollte es auch irgendwann mit Dantrag sein. Mit diesen Gedanken schritt der protzige Uthegental davon und bemerkte den viel zu verängstigen Shar nicht dabei.

Der junge Halbdrow stand wie versteinert an die Felswand gedrückt und beobachtete ängstlich, wie sich der bedrohliche Krieger entfernte. Nachdem Shar ihn nach wenigen Metern nicht mehr ausmachen konnte, entspannte sich der Junge ein wenig. Doch nicht genug, denn es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass der Fremde zurückkehren könnte. Die Vorstellung was passierte, wenn man ihn hier fand, schien keine gute Aussicht auf körperliches Wohlergehen zu sein. Krieger waren gefährlich und tödlich und was der Fremde vor ihm präsentierte übertraf bei weitem alles, was der Junge kannte. Dantrag Baenre alleine bedeutete Todesgefahr und das, obwohl der Waffenmeister des ersten Hauses von der Statur kleiner und sogar ansehnlicher war. Gewaltig bemächtigten sich plötzlich die Erinnerungen an Dantrag den Jungen, welche ihn bei dem kleinsten Gedanken daran, innerlich blockierten. Er musste hier verschwinden, sagte sich Shar und schaute nochmals kurz über die Schulter. Hinter ihm war die Luft rein und vor ihm erstreckte sich der Weg, den er zuvor gegangen war. Der junge Halbdrow begann sich zu bewegen und schritt nun vorsichtig, aber dennoch schnell genug davon. Sein Weg führte ihn zurück, die Straße in den Stadtteil Ostmyr. Je näher er sich dem belebten Händlerviertel näherte, desto wohler fühlte sich der Junge. Die Einsamkeit und die Bedrohung lagen mit einem Mal hinter ihm. Aber um das Essen fand er es schade, denn es handelte sich um eine geschenkte Mahlzeit, wozu er nichts tun musste. Doch er wollte zurückkommen, sagte er sich. Denn das Geschenk für Zaknafein musste er holen und dann würde er bestimmt wieder den jungen Drowsoldaten Quev'eaonar wieder sehen. Mit diesen Gedanken und einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht lief Shar einfach weiter. Er entfernte sich vom Klauenspalt und schien mit sich zufrieden zu sein.

Während der junge Halbdrow Hals über Kopf vom Haupteingang von Bregan D'aerthe floh, trat unmittelbar hinter dem Waffenmeister Uthegental Barrison Del'Armgo, ein kahlköpfiger Dunkelelf mit einem breitkrempigen Hut heraus. Einige Soldaten folgten Jarlaxle in angemessenem Abstand, die sich fragten, was ihr Anführer zu dieser Stunde hier zu tun gedachte, doch sie äußerten sich dazu natürlich nicht. In erster Linie zählten ihre Loyalität und somit auch die Verschwiegenheit und der absolute Gehorsam. Das hinderte sie jedoch nicht an ihrem Wundern.

Wundern tat sich auch Jarlaxle. Er stand vor dem Eingang, ließ seinen Blick über die nähere Umgebung schweifen und konnte lediglich den nackten Fels, die vertraulichen Verstecke der Soldaten und Patrouillen erkennen, aber keinen Jungen, um welch ein Jungen es sich auch handeln sollte. Alles schien so wie immer, ob nun positiv oder negativ.

„_Mein Maskierter Fürst, wo soll dieser Junge, eure Waffen sein?"_, bat der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe stumm um eine Erklärung und war verwirrt über das Ausbleiben dessen, was ihn hier oben erwarten sollte.

„_Mein Sohn"_, dröhnte eine verärgerte und überaus gefahrvoll klingende Stimme tausendfach in Jarlaxles Geist wieder, so dass er kurzzeitig seine Hände an seine Schläfen legte, um nicht das Gefühl zu haben, dass sein Kopf in kleine Stücke zerriss.

Der Söldner wusste augenblicklich, dass eine unerwartete Schwierigkeit eingetreten war. Das eigentliche Problem entzog sich zurzeit seiner Kenntnis, höchstwahrscheinlich aber nicht mehr lange. Jarlaxle kannte seinen Gott und Vater gut genug, um sich aber in Geduld zu üben und abzuwarten. Doch innerhalb weniger Sekunden hallte die Stimme Vhaerauns wie von einer gewaltigen Brandung genährt in seinem Kopf, feurig und tödlich, wider. _„Die primitive Wanze hat sich davon gemacht. Bin ich hier nur von Delletanten und Idioten umgeben …"_, fluchte Lolths Sohn, dass selbst der agile Körper von Jarlaxle leicht zitterte. _„Kann man sich nicht einmal umdrehen ohne dass jeder gleich einen Anflug von Schwachsinn entwickelt. Das wird er mir büßen und so lange bis auch es in seinem ausgehöhlten Hirn angekommen ist."_

Der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe wartete ab und lauschte den Worten des Herrn der Schatten, die alles andere als einen Spaziergang versprachen. Noch immer entzog sich der größte Teil von Vhaerauns Plan seinem Wissen, doch ändern konnte er nichts. Außerdem übte er sich weiterhin in Geduld, während der unkontrollierte Gefühlsausbruch des Maskierten Fürsten langsam verebbte. Doch die Ironie in dem ganzen konnte Jarlaxle dabei nicht ignorieren. Seinen Vater auf die Spitze zu treiben war einfach oder auch wieder nicht. Jeder der ihm in die Quere kam lebte nicht mehr oder fristete ein armseliges Dasein irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Bei diesen Aussichten wäre selbst der Söldner dazu geneigt, als Seele ohne Körper seine restliche Existenz weiter zu führen, als den Zorn Vhaerauns auf sich zu ziehen. Der Junge könnte ihm beinahe Leid tun, um wen es sich auch handeln mochte. Noch während sich Jarlaxle insgeheim über den Wutausbruch amüsierte, wurde die tosende, tausendfach widerhallende Stimme des Gottes in seinem Geist allmählich ruhiger. Nach weiteren Minuten wagte es der hinterhältige Drow zum ersten Mal wieder das Wort zu erheben.

„_Mein Maskierter Fürst, wie kann ich dienlich sein?"_, wollte Jarlaxle ehrfürchtig wissen und meinte es tatsächlich so.

„_Du wirst auf mein Zeichen warten"_, zischelte Vhaeraun ärgerlich und im gleichen Moment waberte schwarze Nebel um den Söldnerführer herum, den nur er alleine wahrnehmen konnte. Ein attraktiver Dunkelelf stand einen Lidschlag später vor Jarlaxle und sein Gesicht war zu einer gefahrvollen Fratze verzogen. Das Haar flammte Feuerrot und die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

„_Ja, mein Maskierter Fürst"_, entgegnete Jarlaxle achtvoll und musste versuchen ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Denn der Anblick wirkte doch recht belustigend auf den tückischen Drow, der so langsam Geschmack an diesem Versteckspiel bekam.

„_Verfluchter Idiot"_, knurrte Vhaeraun ungehalten und ließ damit offen wen der beiden – Jarlaxle oder Shar – er damit meinte, während er in die rot glühenden Augen seines Sohnes sah.

„_Möchtet ihr mehr Informationen preisgeben?"_, fragte der Anführer der Söldnergruppe ruhig und gelassen auf geistiger Ebene und blickte sich dabei neugierig in der näheren Umgebung um. Doch an dem Bild vor einigen Minuten hatte sich nichts verändert. Selbst der Begleitschutz hatte sich vorsichtshalber in den Hintergrund verzogen und wartete geduldig am Haupteingang zu ihrem Quartier.

„_Noch nicht"_, erwiderte der Gott und nun schien er sich tatsächlich ein wenig beruhigt zu haben, denn die Stimme klang verhältnismäßig gelassen.

„_Wie ihr wünscht … ich werde warten und eure weiteren Pläne ausführen und dienlich sein"_, erklärte sich Jarlaxle freundlich obwohl er den Sarkasmus selbst aus seinem Geist nicht ganz verschwinden lassen konnte.

„_Lass' den Spott, mein Sohn"_, schnaubte Vhaeraun verächtlich und eine Gedankenpeitsche schnallte mit solch heftiger Wucht durch den Geist des Söldners, dass ihm kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er schwankte nach vorne und zurück und für einen Moment schien es ihm fast so, als würde er von Innen zerrissen werden. _„Das ist eine Warnung, für dich und für den Jungen. Enttäusch mich nicht."_

Jarlaxle schluckte merklich und kämpfte gegen die aufkommenden negativen Gefühle an. Eine Mischung aus unendlicher Wut, Erniedrigung und selbst Erleichterung bemächtigte sich seiner. Der Drow schloss kurz die Augen, sammelte sich und kehrte mit neuer Konzentration an Ort und Stelle zurück. Sein Gott war verschwunden und mit ihm auch die machtvolle Aura, die das Auftauchen mit sich brachte, bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer halben Stunde.

„_Ich werde tun was ihr verlangt"_, dachte Jarlaxle und somit schien auch für ihn das Treffen seinem Gott vorzeitig vorüber. Doch die Gedanken blieben ihm, wie auch all die Erinnerungen an die Gespräche.

Jarlaxle fragte sich, welche Bewandtnis die geheimnisvollen Pläne von Vhaeraun haben könnten. Was für eine Rolle sollte ein unbekannter Junge spielen, von dem er nicht einmal den Namen kannte? Was sollte auch die Anspielung an die Oberfläche und nicht zu vergessen die Erwähnung eines Vhaeraunpriesters? Ganz neue Gedanken drängten sich dem Söldner auf, wovor er sich sonst niemals Sorgen gemacht hatte. Stets hielt er sich an die Anweisungen und befolgte diese auf seine ganz eigene Art. Genau wegen seiner Vorhergehensweise entschloss sich wohl sein Vater ihn für die schwierige Aufgabe ausgesucht zu haben. Jarlaxle sollte Kindermädchen spielen. Aber sollte er wirklich das Wesen eines Gottes hinterfragen? Trotz der Herkunft, des stets hinterhältigen Drow, leichter verständlich als für andere, aber auch fördernd in der Gunst seines Glaubens? Gesünder wäre es nicht, aber reizvoller. Er könnte ja durchaus die Augen aufhalten und schauen, was sich ergab. Erst einmal weiter machen wie bisher und sich umhören. Mit diesen Überlegungen und noch einigen weiteren wand sich Jarlaxle um, schritt auf den Haupteingang von Bregan D'aerthe zu und verschwand. Zurück zu seinen Privatgemächern, um die Lage in aller Ruhe zu überdenken. Das war eine Divise, an die sich Jarlaxle stets hielt, und somit mit manch großen und kleinen Hindernissen schon seit Jahrhunderten überlebte.

Shar hatte währenddessen von alldem nichts mitbekommen. Seine nackten Füße trugen ihn eilig, schneller sogar als er dachte, zurück nach Ostmyr zurück. Der Dolch steckte im Hosenbund und der junge Halbdrow achtete darauf, dass er nicht sofort sichtbar, aber er durchaus in der Lage war, ihn sofort ziehen zu können. Mittlerweile dachte der Junge nicht mal an den Soldaten und das Essen, sondern wollte sich einfach nur verstecken. Ganz weit weg von dem bedrohlichen Drow, der ihn zutiefst erschreckt hatte. Shar versuchte sich bei seiner übereilten Flucht so klein wie möglich zu machen, unscheinbar auszusehen und schlich so am Straßenrand entlang. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Jeden direkten Blickkontakt zu den hier herumlaufenden Drow und anderen Lebewesen vermied er, die ihm begegneten und so fühlte sich der Junge vorerst einmal sicher. Jetzt galt es nur einen Platz zu finden an dem er warten konnte. Die Straße immer in Sichtweite und Ausschau nach seinem Herrn halten. So sah vorerst sein Plan aus. Den Weg zurück zu Nhaundar kannte er immer noch nicht, dabei schien er sehr nahe. Wenn Shar über den Basar gelaufen wäre, dann nur immer geradeaus und seine Füße hätten ihn vor das große Eisentor zu Nhaundar Xaranns Anwesen gebracht. Doch der junge Halbdrow wusste es nicht und da er sich gar nicht auskannte, hatte er auch keine Anhaltspunkte. Weiter bis zum Basar und dem verruchten Fleck, der sich in der Stadt Menzoberranzan „Das Schmuckkästchen" nannte, kannte Shar nicht.

In den frühen Jahren erledigte er für seinen Herrn Botendienste, aber niemals über die Grenzen von Nhaundars Einzugsgebiet hinaus. Der hinterhältige Sklavenhändler tätigte eher Geschäfte zu pflegen, die lukrativ und vor allem auch von niederen Adelshäusern genutzt werden konnten. Somit nur in den Stadtteilen Duthcloim, dem Basar und in selten Fällen auch mit Söldnern. Dabei kamen die Dunkelelfen zu ihm und nicht umgekehrt.

So ahnungslos suchte nun Shar ein Versteck und wusste noch nicht so recht, ob ihm das gelingen würde. Hier herrschte bereits am Vormittag geschäftiges Treiben und die Straßen waren voll von Drow, Ork, Grauzwergen, Goblins und auch einigen Menschensklaven. Alle wuselten aufgeregt hin und her und beachteten den kleinen, verwahrlosten und stinkenden Halbdrow nicht, bis Shar blitzartig stehen blieb und schrie.

Soeben glitt der Junge noch an einem alten Drow vorbei und achtete darauf ihn und andere nicht zu berühren, da piekten ihn ganz plötzlich unbeschreibliche Schmerzen in seinem Kopf. Ihm wurde augenblicklich schwindlig und er musste anhalten. Er schaute nach oben und auf die Straße. Doch die Bilder verschwammen zu einem undeutlichen Wirrwarr zusammen und wirbelten hin und her. Dann zuckten plötzlich Blitze vor seinen Augen und er fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder, in der Hoffnung sich nur geirrt zu haben. Abermals wurde ihm schwindlig und das verwischte Bild kehrte zurück, selbst die unbeschreiblichen Kopfschmerzen hatten sich verstärkt. Gleichzeitig zuckten weitere, grellweiße Blitze vor ihm auf. Eilig schloss er die Lider erneut und konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Die Qual vor dem schmerzendem Licht erfasste seinen hageren Körper und er spürte, wie sein Magen anfing sich zu krümmen. Shar schrie auf. Glühend, heiße Flammen züngelten um seinen Kopf herum auf und begannen sich ohne Rücksicht durch sein Gesicht zu fressen. Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg über Mund, Nase, Ohren und Wangen und schlichen sich erbarmungslos in die tiefblauen Augen des jungen Halbdrow hinein. Erneut schrie Shar laut auf und umfasste mit beiden Händen seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Denken konnte er in jenem Moment nicht mehr, denn die Qual hatte völlig von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Immer weiter und weiter drangen die Flammen ungehindert in den Geist des Jungen ein. Shars Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, kalte und heiße Schauer jagten sich gegenseitig und schossen durch den ganzen Leib. Die Gedankenpeitsche Vhaerauns grub sich tiefer ihren Verbindungsweg zu dem Gehirn des jungen Halbdrow und ließ dem Zorn des Maskierten Fürsten freien Lauf.

Shar wurde von mehreren Lebewesen umringt, davon auch Dunkelelfen und Orks, die gebannt, abstoßend oder aber einfach nur neugierig stehen geblieben waren und sich das unerwartete Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen wollten. Der Junge hielt sich den Kopf und versuchte damit den Schmerzen zu entgehen, die stattdessen an Intensität zunahmen. Übelkeit und Schwindel bemächtigten sich seiner und gruben sich in jede Faser seines Seins. Shar verlor letztendlich das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit dem Gesicht nach vorne auf den harten Felsenboden. Doch durch die Gedankenpeitsche spürte der junge Halbdrow nicht einmal wie er sich beide Knie, seine Handgelenke und selbst einen Fuß blutig stieß. Ganz zu schweigen von einer aufgeplatzten Augenbraue. Einzig und allein das ungezügelte Feuer fraß sich tiefer und tiefer in seinen Geist hinein.

Gepeinigte Schmerzensschreie hallten über den kleinen Abschnitt der Straße, die nach einigen Minuten nachließen und auch die Zuschauer nicht mehr fesselten. Für alle Schaulustigen stellte sich die Szene als überdreht heraus und sie schenkten ihr kaum noch Aufmerksamkeit. Sie erkannten keine blutigen Wunden, keine sichtbaren Spuren eines Kampfes, sondern nur einen schreienden, verdreckten, stinkenden und in allem Überfluss verrückten Halbdrow, der auf dem Boden lag und komplett durchdrehte. Nicht schaulustig genug für sie.

Die Bestrafung war einzig und allein für Shar bestimmt und dieser fühlte sie am ganzen Körper hautnah. Der Zorn Vhaerauns übermannte ihn ohne Ankündigung, breitete sich in ihm aus und am Ende lag er zitternd, schwach und fast ohnmächtig am Straßenrand und dachte er würde sterben. Noch viele weitere Minuten verstrichen auf die gleiche Weise und mittlerweile waren fast alle anderen Anwesenden dazu übergegangen sich wieder ihren eigenen Geschäften zu widmen. Einige schüttelte noch den Kopf und signalisierten, dass der Halbdrow geisteskrank sei. Wieder andere schienen der Meinung, man sollte dieses Häuflein Etwas umbringen und von hier fortschaffen, bis letztendlich eine Stadtwache die restlichen Umherstehenden zerstreute.

Der Hauptmann der kleinen Gruppe, bestehend aus drei Soldaten und einem Magier, hatte heute anscheinend einen guten Tag, denn er veranlasste, dass Shar tatsächlich weggebracht wurde, sogar lebend. Zwei Drow der Patrouille nahmen den bebenden Körper des Jungen, trugen ihn an die nächste Häuserecke, nur einige Meter weiter entfernt, und ließen ihn anschließend in einer Seitengasse hilflos liegen. Danach ging auch diese Gruppe ihres Weges und scherte sich keinen Deut mehr um den Halbdrow.

Shar lag einfach nur da, mitten im Schmutz der Gasse und keiner achtete auf ihn. Sein hagerer Leib zitterte immer noch, doch mittlerweile schienen die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf nachzulassen. Langsam und schleppend schwanden die Flammen in ihm und um ihn herum. Die Blitze hatten gänzlich nachgelassen und selbst seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich nicht mehr. Doch zurück blieben unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen, eine ausgetrocknete Kehle und das Gefühl nur noch schlafen zu wollen. Shars Verstand funktionierte in jenem Moment soweit, dass er eines wusste, hier konnte er nicht liegen bleiben. Er musste versuchen einen abgeschiedenen Ort zu finden, um sich dort einfach auszuruhen. Was mit ihm passiert war ahnte der Junge nicht, noch gab ihm die Stimme seines Vaters irgendeine Erklärung ab. Vergessenen schienen im gleichen Augenblick auch alle anderen Dinge, die Shar seit den frühen Morgenstunden erlebte. Sein innigster Wunsch verlangte nach Ruhe und Schlaf.

Der junge Halbdrow mobilisierte die letzten, ihm noch zur Verfügung stehenden Kräfte, schleifte sich mehr oder minder über den harten Felsenboden, anstatt zu laufen und schleppte sich auf allen Vieren immer tiefer in die dunkle Gasse hinein. Er hatte keine Augen für eventuelle Gefahren, sondern kroch unbehindert weiter. Dabei registrierte er nicht einmal, dass ihm der so wertvolle Dolch aus dem Hosenbund rutschte und achtlos auf der Straße liegen blieb. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und er fühlte sich, als würde er seit Tagen so herumkriechen. Tatsächlich kam er nur wenige Meter weiter. Der junge Halbdrow erreichte einen Ort, der sich geradezu als perfekt herausstellte. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein kleiner Innenhof. Ein Eisengitter umzäunte den kleinen abgeschiedenen Flecken und im Hof standen viele Dinge unordentlich, manche auch fein säuberlich aufgereiht, herum. Es handelte sich um gefüllte Säcke mit nicht erkennbarem Inhalt, kleine und große Weinfässer standen unmittelbar daneben und boten einen wunderbaren Unterschlupf, um nicht gleich gesehen zu werden. Ohne sich weiter umzuschauen oder sich Gedanken um eine hier lauernde Gefahr zu machen, schaffte es Shar, durch das offen stehende Tor herein zu kommen. Sein Weg führte ihn zu einem kleinen Fass, ganz in der Nähe des Eingangs und gleichzeitig zu einer dort dunklen Nische. Mit der letzten Kraft schleppte sich der Junge dort hin und legte sich neben das Weinfass zu Boden und verlor keine Sekunde später das Bewusstsein.


	42. 40 Kap Elend

**40. Kapitel**

**Elend**

„Ugurth, du Hohlkopf!", hallte eine wütende Dunkelelfenstimme über den Hinterhof des Spirituosenladens „Die schwarze Seele" mitten im Händlerviertel Ostmyr von Menzobarranzan. Die Beleidigung wurde vom Besitzer jenes Ladens aus der Hintertür gerufen, während rot glühende Augen jeden Schritt von Ugurth überwachten.

Bei Ugurth handelte es sich um einen in die Jahre gekommenen Ork, der für den Spirituosenhändler Veszmyr Zolond arbeitete. Jedoch nicht als Sklave, sondern als freies Lebewesen, das sich bereits vor Jahrzehnten ins Unterreich zurückgezogen hatte, um hier und da Schwierigkeiten und äußerst unangenehme Clanzwistigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Oder einfacher gesagt, Ugurth war ein Feigling und versteckte sich in der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin. Über mehrere Städte und Handelskarawanen gelang der ältere Ork nach Menzoberranzan, blieb und fand eine Anstellung in dem kleinen, aber durchaus lohnenswerten Spirituosenladen „Die Schwarze Seele".

Der Besitzer Vesmyr Zolond war ein rundlicher Drow von kleiner Statur. Er besaß kurzes weißes Haar, rote Augen und sein Gesicht wirkte leicht aufgedunsen, was nicht von seinen fast achthundert Jahren herrührte, sondern von seiner Lebensweise. Der Dunkelelf verriet niemanden etwas davon, aber hinter vorgehaltener Hand ging das Gerücht um, dass Veszmyr mehr als nur einmal am Tag an der eigenen Ware probierte und jeden Tropfen liebte. Hinzu kam seine Trägheit. Der Händler Zolond beschäftigte sich mit der Buchführung, den Einkauf von neuem Alkohol auf dem Basar oder altbekannte Karawanen von der Oberfläche und ließ es sich ansonsten gut und gerne auf einem bequemen Diwan gut gehen und beobachtete andere beim arbeiten. Natürlich kam das Essen nicht zu kurz und der Koch bereitete ihm stets köstliche Gaumenfreuden. Veszmyr hatte ja seine Mitarbeiter, die sich um die handwerklichen Dinge kümmerten, die im Laden anfielen, somit blieb ihm der gemütliche Teil des Lebens.

„Ugurth, die leeren Fässer, nicht die vollen. Beeil dich endlich, du Idiot! Aber bring den Sack erst rein und dann hole die Holzfässer", schnaubte Veszmyr ungehalten über die Dummheit des Ork, der in die falsche Richtung davon schlurfen wollte. Anschließend seufzte er herzzerreißend und wünschte sich, nicht ständig von Schwachköpfen umgeben sein zu müssen.

„Ja, Herr", brummte Ugurth eingeschnappt, machte sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung auf und lief dabei mit krummen Beinen über den Innenhof. Auf dem Rücken trug er einen schweren Getreidesack und verschwand augenblicklich damit in den Ladenräumen. Nur einige Minuten später kam der Ork wieder heraus und machte sich auf den Weg zu den leeren Weinfässern am Eingang zum Hof. Im Schlepptau befand sich nun ein Dunkelelf.

Der Dunkelelf hieß Hatch'nett. Er war ein muskulöser Drow von normaler Statur seiner Rasse, mit weißem langen Haar und roten Augen. Hatch'nett war fast schon dreihundert Jahre alt und ebenfalls ein Mitarbeiter des Händlers Veszmyr Zolond. Die schwere Arbeit von täglichem Kisten, Säcken und Fässer schleppen ließen ihn wie ein Krieger aussehen, doch in Wahrheit war er nur ein einfacher Drow, der sich sein Geld hier und anderswo verdiente. Selbst in einer Händlerkarawane versuchte er es vor Jahrzehnten, doch für die Gefahren des Unterreichs war er nicht der geeignete Schlag eines Dunkelelfen, ihm fehlte es an Kampfgeschick und vor allem an Mut. Somit teilte er sich die Feigheit des Orks und ließ es sich lieber an Ort und Stelle gut gehen. Immerhin reichte seine Entlohnung aus, um ein ordentliches Zimmer zu mieten, gut zu speisen und hin und wieder ein Spielchen Sava zu wagen. Die Frauen in gewissen Etablissement schienen ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt von Hatch'nett, der für sein Alter ein recht eindruckvolles Bild vorzuzeigen hatte. Alles in allem ein Elf, der für einen schmierigen Spirituosenhändler arbeitete und sich sein Leben nach dem niederen Standart gut verdiente.

Beide, Hatch'nett und Ugurth, liefen über den Innenhof „Der schwarzen Seele" und seufzten über die noch so späte Arbeit. Ihr Murren half nicht viel. Veszmyr war gnadenlos und bezahlte nur, wenn am Abend alles nach Richtigkeit und Zeitplan erfolgt war. Ausgerechnet heute Morgen kam eine große Lieferung direkt von der Oberfläche an. Für die hier einkaufenden Kunden sehr angenehm, aber nicht für die Mitarbeiter des Ladens.

Ugurth rückte an zwei leeren Weinfässern heran und hob sich augenblicklich eins auf die Schulter. Hatch'nett trat neben ihm und wollte es ihm gleich tun. Doch der Drow hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und starrte gebannt zu Boden. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurzzeitig, dann schien er sich wieder gefasst zu haben, aber er blieb still stehen.

„Was ist?", wollte der Ork schwerfällig wissen, als er bemerkte, dass sich der Drow nicht mehr rührte.

„Wir haben Besuch", erwiderte Hatch'nett geistesabwesend und schaute immer noch nach unten, wo er einen schlafenden jungen Halbdrow erblickte, der sich zusammengerollt zwischen den beiden leeren Holzfässern versteckt hatte.

„Was?", fragte Ugurth sogleich hinter her und machte der Intelligenz seiner Rasse in jenem Moment alle Ehre, indem er einen dummen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte und mit fragendem Blick Hatch'nett anstarrte.

Der Drow seufzte, bedachte den Ork mit stechenden Augen und sprach laut. „Wir haben Besuch, wie man deutlich sehen kann. Und Veszmyr hat Recht, du bist ein Idiot."

„Das ist eine Beleidigung", entgegnete Ugurth und bleckte dabei seine beiden Stoßzähne, um mehr Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

„Du weißt doch nicht einmal was eine Beleidigung ist", lachte Hatchn'nett leise und konnte im Gesicht des Orks erkennen, dass er mal wieder wahre Worte zu ihm gesprochen hatte, denn er schien gar nichts verstanden zu haben.

„Bei den Neun Höllen, was ist hier los? Steht nicht da wie die Ölgötzen und macht euch an die Arbeit, ihr Gesindel", unterbrach die wütende Stimme von Veszmyr die Beiden im Hof. Er spähte aus der Tür heraus und erkannte lediglich seine zwei Mitarbeiter, die faul dastanden und etwas anstarrten.

„Heute treiben mich alle noch in den Wahnsinn", schimpfte der Spirituosenhändler in sich hinein und war gänzlich abgeneigt weitere Verzögerungen zu dulden.

„Herr?", rief Hatch'nett Veszmyr zu, drehte sich um und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Verwirrung wider.

„Was denn noch?", machte Veszmyr seiner Wut mit zähneknirschender Stimme Luft und trat auf die Türschwelle. „Ich bezahle keine Faulpelze."

„Herr?", mischte sich der jüngere Dunkelelf erneut an den Händler und blickte dabei über die Schulter, um den schlafenden Jungen nochmals in Augenschein nehmen zu können, denn er hätte sich ja auch durchaus irren können und hatte alles nur geträumt. Hatte er nicht und ob das nun eine gute oder schlechte Nachricht für diesen Abend war oder nicht, er musste wenigstens seine Entdeckung kundtun. „Wir haben hier einen Besucher, Meister Zolond."

„Dann sag' das doch gleich", brüllte Veszmyr wütend und stand binnen weniger Sekunden im Innenhof und bewegte sich für seinen Leibesumfang plötzlich schnell und zügig auf seine Mitarbeiter zu. „Wer ist es denn?", erkundigte sich der Händler beim Gehen und schaute neugierig über seinen Besitz hinweg. Doch die Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er nichts weiter erkannte als das, was noch vor wenigen Minuten hier stand, alles, aber keinen Besucher oder gar Kunde.

„Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, er schläft", antwortete Hatch'nett wahrheitsgemäß, wobei ihn ein ungutes Gefühl plötzlich einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Die Laune seines Herrn war heute bereits nicht die Beste und würde sich auch nicht über die unliebsame Entdeckung aufbessern lassen. Doch die Aussicht auf einen noch erholsamen Abend und ein weiteres Schäferstündchen mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht ließ den Drow hoffen, da er seinen Fund rechtzeitig gemeldet hatte und vielleicht auch zwei oder drei Kupfermünzen mehr erhalten könnte. Immerhin war er der Entdecker.

„Hör' auf in Rätseln zu sprechen, sonst vergesse ich mich ganz und gar", schnaubte Veszmyr und stand nun unmittelbar neben Hatch'nett und Ugurth. „Wo ist der Besuch und wer ist es?", wollte der Händler wissen und bedachte dabei die Beiden mit funkelnden Adleraugen.

„Hier", meldete sich der junge Drow zu Wort und unterstrich seine Aussage mit einer Handgeste, indem er auf den schlafenden Halbdrow am Boden deutete.

Veszmyrs Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. Welch eine Unverschämtheit, sagte er dabei zu sich selbst und augenblicklich stieg ihm ein unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase. Es roch widerlich nach Unrat, Abfall und getrocknetem Blut und so rümpfte er die Nase, starrte den Schlafenden an und blickte zurück zu seinen Arbeitern. „Wer ist das?", fragte der Händler und ärgerte sich über die sinnlos vergeudete Zeit, anstatt hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und die Tageseinnahmen zählen zu können.

„Ugurth weiß es nicht", versuchte der Ork als erster zu erklären, hielt jedoch sofort wieder den Mund, als er von Veszmyr bedrohlich angestarrt wurde.

„Heute Morgen war er noch nicht da", erwiderte nun Hatch'nett, der dem Blick seines Herrn auswich und wieder zum dem schlafenden Halbdrow hinunter sah.

„Bring' das da weg! Sofort! Es stinkt widerlich und wahrscheinlich kann so ein Ding nicht mal reden", knurrte der Spirituosenhändler böse und umklammerte nur eine Sekunde später seine Nase mit zwei Fingern und atmete nur noch durch den Mund.

Was die Drei vor sich beobachteten machte wirklich einen sehr erbärmlichen wie auch anstößigen Eindruck. Shar, der sich nach der unbeherrschenden Strafe Vhaerauns bis hier her schleppen konnte, lag zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und hatte die Augenlider geschlossen.

Natürlich ahnte der Junge nichts von seiner Bestrafung. Vielleicht auch das Heilsamste für ihn. Der Maskierte Fürst beschäftigte sich gegenwärtig mit seinem Groll und wartete einfach ab und der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe musste nur auf ein Wort seines Gottes warten. Außerdem hatte Vhaeraun Zeit. Was bedeuten schon Tage, Wochen, Monate, wenn man weiß, dass Äonen vor und nach einem kommen werden. Er sah Shar als rohen Diamanten an. Ungeschliffen blieb er sein Geheimnis und wenn Vhaeraun sich wieder gefasst hatte, konnte sein Eroberungsfeldzug über die Oberfläche weiter geführt werden. Vorerst beschloss der Maskierte Fürst sich erstmal nicht um den Jungen zu kümmern, der seine Strafe bekommen hatte und er musste sich selbst erst wieder beruhigen, was bei seinem wechselhaften Verhalten nicht einfach war. Wenn Shar es schaffte ohne Grund Hals über Kopf vor seiner zukünftigen Bestimmung wegzulaufen, dann würde er es auch einige Zeit ohne Stütze überleben können. Das war Vhaerauns Beschluss.

Und dann gab es nur noch den jungen Soldaten Quev'eaonar, der sich bei seiner Rückkehr lediglich wunderte, dass seine neuste Informationsquelle plötzlich unauffindbar war. Wenigstens gelang es ihm das Langschwert zu bergen und vergaß den jungen Halbdrow danach schnell wieder.

Währenddessen lag Shars hagerer Körper versteckt zwischen zwei Weinfässer im Hof des Händlers Veszmyr Zolond und schlief. Mittlerweile zitterte sein Leib nicht mehr und die Schmerzen schienen verschwunden zu sein. Doch zum Leidwesen des Jungen hatte er sich den ungünstigsten Platz herausgesucht, den er nur finden konnte.

Veszmyr, Hatch'nett und Ugurth schauten zum einen wütend, der andere neugierig und der dritte verwirrt auf ihren Fund und selbst der Ork roch den scheußlichen Gestank, der ihm in die Nase stieg. Shars ehemalige lange weiße und vor allem wunderschön anzusehende Haarpracht, klebte blutverschmiert an der Kopfhaut und wirkte total verflitzt. Außerdem roch er nach der Müllhalde, auf der der Junge erwacht war. Sein Gesicht war von dem Abenteuer der Jagd im gefährlichen Stadtteil Braeryn dunkel verrußt und mit roten Blutspritzern übersäht und der Dreck der Straße klebte daran. Selbst die Kleidung von der Straße war mit Schmutz beschmiert und wo keine Kleidung die Haut bedeckte, konnte man die gräulich, stinkende Heilpaste der alten, verrückten Lolthpriesterin erkennen. Das gekürzte Hemd und die Hose rundeten das jämmerliche Bild noch ab. Alles viel zu groß und in den Augen der drei ganz offensichtlich auch noch gestohlen. Als letztes erkannten sie das eiserne Sklavenhalsband und an einem zerrissenen Ärmel schaute das Brandzeichen unter den Tätowierungen von Nhaundar Xarann hervor. Gute Nachrichten oder schlechte, dass konnte niemand in diesem Moment sagen, denn sie kannten den schmierigen Sklavenhändler Nhaundar Xarann nicht.

„Das ist ein Halbdrow", fand Hatch'nett als erster seine Stimme wieder und runzelte nun verwundert die Stirn. „Er ist nur verschmutz … das ist kein Dunkelelf", erklärte er seinen Fund augenblicklich genauer. Dabei fragte er sich, wie es dem Jungen gelungen war, sich hier zu verstecken. Alleine schon die Tatsache, dass er ein Mischling war, brachte ihn zum nachdenken. Nur einige Male begegnete er selbst einem Halbdrow – und dann lediglich auf der Straße - und nun, da er direkt vor sich einen sah, wurde er auf eine ungewöhnliche Weise neugierig und konnte sich seine Gefühle aber nicht erklären.

„Das sehe ich auch, Dummkopf. Geh' mir mit dem Ding weg", ärgerte sich Veszmyr und wich einige Schritte nach hinten aus, um den Geruch nicht mehr einatmen zu müssen. „Bring' ihn um und werfe ihn dann irgendwo in eine Ecke."

„Aber … aber", begann Hatch'nett zu stottern, denn sein unnatürliches Interesse wuchs an dem verwahrlosten Kind, je länger er es beobachtete. Der Junge schlief und schien nichts von alldem mitzubekommen.

„Du sollst nicht denken sondern tun was ich dir sage. Der verpestet mir hier alles und wenn ein Kunde hier entlang läuft und das sieht, dann wird auch dein Lohn gekürzt", schrie Veszmyr nun endgültig erbost. Er schnaubte noch einige Male, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief über den Hof zurück in seine Geschäftsräume, dabei dachte er nach.

Er fragte sich, was solch eine Missgeburt ausgerechnet hier auf seinem Hof zu suchen hatte. Eigentlich müsste er tot sein, dachte Veszmyr, besonders wenn man ihn anschaute und vor allem roch. Die Drow fackeln nicht lange mit herrenlosen Sklaven und erst recht nicht, wenn es sich um ein Bastardkind wie einen Halbdrow handelte. Noch während der Spirituosenhändler sich darüber Gedanken machte, kam ihm eine Idee. Dieser Junge hatte wohl tatsächlich keinen Herr und Meister und war somit auch an keinen Dunkelelfen gebunden. Das machte ihn im gleichen Moment zu Freiwild und das stand allen zur Verfügung, somit auch ihm. Eine kostenlose Arbeitskraft mehr für Veszmyr und die brachte Geld in seine Kasse ohne etwas getan zu haben. Darüber hinaus war der Halbelf jederzeit ersetzbar. Auf einen Versuch käme es an und solange der Halbdrow sich weit wie möglich von ihm aufhielt, musste er ihn nicht sehen und konnte sich auf seine Geschäfte konzentrieren. Dass der Junge ein Brandzeichen am Arm trug störte ihn dabei noch weniger, denn ansonsten hätte dessen ehemaliger Herr besser auf ihn aufpassen sollen. Damit wurde der Beschluss von Veszmyr Zolond eindeutig von ihm selbst angenommen und der Spirituosenhändler grinste plötzlich von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen, wirbelte zu Hatch'nett herum und sprach laut und deutlich, damit auch ihn jeder verstehen konnte.

„Ich habe beschlossen das Ding da zu behalten", begann Veszmyr und wedelte im gleichen Moment mit einer Hand zu Shar hinüber, um jede aufkommende Frage – über welches Ding er denn sprach - im Keim zu ersticken und sprach weiter. „Hatch'nett, kette ihn da vorne an der Wand an und achte drauf, dass sie nicht so kurz, aber auch nicht so lang ist. Er wird für mich arbeiten. Das Ding darf heute Nacht schlafen und ab morgen wird es die alten Flaschen und Fässer reinigen. Damit habt ihr zwei mehr Zeit, um euch um die anderen Dinge zu kümmern. Bevor ich es vergesse, wasch ihn vorher, Hatch'nett. Und zieh' ihm diese Lupen aus. Am besten verbrenne sie und nimm' dem Ding die Haare ab. Ich will kein Ungeziefer in meinem Hof."

Nach seinen Ausführungen drehte sich Veszmyr Zolond augenblicklich zur Tür herum und verschwand im Inneren des Gebäudes ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren.

Hatch'nett und Ugurth blieben zurück und tauschten fragende Blicke aus. Doch keiner der beiden konnte in den Augen des anderen eine genaue Gefühlsregung ablesen. Aber es wirkte so, als wäre der Ork recht froh über diese neue Botschaft und grunzte kurz. Dann wand sich Ugurth ab und tat endlich das, was er schon die ganze Zeit über tun wollte, er trug das leere Weinfass in die Geschäftsräume „Der schwarzen Seele".

Nun waren nur noch der Drow und Shar auf dem Hof. Hatch'nett seufzte und verstand sich und seine plötzlich aufkommenden Gefühle nicht mehr. Natürlich würde er die Entscheidung von Veszmyr Zolond niemals anzweifeln, immerhin handelte es sich bei diesem Dunkelelfen um seinen Geldgeber. Doch die Härte mit der der Spirituosenhändler an die Sache ging, ließ den jüngeren Drow merkwürdigerweise schlucken. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete der Elf, wie der Junge immer noch schlief und nach dem Aussehen zu beurteilen, dies schon lange nicht mehr getan haben musste. Denn bei der lauten Stimme des Händlers wäre der größte Rothé aus seinem Schlaf hoch geschreckt. Der Rest wirkte nicht minder zufrieden stellend. Hatch'nett kam sogar der Gedanke, dass der junge Halbdrow wohl besser bedient gewesen wäre, wenn er bereits tot wäre. Vielleicht schien auch dessen ehemaliger Herr die gleiche Idee gehegt zu haben oder noch einfacherer, der Kleine war vor ihm davon gelaufen. Letzteres sehr gefährlich, wenn man in der Gesellschaft von mordgierigen Dunkelelfen lebte und überleben wollte. Diese Entscheidung ging ihn aber nun nichts an und so versuchte Hatch'nett Veszmyr loyal ergeben zu sein und sich an die etwas ungewöhnliche Aufgabe heran zu wagen. Er konnte den Jungen nicht einfach anketten, zuerst musste man ihn wecken und dann verkünden, was sein weiteres Schicksal sein würde. Dabei entfuhr dem Drow ein Seufzen ohne dass er es zu merken schien.

Hatch'nett beugte sich über den schlafenden Körper und rüttelte erst sachte und nach mehreren, nicht erfolgreichen, Versuchen etwas heftiger an den schmalen Schultern. Dann plötzlich passierte etwas.

Shar erwachte. Seine Sinne wollten jedoch gleich wieder schwinden und er musste sich anstrengen nicht wieder einzuschlafen. Mehrere Male blinzelte der Junge bis er seine tiefblauen Augen aufhalten konnte. Die Kopfschmerzen und all die anderen Qualen schienen verschwunden, selbst der undurchdringliche Nebel war nicht mehr auszumachen. Doch Shar erschrak. Er merkte, dass er auf dem Boden lag und über ihn starrten ihn zwei rote Augen ausdruckslos an. Der Fremde trug sein weißes Haar offen, wirkte aber trotz muskulösen Körperbaus weder Furcht einflössend noch bedrohlich, aber er war eindeutig als Dunkelelf zuerkennen. Der junge Halbdrow fragte sich, wer dies sein könnte und wo er sich befand.

„Du musst aufwachen", erklang die erleichterte Stimme des Fremden über Shar, dessen Gesichtausdruck jedoch nichts sagend blieb.

Der Junge schluckte daraufhin und spürte, wie seine Kehle völlig ausgetrocknet war. Er schluckte abermals, um seinen trockenen Hals zu beruhigen, der kratzte, und dann begann er mit krächzender Stimme zu stammeln. „Wo … wo bin … ich?"

„Du bist im Hinterhof von Veszmyr Zolond und seinem Geschäft", kam die knappe Antwort von Hatch'nett, der einige Mühe hatte, die Frage zu verstehen. „Kannst du aufstehen?", erkundigte er sich gleich darauf und überlegte fieberhaft wie er dem Jungen nun sein neues Schicksal erklären sollte.

Shar nickte, richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf und anschließend bedachte er den Fremden neugierig und mit fragendem Blick.

Hatch'nett erkannte die unausgesprochenen Fragen und beschloss, dass man an dem Schicksal des Halbdrow nichts ändern konnte, vor allem er nicht. Das Beste wäre jetzt einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch der Kloß in seinem Hals wuchs und je länger er von den unschuldigen Augen gemustert wurde, desto schwerer fiel es ihm. Verdammt noch mal, verfluchte er sich selbst und seufzte erneut. Er leckte sich über die trocken gewordenen Lippen und begann sein Gegenüber streng anzuschauen.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen", begann er dann einfach. „Du bist jetzt das Eigentum von Veszmyr Zolond, Spirituosenhändler in Ostmyr und wirst ab sofort für ihn arbeiten. Du wirst hier im Hof leben und tun was er dir sagt. Hast du verstanden?"

Shars Augen weiteten sich bei jedem gesprochenen Wort vor Unglauben und er dachte doch tatsächlich er hätte sich verhört. Sein Herz klopfte plötzlich wild und ängstlich in seiner Brust. Das Blut floss kalt und heiß durch seine Adern und ein kalter Schauer jagte vom Nacken her über den ganzen Körper und nahm von ihm Besitz. Shar begann zu zittern. Der Fremde musste sich irren, sagte sich der junge Halbdrow. Sein Herr war und ist Nhaundar und dieser suchte doch nach ihm. Außerdem wusste der Junge nicht einmal wer Veszmyr Zolond war und erschwerend kam hinzu, dass er mit dem Stadtteil Ostmyr nichts anfangen konnte. Er wusste ja nicht einmal wo sich Nhaundar Xarann finden ließ. Aber er konnte nichts sagen, denn der Schock saß tief und so schwieg er, anstatt nach Nhaundar zu fragen. Plötzlich spürte Shar, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und alles über ihm zusammen brechen wollte. Wieso schien alles nur so schwer? Nach dem Verschwinden Sorns und dessen Zwillingsbruder Nalfein hatte sich sein ganzes Leben so schlagartig verändert und nichts und niemand machte Anstalten etwas erklären zu wollen. Das seltsame Verhalten seines Herrn, der nicht zu ihm kam und dann die gefährlichen Straßen von Menzoberranzan, taten ihr übriges, um dem Jungen Angst einzujagen. Shar wollte augenblicklich zurück zu Nhaundar, sogar zurück zu Dantrag, Zaknafein und vielleicht wäre er sogar freiwillig zu Yazston zurückgekehrt. Überall hin nur hier wollte und konnte er nicht bleiben. Nahm dieser Alptraum kein Ende oder war dies überhaupt kein Traum? Vielleicht war das auch alles das Leben nach dem Tod, so wie es ihm Sorn einst einmal erzählt hatte. Aber darin war alles nicht so düster und aussichtslos beschrieben worden, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Dann erinnerte er sich an die letzte Rettung, seinen Vater. Wenn Handir ihm nicht helfen konnte, dann gebe es wohl niemanden mehr. Eilig rief er im Kopf nach Handir. Immer und immer wieder, während er mit seinen tiefblauen Augen in die seines Gegenübers starrte und die Tränen jetzt ungehindert über seine Wangen rannen, aber es erfolgte keine Antwort.

Hatch'nett empfand erneut ein seltsames Gefühl beim Anblick der Verzweiflung und er konnte sich das alles nicht erklären. Er gab sich selbst nicht die Schuld, er hatte ihn immerhin nur gefunden. Wenn er den Halbdrow nicht gesehen hätte, dann wäre es Ugurth gewesen. Somit musste er lediglich noch versuchen den Jungen freiwillig zum mitmachen zwingen, bevor er Gewalt anwendete. Letzteres allerdings eher ungern. Dabei beschlich Hatch'nett ein Gedanke, der durchaus ausführbar schien. Der Drow musste versuchen ruhig und sachlich zu reden und vielleicht würde dann die Angst ein wenig von seinem Gegenüber abfallen. Zum Glück, dass der hagerer Körper des jungen Halbdrow nicht ausschaute, als könnte er sich großartig wehren, denn er wollte ihn bei Problemen nur widerwillig verletzten.

„Mein Name lautet übrigens Hatch'nett. Ich arbeite für Veszmyr und Ugurth wirst du spätestens morgen auch kennen lernen. Du brauchst keine Furcht zu haben. Ich soll dich waschen und …", da brach der Dunkelelf plötzlich ab und schwieg. Er wollte nicht unbedingt gleich erwähnen, dass er denn Jungen nach dem Waschen anketten sollte. Und wenn der Junge dabei anfing zu schreien oder sich zu wehren, dann würde das schon genug Aufsehen erregen.

Shar hörte zu und doch wieder nicht. Immer flehentlicher rief er in seinem Kopf nach Handir, aber nur Stille antwortete ihm. Sein Vater konnte ihn doch nicht einfach alleine lassen, verzweifelte der junge Halbdrow und die Tränen rannen ungehemmt über das verschmutzte Gesicht, während er das Gefühl verspürte, in ein tiefes Loch ohne Boden zu fallen.

Viele Minuten konnte Shar nichts tun, noch nahm er um sich herum etwas wahr. Hatch'netts Geduld wurde absolut auf die Probe gestellt. Dann reichte es auch ihm. Er griff nach unten, nahm einen Arm des Jungen und zog ihn daran nach oben. „Komm' mit und ich wasch dich erst einmal", erklärte er dem Halbdrow mit befehlendem Unterton.

Zusammen liefen sie über den Innenhof und fanden in der Nähe des Hintereingangs eine Stelle - die Wasserstelle, wo die Flaschen und Fässer ausgewaschen wurden, um sie für den nächsten Einsatz herzurichten - und Hatch'nett machte sich ans Werk. Er stellte sich den Jungen so, dass er ihn stets im Auge behielt und füllte nebenher einige Eimer mit kaltem Wasser. Dass der Kleine fliehen wollte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dazu sah er viel zu fertig mit den Nerven aus. Der eigentliche Grund für Shars Verzweiflung blieb für ihn im Ungewissen. Anschließend reihte er die gefüllten Eimer auf und riss an der stinkenden und blutverschmierten Kleidung. Was Hatch'nett erblickte, ließ den Drow einen Moment innehalten. Der Leib sah völlig abgemagert aus, überall erkannte er kleine und große Narben, die sich Shar in den letzten Tagen zugezogen hatte. Sie waren aber alle bereits am verheilen und das lag an der Tatsache, dass Zarras Heilpaste half. Was ihn jedoch stutzig machte waren die Schlangentätowierungen auf Oberarme und Brust. Sie hatten kaum Schaden genommen und schienen wohl auch einst wunderschön gewesen zu sein, sagte sich Hatch'nett. Aber mit dem ganzen Dreck und Ruß der Straße nur ein seltsames Gebilde auf der Haut eines Halbdrow. Doch wer würde ein Bastardkind nur so herausputzen? Nur jemand mit Geld und Einfluss. Vielleicht eines der Adelshäuser oder sogar ein sehr gut betuchter Händler, womöglich ein Sklavenhändler, dachte der Dunkelelf darüber nach. Wahrscheinlich der ehemalige Besitzer dieses Sklaven. Doch letztendlich, wieso sollte er sich über solch eine sinnlose Tatsache den Kopf zerbrechen? Er handelte im Auftrag von Vezmyr und dafür würde er auch schließlich bezahlt werden. Ohne weitere Gedanken hob er einen Eimer nach dem anderen an und übergoss Shar mit kaltem Wasser.

Man musste dem jungen Halbdrow hoch anrechnen, dass er die Zähne zusammen biss, obwohl das Nass ihm auf der Haut brannte. Widerstandslos ließ Shar sich von oben bis unten waschen. So kannte er es von Dipree und machte daher keine unangenehmen Anstalten sich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzten, denn ein kleines Fünkchen in ihm wollte es ebenfalls. Erstaunlicherweise blieb der Junge selbst dann ruhig, als Hatch'nett ein Messer zog und ihm die langen und einst so wunderschönen Haare ungerade abschnitt, um die verklebten Stellen zu entfernen. Nun reichten die weißen Haare nur noch bis zu den Schultern, wo sie doch zuvor weit bis zu den Knien wuchsen. Shar wirkte dabei gleichgültig, denn innerlich flehte er immer noch nach einer Antwort von Handir und wollte nicht aufgeben. Noch einmal wurde er mit kaltem Wasser übergossen und am Ende ließ er sich anstandslos eine viel zu große und geflickte Wollhose, sowie in ein gelöchertes Hemd stecken. Beides Kleidungsstücke von Hatch'nett, der sie hier als Ersatz aufbewahrt hatte. Nun einmal kamen sie zum Einsatz, denn angezogen hätte er sie wohl doch nie. Nun lag es an dem Dunkelelfen die Sachen zu kürzen und wenig später stand ein bibbernder junger Halbdrow an der Wasserstelle und schaute ganz aus, was seine Herkunft versprach. Man erkannte die helle Haut, kurze weiße Haare und ein doch recht ansehnliches Bild von einem Sklaven, wenn man von den Narben mal absah.

Als er dann den Jungen ankettete und eigentlich spätestens jetzt mit einem lautstarken Protest gerechnet hatte, wurde er jedoch sehr überrascht. Alle Gegenwehr oder lautstarke Schreie blieben aus und Shar ließ sich widerstandslos abführen. Hatch'nett hatte hierzu eine eiserne Kette an dem bereits vorhandene Halsband von Shar befestigt und diese dann nur einige Schritte weiter an einem Hacken in der Wand angebracht. Dort setzte sich Shar einfach auf den Boden, wo früher einmal ein Goblinsklave festgehalten wurde. Jetzt blieben dem Jungen nur wenige Meter Freiraum, um sich bewegen zu können. Hatch'nett fand allerdings das willige Verhalten des Jungen seltsam, weil er weder etwas sagte, noch etwas tat, sondern einfach nur das ausführte, was er befehligt bekam. Nun kam der Dunkelelf ins grübeln und beschloss ab dem morgigen Tag ein Auge auf den Sklaven zu haben. Still und heimlich, aber dennoch wollte er mehr über den Jungen wissen. Zum Abschluss gab der Drow Shar noch einen Eimer Wasser für den Durst, nur mit Essen konnte er nicht dienen. So musste der Junge bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Hatch'nett bezweifelte nämlich sehr, dass Veszmyr auch nur einen Moment an die Anwesenheit seines neusten Zuwachses denken würde. Besonders nicht in der anrückenden Nacht, wenn der Händler gerne auf sich selbst prostete.

Der nächste Morgen kam mit schnellen Schritten heran geeilt. Shar verbrachte die ganze Nacht angekettet im Innenhof und weinte laut, mal leise, aber immer so, dass niemand auf ihn aufmerksam werden konnte. Er weilte ganz in der Nähe der Wasserstelle, wo der Boden über und über mit Flaschen voll gestellt war und sogar ein leeres Fass stand hier und brachte ein wenig Abgeschiedenheit und verdeckte ihn zusätzlich ein bisschen. Sein Vater antwortete immer noch nicht und die Verzweiflung über diese Tatsache nahm völlig von seinem hageren Körper Besitz. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub und wünschte sich sehnsüchtig zurück zu Nhaundar, Sorn, Nalfein und Zaknafein. Zu all den Drow, die in seinen Augen das darstellten, was er sein ganzes Leben her kannte, nämlich Sicherheit. Besonders bei Nhaundar Xarann, seinen Herrn. Vergessen waren plötzlich alle Erinnerungen an Erniedrigung, Schmerz und die Tatsache, dass Nhaundar Shar dem Waffenmeister Dantrag Baenre persönlich übergab. Der Junge fragte sich, wieso Nhaundar nicht nach ihm suchte. Vielleicht war ihm aber auch etwas Schreckliches passiert und er konnte ihn deswegen nirgendwo finden? Wenn sein Herr nur wüsste, wo er war, dann würde er kommen und ihn holen und zurück nach Hause bringen, überlegte Shar naiv weiter. Oder alle suchten nach ihm und fanden ihn, weil er hier in diesem dunklen Hof festsaß. Wenn er nur selbst wüsste, wo er hier war. Doch je mehr Gedanken sich durch seinen schlaflosen Geist schlichen, desto verwirrter wurde er am Ende. Letztendlich holten ihn die Ereignisse des Tages und die Bestrafung Vhaerauns wieder ein, so dass er die Lider schloss und einschlief.

Am Morgen weckte ihn Hatch'nett, der ihm ein Stück trockenes Brot reichte. Anschließend erklärte er Shar seine Aufgabe. Eigentlich eine einfache, aber durchaus anstrengend genug, um an den restlichen, körperlichen Kräften des dürren Leibs zu zerren. Der junge Halbdrow sollte den ganzen Tag leere Flasche säubern, die Fässer von innen reinigen und dann wieder alles von vorne. Der Junge seufzte konnte sich jedoch nicht zur Wehr setzen. Er kannte die Rolle eines Sklaven und die bestand darin brav und gehorsam zu sein. Ganz so, wie es ihm auch sein Vater beibrachte.

Gleich am ersten Tag lernte Shar auch Ugurth kennen und hassen. Orks waren selbst bei Nhaundar nicht an der Tagesordnung, höchstens als Arbeitersklaven, die von seinem Herrn weiter verkauft wurden. Doch dieser Ork war anders. Er wirkte auf das zarte Wesen des jungen Halbdrow beklemmend und dessen trüben Augen beobachteten ihn immer dann gefährlich, wenn Ugurth sich sicher war, der Junge würde nichts bemerken. Doch Shar spürte die Blicke auf seiner Haut und sagte zu sich selbst, dass er dem Ork nicht zu nahe kommen sollte.

Hatch'nett dagegen schien anders zu sein. Er war weder brutal noch gefährlich, aber dafür kriecherisch und unselbstständig. Aber immerhin handelte sich auch bei ihm einen Dunkelelfen und so musste Shar Vorsicht wahren. Wenigstens schafften es beide, sich heimlich ein wenig zu unterhalten, wobei Shar recht Unbedeutendes von sich gab. Hatch'nett erfuhr jedoch den Namen des Jungen. Alles andere verhüllte selbst Shar in Schweigen. Der Drow wusste es jedoch besser, denn die Zeit lief ihnen nicht davon. Es war der erste Tag und viele weitere würde schon bald folgen und er konnte seine Neugier befriedigen.

Gegen Mittag lernte Shar Veszmyr Zolond kennen und wusste augenblicklich, dass er vor diesem Drow mehr zu befürchten haben musste, als vor Dantrag Baenre. Während der Waffenmeister drohend und bedrängt seine Spielchen mit Shar trieb, hielt ihn jedoch dessen Sucht nach den körperlichen Freunden von einer übereilten Tötung des Jungen ab. Sein neuer Herr, wie er sich bei dem jungen Halbdrow vorstellte, scherte sich nicht das Geringste um das körperliche Wohl seines neuen Sklaven. Dabei offenbarte Veszmyr ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sogar, das Shar jederzeit ersetzbar war, egal in welchem Zustand – tot oder lebendig. Hauptsache der Junge erledigte seine Aufgaben zur absoluten Zufriedenheit. Ferner offenbarte der Spirituosenhändler seinem Sklaven, dass er nur Essen und Trinken erhielt, wenn er sein Sold für den Tag schaffte. Ansonsten sollte er hungern und dursten, um die Arbeitsmoral zu steigern. Die Nächte sollte Shar in einem heruntergekommenen Holzfass verbringen. Das Holz wirkte bereits jetzt morsch und es stank schrecklich nach Weinbrand. Die eiserne Kette, an der das Sklavenhalsband des jungen Halbdrow befestigt wurde, war an einer Wand im Innenhof angebracht und schenkte Shar nur einige Meter Bewegungsfreiheit. Das Tor zur Straße und der Eingang ins Innere des Ladens wurden ihm durch die kurze Kette verweigert. Veszmyr wollte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Zum einen wusste der Dunkelelf nun, dass er dem Halbdrow nicht unnötig über den Weg lief und gleichzeitig, dass einer der näheren Nachbarn und Konkurrenten nicht erkannten, dass bei ihm ein Bastard arbeitete. So konnte sich der Händler sicher sein, dass niemand den Halbdrow, zumindest am Anfang, zu Gesicht bekam. Zur weiteren Freude von Veszmyr roch der Junge auch nicht mehr wie ein Abfallhaufen und verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit dem Wasser, das ihn sauber hielt. Ein Pluspunkt für sein Geschäft, welches somit auch von unliebsamem Ungeziefer verschont blieb.

Aus dem ersten Tag wurde der zweite und folgte auf dem Fuße. Shar musste schwer arbeiten und sogar noch mehr als vor Jahren im Haushalt seines Herrn Nhaundar Xarann. Der junge Halbdrow bekam von dem Ork leere Weinfässer gebracht und Kiste über Kiste leerer Flaschen in allen Größen und Formen. Anschließend hatte er die Eimer mit Wasser zu füllen und bekam Lappen und Bürste in die Hand gedrückt und musste putzen. Zum Glück waren seine Finger dünn und lang, dass er bei den ersten fünfzig Flaschen noch flink vorankam. Danach ging es schleppender voran. Die Müdigkeit und der Hunger plagten ihn und er hoffte, dass er sich wenigstens für einen Moment ausruhen konnte. Das wurde jedoch von der ständigen Kontrolle von Ugurth und Veszmyr verhindert. Vor allem von dem Ork, der geheimnisvoll zwischen der Wasserstelle, dem restlichen Innenhof und den Geschäftsräumen hin und her schlurfte. Hacht'nett ließ sich kaum blicken und wenn er es tat, dann nur um die bereits gesäuberten Flaschen abzuholen. Ansonsten herrschte Schweigen, außer wenn Veszmyr Zolond wieder einmal sein Ärger an Ugurth oder Hatch'nett ausließ und herum schrie. Um den jungen Halbdrow kümmerte er sich nicht, es zählte nur das Ergebnis und darüber konnte er sich noch nicht beklagen.

Am zweiten Abend nach getaner Arbeit lag Shar zusammengerollt in dem erbärmlichen Weinfass und rieb sich die Hände. Sie waren rau, rot und die Gelenke taten ihm weh. Eine leichte Überanstrengung kündigte sich an, auch wenn der Junge nicht so recht wusste, was es zu sein schien. Aber die Schmerzen spürte er deutlich, genauso wie die Schwäche seines Körpers. Vor einer Stunde hatte er einen Becher Wasser und etwas seltsam Aussehendes von Hatch'nett gebracht bekommen, bevor dieser sich bis zum nächsten Morgen verabschiedete. Shar aß es, weil der Hunger es hinein trieb, aber er wollte nicht wissen was es gewesen war. Es roch nach verfaultem Fleisch, sah leicht grünlich aus und schmeckte wie schimmeliges Brot. Es handelte sich hierbei um den kläglichen Rest einer bereits älteren Mahlzeit Veszmyr Zolonds, besser gesagt um ein Stück leicht verdorbenen Bratens, der ausrangiert werden musste und eher einem Tier gerecht wurde.

Doch genau das war es, gerade gut genug für den Sklaven, dachte sich der Händler dabei. Wenn das Halbblut ihm schon gleich bei der ersten Begegnung durch seinen Geruch die Nase verpestete, dann sollte das Essen genau richtig sein, um ihm den Status bei seinem neuen Herrn klar zu machen.

Mittlerweile wurde es allmählich Nacht. Das Licht von Narbondel sank immer tiefer und bald würde es von neuem ansteigen und den neuen Tag in der Stadt der Spinnenkönig ankündigen. Shar lag jedoch in seiner Lagerstatt und atmete den stechenden Duft des vorhergehenden Inhalts ein und musste öfters husten, denn der Geruch reizte seinen Hals. Der alte Weinbrandgeruch stieg ihm die Nase und ließ ihn hin und wieder auch niesen. Aber immer noch besser, als draußen auf dem kalten Boden schlafen zu müssen, sagte er zu sich selbst und versuchte sich so Mut zu machen. Doch seine eigentlichen Gedanken kreisten um ganz andere Dinge. Shar wünschte sich während seiner Arbeit lieber Treppen zu schruppen, in der Küche zu helfen oder wenn es sein musste, erneut Botschaften des Sklavenhändlers zu überbringen. Ganz so, wie in der Anfangszeit, wo es auch noch Handir gab. Und das Schlimmste für ihn war, dass sein Vater ihm immer noch nicht antwortete. In jeder Minute in der er sich heimlich von seiner Arbeit erholte, so, dass niemand ihn beobachten konnte, bat der junge Halbdrow um eine kurze Antwort. Doch es herrschte Stille und ein bedrückendes Gefühl, das tief aus dem Herzen wuchs, sagte Shar, dass er plötzlich ganz auf sich selbst gestellt war. Nhaundar kam nicht, auch kein anderer Drow, den er gekannt hatte. Der Junge vermisste Sorn und dessen herzliche Umarmungen. Er wünschte sich ein Wiedersehen mit Zaknafein und stellte sich Nalfein vor, mit dem er zusammen am Tisch saß. Der Zwillingsbruder seines Liebsten spielte und er durfte Süßigkeiten essen. Shar dachte sogar an Dantrag und wäre sogar bereit gewesen, hier und auf der Stelle sich vor ihm demütigen zu lassen, wenn nur alles wie vorher sein könnte. Der schrecklichste Gedanke, den der junge Halbdrow bei all seinen Erinnerungen hegte, brachte ihn erneut zum weinen. Er war doch stets brav und gehorsam, all die Zeit über und würde es auch hier sein, wenn nur Handir wieder bei ihm wäre, was aber nicht geschah.

Was am Anfang noch Selbstschutz von Shars Seele darstellte, hatte sich seit dem Aufenthalt in Eryndlyn und bei dem Hohepriester Tarlyn Myt'tarlyl verstärkt und gleichzeitig verändert. Zuvor hörte der Junge die Stimme in seinem Inneren. Er schien der Meinung, dass es sich dabei um seinen Vater handelte, doch dabei waren es stets nur die Erinnerungen an Handir. Die Worte des Mondelfen, die er seinem Sohn mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. Anschließend hatte Vhaeraun sich diese Tatsache zu Nutze gemacht und sich in den Kopf des jungen Halbdrow geschlichen. Noch nicht einmal aus Boshaftigkeit, sondern einfach nur wegen Mittel zum Zweck und das sogar mit Erfolg, abgesehen von dem unglücklichen Vorfall, der Shar hierher verschlug. Da dem Jungen jedoch diese einfache Erkenntnis fehlte und er von einer auf die andere Minute von der Stimme seines Vaters abgekapselt wurde, verstand er die Welt nicht mehr.

Irgendwann im Laufe dieser Nacht holte die Erschöpfung den Jungen ein und er fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Hatch'nett geweckt und alles begann von vorne. Abermals brachte der Dunkelelf dem jungen Halbdrow ein Stück Brot mit. Nicht das Frischeste, aber wenigstens etwas, wodurch Shar nicht gleich vor Entkräftung aufgeben musste. Das würde Tod bedeuten und nicht nur durch Veszmyrs grobe Behandlungen, sondern schon auf Grund der schwachen körperlichen Verfassung des Jungen.

Auf seltsame Art und Weise fand Hatch'nett etwas in dem Kleinen, dass ihn so handeln ließ. Doch keinem konnte er von seinen Gefühlen erzählen, noch es wagen, jemanden daraufhin anzusprechen, erst Recht nicht den Jungen selbst. Er wusste nur, dass es nicht richtig war, so mit Shar umzuspringen, ob nun Halbdrow oder nicht. Vielleicht auch ein Charakterzug eines Feiglings, dachte sich der fast dreihundert Jahre alte Drow. Er selbst würde augenblicklich aufgeben und sich nicht so behandeln lassen. Dabei vergaß Hatch'nett, dass er von Dunkelelfen geschätzt wurde, weil er der mörderischen Rasse angehörte. Ob nun als Kämpfer oder Arbeiter, er war ein reinrassiger Drow. Dass Shar es von Geburt an gewöhnt war, als Sklave zu Leben, dass kam ihm überhaupt nicht in den Sinn. Obwohl ihm bei seinen ganzen Überlegungen auch dieser Gedanke hätte kommen können. Nun ja, wie gesagt, Hatch'nett war nicht umsonst an diese Anstellung gekommen. Aber wenigstens handelte es sich um eine Person, die in den Augen des jungen Halbdrow, ein wenig Hilfe gab und wenn es sich auch nur um ein Stück Brot handelte.

Bei Ugurth sah die Sache schon völlig anders aus. Nachdem sich der Ork an den neuen Sklaven gewöhnt hatte und ansonsten auch nicht viel Klugheit an den Tag legte, verbrachte er seine Pausen heimlich im Hof und beobachtete den schuftenden Jungen. Da Veszmyr seine Zeit mit seinen gewohnten Aufgaben zubrachte, Hatch'nett im Laden half und Ugurth eigentlich immer für das schwere Schleppen der Säcke, Fässer, Kisten und allem anderen zuständig war, ein ganz normales Verhalten, nach außen hin. Oder auch nicht? Denn was niemand von Ugurth wusste, er bevorzugte das männliche Geschlecht lieber, als das Weibliche. Dabei schien ihm egal um welche Rasse es sich handelte. Mit seiner Vorliebe ging er jedoch nicht prahlen und vor allem nicht vor seinem Arbeitgeber. Ugurth wusste gut und vielleicht zu gut, dass er hier ein leichtes Opfer für seine eigenen Phantasien gefunden hatte. Niemand würde es interessieren und wenn, dann war Shar lediglich ein Sklave und dazu noch ein Halbdrow, wehrlos und angekettet. Er erkannte die Erschöpfung des Jungen von Stunde zu Stunde. Selbst die geschwollenen Gelenke, die durch das kalte Wasser aufgedunsen und gereizt waren, fielen dem Ork auf. Manchmal hatte Ugurth doch mehr Verstand, als einem lieb sein mochte und wusste, der Halbdrow würde immer schwächer werden. Noch ein weiterer Gedanke begann in seinem Kopf zu wachsen. Er musste nur versuchen ihn in die Tat umzusetzen und genau das wollte er heute Nacht auch tun. Dabei stahl sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf das ansonsten so hässliche Gesicht des Ork und entblößte dabei die beiden gelben Stoßzähne, die ihm unappetitlich links und rechts aus dem Unterkiefer wuchsen. Veszmyr Zolond und Hatch'nett argwöhnten nichts davon und würden es wohl auch nie erfahren. Jetzt hieß es für Ugurth einfach nur abwarten und sich für die Nacht rüsten.

Shar ahnte von alldem nichts und selbst dann hätte er nichts dagegen tun können.


	43. 41 Kap In den Hinterhöfen der Stadt

**41. Kapitel**

**In den Hinterhöfen der Stadt**

Die Nacht brach schnell herein. Hatch'nett verabschiedete sich und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer, irgendwo in der Stadt. Er hatte noch eine Verabredung, die er auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte. Ugurth machte sich ebenfalls aus dem Staub, zumindest offensichtlich. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn sein Weg führte ihn bis zur Hauptstraße und dort an eine dunkle Häuserecke. Hier wartete er ab und wollte zu passender Zeit zuschlagen.

Shar war bereits zur Mittagszeit erschöpft und am Abend fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und unendlich müde. Seine Hände schmerzten nun mehr als gestern. Die Gelenke waren aufgedunsen und jede Bewegung ließ den Jungen leicht aufstöhnen. Die restliche körperliche Verfassung war nicht viel besser. Den ganzen Tag hatte er mit kaltem Wasser die verschiedenen Flaschen gesäubert, sich die Haut mit einer drahtigen Bürste aufgerieben, als er alte Fässer reinigte, und an seinen Handflächen bildeten sich allmählich Blasen. Solche Arbeit kannte er nicht und hoffte, dass er wenigstens bald ein wenig verschont werden würde, woran im Moment nicht zu denken war. Von Veszmyr Zolond hatte er vor einiger Zeit einen Becher Wasser bekommen und dazu etwas zu Essen, dass nicht viel besser als das gestrige aussah und genauso schmeckte. Erneut waren es Reste aus der Küche, die undefinierbar schienen. Diesmal war es ein Stück schimmeliges Brot, woran sich Shar fast die Zähne ausgebissen hätte. Der Hunger trieb es jedoch hinein und das schreckliche Loch in seinem Magen beruhigte sich zumindest teilweise. Wie gerne hätte er etwas zu sich genommen, dass von Nhaundar stammte, selbst wenn es hieß, dass er es von einem Finger ablecken oder aus dessen Hand essen musste.

Sein Leben bestand bisher aus anderen Dingen. Aus anzüglichen Angelegenheiten und körperliche Befriedigung für andere Männer. Sich jeden Tag aufs Neue seinem Herrn anzubieten, sich von anderen Drow erniedrigen zu lassen und die damit verbundenen Schmerzen und Schmach mit sich in Einklang zu bringen. Ergänzend ging einher, dass Shar sich auch daran gewöhnte, nicht wie andere Sklaven zu Leben. Kein Putzen, keine harte Arbeit und vor allem keine Hässlichkeit an den Tag zu legen. Jeden Morgen wurde er von Dipree zu Recht gemacht, sah hübsch und attraktiv aus und brachte so manch einen ins Schwärmen. Zur Kundschaft des jungen Halbdrow zählten viele adelige Drow aus hohen Häusern, darunter auch Dantrag Baenre, aber auch hochbetuchte Männer aus mittleren und niedrigen Adelshäusern. Nicht mitgerechnet noch all die anderen Männer aus der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin, die sich zu den ehrenwerten Kunden Nhaundar Xaranns zählten. Shar war auch einige Male der Mittelpunkt von Feiern oder guten Geschäftsabschlüssen seines Herrn gewesen, in dem er mit seinen körperlichen Reizen alle antrieb mehr zu tun oder gar zu wollen, als sie bereitwillig vorhatten zu tun. Die Freude lag zwar nicht auf seiner Seite, aber all das wies ihm sein Leben und was kannte er denn schon anderes, seit Handir von ihm gegangen war. Shar war der willkommenste Lustsklave im Haushalt des Sklavenhändlers Xarann, der sich ohne Murren von einem Drow zum anderen begab und das über Jahre hinweg. Seine weitere Aufgabe bestand darin, sich um das körperliche Wohl von Nhaundar zu kümmern. Bei alledem hatte der Junge ein Talent dafür entwickelt, die Wünsche der Männer an ihrer Mimik und Gesten zu durchschauen. Gut oder schlecht, beides ging zu Lasten von Shars zerbrechlichem Körper. Zum Glück für ihn, dass ein junger Vhaeraunpriester und dessen Zwillingsbruder sich des Halbdrow annahmen und sich zwischen Sorn Dalael und Shar Zuneigung und Liebe entwickelten. Ohne die Hilfe des Klerikers wäre der Junge wohl in seinem Leben bis jetzt nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen. Dann kam die Freundschaft zu dem Waffenmeister Zaknafein Do'Urden hinzu und die Welt schien sich neu um Shar zu drehen. Bis zu jenem schicksalhaften Abend vor einigen Tagen, wo sich alles in eine Katastrophe verwandelte. Erschwerend kam Shars zartes Alter von 49 Jahren dazu. Der Junge war und blieb ein Kind. Er schien ausgewachsen, wenn man bei seinem schmächtigen Leib davon überhaupt reden konnte. Doch als reinrassiger Elf – aus der Verbindung eines Mondelfen und einer Dunkelelfe – würde Shar erst in ungefähr 30 Jahren als ein junger Erwachsener gelten. All das und noch viel mehr wirkte sich auf das Wesen des Jungen aus. Aufgewachsen in einer Gesellschaft, in der er niemals akzeptiert, lediglich geduldet wurde und auch nur solange, wie er Nutzen für jemanden bot, überforderte Shar völlig, der keinen Ausweg aus dieser Misere fand. Abgeschnitten von all seiner gewohnten Umgebung, im Unklaren gelassen und dabei auf sich alleine gestellt, nagte allmählich die Verzweiflung an ihm. Hier und Jetzt war er in irgendeinem fremden Hinterhof in der Stadt angekettet, lag in einem alten Weinbrandfass und wusste doch eigentlich gar nicht wirklich, wo er sich befand. Zu seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit kamen nun auch diese unerklärlichen Schmerzen hinzu, die er sich durch das eiskalte Wasser geholt hatte. Niemand erklärte ihm etwas und das was man ihm sagte, waren Befehle oder herzlose Ratschläge. Nicht einmal von Hatch'nett konnte er profitieren, der zwar für einen Drow äußerst angenehm, aber dennoch in Shars Augen ungeschickt und manchmal dumm wirkte. Er gab zu, dass der Dunkelelf ihm nun schon zum zweiten Mal etwas heimlich zu Essen zugesteckt hatte, das machte ihn dadurch aber nicht zu einem Freund. Wenigstens fühlte sich der junge Halbdrow in der Nähe von Hatch'nett besser, als in der Gesellschaft des widerlichen Orks oder von Veszmyr Zolond.

Shar hatte sich nach der Arbeit und dem ekelhaften Essen in das kleine, alte Fass zurückgezogen und eng zusammengerollt. Die Arme schlossen sich um seine Knie, während der Kopf auf einer Schulter ruhte und so lag er einfach nur da, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Wieder versuchte er mit Handir zu sprechen, doch die Antwort blieb aus. Die Erinnerungen an Zuhause kehrten zurück und sehnsüchtig wünschte er sich, dass er in den Armen von Nhaundar liegen könnte. Alles, nur nicht hier alleine und verlassen zu sein und sich fragen zu müssen, was passiert war, wo es keine Antworten gab. Noch während er sich seiner Trauer und Niedergeschlagenheit hingab, hörte der junge Halbdrow nicht, dass er gehört und beobachtete wurde.

Ugurth wartete geduldig die Nacht ab, bis er sich in aller Heimlichkeit zurück zu dem Hinterhof des Spirituosenladens „Die schwarze Seele" schlich. Auch er kannte die Gewohnheiten von Veszmyr gut genug, dass er sich sicher sein konnte, dass der kleine, dickliche und vor allem ganz von sich selbst eingenommene Dunkelelf mit den eigenen Freuden beschäftigte war und wie jeden Abend einen über den Durst trank. Die Zeit für Ugurth war gekommen. Der Ork stahl sich über den Hof hinüber zu dem Platz, wo der Junge lag. Er hörte leises Weinen und hielt einen Moment irritiert inne. Doch augenblicklich verstand Ugurth, dass das Jammern nur von dem Halbdrow stammen konnte und dabei huschte ihm ein bösartiges Lächeln über sein haariges und hässliches Gesicht.

Du wirst dir wünschen, dass es nur Veszmyr wäre, der dich bestraft, sagte sich der Ork und schlich nun weiter zu dem alten Weinbrandfass hinüber. Wie lange habe ich schon nicht mehr den körperlichen Freuden gefrönt, schmunzelte Ugurth und ließ dabei gefährlich seine Halswirbel knacken.

Shar erschrak im gleichen Moment. Von draußen hörte er ein seltsames Geräusch und hob eilig den Kopf. Er sah aus der Öffnung hinaus, doch erkannte nur das Dunkel des Hofes. Entspannen konnte sich der Junge jedoch nicht und richtete sich in aller Vorsicht ein wenig auf. Sein Herz begann heftiger zu schlagen und Shar wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Lange musste der junge Halbdrow nicht warten, denn nur Sekunden später trat Ugurth unheilsvoll vor den Eingang des Fasses und starrte den Jungen mit glühenden Augen an und der Gestank von Ugurths Ausdünstungen wehte herüber.

„Guten Abend", begann der Ork höflich zu knurren und bleckte dabei seine zwei gelben Stoßzähne.

Shar öffnete vor Schreck den Mund, aber es kam kein Ton heraus.

„Ich wollte dich besuchen", flüsterte Ugurth dem Sklaven zu, kniete sich nieder und griff mit beiden Armen nach den Beinen des Jungen.

Shar wollte schreien aber es war zu spät. Der Ork war für seinen kräftigen Körperbau flink bei der Sache und zog den schwachen Leib des Jungen mit einem Ruck heraus und legte augenblicklich eine Hand auf den Mund. Mit der anderen Hand drückte er den jungen Halbdrow auf den Boden und gierte sein Opfer gefährlich an.

Der Junge versuchte erneut zu rufen, aber Urguth erstickte alles sofort im Keim. Doch hätte irgendwer überhaupt Shar geholfen? Veszmyr bestimmt nicht und Hacht'nett war nicht mehr da. In jenem Moment gab es nur den Jungen und den Ork. So gab Shar seine Verteidigung schnell auf. Nicht nur aus dem ersteren Grund, sondern weil er gegen den kräftigen Körperbau von Ugurth nicht gewachsen war. Dieser drückte ihn immer noch auf den harten Felsenboden und fingerte ungeschickt an der wollenden Hose herum und zog sie letztendlich herunter. Da wusste auch der junge Halbdrow was passieren würde und lebhafte Erinnerungen an seine früheren Herrn Nhaundar und dessen Kundschaft bemächtigten sich seiner Gedanken. Das war etwas, was Shar kannte und das ihn so lange Zeit in seinem Leben begleitete, selbst hier und jetzt. Er wusste wie er reagieren musste und das er sich lieber gleich entspannen sollte. Nur alles tun, dass zu den Schmerzen in seinen Händen, nicht noch weitere seinen ganzen Leib quälten. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden fühlte sich Shar wieder ganz normal und verstand die Welt mit dem ihm gewohnten Horizont.

Ugurth bemerkte währenddessen nicht, dass der Junge aufgehört hatte sich zu wehren. Die anfängliche Widerspenstigkeit hörte abrupt auf und anschließend überwältigte der Ork den jungen Halbdrow. Wenn Ugurth dachte er wäre schlau, dann war er in jenem Augenblick einfach nur dumm. Doch das hinderte ihn nicht an seinem Vorhaben. Erst eine Stunde später war der Ork zufrieden und wollte sich auf den Weg zu seiner eigenen Unterkunft machen. Während er sich in aller Ruhe anzog und den erschöpften Jungen unachtsam auf dem Boden liegen ließ, zerbrach eine Flasche auf dem Boden ohne dass es jemand merkte.

Shar interessierte es nicht, denn er kämpfte mit den dumpfen Schmerzen und seiner Verzweiflung. Schien es nicht schon genug, dass er hier nicht verschwinden konnte, wenn Nhaundar ihn schon nicht fand? Musste nun auch noch der hässliche Ork sich seiner bemächtigen? Aber eines wusste er sehr genau, von Ugurth hielt er sich in Zukunft fern.

Am Morgen fand Hatch'nett den Jungen schlafend vor. Was in der Nacht geschehen war, ließ sich nicht mehr erkennen. Nur zwei Indizien schienen darauf hinzudeuten, aber der Drow verstand sie nicht. Zum einen war Shar erschöpfter als gestern und wirkte leicht verstört und zum anderen lag die zerbrochene Falsche auf dem Boden. Hatch'nett, in all seiner eigenen Gedankenlosigkeit, bemerkte nicht einmal dieses einfache Detail und machte sich nach dem Wecken sogleich an die Arbeit. Heute hatte er nichts zu Essen mitgebracht, denn sein nächtliches Abenteuer ließ selbst ihn beinahe zu spät kommen.

Shar seufzte leicht betrübt darüber, aber an der Situation konnte auch er nichts ändern. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als heute sein Sold zu erfüllen und zu hoffen, dass der Abend schnell heran rückte und der Spirituosenhändler ihm etwas zu Essen gab – Wasser gab es bei seiner Tätigkeit ja immerhin im Überfluss – aber das löschte lediglich den Durst und füllte nicht das Loch in seinem Magen. Doch noch lieber wünschte er sich, dass er Ugurth nicht begegnen musste. Nur schlecht, wenn der Ork hier arbeitete und hauptsächlich viel alleine im Innenhof herumschlurfte und seinen Aufgaben nachkam. So traf er auch Shar, dem er hin und wieder ein hinterhältiges Grinsen zu warf, so dass dem Jungen stets ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Der junge Halbdrow spürte noch die Berührungen der rauen Hände, den stinkenden Atem und hörte das widerliche Grunzen, immer und immer wieder. Am liebsten hätte sich der Junge von oben bis unten geschruppt, aber das ging nicht. So versuchte Shar seinen Ekel zu überwinden, wie er es schon bereits die Tage auf den Straßen geschafft hatte und tat so, als würde er Ugurth weder sehen noch hören. Die zerbrochene Flasche blieb bis dahin ungeachtet.

Veszmyr Zolond wollte gegen Abend nach dem Rechten sehen und spazierte eigentlich eher gelangweilt, als gereizt, aus der Hintertür in den Hof. Er beobachtete seine Mitarbeiter, die zu seiner Zufriedenheit heute sehr viel Eifer an den Tag legten. Ganz zu Gunsten seiner Nerven, die er langsam schonen wollte. Sein Geschäft lief hervorragend und für diese Stunde hatte sich auch noch jemand angekündigt, der nach sehr ausgefallenem Alkohol von der Oberfläche suchte und er besaß solch edle Tropfen. Ein Drow mit Geld und Einfluss, das wusste Veszmyr von dem Kontaktmann. Selbst hatte er niemals mit diesem Händler zutun gehabt, aber er wusste, dass er aus dem einflussreichen Stadtteil Duthcloim stammte. Womöglich ein gutes Geschäft für den Spirituosenhändler, der gut und gerne seine Kundschaft erweiterte.

Veszmyr schlenderte doch jetzt noch über den Hof und kam auch bei seinem neuen Sklaven an. Er beobachtete, wie der Junge mit Anstrengung die Flaschen reinigte und gar nichts um sich herum wahrnahm. Sehr gut, dachte sich der Drow und wollte gerade wieder auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, da knirschte es plötzlich unter einem seiner Stiefel. Überrascht blickte er nach unten und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er stand mitten in einem Scherbenhaufen und dieser stellte vor dem Zerbrechen eindeutig eine Flasche da. Veszmyrs Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich augenblicklich wieder. Er spürte wie die Wut ihn zu übermannen drohte und er konnte nicht glauben, was er hier sah. Der Bastard hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft eine kostbare Flasche zu zerstören, dazu auch noch eine aus den südlichen Gefilden von Faerûn, besser gesagt aus der Wüstengegend rund um Calimhafen. Ein Vermögen hatte er einst dafür gezahlt, um an solch kostbare Gefäße zu kommen, die ihm anschließend noch mehr Gold einbrachten, als er ausgab. Sein Herz raste vor Ärger und der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Dann erhob er seine Stimme und schrie aus Leibeskräften über den ganzen Innenhof.

„Du elendes Stück Dreck!", begann er und hastete eilig auf Shar zu, der mitten in seiner Arbeit verharrte und vorsichtig den Kopf hob. „Du hast eine Flasche zerbrochen du Bastard … das wirst du mir büßen!"

Veszmyr hielt bedrohlich vor dem schwachen Jungen an und holte mit der Hand heftig und unheilsvoll aus. Im nächsten Moment landete die Hand mitten in Shars Gesicht, dem durch die Ohrfeige augenblicklich die Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Du wagst es gegen meine Befehle zu handeln? Ja?", machte Veszmyr seiner unsagbaren Wut weiter Luft, während seine Augen vor Zorn rot blitzten, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. „Ich habe dir die Regeln erklärt und ich werde sie nicht wiederholen. Die Auswirkungen wirst du tragen. Es wird nichts zu Essen und zu Trinken geben."

„Aber …", wisperte Shar kaum hörbar und schaute aus den Augenwinkeln ungläubig zu dem Dunkelelf nach oben und verstand gar nichts mehr. Mit der Hand rieb er sich die Wange und wusste ganz genau, dass er nichts getan hatte.

Im selben Moment griff Veszmyr kraftvoll nach dem dünnen Handgelenk des Jungen, riss dieses abrupt vom Gesicht weg und ließ für Shar keine Möglichkeit offen, sich herauszuwinden. Der junge Halbdrow stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Doch der Spirituosenhändler achtete nicht darauf, die Wut kochte ihn ihm und er brauchte ein Ventil, um erneut Herr über seiner Selbst zu werden, und dem Sklaven musste er eine anständige Lektion erteilen. Veszmyr hob seine andere Hand und riss mit dieser nun an den kurzen Haaren von Shar, so dass sein Kopf heftig in den Nacken gerissen wurde. Erneut ächzte der Junge vor Schmerz auf.

„Was bist du schon für ein Ding?", begann Veszmyr Zolond die Worte dicht neben Shars Ohr heraus zu donnern und seine Stimme dröhnte dabei in Shars Kopf. „Du bist ein Halbblut, ein widerliches Insekt, das man am besten gleich zerquetschen sollte. Wie konnte man nur so etwas wie dich am Leben lassen. Du besudelst das reinrassige Blut eines Dunkelelfen. Du wirst eine Strafe erhalten die deiner angemessen ist."

Der junge Halbdrow hörte die Worte und wusste, dass sie nicht stimmten. Veszmyr kannte ihn nicht und auch nicht seinen Vater. Selbst Nhaundar hatte in all seinem Zorn niemals so etwas von sich gegeben, oder doch? Aber wieso sollte sich Shar als Sklave die Mühe machen jemandem etwas erklären zu wollen, der gar nicht erst gewillt war zu zuhören. Außerdem würde der Junge sich nicht trauen überhaupt den Mund aufzumachen. Schweigen brachte Schmerzen, aber auch ein gewisses Maß an Disziplin, was Shar kannte und daran festhielt. Zu oft in der Vergangenheit musste er diese Lektion erbarmungslos lernen und befolgen. Für den jungen Halbdrow reichte es aus, dass er die Wahrheit kannte und sein neuer Herr unwissend war. Im gewissen Sinne stärkte ihn das Wissen, dass er unschuldig war. Noch während Shar darüber nachgrübelte und Veszmyr mit seinen Beleidigungen fortfuhr, folgte eine weitere körperliche Bestrafung. Der Spirituosenhändler schleuderte mit Schwung und völlig unerwartet den schwächlichen Körper des Jungen hart auf den Boden, dass Shar kurzzeitig laut aufstöhnte und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Er versuchte sich mit Müh und Not vom Boden zu erheben, während ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Glieder jagte. Dann nahm Veszmyr eine zerbrochene Scherbe und hielt sie bedrohlich dem jungen Halbdrow unter die Augen.

„Siehst du das …", knurrte der Händler und wedelte mit dem Glas gefährlich vor Shars Gesicht herum. „Das ist deine Schuld", brummte er weiter und kam jetzt mit der Scherbe gefährlich nahe an die Wange des Jungen.

Shar erschrak. Er fragte sich was sein neuer Herr mit ihm tun wollte, da spürte er bereits den Schmerz, als die Scherbe brennend über seine Wange fuhr und diese einritzte.

Blut trat aus der Wunde. Doch damit nicht genug. Der Drow holte zwei weitere Male aus und schnitt mit dem Splitter links und rechts über beide Oberarme des Jungen. Shar schrie nicht, stöhnte aber vor Schmerzen auf. Es brannte wie Feuer.

„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt dass du jederzeit ersetzbar bist?", fragte nun Veszmyr mit eiskalter Stimme ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, während er die Glasscherbe unachtsam auf den Boden warf, wo sie sich zu den anderen Bruchstücken gesellte und dort noch einmal brach. Dann griff der Händler erneut nach dem Haarschopf von Shar und riss dessen Kopf in den Nacken. Dann trafen sich ihrer beider Blicke und Veszmyr hätte vor Freude beinahe laut aufgeschrieen. Denn in den tiefblauen Augen von Shar stand die pure Angst geschrieben, Furcht um das nackte Überleben. So ist es recht, gratulierte sich der Dunkelelf, denn die Zucht sah er stets als oberste Priorität an. Etwas, dass den Drow dazu antrieb, seinen Frust endgültig abzubauen, um sich dann in Ruhe seinen Geschäften widmen zu können.

„Ugurth", rief Veszmyr Zolond plötzlich laut, wobei er den jungen Halbdrow weiterhin anstarrte. „Ugurth, du Idiot, komm' her und bring' mir die Peitsche."

Ugurth kam und überreichte die angeforderte Peitsche. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er die Flasche heute Nacht wohl zerbrochen haben musste, aber das war nur eine Kleinigkeit, die er schnell wieder vergaß. Er ergötzte sich lieber an der Bestrafung des Jungen. So blieb er anschließend daneben stehen und schaute interessiert zu.

Shar hielt sich währenddessen mit beiden Händen die aufgeschnittenen Oberarme fest, denn die Wunden begannen zu bluten. Ein kleines Blutrinnsal floss zwischen den dünnen Fingern hindurch und tropfte auf den nassen Boden der Wasserstelle und mischte sich dort mit dem kalten Nass. Ugurth leckte sich bei dem Anblick und dem Geruch von frischem Blut unbewusst die Lippen, während Veszmyr dem Ork die Peitsche aus der Hand riss und sich auf den ersten Schlag freute.

Wie ein Feuersturm sauste das schwarze, harte Leder auf den Rücken von Shar herab, der von dem Schlag völlig überrascht wurde. Ein brennender Schmerz jagte über seine Haut und die Erinnerung an die Dornenpeitsche von Yazston und die heftige Bestrafungen von Dantrag Baenre bemächtigten sich seiner. Dann folgten bereits der zweite Peitschenhieb und dann der dritte und viele weitere andere. Nach zehn Schlägen hatte Veszmyr genug von seiner Bestrafung und spürte eine leichte Erschöpfung, während sein Atem heftig und stoßweise aus der Lunge entwich.

Shar dagegen kauerte auf dem Boden, beide Hände schützend über dem Kopf haltend und hatte nach dem dritten Treffer jedes Mal laut aufgeschrieben. Doch jetzt konnte er nicht mehr und war der Ohnmacht nahe. Sein Rücken brannte und quälte ihn, während das Leid statt zu verebben über ihn wie eine Feuerbrunst hinweg rauschte. In all seiner Verzweiflung rief er wieder stumm nach Handir, obwohl er wusste, dass keine Antwort folgen würde. Aber der Junge versuchte sich an etwas festzuklammern und die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Doch es gelang ihm nur kläglich und dann unterbrach ihn erneut die Stimme von Veszmyr in seinem Jammern. Er sprach jedoch nicht mit ihm sondern mit dem Ork.

„Ugurth ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich", dröhnte der Spirituosenhändler freundlich und strafte gleichzeitig Shars Ohren mit diesem lauten Umgangston. „Wenn so etwas wie heute noch einmal geschieht, dann gehört die die Missgeburt dir", lächelte Veszmyr und erntete daraufhin ein gelbstichiges Grinsen des Orks und der Händler erklärte weiter. „Falls nochmals eine Flasche zu Bruch geht oder das Ding etwas tut, was er besser nicht hätte tun sollen, dann darfst du ihn bestrafen. Wie die Strafe aussieht überlasse ich ganz dir. Ihr Ork habt doch Talent zum quälen, oder?"

Ugurth schmunzelte nun noch breiter und entblößte immer mehr von seinem schiefen Zähnen. Dabei roch er abstoßend, was Veszmyr doch zurzeit geflissentlich überging. Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe und sich auf die Geschäfte konzentrieren. Der Halbdrow war ersetzbar, jederzeit und allerorts.

„Ja", grunzte Ugurth zurück und beobachtete seinerseits den am Boden liegenden Jungen. Er erfreute sich an der Bestrafung und den Befehlen des Drow und beinahe hätte er deswegen sogar vor Freude laut aufgeheult. Doch stattdessen nickte Ugurth vorsichtshalber noch einmal in die Richtung seines Arbeitgebers und zeigte damit an, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Veszmyr Zolond, mein Herr?", unterbrach plötzlich die Stimme von Hatch'nett die beiden im Hof und dabei lugte der Dunkelelf aus der Hintertür hinaus. Er erkannte im ersten Moment nur die Rücken seines Geldgebers und des Orks. „Euer Kunde ist eingetroffen."

Der Spirituosenhändler wandte sich abrupt um, schleuderte die Peitsche gleichzeitig auf den Boden und setzte ein heimtückisches Lächeln auf. Na endlich, sagte er noch zu sich selbst, aber wollte sicher gehen, dass der Verstand des Orks ihn auch wirklich verstanden hatte. Der Händler im Laden könnte auch noch eine weitere Minute warten.

„Ugurth, du kennst jetzt deine Aufgabe, also halte dich auch daran, verstanden?", fragte der Drow seinen stinkenden Mitarbeiter nochmals, schaute dabei über seine Schulter und funkelte mit den Augen.

Der Ork nickte nachdrücklich und schon folgten noch weitere Anweisungen Veszmyrs. „Das Ding soll jetzt weiterarbeiten und nicht wie ein Käfer auf dem Boden kauern und vor sich hinjammern." Daraufhin wand sich der Händler noch an Hatch'nett, um sicher gehen zu können, dass auch der Dunkelelf seine Befehle verstanden hatte.

Beide, Ugurth und Hatch'nett, nickten, wobei der jüngere Drow etwas ungläubig die neue Situation beobachtete. Er selbst verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Inneren der Geschäftsräume und schien leicht verwundert, dass Veszmyr den Jungen ausgepeitscht hatte. Auch wenn er sich nicht darüber begeistern konnte, musste er zugeben, dass er sich lieber heraus hielt. Es tat ihm um den jungen Halbdrow leid, aber er konnte nur selbst Ärger aus dem Weg gehen, wenn er jetzt nichts sagte und tat, dass seinen Geldgeber erneut aufbrausen ließ. Hatch'nett blieb eben ein Feigling. So schwieg er und vernahm einen Ruf hinter sich, der von dem Kunden stammte. Er drehte sich eilig um und antwortete, dass der Herr gleich käme und richtete erneut seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit an Veszmyr.

„Mein Herr, der Sklavenhändler wartet auf euch", verkündete Hatch'nett freundlich und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Ich komme … ich komme", säuselte Veszmyr nun erleichtert, trat wie nebenbei die Glasscherben nieder, so dass ein knirschendes Geräusch über den Hof hallte und würdigte anschließend niemand mehr eines Blickes. Jetzt zählten das Geschäft und das Gewinnen eines neuen Kunden.

Shar lag auf dem Boden und wurde währenddessen von Ugurth angetrieben aufzustehen und sich nach der Manier von Veszmyr erneut an die Arbeit zu machen. Nicht einfach für den nun noch schwächlicheren Körper, der jetzt auch noch durch weitere Schmerzen drangsaliert wurde. Wie konnte es erst soweit kommen und wieso konnte er nicht einfach weit weg sein, fragte sich der Junge und kämpfte abermals gegen die Verzweiflung an. Er wollte nicht aufgeben und er durfte es auch nicht. Shar wollte versuchen durchzuhalten und vielleicht ergab sich ja auch eine Gelegenheit, in der er abhauen konnte. Flucht klang in jenem Moment so süß, wie der Zuckerguss von Kuchen oder Honig, den der junge Halbdrow so sehr liebte. Die Zeit würde kommen, sagte er sich, machte sich dadurch Mut und richtete sich unter Qual langsam und schleppend auf. Dabei achtete er weder auf den Ork, noch auf Hatch'nett, der neugierig beobachtete aber letztendlich doch verschwand. Am Ende blieb Shar alleine mit seinen Wunden zurück. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um und erkannte, dass ihn niemand zu Nahe kam. Die Gelegenheit nutzend, schleppte er sich zu der Wasserstelle zurück, die nur einige Schritte entfernt war und begann sich zu waschen und auch zu trinken. Er ging dabei sehr behutsam vor und musste sich mehrmals auf die Lippen beißen, dass er keinen Ton von sich gab. Immerhin sollte niemand wissen, dass er hier trotzig etwas tat, worauf eine weitere Bestrafung drohte.

Im Inneren der Geschäftsräume des Spirituosenladens „Die schwarze Seele" wartete stattdessen ein ungeduldiger älterer Dunkelelf bereits auf den Besitzer. Er wirkte leicht nervös und schaute sich mit einer Mischung aus Interesse und Langweile um. Den Zwischenfall im Hinterhof hatte selbst er mitbekommen und sogar einen Blick um die Ecke nach draußen gewagt. Aber er hatte nicht viel erkennen können, außer dass ein rundlicher Drow einen jämmerlichen Sklaven ausgepeitscht hatte, während ein Ork daneben stand und grinste. Alles weitere wurde durch den Körper des anderen Dunkelelfen verdeckt, der sich ihm als Hatch'nett vorstellte.

Dem Gesindel immer zeigen auf welcher Stufe es sich befindet, dachte der Sklavenhändler dabei und konnte sich selbst ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Schon im nächsten Moment wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, als eine Männerstimme sich erhob und sich ihm von vorne näherte.

„Seit gegrüßt, mein Herr. Ich bin Veszmyr Zolond", säuselte Veszmyr galant und kam angemessenen Schrittes auf seinen Kunden zu, der noch jemanden mitgebracht hatte. Es war ein Soldat, der missmutig, aber dennoch ergeben dastand und alles mit wenig Verlangen verfolgte, der gestrige Kontaktmann. Nichtsdestotrotz glimmten dabei Veszmyrs Augen für eine Sekunde auf und er schien sich sicher, dass es heute noch ein guter Abend werden könnte. Seine Wut war verraucht und nun konnte der gemütliche Teil beginnen und er damit seine Kasse füllen. Vergessen war auch der junge Halbdrow, den er in die Obhut des Orks gegeben hatte.

„Seit auch mir gegrüßt, Meister Zolond", erwiderte der Sklavenhändler ölig und deutete ein Kopfnicken an.

„Wie darf ich euch beim Namen nennen, mein Herr?", fragte der Spirituosenhändler neugierig, wusste er doch bis jetzt nur, dass was er berichtet bekam und das war nicht mehr, als dass der Dunkelelf vor ihm neue Geschäftsbeziehungen suchte. „Mein Mitarbeiter hat mir nicht zu viel verraten", sprach Veszmyr wahrheitsgemäß weiter.

„Nennt mich Nhaundar Xarann", kam die knappe Antwort und ein Grinsen huschte über die Gesichtszüge des Drow. „Mein bescheidenes Heim liegt in Duthcloim und ich komme nicht oft hier her. Doch lasst mir euch versichern, dass mein treuer Hauptmann neben mir von eurem Laden schwärmt und ihn mir somit empfohlen hat." Dabei nickte Nhaundar in die Richtung von Yazston, der neben ihm stand und immer noch missmutig drein schaute. Doch der Sklavenhändler achtete nicht sonderlich auf ihn, denn endlich konnte er sich wieder frei unter der Bevölkerung bewegen ohne Schmerzen zu fühlen.

Mit viel Geld gelang es vor zwei Tagen eine Priesterin aufzutreiben, die Nhaundar die beiden gebrochenen Kiefer, die gebrochene Nase und seine Gehirnerschütterung heilte. Die inneren Verletzungen wurden ebenfalls behandelt, doch einige davon saßen tief, viel tiefer, als sich das jemand vorstellte und selbst Nhaundar gestand sich diese Tatsache nur zähneknirschend ein.

Nachdem der Waffenmeister Dantrag Baenre sich mit Nhaundar unterhalten hatte, kamen beide zusammen auf die Idee einen Schlussstrich unter die Ereignisse der ausschweifenden Feier zu setzen und von vorne zu beginnen. Dieser Vorschlag stieß sogar bei dem immer so schmierigen Sklavenhändler auf vollste Zufriedenheit und nun stand er hier und tat das, was ihm Dantrag geraten hatte. Dass er jemals auf die Worte des Waffenmeisters etwas gab, überraschte Nhaundar.

Während der Zeit des Wartens auf Heilung und bei dem Verdrängen seiner Schmerzen hatte Nhaundar mehr Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt, als ihm lieb gewesen war. Dabei kamen ihm die Erinnerungen an Shar und somit an seinen einst angenehmsten Besitz. Wie er sich überhaupt erst freiwillig davon trennen wollte und sich stattdessen ein neues Liebesspielzeug besorgte, überraschte ihn immer noch und dabei verstand er sich selbst nicht. Nachdem der junge Halbdrow so einfach verschwand und seither nicht mehr auftauchte, beschäftigte sich Nhaundar damit. Er stimmte Dantrag zu, dass Sorn Dalael sich des Sklaven angenommen und ihn aus der Stadt fort geschafft habe musste, genauso wie der Vhaeraunpriester und sein Zwillingsbruder nirgendwo aufzufinden waren. Erschwerend kam hinzu, wenn der Junge lebte, dann besaß er alles Wissenswertes, was sich in und um Nhaundar Xarann ereignet hatte. Shar kannte somit alle Geheimnisse und Machenschaften seines Herrn und auch dessen Kundschaft. Gar nicht gut und seine Unsicherheit in diesem Punkt, versuchte Nhaundar sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber sie nagte unaufhörlich an seinen Nerven. Daher kam er auch auf die Idee, sich einen weiteren, noch nicht so bekannten Kreis von neuen Geschäftspartnern aufzubauen und zu versuchen den unliebsamen Rest und seine Ängste tief in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns zu verbannen. Dies war heute sein erster Versuch von den alten Ereignissen abzulassen und sich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren. Die Suche nach dem jungen Halbdrow hatte er seit zwei Tagen aufgegeben. Nur eine kranke Idee setzte Nhaundar beiläufig noch in die Tat um, worüber Dantrag lachen musste. Der Sklavenhändler hatte sich einen Maler besorgt. Dieser hatte die Aufgabe bekommen, den Jungen aus Nhaundars Erinnerungen zu malen, der eine Schlange um den Hals trug. Dieses Gemälde wollte er sich dann in seine Privatgemächer hängen um immer daran erinnert zu werden, dass Shar in seinen Augen eine falsche Schlange war, der all seine Geheimnisse in sich trug. (Anmerkung: Dieses Bild würde Jarlaxle, der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe Jahre später bewundern und schwärmen und sich fragen, wie es zu solch einem Portrait kam. Inhalt aus der Fanfiction „Past and Future Secrets") Doch nun konzentrierte sich Nhaundar Xarann auf das Wesentliche und schon wurde er von dem Spirituosenhändler in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen.

„Dann hoffe ich doch euren Anforderungen gerecht zu werden, Nhaundar Xarann", erwiderte Veszmyr Zolond schleimig und wies seinen neuesten Kunden in eine Ecke mit bequemen Sesseln. „Hatch'nett bring' uns Gläser", gab der Händler dem Dunkelelfen die Anweisung, winkte den Sklavenhändler sogleich auf die andere Seite des Geschäftes, weg von der Tür in den Hinterhof und somit aus dem Blickfeld des jungen Halbdrow Shar.

Nhaundar lächelte tückisch von einem Ohr zum anderen und freute sich auf erlesene Tropfen, die er sich sogar etwas kosten lassen wollte. Es könnte nur ein guter Abend werden und der Anfang schien getan zu sein. Eilig gab er Yazston die Anweisung draußen auf der Straße bei den beiden anderen Soldaten zu warten und damit richtete er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Veszmyr Zolond.

Shar kauerte zur gleichen Zeit auf dem Boden und versuchte so gut es ihm nun mal gelang, sich die Wunden mit dem Wasser zu reinigen. Die Schnitte im Gesicht brannten, ganz zu schweigen von den Stellen mit den Peitschenhieben auf dem Rücken. Nhaundar hätte so etwas niemals zugelassen, weinte er stumm und wünschte sich in jenem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als seinen Herrn wieder zu sehen, ganz egal, was er dann mit ihm tun mochte. Gleichzeitig schlich sich die Angst vor der nun kommenden Nacht in seinen Verstand und brachte neue Verzweiflung mit sich. Nicht nur, dass er nichts zu Essen bekam, kehrte die Furcht vor Ugurth zurück in seine Glieder gekrochen. Der Ork würde auch diesmal nicht sanft oder behutsam sein und das morgige Erwachen wäre höchstwahrscheinlich schrecklicher als zuvor. Flucht schien das Vernünftigste, was dem jungen Halbdrow in den Sinn kam. Diesmal aber vorbereitet und mit klaren Ziel vor Augen seinen Herrn zu finden. Selbst wenn es hieß nach dem Waffenmeister des ersten Hauses zu fragen, sagte sich Shar. Viele weitere Gedanken wirbelten plötzlich durch seinen Kopf und er wurde anschließend nur von einem Gefühl beherrscht, der Vorfreude auf eine wohl geplante Flucht aus dem Innenhof und von Veszmyr Zolond und dies ließ ihn sogar die Schmerzen ertragen.

Doch dazu kam es niemals. Der Abend brach recht schnell herein und Shar wurde von Ugurth besucht, der sich mit seinen neuen Privilegien schnell in die neue Situation einfügte. Der Ork richtete sich nach den Anweisungen seines Arbeitgebers. Das tat er und ließ einen sehr schwachen jungen Halbdrow zurück. Am nächsten Tag musste Shar hart kämpfen, dass er nicht vor Erschöpfung umfiel. Er trank zwar heimlich von dem Wasser, aber ohne Nahrung brachte auch das kühle Nass nicht fiel. Die Wunden im Gesicht und auf dem Rücken hatten sich entzündet und erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Veszmyr gerne weitere Male zuschlug. Ugurth tarnte seine Brutalität mit den Argumenten, dass der Junge einige Flaschen zerbrochen hatte. Doch in Wahrheit war er der Übeltäter gewesen, um sich anschließend an den Schmerzen von Shar zuweiden.

Dem Jungen gelang es noch durchzuhalten und vielleicht lag es auch an seinen Fluchtgedanken, die ihn diese Tortur erträglicher machten. Hatch'nett hielt sich als Feigling an die Befehle seines Geldgebers, obwohl er hin und wieder nach dem Rechten sah. Aber bereits nach zwei weiteren Tagen konnte man erkennen, dass der Körper von Shar schwächer und kraftloser wurde und er nicht mehr lange so weiter machen konnte.

Am dritten Tag bekam der junge Halbdrow wieder etwas zu Essen, jedoch wie zuvor nur Abfälle aus der Küche. Nicht nahrhaft und auch nicht sehr förderlich für einen immer kranker werdenden Jungen. Die Unterernährung breitete sich zusehends aus und von Tag zu Tag wurde er energieloser und schaffte sein Sold nicht mehr. Dann begann das Spiel von vorne und nach fast einer Woche lag Shar einfach nur noch vor dem alten Weinbrandfass und konnte kaum noch aufsehen oder sich bewegen. Vergessenen war selbst die Flucht und ein Gefühl der absoluten Leere bemächtigte sich seiner. Der junge Halbdrow gab nach und nach auf und wusste, dass wohl bald ein Leben im Tod auf ihn wartete, so wie es ihm Sorn einst versprach. Langsam wusste Shar auch, dass Nhaundar ihn niemals mehr finden würde. Er musste versuchen sich damit abzufinden, auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke fast genauso viel Schmerzen bereitete, wie die Qual auf seiner Haut und der beißende Hunger.

Veszmyr beobachtete dies alles ausführlich und für seine Verhältnisse lange genug. Doch nun hatte er endgültig die Nase gestrichen voll. Er wollte niemanden durchfüttern, der dem Tod näher stand als dem Leben. Somit gleich einen Schlussstrich ziehen, sagte er sich und beschloss, dass der Sklave fortgeschafft werden sollte und das am besten sofort. Eilig rief der Spirituosenhändler nach Hatch'nett und sprach mit eiskalter Stimme zu ihm. „Ich brauche keine Weicheier und keine Nutznießer, wie den Bastard da draußen." Dabei hob er eine Hand und wedelte mit ihr in Richtung Fenster und zu dem im Hof liegenden Halbdrow. „Hatch'nett, bring' ihn um und werfe ihn anschließend irgendwo auf die Straße. Sollen die anderen ihn fortschaffen."

Der jüngere Dunkelelf schluckte kurz, aber auch nur, weil er mit diesen Worten in jenem Moment nicht gerechnet hatte. Aber vielleicht eine gute Lösung für alle, dachte er sich, der selbst nicht mehr das Elend mit anschauen konnte. Immerhin hatte der Junge länger durchgehalten, als er es ihm zugetraut hatte, meinte Hatch'nett zu sich selbst. Dann muss Ugurth sich nun wieder mit ihm herum ärgern oder er sich mit ihm, schmunzelte der Dunkelelf noch zum Abschluss in sich hinein, der wusste, dass der Ork gerade irgendwo auf dem Basar war und eine neue Lieferung zum Laden bringen sollte. Der Grunzer würde überrascht sein, wenn er wieder käme, dachte der Drow. Dann unterbrach Hatch'nett seine Gedanken und schaute Veszmyr direkt in die Augen.

„Ja, mein Herr", antwortete er kurz und knapp und drehte sich augenblicklich herum. Sein Weg führte ihn sogleich in den Hof und hinüber zu Shar.

Als er jedoch den Jungen anschaute, kehrte sein seltsames Mitgefühl zurück. Er seufzte und wusste nicht so recht, ob die Entscheidung von Veszmyr Zolond wirklich die beste Lösung war. Vielleicht gab es eine andere Lösung, die für alle Beteiligten gut wäre und so überlegte der Drow fieberhaft, während er langsam zu dem erschöpften Shar hinüber lief. Hatch'nett beobachtete die flache und langsame Atmung des Jungen. So holte der Drow erleichtert tief Luft, denn das bedeutete, dass der Junge noch lebte. Und plötzlich kam Hatch'nett die Lösung und ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er blickte auf Shar herab. Der Junge machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen oder ihn anzuschauen, aber das machte hoffentlich nichts. Verstohlen blickte Hatch'nett über seine Schulter und über den Innenhof hinweg. Ugurth war noch nicht da, Veszmyr schien ebenfalls nicht zu kommen und somit schienen beide alleine zu sein. Jetzt wurde das Grinsen des Drow breiter und er kniete sich zu Shar hinunter und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

„Wach' auf, mein Kleiner", begann er auf den Halbdrow einzureden. „Du musst aufstehen, hast du gehört", drängte Hatch'nett weiter und hoffte, dass sich der Junge endlich bewegte. Gleichzeitig fingerte er an der eisernen Kette herum bis er sie geöffnet hatte und niemanden mehr festhielt.

Erst jetzt reagiert Shar und versuchte seine Lider zu öffnen und blickte gleich darauf in die roten Augen des Dunkelelfen. Was wollte er denn von ihm, denn die Stimme klang hastig.

„Ich werde jetzt ein Messer holen gehen, hast du mich verstanden?", platzte Hatch'nett einfach plump heraus und schaute den Jungen dabei geradlinig an, um keine Zweifel an seinen Worten entstehen zu lassen.

Shar erschrak und ahnte, was da kommen würde. Doch ihm schien mit einem Mal alles egal, gab aber nichts von seinen Gefühlen preis.

Der Drow seufzte und überlegte, ob sein Einfall wirklich so eine gute Idee war. Aber er wollte es wenigstens versuchen und so begann er nüchtern weiter zu erklären, denn er hatte bemerkt, wie der Junge bei der Erwähnung des Messers kurz zusammen zuckte. „Veszmyr möchte dich tot sehen und ich soll dich töten. Ich werde jetzt ein Messer von da hinten holen …", erklärte Hatch'nett tölpelhaft und unterstrich seine Aussage mit der Hand, indem er in einen dunkleren Teil des Hofes zeigte und sprach erst dann weiter. „Wenn ich wieder komme und du noch da bist werde ich dich erlösen. Ich drehe dir lange genug den Rücken zu, du verschwindest von hier und ich habe dich niemals gesehen. Verstehst du? Du sollst fliehen, solange ich dir den Rücken zuwende."

Mit diesen Worten holte der Dunkelelf Shar aus seiner Gleichgültigkeit heraus und augenblicklich spürte der Junge, wie sich etwas in ihm regte. Hatte er richtig oder doch falsch verstanden? Mit dieser Möglichkeit eröffnete sich die Flucht und das war das, was ihn doch die letzten Tage noch einen Funken Hoffnung geschenkt hatte. Auch wenn er schwach und sich unendlich müde fühlte, er musste wenigstens versuchen es zu schaffen. Kaum dass er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, erhob sich Hatch'nett auch schon und bedachte den Jungen mit einem letzten, nichts sagenden Blick. Eine Sekunde später wand sich der Drow um und schritt langsam davon, hinüber in die von ihm zuvor genannte Ecke. Sein Herz klopfte wild vor Aufregung und er hoffte inständig, der Halbdrow hatte sich richtig entschieden. Ohne Hast kam er an der von ihm beschriebenen Stelle an, griff sich eines der Messer von einem Hacken, dass eigentlich für die Fässer gedacht war, um sie bei Bedarf besser öffnen zu können und zählte innerlich bis zwanzig. Als er sich herumdrehte war Shar verschwunden.


	44. 42 Kap Die Karten werden neu gemischt

**42. Kapitel**

**Die Karten werden neu gemischt**

Die Schwärze der Nacht legte sich wie ein undurchdringlicher Schleier um eine kleine versteckte Höhle des Unterreiches. Ein attraktiver Dunkelelf mit weißen langen Haaren, schwarzer Lederrüstung, Kurzschwert und Dolch mit dunklen Klingen im Waffengürtel, durchschritt soeben diese Finsternis. Er trug eine Halbmaske und seine roten Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit. Vhaeraun hielt den schwachen Körper von Shar auf den Armen und wusste, die Zeit wurde knapp.

Die Wut des Gottes war gerade rechtzeitig verraucht und er hatte mit einer seiner tausend Facetten den schwindenden Lebensmut des Jungen gespürt. Nach der Strafe durch die Gedankenpeitsche hatte sich der Maskierte Fürst nicht mehr um das Wohlbefinden des Halbdrow gesorgt, noch sich dafür interessiert. Seine Getreuen mussten und sollten erst lernen zu folgen und zu gehorchen, um ihm im Anschluss dienlich zu sein. Immerhin handelte es sich bei dem Maskierten Fürsten um eine chaotisch böse Gottheit.

Vhaerauns Wille und der Umstand, endlich einen neuen und treuen Auserwählten gefunden zu haben – auch wenn Shar sich niemals darüber bewusst war – wollte er ihn zuerst auf den steinigen Weg der Läuterung schicken. Wer vor seiner Bestimmung davon lief, sollte auch die Konsequenzen kennen. Genauso wie die Tatsache, auch die unangenehmsten Seiten des Lebens überwinden zu können. Dabei vergaß Vhaeraun, dass der junge Halbdrow zurzeit ohne Führer war. Solange sich Sorn Dalael um das Wohlbefinden Shars gekümmert hatte, war die Ordnung im Chaos einigermaßen sicher gestellt, doch nun lagen die Veränderungen klar auf der Hand und Vhaeraun kümmerte sich selbst darum, aber er war nicht wirklich liebreizend dabei. Lange Zeit grübelte der Maskierte Fürst vor sich hin und schob und wendete die Ereignisse von eine in die andere Richtung, überlegte, welche ihm den meisten Nutzen brachte und während er wütend und grübelnd da saß, überließ er Shar einfach dem Schicksal ohne an die Folgen zu denken.

Doch auf seltsame Art und Weise schien er überhaupt nicht mit dem Elend des Jungen gerechnet zu haben. Als er das Desaster im Innenhof des widerlichen, alten Drow bemerkte, musste er einschreiten. Nach fast zehn Tagen packte ihn so wieder die Neugier und mit Schrecken stellte er die auswegslose Situation des Jungen fest. In den ersten Sekunden ärgerlich über die unerwartete Wandlung, hatte sich das aufbrausende Gemüt Vhaerauns wieder gemeldet. Er bekam sich jedoch schnell wieder in den Griff. Das langsame Dahinsiechen des Jungen war niemals beabsichtigt gewesen. Als Vhaeraun sich auf den jungen Halbdrow fokussiert, wusste er, dass er seine Zukunftspläne nicht gefährden durfte, tot benötigte er keinen Auserwählten. In einem hintersten Teil seiner Existenz gestand sich sogar der Maskierte Fürst ein, dass er mehr Vorsicht walten lassen musste. So beschloss der Sohn der Spinnenkönigin sich vorerst persönlich an dem Verlauf von Shars Schicksal zu beteiligen. Den Anfang machte er, als er im gleichen Augenblick, als Hatch'nett das Messer holte, er den Jungen zu sich holte.

Nun schritt Vhaeraun mit dem immer schwächer werdenden jungen Halbdrow, der nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war, auf den Armen durch eine kleine Höhle, unmittelbar in der Nähe des Klauenspaltes und dem Hauptquartier von Bregan D'aerthe und seines Sohnes Jarlaxle. Alles geschah in absoluter Heimlichkeit und ohne das Wissen eines Dritten. Vhaeraun wählte den sicheren Weg und einen abgeschiedenen Ort aus, der nur durch den gähnenden Abgrund erreichbar war. Ringsherum wurde die Nische von mehreren Metern massivem Fels umschlossen und selbst Shar wäre niemals so dumm, sich durch das Erklimmen scharfer und tödlicher Felsvorsprünge von hier nach oben zu kämpfen. Vorerst wäre dies sowieso nicht möglich, denn der Junge lag im sterben, wenn nicht bald Hilfe kam.

In der Mitte der kleinen Höhle angekommen, legte Vhaeraun den abgemagerten Halbdrow auf den Boden und konnte sich selbst eines Seufzen nicht erwähren. Vielleicht trug er tatsächlich eine Mitschuld an diesem Dilemma, aber diesen Gedanken schob er weit weg. Stattdessen musste er nun versuchen sich in Geduld zu üben – keine große Stärke von ihm - und sobald Shar wieder einigermaßen gesund und kräftig war, stand seine erste, große Aufgabe an. Er musste erzogen werden und lernen, sich alleine zu behaupten. Die Erziehung des Jungen sollte von Jemand mit Kompetenz und Mut erfolgen und vor allem von einem Dunkelelfen, der sich auf der neutralen Seite sah. Somit kein korrupter und selbstverliebter Sklavenhändler oder Waffenmeister und auch keine widerlichen Anhänger seiner Mutter. Den Priester und sein Bruder benötigte er für andere, viel wichtigere Dinge.

„Ausnahmsweise überlasse ich dir gerne deine stinkenden Wanzen, die sich Lolthanhänger nennen, Hure, die sich Mutter schimpft", sagte Vhaeraun sarkastisch und ein Lächeln huschte über sein halbverdecktes Gesicht.

Aber nun kam Shar an erster Stelle. Der Maskierte Fürst beugte sich zu dem sterbenden Körper hinunter und beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Freude seine eigene Zukunft.

„Eines Tages wirst du deinen Platz kennen und all die anderen werden treu auf deiner Seite stehen. Nicht einmal Handir hätte dir solche eine Position zugedacht und er freut sich zu wissen, dass ich dich für diese Aufgabe auserkoren habe. Du kannst stolz auf deinen Vater sein, der mir wahrhaft treu zur Seite steht."

Daraufhin erhob Vhaeraun eine Hand, ließ den schwarzen Lederhandschuh mit einem einzigen Gedanken verschwinden und beobachtete wenige Lidschläge die eigene, obsidiane Haut. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden und durch einen einzigen Gedanken verwandelten sich seine Hand und der Arm plötzlich. Die feste Oberfläche wurde durchscheinender. Der Maskierte Fürst versetzte ein Teil seiner rechten Hand und Arm in die Schattenebene, woraus er seine Kraft schöpfte, während der Rest seiner Existenz auf der Materiellen Ebene weilte. Mit dem Schattenarm griff er damit in den Brustkorb von Shar und drang bis zum Herzen vor. Seine Schattenhand legte sich um das kaum noch schlagende Herz und Vhaeraun nahm das Schwinden des Lebens in sich auf.

„Du wirst nicht sterben, nicht solange ich dich brauche", sagte der Sohn Lolths und konzentrierte sich auf den Rhythmus des Herzens.

Augenblicklich durchströmte den Gott eine ihm wohl vertraute Energie und er übertrug einen Bruchteil auf den jungen Halbdrow. Die Kraft durchflutete das schwache Herz und brachte es von neuem zum kräftigen Schlagen. Von einem Moment zum anderen bäumte sich Shars Körper auf und fiel entspannt auf den Boden zurück. Es war vollbracht, denn Vhaeraun zog seine Schattenhand zurück und beobachtete den Jungen und wie sich dessen Brustkorb langsam und stetig hob und senkte. Der Atem kam ruhig und genauso ruhig klopfte das Herz tief im Inneren von Shar und er war erfüllt mit einem Tropfen von Vhaerauns Essens.

Einige Minuten verstrichen ohne dass etwas geschah, bis der junge Halbdrow ganz überraschend die Augen aufschlug. Noch war er schwach und sah alles durch einen nebelhaften Schleier. Es war alles dunkel um ihn herum, aber nicht finster genug, um nicht doch etwas erkennen zu können. Shars Verstand handelte noch träge, aber mit seinen Augen erkannte er jemanden über sich. Eines wusste er sofort, er war nicht mehr in diesem Hinterhof, auch nicht bei dem widerlichen Drow, dem Ork und Hatch'nett. Allein bei diesem Gedanken wirkte er froh und brachte ein zaghaftes Lächeln zustande.

Der Maskierte Fürst kniete neben dem Jungen und musterte ihn neugierig, wie ein kleines Kind, dass etwas Neues entdeckt hatte.

So ist es recht, dachte sich der Drowgott und schmunzelte. Dann entzündete er in einigen Metern Entfernung durch seine göttliche Kraft und mit einem einzigen Gedanken ein Feuer. Es wurde durch Magie gespeist und die Flammen erhellten die kleine Höhle ein wenig. Der Halbdrow sollte sich hier wohl fühlen und vor allem wieder gesund werden. Vhaerauns Silhouette wurde dabei an eine Felswand geworfen und er wirkte in jenem Moment wie ein ganz normaler Drow.

„V … V …", versuchte Shar zu sprechen, als er den Schatten an der Wand wahrnahm, aber seine dünne Stimme versagte und er seufzte nur kurz auf. Noch konnte er nicht alles sehen und kaum sprechen, aber er wusste, er war nicht alleine und brauchte keine Angst zu haben.

„Du sollst nicht sprechen sondern dich ausruhen", verkündete Vhaeraun laut ohne gedanklich mit dem Jungen in Kontakt zu treten.

Der junge Halbdrow vernahm augenblicklich diese Stimme und spürte zwar die Schwäche und die Müdigkeit, aber er schien davon überzeugt, dass Handir gerade mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Handir war hier bei ihm und war zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Er würde ihn immer erkennen, sagte sich Shar. Sein Herz schlug bei diesem Gedanken schneller und die Freude über diese unerwartete Begegnung ließ Shar plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht strahlen. Die Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er weinte. Weinte vor Freude und vor Ehrfurcht ohne zu wissen, dass diese Ehrfurcht seinem Gott galt. Dann, völlig unerwartet für Vhaeraun, suchte der Junge nach der Hand seines angeblichen Vaters und fand sie sogleich. Er griff zu und hielt sie fest in der eigenen. Vhaeraun starrte in jenem Moment den Halbdrow verdutzt an und schon bekam dieser nichts mehr mit. Shar schwelgte so sehr in seiner Wiedersehensfreude, dass er beruhigt in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf glitt. Einzig und alleine die Stimme und die Anwesenheit seines angeblichen Vaters spendeten ihm Trost, schenkten ihm eine innere Kraft und überwältigten ihn am Ende. Sein Vater war bei ihm, was sollte nun schon passieren. Vhaeraun begann dabei zu lächeln.

„Schlafe und ruhe dich aus. Du musst zu Kräften kommen und dann wartet ein neues Leben auf dich", meinte der Maskierte Fürst ruhig.

Vhaeraun gratulierte sich selbst und schmunzelte dabei immer breiter. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise berührte ihn das noch unschuldige Wesen des Jungen und er konnte dafür keine Erklärung finden, wieso, weshalb und warum. Shar wirkte tatsächlich wie ein roher Diamant, der bald bereit schien, geschliffen zu werden. Jetzt galt es noch jemanden zu finden, der sich Seiner annahm und der dabei mehr Köpfchen beweisen würden, als so manch ein anderer. Sich selbst schloss er natürlich aus. So erhob sich der attraktive Dunkelelf, ließ den jungen Halbdrow schlafend zurück und schritt auf eine der massiven Felswände zu. Ein Teil seiner Existenz konzentrierte er dabei auf Shar, damit er jederzeit wusste, wann er erwachte und er zurückkehren sollte. Dann umwaberte ein schwarzer Nebel seine noch dunklere Silhouette und bereits einen Augenblick später durchschritt Vhaeraun die Wand wie Luft und war verschwunden.

Einige Minuten später und viele hundert Meter weiter oben, über dem Klauenspalt und über den Dächern der Stadt Menzoberranzan, spazierte der Maskierte Fürst durch die Luft, wie andere auf festem Boden. Er schien zu schweben und gleichzeitig zu fliegen und dann doch wieder nicht. Die Sohlen der Lederstiefel berührten hier und da die Dachfirste und Dächer der Häuser. Doch niemand konnte ihn sehen. Vhaeraun bewegte sich in der Schattenebene und beobachte mit Interesse das Geschehen in den engen Gassen und Straßen von Ostmyr. Ein Negativbild dessen, was sich hier zutrug. Sein Blick wanderte neugierig von einer Richtung in die andere und es wirkte ganz so, als würde er sich amüsieren. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und dann nahm er plötzlich auf einem hohen Dachfirst Platz und beobachtete weiter. Die rot glühenden Augen blickten hinunter zum Basar.

Hier in diesem Bezirk wurde offen gehandelt. Praktisch alle Völker Faerûns konnte man vorfinden, entweder als Händler oder Sklaven. Auf dem Basar war alles erhältlich und ungeachtete der Preise und Dienstleistungen aller Art wurde hier erworben und verkauft. Ein Ort wo Vhaeraun als erstes suchen wollte. Immerhin wurde das Angebot durch die ausgefallenen Rassen größer und reizvoller. Doch ein Dunkelelf sollte es sein. Jemand der sich des Jungen annahm und dabei noch ein kluges Köpfchen bewies. Die Erziehung sollte perfekt werden, auch wenn sie Jahre zu spät erfolgte. Was wäre ein Auserwählter des Maskierten Fürsten, wenn er sich nicht seiner Aufgaben in der Zukunft stellen konnte. Dummköpfe gab es genug und Shar bewies manchmal doch mehr Verstand, als es vielleicht den Eindruck machte. Abgesehen von dem katastrophalen Erlebnis der letzten Tage, das Vhaeraun eilig aus den eigenen Gedanken verbannte, überlegte er weiter. Es musste ein Drow mit Fähigkeiten sein, das sich dem Dogma des Maskierten Fürsten als gerecht erwies. Jemand der das Chaos kannte, die Gesellschaft der Dunkelelfen verstand, alle möglichen Tricks beherrschte und sich mit Diebstahl auskannte und der aus der männlichen Dunkelelfenschicht stammte. Außerdem sollte dieser jemand die Aktivitäten auf der Oberfläche verstehen. So schweifte der Blick aufgeregt über die Masse am Boden. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, nicht einmal wenn man ein Gott ist. Aber eine Entscheidung musste fallen, wenn auch langsam. Der Sohn Lolths drang in die Erinnerungen und Gedanken der herumwuselnden Drowmänner ein und wog sorgfältig ab. Da erspähte Vhaeraun plötzlich einen Dunkelelfen der alles in sich vereinte, was er nur zu wünschen hoffte, und er wunderte sich, den Drow hier zu finden. Immerhin war der Maskierte Fürst nicht allmächtig.

Ein noch recht junger Drow schlich sich im Schatten einer Häuserecke, am Rand des Basars, herum. Wenn man ihn besser gesehen hätte, wäre manch einer wohl auf die Idee gekommen er könnte zu jung sein. Mit seinen 250 Jahren war er jedoch ein erwachsener Dunkelelf, der sich als Assassine seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente. Der Mann hieß Malag'edorl, stammte ursprünglich aus der Stadt Sshamath - die Stadt der dunklen Gewebe. Er lebte schon einige Jahre in Menzoberranzan und bewohnte ein bescheidenes Zimmer am Rand von Ostmyr, direkt am Basar. Malag'edorl besaß weiße, lange Haare, die er sich zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte, trug schwarze Lederhosen und dazu ein dünnes, schwarzes Hemd. Ein schwarzer Umhang aus einem edlen Stoff verhüllte den meisten Teil seiner Statur und somit auch seine Waffen. Ein Dolch und Kurzschwert prangten in einem Waffengürtel und hier und dort versteckte er noch viele weitere Klingen, die er gerne zum Einsatz brachte. Rote Augen glimmten in der dunklen Ecke auf und Vhaeraun erkannte darin grüne Flecken, die ihn in seiner Abstammung gleich außergewöhnlich machten. Außerdem las er in dessen Erinnerungen, dass der Assassine sogar bereits mehrmals auf der Oberfläche gewesen war und ihn – den Maskierten Fürsten - anbetete.

Der Maskierte Gott der Nacht durchstreifte daraufhin weitere Erinnerungen von Malag'edorl und spürte die tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihm und schon seine Eltern beteten Vhaeraun an. Wenn er noch tiefer in das Innere dessen Seins blickte, dann wusste er, er hatte soeben einen geeigneten Kandidaten gefunden. Schon freute sich der Sohn Lolths, da drängte sich gleichzeitig eine weitere, noch stärkere Präsenz in sein Bewusstsein. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte er irritiert und verstand es selbst nicht. Dann konzentrierte sich eine der tausend Facetten auf die neue Gegenwart und ein weiteres Lächeln huschte über die attraktiven Züge des Gottes. Er hatte soeben einen zweiten Anwärter gefunden und jemand, der sich durchaus lohnte. Zwei Drow mit einem Schlag und Vhaeraun gratulierte sich für diesen Zufall.

Jetzt hieß es nur noch abwarten und sich vorerst auf den jungen Halbdrow zu konzentrieren und die beiden Anwärter nicht aus dem Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Shar sollte genesen, anschließend sich ein dickes Fell zulegen, um alleine auf den Straßen von Menzoberranzan überleben können. Wenn ihm das gelang, war er wahrlich das Wesen, dass Vhaeraun für seine Zukunft mehr als dienlich wäre. Diesmal würde der Maskierte Fürst mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen neusten Schatz legen und im Notfall eingreifen. Beide Kandidaten waren dann an der Reihe und wussten es nicht einmal. Aber genauere Pläne musste sich Vhaeraun erst selbst zu Recht legen und dann handeln. Der Maskierte Fürst war und blieb chaotisch böse und die wahren Hintergründe eines Gottes ließen sich nicht wirklich ergründen. Für ihn zählten andere Dinge und vor allem die Zukunft, die förmlich nach ihm rief. Mit diesen und weiteren Gedanken brach der Sohn Lolths in schallendes Gelächter aus. Wenn ihn jemand bemerkt hätte, dann hätte der derjenige einen halbverhüllten Dunkelelfen auf einem Dachfirst erspäht, der sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt und sich freute, als gehöre die Oberfläche bereits ihm.

Nach diesem Tag waren nun weitere vergangen. Shar verbrachte die Zeit versteckt in der kleinen Höhle mit Schlafen, Erholen und Essen. Anfänglich hatte er nur einige Male die Augen geöffnet und war doch gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Er fühlte sich aber mit jeder Stunde wohler und vor allem schien die Angst völlig von ihm abgefallen zu sein. Außerdem war Handir wieder bei ihm und sprach mit ihm. Das schenkte dem jungen Halbdrow die Sicherheit, die er so sehr vermisst hatte und die er brauchte. Etwas Schöneres konnte sich Shar nicht vorstellen. Das magische Feuer brannte weiterhin und spendete in der Finsternis dieser Abgeschiedenheit Schutz.

Shar fühlte sich bald besser und als er irgendwann erwachte, schaute er sich neugierig um. Doch viel konnte er nicht erkennen. Das Licht enthüllte lediglich die massiven Felswände, einige Felsvorsprünge und den klaffenden Abgrund auf einer Seite dieser Höhle. Aber von Furcht keine Spur, denn der Junge wusste instinktiv, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Außerdem konnte er sich erholen und musste nicht ständig daran denken, wie er der Gewalt der Stadt entkommen konnte. Zu seiner größten Überraschung fand er sogar reichlich zu Essen und zu Trinken vor und dachte nicht einmal an Nhaundar und all die anderen. Die Stimme von Handir erzählte ihm, dass alles nur für ihn bestimmt sei und er kräftig und viel zu sich nehmen sollte. Das ließ sich Shar natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und verputzte innerhalb von Minuten mehr, als jemals an einem Tag. Anschließend legte er sich immer wieder hin und schlief beruhigt ein.

Nach fast zwanzig Tagen fühlte sich der junge Halbdrow wieder kräftig und bereit sich etwas schneller und besser zu bewegen. Das Essen ging auch niemals aus und so tat sich Shar an den köstlichen Speisen mehr als gütlich. Doch eines blieb, die Narben auf seinem Gesicht und Armen, wie auch auf dem Rücken waren nicht verschwunden. Aber wenigstens waren sie nicht mehr entzündet und das schien das Wichtigste, selbst für Shar. Zum Glück für ihn, dass es hier keinen Spiegel gab, der ihm wohl ein ganz anderes Bild vermittelt hätte, als er sich fühlte, denn er sah schrecklich aus. Der junge Halbdrow war immer noch verwahrlost. Er stank und seine Haare standen ihm in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Die wollende Hose und ein recht verdrecktes und löchriges Hemd trugen nicht zum Ansehen bei. Aber es handelte sich wenigstens um Kleidung. Seine Füße waren nackt. Alles im allem wirkte er wie ein Straßenkind, dass seit Jahren in den schmutzigen Gassen von Menzoberranzan lebte. Genau das, was von Vhaeraun beabsichtig und von Nöten war. Aus diesem Grund heilte er auch nicht die Narben, die er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt immer noch entfernen konnte. Aber das musste er Shar nicht auf die Nase binden.

Ein weiterer Zehntag verstrich in der kleinen, versteckten Höhle und niemand ahnte auch nur etwas von dem jungen Halbdrow. Vhaeraun hatte wahrlich einen guten Platz gefunden. Er konnte mit ansehen, wie der Junge neue Kräfte entwickelte. Nachdem nun auch der bedrohliche Einfluss gänzlich von ihm entfernt wurde, wurde Shar langsam jemand mit Charakterstärke und Mut. Er wirkte nicht mehr so ängstlich und unbeholfen und total verschreckt. Sehr wichtig waren dabei die Gespräche, die die beide stundenlang führten.

Shar saß die meiste Zeit in der Nähe des Feuers und lernte schnell, dass er mit Handir nur auf Grund seiner Gedanken kommunizieren durfte. Am Anfang wirkte er noch etwas enttäuscht, aber immerhin zählte nur eines, sein Vater war wieder da. Vhaeraun machte sich sogar hin und wieder einen kleinen Spaß daraus, den Jungen zu necken. Der Maskierte Fürst ließ seine Silhouette an die Wand werfen und versuchte einen Mondelfen darzustellen. Wenn der junge Halbdrow sich jedoch näheren wollte, griff Vhaeraun ein und bestrafte ihn dafür. Die Strafe war nicht gefahrvoll und auch von einer Gedankenpeitsche ließ der Maskierte Fürst ab, aber stattdessen ließ Vhaeraun seine Stimme laut und gellend im Inneren von Shars Kopf erschallen, so dass der Junge von seinem Vorhaben abließ und sich einen Moment erholen musste. Die einfache Erklärung, dass bei der kleinsten Berührung Handir für immer verschwinden würde, reichte aus, dass der junge Halbdrow nach dem dritten Versuch aufgab. Enttäuschend für Shar, aber er sagte sich, es sei nötiges Muss. Niemals wieder wollte er seinen Vater verlieren und so fand er sich mit dieser Situation letztendlich ab und lernte sogar dadurch. Shar wurde ein wenig selbstständiger und hörte plötzlich nur noch auf sich selbst, als immer nur auf die Stimme seines angeblichen Vaters, den er nur noch ab und zu um Rat fragte. Allerdings die Nachricht, dass Shar bald wieder in die Straßen der stinkenden Stadt sollte, baute den Jungen nicht wirklich auf. Am liebsten wäre er für immer hier geblieben. Aber Vhaerauns Tricks gingen nicht aus. Als Handir forderte er von dem Jungen einen starken und vor allem folgsamen Sohn. Weichlinge und Dummköpfe gab es genug auf Abeir-Toril und im Unterreich und hauptsächlich in der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin, die wie Ungeziefer wuchsen und prächtig gediehen. Er erklärte Shar am Ende auch, dass er nun frei und kein Sklave mehr war. Etwas, was den Jungen irritierte, aber er nahm es vorerst einmal hin. Er sollte sich keine weiteren Gedanken über Nhaundar Xarann, Sorn und Nalfein machen und auch nicht um den Waffenmeister Zaknafein Do'Urden. Lediglich vor den Dunkelelfen sollte er sich hüten, meinte Vhaeraun, und er sollte stets Acht geben. Alles würde nun bald selbst in der Hand von Shar liegen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er dem Jungen seine Hilfe versprach. Ob nun mit Worten oder Ratschlägen oder in anderer Form. Die nächsten Monate wären Shars Bewährungsprobe.

Tage später setzte der Maskierte Fürst seine Zukunftspläne in die Tat um und nahm den Körper von Shar mit sich, als dieser schlief. Noch war der junge Halbdrow nicht soweit, um sich den komplexen Dingen seiner neuen Aufgabe zu widmen. So hatte Vhaeraun sich für den ersten Teil der Erziehung und für einen Dunkelelfen entschieden und dieser Teil wurde nun ausgeführt. Das harte Leben in den Straßen würde es zeigen, ob der Maskierte Fürst gut gewählt hatte, doch Vhaeraun schien zuversichtlich und wollte jederzeit eingreifen. Doch er selbst musste sich zuerst um andere Angelegenheiten kümmern und Vorbereitungen mussten getroffen werden.

Als Shar erwachte war er leicht irritiert. Er öffnete die Augen und fand sich auf dem Boden einer kleinen Seitenstraße wieder. Er blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und richtete sich langsam in eine sitzende Position auf. Der junge Halbdrow brauchte einige Minuten, um zu verstehen, dass er sich nicht mehr in der kleinen Höhle befand, sich stattdessen wieder in Menzoberranzan aufhielt. Enttäuscht seufzte er, hatte er sich doch nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, dass Handir es sich doch noch anders überlegte, aber das hatte er offensichtlich nicht getan. Also musste Shar jetzt versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen, ganz so, wie es sein Vater von ihm verlangte. Shar nahm sich fest vor ein gehorsamer Sohn zu sein und damit auch Handir glücklich zu machen, auch wenn es hieß, sich hier zu Recht zu finden und die wirren Gedanken seines Vaters nicht zu hinterfragen.

Noch während der junge Halbdrow überlegte, was er tun sollte, erschrak er. Laute Stimmen näherten sich ihm plötzlich und eindeutig stammten sie von Dunkelelfen. Eilig schaute Shar nach rechts und links und versuchte zu erkunden, aus welcher Richtung sich die Männer auf ihn zu bewegten. Denn eines wusste der Junge augenblicklich, er musste verschwinden und das rasch. Bloß nicht erwischen lassen und die Erinnerungen an den Hinterhof von Veszmyr Zolond kehrten zurück. Sein Herz klopfte wild in der Brust und die Angst vor einer unliebsamen Begegnung saß tief. Shar sprang hastig auf und erkannte, was sich ihm näherte, aber für Flucht war es dennoch zu spät, er war bereits gesehen worden.

Eine Stadtwache bog in die Gasse ein, gefolgt von weiteren Dunkelelfen, die plötzlich stehen blieben und sich zuerst suchend umschauten. Sie suchten jeden Winkel mit den Augen ab und schauten dabei in alle Richtungen, auch zu Shar hinüber. Die Soldaten flankierten dabei mit gezogenen Waffen zwei merkwürdige Drow, die der Junge so noch nie gesehen hatte. Einer davon trug eine dunkle Robe und zu ihm gesellte sich eine Dunkelelfe, eine Priesterin Lolths, die sich nun an die Spitze der Gruppe setzte. Ihr heiliges Symbol, eine Spinne aus Jaspis, hing um ihren Hals, während sie es mit einer Hand fest hielt. Sie schien sich zu konzentrieren.

„Das ist der Weg", verkündete sie plötzlich mit kalter Stimme und ein Soldat nickte daraufhin.

„Los, hier her Männer. Wir werden ihn schon in die Finger bekommen", spornte der Soldat die anderen an, während er mit einer Hand der Gruppe den Weg in die lange Gasse wies. Es handelte sich dabei um den Hauptmann.

Shars Körper zitterte plötzlich und er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Wenn er hier blieb dann würden die Männer an ihm vorbei kommen. Wenn er weglief, würden sie ihn ebenfalls sehen. So stand der Junge ohne Ziel und Antwort immer noch auf der Stelle und die Patrouille näherte sich Schritt für Schritt. Letztendlich entschloss sich Shar für das, was er kannte, sich Unscheinbarmachen. Da er schon auf den Füßen war, wich er nach hinten aus, bis er mit dem Rücken eine kalte Häuserwand berührte. Er ging in die Knie und schaute zu Boden. Nur nicht bewegen, sagte er sich noch und dann beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus was passierte. Es dauerte nur zehn Atemzüge da liefen die ersten zwei Soldaten an dem jungen Halbdrow vorbei. Nichts geschah. Es folgten weitere und Shar schien schon froh aus der Gefahr heraus zu sein, da hielt die komplette Gruppe an.

„Was ist los?", wollte die Priesterin wissen und funkelte den Hauptmann böse an.

„Meine Herrin, hier ist jemand", antwortete dieser wahrheitsgemäß und deutete mit einem Finger auf den sitzenden Jungen.

Gereizt wand die Dunkelelfe ihren Kopf zu Shar und rümpfte die Nase. „Das ist ein stinkendes Straßenbalg", spie sie mit Verachtung heraus. „Hauptmann Urlryn, habt ihr den Verstand verloren? Wir müssen den Flüchtigen dringend finden und ihr wollt euch mit Kleinigkeiten abgeben."

Der angesprochene Drow versuchte sich im gleichen Moment zusammen zu reißen und nichts zu erwidern, was er bereuen könnte. Dann holte er Luft und antwortete respektvoll. „Herrin, ich dachte mir nur, er könnte den Flüchtigen gesehen haben. Wie ihr seht ist diese Gasse verlassen, aber euer Zauber hat uns hier her geführt."

Diese Antwort saß und die Lolthpriesterin konnte im ersten Augenblick nichts darauf erwidern, was ihr nicht die Würde nahm. So versuchte sie ihren Ärger hinunter zu schlucken und richtete anschließend ihren Körper zur vollen Größe auf. „Dann fragt dieses Straßenbalg endlich und verschwendet nicht so viel Zeit", meinte sie nüchtern.

Der Hauptmann nickte lediglich und freute sich innerlich einen Triumph errungen zu haben. Doch auch er wusste, dass die Zeit knapp wurde und sie die Suche dringend weiterführen mussten. Mit schnellen Schritten stand er sogleich vor dem immer noch am Boden sitzenden Shar und befahl ihm, er solle den Hauptmann anschauen.

Das Herz des jungen Halbdrow schlug wieder heftiger und ihm traten die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Die Gefahr schien noch lange nicht gebannt. Schon wollte der Junge nach seinem Vater rufen, aber er ließ im letzten Moment doch davon ab. Er wollte gehorsam sein und wenn er bei jeder Schwierigkeit nach ihm rief, wäre er ganz und gar nicht folgsam. Obwohl er immer noch die Angst verspürte, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und sah augenblicklich in rote Augen, die ihn unheilsvoll anstarrten.

Urlryn wirkte überrascht, als er in tiefblaue Augen blickte. Vor ihm hockte ein Mischling. Mit einem Halbdrow hatte er nicht gerechnet, auch wenn er im ersten Moment eher wie ein Drow wirkte. Dann erkannte der Hauptmann, dass der Junge völlig verdreckt und schmutzig war und plötzlich stieg ihm ein unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase. Urlryn schluckte, rümpfte leicht die Nase und wollte jetzt nur eilig weiter. Aber er wollte auch den Jungen befragen und er musste sich gleichzeitig beeilen. So zog er einen Dolch aus dem Waffengürtel und befahl, dass der Junge aufstehen sollte.

Shar tat wie ihm geheißen, während sein Körper anfing zu zittern und die Klinge sich gefährlich seiner Brust näherte.

„Hast du einen Drow gesehen, der hier vorbei gerannt ist?", wollte der Hauptmann der Stadtwache wissen. Alle aufkommenden Fragen über die Herkunft des Halbdrow interessierten ihn in jenem Moment nicht, denn wichtigere Dinge hatten Vorrang. Er und seine Leute mussten dringend einen flüchtigen Drow finden und es gab keine Zeit, sich Gedanken um ein verwahrlostes Kind und erst recht nicht um einen verwilderten Halbelfen zu machen.

Shar schüttelte angestrengt den Kopf und piepste ein leises „Nein". Dabei musterte er den Dolch genau, der sich nun unmittelbar auf seiner Haut befand und ihn ängstigte.

„Es handelt sich um einen Dunkelelfen", wiederholte nun Urlryn seine Frage genauer, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Halbdrow ihn auch verstanden hatte. „Er trägt eine schwarze Lederhose, ein schwarzes Hemd und darüber einen schwarzen Umhang. Sein Haar hat er zusammengebunden", führte der Hauptmann seine Frage noch weiter aus und sein Tonfall klang ganz so, als würde er mit jemanden reden, der das Sprechen eben erst erlernt hatte.

Shar biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fast schon hätte der Soldat mehr als lächerlich in seinen Augen gewirkt, weil er so langsam und betont sprach. Außerdem passte diese Beschreibung bestimmt auf viele Dunkelelfen in der Stadt. Doch er verkniff sich jede Gefühlsregung und wusste trotzdem nicht, wen die Stadtwache suchte. Dass er erst aufgewacht und sich selbst wunderte, wo er war, konnte er ja niemandem sagen und gesehen hatte er auch niemanden. Also schüttelte er verneinend den Kopf und antwortete im Flüsterton. „Nein, mein Herr."

„Hauptmann", warf nun die Priesterin ein und ihre Stimme troff vor Spott. „Wenn ihr euch länger hier ausgeruht habt, dann könnten wir weiter suchen. Er ist schon über alle Berge bis ihr euch mit so einem Ding überhaupt verständigen könnt."

Urlryns Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und erneut musste er seinen Ärger über seine Vorgesetzte herunter schlucken. Dann zog er augenblicklich seinen Dolch zurück, steckte ihn in die Scheide und wand sich ohne Shar eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen um. Er lief zurück zu der Gruppe, die sich alle köstlich zu amüsieren schienen und dann setzten sie ohne ein weiteres Wort ihren Weg fort.

Zurück blieb ein bebender Shar, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. Seltsam, dachte er sich nur und verfolgte den Abmarsch der Wache aus den Augenwinkeln. Wieso dachten immer nur so viele Dunkelelfen, er wäre dumm und könnte nicht sprechen. Aber er wusste es besser. Dabei stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine verdreckten Gesichtszüge und er freute sich, dass er für dieses eine Mal wirklich mit Glück gesegnet schien. Und dies stimmte sogar teilweise. Vhaeraun hatte gelauscht, aber sich nicht beteiligt. Dafür, dass der Junge die Situation alleine gemeistert hatte, wusste er, eine große Hürde war genommen worden. Aber die nächste wartete bereits auf den Halbdrow, denn nicht umsonst hatte er genau jene Seitenstraße heraus gesucht.

Shar seufzte nochmals auf, sah in die Richtung in der die Stadtwachen verschwanden und entschied sich automatisch für die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er drehte sich um, wobei er den Blick vorsichtshalber auf die Männer gerichtet hielt, man konnte ja nie wissen, ob sie nochmals zurückkommen wollten. Der junge Halbdrow machte dabei automatisch einen Schritt vorwärts und prallte plötzlich gegen etwas und taumelte zwei Schritte zurück. Erschrocken hielt er inne, wand sein Gesicht nach vorne und blickte nach oben. Zwei rot glühende Augen sahen auf ihn herab.


	45. 43 Kap Was immer auch geschieht

**43. Kapitel**

**Was immer auch geschieht**

Ein eiskalter Schauer jagte Shar plötzlich über den Rücken. Sein Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust und seine Knie fingen an zu zittern. Die tiefblauen Augen schauten weiterhin nach oben und direkt in ein rotes Augenpaar, das ihn wiederum neugierig musterte. Shar hielt den Atem an und dachte, dass er doch nicht so viel Glück hatte. Eine Gefahr war abgewendet geworden und die nächste lauerte gleich vor ihm.

„Ich danke dir, mein Kleiner", erklang plötzlich eine freundliche Drowstimme und sie gehörte dem männlichen Dunkelelfen, der so unerwartet vor ihm aufgetaucht war und ihn immer noch interessiert beobachtete.

In dem dämmrigen Lichtschein der Gasse, die durch einige Kerzen aus den Fenstern und von vereinzelten anderen Lichtquellen herrührte, konnte Shar nicht viel erkennen und zum größten Leid, konnte er mit seiner wenig ausgeprägten Dunkelsicht noch weniger erfassen. Aber immerhin sah er so viel, dass er vor Überraschung laut die Luft in die Lungen sog. Vor ihm stand ein Drow. Er trug eine schwarze Lederhose, ein schwarzes dünnes Hemd und dazu einen schwarzen Umhang, der den Rest seines Körpers sehr gut verdeckte. Das lange, weiße Haar war nach hinten zusammen gebunden und diese Beschreibung kannte er noch gut. Keine Minute schien es her zu sein, als der Soldat nach diesem Mann gefragt hatte und nun hatte er den Flüchtigen widerwillig gefunden. Die gesprochen Worten trugen auch nicht sonderlich dazu bei, dass sich Shar bei dem Anblick besser fühlte. Doch wie war der Fremde hier her gekommen, wo doch zuvor absolut nichts war? Irritiert blickte er den Dunkelelfen an und dachte sogar, dass er träumte.

„Aber …", begann Shar flüsternd zu antworten und brach augenblicklich ab, weil er nicht wusste, ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte, während die Angst ihm in die Glieder kroch. Sein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub und fast hätte er nach Handir gerufen, aber er entschied sich noch zu warten. Denn je mehr er den Drow musterte, desto weniger wirkte er gefährlich auf ihn. Da erinnerte sich Shar an etwas anderes, lange Vergangenes. Sorn erzählte ihm einst, Reden wäre Silber und Schweigen wäre Gold. So oder so ungefähr musste es gewesen sein und bisher hatte sein Liebster stets Recht behalten. Somit wollte er sich an dieses Sprichwort halten und schloss den Mund, um sich anschließend nervös auf die Unterlippe zu beißen.

„Du hast mich nicht verraten, das war mutig von dir", plapperte der Drow unerwartet auf Shar ein, wobei sein Blick sorgsam über die umliegende Gegend wanderte, immer auf der Hut, die Stadtwache könnte zurückkommen.

Es war Malag'edorl, der sich auf seiner Flucht hier im Schatten eines Gebäudes - wie ein wahrer Meister - geschickt zu verstecken verstand. So geschickt, dass weder die Priesterin, noch der anwesende Magier und die Soldaten ihn gesehen hatten. Er hatte gewartet bis die Wache nicht mehr zu sehen war und dann war er mitten auf die Straße getreten, direkt vor den Jungen, der ihm bewusst oder unbewusst geholfen hatte. Es hatte Malag'edorl selbst überrascht, dass der Kleine hier so unvermittelt aufgetaucht war, aber da gleichzeitig keine Bedrohung von einem verwahrlostem Kind ausging, dass vor ihm zitterte, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, beschloss er höflich zu sein. Wenn der Junge tatsächlich etwas wusste, dann konnte er immer noch rechtzeitig eingreifen und sich unliebsame Zuschauer eilig vom Hals schaffen. Immerhin war er Assassine und sein neuster Auftrag hatte ihn erst hier her geführt. Nun war seine Aufgabe erfüllt, jetzt galt es einige Tage ruhig abzuwarten und dann konnte er sich erneut auf den Straßen blicken lassen ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Den Hauptmann Urlryn kannte er gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser mehr Probleme mit der Priesterin hatte, als sich um einen flüchtigen Drowassassinen den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Dieses Geheimnis verwahrte er sicher in seinen Hintergedanken, als Malag'edorl sich in jenem Moment daran erinnerte, dass Urlryn sich in die Priesterin Nathayne – seine Vorgesetzte – verliebt hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken hätte Malag'edorl am liebsten laut aufgelacht, unterdrückte diese Emotion jedoch gleich wieder. Er erinnerte sich lieber an den Gesichtsausdruck des Soldaten und wie er mit dem Halbdrow umgesprungen war, als würde er mit einem Säugling reden. Doch der Junge vor ihm wirkte weder dumm noch auf den Mund gefallen, er schien einfach nur Angst zu haben. Die Frage, was der Junge erst hier zu suchen hatte, beschäftigte ihn. Dies war keine Gegend wo ein verwahrloster Halbdrow so einfach auf der Straße oder in dunklen Gassen herum laufen sollte, wenn er Interesse besaß am Leben zu bleiben. Der Wissensdurst wurde größer und so blickte Malag'edorl mit unverhohlener Neugier auf Shar hinab.

Er sah vor sich einen jungen Halbdrow mit kurzen und verdreckten weißen Haaren, die ihm unordentlich auf seinem Kopf wuchsen und schon lange nicht mehr gewaschen oder gekämmt worden waren. Dazu sah er das dünne Gesicht, mit Narben auf der linken und rechten Wange. Am hageren Körper trug der Junge eine zerrissene Wollhose und darüber ein löchriges und abgenutztes Hemd. Schuhe hatte er nicht an dafür stach ein weiteres Detail in Malag'edorls Augen. Ein eisernes Sklavenhalsband und eines, das sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen schien. Der Kleine war also ein Sklave, schlussfolgerte der Assassine. Ob er nun seinem Herrn abgehauen oder unachtsam auf die Straße geworfen worden war, dass spielte keine Rolle. Vielleicht wollte der Besitzer sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen. Bei diesem Gedanken begann sich etwas in Malag'edorl zu regen. Er verstand nicht was, doch eines wusste er, er schuldete dem Jungen sein Leben und es störte ihn nicht, dass der Junge ein Halbdrow war. Hätte er die Wache nicht abgelenkt, dann wäre die Situation vielleicht anders ausgegangen. So entschied sich der Drowassassine für etwas, dass er niemals zuvor in seinem Leben getan hatte. Er erhob freundlich und ohne Hinterlist seine Stimme und sprach den Halbdrow erneut an, der ihn immer noch ungläubig anstarrte und bebte.

„Hast du Hunger? Ich möchte dir gerne für die Rettung meines Lebens etwas zu Essen geben und vielleicht hast du ja ein wenig Lust zu reden?", wollte der Dunkelelf mit wahrem Interesse wissen. „Ich heiße Malag", fügte er anschließend hinzu und benutzte dabei nur den ersten Teil seines wahren Namens. Alles sollte der Junge ja nicht von ihm erfahren. Sicher war sicher. Dabei lächelte er.

Shar schaute immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Angst zu dem Drow hinüber und wusste noch nicht, was er denken sollte. Aber die Art, wie sich der Mann gab, auch wenn es sich um einen Dunkelelfen handelte, wirkte überhaupt nicht bedrohlich. Wenn ihn der Fremde umbringen wollte, dann hätte er schon mehrmals die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Außerdem hatte Shar nichts getan, was sein Gegenüber dazu veranlassen konnte. Dazu kamen das ruhige Sprechen und das freundliche Lächeln. Irgendwie erinnerte es ihn an Sorn. Es kam aus tiefstem Herzen heraus, wie er es gewohnt war. Keine List und Tücke versteckte sich dahinter. Als nun noch das Wort „Essen" fiel, wusste Shar die Antwort. Wann würde er schon auf der Straße einfach über eine Mahlzeit stolpern oder gar geschenkt bekommen. Im Bruchteil weniger Sekunden stand die Entscheidung fest.

„Ja, mein Herr", piepste Shar leise und versuchte dennoch seine Stimme kräftiger klingen zu lassen. Dabei schaute er den Drow vor sich mit einem festen Ausdruck an, um zu zeigen, dass er auf der Hut blieb.

Malag sah es und musste grinsen. Der Junge gefiel ihm und er schien etwas an sich zu haben, das ihn immer weiter in den Bann zog. Mutig und doch schüchtern. Er freute sich schon auf die Informationen des Jungen und daraufhin lächelte er breiter. „Ich bin Malag, einfach nur Malag. Nenn' mich nicht Herr", meinte der Assassine freundlich und ergänzte augenblicklich. „Lass' uns von hier verschwinden, die Wache könnte zurückkommen. Ich kenne einen Ort wo wir beide willkommen sind."

Shars Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Aussage und nun zog auch ihn etwas in den Bann des Fremden. Er ähnelte wirklich Sorn und die Erinnerungen an seinen Liebsten schmerzten einige Atemzüge in seiner Brust. Doch er versuchte es zu verdrängen und sich erst einmal auf den Drow mit Namen Malag zu konzentrieren. Die Furcht vor Gefahr fiel allmählich von ihm ab und Shar verstand, dass die Worte von Malag der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich, mein Junge?", unterbrach der Dunkelelf die Gedanken des jungen Halbdrow und wies gleichzeitig mit der Hand in eine Richtung, die Shar zuvor niemals aufgefallen war. „Wir verschwinden über einen anderen Weg, der ist sicherer als die Hauptstraße und diese Gasse hier."

Shar nickte instinktiv und beschloss, dem Fremden einfach zu vertrauen. Wenn etwas schief gehen sollte, dann rief er gleich nach Handir, sagte er zu sich selbst und antwortete Malag anschließend mit kräftiger Stimme.

„Ich heiße Shar. Aber … aber wohin gehen wir?", wollte der Junge wissen und folgte Malag dabei mit interessierter Miene.

„Ins Gasthaus _‚Zum gespaltenen Schädel'_", verkündete der Assassine grinsend und wusste, dass sie dort vor allen unliebsamen Blicken geschützt waren. Denn das Gasthaus befand sich am Rand zwischen Ostmyr und Braeryn und dort verkehrte alles und jeder, selbst entflohene Sklaven. Es handelte sich um eine der finstersten Spelunken, die man in Menzoberranzan finden konnte und von der obersten bis zur untersten Gesellschaftsschicht tummelte sich dort alles. Machenschaften und Intrigen, Mord und Todschlag und selbst die fleischlichen Gelüste wurden für jeden in allen möglichen Träumen erfüllt. Ein Ort, wo niemand die beiden suchen würde und Malag mehr als einmal zu finden war.

Eine Stunde später saßen Shar und der Drowassassine Malag'edorl zusammen an einem der hintersten Tische im Gasthaus _‚Zum gespaltenen Schädel'_. Vor ihnen stand ein Krug Wein, zwei gefüllte Becher und jeweils ein voller Teller mit dampfendem Essen.

„Greif' zu und iss", forderte Malag Shar auf und griff im gleichen Moment nach dem vollen Becher Wein und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Dann stellte er ihn ab und füllte ihn erneut.

Shar sah skeptisch drein. Nicht wegen dem Essen, dass duftete wie ein Festmahl, obwohl es nur gebratenes Fleisch und Pilze gab. Es lag eher an der Tatsache, dass er niemals zuvor Alkohol zu sich genommen hatte. Ferner irritierte ihn diese fremdartige Umgebung. Doch er gestand sich auch ein, dass Malag Recht behalten hatte, hier achtete niemand auf sie. Es schien niemanden zu interessieren, dass Shar ein Halbdrow war. Alles und jeden konnte man hier antreffen, wenn man denn nur genau hinschauen wollte. Das tat der Junge. Hier lungerten Dunkelelfen, Orks, Goblins, Zwerge - vor allem Grauzwerge - herum, Sklaven - vom Oberflächenelf bis zu einem niederen Chintine - drängelten sich zwischen den Tischen und hier und da gab es auch Menschen, Tieflinge und Rassen, die er niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Selbst drei Halbdrow konnte Shar erkennen, dass ihm sein Herz ein wenig höher schlagen ließ. Er war nicht alleine und das gab ihm mehr Sicherheit, auch wenn diese Umgebung alles andere als einladend auf ihn wirkte. Lautes Gegröle drang von jeder Ecke in eine andere und die Stimmung war ausgelassen.

„Dann erzähl mal, mein kleiner Shar", unterbrach nun Malag die Gedanken des Jungen und spießte sich ein Stück Fleisch auf ein Messer.

„Wo kommst du her? Was machst du und den Rest gleich mit", fragte der Dunkelelf und biss anschließend von dem Fleisch ein großes Stück ab. Kauend beobachtete er den jungen Halbdrow und ließ es ich schmecken.

Jetzt war Shar in der Zwickmühle. Was sollte er antworten? Denn wenn er etwas in den Straßen von Menzoberranzan gelernt hatte und an die Worte von Handir in der Höhle zurück dachte, dann gab es nur eines, er musste versuchen zu lügen. Von seinem Vater konnte er nichts erzählen. Von Sorn genauso wenig und von seinem Freund Zaknafein erst recht nichts. Da Nhaundar, laut Aussage des angeblichen Handirs, ebenfalls nicht mehr dazu zählte und er somit keinen Herrn besaß, grübelte Shar sorgfältig über die Antwort nach. Da kam ihm die Idee, er würde einfach von Veszmyr erzählen.

„Ich komme von Veszmyr Zolond. Er hat ein Geschäft … ein …", dann musste Shar unterbrechen, weil ihm nicht einfiel, was der widerliche Händler überhaupt tat. Angestrengt überlegte er und dann versuchte er es von neuem. „Ich habe bei ihm Flaschen und Fässer sauber gemacht."

Malag hörte die Worte und wusste sogleich, dass er eben nur die Hälfte der Wahrheit gehört hatte. Er erkannte die plötzliche Nervosität des Jungen und wie er stockte. Doch den gerade genannten Namen kannte er nur zu gut und er wusste, dass der ältere Dunkelelf ein Spirituosenhändler und dazu ein sehr gefährlicher Geschäftsmann war. Er wusste, auch, dass der Junge nicht lange bei diesem Händler gewesen sein konnte, sonst wäre er schon längst tot. Der Junge log und Malag konnte es Shar nicht verübeln. Aber auf eine gewisse Art und Weise gefiel ihm sein Gegenüber und er empfand etwas, dass dem Gefühl der Vertrautheit nahe kam. Dann spießte er sich ein weiteres Stück Fleisch auf und ließ es im Mund verschwinden.

„Er hat dich einfach gehen lassen?", fragte Malag gleich hinter her, nachdem er sein Essen mit einem Schluck Wein herunter gespült hatte.

Shar nickte lediglich und schaute leicht verstohlen auf seinen vollen Teller hinab und beschloss lieber den Mund zu halten.

„Greif zu, sonst wird es kalt", meinte der Assassine freundlich und amüsierte sich darüber, dass der junge Halbdrow kein Talent im Lügen besaß. Er sollte erst einmal etwas zu sich nehmen und dann könnten sie immer noch ein tief greifendes und vor allem wahres Gespräch führen.

Das ließ sich Shar nun nicht zweimal sagen und er griff mit beiden Händen zu. Er verschlang sein Essen und schaute kein einziges Mal auf. Erst als er satt und völlig zufrieden sich nach hinten lehnte, sah er Malag wieder an.

Malag'edorl beobachtete den Halbdrow währenddessen genauer und erkannte, dass der Junge wahrlich nicht lange überleben würde, wenn er so weiter machte. Wie lange er wohl schon auf der Straße lebte und wie er erst dort hinkam, fragte Malag sich dabei. Der Junge wirkte ganz und gar nicht wie ein Arbeitersklave, sondern eher wie jemand, der in seinem Leben nicht viel zu sehen bekommen hatte. Das plötzlich schüchterne Verhalten und das mutige Wesen, passten nicht so ganz in das Bild eines Straßenkindes. Der Kleine schien mit jeder Minute interessanter zu werden und die Neugier wuchs. Als Malag nun einen satten Shar vor sich sah, wollte er jetzt die Wahrheit wissen.

„Shar, du hast gelogen …", begann der Assassine ruhig auf den Jungen einzureden, hob sogleich aber eine Hand und bedeutete ihm, keine Angst haben zu müssen und sprach eilig weiter. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, ich werde es niemandem verraten. Aber mich interessiert die Wahrheit, denn du stammst nicht von der Straße, hab ich recht?"

Der junge Halbdrow sah betreten zu Boden und biss sich im gleichen Moment auf die Unterlippe. Lügen konnte er wirklich nicht und das brachte wieder sein Herz heftig zum pochen. Die Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn und er fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht gut. Auf solch eine Situation war Shar nicht vorbereitet und er überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun könnte. Doch ihm fiel nur eine Lösung ein und das war genau das, was Malag gemeint hatte, er sollte bei der Wahrheit bleiben. Shar schluckte merklich, schaute mit seinen tiefblauen Augen zu dem Dunkelelfen hinüber und nickte lediglich.

Malag seufzte leise auf, freute sich jedoch gleichzeitig, endlich weiter gekommen zu sein. Er griff nach seinem Weinbecher und schob mit der anderen Hand den noch nicht angerührten Becher Shar hinüber.

„Shar heißt du aber?", fragte Malag und erhielt ein Nicken. „Da trink etwas und dann werden wir uns richtig unterhalten", forderte Malag'edorl den Jungen auf und dabei huschte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln über die attraktiven Gesichtszüge.

Wieder nickte Shar und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er hatte wahrlich Durst und wenn andere Wein trinken konnten, dann er auch. So griff er nach dem vollen Becher und trank.

Zwei weitere Stunden verstrichen wie im Fluge und der Wein lockerte Shars Zunge ohne dass er es merkte. Es schmeckte köstlich. Shar erzählte plötzlich frei und ungezwungen und ein völlig faszinierter Malag'edorl hörte aufmerksam zu. Der Dunkelelf hatte schnell begriffen, dass der junge Halbdrow niemals zuvor Alkohol zu sich genommen hatte und dass aus seinem Mund nichts anders als die Wahrheit kam. Doch Shar musste man zu Gute halten, dass er trotz des benebelten Bewusstseins nichts von seinem Vater und den beiden Zwillingen Sorn und Nalfein Dalael erzählte.

Im Verlauf des Gespräches erfuhr Malag, dass der Junge einst ein Liebessklave gewesen war. Dazu noch bei einem Sklavenhändler, den er vom Namen und von seinen Methoden her kannte. Davon erwähnte der Assassine jedoch nichts und sagte sich, dass Shar jetzt auf der Straße besser aufgehoben war, als bei dem alten Hurenbock, aber nur wenn er es richtig anstellte. Dann wurde das Gespräch interessanter, als er von dem Waffenmeister Dantrag Baenre hörte. Immer mehr Details kamen über die lockere Zunge des Jungen und selbst von Zaknafein Do'Urden berichtete Shar. Er berichtete von den Übungsstunden und von seiner tollen Entdeckung mit dem Langschwert, dass er leider verloren hatte.

Somit erfüllte sich der schlimmste Alptraum Nhaundar Xaranns, der bei sich Zuhause ruhte und sich an dem bereits fertig gestellten Bild seines Lustsklaven ergötzte und ärgerte, wieso er dem Jungen so viele Geheimnisse anvertraut hatte.

Irgendwann, Malag wusste selbst nicht, wie lange er mit Shar hier gesessen hatte, merkte er, dass es langsam Zeit wurde sich von hier zu verabschieden. Doch der Junge wuchs ihm irgendwie ans Herz. Das ganze Gespräch wirkte wie eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals und er brachte es nicht fertig, Shar einfach stehen zu lassen. Nachdem er nun auch wusste, dass der junge Halbdrow danach wieder in Gefahr schwebte, kam ihm eine seltsame, aber machbare Idee.

Mit seinen 250 Jahren, mit der Erfahrung auf den Straßen und durch sein Risiko als Assassine, kannte sich Malag'edorl bestens hier aus. Er kannte Verstecke, Abkürzungen und hier und da noch weitere nützliche Orte, die wohl auch Shar helfen konnten zu Überleben. Außerdem besaß der Junge etwas, dass ihn anzog. Die Lösung lag auf der Hand, man musste sie nur in die Tat umsetzen.

„Shar, möchtest du mit mir kommen? Du kannst bei mir übernachten, aber vorher musst du dich dringend waschen", verkündete Malag stolz und musterte neugierig den Jungen, wie er darauf reagierte.

Der junge Halbdrow wirkte überrascht, aber nicht ängstlich. Vielleicht lag es an dem Wein und so kannte er augenblicklich die Antwort. Shar nickte und freute sich plötzlich, dass alles auf einmal so leicht schien.

Eine dritte Person hatte alles aufmerksam verfolgt und lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin. Der Maskierte Fürst freute sich darüber, dass alles bestens verlief. Dabei gratulierte er sich selbst. Shar hatte seine erste Aufgabe mit Bravur gemeistert und all die anderen Aufgaben würden bald kein Problem mehr darstellen.

Die Begegnung zwischen dem Drowassassinen Malag'edorl und dem jungen Halbdrow Shar endete im Zimmer des Dunkelelfen - nicht allzu weit entfernt von dem Gasthaus _‚Der gespaltene Schädel'._ In einem herunter gekommenen Haus hatte Malag ein recht bescheidenes Zimmer im dritten Stock gemietet. Hier wohnten nur Drow aus der untersten Gesellschaftsschicht. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass sich niemand um den anderen kümmerte, somit auch nicht um einen Mann, der plötzlich einen Halbdrow mit zu sich nahm. In Malags Unterkunft gab es aber immerhin ein Bett, einen Tisch, sogar zwei Stühle und einen Schrank. Hier und da lagen seine Dinge zerstreut auf dem Boden herum und mit der Ordnung war es schon länger her. Das störte Shar allerdings nicht, er freute sich darauf zu baden, so wie es ihm Malag versprochen hatte. Mittlerweile ging der Junge sogar dazu über, den Drow als einen Freund anzusehen. Ein Fremder war er seit dem Essen in dem seltsamen Gasthaus nicht mehr und die Einladung trug wesentlich dazu bei.

Der Assassine selbst sah in Shar eher etwas, dass sein Leben bereichern könnte. Er mochte ihn und wollte auch helfen, aber Freundschaft würde er nicht zulassen, dazu war er zu sehr in seine Lebensweise eingebunden. Er konnte nicht so einfach jemandem vertrauen. Aber man sollte niemals nie sagen und die Zeit würde alles Weitere bringen, oder auch nicht? Auf dem Weg in sein bescheidenes Heim kam Malag'edorl jedoch noch ein anderer Gedanke und ein wenig schämte er sich dafür. Aber er wusste, wie der Junge überleben konnte, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht. Wenn Shar tatsächlich einst ein Lustsklave war, so wie er behauptete, dann könnte er sich anderen anbieten, ganz wie all die Prostituierten auf der Straße, ob männlich oder weiblich, ob Drow oder eine andere Rassen. Diesen Vorschlag hielt er aber erst einmal zurück. Man sollte nicht einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und er wollte seine Einladung für die Nacht einhalten, dafür hatte ihn der Halbdrow vor Schlimmeren bewahrt.

Shar, der immer noch vom Wein leicht benebelt war, bekam von alldem nicht viel mit. Er war schläfrig, aber freute sich insgeheim darauf, dass er bald weder stinken noch furchtbar aussehen würde. Malag steckte den Jungen in einen kleinen Badezuber, der gerade mal ausreichte, sich auf den Hosenboden zu setzen und dann wurde er von kaltem Wasser übergossen. Ein wenig Seife half nach, den Schmutz von fast einem Monat herunter zu spülen und anschließend stand ein frierender Shar - nackt wie er geschaffen wurde - vor dem Dunkelelfen und schaute ziemlich bedauerlich aus. Das Haar hing nass, aber weiß herunter, die Haut glänzte wieder hell, doch die Narben stachen jetzt deutlich hervor.

Malag musterte mit einem gewissen Interesse die Tätowierungen auf der Haut von Shar und sie wirkten auf ihn anziehend. Er selbst besaß auch eine Hautbemalung in Form eines weißen Totenkopfes auf dem Rücken. Das schien in jenem Moment jedoch zweitrangig. Der Dunkelelf beobachtete lieber den jungen Halbdrow weiter. Shar war dünn, aber dennoch reizvoll, besonders als er nun nackt und ohne jedwede Hemmung einfach stehen blieb und mit einem kleinen Schmollmund zu dem Assassinen nach oben schaute.

_Mein Junge, ich glaube ich kenne den Grund, wieso dein Herr dich nicht so einfach gehen ließ_, dachte sich Malag und war mit einem Mal völlig fasziniert. Er blickte plötzlich in helle und klar leuchtende Augen, die eine kindliche Unschuld ausstrahlten, dass ihm fast das Herz aus der Brust springen wollte. Dazu gesellte sich das junge Aussehen und das freundliche Wesen, welches Shar ihm bereits im Gasthaus gezeigt hatte. Er spürte plötzlich ein Ziehen in seinen Lenden und er wusste, dass er den Kleinen vor sich haben wollte. Nicht gewaltsam dafür freiwillig. Malag'edorls Hände wanderten zum eigenen Hemd und er öffnete langsam die Knöpfe, einen nach dem anderen. Dabei fixierte er den Blick des Jungen, der immer noch stehen blieb und gar nichts tat. Bei diesem Verhalten konnte er sich sicher sein, dass Shar nicht beabsichtigte sich zu wehren. Es dauerte nicht einmal fünf Minuten und beide landeten zusammen auf der einfachen Matratze im Zimmer des Assassinen.

Der junge Halbdrow hatte tatsächlich keine Angst und alles was Malag mit ihm tat, erinnerte ihn bei jedem Atemzug an Sorn. Er war sanft und nicht allzu fordernd. Shar spürte keine Schmerzen und fühlte sich sogar wohl in den Armen des Drow. Er verspürte auch kein schlechtes Gewissen und alles was er tat, tat er mit Hingabe und aus freien Stücken. Alles war plötzlich in bester Ordnung.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sich Malag'edorl und Shar voreinander. Der junge Halbdrow trug wieder die alte Kleidung, stank jedoch nicht mehr. Malag erklärte ihm zuvor noch einige Dinge, die dem Jungen durchaus weiter halfen. Darunter auch von seinem Gedanken am Vorabend und dass Shar sich wie viele andere anbieten sollte und somit zu Essen kam. Der Dunkelelf warnte ihn tagsüber sehr genau aufzupassen und vorsichtig zu sein, allen unliebsamen Begegnungen auszuweichen und nachts sowieso. Etwas enttäuscht aber dennoch froh, dass der Dunkelelf ihm keine Gewalt noch sonstiges angetan hatte, trug wesentlich dazu bei, dass Shar einwilligte den Rat auszuprobieren. Außerdem gab es immer noch Handir. Malag erzählte ihm jedoch noch mehr. Er wünschte, dass Shar öfters bei ihm vorbei schaute. Natürlich äußerte der Assassine nicht, dass er Gefallen an dem jungen Halbdrow fand. Wenn der Junge käme würden stets ein Essen und höchstwahrscheinlich auch ein Bad dabei herausspringen. Die Bezahlung fand im Anschluss im Bett statt. Shar willigte ein und schien sogar glücklich, solch einen Glücksgriff gemacht zu haben.

Bei der Verabschiedung an Tür kam der letzte Rat, den Malag dem Halbdrow mit auf den Weg gab, um Shar ein wenig zu helfen. Er erwähnte, dass der Besitzer des Gasthauses _‚Zum gespaltenen Schädel'_ jeden Tag um die gleiche Zeit – immer dann, wenn das Licht von Narbondel am höchsten stand - er die Essensreste in die Seitenstraße kippte, wo sich um die Ecke der Eingang befand. Wer Erster oder schnell genug war, der konnte durchaus noch angenehme Essensreste ergattern. Das er es selbst schon mehrere Male getan hatte, verschwieg er gekonnt. Die Warnung, dass der Junge stets auf der Hut sein musste, wiederholte er dabei ständig. Gerade, als er die Tür endgültig schließen und verriegeln wollte, kam ihm ein allerletzter Gedanke. Er hielt Shar nochmals auf, rannte zurück ins Zimmer und drückte dem völlig verdutzen jungen Halbdrow ein kleines Messer in die Hand.

„Steck' es ein und pass darauf auf. Es ist kein Geschenk, denn jedes Mal, wenn du wieder kommst, gibt's du es mir zurück, verstanden?", meinte Malag freundlich und hoffte, dass er jetzt nicht als ein verweichlichter Idiot dastand.

Shar riss vor Überraschung die Augen auf und konnte es kaum glauben, aber das Messer war echt. Er nahm die Klinge in die Hand und fühlte den Griff fest unter seinen Fingern. Der Junge wusste jedoch genau, dass dies ein Geschenk war und dass sein neuer Freund sich wohl tatsächlich um ihn Sorgen zu machen schien. Ganz tief in sich spürte Shar die Freude darüber und am liebsten hätte er den Dunkelelfen vor sich umarmt. Davon ließ er aber gleich ab, denn seit gestern hatte auch er den jungen Drow vor sich ein bisschen kennen gelernt. Alles deutete daraufhin, dass es wohl eine längere Beziehung werden würde und beide verstanden sich, auch ohne Worte. Malag hatte soviel von seinem Liebsten und mit diesem wusste er umzugehen. Shar war stolz auf sich. Denn in jenem Moment, als er das kleine Messer in der Hand hielt, wurde er zu jemand anderem. Nun wollte er jedem zeigen, dass er mehr wert war, mehr wert, als alle immer von ihm dachten. Niemand sollte ihm ein Leid antun und er würde zeigen was in ihm steckte. Dieses Messer wollte er in Ehren halten.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verabschiedeten sich beide voneinander und in einigen Tagen wollten sie sich erneut treffen.

Malag schloss die Tür hinter sich und Shar ging die Treppe hinunter. Hinaus auf die Straßen von Menzoberranazan, die ab sofort sein neues Zuhause sein würden.

Aus dem ersten Tag alleine in der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin wurden weitere und so verflog die Zeit wie im Fluge. Vhaeraun achtete sehr sorgsam auf das Wohlbefinden des Jungen, der sich tapfer auf den Straßen der Stadt behauptete. Der Maskierte Fürst unterstützte seinen Schützling selbst mit Zaubern, wenn die Situation brenzlig wurde und tarnte es geschickt durch die Stimme des angeblichen Vaters. Sie unterhielten sich hin und wieder und Shar schien wie ausgewechselt. Er achtete sorgfältig auf alles, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Ging den Dunkelelfen und allen anderen Gefahren aus dem Weg, auch wenn es hin und wieder zu Zwischenfällen kam, die auch mal mit Verletzungen für Shar endeten. Vhaeraun wollte aber keinen Feigling und so musste der junge Halbdrow diese Lektion bitterlich lernen. Der Junge hielt sich in all jener Zeit auch an die Worte des Drowassassinen Malag'edorl und nahm auch dessen Ratschläge an. Es funktionierte. Was sich am Anfang vielleicht als Problem hätte entwickeln können, wurde zum Schluss etwas, worin Shar wahrlich Talent bewies. Durch sein unschuldiges und junges Aussehen, stellte es bei dem richtigen Verhalten kein Hindernis da, sich wie viele Frauen und andere – Männer, Frauen und Kinder anderer Rassen – sich ein Essen durch körperliche Befriedigung zu besorgen. Der junge Halbdrow lungerte dabei zwar mit mulmigem Gefühl, dennoch voll von sich überzeugt, an Kneipen und Spelunken herum und beobachtete die Frauen, was diese Taten um an Freier zu kommen. Das was sie konnten, kannte Shar schon lange. Innerhalb mehrerer Tage hatte der Junge es geschafft, dass sich Männer für ihn begeisterten, Frauen mochte er nicht und so blieb er ihnen gerne fern. Es handelte sich dabei nicht um junge und hübsche Dunkelelfen, auch nicht um hochbetuchte Adelige, die er gut kannte, dafür waren es einfache und ältere Männer, die froh zu sein schienen, dass sich überhaupt jemand für sie interessierte und dazu spendierten sie Shar etwas zu Essen und hin und wieder fand er dort auch einen Schlafplatz, die sich nicht an einem Halbdrow störten. Ansonsten streifte er durch Gassen und suchte sich ein verlassenes Versteck. Das Messer gab ihm dabei immer wieder von neuem Mut. Durch seinen dünnen Körper passte er manchmal in kleine Häuserspalten und Kellerlöcher, wo so mancher Schwierigkeiten hatte.

Der Ratschlag sich auch in der Nähe des Gasthauses _‚Zum gespaltenen Schädel'_ herum zu drücken und zu warten, bis der Wirt das Essen unachtsam wegwarf, war eine Goldgrube. Am Anfang schaffte es Shar nur klägliche Reste vom Boden aufzuklauben, doch mit der Zeit hatte er den Trick heraus, zwischen den ganzen Straßenkindern, Bettlern und allen anderen herumlungernden Individuen sich zu behaupten. Es war nie viel, aber es reichte zum überleben.

Nach den ersten Tagen in Menzoberranzan, ganz alleine und immer noch am Leben, machte Malag'edorl sein Versprechen war und fand Shar auf der Straße. Der junge wirkte zwar müde, aber ansonsten schien er sich bester Gesundheit zu erfreuen. Dabei konnte der Assassine ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und nahm den jungen Halbdrow mit zu sich.

Lange Zeit ging es gut und mittlerweile schrieb man den Monat Eleint im Jahre 1325 TZ. Der Junge würde in einigen Tagen seinen 50. Geburtstag feiern, aber davon ahnte er nichts. Seit dem unheilsvollen Fest im Haus des Sklavenhändlers Nhaundar Xarann waren neun Monate vergangen und aus Shar war ein Straßenkind geworden. Er lernte zu stehlen was er nicht bekam, und wenn es Probleme gab, dann hatte er sein Messer. Das versuchte er aber nicht einzusetzen, höchstens zur Abwehr. Auch dies kam hin und wieder einmal vor und zum Schluss hatte Shar einige Narbe mehr. Der junge Halbdrow konnte sich plötzlich in den finsteren Gassen der Stadt der Spinnenkönigin behaupten. Aus der ursprünglich nicht gewollten Freundschaft, wie der junge Dunkelelf Malag es sich ausgemalt hatte, entwickelte sich doch eine Kameradschaft. Shar genoss die Zeit, in denen er sich sicher im Zimmer des Drow befand und genau wusste, hier konnte ihm nichts passieren. So dachte er immer bis ihn eines frühen Morgens die Stimme von Malag aus dem Schlaf riss.

„Du musst aufstehen! Los, mach schnell!", hetzte der Assassine und in seinem Tonfall klang die Dringlichkeit scharf und unverkennbar heraus.

„Was … was ist los?", wollte Shar wissen, der sich die Müdigkeit gerade aus den Augen rieb und sich dabei im Bett aufsetzte. Gleich darauf flogen seine Hose und Hemd auf ihn hernieder, während er beobachte, wie Malag sich rasch die eigenen Kleider überstreifte.

„Du musst hier verschwinden, sie haben mich gefunden", erklärte der Drow hastig und funkelte den Jungen mit rot glühenden Augen an, dass er sich beeilen sollte.

Shar tat wie ihm geheißen, fragte sich jedoch gleichzeitig, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Noch niemals war hier etwas geschehen, was ihn in Schwierigkeiten oder Gefahr brachte. Aber genau das zeichnete sich gerade unheilsvoll ab. Malag wirkte angespannt und ziemlich nervös. Der Junge blickte auf seinen Freund, während er sich selbst anzog und ihm entging nicht, wie dieser irgendetwas in einen Rucksack packte und anschließend seinen Waffengürtel, Stiefel und Umhang überstreifte.

„Hast du dein Messer?", fragte Malag jetzt noch drängender, hielt plötzlich inne und begann zu lauschen.

„Ja", flüsterte der junge Halbdrow zappelig und steckte in jenem Moment die kleine Klinge in seinen Hosenbund, die eben noch auf dem Boden lag.

„Dann verschwinden wir von hier, aber aus dem Fenster", befahl der Assassine und schnappte sich das Handgelenk des Jungen. Er zog ihn auf die Beine und zusammen liefen sie zu dem einzigen Fenster im ganzen Raum.

Shar wollte schon fragen was hier vorging, da hämmerte es laut und drohend an der verriegelten Tür. Er erschrak und sein Herz raste plötzlich ängstlich.

„Mach schon", drängte Malag erneut und kletterte in jenem Moment auf den Fenstersims und hielt dem jungen Halbdrow eine helfende Hand hin. „Du musst mir folgen und pass' dabei auf", flüsterte er und zog den Jungen am dünnen Gelenk jetzt zu sich herüber.

Shar zitterte und konnte seine Furcht nun nicht verbergen. Er war noch niemals aus einem Fenster geklettert und erst recht nicht aus einer Höhe, die ihn schwindlig machte. Als er nämlich Malag folgte und nach unten schaute raste der Boden auf ihn zu und gleich wieder davon. Sein Magen begann sich seltsam zu fühlen und der Schweiß trat auf die Stirn. Sein Herz raste nun noch schneller und die Hände begannen zu schwitzen.

„Aber das geht doch nicht", versuchte der junge Halbdrow zu protestieren und blickte in jenem Moment zurück in das Zimmer.

Doch fast war es zu spät. Die Tür wurde eingetreten und dahinter kamen Dunkelelfen zum Vorschein. Soldaten um genauer zu sein und sie sahen in Richtung des Jungen und dann zu Malag hinüber.

„Er versucht zu fliehen!", rief einer der Männer und schon polterten Ledersohlen über den Holzboden auf Malag'edorl und Shar zu.

Ohne weiter auf den jungen Halbdrow einzugehen, schnappte sich der Assassine Shar und schlang sich dessen Arme um seinen Hals, damit er ihn nicht verlor. „Halte dich gut fest und schaue nicht nach unten", gab er noch die Anweisung und begann ohne weitere Erklärungen zu klettern. Er hielt sich an einem Seil fest, das wie aus dem nichts plötzlich nach unten hing und bewegte sich dabei schnell und wendig auf den Boden zu.

Das Herz des Jungen klopfte immer schneller und von oben drangen die bedrohlichen Stimmen auf sie ein. Er wünschte sich, dass er das alles nur träumte, aber dem schien leider nicht so. Der Boden kam näher und Shar missachtete den Rat, den er eben noch von Malag bekam, und erkannte viele Meter unter ihm den harten Felsen der Straße. Erneut wurde ihm schwindlig und sein Magen rebellierte. Noch während er versuchte diese missliche Lage mit sich selbst in Einklang zu bringen, hörte er ein lautes Pfeifen neben seinem Ohr. Erschrocken hielt Shar den Atem an und dann flogen ihm Steinchen ins Gesicht. Schon folgte das nächste Pfeifen und daraufhin ein Stich in seinen Hals. Plötzlich wurde ihm seltsam und etwas war geschehen, was er nicht kannte. Einen Atemzug später spürte der junge Halbdrow, dass er müde und seine Glieder schlaff wurden. Eben hielt er sich noch am Hals von Malag fest und bereits im nächsten Augenblick wusste er, dass er es nicht mehr konnte. Shar ließ ohne es zu wollen los und fiel drei Meter nach unten und kam dabei mit vollem Gewicht auf dem harten Boden auf. Es erklang ein lautes Knacken und dann lag der jungen Halbdrow auf der Gasse, sein Körper war schlaff, schmerzte und sein rechtes Handgelenk stand in einer bizarren Drehung von ihm weg. Shar hatte sich das Gelenk beim Absturz gebrochen und seine Sinne schwanden schnell dahin. Die eben noch heftig aufkommenden Schmerzen durchströmten seinen Leib, doch diese begannen plötzlich zu schwinden.

Malag'edorl hörte und sah die Bolzen von einer Armbrust, die einige Drow auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßeseite unter ihm abschossen hatten. Und schon gleich danach spürte er, wie der Junge fiel. Nein, fluchte er innerlich und kletterte eilig weiter. Hoffentlich war nichts passiert, dachte er und da traf ihn ebenfalls ein Bolzen. Dieser war nicht mit Schlafgift gedrängt, sondern er war scharf und tief in seinen Arm eingedrungen. Ein stechender Schmerz erfasste ihn und den letzten Meter sprang der Assassine nach unten und landete neben dem Jungen. Er umfasste seinen schmerzenden und blutenden Arm.

„Bleib liegen und stell' dich tot. So kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen, aber sie werden dir auch nichts tun, sie suchen mich. Ich versuche zurück zukommen", flüsterte er schnell zu Shar gewandt, blickte auf ihn herab und hoffte, dass der Junge nicht schon tot war. Dann wurde er von einem weiteren Bolzen abgelenkt, der ihn nur um wenige Millimeter verfehlte. Eilig erhob sich Malag'edorl, sicherte seinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und hechtete die Straße entlang ohne sich noch einmal umschauen zu können.

Zurück blieb Shar, der mittlerweile das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Doch die Worte seines Freundes klangen wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf nach und langsam glitt er in eine angenehme Schwärze hinab.

Als Shar eine Stunde später an der gleichen Stelle erwachte, wo er abgestürzt war, peinigten ihn unsägliche Schmerzen. Sein ganzer Körper quälte ihn und ein Brennen und Pochen durchströmte seine Glieder. Der Kopf hämmerte laut und ihm war schwindlig. Seine Eingeweide fühlten sich an, als hätte sie ihm jemand ausgerissen und erneut eingesetzt. Was war nur passiert? Der Junge versuchte angestrengt die Augen zu öffnen und offen zu halten. Er war so müde und schlaff. Die Worte von Malag kamen ihm in den Sinn, _‚Bleib liegen und stell' dich tot'_. Das musste er erst gar nicht, denn er fühlte sich bereits so. Aber wie lange hatte er hier gelegen und was war passiert? Fragen über Fragen drängten sich Shar auf und er wagte sich erst einmal nicht zu bewegen. Doch dies war die falsche Lösung. Er lag auf der Straße und mitten in der Gefahr. So lauschte der junge Halbdrow, ob er von irgendwo her ein Geräusch vernahm. Nichts, hier herrschte Stille. Das schien die Chance zu sein. Shar versuchte aufzustehen. Zuerst bewegte er lediglich den Kopf und unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen bemächtigten sich seiner. Der Junge seufzte, musste jedoch weiter versuchen hier nicht tatenlos herum zu liegen. Shar riss sich zusammen und nach einigen Minuten schaffte er es sich in eine sitzende Position zu kämpfen. Immer noch schmerzten seine Glieder und ganz unerwartet und mit einer Heftigkeit, die er niemals zuvor gekannt hatte, jagte ein ungeheuerlicher Schmerz durch seinen rechten Arm. Beinahe hätte er laut und aus tiefstem Herzen aufgeschrieen, konnte sich aber im aller letzten Moment zurückhalten und biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sie anfing zu bluten. Geschockt riss er seine Augen auf und betrachtete seinen Arm, besser gesagt sein Handgelenk und sah etwas, dass ihn fast von neuem ohnmächtig werden lassen wollte. Kleine Sternchen glimmten vor seinem Innern auf und sein Magen begann erneut zu rebellieren. Der Schmerz wurde intensiver, aber der junge Halbdrow hielt beharrlich am Bewusstsein fest. Der Junge sah sein Handgelenk, aber es sah nicht mehr so aus wie vorher. Es hing seltsam verdreht und nach außen gerichtet schlaff nach unten. Blut klebte daran und etwas Weißes und Spitzes lugte daraus hervor. Ohne Behandlung würde solch ein Bruch wohl mit einer verkrüppelten Hand enden, die zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen war, aber das wusste Shar nicht, noch nicht.

Der Junge beobachtete und verstand nicht alles. Er spürte die schlimmsten Schmerzen seit langem und er konnte nicht anders und rief nach Handir.

„_Vater … Vater, bitte hilf mir?"_, flehte Shar stumm und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.

Lange musste er nicht warten und die wohlklingende Stimme Vhaerauns hallte tausendfach durch den Geist seines Schützlings. _„Du musst dich verstecken"_, antwortete er nüchtern.

„_Ich habe Schmerzen"_, bettelte der junge Halbdrow und kämpfte jetzt sogar mit den Tränen. Denn die Pein wurde von Minute zu Minute größer.

„_Das weiß ich"_, erklang ein Seufzen in Shars Kopf. _„Aber du musst erst einmal von der Straße und dich verstecken wo niemand dich finden kann. Die Schmerzen werden vergehen. Du willst doch ein gehorsamer Sohn sein."_

Nun lag es an dem Jungen zu seufzen. Wieso half ihm sein Vater nicht zuerst und dann konnte er in Ruhe ein gutes Versteck finden, wo er in Sicherheit war. Aber er wusste, mit Jammern brachte er es nicht weit bei Handir Also musste er versuchen sich zu fügen und den Worten seines Vaters vertrauen. Mit einem Stöhnen machte sich der junge Halbdrow dran, langsam aber dennoch eisern aufzustehen. Den Blick auf sein gebrochenes Handgelenk vermied er dabei, während er sich tapfer am Straßenrand entlang bewegte. Die Stimme von Handir wies ihm den Weg und nur einige Meter weiter fand Shar ein kleines Kellerloch, wo er problemlos hineinschlüpfen konnte. Sein Vater versicherte ihm sogar, dass er hier nicht gefunden werden würde und er sich von dem Sturz aus dem Fenster erholen sollte. Der Junge war so in seinen Schmerzen gefangen, dass er sich erst einmal auf keine weitere Unterhaltung mit der Stimme von Handir einlassen wollte und versuchte stattdessen zu schlafen. Schlaf war schon immer die beste Medizin und er gab ihm die Möglichkeit über die Geschehnisse nachdenken zu können. Gesagt und getan und Shar verschwand in dem kleinen Kellerloch und schlief irgendwann ein.

Zur gleichen Zeit ärgerte sich der Maskierte Fürst über die unliebsame Wandlung der Situation, die durch die übereilte Flucht von Malag'edorl entstanden war. Diese Richtung hatte er so nicht vorher gesehen und eine Lösung musste dringend her. Über seinen Schützling brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, er würde sich stets an seine Anweisungen halten, so wie er es in den letzten vergangen Monaten getan hatte. Der zweite Kandidat würde nun näher rücken müssen und die Zeit schien reif, endlich die Zukunft weiter voran zu treiben. Noch während er dies dachte, wirbelte Vhaeraun durch die Schattenebene auf den Basar von Menzoberranzan zu. Zwei kleine Geschenke hatte er zu vergeben. Das erste Geschenk würde Malag zustehen. Der Gott erspähte die flüchtige Silhouette des Assassine mit einer seiner tausend Facetten und verhalf ihm zu einer geglückten Flucht. Seine Verfolger gingen plötzlich in lodernden Flammensäulen auf und erstickte, sterbende Schreie hallten unheilsvoll über den großen Platz mitten in der Stadt. Jeder unfreiwillige Beobachter riss vor Schreck weit die Augen auf und doch beobachteten sie mit unverhohlenem Interesse, wie die unglücklichen Soldaten sich in Asche verwandelten. Danach verschwand Vhaeraun und tauchte wenige Sekunden später auf einem der vielen Dachfirste auf. Jetzt musste er viele Stunden warten, aber dies tat er in jenem Moment mit Genuss, denn das zweite Geschenk gab es erst viel später und an einem anderen Ort.

Ein gut aussehender Dunkelelf mit dunkelblauer Samtrobe, langen, weißen Haaren, und lavendelfarbenen Augen, lief an jenem Morgen geradewegs auf sein Ziel zu, ein kleiner Laden mit Zaubereibedarf. Mit seiner 1,70 m Körpergröße und seinem jungen Gesicht, wirkte er irgendwie Fehl am Platz, denn zum einen täuschte sein jungendliches Aussehen und gleichzeitig strahlte er eine ungewöhnliche Aura aus. Mit hocherhobenem Kopf, blitzenden Augen und einem selbstsicheren Auftreten schritt er die Straße entlang und achtete nicht auf die staunenden Blicke. Er war heute Morgen hier her gekommen, um seine Zutaten aufzufüllen, und genau das wollte er auch tun und sich nicht ablenken lassen.

Das Geschäft _‚Die Höllenküche'_ war ein bekannter Ort, wo jeder gute Magier wusste, dass man alles bekam, was das Herz der arkanen Künste begehrte. So auch der junge Zauberkundige, der eigentlich schon weit über 400 Jahre lebte und mit der dunkelblauen Samtrobe in Menzoberranzan auffiel. Mit sicherem Schritt kam er dem Eingang immer näher und freute sich bereits, noch einige exotische Dinge ersteigern zu können, die er doch so sehr liebte, sammelte und damit Experimente ausführte. Der Magier bog in die ihm bekannte Seitenstraße ein und wäre beinahe über etwas gestolpert. Erschrocken blieb er stehen, doch konnte fast schon nichts mehr sehen. Eine kleine Silhouette schlich gerade vor ihm um eine weitere Ecke und schon war sie verschwunden. Etwas ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, setzte aber augenblicklich seinen Weg fort. Einige Minuten später trat er über die Schwelle des Ladens _‚Die Höllenküche'_.

„Seit mir gegrüßt, Meister …", begann der Besitzer des Geschäftes augenblicklich auf seinen neuesten Gast einzureden, als er erkannte, dass dieser den Laden betrat. Dabei handelte es sich schon um einen älteren Magier in purpurner Robe, der nur zu gerne Stammgäste in Empfang nahm und der neue Gast war solch einer.

Der Magier in der dunkelblauen Robe winkte jedoch gleich mit der Hand ab, so dass Elkantar Naerth, der Besitzer des Ladens, sich unterbrach und stattdessen einen Verbeugung tätigte und anschließend kamen beide aufeinander zu.

„Seit mir ebenfalls gegrüßt, Meister Naerth", antwortete der Magier in dunkelblauer Samtrobe höflich und beide standen sich unmittelbar gegenüber. „Ich suche heute etwas Bestimmtes und ihr habt doch immer die besten Zutaten", meinte er darauf bestimmend.

„Natürlich, natürlich …", grinste Elkantar.

„Ich suche Mondstaub aus den südlichen Ebenen der Oberfläche. Da ihr gerne Exotisches anbietet, könnte ich Glück haben? Ich habe einmal gehört, dass ihr das silbrige Pulver schon mehrmals verkauft habt", entgegnete der jung aussehende Zauberer.

„Wartet einen Moment … ich habe im Hinterzimmer bestimmt noch etwas übrig", schmunzelte der Ladenbesitzer, denn er wusste, dass er tatsächlich noch Mondstaub besaß. Außerdem war er teuer und hier winkte ein guter Geschäftsabschluss.

Elkantar Naerth lief eilig nach hinten, während der andere wartete. Nach nur wenigen Minuten kehrte der ältere Dunkelelf zurück und schaute ein wenig verärgert aus.

„Es ist keines mehr da, dabei war ich mir sicher ich hätte noch einen vollen Beutel", entschuldigte sich der Ladenbesitzer, wurde aber von seinem Kunden höflich unterbrochen. „Das ist kein Problem. Ich komme einfach wieder, sagt mir nur wann und wie viel es kostet."

„In den nächsten Tagen trifft eine neue Karawane ein und von dort beziehe ich den Mondstaub. Drei Tage und zehn Gold, Meister", antwortete Elkantar ehrlich und ernte daraufhin ein Lächeln.

„Ich danke euch", erklang die ruhige Stimme des Magiers in der dunkelblauen Robe und verschwand ohne weitere Einkäufe aus dem Laden. Die Enttäuschung nicht gleich bekommen zu haben, was er suchte, nagte im Innern, aber dadurch bekam er auch die Gelegenheit beim nächsten Mal vielleicht noch etwas anderes zu erstehen und wollte ein wenig mehr Geld mitnehmen. Für ihn stellte die weite Entfernung zwischen Aglarond und den unterirdischem Menzobarranzan kein Problem da, was er in regelmäßigen Abständen sowieso so gerne unternahm. Mit diesem Gedanken verschwand er auf dem gleichen Weg, wie er gekommen war.

Auf dem Dachfirst über den Dächern der Stadt der Spinnenkönig saß immer noch der Maskierte Fürst und konzentrierte sich dabei auf das Gespräch der beiden Drow im Laden _‚Zur Höllenküche'_. Ein tückisches Lächeln hatte einen Weg in sein Gesicht gefunden und wie aus dem Nichts hielt er einen Beutel in der Hand und wiegte ihn sorgfältig hin und her. Scheint wirklich sehr wichtig zu sein, schmunzelte er in sich hinein und konnte doch anschließend ein lautes Gelächter nicht unterdrücken.

Shar war währenddessen wieder in seinem kleinen Schlupfloch angekommen. Eigentlich hatte ihm Handir verboten sich zu entfernen, aber er hatte Hunger und Durst und beides gab es hier nicht. So schlich er noch früh morgens mit Schmerzen aus seinem Versteck und fand zum Glück noch etwas auf dem Boden vom Gasthaus _‚Zum gespaltenen Schädel'_. Nicht viel, aber es beruhigte seinen Magen. Das gebrochene Handgelenk schmerzte immer noch und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es von Stunde zu Stunde qualvoller wurde. Um Malag machte er sich ebenfalls sorgen, konnte ihn aber auf seinem Weg nirgendwo entdecken. Aber der junge Halbdrow wusste auch, dass sein Freund gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, aber er musste sich wieder verstecken. Auf seinem Weg hätte er beinahe noch einen Drow mit einer dunkelblauen Robe gestreift, schaffte es aber im letzten Moment noch zu entkommen. Zum Glück, dachte er und war daraufhin in seinem Loch verschwunden.

Der erste Tag schien unerträglich, nicht einmal Handir redete mit ihm. Er musste mitbekommen haben, dass er nicht brav war. Doch jetzt ließ sich nichts mehr ändern. Der zweite Tag brach an und erst jetzt erklang die Stimme seines Vaters im Kopf des jungen Halbdrow.

„_Du musst noch warten, mein Sohn"_, verkündete der Maskierte Fürst und ärgerte sich doch ein wenig, dass Shar sich über seine Anweisungen hinweg gesetzt hatte. Eine kleine Bestrafung musste sein, aber die Zeit rückte immer näher. Wollte er doch zuerst ihm die Schmerzen des gebrochenen Handgelenks nehmen, tat er nun nichts, um den Jungen zu heilen.

Shar weinte und fühlte sich plötzlich wie vor einigen Monaten. Er war alleine und die Qual wuchs. Doch er fand heraus, solange er den Arm nicht bewegte ging es ihm besser. Keine gute Aussicht, aber es gab keine andere Wahl. Der Hunger und Durst wurden unerträglich und er fiel in einen dämmrigen Schlaf. Handir beruhigte ihn durch Worte, aber es half nicht viel. Letztendlich entdeckte Shar in seinem Unterschlupf ein kleines Rinnsal, dass ihm die trockene Kehle befeuchtete, aber Essen gab es dennoch nicht. Nur einige Krummen Brot, die er noch von der Straße einsteckt hatte und die er sich einteilte. Seine neuen Nachbarn - Ratten, Spinnen und anderes Ungeziefer - plagten ihn und der Gestank in diesem Loch wurde ebenfalls immer unerträglicher. Am dritten Tag konnte der junge Halbdrow nicht mehr. Seine Kräfte schwanden und wenn er länger hier weilte, würde er noch verrückt werden, dachte er sich. Er musste von hier verschwinden.

„_Mein Sohn"_, hallte plötzlich die Stimme des Maskierten Fürsten im Geist des Jungen. _„Ich möchte dass du zum Gasthaus gehst und dir etwas zu Essen holst. Bald steht das Licht des Narbondel am höchsten. Beeil' dich."_

Vhaeraun kannte die Gedanken Shars und er entschied, der richtige Zeitpunkt sei gekommen. Die Zukunft wartete und das mitten auf der Straße. Dabei musste der Gott erneut innerlich lächeln. _„Du hast deine Aufgabe gut gemeistert, mein Sohn. Ich gewähre dir 50 Jahre Glück."_

Shar verstand nicht recht, wollte er in jenem Augenblick auch nicht, er hatte einfach nur Hunger und Durst. _„Ja, Vater"_, war das einzige, was er antwortete und kletterte dabei aus seinem Versteck.

Es tat so gut wieder den Lärm von anderen Lebewesen zu vernehmen. So schnell, wie die Beine hergaben, schlich er sich an den Häuserwänden entlang und erspähte nur wenige Minuten später den Basar. Jetzt nur noch ein paar Straßen weiter und er war am Ziel seiner Sehnsüchte.

Als Shar am Rand des Basars entlang huschte, stets aufpasste niemanden zu nahe zu kommen und um sich unscheinbar zu machen, entdeckte er aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich eine Gestalt, von der er niemals geglaubt hätte, sie noch einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Er hielt inne und musterte neugierig was er da sah. Doch es gab keine Zweifel, obwohl er mehrmals die Augen zukniff und wieder öffnete. Ein freudiges Lächeln breitete sich auf den hageren und völlig verdreckten Gesichtszüge des jungen Halbdrow aus und er wusste, dort lief Zaknafein Do'Urden, sein Freund und bester Waffenmeister der Stadt. Vergessen war sogar der Hunger und Durst und ein Gefühl der absoluten Freude ergriff von ihm Besitz. Er hatte fast schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass er Zak jemals wieder sehen würde. Doch das Glück schien ihm Hold und er erinnerte sich an die Worte von Handir: ‚_Ich gewähre dir 50 Jahre Glück'. _Er musste Zakdamit gemeint haben, aber was bedeuteten 50 Jahre. Doch das war im Moment unwichtig, sagte sich der Junge und kannte doch nur zu gut die Bedeutung des Wortes „Glück", was er ständig wiederholte. Jetzt versuchte Shar schneller voran zu kommen und rief dabei ohne Vorsichtig und lauter Stimme, „Zaknafein!"

Der Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden hörte jedoch nichts und lief unvermittelt weiter. Er hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, der ihm schwer auf dem Herzen lag, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er durch die dichten Reihen der herumeilenden Dunkelelfen und Händler aller Rassen und versuchte so sein Ziel, die Akademie Malee-Magthere zu erreichen.

Doch der junge Halbdrow gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, er würde seinen Freund gleich eingeholt haben und dieser würde ihm helfen, da war sich der Junge ganz sicher. Doch plötzlich hörte er neben sich eine Stimme und hielt abrupt in allem inne. Shar kannte sie und doch wusste er im jenem ersten Augenblick nicht woher. Er drehte seinen Kopf und erschrak.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Ich sehe den kleinen Bastard. Männer, greift ihn euch!", schrie Yazston, der Hauptmann von Nhaundars Soldaten seinen Männern zu und zog dabei sein Schwert. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf die Gesichtszüge des Dunkelelfen, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. Monate lang dachte er, selbst Nhaundar Xarann, dass der Halbdrow verschwunden, vielleicht sogar tot war und nun tauchte er ganz unerwartet und mit Pauken und Posaunen vor ihm auf. Dieser kleine Bastard würde ihm nicht entwichen, schwor sich Yazston und hetzte eilig seinen Soldaten und dem überraschten Jungen hinter her, der gerade die Flucht ergriff.

Shars Herz pochte und sein Blut rauschte durch seine Adern. Die Furcht kroch in seine Glieder und vergessen war sogar die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage. Selbst das gebrochene Handgelenk ignorierte er und Shar rannte um sein Leben. Der Junge sauste in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Zaknafein davon und wollte versuchen in den kleinen Gassen ein Versteck zu finden. Doch dabei traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Eben noch hatte er seinen Freund gefunden und nun floh er vor Yazston. Die Enttäuschung war groß, aber er musste versuchen diese schlimmen Gedanken zu verbannen, jetzt zählte nur noch die Flucht. Sein Leben stand auf dem Spiel, an dem er viel zu sehr hing. Während er rannte, schaute Shar immer öfters über die Schulter, damit er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er Abstand zwischen sich und die Soldaten brachte. Er kam an der Häuserecke an, wo er eben noch den Basar betreten hatte, und mit einem letzten Blick bog der junge Halbdrow um die Ecke. Abrupt prallte er mit Jemandem oder Etwas zusammen und taumelte im Eifer des Gefechts nach hinten. Die andere Person - ein jung aussehender und gleichzeitig groß wirkender Drow mit langen, weißen Haaren, lavendelfarbenen Augen und einer dunkelblauen Robe aus Samt - wurde von dem unerwarteten Zusammenprall umgerissen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, kippte nach hinten um, schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und blieb reglos liegen.

Shar fiel ebenfalls zu Boden und erneut spürte der Junge die heftigen Schmerzen in seinem gebrochenen Handgelenk. Die Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und von hinten hörte er die bedrohlichen Stimmen von Yazston und dessen Männern. Shar schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte damit die Überraschung und Schmerzen von sich zu streifen und rappelte sich auf. Irritiert betrachtete er den dort liegenden Dunkelelfen und wunderte sich. Aber Shar besaß noch so viel Verstand, dass er erkannte, dass dieser Jemand nicht ein einfacher Mann war. Er sah noch nicht einmal wie ein erwachsener Mann aus, sondern eher wie ein Junge, ein Junge wie er. Die Kleidung wirkte edel und sehr teuer. Eine seltsame Vorahnung nahm von Shar Besitz und gleichzeitig sah er eine Chance vor sich. Vielleicht hatte er diesen Jemand nicht um sonst gefunden. Und wenn doch, dann konnte er immer noch die Kleidung des Fremden verkaufen, um so an Geld zu kommen. So beschloss Shar den Bewusstlosen mitzunehmen und sich dann erst genaue Gedanken darüber zu machen, was er mit dem Drow tun konnte. Mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter wusste er, Yazston wäre gleich bei ihm und die Zeit raste davon. Mit den letzten, in ihm steckenden Kräften, zog er mit der unverletzten Hand an einem Arm des Bewusstlosen und war froh, dass der Fremde anscheinend nicht viel wog, denn er konnte ihn hinter sich herziehen. Zwar war die Anstrengung schon Kräfte zerrend, doch Shar gelang es, den Fremden mit sich zu schleifen. Vhaeraun trug heimlich dazu bei. Shar war plötzlich mit ungewohnter Energie erfüllt und bog mit dem Drow um eine weitere Häuserecke. Dort fand er auch schon das Ziel. Es handelte sich um ein kleines Kellerloch, dass er bereits vor Monaten entdeckt hatte und hoffte, dass heute niemand anderer dort wohnte. Er versuchte sich zu beeilen und schaffte es in jenem Moment zu verschwinden, als Yazston sich der Stelle des Zusammenpralls näherte und verdutzt stehen blieb und niemand mehr sah.

„Sucht ihn, verdammt beeilt euch!", schrie Yazston und bildete dabei die Vorhut.

Auf dem Dachfirst saß der Maskierte Fürst und beobachtete alles mit rot glühenden Augen aufmerksam und amüsiert zu gleich. In der Hand hielt er ein Beutel mit Mondstaub und ließ ihn in jenem Moment verschwinden, als Shar und der Magier in der dunkelblauen Robe ineinander prallten. Sein Haar glühte plötzlich golden auf und der Triumph schien ihm sicher.

„Na also, geht doch!", ertönte seine tausendfach widerhallende Stimme über den Basar und er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.


	46. 44 Kap Das Zusammentreffen

**44. Kapitel**

**Das Zusammentreffen**

Es war ein dunkles und stickiges Kellerloch. In der Luft lag der Gestank von Abfall, Schimmel und wenn es Calaunim Zaurahel nicht besser wüsste, sogar der Duft von unterschiedlichen Körperausdünstungen. Der jung ausschauende und recht groß gewachsene Dunkelelf Calaunim erwachte soeben mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Er lag mit dem Rücken auf hartem Felsboden und bemerkte augenblicklich, dass er nicht alleine war. Er hielt jedoch noch einen Moment inne und die Augen geschlossen, wobei er aufmerksam lauschte. Daraufhin vernahm der Drow in unmittelbarer Nähe nervöse Schritte von tapsenden, nackten Füßen, die auf und ab liefen, während dieser jemand leise etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Dann kroch die stickige Luft, die ihn vollkommen umgab, in seine Lungen und beinahe hätte er Husten müssen. Er konnte den Reflex allerdings zurückhalten. Dabei fühlte er seinen kalten und klammen Körper. Nur zögernd kehrten die Leibensgeister zurück und der eben noch taube Körper erwachte langsam zu neuem Leben. An den Schläfen pochte es stetig weiter und die anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen verursachten ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl, während der Kopf sich ein wenig schwer anfühlte. Calaunim öffnete seine lavendelfarbenen Augen und wand sein Gesicht den Schritten zu. In der Finsternis dieses Raumes, der sich bei genauerem hinschauen als ein Kellerloch entpuppte, erkannte er, dass er sich in absoluter Finsternis aufhielt. Doch durch seine angeborene Fähigkeit im Infrarotspektrum zu sehen, erblickte er eine Silhouette, die beständig auf und ablief und ihn gar nicht zu bemerken schien oder zumindest nicht darauf achtete, ob er bei Bewusstsein war. Der Fremde wirkte im ersten Moment bedrohlich, doch auf den zweiten Blick gab er nur das Gefühl von Angst und Verwirrtheit zur Schau. Calaunim Zaurahel erkannte von seiner unbequemen Lage lediglich ein paar wenige Details. Der Unbekannte wirkte klein und hager. Kurze Haare standen in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab und zerrissene Kleidung schien seinen Körper zu verdecken. Ein eisernes Halsband prangte am Hals des Fremden und zeichnete diesen eindeutig als Sklaven aus. Eine Hand stand völlig deformiert von einem angewinkelten Arm ab, wobei in der anderen Hand eine Waffe lag. Diese war klein und bei näherem mustern erkannte der Hexenmeister sie als die Klinge eines Messers.

„Ein Sklave schien ihn wohl gefangen genommen zu haben", dachte sich der Drow und dabei sah der Sklave nach nicht mehr aus, als ein Kind. Calaunim musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht auf der Stelle lauthals aufzulachen. Aus dem unterdrückten Lachen wurde ein Husten und dieser ließ die fremde Silhouette aufmerken und stehen bleiben. Calaunim und Shar sahen sich im selben Moment in die Augen und der Dunkelelf hustete nun kräftiger.

„Leise, sonst finden sie uns noch!", zischte eine angespannte Stimme leise und ängstlich und Calaunim beobachtete, wie der Fremde von neuem mit dem nervösen Auf-und-Abschreiten in diesem kleinen Raum - ohne auf seinen angeblichen Gefangenen ein Auge zu haben - begann. Nun wurde auch das Gemurmel wieder aufgenommen, was sich nicht identifizieren ließ.

Calaunim beruhigte sich und setzte sich anschließend in eine bequeme Sitzposition auf den Boden. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich an die Wand und schaute fasziniert und ein wenig verunsichert zu dem Fremden hinüber. Das Schwindelgefühl verschwand langsam, aber stetig. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Seine Gedanken schweiften wild umher und Calaunim wusste lediglich noch, dass er auf dem Weg zu Elkantar Naerth gewesen war, um dort den versprochnen Mondstaub ab zu holen. Gerade wollte er um eine Häuserecke biegen und anschließend wurde alles um ihn herum dunkel und verschwommen. Durch angestrengtes Nachdenken und weiteres Beobachten des Fremden setzte er eine Tatsache mit der anderen zusammen und kam letztendlich alleine auf die Lösung. Er musste wohl mit dem Sklaven einen Zusammenprall gehabt haben, Calaunim fiel in Ohnmacht und der Unbekannte schleppte ihn in dieses Kellerloch, wo auch immer dieses sich befand. Das nervöse Verhalten des Fremden deutete daraufhin, dass er sich versteckte und nicht gefunden werden wollte. Wahrscheinlich war er seinem Herrn entlaufen und nun auf der Flucht.

All diese Gedanken ergaben durchaus Sinn und Calaunim Zaurahel machte sich keine großen Sorgen um seine Gefangenschaft. Denn der Fremde schien nicht zu ahnen, wen oder was er hier her verschleppt hatte. Stattdessen wollte der Dunkelelf lieber einen angenehmeren Ort aufsuchen, am besten zu Hause mit einer Tasse Tee im Sessel vor dem Kamin sitzen, anstatt diesen muffligen Gestank einatmen zu müssen. Doch auch die Neugier nagte an dem Hexenmeister, der von Natur aus gerne forschte und alles hinterfragte. Der eigentliche Grund für seinen Aufenthalt in der Stadt der Spinnenkönig verblasste und viele Fragen drängten sich ihm förmlich auf. Er musterte weiter den Sklaven, der stetig weiter auf und ab lief ohne Anstalten zu machen, jemals mit diesem nervösen Verhalten aufhören zu wollen.

„Vielleicht kann ich helfen?", begann Calaunim leise zu sprechen und bedachte die abgemagerte Silhouette mit glühenden Augen und hoffte mit diesen Worten dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Es funktionierte.

Shar hielt augenblicklich inne und drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem angeblichen Gefangenen. Die Angst vor Yazston saß noch tief und sein Herz raste wild in seiner Brust. Allerdings war der Schmerz des gebrochenen Handgelenks vorerst verschwunden und war durch die Furcht vor Yazston ersetzt worden. Nur noch die Gedanken an den bestialischen Soldatenhauptmann seines früheren Herrn und dessen brutale Vorgehensweisen beherrschten den jungen Halbdrow. Shar wollte nicht mehr zurück zu Nhaundar und erst recht nicht, wollte er Yazston wieder begegnen. Wie sehr ihn die letzten Monate doch verändert hatten. Sein Vater antwortete ihm nicht und diese Tatsache erschreckte den Jungen fast noch mehr. Erneut fragte er sich, ob er etwas Falsches getan hatte, aber diesen Gedanken verwarf er augenblicklich. Denn die Worte des Dunkelelfen verfehlten in keiner Weise ihre Wirkung. Er benötigte tatsächlich Hilfe. Doch noch immer musste Shar auf der Hut sein. Es handelte sich um einen Dunkelelfen und wenn der junge Halbdrow in seinem Leben eines gelernt hatte, dann sich vor jedem und allem in Acht zu nehmen, vor allem vor den gefährlichen Drow und er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wieso er den Fremden überhaupt mitgenommen hatte. Aber Shar musste sich auch eingestehen, dass dieser Fremde gar nicht Furcht erregend auf ihn wirkte. Er strahlte ein anziehendes, wie auch vertrautes Gefühl aus, dass sich immer mehr Shars Gedanken und Gefühlen bemächtigte. Außerdem sagte sich der Junge, der Fremde hätte ihn bereits überwältigen können, wenn er nur gewollt hätte. In dieser schwächlich körperlichen Verfassung schien der junge Halbdrow selbst froh, überhaupt noch auf den Beinen zu stehen und die Anstrengung der Flucht saß in seinen Gliedern. Einen Moment später erinnerte sich der Junge an das Messer, welches er in seiner gesunden Hand hielt und mit diesem er durch Malags Unterweisungen doch hin und wieder einen guten Kampf geliefert hatte. Auf einen Versuch kam es an und wenn der Drow ihn hintergehen wollte, dann würde Shar nicht zögern und ihm die Klinge tief in den Bauch rammen. So faste sich der junge Halbdrow ein Herz, schaute den Fremden an und schluckte seine Angst so gut es ging herunter.

„Wie wollt ihr helfen?", fragte Shar mit leicht zittriger Stimme und versuchte nicht ängstlich zu wirken.

Dafür schien es jedoch zu spät. Calaunim Zaurahel beobachtete den Sklaven eingehend und konnte die Furcht schon beinahe riechen. Er blieb jedoch ruhig auf dem Boden sitzen, während die Neugier immer mehr von ihm Besitz ergriff.

„Ich werde etwas Licht machen, denn ich möchte demjenigen in die Augen schauen, dem ich helfe", meinte Calaunim gelassen und seine Worte entsprachen durchaus der Wahrheit. Denn noch immer fühlte er sich eindeutig überlegen, was der Fremde vor ihm wohl weder ahnte noch wusste.

Shar sah sich lediglich in der Lage mit dem Kopf zu nicken und umklammerte den Griff seines kleinen Messers nun fester. Er machte sich für einen Angriff gefasst, falls dies sich als nötig erweisen sollte.

Mit einigen Handbewegungen und leise gemurmelten Worten wurde es plötzlich hell in dem dunklen Kellerloch, während eine brennende Fackel mitten im Raum an der Decke schwebte.

Shars Herz wollte stehen bleiben. Er erschrak und schon im nächsten Moment wich er an die gegenüberliegende Wand aus und versuchte sich mit dem Rücken an dem kalten Felsen aufrecht zu halten. Beinahe hätte er sogar das Messer achtlos auf den Boden fallen lassen. Er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zusammen reißen und für einige Sekunden schien er völlig fassungslos. Nach einigen Atemzügen beruhigte der Junge sich jedoch wieder und erinnerte sich an Sorn, der früher auch schon solche Dinge vollführt hatte, nur ein wenig anders. Nachdem nichts Weiteres geschah und der Drow auch keine Anstalten machte, noch etwas Geheimnisvolles zu zeigen, wurde Shar ruhiger. Stattdessen bedachte er den Dunkelelfen mit offenem Interesse und wirkte froh über die kleine, aber dennoch helle Lichtquelle. Vor sich erblickte Shar den jungen und hübschen Drow wieder, so wie er ihn auf der Straße gefunden und mitgenommen hatte. Die Kleidung wirkte selbst in diesem finsteren Keller noch edel und schön. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Samtrobe mit Silber besticktem Saum mit Runensymbolen. Das lange, weiße Haar fiel ihm über Rücken und Schultern und sah etwas zerzaust aus. Lavendelfarbene Augen schauten in seine Richtung und in diesen lag weder Gefahr noch eine gewisse Hinterhältigkeit, die so den Dunkelelfen eigen war. Sie ähnelten eher einem Freund.

Calaunim tat es Shar gleich und innerlich erschrak er ebenfalls einen Moment, als er den Fremden näher musterte. Dass dieser ein entlaufender Sklave zu sein schien, konnte er nicht mehr leugnen. Aber diese Tatsache alleine ließ ihn nicht stutzen, sondern dass er vor sich ein Kind hatte und dazu noch einen Halbdrow. Er war mager, fast schon ausgehungert, denn die Rippen konnte man sehr deutlich durch ein völlig zerrissenes Hemd erkennen, das vorne offen stand. Eine erbärmliche Hose war das letzte Kleidungsstück und diese wurde von Löchern geradezu übersät. Das Sklavenhalsband prangte an dessen Hals, während kurze Haare ein ängstliches Gesicht umrahmten. Tiefblaue Augen starrten ihn an und in diesen kam die Angst erst richtig zum Ausdruck.

„Wie lautet dein Name?", meinte Calaunim plötzlich in ruhigem Ton und bedachte den Sklaven vor sich eindringlich und war neugieriger, als jemals zuvor. Besonders da es sich auch noch um einen Halbdrow handelte.

Obwohl er ein Dunkelelf war und den größten Teil seiner Jugend im Unterreich und vor allem in der Akademie von Sorcere studiert hatte, war er nicht so wie andere seiner gefährlichen Rasse. Sein Glaube konzentrierte sich hauptsächlich auf sich selbst und auf die Fähigkeiten, die in ihm steckten. Von Kindesbeinen an war er aber in den Lehren von Vhaeraun erzogen worden und diese Tatsache kam nun zum Vorschein. So sah er in dem jungen Halbdrow keine Missgeburt oder unwürdige Kreatur, sondern ein bemietleidenwürdiges Wesen, dass dringend Hilfe bedurfte.

„Shar", erklang in jenem Moment die stolze Stimme des Sklaven und schreckte Calaunim aus seinen Gedanken auf. Ein hübscher Name, dachte er und blickte zum zweiten Mal in die tiefblauen Augen des Jungen.

„Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, ich kann dir helfen, Shar", versuchte der Hexenmeister den jungen Halbdrow zu ködern, denn hier konnten beide nicht bleiben. Seine Stimme wirkte dabei weiterhin ruhig und gelassen, obwohl er seine unverhohlene Neugier zurückhalten musste. Der Junge schien völlig verstört und was noch schlimmer war, zu einem Angriff jederzeit bereit. All das, was Calaunim nicht wünschte.

Plötzlich hörten beide von draußen laute Rufe und das hektische Poltern von Stiefeln auf einer Treppe und der Hexenmeister erkannte die nackte Angst in den Augen und im Gesicht des Sklaven geschrieben.

Shar vernahm die Stimme von Yazston und in seinem Geist stellte er sich bereits die Tritte und Schläge vor, die auf ihn warteten, wenn nicht sogar ein grausamer Tod. Erinnerungen an die einstige Folter von Handir und die brutalen Spiele von Dantrag Baenre stiegen in ihm auf. Sein Körper begann zu zittern und selbst das kleine Messer wirkte mit einem Mal völlig fehl in Shars Hand. Was wollte er damit schon ausrichten wenn Yazston mit seinem Schwert käme und ohne Skrupel sich seiner annahm. Die Worte des Fremden hallten im Kopf des jungen Halbdrow nach und diese versprachen abermals Hilfe. Diese Hilfe war bestimmt angenehmer als das, was auf ihn wartete, wenn der Hauptmann von Nhaundars Soldaten ihn in Gewahrsam nehmen sollte. Sollte bei dem Fremden aber wirklich Schlimmeres passieren? Shar musste versuchen diese unverhoffte Gelegenheit zu nutzen und schaute den Dunkelelfen direkt in dessen lavendelfarbenen Augen. Darin erkannte er lediglich Neugier ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken. In diesem Moment erinnerte der Fremde den Jungen so sehr an Sorn und Malag, die niemals etwas Böses gegenüber ihm ausgeheckt hatten.

„Dann hilf' mir", hörte sich Shar plötzlich mit ängstlicher Stimme antworten und wand seinen Kopf der verschlossenen Tür zu.

Noch war der Riegel davor, aber bereits im nächsten Moment wurde von außen dagegen gestoßen und die Tür bebte leicht unter der Brutalität. Staub und Holzsplitter flogen davon und es schien ganz so, als würde sie recht bald bersten.

„Du elende, kleine Ratte! Komm' da raus! Nhaundar wartet auf dich", ertönten die lauten Schreie von Yazston, der seinen Ärger kaum verbergen konnte.

Dann wurde erneut gegen die Tür getreten und wieder erzitterte diese unter der Kraft des Dunkelelfen.

Calaunim beobachtete die Szene aufmerksam. Er konnte seltsamerweise sehr gut nachempfinden, wie Shar sich gerade fühlen musste. Gleichzeitig wollte der Hexenmeister ebenso wenig die Bekanntschaft mit der wütenden Stimme und der Kraft der Drow vor der Tür machen. Außerdem hatte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dem jungen Halbdrow zu helfen und vielleicht auch mehr über diesen zu erfahren. Die Neugier nagte stets weiter an ihm. So erhob sich Calaunim von dem kalten, harten Felsboden, strich seine dunkelblaue Samtrobe glatt und schaute anschließend wieder in die tiefblauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Dann musst du zu mir kommen. Ich werde dir helfen und zusammen verschwinden wir von diesem Ort", antwortete nun der Hexenmeister und zum ersten Mal schwang auch in seiner Stimme leichte Unruhe mit.

Er hoffte insgeheim, dass er sich damit nun keinen weiteren Ärger einhandelte. Aber die Aussicht auf einen ruhigeren Aufenthaltsort und eine durchaus weit entfernte Gegend trösteten den Dunkelelfen.

„Zuhause war es schon immer am schönsten", sagte er zu sich selbst und ließ ein freundliches Lächeln seine jugendhaften Züge umspielen.

Shar achtete weniger auf das Mienenspiel, sondern drehte sich gerade erneut um, als Yazston oder einer seiner Männer gegen die Tür schlug. Sein hagerer Körper zuckte dabei zusammen. Diesmal wirkte das Ganze schon gefährlicher und die Tür gab langsam aber sicher nach, während weitere Holzsplitter davon stoben. Der Junge wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und er wäre in den Fängen des gefährlichen Drow gefangen. Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wo der Fremde Dunkelelf mit der blauen Samtrobe mit ihm hinwollte, entschied sich Shar endgültig für die gemeinsame Flucht. Abrupt wand er sich dem Drow zu und nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf.

„Komm' zu mir, Shar", wies Calaunim den jungen Halbdrow an und entschied sich mit Absicht dafür, ihn beim Namen zu nennen. Das sollte den Sklaven ein wenig beruhigen und eine gewisse Vertrautheit darstellen und tatsächlich, dies erzielte wirklich die gewünschte Wirkung.

Shar hörte seinen Namen und augenblicklich rannte er die kurze Distanz zu dem Fremden hinüber. Vergessen schien die Angst vor einem eventuellen Angriff oder eine etwaige Hinterlist und selbst das kleine Messer existierte in jenem Augenblick nicht mehr für Shar. Eilig steckte er es in seinen Hosenbund und erreichte den Dunkelelfen nur zwei Atemzüge später. Seine Beine zitterten und der Schrecken von Yazstons Stimme saß tief.

„Du musst mich anfassen", gab Calaunim die ruhige Anweisung an Shar und beobachtete dabei die Reaktion des Jungen.

„Beil' dich", rief der junge Halbdrow mit drängender Stimme und hob seine unverletzte Hand an dessen Oberarm. Er krallte sich regelrecht an den weichen Stoff und wand dabei seinen Blick wieder der Tür zu.

Erneut lautes Hämmern ließ den Riegel aus der Fassung springen und beim nächsten Stoß würde diese ohne Probleme aufspringen.

Dies erkannte auch Calaunim Zaurahel. Doch eilig schloss er seine Augen, um jede Ablenkung auszuschalten und versuchte sogar die Geräusche aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er rezitierte seinen Zauber und von einer auf die andere Sekunde waren Drow und Halbdrow spurlos verschwunden. Genau in jenem Moment, als ein wütender Yazston mit erhobenem Schwert in das finstere Kellerloch stürmte und einen noch zornigeren Schrei ausstieß.

In der gleichen Sekunde hallte ebenfalls ein Schrei – laut, ängstlich und von Schmerzen erfüllt –viele tausende Kilometer entfernt durch den Wald von Aglarond.

Shar warf sich vor Schrecken auf den weichen Waldboden und mit dem unverletzten Arm bedeckte er seine schmerzenden Augen und schrie, schrie und schrie.

Die Sonne strahlte hell und warm durch die grünen Äste der Bäume und die Zweige spendeten Schatten, doch für den jungen Halbdrow kam es einem gleißendem Höllenfeuer gleich. Noch niemals zuvor war Shar auf der Oberfläche gewesen, noch hatte er das Sonnenlicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde war der Junge von dem unterirdischen Menzoberranzan nach Aglarond und mitten in den Yuirwald teleportiert worden. Zusammen mit der Desorientierung und einem rebellierendem Magen, ging es Shar nicht gut bis schlecht. Das Sonnenlicht half ihm nicht sonderlich, sich hier zu Recht zu finden, noch das er hier sein wollte.

Auf der anderen Seite gab es noch Calaunim Zaurahel. Der Drow kannte die Umstellung des Sehvermögens und die verschiedenen Lichtverhältnisse von absoluter Finsternis in das helle Sonnelicht gut und so benötigte er auch nur zwei Lidschläge, um sich eilig umzustellen. Calaunim hatte sie beide geradewegs in die unmittelbare Nähe seines Turmes gebracht und als er nun die eigene Desorientierung abgestreift und den Jungen hörte, ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Er hatte schlichtweg einfach vergessen, den Sklaven vorzuwarnen.

Um die Mittagszeit herrschte hier herrliches Wetter, die Vögel zwitscherten und kleine Waldtiere huschten aufgeschreckt an ihnen vorbei und von ihnen davon.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen näherte sich Calaunim dem Jungen, der auf dem Boden lag und sich schützend die Augen hielt. Der Hexenmeister legte eine Hand sanft auf dessen Schulter und sprach ruhig und gelassen.

„Du hast Schmerzen, mein Junge. Das kommt von dem Licht. Du bist Sonnenlicht nicht gewöhnt, aber du kannst dich daran gewöhnen. Wenn du aufstehst, dann werde ich dir helfen und zusammen gehen wir in meinen Turm. Ich besitze Heiltränke und auch einige göttliche Zauber, um auch deinen Arm heilen zu können."

Diese Worte klangen plötzlich wie Balsam in Shars Ohren, der einfach nicht verstand, was vorgefallen war. Doch diese Worte erklärten genau das, was er nicht verstand. So ließ er langsam von seinem Schreien ab, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte auch weiterhin mit seinem unverletzten Arm die Sonnenstrahlen abzuhalten. Aber dennoch setzte er sich auf und lauschte abermals der Stimme des Fremden, der keine Gefahr ausstrahlte und friedlich und gelassen sprach.

„Komm schon, ich will dir wirklich nur helfen. Hier im Wald sind wir zwar sicher vor deinen lautstarken Verfolgern, aber hier leben andere, die uns hören und sehen könnten. Wir gehen zu mir nach Hause, zu einem dunklen Zimmer und dort werde ich dir alles erklären und du musst mir vermutlich einiges erzählen."

Abermals klangen diese Worte wie eine Erlösung und tief in sich, spürte Shar um die Ehrlichkeit des fremden Drow und wusste, hier drohte ihm keine Gefahr. Allerdings fiel ihm das Denken schwer, aber die Aussicht nach Heilung, Ruhe und einem dunkleren Ort ließen ihn rasch nachgeben und weinerlich nicken.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, half Calaunim Shar auf und versuchte ihn zu stützen, zu beruhigen und ihn einigermaßen sicher zu seinem Turm zu geleiten.

Aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtete ein attraktiver Dunkelelf mit Halbmaske und rot glühenden Augen den Drow und den Halbdrow.

Ja, er hatte sicher gut gewählt und der Anfang war gemacht und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn breit und selbstzufrieden lächeln.

Die Zukunft würde ihm gehören, ihm ganz alleine und die wichtigste Spielfigur lief soeben in ein neues Leben und in sein Glück.

Vhaeraun brach in herzhaftes Gelächter aus und konnte und wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören.


	47. Nachwort

**Nachwort**

_Der Erzmagier Calaunim Zaurahel beendete seine Erzählung mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine lavendelfarbenen Augen glänzten mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Traurigkeit, während sein Blick über seine Zuschauerhörerschaft schweifte. Seine rechte Hand wanderte dabei an eine goldene Kette, die er um seinen Hals und gleichzeitig sorgfältig unter der Robe trug. Eine kleine Erinnerung an dessen, was an jenem schicksalhaften Tag folgte._

_Ilphrin, Haldir, Shi'nayne, Calimar, Jhaelryna, Amras und Amrod schauten mit großen Augen auf den Magier in seiner Robe und warteten gespannt was nun folgend würde, aber der Drow sprach nicht weiter. Feanor, der Ältester der Kinder tat es ihnen gleich und schien ebenfalls ganz gefesselt von der Geschichte._

„_Und wie geht es weiter?", warf Haldir als erster in die Runde und konnte dabei ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken._

„_Für heute Abend habe ich euch genug erzählt, kleine Kinder sollten längst im Bett sein", schmunzelte Calaunim und konnte deutlich sehen, wie sein Sohn ein weiteres Mal gähnte._

„_Oh nein!", protestierte die fünfjährige Shi'nayne, „Es ist gerade so spannend."_

_Haldir nahm im selben Moment sein Holzschwert in die Hand und kroch auf allen Vieren zu Zaknafein hinüber. „Zak, dann erzähl' du uns die Geschichte weiter, ich bin noch nicht müde", versuchte der fünfjährige Halbdrow es bei dem Krieger, in der Hoffnung Erfolg zu haben._

„_Ich schließe mich den Worten von unserem Erzmagier an und ihr alle solltet erst einmal Schlafen. Morgen gibt es eine neue Erzählung", lächelte der Waffenmeister erst seinen Geliebten und anschließend die kleine Horde von acht Kindern an._

_In ihren Gesichtern stand die Enttäuschung geschrieben, war die Geschichte doch soeben an der aufregendsten Stelle unterbrochen worden._

„_Alle auf Zaknafein!", rief Haldir plötzlich laut, schwang erneut sein Schwert und ließ sich anschließend auf den Waffenmeister fallen._

_Ilphrin, Shi'nayne, Calimar, Jhaelryna, Amras und Amrod ließen sich diese Aufforderung nicht zweimal sagen und obwohl alle wirklich müde wirkten, taten sie es ihrem jungen Freund gleich und stürzten in vollem Tempo und ohne Hindernis auf den stolzen Kämpfer. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und wurde nach hinten umgerissen, wo er jedoch sanft auf dem Kissenberg liegen blieb._

„_Kinder, lasst uns unseren Waffenmeister am Leben. Morgen Abend gibt es eine weitere Geschichte", versprach nun Calaunim Zaurahel, der daraufhin laut auflachte._

_Die restlichen Erwachsenen brachen ebenfalls in herzliches Gelächter aus. Nur die wunderschöne Drow Elvanshalee und Jarlaxle tauschten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen wissenden Blick aus und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Heiterkeit zu._

„_Ich will auf Zaknafein reiten!", warf die vierjährige Jhaelryna mitten in das Gekreische der Kinder ein._

„_Mein Kind, das kannst du erst in ein paar Jahren", antwortete Jarlaxle, ihr Vater, lapidar und erntete wütende Blicke der restlichen Erwachsenen, während die kleine Meute nichts mitzubekommen schien. So sehr waren sie beschäftigt, mit dem Kämpfer zu spielen, der dies nur zu gerne tat._

„_Was ist?", fragte der immer so tückische Drow mit einer Unschuldsmiene._

„_Jarlaxle, du Idiot. Du bist und bleibst unverbesserlich", schimpfte Calaunim und seufzte._

_Er hat es schon wieder getan, dachte Jarlaxle und bedachte den Erzmagier mit einem säuerlichen Blick, wobei jedoch über sein Gesicht ein Lächeln huschte._

_Nach weiteren Minuten hatte es der Waffenmeister Zaknafein Do'Urden geschafft sich von den Kinder zu befreien. Nur eines hielt er herzlich in den Armen und das war Haldir. Zusammen mit Calaunim Zaurahel, seinem Geliebten, zog er den sechsjährigen Halbdrow auf und liebte das Kind wie seinen eigenen Sohn._

„_Jetzt geht jeder von euch ins Bett", meldete sich Elvanshalee nun an die Kleinen. In ihrer Stimme herrschte die Autorität einer Mutter und ihr eigener Sohn Ilphrin bedachte sie mit einem Schmollmund. „Es ist spät und ihr seid alle müde."_

_Lautes Seufzen der Kinder raunte durch den Raum, doch die wunderschöne Dunkelelfe sprach die Wahrheit. Denn viele der Kleinen gähnten so herzhaft wie Haldir und kamen zu ihren Eltern gelaufen._

_Innerhalb weniger Minuten fand der große Aufbruch statt. Die Eltern erhoben sich von ihrer weichen Sitzgelegenheit und verabschiedeten sich. Ihre Sprösslinge taten es auf ihre eigene Art gleich, in dem sie sich hinterhältige Blicke zuwarfen. Die kleine Horde war eine eingeschworene Gemeinde und sie wollten morgen so lange darum kämpfen, dass sie eine neue, spannende Geschichte erzählt bekommen würde. Am Ende blieben nur noch Calaunim Zaurahel, Zaknafein Do'Urden und ihr Sohn Haldir in den ehemaligen Privatgemächern der einstigen Mutter Oberin Ivonnel Baenre zurück._

_Der Sechsjährige Halbdrow lag nun in den Armen des Erzmagiers und kuschelte sich an dessen Brust._

„_Vater?", fragte er leise und müde._

„_Ja?", kam die klare Antwort von Calaunim und streichelte über den kleinen Kopf._

„_Shar war mutig und ein Held, das stimmt doch, Vater?", wollte Haldir wissen und schloss vor Müdigkeit bereits die Augen._

_Der Erzmagier und der Waffenmeister schauten sich wissentlich in die Augen und lächelten._

„_Ja, mein Sohn", antwortete Calaunim Zaurahel, doch Haldir war bereits eingeschlafen._

ENDE


End file.
